Dos caras contra el fuego
by Baisers Ardents
Summary: Isabella es fría y arrogante, Edward es inmaduro y ególatra. Ambos se odian profundamente, pero a la vez esconden una oscura tentación que los lleva a ambos a cometer los peores errores de su vida.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes pertenecen a**Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad.**Prohibida su adaptación o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL****+18.**

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Poseedora de una soberbia personalidad y altiva arrogancia, Bella debe asumir el puesto en la Presidencia de la empresa de su padre, quien le sucede el cargo a causa de una enfermedad. Sin dejar de lado su obstinada vileza, el orgullo de Bella se ve amenazado cuando debe conformarse con delegar a Edward, su auténtico enemigo, el puesto que ella había dejado. No hay métodos para controlar su rivalidad, y poniendo sus caras frente a frente ambos se verán enfrentados a la compleja disputa entre su antagonismo y una inevitable atracción. Excitante


	2. Fuego a su punto

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **Prohibida su adaptación o traducción ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL+18.**

Capítulo 1

Mis tacones sonaban en el piso de cerámica, me dolían los oídos. Me apresuré con un paso distinguido y furioso; a Elena le costaría bastante su desempeño ineficiente en esta empresa.

Abrí de un zarpazo la puerta y me apoyé en su escritorio. Los demás empleados me miraban asustados y más la pelirroja asistente estúpida que tenía. Abrió sus dos grandes ojos azules y se fue hacia atrás, asustada, ¿tanto miedo daba yo? ¡Há! ¡Me encantaba oler su miedo!

Le sonreí con falsa compasión y al segundo apunté a su cara.

—Señorita Swan, yo… —comenzó a decir.

—No, no, no _querida_ Elena, no hace falta que me expliques nada, aquí yo digo las cosas ¿oíste? —Me crucé de brazos. Asintió rápidamente y tragó saliva. Pude ver su boca fruncirse, lista para llorar. —Elena, ¿a qué hora entramos hoy al trabajo?

—A las ocho de la mañana, señorita —dijo bajito.

—No oigo, querida, dilo más fuerte —me apresuré a decir con voz cantarina.

—A las ocho de la mañana, señorita —masculló algo más fuerte pero con algo de temor en su voz.

—¿¡Y por qué carajo llegas a las 9! ¿Acaso no especifiqué que quería trabajadores profesionales en mi empresa?

—Señorita Swan, por favor, lo siento tanto, no volverá a suceder —suplicaba juntando sus manos.

—No volverá a suceder —le remedé—. Ven a mi oficina inmediatamente. —Me giré sin esperar a verla, a pesar de todo me quebraba el corazón ver a las personas sufrir por su trabajo.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos poco profesionales, no debía tener sentimientos menos en estos momentos, menos sentir compasión, al fin y al cabo de alguna forma deben de ganarse el pan. Al diablo la compasión, solo es manipulación que nadie ha podido hacer conmigo en los muchos años que llevaba en la empresa como vicepresidenta.

Vi que muchos empleados miraban sorprendidos la reciente humillación de mi parte hacia mi asistente. Cada uno de ellos tenía distintas expresiones en sus rostros, de miedo, lástima, odio… era una infinidad de mohines expresivos. Sin embargo, la que predominaba sobre todas era el odio palpable que sentían hacia mí. ¡Há!

—¿Y qué miran manada de inútiles? —les grité—. ¿Es que acaso les he pedido su opinión? ¡A trabajar! —Di un golpe con mi tacón derecho sobre la cerámica. Abrieron los ojos como platos y como por arte de magia todos estaban haciendo su deber. _Estúpidos miserables_. —Sígueme —le dije secamente a la pelirroja.

Caminé delante de ella sin mirar hacia atrás. Marqué bien mis pasos, sonando en cada rincón para que todos supieran quién caminaba por los alrededores. Todos debían saber que no podían faltar a mis normas ¡jamás!

Abrí furiosamente la puerta de mi oficina y al segundo la sentí sollozar. Me giré lentamente y me senté en la silla de cuero sin despegar mi vista de ella. Le hice una seña con mi mano para que se sentara en enfrente.

—Por favor, Srta. Swan. —Juntó sus manos ante la inminente súplica.

—No —dije secamente—, no hace falta que me supliques, no sirve. Ahora dime, ¿por qué mierda llegaste tarde hoy? —Picoteé mi escritorio de roble francés con mi uña pintada de rojo sangre.

—Señorita… usted no sabe lo mal que lo estoy pasando en mi familia, mi marido perdió su trabajo, mis hijos no tienen qué comer y uno de ellos se enfermó anoche, obligándome a mí a quedarme toda la noche cuidándolo, sé que usted no tiene hijos…

Hice un gesto de repulsión.

—No —exclamé todavía con la voz dura —, me has dado el ejemplo de que son una pérdida de tiempo, linda —le sonreí con cinismo.

—Señorita Swan, ¿acaso no se apiada de mi situación? ¡Por favor! —juntó sus pequeñas manos y me suplicó, odiaba que hicieran eso. Rodé los ojos.

—Está bien, Elena —suspiré —. Debes saber que yo no doy muchas oportunidades.

A decir verdad sí me había apiadado de ella. Sabía muy bien de su situación y me daba lástima, Elena era mi asistente hace mucho tiempo, creo que ya 7 años, sí, desde un principio. Ella antes trabajaba para otra empresa muy poderosa, que obviamente cayó en baja gracias a nosotros. Se podría decir que era mi mayor confidente en la empresa, sabía todo lo que me gustaba y lo que no. A pesar de todo se había ganado mi cariño en este tiempo, con sus ojos grandes y azules y su pelo rojizo había hecho que mi instinto la eligiera como mi confidente todos estos años, a pesar de que varias veces la cagaba. Y qué bien la cagaba.

Era torpe, poco rigurosa y acostumbraba a llegar tarde —generalmente disfrutaba enfadándome con ella—, pero era muy inteligente cuando se lo proponía. Además, me costaba mucho confiar en alguien, no podía despreciar el trabajo de alguien como ella así como así. Papá me mataría.

—¿Se refiere a que me deja seguir trabajando para usted? —Sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados. Sonreí ante eso y me corrí el cabello de la cara.

—Última oportunidad ¿bien? —Evité sonreírle con sinceridad a pesar de que moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Asintió satisfecha de mi decisión y se retiró de mi oficina, cerrando cuidadosamente mi puerta. Sabe muy bien que odio los ruidos.

Me quedé viendo el cuadro que colgaba en la pared del lugar, pintado por tía Esme hace tiempo. Hace muchos años que no tenía oportunidad de verla.

El teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos de sopetón. Contesté rápidamente; odiaba el maldito sonido de éste. ¡Odiaba todos los sonidos incesantes!

—Diga —mascullé con mi voz dura y fría, acostumbrada ya.

—Hija… —susurró la voz de la sabiduría a duras penas.

—Mamá… —Esperé a que dijera algo.

—Cariño, tu padre te extraña, deja ya el trabajo y ven a casa un momento.

Rodé los ojos y le di vueltas al cable enrollado.

—Mamá, por favor, Charlie fue el que me metió a la empresa ¿recuerdas?

Mi padre es el dueño de la empresa, en la cual yo soy vicepresidenta, él mismo desde pequeña me introdujo a este mundo y gracias a él ahora era una de las cabezas en este rubro. Hizo de mí una máquina astuta y rápida. A mamá no le agradaba la idea, pero a mí sí. Ser una mujer inútil no estaba en mis calzones, yo soy independiente e inteligente, no necesitaba de un hombre para ser feliz.

—No te haría mal volver a la casa en la que viviste por tantos años.

Mi madre era una mujer exitosa, intachable, profesional y muy astuta, muchos podrían decir que se parecía a mí, pero… no. Ella conservaba un espíritu juvenil que no dio paso a su madurez. La principal razón fue su prematuro ingreso al trabajo, lavando trastos en Piamonte, su ciudad natal. Reneé había crecido en una casa muy pobre en la que apenas tenían para comer. Ella nunca hablaba de eso, era vergonzoso.

—Mamá, ¿es que acaso hay algo importante? —le pregunté un tanto preocupada.

Era extraño escuchar a mi madre con tanta necesidad de verme, nunca habíamos sido muy cercanas. Cuando era adolescente discutíamos casi siempre, era con Charlie mi mayor cariño, aunque nunca jamás se lo he demostrado y dudo que lo haga, el cariño es para ineptos y demostrarlo te hace débil ante el ojo ajeno.

—Bueno… Hay algo importante que tenemos que decirte con tu padre —respondió. Pude percibir su angustia.

—¿Se van a divorciar? —dije por si acaso. Uno nunca sabe.

—Claro que no, tonta —rio. Por lo que sabía ellos se amaban—. Es algo…muy malo, cariño. —Suspiró.

—¿Acerca de quién?

Hace mucho que no había oído alguna noticia mala, esto me incomodaba, odiaba las malas noticias.

—No quiero que sepas hasta que tu hermano vuelva de su viaje a Las vegas —rodé los ojos. No había nada peor que ocultar información importante e interesante.

Chasqué la lengua disgustada.

—Deja de ser tan impaciente una vez en tu vida y compórtate algo más agradable —exclamó mi madre, agobiando ya mi inexistente paciencia.

Me sobé la frente con los dedos, ya que morderme la lengua no era suficiente.

—Claro, yo soy la de los defectos pero tu hijito Emmett no tiene nada de malo ¿eh? —reí agotada y miré hacia el techo de mi oficina.

Un solo indicio de discusión y ya vomitaba todos mis traumas de niñez.

Mi hermano menor era un famoso jugador de fútbol americano, elegido uno de los mejores, la verdad. Me avergonzaba demasiado, no lograba encajar con el ambiente de mi familia. Para él su mayor esfuerzo era lanzar el balón y gritar su victoria. A mí me había costado mucho, ¿y a él? Solo las influencias de mi jodida madre. Emmett salía a fiestas mientras yo me partía el cerebro haciendo lo que Charlie quería, ganándome su confianza desde que tengo conciencia.

Con Emmett no tenía una mala relación, pero prefería no inmiscuirme mucho en su vida.

—Isabella —Pronunció mi nombre entero, algo extraño en ella. Estaba cansada. —El amor de los hijos es racionado igualmente, nunca hay preferencia… —el tema me estaba cansando, parecía el discurso de una madre a una niña de nueve años.

—No me hables de esas cosas, mamá. Dime cuando llega Emmett y voy al encuentro. Llámame cuando sepas.

Sin más corté, no me interesaba hablar con ella. Las discusiones generalmente me agotaban.

Dejé caer mi cabeza rendida en la silla de cuero y comencé a tararear una canción, eso calmaba mis ganas de aventar todo al suelo, corriendo el riesgo de que viniesen a mi oficina y todos se dieran cuenta de lo loca que estaba. "Tienes grandes problemas de ira, Isabella Swan", me dije a mi misma.

Pasé el día distrayéndome con trabajo, era lo único que sabía hacer. Tuve que gritarles varias veces a las secretarias, ya que hacían lo suyo demasiado lento. Me enfermaban.

La constancia y disciplina generan dinero.

—Eres una maldita perra, Isabella Swan —rio Rosalie, apoyada en mi escritorio.

—¡Há! —exclamé —. Sabes que va en mi naturaleza, no soy un algodón de azúcar. —Reí mientras ordenaba unos papeles.

—Deben odiarte muchísimo ¿eh? —Puso sus enormes senos sobre mi hermoso escritorio de roble francés, mi reliquia. Le di una mirada asesina y ésta entendió rápidamente el mensaje. —Lo siento, Bells.

—No me digas así, Tanya lo hace siempre —gruñí.

Rose comenzó a reír.

—Tu tonta prima.

Hice un mohín y me dejé caer en la silla de cuero nuevamente.

Cuando tenía ocho años unas chicas comenzaron a molestarme, porque no era como ellas, rubia. Eran populares y bastante lindas. Demasiado para ser niñas. Entre ellas se encontraba Tanya, nos llevábamos bien desde que teníamos conciencia, pero se unió a las "rubias" molestándome y gritándome "Bells la castaña hedionda", por unos años me lo creí, hasta que Renée decidió hablar con mi prima y ésta muy apenada se acercó a mí para disculparse.

—Bells, tú eres mi prima, no eres hedionda, hueles a fresas y rosas, eres linda y te quiero —la imitó Rose, caracterizando su voz.

Me largué a reír. Le salía tan bien.

Todavía recordaba sus palabras y más el abrazo que me dio después.

Desde aquel día la odio.

—Puta —dije.

—Ay, amiga, libera ese odio. ¡Déjalo ir! —se mofa.

Me encojo de hombros.

—De igual modo es muy, muy guapa. —Saboreó su boca.

—Me espantas el autoestima ¿sabes? —bromeé.

—¡Ay sí, cómo no! Eres la mujer más arrogante y ególatra que conozco, además sabes muy bien que eres una mujer inalcanzable.

Enarqué una ceja ante aquello.

—Lo sé.

—De todos modos es guapísima —rió Rosalie.

—¡Epa! No soy de tu clasificación. Me asustas —la molesto.

Mi rubia amiga es…bueno… de otros gustos para ser exactos, la testosterona no es su fuerte.

—¿Mi condición sexual te asusta?

—¡Ay! Por Dios, Rosalie, sabes perfectamente que James es gay y es mi mejor amigo.

—Oh, bueno, no es lo mismo ser gay a… —se acercó a mí con una mirada lasciva —…ser lesbiana —se lamió los labios y luego me guiñó un ojo. Lancé una carcajada.

—No me intimidas Rosalie Hale. —Le mostré mi dedo corazón.

—A ti nadie te intimida, perra.

Reímos y seguimos con el papeleo.

El día se tornó aburrido ante la falta de activiad, había terminado con todo antes de lo planeado.

Tomé mi blackberry y vi su número, me había llamado más de cuatro veces y la última fue hace 5 minutos. Volvería a llamar.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando mi celular sonó. Sonreí y apreté el botón de contestación.

—Hola Mike —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Hola hermosa —dijo con su voz ronca.

Mike Newton, mi guapo y bello soplón. Trabajaba para mí espiando el trabajo de la empresa enemiga de mi padre haciéndose pasar por ejecutivo. Además, cumplía con mis peticiones indecorosas sin chistar.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? —Me mordí el labio inferior ante el deseo que sentí. Un mes sin sexo es… definitivamente lo peor.

Mike venía llegando de sus vacaciones junto a su novia Jessica.

—¿Es que acaso no me extrañaste? —preguntó jadeante.

"Nunca mostrarás debilidad ni necesidad, sea hombre o mujer", pensé en una fracción de segundo.

—Claro que no, idiota —reí —por tu pene puedo esperar, _cariño. _—Sonreí a la nada.

—¿Sabes? No me agrada cómo me tratas —gruñe con deseo.

Dejo escapar una risita.

—Así son todos: odian demostrar lo mucho que aman estar bajo el dominio femenino.

—Quiero verte.

—Hoy en la noche, 9 pm. —Miré mi reloj que colgaba en la pared frente a mis narices.

—¿No puede ser más temprano? Jessica puede sospechar.

Rodé los ojos.

—A las 10 o te coges a tu novia frígida a la espera de que tenga un orgasmo una vez en su vida. —Picoteé mi escritorio esperando su respuesta.

—Está bien —resopló.

—Adiós —no esperé a que se despidiera y corté.

Faltaba poco más de 3 horas para mi encuentro con Mike, así es que tomé mi bolso y me retiré de mi oficina rápidamente.

Me metí a mi Jeep Grand Cherokee 2011 y me senté. Recargué mi cabeza en el asiento de cuero y saqué un cigarrillo Marlboro corriente, mi favorito. Lo encendí, inhalé profundamente y a los segundos boté el humo lentamente. Inserté la llave y puse en marcha mi máquina para dirigirme a mi departamento, a la espera de que Mike golpeara la puerta.


	3. Sumando llamas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **Prohibida su adaptación o traducción ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL+18.**

Capítulo 2

Mientras me acercaba a mi hogar me puse a pensar en qué utilizar ¿Látigos? ¿Esposas? Cualquier cosa bastaría con él, siempre estaba más que dispuesto a complacerme.

Topé con un semáforo en rojo y ante la espera, fisgoneé en las vitrinas de las tiendas de enfrente. En una pude reconocer un gran afiche de Etta James y de inmediato recordé a Alice. Apreté el manubrio con mis manos y me obligué a no mover ninguna parte de mi rostro, a pesar de lo mucho que todos aquellos recuerdos dolían.

Mi mejor amiga me había abandonado justo en el peor periodo de mi vida, solo ante la tentativa de irse a su nueva universidad en Inglaterra.

Nunca me atreví a llamarla a pesar de lo mucho que quise hacerlo. Hoy era demasiado tarde, los años habían pasado y no había espacio para el pasado. Todo lo que lograba saber de ella era gracias a tía Esme, su madre.

A pesar de todo, tampoco llamadas suyas, eso me permitió aseverar que jamás le importó algo de mí… Si es que alguien le llegó con el chisme.

Odiaba recordarla por cosas tan ínfimas como aquellas, pero era inevitable. Mi memoria era mi mayor talento y mi peor pesadilla. La última vez que había logrado darle fin a sus recuerdos hasta sepultarla fue el día del cumpleaños de ella y su hermano mellizo, exactamente dos meses atrás. A él no lo recordaba.

.

Luego de unos largos minutos llegué a mi departamento, me introduje al estacionamiento y luego saludé al conserje. Me metí al ascensor y esperé rato hasta que llegara al piso 25, el último.

Mi departamento ocupaba la mitad del piso superior, por lo que era bastante grande. Al entrar a él, me quité rápidamente mis tacones y los lancé lejos de mi vista. Estaba agotada. Entré al baño y dejé caer el agua de la bañera. Me desvestí y me metí, el agua estaba en su punto, caliente y limpia. Recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo dispuesta a descansar de la tortuosa tarde de trabajo.

— ¡Trabajo hijo de puta!— grité a la nada. Luego sonreí. Con eso me quitaba las tensiones. Era una terapia que yo había inventado un día de estrés.

Estuve varios minutos ahí, dejando que el agua atravesara mis poros y que relajara mis músculos tensos. Luego salí y me envolví en una toalla. El timbre sonó y de inmediato sonreí. Miré el reloj que estaba colgado en mi pared, 9 en punto de la noche. Sonreí.

—¿Qué tal? —Me recargué en el umbral de la puerta luego de abrirle.

—Uau, sí que estás preparada. —Me miró de pies a cabeza.

— Llegaste a tiempo— enarqué una ceja.

Me giré y comencé a caminar por el departamento esperando a que me siguiera. Sentí sus pasos, siguiéndome, y asentí para mí misma. Fiel a su ama.

— Bella, necesito decirte algo.

Paré al instante. Giré mi cabeza hacia él y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo qué? Si te cité no es precisamente para charlar, eso a mí no me interesa y creo que lo sabes ¿no? —Me crucé de brazos esperando a que dijera algo.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, pero es importante, ¿podemos sentarnos a hablar un momento? —Me indicó el sofá rojo de cuero que estaba a mi derecha. Rodé los ojos y me senté.

— Escúpelo ya, necesito sexo— lo quedé mirando para que hablara.

Se miró las manos un momento y yo comencé de inmediato a golpear la alfombra con los dedos de mi pie.

— Me siento mal por Jessica —tragó fuertemente y yo comencé reí.

Me miró feo.

— ¡Por Dios, Mike! ¿Y a ti qué demonios te sucede? Llevas tres años engañando a tu novia frígida conmigo ¿y te vienes a arrepentir ahora?

— Sé muy bien que llevo mucho tiempo riéndome de ella, pero la amo…

— _Pero la amo _— le remedé —. ¿Y qué le vas a decir? _Jessica, llevo engañándote tres años con Bella, tu jefa, la cual sí me hace dar buenos orgasmos, no como tú, perra frígida_—lo imité.

— Deja tus idioteces, además nunca harías sexo oral, lo odias— exclamó.

—Alto. —Me puse seria—. ¿Vas a irte con tu Jessica? ¿Dejándome a mí?

Me paré y me quité la toalla del cuerpo, ésta cayó al piso, dejándome completamente desnuda ante sus ojos expectantes.

— ¿Piensas desperdiciarme?— pasé un dedo por mi vientre, invitándolo a disfrutar. Mike me sonrió.

— Creo que no puedo resistirme a ti— se paró hacia mí, pero sonó mi celular. ¡Carajo!

Corrí hacia mi teléfono y lo tomé, vi la pantalla y era mi madre. ¡SANTA MIERDA!

— Diga— exclamé con la respiración frenética.

Podía oír el sonido de los coches pitando desde el interior del aparato.

— Bella, cariño, voy a tu departamento en este momento —dijo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón.

— ¡No puedes!— grité—. Es… es muy tarde, puedes ir a mi oficina mañana— me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa.

Renée no sabía absolutamente nada de mi relación con Mike, él es su ahijado y su niño preciado, si llegase a saberlo podría costarme más de lo que podría soportar. No es que me interesara él, más bien era mi reputación la que caería y yo debía mantener mi nombre en el testamento de mis padres para así, cuando ellos mueran, adjudicarme todo el dinero.

— Yo voy en camino, además tú sabes que no quiero que Adolf ande para todos lados. —Mi madre no sabe manejar, por eso tiene chofer—. Y mañana no puedo ir a la empresa, tengo asuntos que atender. ¡Estoy por llegar! Nos vemos, adiós. —Y colgó dejándome helada.

Corrí hasta Mike, me puse la toalla y comencé a levantarlo con mis manos del sofá.

— Mike debes irte ¡ya!— le grité desesperada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no querías jugar?— se acercó a mí envolviéndome con sus brazos.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota! Renée me llamó y está por llegar al departamento— le dije quitando sus manos de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Y qué mierda quieres que haga?

A Mike le importaba un reverendo huevo lo que a mí me pudiese pasar. No lo culpo, a mí tampoco me interesaba lo que pudiese pasarle a él.

— ¡Maldita sea! Vete rápido de aquí no quiero que te vea— exclamé rápidamente mientras corría hacia mi habitación.

— No me digas que tu madre cree que todavía eres virgen— comenzó a reír fuertemente.

— Muy chistosito, ¿eh? —exclamé, sacando con rapidez mi ropa interior de los cajones.

— Es que con tan solo mirarte uno se da cuenta la clase de mujer que eres.

Me dejé la tanga a medio poner y corrí hasta donde se encontraba. Le propiné una cachetada en todo el rostro, e incluso le quedó el rostro a medio lado.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que eres gracioso? — escupí—. Mi madre sabe muy bien la clase de mujer que soy, lo que a mí me preocupa es mi dinero. —Lo tomé desde la mandíbula para que me mirara—. Aprende a cerrar la boca o te irá muy mal con Jessica, ten cuidado conmigo, me veré pequeña, pero no querrás saber de lo que soy capaz, Newton— asintió asustado—. Ahora vete— bufé.

El timbre del departamento nos hizo saltar del susto a ambos. Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hago?— me preguntó.

— ¡Escóndete en el baño!— le grité mientras yo, sólo con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo y la tanga a medio poner, iba hacia la puerta para abrirle a mi madre.

— Hasta que abres—me miró algo molesta, mientras tanto se acomodaba el abrigo de visón.

— Estaba ocupada— me crucé de brazos esperando a que hablara.

—Ya veo. ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?— enarcó una ceja.

Rodé los ojos y le hice una señal para que pasara.

— Acabo de darme una ducha. ¿A qué viniste?

— Venía a verte, ¿es que acaso una madre no puede ir a ver a su hija?— Se sentó en mi sofá rojo.

Reí.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? Nunca te ha interesado mucho mi vida —entrecerré los ojos.

— Siempre me he preocupado por ti, Bella —se hizo la ofendida.

— Deja los rodeos, dime a qué viniste.

Suspiró y agachó la mirada.

— Emmett tiene vuelo para hoy en la noche, mañana estará de regreso. Tu padre los quiere mañana a primera hora.

— ¿A qué hora?— exclamé disgustada, odiaba esas reuniones familiares con poco sentido, son sólo pérdida de tiempo.

— Ocho de la noche. —Se paró incómoda y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina—. Hija —profirió.

— ¿Si?

Era extraño, mamá nunca se refería así de mí en mi presencia.

— Necesito que vayas sí o sí mañana, por favor—. No pude verle el rostro, puesto que me daba la espalda.

— No te preocupes, mamá.

Suspiró nuevamente, angustiada.

— Necesito ir al baño, permiso —dijo de improviso.

No me miró al darse la vuelta, pero yo si a ella. Su rostro… Mi madre… Estaba sumida en el dolor, ¿qué mierda le sucedía?

No me atreví a decirle algo… Me aterraba incluso saberlo.

Sentí como la puerta del baño se abrió y al instante me puse a buscar a Mike, quien se encontraba en mi habitación, estaba escondido en mi closet, el cual era más grande que mi habitación y esta no era nada pequeña.

—¿Tía Renée ya se fue? –exclamó saliendo.

—No, necesito que te vayas rápidamente, a Renée le sucede algo y… bueno, me preocupa— me aclaré la garganta, esas cosas tan cálidas como la preocupación al prójimo me es algo extraño.

— ¿Y a ti desde cuando te preocupa?— me miró extrañado.

— Vete de aquí, Newton. Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así. —En un segundo llevé mi mano a su entrepierna y pellizqué su pene con todas mis fuerzas. Su cara de dolor se hizo visible al instante. Sus ojos se posaron en el suelo, ODIABA QUE NO ME MIRARAN A LOS OJOS CUANDO HABLABA— Mírame cuando te hablo, maldito estúpido. —Su mirada se posó en mi rápidamente, tenía miedo, lo podía ver— Si vuelves a insultarme o a hablar de mí te las verás conmigo, te lo digo en serio, yo nunca juego y menos cuando acaban mi corta paciencia ¿Ahora si quedó claro? No olvidaré tan fácil lo que me has dicho el día de hoy. No juegues conmigo

Asintió. De inmediato solté su pene.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Cerró los ojos; aún le dolía.

— Vete de aquí, Mike. En este momento no necesito de tus servicios.

— Yo no soy tu gigoló, Bella —me dijo, haciéndose el ofendido.

— Claro que no lo eres, si lo fueses te pagaría. Ahora lárgate que Renée saldrá del baño.

Se arregló el cuello de la camisa y tomó su abrigo que descansaba en mi cama. Me miró unos segundos con aire amenazante y luego salió sigilosamente, mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que mi madre no estuviera por ahí. Avanzó al notar que no se encontraba a nadie y yo lo seguí.

— Bella— me llamó. Le miré de mala gana mientras le abría la puerta para que saliera de aquí—. No volverá a pasar— rodé los ojos— entiéndeme, por favor, tengo muchos problemas en la cabeza y… maldita sea… debo pensar las cosas, sabes que Jessica y…

—Vete.

Le cerré la puerta en las narices sin esperar a que me dijera algo más, me tenía asqueada. Me acerqué al baño y toqué la puerta con mis nudillos. Mi madre todavía no salía, qué raro.

— Mamá— la llamé.

Escuché un leve suspiro y luego el pomo de la puerta darse vuelta, me fui hacia atrás y pude ver a mi madre salir con los ojos hinchados. Sentí un ligero nudo en la garganta.

—Bella— exclamó sorprendida al verme frente a ella.

— Mamá dime qué rayos te sucede, por favor.

Se miró los dedos de las manos con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes por mí —susurró—. Mañana debemos comunicarles algo a ti y tu hermano. Te espero, ya sabes la hora. Adiós.

—Adiós mamá.

La dejé ir, consciente de que algo no marchaba bien.

Cuando cerró la puerta me lancé al sofá rendida y frustrada, con la toalla aún envuelta en mi cuerpo.

Me decidí a olvidar el incidente de mi madre y Mike.

— Quiero sexo— exclamé a la nada con evidente frustración.

Me metí debajo de mi cama y saqué mi caja de secretos. Abrí la tapa y liberé mi juguete especial. Sí señor, mi consuelo de noches sin sexo debía trabajar nuevamente para mí, aunque ya era costumbre. ¡Ah! Y mi porno, fiel porno.

.

.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré a James mirándome atentamente. Lancé un grito bestial.

— Aléjate —Le di un golpe en la cara.

—Eres una bruta— dijo con la voz ligera.

— Entonces no hagas eso, me veo horrible. —Me di la vuelta para no verlo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer? —inquirió.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Me di nuevamente la vuelta para mirarlo, pero luego cerré los ojos.

— Porque… llegarás tarde al trabajo.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe.

—¿Y ahora vienes a decírmelo?

Quité las sábanas de mi cuerpo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué carajo hiciste ayer, Isabella? —Entrecerró sus ojos— No me digas que trajiste a Mike nuevamente— Me miró enojado.

A James no le gustaba Mike. No le agradaba la idea de que él engañara a Jessica. Siempre soltaba sus discursos morales sobre lo feo que era de mi parte, y sobre todo lo que ocurriría si mis padres llegaban a saberlo.

— No hice nada con él— Chasqueé la lengua—. Mi vibrador nuevamente hizo su trabajo.

James comenzó a reír.

—¿Por qué no te ligas a alguien en un bar? Acabarás adicta a ese pequeño juguete de plástico — dijo burlándose. Le mostré mi dedo corazón.

— ¡Que te jodan! Sabes muy bien que la última vez que lo intenté acabé sin recordar siquiera de qué color tenía los ojos.

Se dejó caer en la cama y se puso una almohada en el pecho, mirando al techo como si se tratara de las estrellas.

—Yo no tengo ni un duro —masculla, haciendo un puchero.

Le quité la almohada y le di con ella en la cara.

—Eso es porque eres demasiado pretencioso. Un puto gay pretencioso. ¿Qué mierda es eso?

James comenzó a reír, tirando de mí con sus manos en las mías. Me dejé caer en la cama a su lado.

—Te odio porque no me despertaste y ahora llegaré tarde —le susurré, mirándolo con atención. Cómo adoraba su piel bronceada.

—No, no me odias, me amas.

Dejó caer besos en mi rostro, mientras yo intentaba esquivarlos.

—¡Jódete, gay de mierda!

Me metí al baño a darme una buena ducha, y James aún seguía lanzándome besos desde mi cama.


	4. Fijando un punto

**DOS CARAS CONTRA EL FUEGO**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente. **Prohibida su adaptación o traducción ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL+18.**

**Capítulo 3**

—Ya sale de la maldita ducha, Bella —gritó James desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Vete a la mierda, marica! —grité también desde mi lado.

Cerré la llave del agua para después ponerme una toalla en el cuerpo mojado. Salí rápidamente y me topé con la ropa que debía ocupar el día de hoy. Seguro James lo había hecho.

Encima de la cama estaba el conjunto, el cual consistía en un hermoso sujetador de encaje con la tanga a juego; era negro. A un lado estaba una falda de tubo corta negra y una blusa color crema con vuelos en el cuello. En el suelo se encontraban mis tacones favoritos, unos Jimmy Choo negros y bordados de diez centímetros, con la punta descubierta.

Me vestí rápidamente y fui a la cocina, noté el exquisito olor a tocino y huevos. Mi estómago crujió desesperado por comida.

—Hasta que apareces. Tienes diez minutos para comer y así, con suerte, llegas a la hora, _Bella durmiente_ —sonrió.

Mi amigo gay llevaba un delantal con la cara de Boy George bordada en medio.

—Gracias —le dije al ver el plato de comida sobre la mesa.

James es la única persona que ha estado para mí desde el primer día. Lo adoro, aunque no se lo diga nunca.

Luego de comer rápidamente, me lavé los dientes y me alisté rápidamente.

—¡Bella, espérame! —exclamó James.

Saqué las llaves, quité la alarma de mi auto, subí y lo encendí. Por el espejo retrovisor vi como James corría y luego se metía al asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Es que no puedes esperar aunque sea un minuto? —gimió.

—Nop —mascullé.

—¿No tienes consideración con tu mejor amigo, que te cocina y te tiene la ropa lista luego de bañarte?

—Nop —repetí, haciendo un mohín.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —Me miraba con la ceja enarcada.

—Sip. Haces mis días más felices, querido amigo.

—¿De verdad?

—Nop.

—Perra.

Manejé como una loca hacia el trabajo, tenía los minutos contados.

—Buenos días señorita Swan. —Mi asistente se acercó a mí al minuto de entrar a la empresa, sus manos temblorosas sujetaban la agenda. No le dije nada, me fui directo a mi oficina, ella me seguiría—, su junta con el señor Larkinson para el día de hoy se canceló, él está con problemas de salud. —Asentí—. Le han dejado un recado, señorita. —La miré.

—¿De quién es? —inquirí.

—Alice Cullen.

Mis ojos casi se salieron de orbita.

—¿Alice Cullen?

¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Ha dejado algún recado? —le pregunté con la garganta apretada.

—Solo que esperaba que la llamara de vuelta —dijo lo último leyendo un papel. Enarqué una ceja.

—Por mí que se muera —dije para mí misma. Elena me miró asustada—. ¿Eso es todo?

Asintió.

—Puedes retirarte.

Me quedé pensando un momento en Alice, ¿por qué me habría mandado aquel recado? Luego de todos estos años. Suspiré y dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo de mi silla. Me dediqué a observar el cuadro de tía Esme. ¿Qué pasa últimamente?

Luego de hacer algunos llamados y revisar uno que otro asunto, decidí ir a almorzar, ya era tiempo y moría de hambre.

Tomé mi bolso, Rosalie me debía de estar esperando ya abajo para ir a comer.

—Señorita Swan, lamento interrumpirle pero…

—¿Qué quieres Elena? Debo irme a comer.

—Lo siento, alguien la busca.

—Pues que venga más tarde, voy a comer —dije enojada.

—Yo no vuelvo más tarde, chiquilla insolente. —Esa voz ¡maldición!

Me giré a contemplarla de inmediato. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Tía Esme! —grité sorprendida.

—Con permiso —dijo Elena dejándonos solas.

—¿No te agrada verme? —dijo abriendo los brazos.

—¡Oh Dios, por supuesto que sí! —reí y le di un abrazo.

Se me quedó viendo con sus ojos esmeralda. Éstos brillaban.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo, mi vida. —Sonrió cálidamente.

—Demasiado. —Le sonreí también— ¿Pero qué te trae por aquí? —la miré confundida—. No acostumbrabas a pisar Estados Unidos hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Ufff… Entonces no lo sabes.

Fruncí el seño.

—¿De qué hablas?

Tragó saliva nerviosa. Esme es malísima para ocultar cosas.

—Cariño, no me corresponde decirte esto.

—Sabes muy bien que odio que me oculten información —bufé.

—Desde pequeña has sido impaciente, nunca te han gustado las sorpresas—. Me acarició el cabello dulcemente. Me escabullí ligeramente ante la incomodidad que esto me causaba.

—Tía Esme ¿qué rayos sucede?

—Mi vida debes esperar.

Tía Cullen seguía igual de hermosa a como la recordaba, con su rostro jovial e iluminado. Vestía un traje sastre negro y unos tacones no muy altos, pero sin duda elegantes, a pesar de tener cuarenta y tantos seguía conservando un espíritu fresco y armonioso.

—Te invito a comer.

La idea me hizo sonreír como hace mucho no lo hacía.

.

—Estúpido reloj —mascullé.

Las manillas se movían con una lentitud sofocante. Aún faltaba para acabar mi jornada en la empresa, para luego retirarme hasta la casa de mis padres, a las afueras de Nueva York.

Me sentí intrigada la mayor parte de la tarde, imaginando lo que podía estar ocurriendo. Siempre armaban cenas y encuentros familiares, pero nunca me invitaban. No era porque ellos no quisieran, se habían acostumbrado a tener negativas de mi parte, que ya no era necesario siquiera intentarlo. No me gustaban las fiestas con ellos, tampoco me sentía a gusto compartiendo. Solo me aparecía por esos lares cuando alguno de ellos estaba de cumpleaños.

No entendía qué mal podía atravesar a la familia Swan, más aún que tía Esme haya cruzado el mundo para venir.

De pronto me dejé llevar por el nerviosismo.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 7, partí rauda hacia mi coche. Mis piernas temblaban y mi estómago se retorcía.

Demoré bastante en llegar a la mansión Swan, pues ésta quedaba a cuarenta minutos de Brooklyn, rodeada de una inmensidad de árboles vivos y verdes. Llegar a ella no era fácil, pero el haber pasado toda mi infancia ahí me proveyó de un increíble conocimiento de rutas y pasadizos. Claro que no era fácil con un jeep.

Cuando di con el bosque y divisé las luces que se proyectaban desde las ventanas, avancé con cuidado, suplicando que las ruedas no se incrustaran en la maleza. Al aparcar me miré al espejo retrovisor y me obligué a tranquilizarme. Salí y toqué la puerta. De inmediato me abrió Sue.

—¡Niña Bella! —gritó Sue.

Sue le había ayudado a mi madre a criarme a mí y a mi hermano.

—Hola Sue.

Me envolvió con sus brazos, dándome calor. Quise corresponderle de la misma manera, pero no pude.

—Por aquí.

Me condujo hacia los salones principales de la mansión. Estaba todo tan igual. Decorado como le gustaba a mi madre, al estilo antiguo. El color café y pastel inundaban el espacio completo.

—¡Bella! —gritó una voz grave y varonil. Me emocioné en un momento, hace mucho no lo escuchaba.

—¡Emmett!—exclamé, girándome hacia donde se encontraba él.

—Te echaba de menos.

Saltó hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente. ¿Es que acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para abrazarme hoy?

—Me asfixias, Swan. —Le arañé los musculosos brazos hasta que soltó un grito de dolor.

—Puta.

—Shrek.

—¡Mamá! —chilló— ¡Bella aún sigue llamándome así!

—Bella, no le digas así —rió mi madre avanzando hacia nosotros, sus ojos lucían cansados—. Qué bueno que viniste.

Me sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

—Te lo prometí.

Apreté mis puños de dolor. Mi madre… ¿Qué sucedía?

—¿Es que acaso falta mucho para esta dichosa reunión? —profirió Emmett.

Sonreí un momento al escucharlo. Él era más impaciente que yo.

—No —dijo mi madre con sequedad.

—¿Y papá?

Fue ahí cuando todo se hizo más claro. Papá no se dejaba ver mucho, algo a lo que no le di mucha importancia en su momento. Me delegó la empresa con unas simples palabras y no volvió a entrar al lugar hace un mes. Un par de veces lo llamé, pero parecía tranquilo. Algo sucedía con Charlie.

—Bella, Emmett —nos miró—, vengan al cuarto.

Con mi hermano nos miramos extrañados y seguimos a Reneé.

—Papá —se me escapó un jadeo de sorpresa al verlo ahí.

Estaba acostado en su cama, pálido, sin ganas, no era el mismo Charlie que había visto desde que nací, no era el Charlie fuerte y duro de siempre.

—¡Hijos!—exclamó tratando de levantarse.

—No hagas esfuerzos, Charlie —le reprendió Reneé. Él puso los ojos en blanco y se acostó nuevamente.

—¿Qué sucedió, papá? Pudiste habernos avisado —gimió Emmett frustrado.

—Acérquense —nos pidió. Cuando lo hicimos, él tuvo el gesto de poner su mano en mi mejilla. Se lo permití y lo disfruté; amaba a mi padre más que a nadie en el mundo—. He tenido algunas complicaciones. No había querido avisarles porque aún no estaban los exámenes listos, y bueno, ustedes saben que odio estas cosas. No quería que se ocuparan de mí, ya bastante he hecho con su madre —se rio con pesar.

—Pero papá eso es imposible, tú eres fuerte —murmuré con los ojos apretados.

Su sonrisa se hizo melancólica.

Papá era el centro de mi atención cada vez que podía permitirlo. Le debía tanto. En quien me convertí, en mi ser completo.

—No, cariño —masculló Reneé pasando sus manos por mis hombros. Se lo permití, pero no sé por qué. — El tiempo se le vino encima.

—Pero si tiene sólo cincuenta años, mamá, recién cumplidos.

No me permitía ver a mi padre enfermo, era una idea garrafal. Pero ahí estaba, con el rostro ceniciento y las ojeras bajo sus ojos de grave color burdeos. En un suspiro acaricié su mejilla; estaba áspera, no se había afeitado en mucho tiempo.

—Isabella, ven. —Su voz estaba ronca y sus ojos húmedos, me acerqué lo más que pude. Su mano volvió a acariciarme y nuevamente se lo permití. Él es el único que podía hacer eso, mi padre, Charlie Swan, el principal en mi vida.

—Tengo angina de pecho.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

La angina de pecho es consecuencia de un aporte insuficiente de oxígeno al corazón. Grave, muy grave. Puede afectar la vida de diferentes maneras.

—Papá, tú no puedes… Eres fuerte, debes hacerte cargo de la gran empresa que has llevado adelante —le susurré con pesar.

Hizo un mohín.

—De eso quería hablarte, hija mía —suspiró—. Yo no podré hacerme cargo de ésta en un tiempo, o quizá nunca. —Hizo una pausa para mirarme fijamente a los ojos—. Tú debes tomar la presidencia.

Dentro de mí aunaba la palabra poder de inmediato. Pero luego entendí que era un poderío incluso difícil de entender. ¿Por qué a mí?

—Pero papá, yo… no tengo a nadie con la suficiente confianza como para dejar mi puesto de vicepresidente…

—Eso lo tengo ya solucionado, hija —me interrumpió—. Edward Cullen es perfecto para el cargo.

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato. ¿Quién? Suponía que sería alguien mucho más… de confianza para él. ¿Lo era?

—¿Edward Cullen? —pregunté extrañada.

Un Cullen. Vaya… ¿Es que tío Carlisle tenía un hermano?

—Es el vicepresidente en Londres, Isabella. —Me rasqué la cabeza, no recordaba—. El hermano mellizo de Alice —añadió.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente por la sorpresa. Según lo que recordaba, se llamaba Edgard, no _Edward_.

A ese no lo veía hace más de diez años, desde que se fue con toda su familia a estudiar a Inglaterra, sólo recordaba cuando me gustaba a los ocho años y se las pasaba molestándome. Lo odié. Sobre todo cuando supe que era novio de Tanya. Tía Esme siempre me decía que su hijo era un patán y claro que tenía razón.

—Papá, yo a él no lo veo hace muchísimos años, no es de confianza para mí. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. —Charlie frunció el ceño.

Como si de una película se tratara, pude volver a recordar todo de ese hombre. Charlie siempre lo adoró, le gustaba verlo hablar e interesarse por la empresa que él y su padre, Carlisle, habían confeccionado durante años. Siempre estuve segura de que si no era yo sería él.

La sensación de odio creció en mi pecho al recordarlo nuevamente, patán asqueroso. Siempre fue mimado, egocéntrico y mundanamente inteligente.

—Isabella, ya está todo listo. Debes aceptar, o me veré en el derecho de sucederlo como presidente a él —exclamó con arrogancia, una arrogancia que siempre salía a flote de mano de su profesionalismo.

Arrugué el rostro.

—Charlie —proferí, sorprendiéndolo. Lo llamaba así cuando dejaba bien en claro que yo era la mejor en el lugar, que ni él podía verse más que yo. —No quiero a ese desconocido.

—¡Lo que yo diga se hace y punto! —gritó. Di un respingo. Al instante hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Bella es mejor que aceptes, no le hagas enfurecer en su estado —me susurró Reneé con preocupación.

Miré a todos unos segundos y asentí de mala gana.

—Está bien, papá. Trabajaré con él.

No quería dejar este cargo, no ahora que tenía el poder en mis manos.

—Espero que no se pongan a discutir, en esta empresa deben ser un equipo, no estoy para soportar estupideces.

Edward y yo desde pequeños teníamos una especie de competencia, siempre buscando ver quién era el mejor. Quizá la principal razón era el poder, las ansias de triunfar. Solo éramos unos niños.

Estaba segura que trabajar con Edward Cullen era algo inestable. ¿Se acordaría de mí? Los únicos recuerdos que tenía de él eran solo de niños; un niño consentido, inmaduro.

Trabajar con él sería un desafío para mi explosivo carácter…

.

**Edward POV**

—¡Cullen! —gritó Jacob entrando a mi cuarto.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté mientras desplazaba a mi personaje de videojuego en la laptop.

—Se supone que eres mi amigo y ni me avisas que te vas a los Estados Unidos.

—Lo siento, no tengo la cabeza en todo esto de mi cambio. Además Jane me tiene colapsado —exclamé, mientras robaba unos autos en el juego.

—Espera… ¿Carlisle te dejó ir? —Jake se sentó en una de las sillas que habían, puso sus pies en mi cama—. Oh no, espera… ¿Qué sucedió con Jane?

—Me tiene exhausto con el compromiso —dije agarrándome el puente de la nariz.

Por primera vez lo miré. Elevó las cejas.

—Sabes cómo es ella, está feliz de que en un futuro ustedes dos se casen y formen una gran familia.

Sentí un escalofrío al escucharlo decir eso.

—Sí, claro —susurré más para mí que para él.

—Pero sigo sin entender cómo Carlisle te dejó ir así nada más —rió— eres su hijito. —Me molestó con voz de bebé. Qué marica.

—Ya cállate —reí—, lo importante es la salud de tío Charlie, y a Carlisle sólo le importa su buen amigo, además tiene a muchas personas mejores que yo, ellos sabrán hacer mejor mi trabajo —dije con apatía, volviendo a concentrarme en el videojuego.

—Tienes razón, viejo. Hey, pero a todo esto ¿sabes cómo es tu nueva jefa? —movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Isabella Swan —exclamé recordando su nombre. Suspiré.

Jacob golpeó la cama mientras se reía de mí.

—Te tocó duro amigo. — Hizo una mueca de dolor.

Yo sonreí.

—¿Duro? ¿Acaso crees que una simple mujercita va a domarme?

Parecía demasiado descabellado.

—Es la dama de acero, querido Edward, por algo le dicen así. — Me miró divertido.

—No me intimida —dije altivo—, a esa chica la conozco hace mucho tiempo, créeme, puedo con mujeres así.

—No estés tan seguro. — Lo miré.

—¡Por dios! Esa mujer debe estar guapa, hace mucho que no la veo—suspiré.

—Diez largos años ¿no? Además las revistas no ayudan mucho.

—Exacto, poco recuerdo de ella, sólo su puto carácter de mierda, ¡joder! Es tan histérica —reí.

—Si desde pequeña es así… —hizo una mueca de dolor nuevamente—…no quisiera saber cómo es ahora.

—Te equivocas. Ella antes no era así —fruncí el ceño. —Ella era muy tímida antes de los 17 años, no sé lo que le habrá pasado. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Las mujeres cambian siempre, eso debes saberlo.

—Lo tengo más que claro.

Pensé en Jane. Cuando la conocí por primera vez era dulce y genial, ahora era otra, sólo estaba interesada en comprar ropa, nada más. Cerré los ojos con miedo, yo ya no me quería casar.

Verme casado con esa mujer ya no estaba en mis planes, pero rayos… No podía hacerle esto, no cuando estábamos a sólo unos meses de casarnos, eso le dolería un montón, ella me amaba, ¿o amaba mi dinero y familia? Ya no sabía qué pensar.

—Ya te quiero ver amigo, bajo las órdenes de una mujer por primera vez. — Le mostré mi dedo del medio.

—Eso nunca. —Lo apunté.

—¿Estás seguro? —me molestó.

—Tenlo por seguro, esa pequeña mujer es pan comido— Reí.


	5. Conociendo al enemigo

**::Historia Beteado por Jo::**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><em>Si no gusta de como escribo, por favor <em>_**NO LEAS**__, acepto las críticas constructivas, pero no que te pongas a insultar mi trabajo. Gracias._

_**Capítulo dedicado a Sofía por ayudarme y hacer de esta historia algo más "empresarial". ¡Baisers!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Hoy era la reunión de renovación de personal en la mansión de Charlie para nombrar a Edward Cullen como vicepresidente y a mí como presidenta de "Swan & Cullen Association". Mi padre no podía salir de la casa por su grave enfermedad y debíamos hacer la famosa reunión en su habitación.

Miré el atuendo que llevaba para la causa y sí, era elegante como pedían. Un simple vestido negro que llegaba hasta la rodilla, dejaba los brazos completamente descubiertos, sumado a unos zapatos Dior que Rose me había obsequiado para mi cumpleaños número 25.

―Con permiso, buenas tardes ―dije al abrir la puerta del cuarto.

Ahí se encontraban el concejo y el notario, Edward todavía no llegaba al parecer. Respiré profundamente, aún quedaba de esa Bella tímida y antisocial, conocer gente nueva no era una de mis actividades favoritas, sobre todo cuando debía conocer a ese hombre, un hombre que, según la prensa, era difícil de sostener si sentirse menoscabado. Y sí, precisamente era porque intimidaba su gran apariencia.

.

"―_Vamos Rose, no me interesa saber quién es el "guapo y excitante Edward Cullen" ―expresé con molestia a cómo lo llamó ella la primera vez que le hablé de él._

―_Oh vamos Bella, soy lesbiana y si te digo esto es por algo ¿no? _

_Me jaló del brazo y me llevó a la entrada de su hermoso departamento._

_Tenía las paredes decoradas con un color verde opaco, y los muebles con un estilo moderno y femenino. Era un espacio no tan grande ni muy pequeño, pero tenía todo lo que ella podría desear._

―_No sé por qué te empeñas en que lo vea. ―Me lancé a su sofá de cuero negro, era cuadrado._

―_Porque no puedo creer que no sepas quién es él―. Se sentó a mi lado con su laptop blanco en las manos._

―_No lo recuerdo, que es diferente. Además no me interesa saberlo tampoco. ―Reí._

―_Pero lo verás porque lo digo yo y punto―. Vi como el aparato se encendía y Rosalie abría Google._

_Puso en el buscador "Edward Cullen" y rápidamente salió información del tipo. Rose hizo click en las imágenes y mis ojos casi salieron eyectados al ver al hombre que aparecía en Internet._

―_¡Santa mierda que sale del culo! ―grité tapándome la boca con una mano._

_Era endemoniadamente guapo, con ese cabello desordenado y esa piel tan blanca como la nieve, pero lo que en verdad me dejó inestable en medio del sofá, fueron esas hermosas cuencas tan verdes que llegabas a ver el césped del paraíso. Y eso que estaba en una maldita foto. Mierda, al simple contacto con él moriría de un infarto._

―_Te lo dije. ―Rose se cruzó de brazos enarcando una rubia ceja―, no podrás trabajar con él, en serio._

―_Ni creas que un simple hombre guapo me hará caer en sus redes, Rosalie. Él debe saber quién realmente manda, nadie puede conmigo…_

―_Sí, sí, sí. Bella, esa frase ya me la sé de memoria. ―La fulminé con la mirada pero ésta sonrió―. Pero de verdad ni creas que será tan fácil ¿eh? Según fuentes el tipo es un pesado y es desesperante, bromea hasta con la mesa._

―_Sabes bastante de él ―dije suspicaz. Se sonrojó levemente―. Creo que recordar diferentes roces con Edward. _

―_¡Vamos! El tipo es guapo._

―_Sí claro, comienzo a dudar de tu sexualidad en este momento._

―_Soy lesbiana por donde me mires._

―_Y todavía virgen ―molesté._

―_No me arrepiento de eso. ―Me mostró su dedo corazón._

―_Algún día caerás en el embrujo de un hombre ―le guiñé un ojo y me paré del sofá. Me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo, moría de hambre._

―_¡Eso sucederá cuando te enamores! ―me gritó desde la sala._

―_O sea nunca ―susurré para mí."_

_._

El sólo hecho de pensar en enamorarme nuevamente me daba nauseas y miedo… miedo a que nuevamente pasara lo mismo con otro hombre estúpido. Yo estaba mentalmente preparada para no casarme, eso no era para mí, el compartir la vida con un hombre, amarlo, protegerlo y cuidarlo hasta el fin de mis días me daba escalofríos, yo sólo deseaba disfrutar de la vida y salir sin tapujos, tener sexo con quien yo quisiera, probar de todo tipo de hombres. Tener a uno de por vida sería un castigo.

Sinceramente, me ponía nerviosa pensar en tenerlo cerca, no lo sé, había algo que me ponía así.

―Buenas tardes ― exclamaron todos los hombres que ahí se encontraban.

Charlie me observó un largo rato y sonrió ampliamente, sabía de sobra que estaba orgulloso de mí, amaba a mi padre por sobre todas las cosas y esto me hacía aumentar mi cariño hacia él, saber que él me admiraba tanto como yo lo admiraba.

Me paré cerca de mi papá para saludarlo, pero un golpe en la puerta me interrumpió.

―Buenas tardes ―dijo una voz suave y grave, con un acento mezclado. Me giré en automático y pude apreciarlo, Edward Cullen en todo su esplendor con un traje negro impecable.

Era muy alto. Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en mí. Pude comprobar que sus dos orbes eran profundos, tal cual me lo imaginé. Su iris verde te seguía hacia dónde querías, era impresionante, su color tan intenso, tan cálido.

―Buenas tardes ―repetimos todos los presentes.

No tuve oportunidad de hablar con él, ya que Charlie prontamente comenzó con el proceso. Nos pidieron nuestra identificación a Edward y a mí. Papá explicó la situación y lo que iba a hacerse, el notario pidió una declaración jurídica y la estipulación del contrato de trabajo.

―Yo, Charlie Swan ―comenzó con una voz débil y rasposa―, declaro que en presencia del notario Mark Cooper, hago el traspaso voluntario y sin presiones a la Srta. Isabella Marie Swan ―me observó―, mi hija, sin condiciones, de la empresa "Swan & Cullen Association". Quiero estipular también en esta declaración jurada que el Sr. Edward Anthony Cullen ―dirigió sus ojos a él― se hará cargo de la vicepresidencia de dicha empresa ya nombrada, ocupando el cargo que hasta antes de este día ejercía la Srta. Swan.

Nos pasaron unos papeles para firmar, tomé el bolígrafo con sumo cuidado y estampé mi firma en el lugar correspondiente. Luego le tocó a Edward, observé sigilosamente sus dedos tomar la pluma, eran largos y delgados. Aprecié con admiración la maravillosa signatura, su firma era realmente hermosa, como todo él.

―Ahora es tiempo de que me dejen a solas con los señores ―dijo Charlie, dirigiéndose al concejo y al notario. En un segundo se despidieron y salieron del lugar.

Hubo un ligero silencio que me incomodó bastante. En la mayoría del rato intenté en vano no mirar a Cullen, pero, como si de una maldición se tratara, mi mirada iba hacia él de inmediato.

―Isabella, Edward, confío plenamente en las capacidades de ambos, sé que harán un excelente trabajo. Estoy seguro que serán los mejores líderes para mi empresa y que cuando yo ya no esté, la sabrán cuidar tanto como yo lo he hecho, pronto no me tendrán y quiero que lo sepan antes de que sea más tarde.

―Papá, no digas eso, no. ―Me acerqué a él y me senté en la cama bajo la intensa mirada de Edward; me sentí aún más incómoda―. Sé muy bien que estarás conmigo mucho tiempo, no lo vuelvas a decir.

―Hija… ―suspiró―, no tapemos el sol con un dedo, mi estado de salud decaerá luego y eso es inevitable. Sé muy bien lo que significo para ti, pero puedo asegurar que no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que te amo, Isabella.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en mi corazón, pero recordé la presencia de aquel extraño y puse mi coraza de acero.

―Padre ¿éste es el Sr. Edward Cullen? ―Me paré de su lado y miré al susodicho.

―Claro, hija mía. Te presento a Edward Cullen. Hace años que no se veían, claramente.

―Un gusto. Isabella Swan―. Le tendí mi mano, él la tomó suavemente y la besó mientras sus ojos verdes me observaban.

Un escalofrío desbordante bajó desde mi espina hasta la punta de mis pies. Dejé ir el aire, pues sus labios llenos dejaron en mi una huella ardiente y desbordante.

―Un gusto también.

De sus labios se desprendió una sonrisa torcida. El color se fue a mi rostro y un rubor jamás conocido invadió mis mejillas. Me quedé como una imbécil mirándolo hacer esa acción: sonreír como un verdadero Dios.

―Si gustan pueden ir a conocerse en la sala, yo necesito descansar.

Asentí y caminé sin esperarlo.

Cuando salí sentí su presencia detrás. Era extraño de describir, pero podía percibir su calor.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo ―musitó.

Me giré a contemplarlo. No debí.

―Diez años ¿no? ―. Tomé un mechón de mi cabello y comencé a jugar nerviosa. Estaba demasiado guapo, la última vez que lo había visto era un chiquillo y nada más.

―Estás tan cambiada―. Me recorrió de pies a cabeza como si fuese un objeto el cual vas a comprar. Sentí un inmenso escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral, otra vez.

_¿Qué mierda?_ Nunca había sentido esto. Dejaba entrever el deseo que esto me estaba produciendo, no manejaba la situación como me era costumbre. ¿Por qué? En todos estos años no me había sentido dominada por otro y con solo una mirada me tenía puesta bajo sus pies. Un solo toque y estaba destruida.

Era la primera vez que lo veía luego de muchos años y estaba flaqueando. Tenía que actuar.

―Puedo asegurar que tú también, pero sólo físicamente, debes seguir siendo el inmaduro rompe corazones ―reí.

―¡Ugh! Me habían dicho que eras fuerte de carácter.

Fingió agobio, eso me molestó.

―Soy peor de lo que puedes pensar ―levanté mi barbilla con arrogancia y entrecerré mis ojos.

Sonrió con burla.

―Querida Bella…

Le hice un alto con mi mano

―No me llames Bella, para ti soy Isabella ―proferí secamente―, sólo mi familia y amigos pueden llamarme así. Tú no tienes la confianza ni la cercanía, no eres nada mío y estás muy lejos de serlo, porque no me interesa ni quiero, ¿entendiste? ―le dije, acercándome cada vez más a él.

Una sonrisilla comenzó a asomar. Otra vez.

―Ya me habían dicho que tendría a una bruja amargada de jefa, ahora termino por corroborarlo. ―Curvó sus labios.

―No te metas conmigo, Cullen. ―Lo tomé desde la camisa y lo acerqué para que me mirara bien―. A mí los hombres no me intimidan.

―Y yo no me dejo amedrentar por pequeñitas como tú ―susurró, tomando mis brazos con fuerza―. A lo mejor has pisoteado a la gente equivocada, pero no puedo darte en el gusto, no acostumbro a perder.

―Es mutuo.

Si mi mirada matase, él estaría frío hace rato.

―Qué gran problema, porque uno tendrá que ceder, yo no pienso aceptar órdenes de una amargada ―dijo, soltándome―. El trabajo me lo tomo con seriedad, ya veo que tú no.

―¡Y yo no pienso aceptar que un asqueroso me diga cómo tengo que tomarme esto! ―grito. Carraspeé al darme cuenta de cómo me estaba comportando―. Conozco muy bien a mi padre, Edward Cullen, sé con cuánta profesionalidad debo tomarme esto.

Su rostro estaba cerca y de él emanaba el aroma mismo de la masculinidad. Me aferré a mi odio para contenerme. Su forma de mirarme era una burla, nada de lo que decía podía tomarlo en serio.

―Exactamente… sigues siendo el maldito inmaduro de antes.

―Y tú la castaña hedionda.

Apreté mis puños hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Edward se acordaba del apodo que me tenían las asquerosas rubias, ¡detestaba a las rubias! A excepción de mi amiga Rose, claro…

―No vuelvas a repetir eso. ―Rechiné mis dientes.

―Castaña hedionda.

Mi cuerpo entró en un inmenso calor. La rabia que sentía era inmensa y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apreté mi puño y lo levanté para azotarlo en su rostro.

― ¡Hijo de…!

― ¡ISABELLA! ―gritó Renée desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada. ― ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a Edward, más aún con tu padre enfermo? ―Miró a Edward, pidiéndole disculpas y él asintió con su cabeza.

―¡Tú no te metas en esto! Es algo entre él y yo. ―Golpeé mi tacón fuertemente en el suelo.

― ¡No puedes hacer esto con cualquier persona, Bella! Él trabajará en la empresa y deben llevarse bien, esto debe ser un equipo. ¡Deben trabajar juntos! ¿No entiendes que de esto depende tu padre? Su salud está pendiendo de un hilo y el saber que gracias a ti esto podría irse a la quiebra lo mataría sin razón ¿quieres eso?

―No me interesa lo que tú digas, Renée ―mentí con la voz quebrada. No me gustaba la idea de ver así a mi padre.

―¡Soy tu madre y me respetas! ―gritó enfurecida.

― ¿Ahora comienzas a imponerte? No me hagas reír.

Miré a Edward, quien estaba expectante a la discusión entre madre e hija.

―Isabella ―exclamó Edward observándome atentamente―. Es tu madre, respétala.

―¿Disculpa? No llevas ni dos días acá en el país, ¿y vienes a decirme lo que debo o no hacer con mi madre? ¡Tú no te metas, bastardo!

―¡Isabella! ―volvió a gritar furiosa―. Te estás comportando como una niña.

―La niña que dejaste ir hace muchos años ―le digo con la voz calma. De mis ojos pendían las lágrimas a punto de caer. Las contuve. Una vez prometí no volver a llorar; debía cumplir.

―Bella… ―gimió mamá con la voz apenada.

―¡Ya calla! ―le grité.

Di una vuelta sobre mi eje para salir de ese maldito lugar, estaba harta de escuchar a mi madre, desde pequeña me atribuía la culpa a mí en todo.

No me interesaba volver a entablar una conversación con ella, no en aquel momento.

…

― ¡ESE HOMBRE ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! ―grité como una loca, caminando como león enjaulado.

―Querida, por favor, relájate.

James me miraba preocupado, era la primera vez que estaba tan furiosa recordando al muy marica.

―¡No puedo! ―Mi amigo dio un respingo―. ¿Qué se cree para venir a decirme que soy una amargada, y encima tocarme? ¡TOCARME! Eso no lo puede hacer ¡NO! Él no tiene el derecho, cree que soy una _pequeñita. _¡PERO NO! Estoy muy lejos de hacerlo, si quiere guerra, pues guerra tendrá…

―Si sigues así estarás vieja antes de tiempo. ―Lo fulminé con la mirada― Ya, lo siento.

― ¿Cómo voy a trabajar con un tipo así? ¡Dime!

Me agarré el cabello fuertemente.

―Bella, tú sabes perfectamente cómo tratar a los hombres…

―Es la primera vez que no es tan fácil, ―suspiré pesadamente― este tipo me hizo ver como una estúpida en frente de mi madre. ―Mordí mi labio inferior.

―Hey, Bella, ¿sucede algo? Nunca te había visto así por un _hombrecito. _Oh no, mi Isabella se ha ido…

―Esa mujer jamás se fue, sigue aquí a tu lado, es sólo que ese maldito me excita.

Ni en mi mente lo había reconocido, pero aquella vez que sus manos tocaron mis brazos, una ola de excitación se acumuló en mi cuerpo. Verlo tratar de demostrar poder me mojaba las bragas sin poder evitarlo.

―Sigue preocupándome, cariño, no sabía que te gustaban rudos, siempre creí que los sumisos eran tu debilidad.

―Lo son. Es sólo que este hombre me pide a gritos que lo domine, que lo haga lamer mis tacones ahí ―apunté hacia abajo―, en el suelo.

―Supongo que es guapo―. Acarició su barbilla.

― ¿No lo has visto?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Cuando lo veas morirás.

…

―Bien, es hora de mostrarme a todo el personal como la nueva presidenta de textiles Swan & Cullen Association ―me dije.

Alisé mi falda negra y caminé hacia mi asiento, el cual desgraciadamente se situaba al lado de Edward Cullen.

Este día debíamos presentarnos en nuestros nuevos cargos y dar un pequeño discurso hacia los empleados. El escenario estaba listo y el podio con el micrófono encendido para recitar nuestras palabras hacia los demás. En la primera fila se situaban el concejo, los jefes de área, Edward y yo. Mi persona iba al medio y a mi derecha él. Al otro lado se situaban los otros cuatro, es decir, la mitad del concejo. A la punta de la primera fila iba mi asistente. La saludé con mi mano y ésta correspondió tímidamente.

―Buenos días, Sra. Swan ―Su voz vibró en mi oreja. Di un sobresalto.

―No soy señora, soy señorita.

No lo miré. Ubiqué mi vista en el chico que arreglaba las últimas cosas.

―Suponía que bajo tu alero de amargura ya debías pasarte unos años.

No le contesté.

―Veo que los modales jamás te los enseñaron―. Profirió sentándose de un golpe a mi lado. Por poco y me caigo.

―Los modales ―susurré para mí misma. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de modales si hace segundos me acababa de insultar. Rodé los ojos―. Sí, sí, buenos días.

Moví mi mano para que James se acercara.

―Que guapa te ves con ese…

―¡Hey Bella! ―Le interrumpió James dándome un beso en la mejilla. ― ¿Él es Edward Cullen? ―inquirió en voz alta.

―Buenos Días, ¿tú eres…?

Por primera vez en ese momento lo miré. Se veía increíble con aquel hermoso traje gris marengo y esa camisa negra sin corbata, ¡Dios! Este hombre era una tentación…

Cerré mis ojos y me regañé a mí misma. _No esta vez, Bella_, pensé.

―James Simmon.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos y sonrieron.

―Un placer―. Su sonrisa blanca relució en el rostro pálido, haciéndole ver más guapo. Tragué fuertemente.

Pasaron unos minutos eternos, James y Edward hablaron como si fuesen dos buenos amigos. Me sentí celosa, él es mi amigo, de cierta forma mi aliado. Ver sonreír y reír a mi gay amigo me hacía enfurecer, más aún cuando me sentía fuera de lugar.

El concejo se hizo notar y nos pidieron a Edward y a mí dar un pequeño discurso de acuerdo a lo que esperamos de los trabajadores.

Me paré y caminé hacia la plataforma alta que había, sentí el imponente cuerpo de Cullen detrás de mí. Me tensé. Acerqué mi boca al micrófono y me dispuse a dar las palabras.

―Trabajadores, espero que cada uno de ustedes siga trabajando tal cual lo han hecho hasta ahora, que las diferencias que hayan tenido con mi padre queden en el pasado y que desde ahora sea todo transparente entre la jefatura y los cargos que ustedes poseen. Las personas que ven en la primera fila y que ahora se pondrán de pie, formarán parte de mi concejo personal, mi asistente recibirá todas sus dudas, que espero poder responder, en la medida que mis otras labores me dejen hacerlo, si no es así, las responderá el segundo al mando, el Sr. Edward Cullen, vicepresidente de esta empresa de hoy en adelante, le daremos la oportunidad de expresarse―. Le di una cínica sonrisa y éste me la devolvió de igual manera. Los espectadores dieron unos aplausos.

―Tal vez muchos de ustedes recién me va a conocer desde hoy, pero sé que muchos han oído hablar de la labor que ya hacía en Inglaterra. Espero que ustedes sean trabajadores leales, transparentes, directos, competentes y por sobre todo dedicados a lo que saben hacer. También espero que los conflictos se resuelvan mediante el diálogo y que no sea enterado por cotilleos de pasillo, siempre van a existir caminos por los cuales las soluciones serán fáciles―. Mientras expresaba sus palabras, vi a las mujeres mirarlo con admiración, al parecer no era la única que lo embelesaba. El rostro de Tanya pasó por múltiples colores y expresiones: sorpresa, frustración, suspicacia y deseo, no se imaginaba que su antiguo novio, el cual ella dejó, estuviese tan guapo.

Luego de esto, los trabajadores nos dieron la bienvenida, bueno, a Edward, ya que él era el nuevo en todo esto.

Rosalie se situó cerca y me susurró al oído.

―Te lo dije, Bella. ―Me hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

―¡Sht!―La callé para que Edward no escuchara.

Una cosa era hablar con tus amigos lo guapo que era el vicepresidente, pero no era gracia que él supiese lo bueno que lo encontraba, eso me humillaría.

―Señorita Hale, buenos días.

―Sr. Cullen, buenos días

Miré a Rose y ésta entendió perfectamente que debía retirarse, necesitaba dialogar sobre trabajo con él.

―Bueno, si me disculpan, debo ir a trabajar

Mis ojos no se despegaron de Rose hasta que su cuerpo desapareció.

―¿Y bien? ―Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, los cuales estaban apretados a sus muslos.

―Vamos a mi oficina.

―No me preguntaste si quería ir. ―Rió divertido.

―A mí me vale lo que a ti te interese, sabes que aquí la única que hace lo que quiere soy yo. ― Lo último lo dije dando marcha hacia el elevador. Apreté el botón para subir.

―Eres desagradable.

―Gracias. ―Le sonreí.

El ascensor se abrió y por suerte estaba vacío. Me metí y él también, se apoyó en una esquina y comenzó a contemplarme.

―Deja de mirarme ―le reprendí.

―Yo hago lo que quiero. ―Su voz sonaba tranquila. Comenzaba a irritarme su comportamiento de niño inmaduro.

―¿Qué edad tienes?

Lo observé incrédula.

Rió.

―Adivina.

―No estoy para juegos ―gruñí.

―Digamos que soy mayor que tú.

―Y vaya que se nota ―ironicé.

―Y sacando conclusiones tú debes bordear los 26. ―Tenía razón―. Pero pareces una vieja. Relájate.

Reprimí las ganas de golpearlo.

―Cállate ―le ordené.

―Cálmate es sólo un consejo ―dijo divertido.

―Métete tus consejos por el culo.

―Esa boca… ―jadeó.

No quise decirle más. Acabaría vuelta una loca.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, me dispuse a salir rauda de la caja, pero él me sostuvo con su mano en mi muñeca.

―Te ves muy bien con esa falda ―susurró con la voz grave.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

―Qué… Tú… ―tartamudeé―. Gracias ―dije al fin.

―Sólo digo la verdad―. Se encogió de hombros.

― No has perdido el tiempo. Observando a tu propia jefa ―enarqué una ceja. Desvió su mirada.

―Soy hombre, mis ojos viajan solos hacia donde encuentre un buen cuerpo.

Sonreí arrogantemente, escuchar esas palabras sólo hacía aumentar mi ego.

―Gracias por el piropo. ―Me mordí el labio.

Di un paso adelante y caminé por el lugar. Necesitaba aire después de todo, recibir aquellas palabras de un hombre como él me hizo sentir ligeramente… extasiada.

Iba a girarme para hablarle a Edward que me siguiera hasta mi oficina, pero la voz aguda de la rubia me hizo añicos los oídos.

―¡Edward por Dios! ―gritó acercándose a él.

―Tanya Denali, cuánto tiempo―respondió Edward.

Se dieron un beso de mejilla.

―Estás muy cambiado, Eddie―. Le acarició la barbilla. ¿Eddie?

―Me atrevo a decir que tú también, estás muy guapa.

Mis ojos se estrecharon, odiaba cuando admiraban a una mujer y esa no era yo. Carraspeé.

―Prima, lo siento. Hola ―se disculpó. Me dio un abrazo glacial.

―¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? ―le pregunté con cinismo.

―¡De maravilla! Punta del Este es maravilloso, los latinos son impresionantes ―exclamó.

―Qué bueno que te hayan gustado, te hacían falta.

_Ni siquiera trabajas_, pensé.

―Bueno, los dejo, debo laburar, para eso nos pagan. Adiós.

Me abrazó nuevamente y le dio un jugoso beso en la mejilla a Edward.

―Cuando quieras me llamas, Eddie, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

―Por supuesto, tengo tanto que ponerme al día, te llamaré. ―Le guiñó un ojo.

Mi prima se alejó contoneando sus caderas, haciendo que el rastrero la quedase mirando. Golpeé reiteradamente el tacón sobre el suelo, esperando a que se dignase a mirarme.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió.

―¿Qué? ―lo remedé―. Vamos a la puta oficina, tenemos que trabajar, ¿lo recuerdas? Charlie te trajo para acá con el propósito de trabajar y hacer crecer la empresa que te da de comer, no a andar mirando a las mujeres del lugar.

―¿Te pones así porque centro mi atención en tu prima?

Nuevamente me miraba más que divertido. Hijo de puta, le encantaba hacerme enojar.

―Eso a mí me importa un huevo, hay que trabajar.

―No seas envidiosa, eso hace mal―. Hizo una mueca. Abrí boca y formé una perfecta _o._

―¿Crees que la envidio? ―mascullé incrédula. Asintió―. Estás loco, jamás sentiría envidia por ella. ―Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar a mi dependencia.

―Mmm… –se rascó la barbilla―, no te creo ―dijo siguiéndome.

―No me importa si no me crees. ―Entré y me di la vuelta para encararlo―. ¿Crees que yo… ―me di la vuelta―… podría envidiarla? ―Tragó fuertemente ―¡Há!

―Las mujeres como tú saben lo sexy que son, eso me gusta. ―Me recorrió con sus ojos verdes.

Mi postura terminó rígida ante sus ojos.

―Qué bueno que lo sepas―apoyé mis manos en el respaldo de la silla. ―Bueno, tengo que proponerte un plan para la empresa, siéntate. ―Le indiqué la silla frente a mi escritorio. ―Bien, el plan que quería exponerte se trata de lo siguiente: quiero químicos nuevos, de media calidad y maquinaria nueva fabricada en Alemania.

―¡Alto! Eso reemplazaría a las que tenemos desde hace ocho años ¿no?

―Exacto.

Me senté en mi silla, apoyé los codos en la mesa y entrelacé mis dedos.

―Bueno, te propongo químicos orgánicos…

―Eso son más caros Edward.

―Déjame terminar.

―Ok, lo siento, prosigue.

―Son de muy buena calidad, maquinaria de segunda mano, sólo tienen 2 años de uso y son chinos. ― Pasó un pie por su pierna y se sujetó la cabeza con la mano.

―No, no me parece, creo que lo que más queremos es reducir costos en químicos.

―Sí, son buenos, pero los orgánicos son mucho mejores.

―Yo prefiero gastar más en maquinaria, el ahorro es mayor.

Apreté un lápiz a falta de otra cosa. Ya comenzaba a alterarme, con Charlie nunca pasaba esto.

―Sigue sin parecerme. ―Parecía reacio a complacer mis peticiones―. Quiero químicos de mejor particularidad, ya que la tela no está saliendo de calidad. Desde mi visión y por los resultados de la empresa de competencia a la que se investigó, les resulta más provechoso…

―¡PAMPLINAS! ―Golpeé la mesa fuertemente.

―Yo ya te lo dije―. Se echó hacia atrás con aire de suficiencia.

―¡Ash! Déjame ver todo, necesito ver a mi soplón.

Me levanté de la silla y tomé mi blackberry bajo su mirada.

―¿Y quién es el tipo? ―preguntó mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados.

―Mike Newton. ―Marqué su número rápidamente.

― _¿Bella?_ ―preguntó. Rodé los ojos.

―No, tú mujer. ―Suspiré―. Claro que soy yo, idiota.

Vi a Edward y éste sonrió. Negó con su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos cobrizos.

―_¿A qué debo el cariñoso honor de tu llamada? _―reí.

―Deja de decir babosadas, te necesito ahora

Comencé a caminar por la oficina otra vez bajo su atenta mirada verde.

―_Ok, no hay problema, ¿pero puedo saber para qué sería?_

No me hacía falta entender a qué se refería.

―Edward Cullen está aquí. ―Hubo un silencio ―. Y necesito saber de la otra empresa, me habló de su táctica para poder ahorrar dinero.

―_Voy, espérame._

―No demores, sabes que no tengo paciencia. ―Corté―. ¿Cuál es la gracia de mirarme todo el tiempo? ―pregunté tímidamente, pero con el mismo tono grave usual.

Se lamió el labio inferior con lentitud. Dejé escapar el aire contenido en mis pulmones.

―No lo sé, me gusta observar a la gente, además tus expresiones son divertidas.

―¿Sí? ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a un circo? Ahí te puedes reír de la gente, acá se viene a trabajar, no a observar a las personas.

―Eres tan grave.

Se paró imponiendo su enorme figura, era increíblemente alto, me sobrepasaba por varios centímetros.

―Sí, lo soy, ¿te molesta? ―me acerqué a él con los brazos cruzados.

―Mucho, me marea verte pasearte por todos lados y gritarle a cuanto mundo se te cruce por delante.

―Eres débil― le sonreí ampliamente.

―¿Eso crees? ―. Me miró profundamente. Asentí.

De un solo movimiento me apretó contra su cuerpo, asustándome. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

―No juegues conmigo, he querido ser amable, pero no tengo la paciencia de un santo, querida Bella.

―No me llames Bella, para ti soy Isabella, ya te lo dije.

Fijé mis ojos ante los suyos. Sus esmeraldas se oscurecieron. Acercó su rostro al mío.

―No me puedes obligar a hacer algo que no quiero, Bella. ―Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa majestuosa. Intenté zafarme pero me era imposible.

―¡Con un demonio! Soy Isabella, ―entrecerré mis ojos―. ¿No, Eddie? ―. Estrechó mucho más sus cuencas verdes.

―Juegas rudo, pequeñita.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mi cuerpo; el contacto fue excitante.

―No… juegues conmigo ―repetí entre tartamudeos.

―Cállate.

Su nariz casi tocó la mía. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, unidas por un hilo mágicamente escalofriante.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de la burbuja de fuego que entre nosotros se extendía, nos separamos abruptamente al darnos cuenta de quien se trataba.

―¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar, maldita sea?

Alisé mi falda y arreglé mi blusa. Edward se alejó sin dejar de mirarme con un aspecto comprometedor que me dejó pensativa.

―Lo siento.

Los ojos azules de Mike me miraban sospechosamente.

―Te presento a Edward Cullen, el nuevo vicepresidente de la empresa.

Mi respiración estaba agitada por la rabia y la excitación que nos encontró hace unos momentos.

―Un gusto, Mike Newton, el soplón ―rió. Cullen le sonrió amablemente―. ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me querían?

―Bueno, Bella ―Miré a Edward directamente. ―Isabella―Me observó, inquiriendo con su mirada si así estaba bien― me planteó una idea para el ahorro de la empresa, la cual consiste en comprar químicos nuevos, de media calidad y maquinaria nueva fabricada en Alemania. ―Mike asintió atento―. Pero me he enterado que en la empresa de competencia, en la cual tú trabajas, utilizan maquinaria china de dos años de uso, con químicos orgánicos, que a su vez, son caros, pero la maquinaria ahorra muchísimo más.

Mike palideció, me extrañó.

―Este… sí… Bella tiene razón, la maquinaria que ahí utilizan, es barata, pero los químicos son lo esencial para el producto, la técnica ha dado excelentes frutos.

― ¿Y bien? ―Edward sonreía triunfante. ¿Acaso esto era una pelea de egos? Me temía que sí.

―Está bien, veré esto. Gracias por venir Mike.

Me senté en mi silla de cuero.

―No hay de qué, Bella.

Salió rápidamente de mi oficina. En cambio, Edward se quedó mirando con lejanía, como si pensara algo.

―¿Sucede algo? ―inquirí con precaución.

―¿Confías en él? ―me preguntó de pronto.

Fruncí el ceño.

―En Mike. ¿Confías en él?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

―Sí ―dije rotundamente, aunque de pronto entendí adónde quería llegar. Preferí callar.

―¿Puedo retirarme?

―Sí. Puedes retirarte. Necesito descansar y tu presencia me agota.

Masajeé mi sien; me dolía la cabeza.

―Qué coincidencia, tú también me agotas, me largo. ―Salió raudo del lugar.

Mi teléfono de oficina sonó, contesté de inmediato.

―Isabella Swan― exclamé.

―Srta. Isabella, tiene una llamada en espera ―dijo mi asistente con su dulzona voz.

―Dámela.

―En seguida.

El teléfono hizo un sonido y un suspiro me esperó.

―¿Diga?―Miré el teléfono extrañada.

―Hola Bella.

Aquella maldita voz sonaba de nuevo. No, no podía ser ella.

―¿Alice? ―Mi voz salió más aguda de lo normal, como un chillido.

Escucharla, saber que podía estar cerca, me hacía dar escalofríos.

―Bella, por Dios, al fin te encuentro.

―¿Qué quieres?―la corté al instante.

―Necesito hablar contigo ―reprimió un sollozo.

―No tengo nada que hablar contigo, adiós. ―Me dispuse a cortar.

―¡No! Espera, Bella. ―Su voz sonaba preocupadísima.

―¿¡Qué mierda quieres! ¿Luego de casi 10 años vienes y me llamas como si nada? ¡Vete al demonio!

Mi mentón tiritó por las inmensas ganas de llorar que sentí. Escucharla me hacía horrible.

―Bella… ―suplicó.

― ¡No me llames Bella! ―chillé―. Para ti soy Isabella.

―Necesito verte, por favor, sé que tengo la culpa, pero déjame remediarlo―comenzó a llorar.

―Ni lo creas, perra―escupí. Apreté el teléfono hasta temer romperlo.

―Te lo suplico. ―se quejó.

― ¿Y para qué? ¿Para volver a reírte de mí?

Aguanté con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de llorar.

―Yo nunca me he reído de ti ―sonó ofendida.

―Ahora te ofendes? No me hagas reír. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

―Necesito que nos veamos, quiero remediar mi error contigo.

―¿Y quieres que viaje a Londres? ―bromeé pesadamente, sin ninguna cuota de humor.

―No, porque yo ya estoy en Nueva York.

¿Qué? ¿Ella estaba en el país?

Claro… Los mellizos habían llegado juntos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Nuevamente sorprendidas? ¡Espero que sí! Me reí mucho escribiendo a estos dos tarados, ojalá que ustedes también. Mando besos múltiples a todas aquellas que me apoyan (: de verdad que con ustedes todo se puede y gracias a estas chicas hermosas podré crecer como escritora.<p>

Respecto a algunos reviews algo destructivos, debo decir que poco me importan, pero tampoco voy a aceptar comentarios de este tipo ^^ Si no le gusta **NO LEA **, simple.

Sigan leyéndome, sé que las sorprenderé muchísimo.

PD: Doy las gracias especiales a mi amiga Sofía, en el principio del capítulo sale que va dedicado a ella por su gran ayuda en todo esto de empresas textiles.

_**Besos. **_

_**Baisers Ardents**_


	6. Explosión de odio

**::Historia beteada por Jo::**

**.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 5<span>

.

―¿Qué te parece el restaurante "Saint George"? ―. Su voz parecía entusiasta. Millones de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente. Fue como un golpe duro en el estómago.

―Me vale un huevo, a la una ―expresé con dureza.

―Perfecto, Bella, hay de tanto que hablar…

―Sí, claro, nos vemos, adiós―. Le corté de inmediato.

. . .

"_¡Bien! No podré hacer esto_", pensé mirando mi reloj, mientras recordaba mi conversación con Alice. Faltaba un minuto para la una de la tarde, el restaurante estaba casi vacío y no había rastro de ella. ¡Perfecto! Podría huir de los problemas nuevamente.

―Señorita, ¿desea servirse algo? ―preguntó el camarero de cabello rubio y con acné.

―Creo que no, debo irme.

Tomé mi bolsa para salir del lugar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

―No te irás, Bella ―dijo aquella mujer pequeña de cabello puntiagudo y negro.

―Alice ―susurré y tragué fuertemente.

Seguía tal como la recordaba, solo su rostro de adolescente había cambiado por el de mujer.

Me senté de golpe en la silla.

―Hola Bella. ―Los ojos de la pequeña mujer me miraron hondamente.

―Señorita ―exclamó el camarero, haciendo notar su presencia.

―Oh disculpa. ¿Me das la carta?

Observé cada letra que había en el papel sin tomar atención en lo absoluto, sólo no quería ver el rostro de mi ex mejor amiga.

―Quiero una porción de torta de chocolate con un café ―mascullé rápidamente para que el tipo se fuese rápidamente.

―Y yo un jugo de frambuesa con dos donas con glaseado ―pidió Alice.

―Por supuesto, en un momento se los traigo.

Y al fin se largó.

Estuvimos alrededor de diez minutos sin hablar ni mirarnos. Me resultaba extrañísimo verla o saber que estaba cerca de mí. Jugué con una servilleta mientras el camarero llegaba con lo que habíamos pedido.

Cuando el camarero llegó, nos dejó los platos y los líquidos en la mesa.

―Bella―, suspiró ella. La miré tímidamente. ―Es hora de hablar de verdad―. Cruzó sus pequeñas manos. Suspiré.

―Ajá, para eso vine, ¿no? ― reí sin alegría. Tomé mi tenedor y pinché el pedazo de torta―. Comencemos con esto: ¿por qué estás aquí? No te creo que hayas venido a disculparte de tu mierda, escupe ya la verdad―. Comencé a chocar cada una de mis uñas contra la madera.

―Te seré sincera, no vine al país por esto en específico, me ofrecieron un trabajo buenísimo acá y bueno, recordé que tú estabas aquí y no fluctué en aceptarlo. Además Edward se vendría también ―rodé los ojos―, pero ese no es el punto. Yo te quiero, Bella.

―Mientes ―dije―, si en verdad me quisieras, hace mucho hubieses venido o querido arreglar el problema que tú ocasionaste―. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Bella no… ―Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

―¿No qué? ―Aguanté con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de llorar.

―Yo no sabía que eso te había sucedido, Bella, lo supe mucho después, de verdad –sollozó―. Esto no es justo, yo te mandé cartas luego de que esto pasara y nunca respondiste.

―¡Eso es mentira! ―le grité atrayendo la mirada de la gente. ― ¿¡Qué mierda miran!? ― me dirigí a las personas. Éstas desviaron su atención en un segundo.

―No te miento―. La seguridad predominaba en su voz.

―Esas cartas nunca llegaron, ¿crees que soy idiota? No trates de ocultar algo tan visible como esto, tú mientes, ¿para qué sigues? No sacas nada.

―Obvio que no saco nada, ¡por algo no te miento! ―Suspiró―. Te digo la verdad, créeme.

―Ni en tus sueños―. Estreché mis ojos.

―Estás tan cambiada, Bella.

Levanté mi vista y aprecié cómo sus ojos marrones me observaban.

―Todos cambian en esta vida ―dije mordaz.

―Perdóname.

Apreté mis manos.

―No puedo.

―Bella ya te dije todo lo que pasó, nunca quise, de verdad.

Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba hacerme entrar en razón.

―Alice… ― ésta vez sollocé yo, pero sin lágrimas. Tragué.―No puedo, no lo haré. ― Apreté mis labios. ―Jamás podré perdonarte.

―Oh vamos, ¿jamás volveremos a ser las de antes?

―Nunca podré perdonarte, pero sí puedo intentar incluirte en mi vida nuevamente―. Respiré profundamente. Esto era tan difícil.

A pesar de todo, ella todavía seguía en mi corazón, aunque suene de película. Sentía la necesidad de volver a tener a quien consideré parte de mi vida por años.

―¿Por qué no me puedes perdonar?

La miré como si tuviese cuatro cabezas.

―¡Es obvio! ¿Alguna vez en nuestra amistad te fallé o no estuve a tu lado? ―Negó con la cabeza lentamente ―. ¿Acaso demostraste alguna vez interés en mí luego de tu cagada? ― Volvió a negar ―¡Duda resuelta! ―exclamé sarcástica.

―Si no demostré interés fue porque tú tampoco lo hacías, al fin y al cabo esta es una guerra de orgullos. ¡Bella! Hay que dejar el odio atrás.

― ¡Tú no estás en mis zapatos como para decir eso! ―Casi le aventé el tenedor en la cara de la rabia.

―¡Sé que no lo estoy!―. Ella también se alteró. ―Pero no es de nadie, absolutamente nadie la culpa de eso.

―¿Y tú qué sabes? ― Respiré hondo. ―Por poco perdí mi vida―. Recordar esos momentos me daba estremecimientos―. Y tú, ¡tú! Mi mejor amiga prefirió irse a Inglaterra a estudiar y acompañar a su familia a quedarse conmigo a apoyarme, maldita sea―. Alice fruncía cada vez más el ceño. ― ¿Te dejé sola cuando Francis rompió en mis pedazos tu corazón? ¿Acaso me olvidé de ti cuando las chicas de la secundaria querían romperte el rostro por haberte besado con el chico más popular de la escuela? ―. El rostro de Alice cada vez se ponía más y más pálido. ― ¿Recuerdas cuando renuncié a esa beca de seis meses a Roma por quedarme contigo esa vez que perdiste tu bebé a los dieciséis años? ―. Sollozó audiblemente. ―Nunca… jamás te dejé sola, Alice Cullen.

―Bella… lo siento tanto fui tan estúpida―. Sus manos tiritaban. ―No sabes lo mal que me siento por esto, fui egoísta, como ninguna.

―Por eso jamás podré perdonarte, me golpeaste donde más podría dolerme, Alice, me quedé sin tus consejos y ahora soy lo que soy―. Me señalé a mí misma―, una maldita perra con millones y millones de dólares, sin saber en qué gastarlos, una Isabella tan fría como el hielo, una Swan narcisista y arrogante, que no le importa y le importará jamás el prójimo―. Sonreí. ― ¿Pero sabes? Te doy las gracias por esto, ya que me di cuenta de que eres una mierda con todo y letras, incapaz de retener una amistad, incapaz de sostenerla. Soy feliz como soy. ― Saqué un pedazo de mi torta y la comí.

―Tú eras tan distinta… ―suspiró.

―Si, lo era ―reí―, pero el dolor me hizo ser otra persona, ¿lo notaste? ―Tomé de mi café.

―Me das escalofríos.

―Punto para mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

―Espero que siga en pie tu oferta de integrarme a tu vida―. Sonrió tímidamente.

―Nunca nada volverá a ser como antes, eso debes tenerlo claro―. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

―Como quieras, sólo deseo estar en tu corazón.

Estuvimos otro período en silencio, sin mirarnos ni nada, al parecer las dos estábamos inmersas en un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento.

.

.

.

―¿Señorita Swan? ―Su tono de voz cambió radicalmente al saber que era yo.

―Exacto, ¿cómo está Ágatha? Me dijeron que hoy estaría de alta―. Taconeé el suelo de cemento.

―Agradecería que pasara por ella luego de las seis de la tarde―. El nerviosismo en la voz del médico no me agradaba.

No quise discutir con él, no tenía ánimos.

―Está bien, paso por ella a esa hora, quiero que esté lista y hermosa ―demandé.

―N…no se preocupe, Srta. Swan.

―Bien. Buenas tardes ―espeté.

Caminé hacia mi jeep para partir rauda a mi oficina, tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer, sobre todo darle un gran sermón a Mike. Era tan raro que no me haya dicho eso sobre los químicos, ¿qué estaría tramando el mentecato? Debía reconocer que las palabras de Edward y su falta de confianza me habían preocupado un tanto.

¿Qué tanto confiaba en Mike Newton?

―Newton ―dijo.

―Hola, necio. ―Tenía el bluetooth conectado a mi blackberry mientras yo iba conduciendo.

―No me llames así ―sonó molesto.

―Alguien está sensible ―ironicé.

Paré en un semáforo en rojo.

―Está bien, ¿qué necesitas? ¿Sexo? ¿Algún estúpido para que te entretenga? ―sonaba cansado. O herido. Vaya a saberlo.

―Ya calla. ―Resoplé―. Quiero que estés en mi oficina en diez minutos, hay algo importante que debo hablarte.

―Claro, Bella.

Suspiró.

―Te espero allá.

Había un caos de los mil demonios. Me estresaba montones tener que esperar en mi mínimo tiempo libre. Autos iban, autos venía, uno tras otro malgastando mi paciencia. Odiaba la demora.

Toqué el claxon a falta de otra cosa para que se movieran, ¡estaba harta!

―¡MUÉVETE MALDITO GORDO! ¿¡CREES QUE ESTANDO AHÍ PODRÁS ADELGAZAR, IMBÉCIL!? ―grité enardecida, sacando incluso la cabeza fuera.

Hice sonar la bocina innumerable cantidad de veces durante unos minutos y grité fuertemente hacia afuera. Lo bueno es que el tráfico estaba avanzando, quería llegar luego a mi trabajo, Mike me esperaba.

―Srta. Swan, el Sr. Newton la espera ―profirió Elena de inmediato al verme llegar.

―Cuando me arregle, te aviso y lo haces esperar, ¿oíste?

Di un paso adelante sin detenerme a mirarla.

―Pero señorita, el señor ha estado aquí hace mucho…― expresaba siguiéndome.

―A mí no me importa. ―La miré y paré en seco―. Limítate a acatar mis órdenes. No compasión ―le dije apuntando su rostro con mi dedo índice.

―Lo siento, Srta. Swan ―se disculpó agachando su mirada.

―Espero que lo sientas de verdad, un día de estos me aburriré de la gente buena, sabes que mi equipo debe ser de armas tomar, eres muy dulce, cambia o te despido―. Seguí caminando.

―Como usted ordene, Srta. Swan. ―La escuché decir.

Entré y me fui hasta el espejo gigante que tenía en mi también gigante baño, a pesar de ser presidenta ahora, conservaba mi antigua oficina, mientras Edward utilizaba la de mi padre.

Me puse un poco más de mi labial rojo sangre y arreglé mi cabello, jugaría un poco con él.

Marqué el número de mi asistente y ésta contestó de inmediato.

―Manda a Mike a mi oficina ―espeté a secas.

Al minuto su puño tocó la puerta. Le di la entrada y lo vi ingresar, masticando sus pisadas mientras maniobraba la manera de no demostrar su curiosidad por verme otra vez.

Mike era guapo. Se vestía bien y combinaba la ropa, lo que le daba un plus a la hora de imaginar sus ideas en _otros_ sentidos. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en mi oficina a un lado de Edward Cullen, gran parte de su atractivo fue a parar al papelero. El nuevo vicepresidente tenía algo en sus verdosos ojos que me dejaron prendida desde que lo volví a ver luego de tantos años. Quizá la madurez y la magia con la que sigue tu cuerpo, pero estaba completamente intrigada ante mi cambio de perspectiva.

―Buenas tardes, querido Newton ―solté mordiéndome el labio inferior y reclinándome ligeramente en mi silla.

―Buenas tardes, Bella. ¿Para qué me deseas?

Estaba bastante frío conmigo, sus ojos eran glaciares.

―No sé si recuerdas la reunión de ayer en la que hablamos sobre los químicos. ¿Por qué carajos no me habías dado esa información? Hemos estado perdiendo dinero por nada, mientras la competencia gana mucho más y ahorra.

Puse mis manos en el escritorio y lo miré fijamente.

―Cómo olvidarla ―dijo sardónico.

Rodé los ojos.

―Pues aclárame el porqué de tu silencio ante ese truco.

―Lo siento, esa información se me había olvidado. En serio, lo lamento, tengo muchas cosas por las cuales pensar

Reí y enarqué una ceja.

―Oh, claro ―comencé a caminar hacia él―, ¿crees que soy estúpida? ―Me crucé de brazos y moví mi barbilla acusatoriamente hacia su rostro―. ¿Qué tramas?

―Nada ―dijo con rapidez.

Estreché mis ojos.

―Si vuelves a ocultarme información la pagarás.

―No se me volverá a olvidar, Bella. ¿Ahora puedo retirarme? Si llego tarde a mi trabajo de seguro sabrán lo que estás tramando contra su empresa.

Cuando se levantó para irse, me atreví a insistir en su molestia.

―¿Cómo está Jessica? ―inquirí.

No hubo respuestas. Me quedé sin la satisfacción de mirarle el rostro pues me daba la espalda.

―¿Te dio algún orgasmo estos días?

―Sabes que no sucede nada entre nosotros hace mucho tiempo, sólo contigo espero mi revolcón. ―Giró un poco la cara.

―Acuéstate con ella, si no insistes en meterse entre sus piernas va a sospechar. No quiero problemas. Sabes que Jessica trabaja para mí.

― ¿Eso quieres? ¿Y tú con quién quedarás?

― ¿Crees que no tengo a nadie entre mis dedos? ―dije impulsada por la rabia. ―Puedo cogerme a cualquiera que yo desee―. Mi altanería salió a flote.

―¿Si? ―Sonaba petulante el muy mierda. ¿Qué se creía? ―. Podrías referirte a alguien ene específico.

―Edward Cullen está guapo ¿no lo crees?

Mike dejó de sonreír y apretó su mordida.

―Oh vamos, seguro caería en tus redes.

¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

―¿Crees que no puedo?

Caminaba hacia él, mientras se corría hacia atrás algo intimidado.

―¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente sexy? ―Chocó contra mi sofá y se sentó de golpe, me subí a horcajadas sobre él―. ¿Es que no fue así que te tengo en mis redes, Newton? ―Tomé su rostro entre mis manos―. Edward Cullen caerá bajo mi disposición porque yo quiero y tú te quedarás sin nada. ―Hice un sonido de tristeza y me bajé de él.

No pretendía cumplir mis tontas palabras hacia Mike, pero una parte de mí deseaba profundamente que aquello ocurriera.

―¿Tan rápido te olvidas de quien te satisfizo durante años?

―Piensa lo que desees, yo ahora no quiero nada contigo, no tengo ganas

Me di la vuelta, dando por terminado el asunto.

―Pues yo si te deseo. ―Me tomó del brazo y me dio la vuelta―. Quiero probar de ti ahora.

Me estampó un beso furioso contra los labios y sus dientes chocaron contra los míos. No me sentí a gusto, él no debía dominar la situación y yo no quería nada con él. Traté de soltarme pero lamentablemente él era más fuerte que yo.

Sentí un fuerte carraspeo a mis espaldas, el beso se rompió al instante. Me giré a ver quién era y por si fuera poco los colores se fueron de mi rostro. Edward estaba parado en medio de la oficina con sus preciosos ojos verdes directos hacia los míos.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le pregunté con la respiración entrecortada.

―Quería preguntarte algo, pero al parecer estás muy ocupada.

―Debes tocar antes de entrar, Edward ―suspiré.

Esto no era bueno; ¿cómo que no es bueno? Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera o ¿no? Rayos, rayos, rayos. ¿En qué mierda estoy pensando?

―Creo que yo me voy ―exclamó Mike, alisando su chaqueta con los dedos.

―¡Hey! ―Cullen lo atajó poniendo su mano en el hombro de él.

―¿Qué te sucede _amigo_? ―. Mike lo miró con curiosidad, limpiando disimuladamente las huellas de Edward.

―Cuando una mujer dice que no es no ―le advirtió.

―En este caso, cuando una mujer dice que no es sí ―contradijo Mike.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos.

―Vete ―le dijo algo enojado.

―¿Estás dándome órdenes?

―Soy el vicepresidente, y en lo que respecta a las normas de la empresa, también eres mi empleado ―susurró Edward con la voz aterciopelada―. ¡Vete, pendejo! ―gritó.

Mike me miró y luego lo miró a él.

―Oye Mike, ―dije― límpiate la boca, está roja.

Se largó en un instante, mientras Edward caminaba lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba. No pude evitar admirarlo, es que era tan guapo. Su cabello despeinado de color cobre hacía un perfecto juego con sus ojos esmeralda, demasiado ocupados para ser irresistibles brillando en el lugar más oscuro. Llevaba un traje entallado que le daba cierto halo misterioso en un negro opaco y una corbata roja como el mismísimo fuego.

No reparé en lo mucho que me atraía, era inevitable.

―¿Eso haces a la hora del trabajo?

―Cállate ―lo corté.

―¿Qué haces con ese idiota? Es una poca cosa…

Sus ojos se quedaron mirando mi blusa entreabierta por el jaleo con el otro. Me cubrí de inmediato.

―¿Poca cosa para mí? ―me apunté con el dedo índice derecho.

―Eso es claro, eres una mujer independiente y preciosa ―dijo con naturalidad.

―Gracias.

No entendía por qué le daba las gracias, su piropo siempre iba cargado de algo más, pero esta vez, sin embargo, parecía tan sincero como sus brillantes ojos.

―Solo un tanto histérica ―murmuró.

―¡Oye! No soy tan histérica. ―Me hastié.

―Eres una pequeña fastidiosa ―me dijo como si hablara con una niña.

―Te crees muy genial ¿no? ―Di un paso hacia él. Contrario a lo que yo pensé, su cuerpo seguía ahí, no se fue hacia atrás.

―No, la única con aires de superioridad eres tú.

―Lo soy. ―Levanté mi barbilla.

―Eso es lo que crees.

Fruncí el ceño. Seguí avanzando.

Sentía la calidez de su cuerpo cerca, la sangre corriendo por sus venas y el calor transformándose en su respiración entrecortada. Podía reconocer esta vez que moría de ganas por hacerlo mío, probar sus besos y que él acabara haciéndome gritar entre sábanas. Le temía también a este insufrible e inverosímil deseo, uno que me comía como termitas a la madera. Mis piernas flaqueaban al sentir que poco a poco disminuían los centímetros entre ambos, que con un solo movimiento podría tocarlo al fin sin remordimientos. Pero ¿qué sentía él por mí?

Decidí averiguarlo.

Pasé mi dedo por su traje negro y lo miré seductoramente. Sus ojos penetraron los míos, haciendo de la seducción algo difícil de llevar a cabo. Eso me hizo flaquear por primera vez. Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué pasaba conmigo?

―¿Qué pretende la maniática Isabella Swan? ―Sonrió admirablemente. Me mordí el labio inferior. Me empiné para acortar distancias.

―Nada ―le mentí.

―¿Entonces…? ―Enarcó una ceja y me sujetó de los brazos enérgicamente― ¿Acaso pretendes seducirme? ―. La altivez en su voz me molestaba a niveles insospechados, pero también seducía, como la droga mal hecha ante el adicto. Sabía cuánto me desagradaba, pero el efecto de sus ojos y su sonrisa a milímetros ya me hacían perder la razón por completo.

―¿Acaso tú lo ves así? ―Me lamí el labio.

Rio y sujetó mi barbilla delicadamente.

―Eres sensual, bella e inteligente. ―Mi corazón dio una rápida sacudida―. Pero odiosa ―hijo de puta―, maquiavélica y arrogante, ― con su dedo índice dibujó círculos en mi mejilla. ― ¿Crees que podrás llevarme a la tentación? ¿Ah? ―. Su agarre se volvió fuerte. Hice una mueca de dolor.

―Me duele, estúpido ―gruñí.

―Ten cuidado conmigo, Bella.

―Soy Isabella.

―¡Lo que sea! No soy como todos los hombres, entiéndelo, no me dejo llevar por la seducción de una mujercita hermosa. ―Me sujetó de las caderas con sus grandes manos y me apegó mucho más a su cuerpo. Un estremecimiento delicioso atravesó mi columna vertebral.

―Asqueroso patán ―escupí con una sonrisa.

―No lo haré. ―Me soltó. Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón―. No me convienes. ―Me miró―. Y no juegues conmigo, Isabella, quizás los hombres que te han tocado nunca se han impuesto ante ti, pero yo no aceptaré que una pequeña mujer me dé órdenes, eso nunca.

―Te crees muy genial ¿no? No te convengo porque sabes que caerías rendido ante mí.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

―Un verdadero hombre no huye de lo que…

Corrió hacia mí y me plantó un beso en los labios que casi me dejó sin aire.

―Eso quieres. ―Sonrió. Sus labios estaban rojos por mi labial.

―Vete al demonio, Edward. ―Puse una mano en mi cintura, obligándome a respirar luego de su beso.

Sin darme tiempo a considerarlo, advertí lo que un simple beso hizo conmigo. Cerré mis piernas de golpe e intenté manejar mi exhalación.

―Como quieras, luego vengo a hablarte, cuando estés más compuesta. ―Me guiñó un ojo. Tenía tanta rabia. Tomé un lapicero y se lo lancé a la cabeza, alcanzó a agacharse. ―Relájate, nena.

―¡Calla! No me llames así―le grité con furia contenida.

―Está bien, Bella.

Hice mis manos un puño.

―¡Que te largues ya!

Hizo una ridícula reverencia y se largó de mi oficina. Mi respiración estaba agitada por mi reciente furia y bueno… por el estúpido acercamiento con Edward, tenía el pulso a mil.

―Me humillaron ―gemí cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. Restregué mis manos una y otra vez por mi cara sin saber qué pensar.

Estúpido Edward Cullen, me tenía en babas por él, había intentado seducirlo un poco y no demostró atisbo de deseo, me dolió un poco, a pesar de haberme dicho lo hermosa que era. Sentía la necesidad de domarlo como el animal que era, quería quitarle de la cabeza que él era quien mandaba porque eso era mentira, una vil mentira. A pesar de ser un asqueroso patán inmaduro algo de él me atraía, físicamente era obvio, pero su personalidad tenía ese "algo" que lo hacía irresistible para mí.

La idea de que entre nosotros dos no sucedería nada, lejos de aliviarme ante lo profesional que esto implicaría, me decepcionó profundamente.

Moví mi cabeza negativamente y me concentré en lo más importante: la empresa.

Pasaron de las siete de la tarde y ya quería ir a casa, mi ego sin querer había sido dañado por mi misma al querer seducir al vicepresidente de mi compañía, supe que no era suficiente como para hacer caer en la tentación al hombre más guapo que tenía entre mis ojos.

Ya era hora de buscar a Ágatha, ya debía estarme extrañando. Tomé mi bolso y salí de la puta oficina, testigo clave de mi humillación femenina. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de vengarme del tipo, solo debía proponerme odiarlo hasta el final y hacerle la vida imposible.

Ni eso. La verdad es que ya no sentía la necesidad ni de acercarme a él. Por muy extraño que parezca, sentí que no debí haberme acercado tanto.

―Te extrañé tanto ―le dijo una mujer rubia a él, luego se abrazaron fuertemente.

―Yo también, Jane.

Oh no…

Ugh…

¿Tenía novia?

Rayos…

* * *

><p>¡ou! Jane... esta mujer me ayudará demasiado. *o* Espero que no la odien tanto como yo lo haré jajajaja. En fin... pobre Bella humillada.<p>

**Baisers!**


	7. Intentándola EPOV

**::Historia Beteado por Jo::**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente**Prohibida su adaptación o traducción ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO por demorarme tanto! De verdad, es que Edward es DIFÍCIL jajaja... Pero bueno, la cosa es... OH Edward, se morirán cuando lean el capítulo, espero les encante porque lo hice con todo mi cariño, aunque, bueno... lo hice con toda mi calentura jajaja Porque bueno... Ed es algo sexy... ¿algo? Muy sexy. Las adoro.<p>

.

Capítulo 6

**Edward POV**

Qué gran dolor de culo tenía, el viaje había sido muy extenso, hace mucho no viajaba tanto. Además le temía a los aviones. Malditos aviones. Pasé por policía internacional y luego me marché para irme en un taxi hacia la mansión de Charlie.

Hace años no veía a tíos Swan, los extrañaba, desde pequeños mi vida estuvo rodeada de sus sonrisas y abrazos, son mis segundos padres, los amaba como si fuesen los verdaderos.

Tuve que tomar un taxi, ya que no podrían traer hasta la otra semana mi moto y auto, no estaba muy acostumbrado a andar en locomoción, pero debía hacerlo, si no tendría que irme a pie hacia la casa de Charlie.

Mientras iba dentro me puse a mirar hacia la ventanilla, admiré los paisajes con poco verde y muchísimos edificios, costaría estar aquí luego de haberme acostumbrado tanto a mi vida en Inglaterra. Era muy distinto después de todo.

Mi blackberry vibró dentro de mi bolsillo, lo saqué y mi cara palideció en extremo al ver de quién se trataba.

—Hola Jane —dije aclarándome un poco la garganta.

—¿Sólo me dirás "hola Jane"? —sonó algo… alterada.

Rodé los ojos.

—Está bien. Hola, cariño.

—Hola, mi vida —susurró con dulzura. Sonreí—. Estoy enojada contigo, por cierto.

—Lo siento, Jane, debí decírtelo…

—Me dolió que no me lo dijeras, en serio.

—Nunca más volverá a pasar, es solo que debía venir urgentemente, sabes de sobra lo importante que es para mí Charlie.

Me agarré el puente de la nariz, estaba preocupadísimo por él.

—Sé que es importante para ti, pero ¿es que acaso tu futura esposa no es importante también? —rio.

—Lo…lo sé—, tragué fuertemente.

Jane Vulturi era mucho para mí… La conocía hacía tres años ya y poco a poco había cambiado. Se había convertido en mi mejor amiga hasta que estuvimos juntos. Le pedí matrimonio en un arranque, luego de una gran noticia de parte de la empresa. Verla feliz me hacía feliz, pero… toda la euforia pasó y ya no estaba tan entusiasmado por ello.

—Oh no, debo irme. Tengo que ver mi vestido.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto? —Mordí mi labio inferior, odiaba lo entusiasmada que estaba con todo esto.

—Nada es pronto para mi matrimonio— suspiró. —Bueno te llamo luego. Besos, te amo.

—Cuídate, nena —dije apenas.

Me golpeé reiteradamente con el aparato en la frente, me sobé. Dolió.

Esto estaba saliéndose de mis manos, debía terminar con esto, pero ¡mierda! No quería hacerle daño, jamás me perdonaría que sufriera por mi culpa, todavía la quería, pero no lo suficiente como para casarme con ella.

El viaje duró aproximadamente una hora, que para mí duró años, estaba ansioso por ver a tíos Swan, a Emmett y… bueno, a Bella.

Suspiré.

Isabella Swan. Hermoso nombre, el cual me producía cosquillas en la parte baja del estómago, todavía la recordaba con aquellas mejillas rosadas y sus largas pestañas. ¿Seguiría gustándome? Lo dudaba bastante, había leído y escuchado que ahora estaba hecha una mujer de acero, duro e impenetrable acero, histérica, amargada e insoportable. Jacob me había hablado toda la semana de ella y estaba ansioso por verla, aunque él llegaría en una semana más, su padre estaba algo enfermo en estos momentos.

—¡Ay no! —gritó Reneé al verme llegar con maletas en mano. Me estaba esperando ahí con sus brazos abiertos—. ¡Me vas a matar!

La tomé en mis brazos y le di varias vueltas. Era delgada, frágil, delicada y hermosa, adoraba a tía Reneé Swan. Inhalé su exquisito perfume a flores, cuando pequeño sólo eso me tranquilizaba, olerla.

—¡Estás tan adulto, Dios mío!

Liberé una pequeña risotada.

—Tía, tienes una original manera de decir que estoy viejo.

—Todavía pareces mi sobrinito. —Alisó mi cabello con sus dedos.

—¿Mamá llegó? —le pregunté algo ansioso, quería verla a ella también.

—Está tomando el té —rió—. Es americana y toma su té a las cinco de la tarde ¡quién la vio y quién la ve ahora! —negó con la cabeza.

—Las costumbres se pegan. —Pasé una mano por su hombro y la apegué a mi cuerpo.

Crucé el umbral de la puerta de entrada, el lugar estaba un poco cambiado, seguía teniendo un estilo victoriano. Era gigante, de colores claros y maderas de diferentes colores, elegante y muy propio de los Swan.

—¡Edward Cullen! —gritó mi madre abrazándome y besando mi mejilla.

—Mamá, no me babees—. Me pasé la mano por mi rostro para quitar rastros. Le sonreí para apaciguar el tono de mi voz.

—Insolente —dijo mi mamá haciéndose la enojada. Besé su mejilla.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron llenándome de besos y caricias, fue como sentirse un niño nuevamente, pero algo me preocupaba más y debía verlo.

—¿Dónde está tío Charlie? —Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

—En su habitación, iré a decirle que has llegado.

Tía Reneé suspiró y yo asentí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al salir de la habitación, dolía realmente verlo ahí en ese estado, pero estaba conforme con haberlo alegrado al notar mi presencia.

.

En un día más sería la firma ante notario, vería a Bella luego de diez largos años. Debo reconocer que estaba algo ansioso por observarla, ver su profundo cambio… Faltaba poco.

Mi blackberry sonó por tercera vez en ese día, Jane llamaba por cada cosa que hacía y me enfermaba un poco, a mí no me interesaba en lo absoluto cómo sería mi traje para ese día, es más, por mí me casaría con un saco de papas en el cuerpo.

—Jane, hola de nuevo—. Rodé los ojos y me dejé caer en la cama de mi habitación del hotel.

—¡Mi amor! Tu traje quedó perfecto, ¿ves que era bueno que te tomaras las medidas del cuerpo con el sastre antes de irte?

—Tenías razón —dije irónico, aunque no notó mi tono.

—¡Ay, cariño! Te extraño mil.

—Yo…—¡Rayos, díselo ya! —yo también, nena. — Carraspeé. Debía parar con esta conversación. —Oh, Jane debo ir a la junta con el notario y la futura presidenta de la empresa. Te llamaré más tarde…

—Es Isabella Swan ¿no? —. Su tono me molestó.

— ¿Te enoja que esté cerca de ella?

—Es solo que no he escuchado buenos comentarios de ella.

—Hey, tranquila, esto es solo trabajo.

—Ok, lo siento. Te dejo y te mando una foto a tu blackberry para que veas tu traje, te mando muchos besos.

Los sonidos de sus labios me inundaron por un momento.

—Cuídate ¿sí? Debo irme, la junta con el notario es en sólo unos minutos. — En realidad la reunión ya debía de haber comenzado.

—Ok, te llamaré en la noche. Un beso.

—Te mando un beso también —suspiré largo rato al notar que había cortado.

Estaba a sólo unos metros de la mansión Swan, me encontraba algo nervioso, vería a Bella por primera vez en diez años. Diez años de cambios físicos y psicológicos.

Di un paso ligero y respiré hondo, toqué la puerta con mis nudillos, sentí los pasos de alguien detrás de la madera y luego abrirse paso una señora de edad algo avanzada. Su cabello era largo y negro, vestía con ropa normal, sus ojos marrones estaban adornados con pequeñas marcas de la edad. Sue, la ama de llaves de la familia.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mi persona.

—Buenas tardes, Sue, vengo a la reunión.

—Están en la habitación del Sr. Swan, pase por favor, lo están esperando.

Pasé rápidamente hacia la casa, las manos me tiritaban, qué extraño. Di pasos lentos, ahora necesitaba a Sue para no sentirme tan solo, no sabía cómo me iban a recibir todos esos hombres maduros y con tantos años encima. Sumado a Bella Swan.

—Buenas Tardes— saludé. Busqué con mis ojos a la chica de cabello castaño, ahí estaba, mirándome directamente.

—Buenas Tardes —respondieron todos al unísono.

La recorrí con mi mirada, estaba guapa, más que guapa, hermosa, sexy y un aura de poder la rodeaba. Vestía con un traje negro sencillo y elegante, con gigantes tacones negros brillantes y caros. Aprecié sus piernas largas, contrario a su estatura, no debía pasar del metro sesenta.

Poco escuché a Charlie y al notario, mis ojos sólo estaban fijos en ella, en su cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro y brillante, largo y sedoso con pequeñas ondas en la mitad de las puntas hacia abajo. No podía ver sus ojos, ya que cuando ella me miraba esquivaba sus orbes y cuando yo la miraba ella me esquivaba a mí.

Como un robot tomé el bolígrafo, mi mente estaba ocupada en ella, Bella Swan. Estampé mi firma al igual que ella, sus finas manos escribir era un hermoso espectáculo para contemplar.

—Ahora es tiempo de que me dejen a solas con los señores—. Dijo Charlie sacándome del trance en el que estaba, esperaba que Bella no me haya visto. —Isabella, Edward, confío plenamente en las capacidades de ambos, sé que harán un excelente trabajo. Estoy seguro que serán los mejores líderes para mi empresa y que cuando yo ya no esté, la sabrán cuidar tanto como yo lo he hecho, pronto no me tendrán y quiero que lo sepan antes de que sea más tarde—. Lo escuché atentamente. Me dolió un poco lo que dijo, en realidad, dolía demasiado escucharlo decir eso, por supuesto que a mí no me gustaría que Charlie se fuese de esta vida. Vi el rostro triste de Bella, ¿seguía siendo la misma?

—Papá, no digas eso, no. —Se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama. La observé hacer todo, era hermoso verla hacer tantos movimientos. —Sé muy bien que estarás conmigo mucho tiempo, no lo vuelvas a decir—. Ella realmente amaba a su padre, de eso estaba seguro.

La respuesta de Charlie no me agradó en lo absoluto, no estaba seguro de seguir con vida en un futuro y eso molestaba en un cierto grado, él debía ser optimista y tenía que pensar que iba a salir a salvo de esto.

—Sé muy bien lo que significo para ti, pero puedo asegurar que no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que te amo, Isabella —susurró Charlie a su hija, eran unas palabras dignas de telenovela, hermosas y cursis, pero tocaban mi corazón. Yo también soy muy apegado a mi padre.

Se puso rígida, supuse que al notar mi presencia encontrarse en el lugar, escuchando todo lo que decía.

—Padre, ¿éste es el Sr. Edward Cullen? —Se paró a mi lado y me observó detenidamente. Por fin miré bien sus ojos… eran algo grandes con hermosas pestañas largas alrededor, su iris era café chocolate, jamás había visto ojos más profundos y fuertes en mi vida, o no recordaba haberlo hecho.

—Claro, hija mía. Te presento a Edward Cullen. Hace años que no se veían claramente—. Estaba estancado observándola.

—Un gusto, soy Isabella Swan —dijo cortésmente tendiéndome su mano, la tomé como si fuese el pétalo de la flor más frágil del mundo y la besé, el suave tacto erizó mis bellos.

—Un gusto también—. No pude evitar sonreírle, y más al ver cómo se ruborizaba, era algo tierno verla así.

—Si gustan pueden ir a conocerse en la sala, yo necesito descansar —pidió Charlie, su rostro estaba muy cansado, era prudente dejarlo solo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bella se fue, ni cuenta me di. Charlie me llamó y me acerqué.

—Aguántala, hijo, es una mujer complicada, pero eres fuerte. —Me sonrió débilmente.

—Haré lo posible por domar a la bestia —le dije rápidamente y salí detrás de ella.

La vi parada, su seguridad me tomó por sorpresa, daba mil dólares a que estaba completamente inequívoca en que la seguiría, una mujer sumamente fuerte, eso es lo que era. Además de arrogante… estaba muy seguro de ello, jugaría un poco para ver hasta qué punto llega.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —proferí.

—Diez años ¿no? —. Tomó un mechón de su cabello sedoso y castaño, comenzó a jugar con éste.

—Estás tan cambiada.

Me resultaba casi increíble que esta mujer sea Bella Swan, seguía siendo algo pequeña y frágil, aparte de delgada, pero… wow, su cuerpo ya no era el de una adolescente, ahora era una mujer completa. Sin poder evitarlo la recorrí con mi mirada y caí en un sueño de deseo, tenía una cintura estrecha y fina, unos senos no muy grandes pero acorde a su cuerpo, moría por ver más allá.

—Puedo asegurar que tú también, pero sólo físicamente, debes seguir siendo el inmaduro rompe corazones—. Rió.

_¿Ha sacado las garras Bella Swan?_, pensé, _ahora es tu turno._

— ¡Ugh! Me habían dicho que eras fuerte de carácter —dije con falso agobio, su cara pasó de blanco a rojo.

—Soy peor de lo que puedes pensar.

Qué increíble arrogancia tenía esta pequeña mujer. Sonreí al notar lo grande que ella podía sentirse, sin saber que yo era mucho más que ella.

—Querida Bella…

—No me llames Bella, para ti soy Isabella, sólo mi familia y amigos pueden llamarme así. Tú no tienes la confianza ni la cercaníacomo para decirme así, tú no eres nada mío y estás muy lejos de serlo, porque no me interesa ni quiero, ¿entendiste? —Entrecerró sus ojos, en cambio yo sólo reí de su increíble comportamiento, ¿tanto le molestaba que la llamase así?

—Ya me habían dicho que tendría a una bruja amargada de jefa, ahora puedo corroborarlo.

Y era verdad, Jacob me decía día tras día que Bella era una mujer difícil de tolerar.

—No te metas conmigo, Cullen—. Me tomó desde la camisa para acercarme a ella. —A mí los hombres no me intimidan.

Bien esto comenzaba a molestarme, odiaba con todo mí ser a las mujeres con este tipo de comportamientos, ¿quién mierda se creía? Quién le había sucedido el puesto era su padre y nada le daba el derecho a tratarme de esa manera.

—Y yo no me dejo amedrentar por pequeñitas como tú.

La tomé desde los brazos y ante la proximidad pude ver el color de su iris con mayor detenimiento. Era tan extraño e hipnotizador.

—A lo mejor has pisoteada a la gente equivocada, pero no puedo darte en el gusto, no acostumbro a perder.

—Es mutuo.

Sentí la furia de sus palabras en aquella pequeña frase.

Los rumores eran ciertos, mujer más asquerosamente irritante no existía, ¿creía que podía venir a decirme lo que quisiera? Que confiada era, la mandaría a la mierda cada momento en que se atreviese a domarme, si ninguna mujer lo había hecho hasta ahora, menos ella pondría poder contra mí.

—Qué gran problema, porque uno tendrá que ceder, yo no pienso aceptar órdenes de una amargada —la solté bruscamente—. El trabajo me lo tomo con seriedad, ya veo que tú no.

—¡Y yo no pienso aceptar que un asqueroso me diga cómo tengo que tomarme esto! —gritó—. Conozco muy bien a mi padre, Edward Cullen, sé cuánta profesionalidad debo tomarme en esto.

Seguí observándola mientras la oía. ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo la misma Isabella? Claro que no lo era.

—Exactamente… sigues siendo el maldito inmaduro de antes.

Seguirá con eso…

—Y tú la castaña hedionda.

Ese estúpido apodo era pan de cada día cuando nos molestábamos en la niñez. Apretó sus puños fuertemente.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso.

—Castaña hedionda —repetí sintiéndome un vil ganador.

— ¡Hijo de…!

Vi su puño a centímetros de mi rostro y yo solo me preparé para defenderme huyendo de ella.

La madre de Bella me salvó…por suerte. Luego comenzaron a discutir y yo me sentí fuera de lugar.

—Isabella —le dije. —Es tu madre, respétala.

— ¿Disculpa? No llevas ni dos días acá en el país ¿y vienes a decirme lo que debo o no hacer con mi madre? ¡Tú no te metas, bastardo!

— ¡Isabella! –gritó Reneé.

—Tía Reneé, no debe estresarse con ella—. Me dolía verla a ella, estaba sufriendo por esto, lo noté en su rostro.

— ¡Ya calla! —Bella salió del lugar en un segundo. Por mi cuerpo sentí la misma sensación de hace diez años, tía Reneé protegiéndome y Bella, enojada y dolida.

Habían pasado muchos años que no lo recordaba, pero ahora sí. Era como destapar una olla de recuerdos que nunca me había detenido a analizar. ¿Por qué se llevaban así?

—Lo siento tanto, Edward—. Estaba realmente avergonzada.

—No debe disculparse, Bella es así no creo que cambie.

Pasé una mano por su cabello, eso la tranquilizaba bastante.

—Me duele tanto —sollozó. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Tranquila.

.

Me generaba cierta diversión caminar en medio de los pasillos mientras todos se detenían a mirarme. Unos sin conocerme, otros bastante entusiastas. En fin, había una gran cantidad de reacciones que me entretenían de cierta manera.

No encontré por ningún lado a Bella, eso me decepcionó un poco, tenía que esperar a verla hasta la ceremonia.

—Buenos días señor Cullen —me dijo alguien con una voz débil, escurridiza y por sobre todo amable. Me encontré con una mujercita de cuarenta y tantos o cincuenta y pocos.

—Buenos días, ¿señorita…? —La verdad es que no sabía quién era.

—Señora Jones, Elena Jones. Soy la asistente de la señorita Isabella. —Me sonrió con dulzura.

—¡Oh! Un gusto. —Le sonreí también, era imposible resistirse. Sus ojos grandes me inspeccionaron pero, a diferencia de las demás mujeres, no hubo atisbo de deseo.

—El gusto es mío, Sr. Lo buscaba para que vaya y toma asiento en el lugar, la ceremonia comenzará en veinte minutos.

—Voy entonces —dije divertido. Asintió y se puso en marcha—. ¡Hey espere! —exclamé. Se dio la vuelta curiosa. —¿Qué tal la jefa? ¿Un asco? O peor, ¡un dolor en el culo! —le dije para que entrara en confianza conmigo, parecía demasiado reprimida.

Esperaba que me respondiera "es asquerosa" o "es repugnante", pero me sorprendió su contestación.

—¿Cómo osa a decirle así a la Srta. Swan? —Su seño se frunció—. Muy vicepresidente será pero no puede llamarla así, eso no lo voy a permitir—. Y se fue. Mi boca se abrió indignada.

—¡Uau! Ni Jacob me ama tanto —dije para mí mismo.

Caminé hacia el puto lugar, todos me observaban, llegué al lugar de la ceremonia, era grande. Miré mi reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana, faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara. Tenía listo mi discurso, algo simple. Descansé mi trasero en la primera fila, ahí me situaba yo.

—Hola guapo, tú debes ser Edward Cullen ¿no? —Una mujer de gigantes senos se me acercó, era mayor, como de cuarenta años. Rubia, ojos celestes y piel de solárium.

—Exacto, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? —Di una sonrisa.

—Soy Delia Stanford, supervisora de personal. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Llámame. —Me guiñó un ojo y me pasó una tarjeta, tenía su número de teléfono. No alcancé ni a decirle algo, puesto que se largó sin previo aviso.

—Vaya manera de ser bienvenido.

Suspiré feliz.

Ya quedaba poco para las ocho y diez, Bella todavía no aparecía, estaba absolutamente desesperado por verla llegar, iba a juguetear un poco con ella, me encantaba hacerla enojar, se veía sexy, ruda, increíble…

Mis ojos fueron ocupados por su bello cuerpo, llevaba un atuendo muy ajustado. Saludó fríamente a su asistente y ésta le correspondió tímidamente, se sentó a mi lado y no me dijo nada por un segundo. Acerqué mis labios a su oído.

—Buenos días, Sra. Swan.

Dio un sobresalto.

—No soy señora, soy señorita.

La muy maldita no me miraba, eso me molestaba.

—Suponía que ante tu alero de amargura ya debías pasarte unos años. —No se inmutó en contestarme—. Veo que los modales jamás te los enseñaron—. Me senté de un golpe a su lado.

—Sí, sí, buenos días—. Llamó con su mano a un rubio chico que se venía acercando, ¿tenía novio? No imaginaba que una mujer como ella estuviera soltera: tan bonita y segura de sí misma. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, no hallaba la manera de que un hombre aguantase su carácter.

—Que guapa te ves con ese… —estaba diciéndole.

—¡Hey Bella! —me interrumpió el tipo—. ¿Él es Edward Cullen? —le preguntó incrédulo.

—Buenos Días, ¿tú eres…?

—James Simmon.

—Un placer.

El tal James comenzó a hablarme de múltiples cosas, los escuchaba pero mis ojos se iban a ella… era tentadora, tenía un aura de fuego puro.

El consejo pidió nuestra palabra, Bella debía ir primero por eso se paró y se fue hacia la plataforma, aproveché de mirarle el culo, increíble, grande, formado. Parecía un corazón atrapado en la rejilla de la tela. Impresionante.

Es hermosa, debo reconocerlo. Suspiré pesadamente.

—_Estoy deseoso de verla _—escuché la risa de Jacob al otro lado de la línea.

Me encontraba apoyado en el mesón de la asistente de Bella, ella sólo me miraba suspicaz. En una ocasión me quedó mirando más de la cuenta al notar de quién hablaba, yo solo atiné en lanzarle un beso; se sonrojó.

—Tengo marido.

—Pero no está muerta. —Le guiñé un ojo.

Estrechó sus ojos y me ignoró durante los otros cinco minutos que hablé con Jake.

—_Te odio, viejo_ –dijo—, _estás con la dama de acero_.

—No es genial estar con ella. —Mis ojos viajaron por la oficina hasta que se posaron en Bella, me estaba mirando atentamente. Me sonrió lascivamente, se la devolví, ni estúpido. —Jacob tengo que cortar, hablamos luego.

Pasó su dedo índice por entre sus pechos que se lograban ver bajo la blusa, luego bajó hasta llegar a su abdomen. Con el mismo dedo me hizo seguirlo dándose una vuelta sobre su eje y entró a su oficina. Como un tonto —debo decirlo— salí corriendo hacia ella. Me estaba seduciendo y me tenía loco. Abrí de un golpe la puerta y ésta me esperaba sentada en su silla. Sonrió y se paró junto a mí, me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me acercó a ella, estampó sus labios contra los míos sorprendiéndome, pero me encantó. Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior y luego la tomé desde su cintura y la apegué contra mí, bajé mi mano y apreté su nalga, lanzó un jadeo que casi me hizo volar. Se despegó de mis labios, llevándolos a mi oído.

—Vamos, fóllame —susurró con su hálito exquisito. Se dio la vuelta y restregó su trasero contra mí.

—Eso quiero. —Puse mi mano en su vientre y luego bajé hasta llegar a su sexo, cubierto por sus ropas.

Caminó hacia el equipo electrónico de música que tenía en un rincón, lo encendió y la música de Frank Sinatra inundó la sala. Comenzó a moverse al son de letra sensualmente, sus caderas iban de lado a lado y tomaba su cabello entre los dedos, agachó su cabeza y sus mechones cayeron como cascada oscura. Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Siéntate ahí —me señaló la silla de cuero. Lo hice sin chistar, estaba tan caliente como aceite de motor.

Mientras la música avanzaba fue abriendo su blusa, botón por botón, acariciando la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Dio un giro y dejó caer la prenda, mostrándome sus hermosos pechos cubiertos con un sujetador rojo pasión. Lamí mis labios a falta de otra cosa.

—Vamos, baila para mí —le dije entre jadeos. Apreté mis puños de excitación.

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a sacarse la falda tubo color negro, era tan apretada que ya podía imaginarme qué estaba dentro. Se agachó un poco y me dejó ver su hermosa tanga hilo dental también roja. Tenía un trasero de los dioses, grande, redondo y hermoso. Mis manos picaban por agarrarlo.

Caminó hacia mí con pasos lentos, sólo en ropa interior y sus tacones negros y altos, me miraba con hambre, aunque podía asegurar que yo ansiaba más de ella que ella de mí. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, quedando justo con nuestros sexos rozándose. Lamió mis labios delicadamente y entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello. La sujeté tomando su cintura.

—Yo sentiré más— susurró en mi oído. Fruncí el ceño—. Déjame probar de ti. —Llevaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Dio cortos besos por mi cuello, desabrochó mi camisa y acarició mi torso, luego lo lamió.

Dejé escapar un jadeo.

_Dios, Dios, Dios…_

—Shh… —Lamió la línea de vellos que había bajo mi ombligo.

Desde abajo vi sus ojos marrones, sin quitarnos la vista de encima desabrochó el cinturón de mi pantalón y lamió sus labios con hambre.

é—Sí… esta noche—Liberó mi miembro. —Esta noche serás mío, nene—. Que sexy sonaba eso.

Dio una sola lamida a toda la longitud.

—Dios, Bella. —Apreté mis dientes.

—Mmm… —sonó en su boca—. Edward —dejó la punta sobre sus labios y sonriendo—: Vamos Edward… gime para mí…

—¡Edward! —exclamó James a mi lado.

¡Rayos!

—Oh Dios, lo siento—. Sentí palpitar algo… mierda… mi pene…

Tuve que pararme con dificultad, ya que… acababa de tener la mejor fantasía de mi vida, frente a un millón de gente y… mi miembro estaba tan duro como una roca.

—Cuidado con lo que miras —me amenazó James con los ojos estrictamente apretados, mirándome atentamente.

Lo quedé mirando mal y caminé hacia la plataforma, ahí estaba parada la causa de mi erección… Bella.

* * *

><p>Saludos para mis hermosas lectoras chilenas que amo (: Y sobre todo a mi beta que hace lo mejor para que esto crezca y vaya qué ideas me da.<p>

_Baisers!_


	8. Límites

**::Historia Beteada por Jocelynne Ulloa::**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7<span>

—Te extrañé tanto—. Le dijo una mujer rubia a él, luego se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Yo también, Jane —. Oh no… Ugh… ¿tenía novia? Rayos… —Días sin verte, mi amor —, le susurraba Edward, lograba entenderlo. Esto era extraño. Carraspeé.

Edward se volteó junto con la mujer, ésta era más pequeña que él e incluso más pequeña que yo. Su cabello era increíblemente rubio, tan brillante como el mismísimo sol. Poseía una figura delgada, pero mis ojos se fijaron automáticamente en sus dos grandes senos, casi me sentí mal, yo tenía mucho menos.

—Buenas tardes… —mascullé.

—Buenas tardes, tú debes ser Isabella ¿no? —, sonrió y se acercó a mí, depositó un beso en mi mejilla, mis ojos no disimularon la sorpresa.

— ¿Y tú eres…? — le pregunté directamente, ni idea quién era la tipa, pero estaba claro que era la novia de Edward.

—Jane Vulturi— me tendió su mano —la prometida de Edward—. Sus ojos azules me analizaban.

Prometida… Dios ¿de verdad tenía prometida? No es que me importase, era sólo que… quería cogérmelo. Maldición, que grave. Él se iba a casar con esa hermosa mujer –debo reconocerlo–. Fijé mis ojos en su mano derecha, ahí se encontraba un hermoso anillo adornando el dedo anular. Era un diamante en solitario sobre oro blanco.

— ¿Te gusta? —, movía su mano delante de mis ojos, vi su perfecta manicure francesa… ¿o quizás uñas acrílicas?

—Es lindo, pero no me gustan los brillos— "_son de mala clase_", pensé.

— ¿Ella es tu jefa? –le preguntó la chica Jane a Edward.

—Exacto—. Se aclaró la garganta. Fruncí el ceño. —Es la presidenta de textiles "Swan & Cullen Association".

—Oh, ya veo—. Sonrió ampliamente, acepto que la chica era muy hermosa y simpática. —Mi padre maneja una empresa también, "Tessuti e Disegni Vulturi"

—La conozco—, dije. Entrecerré mis ojos. Aquella empresa quería echarla abajo hace unos años, Aro Vulturi era realmente despreciable.

— ¿Me buscabas? –interrogó de pronto él, mirándome fijamente. Yo también lo observé, todavía me parecía increíble que estuviese a punto de casarse.

—Sí, pero noto que estás ocupado—. Impulsiva yo, saqué algo de veneno por mi boca sin pensar en las consecuencias. Mierda. Jane frunció el ceño y Edward rodó los ojos.

—Lo lamento, mi novio y yo no nos veíamos hace mucho—, le tomó la mano y le sonrió, éste se la devolvió.

—Entiendo— mascullé. —Yo ya me voy a mi departamento, tengo cosas que hacer –suspiré–, mañana hablamos Cullen. Buenas tardes—. Di una vuelta sobre mi eje y no esperé a que ellos se despidieran, me daba como asco ver a Edward con una chica tan dulce.

Jane Vulturi, futura dueña de "Tessuti e Disegni Vulturi". Era poderosa, pero no tanto como yo. Mi persona tenía comprada a toda la prensa y medios masivos en general, a ella le faltaba vida, además no pasaba de los 23 años.

—Puta—. Sentí la voz de James y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo? —, dije sin entender a quién se referían con ese insulto.

—Esa tipa que llegó ¿es la novia? —, el disgusto se notaba en el rostro de mi amigo.

—Su prometida—. Chasqueé la lengua.

—Y se lo tenía bien guardado el patán—, lanzó Rose. —Más encima rica, la muy perra.

— ¡Hey! —, me asusté, la estaban insultando.

—Lo siento—. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Notaste su prepotencia? — me preguntó James.

— ¿Acaso viste como miraba a las personas del lugar? —, dijo luego Rosalie.

—Está bien, paren. Yo no vi nada, nada que me diga que ella es un asco de persona ¿ok? — Asintieron lentamente. —Ahora tranquilícense, ella no les ha hecho nada, ¿no?

—Oh, vamos— bufó mi amigo. —Te quitó a Edward, de seguro follaba rico—. Hizo un puchero. Rodé los ojos.

—Chicos… —suspiré cansada.

— ¿Qué? –exclamaron.

—El tema está zanjado ¿bueno? —, asintieron nuevamente.

—Pero Bella—. Me giré enojada al sentir la voz de Rose. —Él no está muerto. —Sonrió picarona. Sonreí también.

—Nunca dije que un casado no era bueno en mi vida—. Me mordí el labio inferior.

Llegué al puto lugar en donde tenían al amor de mi vida, Ágatha, de seguro estaría feliz con verme. Hacía ya un mes que no la veía y me tenía loca.

—Buenas Tardes—, dije con voz autoritaria al entrar.

—Buenas Tardes, Srta. Swan, un gusto verla nuevamente—. Me dijo el médico de mierda.

— ¿Dónde está Ágatha? —, interrogué impaciente por verla ya.

—La está esperando, Srta. —. Me señaló una puerta blanca algo sucia, me dio algo de temor, los recuerdos de ese momento llegaron muy rápido a mi mente, pero los borré en cuanto pude.

Caminé lentamente, dando paso a paso, mis tacos sonaban en el suelo duro y frío, atrás venía el tipo. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, el alma se me iluminó, aquellas hermosas cuencas verdes con forma de almendra me volvían loca.

— ¡Ágatha! —, exclamé tomándola en mis brazos. Sólo me recibió un "miau". Fue hermoso.

—Su gata está en perfecto estado—, me sonrió el médico veterinario.

—Te vendrás a casa al fin, bebé—. Mi gata era la única que me hacía ser dulce, amorosa y tierna… era mi princesa.

Toqué delicadamente su pelaje gris con rayitas negras, estaba un poco descuidada por su enfermedad que ahora estaba a punto de desaparecer. Ella me hacía compañía, era todo para mí.

Recordé que hoy llegaba mi ama de llaves, debía apresurarme.

—Hola Simone—, dije cuando cruzó mi puerta.

Ella era una señora algo torpe, callada y ya de mayor edad, como de cincuenta años. Era muy delgada, daba el aspecto de una amargada y frágil mujer.

—Señorita Swan—. Se paró frente a mí algo asustada. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede? —, le pregunté al notar su nerviosismo. —Debes limpiar mi departamento, está hecho un asco. No debí darte esa semana de vacaciones.

—Renuncio— dijo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Renuncio, señorita Isabella, no aguanto su forma de ser, es tan histérica— dijo cada palabra con lentitud.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? —. Avancé con paso firme hacia ella.

— ¡Estoy harta! —Gritó de repente — ¿Es que acaso en su familia la soportan? Creo que no. Renuncio señorita.

— ¡Hey! No puedes irte, Simone, yo te pago tú trabajas para mí, así de sencillo.

—Tengo un hijo enfermo de cáncer, no puedo quedarme con usted, además su paga es muy poca a comparación con mi trabajo aquí.

—Te pagaré más —, comenzaba a rogarle, si ella se iba debía hacer las cosas yo. Oh no, cocinar… ¡DIOS! —Simone, sabes muy bien que eres la única que me aguanta y…

—Corrección, señorita Isabella, ya no la aguanto—. Rodé los ojos. —Renuncio, debo irme.

—Maldición ¿y ahora de dónde sacaré una ama de llaves? —bufé.

—Ese es su problema, debió haberlo pensado antes de haberme tratado como a un ser inferior. Buenas tardes, señorita—. Tomó las maletas que estaban en el suelo.

—Insolente, agradece que te di trabajo cuando andabas desesperada—, escupí molesta.

—Se lo agradezco, señorita. Pero… ¿quién me agradece a mí el tiempo que estuve con usted?

— ¡Bah! Ya vete y deja de estorbar— le di la espalda. —Largo.

—Que tenga una buena vida, señorita Swan.

—Vete. –Solo escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y el "miau" de Ágatha.

Caí rendida en mi sofá, ahora tendría que hacer todo en mi casa, mientras encontraba otra ama de llaves. No podía ser, llevaba siete años viviendo en este departamento y ya llevaba contratando diez empleadas, ninguna me aguantaba. "Inútiles", pensé para mis adentros.

—Quedamos solas tú y yo, bebé—, le dije a mi gata. Desparramó su cuerpo peludo a mi lado y se acurrucó. —Dios, tendré que limpiar, qué atroz.

Este tiempo con esa Jane en mi empresa fueron un calvario, ya llevaba tres días aquí y poco podía soportarla, se paseaba por el lugar como si fuese suyo, maldita zorra. La empresa era mía –bueno, de mi padre– nadie podía hacer nada con ella, sólo yo y nadie más. Ni siquiera tuve un puto acercamiento con el otro patán, solo juntas y más juntas en las que no cruzábamos palabras. Debía reconocer que extrañaba molestarlo o insultarlo, pero nada se le podía hacer, su prometida andaba rondando.

—Srta. Isabella— dijo mi asistente por el teléfono. —Le ha llegado una invitación.

—Dime de quién es.

—De…

—Humm… —mascullé. Era la empresa que nos compraba telas, bastante cara y exclusiva.

—Iré a buscarla, no te preocupes.

Caminé lentamente por los pasillos de mi empresa, se escuchaban a todos trabajar, aunque…

—Maldita zorra—, exclamó una mujer desde el baño de empleados.

—No sé cómo Elena la aguanta, es tan… repulsiva— le contestó otra mujer.

Entré al puto baño que olía peor que un cerdo de granja, era asqueroso. Se encontraban haciendo sus necesidades, las dos encerradas en un retrete diferente.

—Por lo menos su paga no es mala.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan histérica? Con razón es delgada, quizás es anoréxica—. _¡Há! Como chatarra día con día, perra_, pensé.

Se escuchó la cadena del retrete sonar, ya habían terminado. Me recargué en el mueble del lavamanos que se encontraba al frente, me crucé de brazos y esperé. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando salieron ellas, Jessica y Ángela, dos trabajadoras del área de contabilidad.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿qué hablaban las dos muñecas? — mi voz sonó tan repulsivamente dura que me encantó.

Se miraron entre ellas asustadas, sus rostros parecían haber visto al mismo Freddy Kruger cogiéndose a Jason.

—¿Ahora no hablan? –sonreí malévolamente.

—Srta. Swan, lo lamento tanto yo… —comenzó a decir Ángela, le hice un alto con mi mano.

— ¿A esto se dedican? Par de cotillas— Entrecerré mis ojos, específicamente a la que estaba más asustada, Jessica, la frígida de Mike.

—No, lo sentimos mucho, Señorita—. Ángela parecía realmente apenada.

— ¿Y tú, querida? — Me dirigí a la otra. — ¿Se te cansó la lengua tanto que hablas de mí? Pobre mierda—. Endurecí mucho más mi voz. —Si las encuentro otra vez hablando de mí, se van de mi empresa. Soy su jefa máxima, nadie puede referirse con ese vocabulario a nada que tenga que ver conmigo. Si quieren me putean mentalmente, pero no a viva voz, par de estúpidas. ¡A TRABAJAR! — Di un golpe con mi tacón sobre el suelo. Dieron un salto y corrieron afuera. Sonreí.

Salí del apestoso lugar sin antes escribirme una nota mental, "mandar a limpiar bien los baños", no podía tener a mis empleados con semejante inmundicia ¿qué pensarían de mí si no me preocupaba de eso?

—Elena ¿dónde está la carta? — pregunté.

—Srta. Swan—, saltó de inmediato. —Tome.

La invitación estaba sellada y puesta en un sobre elegante y sofisticado. Salía aquella empresa invitándome y mi nombre abajo. Lo abrí inmediatamente, sin rodeos.

**STEVE JONES S.** _Presidente de Marathon Clothes Inc., tiene el agrado de invitarla a la celebración de su 25º Aniversario, el próximo Viernes 17 del mes en curso, a partir de las 21.00 grs._

_Como Presidenta de la empresa que durante tantos años ha sido un excelente proveedor para nuestra compañía, rogamos encarecidamente, extienda la presente invitación al nuevo y recién nombrado Vicepresidente de "Swan & Cullen Assosiation", señor Edward A. Cullen Masen._

_La presencia de ambos, dará mayor realce a este evento._

Se agradece confirmar a

Mmm… fiesta… esperen ¿tenía que ir con Edward? Maldición, estaría horas junto a ese puto.

—Señorita Swan— me llamó mi asistente. La miré —Debo avisarle al Sr. Cullen—, me la quitó de las manos. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Es que acaso su asistente no está? — En realidad, ni siquiera sabía si tenía asistente.

—Su asistente viene esta semana desde Londres, es el Sr. Jacob Black.

—Pásamela—. Tendí mi mano.

—Señorita, usted no puede entregársela—, dijo nerviosa.

— ¡Pamplinas! Pásamela te digo, yo se la entregaré—. Su cara de tristeza me dio lástima, la verdad. Rodé los ojos. —Elena, por favor, dame esa invitación.

—Está bien, señorita—. Sus manos tiritonas me pasaron la puta invitación, se la arrebaté rápido.

—Sigue trabajando, luego te necesitaré, quédate pendiente al teléfono—. Caminé rápido hacia la oficina de Edward Cullen, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, para verlo, digo yo.

Abrí la puerta de un zarpazo, ahí estaba él sentado con los pies en la mesa, reclinado hacia atrás con la espalda en la silla de cuero. Leía con unos lentes de marco negro y cuadrados, le daba un aspecto sexy e intelectual. Qué ganas de follarlo. Dios mío.

Levantó la cabeza de los papeles y me quedó mirando detenidamente, con una ceja enarcada sobre sus anteojos eruditos. Frunció el ceño luego.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —, enarqué una ceja a como me trató. Maldito imbécil.

—Mal educado—, lancé con malicia. —Te traje una invitación.

Le moví el papel, lo siguió con sus ojos intrigado.

— ¿Qué es? — Se paró hacia donde me encontraba y trató de quitármela, no alcanzó ya que saqué mi mano antes y la escondí atrás de mi espalda. —Isabella—, me dijo severo con sus ojos estrechados.

—Mmm… Por fin lo dices como debe ser –rodó los ojos–, es una invitación al aniversario de la empresa "Marathon Clothes INC."

—Pásamela, debo leerla yo ¿no? — parecía enojado.

—Te equivocas, a mí me invitaron.

— ¿Entonces para qué mierda vienes a molestarme? —, se fue a sentar nuevamente a la silla de cuero.

—Debemos ir como pareja, querido Edward—. Me puse una mano en la cintura esperando a que se dignara a mirarme o algo, evitaba poner sus ojos en mí, eso me molestaba más que a nada en el mundo.

—No quiero ir—, sentenció cruzando sus piernas masculinamente.

— ¿Crees que yo quiero ir contigo? — se encogió de hombros. —Mira, mierda— me fui furiosa hacia él, estampé mi mano contra su escritorio, me dolió. —Esta empresa es importante, no sé si lo sabías pedazo de carne podrida –rió, me molestó mucho. —No estoy para tu juego ¿sí? Es una exigencia meramente profesional que vayamos, ¿entiendes? —. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró directo a los ojos, sus cuencas se reían de mí. Puto.

—Mmm… interesante… — le di un gran puñetazo en el brazo. Rió y se sobó. —No sé por qué debería hacerte este favor.

—No es un favor, es un compromiso con la empresa más leal de mi padre ¿es que no entiendes, joder?

—No, no entiendo—. Se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¡Ya basta de tu maldita sea, mierda! —. Lo agarré desde la camisa azul que llevaba. —Irás te guste o no. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo al ir contigo, pedazo de idiota—. Esa maldita sonrisa no salía de su rostro.

—Está bien, jefa—. Se soltó de mi agarre con sumo cuidado y una mirada tan burlona… Esto no se quedaría así.

— ¿Es que tu novia no te da permiso de ir conmigo a una simple fiesta? –me miró serio.

—Yo me mando solo. Nadie me dice qué hacer, querida Bella—, gruñí como una gata a punto de pelear.

—Confirmaré tu asistencia por correo—. Me di la vuelta para seguir con mi trabajo.

—Espera—, dijo. Volví a mi antigua posición. — ¿Cuándo es? —. Le lancé la invitación hacia su cabeza, no le cayó ahí, lamentable.

Me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, me admiré. Me veía bien… bastante bien. La "fiesta" comenzaba en sólo veinte minutos, estaba algo apurada, mi puntualidad no me estaba jugando a favor en este momento. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido rojo con diseños de círculos y zigzag de color negro. Cubría todo mi pecho y tenía la espalda descubierta, mis atributos quedaban expuestos, sobre todo mi hermoso trasero que se manifestaba en todo su esplendor, llegando hasta el comienzo de mis pies, los cuales estaban perfectamente adornados con unos tacones negros de doce centímetros. Mi cabello estaba tomado en un moño alocado, pero elegante, mis ojos negros y mi boca rojo pasión.

—Te ves hermosa—, dijo feliz Rose. Ella había estado conmigo durante toda mi "estadía" en el salón de belleza.

—Gracias—. Proferí feliz. El rojo me quedaba fenomenal. —Debo ir por mi auto.

—Yo te acompaño abajo, procura no embriagarte—, reímos.

— ¡Há! Eso te lo debería decir a ti, maldita alcohólica—, le empujé levemente en el hombro.

Bajamos por el ascensor bromeando como cuando éramos más jóvenes, me dio algo de nostalgia. Escuché un sonido potente de motor acercarse hacia el departamento, un auto negro. Mis ojos se agigantaron al ver ese hermoso Ford Mustang V6 2011. Aparcó en la acera, frente a nosotras.

Salimos a la calle, la brisa corría fuerte, me dio un escalofrío. Entrecerré mis ojos para ver entre los vidrios polarizados, no pude al fin y al cabo. La puerta se abrió dando paso a que saliera Edward Cullen del gran automóvil.

Se veía increíble con aquel traje rojo opaco, una camisa blanca y una corbata que hacía juego con su cabello desordenado y sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté dándome calor en los brazos frotándomelos con mi mano. Hacía frío.

—Vengo a buscarte—. Sonrió admirablemente.

—No pienso ir contigo—, lo dije para echar abajo su ofrecimiento.

— ¡Vamos! Estoy tratando de ser un caballero contigo, nos vamos juntos como la pareja de empresarios más exitosa del mundo—, rió. Ridículo.

—Tú no eres el empresario más exitoso del mundo, esa soy yo—. Mi orgullo a flote nuevamente.

—Sí, claro. Súbete al auto y hacemos la mierda ya, hace frío y te resfriarás—, se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso encima, estaba calentita.

Miré a Rose, me miró con gracia en sus ojos y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Déjalo ser amable contigo una vez en su vida, Bella, no es obligación que seas su fastidio todos los días—. Susurró en mi oído. Tenía razón. Hummm…

—Está bien, Edward, vamos a la jodida "fiesta".

Luces, cámaras, gente, glamour, todo eso se vivía en ese momento. El auto avanzaba de a poco ya que nos iban diciendo cada unos minutos dónde debíamos estacionar. Edward manejaba como un maldito loco, casi morí del susto cuando hizo "maniobras", maldito loco, ahora se creía payaso.

Periodistas tocaban los vidrios, el truco era sonreír, nada más, o saludar. Cullen estaba algo incómodo, la razón, ni idea. Yo sabía que él estaba muy acostumbrado a todo esto.

— ¡Empresarios Cullen - Swan! —, gritó un hombre, los flashes iluminaron nuestros rostros en un dos por tres.

—Vamos pareja—, me tomó firmemente desde la cintura y saludó ante la gente, cámara y destellos.

Fue infernal el sacarnos fotos juntos, promocionar una imagen de amistad entre los dos ¡bah! Estupidez, nosotros no podíamos ni vernos.

— ¡Isabella! —. Gritó Steve, un gran amigo después de todo.

— ¡Steve! —, grité también.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Oh, bien gracias, mira, te presento a mi ahora vicepresidente, Edward Cullen—. Lo observó un rato con algo de envidia ¿Steve sentía envidia de otros hombres?

—Buenas noches, Sr. Cullen—. Le tendió su mano con una fingida sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Jones—. Le dijo Edward normalmente. No había captado.

—Veo que lo conoces, Edward.

—Claro, es mi deber saber con quienes tenemos lazos, Bella—. Puto marica de mierda, nuevamente usando mi nombre de amigos. No podía decirle nada, estaba frente al presidente de una marca de ropa tan importante como un diamante del porte de un edificio.

—Es una buena respuesta, Sr. Cullen—. Dijo Steve, golpeándole ligeramente el hombro.

La cena fue escalofriante, había tanta gente de alta alcurnia… nunca me había gustado eso, desde que era pequeña veía a ese tipo de gente, me daban asco realmente…

— ¿En qué piensas? —, me preguntó amistoso, poniéndose un pedazo de carne en la boca.

—En lo mierdero que puede ser el comportamiento humano—. Suspiré.

—La gente se comporta así para poder encajar en la sociedad, nosotros mismos aumentamos la estupidez humana.

—Que profundas palabras—, reí.

—A veces me pongo algo… interesante—. Me sonrió, le devolví el gesto. Fue algo lindo. — ¿Quieres bailar? —, me preguntó.

— ¿Bailar? ¿Contigo? —. Reí fuertemente. —Está bien, bombón—. Me paré de la silla, Edward me quedó mirando profundamente.

—Vamos, párate—, le dije algo nerviosa por sus miradas tan penetrantes, de verdad este hombre podía desnudarte con solo mirarte.

Yo siempre me he considerado una mujer muy fuerte y con gran fortaleza, nunca me dejaba llevar por hombres ni nada por el estilo. Jamás me mostraba débil ante el ojo humano, sobre todo el masculino. Nunca. Pero Edward me hacía divagar, me hacía más torpe de lo común, me hacía ser la humana de mierda que fui hace diez años, me ponía como una adolescente.

La música de Barry White sonaba en el gran salón, había gente bailando ya en el centro de todas las mesas, "Can't get enough of your love baby" era una melodía sensual y activa, me encantaba. Invité a Edward con mi dedo y comenzamos un baile algo distante, pero estaba bien. Sus dos grandes manos se apegaron a mi pequeña cintura y me atraían un poco a su cuerpo.

Steve tocó su hombro, Edward se separó un poco y lo quedó mirando esperando a lo que quería decir.

— ¿Me presta a la señorita? —, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Fruncí el ceño levemente, ¿quería quitarme del lado de Edward?

Cullen me miró como preguntándome a mí, debía decir que sí, aunque no fuese eso realmente lo que quería.

—Te dejo, Edward—. Le sonreí, —vuelvo enseguida—. Y me marché con Stev, guiñándole el ojo.

—Tu vicepresidente no te quita los ojos de encima, querida Isabella—. Dijo Steve, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura, donde minutos antes Edward había puesto sus manos grandes. Me sentí muy extraña, no me gustó la sensación.

— ¿Qué dices? —, hice un mohín de duda, a lo cual él respondió con una gran risotada.

—Edward te encuentra hermosa, lo veo en sus ojos, te admira mucho—. Movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

— ¡Ay por Dios! –comencé a reír como boba, oh rayos, carcajada nerviosa. —Estás bromeando ¿no?

—No, no estoy bromeando, Isabella—, me acompañó con su risa.

Hice un gesto negativo con mi cabeza y me dediqué a disfrutar la hermosa melodía de "My First, my Last, my Everything". Giré mi rostro ya que Steve comenzaba a acercar sus labios a mi mejilla, no me gustaba esta sensación dios… Hasta que lo vi, con aquella rubia, ¡cuánto odiaba a las rubias! Maldito perro.

—Tu amigo Edward la está pasando genial con Stella—. Rió. —Esa chica ha pasado por la cama de todos mis ejecutivos.

—Debo suponer que en la tuya también, querido Steve—, le dije hiriente.

—Un caballero no tiene memoria—, exclamó divertido.

—Sí, claro…

Aquella rubia le acariciaba el pecho lentamente con su índice, claro indicio de que le estaba coqueteando, jugó con su cabello, su hermoso cabello… ¡maldición! Puta, zorra, perra del infierno ¿qué se creía en hacer eso con… él? ¡Rayos!

Los seguí mirando detenidamente, mientras Steve y yo danzábamos bajo la música estelar de Tom Jones. Edward la invitó a bailar y la puta aceptó de inmediato ¡qué linda!

Stella era una mujer tan alta como Edward, rubia, hermosa y con unas piernas de ensueño, aparte de esa potente delantera que tenía. Usaba un vulgar vestido de cuero negra, tenía un gigante escote en "v" que le resaltaba aquellos senos grandes como dos balones de football. No podría decir que no, ya que "Eddie" estaba feliz mirando no precisamente su cara, odiaba a los hombres por estos motivos.

Reían y charlaban mientras bailaban como unos verdaderos dioses, estaban en una sincronía perfecta, casi como si hubiesen ensayado esa coreografía.

Steve comenzó a acariciar mi espalda baja desnuda, a poco tocaba mi trasero. Acercaba sus labios a mi mejilla, olí su hálito, había tomado ¡Ahí estaba la razón! Pobre presidente.

— ¡Hey! Bella ¿volverás a mis brazos? —. Dijo en broma Edward con aquella chica de la mano, los miré algo ma. Cuando me di cuenta quité mi cara de "calcetín sucio a la vista".

—No quiero, Steve está perfecto—. Le sonreí malvadamente al muy mierda. — ¿No crees que es mejor como estamos? —, le pregunté a la chica específicamente, ella sonrió y asintió. Zorra. — ¿Ves? —, le dije a Edward.

—Hummm… ¿ya no quieres que te toque? ¿Eh? —. Estaba burlándose de mí.

— ¿Te tragaste un payaso? — Le pregunté por si acaso. Me miró mal.

— ¡CAMBIO DE PAREJAS! — Gritó Steve, tomando una copa de champagne y llevándose a la tal Stella del brazo — ¡Tango! —, gritó él hacia quien ponía la música.

Se escuchan los primeros acordes, y Edward tomó mi mano invitándome a la pista de baile. No me quedó otra que aceptarla, lo que él no esperaba, era que clavara mis uñas en ella.

Llegamos al centro de la pista y adopté la posición adecuada –para mí–, la cual evitaba que Edward invadiera mi proxémica. Pero el muy bastardo me acercó a su cuerpo de tal manera que sus labios casi rozaban mi oreja. Identifiqué la música, ya que era instrumental, era del conocido Argentino Carlos Gardel... "Por una cabeza", irónico, supieran lo que pasa por la mía en estos momentos. Al comienzo me sentí insegura, y eso era totalmente inaceptable, para mí. Comenzamos a bailar suavemente arrastrando los pies como el baile lo amerita.

—No sabía que bailabas tango, querido Edward—. Estaba algo enfadada con él, la razón, ni idea.

—La misma pregunta me hago yo—, sonrió petulantemente sexy. Marica. Luego, en un movimiento inesperado, Edward me inclina levemente sobre mi espalda y al volver, quedé justo frente a su rostro. No sabría describir la expresión que tenía, pero al parecer no le era tan indiferente la situación. Con que esas tenemos.

—Algo en común que debamos tener ¿no? — Dejé una pierna entre las suyas, rozando levemente su masculinidad, y comenzamos de nuevo con un vaivén un poco más acelerado, al ritmo de la música.

Giramos abrazados, y pude notar como Edward estaba teniendo un leve problemita en la zona sur. Sin despegar mi cintura de la suya, giramos al sentido contrario del cual bailamos, dos pasos y bajamos deslizando suavemente nuestros pies derechos. Fue muy sensual.

No dejábamos de mirarnos, cuando en otro acto inesperado, Edward tomó mi mano derecha y me giró sobre mis pies tres veces, al terminar el último, me llevó a su pecho casi con brusquedad, como si le estuviera costando controlarse y ahora su expresión era de... ¿rabia? Se notaba enfadado, ¿por el baile? ¿Por bailar conmigo? ¿O por lo que al parecer, le hacía sentir? Que se joda.

—Estaba buena la rubia ¿eh? —, dijo mientras con su mano derecha me sujetaba para bajarme y con su nariz delinear mi cuello. Infame.

—No mejor que yo—. Dije con una seguridad impresionante. —Te puso igual a como estás ahora.

Me miraba fijamente, cuando dimos otros giros aun abrazados, su vista bajó a mis labios, me los mordí sugerentemente, sólo para molestarlo. Después de nuestro último giro, Edward extendió nuestros brazos alejándonos. Luego recorrimos la pista de baile, no me había percatado que éramos la única pareja bailando, mientras todos nos observaban, incluyendo a la rubia oxigenada con la que Edward había estado hablando.

—Te ves sexy concentrado, bombón—. Le dije mientras bailábamos.

—Déjame tocarte un poco más—, jadeó.

La música bajó su ritmo a uno lento, indicando ya que el final estaba cerca. Aún podía sentir todo el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Edward. Él me dio un último giro doble, luego repetimos el paso deslizando nuestros pies derechos, pero esta vez de manera más lenta y rozando nuestras mejillas, antes del término de la canción, subí mi pierna izquierda y la apoyé en la suya de manera muy osada, pero nada vulgar, Edward estaba comenzando a mover su mano para sujetar mi pierna, pero no lo permití y como la canción finalizaba, la retiré lentamente, haciendo que este baile, sea una real tortura para él. A penas terminó la canción, estallaron los aplausos de los presentes, y sorprendí a Edward observando mi escote que, con la agitación del momento, subía y bajaba, dándole una vista privilegiada de mis pechos.

Sonreímos a la gente y yo por mi parte me fui al baño, estaba ahogada en calor, el baile me había aumentado la temperatura, aparte por el ejercicio físico, también por aquel cuerpo exquisito de Edward, el roce de nuestra carne fue sensacional.

Me eché agua en el rostro para quitar lo rojo de ésta, arreglé un poco mi maquillaje y salí del puto lugar, no estaba asqueroso, pero el simple hecho de saber que señoras horribles orinaban ahí me daban nauseas. De pronto un brazo me atajó fuertemente de la cintura y me llevó hacia el baño de minusválidos.

— ¿Qué mierda…? –exclamé asustada, estaba oscuro.

—Sht, soy yo –era Edward, válgame Dios.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¡Me asustaste! Estúpido—, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora.

—El baile. Dios… me excitaste, pequeña Bella.

—Isabella—, rodó los ojos. —A propósito… ¿qué dijiste? — ahí caí en la cuenta de sus palabras.

—Me excité contigo—. Me atrajo a su cuerpo fuertemente. —El roce de tu gran trasero… ¡Dios! —. Acercó sus labios a los míos lentamente. —Dame un beso—. Lento… lento… lento… ¡ODIABA LO LENTO!

Le tapé la boca con mi mano para que no pudiese besarme, esta vez yo iba a jugar también.

—No estoy para quién quiera, yo deseo cuándo y dónde—. Acaricié su masculinidad lentamente, su reacción fue inmediata.

Sin más me salí de aquel apestoso baño, no iba a follarlo en aquel lugar. Lo dejaría para después… Sí… tendría a Edward Cullen en mis manos pronto. No tendría por qué ser en semanas, meses… ¿sería mañana? Quién sabe. Lo que sí sabía era que este chico de ojos verdes estaba tan bueno como las tartas de la abuela Swan. Me lo comería sin chistar, pedazo por pedazo y lo saborearía luego… muy luego. Prepárate Edward Cullen, ahora sabrás quién manda.

* * *

><p><strong>Links: (quitar espacios)<br>**

Vestido rojo Bella: www. telecomics. com/ wp –content /uploads / 2011 /05 /kristen-stewart -vestido-rojo. jpg

Ford Mustang V6: http : / img. motorpasion. com/ 2009/ 11/ 2011- ford- mustang- v6-1. jpg

Traje Rojo: http: .blogspot. com/_ Fr5jtSt05Hg/ TSeWtTG9jaI /AAAAAAAAjxQ /Ef13fp9Y _y8/ s1600/bestdressedmen2 .jpg

Can´t get enough of your love Babe: http: /www .youtube .com/ watch?v =- U3ho1D0Sxs

My First My Last My Everything: http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =BtwO eoeWhoo

Por una cabeza: http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v =BHuno r1B3xU

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola nenas!<em>**

¡Oh wow! Me demoré en actualizar, lo sé, pero no se preocupen no volverá a suceder.

¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Espero que les haya gustado porque costó y mucho /: Sin mi Beta no sabría que hacer, la verdad. El tango... wow... sexy y encantador.

¡Las amo...!

_Baisers!_


	9. Entre mis manos

**::Historia Beteada por Jocelynne Ulloa::**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a <strong>Stephanie Meyer, <strong>la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE: <strong>VER ENLACES AL FINAL.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8<span>

— ¡Bella! — Gritó Edward corriendo detrás de mí.

— ¡No me llames así maldita sea! —, le grité también dándome la vuelta.

—Al diablo, Bella—. Me tomó por los hombros y me acorraló contra una salita de aseo, la cual se encontraba a mi lado derecho. Estaba todo muy oscuro y podía sentir los líquidos de limpieza, sumando otros utensilios para limpiar.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —, le pregunté sabiendo lo que en realidad pasaba. Estaba loco por mí ¿es que no había algo mejor? Me lamí los labios.

—Te gusta molestar, te encanta fastidiar y ahora ¿te gusta excitarme, pequeña? — Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío. Sentí su protuberante pene chocar contra mi vientre, sentí unas cosquillas crecer allí y luego largarse por mi columna vertebral. Un rubor invadió mis mejillas.

—Edward, no hagas esto—. No quería hacerlo ahora, si pudiese me lo llevaría a mi departamento, aunque… ¿por qué no?

— ¿Qué no lo haga? — Frotó su nariz en mi cuello, oliéndome.

—Ya basta, Edward—. Jadeé. Él comenzaba a tener poder sobre mí ¡no era justo!

—Ni pensaba hacerte algo—. Me soltó de inmediato. —No eres más que una mujer caprichosa, ¿querías ponerme duro? Wow… vaya, pues eso no resulta conmigo, ¿crees que quiero follarte ahora? Ni lo pienses, eres desagradable, antes tenía algo de ganas, ahora me aburres—. La rabia creció tan fuerte como si me hubiesen prendido en llamas con gasolina. Le estampé mi puño en todo su "hermoso" rostro, casi cayó al suelo. La sangre en su nariz me indicó que había golpeado fuerte.

— ¡Vete al puto infierno! –Le grité. —Tus insultos ya no hacen nada en mí Edward, hace años lo hacías junto con Tanya, luego volviste a molestarme siendo unos jóvenes adolescentes, y ahora ¿crees que puedes intimidarme? Tu puta erección no se hizo sola, pero más bien ME VALE.

—Isabella, me las pagarás—. Gruñó agarrándose la quijada.

— ¡Qué miedo! —, dije mordaz.

—Ríe, pequeña Bella—. Una sonrisa maléfica salió de sus labios.

—Ve por el auto, me quiero ir—. Salí del cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de una señora de limpieza. Me avergoncé mucho.

Caminé con los tacones firmes en el suelo ¿qué se creía? Él no podía venir a decirme eso, yo era tan deseable como un caramelo de miel.

—Isabella, ¿ya te vas? —, me preguntó Steve al verme alistando mi pequeño bolsito, ahí guardaba mis llaves y el labial rojo, extrañamente habían… condones, Rose y sus mierdas.

—Sí, lo siento, ya es tarde—. Dije guardándome las ganas de gritarle qué mierda le importaba si me iba o no.

—Son sólo las dos de la mañana—, miró su reloj.

— ¿Y? Estoy cansada, muy cansada—. Suspiré al ver a Edward llegar con su mejilla roja y la quijada con un pequeño tajo, me miró feo, muy feo.

— ¡Hey! Steve, déjala, yo la llevaré a su departamento, debes comprenderla, está en sus días—. Mis ojos se fueron como flechas a los suyos y los penetré como si fuesen cuchillas de fuego.

—No digas eso, Edward—. Si no hubiese estado el otro marica lo hubiese pateado hasta matarlo (figuradamente, claro). Steve rió a carcajada abierta, apreté mis puños, estaba siendo una burla.

—Ok, Edward, quiero irme, ¿vamos?

Nos despedimos de Steve, no quise hablar con nadie más, estaba muy enojada, molesta, dolida, frustrada ¿era cierto aquello? Yo era deseable, lo sabía.

Me abrió la puerta de su puto auto lujoso, muy caballero quería mostrarse, pero no le resultaba. Me lancé prácticamente al asiento de cuero negro, no me había percatado del olor que allí se encontraba, era su propio olor, un aroma tan masculinamente morboso y pecador.

Las imágenes del tango regresaron a mi mente, sus manos en mi cintura, su aliento chocar contra mi oreja, el roce de sus piernas con las mías, sus rodillas contra el principio de mis muslos… Me sentía deseosa, caliente, fogosa por él, mi sexo estaba húmedo desde aquel casi beso pasional que yo no quise darle.

— ¿En qué piensas? —, me preguntó al entrar al auto.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? — Respondí cruzada de brazos con mi mirada puesta fijamente en el foco de la calle.

—Amargada—, masculló al momento en que puso en marcha su Ford. Giré mi cabeza hacia él con el ceño fruncido. —No hagas así, me asustas, pareces la niña del exorcista.

—Muere, pedazo de mierda—. Creo que mi diccionario de insultos iba creciendo día a día gracias a él.

—Si no fueses mujer, hace un buen rato te hubiese golpeado—. La línea que se formó en su frente me indicaba lo molesto que estaba conmigo.

—Mejor para mí, "bebé".

—Te llevaré a tu departamento lo más rápido posible para dejar de verte.

— ¿Es que tanto te cuesta admirarme? –dije sensualmente–. Sé que soy un dulce irresistible, "amor" —. Estaba más que segura que Edward me deseaba tanto o más que yo, sabía por experiencia cuánto anhelaba penetrar mi mojado sexo, podía ver en sus ojos libidinosos sus ganas de degustar de mi ser, de mi piel.

—Vete al demonio, Bella—. Apretó el volante con sus manos, sentí la fuerza de éste.

—No, yo quiero ir a mi departamento—. Reí. Cullen bufó. —Además, no me llames Bella.

Cuando aparcamos fuera del edificio me apresuré a salir del auto antes de que Edward se bajara y me abriese la puerta.

— ¡Hey! —, gritó Edward detrás mío.

— ¿Qué? — Paré secamente y di un giro sobre mi eje.

Edward venía a gran velocidad, chocó contra mi cuerpo. Quedamos a muy pocos centímetros, aunque que yo diría milímetros.

Miré sus labios llenos entreabiertos, cuánto deseaba besarlos ya, lamerlos y morderlos.

—Te veo el lunes—, dijo Edward con la respiración agitada, producto del pequeño ejercicio que había hecho al correr hacia mí.

—Sí—. Tragué saliva. —Los chinos de "Txoi Ltda." irán a la empresa el lunes, debes ir decente, no querrás dar mala impresión.

—De eso no te debes preocupar, Isabella—. Su aliento exquisito golpeó mi nariz.

—Está bien, buenas noches, Edward—. Deposité un corto y jugoso beso en su mejilla derecha, sentí la leve picazón de su barba dispuesta a crecer lo más pronto posible.

—Buenas noches, Bella—. Rió y le di un manotazo en el hombro.

—Isabella—, le advertí.

— ¿Algún día te podré decir Bella?

—Aunque te lo prohíba lo dices igual.

—Me refiero a que sea con tu consentimiento—. Sus orbes verde esmeralda estaban calando profundamente en los míos, produciéndose una especia de energía electrizante.

—Lo veo casi imposible—. Me giré para caminar hacia la puerta de la entrada principal del edificio.

—El imposible influye demasiado—, dijo divertido. Adiviné su rostro, una sonrisa burlona y sus mejillas algo elevadas. Le levanté mi dedo medio.

Sólo escuché la risa y luego el auto de Edward partir. No sabía dónde iría, aunque tenía una idea bastante clara, al departamento de su novia, por supuesto.

Saludé al conserje que estaba algo somnoliento, lo entendía, eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Subí a mi piso, el último. Sentía mis bragas al límite de lo empapado, ansiaba una ducha para quitarme el calor que me estaba embargando, de preferencia con agua helada.

— ¡Ágatha! — Grité al entrar.

Se asomaron sus ojos verdes entre la oscuridad del lugar, prendí la luz y me acerqué a ella, la tomé entre mis brazos y la acaricié un rato, moví mis piernas y sentí la humedad.

—Debo ducharme—. La dejé en el suelo y me metí al baño, hoy no sería relajante, nada de bañera.

Me desnudé y mientras largué el agua fría, era en serio, para esta calentura venía bien una ducha fría para quitar las ganas de follarme lo primero que encontrase, menos mal no tenía plátanos cerca, o pepinos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Puta madre! —, grité al entrar y recibir el primer golpe helado. Siseé al segundo contacto y prácticamente bailé como abuelo con síndrome de Parkinson al pararme directamente bajo el chorro.

Mis pezones estaban duros y tiesos, los toqué y dolieron, mi piel de gallina, blanca, no, esto no estaba resultando, yo no servía para esto.

Largué el agua caliente y ahí mis músculos se relajaron. Sentía el agua correr por mi piel, acariciándola. Me hizo aumentar el deseo, dejando llevar mi mano entre mis senos y luego acaricié mi vientre. Paré, no iba a hacer contacto directo con el clítoris, eso se lo dejaba a las vírgenes.

Salí como un cohete y me puse la bata de satín luego de secarme el cuerpo en un segundo. Me lancé a la cama y bajé mi cabeza y mis manos debajo de ésta, saqué mi juguete favorito, era rojo.

Puse una música relajante y empecé a recordar los momentos cálidos con Edward y yo, su aroma, sus ojos clavados en los míos, sus manos ensartadas en mi piel suave.

—Mmm… —dije cuando el objeto me penetró.

Lo comencé a mover rápidamente, odiaba lo lento. Sentía cómo entraba y salía, mis ojos cerrados ayudaban a aislarme de la realidad, imaginando que aquella cosa que estaba dentro de mí era el bello –suponía— pene de Edward Cullen.

Mi mano se cansó, por esto tuve que cambiar a la izquierda.

— ¡Ah! –exclamé sumida en una ola de placer provocada por mis fantasías.

—Miau—. Sólo eso y abrí mis ojos de golpe. Estaba ella ahí mirándome expectante. Tomé una almohada y se la lancé. Salió corriendo.

— ¡Y no me interrumpas! –le grité. "_Como si te fuera a entender_", pensé.

Nuevamente cerré mis ojos y me concentré en imaginar a Edward desnudo penetrándome duramente, rascando mis paredes, introduciéndose cada vez más.

Moví más y más rápido aquel consolador que ahora era el "pene" de Edward. Mis paredes vaginales de contrajeron contra el objeto de goma haciendo la fricción mucho más excitante. Un orgasmo lleno y caliente me golpeó fuerte haciéndome gritar de placer.

— ¡Ah! ¡Edward! — Emití dando las últimas estocadas.

Abrí mis ojos de sopetón y me tapé la boca, esto estaba llegando lejos, una fantasía con Edward… demonios, debía tenerlo conmigo ya, ansiaba rodear con mi intimidad su miembro ardiente.

El día había pasado bastante rápido, cosa que me gustaba demasiado, con Edward otra vez hablamos bastante poco, en la mañana habíamos entablado una pequeña conversación de un minuto que se vio interrumpida por los putos chinos. Elena venía a decir que tres de ellos se habían enfermado por un virus estomacal, por esta razón debíamos esperar a mañana o pasado para hablar del tema de maquinaria textil.

Luego de eso, no hubo más conversación con Edward. Eso me desilusionó un poco, debía ser honesta, quería verlo, el orgasmo que había tenido la madrugada del sábado gracias a su imagen, me había dejado más caliente de lo que debía, sumado a que no lo había visto en todo el fin de semana.

Me sentí en la obligación de ir a un nightclub para pasar las ganas de follarme a mi vicepresidente, estaba en la obligación de joder con algún tipo cualquiera que encontrase.

Tomé mi abrigo y no esperé a Rosalie, debía estar sola, emborracharme sola como siempre que me sentía frustrada con el mundo o conmigo misma.

Me largué a mi departamento y me puse algo rápido, una mini falda roja que me apretaba el trasero al máximo, un top blanco sin mangas también bastante apretado resaltando el poco busto que tenía a comparación con muchas de las mujeres que conocía y unos stilettos negros. Dejé mi cabello suelto y me maquillé con mi infaltable rojo en los labios y algo ligero en los ojos, nada muy fuerte.

Me subí a un taxi, estaba dispuesta a embriagarme por lo cual no iría en auto ni a palos. Entré al lugar, "La Pomme" era el nombre del nightclub, estaba todo perfectamente decorado al estilo 80's y House. Colores como el naranja, amarillo, café, fucsia y otros brillaban, círculos y curvas le daban un toque sicodélico al lugar. La gente bailaba sobre la pista de baile como condenada sobándose entre ellas, ellos…

Me fui directo a la barra para pedir algo de beber, estaba sedienta, sedienta de olvidar mis ganas de follar ya con él.

— ¿Qué desea la señorita? —, dijo amablemente con una sonrisa aquel barman moreno de ojos celestes. Buen cuerpo, lindo cabello ¡pero no era él!

—Dame lo que sea que tenga vodka, quiero emborracharme sin vomitar—. Caí rendida sobre la silla alta color naranja.

— ¿Qué te parece…?—, comenzó a ver lo que tenía, supuse. — ¿Kamikase? ¿Kaipiroska? ¿Harvey Wallbanger? — Ninguno me parecía conocido y poco me importaba.

—El que tú quieras—. Me encogí de hombros.

—Creo que te daré la Kaipiroska—, sonaba bien.

Vi como puso algo amarillo verdoso en un vaso On the rocks, creo que eran limones de pica, luego el azúcar y el hielo, al último el vodka. Me lo puso en la barra, estaba decorado con una rodaja de limón. Parecía bonito.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? — Era bastante amable.

— ¡Oh! — En cualquiera de los casos lo hubiese hecho callar con un "no te incumbe", pero era amable y no quería discusiones con alguien en este momento. —Nada muy importante—, rió. Tomé el vaso y lo miré, en un segundo pasó por mi garganta.

—Estabas sedienta ¿eh? — Sonrió, unas adorables margaritas se formaron al costado.

—Muy sedienta, quiero otro—. Golpeé el vaso en la madera café. En dos minutos tenía otro en mi esófago.

— ¿Sabes lo que más me duele? — Mi lengua se metía por todos lados obstaculizándome el poder hablar.

—No, no lo sé, dímelo—. El barman estaba apoyado en la barra mirándome en mi estado deplorable.

— ¡Que ni siquiera se atreve a tocarme… ¡no lo sé! ¡Un seno! , grité llamando la atención de muchos. Las luces rodaban en mi cabeza y se movían de lado a lado.

—Mmm, pero si eres tan guapa—, me miró libidinosamente.

— ¡PERO ESO NO LO VE! —, grité nuevamente.

—Entiendo, quizás te está evitando porque no quiere comprometerse ¿tiene novia? –Asentí. —Entonces eso es, no deberías perder tu tiempo deseando a ese tipo, hay muchos en este mundo—. Le sonreí con mis ojos a punto de cerrarse.

—No lo sé, soy una persona bastante… perseverante, creo que no debería echarme atrás.

—Entonces hazlo.

—Pero es que… ¡EL MUY PUTO NI ME PELA! ¡NO ME HACE CASO! — Un carraspeo me hizo voltear. Estaba él de la mano…con ella. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Me paré de golpe y todo se me dio vuelta.

—Hace más de una hora que te veo parlotear con este chico ¿qué te traes? — Usaba un sweater verde oscuro y unos jeans, más unas zapatillas converse rojas, su cabello nuevamente estaba alborotado.

—No la regañes, está tomada la pobre—. Jane me acarició la mejilla con su mano algo fría, fruncí el ceño ante su gesto, me molestó.

— ¿Qué quieren? —, no quería rodeos. Tomé mi cartera y saqué dinero suficiente, creo, la dejé sobre la barra y antes le lancé un beso al barman que bastante me había ayudado con sus consejos que mañana no recordaría.

—Oh por Dios, Isabella, estás muy borracha—. Mis piernas flaquearon y casi me doy de boca al suelo.

—Déjenme en paz—, advertí.

—Isabella—, llamó Edward con su grave voz. —Te vas con nosotros, no puedes andar así como así sola en la calle, alguien te puede hacer algo—. Rodé los ojos.

—Como si te importara—, mascullé.

—Edward tiene razón, Isabella, es nuestro deber llevarte a tu departamento, por favor no discutas—. Jane me tomó de los hombros y me ayudó a salir del lugar atiborrado de gente.

—Con tal de que me dejen ya—, bufé.

Mis pies se cruzaban entre sí, impidiéndome casi completamente moverme, afuera hacía algo de frío, imaginaba que pasaban de la una de la madrugada.

Subí al auto de Edward, en el asiento trasero, todo me daba vueltas y lo único que quería era irme a casa y dormir. Esperaba que la borrachera se fuese completamente mañana en la mañana.

—Isabella—, me llamó una voz lejana, no quería abrir mis ojos. — ¡Isabella! — Mi nombre sonó más fuerte.

— ¿¡Qué! —, grité devuelta.

—Ya llegamos a tu departamento, Isabella—. Me dijo dulcemente aquella rubia quita penes.

—Oh, lo siento—. Manifesté realmente apenada.

Abrí la puerta del auto y traté de salir pero me pareció imposible, todo me daba vueltas y sólo quería estar estática.

—Edward ayúdala, la pobre no puede—, "La pobre", maldita perra.

—De paso le daré una ducha fría para que se le pase ya esto—. Mis ojos se abrieron a lo que dijo. —La meteré con ropa para que aprenda a no andar emborrachándose y más encima sola.

—Está bien, no te demores—. Extraño. Jane no se puso celosa, ¿es que no lo era?

—Camina ya—. Me tomó de la muñeca fuertemente y prácticamente me arrastró adentro.

El conserje nos quedó mirando asustado y yo le guiñé mi ojo.

—No te preocupes, tío Lucas—. ¿Se llamaba así? —Está todo perrrrrrrrrfecto—. Reí como desquiciada mostrándole mi pulgar.

—Isabella, por favor, no des más vergüenza—, me regañó Cullen mientras me metía al ascensor.

—Ya cállate, puto—. Le dije cansada de sus últimas malas palabras hacia mí.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta del estado etílico en el que te encuentras? — Me sacudió para que pusiera mis ojos en él. Tan verdes… tan penetrantes…

— ¿Quién te crees tú para tratarme así? — Intenté quitar mi muñeca de su agarre pero fue inútil.

—Me creo con el derecho de reprenderte al verte en este estado, es muy irresponsable de tu parte—. Estrechó su mirada soltando mi articulación.

El ascensor se abrió dándome espacio para salir del pequeño lugar. Saqué mi llave y me metí rápidamente a mi edificio, Edward entró también y en un segundo me tomó entre sus brazos, poniendo mi vientre en su hombro, pataleé como pude pero fue inútil.

— ¿Qué mierda…?

—Para que se te pase esto te meteré a la ducha helada—. Entró a mi baño y abrió la llave fría. Me sentó en el retrete y me quitó los zapatos, traté de salirme pero el mareo poco me ayudó.

— ¡No quiero, eres desesperante! — grité.

Con toda su fuerza me metió a aquella cascada fría, di un grito ahogado, estaba muy helada. El muy maldito sonreía al verme como un pequeño pollo. Lo tomé del cuello de su sweater y lo atraje fuertemente, su cabeza y parte de su torso se mojó, su boca formó una perfecta "o" haciéndome reír como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Te mojaste, ups.

—Maldita—. Rió.

Comenzamos a jugar entre aquella fría agua que caía bajo nuestra cabeza, mi top quedo pegado a mi cuerpo, éste al ser blanco resaltó mis pezones que estaban duros. Los quedó mirando y yo lo miré a él ver expectante mi cuerpo. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, tomó mi cintura y de un golpe me atrajo contra él. Con su pulgar delineó mis labios y yo, sin poder evitarlo lo besé desesperadamente, lamí su labio inferior y luego lo mordí como tanto había deseado.

Edward tomó mi muslo y lo levantó levemente, metió su mano dentro de mi falda y acarició mi nalga. Nuestros ojos se abrieron al sentir el timbre tocar, esa era Jane, maldita sea.

Me quedó mirando un segundo y luego salió de la ducha totalmente empapado y con el cabello pegado a su frente. Tomó una toalla del mueble y me la pasó para que me cubriese. Jane seguía tocando la puerta, escuchaba perfectamente los golpes que daba, estaba apresurada.

—Ve a abrir—, dije con dificultad por la borrachera y el castañeo de mis dientes producto del frío que sentía.

Asintió a mi petición y se fue a la puerta. De ella salió la rubia con sus ojos furiosos, podía asegurar que estaban rojos de ira.

— ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto, eh?— Su voz estaba cargada de furia, una furia contenida. — ¡Edward! ¡Contéstame!

— ¡Tenía que quitarle la borrachera! —. Respondió en el mismo tono. Fruncí el ceño, caminé rápidamente donde ellos se encontraban, estaban gritando en mi departamento.

— ¡Hey! —, exclamé. — ¿Qué tanto gritan en mi hogar? —. Me quité la toalla del cuerpo, mi top blanco fue mostrado ante sus ojos azules.

— ¿Te bañaste con ella? — Jane lo quedó mirando y luego a mí.

—Jane, basta, me caí dentro, nada más—. Edward suspiró.

—No debes preocuparte—, proferí dejándome caer sobre el sillón.

—Ok, lo siento, Isabella—. Jane se sentó a mi lado con una mirada apenada. —Debes entenderme, ¿acaso tú no te preocuparías por tu futuro esposo? —, la quedé mirando como si tuviese cien ojos. Me fijé en lo que llevaba puesto, un vestido vintage rojo con lunares blancos y unos stilettos del mismo color, su cabello caía con suaves resortes sobre su espalda como cascada hasta su trasero, se veía realmente hermosa…Perra, perra, perra y más perra.

—En verdad, poco sé de celos y esas cosas, no soy de novios, Jane—. Me crucé de brazos.

—Vámonos, ya es tarde—. Edward la hizo pararse suavemente con su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, no pude evitar tocar mis labios con la yema de mis dedos. Aquel beso son Edward fue más que exquisito, fue increíble. No podía recordar cuando había deseado tanto seguir con un beso, pero este hombre me había hecho desearlo hasta más no poder, deseaba hasta el máximo su pene en mi interior.

Era la famosa junta con los chinos de "Txoi Ltda.", esperaba no meter la pata o que Edward no la metiera, dado que son algo difíciles por su desconfianza hacia los americanos y cualquier error nos podría costar todo lo que habíamos logrado por obtener aquellas hermosas máquinas de lujo.

—Buenos días—. Saludé seriamente dándole una mirada a Edward para que agachara la cabeza como la tradición oriental lo indicaba.

Los chinos se sentaron y en un segundo comenzaron con múltiples ofertas que casi me volvieron loca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál de todas las "maquinalias" es la que más les gustó?—Dijo uno de ellos, el que hablaba un poco mejor el inglés, aunque poco bonito le sonaba.

—Me gustó la máquina que trabaja con el reactivo fucceina que tiene la capacidad de no desteñir las prendas y que también deja la tela sintética parecida al algodón tradicional—. Dijo Edward. Asentí dándole apoyo a su respuesta.

—Cada una de esas "maquinalias" cuesta 120.000 "dólales"—. Dijo el empresario chino más reservado en un pésimo inglés. —Y el containel de reactivo 45.000 dólarls. Lo toman o lo dejan—. Era flaco como un palillo, tenía el rostro arrugado y apenas podía ver sus ojos.

Edward sacó su blackberry y algo vio, disimuladamente alargué el cuello para ver qué se traía entre manos, pero me miró feo y quitó el aparato de mi vista.

—Disculpen, me ha llegado un correo—, dijo él hacia los orientales que poco y nada le entendieron.

—Mmm… Tengo que hacerle una contrapropuesta—, dije. —Quiero una máquina y containers de reactivo para tres meses, en los cuales someteré su producto a prueba—. Los chinos estaban absolutamente atentos a lo que decía. —Supe que ustedes andan en búsqueda de material textil que sea rápido y de calidad, entonces, ustedes me dan las máquinas y yo les doy ese textil que necesitan por el valor en dinero de la máquina dividido en 3, es decir, cada mes recibirán 55.000 dólares en textiles de los que ustedes quieran. Si a los 3 meses me gusta como queda el producto textil, compraré más, sino, ustedes se habrán pagado de la máquina y los reactivos con el textil—. Estrecharon sus ojos y comenzaron una charla entre ellos de la cual era ajena. Para matar el rato me dirigí a Edward y pude notar lo que hacía, jugaba en su aparato a romper los globitos ¡ROMPER LOS GLOBITOS! ¿Esto era una broma? —Edward—, susurré ya bastante histérica, estaba haciendo esto yo sola.

— ¿Qué— Estaba bastante concentrado en aquel mono que con su cabeza golpeaba "los globitos".

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? —, apreté el filo de la mesa con mis manos por la rabia que sentía.

—Juego. La junta está muy aburrida, además esos chinos no saben ni hablar—. Le tapé la boca ya que estaban a pocos metros los chinos. — ¡HEY! Perdí por tu culpa—. Me miró mal.

—Date cuenta de lo que haces, Edward, tienes 30 años y no eres capaz de comportarte como tal—. Dije golpeando la mesa con mis unas, él solo rió.

—Deja de ser tan histérica, mujer por Dios—. Apretó un botón y se guardó la blackberry en el bolsillo. — ¿Ves? Asunto arreglado.

—Idiota, si perdemos esta oferta estamos acabados, necesitamos esta maquinaria.

—Corrección, "maquinalia" —, dijo. Rodé los ojos y evité reírme.

—Bueno—, expresó el chino con peor inglés. —Mí y mis compalelos debemos aceptal su popesta—. Poco podía entenderle, era horrible como él hablaba. —Sólo polque son una emplesa "tesil" con plestigio.

Y ahí nada pude entenderle, me mordí el labio y miré a Edward, éste se cubría la boca con su mano y ahí escondía la risa que estaba saliendo, con el alma en un hilo miré al flaco oriental, no parecía haber notado nada, eso me tranquilizó en un punto.

— ¿Qué opinión nos da al lespecto? —, me miró a mí el puto chino de mierda ¡y no había entendido ni mierda!

—Emm… —miré a Edward que estaba morado ya, ¿esto era un chiste para él? Puto maldito, estaba en un embrollo gigante. —Está bien, acepto su oferta—. Valiente es mi nombre, lo comprobaba.

—Ha hecho buen negocio, nosotlos estal agladecidos pol elegil nuestla maquinalia—. Se agachó como la típica mierda china y yo lo seguí junto con Edward.

Salieron del salón de juntas y al segundo Edward estalló en risas que me hicieron enojar hasta los huesos, cerré la puerta con llave y lo quedé mirando sin decir ni "pío".

— ¿Qué…tanto…miras? — El muy idiota lloraba de tanta carcajada.

— ¿ACASO TE DISTE CUENTA DE LO POCO PROFESIONAL QUE ERES? —Exclamé ya desatando mi rabia. —Puto, bastardo, imbécil de mierda, bolsa de excremento vomitada, rata inmunda, perro con sarna, hijo de la puta madre…

—Hey, tranquila, Bella—. Estaba ya un poco calmado, aunque todavía sacaba pequeñas risas y se sujetaba del respaldo de la silla.

— ¡No me llames Bella! –grité. —Por tu culpa pudimos haber perdido esto, son la mejor maquinaria del mundo, ¿tienes aire en la cabeza?

—Maquinalia, Bella, maquinalia.

— ¡Ponte serio!

— ¡Pelo pala qué te enojas! —, dijo con acento chino, cosa que casi me mató. Reí bastante fuerte con lo que hizo.

—Tonto—. Golpeé reiteradamente el hombro con mi puño mientras reía. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido—. Seguí pegándole.

—Basta. Te encanta golpearme ¿no? — Agarró mis muñecas con sus manos y las sujetó sin que yo pudiera salir.

—Ha sacado la voz, Eddie. Te lo mereces, idiota—. Moví mis brazos para que me soltara, pero contrario a eso, me acorraló contra la pared más cercana. — ¡Edward! Ya basta—. Hizo un sonido de negación con su lengua.

—Eres desesperante ¿lo sabías? — Asentí con mi ceja enarcada. —Supongo que también sabes que tu histeria llega a niveles estratosféricos.

—Me gusta ser así —. Levanté mi barbilla arrogante.

—Te mereces un buen castigo, querida Isabella—. Con la punta de su respingada nariz acarició mi cuello, la corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo no se pudo evitar.

— ¿Castigo? Jódete—, jadeé cuando su lengua reemplazó su nariz.

—Esa palabra será utilizada—. Me atrajo mucho más a su cuerpo, choqué con su duro pecho cubierto con ropa.

— ¿Castigo? —, pregunté haciéndome la estúpida. Sentí que rió.

—No precisamente—. Subió su cabeza y de un golpe juntó sus labios con los míos.

Maldita sea, él se estaba llevando toda la iniciativa, eso a mí no me gustaba ¿dónde quedaba mi poder? Mordí y succioné su labio inferior, con mis manos en su pecho lo empujé hacia una silla que ahí había, me senté encima de él y ahora era mi turno. Mojé su cuello con mi lengua, luego lo succioné y mordí a mi antojo, mientras sentía cómo sus manos desabotonaban mi blusa roja.

— ¿Decías que no me deseabas por ser una desagradable? — Le pregunté al ver sus manos veloces desnudándome.

—Te jodo igual, Bella—. Apretó mi trasero con sus grandes manos.

—Excelente respuesta—. Devoré su boca, al mismo tiempo que Edward sacaba la blusa de dentro de mi falda. "Toc, toc"… ¿QUIÉN MIERDA SE ATREVÍA A JODER EN ESTE MOMENTO?

Nos paramos en un segundo, yo arreglé mi falda y metí la blusa, él ponía su corbata y camisa en su lugar.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Elena, me miró los labios, mierda, el rojo se había corrido, ¡Edward! Dios…

—Srta. Swan—. Parecía anonadada.

—Cállate y no le digas a nadie, esto no volverá a ocurrir—. Observé a Edward y estaba rojo por todos lados. ¡Dios mío!

—De seguro que no, Srta. Con permiso—. Salió hecha una bala, pero luego se devolvió. —Debe bajar, en este piso no hay nadie y se necesita urgentemente su presencia abajo.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

Bajamos en un profundo silencio, iba a tomar el ascensor, pero había un papel que decía "En mantención", maldición. Observé mi reloj, eran las ocho de la noche y ya había que irse, lo más probable es que abajo sólo estuviese Elena y uno que otro trabajador menor.

—Elena ¿qué pasó? —, dije por mi celular.

—_Srta. Isabella, el ascensor se descompuso, siento mucho no haberle avisado._

—Está bien, bajaré por escaleras.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Edward.

—El ascensor se descompuso, hay que bajar por las escaleras.

—Qué atroz, son más de siete pisos ¡y contigo! —Enarqué una ceja por lo que dijo.

—Hace un rato estabas besándome y ahora me tratas así. ¡Qué maravilla!

—Es diferente—. Comenzamos a bajar yo más adelante que él, unos dos o tres escalones de diferencia.

Puse los ojos en blanco e ignoré sus mierdas. Algo me dijo pero no lo escuché, no estaba de ánimos como para esto. Hace un rato había recibido un increíble beso que me dejó descompuesta, quería más.

—Te estoy hablando—. Edward me giró fuertemente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Miró mis labios y nuevamente los besó, ésta vez feroz y decisivo.

Lo alejé. Mi respiración estaba agitada, pero sin más lo besé yo también. De un movimiento me dejó entre la pared de la escalera y su cuerpo, metió su mano dentro de mi falda y acarició mi nalga. Me separé un poco y con mi mano toqué su miembro.

—Ahora termino por confirmar que te traigo loco, Eddie, estás duro para mí—. Mordí mi labio inferior.

Desabroché su pantalón, habían pasado muchas interrupciones, ahora no podría haber otra, nadie podía quitar este momento, lo haría hasta con gente mirando. Edward comenzó a subir mi falda hasta mi cintura para tener un mejor acceso, hizo a un lado mis bragas, tomó su pene y se propuso a introducirse en mí.

— ¡No!

Tomé yo su pene y lo co,uje a mi entrada, era yo la que mandaba, no importaba quién me estuviese dando placer, yo sería la dueña de mis sensaciones. Edward entró de un golpe, sacándome un grito de placer.

—Así me gusta escucharte gritar por mí—. Susurró en mi oído seguido de un pequeño gruñido.

Abrió mi blusa sin importarle mis botones, los rompió y éstos saltaron lejos. Mordió y lamió mis senos como un maldito Dios. Con mis manos en su cabello lo empujé más a mí, envuelta en tal increíble sensación.

Empujé a Edward, apartándolo de mí ya aburrida de esta posición, que además le daba ventaja a él sobre mí y lo hice sentarse en la dura escalera, quedando sobre él, como la vez anterior. Me moví a un ritmo descomunal y desenfrenado, él estaba perdido en semejantes sensaciones y yo sólo me preocupaba de gemir, pero faltaba algo.

—Más rápido, Edward ¡ah! —, le dije para que creyera que él tenía el control. De a poco comencé a sacar su corbata y sigilosamente llevé sus manos a la baranda de la escalera, ahí las amarré fuertemente.

Desde los diecisiete años comencé con yoga, por eso me considero una mujer elástica. Subí mi pierna a su hombro y me introduje su pene más adentro, gemí y él gruñó, fue un sonido varonil y sexy. Me moví a mi antojo dándole placer a él y a mí, mordí su cuello y grité al sentir aquella exquisita liberación de mi parte. Me concentré en las sensaciones, en su miembro entrar y salir de mí, en aquella fricción que se provocaba entre nuestros cuerpos y el sonido de nuestras carnes chocar. Me corrí como nunca, para ser sincera. Edward tenía un pene de los dioses o algo porque literalmente, vi luces azules.

Me paré, dejándolo sin orgasmo. Me quedó mirando sumamente enojado, me importaba un huevo si se sentía o algo, se lo merecía, además no me había puesto condón.

— ¿Qué mierda te crees como para dejarme así? — Gruñó enojado moviendo sus manos amarradas.

Le sonreí bastante feliz del orgasmo que me había dado, realmente lo había deseado hace bastante y por fin lo había conseguido. Arreglé mi blusa y mi falda, luego mi cabello bajo su atenta mirada.

—Gracias—, le dije en broma.

—Sácame esto—. Pobre su pene apuntaba al cielo.

—Te matarás a pajas, Eddie—. Me agaché y le desamarré la corbata, mis pechos quedaron a su vista.

—No creas que quedarás así, Bella, me las pagarás—. Estiró sus manos e hizo una mueca de dolor ¡BINGO!

Sonó mi celular era Elena.

—Srta. El ascensor está arreglado, puede bajar por él si todavía se encuentra arriba—. Sonó con doble sentido ¿o era mi idea? Carraspeé.

—Oh, claro—. Miré a Edward, dios mío estaba acariciándose para descargar. –Mmm… —dije.

Con una sonrisa torcida me miró y me invitó, jugaría nuevamente con él. Pasé mi dedo índice por la punta de su pene, gruñó. Luego mi dedo viajó por todo lo largo, la cabeza y los testículos.

—Creo que debo irme a mi departamento, hoy ha sido un día largo—. Me puse de pie, tomé su rostro y lo besé. Gimió en mis labios y algo cayó en mi vientre, observé y ¡mierda! Mi blusa estaba mojada por su fluido.

—Me las pagarás, Isabella Swan—. Su mirada estaba más que furiosa.

Le lancé un beso y luego le guiñé un ojo, me metí al ascensor y por última vez lo vi. Sentado, agotado, enojado… Había sido bingo para mí, una batalla ganada, pero ¿cuánto podría esperar a volver a follarlo? Edward era realmente bueno, encima de una escalera me había hecho tocar el cielo ¿cómo sería en una cama, toda una noche, jugando? ¡DIOS MÍO! Edward Cullen volvería a ser mío.

* * *

><p><strong>ENLACES: (<strong>_Quitar espacios_**)**

**_NightClub "La_ Pomme":** http :/ img841. /img841/7625/

http :/ img844. / img844/3435/

**_Bella Swan Portada:_** http: /img696. /img69

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tan sexy. Créanme, es MUY sexy hacer el lemon de estos dos, estoy segura que luego se les vendrán muuuuuuchas ideas sexuales, aunque no olviden, los dos son dominantes, pronto podrá venir un arranque de doms FUERTE y quién sabe uno que otro látigo XD<p>

Les mando muchos muchos cariños y ojalá sigan esta historia que sólo está comenzando, paciencia con Bella sobre todo c:

Con cariño...

_**Baisers Ardents**_


	10. Sin el ángel

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a <strong>Stephanie Meyer, <strong>la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 9

— ¿Ya te lo follaste? —sus grandes ojos de color azul me indicaron lo sorprendida que se encontraba por la situación.

—Por supuesto—, recargué mi espalda en la silla de cuero.

— ¡Y en la escalera! —Gritó y luego se tapó la boca con su mano derecha.

— ¿Tanto te sorprende que me haya follado a Edward Cullen? —Quizás le resultaba imposible que se fijara en mí. Aunque eso era una vil estupidez, ella siempre decía lo genial que era.

—No pienses que te veo como alguien inferior, es que… ¡AY ISABELLA! No puedes meterte con todos aquellos que tienen novia—. Se mordió su uña pintada con manicure francesa.

—Eso sólo enseña que los hombres persiguen carne, nada más que eso, pueden decirte "te amo" cada dos segundos y al rato te clavan un puñal por la espalda—. Cada palabra que dije era verdad, la vida me había dado la razón en todo sentido.

—Que uno te haya dañado no significa que todos sean así. Además esas chicas no se merecen eso.

— ¡Para! — Iba muy rápido, no la entendía. — ¿Hace unos días querías que lo follara y ahora me dices que no le haga daño a su novia? Estás loca—, rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, entiendo que me eches eso en cara, pero hablé con ella y se nota que es una buena mujer que lo ama. — ¿Qué mierda?

— ¡Traición! —, grité parándome de golpe. —Esa mujer sólo quiere aparentar con ese rostro de buena chica, con su perfecto aura de santa ¡cuando se mete cuatro penes a la boca al mismo tiempo!

—Eso tú no lo sabes, Bella—. Frunció el ceño, —no debes tener envidia.

— ¡Ay por dios! ¿Envidia? Odio a las rubias que escupen una polla antes de atragantarse con ella.

—Jane jamás me ha hablado mal de ti, Bella. Me decepciona mucho que digas esas cosas si ni siquiera te ha hecho o dicho algo malo—. Tenía algo de razón, Jane nunca había hecho algo que me hiciera ir en su contra, pero ¡algo de ella no me gustaba! Estaba segura que su imagen era sólo una pantalla para ocultar su verdadero yo.

—Vete al demonio, Rosalie—. Me volví a sentar y abrí mi laptop para proseguir.

—De verdad, Bella, estás loca. No sé cómo te pones a tratar así a la gente sin justificación.

—Retírate—. No la miré, me había enojado, ¿qué se metía ella?

—Bella ¡por Dios! —. Golpeó el escritorio.

—Vete—, mi voz era serena.

— ¿Te enojas porque te digo la verdad?

—Corrección—, me metí a mi correo. —Que tú creas que es la verdad, no significa que sea realmente como dices. Y sumamos… te haces amiga de ella ¿qué peor traición que esa?

— ¿Sabes? Quédate con tu enojo, de seguro Jane tiene más cordura que tú—. Esta vez sí la miré.

— ¡Ahora acuéstate con ella! ¡Há! —, le grité con mis manos hechas puños. Luego dirigí mis ojos a la pantalla.

—Nos vemos, cuando se te pase este estado de demencia hablamos, adiós.

—Muérete—. Escuché sus tacones golpear el suelo y después la puerta cerrarse de un solo golpe. — ¡Así son las amigas!

¿Y desde cuando habían entablado una "amistad"? Estúpida Rosalie, hace poco la muy perra me había dicho cosas feas de ella ¿Y ahora se preocupaba de que fuese a sufrir por Edward? Me lleva el diablo.

Me propuse seguir trabajando, pero recordé que Elena no había llegaba, estaba bastante furiosa ¿cómo se atrevía a demorarse? Ya hace poco le había dicho que si volvía a llegar tarde la echaría a patadas de la empresa. Bueno, eso le había dicho sabiendo que ella no volvería a hacerlo, tampoco podía darme el lujo de despedir a una asistente tan leal, aunque torpe, algo rara y con poco carácter, pero muy leal.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y nada, esto era más extraño que irritante, ni siquiera atisbos de ella, jamás había pasado. Revisé por undécima vez mi blackberry y nada. Fruncí el ceño.

Elena tenía problemas familiares complicados, muy complicados, sobre todo con su hijo pequeño de 6 años. Ella era bastante joven, sólo tenía 30 años. Velaba por su familia y los amaba, de eso estaba segura. Además de fiel ¡Nadie podría tener la asistente que tenía yo! La estimaba a pesar de todo.

El sonido similar al de un mosquito salió desde el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero sintético (por los animales, claro), mi blackberry al fin sonaba. Lo miré y era ella.

—Elena, por dios ¿¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LA HORA QUE ES! – por poco y le grité hasta casi reventar el teléfono.

—_Srta. Swan, soy yo, David, el esposo de Elena, su asistente_—. Fruncí el ceño duramente, ¿qué hacía él llamándome?

—Claro, te recuerdo—. Carraspeé. —Lo siento, Elena no llegaba y…

—_Ella no podrá ir a trabajar_—, mi ceño se acentuó considerablemente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Está enferma? Si no viene por un simple resfriado sabe muy bien que debe irse, el trabajo se hace sí o sí.

—_Sufrió un grave accidente_—. "Grave accidente", Dios.

— ¿Ella está bien? —, agarré mi collar de piedras negras y rojas que colgaba en mi cuello con fuerza.

—_No_. –Suspiró y comenzó a llorar, me tensé de inmediato. —_Solo pude saber que está grave._

— ¿Quién la atropelló? –comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, estaba desesperada.

Los sollozos le impedían hablar, sorbía por la nariz y volvía a llorar, fue escalofriante.

—_Un puto camión pasó sin darse cuenta que Elena iba caminando, pero ¡Dios! Elena por irse apurada, por tratar de llegar temprano a su trabajo no se fijó en que aquella máquina amenazaba en chocar contra ella_—. Sus palabras tocaron fondo en mí.

—Maldición, ¿en qué hospital está? Debo verla—. Miré hacia el techo y di un suspiro.

—_Está en el __North General Hospital_—. Abrí mis ojos de sopetón.

—Ese hospital es horrible, vamos, yo la llevo a uno mejor—, estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que sea por ella, por mi asistente.

—_No, Srta. No puedo aceptarlo._

—Que no te importe el dinero, yo pagaré todo para su cuidado, cueste lo que cueste. Nos vamos al Mount Sinaí Hospital.

— ¿Cómo está? –pregunté con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, era mi asistente la que estaba en peligro.

—Grave, muy grave—, se sentó cansado en la banca que ahí estaba. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared dura con múltiples carteles y fichas de "cuídese de la bacterias", "no fume", "use condón".

Me senté a su lado y con todas mis fuerzas levanté mi mano y la pasé con cuidado por su espalda pequeña. Esto era bastante humano para mí, claro que yo también soy humana. Mierda…

El esposo de mi asistente era un hombre delgaducho y pequeño, pelirrojo y de ojos azules potente, con un rostro cubierto de pequeñas pequitas. Estaba algo desastrado, a lo mejor por esta situación o quizás siempre andaba así.

—Oh, Dios… —respiré profundamente, llorar era para idiotas. — ¿El médico no ha dado un diagnóstico concreto?

—Ninguno—, tragó fuertemente. Posó sus ojos en los míos, cubiertos de lágrimas que no podía controlar. —Gracias por todo, Srta. Swan.

—No tienes nada de qué agradecerme, Elena ha hecho muchas cosas por mí y… nunca le di las gracias como correspondía—. Fruncí mi boca, esperaba que estuviese bien, sería un golpe bien duro no tenerla en el trabajo.

—Ella siempre la ha admirado ¿sabe? —. Levanté mis cejas en sorpresa, eso no lo sabía.

—Wow… no veo por qué tendría que admirarme—. Podía dar fe de lo mal que siempre la había tratado y… maldita sea ¿por qué siempre es tarde para notar las cosas?

—Elena siempre me decía lo hermosa que era usted, cuánto la quería, siempre trató de hacer lo que usted deseaba –sonrió–, la quiere mucho.

Mi boca se apretó en sí misma con el dolor flotando en mi corazón. Sus palabras eran sinceras, lo sabía.

—No sabes lo feliz y triste que me pone eso—. Sonreí con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

—Porque... a pesar de que me confirma lo leal que es Elena conmigo, me es angustiante no poder saber si lograré decirle "gracias por todo" —. Me paré de aquel asiento sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar.

—Gracias de nuevo, Srta. Swan –me giré para verlo–, estoy seguro que con su ayuda ella se salvará—. Sonreí abiertamente.

—Haré todo lo posible, su vida depende de mí—. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Ustedes son familiares de Elena Stand? –escuché que dijo alguien, me di la vuelta. Era el médico.

—Yo soy su esposo, ¿qué tiene mi esposa, doctor? — Se acercó a él. Yo me hice a un lado, no tenía por qué escuchar eso.

En aquel momento, no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de aquel hombre de cabello rojo, en cada oración que pronunció, me sentí fatal, horrible. Elena Stand me quería y yo jamás me di cuenta de aquello, siempre la traté como a cualquier basura que te encuentres en una calle, como la mierda molida de un bebé. Me decepcioné de mi misma. Siempre tratando de ser una mujer fuerte, perfecta, una mujer a la que no se le puede pasar a llevar, fría, tajante y poderosa. Jamás me di cuenta en Elena, en esa mujer de gran cuerpo, con esos ojos azules grandes llenos de inocencia y bondad. Ahora venía a darme cuenta, cuando ella estaba grave y a punto de morir.

—No puede ser—, dijo el esposo seguido de un suspiro lleno de tristeza y zozobra. Me asusté.

— ¿Qué tiene, doctor? –no me importó no ser familiar de ella, necesitaba saber. El rostro de aquel médico no daba indicios de que la nueva noticia fuese muy alentadora.

—La paciente presenta múltiples fracturas en el cuerpo, sumado a un TEC cerrado que la tiene en coma—. Hice una mueca de desagrado.

—Ella no puede morir, no puede—, dije.

—Haremos todo lo posible para que eso no suceda, Señorita—. El doctor era tan frío como un témpano de hielo. "_Tú también lo eras ¿no?", _dijo alguien en mi interior.

—DEBE hacer todo lo que tenga en manos, doctor. Se supone que este es el mejor hospital de New York y yo les estoy pagando, denle el mejor médico especialista que tengan, tengo todo el dinero del mundo para ella, se lo merece… —dije lo último en un susurro.

—Le repito, haremos todo lo posible—, ese estúpido doctor estaba sereno, eso me causó una rabia inmensa.

— ¡Sus putas palabras no me sirven, joder! –Grité–. No sabe lo mal que me siento, no sabe—. Mi mentón tiritó causado por la rabia, la tristeza y la desesperación. Mala combinación.

—Por favor, Srta. No puede venir a gritar así como así a este hospital. Entiendo que…

—No, señor, no, usted no entiende nada—. Susurró el esposo de Elena.

—Haremos todo lo posible, debe confiar en nosotros—. El doctor le puso su mano en el hombro, como dando su apoyo.

—No sabe lo desesperado que me encuentro, su hijo está ahora en la escuela sin saber que su madre se está muriendo—. Comenzó a llorar despacio, con dolor.

—Confíe en nosotros, Sr. –miré al techo del lugar, estas escenas me dolían.

—Ella… ella se merece vivir—, hablé.

— ¿Cuándo despertará? –inquirió el pobre hombre con el corazón hecho trizas.

—Eso no se puede saber, pueden ser horas, días, semanas… hasta años.

—Preocúpese de salvarla, sólo eso—. Me senté nuevamente en esa dura banca fría.

— _¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO! –grité tan fuerte que mi garganta quedó seca y dolía._

— _¿Te pregunté acaso?_ — S_u mano se fundió en mi muñeca, causando un horrible dolor. Mi mejilla ardía y mi boca expulsaba aquel líquido propio de nuestro cuerpo, rojo… caliente. La sangre escurría de mi labio adolorido, recientemente golpeado, latiendo al son de los segundos infernales que ahora estaba pasando._

— _¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –su voz estaba algo alejada, pero sentía el dolor en cada sílaba que pronunció._

— _¿Crees que me importa lo que tú digas? –el golpe seco de su puño en el rostro de él me sacó otro grito, impidiéndome decir otra palabra más, ya no tenía voz._

—_Déjalo por favor_—,_ susurré con las lágrimas en mis ojos._

—_Maldito bastardo, eres un puto y maldito bastardo –escupió él, mi chico de ensueño._

—_Chicos, ¿ven a este? Se atrevió a insultarme, pobre ser… —los demás reían sin parar._

— _¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¡JAMÁS TE TENDRÍA MIEDO! Eres un marica, sólo te ensañas con una mujer indefensa, incapaz de… —ensartó aquel cuchillo filudo y pequeño, sólo un sonido apagado salió de él, de mi chico de ensueño._

— _¡NO! –traté de correr para poder acunar su cuerpo conmigo, para poder socorrerlo de este infierno._

_Múltiples brazos fuertes me atraparon, imposibilitando mis movimientos. Estaba desesperada, desesperada y llena de miedo, un miedo terrible dentro de mí. No podían hacerle nada, no debían ¡esto era injusto!_

— _¡ESO TE PASA CON METERTE CONMIGO! –Le pateó el estómago cientos de veces, cuanto quiso –Y esto… —de su abrigo sacó esa arma, aquella arma asquerosa —…esto es por MÍ novia._

—_No… —susurré con mi garganta muerta –no…_

—_Di adiós niño bonito_—. Lo_ apuntó y quitó el seguro, como pude traté de soltarme de estos malditos brazos fuertes, pero no podía. Me retorcí como un gusano, pero me era imposible… imposible…—nunca, nunca debiste haberte acercado a lo que es mío._

— _¡NO, BELLA! –Gritó mi chico de ensueño — ¡BELLA!_

— ¡NO, NO LO HAGAS, NO! –grité.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con sus orbes penetrando los míos, tenía una mano en mi brazo, tratando de calmarme.

—Bella ¿qué te sucede? — Sonsacó con su ceño fruncido. —Estabas gritando en medio de un hospital—, rió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? –sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida en medio de la banca.

—No te presentaste a la junta, le pregunté a Tanya qué había sucedido y me contó todo, lo siento mucho—. Suspiré.

—Gracias—. Tenía un ligero dolor en mi cuello por la mala posición en la que me había dormido.

— ¿Qué soñaste, Bella?

Mi hombre de ensueño, su rostro… Como pude borré ese recuerdo, ese maldito sueño reciente que aumentó mi dolor. Cerré mis ojos.

—No recuerdo—, traté de sonar despreocupada, pero la tristeza me carcomía por dentro.

No tenía idea del por qué, pero su recuerdo volvía a mi mente nuevamente, luego de muchos años.

Había guardado todo de él en un baúl de memorias prohibidas, ese pequeño sueño era sólo una pequeña porción de todo el infierno que había pasado después.

—Bella, estás sudando—, pasó su mano fría por mi nuca.

—Qué atroz—, traté de reír.

— ¿No sucede nada malo? –enarqué una ceja ante lo que dijo.

—Solo que mi asistente tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la mantiene en cama indefinidamente—. Me expresé mordaz.

—Te afectó bastante esto—. Se mostraba receloso.

—Es mi asistente, Edward. Llevo años con ella.

—Eso está bien, aunque creí que eras más fría, siempre se ha dicho eso de ti.

—Lo soy, que esté velando por la salud de mi mano derecha es distinto.

—La quieres ¿no?

—No te incumbe.

—Ella siempre me dijo cuánto te estimaba, eres como su ídola.

—Ya van dos personas que me lo dicen ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo a mí? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Porque, seguramente, le daba miedo. Tu carácter la debe haber frenado a eso. Lo más probable es que pensara que tú la mandarías al demonio y te reirías de ella—. Algo extraño se formó en mi estómago, incomodándome.

No le dije nada, la verdad era que ese maldito sueño me tenía aterrada, me calaba entre los huesos el miedo, el horror que me hacía rememorar la sangre que corría, los golpes que iban y venían.

La oscuridad absorbía mis pensamientos.

Una nube oscura y grisácea completaba mi angustia.

Aquellos momentos tenebrosos y abrumadores que ahora me tenían cubierta.

La marea de recuerdos llenos de sangre, roja y caliente.

No debía llorar, no debía, no podía ¿por qué hacerlo ahora? Hace tanto había pasado, hace tanto que había derramado el mar de sentimientos, que, ahora, estaban sellados y prohibidos para cualquier otro ser que quisiera volver a abrirlos.

— ¿Sabes si volverá a despertar? —Preguntó Edward. Golpeaba constantemente sus muslos con sus dedos pulgares.

—No lo sé, me preocupa –suspiré–, no se merece que esto le haya pasado, tiene dos hijos pequeños, un buen esposo… La vida es injusta ¿no? —Mi mentón tiritaba producto de aquellos recuerdos y de Elena.

—Nadie dijo que fuese justa—. Con su mano tomó mi mentón. —Necesitas descansar—, me solté.

— ¿Qué hora es? — No tenía idea de cuánto había dormido.

—Son las siete de la tarde—. Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón.

— ¡Dios! Qué irresponsable soy, debía estar en el trabajo.

—No importa, yo cumplí con tus obligaciones, ahora de lo que debes preocuparte es en contratar un asistente de reemplazo mientras Elena está en el hospital.

—Tienes razón—. Me paré de aquel asiento. Sentí ligeros dolores en la espalda y más en el cuello. — ¿Dónde está el marido de Elena?

—Antes de que te despertara me dijo que iría a ver algo de su esposa, no pensé que demorase tanto—. Movió su cabeza revisando si estaba por algún lado.

—No puedo irme sin antes hablar con él, Edward.

El teléfono de Edward sonó y él lo contestó rápidamente, era bastante obvio de quien se trataba.

—Mi amor, estoy ocupado en un asunto ¿podrías llamar más tarde? —La sangre se acumuló en mis manos cuando las hice puño. Esa tipa me tenía los cojones hinchados, y la verdad, no encontraba razón alguna para semejante rabia hacia ella.

Los pasos débiles de enfermos sonaban en el piso, gente hablar, llorar y justo él, el esposo de Elena con su cabeza cabizbaja, con la mirada perdida, pálido y a punto de desmoronarse. Pensé lo peor.

—Jane, estoy ocupado, ya te lo dije. Adiós—. ¿Es que esa maldita no se cansaba? Por lo menos podría tener algo más de vida ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese cada dos horas llamándolo al celular? Esto era mucho.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? — La garganta la tenía seca, necesitaba algo para beber.

—No, nada, es sólo que… mi hijo mayor está en la escuela y no he podido retirarlo, mi hijo menor es cuidado por una vecina nuestra y estoy atareado viendo papeles de Elena.

— ¿Necesitas que los pasemos a buscar? –preguntó Edward algo amable.

—Sería de gran ayuda, Sr. Cullen.

—Dime dónde y yo voy con Bella en busca de tus hijos y los traigo acá contigo. — ¡Maldición! ¿Niños?

Con la punta de mi tacón golpeé el piso del auto, llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos esperando a Edward a que buscase al niño más grande y luego al más pequeño que era casi un bebé. Esto era mi perdición, de seguro.

Tocaron mi vidrio, era un niño pequeño, rubio y de grandes ojos azules como su madre, mejillas redondas y elevadas, adornadas con adorables pequitas. Atrás estaba Edward mirándolo con devoción ¿es que adoraba a los niños? Al parecer sí.

Bajé la ventanilla del auto para responder a su pequeño toquecito.

— ¿Usted es la Srta. Isabella? –dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, fue adorable, debo decirlo.

—Claro, ¿tú eres…? —, traté de sonar lo más dulce posible, pero los niños no se me daban.

—George Stand, mucho gusto señorita—. Alargó su pequeño brazo.

—El gusto es mío—, sonreí ante su gesto, bastante maduro para su edad. Estreché mi mano con la suya.

— ¿Dónde me siento, Sr. Edward? –el niño se giró hacia él y subió su cabeza para poder mirarlo.

—Pásame tu mochila y siéntate atrás—. Le acarició el cabello.

— ¿Iremos por mi hermanita ahora? —. Su vocecita piqueteaba mis oídos. Extrañamente tenía más paciencia que de costumbre.

Edward venía con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, mi corazón disparó. Se veía… se veía increíble. Una manito apretó su corbata y Edward rió bastante feliz, me enternecí.

Ya estaba pasando el límite de las enternecidas. Yo no era así.

Me hizo un gesto para que saliera del auto, fruncí el ceño pero acepté su petición.

—Te presento a Lianna—. En aquel bulto se encontraba la copia exacta de Elena, era hermosa, realmente hermosa.

—Qué linda bebé –sonreí–, aunque… los odio –reí.

—Me gustan los bebés y los niños, son especiales—, me miró con sus ojos verdes, estos brillaban.

—De seguro serás un buen padre –dije– y Jane una gran madre.

—Necesito que te sientes atrás con la pequeña para que la lleves, yo tengo que conducir—. No había tomado en cuenta mi comentario.

—Oh, Edward, debes notar que soy algo tosca con los niños—, hice una mueca.

—En toda mujer se esconde una gran madre, de seguro tú lo tienes, bien escondido, pero lo tienes—. Sonrió abiertamente.

—Se ve muy frágil—, me mordí el labio inferior.

—Como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo?

—Te ves frágil, tan frágil como hermosa—. Sus ojos se intensificaron contra los míos. Sentí la sangre juntarse en mis mejillas, provocando un sonrojo.

—Me veo, pero no lo soy –junté mi coraza de hierro–. Vamos al auto, la pequeña está muy expuesta al frío.

— ¿Alguna exigencia en específico? —, cruzó su pierna femeninamente. Movía su lápiz contra su muslo y lo golpeaba.

—Por supuesto—. Rodó los ojos.

—Todo a tu pinta, jefa—. Sonrió petulante.

—Ponte serio, James. –Lo reprendí.

—Ok, lo siento ¿qué decías? —, se sentó bien en la silla y puso atención a mis palabras.

—Mis exigencias no son muchas, al fin y al cabo no estará mucho tiempo acá—. La verdad era que sí, Elena todavía no mostraba mejoras.

—Soy todo oídos, Srta. Isabella—, sonrió.

—James, necesito que sea responsable, disciplinado, que tenga tiempo siempre para mí. Me explico, que no ponga límites de horario.

— ¿Algo más?

—Sí. Necesito que maneje muy bien el español o el italiano, cualquiera sea, sabes muy bien que necesito manejarme en Latinoamérica y en Italia por sobre todo. Elena sabía bastante… —hice una mueca de desagrado, el destino me estaba quitando a alguien valioso, ahora no sabía si volvería a tener a alguien como ella.

— ¿Especificas género? —, mordió la punta de su lápiz, por mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

—No, me da igual—. Realmente ahora todo me daba igual respecto a mi futuro asistente de reemplazo.

—Perfecto, te traeré noticias muy pronto, sabes que esa agencia de empleos es excelente y no demorará nada en traerte al honorario adecuado—. Dijo mientras se paraba.

—Lo sé, espero sea de mi agrado, sabes muy bien que yo no acepto ineptos.

—De eso estoy seguro. Nos vemos pronto, Bella—. Cuando salió de mi oficina me lancé al sillón de la esquina. Negro, rectangular, blando y perfecto para echarme un buen polvo con él.

Agarré mi cabello y lo apreté entre mis manos, las hebras castañas con largas ondas circulares salían por las hendiduras de entre mis dedos. Siempre hacía esto, desde niña, para cada problema ésta era mi terapia.

—Dios, si estás ahí, por favor escúchame—. Cerré mis ojos para instalarme en esta situación divina. —Sé que no me he acercado mucho a ti este último tiempo, pero ahora lo hago, no por mí, sino por Elena—, suspiré, no me creía que estuviese haciendo esto. —Sabes muy bien que ella es madre y esposa, no puede morir así como así—, me mordí el labio inferior. —Ella se merece hasta mi vida, por lo menos ella tiene gente que la ama y daría todo por ella.

_10 de Mayo, 2011_

—Tu asistente está listo, ya lo encontraron –sonrió James– fue fácil para la agencia después de todo.

Enarqué una ceja, puse mis manos bajo mi mentón, entrelazando mis dedos.

—Espero que ese "fácil" no influya, no aceptaré a un inepto, ya lo sabes perfectamente –tomé del vaso que contenía mi Caramel Macchiato comprado en "Starbucks Coffe". Era mi favorito, adicionado con 3 shots.

—En este tiempo que llevo de amigo tuyo creo que lo sé, –comenzó a buscar un papel en sus carpetas. –Aquí están sus datos y todo eso, vendrá mañana en la mañana, como es urgente esto –tomó de mi café. Le di un puñetazo en el hombro por sacar mis cosas.

—Perfecto, si no me gusta él o la asistente, te haré acostarte con una mujer –bromeé.

—Putame—, mostró su dedo corazón.

—Gay.

—Lo sé, querida—. Me lanzó un beso sonoro y luego salió de la puerta.

—Veamos quién será mi nuevo asistente—. Tarareé una canción mientras veía. —Cameron Lester Signoret—. Al parecer era una mujer, ojalá no fuese una mierda –treinta años, estudios en blablablá –puse los ojos en blanco–más encima una chiquilla tres años mayor que yo. Barbaridad—. Sorbí de la paja de mi vaso, hice un gesto de dolor, el café estaba caliente.

_11 de Mayo, 2011_

Unos golpes en mi puerta alertaban de la presencia de mi nueva asistente. Di un grito para que pasara a mi oficina.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan –dijo un hombre. Su voz era varonil, gruesa, sofisticada y algo tímida.

—Buenas tardes, ¿quién eres? –Expresé sin entender–. Lo siento, estaba esperando a mi nueva asistente…

—Ese soy yo.

—Oh… —lo miré y… ¡DIOS SANTO! Qué guapo.

Cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes como el césped de campo, alto y un cuerpo muy bien trabajado.

—Esperaba a una mujer –reí bobamente.

—Mi nombre –rió– muchos creen que soy mujer por llamarme Cameron—. Poseía un ceño algo caído, que le daba un aspecto sombrío, misterioso y cautivador. Sus ojos viajaron por mi cuerpo.

—Cometí el error—. Me mordí el labio inferior. Me acerqué a él con un paso lento, como siempre lo hacía con cada hombre. —Bienvenido a Textiles Swan & Cullen Association—, sonreí con maldad.

—Es un placer, Srta. Swan—. Estrechó su mano con la mía, sentí aquel toque masculino, rudo y perverso de él.

—El placer es todo mío. –alejé mi mano con delicadeza. Me quedó mirando un buen rato.

— ¿Es usted italiana? –interrogó, sus labios se movían coquetos.

—Tengo descendencia, ¿por qué? –mi madre es de familia italiana, por eso mi nombre.

—Porque yo igual lo soy—. Sonrió hacia un lado, divertido.

—Qué coincidencia –volví a mi asiento, junté mis manos y lo quedé mirando.

—Soy de allá, usted pidió a alguien que se manejara en español e italiano y ese soy yo.

El hombre era lindo, muy lindo, tenía un aire tímido o más bien, inocente. Eso era atrayente.

—Es bueno que seas nativo de ese lugar, Italia es muy lindo –di una risa–. Ahora –arreglé mi tono de voz, era tiempo de que supiese quién era yo, la perra Bella–, debes saber que mi trabajo es algo serio, bastante formal, si llegas a fallarme como empleado tú te largas en un dos por tres de acá. No tengo pena ni nada con nadie, solo pienso en mí y nada más –su cara se puso pálido, eso era bueno–. Recuerda que estás reemplazando a una muy buena empleada, si llegas a hacer una cosa mal, sea muy mínima o no, te vas de aquí ¿oíste? –Una sonrisa fingida adornaba mis labios pintados de labial naranja.

—Me ha quedado todo claro, Srta. Isabella, tragó.

—Pero si haces muy bien esto puedes ganarte muchas cosas—, le guiñé el ojo. ¿Qué pensaría Edward de mi nuevo asistente? ¡Bingo!– Me gustaría que conozcas a Edward Cullen, el vicepresidente de la empresa.

—Debo cumplir mi trabajo para él también ¿no?

—Sólo hasta que su asistente venga a los Estados Unidos—, me paré de mi asiento nuevamente. —Acompáñame.

Debía medir lo mismo que Edward, pero tenía el cuerpo más grande, más fornido, más musculoso. Me sentí realmente pequeña al lado de él.

Toqué su puerta fuertemente, él debía estar ahí. No me abría, eso me molestó y más si estaba Cameron detrás de mí, era humillante.

—Él no debe estar en su oficina—. Profirió mi nuevo asistente tímidamente.

—No lo creas, el "Sr. Edward Cullen" no sale de ahí sin que yo lo sepa—, dije esto tocando otra vez, él estaba ahí.

Acerqué mi oído a la puerta, escuché el leve sonido de una silla moverse ¡bingo! Abrí la puerta de un zarpazo ¿qué se atrevía él a dejarme así?

Mi boca formó una "o" y mi ceja se enarcó al ver semejante escena.

—Vaya qué hermoso querida prima ¿qué se siente estar en las piernas de tu jefe? –endurecí mi boca, puse mi mano en mi cintura y comencé a dar taconazos en el suelo.

La cara de Edward era indescriptible y la de Tanya ¡já! Era impagable. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas hacia arriba, era su típica mirada de víctima, siempre hacía lo mismo.

—Creo que debo irme, Srta. Swan. Con permi…

— ¡Tú no te vas! –Lo interrumpí. —Debes conocer al tipo de gente que ha tenido mi padre trabajando en su empresa –sonreí con asco– ella, la que está en las piernas del tipo es mi hermosa, querida y totalmente educada, señorita y decente Tanya Denali Swan –agachó la cabeza ofendida. — ¡Joder! ¿Qué no te vas a quitar de ahí? –en un segundo salió encima.

—Srta. Swan, creo que no es una buena situación que debo presenciar… —volvía a hablar el estúpido de Cameron.

— ¡Calla! –Grité–, él es el vicepresidente, el intachable, inteligente y profesional Edward Cullen –clavé mis ojos en los de él. No surtió el mismo efecto que en Tanya. Lejos de sentirse ofendido se paró enojado–, pronto se casará con Jane Vulturi, debes conocerla por la tele –noté la camisa de Edward con tres botones desabrochados –se aman tanto–articulé mordaz. —Él muy decente, se revuelca con la jefa de personal. Hermosa historia ¿no? –me giré hacia Cameron, estaba incómodo. Me sentí un poco mal por él.

— ¡Ya basta, Swan! –exclamó acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Cameron se acercó para que no me hiciese nada… creo.

—Tenga cuidado con la Srta. —Puso su gigante brazo frente a mí. Sonreí encantada.

Edward lo ignoró e igualmente me tomó de un brazo, hice un gesto de dolor al sentir sus dedos clavarse en mi piel.

— ¡Deja de ser tan hipócrita! –gritó nuevamente. Tanya y Cameron fruncieron el ceño.

— ¡Cierra el pico! –Grité también, —no me metas a mí en tu puta mierda—. Sonrió malvadamente. Si abría la boca estaba muerta.

—No diré nada por el momento. Quédate tranquila—. Me soltó fuertemente. Siseé.

— ¡Auch! –mascullé.

— ¿Todos en paz? –dijo Tanya suavemente.

—Que te quede claro, Tanya, no permitiré esto en horas de trabajo, luego te puedes revolcar con quien tú quieras—. Mordí mi mejilla interna de rabia, no podía insultar a Tanya, por ahora.

Le hice una seña con mis ojos a Cameron para que saliéramos del lugar, ya era bastante. La mano delicada de Tanya agarró mi brazo, volteé mis ojos para verla.

—Prima… no es justo todo esto—, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

— ¡Ay, por dios, Tanya! — Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Necesito que hablemos en privado—. Quedó mirando a los hombres presentes.

—Cameron, ¿puedes salir un momento de aquí? —, no pasaron ni dos segundos y él ya estaba afuera. –y tú– deslicé lentamente mis ojos hacia el hombre de ojos verde esmeralda. Odiaba cuando él me miraba enojado, me hacía sentir incómoda sinceramente.

— ¿Yo qué? –cruzó sus brazos.

—No te hagas el imbécil, sabes muy bien que debo hablar con Tanya—. Hizo una morisqueta desagradable con la boca. —Vete.

—Como si me interesara escuchar esas cosas—, cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—Ya estamos solas ¿no? —Me crucé de brazos dispuesta a escuchar el próximo discurso de Tanya Denali Swan.

"_Son tan conmovedores_", ironizó esa voz maliciosa dentro de mi cabeza. De lo que estaba segura era de cómo comenzaría su discurso "_Oh, Bella, fue algo que se me salió de las manos, lo siento tanto_", Tanya no era capaz de cambiar las palabras porque siempre la cagaba y esa era su forma de pedir perdón falso. Victimizándose.

—Oh, Bella, fue algo que se me salió de las manos, lo siento tanto—, repitió aquella frase. Me picaron los labios por evitar lanzar una risotada.

Todavía estaba fresca esa vez que la encontré follándose al profesor de matemáticas a los dieciséis años, me pidió disculpas con las mismas palabras y casi me suplicó de rodillas que no le dijese nada a Carmen, su madre.

—Ya estás grande, Tanya, creo que ya no debes pedir esos perdones a tu edad—. Era la cosa más hermosa del mundo verla así, pidiendo falsas disculpas.

—Me siento mal, volví al vómito –comenzó a llorar–, no quiero volver a hacer estas cosas con Edward—. Fruncí el ceño.

—Que yo recuerde nunca tuviste sexo con Edward, Tanya—. Ellos fueron novios muy jóvenes, era imposible que a esa edad se hubiesen acostado.

—Claro, tienes razón—. Su tono de voz no era creíble, pero de todos modos tampoco era creíble que unos niños tuvieses relaciones.

Luego de que Tanya fuese novia de Edward, se hizo novia de mi hermano Emmett, eso era otro plus a mi notorio odio hacia la rubia prima.

—Quiero que sepas que ya eres grande, no pienso gritar a los cuatro vientos que te revuelcas con Edward—. Mordí mi labio inferior, no estaba dispuesta a meterme el pene que ella también se mete quizás hasta por dónde más.

—Si no hubieses entrado a la fuerza acá a la oficina hubiese tenido sexo con él, pero no alcancé.

— ¿Piensas hacerlo de todos modos? — Entrecerré los ojos. Ya sabía su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué no? –puta.

— ¿No te importa que esté a punto de casarse con Jane? —Debía quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, Edward era mi puto, no lo compartiría.

—Oh, cierto, ella es tan buena persona—, rodé los ojos.

—Si te cae tan bien entonces no lo hagas, piensa mejor las cosas—, "_como si tú lo hubieras pensado antes_", otra vez esa voz dentro de mi cabeza cobraba fuerzas.

—Tienes razón, prima, como siempre—, _"esas subidas de ego no son normales"_, decía.

—Siento mucho lo ocurrido hace un rato, Cameron –le dije sinceramente.

Al salir de la oficina vi a Edward en una de sus muchas actuaciones.

—Te pido mis disculpas—, le tendió la mano Edward, mi asistente la tomó tímidamente. —Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen.

—El gusto es mío, Cameron Signoret—. Si Edward ganase un premio mundial, sería como la mejor sonrisa fingida de la historia.

No sabía si mi elección de vestido era buena o no, Rose me hubiese ayudado. Sinceramente ya la extrañaba mucho, y sólo llevábamos una semana peleadas.

No había recibido ni siquiera noticias de Alice, aunque poco me interesaba. Edward y Jane demostraban su "amor" ante la prensa y en la empresa, me daban asco.

— ¡Pero quién viene ahí! — Gritó su voz tan oscura y divertida a la vez.

— ¡Hey!

Emmett corrió a mis brazos y me apretó fuertemente, pellizqué sus bíceps. Odiaba sus abrazos de oso.

—Emmett, suéltame ya—, reí.

—No—. Comenzó con múltiples besos en mi mejilla y en mi cabeza.

— ¡QUÉ ASCO! Baba—, lo empujé para que saliera.

Mamá nos había invitado a una comida a todos, para celebrar que Charlie ahora estaba mucho mejor. Podía levantarse tres horas al día sin hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Estaban invitados los Cullen, Jane y los Denali. Sería tormentoso en un cien por ciento.

—Te ves muy bien, Bella—. Dijo Mark, el hermano hombre de Tanya. Era lindo, pero muy pequeño, bordeaba los diecisiete años.

Me encontraba con un vestido corto y sencillo de color morado. Llegaba hasta las rodillas. Estaba adornado de unos stilettos negros y una coleta desordenada.

—Gracias, Mark—. Le sonreí agradecida de sus palabras, ya que no estaba segura de mi elección.

Divisé a Renée entablando una conversación con Carmen y Esme en la cocina. Fui hacia ellas.

— ¡Hija! –gritó mi madre emocionada de verme.

—Hola, mamá—. Respondí con mi tono frío normal contra ella. No iba a recibir caricias de hija, no luego de tanto. –Hola, tía Esme, hola Carmen–. Para mí Esme era tía, Carmen jamás. No era alguien muy agradable.

— ¿Quieres ver a tu padre? –preguntó Esme con una hermosa sonrisa feliz en sus labios, ella amaba estas cosas donde la familia y amigos se reunían.

—Sí, ¿dónde está?

—Se está alistando con Sue, luego vendrá.

— ¿Y tío, Carlisle? — Me emocionaba saber de él, hace mucho tiempo no lo veía.

— ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? — Me giré sin poder creerlo. Estaba él recargado en el umbral de la puerta con la mano en sus bolsillos.

— ¡Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí! — Grité emocionada dándole un pequeño abrazo.

—Vine a ver a mis amigos—, acarició mi barbilla.

—Era hora—, dijo Carmen riendo.

—Lo siento, el trabajo me consumió durante mucho tiempo.

—Salió al tío –profirió Edward acercándose–, es igual a ti en ese aspecto.

—De eso no hay duda—, le apoyó Renée.

—Basta de hablar de mí. Mamá ¿está listo todo para irse a la mesa? —, pregunté.

—Eso iba a decir ahora, hija—. Se paró del asiento en el que estaba junto a sus amigas. —Vamos a sentarnos, le hablaré a Sue para que traiga a Charlie.

Caminé por los pasillos para ir al comedor, sentí a alguien seguirme.

— ¿Qué tal, Isabella? — ¿Edward estaba entablando una conversación conmigo?

—Sí, bien gracias. ¿Viniste solo?

—Jane está por ahí junto a Tanya—, hice un sonido de desagrado.

—Ahora están las dos juntas –reí–, ¿es agradable tenerlas a las dos en el mismo lugar, juntas y hablando feliz de la vida quién sabe qué cosa? –estábamos ahora parados en medio de un pasillo adornado con múltiples cuadros pintados por mi madre y reconocidos artistas. Reliquias de papá.

—No te contaste tú—, dio justo en el clavo, maldito bastardo.

—Sí, no me incluyo en la basura.

— ¿Te crees mejor que Jane o Tanya? —Enarcó su ceja derecha.

—Por supuesto, tengo mucho más que ellas.

—Oh, claro –dijo irónico– deja de ser tan arrogante, tan ególatra, tan… malditamente mala—. Dio un paso hacia mí irritado.

—Y tú deja de ser tan asquerosamente inmaduro. Y, un consejo, si quieres acostarte con el vómito Tanya deberías pensarlo un poco más antes de…

— ¡Cállate! Si me acuesto con ella es cosa mía ¿por qué te metes en eso? A ti no te preocupa Jane—, comenzó a caminar hacia mí y yo inconscientemente me fui hacia atrás, chochando con la pared.

—Si te acuestas con ella no vuelvas a tocarme un pelo, me da asco—. Subí mi rostro para mirarlo. Apegó su cuerpo al mío peligrosamente.

—Claro, de seguro te preocupa mucho –sonrió–, ¿crees que te aguantarías un día sin mí ahora que probaste? —Mi vestido tenía un pequeño escote por el cual Edward pasó su dedo índice.

—No me hagas reír por favor.

— ¿Me ves de payaso o qué? Lo que digo es completamente cierto, querida Isabella—. Sus labios rozaron los míos.

—Si Tanya ve esto o Jane, nos matarán—, puse mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo, mi respiración ya estaba elevada.

—Como si te importase—. Ignoré su comentario y prácticamente corrí hacia el comedor para evitar su mierda seductora.

Ya casi todos estaban sentados en algún lugar, saludé a Tanya y a Jane, ésta última tenía una silla al lado de ella para Edward. Al frente se encontraba uno vacío para mí, maldición.

Vi a papá ahí sentado en un silla de ruedas, fue algo doloroso verlo ahí, toda mi vida lo había visto tan duro y fuerte que era casi imposible que estuviese ahora en ese estado.

—Hola papá—, me agaché para poder depositar un beso en su frente.

—Qué hermosa te ves hoy, hija mía—. Acarició mi cabello lentamente.

—Gracias papá—. Acaricié su mejilla recién afeitada. — ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Mucho mejor, aunque esas medicinas son asquerosas, apenas y me las trago—. Reímos.

—Debes hacer todo lo que sea para arreglar tu salud—, le sonreí.

La comida estaba buenísima y los temas de conversación eran bastantes cómodos para mí, la empresa era algo que me hacía sociabilizar muchísimo. Amaba mi trabajo.

— ¿Y cómo han estado trabajando ustedes dos juntos? –justo en ese momento estaba tomando una copa de vino, me atraganté y casi lo vomité.

—Nosotros… Hum… —"_tuvimos sexo en la escalera hace una semana, sí, trabajamos perfectamente_", pensé.

—Bella es algo difícil, pero puedo con ella—. Edward me miró a los ojos provocando una serie de nervios en mí como nunca antes.

—Edward es bueno en su trabajo, creo que es el mejor trabajador que he tenido—, me mordí el labio inferior levemente, dio una sonrisa curvada.

—Podría decir lo mismo—. Se metió un pedazo de pescado a la boca.

—Se llevan bastante bien ustedes dos—, dijo Tanya como quien no quiere la cosa. Enarqué una ceja ante eso.

—Creo que sólo en algunos aspectos—, exclamé pasando mi dedo por el escote.

—Toda la razón—. Me apoyó Edward todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eso es bastante bueno—. Sonrió Charlie.

La comida siguió con otras conversaciones que no me gustaban para nada como el compromiso de Edward y Jane o cosas sin sentido como la farándula.

El mantel comenzó a moverse sugestivamente, Tanya, Emmet, Mark, Carmen, Elezar, mis padres y tíos Cullen estaban absortos hablando de no sé qué, yo solo hacía que escuchaba cuando mi atención verdaderamente estaba puesta en como Jane manoseaba a Edward.

—Esto es asqueroso—, susurré.

No podía entender la desfachatez de Jane, se atrevía a hacer eso en la casa de mis padres. Y Edward, disfrutando como un cerdo en la basura.

—Con permiso, necesito ir al baño—, me disculpé. Necesitaba salir de ahí, el paisaje que tenía delante de mis ojos no era agradable, para nada.

Subí al segundo piso de la casa, ahí se encontraba mi habitación, bueno, antigua habitación.

—Tantos recuerdos en este lugar—, dije acompañado de un suspiro.

Me senté en la cama, tenía un edredón azul cielo, como las paredes del lugar. Todavía estaban pegados los posters de David Bowie y Pearl Jam.

Me metí al baño para mojarme un poco la cara, tenía rabia y frustración, Edward no podía ser tan descarado, no señor. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Un playboy? No era entretenido haber tenido sexo con alguien tan cara dura como él.

—No debes darle chance para que te siga haciendo esto, Bella—. Me dije a mí misma.

Me agarré del lavado y me miré en el espejo, estaba pálida.

Agaché mi cabeza nuevamente envuelta en un mareo de sensaciones de mierda que solo Edward podía hacerme sentir.

Casi se me sale el corazón al sentir aquellas manos en mi cintura apretarme fuertemente, algo duro estaba contra mi culo. No evité un pequeño grito.

Su mano se metió en mis bragas, la cual frotó como un loco. Las hizo a un lado y de un movimiento metió su dedo índice y medio dentro de mí.

— ¡Ah! –gemí.

Los movió dentro y fuera de mis varias veces, mis brazos tiritaban tratando de sostenerse contra el lavado. Mis piernas flaqueaban. Estaba inmersa en un mar de sensaciones riquísimas que sólo él podía darme.

Aunque… sentí mucha rabia, hace poco él estaba siendo manoseado por Jane, ¡hace poco yo estaba en un mar de mierda por culpa de él!

—Edward, basta—, dije con mi respiración entre cortada.

—No. Tú no quieres, yo tampoco—. Subió un poco más mi vestido, acarició mis nalgas.

Volvió a meter sus dedos y ahí yo ya no quise evitarlo, volvería a dejarlo sin su orgasmo, como la otra vez, sólo tenía que quitarlo de dentro de mí cuando estuviese cerca y…

—Mmm… —lancé un sonido de satisfacción cuando introdujo otro dedo más.

Con su mano libre giró mi cabeza para poder besarme. Lamió mis labios y luego los mordió, maldita sea, él estaba teniendo control sobre mí.

Tomé su quijada y lo acerqué más a mí, mientras él envestía mi interior. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y me adentré al universo de sensaciones que sólo los labios gruesos de Edward podían provocar.

—Bella—, susurró sobre mi cuello, lo mordió mientras sacaba sus dedos. Tomé su mano y los saboreé. Probé de mi sabor.

Al parecer eso lo volvió loco, ya que sentí el sonido del cierre de su pantalón bajarse. Su pene entró en mí haciendo que un grito saliera de mis labios. Comenzó con un salvaje movimiento mientras sus manos masajeaban mis pechos sobre la tela del vestido.

Me encontraba tan caliente que ya casi podía sentir mi orgasmo, apreté más mis paredes vaginales para que él también estuviese cerca.

—Te crees la mejor ¿no, Isabella? —gruñó en mi oído.

—Lo soy—. Afirmé junto con un gemido.

—Repulsivamente arrogante—. Mordió mi cuello junto con una embestida profunda.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, apreté el lavado a falta de otra cosa. Edward me tenía agarrada ahora de la cintura y de una nalga.

No aguanté y me corrí acompañado de fuertes gemidos que de verdad no pude evitar. Y… maldición sentí su leche caer por mis piernas.

Me quedé recargada en el lavado tratando de regular mi respiración, Edward jadeaba con rabia.

—Bienvenida al club de las conejitas playboy—, dijo en mí oído nuevamente con un tono de voz burlón y luego se largó del baño.

Me sentí decepcionada de mi misma, ¿cómo había perdido tanto control con él? Demonios, no había usado condón, y… me había dicho "conejita playboy" ¿acaso había querido decir que era su puta? ¿La puta del playboy como yo lo llamé? Golpeé la pared con mi tacón. No podía ser… no podía… ésta me la pagaría.

Me sentí realmente humillada, pero pronto lo haría yo con él.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cameron Signoret<span>**: (quita los espacios) img545. / img545/7493/

Hola Hola :D Espero que nuevamente les haya gustado este capítulo que está más largo que los anteriores (: Me demoré muchísimo en subir y me siento terrible por eso u.u pero me comprometo a actualizar constantemente desde ahora, ya que la comic con ya pasó (eso me tenía bastante ocupada sin poder escribir) y los estudios ya casi acaban, por esta razón me dedicaré en un 100% a DCCF, aunque... será un 50% de este fanfic ya que preparo un One Shot que de seguro les gustará. No sé cuando lo suba pero eso será pronto.

Las adoro pequeñas hermosas y espero sus RR (: Ahora que tengo más tiempo los contestaré como Dios manda.

Con cariño...

**_Baisers Ardents._**


	11. Un premio para mí

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a <strong>Stephanie Meyer, <strong>la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE: LEER NOTA DEL AUTOR AL TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 10

Apreté el filo del lavado con mis manos. Los nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza aplicada. Respiré profundamente por toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo al verme pisoteada por el patán de Edward Cullen.

Lo odiaba con todo mi puto ser, no soportaba a semejante animal asqueroso, no podía ni siquiera pensar cómo pudo haberme dominado en ese aspecto. Con tan sólo recordarlo mi cuerpo tiritaba de rabia.

Exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala… ¡Rayos!

Arreglé como pude mi vestido y limpié mis muslos internos sucios por los fluidos de Edward. Acomodé mi cabello y partí rauda hacia donde él se pudiese encontrar. Veía absolutamente todo rojo, fuego, quemado… Estaba cegada por la ira que tanto me caracterizaba.

Marqué bien mis pasos mientras más cerca me encontraba del comedor, haría un escándalo, me importaba un huevo quedar en ridículo en este momento.

Ahí estaba él sentado como un intachable hombre, de la mano con Jane, hablando con Renée, Esme, Carmen, Tanya y mi madre como si nada pasara. Ni mi padre ni tío Carlisle estaban, esa era una gran ventaja.

Hice mis manos un puño y abrí mi boca para lanzar la sarta de palabrotas.

—¿¡Qué mierda te crees tú! –le grité agarrando un vaso y aventándolo al suelo. Gritos múltiples de Esme, Renée y las demás mujeres se escucharon.

Me miró sorpresivo en un momento pero luego su ceño se frunció considerablemente. Temí que aquella arruga entre sus cejas se quedara ahí para siempre.

— ¿Qué te sucede a ti? –se paró furioso imponiéndose ante mí.

— ¡No puedes llegar y hacerme lo que quieras, maldita sea! –mi voz salió como un pito, envuelta en una nube de ira.

— ¡No me vengas con eso ahora! –estaba como entre asustado y enojado. Miró a su alrededor y yo lo imité.

Rayos, estaban todos mirando como si fuese un espectáculo, una escena. Edward tenía sus manos hechas un puño también, su furia estaba contenida, como nunca antes.

—¿Qué te crees? –volví a preguntarle con menos enojo que antes.

—No sé de qué estás hablando –fruncí el ceño con lo que dijo.

—¿Estás bromeando? –le dije.

—Claro que no –sus ojos críticos estaban entrecerrados. Maldito mentiroso.

—¡No me obligues a gritar lo que sucedió arriba! –claro que no lo haría, sólo lo amenacé.

—No eres capaz –rió.

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamé levantando mi mano para golpearlo, pero me sujetó con fuerza, haciendo que yo automáticamente lanzara un sonido de dolor.

—No te atrevas a hacerle algo a mi hermana –dijo Emmett agarrando a Edward desde su camisa.

La contextura de mi hermano era grande, por esto no le sería muy difícil romper a golpes a Edward.

—No, Emmett, no te metas en esto –puse mi mano entre sus cuerpos para que se alejaran, estaban enojadísimos.

—Como no voy a meterme si están dando un espectáculo ante toda la familia.

— ¡Es tu hermana la que se altera por cualquier motivo! Es una histérica—, escupió. Gruñí como una gata a punto de atacar.

— ¡MENTIROSO DE MIERDA! Dile a Jane lo que hiciste arriba, vamos, dile—. Lo desafié.

Emmett sujetó mi cuerpo para que yo no pudiera acercarme a él. Me removí como un gusano entre los brazos de él, quería romperle el rostro.

— ¿Qué cosa hiciste, Edward? –le pidió Jane a su prometido.

—No hagas caso a Isabella, está completamente loca—. Su cara de burla me impresionó, maldito hijo de puta.

—Marica, eso es lo que eres—, sonreí con maldad. —Te vas a arrepentir…

— ¡Ya! Basta –ahora tenía que meterse mi madre, joder. —Isabella, Edward, vengan los dos a la cocina.

—Y conmigo también se las verán—, dijo Esme con voz de madre, como si fuésemos unos pendejos, sí, claro.

Miré de reojo a los demás, Jane se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos y Tanya… La perra me miraba más que mal.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir y gritar como una loca delante de todos? ¿Ah? —Renée estaba muy furiosa. Debía reconocer que me había precipitado, pero ¡tenía rabia!

— ¡Siempre tengo la culpa yo! —, vociferé apuntándola con mi dedo índice.

—Pero cómo no vas a tener la culpa tú, si entras al comedor como si las personas presentes no tuviesen ningún respeto—. Expresó Edward con un aire fanfarrón. Hijo de puta.

—Edward tiene razón, Bella—. Renée siempre le daba la razón en todo, desde que tengo uso de razón.

—Menos mal soy tu hija, mamá—. Dije irónica.

—Aquí lo que importa es que ustedes no pueden ir por la vida peleando como dos niños—. La voz dulce de Esme fue cambiada por una más fuerte, eso era cuando estaba algo molesta por algo. Sí, algo molesta.

—Bella es la histérica, no sabe trabajar en equipo—. Tensé mi mordida al escucharlo, estaba harta de todo, de él y su forma de ser tan poco soportable.

—Y tú no sabes de empresas—, frunció el ceño.

—No, tú no sabes…

—Ya, basta, los dos son unos inmaduros—. Esme y Renée rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Si no nos encontráramos en esta situación de seguro me habría carcajeado bastante tiempo. — ¿Qué pasaría si Charlie sabe esto? ¿O Carlisle? Los sacan a los dos de sus cargos automáticamente. Vamos, ¿son estúpidos? –Miré mal a mi mamá, yo no era estúpida–. Que tú, Bella, seas presidenta de una compañía tan importante te da una gran responsabilidad, al igual que a ti, Edward. Son lo más importante dentro, por algo sus padres les dieron esto.

—Y por cómo se llevan nos parece inadecuado que sigan ocupando los cargos que tienen –al decir eso Esme, Edward y yo abrimos los ojos de sopetón al mismo tiempo. ¡Esto no podía ser!

— ¿Están locas? —Escupió Edward.

—No pueden hacer eso, es imbécil—. Me agarré el cabello que cubría mi rostro y lo apreté con fuerza.

—Claro que podemos. Tenemos la facultad de decirle todo a Carlisle—. Esme puso una mano en su cintura, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Luego le dio un golpe a Edward en el brazo.

— ¡Auch! –Exclamó.

—No somos unas locas—, entrecerró sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pretenden hacer? –tragué saliva nerviosa, no quería ni debían sacarme de presidenta, no.

—Haremos algo, Esme y yo pensaremos en un castigo…

—No, no, no –le interrumpió Renée con unos ojos brillosos de maldad. –No será un castigo, será una especie de… terapia.

— ¿Terapia? –pregunté sin entender.

—Sí. Una terapia que los hará mejorar su relación a como dé lugar—. Dijo Renée. Esme enarcó una ceja y miró a mi madre como entendiendo de qué se trataba. Esto era extraño ¡algo comenzaban a tramar!

— ¿Qué cosa específicamente? —Edward parecía más intrigado que yo, muchísimo más.

—Eso debemos pensarlo muy bien, ahora, volvamos y los dos les pedirán disculpas a cada uno, sobre todo a Jane—. Hice un gesto de asco con mi boca, no quería hacerlo, pero debía.

—Yo aceptaré sólo para que no me quiten mi puesto, haré lo que sea—. Me sorprendí de eso, Edward haría todo por seguir en donde estaba.

—Yo también aceptaré, y… haré cualquier cosa —. De verdad no podía siquiera imaginar algo, una situación, alguna cosa que nos hicieran hacer. Quizás que cosas tramaban este par.

—Eso me pone muy contenta, vamos chicos—. Expresó mi mamá partiendo rauda junto a los demás. Edward me miró, pero yo esquivé sus ojos, estaba demasiado enojada, más que nunca.

Como todos los presentes se iban al comedor yo también partí, pero alguien tomó mi brazo delicadamente, pero evitando que pudiese moverme.

— ¿Qué sucede, tía Esme? —le pregunté intrigada.

—Sé muy bien qué pasó arriba, Bella—. Puse mi boca en forma de "o" por la sorpresa.

—N…no sé de q…qué está hablando, tía –tartamudeé.

—Claro que lo sabes, hija –rió divertida–. Es algo… incómodo saber que ustedes dos… bueno, practican… ¡ay, por Dios! Tienen sexo—. Me atraganté con aire.

— ¡No lo repita! —Apreté mis dientes y restregué mis manos en mi vestido del purísimo nervio.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, bueno sí –se puso seria–, ten cuidado con Jane, no me gustaría que ella sufriera, pero si te lo quieres agarrar no tengo problema.

— ¡Tía, por Dios! Está hablando de su hijo—. Me era poco soportable que mi tía querida, mi tía Esme hablase de eso conmigo ¡Por dios, por Dios, por Dios!

—Bella –carcajeó–, no necesitas hacerte la avergonzada conmigo ahora.

—Está bien, está bien ¿cómo lo supo? —Mordí mi uña.

—Es obvio, bueno, para mí, claro –la miré mal– vamos, querida, te conozco y a mi hijo también, se nota un odio y un profundo deseo de pasión y liberación sexual—, me puse pálida al escucharla.

—Dios mío, —. Agarré mi frente con mi mano izquierda.

—Yo tengo un sexto sentido—, me guiñó un ojo.

—No le diga a nadie, aunque dudo que vuelva a suceder, verdaderamente—. Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Suceda o no, no le diré a nadie, la más perjudicada serías tú en esta maldita sociedad—. Acarició mi rostro, me sentí mal. —Solo ten cuidado con Jane y quizás Tanya, esa pequeña puta lo quiere también—. Reí de su apodo a Tanya.

—Lo he notado, claramente.

—Y Jane se ve que tiene un carácter de mierda, quizás mucho peor que el tuyo –se quedó pensando –no, no hay peor que el tuyo, yo creo que te iguala o es un poco menos—. Carcajeé.

—Lo tengo más que claro, ella tiene algo que no me gusta.

—Lo más probable es que no sea tan perfecta como se pinta la ítalo inglesa—. Tía Esme me comprendía perfectamente.

—Pero si es a ella a la que quiere como esposa, no tengo nada más que decir—. Se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Ya era otro maldito día de trabajo, mi trabajo que ya comenzaba a peligrar. Desde esa vez que tía Esme y mi mamá habían hecho esas amenazas, que no podía estar tranquila. Tenía la cabeza caliente de tanto pensar en qué cosa estaban tramando.

Me encontraba con un humor de perros, no podía soportar nada a mí alrededor.

— ¡Trabaja! –ladré a un trabajador, éste saltó del susto.

Con mis tacos hice sonar el piso con cada paso que daba.

Edward hoy día no vendría a trabajar, pero poco me importaba, estaba furiosa, no, más que furiosa ¡en llamas! En un maldito fuego absorbente que solo podría apagarlo una patada en las bolas al maldito Cullen.

— ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Inútil! –volví a ladrar, ésta vez a una tonta auxiliar de limpieza que se había atrevido a pasar su paño mojado en mis tacones caros y lujosos.

—Lo siento, señorita—. La vieja me miró muy asustada.

— ¿Crees que cago el dinero? –levanté mi pie y le mostré mi tacón mojado ¡no era apto para el agua! –me costaron mucho ¡y tú lo arruinas!

—Lo siento, Srta., lo siento –la viejecita ya comenzaba a compadecerme, eso estaba mal.

—Ya, ya, ya. Haz bien tu trabajo –comencé a caminar dándole la espalda, pero luego me giré y la apunté con mi dedo, como si fuese un cuchillo filudo y amenazante — ¡O te despido! –volví a girarme para por fin llegar a mi oficina y descansar un poco de lo ajetreada que estaba.

Cerré la puerta tras mi espalda, pero luego sentí que se volvía a cerrar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunté a Tanya.

Lucía un traje rojo de dos piezas, la falda estaba bien apretada y sus tacos parecían más propios de una prostituta que de la jefa de personal.

—Vengo por algo que me dejó bastante pensativa –se paró al medio de mi oficina con sus brazos cruzados. Enarqué una ceja interrogante, sobre todo por la actitud que estaba tomando mi prima en ese momento.

—Escúpelo entonces, Tanya, no tengo mucho tiempo y menos para cosas que poco tienen que ver con trabajo—, me senté en mi silla de cuero "invitándola" a que hiciese lo mismo con la otra silla que había.

— ¿No se te ocurre? —, entrecerró sus ojos. La miré como si tuviese cuatro cabezas.

—Claro que no lo sé –reí de lo que me dijo– ¿por algo te pregunto? —, lo dije como pregunta. Una forma algo irónica de hacerle notar su estupidez.

—Ok, lo siento. ¿Recuerdas hace un día la cena que tuvimos en tu casa? — Levanté las cejas. "_Así que por ahí vamos", _pensé.

—Mmm… ¿qué quieres saber? —L a miré recelosa, algo se traía entre manos mi "querida prima".

—No te hagas, Bella, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero—, se puso bastante seria, como peligrosa. Sonreí.

—Dime todo lo que tienes en tu cabecita.

— ¿Qué andas haciendo con Edward? —, dijo Tanya con una mirada inquisitiva.

Maldita sea, ya eran dos las que habían captado lo del baño en el segundo piso, esto se estaba yendo de las manos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Endurecí mis labios. Sacó una sonrisa de burla.

—No te hagas la imbécil, prima, por favor—. Puso los ojos en blanco. La miré mal a como me llamó —Sé perfectamente lo que haces con Edward, ahora termino por comprender que eres una hipócrita… —golpeé el escritorio con mi puño.

—No te permito que vengas a mi oficina a decirme que soy una hipócrita—, tensé mi mordida de rabia.

— ¿Por qué no puedo? Vamos, prima, esa vez que me encontraste en sus piernas, me restregaste en la cara que no debía, que eso estaba mal. ¿No es lo mismo contigo? Es muy poco consecuente de tu parte ¿sabes? — Se acomodó en la silla con sus manos en los brazos de esta, sus dedos piqueteaban la madera. No sabía qué responderle, en parte tenía razón. — ¿No vas a hablar? –cruzó una pierna y luego puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, en la cual colgaba un pequeño arete de flor.

— ¡Cállate, Tanya! –le grité– no sabes cómo puedo destrozarte.

—No te tengo miedo, prima.

—No me llames prima, no en este momento. Es muy cínico de tu parte.

— ¿No vas a decirme, Bella? ¿No vas a decirme qué demonios pretendes acostándote con Edward? ¿Qué los orilló a discutir como unos animales delante de todos nosotros?

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Si me importa –me interrumpió–, no voy a permitir que me quites a Edward—. Comencé a reír.

— ¡Qué buen chiste! —exclamé mordaz. — ¿Yo quitártelo? ¡Por Dios!

—Claro, no veo la gracia a lo que dije, _cariño._ Edward siempre fue, es y será mío—. Wow, Tanya estaba sacando las garras escondidas.

—Corrección, Tanya, él no es tuyo ni lo será. Quizá en el pasado hace quince o catorce años, pero ahora le pertenece a Jane ¿o no has notado que se casarán? —Dije como si fuese obvio.

—Jane es solo un nudo que hay que desarmar, ella no es nada, pero tú, ¡maldita sea! No te acerques a él—. Se paró brutalmente enojada "¿qué tanta amenaza puedes causar si lo odias? Tu prima está bien loca", dijo mi voz interior.

—Estás hablando payasadas, cosas sin sentido, es mejor que te vayas de aquí, no vaya a ser contagioso—. Frunció el ceño.

—No me obligues a volver a los años anteriores y recordarte como te trataba cuando trataste de quitarme a Edward años atrás—. Ahora quien se puso de pie fui yo.

—Ya no soy una niña y mucho menos, la misma que podías pasar a llevar con tus palabras, he cambiado y lo sabes—, rió.

—Pronto veremos qué tan fuerte eres.

—No me amenaces, eso déjaselo a otro, no a mí.

—Ok, castaña hedionda —1, 2, 3… Tanya muerta.

Caminé rápidamente a su lado y en un segundo tomé su cabello con mis manos y como pude la arrastré hasta la puerta.

— ¿¡Qué te sucede, imbécil! —, gritó Tanya asustada. Acerqué su rostro al mío.

—Eso te enseña a que no debes volver a decir eso, _cariño_—. Me miraba aterrorizada y con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

— ¡Me duele! — Cuánto había aguantado por hacer esto.

—Oh, qué pena—, fingí tristeza. Apreté más mi cabello rubio y abrí la puerta. —Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso o a insultarme porque te las verás conmigo, ¿oíste?

—Sí, sí, ya oí, ¡suéltame! —La lancé fuera de mi oficina y luego cerré la puerta, sin antes ponerme a escuchar qué diablos decía.

—Maldita zorra—, lloraba como una magdalena, no evité una risotada.

— ¡Já! –me volví a sentar, ésta vez con más felicidad que rabia, por fin había puesto a Tanya en su lugar.

Mi escritorio era un verdadero desastre. Comencé a mover papeles para ver cuál me servía. Me encontré con la información de Cameron, lo había visto sólo una vez en el día y poco había podido conversar con semejante Dios.

No podría decir si era por el enojo con Edward o simple capricho mío, pero iba a invitar a mi nuevo asistente a comer y por lo menos iba a robarle un beso, necesitaba sacarme las sensaciones del imbécil de Edward con otro. Ya saben, como dicen por ahí, un clavo saca a otro clavo.

Llamé a Cameron a mi oficina, debía seducirlo o no sé, tratar de acercarme a él.

—Buenas tardes—, le dije con voz serena.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan—. Qué guapo estaba, ¡Dios mío!

—Toma asiento—, lo invité con mis ojos.

—Siento la pregunta, pero ¿a qué se debe su llamada? —Con sus dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa me perdí por un momento, eran… ¡Dios!, miles de imágenes se me vinieron a la cabeza. Reí de su comentario.

—Quiero invitarte a comer hoy en la noche ¿qué te parece? —, puse mi mano sobre mi barbilla.

—Pero Srta. Swan, no es muy correcto que una mujer como usted invite a un hombre como yo. En otro caso mi merced la hubiese invitado a usted—. Hablaba como si fuese de otra época, tenía un léxico bastante interesante.

—Yo te estoy invitando a ti, ¿acaso no quieres? —Corrí el cabello que se encontraba sobre mi cara.

—No es eso, es solo que… soy su empleado—, se rascó la mejilla.

— ¡Pamplinas! –Exclamé. —Hoy a la salida del trabajo te esperaré. Vamos a comer y luego a bailar ¿qué tal? —Le guiñé un ojo. Cameron sonrió ¡bingo!

—Está bien, Srta. Swan.

—No sabes cuánto deseo conocerte—, me mordí el labio inferior.

—Opino lo mismo—. Se paró de la silla dándome una hermosa vista de su pelvis, _delicatezza, cosa devo testare_, pensé. —Ahora debo irme a trabajar, con su permiso—. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa coqueta estampada en su bello rostro.

Responsable en su trabajo ¡qué perfecto!

Pero debía ser sincera, a pesar de estar enojada con Edward (tan enojada que quería matarlo), estaban frescos en mi mente los recuerdos del último encuentro que habíamos tenido. Quería volver a follarlo, una y otra vez, escuchar sus gruñidos, sentir sus embestidas en mi interior, su aliento en mi rostro… Dios santo, cuánto deseé tenerlo en ese momento.

Cameron era guapo, poseía un porte y un cuerpo deseable, pero todavía no podía provocar lo que Edward hacía conmigo. Debía olvidar el placer con Cullen, antes de que se me formara una especie de adicción. La mejor forma era conociendo a Cameron y tener sexo con él.

—No tengo tiempo para ti, Alice –. Ya estaba a punto de salir del trabajo, faltaban sólo diez minutos para ver a Cameron.

—Vamos, Bella, no te hagas la difícil conmigo, hablamos de eso semanas atrás—. Volvía a suplicar.

—Debo juntarme con alguien a la salida del trabajo—, le dije mientras me ponía un poco de labial rojo.

— ¿Entonces vine en vano? —Se cruzó de brazos ofuscada. Bufó, haciendo que su flequillo se fuese hacia arriba por la fuerza del aire que lanzó de su boca.

—Me temo que sí, Alice—. Guardé el espejo y mi labial en el bolso.

—Siento que soy la única que quiere salvar esto—, la quedé mirando.

—Exacto –le sonreí– eres la única que quiere salvar la amistad que NUNCA EXISTIÓ—. Me paré de mi silla y fui hacia el baño. Me quedé frente al espejo para mirar si estaba todo correcto.

Mi ex mejor amiga caminó para quedarse a mi lado, observándome con sus ojos color miel.

— ¿Qué me ves? ¿Eh? –odiaba que me miraran, era algo incómodo.

— ¡Ugh! Cuando andes de buena vendré a visitarte, antes no—. Se marchó amurrada de mi oficina. Carcajeé fuertemente.

—Tonta.

Miré mi reloj, ya sólo faltaban cinco minutos.

Alisé mi falda de tubo negra y arreglé mi cola de caballo. Estaba perfecta con mis ojos maquillados en negro, un suave negro que hacía que mi mirada se volviese más sombría.

—Buenas noches, Cameron—. Le sonreí seductoramente, me perdí en sus ojos verdes y su quijada cuadrada.

—Buenas noches, Srta. Swan—. Se acercó completamente a mí, tomó mi mano y luego la besó con sus labios suaves.

—Basta de decirme Srta. Swan, Cameron –lo miré severamente– ya estamos fuera del trabajo, sólo llámame Bella.

—Creo que será difícil, pero me acostumbraré a ello.

—Eso está bien, ahora nos vamos en mi auto hacia el restaurante "Morionnè" —. Le guiñé un ojo y caminé hacia los estacionamientos, él me seguiría.

Moví coquetamente mi trasero al caminar, procuré que mis caderas se moviesen a un compás sensual y sugestivo.

Le quité la alarma a mi jeep. Cuando me dispuse a abrir mi puerta, él la cerró. Lo miré asustada.

—No es de un caballero—. Abrió mi puerta para que yo me metiese al jeep. Le sonreí encantada.

Puse el auto en marcha cuando él ya estaba a mi lado. Sonreí para mí misma, comenzaría con el juego de la seducción. Cameron iba a ser mío.

—En otra ocasión seré yo quien la invite a comer.

—No te preocupes—. Revisé la carta, iba a comer algo simple. —Pero bueno –dejé la carta sobre la mesa, Cameron me imitó– cuéntame de ti.

—Mmm… —se acomodó en la silla. — ¿Qué quiere saber?

—Háblame de tu, Cameron, me siento extraña si le das tanta formalidad a mi persona—. Tomé de mi copa de agua y bebí un poco.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida. Ahora ¿en qué estábamos? Claro… cuéntame ¿siempre has vivido acá en los Estados Unidos?

—Oh, no –frunció el ceño, se quedó un rato pensando. Qué extraño–. Sucede que…–carraspeó–bueno, vine hace solo un año—. Fruncí el ceño yo esta vez.

— ¿Y hablas tan bien el inglés?

—Lo que sucede, es que mi familia por parte de padre es inglesa, por eso aprendí desde pequeño.

—Eso es muy bueno.

— ¿Qué desean pedir? —Preguntó una dulce chica rubia con algo de sobrepeso, pero muy formal.

—Yo… —tomé la carta y comencé a buscar. —Quiero el plato de Roast Beff con verduras salteadas y salsa de champiñón.

— ¿Qué me recomiendas tú, Bella? —Me preguntó Cameron con una mirada extraña.

—Te recomiendo filete de Res con verduras verdes.

—Lo que dijo la señorita, por favor—. Cameron hizo sonrojar a la chica con sus ojos. Qué poder.

— ¿Qué te parece la comida? —Le pregunté.

—Está muy bien—, me sonrió.

—Este restaurante es genial—. Serví un poco de vino en mi copa, era uno chileno. — ¿Te apetece vino?

—Adoro el vino.

— ¿Acaso eres alcohólico? —, pregunté por si acaso. Rió fuertemente.

—Claro que no, Bella—. Reí yo también, había sido estúpida.

Cameron bebió de su copa con vino. Hizo un sonido de aprobación.

—Está buenísimo, tiene todo lo de un vino perfecto, ¿es chileno?

—Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Mi padre era un conocido enólogo en Europa. Él me enseñó todo lo que se debía aprender sobre los mejores vinos del mundo.

— ¿Era? –inquirí cortando mi carne.

Su rostro se entristeció ¡ups! Había dado en un recuerdo doloroso.

—Mi padre murió hace un año—, se limpió la boca con la servilleta de género color azul y respiró fuertemente.

—Oh, lo siento—, fruncí el ceño.

—No te preocupes, Bella, hay que superar los dolores que te da la vida—. Sentí una ligera molestia en mi estómago, Cameron tenía razón, había que superar los dolores que daba la vida.

—Si supieras cuanto uno sufre en esta vida—. Comí un poco.

—Te entiendo, pero cuéntame tú a mí ¿qué hay entre Edward y tú? Si es que se puede saber, claro.

— ¿Con él? Hummm… No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme, es una pérdida de tiempo arrepentirse y lamentarse de lo que uno hace en el pasado. Lo que hiciste, ya fue.

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar –sonreímos al mismo tiempo– pero no me respondiste la pregunta que te hice.

—Edward y yo… —tragué un poco de vino para que la mentira me saliese mejor– entre Edward y yo no hay absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Puedo decir que entre ustedes dos se ve una especie de conexión íntima.

— ¿Íntima? —, enarqué una ceja.

—Sí, me explico. Se nota un grado de complicidad y eso que casi nada he visto entre ustedes dos. Digo, llegué hace solo unos días—. Otra vez sus ojos se volvieron extraños, era como un animal que disfrutaba ver a su presa tener miedo.

—Puedo decirte que lo odio y él también a mí.

—De eso no me cabe duda, a lo que voy es que… en algo encajan—. _En el sexo, quizá_, pensé.

—Quizá en el trabajo, formamos un buen equipo… creo—. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Eres muy hermosa, Bella—, expresó Cameron con sus ojos analizándome.

—Gracias, tú también eres muy guapo—. Pasé mi mano por mi cuello sensualmente, él se retorció un poco en su silla. —Estás soltero, por supuesto ¿no?

—Soltero solitario—, me guiñó un ojo.

—Puedo decir que yo también—. _Sí, claro, con dos penes a tu entera disposición. Oh no, perdón, es Edward el que te tiene a su disposición_, la voz en mi interior se proclamaba nuevamente.

—Hagamos un brindis entonces—, alzó su copa, incitándome a hacerlo yo también.

—Por la soltería –chocamos la copa– pero con placer—. Sonrió tan endemoniadamente sensual, que no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío.

Terminamos de comer entre agradables conversaciones, Cameron era un tipo con mucha clase, era muy culto y sexy, elegante y sofisticado, no me cabía en la cabeza cómo terminó siendo un asistente. Con solo verlo te daba la sensación de poder y fuerza. Irradiaba dinero y sociedad.

—Supongo que estás listo para una noche de baile—, le dije mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento.

—Creo que todavía me quedan energías para… —el sonido de mi celular interrumpió lo que Cameron decía.

Miré la pantalla, era un número desconocido. Fruncí el ceño, era bastante tarde.

— ¿Aló? —dije intrigada.

— ¡Srta. Isabella! — Gritó David, el esposo de Elena.

Mi corazón se disparó al escuchar su tono de voz afligido, asustado.

—Hola, David ¿qué ha sucedido? —, pregunté con el corazón en la mano.

—Es Elena, me gustaría que usted estuviese aquí, por favor, es necesario.

— ¿Le pasó algo? — Cameron me miraba extrañado.

—No es apropiado hablarlo por el celular, Srta. Swan.

—Entiendo –tragué fuertemente–, voy para allá en un segundo, no te preocupes.

—Lamento mucho si estaba ocupada—. Su tono de voz me asustaba cada vez más.

—Elena es más importante.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —, interrogó Cameron con su mirada preocupada.

—Mi antigua asistente… está mal, debo ir a verla al hospital—, me mordí el labio inferior.

—Entiendo.

—Siento mucho que no podamos ir a bailar, Cameron.

—No hay problema, si quieres puedo tomar un taxi y…

— ¿Podrías acompañarme al hospital? –lo miré con ojos suplicantes–, no quiero ir sola—. Y era verdad, me aterraba todo esto.

—Oh –puso su gran mano en mi hombro pequeño– está bien, si eso quieres.

—Gracias, Cameron—. Sonreímos.

En el jeep me encontraba inquieta, me hacía falta un cigarrillo para tranquilizarme, si a Elena le pasaba algo sería un golpe durísimo, debía pedirle mis disculpas, debía enmendar mi error.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Mi respiración estaba agitada porque había corrido para llegar lo más rápido posible.

—Justo en ese momento el médico hablaba con el esposo de Elena.

— ¿Es usted familiar de la Sra. Stand? —, me preguntó el médico, era distinto al del otro día.

—Es una amiga, una muy buena amiga—, dijo David. Le sonreí con tristeza.

—Bueno, la Sra. Stand está muy mal, ha empeorado mucho. No responde a estímulos. No parece querer despertar. Tememos que, si llega a despertar en un plazo largo, quede con secuelas graves –mi respiración se volvió pesada. Me agarré del brazo de Cameron, me sentía mal–. E incluso podría morir en un período de tiempo, los golpes producto del atropello la tienen muy débil, sumado al TEC cerrado.

— ¡Eso no es posible! –le grité– ella es una madre joven, es buena… —Sin poder evitarlo enterré mi cabeza en el pecho de Cameron, él tenía algo que me hacía sentir protegida y a gusto. Acarició mi cabeza lentamente.

—Suplico que la salve, Dr. Ella merece vivir—. Las palabras del esposo eran casi ininteligibles, eran palabras cubiertas de zozobra.

—No sabe todo el trabajo que estamos haciendo mis colegas y yo para que salga sana, viva, como lo era antes.

—La entiendo, Señorita Swan, mi hija murió hace un año producto de un conductor irresponsable—. El médico terminó por quebrar su voz.

—Lo siento mucho—, mi barbilla tiritó.

—Gracias por todo, Dr—. Éste asintió. — ¿Cuándo podremos ver a Elena? — Su marido estaba tan ansioso por verla, me produjo tristeza, él la amaba.

—Creo que ahora pueden verla –nos dio una sonrisa empática que no pude evitar devolver–. Señor Stand acompáñeme, por favor.

—Lo siento mucho—. Cameron me atrajo a su cuerpo. No me sentí incómoda, más bien nerviosa.

No sé por qué, pero tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo contemplé. Sus ojos irradiaban paz, tranquilidad.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y nos unimos lentamente. Fue un beso bastante lento para mi gusto pero, anteriormente me sentía mal, ahora, gracias a él, al exquisito beso que me daba, todo se fue a la mismísima mierda.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos abruptamente. Miré para saber quién molestaba. Edward.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunté con la voz más fría de lo normal.

—Vengo a ver cómo está Elena. David me llamó para avisarme de unas complicaciones y decidí venir. Mágicamente me encuentro con esta hermosa escena—. Su tono era petulante, casi insoportable.

— ¿Y eso qué te importa? —Di un paso hacia él envuelta en un ataque de ira gigante. Cameron sujetó mi brazo.

—Tranquila, Bella, no pierdas el tiempo.

—Tienes razón, Cameron—. Entrecerré mis ojos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué aceptas que _este_ te diga Bella y a mí no me dejas? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque… —con mi dedo índice dibujé círculos imaginarios sobre su camisa— a mí se me da la gana—. Le guiñé un ojo.

Sus ojos estallaron en llamas. Atrapó mi dedo con su mano, fue bastante doloroso.

— ¡Au! Me dolió, imbécil –siseé.

— ¿Dejas que este muerto de hambre tenga más atribuciones que yo, el vicepresidente de "Swan & Cullen Association"?

—Deja a Bella en paz, idiota. Además no soy un muerto de hambre, no te voy a permitir que me llames así—. Ugh… esto comenzaba a arder.

— ¿Te crees mejor porque sabes hablar italiano? Pff… —Rodeé los ojos. Edward era muy inmaduro. Cameron lo miró extrañado.

—Limítate a comportarte como un adulto, Edward—, mi asistente parecía detestar a Edward.

— ¡No puedo creer que te acuestes con este muerto de hambre! —Gritó Edward a propósito. La gente que había a los alrededores nos miraba curiosos.

— ¡Edward, por Dios! —Le grité también.

—Ten respeto por una señorita—, le dijo Cameron.

— ¿Señorita? Esta mujer no te contó su historial ¿o qué? —Abrí mis ojos como plato, no lo podía gritar a los cuatro vientos. — ¿No te contó lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace unos días?

—Edward… —susurré.

— ¿Recuerdas, Bella? —Me miraba divertido. Claro, en esta sociedad de mierda yo siempre quedaría como la prostituta barata. — ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en el baño? ¡O mejor! En la escalera frente a la sala de juntas—. Movió sus cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Le atiné una bofetada con rabia. Era un marica.

— ¡Maldita sea! –Gritó con su rostro lleno de dolor –Amas fingir clase, querida Isabella ¡siendo que eres una puta barata! –escupió.

—Tus palabras no producen absolutamente nada en mí, ¿sabes por qué? Porque para que tus insultos me duelan debo quererte, pero entre nosotros solo hay odio, odio puro.

—Edward es mejor que te vayas de aquí, deja a Bella en paz—. Cameron se situó delante de mí.

— ¡No me llames Edward! —, lo sujetó desde la camisa con fuerza. —Soy el señor Cullen ¿se te olvida que soy tu jefe?

—No mereces el respeto que te debería dar—. Cameron se soltó y con sus manos empujó a Edward, haciéndolo tambalear.

— ¡Ya! — Me puse entremedio de los dos como pude. —Este es un hospital, compórtense.

—Me las pagarás—, le dijo Edward severo, con su dedo índice apuntándolo.

—No me amenaces —gruñó Cameron—. Bella, creo que debo irme.

—Sí, vete, nadie te quiere acá—. Agregó Cullen.

—Edward, por favor, compórtate –le dije–. Cameron, espero todo lo que haya dicho este no afecte la relación que hay entre nosotros.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso—. Su respuesta no me agradó en lo absoluto. Maldito Edward que arruinaba todo.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Qué descanses—. Asentí.

Se acercó para darme un beso en mi mejilla. Mi cabeza maquiavélica impulsó a mis manos acercar su rostro al mío. Deposité un beso en sus labios, muy casto para mi gusto.

—Wow, no sabía que eras tan fácil—. Rió Edward irónico, luego de que mi asistente haya desaparecido completamente.

—Cállate, imbécil—. Ni lo miré.

Comencé a caminar para ir por un café, pero él me detuvo con su mano en mi cintura.

Atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo de golpe, casi me morí del susto.

— ¿Qué demo…? —puso un dedo en mis labios.

—Shh… —susurró bastante cerca de mí. Mi respiración estaba algo descontrolada. — ¿Qué pretendes, Bella? ¿Mmm?

—No pretendo nada—. Mis ojos estaban puestos en los de él.

—Eso no es lo que parece—. Su dedo acariciaba mi espalda, enviando ondas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. —Creí que tenías mejores gustos.

—Lo mismo aplica para ti –expresé. Sonrió hacia un lado, evitándome pensamientos coherentes de mi parte.

—Eres muy fácil—, fruncí el ceño.

—Sabes muy bien que no es así—. Yo no era una mujer fácil ¡no lo era!

—Sí, lo eres—. Comenzaba a irritarme de sobremanera.

—Eres un maldito bastardo de mierda –su rostro era un chiste, como si yo fuese un chiste –te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio—. Le dije reiteradamente mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con toda la fuerza que podía, pero al parecer no le causaba daño alguno. —Hijo de puta—, seguía golpeándolo con todo el poder de mis manos.

Rodó los ojos y tomó mis muñecas para evitar que siguiese golpeándolo inútilmente.

—Ya, cállate. Me estresas—. De golpe sentí su pecho contra el mío y en menos de un segundo lo sentí besarme.

Sentía rabia, una rabia contenida. Pero su lengua saborear mi labio inferior, sus manos agarrando las mías brutalmente… era algo difícil de rechazar, realmente Edward sabía besar.

Sus labios gruesos acariciaban pasionalmente mi barbilla, me olvidé completamente del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos.

—Un día de estos me vas a volver loco—. Dijo en mi oído y no pude evitar sonreír. —Pero en fin, así me encantas.

* * *

><p>¡Hola hola! Nuevamente el capítulo me tomó algo de tiempo en escribirlo, Isabella es bastante difícil de expresar, sobre todo con tanta cosa en su pasado :D<p>

Ojalá les haya gustado y aprovecho de informar que se creó un grupo de este Fanfic llamado "**QUEMADAS POR DOS CARAS CONTRA EL FUEGO**" El link se encuentra al inferior. Y ahora tengo un facebook como escritora, cualquier cosa me agregan, me llamo (obviamente) **BAISERS ARDENTS FICS** el link también se encuentra al inferior.

Muchos cariños.

_Baisers!_

__**GRUPO "QUEMADAS POR DOS CARAS CONTRA EL**** FUEGO**: www facebook com /groups / 285661511533250 /

**FACEBOOK BAISERS** **ARDENTS**: www facebook com / profile .php?id= 100004048590735

*QUITAR ESPACIOS.


	12. En el mismo lugar

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a <strong>Stephanie Meyer, <strong>la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 11<span>

—Un día de estos me vas a volver loco —dijo en mi oído. Sonreí. —Pero en fin, me encantas.

No le contesté, no quería demostrar lo loca que me traía Edward. Loca en muchos sentidos, pero loca en fin.

Me soltó las muñecas al notar que no ponía fuerza, tampoco resistencia. Agarré el cuello de su camisa y lo acerqué mucho más a mí, sentí que sonrió en mis labios.

—Veo que Cameron no fue muy necesario—, susurró Edward contra mi boca.

—Cállate. No sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza—. Le mordí el labio inferior.

—Claro que no lo sé. Lo que yo digo es simplemente lo que veo—. Enarqué una ceja. Lo alejé con mis manos en su pecho.

—Eres ingenuo al creer que me tienes en tus redes. No soy como Tanya, Edward —endurecí mi mirada sobre él—. Cameron es un hombre bastante sexy, puede complacerme cuando tú no estés.

—No eres capaz de acostarte con él—, entrecerró sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí, Edward —sonreí con malicia—. Soy peor de lo que crees.

—Me gustan malas—. Volvió a acercarme a su cuerpo y en menos de un segundo comió de mi boca.

— ¿Acaso Tanya y Jane son malas? —le dije entre besos— ¿mmm?

—No, son aburridas. Por eso quiero probar con una mala—. Sus caricias se volvieron más subidas de tono. Me preocupé de la imagen que estuviésemos dando a la gente que se encontraba en el hospital.

—Srta. Isabella, Sr. Edward—, dijo David.

Nos separamos abruptamente del acto casi sexual que estábamos cometiendo en pleno hospital. Qué atroz.

—Lo siento, David—. Debía tener los labios hinchados y el maquillaje hecho mierda. Joder…

—Es bonito ver estas demostraciones de afecto en lugares tan apagados —sonrió abiertamente—. Me sonrojé. Edward parecía divertido. Idiota.

— ¿Ha visto a Elena? —. Debía cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

A mi alrededor había gente mirándome, unos con asco, otros con profundo interés.

—Por eso venía a buscarlos, pueden ir a verla —sonrió con tristeza esta vez.

— ¿Se encuentra muy mal? —preguntó Edward. Sus labios tenían de mi labial por casi toda la parte inferior de su rostro. Pasé mi dedo para tratar de limpiarlo.

—Preferiría que ustedes la vean —dijo—. Con permiso, Sres. Debo irme, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—, dijimos al unísono.

Mis ojos se humedecieron, pero evité derramar ese líquido prohibido. Elena estaba destrozada. Era imposible de creer que esa mujer de rostro tan alegre estuviese ahora prácticamente morada, con magulladuras por doquier y rasguños.

No quería ni imaginarme qué había bajo esas sábanas blancas, tan blancas que parecían perfectas.

Su cabeza se encontraba vendada. Ahí se encontraba su peor golpe, el golpe mortal que tenía a esa madre haciendo lo imposible por sobrevivir.

Tubos… parches… sonidos de máquinas…Olía a muerte.

—Elena —susurré presa de desesperación.

Me instalé al lado de su cama y me dediqué a observarla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, cerrados quizás por cuánto tiempo más.

—Pronto despertará, ya lo verás—. Di un salto al escuchar su voz.

—Qué optimista eres —dije.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Elena es fuerte, ya lo verás—. Escuché sus zapatos golpear el suelo, el sonido se acercaba.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cercano a Elena? Ya que te tomas la molestia de venir al hospital —giré mi cabeza para observarlo.

—Desde que me di cuenta de su lealtad hacia ti—. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? —pregunté.

—Eso no tiene importancia, Isabella—. Puso su mano en mi hombro.

Me removí un poco cuando puso su mano en mí, fue algo incómodo, por así decirlo.

—Como digas —suspiré—. Debes irte, tu novia debe estar esperándote —le dije sinceramente.

—No es necesario tenerla siempre conmigo, es aburrido, además, ella se hospeda en otro lugar. Yo estoy en un hotel.

—Creí que te quedabas en casa de mis padres.

—No me gusta molestar, menos a mis tíos—. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Asentí—. Debes descansar, Isabella.

—Eso no importa, quiero estar un rato con ella —expresé.

—Lo sé, pero luces cansada.

—No finjas preocuparte por mí, ambos sabemos muy bien que eso no es verdad.

—Bien —sonó algo molesto.

—Vete, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

—Quédate sola entonces—. La voz de Edward se tornó mucho más dura y luego se marchó sin decir nada. Raro.

Me encogí de hombros.

En la pared colgaba un crucifijo y más allá un reloj. Mierda, eran más de las dos de la madrugada.

Quería llamar a Cameron, pero no tenía su celular, joder, como tan estúpida.

—Ansío ver nuevamente tu rostro sonreír cada vez que te lanzaba un chiste —le dije, como si me fuese a escuchar—. Podía ser el chiste más aburrido del mundo, pero tú reías igualmente.

¿Y si nunca más lo volvía a hacer? Dios mío, eso sería lo peor… ¡Todo por mi culpa! Todo lo que sucedía en esta vida era por mi culpa, todo.

—Yo soy la culpable de que te hayan atropellado, Elena —mordí mi labio inferior—. Si no te hubiese exigido tanto en llegar a la hora no te hubieses apurado. ¡Eres necia! Debiste haber pensado en ti primero —lo último lo dije en un susurro—. Yo soy la culpable de la desgracia de todos. Sobre todo de tu muerte, Stefan.

"_Su mano acarició mi hombro, eso antes lo hacía él… ¡TODO ME RECORDABA A ÉL, MIERDA! Cuánto deseé borrar mis recuerdos con mi chico… Cuánto deseé no haber conocido a ninguno de los dos, para así poder haber evitado todo. Damian era un maldito por mí culpa. Stefan había muerto también por ello. _

_Vestida de negro, como nunca. Echaría de menos los colores, sobre todo el amarillo que acostumbraba a usar. _

_Flores… Campanas… Humedad de tumbas. Huesos. Desesperanza. _

_El hueco en mi pecho solo pedía más y más sustento, lástima que el sustento ya no estaba ahí como para tratar de llenarlo. _

_Odiaba tanto a mi madre en ese momento, yo quería desaparecer pero ella no me dejaba ¡Por qué no me dejaba! Si eso era lo que yo tanto anhelaba"._

Cerré los ojos para evitar recordar… no debía llenarme de malos recuerdos. Respiré profundamente. Exhalé lentamente…

"Vamos, Bella, fuera recuerdos", pensé para mí.

Este lugar me estaba matando, realmente me estaba llevando a recuerdos que no podía volver a tocar. No podía…

Sin ánimos de mucho me fui al departamento, estos días estaban siendo agotadores. No era muy común que de la noche a la mañana venga un nuevo vicepresidente, el cual te caga la vida con su personalidad repulsiva, sumando que te acostaste con él y al mismo tiempo lo odias. Interesante…

—La puta madre —balbuceé al aparcar mi jeep en el estacionamiento y encontrarme con el auto de Mike al frente mío. ¿Él estaba aquí? ¿Y cómo? Intruso.

Metí la llave lentamente dentro de la manilla de mi puerta, no debía hacer ruido. Oí unos pequeños murmullos provenientes de mi cuarto, esa voz era sin duda la de Mike Newton.

—Todo está casi perfecto, veo que no sospecha de nada y menos ahora con lo que voy a decirle —dijo en susurros, estaba hablando por celular.

Quedé junto al umbral de la puerta y ahí lo observé. Parecía más que nervioso, con miedo. El fierro de mi bolso rascó la pared hueca de mi departamento, produciendo un sonido pequeño pero no por eso menos audible.

Mike se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos como plato. Como pude me escondí detrás del sillón, quería escuchar qué diablos tramaba por teléfono y en mi departamento.

—Te llamo más tarde, buenas noches —dijo con la mirada puesta en todos lados. Estaba como asustado de que yo pudiese haberlo descubierto, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenía entre manos? — ¿Bella? —preguntó.

Rodé los ojos, si escuchó un sonido ¿quién más podría ser? ¿Un fantasma? Fruncí el ceño, yo estaba escondida en mi propio departamento, eso era estúpido.

—Hey, está bien, me pillaste —como tonta me paré. Alisé mi falda y arreglé mi cabello — ¡Uf!

Su boca estaba abierta de miedo, su cara blanca como un papel y sus manos dejaron caer su celular al suelo. No se rompió.

— ¿Bella? —volvió a decir, sus manos estaban en la misma posición desde que el aparato cayó.

—No, soy un fantasma, un holograma de tu amante —me mofé de él, estaba tan extraño.

—Muy graciosa.

—Oh, tu celular —me agaché para recogerlo rápidamente. En la pantalla salía el nombre del contacto reciente, Debbie Owen, vicepresidenta de Owen Brothers Corporation, la empresa en competencia, la cual Mike espiaba.

—Dame mi teléfono, Bella —su voz, sonaba como si se estuviera aguantando un gas.

— ¡Uy! No quiero —di una gigante sonrisa, evitando mostrar lo furiosa que me encontraba en ese momento— ¿Qué mierda es esto? —le mostré su aparato.

—B…Bella, yo de verdad no quería decirte… —su boca tiritaba.

— ¿Decirme qué? —fruncí el ceño y luego me crucé de brazos.

—Primero dame mi…

— ¡No! —grité severamente—. Aquí soy yo la que pone las condiciones, Newton—. Puse el celular en mi sujetador.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó. — Lo siento, debí decírtelo.

— ¿Decirme qué? —. Mike era malísimo para ocultar lo que pasaba por su mente, su rostro demostraba todo lo mal que sentía.

—Necesito que te sientes primero, por favor —enarqué una ceja, suspiré y me senté en el sofá. Se rascó la cabeza nervioso y tragó —Bella, necesito que nos dejemos de ver—. Sin poder evitarlo abrí mi boca de la impresión.

—Hummm… ¿Jessica…? —inquirí sin saber muy bien cuál era la razón.

—No. Bueno, sí. Jessica comienza a sospechar que yo le estoy siendo infiel, pero todavía no sabe con quién. Bella, no quiero que sospeche de ti —me agarró de las manos con un fuerte apretón, lo miré extrañada.

—Mike… —me aclaré la garganta —yo no te importo y tú menos a mí, ¿de qué se trata esto? —yo no era estúpida, Mike jamás había sido así.

—Te equivocas, Bella, tú sí me importas y mucho —sus ojos vagaron por la sala—. Si Jessica llega a saber que tú eres mi amante hace tantos años, te destrozará —. Caí en una risa fuerte y espesa.

—No me hagas reír, Mike, por favor, ¿ella? ¿A mí? ¿Destrozarme? Estás viendo muchas películas —. Me paré del sofá dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados. Sentí el cuero sonar, indicándome que Newton también se había parado. Él siempre sería mi perrito faldero, pero lo de Debbie Owen seguía en mi cabeza—. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada hacia la vicepresidenta de la competencia? —me giré encontrándome con su rostro a milímetros del mío.

—No era mi intención ocultártelo, solo iba a decírtelo en su tiempo determinado —. Rodé los ojos.

— ¡Deja de dar tanto rodeo, Mike! —le grité sin mucha paciencia que digamos.

—No trabajaré más para ti, Bella —. Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? —. ¿Qué haría si Mike ya no trabajaba para mí? Maldición. Ya no tendría ventajas contra la maldita de Debbie y su hermano de mierda.

—No estoy bromeando, Debbie tiene serias sospechas de que soy yo el soplón y corro el riesgo de que me echen del trabajo. Por eso vine a tu departamento. Me tomé la atribución de tomar prestada tu llave de repuesto —dijo algo avergonzado.

— ¿Cómo supiste que guardaba una llave bajo el macetero de la entrada del departamento? —entrecerré mis ojos. Solo Rose, James y yo sabíamos de eso y dudaba mucho que mis dos amigos le dijeran.

—Me lo confesaste borracha hace mes atrás, no había querido abusar de tu secreto contado en estado etílico, pero me vi forzado a hacerlo en esta ocasión —. No le dije nada en un buen rato, debía procesar bien la información.

Él me estaba dejando, ya no quería acostarse conmigo ni quería trabajar para mí… Estúpido. Él no se iría fácil, ¿qué se creía?

— ¿Piensas que es muy factible largarte de mis redes? —dije por fin. No sabía cómo inventar algo para que no se vaya, a pesar de todo todavía quería conservarlo como mi puto, mientras Cameron y Edward estaban en el proceso de sumisión.

—Esta vez soy yo el que te va a dejar, Bella, estoy harto de que tú seas la que manda. Te voy a ser sincero, no es solo que Jessica esté sospechando de ti o que Debbie esté descubriendo tus pasos maliciosos con su empresa, también estoy aburrido de ser tu puto personal, de que me humilles como si de una basura me tratase. Soy hombre y es mi deber manda en las situaciones.

—Ay, por Dios, Mike, déjate de lloriquear, sabes muy bien que te traigo loquito —me agarré de su cuello fuertemente—. ¿Quién te dará el placer que te falta? ¿Mmm? —delineé círculos en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Se estremeció ligeramente, sabía muy bien lo loco que lo traía. Mike moría por mí y mucho le iba a costar separarse. Yo le daba muchísimo.

—Quiero darle una oportunidad a mi esposa —. Con mi dedo índice delineé sus labios.

—Esa oportunidad ya la perdió, no puedes irte de mi lado, ¿sabes por qué? Simplemente porque yo te tengo en mis redes y no podrás salir, jamás —le sonreí coquetamente. Frunció el ceño.

—Ya basta, Bella —quitó mi mano de su cuerpo furioso—. No quiero volver a acostarme contigo, tienes suficiente con Edward y tu asistente, ¿no? Ahora déjame a mí.

—Suenas patético.

—Sueno como sea, pero yo ya no quiero nada contigo. Me voy, Bella —se dio la vuelta como si nada, ¿qué mierda?

— ¡Hey! No eres tú el que me deja, soy yo —sonreí triunfante.

—Me da igual todo esto —dijo volviendo a poner su rostro frente a mí—. Debbie Owen tiene mejores ideas que tú y eso me atrae para quedarme con ella, con su empresa. Tendrá mejores frutos que tú. Adiós.

— ¡Espera, Mike Newton! —grité desesperada por saber qué mierda tramaba esa mujer—. Te exijo que me digas qué es lo que esconde esa empresa.

—No tengo por qué decirte, ya no trabajo para ti.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo dejándome a mí en medio de aquella sala tan vacía, me hacía mucha falta James por estos lados. Tomé a Ágatha en mis brazos y la acaricié, estuve así por un rato, pensando en todas las cosas que me estaban pasando últimamente.

—Un día de estos terminarás con el cabello blanco de pura rabia, debes relajarte, amor —me acariciaba la cabeza. Le quité su mano.

—No necesito relajarme —bufé—. Es ese Mike de mierda que algo me está ocultando —acaricié mi mentón tratando de pensar en algo, la cabeza no me daba para más hipótesis.

—Pero te lo quitaste de encima, ¿qué más querías? —. Miré furiosa a James, no me estaba ayudando en nada.

—Quería seguir disfrutando de ver a Debbie sin triunfar en ventas, ¡se supone que yo era la mejor en este puto mercado! ¡Joder! —me levanté ofuscada de mi cama—. ¿Y ahora qué haré?

—Hablar con Edward de esto, la empresa no eres solo tú. Charlie también —. James jugaba con una almohada de mi cama, como si fuese un balón de baloncesto.

— ¡No puedo decirle a Charlie! ¿Tú estás loco? ¿Quieres matarlo? —. Por poco y ya me salía humo de las fosas nasales.

— ¡Ay! Bella, Dios mío —rodó los ojos—. De repente me dará un paro cardiaco y tú serás la responsable —. Le mostré la lengua infantilmente.

—Púdrete. Solo te ríes de mis desgracias —hice un puchero. Me sentí ridícula.

— ¿Yo reírme de tus desgracias? —entrecerró los ojos, apuntándose con su dedo índice a sí mismo.

—No… —dije mordazmente—. Mi mamá.

—Puta de mierda —. Con sus manos en mi cintura me hizo caer sobre él en la cama. Parecíamos dos novios jugueteando para luego tener sexo hasta el amanecer. Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas que me causaban risas y revuelcos como los de un cerdo en el lodo—. Te ves tan adorable riendo de verdad, Bella —acarició mi mejilla.

—Soy adorable, querido James —expresé.

—No cuando traes estos enojos —me miró severo—. Disfruta más de la vida, gózala —. Fruncí el ceño.

—Debo cumplir mis obligaciones —miré el reloj de mi pared, era temprano, pero debía armar esa junta urgentemente.

—Date una buena ducha, mientras yo te hago el desayuno. ¡No puedo creer que nuevamente tu ama de llaves no te soporte! —le mostré mi dedo medio y nuevamente me metí al baño como era mi rutina.

—Eres tan hermosa —sonreí al escuchar eso de James—. Con tu labial rojo solo incitas a lamer pollas —. Lo miré mal—. Lo siento —rió.

—Odio el sexo oral —golpeé el manubrio con mis dedos pulgares esperando a que el maldito tráfico se relajara un poco.

—Que te lo hagan a ti es distinto —. Hice un sonido de asco.

—James, qué atroz, no me hagas imaginarte teniendo sexo, ¡puaj! —. Carcajeó fuertemente—. Joder, ese auto no avanza nunca —. Toqué el claxon como loca de la cabeza.

—Esos taxistas imprudentes, Dios mío —puso una mano en su pecho.

Luego de casi media hora estando parados en esa maldita autopista pudimos llegar a la empresa, era tarde, pero debía armar esa junta a como dé lugar, informarle a los precisos lo que estaba ocurriendo con Mike Newton y mandar a llamar a un hacker para que pudiese averiguar lo que querían llevar a cabo.

—Buenos días, Cameron, necesito que vayas a mi oficina en este instante —. Ni siquiera me dediqué a observar su rostro, estaba apuradísima en armar la junta y contratar a ese maldito hacker.

Me senté en mi silla y esperé a que él hiciese lo mismo.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan —dijo suavemente.

—Necesito un café con doble azúcar esta vez y que me contrates a este hacker —anoté en una hoja pequeña el nombre y el teléfono de mi vecino, me lo había follado una vez. Era un muy buen hacker—. Dile que le pago lo que sea para que hoy y ahora mismo entre en la base de datos de Owen Brothers Corporation. Y que mandes a llamar al vicepresidente, y los demás jefes correspondientes que en este caso son Rosalie Hale y James Simmon al consejo para una junta importante esta tarde a las 2 pm. No me interesa que estén ocupados a esa hora, es algo muy importante —golpeteé el mueble con mis uñas cortas, ahora pintadas con esmalte color negro.

—Está bien, Srta. Swan. ¿Necesita algo más? —. Iba a decirle que se largara, pero recordé lo sucedido con Edward en el hospital.

—Sí… —me aclaré la garganta. Me paré de mi asiento y caminé hacia el otro lado para estar al lado de Cameron. Sus ojos se fueron hacia arriba para poder mirarme, ya que él estaba sentado y yo de pie. Me perdí nuevamente en esas cuencas tan especiales—. No quiero que nuestra relación tan especial se pierda con eso que dijo Edward —. Miró hacia otro lado—. ¿O sí? —. Con mi mano derecha tomé delicadamente su quijada y lo obligué a observarme.

—Srta., el Sr. Cullen tiene razón, soy un muerto de hambre, es inaceptable que compartamos estas cosas. Además, según dijo él, ustedes también tuvieron algo y no quiero importunar —. "Qué tierno de su parte", pensé, "ahora, ¿por qué no se viste de oso?", dijo mi voz interior. Reí al imaginármelo.

—Edward solo desea molestar, no quiere verme con otra persona, debe estar enamorado de mí —reí de semejante cosa, eso era imposible.

—Se vería muy mal si usted y yo estuviésemos haciendo esto, Srta. —. Rodé los ojos.

—Te advertí que no me dijeras Srta., solo dime Bella —le sonreí y luego me mordí el labio inferior.

—No puedo permitirme esto, no con mi jefa —. Sin importarme lo que él dijese, me subí encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado.

—Que no te importe el resto, me gustas y mucho —lo besé con ganas. Me dediqué a saborear esos labios llenos de timidez. Se desenvolvía con recelo, pero movía los labios a igual compás que los míos.

—Bella, te quería avisar que… ¡BELLA! —la voz de James resonó en el lugar. Me sentí como esa vez que papá me había encontrado fumando por primera vez a los quince años.

Le sonreí con miedo, James era bastante regañón cuando me encontraba en estos escenarios. No era la primera vez.

—Sal de ahí arriba inmediatamente —se acercó con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy severa. Aguanté la risa de la situación.

Cuando me encontré parada en la sala y Cameron con un terror notable en el rostro, por fin se dedicó a hablar.

—Señor Signoret, ¿sería tan amable de irse de la oficina de su _JEFA_? —enfatizó la palabra jefa.

—Hey, Cameron, recuerda lo que te dije —le guiñé un ojo, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo. Recibí un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Estás completamente loca, Bella, ¿qué se te pasó por la cabeza? —. Suspiré.

—Mike se fue, ya no será mi puto, ahora es el turno de mi asistente, ¿no? —me senté y comencé a mirarme las uñas. Estaban perfectas.

—Es un chico de bien, Bella, no le hagas ese daño —. Me dolió lo que había dicho.

— ¿Soy muy mala? —dije lentamente—. ¿Temes que haga mierda su vidas como lo hice con Damian y Stefan? —. Tenía un nudo en mi garganta que no podía disolver.

—Bella, no pienses eso, sabes que no me refiero a ese tipo de daño, además, lo que sucedió con Damian y Stefan no es culpa tuya, nunca lo fue y nunca jamás lo será —me agarró una mano.

—Estoy bien, James —. Intenté sumergir ese dolor en mi pecho y sonreír burlonamente como siempre—. Sabes que eso no me afecta.

—Me parece —sonrió también—. Eres una mujer muy fuerte y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé.

Sentí un poco de vergüenza al ver entrar a ese moreno de gran cuerpo a mi oficina. Me paré enseguida para saludarlo como correspondía.

— ¡Qué gusto verte por estos lares, Daniel! —le di un beso en la mejilla.

—El gusto es todo mío, Bella —sonrió lascivamente. Sentí algo de vergüenza nuevamente. Follarte a alguien y luego verlo como si nada es algo… atroz—. Tu asistente me llamó para un trabajo privado, ¿no? Quieres entrar a la base de datos de Owen Brothers Corporation.

—Exactamente —hice un chasquido con mi lengua—. Es necesario que entres para mi propio bien, mi empresa no puede irse a pique. Supongo que mi asistente te habló de una muy buena paga, ¿no?

—Claro que sí, pero no me gusta que me paguen en un principio…

—Lo sé, tampoco pensaba hacerlo, tengo que notar cómo haces el trabajo —. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego la cerró sin hacer el mayor ruido. "Eres tan directa", dije para mí misma. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Entonces, está bien, voy a hacer lo que pueda y ahí tú me pagas ¿correcto? —. Sonreí.

Taconeé el piso varias veces esperando a que me trajese buenas noticias. Que Debbie Owen no tenía nada nuevo y que eso que Mike me había dicho solo era para molestarme.

—Bella, necesito que me escuches y veas esto —dijo Daniel.

Me acerqué rápidamente, estaba tan ansiosa por saber qué tramaban en esa compañía de cuarta.

—Planean abrir una compañía a nivel internacional —. Mi boca tiritó de rabia, esa idea era completamente nuestra. Charlie tenía ya predicho antes de que se enfermara, que iba a viajar a ver todo eso, ¡esa idea era robada! Mike… —. Como puedes ver ya tienen totalmente listos los lazos a otros países y solo les falta una últimos acuerdos entre altos mandos —. Grité sin poder evitarlo, quería romperle el rostro al maldito de Mike, ¡me había mentido! No tenían una buena idea, esa idea me la habían robado a mí.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó tomándome un brazo para tranquilizarme.

—Lo voy a matar —dije para mí misma—. Lo voy a matar —repetí.

—Bella, tranquila, de seguro eres tan buena en esto que le darás una patada en el trasero —lo que dijo me sirvió de consuelo, tenía mucha razón. Hablaría de esto con todos.

Necesitábamos urgentemente una idea novedosa para esto, una idea que mande a la mierda su poderío, debía derrotar a Debbie Owen y a Mattew Owen.

—Bien, ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando? —le pregunté directamente, iba a darle lo que quisiera. Tenía totalmente listo el cheque y un lápiz en mi mano.

—No es dinero precisamente lo que quiero —. No fui capaz ni de moverme.

— ¿Cómo dices? —inquirí como si no hubiese escuchado.

—Vamos, Bella, esa vez que estuvimos los dos juntos fue sensacional, estabas borracha —hizo un puchero—. Por eso no lo disfrutaste tanto como yo pensé, pero ahora… ahora sí puedes disfrutar —. Mis ojos estaban tan grandes como un plato, maldita sea. Carraspeé.

Daniel era muy bueno en la cama, pero no estaba interesada, pagar con sexo no era algo que estaba en mis planes, eso no me gustaba.

—Daniel, gracias por tu "oferta", pero yo te ofrecí dinero, el sexo no es una forma de pagar, claramente —. Se fue acercando a mí a paso lento.

—No necesito el dinero, vivo en el piso número 20 del edificio más caro de Nueva York —. Entrecerré los ojos.

—Eso lo sé, somos vecinos —miré hacia otro lado para poder pensar rápidamente y sin verle la cara de baboso—. Daniel, vamos, te daré lo que quieras —sonreí.

—Te quiero a ti en mi cama, ¿por qué no? Eres soltera —movió sus cejas sugestivamente—. No me querrás ver enojado, preciosa.

Mis sesos se estaban friendo en busca de una solución, no quería gritarle ni llamar a seguridad, él sería capaz de hablar con Debbie sobre lo de su base de datos y me iría demandada, ¡JODER!

—Estoy comprometida, Daniel —dije avivadamente. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Comprometida? ¿Y con quién? —. Piensa en alguien, piensa en alguien… ¿Cameron?, no, era mi asistente, muy mal visto. ¿James? Muy gay, ¡EDWARD!

—Con Edward Cullen, es el vicepresidente de esta compañía —. Casi vomité de solo imaginarme que lo que decía era verdad.

—Hmmm… qué suerte tiene al estar contigo —estrechó su boca—. ¿Pero has pensado en arrancarte un poquito? Digo, debe ser aburrido estar con la misma persona en la cama todos los días —. Suspiré, este tipo era un duro.

Su pelvis quedó frente a mi cara, tragué fuerte y le sonreí avergonzada. Me escabullí hasta chocar contra la pared, botando el cuadro hecho por tía Esme. Gracias a Dios no se rompió.

—No seas dura, cariño, puedo hacerte ver estrellas —sus manos colisionaron contra el muro color beige, al lado de mi cabeza, acorralándome.

—Lo siento, yo amo a mi novio y no quiero engañarlo…

— ¿Estás segura? —. Su hálito impactó en mi rostro. Estaba harta, iba a golpearlo.

—Bella, quería informarte que… —. Fue como si Dios me lo hubiese traído antes de que mi puto carácter nos hubiese costado una demanda.

— ¡Mi amor! —grité saliendo de la trampa en la que me tenía el moreno, el rostro de Edward estaba completamente desfigurada por la duda—. Te extrañaba mucho —le sonreí fingidamente, pero él no entendía qué demonios sucedía ahí. Le pellizqué el brazo y lo atraje hacia mí. Lo besé lentamente y luego pasé a su oído—. Finge que me amas, luego te explico.

—No podía estar un minuto sin ti —acarició mi cintura. Gracias a Dios aceptó simular—. Buenas tardes —dijo severamente a mi captor, era muy buen actor, hasta chispas de fuegos podía notar desde sus ojos.

—Buenas tardes, soy Daniel Hollington, mucho gusto —le estrechó la mano cínicamente.

—Yo soy Edward Cullen, vicepresidente de esta compañía y prometido de Bella —me atrajo hacia él en un ademán protector. Me sentí realmente incómoda.

—Bueno, un gusto, debo irme. Bella, luego voy a tu departamento a ver lo de mi paga —. Qué descarado. Asentí.

Quedé congelada ahí, no sabía ni siquiera qué decirle a Edward sobre esto. Me rasqué la cabeza para luego darle la espalda. Me dio la vuelta en un segundo.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste hace unos segundos? —preguntó con sus ojos estrechados.

—Edward, lo siento, tuve que hacerlo —. Tensó su mordida.

—Esto traerá problemas con Jane y lo sabes —. Me dio algo de rabia escucharlo decir eso.

—Qué arrastrado eres por tu novia —me mofé de él. Enarqué una ceja al verlo observarme por tan largo rato—. Daniel es un hacker que registró las actividades de Debbie Owen, descubrió muchas cosas, sobre todo que los malditos harán lo mismo que Charlie ha querido hacer por tanto tiempo.

— ¡Un hacker! Bella por Dios —me soltó. Puso una mano en su cabeza intentando procesar.

—El muy maldito me quiere en su cama, ¡demonios! Ni siquiera le importó que le haya dicho que estaba comprometida contigo —me mordí una uña.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? Yo no voy a fingir esto —. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Edward, debes hacerlo —le dije.

— ¿Por ti? Vaya —se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Edward! Es mi vecino, no tendrás que hacerlo en la oficina donde tu novia te vea —lo atraje hacia mí con mis manos en su camisa blanca—. Te podría dar algo a cambio —le di un pequeño beso en los labios—. ¿Qué tal?

—Tú abajo —sonrió enormemente.

—Lo pensaré —reí. No lo haría ni muerta.

—Sé que no lo harás Bella. No te pediré nada por ahora —. Asentí.

—A propósito, ¿a qué venías a la oficina? —me senté de golpe en mi escritorio, crucé las piernas y descansé mis brazos, estirándolos mientras mis manos se apoyaban en la madera.

—Quería informarte que Jacob Greene, mi asistente, llegó hoy hace solo una hora. Puedes decirle a tu Cameron que no necesito de sus servicios —hablaba con profundo odio hacia él. Interesante…

—Supongo que James lo sabe, ¿no?

—Claro que sí.

—Está bien, puedes retirarte, te veo en la junta —. Asintió.

Ignoré la presencia de Rosalie al entrar a la sala de juntas, cada vez que recordaba esa vez que me había reprochado por acostarme con Edward se me formaba una especie de pequeño odio hacia mi amiga. Vestía un traje de dos piezas blanco. Se sentó lejos de mí, gracias a Dios.

—Hola —. Mi rostro no mostraba más que seriedad—. Los he llamado a ustedes… —miré hacia la mesa y me invadió el enojo al ver que Edward no estaba—. ¿Nuestro vicepresidente dejó algún mensaje, Cameron?

—No, ninguno —. De enojo, pasó a rabia, furia e ira.

Un golpe a la puerta de la sala de juntas, un perdón y mi mirada furiosa que impactó en sus ojos fue todo lo que hubo antes de que pasara al motivo que hizo plantearme que esta era una reunión necesaria.

—Como decía, he tenido que llamarlos a todos porque supe que los hermanos Owen también van a abrir una compañía a nivel internacional y necesito ideas innovadoras que nos permitan seguir con el número de ventas y no despedir a ningún empleado.

—Podemos encargar las máquinas que nos hagan una imitación de seda —dijo Edward.  
>Varios integrantes del concejo hicieron muecas de desagrado, uno de ellos tomó la palabra y contestó.<p>

—En realidad, saldría demasiado caro, el costo de compra y mantención es menor al beneficio para la empresa.

— ¿Puedo opinar algo? —dijo suavemente Cameron, yo asentí—. Sale más económico comprar máquinas modeladoras y crear nuestra propia marca de ropa, e incuso podríamos contratar unas 22 personas y el gobierno nos podría ayudar por ser promotores de nuevos puestos de trabajo —. El concejo quedó anonadado y uno de ellos aprobó lo que Cameron dijo.

—Felicitaciones Cameron, te has ganado un bono de 1.000 dólares —. Sabía que esto le molestaría a Edward y le daría mi broche de oro. "Por llegar tarde", pensé—. Con eso te has ganado mi confianza —. Recibí un golpe en la pierna, miré hacia el lado de dónde provenía. James. Me miraba receloso.

También vi la mirada de Edward en rojo, sabía que esto no se quedaría así, pero tenía como defenderme y sabía que Cameron me ayudaría.

Acordando ya todo lo que podía conllevar esa gran idea de Cameron, finalizó a reunión.  
>—Bella —dijo Edward furioso—. No era necesario todo ese show.<p>

—No trate de esa manera a una dama —me defendió Cameron.

—No te metas que no es contigo —siguió Edward—. Si Bella lo hizo es porque la culpa la invade, antes ni siquiera ponía atención en su asistente y como ahora se está muriendo en la clínica se comporta así contigo.

Me dio rabia e impotencia lo que dijo, la cachetada sonó fuerte y salí corriendo escaleras abajo hasta el estacionamiento, me encerré en mi auto envuelta en mis propios sentimientos de ira y dolor.

Yo no había hecho eso porque me sintiese culpable, no lo había hecho… Estúpido Edward, era capaz de dañarme bien duro con sus palabras crueles y esperaba hacerlo yo también con él, pero era… era difícil, si lo insultaba le iba y le venía, si lo golpeaba no daba resultado, era un dolor físico sin importancia, pero él… él hacía daño porque sí. Está bien, yo tampoco era una santa paloma pero, rayos, no era justo todo esto. Elena no era un juego para mí.

Volví a la empresa, exhausta y confusa con mis propios pensamientos, divisé a alguien hablando animadamente con Cameron, quien lo escuchaba atentamente. Era moreno, de estatura media, cabello corto. Camisa negra, pantalones negros y corbata roja. Cuando mi asistente notó mi presencia, le hizo una señal, el moreno miró hacia atrás.

—Srta. Swan, qué gusto conocerla, no sabe cuánto la admiro —dijo tendiendo su mano con una sonrisa tan amistosa como esos dibujos animados que salen en los anuncios de productos para niños. Sonreí algo asustada de semejante reacción.

—Hola, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? —traté de sonar amable, pero no era mi naturaleza. El tipo era raro.

—Jacob Greene, Srta. —. Abrí mi boca formando una O.

—El nuevo asistente del Sr. Cullen, qué gusto de verlo —por fin conocía al mejor amigo de Edward.

—No sabe cuánto he deseado conocerla, Srta. Swan, es usted una mujer impresionante… —hablaba tan rápido que ni siquiera notaba el mover de sus labios.

—Qué sorpresa, no sabía que el mejor amigo de Edward me… admirase tanto —hice una mueca para Cameron, sonrió hacia un lado. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Es que usted es una fiera, una mujer tan fuerte como una roca, ¡francamente es una diosa! —. "Pronto chupará tus pies, supongo te los lavaste ¿no?", resonó mi voz interior. Rodeé lo ojos.

—No intentes lamer el suelo en el que camino, Jacob, no me compro con esas palabras —comencé a caminar hacia mi oficina, moría por comerme un buen pedazo de chocolate.

—No intento comprármela, Srta. Swan, soy muy sincero y de verdad la admiro mucho —. Enarqué una ceja, el tipo me seguía.

—Suena lindo de tu parte.

—Sé muy bien que usted es desconfiada, pero conmigo no debe ser así, yo soy una persona muy…

—Espera —paré en seco, Jacob chocó contra mi espalda.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no volverá a ocurrir —. Con sus manos intentó "limpiar" mi cuerpo que había sido tocado por él, francamente esto jamás me había sucedido con ningún empleado.

—Descuida. ¿Tu jefe sabe que me "adoras" tanto? —lo quedé mirando algo incrédula de semejante amor hacia mi persona.

—Claro que sí, siempre se ha reído de mí por eso —. Gruñí como animal.

—Tu jefe es un estúpido —dije.

—Eso lo sé, y también sé muy bien que ustedes no se llevan muy bien —. Entré a mi oficina con Jacob a mi rastra.

—Los rumores corren rápido.

—Edward me lo contó, no fueron los rumores —. Levanté mis cejas por la sorpresa, así es que él le había contado.

—Qué hermoso como presume nuestro estado de "compañerismo" —expresé irónica. Sentí una especie de sensación extraña en el pecho.

Tuve que sacar casi a patadas a Jacob, era un tipo bastante agotador. Hablaba y hablaba tan rápido que no podía entenderle, pero aparte de eso parecía tener cualidades que me ayudaban mucho. Me admiraba, quizás podría tenerlo de mi lado y dejar a Edward solo y sin nadie de su apoyo. ¡Já!

Mi estómago se revolvía considerablemente cada vez que Cameron entraba y salía de mi oficina, quería besarlo y probarlo de una buena vez. Su sonrisa solo me hacía desearlo más y eso se hacía desesperante.

—Cameron —lo llamé al ver cómo se alistaba para irse, era muy tarde, cerca de las nueve de la noche.

—Dígame, Srta. —se volteó completamente al notar mi voz.

— ¿No querrías… pasar por mi departamento? Digo, un rato, si es que quieres —sonreí al notar su mirada vagar con completa inocencia.

—No lo sé, Srta. Usted es tan… directa, siempre va al grano en estos asuntos que me causa un poco de terror, debo serle sincero —. Me mordí el labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué ocultar que me traes con muchas ganas? —pasé un dedo por su barbilla—. Vamos a mi departamento —le guiñé un ojo—. No me digas que eres casto y esas cosas porque no te creeré —. Comenzó a reír fuertemente.

—Claro que no, Srta. Es solo que… todo tan rápido… —. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿No quieres? —hice un puchero.

—Sí, sí quiero, pero… —. Rodeé los ojos.

—Ya no sigas, vamos —. Lo tomé desde la camisa y lo besé ahí mismo, ya que no había nadie cerca.

Cerré la puerta de golpe, lo estampé contra la pared y lo besé desesperadamente, me traía vuelta loca. Sus manos agarraron mi cintura, sonreí contra sus labios.

Mi oído percibió un sonido cerca, voces de mujer y un hombre. ¿qué coño pasaba en mi hogar? Cameron me tomó desde los brazos, me separó de él y con sus ojos me indicó que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, atrás mío, coño…

— ¿¡Qué sucede aquí! —preguntó Renée horrorizada del espectáculo que acababa de dar.

— ¡No me miren así! —grité envuelta en la vergüenza. Esme, Renée, maldita sea, Edward estaba ahí—. Este es mi departamento y puedo hacer lo que quiera —me giré hacia mi asistente—. Cameron, lo siento mucho, no quería que esto pasara, pero esta gente gusta de darme problemas —entrecerré mis ojos.

—Lo siento mucho, señoras. Buenas noches, Bella —. Qué mal me sentí por él.

—Te estábamos esperando, cariño —dijo Esme con la mirada severa.

— ¿Esperándome? ¿Y para qué? Esta es mi propiedad, no pueden entrar así como así, ¿y qué hace Edward aquí? ¿Eh? —golpeé la puerta con mi puño y luego llevé mi mano a mi cabello para correrlo de mi rostro.

—Isabella, deberías comportarte—expresó Renée con una mano sobre el brazo de Edward, el cual me observaba directamente, no podía descifrar qué coño pasaba por su mente.

— ¿Por qué debo comportarme si es mi departamento? Invadieron propiedad privada, yo invito a quién quiero y me acuesto con quien quiero —me crucé de brazos ofuscada.

—Y se te nota —. La miré mal—. Bien, pues este es tu castigo —Esme apuntó a las dos maletas que habían ahí.

— ¿A qué carajo están jugando? —pregunté sin entender.

—Me obligaron, Bella —Edward levantó sus hombros con una mirada de culpa. Abrí mis ojos de sopetón y preparé mi garganta para gritar.

— ¡NO PUEDEN! —exclamé—. ¡ES MI DEPARTAMENTO, ESTO ES INJUSTO! —comencé a patalear con mis tacos chocando por todo el piso. La alfombra roja aislaba el sonido.

—Es la mejor manera de que puedan tener una buena relación o terminar por quebrantarla completamente. Ustedes eligen. Seguir en su trabajo o simplemente dejarlo. En especial tú, Bella. Y por esas cosas de la vida, aprendes a comportarte mejor y dejas de invitar a cualquier persona a este lugar —mi mamá me miraba severamente. Qué rabia tenía, simplemente era un complot contra mi persona.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará acá? —inquirí ya completamente dispuesta a todo.

—El tiempo que sea necesario —dijo mamá.

—No podría soportar más de un día con esta bruja —murmulló Edward. Lo miré mal.

—Cállate, Edward —lo reprendió su madre.

—Saben muy bien que esto me traerá problemas con Jane —. Rodeé los ojos, Jane era lo que menos importaba en este momento.

—No están haciendo nada malo como para que ella provoque problemas, ¿no? —Esme me dio una leve mirada suspicaz. Llevé mis ojos hacia otro lugar por la vergüenza que esto me provocaba.

— ¿Dónde dormiré? —indagó Edward.

—En la habitación de huéspedes que tiene Bella para sus amas de llaves que ya dejaron de existir por su maldito carácter —molestó tía Esme con una pequeña risilla. Le hice una mueca de odio.

—Con suerte y tendrás espacio —reí—. Esa habitación es una caja de fósforos.

—Qué injusto, tía Renée —. Edward era un verdadero niño cuando se molestaba.

—Pero Bella puede invitarlo a dormir a su cama, ¿no? —. Me atoré con el aire o no sé qué mierda, ya que comencé a toser como anciana. Le di un zarandeó al abrigo de Esme. Edward frunció el ceño y Renée rió, sí, creyendo que solo era un chiste.

—Ni en mis sueños —dije con mis ojos entrecerrados.

—Edward es un verdadero amor, te hizo la cena —dijo Esme mientras alistaba su bolso para irse. Tragué fuerte, ¿él había cocinada para mí?

—Mentira, mamá, tú me obligaste —. Esme lo miró mal.

—No quiero que peleen más, ya es suficiente todo esto, Charlie se merece un buen reemplazo como tú Isabella, no quiero que lo decepciones. También tú, Edward, por algo eres quien eres en esta empresa tan grande. No nos defrauden —. Me senté en el sillón con los brazos cruzados. Solo querían fastidiar, ahora mi vida sería un infierno viviendo con Edward Cullen.

—Volveremos pronto, cariños —. Me metí a mi habitación enjaulada por la ira, mamá y tía Esme me causaban más y más problemas, si creían que conviviendo con ese maldito la relación se pondría mejor, estaban muy equivocadas.

Tocaron a mi puerta cuando ya había terminado de ducharme, solo tenía mi toalla puesta envolviendo firmemente el cuerpo. Ese debía ser Edward. Respiré profundamente, no era nada bueno tenerlo a mi entera disposición.

Abrí la puerta, su rostro observó mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, luego sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Abrió su boca y por un momento no dijo nada. Él jamás me había visto así de destapada.

—Venía a invitarte a comer —se apoyó con todo su peso en el umbral de la puerta.

—Suena bello de tu parte, ¿a qué se debe el gesto? —enarqué una ceja.

—Quería darte las gracias por invitarme —sonrió burlón. Le mostré mi dedo corazón.

—No es gracioso, gracioso será cuando ya no podrás tirarte a tu novia cuando desees porque dormirás en mí departamento —. Tensó su mordida.

—Quizás no podré tirarme a mi novia, pero puedo tirarme a la dueña de casa —. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

—Vete al demonio —reí por los nervios.

—Vamos, ven a comer, será divertido —me guiñó un ojo. Maldito hijo de puta tan guapo. Se dio la vuelta, partiendo hacia la cocina.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con un estado de alegría inmenso, todo tenía su ventaja y pues, podría tirarme a Edward por fin luego de tanto tiempo.

Corrí hacia los cajones, busqué una ropa interior sugestiva. Tanga y sujetador negro de encaje, y arriba mi bata de satín del mismo color, descalza, cómoda.

Caminé hacia mi comedor, Edward tenía ya lista la comida. Todo servido y para dos, carne, verduras, se veía exquisito y él también, con esa remera azul apretada a su cuerpo y esos jeans ajustados a su cadera. Miré hacia otro lado.

Tomé asiento lentamente, mientras él lo hacía al mismo tiempo que yo, no parecía ni siquiera importarle el que me haya visto besándome con Cameron en la puerta de mi departamento, aunque eso era un punto a favor importante.

— ¿Quieres un poco de vino? —me preguntó.

—Adoro el vino —sonreí.

—Coincidencia, yo también —. La copa se llenó del líquido color sangre, el aroma del brebaje inundó mis fosas nasales, provocando un poco de excitación en mi ser.

Bebí un poco, pero la falta de motricidad producto de los nervios que me hacía tener a Edward a unos pocos metros, me hicieron botar un poco, el líquido se derramó por mi barbilla y cayó hacia mi pecho. Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Sabes cómo ofrecerte a un hombre —. Abrí mi boca para decirle que no era una puta si a eso se refería, pero Edward parecía tener súper poderes cuando estaba caliente.

Se paró frente a mí y de un golpe juntó sus labios contra los míos, fue bastante sorpresivo, pero cuando se atrevió a succionar mi inferior todo se fue a la mierda.

—Tu comida se enfriará —le dije parándome de mi asiento.

—Tienes microondas, ¿no? —me tomó desde el culo hasta elevarme. Me agarré como un Koala se agarra de un Eucalipto.

—Sí, pero no sabrá igual —reí besando su cuello.

—Deja de joder —me besó nuevamente, saboreó mis labios con su lengua, que luego dejó viajar por mi cuello y por mi pecho manchado por vino—. Sabes bien con un poco de vino en el cuerpo.

Me depositó en la alfombra roja y blanda, tomó la botella y luego me quitó la bata de satín. Dios mío, jamás había hecho esto con vino. Dejó caer un poco de vino sobre mi vientre, lo lamió lentamente, como si fuese un manjar que no quieres que se acabe. El sonido de su boca succionar mi cuerpo con vino era sensacional, ¡estaba en la gloria!

—Veré qué me ofreces, linda Bella —. Con sus manos quitó mi sujetador. Cerré mis ojos ante semejantes caricias de su parte, por fin nos veríamos desnudos.

* * *

><p>¡Chan! :D ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Bella siempre con sus decisiones apresuradas u.u debe aprender que no siempre saldrán bien ¿o sí? Juju, en fin... espero haberles encantado con lo que escribí, sigan leyendo que se pone re bueno :D Besos y abrazos a todas, con cariño...<p>

**Baisers Ardents**


	13. Me quema

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a <strong>Stephenie Meyer, <strong>la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación de música: <strong>

-Sorry - Madonna.

-It must have been love - Roxette.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>***.*.* CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A CAROLINA KNOLL POR SUS HERMOSAS RESPUESTAS *.*.***

**Capítulo 12**

—Veré qué me ofreces, linda Bella —con sus manos quitó mi sujetador. Cerré mis ojos ante semejantes caricias de su parte, por fin nos veríamos desnudos.

Volvió a untar ese brebaje, en mis pechos cayeron gotas pequeñas, luego entre ellos. Pasó por ahí, limpiando mi cuerpo del vino, su lengua se sentía esponjosa sobre mis pezones, fue inevitable no cerrar los ojos y morderme los labios. Iba a dejar quererme por él, era mi momento de disfrutar plenamente.

Hizo recorrido por todo mi torso, mis bragas se sentían calientes y mojadas, a tal punto que la excitación era desesperante. Una mirada de profundo poder encerraban sus ojos, y una jodida sonrisa de suficiencia estampada en su rostro. Quise pararme, no era justo que él me tuviese así, yo debía dominar la situación, aunque… se sentía bien lo que Edward hacía.

— ¡Ya basta, Edward! —dije entre jadeos cuando mordió mi pelvis. Choques eléctricos golpearon mi cuerpo y nuevamente me desesperé, notando hacia donde se quería dirigir.

—Tú querías divertirte, aquí tienes diversión —sus dedos pellizcaron mis diamantes rosados, duros y pequeños.

—Nunca… dije eso —mi respiración estaba agitada.

—No hace falta decirlo, se ve en tus ojos —ahora sus dedos índices estiraron el elástico de mi tanga negra, luego los soltó, golpeando mi piel. El sonido que esa acción produjo fue excitante y el dolor me prendió como el mismísimo fuego — ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me dejaste sin orgasmo? —su voz sonaba jodidamente sensual, ronca como nunca.

—Sí. Te vengaste dándome duro en el baño ¿no? —dije.

—Te mereces un mejor castigo que ese, pero no ahora —un fuerte sonido se escuchó, mis bragas estaban partidas en dos. Mis ojos abiertos como platos, una mezcla de sorpresa y furia me embargaron. En cada mano tenía un pedazo de tela.

Edward no estaba jugando, me había roto las bragas con mucha furia, jamás habían implementado esa fuerza en mí. Fruncí el ceño, sin quererlo, era él quien manejaba la situación y no yo, esto no podía ser.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó cuando me paré de aquella blanda alfombra —ésta vez mando yo —tomó mi muñeca y me hizo caer nuevamente al suelo. Si no hubiese puesto él sus manos, hubiese dado como un costal de papas.

Se quitó la ropa en menos de un minuto, me sorprendí de lo guapo que era, de semejante cuerpo que él traía. Firme, duro, masculino.

— ¡Hey! —me removí como un gusano, cuando me agarró y acostó para luego abrir mis piernas bruscamente —aquí… mando yo —con las manos en el piso traté de irme hacia arriba, pero él tenía ya su miembro erecto chocando contra mi vientre y su pecho contra mis senos, sus manos agarraron las mías sobre mi cabeza, era como una cárcel, mi fuerza era nula comparada con la suya.

—Es incómodo que tu gata nos mire —dijo Edward.

—Déjala, luego se irá —reí.

Cuando dejé de moverme, ya totalmente rendida, dejó una de sus manos libres para volver a abrir mis piernas, ésta vez delicado y con sus ojos observándome directo a los míos. Se introdujo igualmente, lento, sutil. Sentí como iba entrando poco a poco, como su miembro se abría paso dentro de mí.

La posición en la que nos encontrábamos impedía bastante la penetración, por esto, subí cada pierna sobre sus hombros, ahí por fin llegó hasta tocar mis entrañas.

Sacó su pene y lo volvió a sumergir, ahora con un poco más de fuerza, mis ojos se cerraron al sentir el roce vibrante y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocar.

Gemí fuerte, no me importaba que los vecinos me escucharan.

Quería besarlo, pero se encontraba demasiado lejos. Con mi dedo le indiqué que se acercara, mientras él entraba y salía. Mis piernas terminaron completamente estiradas.

Tomé su barbilla y lo besé apasionadamente, juntamos nuestras lenguas, provocando una batalla campal. Edward gruñó, luego soltó mis manos al notar que no oponía más resistencia a su estilo dominante de cogerme. Me aproveché de la situación, no sé cómo, pero en un segundo me encontraba encima de él, como si me lo fuese a comer. Sus ojos verdes se mostraron sorprendidos, eso me hizo sacar una sonrisa.

Su miembro salió de mí, provocando un cierto vacío extraño.

—Mi turno ¿no? —soné sexy.

Pasé la punta de mi dedo índice por su pecho duro, recorrí el pequeño vello color rubio oscuro de éste, luego su abdomen marcado… mierda y mil veces mierda, este hombre era una perdición, una invitación a pecar, una invitación a caer a la cama… no precisamente por enfermedad. Era como la cerveza para Homero Simpson, sí, yo era Homero.

Mi dedo curioso paró al llegar a la piel rosada de su pene, estaba en su punto perfecto. Lamí mis labios. Besé su abdomen, para luego darle la espalda a Edward. Me lo introduje de un golpe.

—Agárrame con fuerzas —sus manos apretaron mis caderas con rabia.

Salté una vez, dos, tres, cuatro… y no podía verle su rostro, sólo escuchaba sus respiraciones y sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Giré mi cabeza y traté de observarlo, su rostro se encontraba retorcido, su boca emitía sonidos masculinos y rudos.

Mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y duros, mis caderas se batían en círculos, creando un roce más fuerte entre nuestros sexos.

Agarré mi cabello entre mis manos y lo apreté, las sensaciones me eran casi insoportables.

—Te gusta estar bajo mi dominio ¿no? —lo molesté mientras me movía más y más rápido. Edward apretó mis carnes con sus dedos.

—Debo ser sincero, esto es… excitante —su dedo trazó líneas por mi columna vertebral. Sonreí.

Quería ver su rostro contraído al obtener mi orgasmo, me di la vuelta, me puse a horcajadas y con su miembro en mi mano lo volví a sumergir. Di saltos, introduciéndolo más y más adentro, apoyé mis manos en la alfombra a cada lado de su cabeza, lo cual provocó que mis senos quedaran a su entera disposición.

Con una mano agarró mi culo y con la otra atrapó uno de mis senos, cabía perfectamente en ella.

Seguí moviéndome con una furia que cada vez se hacía más y más grande. Sentí dolor y placer, la mejor combinación de sensaciones.

Gemí.

Arrugué mi rostro cuando aquel tumulto de excitación llegó a su máxima potencia, hice mi mano derecha un puño y grité al llegar al clímax.

— ¡Edward!

— ¡Isabella! —gritó también, ahora con sus manos en mis nalgas.

Nos quedamos ahí con nuestras respiraciones a mil por hora, yo arriba de él, descansando mi cuerpo del orgasmo.

—Sería bueno que comiésemos algo ¿no te parece? —Edward acarició lentamente mi espalda con sus largos y finos dedos, se sentía bien.

Su voz sonó muy dulce, sin burlas, sin deseo, sin inmadurez… Esto no estaba bien, para nada, sólo sexo y odio, sí. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Edward no estaba hablándome con dulzura, era solo producto de lo relajante que es el momento post-sexo, aunque, bueno, veces anteriores nunca había sucedido… de seguro era porque por fin estábamos solos.

—Sí, sí, me cansé y necesito comer —me paré rápidamente, el departamento estaba templado, pero sentí un ligero y extraño frío.

Miré al suelo, estaba toda nuestra ropa arrugada ahí.

Me vestí en un minuto, sólo con mi bata de satín encima, ya que mi tanga estaba destrozada por ahí. Evité ponerme el sujetador, no estaba cómodo, además mis senos estaban ligeramente hinchados.

Cuando terminó de calentar la comida, me senté en la mesa dispuesta a comer con Edward por primera vez. Ni con Mike lo había hecho y… pensando en Mike ¡maldito bastardo!, no se iba a salir con la suya.

— ¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó con copa de vino en mano.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido anteriormente se vinieron a mi cabeza. Los omití.

—En que cocinas muy bien, Edward —le mentí en cierta parte, ya que sí, él cocinaba muy bien, pero no era precisamente eso lo que estaba pensando.

—Qué bien que me reconozcas algo —se expresó irónico.

—Tú nunca me has reconocido algo —me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Te importa que te reconozcan las cosas? —creí que lo que decía era una broma de su parte, un comentario pesado, como siempre, pero no, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos verdes, ahora indescifrables, me decían que esto era serio. _Quizá le interesa saber más de mí_, pensé. ¿Para qué? No, eso no era.

—Nunca me reconocen las cosas —volví a encogerme de hombros, dándole a entender que me importaba un huevo, "pero te importa ¿no?", la voz interior salió hacia la superficie.

Edward sacudió su cabello cobrizo, casi dorado, desordenándolo más de lo que estaba.

— ¿Nunca te han reconocido una sola cosa? —negué con mi cabeza lentamente, mientras me metía el tenedor con comida en la boca. —A veces es bueno que te reconozcan algo, aunque sea pequeño —dio una sonrisa amigable.

—He convivido toda mi vida sin recibir ningún reconocimiento —excepto a los 17 años, cuando mi vida era plena y todavía no se desmoronaba.

No sabía por qué Edward me preguntaba esas cosas, ¿se quería reír de mí? Quizás…

—Eres muy hermosa y montas muy bien —dijo divertido, me causó gracia un rato, luego… me sentí vacía — ¿qué te sucede? —inquirió.

—Nada —le corté.

Su comentario "halagador" me había hecho daño, sí, creo que sí. "_Muy hermosa y montas muy bien_", sí, todo lo que yo hacía bien eran cosas físicas y sexuales, "tú te enmendaste en sumergirte en esto por culpa de otros", pensó mi voz desubicada.

—Eres muy bipolar —sonó molesto. Tarado. Él no sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente, él parecía no entender que yo también… tenía sentimientos.

—La bipolaridad es una enfermedad mental, y yo estoy sana —le dije.

Se quedó pensando por un rato, puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios gruesos, dando un aspecto bastante atractivo.

—Mamá me dijo que no hay que preocuparse de quién acepta ser un loco, pero sí de aquellos que lo niegan —rodeé los ojos molesta ¿qué sabía él?

Su expresión era pura diversión, como si yo fuese un puto chiste. Hijo de…

Lancé los cubiertos lejos y me paré de aquella silla.

— ¿Qué te sucedió ahora? —rió.

—Se me acabaron las ganas de comer —mentí, sí tenía hambre, y mucha, pero no quería soportar sus burlas, no ahora.

Caminé hacia mi baño, realmente con ganas de darme otro baño, no me encontraba en tan buen estado higiénico, vino en mi tórax, fluidos masculinos y el sudor del ejercicio sexual.

Me paré frente al espejo y me quedé ahí, observando mi rostro. Suspiré con pesar, no había nada reconocible en mí, nada ¿verdad?, y claro, yo era la culpable de esto.

Desde el espejo vi a Edward entrar al baño, tenía una interrogante plasmada en el rostro.

—Quiero estar sola —le expliqué sin darme la vuelta.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —inquirió ignorando mi petición.

Se situó detrás de mí, los dos estábamos frente al espejo grande.

—No te importa —puse mis manos en el filo del lavado.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia? —sus ojos siguieron el reflejo de mi rostro.

— ¿La gracia de qué? —pregunté sin entender.

—La gracia de ser tan agresiva conmigo —acercó su cuerpo al mío, su miembro chocó contra mi trasero. Jadeé.

—Tú te ríes de mí todo el tiempo —manifesté tratando de ignorar aquella dureza que amenazaba con desgarrarme el culo.

—Porque eres graciosa, no puedo evitar reírme de ti —resoplé. Edward creía que yo era un juego, un juego fácil de llevar, pero estaba equivocado.

Puso sus manos en mis senos y los apretó violentamente. Salté del susto.

—Tus senos caben perfectamente en mis manos —susurró en mi oído.

Veía todas sus acciones reflejarse en el espejo. Me mordí el labio inferior por esta nueva perspectiva de vista.

—Quieres coger nuevamente ¿eh? —sonrió levemente ante mis palabras.

—Hablas muy sucio, bebé.

"Bebé" resonó en mi cabeza, parpadeé unas cuantas veces tratando de asimilar ese lindo apodo amoroso. Me acordé de Stefan en ese momento.

Edward me dio la vuelta, fijó sus ojos en los míos y me plantó un furioso beso. Desató el nudo de mi bata mientras yo desabrochaba el pantalón de él. Observé su miembro erecto dentro de aquellos bóxers negros, no me había detenido a contemplarlos antes. Lo sobé lento, Edward emitió un gruñido.

La bata estaba medio abierta, liberando solo el estrecho canal que dejaban mis senos y el monte desnudo.

Luego él mismo se quitó la ropa, excepto su remera, era linda. Me acercó a él, tomó mi nuca con su mano derecha y nuevamente me besó. Nos sumergimos en uno bastante potente, sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior.

Me separé un poco para dejar caer la bata, así por fin quedé desnuda. Me observó harto rato, analizándome cada parte.

—Estás lista para mí —mordió su labio inferior. Dios, qué guapo.

No pude decirle nada más, un estúpido sonido se escuchó, un celular… ¡a la mierda! ¿Por qué ahora?

—Lo siento —dijo.

Del bolsillo que había en el lado izquierdo de su pantalón sacó el aparato. Observó la pantalla y los colores se fueron de su rostro. Era Jane. ¡Estúpida perra! Había interrumpido nuestro encuentro.

—Hola, amor —eso me hizo un poco de gracia, luego… me dio rabia ¡bastardo!

Comenzaron una charla que se iba subiendo de tono, parecían discutir ¡Ups! Edward parecía muy nervioso, me miraba de vez en cuando el cuerpo desnudo. Me crucé de brazos y me paré frente a él.

—Espérame un segundo, cariño —se quedó escuchando lo que Jane le decía —no, Isabella ya está durmiendo en su habitación —abrí mis ojos de sopetón ¿ella sabía que Edward dormiría en mi departamento? —Jane, amor, necesito un segundo ¿sí? Espérame —se apartó el aparato de la oreja y lo tapó con su mano para que así lo que él me dijera no lo escuchase su novia —Tápate ahora —me dijo severo.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —me mofé de él. Mi lado inmaduro saldría a flote.

—No empieces a molestar, contigo paseándote desnuda no me puedo concentrar, tápate ahora —entrecerré mis ojos.

— ¡Quiero mi orgasmo ahora! —exclamé.

— ¡Shh…! Jane te escuchará —se veía desesperado, le sonreí malévolamente.

— ¡QUIERO MI ORGASMO YA! —grité más fuerte.

Estaba confiada en que si Jane escuchaba ella no haría nada, la Vulturi no me daba confianza, algo tramaba, esa vez cuando nos encontró mojados no hizo mucho que digamos ¿y si no lo ama? Bueno, allá ella.

—No te daré nada, pareces una niña con estos juegos, vístete ya, o vete de aquí —me enojé ¡yo quería un polvo más! Maldita puta, ella no me iba a quitar a Edward… el pene de Edward, sí, eso.

Tomé su celular y de un impulso solté la mierda.

—Hola, Jane. Tu novio está conmigo ahora, deja de molestar ¡Adiós! —no alcancé ni a escuchar lo que ella dijo, le corté y para que no llamase más mandé el celular al retrete ¡te veré en el infierno aparato caro! Sonreí satisfecha.

Me encontré con Edward y su mirada asesina, le lancé un beso. Tiré la cadena del retrete para que así su Blackberry diera vueltas y vueltas.

—Nos veremos pronto, Jane —le hice un gesto de despedida dramático.

Luego… pensé que esto era estúpido, la había cagado, y grave. ¡Lo siento! Fue un impulso.

— ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? —agarró mi muñeca y me la apretó con fuerza, me dolió y mucho.

—Porque quise —aguanté un grito de dolor.

Grrr… esa Jane no me caía bien, me apestaba que llamase tanto, me apestaba que derramasen amor por todos lados, grrr… se lo merecía también Edward, por infiel.

—Esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos, Isabella, en serio —me apuntó con su dedo.

—Deja de jugar a ser el novio perfecto, eso da asco.

—A mí me da asco tu necesidad de arruinar el amor, sólo intentas envenenar a las personas ¿quieres destruirlas hasta matarlas? Eres un puto demonio, Isabella —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas — ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ver amor? ¿Es porque ningún hombre quiere hacerlo contigo? Ya destruiste el matrimonio de Jessica y Mike, ahora no destruyas la felicidad de Jane, ella no se merece tu odio, tu odio sin fundamentos —_respira, respira_, pensé, _no debes sentirte mal con lo que Edward te dice, sólo quiere dañarte. _

— ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de Jessica y Mike? ¡Eso no te incumbe! —Mi barbilla tiritó —además, ni siquiera a ti te importa el amor que, según dices, Jane te da. — "_Aquí la cosa es simple, Bella, él te usa para satisfacerse, pero el amor de Jane le es más importante. Eres un paño que limpia sus ganas y Jane es quien le da las ganas"_, mi voz interior volvía a salir a superficie con sus comentarios dolorosos pero ciertos.

—Yo amo a Jane, nada puede cambiar eso, Isabella, que nos acostemos es cosa de necesidades biológicas ¿no? —Levanté mis cejas por la impresión de sus palabras, necesidades biológicas… — ¿te doy un consejo? Busca a alguien que te ame, bueno, quizás no haya ese alguien. Buenas noches, dormiré en ese sofá rojo, de seguro es cómodo.

Prácticamente corrí hacia mi habitación, sin antes llamar a Ágatha para que me hiciese compañía. Cerré la puerta tras mío y me dejé caer. Suspiré, yo sólo destruía, era un maldito demonio, un asqueroso tormento para todos los hombres y todas esas mujeres. Reí con pesar.

Envolví mis rodillas con mis manos, intentando hacerme una bolita para desaparecer la sensación de mierda que Edward me había dejado, sí, Edward tenía un don para hacerme sentir peor que una basura. Qué patética era yo ¿no? Acostándome con el que me arruinaba a cada momento.

Me costó conciliar el sueño, los recuerdos del pasado volvían y daban vueltas por mi cabeza como una mosca. Soñé varias veces con ese momento tan escalofriante, con ese momento que me embargó y me hizo llorar tantas veces, ahora esas lágrimas no saldrían jamás, nunca más.

Mis ojos vieron la luz del sol entrar por la inmensa ventana que abarcaba toda la pared frontal, los pájaros cantaban y revoloteaban por el edificio. Me removí un poco y… unos brazos me tenían prisionera, moví mi cabeza hacia el lado, Edward estaba durmiendo abrazado a mí.

— ¡Rayos! —susurré.

No quería moverme porque… se sentía muy bien y… qué estupidez.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —me di la vuelta para moverlo y despertarlo, pero tenía el sueño muy pesado, suspiré.

Lo quedé mirando, se veía como un niño pequeño, acaricié su cabello por un momento, luego… no pude seguir, esta no era yo, de verdad no lo era.

Recordé sus palabras la noche anterior, demonios, me había dolido bastante, pero ¿por qué? Bueno, los insultos a tu persona duelen sea quien sea, hace tiempo no me sentía tan miserable, ahora sí.

Miré hacia mi lado, en la mesita de noche descansaba un vaso de agua "añejo", reí, ese vaso estaba hace unos buenos días, debía hacer aseo en mi departamento. Lo tomé con bastante dificultad producto del agarre de Edward contra mi cintura, sus manos se aferraban a mí con fuerza. Un pequeño ronquido salió de sus labios, eso me causó un poco de risa.

_Bella, te insultó el día de ayer, no puedes olvidarlo tan pronto_, me regañé.

Le lancé el vaso de agua por todo su rostro, recibí un sonido de ahogo. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a toser, me miró enojado.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí en mi cama? —le pregunté mientras me tapaba con la sábana, estaba desnuda.

—El sillón es duro, Isabella, no me aguanté al verte dormir, parecías un ángel —se volvió a acostar.

Apretó mi mejilla, para después quedarse mirándome con profundidad.

— ¿Qué? —le dije de mala manera, no iba a caer tan fácil en su juego.

—Te ves linda recién despierta —volvió a acorralarme con sus manos en mi cintura, me sentí realmente incómoda, no acostumbraba a dormir con hombres heterosexuales en una cama, menos en la mía.

—Suéltame —le advertí —no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme como se te dé la gana, tú no eres más que una piedra en mi camino, la cual antes de que me haga caer ya la habré mandado lejos con una patada —entrecerró sus ojos, luego miró hacia otro lado.

—Sé que estuvo mal lo que te dije ayer, Isabella…

— ¡Sht! No me interesan tus palabras —me incorporé para darme una ducha, James no tardaría en arribar, para, como siempre, hacerme de comer y bueno, en algunos casos despertarme. Este no era el caso.

Me agarró desde el brazo para hacerme caer a la cama, se situó arriba mío con sus manos al lado de mi cabeza.

—Tengo que bañarme, deja de jugar —tironeé su remera apretada de color blanco.

—No —dijo —de verdad, debo disculparme por lo que te dije, no fue de un… caballero —comencé a reír "caballero" — ¿de qué te ríes? —frunció el ceño, uniendo sus cejas.

—Tú nunca has sido caballero, Edward, eres un marica de m… —estampó sus labios contra los míos, haciéndome callar el insulto.

—Lo siento ¿sí?

—_I don't wanna hear I don't wanna know, please don't say you're sorry _—comencé a cantarle un pedazo de la canción "Sorry" de Madonna. Rió un rato —No sé por qué te empeñas en disculparte, soy una necesidad biológica ¿no? —rodó los ojos.

—Como también lo soy yo para ti ¿o me equivoco? —demonios, tenía razón.

—Sí, sí, ahora lárgate —bufé.

— ¿Pero me disculpas? —sonrió.

—Sí, mierda, debo bañarme, vete de aquí —comenzaba a irritarme, si James veía que Edward estaba en mi cama…

—No quiero irme, Bella —comenzó a bajar las sábanas que cubrían mi cuerpo, el estómago se me contrajo.

—Edward, deja —expresé.

Apretó uno de mis senos y rápidamente bajó hasta el monte que acarició levemente. Acercó sus labios a mi lóbulo y lo mordió.

—Este es un muy lindo despertar, vivir aquí no será tan malo ¿eh? —susurró.

Frotó mi sexo reiteradamente, comencé a mojarme al instante en que su dedo hizo contacto con mi clítoris. Jadeé.

Su lengua trazó en mi cuello dibujos imaginarios, con mi mano lo acerqué más a mí.

—Buenos días, _cariñín _—la voz de marica sonó en mi sala y luego un grito desgarrador asomó desde el umbral de mi puerta. —Esto no te lo perdono, Isabella, esto sí que no —de la desesperación lancé lejos a Edward, éste cayó al suelo.

James tenía puesta su mano a la altura de sus ojos, bajo sus cejas. Me tapé con las sábanas hasta el cuello, qué vergüenza.

— ¿Qué mierda te sucede, Isabella? —dijo Edward incorporándose a penas. —Oh, mierda —expresó al notar que James nos había visto.

—James, James, James, James… —comencé a decirle con un tono de súplica.

—No, no, Isabella, esto no ¡es el colmo! Es que no lo puedo creer, Dios mío —miró al suelo con su mano en la frente.

Me paré sin antes envolverme con la sábana.

—No le puedes decir a nadie de esto —le advertí.

James suspiró pesadamente, me observó y luego me acarició la mejilla.

—Sabes muy bien que no le diría de esto a nadie, no por ese —apuntó a Edward. Lo miró mal —sino que por ti, eres mi amiga, te amo —me sentí mal por James, él siempre trataba de buscar lo mejor para mí.

—Lo siento mucho, James, de verdad, no quería que vieras esto —me mordí el labio inferior.

—Aquí la que importa eres tú, debes pedirte perdón a ti misma —puso una mano sobre mi hombro. —Y tú, Edward, ¿no te da vergüenza hacer esto? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes por qué darme sermones, eres el menos indicado para hacerlo —salió de la habitación ofuscado.

—Este tipo es un canalla —dijo femeninamente —pero está guapo, debo decirlo —reí un poco.

—Estoy preocupada por Jane —miré al suelo para evitar sus ojos azul oscuro. Eran tan inquisidores.

—Hace rato debiste haberte preocupado de ella, su amor hacia él se ve profundo y no es bueno que le hagas daño —con su dedo en la barbilla subió mi rostro para que lo observase.

—A mí me da igual si le hago daño o no, idiota, a mí me preocupa que venga a hacer escándalos a mi departamento.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacer escándalo? —se rascó la cabellera rubia.

—Edward se vino a vivir aquí, James —sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos gigantes.

— ¿¡Qué!? Bella por Dios, ¿cómo haces eso? —estaba como desesperado.

— ¡Hey! Espera, yo no fui la que lo trajo a vivir aquí…

—Entonces fue él —me interrumpió.

—James, déjame hablar —lo reprendí.

—Ok, lo siento —comenzó a morderse la uña corta y con brillo transparente. Mi amigo era tan marica…

—Mi madre y tía Esme lo trajeron acá con motivo de "castigo" para los dos —hice comillas con mis dedos.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, su semblante era preocupado.

—Vaya castigo te dan ¿eh? —me miró suspicaz. —pero ¿por qué castigo?

—Nos pusimos a discutir en frente de todos, mamá dice que si no nos llevamos bien, la empresa corre riesgos —se quedó pensando un rato.

—En eso tiene mucha razón, tener enemigos dentro de una empresa tan grande y tan familiar es estúpido —bufó —parece que ninguna de mis tías sabía que también hay otros riesgos.

—Tía Esme sabe que me acuesto con Edward —le sonreí.

— ¿Y no le importa? Es su hijo ¿no?

—No, no le importa, quizás porque soy yo la que se acuesta con él, aparte de su novia, claro —intenté imaginarme a Jane y a Edward teniendo sexo, pero omití rápidamente las imágenes, me daba asco.

—Ten cuidado ¿sí? —me atrajo hacia él con un abrazo bien apretado.

¿Cuidado de qué debía tener? Decidí no preguntarle.

Me metí al baño para darme una ducha rápida, el tiempo se hacía cada vez más corto y debía llegar temprano al trabajo.

Como siempre tenía la ropa lista encima de mi cama, una blusa color rojo y una falda en forma de tubo negra, ropa interior roja y mis medias negras.

Los gritos de una mujer se escucharon en la sala, fruncí el ceño, me vestí rápidamente y prácticamente corrí para saber de quién era semejante escándalo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jane? —parecía una loca con su mirada roja de rabia y sus brazos cruzados.

— ¡Contigo quería hablar! —se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Edward la tomó desde un brazo para que se quedara ahí.

—Dime —copié su gesto, crucé mis brazos y esperé a que dijera algo.

— ¿Qué tramas con mi prometido? —preguntó.

— ¿Perdón? —dije sin entender. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a esta?

— ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer por celular? —formé una o con mi boca.

—Jane, lo siento, fue una broma de mal gusto, no pasa nada… —miré a Edward, su rostro no demostraba ningún sentimiento, sus ojos eran impenetrables.

— ¿Broma? Yo no creo que sea una broma ¿sabes? Edward es mi hombre ¿por qué te empeñas en seducirlo? ¡Eso te hace una perra! —gritó.

Conté hasta diez para no darle un golpe en el rostro, no podía permitir que esa mujer me hablase así.

—Jane, por favor, tranquilízate —le susurró Edward.

Le acarició la melena rubia y luego le dio un beso en la frente. Entrecerré los ojos, Edward sobrepasaba los límites de cinismo, aunque… yo era su necesidad biológica y ella el amor de su vida, la madre de sus hijos, su futura esposa, bla bla blá…

—Escúchame bien, Isabella, si llego a saber que tú por alguna razón intentas acercarte de una manera más especial a mi novio, te las verás conmigo —me apuntó con su dedo.

— ¿La estás amenazando? Qué bajo caes, Jane Vulturi, ni siquiera sabes cómo es Edward Cullen, no le eches sólo la culpa a Bella —dijo James demostrándome su apoyo. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Todos sabemos muy bien que Isabella no es una mujer con moral, sólo intenta romper romances y hacer sufrir a quien quiere —mordí mis mejillas internas para no golpearla.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Sólo los más cercanos sabían de mi relación con Mike. Ni siquiera sabía por qué Edward lo sabía con tanto detalle.

—Lárgate de aquí, yo no respondo de mis actos —le advertí.

—Isabella, tú no me das miedo, al contrario, me das lástima, estás hundida en la mierda —me guiñó un ojo.

Se dio una vuelta para dirigirse a Edward, el cuál simplemente seguía ahí como un puto muñeco, sin hacer ni decir nada.

—Creo en ti, mi amor. No estaré en contra de que vivas aquí sólo porque en ti confío —le acarició las mejillas con sus dos manos. Perra de mierda.

—No debes temer, Jane, con Bella sólo llevamos una relación de trabajo —me miró un rato, luego desvió sus ojos hacia su novia.

—Lárguense —escupí.

Edward asintió y se llevó a su asquerosa mujer con el brazo arriba de los hombros. Jane lo tenía bien sujeto desde su cintura.

Cuando cerraron la puerta intenté respirar, pero no, no fue posible, tomé el jarrón rojo de la esquina y lo lancé contra la pared. El jarrón había pasado a mejor vida, miles de pedazos estaban dispersos por el suelo.

—Bella, no, tranquila —me dijo James.

Me lancé al suelo con mis rodillas, me importaba una mierda si había pedazos filosos ahí.

—Te afectó la situación, lo sé —acarició mi espalda lentamente.

— ¡Juro que Jane me las pagará! —grité. —Me las pagará… —repetí en un susurro.

—Ella sólo está defendiendo lo que es suyo —hice que me mirara.

—Ya no será suyo, James —frunció el ceño ante mis palabras.

—Bella, no juegues con esto —me agarró de los hombros.

—Es más, creo que una parte de él me pertenece, yo lo elevo con mi cuerpo, yo le doy placer…

—Eso no está bien, saldrás herida de esto, no lo hagas…

— ¡NO! Ya nadie puede dañarme, James, desde hace diez años nadie jamás ha podido entrar aquí —apunté al lado izquierdo de mi pecho —Y menos lo hará él —mascullé firme.

Sentí un ardor en mis rodillas, mierda… los pedazos estaban incrustados en mi piel. Me paré y corrí hacia el baño para limpiar mis heridas.

Tuve que reemplazar mi falda por un pantalón negro, James me ayudó curándome con alcohol y una sustancia rara, no tenía idea de qué era, pero me dolió.

Camino a la oficina fue inevitable no recordar la situación vivida con Jane, yo sabía que ella tenía sus garras escondidas, pero… la actitud de Edward era desesperante, él no fue capaz de decirle nada a su novia, aunque, yo sabía lo marica que podía ser, ¿por qué me costaba tanto asimilar eso? Tonta Bella, eres sólo un objeto de satisfacción sexual para él, sí, eso está bien ¿no?

—Buenos días, Cameron —le dije.

—Buenos días, Bella —le sonreí, por fin me llamaba así.

—Quiero que me acompañes a mi oficina, por favor, necesito conversar lo de ayer —qué incomodidad, el pobre había pasado por muchas vergüenzas gracias a mí.

—Eh… Bella, una mujer te espera en tu oficina, me rogó que la dejase pasar —me miró asustado, como si le fuese a pegar.

— ¿No te dijo su nombre? —Negó con la cabeza —No te preocupes, Cameron, voy para allá.

¿Una mujer? ¿Quién podría ser? No podía ser Jane de nuevo ¿no? ¿Alice? Sí, ella podía ser.

Al abrir la puerta sentí mi estómago hacerse añicos, un trasudor frío recorrió mi nuca y sólo atiné a correr hacia ella, abrazarla como hace mucho no abrazaba a alguien.

—No lo puedo creer… —por poco cayeron unas lágrimas, pero las reprimí, no podía llorar. —Me dijeron que tú… que tú…

—Que yo estaba muerta ¿no? —nos separamos para observarnos luego de diez años.

—Paola, no lo puedo creer, no… no… ¿dónde estabas? —fruncí el ceño, si no era verdad que estaba muerta entonces ¿dónde estuvo durante mi periodo de dolor?

* * *

><p>Hola mis hermosas niñas, nuevamente les traigo un capítulo con muchas sorpresas y algunos pensamientos "extraños" de Bella. Pronto saldrán los residuos de sus antiguas penas y dolores. Y Edward, ese se jodió jajaja. Muchos besos...<p>

**_Baisers Ardents_**


	14. Demonio EPOV

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a <strong>Stephenie Meyer, <strong>la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong> Le dedico este capítulo a mi hermosa amiga **Paola Fuenzalida** que estuvo de cumpleaños :D Con todo mi cariño.

**Capítulo 13**

**Edward POV**

Lo quedé mirando mal y caminé hacia la plataforma, ahí estaba parada la causa de mi erección… Bella.

Di el puto discurso sin darme cuenta en realidad de lo que decía, no presté mucha atención en la gente que tenía puestos sus ojos en mí, pero sí en Tanya.

Tanya Denali había sido mi novia en la juventud, en un principio iba todo muy bien, excepto por todas las veces que insultaba a Bella y yo la defendí, no me gustaba que le dijera "castaña hedionda" cuando eso era una vil mentira, Bella siempre andaba perfumada como una diosa. Nunca le dije que la defendí y, jamás lo haría. ¿Para qué?

Cuando todo terminó, busqué a Bella para molestarla un rato. ¡Lo siento! Es que Bella tiene unas actitudes tan graciosas, podrían alegrarme el día aquí.

―Señorita Hale, buenos días―, le dije cortés a la rubia guapa que ahí se encontraba.

―Sr. Cullen, buenos días―. Se observaron. ―Bueno, si me disculpan, debo ir a trabajar―. La rubia dio rumbo hacia otro lado para así, dejarnos solos

― ¿Y bien? ―le pregunté, se suponía que iríamos a trabajar ¿no?

―Vamos a mi oficina―. Me dijo firme.

―No me preguntaste si quería ir―. Reí.

―A mí me vale lo que a ti te interese, sabes que aquí la única que hace lo que quiere soy yo―. Su respuesta fue asquerosa.

―Eres desagradable―, dije sinceramente.

―Gracias―, me sonrió.

Nos metimos al ascensor para ir a las oficinas, ahí comenzamos una discusión bastante imbécil, Bella sólo parecía pelear a cada rato. Me preguntó si es que la andaba mirando, la respuesta era bastante sencilla "sí, Bella, tuve una fantasía erótica contigo y me dejaste duro", pero sólo respondí con un sí y uno que otro cumplido que no se merecía.

― ¡Edward por Dios! ―gritó una voz muy conocida. Era Tanya.

―Tanya Denali, cuánto tiempo ―nos saludamos de beso en la mejilla.

―Estás muy cambiado, Eddie―. Me acarició la mejilla, me sentí incómodo.

―Me atrevo a decir que tú también, estás demasiado guapa―. Expresé.

Demonios, Tanya me acosaría durante toda mi existencia en esta empresa, ella ya no era agradable para mí, pero sí que estaba estupenda. _No pienses esas cosas, Edward, tienes novia_, pensé.

Entre ellas hablaron como las primas que eran, se notaba un cinismo de por medio de las dos, no se querían ni tampoco se respetaban, sobre todo Bella, pero eso era entendible, ya que Tanya la había hostigado durante muchos años.

―Bueno, los dejo, debo laburar, para eso nos pagan, adiós―. Mi ex novia de juventud me abrazó calurosamente y luego me besó la mejilla. ―Llámame cuando quieras, Eddie, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar―. ¿Yo llamarla? Esta estaba loca, yo jamás llamaría a una ex novia y menos a una que sólo quería acostarse conmigo a los 14 años. Ahí supe que era una puta.

―Por supuesto, tengo tanto que ponerme al día, te llamaré―, le guiñé un ojo, para no ser descortés, ¿digo yo?

Tanya se alejó moviendo sus caderas y trasero hacia los lados, fue un espectáculo digno de ver, estaba bastante cambiada después de todo, no estaría mal jugar un poquito con ella.

Los taconazos de Bella contra el suelo eran desesperantes, Bella era desesperante.

― ¿Qué? ―, pregunté al ver su rostro enojado.

― ¿Qué? ―, me remedó. ―Vamos a la puta oficina, tenemos que trabajar, ¿lo recuerdas? Charlie te trajo para acá con ese propósito y hacer crecer la empresa que te da de comer, no a andar mirando a las mujeres del lugar.

― ¿Te pones así porque centro mi atención en tu hermosa prima? ―. No pude evitar cuestionárselo, me encantaba molestarla y ver ese rostro de "huele a basura".

―Eso a mí me importa un huevo, hay que trabajar.

Le dije otro par de cosillas para molestarla, sabía perfectamente que Bella jamás le tendría envidia a Tanya Denali, sólo odio por la calaña de su prima.

― ¿Crees que yo podría envidiarla? ― se dio la vuelta sensualmente mostrándome todo el poder de su potente trasero. Tragué ― ¡Há!

―Las mujeres como tú saben lo sexy que son, eso me gusta ―y mucho.

Era admirable la capacidad de trabajo que poseía Bella Swan, estaba cambiada, tan inteligente, tan profesional. Bella sabía lo que hacía, incluso veía más frutos con ella que con su padre, y eso que tío Charlie era un genio.

Supe que Bella no tenía idea de las ideas nuevas que tenía Owen Brothers Corporation, me extrañé. ¿Es que acaso no había investigado? Yo lo había hecho y me llevé una sorpresa con los nuevos proyectos. Eran muy buenos.

― ¡Ash! Déjame ver todo, necesito ver a mi soplón ―se levantó de su silla y tomó su blackberry.

¿Su soplón?

― ¿Y quién es el tipo? ―entrecerré mis ojos por la duda, yo no confiaba en esos _soplones._

―Mike Newton ―anoté mentalmente investigar sobre el tipo.

Comenzó una charla con el hombre, fruncí el ceño, Bella trataba como a un verdadero excremento a aquel hombre que estaba detrás de su aparato. Pobre chico.

―No, tu mujer, claro que soy yo idiota ―se expresó mordaz para el interlocutor.

Sonreí y negué con mi cabeza, no recordaba a esta Bella tan dura.

Su cuerpo se paseaba por el inmenso despacho, dándome recuerdos muy frescos de mi fantasía sexual con ella. Me excitaba su dureza, me daban ganas de domarla hasta hacerla una tranquila ovejita, ¿sería una utopía? ¿O sí se podría?

― ¿Cuál es la gracia de mirarme todo el rato? ―su semblante impenetrable era digno de una diosa griega, a muchos podría asustar, pero a mí no, al contrario, me atraía a ella como la luz a los mosquitos.

―No lo sé, me gusta observar a la gente, además tus expresiones son divertidas ―le contesté mientras recorría su cabello castaño oscuro con mi mirada.

Su respuesta no me agradó ¿quería que vaya a un circo?

―Eres tan grave ―me paré de golpe para imponerme contra ella y su pequeña figura.

Por un momento creí ver una vacilación en sus ojos.

―Sí, lo soy ¿te molesta? ―acortó la distancia para unirse más a mí.

Le indiqué falsamente que me tenía cansado, eso era estúpido, ya que mi paciencia era ilimitada, además era genial verla tan enojada.

―Eres débil ―sonrió mostrándome sus dientes blancos y lindos.

Hermosos labios…_imagínatelos alrededor de tu polla y…_.Dejé de pensar en esas cosas por mi salud mental.

― ¿Eso crees? ―atrapé su cuerpo con el mío, sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón.

Le advertí que yo no era tan paciente, pero eso era mentira, con ella se me multiplicaba la paciencia en comparación con mi novia.

―No me llames Bella, para ti soy Isabella, ya te lo dije ―qué linda se veía enojada.

Volví a decirle "Bella" para que se enojase aún más, y lo logré, estaba furiosa.

Comenzamos una discusión acalorada de la cual me aproveché para agarrarla con mis brazos y acercar mi rostro al de ella. Noté cómo sus pupilas se dilataron y su iris se oscureció. Ella me deseaba.

Un puto carraspeo me impidió besarla como tanto esperaba. Me giré para ver de quién se trataba, era un tipo bastante llamativo, sus ojos me miraban sospechosos, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso ese tenía algo con Bella? Un tonto más en contra.

―Te presento a Edward Cullen, el nuevo vicepresidente de la empresa ―me presentó ella al rubio.

―Un gusto, Mike Newton el soplón ―le sonreí falsamente― ¿y bien? ¿Para qué me querían?

Expliqué brevemente el asunto, la empresa en la que trabajaba Mike poseía ideas muy buenas para ahorrar más dinero, pero sin disminuir la calidad del producto ¿cómo lo había sabido? Bueno, yo tenía uno que otro contacto interno ahí, pero no era mi _soplón_ ni nada de eso, sólo un buen amigo. Mike tenía el deber de decirle eso a Bella, ¿no? Le debía confiabilidad… Mike tramaba algo.

El tipo expresó un poco el tema, parecía nervioso, tenía actitudes extrañas para mí ¿es que acaso Bella no se daba cuenta? Lo bueno es que se fue en unos minutos, no me había caído bien.

― ¿Puedo retirarme? ―le pregunté de buena manera, no quería pelear, es más, estaba dispuesto a invitarla a un café.

― ¿Ahora vienes a preguntarme las cosas? Vete, no quiero tu presencia aquí, me agotas―. Dijo de mala manera masajeando su sien. Me sentí mal, enojado y confuso.

―Qué coincidencia, tú también me agotas, me largo―. Me fui con ira, su actitud era de esperarse, no me dejaba jamás ser amable con ella. Bueno, se lo pierde.

Me senté en el sofá con un café bien caliente en mi mano izquierda para mi hermana, su rostro estaba afligido quizás por qué, pero no me gustaba verla así.

―Algo te sucede y no me quieres contar ―le dije poniendo el tazón delante de ella.

Tomó el café con sus manitos pequeñas, hizo una mueca de dolor y luego suspiró.

―Viajé horas y horas, estoy cansada ―rodé los ojos.

―Dímelo a mí, le tengo terror a los aviones ―Alice rió infantilmente.

―Eres un marica, Edward ―tomó un poco de café.

―Es una fobia, hermana, no soporto los aviones ―di un respingo―. Y bien, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

― ¡Ay, Edward!, me da miedo Bella ―hizo un puchero.

― ¿Miedo de Bella? ―este tema me interesaba.

―Sí, es que bueno, sabes muy bien que hace años que no hablo con ella y…

―Viniste a Nueva York por ella ¿no? ―enarqué una ceja, Alice jamás haría eso por nadie.

Sus ojos vagaron por el cuarto del hotel en el que me hospedaba, el Four Seasons Hotel. Alice se quedaría un tiempo aquí mientras arreglaba sus asuntos con Bella y luego compraría un departamento a las afueras de Manhattan.

―Edward, dejé a Bella sola en sus momentos más difíciles ―sus ojos apenados me hacían triste a mí también.

―Bella es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido ¿por qué te mortificas tanto? De seguro quiere molestarte al hacerse la dolida―, me miró como si fuese el estúpido más grande del mundo.

―No sabes por lo que ella ha pasado, no seas cruel ― ¿cruel yo? Pero si solo era una opinión. ―Bella está tan cambiada ahora ―su semblante se entristeció más.

―Está mejor que antes ―dije sinceramente. Bella ahora era toda una mujer…

―Piensa con la cabeza, no con tu pene, Edward ―Alice entrecerró sus ojos―, recuerda muy bien que tienes a la perra de Jane como tu novia, ¿vale? ―fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba que ella se expresara así de ella.

A Alice no le gustaba nada Jane, nunca la pudo pasar, no me gustaba eso, mis padres la adoraban, ¿por qué mi hermana no la podía adorar también? Alice y sus ganas de darle la contraria al mundo.

― ¿Cuál es la razón de su pelea? ―no le encontraba sentido a sus discusiones y dramas. Las mujeres son complicadas.

―Eso a ti no te importa, además no es mi tema, que te lo cuente Bella ―_sí, claro, Bella me contaría todo al instante_, pensé, ¡me mandaría a freír monos al África si es que le preguntaba qué problema tenía con mi hermana! Estúpida Alice. ― ¿Qué harás con Jane tan lejos?

―Nada, de seguro correrá donde su padre y le pedirá un pasaje directo a Nueva York para venir a verme ―dije de lo más normal.

― ¿Es que no puede dejarte un rato solo? ¡Ash! ―gritó.

― ¡Hey! Es mi novia, yo su novio, es normal que quiera estar conmigo ―me encogí de hombros.

―Sí, pero hasta a mí me hostiga. No me quedaré en esta habitación si ella se hospeda acá ―resoplé ofuscado, mi hermana haciéndome todo más difícil.

―Procuraré que no se acerquen, ¿está bien? ―se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia el lado, como una niña pequeña.

―Desde que conociste a Jane ya no me tratas igual ―comencé a reír de su actitud―. ¡No te rías!

―Lo siento, hermana, pero no puedo evitar reírme de ti, sabes muy bien que eres la única mujercita en mi vida, Jane jamás te reemplazaría ―con mi mano en su mentón hice que me mirara.

― ¿Lo dices de verdad? ―se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisilla.

―Sabes muy bien que sí ―le sonreí.

― ¡Hola, Elena! ―me expresé entusiasta con la asistente de Bella.

―Hola, Sr. Cullen ―se mostró hosca conmigo, debe ser por lo de la vez anterior, cuando traté de seducirla y me regañó por reírme de su _jefecita._

―Vamos, _Elenita_, no tienes que ser tan mala conmigo ―tecleaba como loca de la cabeza en esa computadora. ―Mírame, Elena―, mi voz sonó algo dura, pero es que odiaba que no me mirasen cuando les hablaba.

― ¿Qué pretende, Sr. Cullen? Estoy trabajando ―esta vez posó sus ojos azules en mí.

―Pretendo llevarme bien contigo, eso es todo ―me encogí de hombros.

Elena dejó salir un suspiro, luego sonrió, sus mejillas regordetas se elevaron.

―Sabía muy bien que usted no es tan desagradable ―dijo.

_¿Tan?_, pensé. Fruncí el ceño.

―Aprovechando que tu jefa está comiendo su basura en el McDonald's, ¿vamos a comer también? Veo que ni eso haces, Bella te tiene muy encarcelada en trabajo, me apena ―le dije sinceramente.

―Me gusta hacer esto ―sonrió.

―Pero vamos a comer ¿sí? ―le insistí.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos, pero luego aceptó feliz de la vida con un _está bien, Sr. Cullen_. Tomó su abrigo que reposaba en el respaldo de su silla y una pequeña carterita negra, le _presté _mi brazo, el cual enredó con su mano.

―Si la Srta. Isabella descubre que salí sin su permiso me matará ―dijo angustiada mientras revolvía el plato con su tenedor. Rodé los ojos, era la vigésima vez que decía eso.

―Elena, por favor tranquilízate, si llega a enterarse yo correré con toda la responsabilidad ―traté de tranquilizarla, pero sus nervios estaban al límite.

― ¿Le tienes mucho miedo a Bella? ―inquirí, pero la respuesta era más que obvia.

―Un poco ―se sonrojó―, pero ella no es mala, ella solo hace su trabajo.

―Pero no puede tratarte así como así, Elena, eres su trabajadora más leal, no es justo ―me daba algo de rabia que se dejase pisotear por Bella.

―Es mi trabajo, Sr. Cullen ―comió un pequeño bocado del plato.

―Ya, pero ¿nunca has tenido la necesidad de odiarla? Digo… he escuchado muchos comentarios a espaldas de tu jefa cada vez que ella los reprende o simplemente cuando pasa ―abrió sus ojos como platos.

―Yo jamás podría hablar de la Srta. Swan a sus espaldas, ella es mi jefa y le debo respecto más que a nada en este mundo ―me sorprendí en demasía, Elena era completamente leal a Bella.

Ojalá Bella valorase a su mano derecha, no siempre encuentras seres tan buenos como ellos.

― ¿Qué sientes por ella? Perfectamente podrías odiarla, viendo la magnitud de su trato contigo, pero no la odias ―entrecerró sus ojos.

― ¿Por qué tanta pregunta? ―Elena era muy desconfiada.

―Curiosidad ―dije.

Se acomodó en la silla y luego alisó su falda.

―Bueno, yo a la señorita Bella la admiro mucho, es una gran mujer. Además, le tengo un profundo afecto, sé que ella me trata algo mal, pero es así. Es una mujer admirable, trabajadora y responsable. También le debo mucho, gracias a la paga que me da puedo solventar la falta de dinero que tenemos mi marido y yo, producto de su cesantía ―suspiró con una sonrisilla en el rostro, para luego darle un sorbo a su copa de vino blanco.

Sus palabras me dejaron estupefacto, Elena, aparte de su gran lealtad, la estimaba y la admiraba. Qué mujer más buena era, ojalá Bella pudiera escuchar el discurso que Elena me había dado. Estaba claro que yo no se lo diría.

― ¿Tu esposo está cesante? ―le pregunté interesado.

Me parecía correcto agradecerle de alguna manera todo lo que hacía por Bella ayudando a su marido conseguir un trabajo. No tenía idea del por qué.

―Hace unos seis meses, Sr. ―masculló con su mirada puesta en sus manos, las cuales jugueteaban entre sí.

― ¿Qué hacía tu marido?

―Él era trabajador en la construcción de un nuevo edificio, cerca de 5ta. Avenida ―murmuró.

Interesante… un obrero de construcción. Me sería fácil encontrarle un trabajo.

― ¿Cuál fue la causa de su despido?

Tampoco podía arriesgarme a recomendar a un obrero violento y/o irresponsable.

―Mi marido es un tipo muy pacífico y honesto, Sr. Cullen ―_excelentes cualidades_―, no soportó ver cómo el dueño engañaba a los clientes y abrió la boca.

Sincero, de buenos sentimientos, ¿qué más podía pedir si Elena era así? Era un buen candidato para mi amigo Frederick y su construcción.

Le pedí los datos para hablar con mi amigo Frederick, lo llamaría en la tarde para decirle que contrate al buen hombre.

― ¿Para qué quiere los datos, Sr. Cullen? ―indagó recelosa.

―Para darle trabajo a tu marido, Elena ―le indiqué con mi mano que siguiera comiendo, no había tocado mucho su plato.

Miró el plato, picó y se lo metió a la boca.

― ¿Por qué hará eso por nosotros? ―dijo ya cuando terminó de tragar.

¿Debía ser sincero? Por supuesto.

―Me parece que debo agradecerte todo lo buena que eres con Bella, siendo que ella no se lo merece, claro.

Frunció sus cejas unos segundos, luego relajó y sonrió.

―No es necesario que lo haga, Sr.

―Pero quiero hacerlo, Elena, permíteme ayudarte con esto, ¿sí? ―me expresé sinceramente.

Elena y yo hablamos cosas triviales mientras se terminaba el plato de comida, yo ya estaba completamente satisfecho.

Me había comentado que tenía dos hijos, uno de cinco años y la otra de meses nada más. Le dije que quería conocerlos, me encantaban los niñitos y bebés, creo que ellos también me amaban a mí.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ―exclamó mirando su reloj de cuero negro con hebillas rojas ―la señorita Bella ya debe ir camino al trabajo y yo acá muy tranquila.

Parecía desesperada, me dio lástima ¿por qué Bella era tan cruel con ella? Debía averiguarlo.

―Ok, pediré la cuenta para que estés más tranquila.

― ¿Lo ves? Te dije que todavía no llegaba, relájate ―le dije cuando noté la oficina de Bella cerrada con llave y el lugar tranquilo sin sus gritos. Además las personas estaban más relajadas, al contrario a cuando está la jefa en el lugar.

―Por suerte, si me hubiese encontrado fuera de mi trabajo yo me iría despedida de aquí y…

―Pero ya estás aquí y ella no está ¿tranquila? ―me molestaba que fuese tan paranoica y no disfrutase un poco. Si Bella despedía a Elena yo podría conseguirle cualquier trabajo incluso mejor que el de ahora.

Mike se apareció ante nuestros ojos con una fachada de superioridad, reí internamente, ¿qué tenía de superior semejante excremento al lado mío? Pobre idiota. Entrecerré mis ojos, venía a ver a Bella y ella no estaba, de seguro ella misma lo había llamado, venía en camino hacia acá.

―Tu jefa me mandó a llamar, cuando vuelva me avisas para que entre a su oficina―su boca expulsó veneno contra Elena, tenía un matiz de asco y repugnancia.

―Hey, Newton, no voy a permitir este trato contra Elena ―me dio rabia y frustración que la pisotearan tanto, sobre todo aquel mequetrefe que ni pito tocaba en esta empresa.

― ¿Perdón? ―Mike se giró con ese mismo aire de superioridad ante mí, esta vez sí me reí contra su cara.

― ¿Quién eres tú para usar ese tono con aquella dama que nunca te ha hecho ni dicho nada?

― ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Ella es solo una asistente más, una trabajadora inoportuna y torpe ―fijó sus ojos amenazantes contra la mujer, como diciéndole "ya verás…".

―Mucho me importa, aprende a respetar a quién no puede defenderse. O, ¿será que haces lo mismo que te hace Bella? Eres un pobre dominado, Mike Newton ―hace rato quería pisotear al rubio, no me gustaba él, no me irradiaba confianza.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero al fin no lo hizo.

― ¿Le avisarás? ¿O espero aquí? ―se notaba molesto, pero quieto. Por fin lo había puesto en su lugar.

―No hay problema, Sr. Newton, en cuanto llegue yo le aviso ―asintió y se fue a caminar hacia los ventanales gigantes que daban a la ciudad de Nueva York.

―Muchas gracias, Sr. Cullen ―me sonrió mientras acomodaba su trasero en la silla que no parecía muy cómoda que digamos… Dios mío, esta Bella quería lo peor para sus empleados.

― ¿Por qué gracias, Elena? ―le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

―Por sacarme de este lugar aunque sea un rato, necesitaba relajarme y usted es muy agradable, y también por lo de recién, defenderme fue muy noble―le sonreí como el Gato de Cheshire.

Iniciamos una charla sobre sus hijos, ella los amaba mucho, se le notaba en su forma de expresarse de ellos y sus ojos brillantes. Qué bella mujer…

Unos taconazos contra el suelo abrían paso a un ruido prepotente y devastador, Bella estaba de vuelta.

―Voy a mi oficina y tú has tu trabajo ―le guiñé un ojo sin antes recibir otra sincera sonrisa de esa mujer de cabello rojizo.

Me paré contra la pared para que no me vieran, quería espiar a Bella, quería analizar el por qué era así con las personas, pero sobre todo con su asistente, la cual era un pan de Dios, un ángel que todos quisiéramos tener como guardiana de nuestro trabajo.

Bella llevaba una cara de perros, no parecía ser su día. Pobre de Elena… Miré hacia los ventanales, Mike no estaba ahí.

―Srta. Swan, el Sr. Newton la espera ―le dijo ella con sus manitas entrelazadas entre sí, tiritaban a un ritmo constante.

―Cuando me arregle, te aviso y lo haces esperar, ¿oíste? ―su tono cortante me enfureció, ni siquiera la miró.

"Cuando me arregle", hmmm… ¿Isabella planeaba algo sucio con Mike? Eso me enfureció más, ¿por qué tan mal gusto? ¿Por qué él?

―Pero Srta. el señor ha estado aquí hace mucho…― volvió a decir. ¿Es que Elena es estúpida o qué? Se atrevía a sentir compasión por aquel tipo que utilizó prepotencia contra ella, no… no era estúpida, ella era buena.

―A mí no me importa, limítate a trabajar y no a sentir compasión por gente estúpida.

―Lo siento, Srta. ―Elena agachó su mirada. _No, no lo hagas, ella no se lo merece_, pensé.

―Espero que lo sientas de verdad, un día de estos me aburriré de la gente buena, sabes que mi equipo debe ser de armas tomar, eres muy dulce, cambia o te despido―. ¿Bella era tonta o en verdad se hacía? Una buena persona dentro de tu trabajo es un milagro en estos tiempos, todo estaba lleno de gente maliciosa y envidiosa, cualquiera dentro de la empresa podría darle un puñal por la espalda a Bella, pero Elena no, ¿es que eso no lo entendía ella?

―Como usted ordene, Srta.

Bella terminó por entrar a su oficina y dejarla sola entre el silencio propio del lugar. Suspiró y se sentó en su sillita. Se quedó un momento como una estatua, sin hacer nada, con los ojos puestos en algún lugar que nadie podía ver.

Divisé a Mike saliendo del baño con el celular en la mano, parecía nervioso, lo revisaba y tecleaba constantemente, algo tramaba ese espécimen de humano.

Elena dio un salto cuando sonó el teléfono, de seguro era Bella para permitir la entrada de Mike a su oficina.

― ¿Sr. Newton? ―llamó.

―Sí, acá estoy, ¿puedo pasar? ―seguía ese matiz asqueroso en su voz.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y salió _volando_ hacia la oficina de Bella.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar dentro de mi saco, metí la mano en el bolsillo y lo saqué con mis manos presurosas.

Era Jane.

―Hola, mi amor ¿cómo estás? ―le dije mientras me debatía si espiar o no a esos dos.

―Muy bien ¿y tú?

―Sí, muy bien ―suspiró y rió ― ¿sabes lo que estoy a punto de hacer? ―_oh no, oh no_ ―estoy saliendo del avión, estoy en Nueva York, ¿no es perfecto? ― _¡rayos!_

―Sí, es perfecto ―me mordí el labio inferior fuertemente.

―Podremos dormir juntos al fin, ¡estoy feliz!

Jane era una novia muy apegada a mí, siempre intentaba estar conmigo pasara lo que pasara, y eso me tenía bastante asqueado. No me atrevía a decirle que no para no hacerle daño, no quería que ella se sintiese mal por mi culpa.

― ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?

―Oh no, iré por ti a la empresa, ¡te amo! ―colgó sin decirme más, maldita sea, ¿y si Bella veía a Jane? Pero eso no debe importarme, ¿verdad? Hmm…

¿Sabía que la empresa quedaba en FDR east? ¿Y cómo? Esme…

Volvió a mi cabeza lo de Mike y Bella, sentí una punzada en el estómago, como de ansiedad y nervios de lo que podría encontrarme. Era un sicópata por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me acerqué a paso lento. Paré frente a su puerta de madera fina y junté mi oreja para escuchar. Me sentí imbécil.

Bella le preguntaba el por qué ocultó sobre lo de Owen Brothers Corporation, no era tonta, había notado el comportamiento extraño de Mike.

Lo amenazó con una voz bien dura, sí que era peligrosa.

― ¿Cómo está Jessica? ―Le preguntó Bella a Newton, ¿quién era Jessica? ― ¿Te dio algún orgasmo estos días? ― ¿Por qué ella le preguntaba eso?

―Sabes que no sucede nada entre nosotros hace mucho tiempo, sólo contigo espero mi revolcón.

Así es que eso es, se acostaban, él era su _puto._ Qué mal gusto, Isabella…

Hice sonidos de reproche con mi boca, apreté mis puños y seguí escuchando con una especie de rabia en mi interior.

La respuesta de Bella me gustó bastante, le había dicho que mejor se _jodiera_ a su esposa para que la dejase tranquila a ella, eso quería decir que no quería nada con él ¿no?

Mike se atrevió a desafiarla con unas simples palabras, ¿con quién se iba a revolcar ahora?

Quería ver el rostro de la castaña, pero no me atreví a abrir la puerta todavía, no debían verme.

―Puedo cogerme a cualquiera que yo desee―fruncí el ceño, ¿le era así de fácil? Se me apretó el vientre. ―Edward Cullen está guapo, ¿no lo crees? Perfectamente puedo tomar su pene y darme un festín con él.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón, ¿me veía cara de Mike o qué? Yo no podía… ¡rayos! ¿Ella me deseaba? ¿O solo era una excusa para no verse _débil_ ante el rubio apestoso?

¿Creía que yo era muy fácil? ¿Qué podría darme así como así? Yo estaba comprometido, bueno, ella no lo sabía, pero no podía faltarle el respeto a Jane, sea como sea yo le debía fidelidad, independiente si estaba enamorado o no… Otro tronco golpeando mi cabeza, demonios.

Iniciaron otra discusión, de que si podría o no follarme. Bella era hermosa, sensual y su personalidad me atraía como las flores atraen con su polen a las abejas. Ella era una rosa pálida y yo una débil abeja estúpida. Bella era un ser demoniaco capaz de llevarte con tentaciones hacia el infierno. Me pregunté si ese infierno sería exquisito o una condena a la muerte lenta y dolorosa.

―Pues yo si te deseo.

Entrecerré mis ojos y abrí con sumo cuidado la puerta, agradecí a Dios que no hice ningún ruido. Miré entre la rendija y se me comenzó a acalorar la sangre. ¿Por qué ese maldito la besaba? Bella intentó separarse, pero ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para alejarse.

Carraspeé reciamente.

― ¿Qué haces? ―, me preguntó con la respiración a mil por hora, ¿podría elevarla más con mi besos?

―Quería preguntarte algo, pero al parecer estabas muy ocupada―. No evité mi rastro de furia.

―Debes tocar antes de entrar, Edward―, dijo.

Sí, claro. ¿Y esperar a que ese imbécil te hubiese hecho algo? Quizás hasta ella quería.

―Creo que yo me voy―. Expresó Mike. Qué cobarde.

― ¡Hey! ―, lo atajé con mi mano en su hombro.

― ¿Qué te sucede amigo?

¿Amigo?

―No debes besar a una chica que no quiere, por más desagradable que sea―, me fulminó con la mirada. ―Si ella dice que no, es no.

―No te metas, Cullen. Isabella me desea, lo sabes.

_EN TUS PUTOS SUEÑOS TE DESEA, ANIMAL, _pensé. Vi como crecía el toro que llevaba dentro, echaba humos por sus fosas nasales y agitaba sus cuernos para clavárselos en el culo.

―Vete―, le dije intentando no liberar a mi bestia.

―No tengo por qué aceptar tus órdenes―. Isabella miraba cómo estábamos comenzando una fuerte discusión. Y por ella. Maldita arrogante― ¡Vete, pendejo! ―, le grité.

Bella le hizo un comentario sobre su mentón y boca que estaban envueltas en el labial rojo de ella. Sentí una oleada de fuego quemarme.

Me acerqué a ella a paso lento para poder observarla detenidamente.

Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros finos, hasta tocar sus senos pequeños y redondos. Las hebras castañas brillaban, era liso y delicado, pero sus puntas se enroscaban como débiles resortes de soberana antigua.

Aquellas grandes cuencas marrones me analizaron, cubriéndose con admiración, pasión y odio, todo mezclado en una sopa de sensaciones extrañas.

Sus pestañas largas bajaban y subían lentamente en cada pestañeo innato de Bella.

Seducía.

Demoniaca, altanera y por sobre todo, tentadora. Isabella debía llamarse Lucifer, Satanás o Belcebú.

― ¿Eso haces a la hora del trabajo? ―le pregunté para hacerla enojar. _Sí, nuevamente._

―Cállate.

La elogié un poco, debía hacerlo. Aproveché de observar su sostén que saltaba a la vista _gracias_ al jaleo que dieron.

Apreté mis puños disimuladamente.

―Claro que sigues siendo la maldita histérica ―le dije.

Cómo amaba verla enojada, con su ceño fruncido y sus labios levemente acurrucados entre sí, formando un puchero.

Discutimos como subnormales, no había razón, solo molestarse el uno del otro, demostrar quién era mejor. Éramos unos malditos arrogantes.

Pasó su dedo por mi saco, sus ojos marrones y grandes daban un aspecto inocente de ella. Qué cambio.

Intenté procesar bien lo que sucedía, Isabella era sensual, exquisita desde mi perspectiva, pero yo tenía una novia igualmente hermosa, ¿la diferencia? Bella lo hacía todo más prohibido y bueno… su cuerpo frágil y menudo me producía excesivas ganas de protección. ¡Y SE SUPONE QUE ME GUSTAN RUBIAS!

Jane… Ella ya estaba aquí, no podía ni siquiera intentar algo con Bella, por mucho que me costara debía alejarla, era por el bien de Jane, de ella y el mío.

Sentí su respiración algo entrecortada, su hálito chocó contra mi rostro que estaba más empinado que el de ella, traté de tranquilizarme para no besar esos labios llenos y rojos.

― ¿Qué pretende la maniática, Isabella Swan? ―le pregunté intentando ocultar mi falta de autocontrol sobre ella.

Susurró un _"nada"_, ese _nada, _bajo el manto de su voz grave y sensual, me llevó por un momento hacia los manantiales oscuros de perdición y frialdad.

― ¿Entonces? ―, enarqué una ceja con una furia contenida, ¿_por qué no piensas en tu novia? ¿Eh?, _pensé, _¿por qué es tan fácil dejarte llevar por la fría y siniestra Isabella? _

¿Cuántas veces habían intentado hacerlo? Muchas modelos, actrices, mujeres en general, hasta se me presentaban desnudas, con una facilidad podría acostarme con quién quisiera, pero no, siempre decía que no, que yo _amaba_ a mi futura esposa… demonios.

― ¿Acaso pretendes seducirme? ―La tenía agarrada de sus pequeñas muñecas con una fuerza que no pude medir, estaba cegado por el fuego iracundo en el que me había sumergido.

― ¿Acaso tú lo ves así? ―Se lamió el labio inferior.

Bendita lengua, benditos labios, bendita y demoniaca Isabella. Ella era una incongruencia.

―Eres sensual, bella e inteligente ―le dije sinceramente―. Pero odiosa, maquiavélica y arrogante, ¿crees que podrás llevarme a la tentación? ¿Ah? ―Mi mano la tenía sujeta tan fuerte que temí dañarla.

―Me duele, estúpido ―gruñó.

―Ten cuidado conmigo, Bella ―le advertí.

―Soy Isabella.

― ¡Lo que sea! No soy como todos los hombres, entiéndelo, no me dejo llevar por la seducción de una mujercita hermosa, ¿quieres que te parta? ―Mi corazón latió a mil por hora, le di un agarre en las caderas y la apegué más a mí, quería sentirla bien cerca.

―Asqueroso patán.

―No lo haré―, la solté con el mayor de mi autocontrol. ―No me convienes―. Y así era, ella no haría de mi vida lo que tengo ahora. ―Y no juegues conmigo, Isabella, quizás los hombres que te han tocado nunca se han impuesto ante ti, pero yo no aceptaré que una pequeña mujer me dé órdenes, eso nunca.

Eso era precisamente lo que me molestaba y me seducía a la vez, su maldita autoridad con todos, su capacidad de desazón hacia los demás, todo de ella era una oscuridad que no dejaba salir a esa mujer que yo sabía que tenía dentro, a esa mujer que alguna vez sí fue dulce y no amarga como el medicamento de un abuelo a punto de fallecer, ella debía guardar una flor rosa como sus mejillas, frágil como su cuerpo y delicada como su piel blanca. ¿Cómo averiguarlo? ¡No podía! Con lo poco que llevaba conociéndola era imposible penetrar esa coraza de acero y duro odio hacia los demás.

Quería darme de topes contra un faro, golpearme el alma para no sentir esa compasión extraña hacia ella, si ni ella sentía una pizca de empatía conmigo, ¿por qué yo quería ayudarla en esa amargura que, sin lugar a dudas, estaba tratando de lanzar contra el mundo producto de algo o alguien que la destrozó?

―Te crees muy genial, ¿no? No te convengo porque sabes que caerías rendido ante mi tentación―, entrecerré mis ojos, ella tenía razón. ―Te duele tanto maldito.

Corrí hacia ella y le planté un beso profundo y duro. Sentí sus suaves labios encajar con majestuosidad entre los míos.

―Eso quieres―, sonreí.

Era de esperarse que me mandase al demonio.

Me echó de su oficina al notar que mi rechazo sería definitivo, un rechazo inventado por mí, pero rechazo al fin y al cabo.

Me despedí de ella con una reverencia, intenté ser un payaso para ocultar mi extrañeza para ella, en verdad estaba convencido de que ella escondía algo muy duro, nadie es así como así de una vez, ni siquiera una persona puede ser tan mierda como ella, siendo tan bella, tan especial… no podía tener esa coraza porque quiere. Debía averiguarlo, sea como sea.

Llamé a Frederick para contarle lo que quería para el marido de Elena, aceptó de inmediato incluirlo en la obra porque, según él, yo lo recomendaba. Bien por mí y mi promesa cumplida, de seguro todo se arreglaría con ese hombre.

Salí de mi oficina para contarle a la pelirroja del nuevo empleo de su esposo, pero antes me atajaron, una rubia, pequeña, linda… Jane.

― ¡Hola, mi amor! ―, exclamó colgándose de mí con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. No pude ocultar mi rostro de sorpresa, fue muy rápido.

—Hola, Jane —le sonreí.

—Te extrañé tanto—. La abracé con fuerza, no la veía hace mucho.

—Yo también, Jane, días sin verte, mi amor —le susurré.

Carraspearon a mis espaldas.

—Buenas tardes —masculló Bella.

Maldita sea…

—Buenas tardes, tú debes ser Isabella ¿no? —, se besaron en la mejilla, sentí mi estómago revolverse.

Bella fijó su mirada en el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Jane hace cinco meses. En sus cuencas pasó una ráfaga de horror y odio. Mi novia le presumió el anillo frente a sus narices, supe de inmediato que eso era para molestarla, debía decirle que Bella no era un juego, bueno, Jane tampoco lo era.

— ¿Me buscabas? —le pregunté para cortar el ambiente tenso que estaba a nuestro alrededor.

—Sí, pero noto que estás ocupado—. Rodé los ojos ante su comentario. ¿Le molestaba que tuviese novia?

—Lo lamento. Mi novio y yo, no nos veíamos hace mucho—. Jane me tomó la mano y me sonrió. Se la devolví.

—Entiendo —masculló de nuevo—. Yo ya me voy a mi departamento, tengo cosas que hacer —suspiró—, mañana hablamos Cullen. Buenas tardes.

Cuando se fue hasta notar que estábamos solos, Jane se giró y me miró con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirí por su mirada.

—Mucho —dijo de mala manera. — ¿Por qué ella te mira así?

¿_Cómo así?_, pensé.

—Jane, amor, estás loca —pasé un brazo por sus hombros y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Extrañaba el olor de su cabello…

Llegamos tarde a mi hotel, el Four Seasons. Jane quería cenar langosta en el restaurante "Cantique des cantique".

― ¿Me amas? ―Me preguntó Jane mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Sentí algo de nervios… no debía mentir.

―Eso lo sabes muy bien―, le dije apretando mis labios contra su frente.

Se acurrucó contra mí pecho, pasando su brazo por mi abdomen.

―Yo te amo, y mucho, Edward ―subió el rostro para besarme los labios, me sentí tan culpable… ―y ahora... ―se puso a horcajadas sobre mí ―vas a darme mi regalo de bienvenida ―le sonreí.

Abrió su blusa, mostrándome su sujetador rosa de encaje.

Le di la vuelta para poner mi cuerpo sobre ella, la besé, pero… me sentí extraño, sus labios eran distintos a la dureza frialdad de Bella. ¿Por qué comparaba? Debía ser que la dulzura de Jane y el amor que me daba, marcaban la diferencia.

Abrió sus piernas para que pudiese enterrarme entre ellas, tomé su muslo con mi mano y la subí hasta mi hombro para crear la fricción. No me encontraba lo suficientemente duro, pero quería amarla.

―Extrañaba esto también ―dio una sonrisilla pícara.

Con mis dedos índice agarré las tiras de sus bragas y las tiré hacia abajo con suma delicadeza y lentitud, imaginando que este cuerpo que tenía entre mis manos era el de Bella…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal el capítulo queridas niñas?<strong> ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí :D La visión de Edward es bastante entretenida para mí, seguiré escribiendo como él. Pero esto no es todo, les dejaré un adelanto del capítulo 14 que está que arde.

**Hotel Four Seasons: **img39 imageshack us / img39 / 4830 / hotelporfuera jpg

**ADELANTO:**

"— _Al hombre que quiera entrometerse entre nosotros lo mato, Bella, lo juro._

—_¡No puedes decir eso! No eres un asesino, Stefan es solo un amigo, nada más…_

_ Su puño impactó contra mi quijada tan fuerte que temí no ver la luz…"_

_**¡ATENTAS AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! **  
><em>

_**Baisers.**_


	15. Abriendo paso a las heridas

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>Recomiendo reproducir la canción "Moves like Jagger" cuando aparezca esto: *** .

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**Bella POV**

Soy Soberana de lo imperfecto.  
>Dueña de la mirada lacerante<br>De los párpados rasgados

La sombra estrambótica me ciñe.  
>Las víboras acechan mis pisadas,<br>Es su veneno el que me exprime el pecho.  
>Sinuoso, el desconsuelo, me grita en la oscuridad<p>

Trastocado de lujuria, mi cuerpo emerge.

El Vasallo viene, se postra ante mí.  
>Ha de venerarme, turbiamente,<br>Me carcome la lascivia  
>En el punto exacto donde sus ojos se posan.<p>

El Súbdito se alza cruelmente, despedazando el ruego.  
>Perpleja observo como el esclavo se subleva,<br>Me envuelve,  
>Me seduce.<p>

¡Que se arrodille!  
>¡Mi intención es que sucumba!<br>¿Qué pretende anclando sus ansias a mi cuerpo?  
>¿Condenándome, hundiéndose en mi vientre?<p>

¡No permitiré que me doblegue el Rey engreído!  
>Aunque he de admitir, su caricia me enloquece.<p>

La enemistad florece contra la llama de la pasión,  
>Adquiriendo vida en el deseo.<br>La inestabilidad del odio, danza con la vehemencia.  
>Ahí estamos, enfrentados contra el fuego.<p>

—Less—

—Que yo estaba muerta, ¿no? —nos separamos para observarnos luego de diez años.

—Paola, no lo puedo creer, no… no… ¿dónde estabas? —fruncí el ceño, si no era verdad que estaba muerta entonces ¿dónde estuvo durante mi periodo de dolor?

El rostro de Paola se desfiguró completamente de sufrimiento, podía notar cuánto le dolía la situación.

—Bella… estuve en prisión diez años —hizo un mohín, las gotas salían de sus ojos—. Damian me llevó a la oscuridad luego de lo ocurrido…

— ¿Qué? —exclamé sin poder creerlo.

—Damian intentó acusarme a mí de haber matado a mi hermano y lo consiguió, tu papá no te lo contó por tu propio bien. —Mis brazos tiritaron y luego mis manos se hicieron un puño.

— ¡Nunca pude ir a visitarte porque me dijeron que estabas muerta! —me senté en la silla para tranquilizarme.

Mis dedos parecían un nudo irrompible, no podía deshacerlos de mi nerviosismo y miedo. Damian…

— ¿Por qué quiso culparte? —tragué fuertemente, estas conversaciones que me hacían regresar a mi pasado me ponían peor que una niñita indefensa y yo, ya no era como antes.

—Tú sabes muy bien la razón, Bella, para hacerte más y más daño. Yo misma le dije a Charlie que no debía decirte que estaba presa en ese lugar por culpa de quien te hizo mierda la vida.

Miré hacia un lado de la oficina para tratar de asimilar todo lo que me estaba llegando, y tan rápido. Mi cabeza explotaría con tanto.

—No me dejaron ir a tu funeral ese día, claro, porque era una vil mentira —reí con pesar—, tus padres se habían ido a Europa para quitar las penas, según me dijeron, para quitar la tristeza inmensa que les había dado la vida con la muerte de ustedes dos, pero en verdad tú estabas viva —eché la cabeza hacia atrás y la reposé en el blando respaldo de la silla.

—Lo lamento mucho, Bella, todo esto ha sido tan asqueroso, todo por culpa de él y sus enfermizos celos —se agachó frente a mí y tomó mis manos con fuerza.

Incorporé mi cabeza para observarla con mayor detalle, hace tanto tiempo que no la veía, tanto que hasta me daba extrañeza encontrarme con sus ojos celestes nuevamente.

—Damian tampoco salió victorioso de todo esto, Paola —dije—, él está en la cárcel disfrutando plenamente de todo lo que él plantó.

—Eso es verdad, pero jamás estarás tranquila con él pisando esta tierra —moví mi cabeza negativamente y me solté de su agarre.

Me paré de aquella silla y corrí hacia la esquina de mi oficina, miré hacia la ventana e intenté procesar todo, digerirlo para llevarlo en mi estómago junto con todo lo demás que el destino me había dado.

—He intentado dejar de lado mi pasado, lo he logrado, no vuelvas a estropearme —respiré profundamente—. Deja todo, por mí, por tu amiga —me di la vuelta y le sonreí con la mayor felicidad que pude demostrarle, verla de nuevo era como un sustento más a mi vida, la extrañaba a ella.

—Bella, Dios, ¡estás radiante! —caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba y me abrazó—. Espero que me mantengas al día, diez años es mucho tiempo ¿no?

—Claro que sí, Pappo —reímos.

Pappo era el apodo que le tenía yo desde que éramos pequeñas. Cuando niñas jamás había podido pronunciar su nombre, así es que le decía Pappo.

—Te extrañé —expresé.

Decidí tomarme el día libre por muchas razones. Uno, Edward estaba viviendo ahora conmigo, un golpe para mi tranquilidad; una cosa es que me acueste con él y me la pase de maravilla, y la otra muy distinta es soportar sus palabras y acciones de mierda. Dos, Jane no dejaría de joderme, la había cagado al decirle eso por el celular y más al no imponerme lo suficiente en la mañana. Tres, Paola estaba de regreso, jamás había estado muerta y… todo volvía a mi mente de nuevo.

Pappo se había ido con sus padres a las afueras del estado de Nueva York, la entendí, recién, luego de diez años había podido ver la luz, por fin ahora ella estaba tranquila. Sentí una punzada de envidia. Yo todavía no podía abrirme paso a la salvación, todavía seguía el demonio acechándome, picándome con sus dedos filudos, enviándome descargas de lacerante dolor. Diez años de sangre expuesta, diez años de fuego inagotable dentro de mí.

Me sentí tan sola, sin nadie a quién recurrir. Charlie ya no era el mismo, él ya no podría apagarme por unos segundos las sensaciones de muerte que me llegaban cada dos segundos, ese tormento explosivo que me arrancaba la piel a cada instante… Quería salir corriendo para ya no sentirme miserable.

Intenté ocultarme bajo la capa de hierro inoxidable, una capa que nadie jamás podría penetrar, me protegía y me evitaba daños malditos de cualquier tercero. Pero esa capa también me aislaba del mundo, me impedía ver más allá de mis propias narices, pero ¿qué era mejor?

Suspiré. Respiré. Intenté olvidar.

Con mi tacón golpeé la piedra dura que estaba bajo de mí, con mi nudillo toqué la puerta gigante. Me mordí el labio inferior esperando a que la abriesen.

—Niña Bella —susurró Sue con un pañito en sus manos, se las secaba, quizás estaba cocinando.

—Hola, Sue, ¿está mamá? —pregunté rápidamente.

—No, hija, ella salió con Esme al centro comercial.

—Perfecto, ¿puedo pasar?

Me dio una sonrisilla.

—Claro que sí, niña Bella —dijo con cierto entusiasmo en su voz.

Caminé lento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido con mis tacos afilados. Charlie debía de estar durmiendo.

— ¿Cómo está Charlie? —le pregunté, hace tanto que no lo veía y me sentía mal, pero es que no me gustaba verlo así.

Me mostró el sofá largo de tela color vino que se encontraba a mi lado, quería sentarse a conversar, y bueno, yo también necesitaba hablar un poco con alguien, más si ese alguien me conocía tan bien como Sue.

—Tu papá está bien, pero te extraña mucho, la Señora Swan no ha querido decirte nada por miedo a que tú... bueno, la mandes a freír monos al África —dijo Sue cuando ya estábamos sentadas en el sofá que no era para nada cómodo.

Comencé a hacer circulitos en mis piernas con mis dedos temblorosos, me sentía extraña y vacía, y con las palabras de Sue más y más miserable.

—No tiene por qué pensar eso, si de mi padre se trata jamás la mandaría a "freír monos al África".

—Niña Bella —me llamó Sue con su vocecita suave y sedante.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sue? —le pregunté sin mirarla todavía, no quería ni podía.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió—. Sé que no debo tomarme esas atribuciones, cariño, pero… yo también sé por lo que has pasado. No te reprimas, no contigo misma, te has infiltrado en esto con tanto ímpetu que te estás olvidando de quién eres —la observé esta vez, hace mucho que no escuchaba sus palabras tan sabias.

Se alisó la falda que llevaba y reposó sus manos sobre ella, como esperando a que hable o algo.

—Pappo volvió, Sue —los ojos de mi nana se abrieron como dos platos gigantes.

—Lamento mucho que lo supieras tan pronto, hija, pero el Sr. Charlie no quería hacerte daño…

—Sí… sé que mi padre lo ocultó y que fue por mi bien, en eso no hay problema —fruncí el ceño—, pero ¿mi madre sabía?

—Tu madre jamás supo nada, Bella, Charlie lo tuvo bien guardado, sólo yo sabía —me miró asustada, quizás por miedo a que la regañe por su importunación a la familia Swan.

—No temas, Sue, sé muy bien que eres una gran amiga para mi padre —suspiré—. Iré al ático un momento, si llega Renée no le digas que estoy aquí ¿bien?

Me miró extrañada un momento, hasta yo me extrañé de mí misma, haría algo que ni yo había pensado.

Estornudé al meter la cabeza en ese cuarto oscuro y sucio. Estaba todo lleno de polvo, quizás con ratas y gusanos. Olía la humedad prominente del lugar.

Cajas por doquier, sucias, viejas. Oscuridad total. Rayos.

Saqué un encendedor de mi bolso para alumbrar un poco, esperaba no causar un incendio.

Con una mano abrí una, la más pequeña, mientras tenía el encendedor con la llama alta. Observé lo de dentro, fotos de Emmett siendo un bebé gordo y refunfuñón, llorando en la mayoría. Reí con nostalgia. Saqué otra en donde aparecía yo con un biberón entre mis manos, mi barbilla tiritó con fuerza, impactándome a mí misma con las intensas ganas de llorar que me estaba produciendo esa pequeña fotografía insignificante.

Verme a mí misma tan pura e inocente me causaba un extraño dolor en el pecho, observar aquellas cuencas grandes de color marrón y ese cabello que caía en resortes sobre mis hombros pequeñitos… quería volver a ser como antes, una niñita que reía sin parar, una niñita con la suficiente valentía de afrontar mis propios sentimientos.

La guardé en mi bolso.

Alcancé otro puñado de fotos y me senté en el suelo sucio, no me importó.

Salía Renée con un bultito pequeño entre sus brazos, entrecerré mis ojos, ¿sería Emmett? El rostro de felicidad de mi madre me llenó un poco el vacío que sentía. Noté con dificultad el orgullo que sobresalía de ella. Le di la vuelta, se encontraba algo escrito en la parte blanca.

20 de abril de 1985

Ella es mi hija, en esta foto había nacido hace solo horas, el día 12 de abril del año 1985. Tu padre me sacó una foto al instante que te tuve en mis brazos, ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida.

Eres el sueño perfecto que siempre tuve. Me llenas el alma con tus mejillas sonrosadas, e iluminas el cielo que me cubre.

Pesaste 2 kilos y 700 gramos, eras muy pequeñita, pero sé que crecerás y serás muy fuerte, tan fuerte que nadie podrá pasar sobre ti.

Te pareces mucho a mí, sobre todo en tu sonrisa, eso me llena de alegría, pero tus ojos reflejan el carácter de tu hermoso padre, que a todo esto, está muy orgulloso también de ti. Te ama con todo su corazón, tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Nunca olvides que te adoro, y que, a pesar de que tienes solo días de vida, sé muy bien que me harás feliz hasta la eternidad, porque eres el fruto del amor más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida.

Te amo.

Tu madre, Renée Swan

No sabía qué decir ni pensar, las palabras que mi madre había escrito de mí 8 días después de mi nacimiento eran tantas que poco podía digerirlas. Era tanto amor que ni yo podía soportarlo. Mi madre me amaba tanto, tanto que ni yo podía sospecharlo.

Sentí un pequeño nudo incrementarse en mi garganta.

Tomé un puñado entre mis manos y las metí en mi bolso. No podía estar más aquí, debía ir a otro lugar a observarlas.

Corrí escaleras abajo y vi a Sue mirar por el gran ventanal de la sala de estar. Sus manos se encontraban agarradas entre ellas contra su espalda, se mecía delicadamente con sus pies. Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás…

— ¿Sucede algo, niña Bella? —se dio la vuelta solo un poco, con el cuello hacia atrás.

—Sí… debo irme, Sue, no le digas a mi mamá que estuve aquí ¿bien?

Me miró extrañada un segundo, luego sonrió en complicidad.

—No hay problema, niña Bella.

Le quité la alarma a mi Jeep y salí hecha una bala sin ningún rumbo en específico, necesitaba un cigarro, un café y un buen masaje en mi cuerpo.

—Un moccacino, por favor —le dije a la mesera.

—En un momento se lo traigo.

Picoteé la mesa de vidrio con mis uñas, mientras el viento golpeaba mi cuerpo. La terraza del restaurante estaba casi atiborrada de gente.

De mi bolso saqué el puñado de fotografías y la cajetilla de Marlboro.

Encendí el cigarrillo y aspiré, fue una satisfacción plena.

Cuando me dieron el café hojeé una que otra foto. Emmett enojado, Emmett llorando, Emmett golpeando a otros niños, Emmett besando a las niñitas. Reí profundamente, siempre había sido un niño muy diferente.

Pasé mi dedo por el papel de la fotografía, estaba ya arruinado por la humedad del ático y la suciedad, pero todavía seguía estampada la felicidad. Emmett y yo abrazados, él tenía 4 años y yo 6, los dos con una sonrisa de dos metros.

En otra salía mi madre y Charlie en la playa, Edward cuando bebé y Esme agarrándolo para poder ponerle unos pantaloncillos. La metí en mi agenda para mostrársela y molestarlo.

Fruncí el ceño al ver ese trozo de papel maldito, estábamos Damian y yo juntos, abrazados con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Apreté mis labios con fuerza para reprimir el llanto que estaba a punto de salir.

— ¿Por qué el destino es así? —me pregunté a mí misma.

Decidí darle otra calada a mi cigarrillo y de paso beber un poco de mi café.

Observé a mi alrededor, todos sonrientes, empeñados en crecer, hablando de la vida con personas que te entregan amor sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Y yo? Sola como siempre, todo por culpa mía, por querer ser feliz destruí la vida de familias y amigos. Yo debería de estar enterrada en ese ataúd asqueroso, a mí me deberían comer los gusanos.

— ¿De qué sirve la vida si en un segundo te la quitan? —dije a la nada.

Seguí viendo las fotografías. Damian y yo, Damian y yo, Damian y yo…

En una meneaba su cabello rubio contra el viento, qué guapo se veía, la melena le llegaba hasta los hombros, parecía un guerrero de Esparta.

_No deberías pensar así del ser humano que más daño te ha hecho_, dijo mi voz interior.

Y así era, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo esa empatía con él? No se lo merecía, pero la culpa era mía, solo mía y de nadie más.

"—_Damian, yo solo…_

—_Bella, no quiero que me digas nada, sé perfectamente que no me amas —se cruzó de brazos con mirada apenada. _

— _¡No digas eso! —me horroricé—. Yo solo estaba hablando con él, no pasa nada. _

— _¡Ya estoy harto de que me veas la cara! —me agarró de los hombros y me sacudió fuertemente._

— _¡Damian, basta! —Grité con mis lágrimas cayendo sobre mis mejillas—. Me haces daño._

—_Daño es el que me haces tú a mí con tus coqueteos —me arrojó contra la pared._

_Grité de dolor, mi cabeza se había golpeado contra el muro de su habitación. Revisé para ver si salía sangre, pero estaba limpio. Gracias a Dios._

_Caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba, con los puños apretados. Me acurruqué, como si eso me protegiese del violento actuar de mi novio. Nuevamente me tomó desde los hombros para que lo mirara. _

—_Al hombre que quiera entrometerse entre nosotros lo mato, Bella, lo juro._

— _¡No puedes decir eso! No eres un asesino, Stefan es solo un amigo, nada más…_

_Su puño impactó contra mi quijada tan fuerte que temí no ver la luz…"_

Me toqué la mejilla y en parte la quijada, ahora sana del dolor y pesadilla. Ya no podía aguantar más, ya no más.

Las lágrimas de mi ojo derecho cayeron por mi mejilla e impactaron contra la fotografía ¿en qué momento permití que eso sucediera?

Los sollozos calaron profundamente dentro de la terraza en la que me encontraba. Con mi mano arrugué la foto, luego la metí al bolso. Introduje todo el resto, apagué mi cigarrillo con la suela de mi tacón, dejé un billete de cincuenta dólares y salí de ahí con una rapidez impresionante.

Con un estado de completa tristeza me fui en mi auto, no podía parar de llorar, era mucho tiempo que las había guardado, mi corazón terminó por explotar.

Con lentitud caminé por la sala de mi departamento, el único sonido que había era el de mis tacos chocar contra el piso, luego ningún sonido al pisar la alfombra blanda.

Saqué el vodka y un vaso, me senté en el suelo y lancé todas las fotos al piso. Di un grito. Lloré. Me tomé todo el vodka que había en el vaso, arrugué la cara por lo fuerte del alcohol. Inhalé aire y sollocé de nuevo.

— ¡No debería llorar! ¡No! —exclamé en mi soledad, ni siquiera veía a Agatha por ahí.

Mi maquillaje debía de estar escurrido por todo mi rostro, pero no me importó, sólo me interesaba llorar y expulsar la repugnancia de mis recuerdos asquerosos, los malditos recuerdos que no se iban con nada ¡con nada! Era como una mancha de pintura en la ropa.

Gateé para alcanzar más fotos, era una masoquista de mierda, sabía perfectamente que todas esas fotos eran una carga a mis espaldas, pero seguía viéndolas. Ni yo misma sabía por qué había ido a buscar esas fotos al ático de la mansión de mis padres, quizás por instinto, yo ya no podía seguir ocultando el dolor. Yo no era de piedra.

Seguí bebiendo como una alcohólica, estaba desesperada por ocultar mis penas sumergidas en lo más profundo de mi interior. Estaban pegadas como basura asquerosa en mi corazón.

—Yo te amé ¿sabes? —reí con pesar al ver el rostro de Damian otra vez—. No pudiste aceptar que yo lo tuviese de amigo ¿no? Me aburriste y te dejé, para luego enredar a Stefan y enamorarme de él peor que una idiota, él pagó todos mis errores. ¡Todos!

Las fotos que ahí había no solo eran de Damian y yo, también eran de Stefan, demostrándome su amor de la forma más pura y más hermosa que nunca jamás podrían darme.

Bebí y bebí cuanto pude, me importaba un rábano si me emborrachaba, ahora no quería nada. Todo me valía mierda.

El cielo todavía no se oscurecía, no debían ser más de las cuatro de la tarde. Edward llegaría dentro de cinco horas, si es que no se iba donde su bella novia.

—Y lo peor es que quedaré sola —comencé a reír mientras sentía mi cabeza girar como si me hubiese subido a un juego violento.

Recargué mi cabeza en mis rodillas y lloré, siempre estaré sola, sola…

— ¡Y para qué necesito a alguien! ¿Para que me golpee? ¡Já! —exclamé.

Mi lengua estaba torpe.

Ya no me podía, me dejé caer en la alfombra y cerré los ojos, quería entrar a un sueño profundo para olvidar todo lo que la llegada de Pappo había traído consigo.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un Dios frente a mí, sus ojos verdes me analizaban preocupados y sus gruesas cejas estaban arqueadas entre sí.

Pestañeé y saboreé mi boca, estaba seca.

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella! Gracias a Dios, me habías asustado, no debes beber de esa manera —me ayudó a incorporarme con sus manos en mi espalda, sujetándome fuertemente.

—Estoy bien —mascullé.

Me observó largo rato a los ojos, frunció el ceño.

—Tú llo…

—No.

—Bella… no… —me paré y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Mi ventana mostraba un cielo rojizo, no eran las 8 todavía, Edward había llegado más temprano de lo que creí.

Toc, toc, toc… Cerré mis ojos y le puse el pestillo a la puerta para que no entrase.

_No debe saber que lloraste, eso es debilidad, tú eres fuerte_, se proclamó mi voz. Tenía razón.

—Bella, por favor, ábreme, algo te sucede —siguió tocando suavemente mientras yo me debatía en si es que se había dado cuenta de mi estado depresivo express o no.

—No me llames Bella, Edward —me mordí el labio inferior.

Me metí a la cama y me acurruqué entre mis sábanas, cubriéndome hasta la cabeza. Como si eso fuese a protegerme de Edward y su extraña preocupación hacia mí.

—Isabella, me preocupa que estés así, ábreme —dijo.

Saqué la nariz por un pequeño hueco que hice, me costaba respirar.

— ¡No debes preocuparte de tu necesidad biológica! —exclamé con un dejo de rabia en mi voz. Todavía me seguía molestando esa vez que me dijo necesidad biológica.

—Oh vamos, Isabella, no sigas con eso. Ábreme —ordenó con voz autoritaria y con su puño golpeando, ahora, fuertemente. Mostré mi dedo medio como si él lo fuese a ver.

Suspiré, Edward no debía saber de mí.

— ¡Vete de aquí, Edward! —bramé—. Quiero estar sola —mi boca se frunció producto de las inmensas ganas de llorar—, por favor —supliqué.

Dejó de tocar gracias a Dios.

Me desperté con lentitud, me costó asimilar en dónde estaba. El cielo se encontraba azul y sin nubes cubriéndolo.

Apreté la colcha con fuerza, necesitaba volver a cerrarme, Edward estaba cerca y no podía volver a llorar. ¡Las fotos! Mierda, se me había olvidado completamente que estaban todas desparramadas en el suelo, de seguro las había visto ¡rayos!

Me metí al baño y me miré al espejo, mi rostro estaba hecho un desastre, mis ojos estaban negros e hinchados, líneas del mismo color caían por mis mejillas. Mi cabello enmarañado y mi ropa esparcida ferozmente sin un orden, la blusa medio abierta, el pantalón arrugado y las heridas de mis rodillas ardían. Feroz.

Con lentitud me lavé el rostro, aunque por más que quisiera ese rastro de tristeza no se iría, y Edward lo notaría.

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, el equipo de música expulsaba la melodía movida de Mother Talking con su canción "Brother Loui" ¿andaría James por aquí? Ese tipo de canciones las escuchaba él.

No pude evitar reír al ver a Edward barrer el suelo. Meneaba su cuerpo al son de la canción, era un verdadero chiste. Movía sus labios cantando la letra que se sabía de memoria. Ugh, Edward restó bastantes puntos a favor de su masculinidad.

—Qué feliz te hace esa canción —le dije para molestarlo—, te ves tan James así con tus movimientos pélvicos.

Me miró y sonrió, lástima que estaba terminando la canción y comenzaba otra.

— ¡Hey! Esa me gusta —expresé cuando "Moves Like Jagger" sonó.***

Con sus cejas arriba y hacia abajo me invitó a disfrutar del momento, volvió a barrer y cantó.

—"You wanted a control, so we waited; I put on a show…" —cantó a viva voz. Me tomó de la mano y me atrajo a su cuerpo de un golpe—. "…You say I'm a kid, my ego is big. I don't give a shit…" —enarqué una ceja y sonreí, la canción tenía razón, yo le decía a Edward que él era un niño, que su ego era grande, pero a él le importaba una mierda. Interesante…—. "…You want the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger..."

Empezó un movimiento de caderas muy lascivo, mientras me daba una vuelta con su mano. Agarró la escoba y se la puso a la altura de la boca como si eso fuese un micrófono.

—"…I don't need try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you…" —fruncí el ceño, _"no necesito intentar controlarte, mírame a los ojos y serás mía"_. Hummm… tonto.

Me besó por sorpresa, luego se separó con la misma velocidad y siguió cantando. Quedé estática, su beso me había hecho sentir muy bien, a comparación de ayer.

Barría, bailaba, cantaba, jugueteaba conmigo. Edward era un sol cuando quería.

Me apretó contra él, Edward detrás y yo adelante, sus caderas batían haciendo chocar su miembro contra mi trasero, y yo para no ser más lo llevé hacia atrás para que el roce fuese más duro.

Oí los gritos de Christina Aguilera, eso decía que venía su parte. Decidí juguetear yo también.

—"…You wanna know how to make me smile, take control, own me just for the night…" —intenté que me saliera decente, pero era casi imposible, ya que la voz de Christina Aguilera era demasiado difícil para mí. Ugh.

Edward sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con ganas. Me sentí feliz por ese momento, tan alegres y lanzándonos frases de canciones que decían mucho de nosotros.

—"…Head to toe, oh baby, roll me night…" —intentó atraparme con sus brazos, pero me escabullí.

Corrí por el gran espacio de mi departamento siendo perseguida por Edward y su escoba. Era una escena digna de observar.

Mi última salvación era mi habitación. Me metí y gateé por la cama hasta llegar al otro extremo. Edward me agarró un pie, para luego darme la vuelta y posarse sobre mí.

—Déjame ir, Edward —le dije mirando sus ojos.

—Primero dime, ¿qué te sucedió ayer? —miré hacia otro lado cuando me dijo eso, había notado mi estado el día de ayer. Eso era obvio, Bella, dijo mi voz interior.

—Nada, ¿qué podría sucederme?

—Muchas cosas, y si no me quieres contar, debe ser algo grave —intenté salir de su prisión—. Mírame Bella —me crucé de brazos como una niña pequeña —Bella—. Volvió a llamarme.

— ¿¡Qué!? —grité—. ¿Te crees mi padre como para preguntarme lo que me pasa? A ti no debe importarte, además, es mi vida —rodó los ojos.

—Tú no sabes nada —tensó su mandíbula y se salió de encima mío—, algún día debes aprender a abrirte al mundo, antes de que quedes sola como un dedo.

Fruncí el ceño al notar como se había puesto Edward, estaba enojado ahora y me había dicho que quedaría sola. Imbécil.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —entrecerré mis ojos.

— ¿Es que no lo notas? Isabella, por Dios, deja de cerrarte con esa máscara de hierro, no lograrás nada —tragué fuertemente cuando dijo eso—, hay mucha gente que quiere ayudarte con lo que sea que te haya sucedido, que, a todo esto, no creo que sea tan grave.

Gruñí. ¿Cómo que no era grave? ¿Qué sabía él de todo lo que había pasado?

—Tú no sabes nada, Edward —susurré.

Me senté de golpe en la cama con mis brazos cruzados. Intenté reprimir las ganas de decirle todo, solo para que entendiera un poco lo que me había sucedido.

—Yo también tengo mis problemas, Isabella, no seas cobarde, todos tenemos miedos y recuerdos que no queremos volver a vivir —negué con mi cabeza al escucharlo.

— ¡Yo no soy cobarde! —grité—. Si supieras por lo menos algo de lo que yo viví podrías entenderme, pero eres tan imbécil que no puedes. Además, ya me da lo mismo todo, aprendí a vivir con esto y por esas cosas cambié, ya nunca más fui la misma. Y si ayer… bueno, y si ayer me sentí mal, fue solo porque Pappo regresó y me llegaron las sorpresas encima. Ya no me entran balas.

—Espera, ¿Pappo? Demonios, ella estaba muerta —quedó espantado, estaba pálido.

— ¿A ti también te habían dicho eso? —fruncí el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Por qué nos mintieron?

—No lo sé —mentí.

Se me hacía extraño todo esto, Charlie era el único que sabía la verdad de Pappo ¿por qué Carlisle le mintió a Edward también? ¿O es que mi padre también le había mentido a él? Preguntas y más preguntas.

—Respecto al otro tema —expresó—, no te ocultes. Recuerda que quedarás sola.

—Eso ya lo sé, Edward. Nadie es capaz de entenderme aunque sea un poco ¿sabes por qué? Simple, porque solo piensan que yo soy una exagerada. ¡No tienen idea de nada!

—Deja de ser así —dijo.

—Dicen que el pasado te hace quien eres, yo simplemente soy quien soy gracias a mis propios demonios —susurré.

Me agarró una mano con fuerza, me sorprendí de su gesto.

—Yo… yo perdí mi inocencia, simplemente no sé a dónde se fue —dije. Reprimí un llanto escalofriante.

— ¡Devuélvela, maldita sea!

—Déjate de payasadas, Edward —comencé a mover mis dedos entre sí para evitar mirarlo.

—Quédate con tus demonios entonces —se dio la vuelta y salió de mi habitación. Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Bufé. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y me quedé dormida, pensando en las miles de cosas que me estaban sucediendo.

—Isabella —llamó Edward desde un lugar lejano.

Abrí mis ojos, estaba en mi habitación toda desparramada. Sentí frío.

Me paré y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba él vestido como un jovencito. Jeans azules con un ajuste bastante provocador a sus caderas, converse negras y un abrigo de cuero. Se veía malo, varonil, guapo… como nunca.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Rayos, yo debía de andar horrible con el cabello para todos lados y mi rostro adormilado. Asco.

—Saldré, volveré en la noche, si tienes hambre hay un poco de comida en la nevera. Que descanses —cuando se propuso a darse la vuelta, lo atajé con mi mano en su brazo.

—Despídete de mí —le dije.

Enarcó una ceja.

Me agarré de él con mis brazos enredados en su cuello, de un impulso subí sobre él como un koala y lo besé. Extrañaba eso.

Edward me recibió con gusto e incluso me lanzó sobre la cama. Yo tenía mis piernas liadas contra su cintura. Nuestro beso se intensificó y se volvió más caluroso.

—Isabella, no… —no quería dejarlo ir.

— ¿No quieres una despedida? —me mordí el labio inferior esperando un sí.

—Isabella, yo… yo voy donde Jane —me miró asustado por mi reacción.

Grrr… ¡ESTÚPIDA RUBIA!

Lo solté y me paré confusa y enojada por esto. ¿Nunca podría acostarme con él sin que ella se entrometiera? Claro que no, idiota, pensé. Edward está comprometido, sí.

—No sé si llegue hoy, es sábado y me gustaría disfrutar un poco de Jane, si la evito pensará cosas que no quiero —tensé mi mordida cuando dijo eso.

¿Y yo qué? ¿Para qué me decía eso? Me giraban tantos problemas que Edward era capaz de hacerme olvidar hasta mi nombre con una de sus caricias. ¡Rayos! Qué frustrada me sentía.

—Haz lo que te plazca, Edward —me di la vuelta para irme a la cocina, hoy sería tarde de helados.

Me giró para que lo observara.

— ¿Pasa algo? —inquirió mirándome profundamente con sus ojos verdes.

—No, ¿por qué tendría que sucederme algo? —le dije tratando de ocultar mi estado de ira.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de correr hasta donde se encontrara Jane y matarla a golpes con mis súper puños._ E irte a la cárcel ¿no? Deja de pensar bobadas y crea alguna venganza contra Edward, eso es más fácil ¿no crees? _Mi voz interior era muy sabia.

—Por nada —se encogió de hombros—. Te veo mañana.

—Adiós.

Me lancé al sofá sin mucho saber qué hacer. Estaba dispuesta a comer helados por doquier ya que no había nada qué hacer.

Saqué el de chocolate, mi favorito y prendí mi televisor gigante. Canal por canal y no había nada decente, odiaba comer sin ver algo entretenido.

Bufé y la apagué, guardé el helado en la nevera y me fui a bañar.

Encendí un cigarrillo mientras esperaba a que el tráfico se relajase un poco. Iría a darme un buen masaje y luego al gimnasio, hace mucho tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar.

—Oh por Dios, Bella, ¡qué gusto verte por aquí! —exclamó Leslie desde atrás del mesón.

—Hola, Leslie —dije—. Quiero un buen masaje como tú sabes hacerlo.

—Se nota que estás bastante estresada, vamos adentro —me hizo una señal con su mano que enseñaba a la puerta de la izquierda.

—Y dime, ¿cómo ha ido tu vida? Veo por tu rostro que has tenido problemas —reprimí un gemido cuando sentí sus manos por mi espalda desnuda.

—Ni me lo digas —dije.

— ¿Es por tu padre? —enarqué una ceja cuando preguntó eso.

—Veo que la noticia se hizo mundial —reí.

—Ya sabes, las revistas y esas cosas.

Pasó sus dedos por mi columna, luego presionó.

—Lo de mi padre fue un problema, ahora hay muchos más que cargan a mi cuerpo —sentía cómo me iba relajando con sus manos de ángel.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó.

—Hombres, ya sabes.

Leslie era una persona muy confiable, la conocía hace mucho tiempo.

—Ugh, esos nunca terminan de fastidiar ¿se puede saber quién es? No creo que sea Mike —ella conocía mi historia con Mike, siempre daba buenos consejos.

—Mike pasó al olvido, ahora es Edward Cullen quien me tiene bien enojada.

—Ah, déjame adivinar, ¿es ese que está comprometido con la tal Jane Vulturi? —asentí—. Ella es muy linda.

Me di la vuelta y la miré irritada ¿por qué decía eso? Estaba que reventaba de ira por esa rubia y la elogiaba frente a mis narices, bueno en realidad frente a mi espalda.

—Ok, lo siento, pero tú eres más linda —rodé los ojos y me di la vuelta nuevamente.

—Ya la cagaste —dije.

—Pero Bella, debes dejar de acercarte a esos hombres comprometidos, ¿recuerdas a Frederick?

— ¿El dueño de esa constructora? Ah sí… Por culpa mía se divorció de Debbie Owen ¡Já! Y esa es una de mis venganzas por haberme jalado el cabello esa vez que supo que su marido se acostaba conmigo. Igual los separé, lero lero—. Deben odiarte muchos, Belli Bells, pensé.

Leslie comenzó a reír fuertemente.

—No sabes lo graciosa que eres con todas estas cosas, yo no estaría tan feliz de haber separado a un matrimonio —expresó.

—A mí me da igual, el amor no existe —gruñí.

—Algún día te llegará el verdadero amor y ahí sabrás que lo que dices es mentira —carcajeó.

—Pamplina.

— ¿Te acuestas con Edward? —preguntó.

Me debatí si contestarle con un sí o con un no. Debía ser sincera.

—Sí. —contesté.

— ¿Y se llevan bien?

—No, bueno, nos detestamos mutuamente y eso lo hace más excitante —de solo pensar en gritarle y luego besarlo me ponía caliente.

Sus dedos mágicos recorrieron mis hombros, que fueron apretados con una leve fuerza. Me sentí más tranquila.

—Tú sí que eres rara, Bella —su tono de voz era de extrañeza. ¿Cómo iba a entenderme si estaba "felizmente" casada?

—Lo sé.

Con un beso en la mejilla nos despedimos, su masaje me había ayudado mucho e incluso el haberme sincerado con ella fue una descarga para mí.

—Espero verte más seguido, Bella —dijo.

—Yo también, adiós.

—Mándale un saludo a Edward —rió.

—Ni muerta.

Me cambié la ropa de calle a ropa deportiva para ir a las máquinas de abdominales, estaría bien mantener mi abdomen perfecto.

Había mucha gente a mí alrededor, hombres y mujeres guapas sudando y haciendo esfuerzos por mantener sus cuerpos de dioses. Me llamó la atención el gordito de la esquina, parecía esforzarse en demasía. Qué lástima.

Divisé a un tipo de buen cuerpo hacer pesas más allá, tenía el cabello negro azabache y… ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Era Cameron? Enarqué una ceja y sonreí internamente.

Caminé hacia donde se encontraba él, si no era, bueno, igualmente hablaría con él.

— ¿Bella?

¡BINGO! Era él, qué gran sorpresa.

—Hola, Cameron ¿qué haces por estos lados? Veo que me persigues —le dije.

Mi asistente rió tímidamente, dejó las pesas a un lado y se acercó a mí.

—Vengo a este gimnasio cada vez que puedo. ¿Cómo es que no te encontré antes?

—No vengo hace un buen tiempo —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? Juzgando por tu remera limpia y sin sudor debe ser que entraste hace poco.

—Hace solo 20 minutos, tú tampoco estás muy sudada que digamos —sonreímos—. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado del parque?

_Wow, Bella, te está invitando al parque y con un helado ¿puede ser más pobre?,_ dijo mi vocecita picuda y malhablada. La intención cuenta ¿no?

—Me parece muy bien —expresé.

_Mike por lo menos te llevaba a restaurantes caros, gastándose el dinero de su hermosa esposa, y tú se lo pagabas todo con un buen polvo. Ahora, ¿le pagarás con sexo un puto helado? ¡Joder, Bella!_ Maldita voz asquerosa de mierda que no se calla.

— ¡Ya, calla! —grité.

—Perdón, no quería irritarte —se disculpó Cameron.

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se me ocurrió gritar así? Para más remate, Cameron me estaba hablando algo y había creído que yo le había dicho eso a él.

—No, Cameron, lo siento, no te lo decía a ti, ¿qué me decías? —me mordí el labio inferior al ver su rostro confundido por mi reciente actitud.

—Que me gustaría conocerte más, las circunstancias no nos han ayudado mucho, comenzando por Edward —su semblante se volvió más oscuro y enojado.

¡BINGO! ¡Sí! Cameron debía odiar a Edward como yo odiaba a Jane, já.

Recordé que Edward debía de estar con Jane ahora. Sentí rabia de solo pensar en lo que estarían haciendo, ¡bah! ¿Por qué sentía rabia? Edward no era mío, era de Jane ¿no? Grrr…

No lo sentía dentro de mí hace ya mucho tiempo ¿dos días? ¡ESO PARA MÍ ES MUCHO! Estaba deseosa por ese pene, tendría que conformarme con Cameron. _Lo que tú quieres es vengarte de Edward acostándote con Cameron, así como él lo hace con Jane tú lo haces con tu asistente, ojo por ojo…_ Rodé los ojos, mi conciencia no ayudaba mucho con sus palabras.

— ¿De qué quieres el helado? —me preguntó.

—De chocolate, es mi favorito —sonreí.

—Qué genial, el mío también.

_Y qué no harías con el chocolate en su cuerpo…_

— ¡Ya cállate! —susurré.

— ¿Sucede algo, Bella?

Cameron y el señor de los helados me miraban como si yo estuviese loca, y al parecer lo estaba al estar gritándole a mi conciencia que se callara. ¿Qué mierda pasaba por mi cabeza ahora? ¡Maldición!

—No, nada en especial —traté de sonar normal.

Me indicó una banca que había más allá, estaba sucia, pero no me importó. Acomodé mi trasero como pude y mastiqué mi helado. Sentí un dolor en los dientes por el frío de éste.

—Gracias por el helado —le dije amablemente.

—De nada —se quedó pensando un momento, luego abrió la boca para hablar—. Sé que sonará muy imbécil de mi parte pero, me gustaría saber por qué eres como eres.

Fruncí el ceño ¿por qué me preguntaba eso?

—No creas que no me gusta cómo eres, pero pareces esconderte de algo, ¿por qué? —entrecerró sus ojos, como si intentara leer mis pensamientos con mucha concentración.

—Amm… —no sabía qué contestarle, la verdad es que no me funcionaba el ser severa con él, me provocaba una ligera ternura que ningún hombre me daba, solo mi hermano Emmett—. Me preguntas algo difícil, Cameron, yo tengo mis problemas como todos, tampoco soy perfecta en ese sentido. Tengo una vida muy estructurada, pero no por eso no tendré dramas en mi vida, al contrario, creo que he vivido con ellos por muchos años, creyendo que los había dejado ir.

Sus ojos verdes eran tan diferentes a los de Edward, la calidez de él era diferente, parecía césped derretido dentro de sus cuencas, brillantes como las gotas de agua que acaban de derretirse del hielo. Edward era esmeralda dura, fría y potente, brillante pero impenetrable. Ellos eran distintos, en todo aspecto.

—Bella… yo de verdad quiero acercarme a ti, eres especial como ninguna mujer… —se quedó callado sin saber cómo seguir.

Mis cejas se elevaron en sorpresa, su rostro estaba ruborizado como un niño diciéndole a una chica "me gustas". Fue algo tierno, pero… lo tierno quedaba sobrando en mi organismo.

No quise decirle nada, solo para seguir escuchando qué más decía.

—Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a decirle estas cosas a una mujer —estaba sumamente nervioso, tanto que temí verlo llorar.

—Cameron…

—Está bien, Bella —tomó aire y luego lo expulsó lentamente—, me tienes loco, Bella, como eres, como te comportas, eres toda una mujer. —Oh wow, él sí que te quiere.

Tragué saliva fuertemente, no… no otra vez…

"—_Bella, yo… yo te amo —afirmó Stefan con sus manos entrelazadas con las mías. Mis ojos amenazaron con lanzar el brebaje de la tristeza… yo quería llorar._

—_Stefan sabes muy bien que no puedo, por tu propio bien, sabes que te quiero y mucho, que te adoro y que no podría soportarlo sin ti a mi lado, pero no puedo, Damian es demasiado peligroso, no juegues con fuego. _

_Su rostro se entristeció aún más de lo que estaba por estar diciéndome esas cosas, pero debía alertarlo del peligro que podía correr si es que él se acercaba a mí, aunque yo quería estar con él…_

— _¡No puedes hacerte esto! Sé feliz, Bella, no te encierres en ese hombre tormentoso, no… no lo hagas, por mí, por favor —de sus ojos brotaron gotas de infelicidad, ahí no pude evitar abrazarlo, y con eso, besarlo como jamás soñé"._

—Gracias por tus cumplidos, Cameron —le sonreí—, pero… ¿qué quieres con todo esto que tú me dices? Como verás, yo no soy mujer de compromisos serios, si eso es lo que buscas, claro.

—Yo lo sé, Bella, yo solo quiero tenerte conmigo aunque sea una sola noche, con eso podré calmarme las ansias que tengo de ti —era tan fino y tan perfecto en todo sentido, me recordaba tanto a Stefan, ¿sería por eso que me enternecía? No lo sabía…

—Sabes que me gustas, Cameron, lo sabes bien —le acaricié esa hermosa quijada que tenía—, pero no quiero que mezcles sentimientos, no conmigo —_vaya, vaya, vaya, estás comenzando a pensar en los demás. ¡Isabella Marie Swan Capobianco ha cambiado!_, mi conciencia se mofó de mí con sus palabras imbéciles. Rodé los ojos.

Parecía la conversación de un hombre diciéndole a una mujer enamorada que él no sirve para el compromiso, ¡los roles estaban intercambiados!

—Puedo conformarme con eso y nada más —expresó con una sonrisa torcida.

Al fin y al cabo todos los hombres quieren sexo ¿no? Qué amor y esas bobadas, buscan carne y nada más.

—Pero yo no me daré por vencido, Bella, yo quiero conquistarte, sea como sea —me dijo Cameron acercándose peligrosamente a mí con sus ojos posados en mis labios.

Oh no, yo no sabía que Cameron era un duro.

—No sacarás nada, Cameron, nadie ha podido conquistarme, ¿por qué tú sí?

Miró al suelo pensando en qué contestarme, luego reincorporó sus ojos ante mí.

—Porque no soy como todos Bella, puedo hacerte sentir mujer como nunca lo has imaginado.

Esto no me gustaba, no…

—Ya, ya… Cameron, dejemos esta conversación para después…

—Lo siento mucho, Bella, pero debía sincerarme de todo esto —sus ojitos apenados me dieron una ternura que me extrañó.

—No te disculpes, me gusta que la gente sea sincera y directa como yo lo soy.

¿Y si llevaba a Cameron a mi departamento? Edward no estaba ni volvería, de seguro ahora nadie podría evitar que me acostase con él. Me intrigaba su forma de ser en la cama, quería que fuese mío.

—Esa vez que nos encontraron esas señoras y Edward acá en tu departamento, ¿qué dijeron? —preguntó Cameron mientras le servía un vaso con agua.

—Nada, ¿por qué tendrían que decir algo? Es mi vida, no la de ellos —dije mientras me sentaba en mi sofá junto a él.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero de igual manera es… feo que vean así —negué con mi cabeza y luego reí—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, es sólo que te preocupas de cosas insignificantes —volví a reír—. ¿Qué tal si dejas de lado tus sentimientos y me entregas otras cosas? —le quité el vaso de la mano y lo puse en el suelo.

—Bella… —sonaba muy incómodo.

—Cameron —me di la vuelta y lo acosté ahí.

Me senté sobre él a horcajadas, nos miramos a los ojos, estaba encendido de placer y yo… intenté sentirlo yo también.

_¿Bella no responde a los estímulos? ¿Qué mierda? Esto está mal…_, dice mi voz interna, y yo sé que tiene toda la razón. _Pero ¿por qué no sientes nada si Edward puede? Él se la pasa de maravilla con Jane, la hace suya cuantas veces quiere ¿y tú? ¿Nada? Vamos Bella, véngate de él, acuéstate con Cameron como Edward lo hace con Jane…_

Con furia lo besé, llena de rabia y frustración, ¡Edward no podía controlar mi cuerpo! Yo debía responder a este hombre.

Le acerqué mi cuello para que él hiciera lo que quiesiera, sus toqueteos y besos eran cálidos y tiernos. Sobé mi sexo contra el de él, ya estaba duro ¿y yo? Maldita sea…

—Vamos, nene, hazme lo que quieras —susurré en su oído.

Intenté ocultar mi rabia, pero era imposible. Le quité su remera para dedicarme exclusivamente a ese pecho duro, el cual lamí y mordisqueé.

Cameron me sacó la ropa dejándome con sujetador y bragas sobre su cuerpo. Su mano recorrió mis piernas y… ¡BINGO! Estaba excitándome, _sólo porque te mencioné a Edward y Jane_, dijo mi conciencia. Mentiras.

—Mmm… —mascullé.

Aquellos dedos se fueron acercando a mi intimidad con lentitud, con maestría. Me mordí el labio inferior cuando bajó aquellas bragas que estaban estorbando. Vamos Cameron, sigue así…

Agaché mi cabeza para besarlo mientras él jugueteaba con mi clítoris de lado a lado, reprimí un gemido pequeño.

—B…Bella —susurró como asustado.

Lo miré, pero él observaba algo que estaba detrás de él, me giré y… Dios…

* * *

><p>¡Hola pequeñas! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho como a mí me gustó escribirlo, me demoré muy poco en escribirlo porque me fluyó magníficamente.<p>

La poesía que está al comienzo me la hizo una bella chica llamada Leslie (sí, aparece como la masajista de Bella), ¿no es talentosa? Ella es genial, le doy las gracias por todo.

Muchos besos...

**_Baisers!_**


	16. Confusión

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recomiendo: <strong>Cherish the day - Sade

...

**Capítulo 15**

Lo miré, pero él observaba algo que estaba detrás de él, me giré y… Dios…

Unos ojos verdes miraban con ira y fuego, querían asesinar. Me dio un escalofrío.

Puse los pies sobre el suelo, mis rodillas estaban temblorosas, hace tiempo no sentía esa sensación de peligro, no desde esa vez que Damian enloqueció porque me vio con Stefan.

—Edward —dije intentando cubrirme el cuerpo semidesnudo.

Apretó su mordida y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, me observó unos segundos que parecían eternos, luego a Cameron. Todo pasó muy rápido.

—Veo que todos los hombres te sirven —sonrió con burla.

— ¡Tú eres el que está comprometido con esa rubia! Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera —exclamé—, es mí departamento, mi vida.

Entrecerró sus ojos con rapidez, levantó una ceja y luego caminó lentamente hacia donde Cameron y yo nos encontrábamos. El puño de Edward se incrustó en el rostro de Cameron y éste cayó sobre el suelo. Pero se reincorporó rápidamente. Él también lo golpeó.

— ¡No! —grité.

Intenté meterme entre ellos para que dejaran de golpearse como unos animales. ¡No había razón para esa pelea! ¿Por qué Edward crea problemas? Yo era libre.

—Esto no los llevará a ningún lugar, por favor, ¡ya basta! —sentí un fuerte empujón contra mi cuerpo, caí al suelo tal como Cameron. Sentí un dolor en mi costado derecho.

Cameron corrió hacia mí para ver cómo me encontraba, no tenía idea de quién me había empujado hacia el suelo, tampoco sabía si había sido con intención o no, sólo tenía un ligero pánico sobre mi cuerpo, un pánico que hace diez años no sentía.

— ¡Pudiste haberla herido, maldita sea! —manifestó Cameron intentando reincorporarme.

Mi boca formó una "o" por la sorpresa, Edward había sido el causante de mi empujón, y sí, pudo haberme hecho daño.

—Me empujaste, Edward —susurré algo incrédula. Era un animal.

Me sentía dolida, no me imaginaba que él hubiese hecho eso.

—Lo siento, Bella, fue un accidente —se trató de disculpar, observó a Cameron y lo apuntó con su largo dedo—. No te vuelvas a acercar a Isabella, maldita sea —tenía la quijada roja producto de los golpes producidos.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué se creía?

—No te entrometas con ella, Edward, ya no está sola como para no defenderse —Cameron era mi aliado en esto.

—Puedes ahorrarte las palabras, Cullen —sentí una brisa por mi cuerpo cubierto solo de ropa interior. Me di la vuelta para observar a mi asistente y pedirle las respectivas disculpas por este bochorno—. Cameron, lo siento mucho.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sus ojos me miraban analizando mi estado de ánimo.

—Es mejor que hablemos mañana, ahora tienes que solucionar otro tipo de problemas —con su cabeza apuntó a Edward, que estaba un poco más delante de nosotros.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego caminó hacia la puerta, sin antes darle un pequeño empujón a Edward. Rodé los ojos.

—Vete ya —demandó.

De un portazo cerró, los cristales y mis cuadros crujieron. Ugh. Edward se acercó a paso lento, como siempre, su mirada me dio algo de pánico.

— ¿Qué pretendes alejándome de Cameron, si tú tienes a Jane? —Pregunté con ira al momento de recordar por todo el escándalo de Edward—. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

No respondía, solo observaba con la mordida apretada, como conteniendo las ganas de gritarme algo feo como siempre lo hace.

— ¡Respóndeme, Edward! —demandé desesperada por una excusa del porqué de su comportamiento.

Sus ojos revolvieron mi cuerpo y mi rostro, en busca de una respuesta para él. Grrr… ¿es que no iba a hablar?

— ¿O es que te estás empezando a enamorar de mí? —dije irónica.

Edward comenzó a carcajear fuertemente, incluso se pasó un brazo por el vientre. Lo miré mal.

—Sí, claro, y es por eso que estamos teniendo esta discusión en este preciso instante—. Nos quedamos mirando un momento, mi respiración se entrecortó y Edward cubrió su boca con la mía.

Sus labios juguetearon con los míos con rabia, mordió el inferior con fuerza para hacerme gemir de dolor y placer. Qué extraña y excitante combinación. Apretó sus manos contra mi cintura y de a poco me acercó a él. Se separó y me observó directamente, luego desvió sus ojos.

Con su cuerpo me empujó hacia la pared más cercana, me aprisionó con sus manos al lado de mi cabeza y yo… me sentía en la gloria. Luego fruncí el ceño, hace un minuto estaba discutiendo como imbécil y ahora me estaba excitando con simples toques. Rayos, Edward poseía un tipo de magia contra mí, porque nunca me habían provocado esto. Yo nunca pasaba de sensaciones tan rápidas como la rabia y el deseo. Nunca.

Debía parar, Edward no tenía por qué hacer esto conmigo, ¡como si yo fuese un juguetito! No era el juguete de nadie, no lo sería jamás y menos para él.

—No, Edward —puse mis manos sobre su pecho para detener sus ataques de animal en celo.

Hizo caso omiso a mi nula fuerza contra él.

Devoró mi cuello con mordidas y caricias suaves, sentía como poco a poco mi sexo pedía algo dentro. Decidí ignorar por primera vez las _necesidades biológicas_ y darle a conocer que yo no estaba para cuando él lo quisiese, sino al contrario, yo lo ocupaba a él para aplacar mis ganas como una hembra de poder.

— ¡Edward! —le grité furiosa.

Se separó de mí con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No quiero hacer esto, estoy enojada —me crucé de brazos y lo quedé mirando, intenté ocultar la sonrisa que me producía ver su rostro frustrado por mi carácter. De seguro nunca le había tocado mujer que se le resista. Maldito animal—. Yo soy la dueña de mis sensaciones, no tú, ni el gato, ni nadie. Yo vivo para desear cuando y dónde quiero, ¿entendiste? —puse un dedo sobre su quijada y lo acaricié. Cómo quería enterrarle mis uñas.

—Interesante historia. Podrías agregarle dragones, sería más entretenido —dijo con una triunfante sonrisa.

Apreté mi mandíbula de la furia, ¿¡POR QUÉ COÑO NO SE COMPORTABA COMO UN HOMBRE DE 30 AÑOS, JODER!?

—Es tan sexy verte enojada, _cariño _—su voz estaba tan suave como el terciopelo, me produjo un extraño retorcijón agradable, muy agradable.

Cómo quería lanzarme contra él y besarlo. Rayos.

—No creo que sea muy sexy un golpe en tus partes bajas —bajé mi mirada a su miembro oculto bajo esos pantalones, luego volví a mirarlo a él con una gran sonrisa.

De un momento a otro estaba arriba de sus brazos como si fuese un bebé. Con gritos intenté persuadirlo de que no era lo correcto para su salud mantenerme ahí arriba, luego moví mis piernas para poder golpearlo, per no hacía caso.

— ¿¡Qué tramas conmigo, enfermo!? —exclamé cuando me depositó en mi suave cama.

—No te hagas la imbécil y déjate llevar —rodó los ojos como un niño. ¡Este maldito era un niño!

—Pareces un niño, y yo no me acuesto con niños —me crucé de brazos nuevamente, con la mirada en otro lado de la habitación, no quería verlo. Tenía rabia.

—Ya calla.

Con una mano sujetó de mis dos muñecas, era tanta su fuerza que me era imposible moverlas. Sacó mis bragas favoritas de su sitio, oh no, esto era una guerra. Iba a follarme bien duro. _Si, claro, como si eso fuese algo muy malo para ti_, se mofó mi puta conciencia. Nunca estaba de mi lado.

—Te odio —afirmé—. Edward —lo nombré con desesperación y aprensión, estaba amarrándome las manos contra la madera de la cama—, son mis bragas favoritas —le dije.

Hizo caso omiso a mis quejas, apretó las bragas alrededor de mis muñecas y me tapó la boca con la cinta adhesiva que estaba dentro de la mesita de noche. Sentí una especie de miedo recorrer mi cuerpo y a la vez el sexo calentarse hasta formarme espasmos de calor por mi columna vertebral.

— ¿Crees que dejaré pasar aquel encuentro furtivo que acabas de tener en la sala de lo que ahora es mi departamento? Cameron supo enredarse en ti, ¿eh? Ahora tú pagarás las consecuencias.

Su tono de voz era neutro, no había ni enojo ni alegría, pero sus ojos solo estaban fijos en mí, no en mi cuerpo. Era como si intentase introducirse en mi cuerpo para leer mis pensamientos.

Intenté patalear para golpearlo en sus partes, pero él las sujetó, y de paso, las arañó débilmente. Sentí otro espasmo de calor por mi columna.

—Ahora te demostraré que eres mía, completamente —me susurró contra el oído.

Cómo quería decirle que jamás sería de él, eso era estúpido hasta de pensarlo, era bárbaro, casi imbécil. Estúpido Edward, no entendía por qué se comportaba como potro herido si él ya tenía a su hembra. Me pregunté qué diría la _linda_ Jane si le dijese que su prometido me declaraba como suya. De seguro no me creería y de paso Edward lo negaría, con lo poco hombre que era y lo tarada que Jane podría llegar a ser, no sería tan difícil de adivinar.

Besó mis omoplatos con delicadeza, quería jadear y decirle cuánto lo deseaba, no podía. Mordió de mi hombro con fuerza, pero no sentí dolor alguno, sino placer y más excitación. Dios, este hombre iba a matarme.

—Es increíble cómo respondes ante mí —su voz chocó contra mi mentón.

Asqueroso engreído, si pudiese decirle algo… pensé.

Nuevamente juntó sus labios con mi cuello, pero esta vez procuró devorarme como un león devora a su ovejita, claro que yo no era una ovejita. Yo era una loba en el cuerpo de ese animal frágil y dulce.

Sentí las muñecas arder por el jaleo de las amarras con mis propias bragas. Esto era tan humillante como apasionante. Ugh.

Su mano curiosa delineó mi vientre con sumo cuidado, evitando tocar mucho. Mis caderas ya comenzaban a enloquecerse y a pedir por su miembro en mi interior. Cómo quería besarlo para aplacar los malditos jadeos que él me producía, pero claro, ¡su maldita cinta adhesiva en mis labios no me dejaba! Comenzaba a desesperarme y eso no era bueno, la paciencia no era mi mayor talento.

—Veo que quieres besarme, Isabella —susurró ante mi boca recubierta por ese plástico. Su hálito chocó contra mí y creí morir de placer.

Asentí como una imbécil ante su afirmación, no iba a negárselo.

—Si vuelves a chillar como una loca te cubriré nuevamente la boca —me advirtió—. Ah, y si te pones insoportable también.

Acepté, no quería verme privada de sus besos nuevamente. Me eran irresistibles.

Con sus dedos tiró un poco de la esquina derecha, luego más fuerte hasta que lo sacó. Fue un alivio sentir el aire frío chocar contra los vellos microscópicos de mis labios.

Gruñí y aproveché de atraerlo con mis piernas hacia mí. Lo besé con tantas ganas que creí tragármelo. Ups, esto era gracioso.

—Te deseo, Isabella —dijo mirándome.

No le dije nada, solo le sonreí como respuesta a lo que expuso. Edward sabía cuál era mi perspectiva de todo. Lo deseaba tanto como él a mí, tanto que me traía loca como una cabra.

—Pero creo que sabes quién manda ahora ¿no?

Su voz se escuchaba jodidamente tranquila, como si estuviese seguro de que detrás de esta fuerte mujer se escondía una dócil señorita dispuesta a cumplir todas las peticiones de su amo. Sí, claro… No le contesté, aunque tampoco era una pregunta.

Separó su cuerpo del mío, para quitarse la ropa que entorpecía la vista de su cuerpo. Cuando al fin estuvo desnudo para mí, abrí las piernas para invitarlo a disfrutar. Lo quería dentro ya, no me importaba nada más en este momento. Pero Edward no se dirigió a mi sexo precisamente, comenzó un juego sensual sobre mi barriga, besándola, y dándole pequeños mordiscos a los costados de mi cintura. Maldito Edward y sus juegos que eran nuevos para mí.

—Edward —jadeé— vamos, no seas así.

Me desesperaba ver cómo con su lengua trazaba dibujos y círculos imaginarios. Bajó lentamente por todo mi torso y luego paró frente a mi monte, lo miró y sonrió.

— ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciese para ti, Bella?

Grrr… No me lo preguntes Edward, sólo hazlo ya. Joder.

—Edward, no hagas esto, no estoy acostumbrada a los juegos previos —le rogué por una mínima piedad y mi falta de experiencia en este tipo de jueguitos sexuales.

Hizo un sonido de reprobación con su boca, por primera vez noté cómo se ponían sus labios gruesos al hacer esas morisquetas graciosas. Qué delicia.

—Me encargaré de enseñarte entonces —me guiñó un ojo y luego ya no supe qué hacer.

Hundió levemente su cabeza para mordisquear mi monte, evité dar un salto, el sexo oral era algo muy ajeno a mi vida, desde afuera me podía ver una mujer completamente experimentada en este plano, pero… la verdad es que no. Intenté no pensar en estupideces y dejarme llevar por lo que Edward estaba a punto de hacerme.

—Baja más, Eddie, quiero más —le dije con la voz entrecortada.

Edward posó sus bellos ojos en mí, y sentí una sensación tan extraña como peligrosa. Los vellos del cuerpo se me erizaron y la piel se transformó como en la de una gallina. Demonios, ¿qué haces, Cullen? _Te trastorna hasta más no poder, bella Isabella_, confirmó mi conciencia con un dejo de recelo impropio de ella.

La lengua de Edward me distrajo de mi conciencia, cuando se hundió entre mis labios para acariciar mi clítoris con una lentitud que envió miles de descargas contra mi cuerpo. Me removí en la cama, apreté los puños con fuerza y gemí. Me sentí caer en un abismo al sentir cómo mi chico de ojos verdes movía aquella lengua de lado a lado.

¿_Tu chico de ojos verdes? Woah, no tenía idea de aquel sobrenombre saliendo de tus pensamientos, ¿ya te cae bien? ¿O me estás tomando el pelo?_, mi conciencia se mostraba algo confundida. "Debe ser por estas sensaciones que me da", le contesté mentalmente.

Los gemidos eran bastante difíciles de evitar, o por lo menos para mí, sobre todo cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro.

—Vaya que estás mojada —me dijo.

Se me hizo cada vez más difícil al sentir dos dedos dentro. Observé, eran el índice y el corazón torturándome. Sus dedos estaban hundidos hasta en lo más profundo de mí ser. Moldeó sus dedos como si hiciese una llamada y con su lengua presionó mi clítoris. Sentí unas intensas ganas de orinar, sabía que no era precisamente eso.

—Edward… —gemí.

Con las manos atadas no podía siquiera acariciarle el cabello cobrizo de su cabeza, me encolerizaba no poder agarrarlo y hundirlo más y más entre mis piernas. Edward lo hacía tan…bien.

Sus dedos rozaban débilmente contra mi hueso púbico, mientras su lengua jugueteaba presionando fuertemente mi botón nervioso. Las ganas de orinar se transformaron en unas sensaciones tan placenteras que me sentía en la gloria, mujer y sensual, como nunca antes me había sucedido. A pesar de estar ahí amarrada de muñecas y con movimiento limitado —para no decir nulo—, yo profesaba el poder de este encuentro carnal, era él, Edward Cullen quien me daba placer a mí. Esto era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, Edward era mejor que muchos por los cuales pasé, aunque me costaba creerlo.

Mis caderas comenzaron un movimiento intolerante producto de las caricias mágicas de Edward, sentía cómo mis muñecas ardían por el roce constante de mis juguetonas manos intentando salir para agarrar de los lacios cabellos cobres. Sentía el fuego crecer por mi cuerpo, especialmente naciendo desde mi vientre, recorriendo todo mi ser. La sangre de mi corazón bombardeaba hacia todos lados, explotaría pronto y en la boca de mi chico de ojos verdes. Diablos, ese apodo se me haría costumbre, pero lo encontraba lindo.

—Edward, estoy a punto de… —mi boca estaba seca y mis labios también, ya que mi respiración estaba errática y se me dificultaba el exhalar y el inhalar por mi nariz, por esto mantenía la boca abierta para recibir aire y calmar el inagotable calor de mi cuerpo. Como si eso fuese posible.

Dio una risita juguetona y sensual, me mordí el labio inferior de estremecimiento, el sonido de su voz era fenomenal, casi como una droga alterable para mí. Se alejó de mi centro con besos entre mis muslos, su rostro estaba tan satisfecho, tan sereno y divertido a la vez. Edward a veces me producía ciertas sensaciones que no sabía explicar, como en ese momento, cuando sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en mí. Ya no había una esmeralda sólida en esas cuencas inteligentes, ahora veía a esa esmeralda derretida, cubierta de un brillo difícil de explicar. Se me retorció el estómago.

—Ven aquí —lo llamé.

Esas dos palabras hicieron de Edward un ser diferente y posesivo, pero sin ocultar aquellos ojos ahora tan cálidos como la chimenea en un día de invierno lluvioso y frío. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Su excitación estaba hasta los límites? Esto era diferente, yo lo sabía.

—Te haré mía en este preciso momento, Isabella —anunció acercándose a mí con una cautela propia de un jaguar acechando a su presa.

Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en mi cabeza, _te haré mía…_ Demonios. Cuando Mike me había dicho eso meses antes, yo lo saqué de mi cuarto, me encontraba colérica por sus inoportunas palabras. Pero con Edward sentí una especie de protección gustosa, y eso no estaba bien.

—Jamás podré ser tuya, Edward —afirmé con una seguridad que no me convenció. _Isabella, Isabella…_, mi conciencia comenzaba a desesperarse a medida que mis propios pensamientos iban confundiéndose más y más.

Edward estrechó sus ojos, pero no con su soberbia natural, sino con una simple desilusión. Podía sentir claramente lo que él estaba sintiendo.

—Calla —susurró—, calla. Y por favor —se quedó pensando unos segundos qué decir. _O quizás está pensando si es correcto decirte lo que tiene en mente_, supuso mi voz interior. No debía hacerle caso—, déjame ser, por lo menos una vez, algo más que un amante brutal para ti. Quiero dedicarte… —miró hacia abajo nervioso, yo fruncí el ceño sin entender mucho— quiero dedicarte esta noche para ti. Eres especial, Isabella.

Mi garganta se llenó de preguntas para expulsar, Edward… ¿qué le sucedía? Jamás era así, jamás era tan humano conmigo, con la mujer que detesta. Ugh, cómo desearía saber qué pasaba por su cabeza por lo menos por esta vez.

—Bésame, Edward —le pedí con cierta dificultad, a pesar de las ganas que tenía por tenerlo conmigo, sus actitudes recientes me confundían más de la cuenta. De un rato para el otro Edward tenía una cierta consideración conmigo. Dios mío, esto me iba a matar.

Él suspiró, cerró los ojos, tomó de mi barbilla y me dio un casto beso en los labios. Sus manos recorrieron mis muslos todavía sensibles por sus besos, y luego sus dedos frotaron levemente mi sexo delicado, el orgasmo todavía quería salir y yo moría porque ésta vez él no se fuese frío y distante de mi lado, solo por ésta vez.

_Tú no eres así, Isabella_, me recordó mi conciencia. Y era verdad. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que importarme? Hoy, por lo menos, sentiría de la calidez humana que ya nadie me daba, con Edward.

—Date la vuelta —susurró muy cerca de mi oído. Y de paso, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

¿Darme la vuelta? ¿Y cómo? Si estaba amarrada al cabecero de la cama, en la cúspide del pico saliente de ésta.

Edward vio mis ojos grandes por la duda y confusión de la pose que él quería para mí, sonrió con dulzura y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. Me sentí tan cobijada por él, sentí la miel recorrer por mis venas. ¡DEMONIOS! No podía estar haciendo esto. _No te atreves, eso es malo, "Belli Bells", ¿no que eras valiente?, ¡deja los demonios de lado, Bella!_, mi conciencia me regañó duro, pero tenía razón.

—Dobla tu cuerpo hacia el lado y procura quedar en cuatro, luego tus manos se irán amoldando y tus bragas también —señaló.

Así lo hice. Me sentí algo dominable en esta posición, pero era nueva para mí. Si Edward no me sujetaba bien, me iría de bruces contra la almohada.

Pasó unos dedos por mi espalda y la acarició lentamente. Con sus manos puestas a los lados de mi cadera levantó mi culo, así parecía una verdadera sumisa.

—Edward —lo regañé.

Rió detrás de mí.

—Shh… —me silenció.

Besó mi espalda, la delineó y la mimó con sus labios llenos. Mientras su miembro iba entrando lentamente en mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos al sentirme invadida por él.

—Esta posición se llama "el galgo" —informó con una embestida lenta y suave.

Sentí como cada pulgada de su pene cubría mis paredes hasta hacernos uno.

— ¿La conocías? —me era difícil pensar en algo coherente, solo quería gemir y liberar mi cuerpo de semejante placer insoportable—. ¿Y bien, Isabella? —insistió con otro empuje, ahora algo más duro.

—No, claramente no, Edward —le contesté con dificultad.

Hizo un sonido de regocijo, ligeramente placentero como dulce. Mis oídos se invadieron de aquellos sonidos masculinos que él lanzó al aire, me reconfortó hasta la cúspide.

—Quién iba a pensar que Edward Cullen iba a enseñarle tanto a la bella Isabella Swan Capobianco —gruñó.

Su pene se introdujo más adentro, parecía querer sacarme las entrañas con esta posición tan accesible a mi interior. Nuevamente las ganas de orinar comenzaron amenazarme.

Los brazos de Edward me envolvieron completamente, como un abrazo de protección para mí, con una mano en mi vientre y la otra entre mis senos. Por el acercamiento podía sentir su respiración y gruñidos, e inclusive su pecho moverse por la respiración elevada. Éramos, literalmente, uno.

Sus caderas empujaban contra mí y, de paso, las sensaciones de orina crecían cada vez más.

— ¡Edward! —gemí.

—Vamos, Isabella —jadeó.

Corrió el cabello de mi espalda y lo dejó hacia el lado con cuidado para besar mi espalda con más accesibilidad.

De su boca salió algo ininteligible, no pude preguntarle ni un "¿qué?", los movimientos fuertes y salvajes de Edward no me dejaban pensar.

Acercó su mano, anteriormente puesta en mis senos y en mi pelo, a mi clítoris, el cual estimuló fuertemente. Me recorrió un líquido dentro, que luego explotó saliendo en un fuerte chorro hacia fuera. En un milisegundo creí haberme orinado —eso hubiese sido horroroso—, pero recordé haber leído en la revista Cosmopolitan que al ser estimulado el punto G se da paso a la eyaculación femenina. Wow.

Edward siguió embistiendo duramente y, ahora, mi orgasmo explotó con furia. Grité y apreté mis manos con fuerza, la reciente y nueva eyaculación, sumada a un orgasmo bestial me amenazaban con muerte segura. Luego Edward también me imitó, cayendo sobre mí, cansado.

No sentía las manos, mi cuerpo estaba hecho trizas como nunca antes. No sé en qué momento cerré los ojos de puro cansancio, pero podía escuchar y notar qué hacía Edward conmigo. Me quitó el amarre de las muñecas y por poco caí, en ese instante abrí los ojos de golpe por el susto del fuerte movimiento, pero Edward ya me tenía sujeta en sus brazos. Noté cómo quitaba el edredón sucio de la cama y luego lo lanzaba al suelo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba todo limpio, me depositó ahí con delicadeza y lentitud.

—Edward —lo llamé.

— ¿Qué sucede, Isabella? —consultó con una vocecita melódica y tranquila.

Apenas podía abrir los ojos por el sueño instantáneo de un fuerte polvo, sumando el amarre de mis muñecas.

—No te vayas —le dije sinceramente.

No estaba segura si eso estaba bien, pero lo sentí necesario. Más que necesario… yo lo necesitaba.

Entre la oscuridad del cielo nocturno neoyorkino, reflejando las luces citadinas y bohemias contra el rostro de Edward, divisé una sonrisa.

—No iba a irme, no lo haría —susurró.

El calor de su cuerpo me envolvió, abracé su pecho con algo de recelo y me envolví con él. Estaba mal, yo lo sabía, y no precisamente porque nos odiásemos y hayamos discutido tantas veces, ni siquiera porque yo no era esa clase de persona, yo había dejado de serlo por los demonios de Damian. Lo que de verdad me preocupada, y mucho, era Jane.

...

El ser cubierto de oscuridad me perseguía entre la pradera, el miedo irracional me cubría por completo. El camino parecía cubierto de piedras gigantes que evitaban mantenerme de pie constantemente, pero debía correr, el monstruo me perseguía. Oh Dios, qué calor hacía, el demonio lanzaba llamas sofocantes, me desesperaban y me tenían envuelta en aire caliente.

—No, por favor… —la voz me salía débil y apenas podía escucharse— alguien que me ayude por favor —mi melodía vocal iba apagándose hasta hacerse añicos como un zapato de cristal.

De un sobresalto desperté, miré a mi alrededor y de pronto caí en la cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y luego miré hacia arriba. Edward dormía plácidamente y yo tenía su mano agarrada con la mía. Oh Jesús. Me reincorporé un poquito para ver su rostro dormir, era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

—Pareces un niño, Edward —le susurré aunque no lo escuchara.

Con mi mano acaricié su mejilla, pero la quité de inmediato, ya que empezó a removerse como si fuese a despertar. Me acurruqué en su pecho nuevamente y enredé mi mano en la suya para ver qué hacía cuando despertase y me viera haciendo eso. Se me apretaron las entrañas al imaginar un rostro despectivo y asustado.

— ¿Bella? —susurró con voz de sueño.

Evité rodar los ojos por haberme llamado Bella y luego prescindí de reírme por su voz tan tierna.

Me hice la dormida, forjé la respiración un poco más pesada y relajé el cuerpo. Noté como se acomodaba un poco más para poder mirarme. Su mano acarició mi mejilla y luego mi nariz, me apreté más contra él, como una pequeña con su osito de felpa. Rio levemente.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Bella? —me preguntó. Pero no debía contestarle, se supone que dormía—. Si supieras… —suspiró con pesar.

¿Si supiera qué? Rayos, ¿qué demonios me ocultaba Edward? A él le afectaba, se le notaba, y si me lo decía yo también me afectaría.

Besó mi cabeza y después dedicó sus caricias a mi brazo aferrado a él. Me removí de una sensación tan ajena como agradable. Me mordí el labio inferior.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré, Edward se quedó mirándome también con un terror en sus ojos que nunca había visto, jamás. Era como cuando ves que tu mamá te descubre en una travesura, pero también había miedo de mi reacción. Lo entendía.

Edward me confundía tanto, hace años no me sentía así, es más, creo que nunca me había sentido así.

Me perdí en aquellos ojos bellos tan profundos como aislantes al mundo exterior, me podría quedar años mirándolo y no me aburriría. Pero, ¿eso estaba bien? ¿Acaso era normal sentir ese tipo de sensaciones por parte de un hombre que odié en su primer momento? No, ¡no estaba bien! Demonios, de un día para otro él ya no me era indiferente, no… ya no lo era.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa recelosa, reprimí un puchero infantil y las intensas ganas de llorar que me embargaron, odiaba sentirme tan confundida y sin ningún motivo de fuerza mayor. Con todas mis fuerzas le devolví la sonrisa, a pesar de que quería desaparecer e irme a Egipto por siempre.

—Buenas días —masculló.

Su mirada estaba triste, vulnerable. Me sentí desesperada por eso, y sobre todo porque podía observar lo mal que se sentía.

—Buenos días —le dije también.

Era como si ninguno de los dos soportase todo lo que podría llegar a suceder si es que seguíamos así, pero ¿qué podía esperar ahora? Irme y hacerme la frívola como siempre, pero eso lo dañaría y no quería ni pensar en cómo se pondría la relación que teníamos si eso llegaba a hacerle. Pero, ¿qué relación teníamos? Nada, nada en absoluto.

—Bella… —susurró.

— ¿Qué sucede, Edward? —le pregunté con dificultad. No quería saber qué me diría.

Se quedó pensando qué decir.

—Yo…ya no quiero discutir contigo, Bella —parecía suplicar.

Tragué fuerte y no evité una sonrisa para él.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero —expresé con sinceridad.

_Será una hermosa relación de amigos con sexo, qué bello. Ahora preocúpate, porque no podrás utilizar nada para alejarlo, porque, si no te diste cuenta, las discusiones que tú provocabas eran por una razón muy simple. Siempre has querido alejarlo, Bella, por miedo de tus propios sentimientos… _¡Calla, calla, calla! Eso no era cierto, no lo sería jamás.

—Eres tan adorable cuando te comportas como la Isabella que eres en realidad —volvió a acariciar mi mejilla.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy así en realidad? —inquirí acomodándome más en su pecho.

—Tu mirada refleja dulzura, Bella, los ojos son el reflejo del alma y tu inocencia sale a flote cuando te observo —le sonreí.

—Con razón tus ojos reflejan la mirada de un niño, un niño travieso y fanfarrón —le dije con malicia.

Entrecerró sus ojos haciéndose el ofendido.

Miré hacia el ventanal gigante, el cielo se mostraba azul y despejado. Lindo día.

— ¿Qué hora es, Edward?

— ¡La hora de comer! —exclamó.

Se levantó de la cama mostrándome su bello trasero, me mordí el labio inferior de solo recordar lo bien que me hizo sentir la noche anterior. Se puso la ropa interior y, sin más, me tendió su mano para que yo me levantase también. Él me vistió con su camisa cubierta con perfume propio de él. Cuando sus ojos no estaban puestos en mí, acerqué mi nariz para oler y sonreír con placer. Bendito Edward Cullen.

— ¿Sabes? Yo antes solía cocinar —le confesé.

Enarcó una ceja y se recargó en el mueble de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Entonces quiero verte en acción —me guiñó un ojo.

Me ruboricé ligeramente cuando dijo eso, no pude evitar recordar semejante noche de ayer. A pesar de mis debates interiores y las extrañas actitudes de Edward, la había pasado de maravilla. Con solo recordar ese orgasmo y aquella explosión ajena a mí, me ponía caliente.

— ¿Por qué dejaste de cocinar? —indagó. Sus ojos estrechados me ponían nerviosa.

—Hay muchas cosas en mi vida que tú no sabes, Edward —le contesté— pero no quiero ahondar en el tema, sinceramente. Lo tengo bien guardado en mi cabeza y bajo siete llaves, nadie lo sabe y nunca jamás lo sabrá —le sonreí como tratando de disculparme de mi hermetismo.

Asintió con la cabeza gacha, sabía que no se iba a dar por vencido muy pronto. Iba a esperar esas respuestas en unos días más.

— ¿Qué me cocinarás? —preguntó moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo.

—Algo fácil para un chico fácil —lo molesté.

Su rostro estaba algo adolorido. Auch, no debí…

—Edward…

Iba a disculparme, pero luego pensé en todo lo que él había dicho de mí, el haberme dicho una _necesidad biológica_ me había dolido mucho y creo que ahora me había dado cuenta. Además, yo no debía preocuparme ni en lo más mínimo de disculparme por lo que hacía.

—Edward, necesito que me ayudes con lo que prepararé —intenté arreglar lo que iba a decir, no iba a disculparme por mi comentario.

— ¿Para qué? Si es fácil, ¿no? —su tono de voz estaba molesto, mientras jugaba con una cuchara de madera para distraer sus manos nerviosas.

Me mordí el labio inferior de rabia, era un inmaduro.

—Sí, es fácil, pero quiero que me ayudes. Además tú querías que cocinara —me crucé de brazos.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió. Eso era un "está bien te ayudaré".

— ¿Qué necesitas?

...

Me perdí en el paisaje que Edward me mostraba. Movía el sartén con cuidado para que la masa se despegara bien. Y qué bien lo hacía.

El timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos y el trabajo de Edward con los hot cakes, no se me podía ocurrir quién podía ser un día domingo en la mañana.

—Ve a abrir, yo sigo —le dije.

Mientras depositaba las últimas cucharadas de la mezcla en el sartén, me puse a escuchar atentamente los sonidos que provenían de la sala.

Oí a Edward discutir levemente con un hombre, ¿Cameron? Fruncí el ceño. Apagué el gas del horno y prácticamente corrí a ver quién demonios era.

—Daniel —mascullé torpemente al verlo parada como un maldito frente a mi puerta.

Me recorrió lascivamente la mirada y luego dirigió sus claros ojos a Edward. Lo miraba mal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirí.

—Venía a verte, no tenía idea de que ustedes seguían juntos —me miró suspicaz.

— ¿P…por qué lo dices?

Esperaba que no se haya dado cuenta de que Edward y yo no estábamos juntos, sino era capaz de decir que lo había contratado para indagar en las computadoras de Owen Brothers Corporation. Me iría demandada y me quitarían el cargo de presidenta de la empresa.

—Lo vi con una rubia bastante hermosa, creo que no es muy perfecto como se ve —lo miró tan mal que me causó gracia. Seguro era Jane aquella _hermosa_ rubia que dijo.

—No te preocupes, ese tema ya lo conversamos —miré a Edward para que me ayudase, estaba hablando solo yo.

—Estas metiendo la cabeza donde no te quieren —escupió.

Daniel dio un paso hacia dentro de mi departamento como si fuese su casa. Qué tipo más molesto.

— ¿O sea que sabes que Edward te fue infiel con esa rubia? —preguntó.

Asentí como imbécil, ahora quedaría como la "engañada". Maldita sea.

—Entonces no veo por qué Edward se deba molestar si digo que me gustas, Bella —dio una sonrisilla cínica y apestosa.

Me dirigí a Edward para ver si decía algo. Nada. Ya veo…

—No es tema, Daniel. Ahora por favor, ¿puedes irte? Edward y yo íbamos a desayunar pero nos interrumpiste.

Enarcó una ceja.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, ¿es que ahora vendría Jane? Grrr…

—Jane —dijo Edward cuando vio que entre la rendija de la puerta se asomaba un cabello rubio y radiante.

¡Mierda!

Tomé a Daniel de la mano y corrí hacia mi habitación con el corazón a mil por hora. ¡Dios me odia!, pensé.

—Mmm… me mentiste, Bella. Eso me hace enojar mucho —me giré a verlo con una sonrisa de disculpa. Estaba cagada por completo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Les gustó el cap? A mí sí. Jajaja. Con mucho cariño para ustedes nenitas de mi corazón, espero con todo corazón haberles hecho pasar un buen rato con este capítulo corto (para mi gusto).<p>

Les dejo el trailer 2 de este fanfic :) QUITEN ESPACIOS Y AGREGUE PUNTO CORRESPONDIENTE

www youtube com / watch?v=jNsHea02zWo


	17. Indestructible

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

—Mmm… me mentiste, Bella. Eso me hace enojar mucho —me giré a verlo con una sonrisa de disculpa. Estaba cagada por completo.

Agudicé mi oído para intentar escuchar lo que sucedía tras las paredes, la voz de Jane inundaba todo el departamento, parecía una loca reprimida.

—No se te ocurra gritar algo porque te mataré —susurré con el corazón en la boca.

Me aprisionó contra la punta de la cama, haciendo que yo me sentara y él pusiera su miembro al frente de mí. Estaba perdida.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste, Bella? —la duda estaba reflejada en sus ojos, parecía dolido.

— ¡Porque se me dio la gana! Me ahogas, Daniel —dije sinceramente.

Frunció su boca en una perfecta línea recta, me apuntó con su dedo y sonrió.

—Bueno, a la novia de Edward le encantará saber lo que han hecho, porque no me engañas, Bella, estuvieron acostándose como unos conejos en celo —su amenaza encubierta me dio terror, ¡no podía decir nada!

—Eso a ti no te importa, en lo absoluto. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi novio? ¡Já! —me reí en su cara, ¡es que me tenía harta! —, no haces más que enredarme la cabeza y volverme una histérica.

Estrechó sus ojos con misterio e inescrutable oscuridad.

—Le diré todo a esa rubia —amenazó.

Reí.

—No eres capaz —lo reté.

Esta vez rio él, con ganas. Patán.

Abrió la puerta de un movimiento y salió raudo de la habitación. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y pensé lo peor. Corrí tras él rápidamente, dispuesta a que se callara a cualquier costo.

Mi subconsciente alzó la vista y luego enarcó una ceja, _¿por qué te importa lo que Jane dirá sobre esto? Quien sale más perjudicado es él y no tú_, aseguró. Y, ¡claro!, tenía razón. Pero, después de lo sucedido hace unas horas, no tenía ganas de hacer una maldad con él. Era molesto, desagradable e irritante.

—Que no se te ocurra, Daniel —susurré.

Lo quedé mirando fijamente, sin darme cuenta de que a nuestro lado estaban ellos dos abrazados como dos novios adolescentes. Mi estómago se recogió en sí mismo, el asco me inundó la garganta y mi sangre corrió entre mis venas, hasta llegar al corazón tan rápido que sentí una explosión de ira.

Nos quedaron mirando extrañados, sobre todo Edward. Observé cómo agarraba a Jane desde su cintura. _Es un patán, ¿qué puedes esperar? Aunque, espera, no puedes esperar nada. _Qué milagro, mi voz interior estaba de acuerdo conmigo con una recurrencia sospechosa.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Jane con un dejo de veneno en su voz.

Me recorrió con su mirada azul claro, luego lanzó una mueca de desprecio. Qué ganas de arrancarle sus perfectas cejas con mis dientes… Oh no, debía aprender a controlar esos instintos de bestia.

—Buenas tardes —masculló Daniel. Yo me limité a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

Daniel analizó mi mirada de súplica. A pesar de haber tenido una noche maravillosa, llena de palabras bonitas que no estaba acostumbrada a decir, y luego ver esas escenas entre ellos como si nada pasara, debía quedarme callada. Exponer así a Edward le traería problemas y creo haber prometido no discutir más con él. _Vaya, eres muy cumplidora, Santa Teresa de Calcuta, voy a comenzar a creer en ti_, se mofó mi consciencia.

—Bueno, amor, me voy al trabajo. Qué tengas un buen día. —Me dio un beso en la frente bien fuerte, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, y Jane, que parecía no creer lo que estaba observando—. Que tengas un buen día, Cullen. ¿Señorita…?

—Jane, Jane Vulturi. Mucho gusto —tenía una jodida sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Claro, yo ya no podía tirarme a su lindo novio. ¡Já!

—El gusto el mío. Tienes una linda novia, Edward —señaló.

Bravo, ríndele homenaje a esa bruja de cabellos claros. Intenté mirar hacia otro lado, qué cansador era ver todo eso.

—No te quedas atrás —contestó Edward mirándome fijamente con sus esmeraldas ahora duras y frías. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mis entrañas.

—Yo no sabía que tenías novio, Isabella, creí que eras una rompecorazones, pero jamás te profesé capaz de obtener un compromiso —aseguró Jane con una media sonrisa de burla, ¿qué pretendía? Yo me encendía hasta con la misma agua, un toque, una palabra y ya podía estamparte un golpe. Grrr… ¿Quería que la golpease?

—Pues está claro que no me conoces, Jane, soy capaz de mucho, ¿no crees, Edward? —Le di una media sonrisa, yo no me quedaría callada.

Jane estrechó sus ojos y me quedó mirando con suspicacia. Edward abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Bueno, Jane, es mejor que vuelvas a tu hotel. El departamento no es mío —expresó Edward agarrando a su novia desde la cintura con una fuerza notable. Ella asintió recelosa de mí.

—Claro, a la dueña le molesta —rio con ironía.

—Sí, y mucho. Vete —le dijo Daniel defendiéndome de la mierda de ella. Eso fue sorpresivo.

—Cállate, no trates así a mi novia —Edward se acercó a nosotros con paso duro e iracundo.

Daniel también se acercó a él, pero con una mano hacia atrás, protegiéndome como un animal protege a su hembra. Qué salvaje.

—Yo protejo a Bella con justa razón, ya que no eres capaz de ver las cosas objetivamente en este momento. El departamento es de Bella y aunque tú vivas acá, eso no te da el derecho a traer a tu novia celosa aquí.

Quedé pasmada con las palabras de Daniel, algo que dijese cuerdo, y tenía mucha razón. Edward me observó con recelo.

—Creo haberte advertido, Bella, no soy un dulce algodón de azúcar —advirtió Jane severamente con sus manos apoyadas en su cintura, como un jarrón.

Levanté la barbilla con arrogancia. ¡Já! ¿Qué tendría que temerle a un pobre ser como ella? No tenía armas para llevarme abajo.

—Sí, ya lo hiciste. No te tengo miedo. Ahora, puedes irte. —Apunté a la puerta con mi dedo pulgar, el que ella siguió con sus ojos. Luego me miró con la mandíbula tensada. —No necesitas mirarme así, es mi departamento, Jane.

—Volveré pronto, Edward —dijo dándose la vuelta hacia él, mientras yo le hacía gestos a Daniel para que se fuera.

La _feliz_ pareja se besó castamente. Tuve oportunidad de mirar el atuendo que ella llevaba en su cuerpo: vestido vintage color beige adornado con puntos negros y un cinturón delgadísimo alrededor de éste, lindos zapatos de plataforma negros y un abrigo de piel cien por ciento natural. Perra, ¿cómo podía usar eso?

Se largó de mis aposentos sin antes darme una mirada asesina y comprometedora, ¿es que acaso creía que podría asustarme? Jamás. Y Daniel, que estaba parado ahí en medio de la sala, esperando algo o alguien.

—Puedes retirarte, Daniel —le dije bastante cansada, necesitaba una ducha y descansar, a pesar de que era muy temprano.

—Creo que tenemos algo pendiente, Bella —comentó con cierta petulancia.

— ¿Qué pretendes con ella? —inquirió Edward haciendo acto de presencia luego de su silencio desgarrador.

—Eso no te incumbe —dije secamente.

Edward rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello cobrizo.

—No era mi intención que Jane se presentase así como así, Bella —bufó —, de verdad que quería desayunar contigo y… —se dio cuenta de que Daniel escuchaba su muy _íntima_ conversación—. Preferiría que hablásemos esto en privado —dijo mirándolo directamente a él, como para no decir su nombre de frente.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones de nada, Cullen, a mí todo me queda claro con esto —apunté a mis ojos—. Daniel, preferiría que hablásemos de esto más tarde, ¿te parece?

Asintió encantadamente, para luego irse. Fue algo grandioso y me sentí más liberada.

— ¿Qué quiere ese?

— ¿Qué te importa?

—Mucho.

— ¿Mucho? No hables tonterías —reí sin gracia.

Me di la vuelta para retirarme, no me sentía a gusto viendo su cara. Era un vil patán.

—Odio cuando me dejas con las palabras dentro, me siento mal al no poder expresarlas —confesó al darme la vuelta para que no me escapara.

Enarqué una ceja, era un discurso bastante gay.

—Exprésate con Jane —objeté.

Comenzó a reír fuertemente, su sonrisa era de dioses. Qué maravilla.

—No, porque es contigo, no con ella —contradijo—. De verdad necesito decirte todas las cosas.

—Ella te escucharía con toda su atención, yo no, porque me aburres. Jane te complementa en todo sentido, yo soy una necesidad biológica que se ocupa cuando gustas, ¿no? —Arrugó su frente con fuerza. — ¿O me equivoco?

— ¿Estás celosa?

Mi boca se abrió casi hasta caer al suelo, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso? La sola palabra "celosa" no estaba en mi vocabulario.

—Ha—ha—ha —imité una risilla petulante e irónica—, ¿te drogas?

—No.

—Entonces ve a ver al médico, dices cosas que no son propias de un ser humano común y corriente —manifesté.

Se puso una mano en la barbilla y luego se la acarició con aire pensativo.

—No veo otra razón para que te comportes de esa manera —se encogió de hombros.

—Yo soy así con todas esas perras —sostuve.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Estás celosa —volvió a decir.

— ¡Que no! —Grité — ¿o es que acaso tú lo estás de Cameron? —su careta cambió en un dos por tres.

— ¿De ese muerto de hambre? Sería como comparar a Dios con un ser humano. —Abrí mis ojos de par en par, ¿se contrastó con un Dios? Edward era peor que yo.

—Tu comparación es estúpida —dije—, además no me has respondido a la pregunta.

Miró a su alrededor, era obvio que para evitar mi pregunta. Oh vaya, Edward, creo que di en el clavo, pensé.

—Ya te lo dije, no puedo estar celoso de un ser humano tan despreciable como Cameron —se expresó firme.

—Bueno, yo tampoco, Jane no es capaz de producirme esa inseguridad, porque, si no lo sabías, los celos es pura demostración de inseguridad. —Le guiñé un ojo.

— ¿Vamos a seguir peleando?

La verdad es que me gustaba pelear con Edward, era excitante por un lado, pero ya estaba cansada. Parecíamos niños.

Me mordí el labio inferior y lo quedé mirando, mientras analizaba sus expresiones indecisas, como si estuviese en una encrucijada de emociones que quería reprimir. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros, y no de placer, más bien de miedo.

Suspiró y me besó con lentitud y delicadez, parecía querer más y más de mí con ese beso. Quedé sin aire.

—Creo que ayer te dije que no quería seguir con estas discusiones —dijo sobre mis labios—, me agota y creo que a ti también. —Puso sus manos en mis mejillas para que pudiese observarlo.

Había un nudo en mi interior, por un lado estaba alegre de que estas peleas quisieran desaparecer, pero por el otro encontraba injusto que de un momento a otro Jane se apareciera como si nada y que él me trate como a una basura, porque, en las discusiones que habíamos tenido Jane y yo, jamás pudo siquiera quedarse en un estado neutro. Oh rayos, ¿por qué me sentía así? Edward no era nada mío…

Quité sus manos de mi cara y, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude poner sobre mí, me largué hacia el baño.

—Bella —llamó él con aprensión, pero yo solo lo ignoré, había algo en mi cabeza que no estaba bien.

—Ahora no, Edward —evitarlo era la mejor opción —, ahora no —repetí.

Fue un alivio que no me siguiera.

. . .

Me encontraba concentradísima en uno que otro papel importante, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, haciendo que toda mi cabeza se fuese hacia él.

—Diga —demandé.

—B…buenos días, Srta. Swan —saludó cortésmente Trent, el contador.

La puerta de entrada a mi oficina se abrió, apareciendo Edward de improvisto frente a mis ojos. Su semblante estaba oscuro y algo ofuscado.

Desde el día en que Jane se apareció en mi departamento y Daniel había descubierto mi mentira, que ya no tuvimos acercamiento. Lo evité durante todo el día y salí rápidamente de mi departamento para no hablar con él. Me encontraba tan desesperada por desenredar el nudo de emociones que estaba sintiendo, por un lado era una miseria imborrable que se agolpaba en mí, y por el otro estaba feliz de que Edward no quisiera seguir discutiendo conmigo. Pero él solo provocaba que me enojara con Jane a su lado, y sin ninguna razón aparente, ya que ellos eran novios.

Le hice un gesto de con mi mano para que esperase su turno, y luego apunté al teléfono. Ojalá Trent se demorase harto.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —inquirí.

Edward se sentó frente a mí, estaba dispuesto a esperar. Toda su atención estaba puesta en mí, sobre todo sus ojos verdes. Me ponía nerviosa.

—Necesito que venga usted con el asesor financiero a mi oficina.

—Voy de inmediato, pero necesito saber qué es lo que sucede —pedí con severidad y algo de ansiedad, los problemas de dinero me asustaban, con eso no se podía jugar.

El Dios de esmeraldas me señaló el botón del altavoz que tenía el teléfono para que él pudiese escuchar también.

—Señorita, no puedo explicar mediante teléfono, ruego que venga a mi oficina con el asesor para que pueda entender —suplicó Trent.

—Tom está de viaje, pero yo me he preocupado de mantener todo lo financiero al día. Yo iré con Isabella a tu oficina, Trent —explicó Edward con naturalidad, ¿por qué no me había dicho?

—Espérame, iré con el vicepresidente.

.

Mi tacón no paraba de apuñalar el suelo, sus dedos estaban temblorosos, mientras buscaba cada boleta y hoja. Edward me miraba con reproche.

—Como puede ver acá —indicó con su dedo unos números—, hay un problema grave en cuanto a cantidad de dinero, falta un buen porcentaje de este.

Miré a Edward extrañada y asustada, ¿cómo podía ser eso?

—El consejo me estaba cuadrando los gastos, Trent, ¡como puede ser esto posible! —exclamé alterada.

Edward puso un dedo sobre mis labios, algo bastante íntimo para los ojos del contador, que se quedó mirando lo ocurrido. Lo fulminé con la mirada para que se preocupara de lo que ocurría y no de nosotros. _El "nosotros" suena a mucha gente, Belli Bells_, dijo mi voz interior. Que se callara.

—Isabella, espera, no te alteres. Mira —del maletín que traía, sacó muchas hojas y boletas —, son todos los documentos de las últimas compras de máquinas que se servirán para la nueva marca de ropa.

Tomé la pila de papeles y comencé a hojearlos, estaba todo perfecto. Fue un respiro para mí.

—Aprovecho de decirte que reservé los pasajes y el hotel Oberoi Udaivilas —dijo tranquilamente mientras le pasaba cada papel a Trent que, a pesar de fingir atención a los papeles, me miraba de reojo como una vieja entrometida.

— ¿Vamos a Udaipur? —interrogué algo entusiasmada, adoraba ir a India. Ahora me hospedaría en uno de los hoteles más lujosos del mundo.

Edward me sonrió radiante al notar el brillo de mis ojos. Mi emoción se notaba evidente.

— ¿Cuál sería el fin de este viaje? —No pude evitar preguntárselo, ¿podría ser un viaje de relajación para nosotros dos?

—Un conocido comerciante de Udaipur quiere que vayamos a ver las telas que podría facilitarnos para que ellos nos pasen ropa de seda exclusiva a menor costo del que cobran normalmente ahí. Y claro, entregaríamos tela para eso y para otras cosas que necesite nuestra empresa. —Sentí una ligera punzada de decepción. Trabajo. ¿_Y qué esperabas?, ¿algún viaje romántico entre ustedes dos?_, se pronunció la voz ácida. La ignoré por completo, solo decía falacias. — ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Asentí ligeramente.

El contador estaba absorto en papeles y cálculos, cosa que no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Edward y yo estábamos sentados frente a Trent, cada uno en su silla. De pronto un dedo juguetón acarició mi rodilla, ya algo más sana desde esa vez que me incrusté los pedazos de jarrón. Por instinto retiré la rodilla.

Giré mi cabeza para fulminar con la mirada a Edward, ¿cómo hacía eso frente a aquel trabajador? Recibí una sonrisa cariñosa de su parte, como intentando ingresar dulzura a mi cuerpo amargo.

"¿Qué?", articulé lo más bien que pude para que me entendiese perfectamente. Me lanzó un beso, estirando la trompa ridículamente, bueno, igualmente me sonrojé.

Los ojos almendra de Trent estaban fijos en nosotros dos, parecía anonadado. Metiche. Golpeé su rodilla con mi tacón. Agachó la cabeza en un instante.

—Bien, no hay déficit de dinero. No tienen de qué preocuparse —anunció con la frente perlada de sudor, ¿le daba miedo?

Antes de salir de la pequeña oficina asfixiante del contador, con mis dos dedos apunté a mis ojos y luego a él con gesto amenazador, como queriendo decir "te tengo vigilado". Luego le indiqué silencio con mi dedo en los labios. Trent asintió rápidamente, mientras se pasaba un pañuelo en la frente.

Edward ya estaba caminando rumbo a su oficina, bastante lejos de mí, ya que me quedé amenazando gestualmente al contador.

—Edward, espérame —grité.

Paró enseguida, luego se dio la vuelta expectante.

—Quiero agradecerte el que hayas hecho todo esto, fuiste muy responsable —me expresé sinceramente.

Enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—Pero, ¿puedes explicarme más sobre el viaje a Udaipur? —le pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

—Ya te lo dije, un conocido comerciante de India nos hará una buena promoción. Aproveché de reservar el Kohinoor Suite, la mejor suite del mejor hotel del mundo. —Acarició mi nariz lentamente con su dedo índice.

— ¿Irás con Jane? —inquirí. Su respuesta me asustaba, ¿qué gracia tenía ir al mejor hotel del mundo con Edward y su puta novia? No, eso sería aburrido y me sentiría miserable. Grrr, no debía pensar esas cosas.

—No —dijo secamente.

Woah, esa era una sorpresa. La alegría volvió a mi cuerpo, pero, la duda seguía ahí.

— ¿Cómo fue que te dejó escaparte conmigo a India?

Rió.

—Solo la convencí de que no haríamos nada malo —me guiñó un ojo—, pero, claramente es mentira.

Abrí la boca, pero la cerré. Me sonrojé. Mmm… Estaba sonrojándome más de la cuenta.

—Imagínate aquellas piscinas privadas que dan al lago Pichola, templadas y limpias, con velas por doquier y una copa del mejor vino —dijo mientras me atrapaba con sus brazos —, o mejor, aquella habitación con decoraciones propias de su cultura, y una gran cama matrimonial adornada de las mejores telas y el más caro satín.

—Edward, alguien puede vernos —jadeé.

—En dos semanas más nos vamos, Isabella. —Besó mi cuello.

Cuando me liberó, miré a mí alrededor. Por suerte no había nadie.

Con su mano me hizo una señal de adiós, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—_La mia morte*_ —suspiré.

Ese viaje sería… escalofriante, estaba tan confundida y no sabía por qué.

. . .

— ¡Hola Bella! —gritó James, irrumpiendo mi _tranquila_ serenidad.

— ¡Ah! —vociferé asustada.

—Hey, tranquila, pichoncito.

Se sentó frente a mí con las piernas sobre mi escritorio de roble francés. Lo fulminé con la mirada, me mostró la lengua y las quitó de mala gana.

—Andas pesada —soltó.

— ¿Viniste a joderme? Porque si es así puedes retirarte. —Ni lo miré, seguí maquinando mi tiempo para los próximos días. Se venía un viaje largo.

—No, no vine a joderte, te traje un regalo —respondió con la misma voz calmada que traía.

¿Un regalo?

—No estoy de humor, dime a qué viniste —demandé.

—Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que tengo frente a ti —dijo.

Rodé los ojos y observé. Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué hacía un ramo de _Azahar*_ frente a mi mesa?

—Bueno, te mentí, el regalo no es mío. Alguien me lo pasó cuando entraba a la empresa.

Fruncí el ceño más fuerte, ¿quién sería? Qué extraño.

—¿Te imaginas de quién es, Bella? —inquirió emocionadamente James.

Me quitó la tarjeta de la mano, mientras yo, en un estado de inercia pura y sorpresa absoluta, acariciaba los pétalos con delicadeza. Azahar, mi flor favorita.

— ¿La leíste? —le pregunté al ver sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Tú no? —Negué rápidamente.

Tomé la tarjeta y la abrí. Era fina, de color pastel con diseños clásicos en las esquinas color dorado, la letra de cada palabra estaba impresa en una fuente delicada y sofisticada.

"_Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Sé que suena cliché, pero lo es. Pronto pasaré por ti, bebé"_

Quedé pasmada. ¿Él…? Oh no, esto era un error, los únicos seres que sabían cuáles eran mis flores favoritas eran Damian y Stefan.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella? —preguntó James al verme tiritar.

—No, no sucede nada —susurré.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque estás como tensa y…

— ¡Vete de aquí, quiero estar sola! —exclamé.

—Ok, no estás de humor. Adiós, pesada.

Apoyé mi frente en el escritorio duro, relajó un poco el dolor de cabeza que se me estaba formando. ¿Quién había sido? Stefan estaba muerto y Damian estaba preso por sus delitos. ¿Edward? Sí, él podía ser, no había otro ser capaz de regalar flores tan caras y hermosas como esas.

Marqué el número de Edward en el teléfono con dificultad, mis dedos temblaban al son de mi corazón descontrolado. Sonó una vez, dos, tres… no contestó. Volví a marcar y nada. Me sentí desprotegida en un momento, y no sabía por qué. ¿Qué me sucedía?, ¿qué problema había conmigo? Oh Dios mío.

Llamé a Jacob, de seguro él podía decirme dónde estaba Edward.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan, ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamada? —saludó amablemente el moreno asistente y mejor amigo de Edward.

—Sí, sí, buenas tardes. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Oh no, él se fue temprano, tenía cosas que hacer —dijo.

Sentí una punzada de decepción y desprotección. Arrugué el rostro. Él no había sido.

— ¿Necesita algo, Srta.? —sonaba preocupado.

—Sí… —hice un mohín y comencé a llorar.

—Oh no. Voy para allá en un segundo, Srta. ¿Se siente bien? —inquirió.

— ¡No! —sollocé.

Cortó. Venía para acá.

Intenté parar las lágrimas pero seguían brotando como condenadas. Qué horror, me sentía fatal.

— ¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Necesita ayuda?

Posó un brazo en mis hombros como dándome apoyo. Fue un gesto lindo.

—Cuénteme, si gusta —pidió. Sus ojos marrones me observaban apenados.

—No puedo, Jacob, lo siento —me disculpé entre sollozos.

—Ok, entiendo. ¿Quiere que hablemos de otra cosa? Sí, eso le haría bien —me sonrió. Asentí—. Yo igual estoy muy triste, ¿sabe? Mi madre está muy enferma y el engendro de mi padre tiene toda la culpa —miró al suelo.

— ¿Qué le sucede?

—Tiene un cáncer de mamas muy avanzado —suspiró. Qué triste por él.

— ¿Por qué dices que tu padre tiene la culpa? Eso está muy mal —dije cuando ya estaba más tranquila, sin querer Jacob me había evitado soltar más lágrimas con sus propias desgracias.

Me mostró su licencia de conducir, decía Jacob Black, no Jacob Greene. Lo miré extrañada.

—Me cambié el apellido hace poco, no soporto siquiera tener el de mi padre —suspiró—. Él siempre maltrató a mi madre, la basureó, le pegó y la engañó cuantas veces quiso. Es muy machista y, por celos, nunca dejó que mi madre se hiciera una mamografía. —Su barbilla tiritó, seguramente le era muy doloroso—. A ella le dolía su axila derecha y, aunque resulté con golpes producto de una fuerte pelea con el canalla de mi padre, logré que se hiciese el examen. Y, como supuse, tenía un tumor en la mama.

Qué tristeza, pobre mujer. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer se dejase pisotear tanto por su esposo? Yo cometí el error de guardarme todo, pero llegó un momento en que ya no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Casi me mataron a mí también.

—Lo siento mucho, Jacob —le dije sinceramente—, aunque te cueste creerlo sé muy bien lo que se siente ser pisoteada por el hombre que amas. Tu madre saldrá viva de esto, solo ten fe.

Sus ojos oscuros me miraron curiosos por mi pequeña confesión, pero no hondó en el tema. Me sonrió y con su dedo índice limpió los pequeños rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas.

—Llámame Bella, Jacob —le pedí.

—Y usted dígame Jake —solicitó amigablemente.

Sonreímos mutuamente.

. . .

Cuando llegué a mi departamento esperaba encontrarme con Edward, pero no estaba. Fue aburrido ver el departamento solo y vacío. Agatha ronroneaba junto a mis piernas y se masajeaba el cuerpo contra mí. Suspiré y me fui a la cocina por un vaso de jugo.

Mientras bebía me dediqué a mirar el calendario que tenía frente a mí: era de metal, con diseños negros alrededor y autitos por algunos lados. Lindo.

Me di cuenta que pronto debía ir al médico por mis periodos irregulares, era hora de que me controlaran nuevamente. El mes pasado había sido un día 30 de Mayo, faltaban 2 semanas para el 30 de Junio, si llegaba a esa fecha es que el tratamiento estaba haciendo efecto, como ya lo estaba haciendo hace 3 meses atrás. Solo quedaba esperar.

Desde un principio tuve problemas de regularidad en mis periodos menstruales. No era problema hasta los 18, cuando mis hormonas comenzaron a jugarme en contra y tuve hemorragias fuertes. Llevaba dos años en tratamiento periódico, ya que anteriormente, había intentado y lo olvidaba o abandonaba por distintos problemas. Ahora, con 3 meses de regularidad completa, esperaba que este mes lo lograra nuevamente.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza y me sentía mareada, cansada e inapetente. Los Azahares que me llegaron "anónimamente" me dejaron un peso importante en la espalda. Llamaría a Leslie para que me hiciera compañía con sus ricos masajes.

Tocaron la puerta, era Edward sin lugar a dudas. Me levanté del sofá a duras penas y giré el picaporte, para encontrarme con una rubia de senos grandes y lunar arriba del labio superior.

—Hola, Rosalie —saludé extrañada.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con la mirada gacha y brillante.

—C…claro —dije torpemente por la sorpresiva presencia.

Caminó rápido hacia dentro y se sentó de golpe en mi sofá. Arrugó el rostro y sollozó agudamente.

—Oh oh oh… —. Fui hacia donde ella se encontraba y me senté a su lado.

—La cagué y tú me matarás —lloró—, de verdad que me matarás. No debí. Oh no, maldita sea.

Pase una mano en su espalda con incomodidad, no se me hacía estas cosas con ella. No era una relación amistosa de mucho amor físico, por lo menos de mi parte.

—Cálmate y dime qué sucedió. —Soné calmada, pero por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y curiosidad, ¿qué se traía Rose?

—Ayer estaba… —paró y me miró—. Dios, no puedo —susurró.

Rodé los ojos y le tomé las manos con fuerza.

—Cuéntame —persuadí.

—Ayer estaba en mi departamento y bueno, me encontraba deprimida porque tú… ya no hablas conmigo. Salí a un bar y me comencé a beber lo que me sirvieran, en un momento divisé a Emmett con unos amigos y… —suspiró—, es tan confuso, porque él me preguntó por ti y comencé a llorar, me abrazó y me dijo que todo estaría bien…

—Si quieres culparme de lo que tú hiciste no me cuentes nada —le dije—, fuiste tú quién se mandó la cagada del año.

Negó con la cabeza rotundamente y lloró más fuerte. En ese momento supe que mi comentario fue desubicado y demasiado maldito para el estado en el que ella se encontraba. Era grave.

—Me invitó otros tragos más y nos emborrachamos. Me acosté con él, Bella.

Oh no, pero si Rose era… bueno, lanzaba su lanza hacia el otro lado… era rarita, lesbiana, gustaba de vaginas. Qué mierda. Y esperen… ¡mi puto hermano pequeño!

— ¡Voy a matarte! —gruñí—. ¡Sabes muy bien que con él no deben meterse! ¡Y tú! Tú eres lesbiana, joder.

—Nunca quise hacerlo, no sé por qué fue. Me siento mal, Bella, no me veas así —suplicó—. Sabes bien que era virgen y me siento tan mal.

Oh rayos, pobrecita. Tenía toda la razón, debió haber sido duro.

Rosalie lloró desconsoladamente en mi hombro, mientras yo intentaba aguantarme las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro. Es mi amiga, es mi amiga…, repetí constantemente.

—Sé que fue un gran error haber hecho eso. Perdóname, Bella —lloraba apretándose fuertemente de mi blusa. Quedaría arrugada—. Lo siento tanto.

Reprimí la ira fogosa que se comenzaba a asomar de entre mis entrañas. Es mi amiga…

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, la curiosidad estaba apretándome y pellizcándome.

—Estaba borracha, Bella, y triste —sorbió por la nariz.

Se reincorporó para mirarme a los ojos, sus cuencas azules claro estaban brillantes y prácticamente rojas de tanta lágrima.

— ¿Te cuidaste? —Era mejor prevenir que curar.

—No. Y tengo miedo —masculló.

—Oh, cariño.

No me gustaría estar en su lugar… qué tristeza.

***La mia morte: "Mi muerte", en italiano. Hace referencia a que es un veneno para ella. **

***Azahar: Flor propia del naranjo, limonero o cidro. Se puede presenciar en Europa.**

* * *

><p>Hola muñecas, ¿qué les pareció el cap? A mí me encantó, pero fue muy cortito. No se preocupen, tengo casi listo el 17 para ustedes bellezas. ¡DISCÚLPENME POR MI POCO TIEMPO! Lo siento mucho.<p>

Muchos besos...

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO<strong>:

"—_No me digas que no lo sabías —dijo Alice con sus manitas alrededor de su cintura._

— _¿Te sorprende que no lo sepa? —inquirí._

—_Claro que sí, si te acuestas con mi hermano es obligación que, por lo menos, sepas cuándo está de cumpleaños —rio._

_La miré avergonzada, ¿por qué ahora todos sabían que Edward y yo…? Bueno eso._

—_No, no es obligación, Alice. Además, ¡no se te ocurra decirle a la gente que nosotros dos hacemos eso! —le advertí._

—_Mejor piensa en qué le darás de regalo…_"


	18. Resplandor

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recomiendo: One More Night - Maroon 5<strong>

**One - U2**

**Never Enough - Epica**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 17**

.

_**"La armadura de hierro que llevas sobre ti se caerá en mil pedazos, el ácido corrosivo del príncipe venenoso lo quema y lo hace aún más débil."**_

—Esto te hará bien —dije tendiéndole una taza de té con unas gotas de melisa para que se relajara.

—Gracias—. La voz de Rose estaba agravada por las lágrimas.

Se pasó un pañuelo de papel por la nariz, la cual estaba roja e irritada. Me senté nuevamente a su lado.

—Perdón por haberte dicho eso sobre Jane, Edward y toda esa mierda—se disculpó—, nunca quise quitarte mi apoyo de amiga, es solo que soy algo sentimental y me cuesta aceptar ver cómo te entrometes en esa relación.

Me mordí el labio inferior, lo que decía Rosalie era verdad, ¿quién era yo para meterme en una relación como esa?, ¿y desde cuando ese tipo de cosas me importaba?

—No quiero hablar de eso—dije—. ¿Qué harás con Emmett? —prefería cambiar el tema de conversación, al fin y al cabo ella había venido por eso en específico.

—Primero veré si me llega la regla, luego… no sé —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quieres que hable con él? —pregunté.

— ¿No te molestaría? —inquirió mirándome fijamente.

—Sí, obvio. Es mi hermano y no me lo quiero imaginar en ese…sentido —confesé—. Pero no te preocupes, lo haré.

Me sonrió con una luz de esperanza. Si Rose estuviese esperando un bebé obligaría a como dé lugar a Emmett para que se hiciese responsable. Esperaba que este no fuese el caso.

— ¿Cómo se ha portado Edward?

Enarqué una ceja y la miré largo rato, ¿por qué preguntaba por él? A propósito, ¿en dónde estaba?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestioné.

—Ya sabes… —parecía suspicaz.

—Ah…

¿Qué le decía? Yo era muy desconfiada, además, ¿qué podía contarle?

—No sé qué quieres que te cuente —dije—, no es mucho tema.

Frunció el ceño, ofuscada.

—Nunca me cuentas las cosas —susurró, más para ella misma que para mí.

Esperen, ¿qué se creía?

—Hey, no es mi culpa que Edward no sea tema para mí —indiqué.

—Sí, claro —rodó los ojos.

— ¡No te hagas la buena amiga ahora! —Le grité—, una amiga no hace lo que tú hiciste.

Se paró ofendida del sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

—Estás haciendo el problema más y más grande, ¿no te cansas de pelear? —preguntó.

"No te cansas de pelear", oh rayos, ¿tenía razón? Edward se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿qué demonios sucedía con ellos? A mí no me gustaba pelear…

—Ah, claro, ahora soy yo la que está mal —ironicé.

Enarcó una ceja y acomodó sus caderas para doblar una pierna y mover su cuerpo hacia un lado

—Bueno, en una de esas sí —masculló con la mirada hacia un lado—. Quizás estás así por las influencias de Alice, ahora que llegó a los Estados Unidos.

¿Qué mierda?, ¿estaba celosa?

—Estás siendo ridícula, Rosalie —le hice ver.

— ¿¡Por qué ridícula!? —Exclamó—, es solo una suposición —suavizó su voz.

Se sentó de golpe en el sofá y me miró. Rose estaba actuando como una extraña desquiciada.

—No sé qué me sucede —confesó—, estoy abrumada, frustrada y cansada.

Puse los ojos en blanco, su humor estaba espeso.

—Me gustó estar con tu hermano, Bella —se sinceró—, y se supone que no me gustan los hombres.

—No debiste declararte homosexual así como así, en probar no hay nada malo.

Y claro que yo tenía razón; en mis salidas universitarias, luego de haberme calado 3 veces un cañón de marihuana, haber bebido una botella de vodka y conocer a mucha gente, me acosté con una chica de mi facultad, se llamaba Victoria. No me gustó. Supe ahí que yo era heterosexual.

—Lo sé. Victoria quería algo más serio contigo luego de ese encuentro —recordó.

En aquella fiesta había conocido a Rosalie Hale, era del grupo de lesbianas de la fiesta.

—Y tú a punta de orgías lésbicas —rememoré con una sonrisilla.

—Fue entretenido —afirmó.

—Éramos jóvenes —añadí.

Rose se bebió el té con gotitas de melisa y, luego, observó su reloj. Abrió los ojos de sopetón y me miró.

—Ya es muy tarde, debo irme —comentó.

¿Qué tan tarde era?, ¿por qué Edward no llegaba?

— ¿Qué hora es? —indagué.

—Las 9.30, ¿por qué? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, contestando con tranquilidad que no sucedía nada.

Cuando Rose se fue me sentí bastante sola, aburrida, sin nada que hacer. Antes no me sucedían estas cosas. Qué molesto.

Los azahares estaban frente a mí, pedían atención que yo no quería darles. Recorrí con mis dedos aquella carta pequeña pero con grandes secretos, no podía ser nadie más que Damian, costaba asimilarlo, pero era él. Apreté con mis manos el fino papel y luego lo rompí con fuerza bruta. ¿Por qué se atrevía a molestar? Oprimí mis labios con rabia y furia, Pappo tenía razón, yo no estaría tranquila mientras pisara la tierra.

— ¿¡Por qué no me dejas tranquila de una buena vez!? —Grité— Estoy harta de aguantar que me amargues la vida, te pienso y solo me estresas. Damian Price te odio. Te detesto con cada fibra de mi ser, muérete —expulsé.

En un ataque de iracunda imprudencia, rompí aquellas flores lindas en mil pedazos, azotándolas contra el sofá y las paredes. Las escupí y las sobé contra el piso.

—No quiero volver a verte nunca más —dije.

Las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas por segunda vez en el día, mientras seguía pisoteando y lanzando a los mil demonios aquellos azahares malditos.

—Hey, Bella, ¿sucede algo?, ¿estás bien? —inquirió la voz dulce de Edward detrás de mí.

Di un salto acompañado de un grito, fue un gran susto.

— ¡No te aparezcas así como así! —le grité histérica, lancé un sollozo por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Me miró extrañado y luego miró al suelo triste.

—No te comportes así —lloré—, ayúdame a limpiar.

Sin importarme que me viera me agaché a recoger cada pétalo y tallo, algunas estaban bien apuñaladas por mis tacos. Las manos de Edward se unieron a mi ritual, levantando del suelo el desperdicio vegetal. Me paré cuando noté que las lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos y él estaba viéndome.

—Necesito que me dejes sola, gracias por ayudarme a recoger.

No quería que me mirase así, estaba destrozada e histérica de los puros nervios. Pero no me hizo caso, se mordió el labio inferior y de un segundo a otros me abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndome con sus brazos grandes hasta hundirme en su pecho duro y cálido. La sensación fue tan poderosa que lloré más y más fuerte, fue inevitable.

Su mano acarició mi cabeza con delicadeza, y luego su mentón reposó en ella. Acogí mi cara en él y lo empapé con mis lágrimas.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó con la voz recargada de desazón.

Me separé para observarlo con curiosidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —. No entendía de qué hablaba.

—Alguien te dañó, se nota, Bella —. Acarició mi nuca y me acogió nuevamente en su pecho.

Negué con la cabeza reiteradamente.

— ¿Cómo que no, Bella?, duele verte así, no te calles conmigo, por favor —suplicó—, quizás no hemos tenido la relación más bella del mundo pero… rayos, no quiero verte así. Dime quién fue y juro que le romperé cada uno de sus huesos.

Apreté mis labios hasta formar una línea recta, las lágrimas seguían y seguían por mi rostro.

—No quiero ahondar en el tema, Edward, por favor —le pedí —, entiéndeme, te lo suplico.

Asintió lentamente. Miró hacia un lado y siguió acariciando mi cabeza.

—Necesitas descansar —sugirió—. Si quieres te preparo algo antes.

El Edward tierno asomaba su cabeza, esto era una maravilla como también una pesadilla dura. ¿Qué sucedía con él? Qué frustración.

No me percaté de lo fuerte que había fruncido el ceño, hasta que dolió.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió.

—Nada.

Enarcó una ceja. Luego sonrió y con sus dedos limpió mis lágrimas. Qué vergüenza todo esto.

—Dime, estamos en confianza —pidió.

"Confianza", ¿estábamos realmente en confianza? Grrr… ¿qué sucede contigo, Edward?

—Estás confundiéndome, Edward —declaré algo nerviosa—, tus actitudes… todo de ti es extraño para mí.

No decía nada, solo me miraba con infranqueable calidez. Una sonrisilla salía lentamente de él, ¿le estaba siendo ridícula?

— ¿Estoy siendo graciosa? —pregunté ofendida.

Negó rotundamente, seguía sin hablar.

—Eres una persona difícil de predecir —confesó—, ¿algún día podré prever de tus actitudes? Creí que me odiabas. Ahora… ¿te confundo?, ¿hay alguna cámara escondida por aquí? —Comenzó un recorrido por todo el departamento con sus ojos.

Edward era un patán, jamás podría tomarse mis palabras en serio. Bueno, ni yo sabía si estaba en lo cierto, las palabras salieron con rapidez de mi boca, un ataque de impulso. Quizás no tenían validez.

Para Edward yo era su necesidad biológica, algo con lo que puedes satisfacerte cuando desees. Frío. Pero era cierto, ¿no? Desde un momento me lo propuse, acostarme con el guapo vicepresidente, lo había hecho. Ahora, ¿qué sucedía?, mis temores volvían a surgir como un cáncer, y por una extraña razón Edward me hacía sentir una protección rara. No debía sentirlo nunca más.

—Voy a acostarme —dije iracunda.

Di paso duro hacia mi habitación, quería seguir llorando. Y ahora más de rabia, por Edward.

—No, no, no —repitió reiteradamente—. Lo siento —se disculpó.

Me abrazó desde atrás fuertemente. Apretaba bien fuerte.

— ¡Y luego me dices que soy yo la que quiere discutir! —Grité— Eres un idiota.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón, Bella…

— ¡NO ME LLAMES BELLA! —Quería arrancarle la cabeza.

Rodó los ojos y aprisionó mis mejillas con sus manos.

—Vivo diciéndote Bella y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta —dio un suspiro—. Perdona por reírme hace unos minutos, sé que lo que dijiste es serio, es solo que… no entiendo por qué te confundes.

—No te preocupes, lo que dije fue una estupidez. Puedes irte a descansar tú también, porque yo deseo con ansias dormir —dije.

Necesitaba salir del paso, hablar con Edward solo era llenarse de más y más preguntas.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Isabella? —Lo miré más que extrañada, ¿por qué me decía eso?

— ¿El problema de qué? —inquirí.

Se agarró el cabello, exasperado. ¿Algo hice mal?

— ¿El problema de qué? —me remedó—. Por más que intento acercarme a ti tú no me dejas, no quiero pelear más contigo porque me agoto y sé que tú no te mereces todas esas discusiones porque estás estresada por algo, o alguien —me miró suspicaz, como pidiéndome que le dijera quién diablos me estaba molestando.

— ¡Yo no te he pedido que te preocupes por mí! Ni siquiera estoy estresada —mentí. Sí, estaba estresada—, lo que a ti te sucede es que te gusto —me reí de él—, te gusto bastante y por eso quieres preocuparte por mí —lo molesté.

— ¿Y?, tiene algo de malo gustarme la bella presidenta de Swan & Cullen Association? —confesó con el gesto duro y enojado.

Levanté mis cejas por la sorpresa y mi boca expulso un "oh" mudo. ¿Estaba bromeando?

—Deja de bromear —pedí.

—No estoy bromeando, Isabella —estrechó sus ojos, como si se sintiera realmente ofendido—. ¿Por qué se te hace tan difícil que tú me gustes a mí?

Ni siquiera me lo había planteado, yo solo creyendo que era una atracción física. Yo le gustaba a Edward, pero… ¿y yo? Hmmm, más confusión para mi cabeza, oh Dios, ¿nunca saldría de esto?

—Tú estás loco, Edward —afirmé—, tienes una novia con la que te vas a casar —le recordé.

—Sí. A ella le amo y tú me gustas, creo que no hay problemas en ello —me explicó con suma tranquilidad.

—Ah.

Era odioso escuchar eso de su boca. Mordí mis mejillas internas para no gritarle que era un patán.

—Es por eso que sigo siendo tu necesidad biológica —comenté.

Rodó los ojos.

—Si quieres seguir llamándote así, pues hazlo.

—No soy yo la que me llamó así, fuiste tú —alegué con rabia.

—Eso da igual, te pedí perdón por eso —. Se encogió de hombros.

Abrí mi boca ofendida, ¿desde cuándo creía que podría comprarme con sus palabras?, eso no lo podía hacer nadie.

— ¿Crees que con un simple perdón a mí se me puede olvidar lo que tú me dijiste? —le pregunté. Esperaba que me respondiera con honestidad, sino me lanzaría ahora mismo desde la ventana.

Se quedó pensando un momento, luego asintió. Parecía serio. Sí, ¡lo decía en serio!

— ¡Estás jodidamente loco! —expulsé.

—Eres rencorosa, sino no estarías armando problemas por algo que pasó hace ya semanas. Un ejemplo claro es cómo tratas a tu prima Tanya por algo que sucedió hace más de 14 años —. Se cruzó de brazos y con una mirada suficiente esperó a que le contestara.

Me senté de golpe sobre el sillón, ya no me parecía cómodo, ¡ya nada me parecía cómodo!, desde que él estaba en mi propiedad. Se sentó a mi lado con un pie sobre su muslo, una pose relajada para el momento en el que estábamos. Pero, ¿qué más podía pedirle?, Edward jamás entendería por todo lo que pude haber pasado hace años.

—Cuando sepas qué me ha sucedido a lo largo de mi vida, ahí podrás opinar con argumentos válidos —le dije tranquilamente.

— ¿Por qué no me confiesas ahora? —solicitó.

—Porque no. Nadie lo sabe, ¿por qué tendrías que saberlo tú? Ni mi mejor amigo sabe qué demonios me ha dado el destino, ¿y tú te crees con el derecho de saberlo? Vaya.

Apoyé mis codos en mis piernas y con mis manos sujeté mi cabeza, el flequillo cayó tapándome. Sin quererlo volví a llorar, todo lo que me estaba sucediendo me volvería una loca. Y mis lágrimas las tenía que ver Edward cada vez que podía, qué horror.

Me tomó desde la muñeca y me giró, haciéndome salir de mi burbuja protectora.

—Seca esas lágrimas —. Con sus manos limpió cada gota de mis mejillas con delicadeza. Su suave tacto me reconfortó. —No te cierres al rencor, te hace mal —me acercó a él, de manera que mi cabeza chocó contra su pecho y Edward pudo abrazarme con cuidado.

Me dejé llevar por sus bellas caricias, ¿así sería con Jane? Por un momento la envidié, solo un poquito, sería agradable tener a alguien que te llenara de mimos y cariños. ¿Qué estaba hablando?, no, claro que no, años atrás fue una locura haber amado, ahora sería una estupidez del porte de un buque.

— ¿Por qué te gusto, Edward? —. Cuando le pregunté eso, su cuerpo se puso rígido. Fruncí el ceño, ¿le costaba hablar de eso? —Respóndeme —le pedí cuando noté que se demoraba.

—Créeme, hasta yo no tengo la respuesta —confesó con la voz baja.

—Mmm… O sea que puede ser una simple estupidez de tu parte, ¿no?

Se quedó pensando. Asintió.

—Ya veo —dije.

— ¿Qué sientes por Jane? —inquirí mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Ya deja las preguntas, Bella, te estás volviendo espesa —rio.

Giré mi cabeza para observarlo y mirarlo mal. Me sonrió encantadoramente. El estómago se me encogió, no era desagradable la sensación, siendo sincera. Apretó más sus brazos a mi alrededor, para luego envolver sus manos con las mías, las cuales reposaron en mi vientre. Sentí unas intensas ganas de salir corriendo, esto me espantaba, pero… era mejor que no.

Su boca se acercó a mi cuello, besándolo con lentitud cerca del esternocleidomastoideo hasta la clavícula. Me estremecí con fuerza, solo Edward podía desesperarme y hacerme disfrutar con su lentitud a la vez.

—Edward —jadeé.

Quitó el cabello que le estaba entorpeciendo y mordió levemente la piel que cubría mi hombro. Ladeó mi cara mi con eso pudo besarme con pasión y deseo.

—Eres una mujer increíble —susurró apegado a mis labios, luego mordió el inferior con delicadeza.

Le sonreí con agradecimiento y alegría, era increíble para él.

. . .

Abrí mis ojos con una dificultad impresionante, dolían con el brillo de la luz solar que calaba entre los vidrios gigantes de mi habitación. Con mi mano introducida entre las sábanas lo busqué, pero no estaba. Saboreé mi boca, estaba seca. Hacía calor.

Me levanté con el cuerpo adolorido, estaba vestida con un pequeño babydoll rojo de bordes negros con encaje. No recordaba tenerlo, hasta que mi cerebro hizo _click_. Me lo había comprado Frederick hace un año atrás.

Con un bostezo volví a dejarme caer contra la almohada, olía a Edward: una extraña mezcla de perfume carísimo francés y a macho duro y sexy y hermoso y masculino y fuerte y… _Cállate Isabella Marie Swan Capobianco_, exigió mi consciencia con dura rabia. No le tomé importancia, la noche que había pasado con él fue fenomenal. Cada huella de su boca en mi piel había quedado estancada, como una marca de agua: no se apreciaba a simple vista, pero estaba ahí. Di una risita y me revolqué en el algodón de mi cama.

—Te dio fuerte —dijo Alice irrumpiendo mi espacio.

Di un brinco y me paré efusivamente de la cama. La fulminé con la mirada y me crucé de brazos. Me dio vergüenza pues… estaba fantaseando con su hermano.

— ¿Quién te dejó entrar? —le pregunté para que se olvidara de lo que había visto.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró.

— ¿Quién más podría abrirme la puerta para que yo entrase al departamento? —dijo como si fuese obvio. ¿Me estaba tomando por estúpida?

—Deja de bromear, no ando de humor para tus juegos.

— ¿Ah si? Pues yo te vi de lo más alegre hoy —se encogió de hombros.

Entrecerré mis ojos, amenazante.

—No necesitas mirarme así, Bella —alegó Alice.

Me recorrió con la mirada, recordándome lo que llevaba puesto. Enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunté.

—Salió a trotar.

—Pero tenemos que ir a trabajar —objeté.

Me indicó silencio con su dedo contra sus labios pintados de suave labial rosa.

—Edward lo tiene todo solucionado, pidió el día libre para ustedes dos. Me contó que te vio algo estresada y por eso me llamó, me comentó que quizás yo podría subirte el ánimo con algo.

Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de que nosotros nos habíamos escapado del trabajo, pensarían mal. Y claro que debían pensar mal. Oh rayos.

— ¡No estoy estresada! —grité—Bueno, no tanto como para evitar un día de trabajo.

Puso los ojos en blanco, se acomodó en el umbral de la puerta y me quedó mirando largo rato. Era incómodo e irritante.

—Ahora que estamos solas podría comentarte el gran festejo que se viene en los próximos días —comentó. Sus ojos estaban entusiasmados.

— ¿Festejo de qué?

—Es el cumpleaños de Edward, Bella —me lo confesó como si fuese obvio, ¿qué culpa tenía yo?, no tenía por qué saber que era el cumpleaños de Edward —. No me digas que no lo sabías —dijo Alice con sus manitas alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Te sorprende que no lo sepa? —inquirí.

—Claro que sí, si te acuestas con mi hermano es obligación que, por lo menos, sepas cuándo está de cumpleaños —rio.

La miré avergonzada, ¿por qué ahora todos sabían que Edward y yo…? Bueno eso.

—No, no es obligación, Alice. Además, ¡no se te ocurra decirle a la gente que nosotros dos hacemos eso! —le advertí.

—Mejor piensa en qué le darás de regalo.

— ¿Por qué tengo que darle un regalo?

—Ya te lo dije, eres su… ¡lo que sea! Le debes un regalo —exigió—. Y, Bella, es obvio que sé que se acuestan, mírate a ti y el suelo con ropa desparramada —apuntó con su barbilla al suelo. Miré. Tenía razón.

¿Y qué quería que le diera de regalo?, Edward lo podría tener todo: una joven prometida, bella e inteligente, dinero, lujos, poder… ¿Qué podría faltarle?

— ¿Qué le puedo regalar? —inquirí realmente interesada en darle un buen paquete para entretenerlo.

—No lo conoces, ¿cierto? —Negué con la cabeza ante su inquisición—. Bueno, quizás podría ayudarte…

— ¡Sí! Tú debes ayudarme, Alice —di saltitos de felicidad, con ella podría pisotearle el que podría ser el regalo de Jane. _¡Bravo! Esta es una pelea de quién da el mejor regalo, ¿o me equivoco?_, estúpida conciencia.

Alice me miró extrañada, y no era para menos. Yo andaba extraña, de buen humor exactamente.

La voz de Edward hizo eco entre las paredes del departamento, él había regresado de su trote. Parecía conversar con alguien, ¿es que Jane estaría por aquí? Que no por favor, imploré.

—Sí, claro, Jasper —conversó mientras caminaba hacia nosotras.

En ese momento supe que la conversación quedaría hasta ahí, por lo menos tendría que esperar para poder seguir hablando del cumpleaños de Edward. Tampoco debía hablar de ello con él, sería una sorpresa.

Me quedó mirando con profundidad, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y me guiñó un ojo, sin importarle que su hermana estuviese presente. Me sonrojé con ganas.

Llevaba un pantalón de deportes negro y una remera gris bastante apretada, el cabello revuelto y una toalla alrededor de su cuello. En su mano tenía una botella de agua purificada.

—Te paso a buscar mañana a las 12 am para que vayas a verla, confío en ti plenamente —le dijo al interlocutor—. Buenos días, mujercitas.

Al parecer andaba con un humor muy bueno, y sabía la razón de eso. Sonreí internamente cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a afrontar mi cabeza, parecía que nuevamente lo estaba viviendo en carne y hueso.

—Era hora que apareciera el Señor "hago ejercicio cada vez que se me da la gana" —le reprochó Alice con una dureza imitada.

Alice Cullen era una obsesionada con el peso de otros y con el ejercicio ajeno, ella no tomaba ni a palos una pesa, ni siquiera pisaría un gimnasio, pero ella te lo inculcaba con ganas. Pobre Edward. Cuando teníamos 15 años se pasaba a mi lado diciéndome que fuera al gimnasio para apretar los músculos, pero ella se lo pasaba lanzada en una hamaca los días de verano. Ahora le tocaba a Edward.

—No molestes tú —Edward le apuntó con el dedo, como si fuera un profesor amenazando a su alumna con llevarla a detención.

—Bella, te tengo un regalo —anunció Edward con el rostro iluminado por la alegría de la noticia.

Reí y luego fruncí el ceño. ¿Regalo?

—Te tengo al mejor médico para Elena —dijo—. Es un neurocirujano ruso, de excelencias y honores. Y no te preocupes por el dinero que conlleva traerlo hasta acá, es un buen amigo y yo lo pagaré.

Abrí mis ojos como dos grandes platos, luego la boca formó una o. ¿Estaba haciendo esto por mí?, ¿o por Elena?

— ¿Es en serio? —me expresé sorpresiva e incrédula.

Asintió.

—Siento incomodar con mis preguntas en este momento, pero, ¿quién es Elena? —inquirió Alice, alias la metiche.

—Mi asistente —me limité a decir—, sufrió un grave accidente de camino a la empresa y ahora está en coma con un TEC cerrado—. Recordé que debía ir a verla. Hoy sería perfecto, como a Edward se le ocurrió dejarme el día libre.

—Ah, pero ese guapísimo asistente que tienes ahora es de remplazo, ¿no? —Alice enarcó una ceja y miró a Edward por una milésima de segundo, ¿estaba tramando algo? —Yo no lo dejaría ir tan rápido, podrían armar una buena dupla en la cama y, quien sabe, algo más serio — ¿Era mi idea o Alice intentaba sacar celos a Edward?

—Alice, no hables eso —pedí con cierta incomodidad.

Observé a Edward, su semblante estaba inquietante y algo frío, ¿tanto podía cambiar al nombrarle a Cameron? Rayos.

—No, déjala, quizás tiene razón —parecía sarcástico o enojado. ¡Vamos!, ¿por qué se ponía así?

Alice me guiñó un ojo, Edward no pudo darse cuenta del gesto. La miré mal y se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que irme, el trote me tiene sucio y debo bañarme.

Ladeé mi cabeza sin entender por qué su comportamiento estaba así, ¿tan rápido podía cambiar? Qué cansancio.

Le mostré el dedo corazón a Alice cuando Edward salió por la puerta para ir hacia el baño. Con su cabeza me apuntó el sendero por el que su hermano se fue, no entendí el por qué.

—Ve tras él y pregúntale por qué se puso así, ¿o te quedarás con la duda?

Alice, Alice, Alice… ¿qué tramas? No me dediqué a preguntarle, eso quedaría para después.

—Hey, antes de que me vaya de aquí para que rindan culto a su placer carnal, debo decirte que mañana pasaré por ti a tu trabajo, recuerda que tenemos que ver el maravilloso regalo de Edward —qué contenta se veía, Alice y sus sospechosas trampas.

— ¿A qué hora pasarás? Tendré mucho trabajo para mañana, el no haber ido hoy me traerá más responsabilidades…

— ¡Métetelas por el culo! Eres la jefa, dueña y señora, la soberana, blablablá. Nadie te dirá algo, te tienen miedo —rio—. Y apresúrate a ir por Edward, estoy segura que está molesto —ya veía crecer los cuernos a Alice, era un vil demonio cuando se lo proponía.

Sonreí y me despedí de ella, en verdad, la extrañaba mucho.

Me mordí el labio inferior y abrí con cuidado la puerta, se escuchaba el agua caer con fuerza. Demonios, se estaba bañando. Por el vidrio difuso de la ducha, vi su cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Era una maravilla, un sol. Suspiré y me encaminé hacia él mientras me quitaba el babydoll y lo lanzaba al suelo. Abrí con cuidado la puertecita de vidrio, ésta no hizo ruido. Me perdí en la imagen de sus brazos fuertes masajeando su cabeza, la espuma aglomerada en su cuello y su cabello le daban un aspecto tierno y gracioso a la vez.

Pasé mi dedo índice en el dibujo de su espalda entornada y bastante musculosa. Fue excitante ese pequeño salto que dio al notar mi caricia sobre su piel. Se giró a observarme con lentitud.

—Hola —lo saludé con picardía.

—Hola —me dio una sonrisilla coqueta, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

— ¿Sucede algo?, te fuiste sin despedirte de tu hermana.

Nunca fui tan insegura de mi cuerpo como en ese momento, cuando él recorrió sus cuencas esmeralda por todo mi ser. Dios, sentí, por un segundo, que podría llegar a desmayarme.

—No sabía que se iría tan rápido —dijo secamente.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —le pregunté con cautela, no quería una discusión.

Miró hacia el techo y torció su boca.

—No es buen momento para hablar de esto —reprochó.

—Siempre es un buen momento para hablar, Edward. Dime qué demonios sucede —supliqué.

—Estoy celoso.

Esperen… ¿qué?

— ¿Eh…?

—Cameron me tiene furioso, Bella, me pone celoso verte con él. ¿Satisfecha?

Oh… Estaba sin palabras, ¿Edward celoso? Ugh.

* * *

><p>Hola lindas, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que me emocioné con tanto arrumaco, espero estos dos se den bien, porque son bastante difíciles. Un beso a todas mis preciosas.<p>

Quiero recordarles que pronto se viene mi nuevo fanfic: "El poder de la sangre". No se lo pierdan, al igual que el próximo capítulo de DCCF POV Edward :)

.

**_BAISERS!_**


	19. Incongruencia EPOV

**_-.-.-. Capítulo será remplazado por el beteado .-.-.- _**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

****Capítulo dedicado a **Nathalia Bonham**, que estuvo de cumpleaños. ¡Un abrazo y un beso!

.

**Recomiendo: **

**Por una cabeza (Instrumental) - Carlos Gardel**

**Just the way you are - Barry White**

**Frozen - Celldweller**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 18**

******.**

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

—Estuviste maravilloso, Edward —dijo Jane acostándose a mi lado con la respiración pesada y el cabello revuelto.

Me quedé blanco, me sentía fatal. Una mierda. ¿Cómo pude haberle hecho eso? A Jane, mi prometida.

— ¿Sucede algo, amor? —inquirió poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

—No, no sucede nada —intenté darle mi mejor sonrisa; costaba demasiado.

En un primer momento intenté no desviar mi mente en el demoniaco ser de cabellos negros, pero me fue imposible. Mi cabeza me traicionó, enviando imágenes y fantasías de Bella en momentos tan sensuales como infernales. Esto no estaba bien.

Jane se quedó dormida en mis brazos, dediqué una observación rápida a su rostro angelical. Me sentía tan culpable por no haber estado al cien porciento para ella, mi mente no la imaginó a ella, sino a Bella. No quería hacerle daño, y por esa misma razón había dejado que lo del matrimonio siguiera en pie.

. . .

No podía concentrarme ni un poco, mi mano tiritaba y cada vez que quería escribir, el maldito lápiz se corría. Ansiaba hablar con Jacob para que me diera sus consejos.

—Ah. Maldición —gemí.

Lancé el lápiz lejos.

Me recliné en la silla, puse mis pies en el escritorio y retomé el libro que había dejado a la mitad por hacer mis deberes de vicepresidente: "En el jardín de las bestias", de Erik Larson. Me relajaría un momento.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse inundó la paz silenciosa de mi oficina. Era ella. Parada frente a mí con esa mirada tan sensual como amenazante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Debo reconocer que no fui muy cortés, pero el solo hecho de recordar la traición mental que hice a Jane, me hacía odiarla sin justificación. Como también las ganas de hacerla mía.

—Mal educado. Te traje una invitación. —Con sus manos me presumió una especie de carta o papel elegante.

A juzgar por su expresión cautelosa y alegre a la vez, debía ser algo bastante agradable para ella, pero no para mí. Su maldad llegaba a niveles tan altos que hasta el mismo demonio podría asustarse. No, no era tanto, pero si ella estaba feliz, era por algo que no podría compartir conmigo. Así era ella.

Intenté quitársela, pero hizo el típico ademán de escondérsela detrás de la espalda. Me sentí como un imbécil al seguirle el juego. Y más por la cara de satisfacción que traía ese demonio.

—Isabella —le dije severo, me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

—Mmm… Por fin lo dices como debe ser. Es una invitación al aniversario de la empresa "Marathon Clothes INC."

¿Y qué mierda tenía yo que ver en eso?

Le pedí la carta para poder leerla, si estaba acá era para que yo asista, claramente. Recibí una negativa de su parte, haciéndome enojar gravemente.

— ¿Entonces para qué mierda vienes a molestarme? —. Bella era un ser maldito, era estresante.

—Debemos ir como pareja, querido Edward —solo escuché su voz, ya que, para hacerla enojar, me puse a hojear el libro con lentitud.

—No quiero ir —manifesté acomodándome en la silla.

— ¿Crees que yo quiero ir contigo? —me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta. —Mira, mierda —vino hacia mí con paso decisivo e iracundo, estampando su mano en mi escritorio con furia. A juzgar por su cara, creo que le dolió—, esta empresa es importante, no sé si lo sabías pedazo de carne podrida —reí ante sus insultos, me sorprendía su capacidad de buscarme sobrenombres—. No estoy para tu juego, ¿si? Es una cosa meramente profesional que vayamos, ¿entiendes?

Isabella, Isabella, ¿cuándo dejaría de ser tan dura? Era un chiste, como también una intriga. Tan bonita y tan despiadada.

La hice enojar tanto que hasta me golpeó en el hombro y luego me amenazó con sus manitos en mi camisa, su agarre fue fuerte, pero no me provocó daño alguno. No podía hacerle nada, su cuerpecito me daba nervios.

—Irás te guste o no, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo al ir contigo, pedazo de idiota. —No me sorprendería que pronto saliera con otros sobrenombres mucho más originales.

—Está bien, jefa —le dije para que se callara un rato, parecía bastante alterada.

— ¿Es que tu novia no te da permiso de ir conmigo a una simple fiesta? —Ah, creía que yo era el monigote.

—Yo me mando solo, nadie me dice qué hacer, querida Bella.

Gruñó como un animal, pensé que se agarraría de mí y me clavaría los dientes. Y no es un chiste conociendo a Bella.

Confirmaría mi asistencia por correo, según ella, luego se fue sin antes lanzarme la invitación para que me cayera en la cabeza. Pero no fue así.

Volví a reclinarme en mi silla, pero esta vez no pude concentrarme. Me quité los lentes que traía y suspiré. Bella era un atado de humor y estrés, pero me agradaba también, y eso lo hacía más extraño.

Sonreí.

. . .

— ¡No!, no quiero que vayas a esa fiesta con esa mujerzuela —sostuvo Jane, dejándose caer en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y mirada oscura.

— No veo qué tiene de malo —le dije—. Además, es un compromiso para la empresa que tengo a cargo, no me hagas esta escena ridícula.

Hizo un puchero y quitó su mirada de mí. Rodé los ojos ante semejante escena de celos. Pero bastante justificada.

—A ver… ¿Qué problema tienes con Isabella? —. Me senté a su lado, puse una mano en su espalda y la acaricié.

—No me gusta ella, Edward. Siento que te come con los ojos, y tú eres mío —dijo volviéndome a mirar.

La abracé para que se sintiese segura, no quería hacerle daño. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza y deposité un beso en su frente.

—Estás siendo insegura. No sabía que eras celosa —la molesté.

—No lo soy, Edward, es solo que a veces hay personas que te provocan rechazo. Por rameras.

—Hey, no tienes que tratarla así…

— ¿Por qué? Yo digo que es una ramera, pues porque lo es —se encogió de hombros.

Negué con la cabeza ante sus celos inexplicables.

—Debo irme. Volveré pronto, no te preocupes.

No le tomé atención a sus berrinches, no había para qué comportarse así. No pasaría nada, claro que no.

En mi celular marcaba un número desconocido, fruncí el ceño y contesté con recelo.

— ¿Hola…? —saludé.

—Oh, hola, Edward —. Esa voz me parecía muy familiar. Muy dulce y educada —, habla Rosalie.

Qué sorpresa, la amiga de Bella, ¿qué habrá sucedido para que ella me llamara?, ¿y cómo consiguió mi número?

—Hola Rosalie, ¿hay algún problema?

—No, no, es solo que… me gustaría que vinieras a buscar a Bella a su departamento —pidió la rubia. Enarqué una ceja ante su petición.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? —inquirí solo para molestar, no tenía problemas en irla a buscar.

—Porque eres un caballero, además no quiero que sigan discutiendo, molestan el silencio eterno que antes había en la empresa —rio, yo le seguí con unas carcajadas. No creo que haya habido mucho silencio anteriormente, ya que, tenía entendido, Bella gritaba desde antes.

— ¿Dirección?

. . .

Maldita Bella y sus ocurrencias de vivir en Tribeca, quedaba bastante lejos desde donde yo me encontraba. Y claro, yo era el imbécil que decidía ir a buscarla, cuando ella tenía auto. Y para rematar, era uno de los edificios departamentales más caros de Manhattan. Qué lujosa.

Desde lejos la vi a ella parada junto a Rosalie, mirando el auto con cierto deslumbramiento. Siempre provocaba el mismo efecto. Sí. Mi auto.

Cuando salí del auto pude contemplarla con mayor detalle. Quedé estupefacto, ¿podía ser más sexy y bella? Estaba deslumbrante, magnífica. Aquel vestido rojo con diseños negros le quedaba perfecto a su piel blanca y a su cabello oscuro, amarrado en un moño. Y esos labios… Ugh. Rojos. Tentación andante.

Pero Bella no se quedó atrás, vi cómo casi me devora con la mirada. Yo fui más sutil. Se dio calor con las manos sobre sus brazos. Tenía frío.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a buscarte —le dije con una sonrisa.

—No pienso ir contigo.

¿Cuál era su problema? Yo intentaba ser… amable.

— ¡Vamos! Estoy tratando de ser un caballero contigo, nos vamos juntos como la pareja de empresarios más exitosa del mundo —bromeé. No le fue gracioso. Amargada.

—Tú no eres el empresario más exitoso del mundo, esa soy yo —. Maldita arrogante y la puta madre. Odiaba eso de ella.

—Sí, claro. Súbete al auto y hacemos la mierda ya, hace frío y te resfriarás —me quité la chaqueta y se la puse encima para que no tuviese frío. Dios, ahora quien tenía frío era yo.

Rose me miró como diciendo: "así se hace, animal". Bella se giró recelosa hacia su amiga, algo le dijo al oído. Bufó.

—Está bien, Edward, vamos a la jodida "fiesta".

Camino a la fiesta fue un silencio atascado y asfixiante, no hablaba y yo tampoco. Qué "divertida" sería esta velada. Solo aguantarla 3 horas como máximo y luego la traería devuelta a su departamento.

Tuvimos que saludar al famoso presidente de la puta empresa. Steve Jones. Un hombre de cabello ya canoso y corto, ojos azules y cuerpo un poco robusto. Me miró extraño, esperaba que no sea gay como ese tal James.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente bastante adinerada, pero no me sentía a gusto, era la típica gente que busca agradar a los demás con su fachada, sin importarte lo que hay dentro. Es por eso que Jane había dejado de gustarme y agradarme como antes. Con el paso del tiempo que la conocía su forma de ser estaba transformada, ella solo intentaba agradar e incluirse en esa sociedad materialista que hay hoy en día. Como lo que estaba viendo ahora.

Miré a Bella, estaba algo incómoda en esa silla, mirando a su alrededor y haciendo muecas cada dos segundos. Con suerte tocaba su comida.

— ¿En qué piensas? —le pregunté realmente intrigado, mientras comía un poco. La verdad es que tampoco estaba comiendo mucho.

—En lo mierdero que puede ser el comportamiento humano —suspiró pesadamente.

—La gente se comporta así para poder encajar en la sociedad, nosotros mismos aumentamos la estupidez humana.

Me era realmente sorprendente que ella pensase igual que yo. Bella escondía un ser tan hermoso por dentro, cubierto de acero, cubierto de pena y venganza. Resentimiento. ¿Eso la hacía ser así? Muchos podrían tacharla de materialista, fría y miserable. Pero, ¿eso sería una máscara? Lo que acababa de decir podría confirmármelo.

—Qué profundas palabras —rio. Me quedé mirando su sonrisa con detención, parecía increíble lo bella que podía llegar a ser.

—A veces me pongo algo… interesante —le sonreí. Ella me lo devolvió. — ¿Quieres bailar? —le pregunté para salir de esa sociedad inmunda, y de paso, para acercarme más a ella.

Ella aceptó con un lindo "está bien, bombón", para luego pararse de su silla, dándome una vista bastante… tentadora de ella. Debía controlarme.

El destino parecía jugarme en contra, porque sonaba la música sensual de Barry White y no era precisamente una ayuda. Rayos. No me acerqué mucho a ella, debía guardar espacio, no me encontraba cómodo haciendo esto y yo con novia. Ella parecía tener la misma cautela, aguardando sus movimientos sensuales.

Estaba perdido en las cuencas marrones de Bella. Parecía sumergirme en un mar de chocolate caliente, atrayente, soñador. Sus pestañas se movían al pestañear. Eran largas, curvadas, simétricas. Sus ojos eran vida, libertad y amor represivo. ¿Qué le impedía liberar todo eso?

Tocaron mi hombro, justo cuando iba a preguntarle por ello. Me giré. Era Steve.

— ¿Me presta a la señorita? —me preguntó Steve con una sonrisa en la cara.

Miré a Bella para que ella decidiera si irse con el viejo o estar conmigo. Al fin y al cabo Bella no era de mi propiedad.

—Te dejo, Edward —me sonrió—, vuelvo enseguida.

Me dio rabia, ¿qué tenía ese viejo? Bueno, quizás lo hacía de cortesía. Aunque, parecía borracho.

Me acerqué a la barra que había ahí, no encajaba mucho con la sobriedad de la "fiesta". El barman me miró suspicaz, y yo solo atiné a saludar con mi cabeza.

—Veo que anda decaído, ¿qué quiere tomar? —preguntó mientras secaba un vaso con un pañito.

—Algo potente —me limité a decir. Enarcó una ceja.

— ¿La chica de allá es su novia? —inquirió mientras sacaba una botella de _Bulleit bourbon_*.

Me giré a ver a quién apuntaba. Ahí estaba ella bailando con Steve, riendo juntos y hablando quizás qué.

—No.

—Pero estás deprimido porque no te da bola, ¿cierto?

Lo quedé mirando, ¿por qué sacaba esas conclusiones?

—Ya estoy comprometido con una chica —dije algo apenado de tan solo recordarlo.

—Parece que no estás muy contento de ello —. El tipo era adivinador, ¿o qué?

Puso el alcohol en un vaso grande y, sin más, me lo dejó en la barra.

—Un _Bullet Neat_* para el amigo que está siendo tentado por la morena —exclamó.

No pude evitar sonreír, el barman era un mago que podía ver dentro de mí.

—Ten cuidado con esa chica que viene ahí, es algo… calientapollas.

Con su dedo pulgar apuntó sutilmente a la rubia Diosa que se acercaba a mí. ¡Gracias a Jesucristo!, una rubia. Sí, claro, quería escapar de la morena que bailaba con el presidente de una de las empresas más grandes de ropa mundialmente.

—Me das un tequila, cariño —se sentó a mi lado, poniendo una de sus largas piernas sobre la otra.

Me observó y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Edward Cullen? —su voz era grave y sofisticada, como la de una cantante de soul.

—El mismo —le hice un pequeño gesto con mi vaso y bebí un buen trago. Ugh. Estaba bien fuerte.

En cualquier caso, no habría prestado atención a la modelito que se me estaba presentando, por una cosa de respeto y amor hacia mi novia. Pero ahora necesitaba quitarme las ganas de agarrar a Bella y plantarle un beso frente a todos los presentes. Me estaba convirtiendo en una bestia, y verla a ella con ese viejo verde me calentaba las pelotas.

—Yo soy Stella Stoica —se presentó con una coqueta sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto —le sonreí.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —consultó tímidamente.

Me bebí de golpe todo lo que quedaba del gran vaso con Bullet Neat, provocando un ligero mareo para mi cuerpo.

Me paré y le presté el brazo a la tal Stella, nos acercamos a la pista de manera que yo pudiera ver qué demonios hacía ese tal Steve con Bella.

— ¿Por qué miras tanto a esa chica que está ahí? —preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por mi pecho.

—Porque me preocupa que ese tipo la toque —le contesté sinceramente.

— ¿Es tu novia? —rio.

Negué con la cabeza y acerqué su cuerpo para que pudiéramos bailar. Ella acarició mi cabello con cuidado.

— ¿Qué haces? —le consulté cerca de su oído, para que pudiera oír con mayor detalle, ya que la música golpeaba fuerte.

—Lo que hacen ellos, así puedes comprobar si le gustas —. Me separé de ella cuando dijo eso, inteligente al fin y al cabo.

—Lo que no sabes es que tengo novia esperando en casa —le dije.

Sonrió y movió su cabeza.

—Si una mujer te desequilibra, mientras estás con otra chica, es porque tu actual novia no es suficiente para ti y ella es la correcta —aseguró con astucia. Era para pensar…

— ¿Y si no amo a mi actual novia?

—Eso es un punto más a favor a mi teoría —concluyó—. Piénsalo un poco, ¿no?

Me quedé un rato ahí, analizando las palabras de mi nueva "amiga".

—Solo la deseo, no es nada más que eso.

—Y antes no habías deseado a nadie más que a tu novia —volvió a adivinar.

Asentí.

—Eso es el principio, querido Edward.

— ¿Y si nos llevamos tan mal?

—Uno de los dos tiene la culpa —me guiñó un ojo—. Ahora vamos a bailar para que tu chica se anime a corresponderte.

—No la conoces, es un lío y es bastante dura…

—Bella Swan —dijo—. Wow, ella sí que es genial.

—No quiero hacerle daño a mi novia, Stella —le confesé—, además ni siquiera sé qué mierda me sucede con Bella, siendo que me jode hasta decir basta.

—Te doy por seguro que pronto esas jodidas se convertirán en otras cosas.

Comenzamos un baile sutil, ahora era ella la que estaba mirando a Bella con detenimiento.

—Steve está toqueteándola con ganas, Edward —me avisó—. Acerquémonos.

Como era de esperarse, Steve la tenía bien agarrada desde la cintura, y Bella parecía no darle importancia a las caricias del viejo.

— ¡Hey!, Bella, ¿volverás a mis brazos? —le dije mientras tomaba de la mano a Stella. Me miró mal, y a ella igual. ¿Bingo?

—No quiero, Steve está perfecto —me dijo con una sonrisilla malévola.

Le preguntó a Stella que si creía que estábamos bien con nuestras parejas actuales, a lo que ella respondió con un asentimiento.

—Hmmm, ¿ya no quieres que te toque? —inquirí con picardía. Bella se sonrojó.

— ¿Te tragaste un payaso?

La miré mal, luego le di una mirada cómplice a Stella para que se llevara al viejo.

— ¡CAMBIO DE PAREJAS! —Gritó Steve con una copa de champaña en su mano y yéndose con Stella del brazo—. ¡Tango!

Adoraba el tango, y mi corazón brincó al escuchar los acordes de esa melodía estelar. Invité a Bella a bailar con caballerosidad, en cambio recibí un fuerte pellizco con sus uñas. Lo dejé pasar.

Adoptó una posición lejana, no podía siquiera sentir su aroma, y esa era una de las cosas que más deseaba en estos momentos. La acerqué de golpe a mi cuerpo, de modo que mi boca quedó a milímetros de su oreja, ahí olí ese aroma maravilloso de ella. Me sentí un bastardo por estar tan loco por esta morena exquisita, pero era inevitable. Podía entender un poco a Mike, Bella podría llevarte a cometer las peores locuras.

—No sabía que bailabas tango, querido Edward.

Bella bailaba con maestría el tango, sus caderas y piernas eran un sueño, una maravilla. Le hice dar un giro, para que ella quedara con su espalda chocando mi pecho, luego la giré, provocando así que su boca estuviese frente a mí. Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no cometer una locura.

—Algo en común que debamos tener —comentó, mientras pasaba su pierna entre las mías, rozando levemente mi miembro. Estaba jugando realmente sucio.

Cada movimiento, gesto y paso que Bella daba me estaba volviendo loco, la furia incontrolable se estaba apoderando de mí. El demoniaco ser que estaba bailando conmigo me encendía con fuego y yo no podía quemarme con ella.

La giré sobre sus pies tres veces, y, cuando el último terminó, la acerqué a mi pecho con una brusquedad casi perturbadora. La miré con ira, ¿no sabía el efecto que tenía en mí?, ¿sabía como la estaba deseando en este momento? ¡Maldición!, me volvería loco, loco por esa pequeña morena de trasero divino y mejillas rosa.

—Estaba buena la rubia, ¿eh? —le comenté para relajar mi estado incendiado.

Con mi mano derecha la sujeté para bajarla y así poder delinear con mi nariz su cuello. Ella no sería la única afectada en esta situación.

—No mejor que yo, te puso igual a como estás ahora.

La verdad es que Stella ni siquiera había podido provocar lo que Bella había hecho con este baile. Y eso que Stella era una rubia mágicamente guapa. Y a mi me gustaban las rubias.

Nos mirábamos fijamente, sin desviar nuestros ojos de cada uno. Bella se mordía los labios, provocándome un fuego interno que no se podría apagar si no era con su cuerpo, ella estaba jugando conmigo y sin saber las consecuencias que esto podría traerme.

—Te ves sexy concentrado, bombón —dijo mientras danzábamos las últimas piezas de este tango.

—Déjame tocarte un poco más —jadeé, envuelto en una nube de pasión descontrolada.

En un movimiento puso su pierna a mi alrededor, instintivamente quise agarrarla y tocarla, pero ella no me dejó. Amaba torturarme, ¿por qué se lo permitía?

Gracias a Dios el baile terminó, dejándome con la respiración entrecortada por el ejercicio de este y los movimientos sugerentes de Bella. La gente aplaudió nuestro baile, ni me había dado cuenta que nosotros éramos los únicos en la pista. Las personas aplaudían y vitoreaban.

Saludé con una sonrisa a Stella, se encontraba en una esquina mirando el espectáculo que Bella y yo estábamos dando. Me hizo una seña con su mano, apuntándome al baño. Ah, ahí andaba Bella.

Me metí al baño de los minusválidos, mientras miraba por la rendija de la puerta hasta que se apareciera Bella. Iba a jugar como ella había hecho conmigo. Tenía una erección apretada entre mis pantalones. Y dolía.

Su cuerpo se apareció ante mis ojos, con mi mano tomé su brazo y la atraje hasta el baño. Luego cerré la puerta para que nadie pudiese ver lo que estábamos haciendo.

— ¿Qué mierda…? —. Bella parecía asustada, y la entendía, estaba todo oscuro.

Le expliqué que era yo, y ella se relajó en un instante.

— ¿Qué quieres?, ¡me asustaste! Estúpido —exclamó con la respiración ajetreada.

—El baile, Dios… me excitaste, pequeña Bella —le fui sincero.

Me reprochó el hecho de que le dijese Bella y no Isabella, no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante sus requerimientos, ¿en qué le afectaba que le llamase Bella en vez de Isabella? No podía entenderla.

Me preguntó que qué es lo que le había dicho, suponiendo a lo último: "me excitaste". Parecía no creerlo.

—Me excité contigo —la atraje a mi cuerpo con furia y ganas—. Dame un beso —le pedí.

Me puso una mano contra los labios, dejándome claro que no iba a besarme. Luego acarició mi miembro con lentitud y se fue, sin antes decirme una frase bastante egoísta de su parte: "No estoy para quien quiera, yo deseo cuando y donde", dejándome con más ganas que el principio. Maldita sea.

La vi correr rápidamente hacia donde estaban todos los asistentes a la fiesta, la llamé varias veces, y al recibir tantas respuestas negativas, la conduje a una salita. Ahí le reproché el hecho de que estuviese excitándome como condenada, de paso, olí su cuello con lentitud, así yo también me perdía en ella. Bella era magnífica, pero… estaba volviéndome loco.

—Ya basta, Edward —jadeó. Ahora sabía lo que era bueno.

—Ni pensaba hacerte algo—. La solté. —No eres más que una mujer caprichosa, ¿querías ponerme duro? Wow… vaya, pues eso no resulta conmigo, ¿crees que quiero follarte ahora? Ni lo pienses, eres desagradable, antes tenía algo de ganas, ahora me aburres—. Todo lo que había dicho era en cierta parte verdad, Bella fastidiaba, ya le había escuchado decir a Mike que yo sería suyo, ¿parecía una promesa? Maldita sea, no sabía qué pensar. No quería hacerle cumplir sus deseos, pero yo estaba que reventaba de deseo.

En un ataque de furia, me golpeó con su puño en mi rostro. Dolió. Nada mal para una pequeña mujercita.

Me restregó en la cara lo sucedido con Tanya en un pasado, tenía razón hasta cierto punto, porque yo la había defendido muchas veces sin que ella se diera cuenta de eso. Quizás qué cosas le había dicho su prima.

—Ve por el auto, me quiero ir —demandó.

Mandona Bella llegaba al show, si claro, eso me ganaba yo al aceptar las peticiones de la chica lesbiana. Joder.

La vi a ella hablar con Steve, alias "viejo verde", se veía molesta. Y yo también lo estaba.

En el auto nos fuimos discutiendo como dos niñatos, era divertido hasta cierto punto. A Bella parecía encantarle que le gritasen y que le dijeran mierda, yo era más pacífico, pero con el ella el último tiempo era todo lo contrario.

Al llegar al departamento, Bella salió prácticamente volando del auto. Rodé los ojos y salí también, nombrándola a grandes gritos como un animal.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió parándose de golpe y dándose una vuelta sobre su eje.

Choqué contra ella, dando un acercamiento bastante coqueto contra sus labios. Sentí la tentación de besarlos otra vez.

Después de una acalorada conversación, fuera de discusiones y esas tonterías, me fui. Jane debía estar esperándome en la habitación del hotel. Sentí la inmensa carga que esto conllevaba a mis espaldas, ¿qué haría con Jane ahora? Me iba a volver loco con tanta mierda en mi cabeza.

Cuando llegué al hotel vi salir a un hombre extraño, rubio y de un cabello largo que llevaba en una coleta, fornido, alto y amenazador, no parecía cumplir con el perfil de todos los hombres adinerados que pisaban el Four Seasons. Tenía un tatuaje gigante en su brazo derecho, una "B" grande en letras góticas. Me miró suspicaz, a lo que yo respondí con un desvío de miradas para no provocar problemas, si es que el hombre era agresivo.

Sin más me fui dentro, sin darla mucha importancia al hombre extraño que acababa de pasar.

—Hola, mi amor —saludó efusivamente Jane, algo que me pareció raro, ya que antes de irme ella estaba enojada conmigo.

—Hola, Jane —saludé también, solo que algo frío. No me sentía bien haciéndole cariños. Lo bueno era que no parecía notarlo… o importarle.

Me lancé a la cama, estaba cansadísimo. Jane se lanzó a mi lado, provocando que el cansancio se volviese más espeso.

— ¿Cómo lo has pasado hoy? —inquirió.

—Bien. —Bella es una diosa y el tango que bailamos me terminó por confirmar cuánto me interesa follarla, perdón cielo—. Solo que tanto empresario casi me vuelve loco.

Asintió levemente y se acostó a mi lado. Suspiré de alivio al ver que ya no haría las típicas preguntas.

. . .

Elena se paseaba alterada por su puestito, parecía vuelta loca. Me acerqué a ella para ver qué sucedía, quizás podría ayudarle.

— ¿Qué sucede, Elena? —Pregunté.

—No encuentro mi agenda, ¡y ahí tenía un número para la organizadora del cumpleaños de mi hijo! —, qué alterada estaba.

—No te preocupes, ¿para cuándo lo necesitas? Puedo ayudarte…

—Oh no, Señor Cullen, usted ya me ha ayudado bastante. No quiero ocasionar molestias —dijo.

Le sonreí.

—No me molesta ayudarte, al contrario. Además, estás vuelta loca y ni te has dado cuenta que el teléfono está sonando hace bastante —reí al ver su cara—. No querrás que tu jefa te regañe —. Le guiñé un ojo.

Le modulé unas palabras sin sacar ningún sonido de mi boca: "nos vemos después". Me sonrió con dulzura y comenzó a hablar por el teléfono.

Caminé hacia la oficina de Bella, extrañaba ver su rostro. Sí, estoy loco.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —saludé cortésmente al ver que estaba James Simon y uno que otro miembro del consejo. Gracias por cagarme, pensé, yo quería juguetear un poco con ella. Ahora sería imposible.

—Buenas tardes, Edward.

Ni me miró. Bipolar.

—Buenas tardes, James, Marcus, Demetri —. Hice un gesto con mi cabeza a los dos hombres y al raro.

—Necesitamos que "Txoi Ltda." nos brinde sus maquinarias, es importante que, con nuestras ofertas, puedan aceptar. No pierden nada, solo nosotros, y debemos hacerlo bien… —expuso hacia los miembros.

Me gustaba ver a Bella exponer, era inteligente, muy inteligente. Su vocabulario era muy extenso, a pesar de que a mí me decía una cantidad de burradas impresionantes. Se manejaba bien, mucho mejor que su padre. Además, sus movimientos y labios moverse frenéticamente al hablar, me producían ciertas sensaciones no precisamente desagradables, pero sí extrañas, porque hace mucho que no las sentía. Era admirable.

El discurso de Bella fue interrumpido por un pequeño toquecito en la puerta. Bella dio la orden para que pasara. Era Elena.

—Señores, disculpen mi intromisión, pero los miembros de "Txoi Ltda." han llamado para disculparse, ya que hoy no podrán ser partícipes de la junta. Un virus estomacal los ha obligado a permanecer en su hotel.

Bella maldijo internamente, pude notar el movimiento de sus labios. Los miembros que estaban ahí suspiraron.

—Habría que proseguir mañana o pasado. Ahora es necesario que sigamos planificando qué haremos contra las múltiples ideas de Owen Brothers Corporation. Puedes retirarte, Elena.

—Con permiso, Señorita Swan, Señores —. Antes de irse me miró, y luego sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisilla.

Cuando James, Marcus y Demetri salieron de la oficina de Bella, me acerqué a ella para conversar. En cambio, recibí una negativa de ella.

—No, Edward, estoy muy ocupada. Luego me cuentas qué necesitas —miró los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, pero nunca fijó sus ojos en mí. Fruncí el ceño.

—Como quieras, nos vemos luego —le dije atónito por su conducta.

Me recargué en la pared y bufé con ganas, Bella me haría explotar en mil pedazos con esos comportamientos tan extraños.

— ¿Sucede algo, Señor Edward? —me preguntó una mujer guapa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

—No, no te preocupes —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Creo que no me conoce, soy Jessica Newton —se presentó.

Jessica Newton, ¡ajá!, la esposa de Newton Mike.

—Esposa de Mike Newton, ¿no?

—La misma. Un gusto hablar con usted, Señor —me sonrió algo extraño, pero quizás estaba exagerando y ahora creía que todas las mujeres querían algo conmigo. Me estaba comportando más ególatra que antes.

— ¡Elena! —le grité detrás suyo, haciendo que pegase un grito y saltase peor que un conejo herido. Me dio gracia.

— ¡Me matará un día de estos, Señor Cullen! —me regañó, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su pecho. Qué exagerada.

—Te mataré con mi super mirada sensual —bromeé. Le guiñé un ojo y ésta se ruborizó—. ¿Lo ves?, tengo un efecto sobre ti.

Negó reiteradamente con su cabeza, como cuando le dices estupideces a tu madre.

— ¿Y? —me apoyé en su escritorio, tomé la manzana que había en el otro pupitre y la masqué.

— ¿Y qué? —. Se sentó en su silla y fingió no mirarme.

—Con el cumpleaños de tu hijo —le recordé—, yo voy a ayudarte con eso.

Rodó los ojos graciosamente, y enarcó una ceja.

—Debería conocerlo primero —comentó—. Peter se enojará si se da cuenta que le comieron su comida —dijo aludiendo a mi robo espontáneo de manzanas ajenas. Rio.

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Tienes una foto del pequeño?

—No, solo de Lilian, pero prometo traerle una foto en la semana que entra.

Buscó en su bolso alguna foto, hasta que encontró una pequeña.

Me la pasó y yo me dediqué a contemplarla, me llenó de ternura esa hermosa sonrisa de Elena, feliz al ver a su hija pequeña, que, a propósito, era su copia exacta.*****

—Esa es su primera semana de vida —indicó.

—Estabas feliz, ¿eh? —aseguré.

—Lo estoy, Señor Cullen —afirmó con seguridad—. Esa foto es para usted, quiero que la guarde.

Le di un abrazo lleno de cariño a la pelirroja, era un verdadero sol.

. . .

Había 5 llamadas perdidas de Jane, no las había sentido. Claro, estaba en modo "silencio". Llamé de vuelta para saber qué era lo que quería. Me recibió un "hola".

—Hola, Jane. Perdón por no haber contestado tus llamadas, ¿sucede algo? —. Estaba cansado como para hablar mucho por teléfono.

— ¿Por qué tendría que suceder algo? Te llamo porque quiero escuchar tu voz —rio.

—Ah. Andas de buen humor —comenté extrañado.

—Siempre lo estoy, Edward —sonó ofendida—. Bueno, quiero invitarte a un famoso nightclub, se llama "La Pomme". ¿Lo has escuchado?

¿Salir?, ¿y para qué quería salir? Estaba muerto de cansancio, ¿y quería ir a un nightclub? Diablos.

—No, no le he escuchado, Jane.

Me insistió en que quería ir, y la verdad, no quería bajarle la felicidad, por lo que acepté acompañarla a ese lugar.

— ¿Y?, ¿cómo me veo? —preguntó mientras se daba vueltas y vueltas para que apreciase su vestido.

—Te ves muy bien —le respondí sinceramente.

Nos fuimos en mi auto, Jane tenía a todo volumen un CD de One Direction. Aguanté las ganas de darme de bruces contra el volante. Según ella, le gustaba ese grupito.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, Jane corrió hacia la pista y comenzó a bailar entre la masa de gente que había. Me sentí fuera de lugar. Mi novia jugueteaba conmigo al lado, entre chicas reían y brincaban con la música electrónica. ¿Las conocía? Me temía que no, Jane siempre era una mujercita sociable.

Miré hacia la barra para ver si había mucha gente y así irme a tomar algo, tenía que pasar el rato mientras Jane bailaba como una niñita pequeña.

Había una mujer delgada y pequeña sentada en las altas sillas naranjas de la barra, parloteaba y chillaba, mientras el barman la escuchaba con los dramas. No habría captado que era Bella si no hubiese girado un poco su rostro hacia el lado, dándome una imagen de ella alegre y sonriente. Se veía distinta con esa mini falda roja y top blanco. ¿Quién diría que la exitosa e intachable Isabella Marie Swan Capobianco se vería tan joven y distinta con ropa normal? Parecía que tuviese 20 años.

Hizo maniobras con las manos y tomaba vodka cada dos minutos. Oh no, Bella estaba borracha y sola. A juzgar por la mirada del jovencito barman, no faltarían dos vasos más y ya estaría en su cama. Sabía que no debía pensar así de Bella, pero estaba realmente borracha y un hombre con esa mirada tan libidinosa podría hacerle muchas cosas. Y ella claramente no se daría cuenta.

Me acerqué un poco a la barra, mientras Startrukks versión electrónica sonaba fuerte. Bella le conversaba cosas incoherentes sobre una persona, ni idea de quién podría ser, pero le afectaba bastante. Le pidió otro vaso, el sexto o séptimo que se tomaba. Gracias a Dios eran pequeños.

— ¡No sé qué es lo que yo podría tener de malo para que no se fije en mí! —gritó Bella, pero el pensamiento era como para sí misma.

El barman se giró a preparar el trago, pero algo iba mal, ya que puso una especie de polvo dentro de él. Me asusté, no estaban muy lejanos mis pensamientos, algo le iba a hacer. El chico miró hacia el lado, yo lo imité. Entre la oscuridad ligera del lugar, había un tipo grande mirando fijamente a Bella, era el mismo que hace un día atrás había pisado el Four Seasons. Lo confirmaba al ver el tatuaje con la gran "B" en letras góticas.

Me iba a acercar a llevarme a Bella, me importaba un huevo si a Jane le molestaba, pero quizás hasta su vida estaba en juego. Le iban a hacer algo. Pero Jane me apretó el brazo con su mano, como dándome una advertencia.

— ¡Hasta que te pillo! —Me regañó—, ¿qué hacías acá?, ¿estabas observando a Bella?

—Jane no tengo tiempo para esto, un tipo le echó algo a su bebida y otro está mirando para luego quizás qué hacerle —le dije alterado. Me dediqué a observar otra vez lo que Bella hacía. Gracias a Dios todavía no se tomaba el trago.

Me acerqué más a la barra para decirle a Bella que se largara conmigo al departamento.

— ¡Edward! —Llamó Jane detrás de mí— No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, ella es lo bastante grande para cuidarse sola…

— ¿Quieres callarte? —le pedí girándome para observarla—. Me vale una mierda si es grande para cuidarse, pero no voy a permitir que vayan a hacerle daño —dije tajante.

Me miró asustada por mi reacción, pero de verdad estaba ahogándome con sus palabras. Solo quería proteger a Bella.

—Pero es que… ¡EL MUY PUTO NI ME PELA! ¡NO ME HACE CASO! —carraspeé para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Jane me tomó de la mano, mientras Bella se giraba. Rodé los ojos.

—Hace más de una hora que te veo parlotear con este chico ¿qué te traes? —Inquirí estrechando mis ojos sospechosamente.

—No la regañes, está tomada la pobre —dijo Jane, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Bella. Ya veía que la golpeaba.

— ¿Qué quieren?

Tomó un poco de dinero de su bolso y lo puso sobre la barra, le lanzó un beso al barman que estaba confabulando quizás qué cosas con el otro grandote. Quizás qué cosas le hubiesen hecho.

—Oh por Dios, Isabella, estás muy borracha —le dije al ver cómo estaba caminando.

Sus piernas estaban bastante torpes y la lengua traposa de su boca le impedía hablar correctamente.

—Isabella, te vas con nosotros no puedes andar así como así sola en la calle, alguien te puede hacer algo.

—Como si te importara —masculló.

Sí, claro, me importaba. Si no fuese así la hubiese dejado a su suerte.

Nos fuimos hacia el departamento, Jane no dijo nada al notar que me sabía la dirección. Por el espejo retrovisor noté que Bella estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

—Para la próxima no dejaré que andes llevando a tu jefa a su departamento —alegó Jane.

—Deja de armar discusiones, ya te dije que unos tipos le querían hacer algo —expliqué cansado de lo mismo.

—Nadie la mandó a que anduviese provocativa en un nightclub. Nueva York es peligroso —. Jane tenía razón, pero no por eso iba a dejarla ahí.

No seguimos hablando, Jane comenzaba a irritarme. Gracias a Dios llegamos pronto al famoso departamento.

Después de despertar a Bella, ella intentó salir del auto, pero en su estado era casi imposible.

—Edward ayúdala, la pobre no puede—, noté la cara de enojo que puso Bella al notar cómo Jane estaba riéndose de ella. La conocía perfectamente, y claramente estaba siendo irónica.

—De paso le daré una ducha fría para que se le pase ya esto—dije—, la meteré con ropa para que aprenda a no andar emborrachándose y más encima sola.

—Está bien, no te demores —contestó Jane. No se opuso, qué milagro.

Al entrar al lobby del departamento, hizo un barullo imposible de callar, gritando estupideces casi desquiciantes. Lo que tenía que pasar con ella.

La regañé un par de veces más, mientras ella se enojaba por el trato que le estaba dando. Entró a su hogar tambaleando, y yo aproveché de tomarla entre mis brazos, dejando su vientre descansar en mi hombro. Dio unos cuantos pataleos que casi me sacan los ojos, pero no la bajé.

—Para que se te pase esto te meteré a la ducha helada—. Entré al baño y abrí la llave fría. Le quité los zapatos con rapidez, ya que movía sus piernas, impidiéndomelo.

— ¡No quiero, eres desesperante! — gritó.

La metí al agua fría, parecía un polluelo desplumado, era muy gracioso. Pero algo salió mal, con cara de diablo maldito me tomó desde el cuello del suéter y me atrajo a la ducha. Sí, estaba muy fría.

—Te mojaste, ups.

—Maldita—reí.

Jugueteamos en el agua fría, dejando que nuestras ropas se mojaran. Sin poder evitarlo, me fijé en su top blanco, que con lo mojado que estaba, me dejaba ver sus pechos casi como si estuviesen desnudos. Ella me miró, y yo, en un ataque de furiosa lujuria, tomé de su cintura y la traje de golpe hacia mí. Delineé sus labios con mi pulgar, y Bella me besó, lamiendo mi labio inferior.

Tomé su muslo y lo levanté, estaba realmente en la gloria. No sabía cuánto había estado deseando hacer eso. Metí mi mano dentro de su falda y acaricié su nalga. Bella tenía un cuerpo de Diosas, realmente era fabulosa. No sentí nada más que pasión y deseo en ese momento, pero el timbre nos hizo abrir los ojos y reaccionar ante nuestro ataque de fuego.

Saqué una toalla de su estante y se la pasé, mientras yo iba a abrir.

— ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto, eh? —exclamó Jane entrando de golpe al departamento. No sabía que contestarle— ¡Edward! ¡Contéstame!

— ¡Tenía que quitarle la borrachera! —respondí con fuerza.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamó— ¿Qué tanto gritan en mi hogar? —. No, no, no, no, ¡que no se muestre ante Jane!, pensé.

— ¿Te bañaste con ella? — Jane me quedó mirando a mí, luego a ella.

—Jane, basta, me caí dentro, nada más—, Intenté sonar tranquilo.

Bella intentó explicarle que no había sucedido nada, a lo que Jane consideró real. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a decirle lo complicado que era tener novio, que los celos eran naturales en ella. Yo no recordaba que Jane fuese así anteriormente, pero… ¡claro!, yo antes tampoco me dejaba llevar por una mujer. Menos morena.

Le dije que nos fuéramos, no quería causar problemas. Tampoco quería hablarle a Jane, no sentía ganas de compartir siquiera un poco con ella.

—La perra de Isabella sabe manejarse con los hombres —dijo mirándome detenidamente, con su ceja enarcada y sonrisa irónica.

—No sabes lo que dices —respondí a sus palabras.

Comenzó a reír delicadamente, el ambiente dentro del auto se estaba volviendo cada vez más tenso.

— ¿Estás así por lo del departamento? —inquirí extrañado, ya que hace unos minutos se había disculpado con Bella.

— ¡Eso a mí no me importa! —Gritó— Te tiene loco, ¿eh?

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Jane? —, no entendía nada.

—El hecho de protegerla en ese nightclub me parece imbécil —explicó.

Apreté con fuerza el volante del auto, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que la haya salvado de una casi violación o quizás algo más?

—Jane, pudieron haberla violado, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es eso? E incluso matarla. —Ya quedaba poco para llegar al hotel. Por suerte. No quería discutir más ni hablar con ella.

—Eso a mí me importa un huevo —escupió venenosamente. Me sorprendí en demasía.

—Ah, o sea que si le hacen daño a ti te viene y te va —. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le dije eso, si ya sabía lo que respondería.

—Perras como ella no merecen vivir, cariño.

Sí, su respuesta no era digna de la mujer que yo creía conocer. Era la gota que terminó por derramar mi vaso de tolerancia a semejante mierda llena de veneno.

—Como digas, Jane. Solo voy a decirte algo —, paré el auto al lado de la calle y me giré para mirarla—, una mujer como tú, tan venenosa y cínica, no estoy seguro si sea ideal para ser mi esposa.

Abrió sus ojos de sopetón y abrió la boca para hablar, pero no lo hizo.

—Creo que debo parar este compromiso por un tiempo, quizás unos meses más. Me has dejado anonadado con tu falta de humanidad —le dije sinceramente.

— ¡Pero, Edward!, ya habíamos pospuesto 5 meses más nuestro matrimonio a causa de tu trabajo acá en Estados Unidos —objetó—. ¡No puedes comportarte así, Edward! Es mi matrimonio —sollozó.

— ¡Ya cállate, Jane! —Grité furioso—, acabes de darme suficientes razones como para pensar realmente si estar contigo —. De lo último no estaba muy seguro, esperaba que, con mis advertencias, cambiase de actitud y volviese a ser la misma de siempre. Como hace 3 años.

Comenzó a llorar fuertemente dentro del auto. No hice caso a sus lamentos, por lo que me encendí el auto y manejé hacia el hotel.

—No sé por qué me tratas de venenosa y cínica, cuando Isabella es peor que yo —sollozó.

— ¡Bella jamás me ha dicho que alguien se merece la muerte! Ella solo es dura y fría con sus empleados, pero ni en su puta vida ha deseado mal a las personas.

—Siempre Isabella, siempre —dijo molesta—, preocúpate de conocerla un poco, quizás te lleves una sorpresa —parecía una advertencia.

No le hice caso a sus palabras, Jane estaba vuelta loca con esto.

. . .

Había dormido malísimo esa noche, estaba cansadísimo y necesitaba poder limpiar mi mente de la discusión con Jane. Lo malo era que esos chinos de "Txoi Ltda." estaban frente a nosotros con su mirada desconfiada. Me hacían sentir inseguro de mí.

—Entonces, ¿cuál de todas las "maquinalias" es la que más les gustó?—consultó un chino que apenas hablaba inglés. Genial. Ahora habría que adivinar qué decía.

—Me gustó la máquina que trabaja con el reactivo fucceina que tiene la capacidad de no desteñir las prendas y que también deja la tela sintética parecida al algodón tradicional—dije por mi parte, a lo que Bella aprobó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Cada una de esas "maquinalias" cuesta 120.000 "dólales"—. Dijo el empresario chino más reservado en un pésimo inglés. —Y el containel de reactivo 45.000 dólarls. Lo toman o lo dejan—. Oh por Dios, qué tipo más enredado para hablar, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer?, si apenas entendía.

Saqué sigilosamente mi blackberry del bolsillo y comencé a ver mi correo, algo como para distraerme y no reírme de cómo hablaba ese chino. Sabía que era muy inmaduro de mi parte, pero no podía evitarlo.

Bella comenzó a mirar detenidamente lo que hacía, pero la miré mal y quité el aparato lejos de su vista. Sí, para molestarla.

Swan era buenísima en todo lo que hacía, no me cansaría jamás de decirlo. Mientras jugaba a romper los globitos, escuchaba atentamente lo que ellos hablaban y cómo Bella daba contraofertas. En un rato comenzó a susurrarme histérica, me daba gracia ponerla con los nervios de punta.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté, mientras concentradamente seguí jugando. ¡Iba a romper la marca que había hecho Jacob hace un mes atrás! Y eso que era bueno.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? —, uy, sonaba furiosa.

—Juego. La junta está muy aburrida, además esos chinos no saben ni hablar—. Me tapó la boca cuando dije eso—. ¡HEY! Perdí por tu culpa.

—Date cuenta de lo que haces, Edward, tienes 30 años y no eres capaz de comportarte como tal—. Sí, estaba más que histérica gracias a mí. Pobre.

—Deja de ser tan histérica, mujer por Dios—. Apreté el botón de apagado. — ¿Ves? Asunto arreglado.

Me empezó a amenazar si es que perdíamos la oferta y blablablá. Le lancé una pequeña broma, ¡y gracias a Dios rio!

Los chinos de "Txoi. Ltda." nos propusieron cosas que no entendimos en lo absoluto, sinceramente no podía dejar de reír. ¡Eran un chiste! Bella intentó aceptar a su propuesta, sin saber realmente las consecuencias de eso. Cuando salieron de la sala de juntas terminé por reírme con ganas de esos palillos arrugados.

Bella me miraba muy mal, mientras yo reía sin parar. Era tan gracioso.

— ¿Qué…tanto…miras? — El muy idiota lloraba de tanta carcajada.

— ¿ACASO TE DISTE CUENTA DE LO POCO PROFESIONAL QUE ERES? —Gritó la bruja—. Puto, bastardo, imbécil de mierda, bolsa de excremento vomitada, rata inmunda, perro con sarna, hijo de la puta madre…

Sí. Sabía que tenía un repertorio lleno de insultos para mí. Era buena en eso.

—Hey, tranquila, Bella —le dije para que se calmara un poco.

— ¡No me llames Bella! –gritó—. Por tu culpa pudimos haber perdido esto, son la mejor maquinaria del mundo, ¿tienes aire en la cabeza?

—Maquinalia, Bella, maquinalia —corregí.

— ¡Ponte serio! —exigió.

— ¡Pelo pala qué te enojas! —dije con acento chino, bastante ridículo, pero Bella rio con ganas. Se veía realmente increíble cuando reía.

—Tonto —. Comenzó a golpearme el hombro y el pecho—. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido —repetía.

Sentí unas intensas ganas de besarla en ese momento.

Iniciamos una pequeña discusión llena de pasión, por lo que la acorralé contra la pared y con mis manos en sus muñecas la aprisioné. Besé sus labios, envuelto en toda la pasión que tenía guardada desde la noche anterior en esa ducha. Jugueteó con mi labio inferior, y luego me lanzó hacia atrás para que me sentara en la silla. Mientras ella besaba y mordía mi cuello, yo desabotonaba su blusa roja, la pasión nos estaba consumiendo a su antojo y cometeríamos el pecado de la lujuria. Bella era un demonio, siempre terminaba por corroborarlo.

— ¿Decías que no me deseabas por ser una desagradable? —inquirió Bella con una sonrisa suficiente.

—Te jodo igual, Bella—. Apreté su trasero con fuerza. Sí, era mágico.

—Excelente respuesta.

Nos devoramos mutuamente, al tiempo que yo quitaba su blusa de dentro de su falda. Cómo quería saborearla por todo el cuerpo con mi lengua.

Algo estuvo mal, ya que un toquecito en la puerta nos advirtió que alguien quería entrar, y nosotros no estábamos decentes.

Nos paramos en un segundo, y yo me arreglé rápidamente todo lo que estaba fuera de su lugar. Bella fue a abrir la puerta, y Elena nos observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Bella le dijo unas cosas, pero sin levantarle la voz. Parecía avergonzada. Y yo también lo estaba.

Íbamos a tomar el ascensor, pero tenían puesto un cartel que decía: "fuera de servicio". Mal-di-ción.

—El ascensor se descompuso, hay que bajar por las escaleras —informó Bella.

—Qué atroz, son más de siete pisos ¡y contigo! —molesté.

—Hace un rato estabas besándome y ahora me tratas así. ¡Qué maravilla!

—Es diferente.

Bajamos en diferentes posiciones, ella unos escalones más abajo que yo. Noté un pequeño detalle entre sus piernas, como una cicatriz de casi 3 cm, era como si la hubiesen operado de su rodilla. Incluso caminada extraño, pero tenía que fijarme muy bien para notarlo. A simple vista no se apreciaba. Qué extraño.

— ¿Acaso te caíste y yo no supe? —le pregunté, pero ella me ignoró. —Hey, Bella, ¿te operaron de la rodilla? —Seguía sin contestarme—. Te estoy hablando —. La giré fuertemente con mi mano en su brazo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó. No le hice caso, me perdí en sus labios llenos. Los besé, ahora sí, nadie podría evitarme que la hiciese mía.

Me alejó de ella, pero nuevamente juntó sus labios con los míos. Nuestras respiraciones estaban acompasadas. De la locura que esto nos estaba provocando, apreté su cuerpo contra el mío y la pared, ahí por fin acaricié las nalgas de Bella, y ella, para no quedarse sin hacer nada, tocó mi miembro ansioso de ella.

—Ahora termino por confirmar que te traigo loco, Eddie, estás duro para mí —. Sonaba tan arrogante como sensual.

Desabrochaba mi pantalón con rapidez, mientras yo subía su falda hasta la cintura. Hice a un lado sus bragas y me dispuse a entrar. Pero me impidió que lo hiciera yo. Tomó ella mi pene y se lo condujo. Entré de golpe, estaba caliente, mojado, perfecto. Bella gimió, provocando así un placer inigualable para mí.

—Así me gusta escucharte gritar por mí —le susurré en su oído.

Abrí su blusa con furia, los botones de ésta saltaron lejos. Mordí y lamí sus senos, mientras embestía su cuerpo con rapidez y profundidad. Con sus manos empujó para que hiciese con mayor intensidad mi trabajo.

Me hizo sentarme en la escalera, y ella sobre mí volvió a introducirse, gritaba y gemía con ganas, y yo no podía siquiera pensar en todo lo que esto conllevaría después. Ahora no importaban las consecuencias, solo era ella y yo.

—Más rápido, Edward ¡ah! —gimió.

Quitó mi corbata con cuidado, me amarró con ella y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Las sensaciones que esto me estaba provocando me impedían pensar con claridad. Subió su pierna a mi hombro, introduciéndose mi miembro hasta lo más profundo. Gruñí de placer y asombro, Bella era una Diosa.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones, como iba invadiendo su cuerpo y por fin la estaba haciendo mía. Isabella, esa mujer que tanto deseo provocaba en muchos hombres, era por fin mía.

Gritó contra mi cuello, indicándome que ya había terminado. Y a mí me faltaba poco, joder.

Me sorprendí cuando ella se paró, evitando mi liberación. Me sentí frustrado e iracundo.

— ¿Qué mierda te crees como para dejarme así? —gruñí.

Esa puta sonrisa puesta en su cara, como si le diera gracia lo que me había hecho. Maldita Bella, ¿por qué se comportaba de esa manera?

—Gracias —dijo refiriéndose a su orgasmo, supuse.

—Sácame esto —exigí.

—Te matarás a pajas, Eddie —. Se agachó frente a mí para desanudar la corbata. Mientras fijé mi vista en sus bellos pechos, no muy grandes ni muy pequeños, correspondientes a su cuerpo. Bonitos.

—No creas que quedarás así, Bella, me las pagarás —amenacé. Y lo iba a cumplir.

Alguien llamó a Bella a su celular, así que se fue a un lugar apartado a hablar. Me dediqué a contemplarla con detenimiento, sobre todo su trasero redondo y levantado. Mágico. Comencé a acariciarme para descargar, estaba que arañaba las paredes como un animal de la calentura.

—Oh, claro—. Terminó de hablar y se giró a mirarme. –Mmm… —dijo.

Le sonreí coquetamente para que se acercara, ella acarició con su dedo índice la punta de mi pene. Gruñí. Jugueteó con todo el cuerpo, la cabeza y los testículos.

—Creo que debo irme a mi departamento, hoy ha sido un día largo —. Se puso de pie, tomó mi rostro y lo besó. Seguí yo acariciándome fuertemente, hasta que, con un gemido en su boca, liberé mi orgasmo, embarrando la blusa roja de Bella.

—Me las pagarás, Isabella Swan —volví a amenazar.

Me lanzó un beso y me guiñó un ojo, estaba tan feliz de haberme hecho eso. Qué frustrante, qué humillante. Se fue por el ascensor tranquilamente.

Cuando arreglé mi ropa y ya estaba completamente repuesto de todo lo sucedido, me metí al ascensor, ahí me recargué en el espejo que estaba frío. Pensé en todo y caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. No me sentía culpable, sí sentí miedo de lo que podría llegar a repercutir de todo esto. Jane. El tipo con el tatuaje. Todo era una carga a los hombros que debía aliviar. Lo único soportable y liberador era ver y arreglar lo del cumpleaños del hijo de Elena.

—Con usted quería hablar, Señor Cullen —me dijo Elena en cuanto salí del ascensor.

—Suéltalo.

—No vuelva a hacer esas cosas con la Señorita Swan en público, alguien podría encontrarlos —aconsejó con nerviosismo, miraba hacia todos lados.

¿Había captado lo sucedido?

—Eh… —no sabía cómo averiguar si se refería a lo de la sala de juntas o a la escalera. Si se refería a lo de la escalera entonces sería algo realmente embarazoso.

— ¡No me lo niegue! —susurró casi como un grito—, lo de la sala de juntas lo podía notar hasta Carlos. —Carlos era un auxiliar del aseo casi completamente ciego.

Casi suspiro de alivio. No había notado lo de la escalera.

—No te preocupes, Elena, fue solo por esa vez —. No sabía si era realmente cierto lo que estaba diciendo o no.

—Da igual si usted quiere algo con ella o no, Señor, pero si la encuentran a ella en una de esas situaciones, fácilmente puede llegar a oídos de la Señora Swan y la sacarían sin pensarlo de su puesto. Recuerde que la Señora Renée es tan buena como su hija en todo esto —. Tenía mucha razón, el mundo seguía siendo tan machista como antes, la más perjudicada era ella si nos encontraban a los dos en esto. —Recuerde que hay muchos lugares para eso —rio.

La acompañé en sus risas, Elena siempre cuidando a Bella, no paraba de sorprenderme.

—Le traje la foto de mi hijo George, para que lo conozca —. Me pasó una fotografía pequeña de su hijito. Sonreía a medias, tenía un helado en la mano y una bombilla en la boca. Era un niño precioso, sano, lleno de vida. —No es muy reciente, ahora está más grande. ****  
><strong>

—Tienes unos hijos bellos, Elena —le dije sinceramente.

—Muchas gracias, Señor Cullen —sonrió. Miró al reloj de la pared—. Creo que ya es tarde, es hora de marcharnos.

— ¿Bella se fue? —pregunté.

—Sí, Señor —dijo. Sentí una ligera punzada de decepción.

—Bueno, voy a recoger mis cosas. Cuídate mucho, Elena.

Le di un beso bien fuerte en la frente, a lo que ella respondió con una risita y un "está bien, Señor".

Una vez en mi oficina, me senté en la silla con cuidado. Estaba cansado. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la escalera estaban bien frescos en mi cabeza, me sentí algo insatisfecho, y no solo por el hecho de que Bella me haya dejado ahí, sino que también por la rapidez de la situación. Yo quería saborearla, juguetear, pasar horas y horas dentro de una habitación con ella. Sabía que era una utopía, Bella jamás me dejaría entrar más allá, pero la fantasía y las ganas no se irían jamás. No era un hombre de encuentros rápidos, a mí me encantaba gozar de una mujer, y más ganas tenía si esa mujer era ella. Isabella.

—Buenas noches, Señor Edward —susurró una mujer desde el umbral de la puerta. Me hizo brincar del asombro.

— ¿Qué haces acá, Jessica? —inquirí bastante nervioso de su presencia en mi oficina.

En cuanto entró al lugar se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, qué extraño. Me acerqué a ella y puse una mano sobre su hombro para que se tranquilizara.

— ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

—Mi marido, es un asco —. Ya veía… Mike hijo de puta no solo hacía daño a Elena y se reía de Bella a sus espaldas, sino que también era incapaz de respetar a su esposa.

— ¿Qué ha hecho ese tipo para que estés así?

—Supe que anda con una tipa, ¡no sé quién es!, con razón no me toca —sollozó.

Esa tipa era Bella, claramente. Bastardo asqueroso, esperaba que Bella haya dejado de frecuentar semejante basura. Aunque no entendía algo, ¿qué monos pintaba yo en todo este asunto?

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —. Me miró detenidamente, se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentada y de golpe me besó.

—Lo único que puede hacer por mí es hacerme sentir mujer, Señor Cullen, es un hombre apuesto que de seguro hace gritar a cualquier mujer.

Me salí de su agarre con cierta dificultad, no quería ser descortés, pero tenía que saber que, en este momento, no era hombre para cualquier mujer que se me presentara.

—No está bien que hagas estas cosas, Jessica —aconsejé con delicadeza.

Me hizo sentarme en la silla, y ella sobre mí volvió a besarme con desenfreno. Desabotonó su blusa con rapidez, mostrándome su sujetador con encaje celeste. No está resultando, cariño, no sirve así conmigo, pensé internamente.

—Hey, hey, hey, he dicho que no… —intenté calmarla cuando se separó de mi boca para besar mi cuello.

La puerta de mi oficina estaba abierta, mostrándome unos ojos azules y grandes bastantes anonadados. La puta madre, Elena me había visto.

—Aprende a hacerte respetar, Jessica, no puedes ofrecerte a cualquier hombre que esté frente a ti —dije para hacer la situación más corta e ir por Elena y explicarle lo sucedido.

—Usted no es cualquier hombre, Señor Cullen —insistió Jessica.

Bien. No sería cuidadoso ahora.

— ¡No estoy disponible!, te conozco hace poco y no te deseo, joder.

Corrí hacia afuera para ver si andaba todavía Elena por ahí, justo iba saliendo. Gracias a Dios.

— ¡Elena, espera! —vociferé.

No me hizo caso y siguió caminando por las calles. Me agarré el cabello nervioso, lo que había visto no era exactamente eso.

— ¡Elena! —volví a gritar.

Paró en seco y se giró lentamente, sus ojos no eran los mismos que yo conocía.

—No necesita darme explicaciones, lo vi perfectamente con esa señorita Jessica, ¡cuando antes había estado haciendo quizás qué cosas con la Señorita Swan! —me restregó en el rostro.

—Lo que viste no fue nada más que una estupidez, ella llegó a mi oficina y me dijo que se sentía mal…

—Y usted sabe consolar a las mujeres, ¿no? —se mofó—. Yo creí que usted eras diferente, ¿sabe?, pero me di cuenta que es exactamente igual a todos los patanes que hay en esta tierra.

—No es justo cómo te estás comportando, Elena —le dije molesto por su falta de comprensión, si solo escuchara un poco más.

Se quedó mirando el suelo frío un buen rato, y yo esperaba a que dijese algo.

—No me sorprendería que un día de estos la Señorita Isabella lo odie más, por ser un caradura, independiente de lo sucedido entre ustedes, no puede andar tirándose a quien se le cruce enfrente —escupió. Me estaba mostrando una perspectiva diferente de quién era Elena Stand. Y no era grato.

— ¡Bravo!, sigue tratándome así, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti —le dije dolido.

— ¡No haga nada entonces! Adiós.

Se giró, dándome la espalda. Sus tacos hicieron ruido contra el cemento de la calle.

Sentí rabia de todo, esperaba aclarar todo con ella, y que no fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, este ha sido el POV Edward :) espero que les haya gustado, me salió MUY extenso, tanto que de verdad terminé con calambres en mi deditos. Cabe recordar que un día después de esta discusión entre Elena y Edward, ella tiene el accidente, triste ¿no? Pero bueno, el próximo capítulo será subido en dos semanas más. Un beso y un abrazo a todas mis lectoras :*<p>

.

QUITE ESPACIOS:

***Fotografía de Lilian, la hija de Elena: imageshack . us / a / img827 / 1005 / elenaylilianfotografaca . jpg**

****Fotografía George, hijo de Elena: **imageshack . us / a / img819 / 9861 / 148934stockphotohumanos . jpg****


	20. Pendiendo de un hilo

_Será reemplazado por el beteado._

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación:<strong>

Total Eclipse of the Heart – Bonnie Tyler.

Exotica – Soul Ballet.

Dirty Little Secret – Sarah Mclachlan.

Undisclosed Desires – Muse.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

**.**

**"**El amor ahuyenta el miedo y, recíprocamente el miedo ahuyenta al amor. Y no sólo al amor el miedo expulsa; también a la inteligencia, la bondad, todo pensamiento de belleza y verdad, y sólo queda la desesperación muda; y al final, el miedo llega a expulsar del hombre la humanidad misma.**" **

**(Aldous Huxley)**

**.**

**Bella POV**

—Cameron me tiene furioso, Bella, me pone celoso verte con él. ¿Satisfecha?

Oh… Estaba sin palabras, ¿Edward celoso? Ugh.

Miré hacia el lado para tratar de pensar en todo esto, me era difícil afrontar esta confesión de golpe. ¿Desde cuándo que Edward sentía estas cosas? Dios, no, no, no, esto estaba muy mal. Y el problema de Jane seguía ahí, ¿qué diría su novia con respecto a esto? Claro, yo no diría nada, no me pertenecía ese derecho. Pero era yo quien perdería mucho más.

— ¿Desde cuándo que sientes… celos de Cameron? —inquirí, presa del terror por su respuesta.

—Desde que pisó la empresa, Bella. Esa vez que te abrazó el día del accidente de Elena, me sentí una basura, porque cada momento que nosotros teníamos juntos solo lo ocupábamos en discutir. Pero mis ganas de agarrarle el cuello se incrementaron al ver cómo ese día, estando nuestras madres presentes, te besabas con él con una pasión tan grande, que hasta pensé en romperle los huesos ahí. Claro que me contuve —confesó—. Y para qué comentar la vez que morí de celos con esa escena casi sexual entre ustedes. Quizá qué habrían hecho si no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Abrí mi boca, pero de ésta no salió ningún sonido. No sabía qué decirle, no estaba preparada para estas cosas. Ni siquiera los hombres con los que había estado me habían hecho este tipo de cosas.

¿Por qué me decía esas cosas?, ¿qué pensaba que le diría yo? ¿Qué diría yo? Grrr… esto era un infierno.

— ¿No me vas a decir nada?

Me mordí el labio inferior, sentía tantos nervios, sabía que debía decirle que no tenía por qué sentir celos, porque se supone que yo no soy de nadie, claramente. Pero… ¿por qué me costaba tanto? Además, yo no sabía si Jane me producía más que un odio irracional.

—No tienes por qué sentir celos, Edward —aclaré.

Me costaba mirarlo a los ojos, en ellos los sentimientos afloraban, y, sinceramente, a mí me daba miedo siquiera entender lo que pasaba por ellos.

—Mírame, Bella —pidió con cierta dureza. Subí mis ojos hacia los suyos, esa esmeralda estaba derretida—. Nada podrá cambiar lo que yo siento, ¿bueno? —asentí.

Puso sus dos manos en mis mejillas, las acarició delicadamente y me besó. Yo también puse mis manos sobre las suyas y las acaricié débilmente, procurando hacer un roce delicado de mi parte.

— ¿Te viniste a bañar? —preguntó pícaro. Asentí a su pregunta con una sonrisilla coqueta, mientras digería todo lo anterior y lo mandaba a sepultar, por lo menos hasta nuevo aviso.

—Me parece que yo igual hice mucho ejercicio la noche de ayer —esperaba que me siguiera el juego—, así es que necesito una ducha.

—Podemos compartirla, así ahorramos agua por el calentamiento global —reímos.

—Esa es una excelente idea, bombón. Pero primero deberíamos partir por tu cabello lleno de espuma —le indiqué.

Se veía realmente tierno con esa espuma sobre su cabeza y cuello, así que intenté quitar el jabón de su cabello con mis manos, pero era tan alto que, aunque me pusiera en puntillas, tampoco llegaba a acceder a él.

Rio de mi frustración y me agarró de la cintura improvisadamente, elevándome por los aires y dándome chance para que pudiese amarrarme a él con mis piernas en su cintura. Puso sus manos en mi trasero para sujetarme con firmeza.

Con una sonrisa masajeé su cuero cabelludo con mis dedos, procurando darle un relajo. Durante mi ritual me sentí observada por él, y eso me ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? —inquirí con una sonrisa, presa de la curiosidad.

—Te ves encantadora haciéndome eso —dijo con una media sonrisilla.

Besé su mejilla castamente cuando dijo eso, aunque… yo siempre era encantadora.

—Yo siempre soy encantadora, bella y perfecta —aseguré.

Edward rodó los ojos y luego enarcó una ceja. Luego acarició mi coxis con sus dedos.

—Y arrogante y orgullosa y completamente tú, Isabella —. Con su mano en mi barbilla me acercó a sus labios para besarme.

El beso se volvió algo más frenético y fogoso, haciéndonos olvidar de nuestro ritual en el baño.

—Si seguimos con esto, tu cabello se pondrá tieso y adiós a la cabellera perfecta de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen —le dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho mojado.

—Eso da igual —expresó, volviendo a besarme con furia.

A duras penas me separé de él, ansiaba volver a tenerlo conmigo, piel con piel.

—Pero a mí me encanta tu cabello, Edward —susurré en su oído—. Acércate a la regadera para lavártelo —pedí.

Lavé su cabello con lentitud, perdiéndome en la imagen de Edward con sus ojos cerrados, recibiendo el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo y el mío. Me tenía bien sujeta, y yo me agarraba de él con mis piernas.

—Es tu turno, Isabella.

Me puso en el suelo de la ducha para lavar mi cabello. Colocó un poco de champú en su mano izquierda, luego creó espuma con las dos. Le di la espalda y tendí mi cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiese tener acceso a mí con más facilidad.

Masajeó con cuidado cada lugar de mi cabeza, procurando llegar a cada rincón de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Era un Dios lavando mi cabello, era delicado, mágico y excitante.

Besó mis labios castamente, mientras lavaba mi cabello detenidamente. Cada hebra color castaño oscuro de mí fue peinada con sus dedos hasta la última punta de él. Acarició mi cuello con sus labios y luego lo mordió. Solté una risita juguetona, estaba tentándome mientras me mimaba.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Edward? —inquirí, haciéndome la estúpida.

—Nada. ¿Por qué tendría que pretender algo contigo? —rio.

Tomó la esponja y, con un poco de jabón, talló mi espalda con delicadeza. Procuró masajear con cuidado cada rincón de mi piel, como dejándome la huella de sus manos. Sin querer, un gemido salió de mis labios.

Me di la vuelta para contemplar sus ojos. Éstos, al encontrarse con los míos, brillaron de deseo y algo más que no pude descifrar. Me daba escalofríos todo esto, pero a la vez me producía una cierta atracción casi intolerable para mí. Aunque, todo para mí es intolerable, con Edward era como irrespirable, incluso me encasillaba en lo masoquista.

No sé qué demonios sentía por dentro, pero el mirarle y él mirarme a mí, era tan íntimo como aterrante. Decidí darme la vuelta para evitar sus cuencas bárbaras y fieras. Me atemorizaban. Y no en el sentido físico de la palabra, esto era más allá que el miedo irracional que sientes por alguien que puede hacerte daño. Él podría provocarme cosas que ningún hombre podría lograr, y lejos de beneficiarme, me haría un parásito de su ser.

Lanzó la esponja hacia adelante, pude ver cómo chocó contra los azulejos y luego rebotó contra el suelo de la bañera.

— ¿Has terminado conmigo? —le pregunté, todavía seguía dándole la espalda.

Despidió un sonido reprobatorio con su boca, luego su dedo hizo acto de presencia en mi espalda y en mi columna vertebral. Mis rodillas temblaron con su caricia casi asfixiante para mi cuerpo.

—Me gusta que me miren, Isabella —demandó. Su voz estaba cargada de poder, pasión y algo más. Nunca había sonado tan intrigante para mí una frase tan insignificante como esa.

Juntó sus labios contra la parte trasera de mi cuello, luego se movió, haciendo que agujas placenteras atravesaran mi cuerpo por completo, como destino a mi sexo.

El abismo en el que me había sumergido parecía no tener fondo, flaquearía con tan solo querer brotar de ahí. Pero en verdad ni siquiera intentaría salir. Me gustaba, adoraba estar en este precipicio profundo y oscuro. Primero moriría si intentaba arrancar.

—No acostumbro a hacer lo que a ti te gusta —. Soné tan dura como él, aunque costaba, sus cosquillas en mi cuello hacían flaquear a cualquier ser de carne y hueso.

Dio una leve risa contra mi cuello y mi sexo se humedeció en consideración. Mi respiración muy pronto se volvería errática.

— ¿Estás segura de eso?

Me dio la vuelta con rapidez, acercándome a él con una fuerza impresionante. Sentí con precisión el choque de su miembro semi erecto contra mi vientre, que se contrajo en uno.

Me besó con pasión y cuidado a la vez, procurando cubrirme de él por completo. Sus brazos me envolvieron con fervor, haciéndome sentir tan protegida que sentí miedo.

—Me siento poderoso contigo aquí. —Enarqué una ceja—. Tengo entre mis brazos a la indestructible e infranqueable, Isabella Swan, un demonio en cuerpo de mujer.

— ¡Auch! —Exclamé—, no sé si es un cumplido o de verdad estás queriéndome decir algo —reí—. ¿Soy un demonio?

No sé cómo sus ojos podían hacerme sentir tan pequeña como segura a la vez, era algo fuera de lo común.

—Ahora veo que no… Tampoco eres un ángel. A pesar de que tengas un cuerpo despampanante y una personalidad tan irrompible, veo la fragilidad que hay en ti, me incita a cuidarte, a desearte de otra forma que jamás se me pasó por la mente.

— ¿Cómo qué? —inquirí bastante intrigada.

No agregó nada más.

Suspiró pesadamente. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron cada espacio de mi cuerpo, luego me cubrió de besos castos. Como si quisiese sanar cada herida que hubiese sido infringida en mí en el pasado. Él quería cuidarme.

Me dio la vuelta nuevamente, para que le diese la espalda. Me abrazó desde atrás, y enrolló sus piernas a las mías.

—A veces también puedes ser mansedumbre, Isabella.

—No te acostumbres a esto Edward—. Debía advertirle.

—No lo haré, es la paz previa a la tormenta, y me encanta cuando desatas el huracán.

Le sonreí con ganas, sus palabras me llenaban de… no sé. Todo esto era un caos difícil de arreglar. No, no quería arreglarlo, me sentía tan bien con él, que no podía escapar más.

—Hay algo que quiero hacer contigo —le dije.

Me soltó de su agarre y así pude darme la vuelta para verlo. Tenía una ceja enarcada, una mirada inescrutable y sus manos hechas un puño.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos y besé sus labios llenos, los saboreé como nunca, lo que haría lo había estado evitando por mucho tiempo. Quería salir de mi cárcel, aunque eso me costase el pánico de todo el pasado.

Los flashbacks volverían, lo sabía.

Besé su cuello y lo mordí, mientras mis manos acariciaban su pecho duro. Un gruñido de Edward me hizo sentir la fuerza correcta para hacerlo.

— ¿Sabías que eres maravillosa?

Sonreí sin que pudiese verme, mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos a mi merced. Su respiración estaba errática, potente y fuerte.

Bajé un poco para lamer su abdomen, fijando mis ojos en los suyos para que su excitación creciera más y más. Seguía descendiendo, acariciando y chupando cada espacio de él. Tomé su miembro con mi mano y lo acaricié delicadamente, apretando sutilmente.

—Isabella… —gruñó.

Lamí la punta, sin quitar mi mirada de él. No, no era tan terrible a como lo recordaba, era tan diferente y sorprendente…

Me sumergí por completo su miembro en mi boca, con cuidado de que los flashbacks volviesen a mi cabeza nuevamente. Pero estaba resultando maravillosamente para mí y como para Edward. Su rostro estaba retorcido por el placer.

Comencé a succionar con fuerza, costaba un poco introducírmelo por completo debido al grosor, pero intenté sumergirlo casi en su totalidad. Mis manos jugueteaban con los testículos y mi lengua trazaba círculos en la cabeza de su pene.

"_Chupa, maldita perra, atragántate y vomita lo mierda de tu ser_" No, no, no… No quería volver a recordar ese maldito escenario maldito en el que me introduje. Debía respirar y seguir, Edward me daba la confianza para romper mis demonios de una buena vez.

Edward se agarró de mi cabello con fuerza y sutilmente comenzó a mover mi cabeza para que hiciese los movimientos que él consideraba oportunos. Era excitante ver cómo mi boca le producía ese placer.

Quité su miembro de mi boca, lo lamí desde sus testículos hasta la cabeza, y luego volví a introducírmelo hasta lo más profundo que pude.

El flashback más horrible hizo acto de presencia en mi cabeza, golpeándome con la tristeza que sentía cada vez que recordaba ese suceso tan escalofriante. Las lágrimas se hicieron espesas y profundas, provocando unas nauseas fuertes para mí. Era angustia todo lo que sentía. Oh Dios, no debí haber recordado esas cosas.

Perdí el equilibrio de mis rodillas, cayendo hacia atrás fuertemente. Las manos de Edward me sujetaron, mientras yo expulsaba los vestigios de mi pasado.

— Shh… no llores —susurró él.

Se acomodó a mi altura y me tomó desde las axilas para reincorporarme. Lo miré a los ojos con dificultad, las lágrimas no me dejaban apreciar lo que sus ojos estaban diciendo. Me apreté a él con fuerza, intentando entrar en él para ocultarme de los demás.

Acarició mi nuca con cuidado, y yo presioné mis labios contra su hombro para evitar que los sollozos salieran.

Me separó para observarme, mientras yo seguía llorando sin poder evitarlo. Sus labios se encargaron de besarme y tranquilizarme, llevándome a la cúspide de mis emociones tan encerradas.

—Hazme olvidar, Edward —pedí contra sus labios y las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

—Haré lo que tú me pidas —masculló.

Me quedé mirándolo con cierta admiración, ¿él haría eso por mí?

Con besos limpió mis lágrimas, sacándome una sonrisa gigante de mi rostro.

Se dedicó a mi cuello con desesperación, intentando llevarme hasta la cúspide para mandar a la mierda lo sucedido hace un momento. Yo solo quería borrar todo el pasado, pero ¿eso era posible?

Me levantó para que así pudiese amarrar mis piernas a él. Cuando lo hice, agarré de su cabello y tiré levemente de su cabeza hacia atrás. Mordí su barbilla y su cuello, la barba amenazaba su exposición, picando mi suave piel.

—Te gusta dominarme, Isabella —dijo.

Asentí sin darle mucha bola al asunto, la pasión y la rabia por mi escena de hace unos minutos, me tenía en ascuas.

Me comí sus labios con la misma desesperación que contenía a Edward, quería explotar con él a mi lado, hasta saciarme por completo de él. Pero eso no sería posible, jamás me cansaría de él. Y estaba siendo muy extremista.

Edward apretó mis muslos, dándome la señal para unirnos en uno. Se introdujo en mí con rapidez y fuerza. Grité de dolor y placer.

Mordí su hombro fuerte, mientras él me sujetaba desde el trasero y embestía con profundidad. Los gemidos mutuos eran imposibles de evitar, me daba realmente lo mismo que alguien nos escuchara. De fondo se oía el agua caer de la ducha y el estruendo que provocaba al caer al suelo duro. Edward se acercó al chorro, empapándonos los dos. Volvió a darme una estocada, haciéndome chocar contra los azulejos fríos, mi espalda se arqueó producto del frío de éstos.

Siguió embistiendo cada vez más rápido, podía sentir ese calor empezando por mi vientre y dado vueltas por todo mi cuerpo, una y otra vez. Mis paredes apretaron su miembro, estaba por terminar. Edward puso su mano en mi nuca, enredándose de mis cabellos mojados, besándome con dura efusión y explosividad. El calor se propagó por mi sexo y acabó en mi clítoris.

Gruñimos los dos, él como un león potente y fuerte, yo como una gata hambrienta y poderosa.

Nos quedamos ahí, calmando nuestras respiraciones erráticas, yo con mi boca en su hombro y él acariciando mis cabellos enredados.

—Creo que haber tomado este día libre para los dos ha sido tu mejor desición —comenté.

—Siempre tomo las mejores desiciones —bromeó.

Lo miré con mi ceja enarcada, como diciendo: "¿estás seguro? Yo no lo creo". Me besó otra vez, borrándome cada realidad de mi cabeza.

.

Me sentía extrañamente nerviosa de tenerlo al frente de mí desnudo y esplendido sin ningún pudor de su parte. Dios, Edward me hacía sentir insegura y tímida cada vez que podía.

— ¿No vas a vestirte? —me preguntó con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla pequeña y nada abajo. Sí, me impedía concentrarme.

—Eh.. sí, pero tú estás todo desnudo y me desconcentras.

Rio desmesuradamente, mientras yo me ponía roja como un puto tomate. _Busquemos a Bella, ¿dónde está? ¡¿Te estás convirtiendo en una imbécil o qué?! Te desconozco_, regañó mi subconciente. Woah, por fin aparecía a decirme estupideces.

—Podemos arreglarlo —dijo acercándose a mi con paso divertido—. Quítate esa toalla del cuerpo y ya.

—No, no, no, Edward —le regañé—, tengo que salir pronto y tú ya estás tentándome a seguir acá —sonreí.

Edward me lanzó un beso.

— ¿Dónde se dispone a ir la Señorita Ocupada? —bufoneó. No iba a contestarle si es que seguía desnudo como si eso fuese normal —. Ok, no me mires así, voy a ponerme algo.

Tomó mi toalla favorita, con la cual disponía a secarme el cabello, y se la amarró a la altura de la cintura. Sus oblicuos quedaron a la vista, haciéndome distraer de la realidad, como siempre.

—Debo visitar a Elena, me siento mal al no ir a verla muy seguido, pero es que me cuesta pisar un hospital —le confesé, mientras me miraba los dedos, que jugueteaban entre ellos.

—Ah genial, yo también debo ir, Jasper Withlock quiere examinarla —comentó.

—Agradecería que me contaras un poco de él, comprenderás que no lo conozco en lo absoluto —. Mientras le hablaba a Edward, me amarré el cabello con una gomita para que se me aplastara.

—Te cuento de viaje al hospital. Si sigues con esa toalla, te aseguro un resfrío y dolores múltiples en tu cuerpo.

— ¿Dolores? —inquirí extrañada.

—No soy responsable de lo que te haga, más con lo fresco que está en mi mente lo sucedido en la bañera —dijo con un aire pícaro en su voz.

Negué con mi cabeza ante su buen humor, en verdad era extraño para mí verlo así, ya que el tiempo que teníamos de conocernos era pelea y más pelea. Ahora era todo lo contrario. Ugh.

—Me vestiré, ok, pero solo si sales de mi habitación.

No sabía por qué estaba tan vergonzosa con él, últimamente había visto facetas de mí peores que estas. Rayos. Ni yo me entendía.

—No armes tanto show, no habrá nada que yo no haya visto antes —, me guiñó un ojo.

Derrotada e insegura de mí, me quité la toalla del cuerpo bajo la mirada de Edward.

—No me mires, Edward —regañé nuevamente. Rodó los ojos y se giró.

Caminé hacia el armario para sacar unas bragas y sujetador del mismo color. Rojo estaría bien. Cuando disponía a abrocharme el brassier, unas manos masculinas se ocuparon de mí.

—Para ahorrar tiempo —. Edward besó mi cuello luego de abrocharlo. Sin evitarlo mis piernas flaquearon.

Escuché el leve pitido de un blackberry, no era el mío.

—Edward, tu blackberry está sonando —avisé, al tiempo que buscaba ropa cómoda para el día de hoy.

Como hacía un poco de calor, decidí optar por unos Jeans algo apretados y una remera de tirantes color rojo. Sí, amo el rojo.

— ¿Te vas?, ¿y eso por qué? —preguntó Edward al interlocutor. No pude evitar no escuchar.

Puse más atención en la conversación, me sentía algo curiosa por la identidad del oyente.

Intenté ocultar mi curiosidad vistiéndome con aires indiferentes, primero los jeans y luego la remera con tirantes.

—Sí, pero no estarás en mi cumpleaños —sonó algo dolido—. No, Jane, si es tu padre no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, sé muy bien lo duro que es tener a tu padre enfermo.

Fruncí el ceño, era Jane al habla. Perra. ¿Su padre estaba enfermo? Bueno, esa era una ventaja para mí, ya que ella no andaría rondando por mi territorio en un largo tiempo. Y claro, no estaría para el cumpleaños de Edward. _No pienses esas cosas, eso te hace cruel, sabes bien que tu papito querido está en su cama y enfermo_, reconvino mi conciencia.

—No te apures en venir, tu padre te necesita. Descuida, yo estaré bien, tengo casi 30 años, Jane —dijo—. Bien, quizás me aparezca por ahí cuando tenga un tiempo. Cuidate y suerte a Aro.

Me dio algo de rabia, ¿qué novia dejaba a su hombre solo en su cumpleaños?, ni siquiera había venido a despedirse de él. Jane a veces tenía actitudes tan extrañas…

No me atreví a tocarle el tema, prefería inventar una ignorancia que no había. Además, Edward no parecía querer contarme lo sucedido. No lo culpaba.

—Edward, apúrate, la hora de visita es hasta las 4 de la tarde y yo quiero estar con ella harto rato —le dije sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba. ¿Tanto le afectaba que Jane se fuera por un tiempo?, ¿tanto me afectaba a mí verlo preocupado por ella?

Asintió rápidamente yendo a buscar su ropa. Suspiré de frustración, hasta aquí llegaba mi paraíso de Edward agradable.

Mientras él se vestía, me puse un poco de maquillaje en el rostro y solté mi cabello de la gomita, las hebras color castaño oscuro cayeron por mi espalda en pequeños espirales y ondas desordenadas entre sí. Tomé mi bolso y puse mi blackberry, las llaves, pañuelos y dinero. Corrí hacia la cocina, donde Ágatha clamaba comida con pequeños maullidos débiles de gata molestosa, le puse unas pequeñas croquetas con forma de pescado y otro poco de leche.

—Y con eso te callas, pequeño ser —dije bajo su atenta mirada—. Mentira. Te adoro, peluda. —Me agaché para acariciar su lomo con delicadeza.

—Tu gata me dejó la camisa negra completamente llena de pelos —comentó recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Ocupa otra —dije secamente—. Voy por mi jeep, ahí te esperaré —. Quise pasar por su lado, pero me lo impidió poniendo su brazo frente a mí. —¿Qué?

Rodó los ojos, de no ser porque en verdad estaba algo molesta, me hubiese reído.

— ¿Debo adivinar?

—No sé a qué te refi…

—Jane se fue a Italia, su padre fue diagnosticado de cáncer y la quimioterapia le es indispensable ahora. No quiere dejarle solo —explicó—. No te lo dije porque quizás te podías sentir incómoda. Y en realidad, yo me siento incómodo al hablar contigo de ella —hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—No te sientas en la obligación de contarme lo que sucede entre ella y tú, Edward, eso a mí no me incumbe. Además yo tampoco te cuento mis cosas, siento que son mías y de nadie más —me quedó mirando—. Ahora podrías apresurarnos e ir a la clínica.

Sentí un intenso sabor amargo en mi boca, como que lo dicho en realidad era una mentira. Y claro que lo era. Yo en verdad me sentía curiosa de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, es que era una relación tan peculiar… No sabía qué pensar.

El viaje a la clínica no duro mucho, pero igualmente se me hizo eterno, Edward no hablaba y si él no hablaba, pues yo tampoco. No sé si era cosa de Dios o qué mierda, pero cada vez que nuestra… lo que sea que tengamos Edward y yo, algo nos interrumpía y ese algo siempre era Jane. Quizá era una señal de que lo que hacíamos estaba mal. ¡Já!

.

Edward saludó a un hombre de cabello rubio y largo, amarrado en un cuidadoso moño masculino. Utilizaba un delantal blanco, era el médico que había traído Edward para Elena.

—Buenas tardes —saludó cortésmente con un acento extraño, se notaba que su lengua natal no era el inglés—. Debo adivinar que usted es Isabella Swan, ¿no?

—Buenas tardes, Doctor Withlock —le tendí mi mano para que la estrechara. Su mano era suave, me recordaba a mi pediatra.

—Edward me llamó hace unas semanas para que me ocupara de su asistente, Señorita Isabella, claramente tenía mi agenda ocupada en todo este periodo, pero me hice unas pequeñas vacaciones para venir por la Señora Stand. Me gustaría dar mi segunda opinión sobre su estado actual —me sonrió con tranquilidad, sentí una extraña confianza de su parte, parecía un buen hombre y un buen médico.

—Sería una gran ayuda para nosotros que usted diera su segunda opinión al caso, según los médicos no ha presentado avances y yo de verdad estoy desesperada por una pronta mejora —le dije.

—Jasper —llamó Edward, saliendo de su silencio. Jasper dirigió su atención hacia él —, es importante que hagas lo que puedas, es alguien muy importante para nosotros —Edward puso su mano en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Me sorprendí de ese gesto.

Jasper asintió y sonrió nuevamente, era increíble la confianza que me daba este hombre y apenas lo conocía. Exactamente, es como ese pediatra que te irradia seguridad, cuando uno es pequeño y está asustado.

Sentí unas intentas ganas de llorar al ver a Elena conectada a esa máquina del demonio, ¿cuándo saldría de ese letargo? Me sentía tan culpable de cada una de las veces que la traté peor que un perro, y ella hablaba tan bien de mí a mis espaldas. Me merecía la pena capital con justas razones.

Puse una mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricié, sus cabellos rojizos se esparcieron por mis dedos. Tenía la ilusión de que abriera sus ojos y me mirase con el mismo cariño de siempre, pero si ella llegaba a despertar y me rechazaba, no podía culparla.

—La clínica dio el permiso para que pudiese atenderla, les conviene —rio Jasper mientras revisaba el expediente clínico de Elena. —TEC cerrado, fractura de costilla y hemorragia interna grave —leía con suma frialdad.

No tomé atención a lo que estaba haciendo el médico amigo de Edward, no entendía en lo absoluto. Me dediqué a observar la pequeña habitación de mi asistente. Esa cruz que adornaba la pared me daba miedo, de tan solo verla me acordaba de todo lo sucedido en mi pasado. ¿Por qué ahora todo me recordaba a eso? Dios…

"—_Bella, debes comer, no puedes estar toda la vida inapetente sin probar bocado —objetó mi madre con la cuchara frente a mi boca. _

—_Claro, ahora soy un bebé al que se le debe dar la comida. Tengo manos, mamá —moví mis manos con sarcasmo. _

—_Hija, por Dios, me preocupa que estés así…_

— _¡¿Y cómo quieres que esté?! ¿Feliz de la vida? —pregunté alterada. _

_Movió negativamente su cabeza mirando al suelo, como si yo estuviese en un trance imbécil. _

—_Mamá, no puedo comer, no puedo siquiera dormir. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero murió Stefan, ¡Y POR MI CULPA! —grité. _

—_Sí, lo sé, Bella, pero no puedes dejarte caer por algo que ya pasó, tú nunca has sido así. _

_Me paré de la silla y lancé su puto plato con comida lejos, todos se compadecían de mí como si yo fuese una pobre niñita. Yo era la culpable de que Stefan haya sufrido tanto, por mi culpa había muerto. _

—_Tú nunca podrás siquiera entenderme por lo que paso, Damian mató a Stefan, eso nunca se podrá ir de mi cabeza."_

Sequé la pobre lágrima que cayó de mi ojo, me hacía mal recordar esas cosas.

— ¿Bella? —llamó Edward desde la otra esquina.

— ¿Qué sucede, Edward? —inquirí presa del pánico, esperaba que no me haya visto soltar esa lagrimilla.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —sus manos cobijaron mis mejillas, dirigiendo mi mirada a sus verdes.

Negué rotundamente y le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

—Ando sensible —limité a decir.

Estrechó su mirada, no me creía. Aunque, sí… andaba sensible. Seguro me llegaría la regla.

—No acostumbras a andar sensible por ahí —señaló.

Reí.

— ¿Desde cuándo tú me conoces para decir eso? —le pregunté extrañada.

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

—Claro, yo no te conozco —dijo largándose de la habitación.

Oh no, no quería decir eso… Maldición.

—No, Edward, yo… —quise retractarme de lo que había dicho, no había querido ser tan dura con él.

Me paré frente a la puerta, luego me di la vuelta, encontrándome con la mirada de Jasper sobre mí.

—No se preocupe, yo no vi nada —dijo sonriéndome.

Me senté sobre la silla dura frente a la cama de Elena y lloré fuertemente. Oh no, otro espectáculo y más encima con un desconocido.

—Lo siento, Doctor Jasper, no quería dar un show frente a usted —sorbí por la nariz.

Hizo un sonido de reproche con la lengua, puso su mano en mi hombro y lo acarició.

—Se ha guardado muchas cosas durante harto tiempo, se nota su explosividad ante estas cosas. ¿Quiere ir a tomar un café?

. . .

—Un moccacino está bien, gracias —dije a la mesera con una postura erguida, tamborileando con mis dedos sobre la mesa.

—Yo un café irlandés por favor —pidió Jasper algo más relajado que yo.

Cuando la mesera se fue, nos quedamos en silencio. No sentía la necesidad, solo quería… desaparecer por un rato.

Estúpido Edward, pensé, se había molestado por nada. Aunque… quizá le había dolido esa pequeña oración.

—No voy a entrometerme en la relación que tiene con Edward, pero sea lo que sea que ustedes se guardan, es malo para la salud —comentó.

—Solo tráteme de "tú" —solicité. Asintió—. Con respecto a lo que dijo…

—Trátame de "tú" —imitó mi petición. Sonreí.

—Bueno, con respecto a lo que dijiste, no sé a lo que te refieres.

Estiró los labios pensativamente, miró hacia su alrededor.

—Quizá me equivoco, solo te conozco hace unas horas, pero a Edward lo conozco desde que comenzó la universidad y sé que Jane es alguien que pasa a segundo plano en esta conversación.

Abrí mis ojos en consideración, así que Jane era alguien que pasaba a segundo plano.

—No es alguien que se merezca mi simpatía, Isabella, de verdad no es alguien de fiar.

Alguien que por fin pensaba como yo, costaba encontrar a alguien que no le cayera por completo bien.

La mesera llegó con nuestros respectivos cafés a la mesa, interrumpiendo nuestra extraña conversación.

— ¿Por qué dices que no es alguien de fiar? —inquirí curiosa.

—No me caracterizo por ser un hombre que hable mal de una mujer, Isabella, pero esa víbora hace cosas que no son dignas de una señorita —prácticamente gruñó.

¿Qué tan malvada era Jane Vulturi? Debía averiguarlo.

—Me ha coqueteado desde que la conozco —soltó.

—Pero Edward fue primero amigo de ella, ¿no?, no hay nada de malo en que te coquetee cuando con Edward no tenía nada —quise pensar con la cabeza fría y no tirar todos los dardos a Jane. Sí, soy una persona que ve las dos caras de la moneda en primer lugar, luego juzga. Claro.

Negó inmediatamente con la cabeza. Ah, esto cambiaba la perspectiva de la historia.

—Con Edward fueron amigos durante 3 años, y luego se hicieron novios. Jane, al año de noviazgo, le comenzó a meter el bicho del matrimonio en la cabeza.

Así que ellos con suerte y tenían un año y algo de novios. Eso era para mí una novedad.

—Pero eso no contesta a mi perspectiva del asunto.

—Ah, claro, conozco a Jane hace más de 10 años, Isabella. Jamás en su vida me ha visto con otros ojos, yo menos, pero desde el momento en que comenzaron a ser novios, ella empezó extrañas insinuaciones para mí. Ahí me separé un poco de Edward, no quería que nuestra relación de amistad saliera perjudicada —dijo.

¿Tan vil era Jane?, y yo que no le veía más que putos celos en su cabeza. Qué perra. Jamás haría semejante bajeza. Por lo menos no conscientemente.

—Eso termina por cerrar la llave a mi odio hacia esa tipeja —ratifiqué.

Bebí un poco de mi café, estaba riquísimo.

—Y bueno, como Jane es alguien que pasa a segundo plano, es bueno hablar de lo que presencié en la habitación del hospital —sonrió amablemente Jasper.

—Fue como un ataque de… no lo sé, los hospitales me llenan de recuerdos que de verdad no quiero tocar —me disculpé con la mirada, no era bueno hablar de eso con alguien y menos volver a repetir aquellas imágenes en mi cabeza.

—No hablo de eso, Isabella, hablo de esa pequeña conversación entre ustedes —comentó—. Sabes, Edward es un hombre sensible, y por lo demás bueno, las cosas en verdad le afectan duro.

¿Sensible?, ¿en verdad era sensible? Bueno, Jasper lo conocía, yo en verdad nada.

—Nunca quise decirle eso, es solo que… tengo razón —miré hacia mi café, la espuma tentaba mi paladar.

—Independientemente que tengas razón o no, intenta decirle que no quisiste decírselo con tanta frialdad, y que te gustaría que él se inmiscuyera en ti un poco más.

Hice una mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida para Jasper.

— ¿Por qué esa cara, Isabella?, ¿no quieres que él te conozca un poco más? —inquirió.

—No quiero que se cale muy hondo en mí, Jasper, he pasado por tantas cosas que… de verdad tengo miedo de herirlo, y herirme yo de paso —confesé.

Dio una sonrisa pequeña de sus labios, suspiró y bebió de su café. Lo imité por inercia.

—Como amigo lo herirás mucho más, te lo aseguro —me guiñó un ojo.

¿Y si tenía razón? Ash. Eran tantas cosas por las cuales pensar, y yo no me consideraba alguien que pensara en las cosas, la impulsividad me caracterizaba, ahora no.

—Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi situación deplorable, cuéntame de ti —pedí.

—No hay mucho que contar, soy un maldito soltero dedicado a mis pacientes. Eso —rio mientras bebía de su café Irlandés.

—No seas aburrido, Jasper, debes tener algo especial.

Negó con su cabeza y una jodida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nací en Dublín, Irlanda, mi padre era irlandés, pero mi madre una hermosa rusa. Cuando yo tenía 3 años mis padres se fueron a Inglaterra, ahí mi madre fue asesinada extrañamente en un hospital, era médico como yo. Tenía 8 años cuando eso sucedió —su mirada se entristeció, sentí que tocara ese tema.

—No debí haberte hecho recordar eso, Jasper —me disculpé.

—No te preocupes, Isabella, es sucedió hace más de 23 años, ya no me afecta —masculló.

—Las cosas jamás dejan de afectar, Jasper —le di una sonrisa empática. En parte, yo también estaba sumida en un olvido de mentira—, uno se hermetiza para con el mundo, dejas de comportarte como antes y de hacer las mismas cosas. Nunca olvidas, solo difuminas un poco el dolor para que no ocupe tu tiempo.

Se quedó mirándome en una pieza, había descrito cada sentimiento de su alma. Claro, yo también estaba sumida en el recuerdo eterno.

—Hablas como si tú también te estuvieses mortificando por los recuerdos del pasado —lo dijo como una real afirmación.

Asentí levemente. Jasper me daba una confianza casi extrema, eso era raro.

En medio de la conversación con Jasper, miraba a cada segundo mi blackberry, pero no tenía ninguna llamada de Edward. Al parecer se había dignado a ignorarme por completo.

Jasper estuvo hablándome de Elena, como estaba su expediente y qué era lo que podía hacer con ella. Le expliqué brevemente lo mal que me sentía al estar con ella ahí llena de tubos. Prometió darme resultados pronto, pero mientras todo era inconcluso.

—Bueno, Isabella —dijo Jasper dejando su taza vacía sobre la mesa—, debo irme al hospital, el expediente de Elena necesita ser revisado con mayor detenimiento. Haré lo posible por ayudarla a salir de ese coma.

Le di una sonrisa, la confianza ya estaba depositada en él.

—Gracias, Jasper.

—No tienes que agradecerme a mí, Isabella, sino a Edward, él me llamó y me suplicó hace bastante tiempo que viniera hasta aquí. Por fin pude salir de Londres —me guiñó un ojo—. Te veo en una próxima ocasión y… habla con Edward.

Asentí.

Besó mi mejilla con delicadeza, y luego se perdió entre la multitud de gente que salía del restaurante. Suspiré pesadamente, lo que había dicho Jasper era realmente cierto, debía hablar con Edward. Lo esperaría en el departamento.

. . .

Cuando aparqué el coche en el estacionamiento, caminé muy rápido hacia el ascensor del departamento. No saludé al conserje, mi cabeza estaba envuelta en la niebla envolvente de la preocupación por Edward, por cómo me llegaría a recibir.

Me asusté al ver la cerradura de mi puerta forcejeada, como si hubiesen querido entrar a la fuerza. Estaba abierto. ¿Me habían robado?, ¿estaba Edward ahí?

Con pánico entré a mi departamento, la luz estaba apagada y solo la noche de Nueva York alumbraba.

— ¿Edward? —Llamé—, ¿estás ahí?

Sí, mi pregunta era estúpida. Nadie contestó, como era de esperarse.

Miré hacia mi alrededor, no faltaba absolutamente nada en mi sala, fui a la cocina, todo estaba en su lugar. Corrí hacia mi habitación, ahí reposaban mis joyas carísimas, perfumes de la mejor calidad, y mucho dinero. Pero toda mi atención se centró en aquel mechón de cabello rubio, liso, masculino…

Me eché hacia atrás por la sorpresa y el miedo corriendo por mis venas, miré hacia mi alrededor por si había alguien. Estaba todo vacío.

Tomé el pedazo de cabello con bastante terror, ¿quién entraba a mi departamento con tanta violencia, y solo deja un pedazo de su humanidad sobre mi cama? Repasé mentalmente a cada persona rubia que yo conocía. Rose tenía el cabello rubio, pero teñido, el que tenía en mis manos era natural. Jane era imposible, estaba en Italia junto a su padre, James tenía un color rubio mucho más oscuro que las hebras tan claras que tenía en mis manos. Mis manos temblaron cuando mi subconsciente me nombró a la única persona que podría pisar mis aposentos. Damian.

Damian era rubio, muy rubio, su cabello siempre fue sedoso y varonil, casi como el de un príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas. Claro que por dentro era una basura.

Respiré pesadamente, sentía como el aire comenzaba a escasear. ¿Qué hacía él acá?, ¿por qué estaba mortificándome?, ¿qué pretendía? Encima estaba sola.

El miedo irracional hacía eco en mis paredes internas, intentando volverme loca, asustándome cada vez más. Necesitaba a alguien conmigo, sino realmente correría en círculos y lloraría. Tenía miedo, tormento, recuerdos nuevos a mi cabeza.

Tomé mi blackberry y digité el número de Edward, con 3 intentos fallidos por mis dedos temblorosos. No contestaba, llamé de nuevo, tampoco. ¡Mierda!, me volvería loca.

— ¡Cameron! —grité al verlo entrar por mi puerta. No se veía muy contento de verme, yo por el contrario, estaba más que feliz de que se apareciera.

—Vine por una sola cosa, Señorita Isabella —su tono de voz tan frío me extrañó.

—Cameron, este no es el momento para que te ponga…

— ¡El momento no es cuando tú lo dices, Isabella, ahora es mi turno! —gritó. Di un respingo.

No entendía por qué se estaba comportando así. Mi cabeza iba a explotar.

—Yo te abrí mi corazón, Bella, quería algo contigo, pero tú te acostabas con el maldito de Edward y un tal Mike Newton —parecía lloriquear como hombre herido.

—Cameron yo jamás te di alas… No estoy bien como para esto, Cameron —hice un mohín.

Cameron rodó los ojos, maldijo internamente y corrió a mi lado.

—Lo siento, Bella, no debí —se disculpó.

Lo abracé, quería llorar hasta gastarme internamente. Las heridas estaban abiertas.

—Tengo miedo, Cameron —confesé.

Con sus ojos me pidió una explicación, claramente no entendía en lo absoluto todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mi blackberry piteó, llamando mi atención anteriormente puesta en los ojos de Cameron. Fruncí el ceño al ver que en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Renée.

— ¿Mamá?, ¿sucedió algo con papá? —inquirí alarmada.

—No, cariño, es Edward, está en el hospital —la voz de mi madre estaba teñida de preocupación y amargura.

Mi corazón bombardeó sangre hacia todo mi cuerpo, con mayor frecuencia. La adrenalina me tenía elevada. El miedo y la preocupación por él me hicieron gritar con desesperación. Edward no podía estar en el hospital.

* * *

><p>Hola mis muñecas, cumplo con darles este capítulo que está de miedo, sobre todo el final. Si hay alguna falta horrible perdonenme, pero es que el cap beteado llegará en unos días. Gracias por cada review dado y por cada apoyo a mi pequeño fanfic humildemente elaborado para cada una de ustedes. Un beso a todas.<p> 


	21. Armadura oxidada

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación: <strong>

Lost – Katy Perry.

High – James Blunt.

Need You Now – Lady Antebellum.

Lucky Ones – Lana del Rey.

Requiem on water – Imperial Mammoth.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**.**

**Capítulo 20**

******.**

"Yo soy dueña de lo prohibido. Dueña de mis sensaciones. Presa del peligro."

**Baisers Ardents**

****.

Edward no podía estar en el hospital.

Cameron intentaba calmarme, pero yo no podía, era algo imposible de reprimir. Mi madre, por su parte, pedía que me tranquilizara. ¿Cómo decía eso? Ella sabía que yo no era la reina del autocontrol, reprimir las cosas para mí era… una estupidez.

—Mamá, dime qué le pasó, por favor —le pedí con verdadera desesperación.

Me sentí algo mareada, todo estaba nublado, el aire faltaba.

—Lo asaltaron, Bella. Ven al hospital Bellevue, cariño.—Le corté sin importarme nada más. Necesitaba salir hacia el hospital.

Cameron intentó atajarme con un "tenemos que hablar". Me disculpé con él, no era el mejor momento para "hablar".

El Hospital Bellevue quedaba algo lejos de mi departamento, pero ni cuenta me di cuando ya estaba aparcando fuera de él.

Llamé a mi madre para que saliera a buscarme, realmente no me sentía bien.

—Mamá, estoy fuera del hospital esperando a que alguien se digne a decirme dónde coño puedo verlo —gruñí.

Renée suspiró pesadamente, se notaba muy cansada. Debía controlar mi impulsividad e ira tan frecuente.

—Emmett va por ti ahora, no es necesario que me trates así —regañó.

—Vete al carajo. —Colgué con los dedos temblorosos.

Me senté en la acera frente a la puerta del hospital y saqué un cigarrillo para calmar las aguas. Sabía de sobra que en realidad el cigarro no me relajaría, al contrario, pero me mantendría ocupada y no tan angustiada como ahora.

Le di una calada a mi marlboro corriente. Cerré los ojos al sentir el picor del humo dentro de mi garganta. Exhalé con lentitud.

Sentía algo de rabia por lo ocurrido con mi madre. Era desesperante hasta más no poder. Odiaba que me dijera cariño, cielo… hasta Bella. No se merecía ni siquiera que yo le dijese madre.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con Renée, pero todo lo que sucedía en mi vida, ella estaba implicada. Todo.

No la odiaba, pero tampoco nos llevábamos bien. Charlie era digno de todo mi respeto. Nadie más.

—¿En qué piensa la Gruñona Bella? —inquirió la voz profunda de mi hermano.

Sonreí levemente a cómo me llamó. Sonaba a infancia.

—En mamá —dije, se sentó a mi lado y me quedó mirando con picardía. No entendí—. ¿Qué? —pregunté curiosa por su mirada.

—No seas injusta con mamá, Bella —al parecer había ignorado mi pregunta—, ella hace todo lo posible por llevarse bien contigo.

—No necesito que me vengas con estas palabras, Emmett. No estoy de humor para hablar de ella. ¿Cómo está Edward? —era lo que más me importaba.

Volvió aquella sonrisita de "te pillé, cochina". Era irritante viniendo de él.

—¿Qué mierda? —La Bella gruñona volvería a estar presente.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tienes algo con Edward? —preguntó con diversión. Comenzaba a irritarme que todos anduvieran con esas preguntas. ¿Por qué todos lo sabían? ¿Acaso era muy notorio? Mmm…

—No tengo por qué responder esas cosas si tú andas con mi amiga lesbiana. —Le di una sonrisa triunfal. Me mostró su dedo medio.

—Volviendo a lo "dramático"… Es grave lo que sucedió con Edward, Bella —mi corazón se disparó cuando dijo eso. Odiaba que todo esto me sucediera a mí. Yo era el imán de la mala suerte para cada hombre presente en mi vida. Hubiese preferido que esto le sucediera a Mike —. Lo más extraño fue que al asaltarlo, se dirigieron directamente hacia su bolsillo. Ahí dentro había una caja. ¿Cómo supieron que tenía eso especialmente ahí? No lo sé, pero en verdad conocían cada paso que dio Edward antes del asalto. ¿No crees que es raro?

—Claramente lo es, Emmett. —La curiosidad picaba contra mí—. ¿Qué era lo que él llevaba en esa caja?

Negó rotundamente ante mi pregunta.

—Eso no me lo quiso decir —se encogió de hombros—. Deberías verlo, Bella. —Acarició mi espalda con su mano gigante.

Apagué mi cigarrillo con el tacón y entré rauda al hospital. Con Emmett de la mano. Quería vomitar.

En cuanto mi hermano me llevaba hacia dentro, mi respiración se volvía errática. Mi vista se volvía borrosa cada cierto segundo. No le di importancia. Edward era más importante ahora.

Me hizo parar en traumatología. Oh Dios…

Tocó una puerta con sus nudillos. La voz de Esme admitió la entrada.

Al entrar a aquella habitación tan iluminada y blanca, mi cabeza nuevamente me jugó una mala pasada y los mareos se hicieron presentes.

—¿Edward? —llamé.

No lo veía por ningún lado, y mis fosas nasales expulsaban aire rápidamente.

Todo se tornó borroso, hasta el punto en que sin pensarlo cerré los ojos.

—¡Bella! —Fue lo último que escuché.

. . .

_La oscuridad absorbía mis entrañas en un ademán escalofriante. Quería salir, arrancar cada pared oscura que intentaba sumergirme. Hacía calor, voces de todos lados llamaban para que abriese los ojos. Todo era espeso, agrio… _

Mis parpados se hicieron más livianos, dándome la posibilidad a que viera la luz nuevamente.

Múltiples ojos estaban frente a mí. Azules y rojos, de Renée, quien lloraba desconsoladamente frente a mí. Unos ojos marrones y dulces, ahora preocupados. Esme. Azules como el agua, pacíficos, etéreos. Carlisle. Verdes y sólidos, esmeralda pura y brillante, cálidos a su vez. Edward.

—Edward —llamé.

—Doctor, despertó —dijo mi madre. No le tomé importancia, estaba perdida en las cuencas de Edward.

—Bella Durmiente osa a abrir los ojos por fin. —Era una voz conocida. Claro. Jasper.

Sentí la boca seca y agria. ¿Qué me había sucedido? No recordaba mucho. Solo que… ¡Edward!

—¿Edward? —llamé nuevamente.

—Shh… estoy acá. —Sentí su mano acariciar mi frente. La calidez de su gesto me hizo sentir protegida.

Intenté hablar, pero solo salieron monosílabos de mi boca.

—Tú… tú… —tartamudeé. Demonios, parecía imbécil.

Edward sacó su mano, y yo quería gritar para que no la quitase. Me sentí desprotegida.

Jasper puso una luz contra mi ojo, era molesto.

—Quita esa mierda de mi vista —conseguí decir.

—Bien. Es la misma Bella de siempre. —La voz de Emmett hizo eco en mis oídos —, tú ganas.

Jasper sonrió, como si nunca le hubiese dicho esa oración tan grosera de hace un momento.

Me incorporé en la camilla, con los codos apoyándose en la dureza del colchón.

Miré a mi alrededor y todos estaban fijos en Edward y yo.

—Mi Bella hermosa, querida, preciosa. —Me sorprendí al ver a James ahí. ¿Quién más estaba en la habitación?

—Nos diste un susto gigante —comentó Alice desde la esquina de la camilla.

—Primero Edward y ahora tú. — Rosalie rio al lado de Emmett.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y traté de pararme como pude.

—No, Bella, te acabas de desmayar. No vayas tan rápido —susurró Edward en mi oído. Sentí una descarga de electricidad por todo mi cerebro.

De pronto recordé que por él era que todos estábamos acá. Menos James. Y Rose. ¿Cuándo habían llegado ellos?

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —le pregunté poniendo una de mis manos temblorosas en la suya, la cual descansaba tranquilamente en mi muslo.

Me señaló su dedo anular y medio de la mano izquierda. Estaban envueltos en algo azul, como para estabilizarlos.

—Me desgarré estos dos dedos. —Parecía muy divertido diciendo eso, pudieron haberle hecho algo peor.

—Edward es bien duro, ¿no? Duro de matar —bromeó Emmett dándole un buen golpe en el estómago. La cara de Edward estaba llena de dolor.

Reí con ganas.

—Emmett —regañó mi madre—, sabes que Edward está lleno de patadas por todos lados. No le hagas sufrir más.

Miré con detenimiento al Cullen cobrizo: su ceja estaba partida en dos por un tajo. Como no era muy profundo, costaría que quedara una cicatriz. En su pómulo había un leve hematoma y en el costado derecho de su boca. Sentí una rabia inigualable, ¿quién le había hecho eso?

—Debe tomar analgésicos por unos tres días. Ahora no sientes dolor porque te proporcionamos uno en el suero. Y como te conozco tanto, sé que si no lo hubiésemos hecho, estarías revolcándote del dolor. Con lo exagerado que eres…

—Hey, estoy todo magullado y me tratas de esta manera. —Hizo un puchero.

Todavía me sentía medio extraña, pero claramente me encontraba mucho mejor que la vez anterior.

—Bella Durmiente, has sufrido un desmayo por estrés. El shock emocional en el que te has sometido por el accidente de Edward, debió haberte hecho sentir esto. —Acarició mi cabellera con sus dedos.

Edward me dio una sonrisa pequeña, quizá para tranquilizarme.

Me sentí querida por cada ser que estaba presente. ¿Dónde estaba Cameron? Oh Dios, había sido tan descortés con él y… ¿qué habría querido conversar conmigo?

—¿Dónde está Cameron? —inquirí. Él siempre se había portado tan bien conmigo…

La sonrisa de Edward se dispersó hacia el infinito.

—¿Quieres que lo llame? —Sonaba sarcástico.

Lo miré mal, no necesitaba hacer escenas así. Menos con todos los presentes.

—Es mi asistente, Edward, y a pesar de todo ha estado ahí para cada cosa que yo necesite —susurré para que nadie más escuchase.

—Hija, es mejor que te olvides de trabajar por un tiempo. Tu ASISTENTE sabrá esperar noticias de ti… —Esme recalcó la palabra "asistente"

—Le di aviso de tu desmayo, Bells. No te preocupes —James me guiñó un ojo—. Se preocupó bastante, creo que siente cositas por ti —molestó.

Enarqué una ceja. Mis mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de rojo, ya que todos estaban ahí para escuchar. James podía ser desubicado muchas veces.

Lo asesiné con la mirada.

—Quizá es él quien te conquiste el corazón, Isabella. —Nuevamente Edward se notaba sarcástico. Idiota.

—Creo que es hora de ir a mi departamento —dije para cortar la escena incómoda. Realmente TODOS parecían desencajarse por las palabras de Edward y James.

—No, no, no y no —alegó Renée todavía con los ojos hinchados. ¿Había llorado por mí?, ¿o por su Eddie? —. Te vienes a la casa y te lo ordeno. Estás muy delicada. Será mejor que vengas. Edward tú también —dijo dirigiéndose a él.

Mierda. Ahora no podría hablar con Edward sobre lo sucedido en el hospital. Y de verdad me estaba quemando por dentro.

Recordé el cabello rubio posado en mi cama. Un escalofrío me recorrió por el miedo. Sí, era mejor irse donde mis padres, ahí estaría a salvo. _Y no debes contarle a nadie sobre esto, Bella_, aconsejó mi conciencia seriamente. ¿Estaría bien guardarse lo sucedido en mi departamento?

—Bella, necesito hablar algo contigo —dijo James—. Renée, no me tomará mucho tiempo secuestrar a tu hija por un momento. Dr. Jasper, ¿puede Bella salir un momento de la habitación?

Jasper le guiñó un ojo, dando la aprobación. "Gracias", articulé.

—Siento las piernas como dos pedazos de hilo, no me hagas avanzar tanto —regañé al notar que me llevaba hacia una máquina de cafés que quedaba bastante lejos.

—No te pongas pesada, que lo que debo hablarte es algo muy serio y nadie debe escuchar. —Me quedó mirando mal, como si le estuviese escondiendo algo.

Cuando llegamos a la máquina, James se cruzó de brazos y posó nuevamente sus ojos en mí.

—Habla ya, James —le ordené irritada de que haga tanto show por algo tan insignificante.

—¿Pensabas decirme que te habían forcejeado la puerta del departamento?

¿Cómo es que sabía eso? Demonios.

Su ceja enarcada y su quijada dura me decían que estaba bastante enojado. O dolido.

—¿Cómo supiste? —inquirí.

—¡Eso da lo mismo! —me susurró casi en un gritito neurótico.

—No le he contado de eso a nadie, James. No te sientas por esto —aclaré.

Miró al techo con rabia e incluso con algo de decepción.

—Bella, ¿cómo puedes creer que yo voy a preocuparme si le contaste a otra persona o a mí primero? —Se veía muy ofendido—, a mí lo que me preocupa, y lo que de verdad me enoja mucho es que tú no des conocimiento de esto a las personas que te queremos. Me preocupé mucho, Bella.

Me enternecí con el pequeño gesto y discurso de James.

—No quería molestar. Menos cuando Edward ha tenido ese accidente —me disculpé.

—¿Molestar? Por el amor de Dios, ¿crees que molestas con ese estilo de cosas? No, Bella, de verdad estás equivocada y no valoras el cariño que te tenemos.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Quizá tenía razón y yo no me daba cuenta de quienes me querían y se preocupaban por mí.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? No volverá a ocurrir. Lo prometo —me disculpé de mi hermetismo.

James me lo agradeció con un abrazo afectuoso y apretado. Me sentí incómoda, pero no tanto como antes.

Por obligación de Renée y Esme, Edward y yo tuvimos que ir con lo puesto a la casa Swan. James y Jasper fueron por sus respectivos caminos a sus hogares. O bueno, en el caso de Jasper, a casa de su prima.

Alice aplaudía, literalmente, porque todos estuviésemos juntos en la misma casa. "Como en los viejos tiempos", repetía constantemente. Sí, los viejos tiempos…

—Por tu cara debo juzgar que no estás muy contenta de ir a casa de tus padres —dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos puestos en la carretera, siguiendo el camino de los tres autos que iban más adelante.

El Beetle convertible 1.8 Turbo de Alice, pintado de amarillo pato, iba delante de mí, siguiendo el Audi TTS negro de Esme, conducido ahora por Carlisle. Pero quien encabezaba el camino hacia la mansión, era mi madre con su Land Rover Range Rover Sport pintado de anaranjado sobrio. Un regalo de mi padre para su cumpleaños número 45.

—No es que no esté contenta, es que… simplemente no es agradable volver al nido —le contesté.

Tenía un poco de vergüenza al estar con él a mi lado. El desmayo había sido provocado por la noticia del "accidente" de Edward, y eso todos lo sabían. Hasta él.

—Daría todo mi dinero por saber qué piensas —masculló. No pude evitar girar levemente mi cabeza para mirarlo.

Ahí estaba él, sentado a mi lado con los dedos desgarrados y el abdomen pateado por quizá qué ser humano irracional y sin corazón. Me dolía mucho verlo así, porque… bueno, mis sospechas no estaban claras siquiera para soltar el nombre mentalmente de quién yo creía el culpable de todo esto. ¿No era extraño que antes de eso haya un pelo de Damian en mi cama?

Di un pequeño respingo.

—Te aseguro que no es nada importante. —Nuevamente fijé mi vista a la carretera. Estaba todo casi cubierto por la luz crepuscular.

—Todo lo que piensas es importante —replicó con una voz somnífera. Sentí cada onda sonora proveniente de su garganta acariciarme el rostro como si fuesen sus propias manos.

Apreté el volante con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión de la piel contra mi hueso.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —dije refiriéndome a su magullado cuerpo. Y aprovechaba de quitar sus encantos de mi vista por un momento.

—No es bueno hablar de esto ahora, Isabella, recuerda que conduces en una carretera bastante concurrida. Y yo soy muy joven para morir. —Sonaba divertido.

Rodé los ojos con ganas. Edward nunca podría tomarse la vida en serio.

—Ok, ok, ok. Lo siento —se disculpó de su inmadurez—. El tipo me parecía conocido, como si lo hubiese visto en otra ocasión, solo que no sé dónde.

—¿Cómo era? —inquirí presa de la angustia, si no era quién yo pensaba, por un lado estábamos a salvo de su locura. Por el otro lado, habría que indagar más a fondo sobre quién había sido el responsable.

—Bella, es casi imposible que me acuerde, me encontraron inconsciente. —Eso no lo sabía. ¿Inconsciente?

—Pero algo viste, por algo me dices que te parecía conocido. —Tenía que ver la forma de descubrir quién era. La policía no haría nada.

Se quedó pensando un momento, mientras yo seguía a los autos de delante. Pronto llegaríamos y la conversación entre nosotros llegaría a su fin. Había que apresurarse.

—Era grande, mucho más grande que Emmett —afirmó con la voz cargada de incertidumbre—. Su cabeza estaba cubierta de un gorro negro, y llevaba gafas y… —suspiró pesadamente—. Lo siento, Bella, no puedo recordar más.

—No te preocupes —dije.

. . .

—No quiero que le digan nada a Charlie, por favor —pedí, refiriéndome a mi desmayo.

Renée se acomodó en el sofá con una pierna sobre la otra, rodó los ojos y bufó, levantando su flequillo por el viento expulsado de su boca.

—Estás prohibiéndole a tu padre algo que tiene por derecho. Preocuparse por ti no le hará mal —dijo.

Recargué mi cabeza en el brazo del otro sofá y me recosté en él.

—No sé si te das cuenta, pero tiene una enfermedad que claramente necesita de paz —fulminé a mi madre con la mirada. Cuánto odiaba que se metiera en mis asuntos y decisiones.

Mi mamá apretó su quijada, aguantando las ganas de gritarme con todas sus ganas. Esme me miró mal.

Miré a mi alrededor, pero Edward no estaba por ningún lado. Tampoco Carlisle.

—¡Niña Bella! —gritó Sue entrando desde la puerta principal con un abrigo gigante a cuestas y una maleta en cada mano. Me reubiqué en el sofá, sentándome normal.

Sue me adoraba y yo a ella le tenía mucho cariño. Cuando me fui de casa fue a una de las personas que más extrañaba y deseaba conmigo.

—Supe que te habías desmayado en pleno hospital, ¿estás bien, niña mía? —Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Puso sus manos en mis mejillas con afectuosidad—. ¿Se siente bien?

—Sí, Sue, no te preocupes, fue solo un shock emocional. —Me costaba decirlo. Un "shock" por Edward.

—Le había dado vacaciones por dos semanas para que se fuera a Forks con su familia, pero cuando la llamé para que supiera de tu pequeño accidente, me avisó que vendría para verte y cuidarte.

Reí junto a Esme y Renée por Sue. Era una mujer especial.

—No debes permitirte eso —la regañé—, debes irte de vacaciones y ver a tu familia. Yo estoy bien. —Procuré darle mi mejor sonrisa.

Me miró recelosa un momento, luego sonrió también.

—Me preocupé bastante por usted, niña Bella.

No supe qué responderle, no me imaginaba que un simple desmayo podría causar tanto alboroto. Las palabras de James volvieron a mi mente: "no valoras el cariño que te tenemos".

Charlie estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama gigante. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración tranquila de sus sueños pacíficos. Me recosté a su lado, con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación. Me sentía muy cansada, y sin ganas de hacer mucho. Ahora me costaría volver a entrar a mi departamento sin algo en las manos para golpear. Por si acaso.

—Veo que al fin te has dignado a visitar a tu padre —comentó Charlie en un pequeño susurro.

—Disculpa. ¿Te desperté? —inquirí culpable, mi papá necesitaba dormir bastante por su enfermedad.

Negó rotundamente con su cabeza.

—Ya dormí suficiente —aclaró.

Me quedé pensando en lo poco que había estado hablando con él. Y necesitaba aclarar unas cosas.

—Papá… ¿por qué no me habías dicho que Pappo no estaba muerta? —Esperaba no ser imprudente, pero… ¡rayos!, me había estado mintiendo.

Su semblante palideció con ganas, claramente no esperaba que yo supiera eso.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Hace unas semanas pisó mi oficina. Ahora está en un viaje de no sé qué con su familia. Les importa un comino a todos lo que yo pase.

Frunció el ceño considerablemente, se acercó a mí como pudo y dirigió su mirada achocolatada hacia mí.

—¿Por qué dices que les importa un comino lo que tú pases?

Del nerviosismo acaricié la colcha antigua que cubría la cama y tiré de una hebra que sobresalía de la tela.

—La que más sufrió fui yo, Pappo se fue en un instante dejándome completamente sola. Yo al intentar protegerla salí más perjudicada. Papá, tú sabes todo lo que pasó esa noche, los años de Pappo en la cárcel ni se comparan con lo sufrido por mí en un puto día. —La amenaza de mis lágrimas por salir no se hicieron esperar.

—Bella, tranquila, no te alteres. —Cómo odiaba ese lado tan pacífico de él—. Lo que tú sentiste es feo, lo sé, tengo las mismas sensaciones que tú porque soy la única persona que lo sabe. Pero Pappo igual sufrió mucho, su hermano era su sol, su todo, ¿qué sucedería si Emmett pasara por eso? —dijo, sentí un escalofrío terrorífico al pensarlo —, claramente es una pena muy fuerte. No intento decir que lo tuyo no haya sido así, pero simplemente no se puede comparar todo lo que ustedes han estado pasando en su corta vida. Son fuertes a su manera, deja que el tiempo lo cure todo, verás que pronto ella volverá a ser la misma de antes. Y tú también.

Los ojos de él me pedían a gritos que me quitase esa armadura pesada que llevaba a cuestas. No lo haría nunca, menos ahora que Damian andaba suelto.

—Bueno, cariño, mucha conversación con tu padre. Es hora de tomar tu medicamento. —Renée apareció con un vaso de agua gigante y una caja de pastillas gigantes.

Me fijé en el nombre del medicamento: dinitrato de isosorbida. Investigaría un poco en la laptop sobre la enfermedad de mi padre, la verdad es que sabía poco y me gustaba estar informada de todo lo que afectaría a Charlie.

—Espero que te las tomes periódicamente y con regularidad, papá. Te quiero para mi boda —bromeé.

—¿Una boda?, ¿en verdad quieres que viva tanto? —inquirió con una ceja levantada ridículamente.

—Bueno, te quiero hasta que la marca de ropa sea todo un éxito y la gente la compre como desquiciada —le sonreí petulantemente. Haría lo que él había intentado hace años y que gracias a esa maldita enfermedad no había podido lograr. Todo por mi padre.

Acarició mi barbilla bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre, que parecía derretirse internamente por la escena. Me sentí más pequeña de lo que era. Claro, yo no era tan pequeña. _Veintiséis años, creo que no eres tan pequeña_, se mofó mi conciencia de mí.

Suspiré pesadamente. Yo ya no era la pequeña niña de mi padre, los ojos de Charlie Swan, como decían por ahí…

Mi madre sacó una pastilla de la caja, medía casi como la mitad de un haba. Era de color celeste. Le tendió el vaso con agua y la pastilla.

—Todo sea para verte saludable, amor —dijo Renée acariciando el cabello rizado de mi papá con tanto amor que hasta me dio escalofríos. Charlie se puso la pastilla en la boca y le besó en los labios castamente. Luego bebió hasta tragarla.

Hace mucho que no veía esas expresiones de amor entre mis padres. Y no es porque ellos no lo hicieran constantemente, más que nada era porque yo ya ni los veía. ¿La razón? Quizá la madurez tan sólida que yo tenía. Según yo, ya no necesitaba de mis progenitores, ahora veía que estaba realmente equivocada.

Salí de la habitación con un gusto amargo y ácido en la boca, la dependencia volvía a mi cuerpo. Lo más probable es que era producto del miedo por Damian. Y que le nuevamente le hicieran daño a Edward.

Me metí a la cocina sin mirar a mi alrededor, saqué un vaso de la alacena y abrí el grifo del agua para llenarlo y beber. Calmaría la sequedad de mi boca.

—¿Nerviosa por algo? ¿O alguien? —dijeron detrás de mí.

Lancé un grito desgarrador por el susto y me llevé la mano al pecho, apretando la piel que ahí se encontraba. El estar pensando en Damian todo el tiempo me tenía los pelos de punta.

—¡Alice por Dios!, pareces un elfo fantasmagórico al andar por ahí asustando.

—Hey, es primera vez que te asusto. Y no soy un elfo —me miró mal.

Cuando logré estabilizarme, bebí del vaso con cierta imprudencia, manchándome la remera a tirantes que llevaba puesta.

—Necesitas un buen vaso de vodka o algo, querida —aconsejó mirándome con sequedad.

No le di importancia a su comentario, por lo que me propuse a ir a mi habitación a dormir para mañana despertarme bien e ir al trabajo.

—Tú no te mueves de ahí hasta decirme por qué estás tan alterada e histérica. —Acomodó su cuerpo en el mueble y cruzó sus brazos dispuesta a esperar una respuesta de mi parte. Sigue soñando—. Ah no, espera, tú siempre andas histérica—rio.

—¿Quieres que me ría de tus chistes o qué? —le pregunté molesta.

Negó rotundamente, moviendo sus cabellos cortos y oscuros hacia todos lados.

—Quiero que me respondas la pregunta, Bella.

—No ando alterada, Alice, solo estoy cansada.

Me miró recelosa.

—Deberías comer.

—No tengo hambre.

—Edward sí debe de tener hambre. Renée le prohibió cocinar o limpiar a Sue, por lo que yo tuve que hacerle un par de cosas para que se alimente, ya que nadie se atreve a hacerlo en esta casa —miró sus manos con asco, como si servir comida fuese el mayor pecado del mundo.

—Es tu hermano, Alice. Y como lo amas tanto deberías de darle esa bandeja con… —me fijé en lo que había en el plato—. Un sándwich de jamón y queso. Por Dios Alice, hace algo más elaborado y sano, tu hermano acaba de estar en el hospital.

Se encogió de hombros y me miró mal. Alice siempre tan poco suficiente e inútil.

—Llévale un pan integral que contenga sésamo y fibra, con lechuga y tomate. Eso le hará bien —ordené.

—¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

—Tú eres su hermana.

—Y tú le masajeas la polla.

—¡Sht! —la callé, ruborizándome hasta más no poder—. Puede escucharte alguien, elfo del infierno.

Me miró altaneramente. Cómo quería estrangularla en estos momentos.

—¿Tía Esme dónde está? —Ella podía hacerle el bendito sándwich, ya que la linda hermana se rehusaba.

—Mi mami bebe una copa de whisky mientras mi papi le toca una pieza de piano. No esperarás molestarlos, ¿o sí? —dijo Alice con su típica mirada de "te gané, perra".

—¿Para qué insistes tanto en que le lleve el sándwich a Edward? —inquirí, curiosa por su respuesta. Alice era impredecible, en cambio ella predecía el futuro como una adivina casi espeluznante.

Movió sus cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dándome a entender sus sucios deseos.

—A él le agradaría mucho que lo cortejaras. Más si está soñando plácidamente sobre la hamaca frente a la piscina —me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Me quedé cerca de un minuto tratando de digerir las extrañas conductas de Alice.

Cuando terminé por colocar cada cosa en la bandeja, caminé hacia el jardín de la casa. Efectivamente, se escuchaba el piano del despacho de Charlie, siendo tocado por Carlisle en una melodía casi estelar. No la reconocí. Me acerqué hacia la habitación de mi padre, estaba la luz apagada. No quise imaginar qué demonios sucedía dentro. Alice debía de estar en el tercer piso, y Sue quizá en su habitación al final de la casa. Emmett había ido hace horas a dejar a Rosalie al departamento. Otra cosa que tampoco me gustaría imaginar mucho.

Cuando salí hacia el jardín gigante, me encontré con un montón de plantas nuevas en algunas porciones del pasto. Heliconias, azahares, petunias, rosas de diferentes colores, tulipanes, etc. Me impresioné de lo grande que estaban los manzanos, naranjos y olivos. La huerta se encontraba más allá, cubierta de pequeñas hojitas recién salidas.

Miré hacia el cielo, las estrellas estaban brillantes y la luna llena parecía más cerca de lo normal. El viento corría levemente y no se sentía frío.

Caminé hacia la fuente de agua para más allá encontrarme con la gran piscina y el tobogán que yo usaba cuando niña. En la esquina estaban los dos cerezos que sujetaban a cada extremo la hamaca de mi papá. Y claro, ahí dormía Edward plácidamente con un brazo caído y colgando en el aire, tapado en una manta de polar color azul muy grande.

Me daba un poco de tristeza despertarlo de sus sosegados sueños. Parecía tan en paz y en su mundo…

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y bostezó, lo que me causó una leve risilla. Sus cuencas verdes me miraron apacibles y de sus labios apareció un amago de sonrisa.

—Buenas… —miró al cielo y comprobó que era bastante tarde. Quizá las diez y pico—. Noches.

—Has estado durmiendo bastante —comenté.

Se acomodó en la hamaca, dejando un hueco perfecto a su lado. Palpó el resto de red que quedaba para que me lanzara a su lado. Y así lo hice.

Pasó un brazo por mis hombros, y yo descansé mi cabeza a la altura de su cuello.

—He dormido bastante, ya lo has dicho —rio—. ¿De qué me perdí?

Su voz se escuchaba perfecta y melodiosa desde donde yo me encontraba.

—No querrás entrar a la habitación de mis padres ni al despacho, al parecer les dio el ataque de amor y están… bueno, tú ya sabes. —Con tan solo recordarlo me daba escalofríos.

Edward dio un respingo.

—Podríamos matar el tiempo aquí… —puso su mano en mi barbilla para que lo mirara.

—¿De qué manera quieres matar el tiempo? —sonreí haciéndome la estúpida.

—De la única manera que puedo sentirte completa. Y mía —dijo, y sus ojos brillaron casi como las estrellas presentes.

Sentí una leve descarga atravesar mi nuca en miles de corrientes y agujas fuertes. Edward decía cosas tan… sobrenaturales para mí.

—Pero te traje algo de comer —objeté.

—Ese es el segundo plato.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre él y mis manos a la altura de su cabeza. Enarqué una ceja petulantemente.

—¿Y se podría saber cuál es el primero?

—Tú—contestó, pasando su dedo índice por mi nariz.

Me mordí el labio inferior y lo besé. Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, mientras las manos presurosas de Edward desabrochaban mi pantalón. Me separé levemente de él para poder sacarme la remera y lanzarla a los mil demonios. Edward hizo lo mismo con la suya.

—Vamos, levántate —pidió.

Me hice a un lado para que sacara el resto de su ropa, mientras yo lo imitaba.

—Nos van a encontrar, Edward —le hice saber con algo de temor, nadie podía saber de esto.

—Ya es tarde, a nadie le importa lo que sucede en el patio. —Con su mano tendida para mí, me invitó a reposar sobre él, sexo contra sexo. Carne con carne.

Nuestras intimidades se frotaron, ansiosas de poseerse y unirse en uno.

Jadeé.

Me dediqué a besarlo, mientras él se introducía dentro de mí. Lento y suave.

—Quiero sentirte con cada paso que doy, Isabella, quiero probar cada porción de tu cuerpo como si este mundo se fuese a acabar mañana —susurró cerca de mi oído, y yo reposaba mi cabeza en su hombro, con los ojos bien cerrados al sentir cómo cada pulgada de él entraba hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Cuando su pelvis chocó contra la mía, un grito ahogado salió de nuestros labios. Sus brazos me abrazaron a la altura de la cintura y yo me aferré a él como una tabla de salvación en medio de un diluvio. Éramos uno otra vez.

Edward alejó su masculinidad de mí y luego volvió a introducirse, ésta vez rápido y conciso. Una vez, dos, tres…

—Maldita sea, Edward —gemí contra su cuello.

Me tenía sujeta con sus brazos a mi alrededor, sujetando mi cuerpo convulsionado por el placer. Acaricié su mejilla, la barba incipiente picaba mis dedos.

Edward lanzó un gruñido bestial, potente y masculino. Pronto acabaríamos.

—Dámelo todo, cariño —masculló apretando mi trasero.

Se movió más y más fuerte, llevándome hacia la novena nube. Una bomba de placer invadió mi clítoris y mis paredes internas palpitaron. Aquel fuego recorrió cada parte de mi sexo y luego se propagó hacia todo mi cuerpo. Edward gritó y me abrazó más fuerte, indicándome que él también estaba sumergido en el abismo de la pasión conjunta.

Nuestras respiraciones seguían aceleradas, pero nosotros yacíamos sobre la hamaca tranquilamente. Edward acarició mi cabello con sus largos dedos, y yo solo quería ronronear. Tomó la manta que, sin darnos cuenta había caído al suelo, para taparme y de paso taparse él.

—¿Crees que nos descubrirán? —inquirí.

—Mmm… No lo sé. Y no me importa. —Se apretó más contra mí, dando calor humano para no sentir frío.

Puse mi mejilla en su pecho, invadiendo mi cuerpo de su fuego interno. Edward evitó la respiración por unos segundos, lo que me extrañó.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté levantándome un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando no mirarme a mí. Enarqué una ceja bastante confundida por su actitud.

—Dejaré a Jane, Bella —dijo rápidamente.

Abrí mis ojos, atónita. ¿Dejar a Jane? ¡Qué demonios!

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer de todo corazón al que me ha leído con lujos de detalles y me ha seguido con cariño. Gracias a todas las lectoras que se han preocupado por entender a esta Bella gruñona y malhumorada. El 23 de Enero de cumple 1 año desde que esta historia está en fanfiction y de verdad muchas gracias por todo a cada una de ustedes. Un beso especial a Jo, que se ha portado un 10 conmigo, y que por esas cosas de la vida me ha dejado partir para que tome rumbos yo sola. No tendré otra beta por decisión propia, no es que no la necesite pero es necesario volar y crecer.<p>

GRACIAS, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS. Y atentas al siguiente capítulo.

_**Baisers Ardents**_


	22. Cuando todo es difícil

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL+18.**

**N/A: **Las imágenes de cada personaje de DCCF, autos, edificios, etc. están en mi perfil y en el grupo.

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación:<strong>

Summertime Sadness – Lana del Rey.

Someone Like You – Van Morrison.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 21**

**.**

Abrí mis ojos, atónita. ¿Dejar a Jane? ¡Qué demonios!

Por su mirada noté que esperaba una especie de respuesta de mi parte. ¡Una respuesta a esto! ¿Qué podría decirle? Ni siquiera yo sé qué mierda pasa por mi cabeza.

—Edward… —susurré con la garganta apretada por las emociones tan fuertes que se estaban agolpando en mi corazón.

—Shh… —me calló poniendo sus manos a mi alrededor para que volviese a recostarme sobre su pecho.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no me atrevía cómo. Toda esta situación me intimidaba mucho.

—Jane no se merece… lo que le estoy haciendo —comentó brevemente.

Tragué fuerte y pesado la saliva que tenía acumulada en mi garganta. Claro, yo tampoco me merecía todo esto.

—¿No crees que sería mejor que te alejaras de mí y ya? Así se te acabarían los problemas y podrías volver con Jane sin sentirte culpable —le dije bastante enojada. Y dolida.

Intenté levantarme desde donde me encontraba, pero Edward no me lo permitió poniendo su brazo sobre mí con una fuerza casi asfixiante. Lo miré, intentando suplicarle que me permitiera salir de su agarre, necesitaba aire y algo para pensar. Y hablar con alguien, claro. Pero, ¿quién?

—¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?, ¿en verdad quieres eso? —preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva.

No supe qué responderle.

—No me hagas esas preguntas, Edward —le pedí, intentando no hacer un mohín y llorar frente a él.

Su mirada se entristeció, pero no me dijo nada, solo apretó más sus brazos contra mí. Y esta vez no quería que me soltara. Oh Dios, ¿cómo todo esto había cambiado tanto?, ¿tanto se podía ir de mis manos? Lo observé lentamente y me encontré con ese tajo sobre su ceja, luego recorrí sus dedos con mis cuencas. ¿Y si todo esto era por mi culpa?, ¿y si cada golpe en el cuerpo de Edward había sido provocado por mí? Sabía que el tormento de hace años podría volver a ocurrir. Dios ayúdame, por favor, ¿qué debo hacer?

Con mi dedo acaricié uno de sus hematomas, que se encontraba en la esquina de su abdomen. Me dio tristeza de verlo ahí, morado y todavía fresco de una fuerte patada. Agradecí infinitamente de que no haya sido peor. Besé castamente aquella herida, intentando sanar el dolor de aquel cardenal.

—Te preocupaste por mí. —Tenía una sonrisa bastante emocionada, no como antes, cuando me sonreí con esa petulancia propia de él.

—Como no hacerlo, Edward. —Me encogí de hombros.

—No fue nada grave, Bella.

—Para mí sí lo fue —contradije.

—Bueno, pero sientes infinitamente menos dolor que yo cuando veo esto. —Movió el cabello que tapaba mi cuello hacia el lado derecho y apuntó hacia la cicatriz que tenía en la parte trasera.

Fruncí el ceño profundamente, le quité la mano de ese lugar rápidamente e intenté levantarme. No me dejó. Otra vez.

—No debes fijarte en eso, no es de tu incumbencia —manifesté.

Rodó los ojos y gruñó por lo bajo.

—No creerás que no sabía que tenías eso, Bella, te he visto más en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué?, ¿quién te las hizo? —Sus preguntas me volverían loca. ¡¿Qué le importaba?!

—Basta, Edward. Déjame salir de aquí —le pedí con ira cuando noté que todavía infringía fuerza contra mí.

Quitó sus brazos de mi cuerpo y así pude pararme, para ponerme la ropa e irme a mi habitación a dormir.

—¿Por qué no eres capaz de confiar en mí y decirme quién demonios le hizo eso a tu cuerpo? —Se notaba tenso y molesto por mi hermetismo. No le hice caso a sus palabras y seguí poniéndome la ropa. Me fijé que la remera estaba al revés, pero no le di vueltas y me quedé así.

—¡Porque es mi vida y ya sucedió! ¿Para qué quieres saber qué patán lo hizo?

—¡Ah!, fue realmente un hombre. ¿Por qué te hicieron eso, Bella? —discutió mientras se ponía el pantalón.

Lo ignoré y caminé por entre los árboles, plantas y flores que había. Sentí su mano en mi brazo y su fuerte jaleo para que retrocediera. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué mierda te impide abrirte conmigo, eh?, ¿por qué coño eres así?

—¿Así cómo? —Levanté mi barbilla arrogante.

—Tan intransitable —contestó.

Me quedé ahí, sin decirle nada por un buen rato. Sabía de sobra que yo era difícil.

—Siempre has sabido el camino que pisas conmigo, Edward, ¿por qué te quejas de mi personalidad? —le pregunté bastante curiosa por su respuesta.

—Así no es tu personalidad, Bella, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo intentas alejar a los demás de ti? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? —Sus cuencas intentaban descifrarme, sabía de sobra que estaba muy enojado. Y yo también.

—¿Y eso responde a tus preguntas?, ¿el observar cómo soy con las personas? No, Edward, yo no te conozco y tú tampoco a mí. Y no juguemos a los amantes del año, que eso no te queda ni a ti ni a mí. —Me solté de su agarre y caminé hacia la entrada de la casa.

De verdad que quería llorar, cada emoción que él me provocaba me llevaba hasta el límite. Felicidad, frustración, deseo, rabia y tristeza. ¿Qué tenía Edward que me hacía sentir ese tipo de cosas?

Me sostuve en el brazo del sofá que estaba al costado del gran ventanal que daba a la casa, escondí mi cara entre mis manos y con todas mis fuerzas me contuve de llorar por la rabia. Se paró frente a mí y puso sus dedos en mis hombros para acariciarlos.

—Lamento tener que forzarte a decirme cosas que tú no quieres. —Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y yo me dejé apretar.

—No es tu culpa, tienes razón al decir que yo soy alguien… intransitable.

—No, no, claro que no.

—Ah. Ustedes no pierden el tiempo. —Edward y yo dimos un salto al escuchar la voz aguda de Alice Cullen.

Nos separamos abruptamente, avergonzados. ¡Pudo haber sido Carlisle! ¡O Renée!

—Calla, Alice, no es buen momento para hablar de esto —regañó Edward con su semblante gruñón de hermano mayor por un minuto de diferencia.

—Me da igual lo que hagan, hermanito. Solo quería advertirles que por ahí anda rondando Sue y que si los encuentra no le tomará mucho tiempo abrir la boca. —¡Sue! Oh Dios, debíamos tener cuidado.

Alice vio mi rostro algo desfigurado por la tristeza que todo había traído consigo, se acercó a mí y luego miró a Edward. Éste solo se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que cualquier cosa estaré para ti, Bella —dijo Alice.

Asentí levemente.

Me alejé de ellos para irme a mi habitación, aquella que había sido centro de cada cosa sucedida en mi vida. Tantos recuerdos y tragedias habían pasado por ese pequeño rincón.

Pasé un dedo por la "p" de mi poster de Pearl Jam, habían estado limpiando el lugar porque ningún rastro de polvo se quedó en mi piel; me fijé en el otro pedazo de papel pegado en la pared: David Bowie y su hermoso rayo en el rostro. Me lancé a la cama, tantos sucesos en ese colchón… Apreté la colcha con todas mis fuerzas, era agridulce, cada cosa tenía un lado bueno y un lado malo.

Luego de meterme en la cama con una pequeña remera una talla más grande que yo, que no alcanzaba a taparme ni siquiera el trasero, intenté quedarme dormida. No pude. Estuve casi una hora y media intentando conciliar el sueño, mirando al techo, pero simplemente no podía. Tomé mi blackberry, eran las 3.50 de la mañana. Rayos.

Me levanté y fui a por un vaso de agua, eso relajaría un poco mi estado. Pasé por la antigua habitación de mi hermano, quedaba frente a la mía. ¿Estaría durmiendo Edward ahí? ¿O Alice? Abrí levemente la puerta y asomé la cabeza, el cabello cobre de Edward salía desparramado contra la almohada blanca. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto dormir?

Se removió en la cama y luego suspiró, apretó la almohada contra él y la abrazó. Saboreó su boca.

Sonreí.

Me senté a su lado y lo contemplé por quinta vez. Me dejé llevar por su rostro esculpido por los mismos dioses. Nunca me había detenido en sus pestañas largas, y tampoco en sus mejillas teñidas de un matiz rosáceo, que le daban un aspecto más infantil.

Le quité la almohada de su abrazo y me metí yo como remplazo. Me apretó más, el calor de su cuerpo me invadió por completo.

—Mmm… Bella —susurró junto con un suspiro. Parecía que todavía dormía.

Apegó su nariz a mi cuello y ahí se quedó hasta que por fin mis ojos se dignaron a cerrarse por completo.

Había fuego por todas partes, me sentía pegajosa y la ropa se adhería a mi cuerpo. Las llamas me invadían y el sofoco se hacía cada vez más presente. Abrí mis ojos de golpe, sudando como una condenada entre los brazos de Edward que me apretaban.

Miré hacia la pared, en donde se encontraba el reloj para asegurarme de que no fuese tarde. Suspiré de alivio cuando vi que las agujas marcaban las 6.30 de la mañana. Mis padres siempre estaban en pie a las ocho de la mañana y luego se levantaban los tíos Cullen. Estábamos a salvo de que nos encontraran abrazados.

—Edward. —Su sueño era muy pesado, por lo que me dediqué a picotearle el hombro con mi dedo.

No habíamos cambiado de posición en toda la noche, así que sacaba por conclusión que Edward no sabía que estaba yo ahí con él.

—Edward —susurré algo más fuerte que antes.

Se removió un momento, me olió nuevamente el cuello y sentí que sonrió contra mi piel. No pude evitar hacerlo yo también.

—Qué linda sorpresa me encontré hoy —dijo adormilado detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta para contemplar su rostro recién despierto, se veía más guapo cuando recién abría los ojos. Apegué mi mejilla a su pecho y lo olí también a él, su aroma era especial, inigualable. Me despertaba ciertas cosas que no sabía que tenía, como la necesidad de una protección constante y el apego que nunca he necesitado.

—Adoro el aroma que despides cada vez que duermo contigo, es abrumador —dijo.

—Yo también adoro el aroma que llevas siempre, Edward, me hace apetecerte en cada lugar que nos podamos encontrar. —Me agarré de él y me subí sobre su cuerpo, como su pecho estaba desnudo se me hizo más fácil juguetear.

Acerqué mi nariz a su torso e hice dibujos imaginarios con ella, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Sus cuencas verdes estaban duras y oscuras, presas del deseo.

Le sonreí y lo besé, casto sobre sus carnosos labios. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados ahora y su respiración pesada.

Sentí la puerta abrirse, di un salto por la sorpresa de intromisión. Me giré para ver quién era. Oh no, una… ¿mucama?

—Mis disculpas correspondientes, Señorita. No tenía idea que usted estaba acá. —Sus ojos marrones estaban grandes por la sorpresa ¿o por el horror? Prácticamente nos había visto teniendo momentos "íntimos".

Miré a Edward. Estaba igual que la mucama y yo, ojos bien grandes y mirada avergonzada. Dios, y yo estaba con una mínima remera de ositos. ¡Y Edward a torso desnudo!

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le pregunté.

—Me contrató Renée para que le ayudara a Sue —dijo como si no fuera obvio. ¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía? ¡Y por qué se tomaba el privilegio de decirle a mi madre y a MI Sue con su nombre de pila!

Me ahorré decirle algunas cosas a la cara porque realmente andaba de muy buen humor como para arruinarlo con una simple mucama. Aunque no parecía una simple mucama, era muy bonita, bastante diría yo. Cabello rubio cereza y una figura bastante envidiable.

—¿Y mi mamá te hace limpiar tan temprano? —Dado que eran las 6 y algo de la mañana.

Me miró como si estuviera loca. Maldito engendro.

—Señorita, son las 9 de la mañana, a ese horario tengo yo que tender las camas.

¿Qué?, ¿las nueve de la mañana? ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que ir a trabajar.

—¡Mierda! Edward vamos a vestirnos que tenemos que trabajar. —Zarandeé su hombro para que despertara y se apresurara.

—No, cariño, no puedo ir a trabajar —dijo mostrándome sus dedos desgarrados en la paleta azul para sujetarlos—. Jasper me dijo que no podía ir, por lo menos por hoy.

¡Oh! ¿Me había llamado cariño?

Rodé los ojos. Me paré de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de aquella mucama que no podía ni siquiera irse por un rato mientras Edward y yo nos alistábamos. Nos miraba suspicaces con esos ojos almendrados, no me costaba asimilar que era una bocona.

Me costaba acomodarme a la poca vergüenza de Edward. Se había metido al baño con un simple bóxer puesto bajo la atenta mirada de aquella chica, que igualmente baboseaba por el Cullen.

—Está buena la vista —comenté irónica, con los brazos entrecruzados, mirándole fijamente.

Cuando le dije eso sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente, se giró hacia mí y me miró culpable.

—Siento entrometerme en los momentos íntimos de su novio, Señorita. Con permiso. —Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero le atajé con mi mano en su brazo, tal como lo hacía Edward conmigo.

—Tú no viste nada —dije.

Asintió levemente y se fue.

. . .

Cuando llegué al comedor ya todos estaban empezando a merendar, incluso Edward. Supongo que todavía no tocaban el pan ni las tortillas recién hechas por Sue por esperarme a mí. La mucama de mierda andaba por ahí sirviendo en cada vaso un jugo que sospeché era de naranja por el color.

—Buenos días —saludé brevemente.

Me senté en el lugar que estaba vacío: al lado de Edward.

Tomé un pedazo de pan recién salido del horno, estaba caliente y me quemé los dedos. Le puse rápidamente mantequilla y mermelada. Mastiqué con rapidez.

—¿Durmieron bien? —inquirió Esme mirando a Edward y a mí con suspicacia. O es que estaba realmente paranoica con todo lo sucedido hace un rato y creía que todos sabían que Edward y yo habíamos pasado la noche juntos. No teniendo sexo precisamente…

Me atoré con el pan que había intentado tragar cuando Esme había preguntado eso. Cullen cobrizo sobó mi espalda con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz melosa se notaba divertida y sus ojos expulsaban chispas.

Asentí ante su pregunta sin darle más vuelta al tema.

—Sí, yo por lo menos dormí bien. Hace falta un poco de aseo en mi ex habitación, casi morí con tanto estornudo en la noche. Ya saben que el polvo me da alergia —mentí descaradamente ante todos los presentes.

Edward intentaba reprimir una carcajada, y la mucama parecía extrañada con la situación.

Sue se sentó con nosotros en la mesa, como siempre. La chica rubia también lo hizo. Papá y mamá acostumbraban a integrar a cada trabajador de la casa a la mesa, como un miembro más de la familia. Sobre todo a Sue.

—¿Y tú cómo dormiste, hijo? —preguntó también Renée a Edward.

—De maravilla —se limitó a decir—. No me despegué de la almohada en toda la noche. —Lo miré nerviosa, pero él parecía tranquilo. Muy tranquilo.

Todos parecían enfrascados en una conversación de la que yo era ajena, todos mis pensamientos estaban puestos en lo sucedido el día de ayer. Pobre Edward, ¿le iría a suceder nuevamente lo mismo? Esperaba que no. De tan solo pensar en que su cuerpo fuese golpeado de nuevo, me ponía nerviosa.

—Ah, Katrina. ¿Puedes traer más pan, por favor? —le pidió amablemente Esme a la chica rubia.

La mucama asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo en busca de lo que tía Cullen había pedido. Así que se llamaba Katrina.

—¿Y esa? —dije refiriéndome a la sirvienta entrometida.

—La contraté hace una semana para que ayudara a Sue. Es algo torpe, pero sirve de mucho —sonrió Renée.

No pude seguir averiguando sobre ella, porque ya venía caminando hacia la mesa con lo que Esme le había pedido. Me preguntaba si se quedaría callada con respecto a lo sucedido en la mañana. Esperaba que sí.

—¿Dónde está papá y tío Carlisle? —pregunté al no verlos aparecer nunca en la mesa.

—Como Charlie todavía no puede pararse de la cama, Carlisle lo está acompañando. Tu padre quiere estar fresco como una lechuga el próximo 20 de Junio. —Mi mamá sonrió contentísima—. No puedo creer que mis dos pequeñuelos cumplan 30 años.

—Dímelo a mí, querida. —Rio Esme, dándole un pequeño golpe cariñoso a Renée.

Debía comprarle un regalo a Alice también, ahora sí que no tenía idea qué regalarle. Ella no podría ayudarme a darme ideas para su propio cumpleaños. Malditos mellizos.

Observé que Edward bebía un té Twinnings Earl Grey con mucha delicadeza. Me puso cachonda. Notó mi comportamiento ardiente y, con maldad, llevó la punta de su lengua a la orilla de la taza. Sonrió.

—¿Y qué harán este 20 de Junio? —inquirí aclarándome la garganta—. Ya quedan 3 días.

Las dos mujeres se encogieron de hombros.

—Algo simple —contestó Esme.

—La madre tiene la última palabra.

Sentí una mano grande y hábil recorrer mi muslo. Giré en automático mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes divertidos. Le hice un gesto con mi dedo medio.

Ahora esto se estaba convirtiendo en la típica película cliché, donde el novio secreto te toquetea hasta el punto en que alguien se agacha a buscar el tenedor y los encuentra. Esperaba que no sucediera eso.

—¿Y a quién planean invitar? —dije con los dientes apretados, intentando quitar la mano de mi muslo.

Gracias a Dios andaba con pantalones.

—No lo sé, querida —contestó Esme—. Quizá a unos amigos. No faltarán los Denali, ni los Newton.

¿Los Newton? ¡Rayos!

—¿Los Newton? —escupió Edward, volviendo a apretar mi muslo con suavidad.

Esme y Renée fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ellos? —inquirió Renée con su ceja arqueada, perfectamente depilada.

Edward negó con el cabeza, exasperado, dirigiéndose a su plato. Jugueteaba con una tortilla picoteándola con el tenedor. Con la mano izquierda apretaba mi muslo.

—Y espero que no armes guerra contra Tanya, ya llevan bastantes años con sus demonios pasados y sería una pena que el primer cumpleaños que pasamos todos juntos desde que se fueron sea un desastre. Además viene Irina, no querrán hacerle pasar una vergüenza. —Renée parecía empeñada en que esa fiesta sea una perfección.

—¡Hey! —exclamé—. ¿Irina no estaba en Alaska?

—Sí. Volvió solo para visitarnos por unos días. Dice que los extraña mucho.

Sonreí abiertamente. Ella era una de las pocas que me defendía cuando pequeña. Lo único malo fue cuando se fue a Alaska con su novio.

—¿Estará fea y arrugada? —Edward debería aprender a cerrar la boca a veces.

—Edward, por favor, si tampoco es tan vieja. Tiene 32 años nada más. 2 más que tú. —Le mostré la lengua juguetonamente.

—No, no te adelantes. Faltan 3 días para que llegue a los 30 años. —Hizo un puchero imbécil, con el cual no pude evitar sonreír.

Mamá y tía Esme se quedaron en blanco por un rato. Luego Esme se despejó y comentó:

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes se llevan tan bien? Digo, como para juguetear entre ustedes.

—Veo que nuestro plan dio resultado, querida Esme. —Mi mamá le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su amiga.

No sabía qué decir, puesto que tenía razón. Pero no era agradable…

Miré a mi alrededor, intentando ocultar una repentina vergüenza. Katrina me miraba suspicaz.

Me pregunté por qué Alice estaba tan callada, no había dicho nada en todo el rato que estábamos comiendo. Miraba a su celular cada dos segundos y fruncía los labios.

.

Cuando acabé mi desayuno, corrí apurada a cepillar mis dientes e irme a trabajar. Alice me hizo una señal con su mano rellena y pequeña. Llevaba un vestido violeta y un jodido sombrero estilo 50s.

—Creo que es hora de ponernos de acuerdo para el regalo de Edward —recordó con entusiasmo, pero el entusiasmo no le llegó a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice? —inquirí curiosa, Alice no era de preocupaciones. O por lo menos las lanzaba al mundo sin alargar más su tristeza, siempre le gustaba sonreír.

Negó con su cabeza, impidiendo que pudiese seguir con el tema de conversación.

—¿Y qué quieres que le regale a Edward? —Todavía me parecía sospechoso lo que pudiera inventar ese pequeño ser.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! —Hizo un sonido de desaprobación con su boca—. Siempre tan impaciente, Bella.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

—Quiero asegurarme de que no me vayas a hacer perder el tiempo.

—¡Auch! Mejor cállate. —Me apuntó con su dedo—. Escucha: te iré a buscar a tu oficina cerca de las 2 de la tarde. ¡Y no te pongas a contradecirme! —exclamó cuando intenté decirle que era muy temprano para irme del trabajo, puesto que ya eran las 11 de la mañana y no trabajaría nada—. Todo sea por el regalo de Edward. —Aplaudió con sus manitas regordetas.

Todavía me parecía curioso hacia donde me llevaría para encontrar el regalo del Cullen cobrizo. ¡Además faltaba el de ella!

—Pero Alice, ¿y tu regalo? Debo regalarle a los dos —le recordé.

Sonrió abiertamente.

—El mejor regalo que podrías darme es a Jasper, querida. ¡Nos vemos! —Se fue dejándome ahí con un signo de interrogación contra la frente.

¡Jasper!

Mi blackberry vibró dentro de mi pantalón. En la pantalla salía James.

—Diga.

—¡Bella, por Dios! ¿Por qué no has llegado a la empresa? Estaba tan preocupado por ti, cariño. Con lo sucedido ayer casi no pude cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

—Tranquilo, James, me quedé dormida y aproveché de desayunar con mi madre. Estoy bien. —Intenté aplacar sus preocupaciones, tampoco era tan grave —. ¿Me haces un favor?

—Claro, Bella, solo dime.

Me mordí el labio inferior, indecisa. ¿Estaría bien pedírselo?

—¿Me puedes acompañar a mi departamento? Necesito cambiarme de ropa y tú sabes cómo hacerme ver bien…

—Estás asustada, Bella —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Suspiró—. Bien, te acompañaré. Te veo en 40 minutos. Estaré dentro.

—Gracias, James. —Sonreí.

Busqué mis pertenencias para irme rápidamente a mi departamento, ahí me esperaría James para irnos juntos a la empresa. No quería andar sola por ahí, claramente. El solo hecho de que Damian ande suelto por Nueva York me ponía peor que hace unos años. No era para nada agradable volver a retomar los antiguos demonios.

Escuché la puerta abrirse a mis espaldas, me giré para encontrarme con Edward. Me miraba expectante, como esperando a que hiciese algo. Le sonreí y me acerqué a él con lentitud, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me apegué a él con fuerza. Con solo tocarlo ya me sentía segura.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella?

Ni yo sabía qué demonios me sucedía.

—No lo sé, solo intento abrazarte. Y cuesta —confesé, mientras intentaba inundar mis fosas nasales con su olor masculino, sexy y realmente estrellado para mí. Aquella mezcla de duras especias y a él mismo eran tan mágicas para mi cuerpo, que se podía comparar con una simple adicción. Esa adicción que te mata.

—Me gusta cuando te pones así. —Correspondió a mi abrazo con sus manos puestas en mi cintura. Pero después de unos minutos en esa burbuja, se separó de mí con una sonrisilla suspicaz. Enarqué una ceja por la duda.

Algo sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones, lo tenía bien seguro en su puño. Me mordí el labio inferior, curiosa.

—¿Qué escondes? —inquirí sonriente.

Levantó sus cejas, en un gesto risueño y divertido. Adoraba cuando se veía divertido.

Abrió su mano, ahí descansaba una sortija tan hermosa como él. Mis ojos no tardaron en agrandarse por la sorpresa, e incluso el miedo a que Edward pasara al otro lado. No era conveniente que esta… "relación" creciera tanto.

—¿Qué es eso? —Mi boca estaba seca del miedo, como también de la dicha. ¿Me lo había comprado a mí?

—Un anillo. Para ti. —Tomó mi mano izquierda y lo puso en mi dedo medio.

Lo observé con recelo y alegría mezclada, era un tumulto de sensaciones. Era de oro blanco, poseía una única piedra mediana de color café, redondo y ovalado. ¿Cómo es que sabía que no me gustaban los brillos? Era hermoso, el anillo era realmente hermoso.

No sabía qué decir, solo soltaba ruidos de mi boca, sonidos indescriptibles. No había manera de explicar cómo me sentía en ese momento.

—Esto intentaron robarme ayer, pero hice lo posible por traértelo. Cuando lo compré creí que era muy grande para tus pequeños dedos, pero veo que te queda perfecto. —Edward parecía contento. Sus ojos brillaban tan fuertes… Como nunca lo había visto.

Le sonreí con fuerza y volví a agarrarme de su cuello. Era el regalo más lindo que me hubiesen hecho nunca.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó, poniendo su nariz en mi cuello, inhalando mi aroma.

—Mucho —le respondí sinceramente.

Se separó de mí para besarme unos segundos. Unos segundos que para mí se hicieron cortísimos. Más de lo que podría soportar.

—¿Te irás sola? —inquirió, mientras depositaba sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza y con los pulgares acariciaba mis mejillas.

—James me acompañará a cambiarme y luego iré a la empresa —le conté.

—_Gaymes*_ es un buen amigo, ¿eh? —Me llamó la atención cómo lo llamó.

—¿Gaymes? —dije entre carcajadas—. ¡Eso sí es original!

Edward rio junto a mí.

—¿Sabes? Te extrañaré —confesó—. Pasaré una tarde sin verte regañar a tus empleados.

Lo miré con una falsa cara de pocos amigos.

—Bromeo. Te extrañaré a ti.

Oh…

—Yo… yo también. —Sonreí.

. . .

Aparqué el jeep en el estacionamiento de mi departamento. Divisé el coche de James más allá.

Corrí hacia la entrada, saludé al conserje y cuando pretendía meterme al ascensor el hombre me llamó.

—Señorita Isabella Swan, ¿no? —dijo suavemente, como con respeto.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede? —pregunté algo impaciente, no tenía mucho tiempo para charlar.

Se limpió la mano izquierda con la camisa, que igualmente estaba sucia, sacó algo del estante y me lo pasó. Era un sobre delgado, bonito y delicado. Tenía escrito con letras plateadas: Srta. Isabella Marie Swan Capobianco.

—¿Y esto? —inquirí.

—Una mujer me lo pasó. Parece que es bien secreto, porque estaba tapada hasta la frente. —Comenzó a reír de su "chiste", del cual no pude corresponder. La curiosidad me impedía fijarme en mi alrededor.

—¿No te dijo su nombre o algo?

—No, Señorita. Dijo que era expresamente para usted: Isabella Swan.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué mujer me daría a mí un sobre tan bonito? ¿Y tapada hasta la frente?

—Bueno. Gracias, Señor… —dije esperando a que terminara la oración.

—Lewinsky, Darío Lewinsky.

—Un gusto.

Corrí hacia el ascensor y esperé unos momentos hasta que pude entrar. No demoró mucho en llegar a mi piso, no estaba tan lleno como yo creí. Cuando abrí la puerta no tuve oportunidad de gritarle a James que ya había llegado, unos susurros dulzones me llamaron la atención.

—No quiero que todo esto se sepa así. Y no es que no esté interesado en ti, James. ¡Al contrario! —Esa voz… La conocía.

Caminé más cerca para fijarme con quién estaba James.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, pero me duele mucho que no seas capaz de darte a conocer ante todos por lo que eres —le dijo James a ese otro hombre.

—No seas tonto, lo haré por ti y lo sabes. —Sentí como se acercaban y se besaban. Estaban en la cocina.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¡¿Jacob?! ¡¿James?! —Las palabras salían como bombas de mis labios —¡¿Ustedes?!

Se quedaron en blanco, abrazados y sin poder asimilar que yo los había encontrado juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gaymes*: <strong>_**Apodo que une el nombre de James con la palabra "gay", haciendo alusión a la sexualidad de él. (Originalmente inventado por Paola Fuenzalida)**

* * *

><p>Buenas noches chicas :) me presento con el capítulo 21 para ustedes, esperando que haya sido de su completo agrado. Quizá es más corto que el anterior, pero quiero dejarlas con la duda frente al final del cap. Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por hacer de este UN GRAN FANFIC :)<p>

.

_¡Muchos besos!_

_._

_**PD:** Lamento si hay algún error, estoy intentando ser mejor en cada cap :) _


	23. Inquebrantable

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación: <strong>

She will be loved – Maroon 5.

Oblivion – Bastille.

.

**Capítulo 22**

.

Se quedaron en blanco, abrazados y sin poder asimilar que yo los había encontrado juntos. Dejé reposar mi bolso sobre la isla de la cocina. Nadie decía nada.

—Bueno… —intenté parecer calmada—. ¿Desde cuándo…? Eh…

James rodó los ojos y se separó de Jacob levemente.

—¿Desde cuándo estamos juntos? Bien. Cuando llegó Jacob a la empresa me atrajo, y bueno, correspondió a mis mismos sentimientos.

Quien iba a pensar que Jacob era en realidad _Gaycob_*. Me reí del apodo recién creado por mí, recordando a Edward con el apodo creado para James. Los dos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

—Lo siento mucho, Srta. Swan… —comenzó a disculparse Jacob.

—Hey, no tienes de qué preocuparte, es tu condición, no te hace menos persona. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Pero estamos en su departamento, algo muy poco educado de nuestra parte.

—Bueno eso sí… ¡Pero ya da lo mismo! Supongo que Edward sabe que tú eres… gay, ¿no? Dado que eres su mejor amigo —dije mientras me apuraba en ir hacia mi habitación con los dos detrás de mí siguiendo mi paso.

Jacob estuvo en silencio un rato, al tiempo que yo buscaba la ropa para ponerme rápidamente. Blusa lisa y blanca, pollera negra y tacos. Típico.

Me giré para ver a Jacob, no había tenido respuesta de su parte.

—No lo sabe, ¿verdad? —Negó con la cabeza, preocupado.

James se mordió el labio inferior, sabía de sobra que se estaba sintiendo culpable. De seguro Jacob le había dicho lo mal que se sentía al estar haciendo esto.

—A ver, pero, ¿qué tiene de malo que tú seas gay? En algún momento tuvo que darse cuenta y no te lo dijo para no hacerte sentir incómodo. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Eso es imposible, muchas veces intenté estar con mujeres a la vista de Edward, y claro que se creía el cuento de que yo era heterosexual. No quiero ni saber qué pensará de mí si le dicen que su mejor amigo es homosexual.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré ruidosamente.

—De lo único que tienes que sentirte culpable es de no haberle dicho, porque el mejor amigo debe saber todos tus secretos. Se sentirá herido.

—Lo sé, y tienes mucha razón. Solo quiero que no se lo digas, quiero esperar a que sea el mejor momento para él. Edward no está pasando por buenos momentos ahora —dijo.

Fruncí el ceño fuertemente. ¿No estaba pasando buenos momentos?

—No debí decir eso —susurró.

—¿Qué le sucede a Edward, Jacob? —inquirí, pero no tuve respuesta—. James —lo llamé, sacándolo de su trance silencioso—. ¿Qué le sucede a Edward?

—Jacob tampoco me lo quiso decir —comentó como reprochándole a su… novio.

Decidí dejar hasta ahí la conversación, no quería incomodar más a Jacob de lo que estaba.

Me cambié de ropa frente a ellos, y claro que no me importaba, si ellos se excitaban con hombres musculosos y masculinos. Me costaba un poco asimilar que Jacob Black era gay, lo miraba y no lo parecía en absoluto. Aunque claro, no todos los homosexuales deben parecer mujeres caminantes en cuerpo de hombre.

—Ay, cariño, tienes un trasero de los dioses —dijo Jacob lanzado sobre mi cama, sujetando su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

Eso confirmaba que Jacob era gay. Y de los confirmadísimos.

—Siempre le digo eso, podría ganar dinero en alguna película porno. —Los dos rieron.

. . .

Al llegar a la empresa, las recepcionistas rápidamente me preguntaron cómo me encontraba. Miré mal a James, seguro que por él la noticia de mi desmayo se había hecho global. Él solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Y el Sr. Cullen se encuentra mejor? —inquirió una pelirroja.

—De maravilla —contesté secamente.

Cuando entramos al ascensor, me aseguré de regañarlo por abrir la boca sin preguntarme antes.

—Estás de un humor bastante extraño, quizá la regla te llegará pronto —se burló James.

—Me debía llegar hace dos días, estoy esperándola con los brazos abiertos —dije irónica.

—¿Tienes problemas de regularidad? —preguntó tímidamente Jacob.

Asentí levemente.

—Mi prima sufría de eso. Las pastillas a veces no resultan y hay que volver a empezar con el tratamiento. —Jacob me dio una sonrisilla amigable, a la que respondí amablemente.

—Tienes que ir con tu médico para que te vea, luego se puede poner peor. —James me miró preocupado, ¡siempre se preocupaba por todo! Le hice un gesto con mi mano, para apaciguar sus inquietudes.

Jacob había ido a terminar por cancelar todas las reuniones de Edward, si él no venía nadie podía reemplazarlo. Me preocupaba lo del viaje de India, si Edward no estaba bien hasta ese entonces no podía ir.

James y yo entramos a mi despacho, ya que ninguno tenía que hacer mucho. Cameron me había saludado fríamente, y seguía sin entender por qué ese temperamento conmigo, ¿le había hecho daño?

—Le rompiste su corazón, Bella —dijo James sentado frente a mí, como era costumbre.

—¿Romperle el corazón? Ay, no digas mierda, Gaymes. Sabes muy bien que yo no doy alas a los hombres. —Me crucé de brazos frente a él.

—Primero, no me digas _Gaymes_, ¡no me gusta! Y segundo, ¡quién sabe si malinterpretó las cosas! Ya sé muy bien que tú eres un pastelito rico pero difícil de tragar por lo densa que eres.

No le di más vueltas al caso, no me estaba sintiendo muy bien. Al parecer mi estómago me estaba traicionando. Sentí un manojo de náuseas que se vinieron de golpe, intenté tragar para sopesarlas, pero estas se hicieron más fuertes y no pude evitar correr al baño.

Expulsé todo el desayuno, y hasta el almuerzo de tres días atrás. Las náuseas ya habían desaparecido.

Ni cuenta me había dado de que James estaba detrás de mí agarrando mi cabello para no ensuciarlo, y con su otra mano acariciaba mi espalda.

—Oh no, ¡lo único que me faltaba! Me enfermé del estómago —exclamé irritada de mi apestosa salud en los últimos días.

Me senté en el suelo del baño, al lado del retrete. James me imitó.

—No debiste venir a trabajar, ayer te desmayaste, todo esto de la competencia con los Owen y el nuevo proyecto de ropa te tiene realmente estresada. Y para qué hablar de _tú ya sabes quién._ —Lo último lo dijo bastante bajo, como si fuese un peligro decirlo en voz alta.

—¡Ay, por Dios, James! No se trata de lord Voldemort, se trata de Damian. No es un _innombrable _—lo regañé—. A mí no me da miedo su nombre, me da miedo su presencia en mi vida de nuevo.

—A mí me da terror que vuelva a hacerte daño, cariño —susurró, acurrucándose a mi lado—. Aún no entiendo cómo salió de esa prisión mugrienta.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, James. Pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo —confesé entre respingos.

. . .

—Por supuesto, Sr. Krishnan, yo estaré ahí junto a Edward Cullen para terminar por cerrar el contrato —confirmé, meciéndome en mi silla hacia atrás y hacia adelante—. Un gusto hacer negocios con usted.

Cuando acabé por colgar el teléfono, apareció la peor persona que me podría imaginar. ¿Qué hacía frente a mí?

—¿Qué deseas, Tanya? —Puse mis manos sobre la mesa y esperé a que hablara.

—No se te ve bien, prima, ¿estás enferma? —inquirió divertida, poniendo su rostro muy cerca de mí.

Intenté aguantar las ganas de golpearla. O quizá arrastrarla desde sus cabellos dorados como la otra vez. Al parecer le gustaba verme enojada.

—¿Es cierto que te desmayaste ayer? —Tenía una jodida sonrisa radiante y maquiavélica adornando toda su cara.

—¿Es de tu incumbencia? —Me giré en la silla para que quitara su rostro de mí.

Se sentó frente a mí, cruzando sus piernas entre sí. Volvió a sonreír maléficamente.

—Ese desmayo me parece sospechoso, ¿has vomitado? —inquirió con sus ojos entrecerrados. Yo me tensé en cuanto lo dijo, si bien había vomitado, sabía perfectamente que lo que quería decir era una estupidez.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? —Me paré de mi silla bruscamente por la rabia, en cambio Tanya seguía ahí con la mirada fija y divertida.

—No vayas a estar embarazada de quizá quién, con tanto tipejo que te has acostado, no me extrañaría que llegases con un bastardo a la familia.

En cuanto terminó la oración, la rabia me embargó. Le di la vuelta a mi escritorio, me acerqué a ella y le agarré los cabellos con mis dedos. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás por la fuerza que apliqué con ella. Gimió de dolor, pero esta vez parecía disfrutar de lo que le estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué te molestó tanto que te dijera eso? ¿Es que es verdad? —Reía entre las sacudidas que le daba. En algunos momentos su rostro se crispaba por el dolor, pero hacía caso omiso a mi fuerte agarre.

Reí de su comentario, ¿no había podido inventar algo mejor?

—Lo que tú dices es ilógico, ¿crees que yo podría llegar a cometer semejante error? Mírame, Tanya —demandé, girando su cabeza hacia mí—. MÍRAME —exclamé severamente, cuando ésta no parecía obedecer—. Yo soy Isabella Swan, no una puta como tú. Cuídate tú, que yo no tengo por qué.

Con sus manos intentaba persuadirme para que la soltara, pero yo no le daría ese privilegio tan rápido. No a ella.

—¡Esta es la última vez que te aguantaré este mierda, prima! —Moví su cabeza en tanto agitaba mis dedos entre sus cabellos, para que le doliera más—, sabes perfectamente que yo no soy un algodón de azúcar.

—Ese discurso ya me lo has dado más de mil veces, cariño. —Su rostro se crispaba de vez en cuando, pero no mostraba atisbos de dolor. Claro, no me daría nuevamente el privilegio de su temor—. ¿Quién es el padre de tu bastardo, Bells? ¿Cameron? ¿Frederick? ¿Mike? ¿Steve? ¿O Damian? Ni te preguntaré por Edward, sería más ilógico que tú cambiando pañales. ¡Porque claro!, no te costaría ni un puto peso hacerte un maldito aborto.

Le di una bofetada sin pensarlo, ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar así de mí? ¿Un aborto? ¡Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso! No era una asesina.

Ésta vez Tanya si demostró dolor, sobre todo por el roce de mi anillo con su mejilla. El anillo que Edward me había regalado le había hecho un pequeño rasguño en su piel.

—¿Qué te dolió más? ¿El hecho de que te haya confirmado como una asesina? ¿O que en mi vida te pueda ver con Edward? —Tenía la mano sumida en su mejilla rota, con una jodida sonrisilla de suficiencia. Estaba feliz de sacar lo peor de mí, feliz de demostrar que yo era un animal.

—¡A mí no me importa Edward! —le grité—. No es importante en mi vida.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, pasó su uña larga y perfecta por mi brazo, y con una fuerte, la clavó en mí. Grité de dolor.

—¡Edward es mío! —exclamó—. Siempre ha sido mío. ¡Fue su primera mujer! Y su última.

—Déjalo en paz, Tanya. ¡Se casará! Ya no tienes ningún privilegio con él —dije entre siseos, el rasguño dolía.

—Eso crees tú. ¿No te contó lo bien que lo hemos pasado hace unos días? La oficina no es solo para trabajar, créeme.

Fruncí el ceño, si eso que había dicho era verdad… No, no podía ser real esa semejante estupidez. Edward no sería capaz de entrometerse con esa perra. ¿O sí?

—¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No puedes creer que él esté conmigo? Pues créelo, Bella. —Apreté mis puños de la rabia. —Edward es mío y no me costará mucho terminar con esa tipeja de Jane. Pero también tendré que hacerlo contigo, ¿es que te has enamorado de Edward, mi querida e inconquistable Bella? ¿Es que ya dejaste tus traumas del pasado y decidiste volver a amar? —Su voz era jodidamente altanera, más de lo que yo podría soportar. Tanya no sabía con quién se estaba entrometiendo.

Traumas del pasado… así era cómo se expresaba del infierno vivido hace más de diez años. Ni a ella le deseaba todo lo que yo había pasado. Solo si tuviera la mayor idea de lo sucedido…

—Traumas del pasado —susurré con una sonrisa amarga—. Te equivocas conmigo, Tanya, por mí puedes joderte a Edward cuánto quieras. Yo hablé con él y los planes de boda con Jane están muy acelerados, es por eso que ella regresó a su país, Aro Vulturi está enfermo y ella hará de todo para que se casen antes de que él no pueda estar presente —mentí. Aunque parecía bastante lógica aquella historia _semi_ inventada.

Tanya se quedó en una pieza, con los ojos furibundos y el semblante rígido como una piedra.

—¡Ya veremos! —amenazó—. Esa mujer no se saldrá con la suya. Y en cuanto a ti, tampoco quedarás libre de la violencia que empleaste conmigo.

—Vete de aquí, Tanya —mascullé, sintiéndome mal físicamente de nuevo.

No le hice caso a lo que me dijo, ya que las náuseas se habían apoderado de mí otra vez. Cerré la puerta del baño con llave y me agaché frente al retrete.

—Prima, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, para mi sorpresa, preocupada.

—No te preocupes Tanya —logré decir entre arcadas.

—Avisaré a James, ¿bueno?

Cuando el asco se fue, descansé en el suelo frío del baño. Me enjuagué la boca con abundante agua.

Vi el reloj de la pared, era casi hora de que Alice se apareciera para llevarme a ver quizá qué. En ese momento recordé que ella me había pedido de regalo a Jasper, ¿estaría bromeando? Realmente Alice no era de andar bromeando, es más, tiraba la realidad en un frasco de broma.

—Hola, Jasper —saludé cuando contestó a mi teléfono.

—Hola, Bella, ¿cómo has estado luego de tu desmayo? —inquirió con su voz amigable y melodiosa.

—Bien —dije secamente—. Solo que… he estado vomitando esta mañana, ¿qué crees que será?

—Mmm… ¿sientes alguna molestia en el estómago antes de vomitar? ¿O solo es asco?

—Me parece que solo siento asco —dije.

—Lo más probable es que te haya hecho mal algo, e incluso el estrés del día anterior te pudo ocasionar esto —comentó.

O sea que no tenía que preocuparme. Bien.

—Otra cosa, Jasper… Supongo que irás pasado mañana al cumpleaños de los mellizos. —Debía hacer algo para que Alice se acercara a él. ¿Pero cómo?

—Nadie me ha dicho nada.

Oh.

—Eh… Bueno, ven a la mansión. Yo te pasaré a buscar en donde te estés quedando, ¿qué te parece? —Me mordí el labio inferior, éste se encontraba amargo.

Se quedó pensando un momento, pero luego me dijo que le parecía mucha molestia.

—No es molestia, Jasper. Además de seguro encuentras alguna pretendiente en ese lugar. —Reí.

—Por cierto… ¿cómo se llama esa chica de cabello oscuro y corto?

—¿Alice? —Sonreí.

En la puerta estaba Cameron, con una seriedad absoluta muy impropia de él. Fruncí el ceño, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de decir "con permiso". ¿Qué se creía?

—La señorita Cullen está esperándola, ¿permito que pase a su oficina? —Me extrañó que sus ojos ni siquiera se quisieran afrontar a mí.

—Te llamo en un rato más, tengo que atender unos pendientes —dije a Jasper—. Sí, Cameron. Hazlos pasar —demandé severamente. Si él estaba de esa forma conmigo, pues su problema.

Cameron se retiró con un "con permiso", sin más. A los segundos entró Alice con una sonrisilla gigante en el rostro de júbilo, dando leves saltos de alegría. En cuanto vio mi rostro, cambió su expresión a la de preocupación.

—Qué blanca estás, Bella —me dijo acercándose a mí con lentitud.

Le hice un gesto aplacador con mi mano, no había de qué preocuparse.

—Acabo de hablar con Jasper, me explicó que debe ser algún vestigio del shock de ayer. O quizá algo me hizo mal —expliqué.

En cuanto nombre el nombre de Jasper, los ojos de Alice cambiaron al de interés absoluto. Qué increíble cómo podía cambiar de semblante en un segundo.

—¿Y has hablado con él? —Se sentó frente a mí, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.

Negué con mi cabeza, sonriendo. Era entretenido verla tan emocionada por un hombre.

—¿Sobre ti? —Me miró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. No tan directamente pero sí.

—¿Y?

—Irá a tu cumpleaños, eso cubre la mitad de mi regalo —le dije. Dio otro grito de júbilo.

Se paró de la silla, alisó su vestido rosa y con su mano me invitó a salir por la puerta. Rodé los ojos, haciendo caso a su _invitación_. Al salir de la oficina junto con Alice a mi lado, la mayoría de los trabajadores volvieron a lo que tenían que hacer con rapidez. Menos las dos cotillas que caminaban cerca de ., que hablaban de lo bien que lo habían pasado en la fiesta anterior.

Me acerqué a ellas con rabia, ¡cómo odiaba que perdieran el tiempo hablando mierda! En cuanto me vieron cerraron la boca, miraron a Alice, luego a mí nuevamente. Sonrieron cortésmente.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan. ¿El Sr. Cullen se encuentra bien? —preguntó la más pequeña y regordeta de las dos. Sus manos se ocuparon de su despeinado cabello, para intentar alisarlo.

—Oímos rumores de un accidente, ¿no está grave? —La otra era más alta y poseía una delgada figura, parecía que se rompería con un leve soplido de mi parte. Era mucho más delgada que yo.

Miré a Alice un segundo, meditando si era bueno gritarle a las dos cotillas en frente de ella.

—Supongo que Edward está bien, aunque no mejor que ustedes. —Les di una sonrisa irónica, algo bastante leve para lo que quería gritarles—. Si vuelvo a encontrarlas paseándose como si esto fuese un centro comercial las despediré. ¿Bien? —Ni siquiera alcé la voz.

Ambas asintieron frenéticamente y se largaron a su pupitre. Alice se puso frente a mí con una risilla irritante.

—A veces me das miedo, Bella.

No hice caso a su comentario, solo caminé por toda la empresa hasta la salida con mi barbilla subida por la arrogancia. La arrogancia que adoraba de mí.

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y paramos frente a su auto.

—Bien. ¿Dónde puedo comprar el famoso regalo de Edward? Y espero que sea de su agrado, no quiero que me tomes el pelo —expresé impaciente por tener listo el regalo de Edward. Mañana compraría alguna otra cosa para Alice.

Con su mano tomó mi brazo para atraerme hacia donde descansaba su auto.

—Nos iremos en mi auto. Nos estará esperando Shyla.

—¿Quién es Shyla?

—Tú no preguntes —dictaminó.

—¿Y mi auto? —alegué, no iba a dejarlo ahí.

—Ya le dije a Jacob que avisara a los guardias para que lo tuvieran en cuenta —me contestó mientras se metía al lado del conductor.

—¿Y si me lo roban? —añadí. Me subí en el lado del copiloto. El auto olía a chicle y a cuero.

Giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia mí, enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca para hablar.

—Eres la presidenta, ¿crees que dejarían que alguien le hiciera siquiera un rasguño a tu auto? Y yo que creí que eras más consciente de tu poder con los demás. —Introdujo la llave y encendió el carro, éste rugió con elegancia.

—Lo era. Sobre todo con Elena, mi asistente. No quiero volver a aprovecharme de alguien como lo hacía con ella, no si voy a sentirme así.

—Lo entiendo —dijo—. Cinturón—demandó.

Me lo puse obedientemente, cosa que no hacía con mucha frecuencia y que me había costado dos veces una multa de parte de la policía.

Me sorprendí al ver que Alice no se dirigía principalmente a la autopista, sino más bien a la carretera, a las afueras de Nueva York. Nos adentramos en un camino rural, algo —a decir bastante— alejado de la ciudad.

Árboles por montón, vegetación algo extensa y, sobre todo, animales en su alrededor. Alice aparcó frente a un edificio modesto pero bastante elegante. Decía claramente: "Criadero de caballos _pura sangre_".

—¿Y… crees que un caballo pura sangre es el regalo perfecto para Edward? —le pregunté insegura de su elección. Yo no tenía idea que a Edward le gustaban los caballos pura sangre.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Hace poco, más o menos 5 años, Edward tenía un caballo puro. Era hermoso. De pelajes castaños y fuertes extremidades. Corría excelente, era la alegría de Edward. Pero éste murió de improvisto, lo que le afectó mucho, así es que nunca más volvió a pasarse por un hipódromo. Y menos cabalgó.

Quedé algo impresionada con lo que Alice me había contado. No tenía idea sobre Edward, y eso me irritaba un poco. Y realmente iba a hablarlo con él. Tampoco pretendía ser amiga de él, solo… me gustaría saber de sus gustos y debilidades.

—Ya hablé con el encargado, tengo listo todo para que compres el caballo que tú consideres oportuno para Edward. No elijas el más capacitado, Edward no querrá volver a ganar una carrera en su vida. —La miré interrogante por su consejo—. Bueno, cuando _Brownie_ ganó su décima carrera, detonó su enfermedad.

Asentí a lo que dijo Alice, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que me dijera.

—Pero yo no sé nada de caballos, ¡menos de pura sangre! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Tranquila, yo haré todo lo que es papeleo. Solo hay un problema, ¿dónde crees que meteremos ese caballo? Estaba pensando en alquilar mientras algún espacio en este criadero para luego mudarlo al lugar que quiera Edward y…

—Llévalo a mi chalet en Elizabethtown —dije—, ahí hay un pequeño establo y muchos animales más. Mi bisabuela amaba tener animales, y yo no pude venderlos. Además las hectáreas del campo permiten correr.

—¿Te compraste un chalet? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Fue un regalo de mi bisabuela antes de morir —aclaré, encogiéndome de hombros. Alice asintió—. No acostumbro a ir mucho, solo cuando estoy realmente necesitada de un descanso. —Y me hacía falta realmente, ahora me sentía muy cansada.

—Perfecto. Shyla está en el criadero. Llamaré a Jacob para que se encargue también.

Una vez dentro, Alice se acercó a una torpe chiquilla que entablaba conversación con el que supuse era el encargado. Ella debía de ser Shyla. Pero, ¿quién era Shyla en la vida de Alice?

—Srta. Cullen, buenas tardes —saludó Shyla con delicadeza—. Srta. Swan, mucho gusto. Soy Shyla Ferguson, asistente de la Srta. Alice Cullen.

¿Alice tenía asistente? ¿Y por qué?

—Shyla es la encargada de contactar a mis clientes y de armar mis juntas con ellos. Una abogada como yo no puede trabajar sola —explicó.

La chica nos explicó muchas cosas, de las que no entendí. ¿Qué sabía yo de caballos de raza y familia pura? Pero al parecer Alice entendía perfectamente de lo que le hablaba. El encargado, un hombre canoso y gordo, nos mostró una variedad de caballos altos y fuertes.

—Me gusta él —apunté al caballo apartado de los demás, poseía un color fuerte y hermoso.

—El bayo… —susurró con un atisbo de risa. Me molestó en demasía—. No… ese es un tonto, la verdad es que a nadie le interesa. Es muy torpe.

—Yo también soy torpe, y míreme. Soy Isabella Swan —destaqué con arrogancia.

El tipo abrió la boca para hablar, pero prefirió callarse. Estuvo diciendo bastantes cualidades negativas del caballo, lo que a mí me importó una mierda. Ya estaba encaprichada con él y estaba muy segura de que a Edward le daría lo mismo que el caballo sea tan torpe como decían. Tenía algo en sus ojos que me producía algo extraño.

—Lo quiero —demandé.

—Srta. Swan, este caballo vale mucho dinero, por una mínima diferencia puede comprar otro de habilidades superiores y mucho más rendidores —insistió el canoso.

—Sr. Morgan tiene razón, Bella, si él te dice que el bayo es muy torpe para gastar tanto dinero creo que no deberías irte por el capricho —me susurró Alice cerca de mi oído para que nadie más le escuchase.

Me acerqué al caballo con lentitud, no me sentía realmente valiente para hacerlo rápido. Era muy alto, medía alrededor de 1.70, por lo que tuve que ponerme algo de puntillas para poder acariciar su musculosa mandíbula. Su pelaje claro y denso era suave, y sus ojos brillantes me miraron con sutileza.

—¿Por qué tienen en venta un caballo tan torpe, como usted lo llama? —pregunté intrigada, mientras acariciaba su cuello con mis dedos temblorosos.

—Es un pura sangre, solo que este ejemplar no sacó la velocidad ni la resistencia de sus padres. No lo hemos podido vender, claramente, a nadie le interesa un caballo que no cumpla con lo que se requiere un pura sangre.

Fruncí el ceño profundamente. ¿A qué adefesio le podría aborrecer un caballo tan hermoso como ese?

—Lo quiero. La decisión está tomada —dije rotundamente.

Le hice el puto cheque al tipo, no era tan caro como yo pensaba. Alice andaba saltando por ahí, mirando a los caballos y acariciando a los más mansos. Mientras yo seguía al lado del caballo bayo, que me miraba detenidamente a cada segundo.

—Tú nunca cambias, Bella —dijo Alice riendo mientras se subía al auto—. Cuando algo se te mete a la cabeza, cuesta mucho sacarlo. Ese caballo te agradecerá haberlo comprado, no se veía muy feliz.

—Por eso lo compré. Me enamoré de él —me limité a decir.

—Jacob y Shyla terminarán por hacer todo lo necesario. Mañana estará listo para llevarlo a tu chalet. Debes entregarle la llave a Jacob y hablar con el capataz antes, para que sepan del nuevo caballo.

.

—Y ahora, ¿adónde vamos? —le pregunté al ver que nuevamente me _secuestraba_ a algún lugar.

—A la mansión de tus padres. Tía Esme y tía Renée quieren que vayas para allá, porque llegó visita desde Florencia —contestó mirando a la carretera con mucha concentración. Alice no era buena en ello, por lo que se tomaba muchas precauciones para no armar un accidente de tráfico.

—¡Mis abuelos! —grité, llamando la atención de ella—. Dios, no los veo hace mucho.

—Dímelo a mí —. Alice rio.

La abuela Carlotta Capobianco y el abuelo Giuseppe Capobianco, eran una pareja de ancianos que adoraba un montón. Aunque no los veía mucho, acostumbraba a aprovecharlos. Uno nunca sabe si no los vuelves a ver.

.

—¡Abuela! —exclamé al entrar rápidamente a la sala de estar.

Estaba sentada sobre el sitial que daba a la ventana principal, quizá tenía mucho calor. Al verme, corrió como pudo hacia mi encuentro, para atraparme con sus delgados brazos.

—Pero qué grande está, mi _pezzo di miele__*._ —Apretó mis mejillas con sus dedos cansados, sonriéndome con dulzura.

—Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre, _miele_ —señaló mi abuelo acercándose también con un cariño muy impropio de él.

Mi abuela era el retrato vivo de una dama destacada y fina, pero que en realidad no lo era. Mis abuelos maternos eran humildes, hasta que mi madre pudo ayudarles cuando la empresa de mi padre rindió frutos. Habían vivido en Nueva York por unos largos años, hasta que se marcharon hacía diez años.

—Tienes que contarme cada detalle de tu vida, _miele_, sabes que me apena mucho no poder verte crecer día a día —dijo la abuela, mostrándome el sofá para que me sentara con ella.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir siquiera una palabra, mi madre se apareció para regañarla y avisarle que ya se había pasado de la hora para tomarse su medicamento para la diabetes. Se disculpó, saliendo rauda a la cocina, dejándome el paso libre para lo que quería: hablar con Edward.

Me escabullí por los corredores del segundo piso, quizá estaba junto a su padre o el mío. Revisé la habitación de Charlie, pero él dormía plácidamente. Me pasé por la de Carlisle, pero ésta estaba vacía y penumbrosa. Mi paso rápido fue interrumpido por una leve melodía que venía desde una sala contigua. Me acerqué lentamente, haciéndose el sonido más perceptible.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con un piano de cola gigante, que realmente no recordaba. Edward estaba parado frente a ella, tocando algunas notas musicales que no pude reconocer. Parecían confusas, densas, pero muy hermosas.

No quería quitarlo de su actividad, se veía especial en ese escenario, con sus dedos bailando rítmicamente sobre cada nota. Su cabello bronce caía sobre su frente con delicadeza, siguiendo su nariz respingada que apuntaba al cielo.

Me escabullí hacia el lado para no hacer ruido mientras me acercaba a él, mientras la melodía se hacía más vivida y cálida. Cuando estuve a su lado toqué una tecla con rapidez, lo que hizo que Edward perdiera su concentración y se girara su rostro hacia el lado para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, haciendo que sus cuencas verdes encendieran su color y brillaran como dos esmeraldas puras.

—¿E…Edward? —tartamudeé, incapaz de entender por qué sus ojos estaban así.

Me miró en una fracción de segundos que se me hicieron eternos, pero al instante me abrazó, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —le pregunté preocupada por su reacción, jamás lo había visto así.

**_*Gaycob: _**_Apodo que une el nombre de Jacob con la condición sexual de él. Creado por Paola Fuenzalida. _

*_**Pezzo di miele: **Pedazo de miel en italiano, usado como un apodo de "cariño". _

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Vengo con otro capítulo de DCCF, dispuesta a encantarlas cada vez más con esta historia que recién va en la mitad. Aprovecho de pedir disculpas si hay un error, hice todo lo posible para que esto esté impecable. Si hay alguna cosa "mala" en cuanto a caballos pura sangre, bueno, hice lo que pude.<p>

Un beso a todas...


	24. Demonio

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Recomendación:<span>**

Oblivion – Bastille.

Addicted to love –Florence and the Machine.

The Violet Hour –Sea Wolf.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 23**

.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —le pregunté preocupada por su reacción, jamás lo había visto así.

Movió negativamente su cabeza.

—Esa pieza me da melancolía —explicó, todavía abrazándome fuertemente. Sabía de sobra que estaba mintiéndome, pero… ¿quién era yo para buscar su verdad? Nadie.

—¿Y a qué se debe semejante recibimiento de tu parte? —Le sonreí cuando nos soltamos del abrazo.

—Fue una sorpresa verte —susurró.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura para acercarme a él y besarme con pasión y dulzura. Una mezcla bastante exquisita para mí. Cuando el beso se intensificó, tuve que pararle, cualquiera podría pasarse por estos lados.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dije cuando el beso paró, mientras el volvía a enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho. Su aroma traspasó mis fosas nasales, invadiéndome de una sensación muy extraña.

Terminaba por comprender que lo había extrañado.

—¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo? —inquirió curioso.

—Estuve hablando con T…Tanya hoy… —no podía terminar la frase—. B…bueno…—Mierda. No podía formular la oración sin que sonase personal.

Edward enarcó una ceja, extrañado por mi repentina tartamudez.

—Ella me dijo que tú y ella…

—Bueno, en este último tiempo hemos estado frecuentándonos —respondió rápidamente, lo que me sorprendió muchísimo. ¿Frecuentándose? ¿O sea que Tanya decía la verdad?

De mi boca no podía salir siquiera un "okay", estaba realmente congelada por la sinceridad de Edward.

—Creo que tengo que estar con mis abuelos —dije quedamente, dándome la vuelta para largarme del, ahora, frío cuarto.

—Pero… Bella… —Me enervó que comenzara a reírse al tiempo que yo me largaba.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa risa? —le pregunté con rabia. Mi voz se elevó bastante.

—Tú.

—¿Yo?

—Sí.

—Creo que no hay razón para que te rías. Si me disculpas, DEBO irme. —Ahora sí me encontraba enojada, ¡odiaba a ese Edward! ¿Qué se creía? ¿A Tanya también le había regalado un puto anillo? ¿Y por qué no tomaba las cosas en serio? ¡Cómo iba a tomarlas en serio si se enredaba con esa puta de mi prima y conmigo, estando prometido!

_Soy una imbécil, soy una imbécil, soy una imbécil…_, repetía constantemente en mi cabeza.

—Bueno, vete. No te molesto —aseguró calmadamente.

Di un giro sobre mi eje y me largué hacia donde sea. Mi barbilla comenzaba a tiritar, sentía más rabia que nunca y quería golpear al primero que se atreviera a preguntarme qué me sucedía.

Cuando traspasé la terraza, me encontré con todas las mujeres bebiendo tragos suaves. Mi madre me invitó a beber un poco, mi abuela se unió a la petición y Alice alegó que solo sería un poco. Esme me miraba algo preocupada. Y Rosalie estaba ensimismada en su trago.

¿Qué hacía Rosalie ahí? Seguro era por Emmett. ¡Debía hablar con los dos!

—Quiero irme a casa —contesté. Francamente no me sentía muy bien.

—No seas aburrida, _miele_. No te veo ni en un año y tú ya estás queriendo irte. Quédate un ratito conmigo —pidió mi abuela, con una mirada suplicante.

—Además, yo no te iré a dejar, estoy bebiendo de este trago latino que está de lujo. —Se bebió la mitad de la pequeña copa, que contenía un líquido color amarillo. Era espumoso en la superficie.

—No seas así con Bella, Alice —le regañó su madre—. ¿Te sientes bien, Bells? ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte a tu departamento?

Todas las presentes esperaron a una respuesta de mi parte.

—Dame un poco de esa cosa —dije refiriéndome a lo que estaban bebiendo.

.

Ya estaba por mi cuarta copa de ese líquido alcohólico con gusto a limón. No me sentía mareada, a diferencia de Esme, que estaba bastante colorada y algo hiperventilada. Mi madre andaba más descarriada que comúnmente se suele comportar. Mi abuela hablaba animadamente sobre su enfermedad, y Alice oía con total y suma paciencia.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Rosalie, sentándose a mi lado.

Costó despegarme de mis pensamientos, por lo que me giré a mirarla después de unos segundos.

—¿Por qué habría que pasar algo malo? —inquirí—. No sucede nada. —Le di una boba sonrisa.

—Deberías dejar de beber si es que te importa mi opinión —dijo cruzando sus piernas largas y gruesas.

—Mmm… no me importa tu opinión —susurré, con otra sonrisa boba en mi rostro—. ¿A quién le importa que beba? A nadie, obvio.

—¿Qué hace Alice aquí?

La miré como si tuviese mil ojos. ¿No era obvio?

—Me refiero al estar aquí como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Es que ya la perdonaste? —Su tono de voz sonaba a resentimiento—. Digo, con todo lo que te hizo, no creo que sea fácil presentarse como si nada.

—Rose. Por favor —le pedí, hablaba demasiado rápido y mi cabeza no estaba bien como para soportar tanta palabrería junta—. La que sabe por todo lo que pasó soy yo. Yo no he perdonado nada, solo quiero que mi vida no gire en torno a discusiones y resentimientos. ¡Es todo!

Rosalie dio un suspiro y se apegó más a mí.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a aprovechar que estás algo borracha para hablar de tu hermano. —Puso su copa a medio tomar sobre la mesilla de vidrio y se preparó para hablar.

—No estoy borracha, Rose. —Intenté levantar el tronco del respaldo de la silla, pero no pude—. Bueno, un poco —aclaré.

—Me hice el test de embarazo —confesó, mordiéndose las mejillas internas de su boca.

—¿Y? ¿Seré tía no deseada? —exclamé algo fuerte.

—¡Sht! —me calló Rose con desesperación.

Miré a mi alrededor para saber si la había cagado, pero todas estaban ahora ensimismadas en la vida sexual de tía Esme. Qué asco.

—No estoy embarazada —dijo—. Me hice incluso el examen de sangre. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Eso era un alivio para el tumulto de cosas por las cuales estaba preocupada todo este tiempo. Aunque no sabría qué hubiese sucedido si Rosalie hubiese estado embarazada realmente. Gracias a Dios.

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse —dije, sintiéndome ahora más mareada que nunca.

—No lo sé, Bella. Estoy sintiendo cosas muy profundas por Emmett, y yo no sé si él las siente por mí. Además, me preocupa el hecho de que yo antes tuviese esa condición sexual, ¡y ahora no me importan las mujeres!

—Ya te dije una vez: el pene nos cambia la vida. Una nunca se da cuenta de las maravillas de un buen sexo. —Rosalie se quedó pensando un momento, meditando mis palabras—. Si quieres que vuelva a hablar con mi hermano, bueno, lo haré. Pero los detalles escabrosos no los quiero saber.

Después de un rato ahí afuera, hablando de las típicas cosas entre mujeres de todas las edades, decidimos irnos dentro, donde estuviese más caluroso. El viento nos azotaba a cada segundo, y se estaba haciendo cada vez más helado.

Esme y Renée llevaban las botellas de alcohol, las demás traían su copa. Al adentrarnos en la sala, nos encontramos con algunos hombres aburridos. Supuse que mi abuelo se encontraba con Charlie en su habitación, ya que siempre hablaban horas cada vez que se encontraban.

—¡Hey! Ya están bien pasadas —exclamó Emmett desde el sofá que daba frente a la televisión. Hacía zapping.

Edward y Carlisle jugaban ajedrez cómodamente sentados en dos sitiales frente al tablero. Las piezas eran de cristal y estaban perfectamente pulidas.

—¡Al fin estoy rumbo a derrotar a Edward! —gritó un emocionadísimo Carlisle.

—Ni lo creas, esto no ha terminado —le respondió él—. ¿Qué tal su _pisco sour_, chicas? —preguntó a todas nosotras. Aunque más bien a las demás, porque a mí ni me miró.

Todas le respondieron anímicamente lo bien que se encontraban, sobre todo su madre, que saltaba en un solo pie de lo _alegre_ que estaba. Yo por mi parte me largué hacia el otro sofá, no tenía ánimos de absolutamente nada.

—¿No quieren un poco? —ofreció Renée hacia los hombres. Para mi sorpresa, los tres aceptaron de inmediato.

Mi abuela se sentó junto a Emmett, éste le abrazó como un niño pequeño que abraza a su madre luego de su jornada escolar. Edward estaba concentradísimo en el ajedrez, pero Carlisle se distraía con facilidad, Esme le acariciaba constantemente su cabello rubio con sus dedos.

—Algo me dice que habrá acción esta noche —susurró Alice muy cerca de mí. Me asusté al no verla aparecer.

—No quiero ni saberlo, Alice. ¡Además es tu madre! —regañé—. Y… creo que me iré a la cama.

—¿Por qué? ¡No! No seas aburrida, esto está entretenido —exclamó, levantando su copa y bebiéndola con ganas.

Suspiré y acabé bebiendo otra copa más de ese tal _pisco sour_. Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, pero estaba rico.

Cuando acabó el partido de ajedrez, a eso de las 1 y algo de la mañana, dando como vencedor a Edward, todos se reunieron frente a la chimenea. Estaba apagada.

Mis abuelos se disculparon y fueron a dormir a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban abrazados frente a la tele, aunque sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que Esme y Renée hablaban anímicamente de lo felices que estaban de que anduviesen juntos. Carlisle por su parte llevaba su tercera copa a cuestas y ya comenzaba a notar cómo se ponía ruborizado por el alcohol, mientras, Alice le hacía unos masajes a su padre.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté secamente a Edward, cuando éste se sentó a mi lado. Luego añadí—: ¿Quieres molestarme como lo hacías antes? —Ni siquiera quería mirarlo a la cara.

—Solo quería hacerte compañía —musitó.

Rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos. No estaba dispuesta a ceder a sus encantitos de caballero.

—Eres tan irritable —dijo entre carcajadas.

—¡Tú eres irritante! —le grité, girándome para verlo con rabia. En ese instante me arrepentí, sus ojos me hacían bajar la intensidad de mi temperamento.

Tomé mi blackberry y comencé a jugar con ella, viendo algunas fotos y uno que otro correo electrónico, solo para ignorarlo por completo.

—Todavía no sé por qué estás así conmigo —comentó, acercándose más a mí.

—¿Es que no lo notas? —inquirí, presa la ira. Negó rotundamente, mientras una sonrisa volvía a aflorar de sus labios—. ¡Eres insoportable! —le grité.

Me levanté del sofá para largarme a mi habitación, sin antes dar un portazo como una adolescente. Me sorprendí un poco al no verme perseguida por Edward.

¿Pero cómo podía pensar eso? Edward no tenía por qué perseguirme y pedir una explicación por mi comportamiento, yo no le importaba en lo absoluto. Sentí una sensación muy extraña cuando pensé en eso…, en que no le importaba en nada a Edward.

Me lancé a la cama, agobiada por todo lo sucedido. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había cambiado todo.

Comencé a revisar mi bolso, implorando encontrarme con un cigarrillo para fumármelo de una buena vez. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue el sofisticado sobre que me había entregado el conserje y del que me había olvidado completamente durante toda la tarde.

Pasé mis dedos por mi nombre plasmado en letras plateadas. ¿Qué mujer me habría dado un sobre con quizá qué cosa escrita dentro? Me daba curiosidad ver qué había, pero también me daba recelo.

Lo abrí con cuidado, procurando no romper el lindo sobre delgado y delicado. Dentro había una carta gris, que decía lo siguiente:

"_No todo lo que brilla es oro. No todo lo que te promete amor, lo es. No todo aquello que promete felicidad, lo será. _

_¿Tienes miedo? ¿Y a qué? _

_Cuídate._"

Me quedé pensando qué demonios quería decir aquel pobre fragmento. ¡Ni siquiera tenía remitente! ¿Cómo planeaban que yo entendiera eso?

Barajé la idea de que pudiera ser Damian, pero luego recordé que el conserje había confirmado que era una mujer, y tapada hasta la frente con ropaje. Sería bueno mostrárselo a alguien más, así me ayudaría a comprenderlo.

Intenté no darle más importancia al sobre, así que lo guardé dentro de mi bolso y encendí con rapidez mi cigarrillo.

Le di una calada profunda, luego exhalé el humo. Fue como un alivio. Saqué un pequeño cenicero que tenía guardado en la mesita de noche, ahí deposité las cenizas que querían caer, mientras mis turbios pensamientos se dirigían a Edward.

Odiaba discutir con él. Bueno, antes me excitaba hacerlo, pero ahora… ahora se había convertido en algo muy incómodo. ¿Desde cuándo? La verdad nunca me había detenido a pensar en cuánto había cambiado nuestra _relación_, pero de que había cambiado, había cambiado. Y mucho.

. . .

—Buenos días —dije a todos los presentes. Era la primera vez que veía la mesa familiar tan llena, no desde hace diez años.

—Buenos días —repitieron todos.

—¿Dormiste bien? —me preguntó mi madre, que tenía la mano puesta en la frente.

—No podría decirte que excelente, pero bien. Extraño dormir con Agatha.

Me senté al lado de Alice. Edward no estaba en la mesa.

—Edward está hablando con Jane por teléfono —susurró Alice, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me encogí de hombros, dando aires de que no me importaba en lo absoluto. Aunque por dentro estaba maldiciendo a esa rubia de mierda.

—Está en todo su derecho, mañana es su cumpleaños. Es normal que la novia hable con el novio. ¿Me pasas la mantequilla, por favor? —Esperaba que se callara y no me contara de ellos.

—Pero no están _hablando_, Bella, están discutiendo. Edward la quiere cortar —confirmó. Sus grandes ojos marrones se encontraban un tanto tristes, lo que me llamó mucho la atención.

No supe qué contestarle, tampoco tendría por qué hacerlo. De pronto el apetito que había sentido minutos antes, se había ido. Me preocupaba mucho la decisión de Edward.

—No quiero que mi hermano sufra, Bells. —Su voz sonaba quebradiza y monótona—. Cuídalo mucho. —Parecía una advertencia.

No pude contestarle tampoco, y no porque yo no quisiera, más bien era Esme que nos había regañado por estar cuchicheando sin prestar atención a la aburrida historia de Emmett. ¿A quién le importaba cómo rayos había ganado su último partido? Aunque Rosalie parecía absorta, escuchando absolutamente todo.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, corrí a buscar mis cosas para irme a mi departamento y cambiarme lo más rápido posible, hoy debía llegar más temprano al trabajo.

—Alice, necesito que me vayas a dejar a mi departamento, por favor —le pedí en cuanto recogí mis cosas.

—¡Ou! Bella, no puedo, tengo que quedarme a ver algo con mi papá. Lo siento —se disculpó.

—¿Y ahora quién me llevará al trabajo? —le pregunté muy enojada.

—Vamos. Tengo que ir yo también a la empresa —dijo Edward, entrando a la sala.

Me mordí el labio inferior, meditando si estaba bien o no que me fuera con él. Recordé que estábamos en medio del campo, por lo que no habría ningún taxi fuera, y, por consecuencia, no podría irme al trabajo. Asentí, aceptando su propuesta.

Cuando nos despedimos de todos en la casa, Edward me llevó hacia el estacionamiento de la casa. Ahí aguardaban todos los autos de mi padre, que eran en total unos 10 deportivos y antiguos carros. También aguardaban los de los demás.

Paró frente a una reluciente moto negra y grande. Lo miré anonadada. ¿Me llevaría al trabajo en una moto?

Me hizo un gesto con la mano, palpó el asiento de cuero con su mano. Sonrió.

—Edward, esto es una moto —le dije indicando a la máquina ruda, de brillantes tubos y dura fachada.

—¿De verdad? Yo no tenía idea que me había comprado una moto, creí que era un burro de carga —bromeó con ironía. Su sonrisa se había convertido en una brillante mofa hacia mi persona.

—Muy gracioso, Edward. Sabes que me refiero al hecho de llevarme en una moto. ¿No se te ocurre que ando con una pollera corta? ¡Debes llevarme al trabajo! No soy una muchachita rebelde que debas llevar a la escuela como en esas tontas películas románticas —exclamé, con un tono de voz bastante fuerte. No me sorprendía si alguien dentro de la mansión lo escuchaba.

Rodó los ojos, algo molesto. Suspiró y volvió a hablar.

—Entonces te vas sola —dijo secamente—. No voy a esperar a que termines tus berrinches y luego te vengas conmigo. No tengo paciencia para esto.

—Solo tienes paciencia para Jane, ¿no? —Me crucé de brazos, mientras taconeaba el suelo con mi tacón—. Aguantas cada cosa que ella te haga, discutes con ella y pronto volverán a ser los amantes del año. Tienes una gran paciencia con ella, y ella contigo.

Edward frunció el entrecejo, tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

—Creí que lo que sucedía entre Jane y yo no te importaba —expresó.

Miré hacia el lado, nerviosa. Tenía razón.

—Es complicado, Bella. —Volví a centrar mi atención en él cuando dijo eso—. No acepta razones, por lo menos no desde el teléfono. Quiero esperar a que aparezca por estos lados y decirle definitivamente que quiero terminar con ella —confesó.

Mi boca se secó en ese momento, incapaz de tragar la saliva que se estaba acumulando en mi garganta. ¿Dejarla?

—¿Por qué la quieres dejar? —inquirí, temerosa por la respuesta.

—Muchas cosas que pronto quiero aclararte, Bella. —Miró su reloj, abrió un poco más sus ojos, en una expresión de sorpresa débil—. Es tarde, tenemos que irnos.

No dije nada más, no podía hablar en ese instante.

Me senté en la moto, lo cual provocó que mis piernas se separaran violentamente y la pollera se subiera hasta la mitad del muslo. No llevaba medias. Me corrí hacia atrás para dejarle espacio al conductor. Edward se posicionó frente a mí, con mirada cauta, se sentó dándome la espalda.

—Estás muy atrás —dijo, girando su rostro para mostrarme una brillante sonrisa divertida.

Con sus manos agarró mis piernas y me acercó peligrosamente a él, mi pecho chocó con su espalda ancha y mi barbilla descansó en su hombro.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme con lentitud. Acercó su mano derecha para acariciar mi muslo descubierto, con sus ojos sonrientes fijos en mí. Mi respiración se aceleró, produciendo un leve jadeo que salía frenéticamente de mis labios.

—Agárrate bien —demandó. Su voz estaba cargada de miel.

Me aferré a él con fuerza, amarrando mis brazos a su vientre duro. Mi nariz encontró su aroma plasmado en su cuello, una especie de esencia ruda y varonil. Proferí un sonido de satisfacción sin pensarlo.

—Bella… —susurró—. No puedo concentrarme. —Escuché una carcajada pequeña salir de sus labios. Me ruboricé por no haber podido controlar mis impulsos.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

Arrancó con fuerza, el tubo de escape rugió y la moto se fue hacia adelante con rapidez. Grité por el movimiento empleado, y me aferré más a Edward.

De pronto un detalle cruzó por mi cabeza, no llevábamos cascos. Preferí callarme y decirle luego, para no desconcentrarlo.

Disfruté del aire chocar con mi rostro, mientras mi cabello volaba como tentáculos sobre mi cabeza. Paramos frente al semáforo en rojo, ahí mojé mi boca, que se encontraba seca. Edward giró nuevamente su cabeza para observarme y comprobar, quizá, cómo me encontraba.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó suavemente. Asentí débilmente—. Queda poco para llegar a tu departamento, ahí nos cambiamos para irnos a la empresa. Debo llegar temprano.

Edward aumentó la rapidez, haciendo de esa travesía una carrera contra el tiempo. Enredé mucho más mis brazos a su cintura estrecha, sentía mucho frío y el calor de su cuerpo me calmaba un poco.

La sensación que me embargaba en ese momento era dichosa, algo difícil de encontrar en todos lados. Una sensación tan inmensa, que realmente no quería despegarme de él.

Aparcamos en frente al departamento, en donde el portón gigante fue abierto para nosotros. Edward estacionó en donde debía ir mi jeep. Debía averiguar si estaba a salvo, llamaría a James.

Él bajó primero, luego me tendió su mano para ayudarme a salir de la moto. Cuando mis pies tocaron firmemente el suelo, me cobijó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—¿Cómo supiste que tenía frío? —le pregunté, apegándome más a él.

—Estás más blanca que normalmente. Y tiritas —respondió.

Nos quedamos un rato sumergidos en un abrazo poco común para mí, aunque ya no me incomodaba como antes. No sabía si preocuparme o sentirme aliviada por eso.

—¿Qué me regalarás para mi cumpleaños? —inquirió divertido, separándome lo suficiente para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. Éstos también estaban brillantes de diversión.

Le di una mirada suspicaz, iba a darle algunas pistas.

—Eso es un secreto, Edward —susurré, mordiéndome levemente el labio inferior—. No pretenderás que revele un secreto, ¿no?

Entrecerró sus ojos. A Edward le encantaba el misterio.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo, con una voz sugestiva—, mi regalo es pequeño, tiene un cabello muy oscuro y una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro… —describió con lentitud, mientras pasaba sus manos por toda mi columna vertebral—. Pelea cada vez conmigo, pero sigue siendo bella con el entrecejo fruncido… —no pude evitar sonreír cuando dijo eso—. Déjame seguir adivinando. ¿Se llama Isabella? —Sonreía con fuerza, parecía más risueño que nunca.

—¿Crees que tu regalo se llama Isabella? —Me crucé de brazos, haciéndome la interesante. Él asintió entusiasta.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú mi regalo? —preguntó, amarrando sus manos a mi alrededor. Sus ojos estaban espesos, oscuros y seductores.

Me quedé pensando en eso, ¿por qué yo no podría darle algo más? Si bien, el caballo sería mi regalo para todos los presentes, la diversión que le regalaría yo, también sería un regalo. Un regalo más divertido. Y guardado bajo cuatro paredes.

—Mañana lo sabrás —dije, inventando un plan maestro en mi cabeza.

Sin pensarlo, Edward juntó sus labios con los míos, con furia, violencia y pasión. Me agarré de él con mis brazos echados alrededor de su cuello, colgando de él. Su lengua dibujó trazos en mi labio inferior, y ahora su mano juguetona se dirigía sigilosamente hacia mi coxis.

—Edward, no —mascullé jadeante.

—Lo siento. —Su respiración estaba errática.

Nunca acostumbrábamos a descontrolarnos, siempre nos manteníamos cautos para que nadie nos viera. Pero ahora era diferente, me daba realmente igual que alguien me viera… radiante.

Saludamos al conserje, el mismo que me había entregado la carta. Al entrar al ascensor, subió con nosotros Daniel Hollington, el maldito ingeniero que me había ayudado con la investigación a la empresa de los Owen, y que, ahora, me pedía sexo a cambio de no revelar el maldito secreto.

—Buenos días —saludó con una sonrisilla sardónica, entrando con aires despectivos al ascensor.

—Buenos días. —Le devolví el saludo de manera hosca.

Edward no le contestó.

—¿Planeando qué hacer con su amor clandestino? —dijo irónico, mostrando una sonrisa brillante, más grande que la anterior sonrisa socarrona.

Edward apretó mi mano, impidiendo que yo fuera y le diera una cachetada. Daniel se fue hacia atrás, con ojos burlescos.

—Lo que nosotros hagamos no es de tu incumbencia, Daniel —le contestó Edward, con una melosa voz pacífica.

Daniel miró nuestras manos entrelazadas, enarcó una ceja y apretó su mandíbula. Luego sus ojos se posaron en mí, con malicia.

—Ya veo… —susurró—. Quizá no es de mi incumbencia, Edward, pero sí es de la incumbencia de Jane Vulturi. —Edward apretó mi mano más fuerte, estaba tenso.

—Daniel, no quiero problemas. ¡Vete! —exclamé, enseñándole la puerta del ascensor que estaban abiertas para que el saliera y nos dejara salir a nosotras también.

Lanzó una risotada bestial, casi escalofriante. Salió raudo del ascensor, bajo un manto de silencio por nuestra parte.

Cuando entramos a mi departamento, decidí preguntarle algo, algo que me era extraño viniendo de él. Esperé hasta que no pudiera mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Por qué entrelazaste tu mano con la mía? —inquirí, abriendo la llave del agua para llenar el vaso.

—Quería que él viese que no estás sola —se limitó a decir desde la sala. Se oía el televisor.

Que no estoy sola… ¿Estaba realmente sola?

No quería seguir preguntando tantas cosas en mi cabeza, ahora aprovecharía mis días.

—¿Quieres algo? Debemos cambiarnos e irnos rápido a la empresa. —Miré el reloj, faltaba una hora para que pudiésemos llegar decentemente.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor —pidió.

Llené hasta el tope un vaso largo de dibujos negros y abstractos. Caminé hacia la sala, en donde él se encontraba sobre el sofá, mirando perdidamente la televisión. Estaban dando un programa de cultura.

—Aquí lo tienes. Y no te acostumbres —le advertí.

Tomó el vaso y bebió dos sorbos, para luego dejarlo sobre el suelo. De improvisto, tomó mi mano y me acercó a él, de manera que tuve que sentarme sobre sus piernas. Con un movimiento me dejó a horcajadas sobre él y nuevamente mi pollera se subió hasta la mitad del muslo.

—Edward, es tarde —mascullé, llevando instintivamente mi cabeza hacia su hombro.

Llevó sus dedos hacia mi nuca, en donde acarició pasivamente mis cabellos. Era algo relajante, algo que no había hecho nunca. Y decidí decírselo.

—Nunca he hecho esto —confesé.

—Yo tampoco.

Me separé levemente de él, con mis ojos abiertos de sopetón por la sorpresa de eso. ¿Nunca?

—Creí que…

—No, Bella. —Volví a sumergir mi cabeza en su hombro y Edward siguió con sus caricias en mi cabello—. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera aclararte con respecto a ella, para que sepas que no…

Lo callé con un beso, un beso lleno de emoción. Me importaba un huevo lo que él haya hecho con ella, ahora éramos uno.

Separé mis labios de él, solo para observarlo. Cómo me hubiese gustado que leyera mi mente en ese momento, para que supiera todo lo que él provocaba en mí, y que yo, como una cobarde, no podría decirle nunca.

—Es tarde, Edward —susurré quedamente, en verdad no quería salir de la burbuja en la que estábamos.

—¿En verdad hay que ir a esa empresa? —Comenzó a besar mi cuello con lentitud, mientras yo, jadeante, me agarraba de sus brazos.

—Sí —dije entre dientes.

Edward bufó, gruñendo de paso. Siguió dándome caricias estimulantes, besándome mientras dejaba expuesta la piel de mis hombros. Sentí, por el ruido del cascabel, a Agatha aproximarse. Hizo un pequeño ruidito para llamar la atención de nosotros. Edward maldijo por lo bajo.

—Alguien está celosa —señaló, con malicia. Reposó sus manos sobre mis muslos.

—Vamos, es solo una gatita que desea un poco de atención —le dije, mientras tomaba a la pequeña bola de pelos grises entre mis brazos, todavía encima de Edward.

Le rasqué detrás de las orejas y en su cuello, cerraba los ojos con placer y ronroneaba con ganas. En un momento miró a Edward y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de mis caricias.

—¿Es mi idea o… se burla de mí? —inquirió, con una ceja levemente enarcada y una sonrisa casi incrédula.

—¿Por qué tendría que burlarse de ti?

Se encogió de hombros, mirando al gato fijamente.

—Los gatos son muy celosos, Edward, no aceptan que otro animal venga a robarles a su amo —lo molesté, dejando al gato a un lado. Ésta corrió hacia la pequeña pelotita de plástica con la que solía jugar cada vez que estaba satisfecha con el mundo.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir animal? —Me dio una mirada salvaje, llena de promesas ardientes.

No se demoró mucho en darme la vuelta y dejarme sobre el sillón, mientras él se metía entre mis piernas, sobre mí. Puso su mano al lado de mi cabeza, acercando su rostro al mío y sin hacer el menor intento de roce. Era como acercarle cocaína a un adicto.

—Lo eres —dije entre jadeos, sintiendo el calor sobre mi cuerpo.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, llevándome al límite de mi locura. Al diablo el trabajo, ahora no era lo más importante, ni para él ni para mí.

Cuando disponía a desabotonar su camisa y él a subirme la falda con rapidez, su blackberry nos interrumpió. Era como una maldición.

—Un día de estos pensaré que están en nuestra contra —masculló, con rabia. Se sacó el aparato del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y contestó, con un tono de voz bastante molesto—: Estoy ocupado, Jacob, dime qué demonios quieres.

Me sorprendí a cómo lo trató, no lo había escuchado tan irritado.

—¿Está ahí? ¡Y por qué demo…! Sí, vamos para allá. No preguntes, Jacob, sabes que es privado —Me dio una mirada significativa—. Sí, está bien. Llegamos en media hora más.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirí.

—Mushmah Krishnan llegó a Nueva York con la intención de entablar una conversación cara a cara antes de que nosotros vayamos a Udaipur para ver la tela —comentó, todavía sobre mí.

—Odio a ese indio en este momento —confesé. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho para que saliera de encima. Me dio una mirada de disculpa.

—También yo, pero es necesario.

Se levantó del sofá con rapidez, y con su mano me ayudó a mí también. Corrí a cambiarme de ropa, optando esta vez por un vestido rojo, simple y corto. Hoy estaba de humor, no era hora de usar polleras y blusas aburridas. Edward se vistió mucho más rápido que yo, con un traje Armani de color gris marengo, camisa blanca y una corbata negra y delgada. Lo guapo nadie se lo podría quitar, aunque llevase un saco de papas como única prenda.

Cuando aparcamos en la empresa, ya no tenía frío. El viento no golpeaba con tanta fuerza como hacía unas horas, y Edward procuró no ir tan rápido.

—No volverás a conducir en una moto sin el casco —le advertí cuando entrábamos al lugar—. Es muy peligroso.

Edward no pudo contestarme, las recepcionistas corrían hacia él como si fuese a regalarles dinero o algo.

—Tranquilas, solo me ausenté por un día —dijo él, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de cada una.

Ambas le preguntaban cómo se encontraba, que qué le había sucedido, si ya habían atrapado a quien le había _roto_ la mano. Miraban con tristeza sus heridas, mientras que yo seguía al lado de ellas, siendo ignorada.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar, una persona muy importante nos espera a Isabella y a mí ahí arriba. —La forma en la que les hablaba era como a unas niñas de cinco años.

Cuando éste me nombro, ambas se giraron a mirarme por primera vez. Ahí me saludaron de manera menos eufórica —mucho menos eufórica—, que cuando saludaron a Edward. Yo les devolví una leve inclinación de cabeza, odiaba cuando la gente pasaba de mí, como si fuese una estatuilla de cartón.

Saludamos a nuestros respectivos asistentes, que tuvieron diferentes expresiones para nosotros. Jacob saludó muy amablemente a ambos, en cambio Cameron solo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado, con un vago "buenos días". Edward se giró a interrogarme con la mirada, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Entramos a la sala de juntas, con Cameron y Jacob a nuestras espaldas. Ahí estaba el famoso Mushmah Krishnan, sentado al lado de una mujer que parecía ser su asistente.

Nos observó con una penetrante mirada oscura, a Edward le hizo una seña con su cabeza, para luego acercar su mano a la de él y tendérsela amablemente. De sus labios asomó una sonrisa cuando me miró, me recorrió ferviente con la mirada.

—Buenos días —saludé con amabilidad, no podía darle una mirada asesina a quien podría integrarnos al mundo de la moda.

—Un placer conocerla, Srta. Swan —dijo, parándose de su asiento con rapidez. Poseía un inglés bastante entendible, no tan perfecto, pero no debía _adivinar_ lo que decía como los chinos que habían venido la última vez.

Mubari, la asistente de Krishnan, era una chica bien seria y muy profesional. Se notaba su ascendencia hindú, y eso la hacía muy exótica, a pesar de que tenía unos treinta y muchos. Poseía una entrañable relación con su jefe, que, a toda costa parecía querer hablar conmigo.

El Sr. Krishnan nos hablaba de todo lo que quería lograr con nosotros, de cuánto le apetecía poder hacer negocios con Isabella Swan, a lo que Edward respondía con un: "todos quieren hacer negocios con ella", y luego me sonreía.

Cameron tomaba nota de algunas cosas que yo iba diciendo, su semblante era muy serio. Jacob, por su parte, participaba alegremente, como si fuese parte de los directivos.

La junta con el empresario hindú terminó perfectamente, llevando a cabo avances personales que no hubiésemos podido tener. Edward y Krishnan simpatizaban muy bien, aunque al final parecían rozarse de miradas furtivas y extrañas, sobre todo por parte del cobrizo.

—Oh, Isabella… Me gustaría mucho invitarte a comer hoy en la noche, quiero conocer un poco más a la bella presidenta de esta empresa. Que, a todo esto, es muy conocida en estos medios —dijo el empresario, lo que me provocó más de un sonrojo.

—Eh… —Miré hacia el lado para ver qué expresiones tenían los demás.

Mubari estaba absorta escribiendo algo en su agenda, como si fuese algo totalmente ajeno para ella lo que ocurría a su alrededor; Jacob y Cameron se habían ido rápidamente hacia sus lugares, fuera de la sala de juntas. Y Edward me dio una mirada recelosa.

James se apareció frente a nosotros, con una aterrorizada mirada, con sus ojos llenos de pánico. Fruncí el ceño y corrí hacia él, haciendo tiempo también para pensar en la proposición del empresario hindú.

Por una parte, si salía con él, podría unir más lazos, haciendo de la empresa algo tan sólido como muchas compañías de ropa internacional. Pero… ¿y si quería hacer otras cosas conmigo? No debía correr el riesgo.

—¿Qué sucede, James? —pregunté, intrigada y algo asustada por su rostro.

—Una chica está llorando desconsoladamente fuera de tu oficina, Bella. Debes parar esto ahora —explicó—. Dice conocerte, está muy desesperada. —Hizo un mohín que hubiese sido divertido, de no ser por la situación.

No dudé en esquivar la atención repentina de todos los que estaban ahí, incluido James.

Corrí por los pasillos para toparme con Paola sentada sobre la silla de espera, fuera de mi oficina. Su común rostro, que siempre llevaba los ojos limpiamente maquillados, ahora escurrían negros ríos melancólicos. Cuando me vio, se paró de inmediato de su silla.

—¡Bella! —sollozó, acercándose a mí con rapidez. Al ver que parecía volver a llorar con furia, me atreví a mirar a mí alrededor, en donde las tontas y tontos trabajadores miraban curiosos. Quizá creyendo que yo le había hecho algo.

—Pappo… ¿Quieres entrar a mi despacho, por favor? —le pedí con suma tranquilidad, esperando a que ella se comportara de la misma manera. Para mi suerte, lo hizo.

Cuando ésta se sentó, comenzó a llorar con lentitud. Sentía la amargura de sus lágrimas.

—Damian —susurró.

* * *

><p>Buenas tardes, bellezas... nuevamente un capítulo impactante de DCCF, que espero que les guste mucho. Edward y Bella cada vez más cerca, quizá pueda romperse todo esto, o quizá se abran entre ellos, sobre todo por parte de Bella. ¡Espero saber qué les parece!<p>

Un beso grande.


	25. Sentimientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL+18.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Recomendación: <strong>

Down with de Sickness –Disturbed.

More than words –Extreme.

Listen to you heart –Roxette.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****Capítulo especialmente dedicado a una de las mujeres que ha estado más orgullosa de mí. Siempre estás en mi corazón, tía Lila. Te veré en un futuro próximo, de eso estoy segura. Espero que descanses en paz.**

**.**

**Capítulo 24**

**.**

—Damian —susurró.

Un trasudor recorrió mi nuca, sentí tanto miedo, que temí desplomarme ahí mismo. A cambio de eso, me senté de golpe en mi silla, frente a Pappo, que parecía realmente trastornada por Damian.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —le pregunté con cobardía, no me atrevía a escuchar la respuesta.

—¡Yo lo vi! —aulló, sobresaltándome.

Miró a su alrededor con pánico, temiendo que pudiese aparecerse de repente. Me sentí algo asustada por su reacción, no sabía que ella temía tanto a Damian.

—¡Pappo! Damian no está aquí, ¿sí? —Sentía que le estaba hablando a una niña, no a la mujer valiente que creí que era—. Sé que él te hizo mucho daño acusándote de haber sido cómplice de la muerte de tu hermano, pero eso ya sucedió. ¡No debes temerle! —Me sentía una tonta diciéndole eso, yo le temía hasta a su sombra.

Luego de que le dije eso, sus ojos se posicionaron hacia el exterior, parecía que estuviese pensando en algo muy importante. Algo realmente amenazador.

—Hay tantas cosas que tú no sabes, Bella —dijo, con una voz pastosa.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿cosas que yo no sabía? Se supone que la víctima número uno era yo, y nadie más. ¿Qué podía saber ella de todo lo que yo había pasado que yo no?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Suspiró con pesadez, dejándose caer en la silla.

—¡Bella, yo lo siento tanto! —susurró—. Realmente lo siento mucho.

—Pappo, ¡no sé de qué hablas! —Acerqué mi silla a la suya, esperando a que sintiera una mayor privacidad.

Depositó sus manos en su rostro, sentí sus sollozos. Era raro verla tan acabada sobre la silla… Pero me era extraño su comportamiento, ¿tanto le afectaba que Damian estuviese libre? A mí era a la que más daño le había causado, todo lo que había hecho era mucho peor que la cárcel.

Sorbió por la nariz y se acomodó en la silla.

—Damian me odia con todo su corazón, Bella. Yo fui quien alertó a tu papá de todo lo que sucedía. Pero pude hacerlo antes, sobre todo cuando a ti el mundo se te derrumbó, cuando te quitaron las cosas más preciadas de la vida. Yo hablé cuando mi hermano se vio acorralado en ese momento, hablé cuando mi hermano ya estaba muerto. ¡No me detuve! —El semblante de Pappo estaba alterado, estaba desesperada por decirme la historia de una buena vez.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú sabías desde antes todo lo que estaba pasando? —pregunté, incrédula.

Asintió con rapidez.

—No estaba en el plan que mi hermano sufriera, menos tú…

—¿Qué plan, Paola? —inquirí, temerosa de su respuesta.

—Damian y… y yo hicimos una alianza, él quería que le diera toda la información entre Stefan y tú, ¡estaba envuelto en los celos!

Mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar por la sorpresa, el miedo, la ira, el pánico… Era un mar de sensaciones podridas.

—¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigos? Siempre vi una enemistad entre ustedes tan fuerte, ¡¿cómo es que de la nada te alías con una persona que detestas?! —le grité, presa de la ansiedad por su respuesta.

Paola se encorvó en la silla… ¿temiendo mi reacción?

—Yo estaba enamorada de Damian, Bella —confesó.

¿Enamorada? ¡Enamorada!

No fue capaz de hablar en ese momento, por lo que Paola prosiguió:

—Creí que ayudándolo a descubrir sobre tu relación con Stefan él podría dejarte al fin y fijarse en mí.

—¡Pero me golpeaba, Paola! Cada vez que llegaba a mi lado me regañaba cosas que tú le decías y si no encontraba respuesta me golpeaba. ¡Me golpeaba, maldita sea! —exclamé, presa de la ira. Gracias a ella mi vida siguió siendo una basura.

Sin querer me había parado de la silla, con los puños cerrados con fuerza. Paola se encontraba acurrucada en la silla, llorando, como una pobre desgraciada.

—Lo siento… —sollozó.

—Por tu culpa tu hermano está muerto. Por tu culpa a mí me violaron.

Era la primera vez que decía eso en mucho tiempo, ahora sentía el valor real para decírselo.

Pude notar que eso no lo sabía, el rostro se le crispó de culpa y odio a sí misma.

—¡Yo no quería que hicieran eso! Yo… ¡yo nunca creí que pudiesen ser capaces de eso!

—Y eso no es nada, Paola. —Sonreí amargamente—. Eso es solo una porción amarga de la torta de pesadillas de ese día.

No me daba lástima la mirada de piedad que Paola me daba, no había manera de corromper mi corazón más de lo que estaba. Mi alma se había cerrado al mundo, yo solo era un robot dispuesta a saciar mis deseos con quién yo quisiera. ¡No lástima! ¡No amor! ¡No felicidad! ¿Para qué? A nadie le importaba ya cada uno de esos sentimientos.

—Yo no quería… —repitió.

Me acerqué a ella, pero no fue capaz de tocarla con delicadeza, le agarré sus cabellos negros para que me mirase. Sus ojos celestes brillaban de pesar. Lo pasé por alto.

—Tú no solo estabas enamorada de Damian, también cumplías los deseos que yo nunca le di. —Solo esperaba a que me lo confirmara para echarla de mi oficina, no la quería nunca más cerca de mí. Y esperaba que Damian la encontrara y ella temiera.

Esquivó mi mirada por un segundo, crispándose de dolor por la fuerza de mis manos con su cabello.

—Sí, Bella, me acosté con él muchas veces. Y me arrepiento.

Apreté mis labios con fuerza, formando una línea recta. La lancé al suelo con todas mis fuerzas, ésta cayó con estruendo sobre el suelo.

—¡No sé con qué cara me decías amiga! ¡Espero que Damian te encuentre y despedace tu miserable vida! Te lo mereces —grité. Me importaba una mierda que toda la empresa me escuchara.

—Lo siento —repetía constantemente—, lo siento.

Abrí la puerta y la saqué a zarandeos. Noté que afuera la gente aguardaba con miedo, pensando que quizá había sucedido algo muy malo en la oficina. Y sí que había sucedido algo muy malo.

Cameron se paró de su silla, corrió hacia Paola y le preguntó si estaba bien. Me miró, ésta vez no parecía enojado, sino más bien muy asustado. De mí.

—Sácala de aquí.

Cerré la puerta, me apoyé en ella y caí hasta el piso con mis piernas temblorosas. Era por ella que Damian sabía siempre lo que pasaba entre Stefan y yo. Era por eso que sus padres habían inventado lo del fallecimiento, por eso nadie quiso decirme que ella en realidad estaba en la cárcel. Paola era en realidad la cómplice, no una víctima más de Damian.

Lloré con debilidad, no quería seguir derramando más lágrimas inútiles. Sabía que era pasado, que ya no podría volver a remediarlo todo, pero siempre me preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido si Stefan siguiera vivo, si yo desde un principio hubiese hecho alto a las amenazas de Damian contra mí.

No hacía bien recordar el pasado, no cuando no tienes a qué aferrarte. No había manera de sentirme mejor conmigo misma, no podía decirle a nadie por todo lo que estaba pasando. Charlie estaba enfermo, muy enfermo, ¿cómo pretendía decirle que Pappo, la niña que compartió con su hija toda su vida, había sido la culpable principal de todo?

Mi cabeza me dolía por las lágrimas derramadas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí llorando con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era.

Miré el reloj que estaba colgando en la pared. Las 5 de la tarde.

Limpié mis lágrimas, me paré del suelo y tomé mi bolso. Tenía que ver un vestido para el día de mañana. Y claro, el regalo número dos de Edward. Y otro para Alice.

Me miré al espejo antes de irme, estaba desastrosa.

—No más sentimientos por hoy —dije en voz alta, solo para mí.

No le di más importancia y me fui, pillándome con miradas nerviosas y curiosas de todos los que estaban ahí.

—No volveré. Cancela lo que haya —demandé a Cameron sin mirarlo.

. . .

Edward había ido a buscar el traje para su cumpleaños, teníamos solo una hora para llegar a la mansión de mi padre. No podíamos llegar tarde, a Esme le molestaba mucho la espera.

Alice me había llamado anteriormente para decirme que estaba indecisa en la elección de dos vestidos para su gran cumpleaños. No paraba de decir que el celeste le quedaba a la pinta, pero el rosa le hacía juego con sus ojos. Terminé por decirle que era mejor el celeste, ya que para su piel quedaba muy bien, pero ella finalmente prefirió el rosa, alegando que era más acorde a su edad —cosa que no comprendí muy bien, ya que ella ya no representaba 15 años—. Realmente no la podía entender.

Terminaba de colocarme un poco de labial rojo en los labios, cuando la puerta del departamento estaba siendo abierta con sutileza. Me giré a ver quién era, encontrándome con un guapo hombre; alto, cabello cobre y ojos abiertos de alegría.

Me acerqué a él con rapidez y me quedé estupefacta mirándolo, ya se había puesto el traje. Y se veía… realmente no habían palabras. Era de color gris, con sutiles rayas blancas; una camisa blanca e impecable. Los pantalones caían con perfección bajo sus largas y fuertes piernas, la chaqueta se ajustaba perfectamente a su ancha espalda y tenía solo el último botón abrochado. La corbata colgaba en su mano, todavía no la llevaba puesta.

Me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa, mirándome con detenimiento. Me sentí cohibida, algo que casi nunca me sucedía.

—Eres hermosa, realmente lo eres —dijo.

Mi estómago se retorció con el significado de sus palabras, Edward siempre me dejaba pasmada. Ahí supe que la asesora de vestuario que había ido a visitar, había elegido perfectamente el vestido.

El vestido que llevaba era de color negro, entallaba mi figura con maestría, dejando una vista perfecta de mi trasero majestuoso. Tenía un escote en la espalda que terminaba casi al llegar a la cintura, pero éste escote tenía un diseño en equis pequeño. En la parte delantera solo mostraba mi cuello y un pequeño hueco que terminaba hasta el principio de mis pechos. Me había puesto dos aretes con broche —nunca había podido soportar los aretes en mis orejas, me daban alergia aquellos que se clavaban en mi lóbulo—, éstos eran negros y brillantes, con dijes colgantes.

Edward me recorrió con una mirada muy indecente, sobre todo aquel tajo de mi vestido que resaltaba mi larga pierna y los hermosos stilettos que llevaba: unos _Jimmy Choo_ negros de cuero sintético y varias tiras de género sobre el pie.

—No es muy cortés quedarse ahí mirándome así —destaqué, con malicia.

—Le aseguro, Srta. Isabella, que no seré el único que se quedará pasmado mirándola —me dijo.

Le sonreí con ganas, a pesar de todo, era él quien me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma. Y eso se lo agradecía enormemente.

—Faltan solo 3 horas para tu cumpleaños —le recordé, mientras Edward me tomaba desde la muñeca y me acercaba a su cuerpo.

—Lo sé.

—Y debemos llegar lo antes posible a la mansión, en donde esperan todos los invitados —volví a recordarle.

—Lo sé —reiteró—. Pero eso no me importa —añadió.

Cuando juntó sus labios con los míos, sentí la necesidad de un abrazo, los recuerdos de esa tarde con Paola me hacían sentir muy mal conmigo misma y con el mundo, y seguían presionando mi cabeza.

.

"_Guardé el vestido en el armario para que Edward no pudiese verlo, mientras me quitaba los residuos de lágrimas que seguían cayendo inconscientemente. Esperaba que cuando llegase no me viera tan mal. _

_ Edward hizo acto de presencia, como siempre haciendo ruido con la llave. Era como su señal de 'estoy en casa'. _

—_Bella, me comentaron que habías estado regañando a una empleada y… —Vi por el espejo cómo paró detrás de mí, mirando mi reflejo con cierta curiosidad —. ¿Qué sucedió? _

—_No, Edward, no pasa nada —le dije cuando él se estaba acercando para mirarme con mayor detenimiento. _

_Sus manos se habían elevado cerca de mi rostro, pero paró, meditando la idea de acariciarme en esos momentos. _

—_¿Qué te dijeron de mí? —le pregunté, planeando seriamente hacerlo olvidar mis lágrimas. _

—_Que nuevamente hiciste tus escándalos, como siempre —rio—. ¿Quién fue la víctima esta vez?_

_Reí con amargura. La víctima… Si tú supieras, Edward. Pues cuéntale y ya, comentó mi consciencia. ¡No iba a contarle! Eso nunca, no podría. No quería ser la víctima del cuento…_

—_No, Edward, fue una simple visita de alguien inesperado. _

—_Ah, ya entiendo… —susurró. Sabía de sobra que no le iba a contar—. ¿Te preparo algo? _

_¿Prepararme algo? ¿Esto era en serio? _

—_Te noto triste, te haría bien algo cocinado por mí. —Me guiñó un ojo, divertido. _

_Sentí una especie de alegría, de esas que caen perfectamente luego del tormento. _

—_Pero debes estar cansado, no quiero que trabajes para mí. _

_No quería abusar de su buena voluntad, no ahora. Además había llegado recién del trabajo. _

—_Tú necesitas distraerte, sea lo que sea que te sucedió, arruinó tu tarde. _

_Con su mano en mi brazo me llevó a rastras hacia la isla de mi cocina. _

_Todo estaba decorado con delicadeza; colores negros y rojos, como también blancos y cremas en los muebles. En la pared izquierda pintadas de crema, la que daba al salón, colgaban cuadros pintados por tía Esme. Un diseño simple, divino, lleno de flores y líneas escurridas. _

_Me senté en el taburete de metal y esponja color rojo, mientras Edward me daba la espalda, metiendo mano entre los cajones de abajo, sacando una sartén. _

_Descansé mi cabeza entre mis manos, con los codos apoyados en la pequeña pesa angosta de color negro. _

_Observé su espalda magnífica, se veía estupenda en ese saco negro. Bajé mis ojos hacia su cintura, una estrecha cintura que amaba abrazar… Y su trasero, que seguía abajo, bien arriba, con elegancia. Me fijé en su desordenado cabello, y me puse a recordar todas las veces que lo había acariciado con mis dedos, todas eran mientras teníamos sexo. Me gustaría tocar su cabello sin la necesidad de un encuentro sexual. _

_Se puso un paño de cocina verde sobre el hombro, mientras ponía en la sartén unas verduras que había cortado sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta. Me había quedado mirándolo más de la cuenta sin poner atención a lo que él hacía. _

_Me ruboricé con ganas, yo no acostumbraba a hacer eso. Nunca. Bueno, Edward era el primer hombre que me sacaba suspiros en mucho tiempo. El primer hombre que me cocinaba… ¡Dios! Esto estaba raro, pero me gustaba demasiado, era como una muerte a mi solitaria rutina. _

_Puso delante de mí una bandeja de melanina con un surtido de verduras salteadas, y sobre ellas una especie de salsa que olía muy bien. Mi estómago crujió al ver semejante exquisitez. _

—_Se ve muy bien, Edward. Gracias —le dije con sinceridad. _

_Me guiñó un ojo coquetamente, algo que se le daba muy bien. _

_Comí con muchísimas ganas junto a él, aunque a veces me cohibía con el simple hecho de mirarme. Y eso me quitaba el apetito considerablemente. No era muy grato que un hombre como él te mirase mientras comes. _

_Cuando acabé la comida que me había preparado —que, a propósito, se encontraba realmente deliciosa—, me invitó a ver televisión. Hoy sería el día de la cotidianeidad junto a Edward. Y sí, me gustaba. _

_Edward puso el canal __**Vh1**__, justo cuando comenzaba el programa "Neo Music", en donde mostraban videoclips de canciones nuevas. Madonna hizo acto de presencia con su canción "Girls Gone Wild". _

_No le tomé mucha atención al tema, mi mirada estaba centrada en la nariz respingada de Edward moviéndose al son de la música, junto al movimiento que él hacía con su cabeza. Nuevamente era una ensoñación mirarlo tan divertido, algo que no veía todas los días…_

—_Te gusta Madonna —comenté, intentando distraerme de su rostro. Me irritaba la fascinación que sentía por él este último tiempo. _

—_No —respondió—. A Jane le gusta. _

_Oh…_

—_Estoy bromeando —rio. _

_Negué con mi cabeza. El sentido de humor de Edward era tan espeso como mi forma de irritarme. _

_Me reí junto a él, de verdad había sentido una especie de susto o cosquilla en el estómago, de esas cosquillas que son muy desagradables. Por un momento creí que todo lo bonito sería arruinado por esa mujer. __**Bonito…**_

—_A Jacob le gusta mucho. No sé, es raro._

_Realmente Edward no entendía que Jacob era gay hasta por donde lo miraran. Bueno, yo me empecé a dar cuenta cuando lo había confirmado, aunque… lo confirmaba recién al verlo junto a mi mejor amigo._

—_¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté, sintiendo una pesadez en mis párpados._

—_Las 11:30. ¿Quieres ir a dormir? —Cuando quería era muy amable. _

—_No te preocupes, todavía es muy temprano —le dije. _

_Tomó el control remoto y comenzó a hacer el típico "Zapping", cuando en realidad no ves absolutamente nada. Se quedó en donde daban Romeo y Julieta. _

_La película iba casi comenzando, por lo que me acomodé en el sofá, casi a unos 5 centímetros de distancia con Edward. Me sentía extraña, no me cansaría de repetirlo._

_En un momento, di un respingo, una brisa había corrido por nuestros cuerpos. Sentí un poco de frío. _

_Edward lo percató, por lo que pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo todo lo que pudo a él. Inconscientemente deposité mi cabeza en su cuerpo, algo que los dos nos provocó una leve rigidez en nuestros cuerpos. No, no estábamos acostumbrados. _

_La película transcurrió tranquilamente, mientras nosotros seguíamos en nuestra posición. Aunque Edward ahora había estado jugando con mi cabello suelto, hacía un suave masaje con sus hábiles dedos. Nadie hablaba, solo las voces de los actores rompían el eterno y cómodo silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido. _

_Estaba realmente cansada, y el aroma de Edward me relajaba montones. Mis párpados se hicieron más pesados y rígidos, me costaba en demasía poder abrirlos suficientemente. Cerré los ojos con la intención de sopesar un poco la desagradable sensación de pereza, cobijada por el calor humano de Edward y su mimo. _

_No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo._

_La luz enceguecía y evitaba que yo pudiese abrir los ojos, estaba algo sudada. Me estremecí al sentirme presionada por algo… o alguien. _

_Edward me apretaba con sus brazos fuertemente, me impedía siquiera poder moverme hacia los lados. Yo estaba encima de él, con nuestros pechos juntos y nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Mi corazón estaba acelerado por la situación. _

_Como pude me miré, estaba con la blusa que había ocupado ayer y bragas. Edward solo ocupaba un bóxer rojo. _

_Ya no sabía ni qué pensar… ¿Qué sucedía entre nosotros?"_

.

Cuando el beso se hizo más lento y luego se detuvo, ambos nos quedamos mirando con una mirada más que significativa. ¿Qué éramos nosotros? ¿En qué se había convertido? No, no era el momento para preguntarse esas cosas, yo realmente quería disfrutar, pero… sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Algo estaba incorrecto entre nosotros.

Nunca me había sentido así con mis demás amantes, nunca había compartido tanto con los otros. Nunca había sentido esas cosas al mirarlo a los ojos. Hasta ahora.

—Supongo que ya estás lista —dijo con tono juguetón.

—Claro que sí, Sr. Cullen. —Le guiñé un ojo—. Pero a ti te falta algo.

Tomé la corbata que tenía en su mano y se la puse. Ordené un poco el cuello de su camisa, y luego pasé mis manos por todo su pecho, para sentir su calor. Los ojos de Edward me siguieron en todo el trayecto.

Miré el reloj, ya era hora de partir. Se venía un duro pasatiempo con la familia. Lo que más me irritaba era ver a Tanya ahí, como si nada, cuántas ganas tenía de volver a tirar de sus cabellos.

Y, ahora que recordaba, tenía que aclarar el asunto de Tanya con Edward, pero no era el momento todavía.

Tomé el pequeño bolsito rectangular que cabía perfectamente en mis dos manos, lo revisé para ver si faltaba algo, pero estaba todo perfectamente puesto: labial rojo pasión, llaves, dinero, mi blackberry y pañuelos. Caminé hacia la mesa, en donde tenía depositado una caja color amarillo fosforescente con un lazo morado alrededor.

—No cuesta imaginar que ese es el regalo de Alice —comentó Edward, lanzando sus manos hacia mí para que le pasara la caja—. No está pesada.

—El regalo no está dentro todavía, lo pondré después. —Lo miré suspicaz, a lo que él respondió con una suave sonrisa.

—Supongo que el mío está por aquí. —Recorrió con su mano la curva de mi cintura hasta llegar al trasero.

Le di una falsa mirada asesina, pero él seguía muy divertido. Lo invité a caminar con mis ojos, ya que se había quedado parado mirándome.

Llegamos a su coche, él abrió la puerta del copiloto para que me subiera como un buen caballero. Cuando entré, inhalé el aroma del cuero junto con la menta y un toque del perfume de Edward. Era simplemente maravilloso.

Sentí cómo abrió la puerta trasera y ahí metió la gran caja vacía, luego se dio la vuelta y se sentó a mi lado. Insertó la llave, tomó el volante y partió.

El camino hacia la casa fue bastante cómodo, pero lo único que me estremecía un poco eran esas miradas que me daba de vez en cuando, no sabía cómo reaccionar con ese lenguaje tan propio de él. Sus ojos eran un idioma nuevo para mí.

—No estés bromeando… —susurró, quitándome de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré a él para saber qué le sucedía, o a quién le hablaba. Su rostro estaba sorprendido y un tanto avergonzado, su mirada se dirigía hacia adelante, por lo que seguí sus ojos y me encontré con algo escalofriante.

La entrada a la mansión, que era de asfalto y piedras grandes y planas, estaba adornada con una velas en todo su alrededor, unas velas altas y bonitas. Edward entró con el auto en una velocidad mínima, quizá para no tirar ninguna vela al suelo.

—Esto me parece ridículo —comentó, con un poco de enojo en su voz. Yo solo me reí, eso solo podría ser obra de Alice, Esme y Renée.

El jardín frontal parecía más arreglado que nunca, con esfuerzo habían implantado grandes cantidades de flores y el césped era como una manta de algodón. En la entrada de la casa había más velas, pero éstas eran rojas y un poco más pequeñas.

Edward aparcó bajo el estacionamiento techado, ahí habían millones de autos más. Al parecer habían muchas más personas dentro, y eran bastante importantes. Dudaba que Edward los conociera, o que los hubiese querido invitar.

Cuando salí del auto, reconocí a dos automóviles de por ahí. El BMW de Rosalie y el Toyota de Tanya. Qué raro, Rosalie no me había dicho que venía, aunque no me sorprendía, ahora que andaba feliz con su novio heterosexual ya ni me hablaba. O quizá ya le había dado alguna crisis de _mi amiga no me quiere_.

—Creo que es hora de que te presentes ante todos, Edward —le recordé, caminando hacia la entrada de la casa.

—Me pone nervioso tanta gente a mi alrededor. Odio que hagan estas cosas. —Por su cara noté que no lo decía en vano. Sentí unas ganas inmensas de llevármelo a mí departamento y darle un feliz cumpleaños en solitario.

Giré mi cabeza a ambos lados para ver si había alguien por ahí, pero al no haber nadie, me atreví a hacer una pequeña locura. Puse mis dos manos en sus mejillas y lo besé, intentando calmar su nerviosismo.

Edward se aprovechó de ese instante, ya que me enredó en sus brazos, apegándome más a su cuerpo. Instintivamente, me enredé yo también en su cuello, pero una _gota_ de consciencia quedaba en mi cabeza, así que le hice parar.

Su respiración estaba pesada, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Su boca estaba manchada en rojo.

—Mierda… —dije—. Límpiate con esto. —Busqué entre mis cosas un pañuelo para que se quitara el labial.

—Tú también estás sucia. —Pasó su dedo por mi labio inferior, suavemente. Cerré mis ojos instintivamente, perdida en una caricia tan pequeña y tan prometedora. Depositó un beso casto en donde antes había tenido su dedo, por lo que abrí los ojos, nuevamente asustada.

—No hagas esto, alguien puede vernos —lo regañé.

—Eso a mí no me importa —confesó.

Negué con mi cabeza, incapaz de entender su comportamiento tantas veces extraño.

No le di más importancia a lo que sucedía, así que seguí limpiando su boca con mi pañuelo. Cuando me aseguré de que ya estaba perfectamente limpio, me miré yo en el espejo e igualmente me limpié. Luego puse más labial en mis labios.

Caminamos hacia la puerta, Edward tocó el timbre y en un segundo un hombre vestido de traje y moño nos recibió. Era alto, cuerpo muy delgado y de cabello blanco como la cal. No costaba imaginarse qué era.

—Buenos días, Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan —saludó amablemente con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, lo que me pareció excesivo.

¿Cómo sabía que éramos nosotros?

Todos los que estaban cerca comenzaron a murmurar cosas como "ahí están ellos", "qué cambiados se encuentran", etc.

Nos adentramos un poco más, y fue ahí en donde el caos comenzó. Mucha gente se nos acercó para saludar, sobre todo a Edward, que era uno de los cumpleañeros. Divisé a mi madre por ahí, cerca de la chimenea apagada.

Vestía un traje de dos piezas que daba la impresión de que era un vestido, era de color malva, con detalles de flores poco visibles del mismo color. A la altura de los hombros, caía con elegancia, dibujando una pequeña equis con los géneros, y en la basta había vuelos y cintas elegantes. Usaba unos pequeños tacos plateados.

—¡Hija! Qué linda estás. —Me dio dos besos en cada mejilla, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba feliz. No me sorprendía.

—Gracias. ¿A qué se debe tanto glamour? A Edward no le gusta mucho, mamá —comenté, quería que lo supiera. Y si lo sabía, pues que lo recordara.

Renée puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que creía que yo solo quería arruinar todo lo que ella hacía. Bueno, en otro caso lo hubiese hecho, ahora sí tenía razones para decirle que nuevamente había errado.

—Esa es una excusa, de seguro está triste porque Jane no está con él. —Hizo un pequeño mohín triste. A mí en realidad no me hizo mucha gracia su comentario, ¡no era esa la razón por la cual estaba algo nervioso! —Pero bueno, era un problema muy fuerte eso de la enfermedad de Aro Vulturi, no la culpo. Espero que pronto llegue para recompensar todo el tiempo perdido.

—Sí, mamá.

Me di la vuelta para tomar un vaso de champagne que descansaba en la mesilla. Lo tomé de golpe para mojar mi garganta. Apreté con fuerza la copa, lo que me hizo daño.

—Oh, llegaron los Fuenzalida Schneider. ¡Dios, no los veía hacia tanto tiempo! —gritó mi madre, yéndose hacia donde ellos se podrían encontrar.

¿Habría venido Paola también? Si tuviese un poco de decencia no lo haría, pero dudaba.

Caminé hacia algún lugar apartado, la música de fondo me estaba molestando en demasía. Saqué mi blackberry y marqué el número de Jacob para coordinar.

—Buenas noches, Bella. No he llegado todavía a la fiesta —dijo rápidamente, parecía agitado.

—Me lo imaginaba. No te preocupes, aquí solo hay personas poco importantes y parece que todavía no comienza el cumpleaños oficial. Queda un poco para que sean las 12 pm, todavía te queda tiempo. Recuerda que no debe hacer ruido.

—¿Los dos? —inquirió.

—Sí, los dos —respondí—. ¿Está James contigo? Me siento un poco sola aquí.

—No, cariño. Él me dijo que llegaría pronto. Sinceramente no sé en dónde se encuentra.

Vi cómo Esme se acercaba a mí con una gigante sonrisa, por lo que me dispuse a cortar. Me sorprendió lo feliz que se encontraba.

—Hola, cariño —dijo con voz extasiada—, ¡todo está maravilloso! ¿No lo crees?

Asentí levemente, con suspicacia. No era por eso que se encontraba tan feliz.

—Sí, está todo muy lindo. ¿Por qué esa sonrisa, tía? —inquirí como quien no quiere la cosa.

Se aceró un poco más a mí, me corrió el cabello del rostro y me susurró:

—Jane está en Skype con Edward. Se le alumbró el rostro al verla.

¿Era broma?

Fruncí el ceño fuertemente, una extraña ira se apoderó de mí, algo que me costaba reprimir.

—Qué bien por él —dije bruscamente.

Me separé de Esme, sin importarme en realidad lo que ella pensara. Prácticamente corrí por los pasillos de la casa, a toda velocidad me adentré en la sala y luego en la cocina. Paré bruscamente, gracias a Dios no hice ningún ruido.

Edward estaba sentado en la isla, con un laptop frente a él. Rubia y perfecta, así se veía Jane. Ni siquiera escuché lo que ellos hablaban, eso ya me daba igual.

Se me apretó el estómago al ver reír con ganas a Edward, mientras Jane le decía no sé qué. Parecía absorto en esa conversación.

Apreté con ganas la copa que tenía en mis manos, cómo deseé romperla entre mis dedos e incrustarme cada vidrio en mi piel.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, maldita sea?

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRAJE DE EDWARD:<strong> _img845 . imageshack . us/img845/7734/trajeedward . jpg

**_VESTIDO DE BELLA:_** imageshack . us/a/img35/8362/vestidobellareal . jpg

_**VESTIDO DE RENÉE: **_imageshack . us/a/img12/4783/vestidorenee . jpg

.

¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias por la paciencia en la espera... Y nuevamente gracias por no reclamar si es que hay una falta horrenda en alguna palabra :)


	26. La duda

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL +18.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Importante:** Recomiendo reproducir la canción "_**Falling Slowly**_" cuando aparezca esto: ******* . Este es el link: (quita espacios) www . youtube watch ? v= R8bXKE-V2Qc

.

**Capítulo 25**

**.**

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, maldita sea?

Escuché una palabra de Jane que me dejó dando vueltas: "_Ya solo falta un mes y me iré para allá. Te extraño mucho"_.

—No quiero que te apresures, Jane. Ve con tu padre todo el tiempo que necesites —aconsejó con una voz bastante melosa. Sentía una pequeña punzada en todo mi pecho, esa voz la había escuchado un par de veces.

—Quiero verte. Te extraño, Edward —le dijo ella con tristeza en su tono—. ¿Por qué no vienes a Italia y te quedas unos días aquí…?

No me preocupé en escuchar la respuesta de Edward, por lo que salí de la cocina, topándome casi al instante con Tanya.

Llevaba un vestido entallado de color azul, con moños abstractos en la parte de la cintura y las piernas. Llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Justo en el diafragma, piedras y mostacillas daban un bonito realce a sus ojos claros. El escote en _"_V" mostraba inconscientemente unos pechos envidiables.

—Qué linda te ves, prima. ¿Cómo están tus náuseas? —inquirió con malicia, moviendo levemente su pequeña cola de caballo. Sus pestañas se movían a un ritmo constante.

Apreté levemente mis dientes, con rabia. Las náuseas… ¡Maldita sea, que ni se quitaban! Y para más remate ella me lo iba a recordar cada vez que quería.

—Bien. Aprendí a manejarlas —dije lacónica—. ¿Con qué cara te apareces por aquí?

Ladeó un poco su cabeza, sin entender a qué me refería. Luego abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Es la casa de mis tíos. Ellos me invitaron y toda mi familia vino. —Se acomodó en la pared, apoyándose con su costado, mientras se revisaba las perfectas uñas largas y pintadas de azul.

—¿Tu tía Renée sabe de tus encuentros con Edward? No te lo perdonaría.

Sus ojos pasaron de ironía a furia extrema.

Se abalanzó casi contra mí, pero mantuvo un pequeño espacio entre nosotras. Luego sonrió.

—¡Tú cállate! No eres quién para decirme eso. Seguro tu madre aceptaría lo que haces. Porque estoy segura que no tiene idea de a cuanto tipejo te has metido entre las piernas —aseguró.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la ira y la tristeza que me daba por aquellas cosas. No me arrepentía de todos esos hombres, pero sí me hacía sentir muchas veces una sucia. No habían sido hombres en cantidades elevadas, pero sí habían sido muchos. Y en muy poco tiempo.

—No eres quién para decirme eso, Tanya. —Me sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que me salió aquella oración—. ¿Crees que me agrada recordar a muchos de aquellos hombres que pasaron por mí? Te puedo asegurar que muchos de ellos no fueron de mi agrado.

Tanya bajó levemente la guardia, yo sabía perfectamente que ella no siempre decía las cosas con el ánimo de herir a las personas. O quizá no las decía con verdadera malicia.

—¡No te entrometas con Edward! Lo digo por tu bien —demandó, con sus manos hechas un puño.

—Tanya, sé muy bien que estás celosa, pero si quieres hacer escenas como estás, pues hazlas con Jane. —Pasé por su lado para no seguir con el tema, pero me agarró del brazo y me dio la vuelta.

—No me vengas con mentiras, Bella. Edward ya no te mira como blanco de deseo, ha cambiado contigo y eso se nota. ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Pues no lo soy! Yo sí me doy cuenta de mi alrededor, de aquellas miradas que se han dado últimamente, no hace falta percibir que su… _relación_ ha cambiado mucho. ¡No me quedaré callada en tanto tiempo! Quiero que lo dejes o abriré la boca —amenazó—. Sabes que quién peor saldrá de esto serás tú.

—No me interesa lo que digan de mí, sabes que las palabras me resbalan.

Sonrió enormemente en cuanto le dije eso.

—Te importa demasiado lo que digan de él, ¿no? Wow, creo que ya dejó de ser indiferente para ti.

Perra.

Sí, ella tenía razón, pero, ¿iba a reconocerlo frente a ella? ¿Justo ahora que veía a Edward tan feliz con esa maldita rubia de mierda? No. ¡NO!

—¡Tanya! Viniste.

No me di la vuelta para verlo, no quería demostrarle interés. Menos ahora.

—Claro, Edward. No iba a perderme tu cumpleaños —le dijo ella con una vocecita bastante infantil.

—¿Viniste junto a tu familia? —preguntó él, riéndose levemente por algo que estuviese ocurriendo.

Miré de soslayo, encontrándome con un _amigable_ abrazo entre ellos dos.

Bien, no sé por qué me siento así, pero no aguantaré esto, pensé.

—Bella, ¿podrías decirle a Alice que ando en su búsqueda? Jane quiere saludarla por su cumpleaños —pidió Edward, acercándose a mí.

La rabia se acumuló dentro de mí. ¡Que busque a Alice para hablar con Jane! ¿Estaba loco? No iba a hacerlo por ningún motivo, y se lo iba a hacer saber.

—Vete a la mierda —le dije.

Caminé hacia la sala principal, en donde todos se encontraban, con un ritmo frenético y con los golpeteos de mis tacos fuertemente. No veía ninguna cara conocida, lo que me produjo una sensación de soledad. Y la ira seguía aumentando.

¡Cómo se atrevía! Él sabía que no me llevaba con Jane, ¿y pretendía que yo le hiciera ese favor? ¿Estaba loco? Maldito hijo de puta. Mierda, Esme no era una puta. ¡Qué rabia sentía en ese momento!

Y ni siquiera Rosalie se aparecía por ahí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal como para que ninguno de mis amigos se dignara a aparecerse en este momento?

Llamé a James, pero no me contestó. Lo hice otra vez, y tampoco. El mundo conspiraba contra mí o yo era la loca que creía que todos me odiaban en este momento. Pues, si era así, yo los odiaba a todos.

—¡Rosalie! —grité algo alegre de ver una cara conocida por ahí. A cambio, solo recibí un leve saludo—. ¿Qué sucede? —inquirí sin saber en realidad por qué estaba así conmigo. Que yo recordaba, no había hecho nada malo.

—Ahora te acuerdas de mí —susurró.

Bien. Era una de sus crisis continuas. _Nadie me quiere, tú no me quieres, no eres mi amiga…_

Rodé los ojos, luego suspiré. Se venía pesadamente.

—Nunca me he olvidado de ti. ¿Qué te causa tanta inseguridad?

Se sentó de golpe en el sofá, y yo tuve que imitarla. En estos momentos lo que menos podía hacer era incrustarle mis demandas, iba a hacer lo que ella quería.

—¿Por qué tienes que estar hablando constantemente con Alice? ¡Ella no me gusta! —comenzó a decir atolondradamente.

—Rose, tú no la conoces como para decir eso. Todo lo que haya sucedido en el pasado es cosa mía. —Intenté no elevar mi voz con ella, me molestaba mucho cuando alguien me daba estas escenas.

—¡Ese es el problema! Sí, son cosas tuyas, pero nadie lo sabe, no dejas que nadie te ayude o te guíe. Te amargas la vida sola.

Me sentí un tanto ofendida. Yo no tenía la culpa de este miedo irracional a contarlo todo.

—No pienses estupideces, ¿quieres? No tengo… no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo esto. —Suspiré. Rose me imitó.

—Bien. ¿Cómo me veo? —Me sorprendía su capacidad de cambiar de humor cuando ella quería.

Se paró del sofá para mostrarme su vestido rojo, largo y de caída suave. Tenía un pequeño escote entre sus pechos y en la punta de éste un dije. Su cabello caía en sus hombros con elegancia y majestuosidad, y su figura se veía bastante liviana. Solo que ya no parecía la Rosalie de antes.

—El vestido está bastante bonito, solo que no es de tu estilo. Pensé que vendrías con algo más descarado —dije con sinceridad.

Su rostro se desfiguró.

—Muchas gracias, Bella, eres tan aduladora. —Se giró y se fue.

¿La había cagado?

Dios, ahora yo era la mala en la historia. ¡Solo había sido sincera!

Caí en el sofá, cansada de esta horrible noche. Y para más remate, Edward no estaba ni cerca.

Miré el reloj antiguo que había en la pared, faltaba tan solo una hora para el "cumpleaños" de Edward. Ya ni ganas tenía de estar en este festejo, me sentía ignorada por todos. En especial por él.

Me paré y me largué hacia el garaje. Tomé la llave del auto de mi padre —que tampoco había visto por ahí—, y me dispuse a irme. Caminé hacia el estacionamiento y en cuanto apagué la alarma, unas manos se apegaron a mi cuerpo.

—¡Ah! —grité.

Me di la vuelta con rapidez, asustada por la repentina noticia de que no estaba sola.

—Edward —suspiré entrecortadamente cuando noté que era él. Me había llevado incluso la mano al pecho.

—Te asusté —dijo divertido.

Iba a sonreírle, pero de inmediato recordé lo sucedido hace un rato.

Me di la vuelta para alejarme de él y meterme al coche. Pero volvió a retenerme a su lado.

—¿A dónde ibas? —Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—A mi departamento —dije quedamente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Te importa?

—Sí.

—No se nota. —Hice un mohín.

Soltó mi brazo con lentitud, mientras sus ojos seguían fijamente contra los míos.

—Tu padre te busca, no creo que él quiera saber que te fuiste sin siquiera haberlo saludado —afirmó.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos. Tenía razón.

—Ok. Iré a verlo un rato, luego me iré.

Me di la vuelta y caminé rápidamente hacia la entrada de la mansión. Una puerta pequeña de roble y cristales a su alrededor.

Cuando entré a la sala, nuevamente estaba lleno de gente, ahora parecía haber muchas más. Se me acercaban personas que en mi vida había conocido y otros que había visto una sola vez.

—¿Y esa carita, _miele_? —inquirió, tomándome por sorpresa, mi abuela.

Me giré para no darle la espalda y saludarla de un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué cara?

Me miró mal, como si supiera todo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

—Traes un rostro muy enojado. ¿Te ha sucedido algo con tu madre? —Me miró apenada, ella siempre había sido testigo de mis peleas con Renée. Lástima que ahora no era el caso.

—No estoy enojada, abuela. Tranquila —mentí—. ¿En dónde están el abuelo y mi padre? —pregunté para cambiar de tema.

—Estaban preguntando por ti en la habitación, ¿Edward te lo dijo?

Asentí levemente.

Toqué levemente la puerta, recibí un "entra" de su parte. Cuando estuve dentro me encontré con mi abuelo sentado sobre la cama.

—Hola, abuelo —saludé—. ¿Y papá?

—Aquí —dijo detrás de mí.

Cuando me di la vuelta casi grito de alegría. ¡Estaba en pie! No lo podía creer, al fin estaba fuerte como antes.

—Tengo que usar esto. —Me señaló un pequeño bastón de madera y diseños extraños.

Oh…

—¡Pero estás de pie! —Me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Bueno, los dejaré solos un momento. Deben apresurarse que pronto tendremos que estar en el cumpleaños —nos recordó mi abuelo.

Cuando se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta, papá me quedó mirando orgullosamente.

—Estás muy grande, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí. Pero sigo siendo la misma de antes —le dije.

Suspiró pesadamente, lo que me preocupó. Pero no era producto de su enfermedad, más bien era una preocupación lo que cruzaba por él.

—¿Qué sucede, papá?

—Nada, es solo que estuve rememorando todo lo que había pasado hace diez años.

Me tensé cuando dijo eso. No era grato recordar esos momentos.

—Papá, yo…

—Shh… No quiero que te mortifiques con esas cosas. Yo ya soy viejo y…

—¡Papá, tú no eres viejo! —le interrumpí—. Tienes 52 años, eso no es ser viejo. Te queda mucho por vivir. —No me imaginaba a mi padre decaído, él era fuerte siempre.

—La única razón por la que me mantengo vivo eres tú. Por favor, Bella, grábate esto en la cabeza. El día que yo no pueda defenderte, por favor, ve con Edward. —¿Con Edward? —. Sé muy bien que es una petición muy extraña de mi parte, pero es lo que yo te pido. Tú le importas mucho.

—Papá, no quiero hablar de esto. No quiero hablar de Edward. No ahora —dije sinceramente.

Él iba a decirme algo, pero mi abuelo nos interrumpió con un pequeño toquecito en la puerta y entrometiéndose en la habitación, avisándonos que nos necesitaban abajo.

Me quedé pensando un buen rato en lo que dijo. ¿Qué monos pintaba Edward ahora? Dios, no quería estar enojada con él, pero… ¿por qué dolía tanto el verlo con ella? Quizá porque anteriormente me había dicho que terminaría con ella. ¡¿Pero en qué mierda me influía a mí?! ¡En nada!

Carmen se acercó a mí en cuanto me vio. Poseía una mirada bastante fría y calculadora, regularmente lograba caerme bien. Su esposo, Eleazar, estaba parado junto a ella, con una mirada diferente; cálida, dulce y abrazadora.

Debía decir que mi _tía _Carmen poseía una envidiable figura, con sus cabellos negros y sus ojos azules como de cristal. Siempre había tenido rivalidades con mi madre, pero con el paso de los años habían solucionado sus problemas. O eso era lo que yo creía.

Me emocioné al ver a Irina parada junto a un hombre y un bebé en sus brazos. Tenía una sonrisilla entretenida en su rostro, de esas llenas de diversión.

Me abrazó con un brazo, mientras que el sostenía a su hijo. Luego saludé al que supuse era su novio.

—Dios, Bella, no te veía hace mucho tiempo. —Me depositó un delicado beso en la mejilla.

La observé atentamente, estaba muy cambiada. No sé si era mi idea o qué, pero parecía más alta de lo normal. Yo solo medía un metro sesenta y pico, en cambio Irina me sobrepasaba varios centímetros, quizá al único que no podría sobrepasar era a Edward.

Usaba un vestido de terciopelo color vino, largo y estrecho. Su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros en débiles ondas rubias. Sus ojos marrones me enviaban sensaciones de paz, como ella solo podía hacerlo.

Me fijé en el bebé, tendría un año y algo. Poseía unos ojos vivos y alumbrados, de un verde tan impactante que solo Edward vino a mi cabeza. Solo que aquellos ojos del bebé no eran tan brillantes y tan intimidantes a la vez.

—¿Cuánto tiene? —inquirí. Se parecía mucho a ella.

—Un año y dos meses —dijo—. Se llama Martin.

Miré al novio de Irina, él tenía los ojos verdes e inocentes, como su hijo. Me saludó también con una alegría contagiosa.

—Y él es David, mi novio —comentó Irina.

—Mucho gusto —dijo él, con un acento australiano inconfundible.

—Mucho gusto —le imité.

Esme apareció con su vestido largo y de escote en la espalda y en el pecho. Era de color canela.

Nos avisó a todos que debíamos estar en el patio de la casa, que quedaba muy poco para que fuesen las 12.

Había una orquesta tocando música clásica cerca de la pileta. Era una música muy bonita. Y a su lado la terraza con escalera, ambientada única y exclusivamente para bailar. A su alrededor tenía luces y el techo había sido adornado con cintas de terciopelo color crema. Era una pista de baile clásico.

Cuando llegué al patio, me encontré con quienes más deseaba. James, Jacob y Alice. Alice se veía estupenda, parecía una muñequita pequeña de manos regordetas y piernecitas cortas, con su vestido rosa pálido y rosa fuerte.

—¡Bella! —Los tres se acercaron a mí con entusiasmo, lo que realmente me hizo sentir importante en esta noche.

—¿Y qué tal mi vestido? —inquirió bastante impaciente la pequeña Alice.

—Muy bien, Alice. Elegiste bien —dije sinceramente.

Me dio una sonrisa contentísima, bien sabía que ella me deseaba mucho en su cumpleaños.

James llevaba un smoking blanco impecable, mientras que el smoking de Jacob era celeste pálido. A toda costa querían parecer dos gais. Ambos estaban muy cerca, lo que me dio una leve tristeza, qué ganas tenían los dos de mostrarse frente a todos como novios. Por el momento eso sería imposible.

—¡Jacob! Pensé que no vendrías, ni siquiera me contestabas el teléfono —gritó Edward detrás de mí. Me alejé un poco cuando pasó por mi lado, no quería recibir un roce suyo.

Ambos se abrazaron y se golpearon la espalda con cariño, se veía que eran muy buenos amigos. James también saludó a Edward, pero menos efusivamente. A James no terminaba por caerle extremadamente bien Edward.

Los dos mellizos se abrazaron como los dos buenos hermanos que eran, luego Esme y Renée llamaron a acercarse a donde se encontraba la terraza. Adornado de globos estaban los dos techos y había mesas y sillas en todo lo largo. A la izquierda, junto a dos hombres vestidos de blanco, estaba el buffet.

Un mesero caminaba por el patio con una bandeja llena de copas con champagne. Agarré una y me la bebí un poco más lento que la anterior, no iba a emborracharme por ahora.

Me senté en una pequeña silla, viendo como todos compartían felices y nadie se dignaba a preguntarme cómo estaba. Era como si yo no existiera. Y eso me molestaba en demasía.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó James, luego de haber estado compartiendo anímicamente con Tanya.

—Nada.

—Ay, por favor, Bella, se nota que estás molesta por algo. No puedes ocultarlo. Todos andan preguntando por qué no vas a compartir con todos.

—Vete con Tanya. Yo estoy bien, _amigo_ —refunfuñé.

—Bien. Te dejaré sola con tu mal humor —dijo James, también enojado.

Fui al buffet y saqué un pedazo de jamón con algo picante, comer me distraería un momento.

—¿No vas a decirme el porqué de tanta evasiva? —preguntó Edward, con sus labios muy cerca de mi oreja.

—Deja de aparecerte así como así —gruñí, con la ira a flor de piel.

Rodó los ojos, suspiró y luego volvió a hablar:

—No me has respondido la pregunta —me recordó.

—¿Es una obligación respondértela? —contraataqué.

Se quedó pensando un momento, luego sonrió.

—Sí.

—Pues estás equivocado.

—Bella, ¿qué hice mal ahora? Intento entenderte pero es imposible…

—¡Nadie te pidió que me entiendas, Edward! —exclamé—. Eres tú el que intenta acercarse a mí, pero a la vez lo hace con todas las que puedes.

Como quería decirle que detestaba que se acercara a Tanya y a Jane, pero yo no era nadie para inculcarle eso. ¿Y por qué me importaba? Al demonio.

—Ah… ya veo —susurró—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Bufé con ganas esta vez. ¿Por qué hacía preguntas tan difíciles? Ni yo sabía la respuesta.

—¿Lo dices por Tanya? ¿O Jane? —Sin poder evitarlo, le di una mala mirada cuando dijo aquellos nombres—. Ah, con que eso es. —Rio.

—Déjame en paz —demandé, no quería hacer un escándalo frente a todos.

—¿Estás celosa? —me susurró.

—¡No hables estupideces! ¡NO ESTOY CELOSA! —vociferé, llamando la atención de unas pocas personas. Me ruboricé de inmediato.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior, muy divertido. ¿Por qué siempre le divertían estas cosas? ¿Yo era su chiste? ¿Conmigo se entretenía cada vez que podía?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bella? ¡Terminaré con ella! Si hablé hoy por Skype fue solo por cortesía. Ella dejó de importarme, ahora… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hace él aquí? —De un momento a otro interrumpió el que iba a ser su discurso, por algo que lo irritó. Y estaba justo detrás de mí.

Me giré a ver a quién miraba con tanto odio. Cameron.

—No puede ser —dije.

Justo a su lado, venía Mike junto a su esposa, Jessica.

—¡Sal de aquí, maldita sea! —gritó Edward, acercándose peligrosamente a Cameron, y luego mirando con odio a Mike —. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, hijo de puta?

—Edward, no… —Corrí hacia él y atajé sus manos para que no fuese a golpear a ninguno de los dos.

Su respiración estaba elevada, se notaba su rabia. No entendía esa falta de control cuando estaban ellos dos.

—Bella, no te metas —me susurró, agarrando a Mike desde el cuello de su camisa.

Jessica se fue hacia atrás, incapaz de hacer algo por su esposo. Parecía asustada, al igual que yo.

—Por favor, Edward, no hagas eso… Hazlo por tu hermana —le pedí asustada, todos se estaban reuniendo a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ella los invitó, sabía perfectamente que esto sucedía. Al igual que mi madre. Sabían que yo los detesto, que los aborrezco —comenzó a decir atolondradamente, mirando a Cameron con odio y con las manos bien sujetas en la camisa de Mike.

—Entonces hazlo por mí —le dije—. A la mierda todo esto, solo déjalos. Por mí.

Acaricié levemente su hombro, para que dejase a Mike y no se ensuciara las manos. No tenía idea que Edward podría llegar a hacer un escándalo porque ellos dos estaban cerca.

Me sorprendí en demasía cuando Edward lo soltó y, con un movimiento rápido, me agarró la muñeca y prácticamente me arrastró dentro de la casa. Me metió a la habitación de Emmett, y cuando se aseguró de que estaba todo cerrado, me plantó un beso que casi me dejó sin respiración.

Parecía frenético, como si quisiera sacar de mí todo. Yo no entendía el porqué de esto, pero lo disfruté. Extrañaba un beso de él.

—No te acerques a ellos dos, por favor —suplicó, en cuando dejó de besarme.

Yo lo quedé mirando un buen rato, ¿por qué pedía eso?

—No te entiendo…

—¡Promételo! —exclamó.

Asentí rápidamente, realmente no me interesaba acercarme más a ellos. Solo que Cameron… Cameron me daba una especie de curiosidad.

—Odio cuando te enojas conmigo, nunca escuchas razones —dijo, ahora más calmado.

—Tú eres el que me haces enojar cada vez que puedes. Y, lo siento, pero no soy muy fácil de entender.

—Lo sé. Y en realidad no me importa —rio—. Y ahora que lo recuerdo… Iba a decirte algo. Bueno… —Parecía nervioso—. No he podido decirle a Jane que ya no quiero estar con ella, y en verdad ya no me interesa lo que piense.

—¿E igualmente reías con ella como dos novios felices? —No pude evitar preguntárselo, esperaba que no pareciese muy personal.

—Shh… Bella, yo no puedo llegar y decirle las cosas por estos medios. No sería digno ni para ella ni para mí. Por favor, entiéndeme.

Intenté sopesar las ganas de salir corriendo, ¿qué tenía que entender yo? Era su vida, no la mía. Todo lo que hacían ellos dos no me importaba, pero… ¡sí, si me importaba!, y eso me daba miedo, porque nunca había sentido eso.

—Lo que hagas con ella es asunto tuyo —le dije.

—De igual manera quiero que lo sepas, no quiero el papel de infiel en mi vida. Y prefiero dejarla a ella antes que a ti. —Acercó una mano a mi mejilla, la cual acarició con sus suaves dedos.

Yo le importaba, maldita sea, LE IMPORTABA. No sabía si reír o llorar.

Amarré mis brazos a su cuello y lo besé, sabiendo que estaba haciendo mal. Pero no quería pensar con pesimismo, solo quería disfrutar.

—Límpiate —le dije suavemente en el oído, ya que de nuevo estaba cubierto de rojo.

Cuando nos aseguramos de que estábamos listos para que nos vieran, salimos hacia el jardín y así por fin estar tranquilamente.

Me di cuenta que éramos los únicos que faltaban para cantar cumpleaños feliz, pero el ambiente estaba tenso. Miraban de soslayo a Cameron y a Mike, luego a Edward cuando nos aparecimos. Muchos parecían extrañados de que nosotros dos faltásemos, solo nosotros. Aunque quizá era una persecución mía.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó mi madre, mirándonos algo preocupada. Ambos asentimos—. Gracias, Bella, por alejarlo y hacer que no iniciase una pelea. Y Edward, gracias por escuchar a Bella. Y estoy muy feliz de que ustedes se lleven tan bien ahora. —Era la primera vez que veía a mi madre tan agradecida conmigo.

Noté a Emmett justo detrás de ella, tenía un rostro de cuatro metros. Ha de saber por qué será.

—Bueno, quería dar las gracias por haber venido hoy día. Como todos saben, hoy es el cumpleaños de mis dos tesoros, Edward Anthony Cullen y Marie Alice Cullen… —comenzó a decir Esme, con Carlisle a su lado.

—¡No me digas Marie, mamá! —le gritó Alice con diversión y falsa molestia. En cambio Esme le dio una mirada enojada.

Todos los presentes rieron, incluyéndome.

—Todos saben que son mis únicos hijos, y que mucho sufrí al tenerlos a los dos dentro de mí. Cuando los vi por primera vez creí que iba a desmayarme, eran los bebés más hermosos que había visto en mi vida…

—No, por Dios, qué vergüenza —susurró Edward.

Yo me reí de él, realmente era vergonzoso lo que Esme decía, pero a la vez demostraba cuánto los quería a los dos. A pesar de que a veces era algo dura. Y sarcástica.

Su discurso fue bastante bonito, lo cual emocionó a muchos presentes, sobre todo a mi mamá. Carlisle tenía una mano bien puesta en el hombro de su esposa, y Charlie amarraba su mano en la cintura de Renée. Era una escena muy linda.

Saludé desde lejos a Jasper, que parecía estar muy cerca de Alice. Emmett y Rose estaban abrazados, como unos felices novios. Me sentí un tanto extraña, todos estaban en pareja. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Jane no hubiese viajado?

Miré a Edward, éste me devolvió la dirección de sus ojos, luego me sonrió. Me hubiese gustado ser abrazada en ese momento por él. Maldita sea, todos estos sentimientos que estaban creciendo dentro de mí, me quemaban, me estaba desesperando por correrlos, por no tenerlos dentro de mí.

Un hombre vestido de blanco y de gorro alto, el cual supuse era el chef, trajo una torta gigante de chocolate y dos pisos. Tenía velas por montones en el último pilar.

Alice y Edward se acercaron a la torta, junto a sus padres a cada lado. El chef encendió las velas y todos comenzaron a cantar cumpleaños feliz, como en automático. Yo no me sentía cómoda cantándolo, así que no lo hice, solo me limité a sonreír.

Cuando el canto acabó, Esme les recordó que debían pedir tres deseos. Alice cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a gesticular unas cosas que no entendí, en cambio Edward me miró un segundo que me pareció interminable, y luego sopló con todas sus fuerzas, seguido por su hermana. Me quedé en una pieza, sin saber qué pensar. Otra vez.

Todos aplaudimos, yo lo hice por inercia, todavía seguía pensando en la mirada tan comprometedora de Edward.

Una orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía electrizando, melosa, incluso triste. Edward se acercó a mí, me tendió su mano y me invitó a bailar con sus ojos. Miré a mí alrededor, pero todos parecían querer bailar también. Alice y Jasper danzaban en aquella pista de baile, junto a Rose y Emmett, mis padres, los padres de Edward y muchas otras parejas.

Subí la escalera con Edward a mí lado, mientras la canción terminaba. Nos posicionamos uno al frente del otro y en un rápido segundo, otra canción comenzó a sonar*******.

Edward puso una mano en la mía y la en mi cintura. Me apegó a su cuerpo, causando un leve choque entre nuestros cuerpos, con sus labios muy cerca de mi frente. Puse la mano desocupada en su hombro, luego lo acaricié sobre el saco.

—Yo no sé bailar estas cosas —le hice saber.

—Yo te enseño —dijo.

Nos movimos de lado a lado, en una sincronía que yo consideré perfecta, él me llevaba a sus movimientos. Me dio un giro sobre mi eje, para nuevamente hacerme chocar contra él. Nos desplazamos en un movimiento único, saludando al que estaba a nuestro lado. Cuando alguno de nuestros padres se aparecía, intentábamos despegarnos lo que más podíamos. Y eso me era difícil.

—¿Aprendiste? —me susurró tiernamente.

—Eso estoy intentando hacer —le sonreí divertida.

Su mano bajó un poco por mi coxis, causándome una sensación única y poderosa. Dios, quería besarlo… Vi que nuestros padres se habían ido al banquete, y la pista se comenzaba a llenar de gente que no conocía. Por esa razón me atreví a depositar mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras buscaba su aroma único y masculino.

Edward buscó mi rostro con el suyo, para besarme con toda la ternura que podía brindarme. Estaba feliz. Y con él.

* * *

><p><strong>VESTIDO DE TANYA: imageshack . usa/img600/5639/vestidotanya . jpg**

**VESTIDO DE ROSALIE: imageshack . us/a/img841/2558/vestidorosalie . jpg **

**VESTIDO DE ESME: imageshack . us/a/img191/9352/vestidoesme . jpg**

**VESTIDO DE ALICE: imageshack . us/a/img824/7991/vestidodealice . jpg**

**MANSIÓN "SWAN" POR FUERA: imageshack . us/a/img195/5264/mansindelosswan . jpg**

**SALA DE ESTAR PRIVADA DE LA MANSIÓN "SWAN": imageshack . us/a/img42/4836/mansionestranquilitytah . jpg**

**JARDÍN DE LA MANSIÓN "SWAN": imageshack . us/a/img194/1226/patiodelosswan . jpg**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Un capítulo más para las ansiosas lectoras :) El próximo capítulo estará pronto así que no esperarán tanto. Un beso.<p>

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	27. Ahora es nunca

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL +18.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Recomendación: <strong>

Flightless Bird, American Mouth (Wedding Version) –Iron & Wine.

Give me Love –Ed Sheeran.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 26**

.

Estaba feliz. Y con él.

—Estoy realmente cómoda —le confesé—, no quiero cambiarme nunca.

Subí mi cabeza para mirarlo y encontrarme con sus orbes. Estos estaban cálidos, eléctricos, magníficos…

—Entonces no te separes de mi lado —propuso.

Que no me separe de su lado… ¿Iba a hacerlo? No podría, de tan solo pensar el estar sin él, me volvía… loca.

—No creo que sea necesario separarme de tu lado, Edward —aseguré.

Edward solo se limitó a reír, mientras yo volvía a acomodar mi mejilla en su pecho, justo en el lugar que palpitaba su fuerte corazón. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo, se transmutaba al mío, evitando el frío de la noche.

Seguíamos danzando bajo la noche estrellada y la luna, nuestro mayor testigo de nuestro encuentro. No sé si era obra de la naturaleza, pero ahora me parecía mucho más hermoso todo. Incluso aquellas cosas a mi alrededor que nunca había tomado atención.

Cuando la música acabó, y todos parecían irse de la pista de baile, quedando nosotros dos, decidimos separarnos a regañadientes. Ninguno quería hacerlo.

Sentí el vibrar de mi celular. Era Jacob. Mierda, ¡el caballo! ¿Cómo se me había olvidado?

—¡Bella! El señor que cuida tu caballo está esperando hace media hora —me recordó él, con su voz un poco más elevada que lo normal.

—Bien. Iré con Edward. ¿En dónde están? —inquirí, mientras recibía una mirada inquisitiva de parte del cobrizo.

—En el jardín delantero, justo en la parte en que tu padre guardaba sus antiguos caballos. —Bien, no recordaba ese lugar. Seguro Alice le había dicho a Jacob adónde dejar al _pequeño_ animal.

—No quiero que nadie esté presente. ¿Oíste? —demandé.

—Sí, claro, _madame_. James está muy enojado porque cree que le estoy ocultando algo —rio—. Aunque supongo que todos lo veremos, ¿no?

Edward entornó los ojos, lo que me causó gracia. Le hice un gesto con mi dedo, cerca de la boca, para que no hablara.

—Voy para allá.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, comenzó a golpear el suelo con su zapato y, con su ceja enarcada, me miró suspicaz. Estaba imitándome.

—¿Y bien, Srta. Swan? ¿Quiere decirme lo que está tramando? O me veré obligada a despedirla de sus funciones. —Usó un tono de voz bastante grave y mandón.

—¡Yo no hablo así! —le dije medio riendo.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. —Me guiñó un ojo, divertido—. ¿Y bien? —Seguía esperando que le dijera lo que estaba tramando.

Le di una sonrisa traviesa, y con mi dedo índice, le indiqué que me siguiera. Y lo hizo como un buen chico.

Me quité los tacos, y los dejé colgando de mis dedos índice y medio. Entrelacé sus dedos con los de mi otra mano, para que siguiera mi rumbo. Entre risas, trotamos hasta la pileta, la cual tenía césped y arbustos en todo su alrededor. Edward me tapó con su mano a la altura de la cabeza, para protegerme del agua que caía por la fuente y el chapoteo de las gotas.

Cuando llegamos a aquella porción de terreno, apartado de todo el barullo que producía la música y el hablar de toda la gente, paramos frenéticos y con nuestras respiraciones un poco elevadas por el esfuerzo del trote.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —le dije, emocionada por ver su rostro cuando conociera a su _pequeño_ caballo.

—¿Para mí? —Sus ojos se iluminaron, fue algo sorprendente. Yo solo fui capaz de asentir ante su pregunta.

Me acerqué al pequeño establo, todavía con Edward de la mano. Eché un pequeño vistazo, el pequeño animal me vio y bufó.

—No estás bromeando… —susurró él, ya notando para donde iba el cuento.

Sin poder esconder mi sonrisa, abrí la puertecita del cuartito en el que el pequeño caballo bayo estaba holgazaneando, y se lo mostré a su dueño.

La cara de Edward se alumbró, como nunca jamás lo había visto. Estaba sorprendido y feliz, una extraña mezcla que hacía que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve color carmesí.

—¡Dios, es perfecto! —exclamó, acariciando el hocico del animal, que parecía manso a las caricias de él.

Mi estómago se volvió a encoger de emoción, había elegido bien al hablar con Alice para ayudarme. Y gracias a Jacob y a Shyla, la asistente de Alice.

—¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó, excitado y ruborizado.

—Uno de ellos —le dije, sonriente.

Movió su cabeza negativamente, sin poder el gran regalo que le había hecho. Caminó hacia mí con rapidez y de un veloz movimiento, me levantó con sus brazos en mi alrededor. Tuve que enredar mis piernas en su cintura para poder sujetarme, y mis brazos se amarraron en su cuello. Mis tacos cayeron al suelo, haciendo solo un leve sonido.

—Gracias —dijo, dándome pequeños besos en todo el rostro, los que luego pasaron a mis labios, que lo esperaban más que ansiosos.

Su boca succionó mi labio inferior, mientras su mano pasaba por toda mi espalda. Estaba tan emocionado, y eso me llenaba de gozo. Un gozo infinito.

—Eres tan especial para mí, Bella —confesó, con sus labios ahora puestos en mi mandíbula. Sentía sus pestañas chocar contra mi mejilla, con cada pestañeo que él daba.

Sonreí, esas palabras eran las que necesitaba en este momento. Pero… ¿él era tan especial para mí? Me sentía tan confundida, y tan asustada por todo esto. Los sentimientos se habían agolpado, no había sido algo de largo tiempo. Mi corazón ahora estaba caliente, el hielo se había derretido gracias a él, ¿y si Damian le hacía algo? No quería volver a pasar lo de Stefan, él no había tenido la culpa, y a pesar de que Edward y él eran muy diferentes, sabía que se parecían en un aspecto muy horrible. Ambos eran capaces de hacer todo por quien tuviesen en mente. Bien sabía que a Edward le podía decir muchas cosas, pero él no se iría de mi lado tan fácilmente.

—¿Podría montarlo un momento? —preguntó, refiriéndose al caballo.

—Claro, Edward. Es tuyo —le respondí, todavía con mi felicidad a medias.

Se acercó al caballo, el cual estaba esperándolo con sus ojos brillantes. Volvió a bufar, en cuanto su dueño puso su pie en el estribo para elevarse y sentarse sobre él.

—Es un bendito purasangre —susurró, mirándolo desde arriba, con una alegría impresionante.

—No iba a regalarte cualquier caballo. —Mis piernas estaban heladas y mis pies se encontraban algo mojados por el césped noctámbulo.

Yo no creía que Edward pudiese gustarle tanto los caballos. Hasta ahora. Desde el primero momento en que sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar el pequeño sonido del caballo, supe que era el mejor regalo de su vida. Y debía darle las gracias a Alice, porque sin ella no hubiese podido ver aquel rostro tan feliz.

Eso me hizo pensar en algo, yo no sabía casi nada de Edward, lo que me inquietaba mucho. ¿Cómo podía ir más allá con un hombre que prácticamente no conocía? Dios, todo esto era una odisea.

—Debo buscar donde llevarlo, para que le den los cuidados necesarios y lo cabalguen. No debe perder musculatura —dijo, más que nada pensando para sí mismo, con entusiasmo.

—Tenía pensado dejarlo en mi chalet. Si es que no te molesta, claro —comenté, abrazándome a mí misma por el frío repentino de la noche.

Me sonrió ampliamente, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no me molesta, Bella. Pero tengo unas ganas horribles de cabalgarlo. —Parecía ansioso por probar al caballo, como cuando a un niño le regalan una bicicleta en navidad y éste solo quiere subirse a ella.

—Hazlo. El espacio es suficientemente grande como para que puedas trotar un poco con él. Si quieres puedes mostrárselo a todos. —Le guiñé un ojo.

En un breve espacio de tiempo, hizo un sonido con su boca y el caballo comenzó a avanzar lentamente, mientras Edward se agarraba firmemente de las cuerdas que tenía el animal a su alrededor.

—Iré trotando hacia el patio trasero. Sígueme —me pidió.

El caballo comenzó a trotar con Edward sobre él, al tiempo que yo recogía mis tacos y me los ponía rápidamente para seguirlos. Cuando llegamos al patio trasero, en donde todos bailaban felices y uno que otro estaba pasado de copas. La cara de Renée fue épica, nunca jamás la había visto tan sorprendida.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces con ese caballo? —gritó Esme, asustando levemente al animal, el cual se echó hacia atrás con la voz chillona de mi tía.

Todos los presentes se acercaron con asombro. Y no los culpaba, el caballo era altísimo.

—Es mi regalo de cumpleaños —exclamó, con orgullo. Eso me hizo ruborizarme un poco.

—¿Quién te regaló este animal? —preguntó Renée, mirando un tanto divertida a todos los presentes. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, en un breve segundo abrió la boca para decir algo—. ¿Fuiste tú?

—Sí, mamá. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Edward —susurré, mordiéndome el labio inferior, avergonzada de que todos estuviesen pendientes de mí.

Ambas madres se largaron a reír estrepitosamente, Edward y yo nos miramos asustados. El caballo relinchó, haciendo gritar a la mayoría de los presentes.

—Creo que si tú le diste tu regalo, ¿por qué nosotros no? —dijo Carlisle.

La gente presente comenzó a murmurar cosas como "tiene razón" o "creo que sí, deberíamos".

—Pero falta mi regalo para Alice —les recordé.

Alice saltó hacia adelante con entusiasmo, anunciando que ella también quería regalos.

Me dio una sonrisita orgullosa, la cual le devolví con una gratitud impresionante. Gracias a ella, Edward me había dado su alegría y sonrisa maravillosa.

Le hice un gesto a Jacob, quien estaba apoyado en el mástil de la terraza con los brazos cruzados y una mirada suficiente. Se acomodó en cuanto todos se quedaron mirándolo, entró a la mansión y en unos rápidos segundos llegó con la caja fosforescente y el lazo rosa. Me la pasó, estaba algo pesada, y yo hice lo mismo con Alice, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido por la curiosidad.

—¡Bella, es hermoso! —gritó feliz en cuanto la abrió.

De la caja salió un cachorro de cabello perfectamente lanudo y blanco, parecía una caricatura. En su cabeza tenía un peinado gracioso, pareciendo el típico cabello afro. Sus patitas cortas tenían el mismo estilo, como si fuese una esponja. Sus ojitos negros miraron a Alice con detenimiento y en un segundo dio un ladrido estridente, el cual siguió con una lamida cariñosa para su dueña.

—Es un _Bichon Frisé_. En cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti.

—Gracias, Bella. De verdad.

—Mírale el collar —le informé, ya que estaba perdida con el pelaje del animalito.

Alice tocó el collar, que era de color café. Éste tenía una pequeña cajita amarrada a él, la cual sacó con cuidado y abrió con entusiasmo. Alice me miró y corrió a abrazarme con fuerza, lo que me asfixió levemente.

—¡Son hermosos! No debiste, de verdad, no debiste —dijo un tanto entusiasmada, todavía con su abrazo.

—Quería que estuvieses contenta con mi regalo —dije sinceramente.

Alice dejó caer al cachorro al suelo, pero yo lo tomé rápidamente entre mis brazos para que el caballo no fuese a hacerle algo, o el perro se fuese a asustar con el tamaño del animal.

La pequeña Cullen sacó los aretes de oro blanco y lapislázuli en forma de óvalo, se los puso entusiasmada y volvió a tomar en sus brazos al pequeño cachorro.

Me sentí realmente halagada con los agradecimientos de hoy, y mucho más con las sonrisas de todos los que estaban presentes. Excepto por Tanya y Rosalie, que me miraban mal. Cameron y Mike cuchicheaban como dos malditas viejas.

Pasó el rato entre entregas de regalo para los mellizos, Edward había entregado el caballo al cuidador que parecía estar de mal humor por la espera que le habíamos hecho pasar.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando escuché que tres parejas presentes en el cumpleaños, le regalaban a Edward aportes millonarios a su fundación. Yo no tenía idea que Edward tenía una fundación.

—¿Tienes una fundación? —No pude evitar preguntárselo, me carcomía la intriga.

—Sí —dijo sonriente—. Es para los niños de Latinoamérica que viven en condiciones deplorables. Cuando visité Ecuador me vi impactado por la pobreza en la que algunos niños vivían, entonces decidí abrir algo para que algunos infantes pudiesen recibir aunque sea alguno que otro regalo en navidad. O quizá una ayuda para ir a la escuela.

Muchas veces, Edward me parecía un tipo tan… increíble. No cualquiera tendría la paciencia y la humildad de entregar su dinero a unos niños que no conoces.

El filántropo Edward Cullen. Costaba imaginarlo.

—Edward, tu padre y tío Charlie te está esperando afuera —le avisó Renée a Edward—. ¡Tú también, Alice!

—Ven conmigo —me dijo Edward, tomándome de la mano.

Con pánico de que alguien nos viera, me despegué de él con una mirada de disculpa. Todavía nadie podía saber lo de nosotros. Y me refería a mis padres sobre todo.

Muchos llegamos al lugar de encuentro que Renée nos había dicho, pero no había nada que pudiese llamarnos la atención.

—Nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, de parte de sus padres y tíos. Porque los queremos mucho y esperamos tener más cumpleaños como este —dijo mi madre, como si se tratara de un discurso.

Caminó un poco hacia la izquierda, haciéndonos entrar en el garaje, el cual ahora parecía tener dos autos tapados con una manta de nylon color gris. Tiró de las tapas, dejándonos ver dos automóviles de lujo.

—¡¿Es para mí?! —preguntó Alice emocionada, ella siempre adoraba los automóviles deportivos como el nuevo Porsche 911 amarillo que le habían regalado.

—Wow… Me parece un regalo muy… increíble —susurró Edward, acercándose a su nuevo Volvo V40 gris.

Éste nuevo automóvil no era un deportivo como el de Alice, más bien parecía familiar y de hombre serio. Quizá habían preferido comprarle un Volvo, ya que Edward tenía un Chevrolet Camaro.

—Es un regalo especial para cuando te cases con Jane y tengas familia. No creo que lleves a tus hijos en un deportivo tan poco seguro —le dijo alegremente Charlie, mirándolo con afecto.

En ese momento odié el comentario de mi padre, aunque él no tenía la culpa. Odiaba en realidad la situación, tendría que aguantarme los muchos comentarios con respecto a Edward y Jane, como también tendría que aguantarme muy pronto los comentarios con respecto a Edward y yo.

—Muchas gracias, tío Charlie —agradeció Edward.

—¡Ustedes son los mejores! ¿Lo sabían? —gritó Alice, saltando en un pie—. Bella, muchas gracias, de verdad. Tus padres se merecen un premio por semejante hija. ¡Te adoro! —Me abrazó nuevamente, asfixiándome un tanto.

—Gracias, Bella. Tu regalo fue el que más me gustó —susurró, muy cerca de mí, haciéndome reaccionar de la peor manera posible. Elevando mi temperatura.

Me mordí el labio inferior, incapaz de aguantarme el amarrarme a él y besarlo con todas las ganas del mundo. ¡Odiaba ocultar lo que sentía!

—De nada, Edward. —Le sonreí, ocultando mi irritabilidad al no poder besarlo.

En una esquina estaban los padres de Paola, expectantes y en solitario. Me era extraño que Paola no se haya presentado. Aunque poco me costó entender la razón. No querían que todos vieran que su hija realmente estaba viva, además mi padre podría volver a ponerse mal.

Tanya estaba junto a su hermano, Mark, y Alice, platicando algo animadamente. Aunque, cada tantos segundos, nos quedaba mirando.

La fiesta transcurrió bastante bien, aunque yo estaba realmente cansada. Edward se había ido a hablar con algunos de los presentes, mientras yo, aburrida, me tomaba una que otra copa de champagne. Y ya me estaba haciendo efecto.

—Parece que estás aburrida —me dijo una voz tersa y suave.

—Creí que estabas molesto conmigo —le dije, sin entender por qué ahora parecía tranquilo y amistoso. En toda la fiesta no había sido capaz de decirme siquiera hola.

Lanzó una leve risotada, para luego sentarse a mi lado.

—No estaba molesto, estaba sentido.

—Cameron, ¿podrías ser más sincero? No entiendo qué te hice. —Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué tienes con Edward? —Había ignorado mi pregunta.

—Lo que pase entre él y yo es simplemente algo que es entre él y yo. —Me iba a parar de aquel asiento, pero Cameron me agarró fuertemente de la muñeca, obligándome a tomar nuevamente asiento.

Me quedó mirando con ira, con resentimiento.

—Claramente es asunto mío, ya que prácticamente tuvimos sexo en el sofá de tu departamento —exclamó, con la voz elevada, para que todos escucharan.

—Cállate —demandé.

—Es la verdad, Isabella. ¿Qué tramabas? —preguntó, con los ojos entornados.

—Ya veremos cuando estés llorando por él —susurró, para levantarse del asiento, dejándome sola.

¿Llorar por Edward? Claro, eso quería él. ¿Qué pretendía haciendo eso? ¿Hacerme sentir mal a cada segundo? No le haría caso. No.

A los segundos, el cobrizo ya estaba preguntándome qué había sucedido entre Cameron y yo, pero no quería confesarle todo lo que él me había dicho. Solo me haría parecer una tonta.

Bailamos salsa, lo que ameritaba un acercamiento de nuestros cuerpos. No sabía si era por las copas de más que me había tomado o qué, pero me importaba un huevo que alguien me viera coquetear con Edward. Es más, el mismo hecho de que nos vieran me elevaba la temperatura.

—Te extraño —me susurró en el oído, al tiempo que dejaba leves mordiscos en mi lóbulo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había pasado nada entre nosotros los últimos días.

—Yo también —dije jadeante—. Pero no podemos, no ahora. —Todavía quedaba algo de cordura en mí.

—Lo sé, pero ya no me aguanto —confesó, con su respiración al mil por hora.

Yo le tenía una sorpresa preparada para cuando nos fuésemos al chalet, le haría pasar una hermosa noche. Juntos y al fin solos. Sería también una buena instancia para aclarar un poco la mente.

—Nos iremos a Elizabethtown en cuanto salgamos de aquí, quiero que corras con tu caballo —le hice saber, moría por estar con él en aquel bello campo fresco.

—Eso promete mucho —masculló, divertido.

. . .

La mayoría de los asistentes al cumpleaños ya se habían ido, quedando solo los más cercanos a la familia. Mis abuelos se habían ido a dormir, mientras que Rose y Emmett estaban viendo televisión.

Jasper y Alice habían estado un rato cerca de la pileta, lo que yo esperaba era que por lo menos hubiesen tenido un acercamiento. Jasper parecía un buen chico para Alice, la tranquilizaría en muchos ámbitos. Ahora estaban sentados en la mesa, comiendo un poco de torta.

—¿Y cuándo vas a andar a caballo, Edward? —inquirió Tanya, apoyada con sus codos sobre la mesa.

Todos tomaron atención a su pregunta, sobre todo nuestros padres.

—Creo que Tanya tiene razón, yo misma me estaba preguntando incluso dónde dejarías al animal —le apoyó Renée, mientras bebía un poco de café.

—El animal se quedará en el chalet, mamá —anuncié—. Iremos mañana a Elizabethtown por un par de días.

Todos los ojos se centraron en nosotros dos, miré a Edward asustada, para que me dijera qué había dicho mal.

—¿Ustedes dos? ¿Solos? —Esme y Renée parecía anonadadas.

Carlisle y Charlie habían dejado de hablar sobre los nuevos automóviles que le habían regalado a los mellizos, su atención ahora estaba centrada en nosotros dos.

—¡Ay, señoras! Como creen —alegó Alice, acercándose a ellas—. Iremos Jasper, Edward, Bella y yo. Será un fin de semana de amigos. Bella y yo dormiremos juntas, ya saben, eso hacíamos en el pasado —dijo divertida.

Otra cosa que debía agradecer a Alice, sin ella y sus ocurrencias no hubiese podido salir de aquel embrollo.

—Pero, ¿por qué no esperas a que llegue Jane y así Bella puede pasarles el chalet para ustedes dos? —consideró mi madre.

Bufé sin poder evitarlo, ¿qué tenía mi madre con Jane? ¿Fascinación? Sinceramente, no podía entenderla. Si supiera que Edward y ella iban a romper…

—No puedo esperar a Jane hasta un mes más, quiero cabalgar al caballo ahora. Además, en unos días más, Bella y yo iremos a Udaipur, es necesario ver ya las telas. Hablé con Krishnan y tiene todo listo —comentó Edward, con tranquilidad.

Con lo que dijo Edward fue bastante para que prestaran su atención al nuevo proyecto de la empresa, por lo cual nos quedamos hablando casi una hora. Era un tema que inquietaba, el hecho de que por fin podríamos derrocar a los hermanos Owen.

Cuando la conversación acabó, mi padre fue a dormir junto a Carlisle, mientras que Esme y Renée se quedaron jugando con el pequeño hijo de Irina. Yo estaba un tanto cansada y solo quería dormir.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco o vamos a tu departamento a buscar las cosas para irnos? —me preguntó Edward, mientras yo luchaba por no cerrar los ojos.

—No, vamos al departamento para irnos a Elizabethtown —dije rápidamente, mientras me despabilaba.

—¿Estás segura? Te ves cansada —opinó.

—No te preocupes. Quiero ir ya a Elizabethtown —contradije.

Nos despedimos de todos los que quedaban. Alice y Jasper también lo hicieron, claramente, para aparentar que todos nos iríamos al pueblo.

—Cuídate mucho, hija —me dijo mi madre, dándome una clara mirada de advertencia.

—Cuida a papá —le dije también, aún sin entender su mirada.

. . .

Edward y yo nos fuimos en su nuevo auto, el volvo gris de lujo. Alice y Jasper se habían ido a algún lugar, y esperaba que no a hablar. Se veían muy lindos juntos.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento, bajo un tumulto de gente que pasaba alrededor. Frente, había una ambulancia y bomberos, y en un segundo la policía ya estaba llegando. Me asusté, ¿qué podría haber sucedido?

—Quédate aquí, iré a preguntar. —Se soltó el cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto y acercarse a los dos policías que estaban ahí.

Lo vi hablar con los dos hombres, que amablemente le contaron algunas cosas. El rostro de Edward parecía asustado, incluso impactado, lo que me inquietó de sobremanera. ¿Qué había podido pasar en un edificio tan tranquilo como ese?

Me inquieté en cuanto se acercó a mí, abriéndome la puerta con rapidez y sacándome del auto. Yo lo miré asustada, Edward estaba un tanto frenético.

—Edward, ¿qué sucedió? —le pregunté al no recibir ninguna palabra de él.

—Alguien sufrió una intoxicación —dijo secamente.

¿Alguien intoxicado? ¿Y cómo?

—Pero eso pasa todos los días, quizá estaba comiendo algo contaminado.

—Fue por inhalación de gas, justo en tu piso.

¿En mi piso? Ahí solo vivían tres personas más que yo.

—¿Y sabes quién era? En mi piso vive una señora sola, quizá no se percató de la inhalación del gas y…

—Vamos arriba, todavía no sacan a la persona intoxicada. —Parecía agitado, como si tuviese miedo.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, para luego llevarme al ascensor. Su mano sudaba.

En cuanto llegamos al último piso, estaban los policías y algunos paramédicos sacando una camilla grande y llena de tubos. Edward me apretó contra su pecho para que no viese a la persona enferma, pero me solté en cuanto vi aquellos ojos conocidos.

—¡Daniel! —grité, incapaz de creer que él estuviese acostado en la cama, lleno de tubos.

—Bella, no lo veas —aconsejó Edward, volviendo a apegarme a él.

No le hice caso a Edward, el solo hecho de tener a Daniel frente a mí, casi muriendo, me asustaba. No sabía si era morbo, pero no podía despejar la vista de él.

En un segundo, los ojos de Daniel se abrieron y luego se cerraron de golpe. Los paramédicos comenzaron a alterarse, revisando el tanque de oxígeno que habían puesto para él, al tiempo que uno de los hombres se arremangaba los puños de la camisa para comenzar un trabajo cardiaco.

—Por favor, señores, no pueden estar aquí. Hagan el favor de bajar, es necesario que esto esté despejado —pidió un policía afroamericano de bigote canoso.

Edward me abrazó y me metió nuevamente al ascensor, yo era incapaz de hablar. Era paralizador el verlo ahí, intoxicado por gas. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir eso? Me era imposible creer que hubiese sido un accidente.

—Bella, siento mucho haberte hecho ver eso —se disculpó Edward.

—¿Tú sabías que era él? —No me interesaba nada ahora, solo quería irme de aquí.

—Sí. El policía me lo dijo. Pero pensé que él estaría apartado de la gente, o bueno, eso me dijo el oficial. —Hablaba atropelladamente, intentando sopesar su sensación de culpabilidad.

Busqué su abrazo, el cual recibí con fuerzas. Todas las personas a mi alrededor estaban siendo atacadas, y aunque Daniel no era alguien a quien apreciaba, de igual manera no se merecía eso.

No era un accidente, de eso estaba segura.

—¿Por qué estás así? Te afectó más de lo que yo esperé —destacó.

Lo quedé mirando mal, ¿cómo decía eso?

—¿Quieres que me ría o qué? Daniel está muriendo allá arriba, y dudo mucho que haya sido un puto accidente. —Me solté de Edward, no era el momento para arrumacos.

—Ya, perdón, no quise sonar como un desalmado. Pero no entiendo qué es lo que te asusta, estará todo bien, ya lo verás —susurró Edward, intentando tranquilizarme.

Bien, él no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo con mi vida, y en esos momentos me hubiese gustado que el supiera el miedo que tenía por mi alrededor. Ya habían atacado a Edward, luego a Daniel… ¿Sería aquella persona en la cual yo pensaba, el causante de todos estos problemas? No podía sacar cuentas precipitadas.

—Me asusta la idea de que el departamento esté tan desprotegido, así como alguien pudo querer matar a Daniel o las instalaciones de gas están mal hechas —mentí. No quería preocuparlo.

Divisé salir a los paramédicos con la camilla, junto a dos policías escoltándolos. Para mi sorpresa, el cuerpo de Daniel estaba tapado.

Había muerto.

—No quiero que lo veas, Bella —dijo Edward, volviendo a esconder mi rostro contra su pecho.

—Ya soy una adulta, déjame —contradije, separándome de él a duras penas, ya que éste no me dejaba.

Lo único que podía apreciarse, aparte de su cuerpo cubierto por completo con una tela blanca, era su mano. Daniel estaba muerto. Costaba asimilarlo.

—¡Mi amor! —gritó una mujer desde la otra calle, distrayéndome del _espectáculo_ que hacían los paramédicos al intentar subir el cuerpo de Daniel a la ambulancia.

Me giré a ver quién era. Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas al ver su cabello rubio y sedoso agitarse contra el viento de la fría mañana.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Se suponía que estaba en Italia.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —le preguntó a Edward, ignorándome por completo.

Jane llevaba un abrigo sobre su largo vestido, sujetaba dos maletas grandes en cada mano.

—Murió el vecino de Bella, ¿lo recuerdas? —le dijo Edward, mirándome algo decepcionado de que ella se hubiese presentado ante nosotros justo en este momento.

Se quedó pensando un momento, luego me quedó mirando con sus amenazantes ojos azules.

—¿Tu novio, Bella? —inquirió, algo sorprendida.

Recordé la última vez que Jane lo había visto, fue cuando yo estaba con Edward y justo Daniel y Jane se habían presentado. Ahí habíamos tenido que inventar un cuento para que nosotros no saliésemos descubiertos, haciendo que Daniel mintiera a Jane diciéndole que éramos novios. Y al parecer, Jane se lo había creído.

—Habíamos terminado hace una semana —mentí secamente, sin mirar sus malditos ojos acusadores.

—Ya veo por qué no te afecta tanto. No cualquiera está tan tranquila al ver al cadáver de tu novio. —Elevaba la voz en cada sílaba que pronunciaba, eso me irritaba en demasía.

—Jane, por favor —la regañó Edward—. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí en Estados Unidos?

—Hace dos horas más o menos. Llamé a tu madre, para darte una sorpresa, pero no me contestó así es que me contacté con tía Renée. Me dijo que estarías aquí en el departamento de Bella, así es que vine aquí —dijo rápidamente ella.

¿Tía Renée? Bravo, ahora se trataban mejor de lo que yo creía.

Ahora entendía la mirada que me daba mi madre, y por qué me había dicho que esperáramos a Jane para ir al Chalet. Mi maldita madre o sospechaba que entre nosotros sucedía algo, o temía que pudiese haber rencillas entre ella y yo.

—Jane, tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo Edward, con una lentitud impresionante—. ¿Qué tal si subimos al departamento para estar más tranquilos?

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —Jane parecía preocupada. No cualquier novia se preocupaba de esas palabras, no cuando te sientes _segura_ de la relación que tienes.

Edward me dio una mirada cómplice, lo que produjo que mis entrañas se encogieran de anticipación. De igual manera, el hecho de que Edward y Jane fuesen a cortar su relación tan fructífera, me hacía sentir algo culpable. Aunque, luego recordaba lo insoportable que me parecía Jane, y así se me evaporaba la culpabilidad.

Después de subir con un silencio de penumbra, llegamos a mi piso. La puerta de Daniel tenía una cinta amarilla que decía claramente: _No pasar. Investigación y peritaje_. La puerta contigua era la mía.

—¿Y bien? Me estás asustando, Edward, mira tu rostro. —Jane lanzaba risitas nerviosas.

—Yo creo que debería dejarlos solos. Con permiso —me disculpé, nerviosa. No quería ver esto.

—Bella, tú tienes que quedarte —me recordó él, con su mordida tensa.

—Edward, creo que yo… —intenté disculparme nuevamente, el asunto era entre él y ella.

—¿Qué monos pinta ella, Edward? —me interrumpió Jane, cruzándose de brazos al instante.

Él le dio una mirada concisa, y eso fue suficiente para que Jane se sentara en el sofá. Yo tuve que hacer lo mismo, solo que lo hice un tanto alejada de ella, en el sitial próximo. Edward se sentó a un lado de Jane, para luego suspirar entrecortadamente. Estaba nervioso.

—Jane, en este último tiempo…

—Dilo breve.

El semblante de Jane había cambiado en un segundo, ya no parecía la chica dulce y rubia perfecta, ahora era un demonio dispuesto a quemarme con su aliento de fuego. Incluso intimidaba con aquella mirada tan peligrosa. Claramente lo veía venir.

—Se acabó, Jane —exclamó—. Lo siento.

—Tú no puedes estar haciendo esto, no ahora. —La barbilla de ella tiritó, sabía que no era tristeza lo que ella sentía en este momento, era más bien ira, una ira incontrolable de verse tan derrotada en este momento.

Edward le explicó que ella no tenía la culpa, que en realidad era obra de los malos roces que habían tenido. Me parecía válido el discurso de Edward, pero todavía no entendía por qué tenía que estar yo presente.

—¿Justo ahora? ¿Justo ahora que todo el mundo está maravillado con nuestro pronto matrimonio? —gritó Jane, parándose de golpe de aquel sofá.

Dio dos pasos adelante, aproximándose a Edward con brusquedad, mirándolo con suplicio. Yo intenté mirar hacia otro lado, era un espectáculo atroz de ver.

—¿Y quieres que me case contigo sin amarte? ¿Quieres que, no sintiendo nada por ti, me una a una sentencia vacía y fría? ¿Solo por el qué dirán? —Noté a un Edward irritado y furibundo.

Jane hizo un mohín, al punto de quebrar aquel semblante casi perfecto que tanto presentaba a los demás. Pero, a cambio de lágrimas, lo que vi correr fue furia.

—¡No me cuesta imaginar el por qué! —vociferó, haciéndome dar un brinco en aquella silla en la que estaba sentada—. ¿Es por eso que la dejaste ver nuestra maldita discusión? —Se giró a mirarme con una ira incontrolable, con el fuego brotando de sus ojos.

Se aproximó hacia mí, como una gata a punto de atacar. Yo me paré al instante, no iba a dejar que esa maldita asquerosa fuese a tocarme. Antes lo haría yo.

—No te atrevas a tocarla, Jane, ya basta con tanto escándalo. —Edward se puso frente a mí, protegiéndome de la furia de aquella rubia.

—¡Es por ella! Edward, qué bajo has caído. ¿Te interesaste por alguien con tan poca vergüenza? ¿Tú sabías que se ha acostado con casi medio mundo? —contraatacó.

—Esa es una infamia, no necesitas utilizar esos recursos para hacerme sentir mal —dije calmadamente.

Edward me acarició levemente la mano derecha, justo con el dorso de su mano. Sus ojos pedían a gritos ayuda, pero yo no entendía qué podía hacer para calmar a Jane.

—Nadie te está insultando como para que hagas eso con ella, Jane. Además, mi amor por ti se acabó hace mucho antes de haber conocido a Bella. —La voz de Edward iba bajando su intensidad a medida que iba diciendo cada palabra.

Y en ese momento, ella lloró. Había perdido al hombre que amaba, y yo no podía evitar sentirme culpable de sus lágrimas. Y odiaba sentirme culpable, porque ella nunca había sido agradable para mí.

—¿Qué sientes por él, Bella? —inquirió, con una tranquilidad casi utópica.

Miré a Edward, a Jane, al suelo… ¿Qué sentía por él?

* * *

><p>Buenas tardes, les traigo otro capítulo de DCCF, esperando que nuevamente les haya gustado :)<p>

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero leer unos lindos rr.

Un beso.


	28. Al fin del mundo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL +18.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Recomendación: <span>**

Kiss Me –Ed Sheeran.

Turning Page - Sleeping at Last

No Sound but the Wind –Editors.

Erotica –Madonna

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

Miré a Edward, a Jane, al suelo… ¿Qué sentía por él?

—Él… Edward es muy importante para mí —susurré, ruborizándome más de lo debido.

No estaba acostumbrada a demostraciones de afecto. Incluso lo que acababa de decirle no era nada.

Edward dio una pequeña sonrisa, débil para mi gusto. Me hubiese gustado decirle más cosas, pero eso se lo merecía él en privado. Todo quería hacerlo sin ella presente en su vida, solo entorpecía mis pensamientos y mis preocupaciones.

—Y tú, Edward, ¿qué sientes por Isabella? —volvió a repetir la pregunta, ahora ya no tan tranquila.

—Yo a Bella la quiero, Jane —exclamó, firme.

¿Me quería? ¡Me quería!

—¿Así de rápido pudiste olvidarte de mí? —Todavía parecía alterada, incluso más que antes.

—Nunca te amé, Jane, creo que eso fue —susurró Edward, apegándose más a mí.

Hizo un mohín, apretó sus labios, me apuntó con su dedo y entre dientes me dijo:

—No todo será tan fácil para ti, perra de mierda.

Salió rauda del lugar, marcando sus pasos tan firmes y duros, con aquellos tacos delicados y caros. Edward se giró para mirarme, mientras yo intentaba respirar normalmente luego de aquel espectáculo horrible de ver. Los orbes de él estaban fijos en mí, aullando asistencia, pidiendo a gritos que lo abrazara.

Sabía de sobra que era todo muy difícil para él, que era un golpe horrible todo lo que estaba pasando. No lo culpaba, es más, así me sentía yo.

Me apegué a su cuerpo, pasando mis manos por su cuello, acariciando el cabello de su nuca. Edward juntó su nariz a mi cuello, oliéndome desesperadamente, abrazándome desde la cintura. Éramos uno nuevamente.

—Lamento que tengas que haber pasado esto —susurré, descansando mi mejilla en su hombro, mientras intentaba acceder más a él poniéndome de puntillas.

Dio un suspiro largo, pesado y cansado. Tragó saliva con profundidad.

—Yo lamento que tengas que haber visto eso, no te merecías sus palabras. —Su voz era amarga, inexistente.

Separé nuestro abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle todo lo que pensaba, no quería ocultarle las cosas. Nunca más.

—No quería que te sintieras obligado a dejarla, quizá debiste prepararla antes de ser tan directo.

—¡Nunca me sentí obligado, Bella! Eres tú la que me importa ahora, ninguna otra mujer más. Eres tú la que mantiene mis pensamientos ocupados, la mujer que de verdad me importa. Eres tú la perfección para mí, Bella.

Sus ojos pasaron por muchas emociones al mismo tiempo. Miedo, vergüenza, pasión y amor.

—Edward, tengo miedo, nunca he sentido estas cosas —dije sinceramente, con mi labio inferior temblando.

—¡Déjalo ir! Deja que aquellas sensaciones te llenen, no las evites. Por favor —suplicó, con aquella mirada completa de su parte. Prometiéndome todo el mundo.

—No quiero dañarte, Edward —le hice saber.

El simple hecho de que algo le pudiese suceder, me volvía loca. No podría soportar perderlo, no podría soportar que él terminase por sufrir más de lo que merecía.

—¿Por qué tendrías que hacerme daño, Bella? —Frunció el ceño dubitativo—. Si me permites traspasar la capa de hierro que te protege, ten por seguro que me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo. Quiero quitarte el peso que llevas encima. Si no me permites sí me harás daño. —Pasó su mano por mi pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Miles de emociones pasaron por mi cabeza. Terror, calor, ilusiones y por sobre todo… esperanza. Al fin sentía esperanza.

Pero si es que lo dejaba entrar más allá podría sufrir, sabía de sobra que así de simple él podría esfumarse de mi lado.

—¿Y si me haces daño a mí? —le pregunté, con cada sílaba pasando de mi boca lentamente.

—Ten por seguro que antes tú te habrás dado cuenta. —Sus manos se pegaron a mis mejillas, las cuales acarició con sus dedos pulgares—. Confía en mí. Por favor.

Antes de que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, lo besé. Las gotas recorrieron mi rostro, al tiempo que sus dedos limpiaban los vestigios de terror que estaba pasando.

Su beso me trasmutó una fuerza inimaginable, su calor recorrió mi cuerpo, traspasando células, tejidos y órganos. Nunca había sentido semejante conexión entre dos cuerpos, y solo con un beso.

—Confío en ti —le susurré muy cerca de su oído, cuando el beso se había convertido ya en un abrazo fraterno y delicado.

Una extraña felicidad embargó mis sentidos durante ese momento, nada podría molestarme o irritarme, mi estado de ánimo era extremo. Mi interior aplaudía y lanzaba chispas de éxtasis.

Edward era mío. Completamente de mi propiedad. No iba a dejarlo ir, nunca, no podría.

Hicimos nuestras maletas, poniendo ropa para por lo menos dos días. No me fijé en lo que ponía Edward en su bolso, y él tampoco lo hizo conmigo, así aproveché de integrar su segundo regalo junto a la ropa que utilizaría esos días.

Nos dimos una ducha por separado —sin antes recibir bastantes súplicas de parte de Edward para poder meterse conmigo—, para luego cambiarnos a una ropa mucho más cómoda. Él tenía puesto una remera azul y unos jeans apretados, los cuales marcaban bastante bien su figura masculina.

—Te ayudo —susurró sorpresivamente detrás de mí, cerca de mi cuello, en cuanto intenté abrocharme el sujetador.

Todos mis sentidos se vieron alterados cuando su contacto se hizo presente, mi estómago se contrajo y una corriente de frío sacudió mi cuerpo en un segundo. Su aliento chocar contra mi nuca, su calor corporal transmutándose con el mío, todo me volvía loca. Él me volvía loca.

—No hagas eso —jadeé sin poder evitarlo, Edward pasaba su mano por mi vientre y luego se iba hacia mi cadera.

Su boca dejó huellas en mi hombro desnudo, mientras él abrochaba mi sujetador con lentitud, pasando sus dedos por mi espalda.

—No haré nada más por ahora. Pero no te escaparás de mí en cuanto lleguemos a Elizabethtown —advirtió con vehemencia—. ¿Estaremos solos?

Me di la vuelta para poder contestarle y mirarlo a los ojos. Me encanta estar pendiente de su mirada cada vez que escuchaba mi voz.

—El capataz y su familia viven en la cabaña del mismo terreno. La casa estará sola para nosotros dos —confirmé, lo que me hizo recordar que debía llamar a Susan y decirle que ya iríamos para allá.

—Me emociona la idea de poder estar junto a ti, sin nadie mirándonos, sin ocultar nada.

—Es por eso que quise que fuéramos. Además, nunca he montado a caballo y podrías enseñarme. —Le guiñé un ojo, divertida.

—Me parece un excelente panorama para nosotros dos.

Con su mano en mi barbilla, me acercó a su boca, la cual devoró con lentitud y delicadeza. Pero en cuanto las caricias se hicieron más cálidas y fogosas, le hice parar. Quería que las ganas aumentaran, para cuando yo ya haya preparado su segundo regalo de cumpleaños.

Me puse unos jeans y una remera de color negro, dejé los tacos a un lado y las converse los reemplazaron. Lo que a Edward llamó la atención, ya que nunca me había visto vestida tan… normal. Pero yo también podía ser una simple chica neoyorkina, dejando de lado mi semblante amenazante y duro de presidenta de una de las compañías de textiles más grandes del mundo.

Tomé a Agatha entre mis manos y la conduje hacia la pequeña jaula, guardé su comida y su leche especial, y sus mantitas y juguetes. Todo ya estaba listo para ella.

Mientras Edward bajaba en el ascensor, con algunas de las cosas —que eran muchas—, yo aproveché de llamar a Susan para avisarle que iríamos para allá. Tenía que tener todo impecable.

—Buenas tardes, Señorita. Swan. ¿Vendrá para la casa hoy? —preguntó amablemente. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía.

—Buenas tardes, Susan. Sí, iré junto a otra persona. Te agradecería mucho si me vas a comprar la lista de alimentos que te dije anteayer, voy junto a alguien más y no quiero que falte nada. ¿Bien?

—No se preocupe, Señorita, le diré a Joseph que traiga los mejores productos de Elizabethtown. —Joseph era su hijo, él arreglaba las plantas en el chalet y cuidaba a algunos animales.

—Me parece buena idea. La casa estará sola desde las 6 de la tarde, ¿no? —pregunté tímidamente.

—Si quiere estar a solas no dude en decirnos, Señorita —respondió amablemente—. La casa es suya.

—No te preocupes, con que sea antes de las 8 de la tarde, no hay problema. Pero me gustaría que me ayudaras a cocinar lo que te dije, es mucho trabajo para tan poco tiempo.

—Usted tiene razón, yo le ayudo —dijo muy divertida—. Perdone mi impertinencia, pero ¿es su novio?

Ugh… ¿qué contestar a eso? No quería ser grosera con Susan, ni menos decirle algo pesado, como acostumbraba a hacerlo siempre. Ahora no sentía las ganas de insultar a quiénes me rodeaban, por lo menos no a aquellos que siempre me daban su ayuda. No quería volver a sentir lo que había pasado con Elena.

—Mmm… algo así —susurré, con una risita nerviosa.

—Ya veo. Bien, me tendrá completamente a su servicio esta noche.

—Muchas gracias, Susan —dije sinceramente.

Justo cuando corté la llamada, Edward estaba entrando al departamento. Le pedí que me ayudara a bajar las últimas valijas, mientras yo llevaba la jaula de Agatha y me colgaba su bolsito en el hombro. Edward entrelazó nuestras manos libres, y bajamos por el ascensor hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

El viaje a Elizabethtown era de casi dos horas y media, lo que me causaba una especie de impaciencia. Además, no había muchas cosas entretenidas para hacer en un automóvil.

Fijé mi vista en la ventanilla, viendo los árboles espesarse mientras más nos íbamos alejando de la ciudad. La rapidez con la que pasaban era algo entretenido de ver, además, hacía mucho que no salía del contaminado mundo de los edificios y ruidos citadinos. Me iba a hacer bien poder salir de tanto estrés y de tanto miedo a mí alrededor.

La muerte de Daniel sí había sido difícil de digerir, sumando a la discusión entre Edward y Jane, en la que, por desgracia, había tenido que presenciar. Todo se me hacía espeso con el paso del tiempo, y no lo decía porque con Edward esto iba en serio, era más que nada el miedo de que mi corazón no fuese capaz de contenerlo, que a la primera ya se viese roto y hecho trizas. Debía ir con cuidado, con paciencia.

Me acomodé en el asiento, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir lo que fuese necesario, porque hoy no descansaría. Esperaba que Edward también descansara un poco, no quería que estuviese muy cansado.

Mis profundos sueños se entrometieron en un campo lleno de flores, y al final estaba Edward, parado frente a mí con una sonrisa llena de ternura. Con sus ojos me invitaba a él, me pedía con sus ojos que me acercara para unirme a su completa disposición. Pero en cuanto daba un solo paso, Tanya y Jane se acercaban a él con lascivia, mirándome completamente satisfechas de que lo tuviesen amarrado a ellas.

Ahora Edward había cambiado el brillo de sus ojos por asco, mientras que abrazaba a las dos rubias.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, pensando que todo lo que había sucedido era real, pero descarté la idea en cuanto lo vi a mi lado, con su mano sobre la mía.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió con preocupación.

Lo miré, luego a mi alrededor. Justo estaba parado en un semáforo en rojo.

—Nada. No te preocupes —me limité a decir.

—Ya llegamos a Elizabethtown. Dormiste todo el viaje —me sonrió divertido—. Debes decirme por dónde tengo que irme, porque no conozco mucho por aquí.

El chalet estaba bastante alejado del pueblo, retirado de cualquier bullicio, por muy pequeño que sea. Edward abrió su boca, muy sorprendido, de lo hermosa que era la casa. Era rústica, gigante y de ventanales amplios, techos puntiagudos y un gran terreno para hacer lo que uno quisiera.

Salí del auto para adentrarme a la casa, mientras Edward metía el auto en el garaje. En cuanto entré, Susan saltó hacia mí para darme un fuerte abrazo.

—Está muy cambiada, Señorita Swan —dijo ella, luego de separarnos del abrazo.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos —le dije, mientras me fijaba en el alrededor.

Nada había cambiado, seguían las mismas cosas y el mismo aroma a canela de siempre. Incluso Susan seguía igual, con su cabello revuelto y esponjoso, blanco como la cal. Aunque lo único que sí había cambiado era mi mismo ambiente. Siempre llegaba sola a este lugar, pero ahora todo había cambiado, Edward me había acompañado. Esperaba que no fuese solo la única vez.

—Bella, ¿dónde dejamos las maletas…? —Edward había entrado por la cocina, matando el momento entre Susan y yo.

Ésta lo miró un momento, luego le sonrió amablemente.

—Buenas tardes, Señor —saludó.

—Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen. —Le tendió la mano la cual recibió con entusiasmo.

—Bien. Las maletas las sacará Carlos, Joseph está en el pueblo —dijo Susan, mirándome con sus ojitos avellana y brillantes—. ¡Carlos! —llamó con fuerza.

Desde el segundo piso, bajó un hombre de unos setenta años, afroamericano y muy alto, tan alto como Edward. En cuanto me vio, sonrió.

—¡Señorita Isabella, ya llegó! —exclamó Carlos, dándome un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

—Es un gusto verte nuevamente, Carlos.

Susan le dio un codazo notorio a Carlos, ya que éste no parecía haber captado la presencia de Edward. En cuanto se dio cuenta, le tendió la mano con firmeza y algo de desconfianza. Carlos era como un abuelo para mí, desde que yo nací él estuvo presente en mi vida, ya que mi familia había vivido aquí durante mucho tiempo. Era esa la razón por la cual quizá le costaba verme… con alguien.

—Carlos Fernández, buenas tardes —se presentó.

—Edward Cullen —dijo divertido.

—Ah, entonces su familia es amiga de los Swan, ¿no? —preguntó Carlos, sabiendo de sobra toda la historia de la empresa.

—Yo soy el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, ¿lo conoce?

Carlos se quedó pensando un momento, luego abrió sus ojos estrepitosamente, junto a una sonrisa saliendo de su boca.

—¿Aquel rubio y alto hombre de ojos azules? Wow, no te pareces mucho a él. Pero si me pongo a analizarte, eres idéntico a tu madre. —Carlos parecía agradarle Edward, y eso lo agradecía infinitamente.

—Todos dicen lo mismo —dijo Edward, sonriente.

. . .

Susan nos había preparado un pequeño break para saciar el hambre y aguantarse hasta la noche. Tenía que mandar a Edward a algún lado, así podría cocinar con Susan sin que él viese la sorpresa que le tenía.

—¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo? —le pregunté, mientras arreglaba mi ropa que estaba dentro de la maleta.

Edward estaba lanzado sobre la gran cama de barrotes de hierro, con sus dos manos bajo la cabeza. Me miraba con diversión.

—Quiero conocerla contigo —dijo, sonriéndome.

Maldita sea, tenía razón. Era extraño que él no saliera conmigo, si yo lo había traído al pueblo.

—¿Por qué no vas a ver al caballo? Ni siquiera le has puesto nombre al pobre. —Me había girado para mirarlo, pero éste me atrajo hacia él con su mano puesta en mi muñeca.

Con el jaleo de Edward, caí sobre su pecho, riéndonos mutuamente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron en una perfecta sincronía y conexión, enviándonos la necesidad y el ansia. Todo eso fue en segundos, y Edward con rapidez me dio casto beso.

—Iré a ver al caballo —masculló, levantándose de la cama.

—Te iré a buscar luego. —Le guiñé el ojo, prometiéndole con ese gesto, la noche más hermosa de su vida.

.

—Ni si quiera podría contarte todos los problemas que he tenido con Carlos este último tiempo —comentaba Susan mientras cortaba algunas verduras—. Pero debo decir que han sido muchos, lo típico. A veces las relaciones no tienen por qué no discutir. Claro que civilizadamente.

Susan me hablaba de cómo era la vida en pareja, en familia. Yo la escuchaba atentamente, ya que nunca recibía anécdotas ni consejos de alguien ya completamente formado. Mientras tanto cocinábamos tranquilamente en aquella gigante cocina.

—¿Y tú piensas casarte? —inquirió.

—Oh no, creo que eso no está en mis planes —dije tajante—. No me llama la atención, creo que mi forma de ser no está hecha para un marido.

Mis manos estaban ocupadas en muchas cosas a la vez, lo que me estresaba un poco. Hacía mucho que no cocinaba cosas tan elaboradas. Sumado a que Agatha se paseaba por mi lado, rozando su cuerpo con mis piernas, claramente pidiendo atención.

—Pero cariño, no seas así de cerrada con tu pensamiento, casarse no está mal. Además, te ayuda a madurar —siguió aconsejando ella, ahora sin mirarme porque cortaba con un cuchillo prominente.

—No creo que me enamore tanto como para casarme, he visto muy de cerca cómo una joven pareja que se casaría, caía y se separaba.

Sabía que no debía pensar en lo sucedido con Jane, pero me carcomía la culpa y el miedo. Ella no se quedaría tranquila. Me asustaba en demasía que ella pudiese quitármelo cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

Si seguía acercándome más y más a Edward, era un veneno que se incrustaba en mi sangre. No podría sacarlo jamás, eso era mi tortura constante.

—¿Y crees que tú podrías pasar por lo mismo?

—No. Yo solo creo que el matrimonio no está hecho para algunos —me limité a decir.

Quedaba muy poco para terminar el plato principal, tan solo quedaba el postre. Íbamos bastante rápido, y gracias a Carlos, Edward estaba afuera, sino hubiese venido unas veinte veces a ver qué estábamos tramando. Era muy curioso, como un niño.

—Mi vida, no andes por estos lados, aquí hay ollas y te puedes quemar —advirtió Susan a alguien.

Miré hacia los lados para ver de quién se trataba, luego bajé la vista y muy cerca de mí había una niñita de cabello negro y piel canela, mirándome con unos ojos tan gigantes que parecía caricatura.

—Hola —saludó ella con entusiasmo, con sus manos entrelazadas y balanceándose con sus pies.

—Hola —dije tímidamente, no se me daban mucho los niñitos.

—Ella es mi nieta, se llama Clarie —dijo Susan con mucho orgullo en su voz.

Le di una sonrisa a la pequeña, la cual me devolvió con mucha cortesía.

—¿Por qué la vez anterior no la había visto? —le pregunté, ya que la última vez que había venido fue hace un año, y la pequeña tenía más o menos unos 5 años.

—Llegó hace unos seis meses, su madre se fue.

Oh… qué triste.

—Clarie, ve a jugar con tus juguetes, ¿sí? —le pidió su abuela.

—Quizá más tarde quieres conocer a mi gatita —le comenté a la pequeña niña, la cual sonrió con ganas y se marchó.

Corrí hacia el horno para ver cómo estaba la comida, para mi gusto estaba muy bien. Luego revisé el estante para sacar algunas copas de postre.

—¿Qué pasó con su madre? —le pregunté.

—La dejó aquí junto a Joseph, dijo que no sabía criarla, que no servía para eso. ¡Que quería ser famosa! ¡Já! Uno para ser famoso no tiene por qué dejar a sus criaturas repartidas por el mundo —regañó, batiendo con fuerza el mouse de chocolate.

—Quizá ella esté mejor sin su madre.

.

Miré el reloj, tan solo faltaba un minuto para las 8 y el crepúsculo ya estaba en el cielo. Me quedé un buen rato mirándolo, me tranquilizaba.

Mientras Susan preparaba la mesa tal como yo le había pedido, fui en busca de Edward. Estaba acariciando al caballo junto a Carlos y Joseph, que, en cuanto me vieron, se disculparon con él porque tenían que "ir a la cabaña".

—Nos vemos mañana, Srta. Swan —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Nos vemos.

El cobrizo estaba más desordenado que nunca, sucio incluso, lo que le daba un aspecto sensual y salvaje. Mi lívido subiría con creces, y era esa la razón principal para hacer todo esto bastante rápido.

Caminé hacia él con paso lento y conciso, Edward tenía su atención en algo más que el caballo. Eran sus propios pensamientos y algo que lo estaba atormentando.

—¿Sucede algo, Edward? —inquirí, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

En cuanto escuchó mi voz, sacudió levemente la cabeza y se giró hacia mí, luego me sonrió.

—No, claro que no, Bella —aseguró, amarrando al caballo.

No sabía si creerlo o no, a veces Edward se comportaba muy extraño. No quería que me ocultase cosas, pero tampoco podía pedirle mucho si él tampoco sabía mi pasado. Quizá sería bueno contarle mi vida, a pesar de que eso era una muestra de una confianza casi sobrehumana. Nunca nadie ha sabido lo ocurrido conmigo, solo conocían la violencia de Damian y tenían por hecho que por eso él estaba preso. Claramente no era así.

—Quiero que vayamos adentro —dije emocionada, dentro le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

—Eso promete mucho. —Sonrió.

—Debo darme un baño rápido, si quieres tú…

—También lo haré, cariño.

Pasó un brazo por mi hombro, mientras caminábamos hacia el interior de la gran casa. Ambos nos separamos para irnos a un baño diferente. Edward fue al de la habitación y yo en donde Susan había depositado toda mi ropa para la noche. Me dio un poco de pudor el que ella haya visto todo eso.

Me di un baño bastante rápido, quería verlo luego, poder hablar muchas cosas con él. Quería saber qué tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer por nosotros dos. Qué tanto iba en serio.

Me puse un vestido color marfil, muy sencillo, con tiras en los hombros y una caída libre sobre los muslos. Como hacía calor, opté por unas sandalias con un taco un tanto más bajo, de color negro. Me hice una coleta desordenada, nada producido. Un poco de rímel y brillo en los labios, hoy quería ser lo más natural posible.

Tocaron mi puerta, luego una voz melódica, masculina y grave, llamó. Le abrí con lentitud, para encontrarme con el ser más bello que mis ojos hubiesen podido ver.

—Te ves… muy guapo —dije sinceramente.

Aquel cabello revuelto y mojado, me volvía loca. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, unos pantalones negros apretados y con una caída magnífica sobre sus piernas. Y ni hablar de aquellos ojos verdes que penetraban contra mí, prometiéndome el cielo, la tierra y todo el universo.

—Tu rostro… —destacó—. Nunca te habías maquillado así, tan natural… Dios, Bella, eres hermosa.

Su mano se acercó a mi mejilla, la cual acarició. Cerré los ojos al sentir su tacto, la electricidad que me irradiaba, el fuego prominente entre los dos.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo. —Entrelacé su mano con la mía y lo conduje hacia la terraza.

Ahí esperaba una mesa pequeña y redonda, elegante y muy delicada, con dos asientos frente a frente. Susan le había agregado un mantel de terciopelo blanco, con dos individuales de algodón color negro. Había velas en el centro, rojo y negro, que expulsaban un aroma a canela, junto a un arreglo pequeño de rosas rojas. Susan parecía ser una experta en diseños.

En otra mesa estaban toda la comida que era fría, por lo cual no preocupaba si se enfriaba. Susan había dejado todo en charolas de plata antigua, tapados y frescos.

—¿Tú hiciste todo esto? —preguntó, incrédulo, mirando todo lo que estaba preparado.

—Bueno… Susan me ayudó a cortar y a decorar. Yo cociné —le contesté un tanto tímida, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer cosas por los demás.

—Realmente esto es perfecto —susurró.

Me ruboricé cuando dijo eso, nunca acostumbraban a darme semejantes halagos, menos de parte de él. Alguien importante en mi vida.

Le pedí a Edward que se sentara primero, quería atenderlo, quería que supiera que esta noche sería para él. Era el primer hombre al cual le cocinaba, le preparaba una mesa y lo atendía. Y no quería que fuese la última vez.

En la terraza estaba todo preparado, incluso el equipo de música listo. Puse la lista de reproducción, llena de Chillout para relajar el ambiente y que éste fuese más romántico y apasionado.

Frente a él puse la entrada de almejas al champagne extra brut. Luego puse el plato frente a mí. Se veía magnífico, además, era un plato que encendería al fin nuestras malditas pasiones.

—Primero quiero brindar por ti —dijo Edward, sacando el vino blanco.

El vino elegido era un Montrachet Louis Latour Grand Cru, el cual siempre compraba Charlie en ocasiones especiales. Y esta era una ocasión muy especial. Un vino elegante, caro y de sabores exóticos.

Edward sirvió el vino en las copas, luego levantó la suya dispuesta a brindar, tal como lo había dicho hace unos segundos. Yo lo imité, sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy agradecido de haberte conocido —confesó, con sus ojos brillantes y esmeraldas. Las velas le daban un toque especial a su rostro.

Sus palabras me llegaron de lleno, Edward sabía cómo expresarse. Sabía volverme loca con una oración.

—Y estoy profundamente arrepentido de haberte dicho tantas cosas en un pasado, incluso de niños. Solo quiero que sepas que desde hoy en adelante ya no será así. Te lo prometo, Bella —susurró, con su semblante serio.

Mis mejillas ardían con ganas, gracias a Dios no había mucha iluminación como para que Edward lo notase.

No sabía qué decirle, sabía perfectamente que si intentaba agradecerle todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, podría ponerme a llorar. Mis sentimientos estaban tan expuestos que no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto. Edward me tenía pendiendo de un hilo, entre el miserable amor o la frialdad eterna en la cual estaba sumergida durante mucho tiempo.

—Edward… yo… tengo miedo —le dije sinceramente, pero Edward no se sorprendió de lo que le dije.

—Lo sé. Me atormenta lo frágil que te has puesto este último tiempo y ni siquiera sé por qué. Deseo con todo el corazón poder arreglar lo que te hace sentir así, pero sinceramente no sé qué es lo que te asusta tanto.

—Son tantas cosas, Edward… Quisiera poder decírtelas, porque me están quemando por dentro…

—Entonces hazlo, cuando tú quieras cuéntamelas, porque pondré todo el empeño en reparar aquella herida que tienes dentro —prometió con entusiasmo, lo que me hizo llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

—Tú eres muy importante para mí, Edward —confesé—, más de lo que yo puedo soportar.

Tomó mi mano, que descansaba sobre la mesa, y la acarició con sus dedos. Mientras tanto, me observaba con paciencia y dulzura.

—Confía en mí —dijo, para luego besar el dorso de mi mano y apretarla levemente con la suya.

Asentí y exhalé todo el aire que, sin darme cuenta, había guardado en mis pulmones.

Cuando probamos las almejas al champagne, ambos emitimos sonidos de satisfacción. Estaba muy bueno. Edward nuevamente me elogió por mi capacidad culinaria.

Me gustaba observar a Edward comer con tanto gusto, aquel rostro tan placentero, con ese brillo eufórico… Me recordaba mucho a nuestro último encuentro. Es más, apenas había probado un poco, ya que mi atención y concentración estaban bien puestas en él.

—¿No vas a comer? —inquirió, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Oh… No lo sé, me distraes mucho —dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Edward movió negativamente la cabeza, luego me miró con intensidad, sus ojos ahora estaban oscuros y profundos.

Se acercó un poco más a mí, y de mi plato sacó un poco, luego me la acercó a la boca.

—Vamos, está rico —susurró.

Abrí la boca con lentitud, y él introdujo con la misma velocidad el alimento. Mmm… estaba rico, sí que lo estaba. Volvió a hacerlo, una y otra vez, seduciéndome.

—Basta —dije firme—. Falta el plato principal.

Edward sonrió hacia un lado, lo que me paralizó el corazón por unos segundos. Me paré del asiento, retiré los platos. Inmediatamente serví el plato principal: lomo de res con salsa de almendras y apio.

—A mí nunca me habían dicho que cocinabas —comentó Edward, nuevamente con su mirada placentera.

—Creo que nadie lo sabe realmente, a muy pocos les he cocinado.

—Veo que soy un afortunado, Srta. Swan —dijo con su voz melosa—. Y bueno, hiciste una muy buena confabulación junto a Susan, Carlos y Joseph.

—Ellos me tienen mucho cariño, es por eso que me ayudaron en todo esto. Eres tan entrometido, que costó mucho ocultarte esta sorpresa —me burlé de él.

Me dio una falsa mirada de enojo, la que luego cambió por una sonrisilla entusiasta. Siempre que la hacía, me daban ganas de besarlo.

—¿Y cómo es que Susan y tú se tienen tanta confianza y cariño? Ya que, como veo, ella sabe absolutamente todo lo que sucede entre nosotros. —Sus pestañas se movían en cada parpadeo, y su cabello cobrizo ya estaba casi seco. Un mechoncito cayó sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto sensual y perturbador.

—Ella es una mujer que conoce esta casa y esta familia con todas sus alegrías y problemas —dije—. ¿Has notado el amor con el que habla de esta casa? —Edward asintió brevemente.

—Me gusta la manera en que Susan habla de este chalet. Para ella es una casita más, un adornito que cuida con todas sus ganas.

—Es bastante entendible, ya que ella se había criado con mi bisabuela —susurré.

Ella había llegado al chalet con quince años, pidiendo un trabajo. Mi bisabuela, que siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer muy amable, la había contratado inmediatamente. Y fue ahí en donde conoció a su esposo, Carlos, que en ese entonces era un jovencito de 20 años que arreglaba las plantas.

Susan siempre me relataba lo buena amiga que era con Massiel, mi abuela. Las dos tenían la misma edad y habían pasado los primeros amores juntas. Susan con Joseph, que le correspondió en todo momento, incluso cuando ésta se embarazó de su primer hijo. Pero para la suerte de mi abuela, ésta no recibió el mismo apoyo de su novio cuando se embarazó de mi padre.

Pocos lo sabían, es más, ni Emmett estaba enterado de que papá era hijo de madre soltera. Gracias a mi bisabuela, que tenía mucho dinero, había podido criarlo. Y gracias a Dios que mi bisabuela era viuda, de lo contrario nunca hubiese podido haber tenido una vida tan acomodada como la que había tenido.

A pesar de todo, mi abuela Massiel siempre estuvo sufriendo por el amor que le había tenido a aquel hombre que tanto le hizo sufrir y nunca la apoyó en su embarazo. Y fue por esa razón que enfermó tan joven, muriendo de cáncer a los 30 años de edad.

Todos decían que se parecía a mí.

. . .

El postre que esperaba, era un mousse de chocolate y azafrán. Era una receta de Susan, hecha especialmente por ella.

—Esto es un regalo de Susan para nosotros dos. —Corrí mi silla para sentarme a su lado, quería comer apegada a él.

Edward introdujo apresuradamente la cuchara en la copa, sacó un poco de mousse y se lo introdujo en la boca. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, luego los abrió, su pupila estaba dilatada.

Lo imité, comiendo junto a las fresas de decoración que le había puesto. Estaba riquísimo, con un toque amargo y espeso.

Su mano curiosa se dirigió a mi pierna, la cual acarició con lentitud y sin presionar muchos las yemas de sus dedos en mi piel, más bien era un roce débil. Jadeé sin poder evitarlo, hacía mucho que no lo sentía.

—Edward… —susurré.

—Shh…

Nuevamente me hizo abrir la boca para introducirme un poco de mousse, manchándome a propósito el labio inferior y parte de la barbilla. Vibré cuando su lengua limpió aquellos vestigios, luego gemí cuando me besó con pasión, quitándome la respiración.

Sin dejar de besarnos, me levantó de aquella silla para tomarme desde los muslos y enredarme en su cadera. Para sujetarme mejor, me abracé en su cuello. Caminamos abrazados, yo agarrada completamente de él, tirando levemente de su cabello.

Entramos a nuestra habitación, estaba oscura y la luna brillaba contra los cristales. Desabroché su camisa, mientras él bajaba las tiras de mi vestido y éste caía sobre mis pies. Edward se separó un poco para mirarme aquel conjunto que había comprado para él. Era de encaje negro y unos ligueros adornaban mis piernas.

Le di una sonrisa, suplicándole que por favor hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, tal cual haría yo con él.

Me depositó suavemente sobre la cama gigante, Edward se acercó a mí con una mirada feroz, dura, ansiosa y excitante, prometiéndome mil maravillas, el cielo, la tierra, ¡el universo!

Subió a la cama, abrió mis piernas y me acarició los muslos, todavía sin hacer de ese roce un toque duro y poderoso. Seguía paciente, haciéndome retorcer de placer. Su mano subió por mi vientre, luego masajeó mis senos. Sus ojos estaban divertidos de verme completamente sumergida en sus juegos, deseando que por favor me penetrara con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mi Dios… no juegues sucio —gemí, en cuanto hizo a un lado mis bragas.

Mordió mis labios con delicadeza, lo que me exaltó. Me retorcí levemente sobre la cama, agarré la colcha con mis dos manos. Y ahí… movió su lengua, en mi centro. El calor invadió rápidamente mis mejillas, haciéndome subir y bajar cuantas veces quiso. Sus labios chuparon con fuerza aquel botón prohibido, tirándolo levemente, succionándolo con todas sus ganas.

Grité su nombre, incapaz de soportar el placer que él me daba. Tiré de sus cabellos, ésta vez duro, fuerte y con rabia. ¡Él era el único capaz de hacerme gritar, morir y respirar con euforia!

Quise mover mi pelvis para recibir más de él, pero él tenía su mano agarrada de mi cadera, haciendo el movimiento como una utopía.

Como pude, abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche, busqué entre las cosas y las encontré.

Lo agarré desde la camisa y lo acerqué a mí para besarlo con rabia y con sed de venganza. Le di la vuelta, ésta vez yo quedando sobre él, a horcajadas presionando su masculinidad.

—Casi me matas, Edward —le susurré mientras lo besaba, sonriendo mientras seguía sintiendo los espasmos de placer.

Agarré su camisa y se la quité, para luego lanzarla al suelo.

—Sube los brazos —le pedí.

Éste me hizo caso, acercándolos a los barrotes duros de la cama. Con rapidez envolví sus muñecas con las esposas, que estaban firmemente sujetas al duro hierro.

—Oh no, Bella… —susurró, asustado y extasiado.

—Sí, Edward —jadeé, sobando mi sexo contra el suyo.

Jugueteé con su torso desnudo, chupando todo el espacio, su piel exquisita. Con mi dedo índice acaricié el camino de vellos claros que seguían más y más abajo. Lo observé, mientras tanto le quitaba los zapatos.

—Nunca había querido hacer esto, Edward, pero contigo siento la confianza suficiente. Confío en ti —le hice saber, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Tomé las dos velas que estaban dentro del cajón y luego, con el encendedor, las encendí.

Me dirigí a sus pantalones, mi dedo índice y medio se introdujeron para quitárselos por completo. Llevaba unos bellos bóxer rojos, que guardaban con sutileza su miembro duro y a punto de explotar.

—Maldita sea, Bella —susurró, haciendo de sus manos un puño, moviendo los brazos para intentar liberarse.

Acaricié su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, y al revés, mi dedo índice se dedicaba a la cabeza.

Edward jadeó.

La antigua Isabella quería jugar ahora, el dolor y el placer harían su unión primitiva.

Dejé caer un poco de esperma sobre su pecho, mientras me restregaba contra él. Cerró sus ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y luego volvió a abrirlos. Repetí el procedimiento, ésta vez en su torso, luego su pelvis…

Me acomodé para lamer solo la punta de su miembro, el cual tenía una gota brillante a punto de escaparse. No evité su rostro al acercarme más a su sexo, y él no despegó sus orbes verdes de mí. Me lo introduje cuanto pude, con mis labios protegiendo mis dientes para no hacerle daño.

Succioné con fuerza, mientras mis manos masajeaban sus testículos. Su sabor salado era rico, sabroso para mí. No era desagradable, al contrario, me excitaba.

—Mmm… Bella —gruñó.

Tomé su miembro con una mano, para pasar mi lengua por todo lo alto y largo, deteniéndome exclusivamente en el glande. Pasé delicadamente mis uñas sobre el frenillo. Edward gimió.

Seguía sosteniendo mi mirada y yo no quería dejar de mirarlo.

La excitación subía y subía, mi clítoris palpitaba. Quería sentirlo dentro. Ahora.

Me puse nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él, todavía sin quitarle las esposas.

Besé sus labios cálidos, mientras sacaba la llave y la introducía en la cerradura de cada esposa metálica. Cuando estuvo libre, estiró sus brazos. Con rapidez me agarró las bragas y las rompió, para luego darme la vuelta y dejarme debajo de él. Con esa misma rapidez me quitó el sujetador, dejándome con los ligueros.

Se arrodilló frente a mi sexo, con su pene acarició mi clítoris y de un golpe se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Grité nuevamente, incapaz de soportar el ardor de su cuerpo junto al mío, el choque de su pelvis junto a la mía, la potencia en que nos uníamos.

Con sus labios rozó mi mejilla, luego mi cuello, los hombros… ¡A la mierda! Explotaría en unos segundos.

Sus manos en mi cintura lo hacían tener el control total de mi cuerpo, el cual movía a su antojo, penetrándome con profundidad. Sentí su respiración elevarse junto a la mía. Mordí un dedo, sufriendo y celebrando los espasmos de este nuevo orgasmo a mi ser. A los pocos segundos Edward explotó dentro de mí.

Cayó sobre mí, con su rostro en mi hombro, respirando y jadeando al mismo tiempo. Yo acaricié su cabello, intentando calmar mi respiración.

Después de un rato, ambos nos metimos dentro de la cama, ya que comenzaba a hacer frío. Edward se quedó mirándome con su mano apoyando su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté, apegándome a él.

—Nada, solo me gusta mirarte —dijo, sonriéndome.

Dejé mi mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho, mientras Edward acariciaba la otra con sus dedos.

—Te quiero —le dije.

* * *

><p>Hola muñecas, ¿todas han suspirado y emocionado con las demostraciones de amor entre estos dos? Aw, yo sí... Y me emocioné mucho, porque pronto los demonios de Bella saldrán a la luz. El monstruoso Damian hará su regreso y Jane no se dará por vencida.<p>

Recuerden bien que subiré pequeños spoilers en el grupo del fanfic, al cual yo puedo agregarlas solo si las tengo en facebook :) De lo contrario pueden buscarlo en el perfil de ff.

Un beso a todas :)


	29. Dulce y almíbar

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL +18.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Turning Page de fondo y morirán de emoción*<strong>

.

**Capítulo 28**

.

**Edward POV**

.

Mis manos estaban perfectamente puestas en su fina cintura, mientras ella respiraba sobre mí, en un sueño profundo. El aroma que emanaba de ella era simplemente perfecto, un aroma natural y propio imposible de encontrar en otro lugar.

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, la noche anterior no habíamos descansado mucho.

Sonreí a la nada cuando mis recuerdos comenzaban a golpear mi cabeza. Ese _te quiero_, salido de sus labios llenos, me había inflado el pecho de regocijo y felicidad. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan contento. Bella había dicho aquellas dos palabras, que a pesar de ser cortas y débiles, de igual manera estaban llenas de futuras felicidades para nosotros dos.

Dormía sobre mí, con su mejilla apoyada en mi pecho, respirando constantemente. Su espeso y largo cabello, con aquellos rizos y ondas débiles cayendo por toda su espalda, le daban un aspecto tierno y a la vez sexy. Solo ella podía tener esa antítesis peculiar, una inocencia innata y una sensualidad mágica.

Sus mejillas estaban un tanto coloradas y sus labios se movían levemente. No pude evitar acariciar su rostro suave y lleno de luz, luego, instintivamente, mi mano se fue hacia su respingada nariz, hasta que llegué a sus labios.

Me estremecía lo que ella producía en mí, el gozo propio al tenerla conmigo, durmiendo plácidamente como si esto fuese una costumbre. No me podía caber en la cabeza lo embobado que me encontraba con tan solo mirarla. Estaba flechado, esa era la cuestión.

"_Apreté el puente de mi nariz, con rabia y desesperación. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo conmigo? Solo habíamos tenido relaciones unas veces, una cosa que cualquiera podría cometer. Un error. ¡Maldita sea, había caído en sus estúpidos encantos! Era otro más a su lista, una conquista a su colección. No quería volver a cometer esas cosas con ella, pero viviendo con ella, ahora gracias a aquellas señoras… ¡Si supieran que me habían metido a la boca del león!_

_Me sentía como una oveja perdida, luchando por los instintos de la leona. Qué estupidez. _

_Lo peor era que me había gustado tanto, Isabella me encantaba, de cualquier manera me fascinaba y me entorpecía con ganas. Nunca me había sentido tan enloquecido, tan malditamente desgraciado. Ella tenía un poder impresionante sobre mí, y es que el solo de que se enojara me ponía loco. _

_Pero a veces su mirada se volvía triste, incluso atormentada. A veces me preguntaba, ¿qué podía hacer con ella para que se le pasara? Nunca me dejaba ir más allá, ¡y tampoco podía! Yo tenía a Jane, ella era mi novia… _

—_¿Qué piensas tanto? —me preguntó Jacob, entrando a la oficina con lentitud y seriedad. _

—_En Bella —le dije sinceramente, nunca le tenía secretos a Jacob. _

—_¿Bella? ¿Y qué sucedió con el bombón neoyorkino? —inquirió divertido, sentándose frente a mí con la al revés. _

—_No le digas bombón —gruñí. _

—_Oh, lo lamento, querido Edward, sé que es TÚ bombón —bromeó, riéndose. _

_Bufé exasperado, me ponía celoso de cualquier hombre que se atreviera a mirarla. Estaba mal, lo sabía. Y Jane ya ni me importaba. _

—_Ahora, me pondré serio. ¿Qué te está sucediendo con ella? A veces quieres avanzar un poco más allá con ella, otras veces ni siquiera te quieres acercar. No te entiendo, Edward. _

_Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, descansando mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Fijé mi vista en el cuadro abstracto que tenía colgada en una esquina, intentando sopesar las ganas de salir corriendo y tomar el primer vuelo a Inglaterra. Pero eso era el camino del cobarde, no podía hacerlo. _

—_No sé qué mierda me hizo, Jacob —comenté. _

—_Edward, Edward, Edward… Ella siempre te fascinó, ¿cómo quieres evitarlo? Y tú le fascinas a ella, te lo puedo asegurar —aseguró él. _

—_¿Yo fascinarle? Jacob, ella me odia —volví a gruñir. _

_Edward negó mientras sonreía, como si yo fuese un tonto difícil de hacer entender. _

—_¿Y tú la odias? —preguntó. _

_¿Yo odiarla? ¿Cómo iba a odiarla? Su aspecto tan fuerte y a la vez frágil, sus ojos tristes cada vez que veía algo en particular, esa insistente necesidad de bloquearse del mundo… No podía odiar a ese pequeño ángel. Lo que ella necesitaba era ayuda, amor y protección. _

—_No puedo odiarla, Jacob. Ella se empeña en bloquearse de todos, poniendo su maldita coraza contra mí por sobre todas las cosas. He querido ayudarla e infiltrarme en su corazón, pero no puedo, porque está Jane y… ella no me deja meterme más allá. Sus ojos me expresan tantas cosas, Jake, se nota la evidente necesidad, la súplica de amor. Ella está rota, está marchita. _

_Jacob aguardó con silencio mientras le explicaba todo lo que sentía por ella. Mis ganas de protegerla, fuese cual fuese el peligro y el miedo que la atormentaba. Quería abrazarla todas las noches de mi vida para que dejase de tener ese brillo horrible en sus ojos. ¿Qué hacer para hacerle sentir mejor? _

—_¿Qué harás con Jane? —Maldito Jacob y sus preguntas difíciles. _

—_Debo dejarla. No hay otra manera —dije, por fin entendiendo a lo que iba mi vida. _

—_Esa mujer no es para ti, Edward._

—_¿Y Bella sí? —le pregunté, ansioso por una respuesta. _

—_Eso solo lo sabrás tú…_

—_¡Cómo quieres que lo sepa! Ella no me deja meterme más allá —grité, exasperado. _

—_Tú eres idiota —lo quedé mirando mal, yo no era idiota—. Ella es una persona muy hermosa, Edward, sé por qué te lo digo. Tiene sentimientos muy guardados dentro de ella, quiere dejarlos ir, pero no puede. Sé por qué te lo digo, hablé hace muy poco con ella. No es la frialdad que tanto aparenta". _

Se estremeció cuando acaricié su hombro, luego abrió un ojo y sonrió. Volvió a dar un respingo, y la verdad es que hacía mucho frío y ella estaba desnuda junto a mí.

—Buenos días —le susurré, todavía acariciando su mejilla tersa.

—Buenos días —me dijo con voz somnolienta, restregándose contra mí—. ¿Qué hora es?

—No sé y no me importa —dije sinceramente—. Pero muero por conocer el lugar. Se ve tranquilo.

Bella bostezó, lo que me causó un poco de risa, se veía tan natural así. Se veía joven y radiante, sus ojos por fin brillaban sin tristeza, sin aquel tormento permanente.

—Quiero quedarme aquí en la cama por siempre —mascullé.

Bella cayó a mi lado, acurrucándose contra mí.

—¿Conmigo? —me preguntó divertida.

—Puede ser… —Se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos, con una sonrisa verdadera saliendo de sus labios—. Quiero quedarme todo el día durmiendo contigo, ¿es mucho pedir? —Hice un puchero.

Era una tentación andante, un increíble postre que no se podía desperdiciar. Era un sueño el poder quedarme todo el día junto a ella. Incluso más…

—¿Y no me enseñarás a cabalgar? —me preguntó, sabiendo que moría por verla junto al caballo.

—Pero no quiero levantarme —le dije, medio riendo.

Se levantó de la cama, haciendo un espectáculo de su cuerpo desnudo. Su trasero me quitó toda la atención, al tiempo que ella se ponía una bata sobre el cuerpo.

Se veía tan increíble sin una gota de aquel feroz maquillaje casi maquiavélico que utilizaba siempre en esa oficina. Incluso estaba más joven, parecía una jovencita de veinte. Y yo me sentía viejo.

—Vas a levantarte —me gruñó, sonriendo.

Se quedó parada al lado de la cama, con sus dos manos en la cintura, sin quitar su mirada amenazante. Yo, mientras tanto, ponía mis manos bajo la cabeza, sonriéndole burlón.

—No quiero levantarme —dije firmemente.

Enarcó una ceja, con su mano bien puesta en la cintura, su pie instintivamente golpeando el suelo y sus ojos fijos en mí.

Sabía de sobra que esa era su personalidad. Dominante, gruñona, llevada a sus ideas e incluso un tanto histérica. Pero así me gustaba, con su carácter duro y fogoso. Lo que me inquietaba de ella era esa frialdad tan obligada de su parte, ese afán por alejar a todos de ella. Si en verdad eso fuese parte de su personalidad, no me habría dicho que me quería.

—Vamos, he dicho que te levantes. El día está muy lindo y quiero ir al pueblo —se expresó entusiasta, sus ojos estaba brillantes por la posibilidad de salir a dar un paseo. Me enterneció.

—¿Vas a obligarme? —bromeé.

Agarré su muñeca y la atraje de golpe hacia la cama. Ésta cayó sobre mi cuerpo, riendo y pataleando. Fue en ese instante cuando sus ojos y los míos hicieron la conexión precisa, sellándose por completo con un beso gustoso y privado.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Así nos vamos a bañar y comenzamos a conocer el pueblo.

Bella seguía sobre mí, su cuerpo semidesnudo hacía contacto con el mío. Acepté de inmediato, sino aquel roce de cuerpos terminaría en otra cosa.

Me puse unos bóxer para no andar desnudo por ahí, tampoco era mi casa como para andar así tal cual Dios me había traído al mundo. Bella, en cambio, solo llevaba aquella maldita tela fina sobre su cuerpo, sin nada más, solo una bata corta que tapaba, con un poco de suerte, su trasero.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a comer a otro lugar e ir a algún parque —dijo, mientras cortaba unas frutillas y las ponía en un pequeño pote.

—Haré lo que tú quieras —expresé, recargándome en el mueble, a su lado.

—Edward, vístete —regañó, con una mirada divertida en sus ojos.

—No quiero —dije secamente.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás, pasé mis manos por su cintura y la abracé. Recargué mi barbilla en su hombro, recibiendo todo el aroma de su cuello. Bella se dio la vuelta para quedar los dos con nuestros rostros de frente, puso una frutilla en mi boca para que comiera. Así lo hice, estaba jugosa y dulce.

Enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, se puso de puntillas y me besó lentamente.

Sus besos eran especiales, de eso no cabía duda. Sentía lo que me daba en cada roce de nuestros labios, lo que entregaba y en lo que se empeñaba por complacer. La sentía viva y completa junto a mí, lo que me llenaba de gozo.

—Te quiero —le susurré sin poder evitarlo.

—Yo… yo también, Edward. —Escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

Sabía cuánto le costaba decir eso, se había acostumbrado a no demostrar sus sentimientos a los demás. Y por esa misma razón, aquel _te quiero_ tenía un valor triple.

—Buenos días —exclamó Susan entusiasmada, entrando a la cocina con paso firme y rápido.

Bella abrió sus ojos como dos platos, luego hizo un mohín con su boca. Cuando Susan me vio semidesnudo en la cocina, bien apegado a Bella, abrió los ojos incluso más grandes y rápidamente se cubrió los ojos, a la altura de las cejas, con la mano derecha.

—¡No debí entrar así a la casa! Me disculpan.

Dio un giro sobre su eje, partiendo rauda a quizá donde.

—Creo que le gusté —bromeé.

Bella entrecerró los ojos, mientras hacía dibujos imaginarios en mi pecho.

—Pero eres mío, ¿no? —susurró, sabía que ésta vez no lo estaba afirmando al cien por ciento.

—Como tú para mí —le dije.

Bella era mía. Quizá era una especie de estupidez decir eso, ella era una mujer muy independiente, pero así lo sentía. Sentía a Bella mía, no como una propiedad, pero sí como todo su conjunto. Yo sabía tocarla, sabía quererla, sabía protegerla… Ella era mía.

Salimos al pueblo a eso de las 3 de la tarde, ya que nos habíamos quedado comiendo y aceptando las disculpas —a regañadientes— de Susan.

Hacía algo de frío, por lo que Bella se puso jeans y un abrigo ajustado de color crema. Su cabello oscuro caía sobre su espalda con majestuosidad. Su rostro seguía limpio de maquillaje, exceptuando sus pestañas.

Caminamos a una especie de feria, en la cual vendían algodones de azúcar y manzanas cubierta de caramelo. Compré algodones, sintiéndome un niño nuevamente, y por la sonrisa gigante de Bella, ella también se sentía así.

Según un cartel gigante que había en lo alto, esta semana sería el aniversario del pueblo. Ahora me explicaba por qué tanta fiesta.

Caminamos de la mano hacia el show de títeres que había más allá, parecía divertido. Más allá había payasos, de los cuales temía levemente. El show estaba bastante entusiasta, pero mis preocupaciones seguían atormentando mi cabeza.

"—_¿La seguiste? —preguntó en un susurro. _

_Miraba hacia los lados a cada segundo, como temiendo de que alguien pudiese verla. _

—_¡Maldita sea, Price! Supongo que nadie te vio acercarte, ¿no? —exclamó Jane, apretando el teléfono público con fuerza. _

_Fruncí el ceño levemente, ¿qué podía estar tramando con un tal Price? Viniendo de ella y con tanta rabia, como se podía notar, no era nada bueno. _

_No sabía qué mierda estaba haciendo con ella a mi lado, terminaba por comprenderlo. Ella no era para mí, no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que yo creí que podía ser. Quizá había cambiado, o más bien ella había mostrado su verdadera faceta. _

_Debía dejarla, ¿pero cómo? Ella era capaz de inventar cualquier excusa, además no quería dañarla. Estaba su familia de por medio, Aro estaba enfermo, mucho más enfermo que Charlie, ¿cómo podía llenarla de tanta preocupación? Pero también debía pensar en mí. Y en Bella. Ella no se merecía ser la otra, la amante, la puta. Bella no era una puta, nunca lo sería, ansiaba con todas mis ganas que ella fuese mi novia, así tal cual, que la gente la nombrara así. La novia de Edward Cullen. O por el contrario, que yo fuese nombrado como el novio de Isabella Swan. _

_¿Qué podía hacer? Además, Jane ocultaba cosas, realmente cosas malignas. Con el paso del tiempo me había hecho a la idea de que Jane no era la chica dulce y sin malas intenciones, sino una mujer realmente fría y sin escrúpulos. _

_Muchos podían pensar que Bella y Jane se parecían en ese aspecto si es que la última era también fría y sin escrúpulos. Pero Isabella era solo una armadura de lo que ella era por dentro, muchas veces su mirada se tornaba cálida y dulce, una mirada tan inocente y propia de ella. Jane no era así, ella era una máscara de su frío corazón. Sabía que estaba mal el hecho de compararlas, que eso no era de un hombre hecho y derecho, con valores y educación, pero era imposible de no hacer. _

_Las caricias de Bella eran eléctricas, precisas, verdaderas. Las de Jane solo eran vacías. Y ahora me venía a dar cuenta…"_

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —inquirió, al no verme reír del chiste.

—Oh, no nada. Solo pensaba —le di una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

Temía de lo que Jane pudiese hablar de Bella, temía que le pudiese hacer algo. No era el hecho que yo la dejase, diciéndole que no la quería, era más bien un ego roto. Le dolía que los demás la viesen derrotada.

¿Quién era ese tal Price y qué planeaba con Jane? Ya hacía mucho que la había visto hablar con él, y la tuve que seguir para poder descubrirla. ¿A quién quería hundir? Suplicaba que a Bella no, ella no merecía el odio de nadie. Pero, y si quería hacer algo contra Bella, ¿quién era Price y qué demonios tenía que ver con ella? No iba a preguntarle, no todavía.

Por el momento debía hablar con Jacob y suplicarle que estuviese al tanto de lo que pasaba con Jane y, si era necesario, avisarle a Alice y a James. A Bella nadie le haría daño.

La vi sonreír y reír con algunos de los chistes de aquellos títeres, era mágico e increíble. Sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas y sus ojos lucían divertidos. ¿Qué le había hecho ese hijo de puta en su pasado, como para estar tan herida hoy en día? Porque esa era la razón que me había dado Charlie, justo un día antes de mi cumpleaños.

"—_A veces siento que nunca podré saber qué demonios pasa por su cabeza —le dije a Charlie, mientras éste intentaba reincorporarse en la cama. _

—_¿A qué te refieres, hijo? —inquirió, sin entender a qué me refería. _

—_¿Qué le sucedió a Bella en un pasado? —No quería rodeos, iría directo al grano. _

_Charlie se quedó pensando un momento, con los ojos fijos en sus dedos. Luego su mirada se fue hacia mí. _

—_¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —me preguntó. _

_Medité si decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero luego supe que eso solo debía decírselo Bella. Cuando ella se propusiera ser algo más conmigo, ahí podríamos gritar abiertamente lo que ella importaba para mí. _

—_La vi llorar desde que vivo con ella, le pregunté qué sucedía pero no recibí más que un silencio de su parte. Ella no es así porque sí, Charlie. Algo o alguien la hizo ser así, esos son solo vestigios de maldad pura en su pasado. ¿Fuiste tú, tío Charlie? —Estaba desesperado por una respuesta rápida, o iría corriendo a preguntarle a ella directamente. ¡Debía saberlo!_

—_¡Estás loco, Edward! Yo jamás le haría daño a mi propia hija, a mi familia nunca podría tocarle un pelo —exclamó, un tanto ofendido. _

—_Lo siento mucho, tío Charlie, no fue mi intención. Pero quiero saberlo, necesito saber aunque sea algo de ella. Me preocupa, me irrita no poder ayudarle aunque sea un poco en todo lo que está sintiendo._

_Sin pensarlo, había agarrado a Charlie de sus manos, incitándolo a decirme un poco. Sus ojos pasaban por muchas sensaciones, la ansiedad, el miedo, la tristeza y la duda. _

—_No puedo decirte mucho, Edward. ¡No me corresponde! Es un pasado tan oscuro y maquiavélico que… dudo mucho Bella pueda olvidar. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo que me impactó en demasía—. No sacarías nada preguntándoselo a Renée o incluso a James, nadie lo sabe más que yo, ella me confió sus más profundos secretos. Y claro, ni siquiera fue con detalles, solo ella sabe aquellos detalles que le comen el alma día a día, año tras año. _

_Mi garganta se apretó del miedo. ¿Estaba preparado para saber aunque sea un poco de lo que le había sucedido? _

—_No importa lo que tú sepas, por favor dime quién es el causante, o qué. Solo dime un poco, algo que me calme de este infierno que siento por dentro —supliqué, luchando conmigo mismo por salir corriendo y buscar a Bella._

_Tragó saliva, apretó sus labios en una perfecta línea recta, con su ceño fruncido. _

—_Bella tuvo un novio muy especial cuando ella tenía 16 años, lo conocíamos muy poco. Era el típico niñato que jugaba fútbol americano en la escuela, tú no lo alcanzaste a conocer porque te habías ido a la universidad de Oxford a estudiar. _

—_Esa vez solo mi mamá y Alice se habían quedado en Estados Unidos, ¿no? —Recordaba un poco la cronología del asunto. _

_Charlie asintió. _

—_Este chico se llama Damian. Tenía dos años más que Bella, lo que me parecía un poco duro de tragar, ya que el tipo en sí era bastante maduro para ella. Tenía un carácter muy manso en un principio, pero luego fue demostrando características muy peculiares. Damian no era para Bella, ella era una chica sencilla, de esas que no necesitan llamar la atención para que el mundo las quisiera. —Hizo una pausa larga, mientras respiraba y suspiraba—. Él le hizo mucho daño, un daño irreparable. Por eso te pido que nunca le presiones, nunca le pidas tanto, porque la confianza para ella es algo casi utópico."_

Recuerdo muy bien que ese día lloré de impotencia, mientras tocaba el piano perdido entre la oscuridad del salón. La melodía solo aumentaba mi ira y mi desesperación por encontrar a ese hombre que le hizo daño.

Se llamaba Damian, solo eso sabía. Ni su apellido, ni su lugar de procedencia. Nada más.

—Edward, te pasa algo y no me quieres decir. —Parecía enojada, ya habíamos dejado de lado el show de los títeres.

—¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

—Por tu rostro. Estás como perdido, ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando te pedí que fuésemos a jugar con las armas. —Se veía dolida por esto. Bien sabía que a Bella no le gustaba mucho que la ignorara.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella, estaba pensando en algunas cosas y… Nada en especial. —No quería preocuparla.

Miró hacia el suelo con los brazos cruzados, con el entrecejo fruncido y la boca tensa. Estaba enojada. Y parecía una niña.

—No quieres contarme —susurró.

—Ahora sientes lo mismo que yo cuando no quieres contarme por qué estás tan triste —le dije sin pensar.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que le había dicho. Dio un giro en su propio eje y salió caminando rápido, adentrándose más y más en la masa.

Maldita sea, no había sido mi intención sacarle en cara eso. No tenía la culpa. Había sido un estúpido.

.

**Bella POV**

.

No me importaba perderme entre las miles de personas que había en ese lugar, solo quería arrancar hacia un lugar que me fuese tranquilo para sopesar toda la mierda que estaba sintiendo.

Estúpido Edward. ¡Odiaba que me sacaran las cosas en cara! Menos cuando era insoportable el hecho de contarle mí pasado a alguien. Había creído que me entendía, pero ya veía que no.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la avenida próxima, el cementerio no quedaba muy lejos. Escuché la voz de Edward gritarme a lo lejos, pero no quería verlo. Corrí más y más rápido hacia la avenida, luego doblé hacia la izquierda. Cuando estuve segura que no me seguía, me adentré al campo mismo de Elizabethtown, hasta que, dos cuadras más allá me encontré con el cementerio.

En la entrada había unas personas vendiendo flores, de las que por inercia compré. Me sumergí en el frío intolerable que me producía el cementerio. Observé las muchas criptas y terrenos, todas cubiertas de flores, unas más que otras. Era increíble como muchas de ellas las recordaba, y otras me parecían nuevas.

Llegué al lugar indicado, estaba lleno de flores de muchos colores. Acaricié la cruz caída que tenía, de color gris y piedra. Luego pasé mis dedos por las letras: "Stefan Fuenzalida".

Me senté en la banca que había frente a la tumba, un tanto incómoda. Como siempre.

Miré al cielo, el cual mostraba un sol brillante, resplandeciente. Luego me fui hacia el duro cemento de aquella tumba fría y dura. Ahí estaba él.

—Perdón por no haberte venido a ver —le dije, ignorando la sensación de estupidez que sentía en ese momento—, solo que he tenido mucho trabajo y la verdad se me hace muy difícil venir a verte.

Dejé pasar el hecho de que las lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por mi rostro, como siempre que revivía los momentos más vívidos que tenía con él. Aquellos que nunca podría borrar con mi memoria.

—Creí que no me dolería tanto como la otra vez —dije—, pero ya veo que sigues aquí presente.

Le puse las flores justo frente a la foto que había de él, la cual había puesto su madre hace ya 10 años atrás. Saqué un pañuelo desechable y la limpié con cuidado, ya que estaba un poco sucia.

Un sollozo salió de mi garganta en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contactos con los míos. Aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de vida, que de un día para otro asesinaron frente a mis ojos.

—Bella —llamó Edward, asustándome.

—Vete —pedí.

Sentí como caminó hacia mí, para luego darme la vuelta y abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas. Mi rostro se fue instintivamente hacia su pecho, el cual mojé con mis lágrimas que caían profundas, espesas y amargas. No me importó aquel sollozo que salió de mi garganta, ya no quería ocultar la tristeza que sentía, solo me hacía más miserable.

—Perdóname —dijo—. No quise que te sintieras mal.

No sabía qué decirle, tampoco quería abrir la boca. Estaba sumergida en su abrazo que me reconfortaba en muchos aspectos.

—Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, sea lo que sea que te atormente —susurró, acariciando mi cabello.

Me hizo sentarme en la banca, para después él hacer lo mismo. Me tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos y luego besó mi mejilla.

Edward era el hombre más dulce del mundo. Y lo quería por esa y muchas razones más.

—Gracias por aguantarme, Edward —le dije sinceramente—. Gracias por estar conmigo.

—No debes agradecerlo, Bella. —Volvió a abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas, mientras yo sopesaba las lágrimas.

Miró la tumba por primera vez, se tensó en un primer momento, pero luego se relajó.

—Él es Stefan, el hermano de Paola. Nunca lo conociste porque estuvo en Rusia por mucho tiempo, junto a sus tíos —le aclaré en cuanto noté su duda, ya que con Paola sí se habían conocido.

—Lo querías mucho —afirmó, con una mirada de tristeza.

—Fue mi amigo, mi confidente en muchos sentidos. Lo quería como a un hermano —dije, recordando los muchos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

—Lo querías como algo más que un hermano, Bella —volvió a afirmar.

—Él me amó siempre, me buscó cuando estaba con alguien más. Y cuando las cosas entre Stefan y yo se hicieron más profundas, él se fue.

Yo a Stefan lo había comenzado a amar como a un hombre, pero en cuanto quería que las cosas que hicieran más grandes, al hecho de ser novios… Él había sido asesinado.

Stefan fue mi primer amigo, el primero que supo mi noviazgo con Damian, y que de primer momento no aceptó. Yo le di su primer beso, porque era muy tímido y nunca podía acercarse a las chicas. También fue mi primera vez, juntos los dos habíamos querido probar, por la confianza y el cariño que nos teníamos. Con Damian no había querido hacerlo nunca, él no me daba la confianza ni la seguridad de que no me haría daño.

Stefan había sido el primero en todo sentido, había sido el ser humano más hermoso que había conocido jamás.

—¿Algún día podré saber qué sucedió? —preguntó tímidamente. Le di una sonrisa sincera.

—Muy pronto, Edward. Muy pronto.

Por muy extraño que parezca, Edward me daba la misma confianza que en algún momento Stefan me dio. Pero sentía tanto miedo de perderlo a él también. Sabía que era algo estúpido, pero el trauma de que la vida me lo arrebatara, era algo que me atormentaba día a día.

—Creo que sería mejor que nos vayamos —le dije a Edward, me sentía presionada y triste al ver aquella tumba.

—Si es lo que quieres, nos vamos.

. . .

Me encontraba mucho más tranquila que antes, sobre todo por el reconfortante abrazo que me daba él. Es más, me acordé que había traído mi cámara para sacar algunas fotos al paisaje del bello Elizabethtown.

—No sabía que te gusta la fotografía —comentó, mientras yo comenzaba a sacar fotos al parque lleno de niños.

—No soy profesional, recién comencé a hacerlo con las técnicas correspondientes y todo eso —le dije distraídamente, mientras intentaba sacarle una foto a una niña que comía helado.

—Es un hobby muy interesante, sobre todo viniendo de ti. —Sonreí con su comentario.

—Pues… gracias —le dije sinceramente—. ¿Sabes? Quiero sacarle algunas fotos a tu caballo. Y claro, contigo montándolo.

Edward hizo una mueca de sorpresa falsa, para luego rascarse la cabeza y apuntarse a sí mismo con un dedo.

—¿A mí? Yo no tengo nada en especial. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Para mí eres especial —dije rápidamente, sin notar mi gran sinceridad.

Me sentí avergonzada al decir eso, no estaba acostumbrada a ser así de sincera con un hombre.

—No hace falta que yo lo diga, ¿no? —susurró, con sus ojos brillantes, lo que me recordó a aquella vez que le entregué el caballo.

—Dilo —pedí.

Envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, yo dejé una mano en su hombro y la otra sujetaba mi cámara. Pegó su frente con la mía, lo que me parecía cursi y… maldita sea, me encantaba. Me dio un casto beso en los labios y luego habló:

—Eres la mujer más diferente que he conocido en mi vida. Eres la mujer más especial que conozco, y no me arrepiento de estar así contigo.

Mi corazón martilleaba. No por vergüenza, ni miedo. Era una extraña sensación de triunfo, alegría, éxtasis.

Volvió a besarme, ésta vez fue con ganas, esos besos que te comen el alma. Sus labios acariciaban los míos con tal maestría, que todo el mundo a mí alrededor estaba perdido, no me interesaban ni los segundos que pasaban, ni la gente que nos pudiese estar observando. Era una burbuja en la cual nadie podría ingresar, nadie podría romper, nadie podría dañar…

Recordé las rivalidades que habíamos tenido en un principio, esa capacidad tan horrible de insultarnos y hacernos ver menos que el otro. Era algo tan ridículo ahora. No podía concebir la idea de que ahora nosotros no fuésemos lo que éramos ahora. Pero, ¿qué éramos?

¡Ah! Era tan difícil de saberlo, Edward prácticamente iba a casarse con aquella rubia, de la cual yo separé sin consideración. Y eso lo había hecho con Frederick y Debbie Owen, un matrimonio sin hijos y con un gran futuro por delante.

Ella, una mujer exitosa y llena de riquezas como lo era su empresa, "Owen Corporation". Él, dueño de una de las empresas constructoras más grandes de Estados Unidos. Un matrimonio roto por mí, y sin querer. Yo nunca le pedí a Frederick que se separara de ella, pero según él, estaba embobado conmigo, no podía dejar de pensar en mí… Me había importado una mierda, yo no sentía nada por él.

¿Edward seguiría queriéndome con ese pasado? No me arrepentía, ¡no podía arrepentirme! Esa era yo al fin y al cabo…

Mierda, no quería pensar más esas cosas. Me hacían daño, mi amor propio bajaba considerablemente, y mi seguridad se iba a la mierda.

Pero en un futuro Edward sabría todo, absolutamente todo lo que me sucedió estaría en su mente. Y esperaba que él no me dejase por eso.

Recordé una de las grandes inseguridades que tenía. Tanya.

.

Comimos en el restaurante más conocido de Elizabethtown, lo que fue una suerte, porque siempre estaba lleno.

Me relajó bastante el hecho de estar tranquilamente en una mesa, hablando de nuestros gustos y mañas. Incluso, ya me había relajado con el tema de mi pasado, era mejor no seguir pensando esas cosas.

Luego fuimos de vuelta a la casa, era hora de montar por primera vez en un caballo. Me sentía nerviosa, no era algo que ansiara hacer, pero con Edward todo sería maravilloso.

Susan cocinaba algo para la cena, mientras que su nieta jugaba con mi gata. Joseph y Carlos estaban bastante entusiasmados con el caballo, el cual, manso y cariñoso, se dejaba querer por los hombres.

Le permití a Edward un poco de diversión con aquel animal, mientras yo iría a cambiarme de ropa.

Opté por un simple sweater azul y unos pantalones de tela color caqui, que eran bastante apretados y cómodos para mí. Reemplacé los tacos por unas botas de cuero sintético color café claro, con una plataforma casi mínima, lisa y plana; en la parte de atrás tenía un bonito diseño con cordones a juego.

Afuera ya comenzaba a hacer un frío que casi calaba los huesos, miré por la ventana trasera, justo en la cocina, y ahí estaba él con su caballo. Se veía contento y relajado, pero no estaba lo suficientemente abrigado.

—Deberías llevarle algo para que se tape —dijo Susan, que también miraba conmigo.

—¿Tienes alguna especie de manta o algo? Que sea grande.

Se quedó pensando un momento, mordiéndose las mejillas internas. Luego abrió la boca y sonrió.

—Creo que en el ropero de la habitación más pequeña, frente a la tuya, hay una manta bastante grande para dos —dijo con mirada suspicaz.

—Susan —regañé.

—Bien. Lo siento —dijo riendo.

Me fui en busca de la manta que Susan me había señalado. Realmente era grande; de color azul, al igual que mi sweater y blanda por el material, algodón.

Cuando volví a la cocina, Susan me tenía dos tazones con chocolate caliente. Le sonreí muy agradecida.

Me envolví en la manta, la cual pesaba al estar doblada para que no rozara con el suelo. En mis manos estaban los tazones con chocolate, me picaban los dedos por el calor que emanaba de ellos.

Edward estaba hablando algo con Carlos y Joseph, aunque no costaba imaginarse cuál era el tema. Dejó de hacerlo cuando me vio, pero luego retomó unas palabras con ellos, pero no escuché ya que estaban algo más alejados de mí. Carlos y Joseph se despidieron, argumentando que irían a cortar la leña. Le sonreí a Edward, estaríamos solos. Y el caballo, por supuesto.

—Hola —saludé tímidamente.

—Hola —dijo él más enérgico—. Tienes frío —afirmó.

—¿Tú no?

—Un poco —confirmó.

—Toma, esto te calentará —le dije, tendiéndole el chocolate—. Me lo dio Susan para el frío.

Bebió un poco, con los ojos cerrados. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

—Está caliente.

Sonreí.

Nos sentamos en el pasto, ambos nos tapamos con la manta azul, abrazados frente al sol que ya estaba a punto de esconderse. Bebí un poco del chocolate, estaba sabroso. Y sí, caliente.

—Me siento realmente cómoda aquí —comenté.

—Me gusta estar así contigo.

Edward estaba abrazado a mí desde atrás, la manta daba vueltas por su espalda y terminaba justo frente a mí. Bebíamos de vez en cuando el líquido sabroso y dulce, en un silencio cómodo e íntimo.

—¿Quieres cabalgar un poco? —preguntó, mientras daba pequeños besos en mi cabello.

—Si te soy sincera, me da algo de miedo —dije, con una sonrisa nerviosa en mis labios.

—Conmigo no te sucederá nada.

Tenía razón.

Me paré junto a él, me tendió su mano y yo se la tomé. Me condujo hacia el caballo, el cual ahora me parecía más alto que antes.

—Pisa ahí. —Me señaló el estribo.

Así lo hice. Con sus manos en mi cintura me elevó y me sentó en el animal. Bufó, y yo pegué un salto.

—No es gracioso —gruñí al escuchar a Edward reír.

Tenía frío y ansiaba aquella mantita.

Edward se sentó detrás de mí, lo que me hizo sentir inseguridad. ¿Cómo iba a sujetarme del animal?

—Yo te sujetaré —afirmó.

Agarró las cuerdas que tenía el animal a su alrededor e hizo un sonido con la boca. El caballo avanzó lentamente y yo estaba tensa entre los brazos de Edward.

—Relájate —susurró él, muy cerca de mi oído.

La electricidad por toda mi columna no se hizo esperar, mi sangre comenzó a hervir con fervor. Dios, no podía estar haciendo esto.

—No me seduzcas sobre un caballo, Edward —lo regañé.

—No te estoy seduciendo —volvió a susurrarme.

El caballo comenzó a moverse más rápido, lo que me hacía saltar en mi posición. Era bastante excitante el movimiento que hacíamos, más si tenía a Edward apegado a mí.

Había perdido miedo, y ya no tenía frío. Ahora sentía excitación y calor, más ahora que Edward besaba mi cuello con lentitud y una de sus manos estaba bien puesta en mi pelvis.

—No pretenderás excitarme más de lo debido sobre el caballo, ¿no? —dije jadeante.

—No estaría nada de mal. —Sentía la vibración de su voz sobre mi piel, y el exhalar húmedo de su boca.

El caballo frenó en seco, lo que nos produjo un golpeteo de ambos cuerpos. Dios, estaba caliente.

Edward apretó las cuerdas en su mano, para que el caballo comenzara a correr nuevamente. Ésta vez lo hizo parar él, justo en la entrada del establo.

Cuando habíamos bajado, no pude aguantarme más, en dos segundos ya estaba echada sobre él. Lo besé con pasión, con necesidad. Necesitaba de él, sentirme completa otra vez por él, que me llenase de besos, que me mimara.

Puso la manta azul en el montón de paja que ahí había y caímos en ella, él sobre mí, sin importarme realmente el lugar que habíamos elegido. No quería perder más tiempo, estábamos lejos de la casa.

—¿No te importa que alguien nos vea? —preguntó jadeante, mientras yo le quitaba el sweater que traía él.

—A la mierda todo —rezongué.

—Así me gusta. —Sonrió.

.

**Edward POV**

.

Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus ojos brillaban de deseo. Su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía bajo el mío, pidiendo a gritos que la hiciera mía.

—Tranquila, cariño —susurré.

Quería ir lento, sentirla realmente mía, paso a paso, caricia por caricia.

Asintió y calmó levemente su respiración. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos por nuestros besos y sus pestañas subían y bajaban.

Besé su cuello con lentitud, castamente. Quité su sweater, luego sus pantalones y sus zapatos. Observé su cuerpo, cada parte de aquel santuario increíble. Luego eliminé cada pedazo de ropa que todavía estaba en ella.

No pude evitar acariciar débilmente toda su extensión, mientras intentaba digerir que aquel hermoso ser era mío.

—Eres mía —afirmé.

—Sí, lo soy.

Sus manos se fueron hacia mi pantalón, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Cuando me deshizo de toda prenda, sus pequeñas manitos acariciaron mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo el suave toque.

Estaba enfermo de ella, obsesionado, no podría cansarme nunca.

Abrió sus piernas, pidiéndome. Y así lo hice. Lento, armonioso, perfecto. Éramos una sola unión y nada más.

Mi pecho se infló cuando vi su rostro retorcerse al estar completa. Mi respiración se aceleró cuando ella misma me acercó, con sus manos bien puestas en mi espalda.

Me moví con lentitud y profundidad, Bella gimió fuerte.

—Shh… —Puse un dedo sobre sus labios, nadie podía saber que nosotros estábamos aquí.

Asintió, y con su mano puesta en mi barbilla, me acercó a ella para que la besara.

Mordió mis labios, luego mi quijada. Estaba desesperada. Sabía que la impaciencia era una de sus mayores características, pero también el placer se hacía más y más extenso cuando los movimientos iban en lentitud y profundidad.

—Edward —gimió lo más bajo que pudo.

Sus cuencas marrones pedían más y más de mí, lo que impacientaba cada vez más nuestro encuentro. Sentía el jalar de mi cabello en cada embestida que daba. Sin querer mis manos se fueron a sus muslos, los cuales acaricié con dulzura y devoción.

Sentí el éxtasis y la desesperación en un solo golpe nervioso, mi corazón iba a explotar; y no solo por la pasión y el deseo que estaba sintiendo, sino que era algo más allá. Su rostro, sus expresiones, lo que expresaban sus ojos… No era solo sexo, esa era la cuestión, todo ese roce sexual había quedado a segundo plano. Mi atención estaba puesta en ella, Bella era el centro de mi universo.

¿Esto era hacer el amor? ¿El mismo hecho de que no te importe más que ella, quererla y cuidarla en este mismo acto? Nada me importaba más que ella en este mismo momento. Y mi corazón explotaría de dicha.

¿Era lo mismo para ella?

Tenía los ojos cerrados ahora, acariciaba mi cuello con sus dedos, luego mi espalda. Apresuré mis movimientos, lo que ahora desquició más y más a Bella. Apretó sus paredes, estrangulando mi miembro, la sangre se acumuló ahí y luego todo aquel placer se irradió hacia cada parte de mi cuerpo. Especialmente mi cerebro.

Bella me apretó contra ella, me besó las mejillas, los párpados y por último mis labios. Hasta que caímos en el paraíso del amor eterno. La explosión de nuestros cuerpos culminó y el placer nos llenó cada parte de nuestro ser.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo cansada sobre el de ella sin poder evitarlo, con nuestras mejillas en un leve contacto. Su respiración iba y venía con profundidad, Bella estaba muy agotada.

Cuando ambos ya estábamos repuestos, nos acomodamos perfectamente en aquel espacio reducido. Ella prefirió acostarse cómodamente en mi pecho, con su rostro pegado a mi piel. Acaricié sus mejillas rojas, luego su cabello desordenado. Reí por el momento recién ocurrido.

—¿Por qué ríes? —preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nada importante, solo me causa gracia lo que acaba de suceder —le contesté tranquilamente.

Bella frunció el ceño, luego se mordió el labio inferior algo insegura.

—Fue distinto —le dije.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron más rojas que antes, y esta vez no fue por el ejercicio. Me dio ternura, por lo que no pude evitar besarla.

—Para mí igual lo fue —masculló con la voz un tanto ronca. Sabía cuánto le costaba expresarse, pero lo estaba logrando y eso era un paso hacia adelante.

—Mañana tenemos que irnos —le recordé, algo apenado.

—Lo sé, y siento que no podré volver a sentirme tan bien como me he sentido estos dos días —contestó, con sus ojos perdidos.

Recordé por qué había sido todo esto, el esmero de Bella porque todo saliera bien. Era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en mi vida.

—Gracias por esto, Bella. —Debía decírselo por lo menos cada día de mi existencia.

Vi cómo se emocionó cuando dije eso, como el brillo de su mirada ardía y vivía. Me abrazó fuerte, enviando todos sus sentimientos.

Bella dio un respingo, así que ambos nos envolvimos en la manta.

—Debo confirmar una sospecha —le comenté divertido—. Alice te dijo que me gustaban los caballos, ¿no?

—Has dado en lo correcto —respondió divertida—. Ella es una mujer muy astuta, supo dar en algo perfecto. Yo no conozco mucho de ti y…

—Si conoces de mí —le digo apenado—, sabes cómo hacerme feliz con solo una sonrisa. Creo que eso es más importante.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero luego se calló. Sus emociones estaban floreciendo y no la culpaba.

—¿Por qué aceptaste la idea del caballo? ¿Por qué no algo más pequeño? Un caballo es un lío de comprar, más si es un purasangre —comenté, intrigado.

Bella jugaba con el bello escaso de mi pecho. Estaba nerviosa.

—Te mereces aquel regalo, Edward, es un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí este último tiempo.

Me miró con aquellos ojitos espesos e inocentes. Mi corazón dio un leve salto.

La abracé con fuerzas.

—Sé que cada gesto que he hecho por ti, lo harías por mí. De eso estoy seguro.

Se mordió el labio inferior otra vez, para luego juntar los suyos con los míos. Disfruté como nunca de sus besos, eran tan delicados y perfectos… Nunca podría volver a sentir lo que sentía con ella en un simple beso.

En el momento que iba a decir todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, el teléfono me interrumpió con aquel chillido molesto. Bella me lo facilitó. En la pantalla decía: Dr. Pelotas.

—Hola, Jasper. —Traté de sonar lo más amigable posible. Tenía bien fresco en mi cabeza el hecho de que se quería tirar a mi hermana.

—¡Hola, querido amigo! —exclamó emocionado.

Intentaba no prestar mucha atención a las caricias de Bella y a sus ojos grandes mirándome con expectación, para intentar hablar normal con Dr. Pelotas. Pero era realmente imposible.

—¿Qué te traes? —Fui al grano.

—Bien. Creo que Bella te tiene bien ocupado. Quería ser más delicado con el tema, para que fuese una sorpresa linda para ustedes, pero como me gruñes, lo haré breve. Elena despertó —dijo.

Elena… ¡Elena!

* * *

><p>Muy buenas tardes a todas :D Este cap me llenó el alma :c de verdad me emocioné escribiéndolo, la verdad es que nunca había sentido mariposas haciendo romance, excepto con el lemmon. ¡Realmente estoy loca! Awww, gracias a todas por sus rr porque ayudan a saber qué tal el capi. Da igual lo que sean, críticas constructivas, un "gracias" e incluso esos grandes testamentos que me escriben sus emociones en cada parte del capítulo. Sus follow, sus favoritos, ¡un millón de gracias, de verdad! Ok, ando sentimental hoy, lo siento jaja.<p>

Un beso gigantesco a todas mis lectoras y sobre todo a aquellas que siguen este fanfic hace ya un año.


	30. Fiebre

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL +18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación:<p>

Wipe your Eyes – Maroon 5.

It Will Rain – Bruno Mars.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 29**

**.**

**Edward POV**

—¿Es verdad lo que estás diciendo? —le pregunté nuevamente. Quería estar completamente seguro de que aquello era real.

—Hombre, no estaría jugando con eso. —Tenía razón.

Bella comenzó a preguntarme qué es lo que sucedía, con una mirada dubitativa.

—Sería bueno que en cuando ustedes volviesen a la ciudad viniesen a verla.

Claro, nos iríamos mañana temprano. ¡Sería sorpresa!

—Ok, está bien. Iremos en cuanto lleguemos a allá —le dije a Jasper.

—Dile a Bella, se pondrá contentísima. Ah, y sus madres dan por hecho que estoy con ustedes, así que no vayan a arruinar este secreto.

Se me había olvidado que nuestro viaje había sido infiltrado como algo de "amigos". Debía tenerlo en mente.

Cuanto la llamada de Jasper finalizó, Bella se me quedó mirando un buen rato, esperando a que le dijera algo. Ella era muy inteligente, sabía que estaba involucrada.

—Elena —solté con la voz baja.

—¿Qué sucede con Elena? —Se sentó a mi lado en un segundo, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Despertó —dije alegremente.

—¿Despertó? Maldita sea. ¡Despertó! —gritó, para luego abrazarme con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. Jasper es un genio, de verdad que lo es —añadió para sí misma.

—¿Y quién lo trajo a Estados Unidos?

Me sentía un inmaduro por decir eso, pero de igual manera quería los elogios de ella. Sí, soy un estúpido.

—Tú lo trajiste. ¡Y gracias!

Se abalanzó contra mi cuerpo, apegándose fuertemente contra mí, me besó con dulzura y luego dejó descansar su cabeza en mi pecho. Nos quedamos mirando un largo rato, ambos enviándonos sentimientos y mensajes que no necesitaban ser expulsados oralmente. Pasé mi dedo por su nariz, luego sus mejillas hasta llegar a su boca.

—Has hecho muchas cosas por mí, Edward —susurró.

Sus pechos presionaban el mío, su vientre estaba firmemente apoyado en mi abdomen y su sexo casi hacía contacto con el mío. A pesar de todo, no sentía la lujuria propia, ésta vez era un encuentro cómodo y privado entre nosotros dos.

—Y haría muchas más —mascullé, perdido en las facciones de su rostro.

Bella me regaló la más grande de sus sonrisas, se acostó en mí, con la respiración tranquila y serena. Yo por mi parte me dediqué a algo simple, pero propio de nosotros: acariciar su cabello con la mayor paciencia del mundo.

—Ahora volverá Elena a ser tu asistente y se irá Cameron, ¿no? —Era imposible no tocar el tema de Cameron con ella, más ahora que estábamos bastante confiados de nosotros dos.

Bella me quedó mirando un largo rato, meditando mi oración. Unos minutos más tarde, se acomodó sobre mí para dejar su rostro a mi altura.

—Deja de pensar en Cameron, Edward —me regañó—, ¿sigues estando celoso de él? —inquirió petulante, sabía cómo le gustaba que le celaran.

No quería darle la satisfacción de mis celos, pero ya no podía ocultarlos.

—¿Y tú sigues celosa de Tanya? —contraataqué.

Su rostro cambió rápidamente de expresión, pasando de arrogancia a irritabilidad. A Bella le gustaba bromear, pero no que lo hicieran con ella.

—Ella me es indiferente —dijo quedamente, lo que me hizo mucha gracia.

—Vi como reaccionaste en mi cumpleaños, a veces tiendes a ser como un libro abierto para mí.

Suspiró, dispuesta a abrir sus sentimientos para mí. Era bueno hablar de vez en cuando, así sabía lo que le sucedía.

—A veces no sé qué tienes con ella, parecen realmente… más que conocidos o amigos —confesó—, y no sé qué pensar, no sé qué quiere ella contigo, ni tú con ella… Estoy celosa.

—Sé que quizá han sucedido cosas que te pudiesen haber puesto así, pero yo nunca le di motivos a ella para que tú creyeras que algo sucedía entre ella y yo —le expliqué.

—Pero ella me dijo tantas cosas, y algunas actitudes tuyas me confundían. Hay veces que realmente no puedo evitar compararme con mi prima o Jane.

¿Compararse con ellas? Isabella no tenía el más mínimo parecido a aquellas dos rubias.

—¿Sabías algo? Yo nunca me había interesado por una morena, siempre fueron rubias, de ojos claros y voluptuosas figuras. Tú eres distinta a cualquier mujer con la que he estado, tanto físico como mentalmente. Me tienes aquí, contigo, al diablo aquellas mujeres. —Quería serle tan sincero como sea posible.

—¿Entonces tengo suerte? —Bella ahora parecía recobrar el buen humor.

—No es suerte, solo eres la mujer indicada —afirmé.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que Bella volviese a besarme con fervor. Adoraba cuando hacía eso.

—Y recuerda muy bien —le dije, sujetando firmemente su barbilla para que me mirara—, Tanya es solo una conocida, no como tú, que ya estás dentro de mi vida.

La felicidad que ella mostraba en este momento, era tan inmensa, que temía una próxima tristeza de su parte. No quería que este paraíso fuese a acabarse, pero el deber nos llamaba, y necesitábamos trabajar. Lo bueno era que muy pronto iríamos a la India, donde nos relajaríamos y podríamos seguir disfrutando de nosotros dos. Solo quedaba una semana más…

Bella se quedó mirando mi dedo escayolado, luego se dirigió hasta mi ceja. Le dolía verme aquellas heridas. Los cardenales ya estaban sanos, el único que quedaba era el de la pierna, donde me habían golpeado reiteradamente.

—¿Cuándo sanará? —inquirió, acariciando mi dedo.

—Jasper solo me dio una semana, fue un pequeño desgarro. No alcanzaron a hacerme mucho, la policía logró encontrarme a tiempo. Lo malo fue que lograron escaparse —dije para tranquilizarla.

—Pudieron haberte matado —murmuró con un dejo de culpabilidad en su voz, lo que me extrañó.

—Pero no lo hicieron, seguro me vieron salir de la joyería y como el anillo era caro, quisieron robármelo. Fui bastante inteligente en odiar aquella caja y guardarme el anillo en el bolsillo. —Acaricié su mano derecha, justo en el dedo índice. Ahí Bella tenía puesto el anillo.

Se abrazó a mí, como aferrándose a mi cuerpo, como si no quisiera separarse de mí nunca. Me sentí mal en aquella situación, y mis ganas por saber de su pasado se incrementaron. Pero no podía presionarla.

—El sol se esconderá, aprovechemos la luz para sacarle fotos al caballo.

Bella se levantó de su posición, dándome el espectáculo de su bello cuerpo. Me quedé mirándola unos segundos interminables, pero el pudor de Bella se hizo presente; se tapó el cuerpo rápidamente, poniéndose la ropa a una velocidad casi extrema. Yo lo hice después, cuando ella ya había terminado.

.

Bella estaba absorta, desde una esquina, haciendo fotos de mí sobre el caballo. Intenté no prestar mucha atención, pero de igual manera me distraía con ella. A veces la veía sonreír, otras veces tenía el ceño fruncido, de cualquier forma ella se veía hermosa.

Cuando el cielo estaba oscuro, espeso y estrellado, bajé del animal. Bella ya había acabado las fotos, ya que me veía desde el mismo lugar, pero con la manta encima, sobre el césped blando.

—Creo que no me has dicho el nombre de tu caballo, Edward —dijo con los brazos cruzados, caminando hacia mí.

—Estuve pensando en algún nombre, algo que me haga recordarte. —A pesar que el mismo hecho de haber sido un regalo de su parte me recordaría a ella por siempre, quería como nombre alguna de sus características. Así sería ella el blanco de mis pensamientos cada vez que montase a caballo.

Bella tenía la boca cerrada, pero me miraba con tal detenimiento que hasta pensé que esa idea no le gustaba. Pero cambié de parecer cuando me abrazó.

Me gustaban sus abrazos.

—¿Quieres recordarme siempre? —me preguntó, con los ojos estrechos y decididos.

Asentí ante su pregunta, era tan obvia como el cariño que sentía por ella.

—¿Qué te parece _Fortress__*****_? —inquirí, esa era de una de las características que sacaba a relucir siempre.

—¿Crees que tengo fortaleza? —Noté una inquietante mirada de su parte, me sentí acorralado por los oscuros que se veían sus ojos; parecían más espesos de lo que creí.

La apegué a mi cuerpo para sentir su calor.

—Tienes la fortaleza suficiente para subsistir en este mundo —le susurré muy cerca de su oído.

. . .

Susan lloriqueó un poco cuando teníamos las maletas puestas en la cajuela del auto, nos reiteró a cada segundo que nos extrañaría. Joseph y Carlos se despidieron de nosotros, al igual que la pequeña nieta de Susan.

—¿Volverán? —masculló la niña, sosteniendo a la gato por última vez. Ésta parecía tener cariño con ella, en cambio a mí me odiaba.

Los niños me daban una especie de ternura, no me resistía a ninguno de ellos. Menos a aquella niña de coletas desiguales y dos huecos en sus paletas; justo los dientes delanteros se habían caído el día de ayer.

"_Clarie, la pequeña nieta de Susan, brincaba por los rincones junto a la gata perezosa de Bella. Nosotros, por nuestra parte, veíamos la televisión con inercia, ella sentada sobre mí con la espalda apoyada en el brazo del sillón y las piernas estiradas a lo largo de él; yo estaba apoyado en el respaldo, sentado perfectamente. Mientras Susan secaba unos platos junto a nosotros. _

_La pequeña se paró frente a Bella, a la cual se le notaba una cierta admiración de su parte. Bella se quedó mirándola, a lo que Claire le intimidó levemente. _

—_¿Qué sucede, Claire? —le pregunté a la niña, ya que ésta no hablaba._

_Tenía los labios apretados y las manos bien puestas detrás, justo en la espalda. Bella parecía no entender el comportamiento de la niña, lo que me causó una cierta gracia. ¿Podría algún día tener instinto maternal? Quizá era su insistente deseo de parecer fría y apestosa para el mundo, pero yo sabía que ella guardaba un blando y caliente corazón. _

_Claire estiró la mano, todavía hecha un puño. Tuve el impulso de tomar a la niña desde las axilas y depositarla en las piernas de Bella, a pesar de que sería más peso sobre mis piernas. Bella se tensó en un primer momento, pero cuando la niña le sonrió, ésta se relajó. _

—_Mira, tío Edward. —Me tomó la mano y ahí colocó un pequeño diente—. Se me acaba de caer —dijo orgullosa, mirando a Bella con entusiasmo y luego dirigiendo sus ojos a mí con la misma intensidad. _

_Ambos nos reímos, luego Susan se unió a las carcajadas. _

—_El Hada de los Dientes te dará dinero por él —le dijo Bella. _

—_Abuelita Susan me explicó que el Hada de los Dientes no puede venir porque vivimos muy lejos —respondió ella con toda la inocencia de una niña. _

—_Yo soy amiga del Hada de los Dientes, puedo decirle que te venga a ver expresamente a ti —aseguró Bella, acariciando levemente el cabello oscuro de Claire. _

—_¿De verdad? —exclamó ilusionada. _

—_Edward también es amigo del Hada de los Dientes. —Bella me quedó mirando para que le ayudara. _

_Asentí rápidamente, lo que terminó por ilusionar mucho más a la niña._"

Esa misma noche, Bella había sacado un billete de 100 dólares, juntándolo con otros 100 dólares de mi parte. Lo depositamos suavemente bajo la almohada de Claire. Luego nos fuimos a la casa, para dar paso a la pasión inacabable.

Claire nos dio las gracias a la mañana siguiente, sin nosotros el Hada de los Dientes nunca la habría visitado. Ambos nos sonreímos orgullosos de aquel momento, la felicidad de la niña nos hacía sentir bastante bien.

—Cuídense mucho —nos repitió otra vez Susan, dándonos un nuevo abrazo a los dos.

—Cuídate tú también —pidió Bella, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

. . .

De fondo sonaba Aerosmith y un tema que no conocía; no era gran fan de la banda. Bella estaba adormecida sobre el asiento, con una mano sujetando su cabeza. Tomé su mano libre, justo la izquierda, para besar sus nudillos, eso la despertó de aquel sueño casi alcanzado. Me miró con los ojos cansados y luego me sonrió.

—Siento haberte quitado de tu sueño —me disculpé, todavía besando sus nudillos.

—No te preocupes —murmuró, acomodándose en el asiento.

—¿Iremos al hospital con Elena? Recibí un mensaje de tu madre, quiere que vayamos urgentemente…

—Que se espere —dice tajante, con la mirada otra vez dura y solemne.

Recordé otra de las cosas que no entendía de Bella; por qué se comportaba así con su madre. ¿Qué habría sucedido entre ellas dos para que ese vínculo estuviese tan roto? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el pasado tan tortuoso y doloroso de Bella? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta…

—Está bien —acepté su postura—. Entonces, ¿iremos con Elena primero?

—Sí. Y luego con Renée —dijo de mala gana.

Rodé los ojos, a veces se comportaba como una niñita. Y yo no estaba con una _niñita_.

—No seas así con tu madre, Bella…

—Lo que suceda con mi madre no es asunto tuyo —gruñó.

Ok. No andaba de buenas o solo tenía sueño.

—Bien —le contesté cortante.

A veces no podía entenderla, tenía cambios de humor bastante bruscos. Yo no me consideraba alguien estable sicológicamente, más bien, siempre tuve enredos en mis actitudes. Pero Bella era impresionante, sinceramente no podía comprender por qué ahora estaba así. ¿Le había molestado que solo le dijera "madre"? La entendería un poco si no fuese tan hermética, así no habría comunicación ni progreso entre las dos.

Rayos, yo igual estaba enojado.

Solté su mano y puse la mía sobre el volante, la apreté fuerte y fijé mi vista en la carretera. Bienvenidos sean los tantos kilómetros que quedaban. El ambiente se podía cortar con cuchillo.

Bella observaba el paisaje, con todo el tronco hacia la ventana. Yo, por mi parte, estaba fijo en la carretera, no quería mirarla. El resto del viaje duró alrededor de una hora, y claramente sin pronunciar siquiera una sílaba.

Aproveché por mandarle un mensaje a Frederick, un amigo dueño de la más grande constructora de Estados Unidos. Quería saber qué tal la investigación que llevaba en curso. Al instante recibí un mensaje de vuelta, estaba todo perfecto y pronto llegaríamos al meollo de la cuestión. Cameron tenía muchos secretos y yo descubriría qué demonios quería con Bella.

Llevaba investigándolo hace ya unas semanas, luego de que me preocuparan muchas de sus actitudes. Descubrí que su padre, un italiano que vivió muchos años en Houston, se había marchado ilegalmente de aquí. Eso era extraño, mucho más al saber que se había llevado un bebé con él. Me pregunté muchas veces si aquel bebé era Cameron, pero según Frederick, él no tiene hermanos ni primos. Solo su padre y él.

El padre de Cameron tuvo muchos tratos con los Capobianco, familia materna de Bella. Era esa mi preocupación y duda. ¿Qué demonios quería Cameron? No era una simple coincidencia, algo estaba tramando. Pero ¿qué?

Cuando terminaba de enviarle el último mensaje a Frederick, sentí los ojos punzantes de Bella sobre mí, pero esta vez la ignoré, la que había comenzado todo era ella. Yo esta vez no iba a disculparme, francamente era Isabella la que debía disculparse por aquellos cambios de humor tan duros contra mí. Si quería que la entendiera que por lo menos dijese qué le había molestado, yo no era adivino.

Aparqué en la clínica, pero cuando yo iba a salir del auto para abrirle la puerta a ella, ésta se fue rápidamente hacia el lugar. Apreté mi mandíbula de la rabia que sentía, ¡parecía una niña! ¿En dónde estaba la mujer hecha y derecha que yo conocí en Elizabethtown? Encima se había enojado por una estupidez.

**Bella POV**

No escuché los gritos de Edward cuando salí rauda del auto, tampoco lo sentí seguirme. Que se vaya al demonio. ¿Cuál era la gracia de entrometerse en mis asuntos? Yo no me metía en los suyos. ¡Já! Quizá con quién se mandaba mensajitos ahora.

Hablé con la recepcionista, ella me dijo en donde estaba Elena. Me metí al ascensor y me fui hacia la sala 304. No me molesté en tocar la puerta, solo la abrí, para encontrarme con esos ojos azules característicos mirarme con alegría.

—No lo puedo creer, cariño —exclamé emocionada, acercándome de a poco a ella para que no fuese una emoción muy grande.

Ni me había fijado que había más gente a mí alrededor: una enfermera de aspecto hostil, dos camas más allá con una anciana y una mujer de edad media.

Sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro. Era Jasper.

—Vamos, Elena, que no te han comida la lengua los ratones —le dijo amablemente, con una bella sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, Señorita Swan —susurra sonriente.

—Shh… No me digas Señorita, no ahora —le pido.

Mis ojos estaban aguados y listos para llorar, pero no quería mostrarme débil frente a ella.

—Gracias por todo —volvió a susurrar, esta vez más enérgica.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Elena…

—Gracias al Dr. Jasper, a usted y al Señor Cullen. Sin ustedes no hubiese podido ver a mis hijos nuevamente. —Sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas que no salían, lo que me presionaban aún más para llorar.

Acaricié su frente con la palma de mi mano, mientras ella me miraba con admiración. Odiaba que hiciera eso, yo no era ningún ser humano que se mereciera aquellas miradas tan bonitas.

Tocaron la puerta, Jasper abrió. Ahí apareció él, no me miró, solo se dirigió a Elena para abrazarla a duras penas.

—Perdóname por lo que sucedió, Elena, no tuve oportunidad de explicártelo antes… —comenzó a decir rápidamente, sin un orden en las palabras. Me extrañó eso. ¿Qué tenía que perdonarle?

—Edward, no te agites. Elena está débil, no es bueno que se inmiscuyan en un tema tan delicado —aconsejó Jasper, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Edward.

Éste se separó a duras penas, con la mirada un tanto avergonzada por el espectáculo que todos habíamos presenciado. Elena, por su parte, solo le sonreía tranquilizadoramente a Edward, aplacando sus sentimientos. Yo solo me limité a mirar, ignorando el trasfondo de esto.

—No es hora de hacer esto, Señor Edward —masculló Elena, sonriéndole a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba.

—Sería bueno que la dejemos descansar —le dije por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación.

Edward asintió, dándome la razón. Me despedí de Elena con un beso en la mejilla y luego salí rauda del lugar. No quería estar de mal humor, pero… rayos, las hormonas me estaban haciendo añicos. Además, lo sucedido con Edward anteriormente también me tenía rechinando los dientes.

Me senté en la banca más próxima, esperando a que Jasper saliera para decirme cuál era el diagnóstico de Elena. Había que estar preparados para lo que se avecinaba, no escatimaría en ningún gasto, saldría completamente victoriosa de aquella encrucijada que la vida le había puesto en frente.

A los minutos salieron Jasper y Edward de la sala, el último se sentó a mi lado. Jasper tenía una pequeña hoja en su mano, la cual, con un lápiz, tarjó un par de veces. Cuando acabó, guardó el lápiz en el bolsillo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo cerca del corazón.

—Bueno. Bella, Edward, tengo el trabajo de darles a conocer todo lo que se viene en un futuro. No quise decírselo a su esposo, siento que ustedes son los correctos para anunciarle el estado en el que Elena se encuentra. —Se quedó callado un momento, quizá para que cada uno opinara si a favor o en contra.

Ambos opinamos con un "sí" rotundo. No queríamos más vueltas al asunto.

—Presenta fracturas, lo que no supone problemas. Lo que sí me tiene preocupada es aquel tumor que encontré presionando fuertemente un hemisferio de su cerebro. Irónicamente, si Elena no hubiese tenido este accidente, lo más probable es que este tumor que le extirpamos haya crecido más y más hasta hacerse maligno. Agradecería profundamente que se le hiciesen controles cada dos semanas para ver el avance de éste. Lo demás es trabajo motor, recuperar la movilidad completa —habló.

Un tumor… ¡Dios! ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si ese tumor no hubiese sido diagnosticado? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Nos despedimos de Elena a duras penas, estaba tan emocionada como nosotros. Cuando ella estuviese mejor, le explicaría todo lo que sentía en estos momentos, lo apenada que estaba por haber hecho de ella un monigote más en mi colección. Pero todo eso sería en un tiempo, no quería hacerle sentir emociones tan fuertes.

—Tu madre me volvió a llamar, quiere que vayamos por algo sumamente urgente —comentó Edward, mientras caminábamos hacia el auto.

—¿Qué quería? —pregunté quedamente.

—No quiso decirme.

—Ok.

Otro viaje más en ese auto junto a él y sin pronunciar palabra. Creo que no había habido peor tortura que esa.

Aparcó en la mansión, y nuevamente salí del auto sin esperar a que él se bajara primero a abrirme la puerta. Tampoco me molesté si se enojaba o no.

Mi gata estaba desesperada por salir de la jaula. La entendía, llevaba ya unas horas encerrada y eso no le gustaba.

—Vas a dejar de hacer eso, Bella. ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? —me preguntó con la voz baja, mientras yo tocaba el timbre.

—No es buen momento —dije.

—¿Entonces cuándo?

No alcancé a contestarle, ya habían abierto la puerta para que entráramos. Sue nos miró, indulgente y tranquila. Nos hizo pasar con esa dulzura propia de siempre, pero cuando la vi en ese sofá, llorando escandalosamente, mis puños se cerraron de rabia e intolerancia.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —le pregunté a Edward con la voz tan baja que apenas yo podía entenderme.

—No lo sé… —susurró, también sorprendido de su presencia.

—Ya sabes que no puedes decir nada sobre nosotros. —Debía recordarle en lo que habíamos quedado.

Edward asintió.

Jane estaba cómodamente sentada sobre el sofá de mi padre, con las piernas perfectamente juntas y sus manos sobre los muslos descubiertos. Se limpiaba constantemente las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda tan delicado, que me daban ganas de lanzarlo al fuego de la chimenea y de paso arañarle la piel perfecta de su rostro.

_Están volviendo tus instintos salvajes, Belli Bells_, se mofó mi conciencia. Vaya, hace mucho que no hacía actos de presencia.

—¡Edward! —exclamó la rubia al verlo por primera vez.

Corrió hacia él, lanzando el pañuelo al suelo. Se abalanzó, enredó sus brazos en Edward y lloró contra su pecho. Por instinto me fui hacia atrás, incapaz de soportar aquel acercamiento entre ellos.

—Solo actúa —le dije de mala gana a Edward, mirando de soslayo a esa maldita mujer.

Procuré golpetear fuertemente el suelo con mis zapatillas, pero ¡rayos!, no tenía el mismo efecto que mis tacones aguja.

Renée me llamó desde un extremo de la cocina, parecía enojada y dura.

—¿Qué? —pregunté curiosa, mientras sacaba algo de jugo del refrigerador.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Ya basta de preguntas! —exclamó furibunda—. Jane está muy dolida con el rompimiento entre ellos, ¿por qué te llevaste a Edward al campo si sabías que tenían que hablar ambos? Regañé a Alice por lo mismo, no entiendo como prefieren vacacionar como amigos si Edward acababa de terminar con Jane…

—¡Ya cállate! —le grité—. Estoy harta de que te metas en la vida de los demás. Déjame tranquila. —Mi voz se fue apagando por las lágrimas acumuladas en mi garganta.

Renée estuvo bastantes segundos sin hablar, mientras yo miraba al suelo, con el vaso de jugo apretado entre mis dedos. Tuve unas ganas intensas de lanzar a los cuatro vientos una sarta de palabrerías poco decentes.

—No sé en qué momento hice las cosas mal para que me trataras así, yo solo te estoy aconsejando. Soy tu madre. Y si encuentro que hiciste algo mal, te lo haré saber. —Sonaba dolida.

—¿Y qué hice mal, según tú? Que Jane se vaya a la mierda, si Edward prefirió irse conmig… con nosotros, es por algo, ¿no?

Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por él, que cada individuo en esta casa supiera que entre Edward y yo había más que una "amistad". Yo lo quería para mí, que esa bruja asquerosa se fuese a Italia y me dejase en paz con él. Pero, maldita sea, este no era el momento para decir lo que en realidad nos pasaba entre nosotros dos, no era tan simple como cualquiera podía creer.

Me sorprendió que Jane no haya dicho nada con respecto a lo sucedido hace dos días, no me había metido al embrollo. Eso, lejos de beneficiarme, me iba a perjudicar. Jane no iba a ayudarme en este tema, de eso estaba segura. Algo tramaba.

—Ella sufre, Bella. ¿Cómo no puedes ponerte en su lugar? No sé qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de ese Edward, dejar a tan valiosa mujer. Y ni siquiera le dio alguna razón realmente sólida, solo palabras y más palabras. Pobrecita, ella lo ama.

—Estás loca —escupí.

—No me faltes el respeto, Isabella —manifestó.

No me preocupé en seguir discutiendo con ella, no quería seguir desgastándome con su mierda. Me fui al jardín, deseando con todo mí ser, poder salir de este horrible agujero. Quería irme a mi departamento. Sola.

Sentí un mareo fuerte, el mundo giraba a mí alrededor. Recordé que mi periodo no bajaba hace ya dos semanas. Mi estómago se retorció, dándome un fuerte dolor. Eran los nervios… ¿Y si la razón de aquellos malestares era…? No, imposible, yo me cuidaba.

—No sabes cómo me molesta su presencia, Bella —comentó Alice, acercándose a la banca en la que estaba sentada.

—Dímelo a mí —le contesté, sintiendo el asco recurrente en la punta de mi lengua.

Se sentó a mi lado, con su cachorro entre las manos. Mi gata, que ahora estaba libre corriendo por el pasto, persiguiendo mariposas y comiéndoselas con gusto, lo ignoró por completo.

—No sé qué pretende estando aquí. Supongo que Edward terminó con ella de mala manera, y claro, por ti.

No sabía qué decir a sus palabras, estaba enojada con él, pero de igual manera sentía la profunda necesidad de pelear por lo que nosotros estábamos teniendo.

—Estás muy blanca, Bella, parece que se te bajó la presión —destacó, poniendo una mano sobre mi frente.

—No creo que sea eso —le dije, quitándole la mano de mi rostro.

Nuevamente las ganas de vomitar volvieron. Dios, qué asco… ¿Qué me sucedía?

—Oh no… tengo náuseas —exclamé, corriendo hacia el macetero más cercano.

Vomité dos veces seguidas, mientras Alice sobaba tranquilamente mi espalda. No me importó que ella estuviese conmigo, viendo mi estado deplorable. Cuando estuve mejor, comencé a llorar. Ya sabía la causa de esto.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —inquirió preocupada.

—Tengo miedo de que estas nauseas sean por algo más que un virus —le expliqué.

Mis manos tiritaban al igual que mis rodillas. Sentía el sabor de lo devuelto, eso me provocaba mayor angustia. Esto no era normal.

—No te entiendo.

—¡No me llega la regla hace dos semanas, Alice! —grité, vuelta loca.

—Shh… No es necesario que sea eso, Bella. La única manera de corroborarlo es con alguna prueba de embarazo. Si sale positiva claramente es… Bueno eso.

Me impresionaba la capacidad de Alice para estar tranquila, yo en realidad no sabía cómo comportarme. Todavía quedaba la esperanza de que estos malestares que estaba sintiendo no fuesen más que una estupidez creada por mi cuerpo. Pero la regla seguía sin bajarme, demonios.

—¿Y si estuviese embarazada? —le pregunté a Alice, como si ella tuviese la respuesta a eso.

—Pues… no creo que Edward se escape. Pero solo ten fe en que no es así. Bella, solo tú conoces tu cuerpo. —Acarició mi hombro, y esta vez la dejé. No me sentía sola en esto.

Bien. No debía preocuparme sobre eso, esperaría un tiempo más a ver si mi periodo volvía a retomar su ritmo normal. No era buen momento para andar calentándose la cabeza en eso, de seguro no era nada fuera de lo normal.

Limpié el macetero que yo misma vomité, nadie podía saber que eso había ocurrido. Alice llegó a mi lado con un vaso de agua, pero nada más.

—¿No había nada contra los problemas estomacales? —le pregunté, desesperada por quitar el asco de mi garganta.

—No puedes tomar esas cosas si no sabes el origen de tus náuseas —me reprochó.

Debía mantener la cabeza fría y recordarme continuamente que no podía estar embarazada, no ahora que el peligro acechaba continuamente a mi entorno.

—¿Qué está haciendo Jane? —inquirí, presa del pánico. No quería que tocara a Edward.

—Dando lástima, pidiéndole perdón a Edward continuamente, que lo ama, que le debe todo… No sé cómo puedes aguantar eso —refunfuñó.

Me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta, ¿cómo podía yo responder eso?

—No quiero que vean a Edward como el infiel, el que la engañó sin importarle el resto. Edward no es una mala persona y me interesa mucho que los demás no lo vean como el malo de la película —le expliqué, abriendo mi corazón a la única persona que tenía cerca y de mi total confianza.

A pesar de todo, Alice había hecho todo lo posible por volver a acercarse a mí, por entenderme y pelear por volver a ser lo que éramos. Entendía su punto, además, ella conocía a su hermano y de muchas formas me había ayudado con él.

—Pero Bella, ¿qué gracia tiene el estar sufriendo al no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que tú lo quieres? Además, si Jane llega a abrir la boca en algún momento, eres tú quién quedará como la puta de la familia. Yo no quiero que te sigan colocando sobrenombres en este círculo, ya bastante has aguantado desde pequeña para que tu reputación siga decreciendo.

Alice tenía mucha razón, pero ¿qué me importaba? Yo ya había sufrido bastante los prejuicios de mi familia, ¿qué más daba unos más?

_La egoísta Isabella Swan ahora piensa en él antes que en ella misma… ¿qué te ha sucedido?_, me dijo la "fiel" y profunda conciencia. Tenía razón, ¿qué me sucedía?

—Entiéndeme, Alice, es bastante difícil siquiera poder expresar lo que siento por él. No me hagas más difícil poder explicarte por qué no quiero que mi círculo lo juzgue también.

.

Me enteré que muchos de los que estaban en la mansión, me habían escuchado discutir con mi madre; mis abuelos, tía Esme y Emmett habían ido a verme al jardín, pero no estuvieron mucho rato conmigo, notaban que mi humor no mejoraría con unas palabras de aliento. Lo que no sabían era que lo sucedido con mi madre no me importaba, era Edward quién me tenía angustiada.

Me fui al baño y me lavé los dientes, sentí la puerta abrirse detrás de mí con cuidado. Me giré a ver quién era, aunque no costaba imaginárselo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Recuperarlo, creo que es lo más lógico, ¿no?

Su voz parecía tranquila, incluso aburrida. ¿Creía que se lo dejaría tan fácil? Yo iba a pelear por quién ahora era mío. Jane había pasado a la historia.

—No sabes con quién te estás entrometiendo, Isabella —me advirtió.

—¿Tengo que tenerte miedo? —le dije arrogante.

Jane rio con pesadez, como si yo fuese solo un jueguecito más en su camino. Puso una mano en su cadera, entornó sus ojos y sonrió.

—Deberías, bebé, porque yo no soy lo que tú piensas. Tu madre me adora, al igual que mi suegra, ¿crees que preferirían a una mugrosa basura como tú? ¿Alguien que no es capaz de siquiera demostrar sus sentimientos al hombre que ama? No seas estúpida, Isabella, yo soy la dulce y joven Jane Vulturi. Es mierda contra diamante en bruto.

No iba a dañarme con sus palabras, eso nunca.

—Da igual lo que tía Esme y mi madre piensen, es Edward quién ya eligió.

Empuñó sus manos, apretó su mandíbula y su mirada se llenó de odio.

—Escúchame, maldita sea, yo no he dicho nada sobre lo que Edward y tú han estado haciendo contra mí, solo porque no me interesa hacer quedar mal a él. Pero no me molestaría en enseñarle a todo el mundo las veces que te follaste a Frederick Mason.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —Hija de puta, ese era un secreto tan horrible, que no soportaría que lo revelara a la luz.

—Tríos, orgías, sadomasoquismo… Ay, Bella, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? Es el dueño de la empresa constructora más grande de Estados Unidos. Y hay algo que tú no sabías, querida —escupió—. Es un gran amigo de Edward. —Sonrió—. Qué asco compartir una mujer que ha pasado por tantos… fetiches y encuentros sexuales. —Hizo mohines de asco y repulsión—. ¿No te da vergüenza haber roto aquel matrimonio? Qué horrible sería que tu madre supiera todo eso, o tu familia…

—¡Ya basta! —grité—. ¿Qué quieres?

Ese era un pasado tan horrible que no soportaba la idea de que Edward lo supiera, ¿qué pensaría de mí? Era su amigo, yo no tenía idea.

—No te atrevas a acercarte más a Edward, porque, sino, me veré obligada a hablar. ¿Quieres eso?

Negué rotundamente, lo que menos quería era que Edward saliese herido de todo esto. Pero no podía dejarle el camino fácil hacia él. No podía tolerar verlo con ella.

—Buena chica —dijo sonriente, para luego marcharse.

Me senté en el suelo del baño, con la espalda pegada a la pared, al fin soltando las lágrimas que tanto apuñalaban mis ganas de sonreír. Las sentía resbalar por mis mejillas, los sollozos salían sin permiso de mi garganta. Quería gritar y suplicar al cielo que me dejase ser feliz en algún momento de mi vida.

El pasado… ¡já! ¿De qué coño servía el pasado? Había cometido tantos errores, tantas prácticas que realmente nunca disfruté… Las únicas veces que me sentía completa era con él, no quería perderlo, no podía soportar la idea de que se escapara de mis dedos. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué Jane no podía entender que ella era alguien en el montón y Edward me quería a mí? Estaba dispuesta a revelar todos mis errores por él. ¿Qué haría, Dios mío?

Tocaron la puerta, pero no se molestaron en esperar a que yo les diese el "permiso" para pasar. Edward entró hecho una bala, se agachó y me abrazó. Besó mi cabeza, mientras yo terminaba por sollozar todo lo que podía.

—No quiero que te basuree nunca más, Bella —gruñó—. Ya basta de esto…

—Es lo mejor, Edward —le dije—, es mejor que nadie sepa lo que sucede entre nosotros dos.

—Yo no voy a dejarte…

—Es lo que quiere ella.

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que ella quiera? Bella, ¿dónde está la mujer dura y fuerte que yo creí que era? ¿Por qué pensar en las peticiones de Jane, si tú no quieres eso?

Tenía tanta razón…

—No es un buen momento —susurré.

—¿Y cuándo consideras que es un buen momento?

Me encogí de hombros, nunca sería un buen momento para amarlo.

Levantó mi rostro con su mano en mi barbilla, me besó con ternura y cariño, dándome todas sus fuerzas. Cuando estuve más compuesta, lo abracé por un largo rato, intentando calmar mi tristeza con el calor de su cuerpo.

Bajé yo primero para que nadie sospechara, debía ser consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor.

—Hija, ¿no quieres ir a tomar algún té? Estás muy blanca, te haría bien un poco de calor en tu cuerpo —repitió tía Esme casi por undécima vez.

Asentí solo para que se callara.

Me hicieron sentarme en la mesa grande, en donde Charlie, Carlisle, mis abuelos, Emmett, Alice, Tanya y su familia aguardaban.

—¿Quieres alguna galleta? —me ofreció mi abuela con una sonrisita emotiva. Saqué una con rapidez.

—¿Ya no sientes asco, Bella? —preguntó Alice, revolviendo su té con paciencia.

Negué rotundamente, ahora sentía un hambre profunda. Qué extraño.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —inquirió Edward, sentándose a mi lado.

Jane estaba una silla más allá, mirándome con odio.

—Sí, Edward, estoy bien. —Le di la mejor de mis sonrisas, nadie podía sospechar.

Sus ojos buscaron algún rastro de alegría en mí, pero sabía que no podía estar alegre en estos momentos.

Se sentía el aire bastante tenso, por la pelea entre mi madre y yo, sumando el odio mutuo que sentíamos Jane y yo.

—¿Estás mejor, querida? —Mi madre se había sentado lo más cerca que pudo de Jane, para acariciar la mano de ésta con delicadeza.

Mi garganta se apretó con fuerza, las lágrimas me acechaban segundo a segundo. ¿Por qué ella no era así conmigo? ¿Por qué con Jane? ¿Sería igual si supiese que quién Edward quería era en realidad a mí?

Edward apretó mi mano con fuerza, acariciando con su dedo pulgar el dorso. Sentí todo el cariño en aquel pequeño gesto. Y claramente lo necesitaba.

—Supe que terminaron —dijo Tanya con empatía, también sentada al otro extremo de Jane.

—Eso fue antes, hablé con Edward y todo está solucionado —anunció ella, hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan.

Su voz estaba melosa, dulce y pura. Claro, la imagen de la hermosa chica no podía ser quebrantada.

—¿Es eso verdad, hijo? Oh, cariño, qué alegría. Nos habían asustado. —Esme estaba emocionada, al igual que todas las mujercitas presentes. Excepto Alice.

Apreté con más fuerza la mano de Edward, éste acarició con mayor rapidez el dorso.

—Era bueno que Edward recapacitara, sería un estúpido al dejarte ir —comentó Carmen, mientras que Renée y Esme le daban la razón con sus vocecitas berrinchudas.

—Le amo —exclamó él sin razón aparente—. Le amo a ella.

Todas rieron, incluida Tanya.

No… Edward, cállate.

—Claro que le amas, ¿cómo no ibas a amarle si te casarás con Jane? —exclamó Renée, sonriendo con alegría.

—Ay, amor, gracias por aceptarme por segunda vez, sé que muchas veces me comporto como una estúpida, pero juro que cambiaré. Lo prometo… —Le besó la mejilla con delicadeza.

—Bella… —jadeó Edward, apretando ahora su mano contra la mía. Iba a explotar.

—…haremos una familia maravillosa, juntos los dos. Te amo, Edward… —seguía Jane con su discurso hipócrita.

HIJA DE PUTA.

—¡Deja ya tus babosadas, maldita enferma! —grité, parándome de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Se derramaron tazas de té y algunos refrescos por el roce de mis piernas contra el mantel, pero no me importó.

—Pero, Bella… ¿qué te ocurre? —dijo ella, mirándome como si fuese una pobre desquiciada.

—¡Basta ya de mentir, Jane! ¡Yo misma dejaré de mentir! Edward y yo somos novios —grité, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Ya está, lo había dicho.

* * *

><p>Hola criaturas :) vengo con otro cap para satisfacer su necesidad, espero les haya gustado y gracias a todas por sus rr. Un beso a todas<p> 


	31. Hasta el final

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL +18.**

* * *

><p><span>Recomendación:<span>

Háblame – Beto Cuevas

Neutron Star Collision – Muse

Never Let Me Go —Florence and The Machine

.

**Capítulo 30**

**.**

**"**

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, cada persona presente hablaba babosadas por aquí y por allá. Me quedé especialmente atenta a la reacción de Edward: con los ojos abiertos y su boca abierta sin expresar palabra alguna. Jane, por su parte, me miraba a mí cada dos segundos y luego fijaba su vista en los demás, observando qué tan creíble les había parecido mis palabras a mi familia.

—No es gracioso, Isabella —profirió Jane, parándose también de la mesa, pero con menos brusquedad que yo. Siempre tan delicada…

—¿No es gracioso? ¿Es en serio? Lo gracioso aquí es tu cara, lo atormentada que te ves ahora al yo decir toda la verdad. —Y, sinceramente, no me había imaginado la satisfacción de haber dicho, en su cara, todo lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

Jane apretó su mandíbula, podía notar aquella rabia surgiendo de lo más profundo de su ser. Esperé a que Edward dijese algo, pero él seguía sentado en su silla, con la mirada perdida y sin proferir ningún sonido aparente.

Mi madre, Esme, Carlisle, mi padre, Emmett, los Denali y mis abuelos habían dejado ya de comentar la situación como si fuese algo muy difícil de creer. Alice me miraba de vez en cuando, mientras prácticamente le gritaba a su madre que guardara silencio. Parecía un animal desquiciado.

Todo eso iba sucediendo segundo a segundo, mientras yo ordenaba mis pensamientos y calmaba mi respiración. Estaba imprudente, debía mantenerme tranquila, porque yo no era una persona a la cual la tratasen con buenas palabras. Mi impulsividad me había jugado otra mala pasada, pero sabía que si no era ahora, no sería nunca.

—Si grité aquellas pocas palabras hace unos minutos, fue porque de verdad yo ya no podía aguantarlo más. Edward y yo somos novios, y sí, él estando con Jane comprometidos.

Cuando dije las últimas palabras, entendí que no debí haberlo dicho. Todos quedaron estáticos, para ellos era imposible lo que les estaba contando, sobre todo ahora, que había dejado a Edward como el infiel y yo como la prostituta de la familia. Jane se regodeaba por su parte, haciendo el típico rostro herido de un pobre polluelo. ¿Cómo es que los demás podían creerle? Gracias a Dios yo ya era una mujer adulta y sabía defenderme sola, porque, al parecer, no iba a tener a nadie de mi lado. Salvo Alice, pero ella no podía ir contra las palabras de su madre.

Esme sabía anteriormente que Edward y yo nos acostábamos, pero, por su cara, deduje que no se le había pasado por la cabeza que esto había seguido por un rumbo mucho más profundo que un simple revolcón.

—¡Me engañaron los dos! ¿Cómo pudieron? Quizá cuantas veces yo estuve a punto de encontrarlos juntos, pero llegaba después a tu departamento. ¡Esto increíble! —exclamó Jane, hipócritamente.

¿Ese era su juego, ser la mujer víctima de dos asquerosos seres humanos que profanaron el amor? Lo más probable era que sí, no debía extrañarme que ella inventara todo esto para reventarme la poca paciencia que tenía y así yo gritar, como siempre, la cruda verdad. Había sido más astuta que yo, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Aunque, de igual forma, yo no tenía manera de escapar de sus encierros, porque si no resultaban los planes como ella quería, entonces hubiese declarado abiertamente todas mis prácticas sexuales de hace algún tiempo.

—¿Tú no dirás nada, Edward? —preguntó Carlisle, con una voz tan dura, que hasta a mí se me pararon los pelos.

Edward se paró en automático, como si fuese un robot que va a la manda de los demás. Se corrió el cabello de la frente y esta vez, pude sentir que lo que ocurría era en realidad algo difícil y que la había cagado.

—Bella y yo somos novios. Jane lo sabía, la dejé por ella, porque en realidad Bella me interesa. ¡Yo no quiero que sea la otra! La quiero conmigo como mi novia, mi presente, y lo que yo ansío, mi futuro completo. —Parecía meditar cada palabra que decía. Lo conocía demasiado, estaba resguardando todos sus sentimientos para después, para no estropear todo lo que sentía por mí. Me sentí realmente apoyada. Ahora sí, Isabella Marie Swan Capobianco sacaría las garras contra aquella bestia asquerosa que quería descarrilar mi imagen frente a los demás.

—¡Pero engañaste a tu prometida! ¿Es eso lo que te enseñé? ¿Toda la educación y el cariño que viste de tus padres para que desperdiciaras todo lo que habías creado por una aventura? —bramó nuevamente Carlisle.

Me dolió en demasía lo que mi propio tío Carlisle había dicho. ¿Desperdiciar todo lo que había creado por una aventura? ¿Era eso lo que yo parecía para los demás? Creí que la gente que realmente me conocía, sabría que yo no sería novia de cualquier fulano. Es más, no me habían visto con nadie, excepto Edward.

—¿Una aventura? ¿Es así como tú me ves, tío Carlisle? ¿Crees que soy un desperdicio para Edward? —No me molesté en sonar dolida, porque realmente lo estaba. Que todos supieran que ya no era aquella Isabella que podrían insultar por ser una frívola mujer.

Carlisle cerró los ojos un momento, regañándose a sí mismo por haberle dicho eso a su sobrina, a la hija de su mejor amigo.

—No quise que sonara personal, Bella, pero sabes muy bien que la vida de Edward estaba ya formada con Jane. ¿Por qué no con otro? ¿Por qué con alguien que ya estaba prometiendo su vida con otra mujer?

Observé cara a cara, mirada tras mirada. Mi madre tenía la mano apoyada en su frente, incapaz de resistir la escena que estábamos todos formando; tía Esme tenía la mirada fija en la taza de té que nunca se tomó; Alice aguardaba en silencio, pero dudaba que fuese a quedarse callada mucho tiempo; mi hermano, Emmett, jugaba con una servilleta, nervioso y asqueado de aquella situación. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando los ojos de mi padre me evitaron bruscamente, si él no estaba conmigo, entonces yo había perdido mi contacto con todos los demás. Me dolía ver a mis abuelos soportar todo esto, no era justo ver a su nieta siendo basureada por todos. Los Denali me importaban muy poco, pero me hostigaba que me mirasen constantemente, como si yo fuese la mayor vergüenza de la familia.

—Uno no elige con quién estar, las cosas no son como uno quiere. ¿Qué sentido tendría la vida si el amor fuese elegido, si tú mismo decides si enamorarte o no de aquel ser humano? Yo no elegí estar con Edward, tampoco puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por él. Las cosas son así, se dieron de una manera difícil, pero ya no se puede cambiar. ¿Cuál es la gracia de hacerse más preguntas, cuando la respuesta está claramente frente a tus narices? —reflexioné ante todos los demás, respondiendo tranquilamente a la pregunta de Carlisle.

—¡Yo no te hice ningún daño, Bella! Era mi novio, el padre de los hijos que yo quería tener con él —gimió Jane, amenazando una fuerte tormenta de llanto.

—¡No hables como si yo no estuviese presente! Aquí estoy, el culpable soy yo, yo me fijé en Bella, como ningún otro.

—Aquí nadie es culpable —proclamó Alice, haciendo de intermediaria en lo que iba a ser una fuerte discusión entre ellos dos—. Y tú, Jane, ¿acaso te has puesto a pensar si tú también tuviste algún grado de participación en esto? Yo no digo que seas la causante de que Edward ya no te quiera, pero cuando una relación no está bien, uno tiende a mirar para el otro lado… O quizá los dos —dijo ella, sugestivamente.

¿Estaba queriendo decir que Jane igual pudo haber sido infiel a Edward? Quizá no iba al caso, pero ¿cómo puedes pedir lealtad, si tú tampoco la tienes?

—Yo no he sido nunca una mujer que quebrante el amor y la confianza en una relación, Alice Cullen. —Las palabras de Jane eran duras, se notaba una fuerte rivalidad entre éstas.

Se quedaron calladas un momento, meditando lo que estaba sucediendo. Me extrañaba que mi propia madre y Esme, no dijesen algo al respecto. Pero, por una extraña razón, deducía que el silencio era peor que la misma cólera que pudiesen presentar.

—Mamá… —mascullé, indecisa. No sabía si hablarle o no, me molestaba e inquietaba su silencio y rostro indescriptible.

—¡No me llames mamá, Isabella! —gritó, sobresaltando a todos. Claramente, nunca la habían visto así.

Mi garganta se apretó por las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos, odiaba estar tan sensible últimamente. Mi propia madre me había dicho aquello, sabía que su apoyo iría incondicionalmente a aquella rubia de mierda.

¿Por qué era así conmigo? Yo soy su hija, carne de su carne. ¿Podía estar así al faltar sus principios y valores?

—Jane, me disculpo, como madre y como vocera de esta familia, por lo que Isabella te ha hecho pasar. Y a los demás, siento mucho que tengan que ver semejante espectáculo. Es una lástima que estos encuentros sean siempre destruidos por mi hi… por ella.

"Es una lástima que estos encuentros sean siempre destruidos por mi hi… por ella", se me repetía constantemente aquella frase, como si fuese un taladro que clavaba y picoteaba con fuerza en mi cuerpo. No quería llorar, tampoco quería gritarle, solo quería salir arrancando de este mundo y que todo lo que me estaba comiendo el alma se fuera.

Cuando no pude contener un pequeño hilillo de tristeza, derramando una lágrima por sobre mi mejilla, Edward tomó mi mano y me acercó a él. Aquel gesto pequeño y para muchos insignificante, me hacía sentir realmente agradecida de tenerlo conmigo.

—Es una lástima que muchos se dejasen llevar por lo que ven externamente, sin siquiera penetrar el profundo interior de las personas. Así es como el mundo, las familias y todo nuestro alrededor, está podrido en miseria. Yo pude llegar a ese lugar, a ese lugar oculto que tanto cuidaba Bella con una armadura fría y vengativa; me di cuenta que es una mujer preciosa, capaz de muchas cosas y que, lo que le haya sucedido en la vida, no la dejará sola. Sí, tía Renée, para ti es una muchacha que arruina los momentos que TÚ —enfatizó la palabra tú sin respeto alguno— consideras familiares, pero no puedes siquiera entender por qué ella es así.

—No le faltes el respeto a tu tía Renée, Edward Anthony —exclamó por primera vez tía Esme—. Lo que tengas que decir, lo harás cuando el ambiente se calme. —Lo último lo dijo casi en un mascullo.

Comprendí que esto no podía seguir así, iba a hablar lo correspondiente y luego de eso me iría a mi departamento. Ya no existía familia alguna para mí.

—Jane no es la mujer que todos creen, es asquerosa, patética e incapaz de entender que ya no la aman. No me interesa lo que le duela, porque sinceramente, no le creo absolutamente ninguna palabra. Ahora, quiero que todos sepan que Edward y yo somos novios, tal como les dije anteriormente, no me importa lo que ustedes crean, en realidad nunca me han importado. —Lo último lo dije con claras intenciones de dañar a cada uno de los presentes—. Me decepciona, solo un poco, que ustedes me viesen como una ramera, y me duele aún más que nadie sepa entender lo que realmente siento. Espero pasen una linda tarde, porque yo me voy de este lugar, no me interesa compartir con ninguno de ustedes —dije, mirando detenidamente a los Denali y a Jane.

Cuando me di la vuelta para irme a por mí gata, Edward me atrajo hacia él, con su típico contacto en mi muñeca. Me besó frente a todos, con ganas y cariño, no cualquier beso que se da así nada más. Me hubiese dado hasta pudor que me mirasen hacerlo, pero ahora quería que notasen cuánto lo quería a él. Cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos, besó mi frente y me susurró suavemente un "te quiero". Ahí fue cuando no pude evitar llorar.

—Buenas tardes, "familia" —dije, con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

Levanté a duras penas mi barbilla y pasé a un lado de Jane. Sentí su odio, irradiando y quemando los rincones. Pero no flaquearía con ella, no iba a hacerme caer nunca, porque yo era mucho más fuerte, dura e inalcanzable.

Noté que mi respiración estaba débil, justo cuando cerré la puerta de la mansión detrás de mi espalda, el hecho de enfrentar las miradas de mi familia, me producía un extraño efecto sobre mí. Era la adrenalina, el sentir el peligro que corría con todas esas miradas decepcionantes y enojadas. ¿Se les pasaría algún día? ¿Podrían entender que yo no era quién decidía con qué hombre estar, sino mi propio corazón? Deberían estar agradecidos de que por fin mi corazón se haya despojado de esa armadura y que por fin ahora podría quitarme los demonios pasados… Y debía hacerlo pronto, confiar en que Edward apague mi conciencia por unos segundos, con esos besos dulces, imposibles de resistir.

Pero me sentí mal por mi desubicación, mi padre y abuelos estaban presentes, habían escuchado aquellas feas palabras que profirieron algunos. No me costaba imaginar cómo se sentían en este momento. ¡Y Charlie estaba enfermo! Qué idiota me podía llegar a comportar, solo por la intolerancia, la poca paciencia y mi gran impulsividad.

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward, saliendo a trompicones de la casa—. Lo hiciste… ¡Lo hiciste! —Me abrazó justo a tiempo, justo cuando ya no podía resistir mis piernas—. Es difícil, bebé, lo sé —me consoló, mientras lloraba apegada a su camisa.

Toda la rabia y la desesperación se me fueron encima. En otro momento, en plenos conflictos con mi madre o Tanya, no lloraría, pero ahora mi corazón estaba tan expuesto que era muy fácil hacerlo añicos.

—Tú no sabes lo herida que he estado desde niña, Edward. Nunca supe qué demonios le hice a mi madre —sollocé, mientras mi respiración daba brincos por la profunda infelicidad que sentía en ese momento—. Quiero contártelo todo, estoy dispuesta —le dije de repente, incorporándome de su abrazo.

—No quiero que te apresures, debes mantener la calma. Estás tensa, Alice me contó que estabas mal del estómago hace una hora atrás —susurró—. ¿Qué sucede?

Bajé mi mirada, indispuesta. Alice no debió decirle nada a Edward, yo todavía no sabía cuál era la razón principal de estos malestares, pero temía que aquello fuese irreversible. No obstante, sabía que tenía su apoyo…, pero yo no sabía si podría soportarlo.

—No sé por qué me siento así. De todos modos, cualquier malestar físico que yo sienta, pasa a segundo plano.

—¡No! No pasa a segundo plano, Bella, todas estas discusiones, malos ratos y miradas asquientas te están pasando la cuenta. —Acarició mis mejillas con sus manos—. Tómate tu tiempo, porque yo tengo todo el que tú quieras.

Asentí pesadamente. No iba a contarle nada sobre ese horrible suceso, ni Damian, ni Stefan…, por lo menos hasta que viajemos a la India y por fin estemos tranquilos, sin personajes desagradables que quieran arruinar todos mis momentos. Sin embargo, hoy debía comentarle a Edward todo aquello que tuviese que ver con mi madre, noté su rostro retorcido por la duda y el horror de ver a madre e hija así.

Un momento después sentí el llamado de mi teléfono. Cameron al habla.

—Srta. Swan, en su oficina le espera el Sr. Newman —anunció con la voz fría como un témpano de hielo.

Newman… El nuevo jefe de marketing para nueva marca de ropa. ¿Qué querría?

Como siempre, la conversación entre Cameron y yo era unas pocas palabras y ya. No podía entender a qué se debía tanto odio. Pero sí podía tener mis suposiciones, y una de ellas era que Edward podía ser el responsable.

—Debemos ir a la oficina —le dije a Edward.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema? —inquirí.

—Recién acabamos de volver, ¿no estás cansada? —La verdad era que sí estaba muy cansada, sumando las discusiones, los arrebatos, el vómito…

—No, no estoy cansada. —Le di mi mejor sonrisa, solo así podía intentar convencerlo.

Cuando llegamos a la empresa, las recepcionistas centraron su atención especialmente en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Era un espectáculo extraño verlas abrir la boca así, su semblante era gracioso.

—B… buenas tardes, Srta. Swan, Sr. Cullen —saludó la pelirroja que, si no lo olvidaba, se llamaba Cloud.

Noté el fuerte codazo que le pegó en las costillas a su compañera; a ella no la recordaba. Con un respingo me saludó rápidamente.

Cuando nos metimos al ascensor, ambos soltamos el aire que teníamos atravesado en las fosas nasales. Nos miramos unos segundos, lo que luego llevó a un ataque de risas difíciles de ocultar. ¿Nadie podría creer que llevásemos las manos entrelazadas?

—¿No te arrepientes de mostrar a todo el mundo lo nuestro? —me preguntó Edward, dándole pequeños besos al dorso de mi mano izquierda.

Lo miré como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—No me arrepiento de absolutamente nada —afirmé.

Caminamos con paso firme por entre los pasillos, ignorando completamente las miradas que nos daba el personal. Eran bastantes ojos grandes, bocas abiertas y cotilleos por doquier. Me pregunté si no se daban cuenta de que nosotros notábamos sus reacciones, o quizá les daba igual.

—Qué buen espectáculo, ¿no? —exclamó James, mirando a todo el personal—. ¡A trabajar, a trabajar! —gritó.

Mujeres y hombres volvieron a retomar lo que hacían, pero por el rabillo del ojo nos seguían _espiando. _Edward, con ganas de enloquecer y molestar a los presentes, me besó lentamente los labios. Golpeé su hombro por su atrevimiento.

—Ahora trabajen, por favor. ¡Comienza una nueva era para esta empresa! —les gritó, volviéndose hacia mí para ahora besar mi mejilla.

James caminó con nosotros, se notaba molesto y dolido. Rayos, yo no le había contado lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas entre Edward y yo, James odiaba cuando no le contaban las cosas, porque según él, era como si no le tuviesen confianza. Y bien, yo le tenía mucha confianza a mi mejor amigo, solo que muchas veces evitaba sus consejos.

—¿Y cuándo me ibas a contar, Isabella? —me preguntó tenso, con el trasero apretado de la rabia.

—James, no he podido hacerlo, he estado muy ocupada y…

—Agradecería que te sentaras un poco, Bella ha estado muy estresada este último tiempo, no es bueno presionarla —me interrumpió Edward.

James se sentó en la silla de mi oficina, cruzó las piernas y miró al suelo. Tamborileó su pierna con los dedos, esperando a que alguien se dignase a decirle algo.

—Sabes lo mucho que me cuestan estas cosas, no es que yo haya querido excluirte de esto.

Me situé a su lado, con mi mano en su hombro, no me gustaba que estuviese así. Sus ojos me buscaron, luego vi un atisbo de sonrisa en sus gruesos labios.

—Creo que no soy quien para pedirte que no me ocultes las cosas, yo mismo hice eso contigo… —Se quedó callado, no era bueno hablar de Jacob en este momento—. Bueno, estás perdonada, pero ya no puedes seguir haciéndome esto, ¿eh, Bella? —Por su cara supe que me prometía tampoco volver a ocultarme las cosas—. Se preguntarán por qué he venido hasta ustedes. Pues, el Sr. Newman los busca a los dos.

Edward y yo fruncimos el ceño, nosotros no teníamos mucho que ver con él.

—Él debería estar trabajando —dije quedamente.

—Ya no trabajará aquí, Bella —me comunicó —. Quiere darles las razones personalmente.

James hizo pasar al hombre, el Sr. Newman. Vestía un traje azul oscuro, era de contextura gruesa y cabello escaso. Saludó brevemente a Edward, que estaba a mi lado pero de pie. Luego a mí.

—El Sr. Simon ya me dijo a qué se debía su visita, ahorre su tiempo y haga de esto lo más corto posible —mascullé, mientras ordenaba mi escritorio lleno de papeles.

Noté el nerviosismo del hombre, evitaba mirarme a los ojos, se pasaba las manos por el poco cabello que tenía en la cabeza. Quizá estaba siendo un poco dura con él, pero me pregunté en qué era cruel, ¿quizá mi postura o mi mirada? Siempre causaba terror entre mis empleados, y, por primera vez, me sentí realmente incómoda por eso.

—He recibido ofertas mejores, y yo soy un hombre que busca la estabilidad en su carrera. Lamento profundamente tener que irme, es un agrado trabajar con su empresa. —Esa era una falacia, él me temía por lo visto, no era un agrado trabajar con lo mío, con mi ritmo de trabajo y mi perseverancia.

—No necesita dar razones, usted ya presentó su renuncia. Un agrado trabar con usted, espero que su estancia en Owen Brothers Corporation sea de su agrado —le dije.

Los ojos del hombre quedaron abiertos por un largo rato, pero cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, los volvió a dejar con normalidad.

—¿Cómo usted sabe…?

—Son los únicos capaces de hacer algo tan sucio como ofrecer un puesto de trabajo a alguien que trabaja conmigo. Disfruta tu nuevo salario. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con el vicepresidente, buenas tardes. —Giré mi silla para no verle la cara y seguir con aquellos papeles insignificantes.

—Agradecemos tus disculpas correspondientes. Buenas tardes —le dijo Edward amablemente—. No necesitabas ser así de dura —masculló con tono complaciente.

—Odio a Debbie y a Matthew Owen. ¡Era mi jefe de marketing! —grité. Me paré de la silla, dando unos paseos locos por el despacho.

Edward suspiró pesadamente, se acercó a mí con lentitud y luego esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Lo abracé cuando estuvo lo más próximo a mí, me gustaba sentir su calor.

—¿Qué haremos? —le pregunté, esperando tener una respuesta que me tranquilizara.

—Contratar a otro, eso dejémoselos a James, es el gerente en recursos humanos.

. . .

Ya había pasado dos semanas y media desde aquel encuentro con mi familia. No habíamos sabido nada de Jane, menos de los demás. Las únicas personas que se habían acercado era Emmett y Alice…, nuestros hermanos. Tanya se había encargado de dejarme mal parada frente a la mayoría de los trabajadores, lo que me hacía reventar de ira. Me sorprendí de que ahora yo era conocida como la rompe-compromisos e incluso muchos no se habían asombrado por aquel chisme.

El viaje se había retrasado una semana después por cuestiones de Krishnan, el dueño de una de las más grandes empresas texties Indias. Pero Edward y yo nos iríamos hoy a tomar el jet privado que nos llevaría directamente a Udaipur, teníamos que tener todo listo. Y yo ya debía acabar lo que nunca pude hacer.

Caminaba por el pasillo cercano a contabilidad, todos estaban trabajando absortos. Cada persona escuchaba mis tacos contra el suelo, lo que avisaba de mi presencia a cada individuo. Ahí fue la primera vez que escuché algunos susurros, acusándome de muchas cosas que solo conocía Tanya. Era la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Días antes espié a Jessica, la cual hablaba de mí cosas que en realidad no eran ciertas. Sabía que estaba enterada de lo que antes había sucedido entre Mike y yo, por lo que no costaba imaginar que estoy sería una especie de venganza contra mí. Pero ya no quería veneno en mi empresa.

—Trae a Jessica Newton y a Tanya Denali a mi oficina —dije secamente.

—¿Razón para eso? —preguntó Cameron.

—Estoy dando una orden. Tráelas —exclamé.

Tocaron la puerta, dos golpecitos débiles y tímidos. Acepté la entrada. Jessica y Tanya caminaron con arrogancia. ¿Qué creían que haría con ellas? Igualmente sus ojos reflejaban la duda, lo que me daba un cierto favor sicológico.

—Buenas tardes —saludé lo más amigable posible, algo hipócrita y falso.

—Buenas tardes —imitaron.

Me recliné en la silla, buscando la comodidad para ver sus rostros, tranquila. Aclaré mi garganta y hablé.

—Están despedidas —anuncié, sonriendo triunfal.

¡Benditas sean aquellas expresiones tan sorprendidas, tan iracundas por mi decisión! Claro que no se quedarían calladas, pero ya tenía los puntos contra mi favor.

—¡No puedes hacer esto, Bella! —gritó Tanya, caminando rápidamente hacia mí.

—Srta. Isabella, no es justo, mi familia no está pasando por los mejores sucesos de mi vida y…

—Les entregaré su finiquito, James está al tanto por lo cual están fuera de la empresa —les dije, sin poder ocultar la más hermosa sonrisa que les tenía guardada especialmente para ellas—. Pueden retirarse. Buenas tardes.

Tanya dio un golpe en mi mesa con su mano, sus uñas hicieron un leve chirrido contra mi fino escritorio de roble francés. La miré, enarcando una ceja, ¿creía que son eso iba a amenazarme hasta darle nuevamente su maldito puesto? Estaba muy equivocada.

—No te podrás salir con la tuya, tu familia te odia, ¿crees que permitirán mi despedida?

¿Mi familia odiarme? Claro, eso era lo que ella siempre soñó. Me dio tanta rabia su comentario, que no pude evitar pararme de mi silla y hacerle frente a su jodida valentía.

—Aquí yo soy la presidenta; si quiero te despido, yo soy quien toma las riendas de esta empresa. No sacarás nada hablando con mi familia, mi propio padre me dio la facultad para despedir a quien yo quiero —exclamé—. Ahora lárgate, tengo muchas cosas que hacer con Edward. —Solo eso bastó para que la rabia le aumentara.

Ambas salieron raudas de mi oficina, moviendo el culo como si eso sirviera para amenazarme. Me sentí feliz, plena y completa; al fin estaban fuera de mi lugar de trabajo, dos malditas brujas que solo querían verme arruinada. Bueno, a Jessica la entendía un poco, follar con su esposo y darle más orgasmos que ella en toda su vida, creo que sí, justifica un poco su actuar.

El nuevo puesto vacío que había dejado Tanya, se le sería concedido a Elena una vez que ella cumpliese un poco el vacío que había dejado en su puesto de asistente. Cameron no lo hacía mal, al contrario, era profesional y sabía mucho sobre todo con respecto a textiles, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a mi antigua asistente. Además, Cameron estaba comportándose cada vez más insondable. También debía pensar bien a quién darle el puesto de asistente que Elena dejaría una vez que amoldase lo que dejó sin completar.

Para todo quedaba tiempo.

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde, una hora realmente prudente para escaparte a por Edward y anunciarle que debíamos irnos a buscar las maletas. Tomé mi bolsa y salí de mi oficina, sin antes darle una linda despedida a mi cueva; no la vería en un periodo extenso. Toqué a su puerta y al segundo escuché su linda voz darme el pase para entrar.

—Hola, mi amor —exclamó, cortando en seguida su blackberry.

Me acerqué a su escritorio, me senté sobre sus piernas y éste en seguida me besó como si no nos hubiésemos visto hace más de mil años. Era bastante relajante tenerlo frente a mí cada vez que yo quería, a pesar de que muchas veces estábamos ocupados en nuestros trabajos.

Cómo adoraba que me dijese "mi amor". Sí, sonaba tan cursi que podría vomitar mariposas en cualquier momento, pero me agrada en demasía. Y bueno, Edward era de aquellos hombres que te hacían sentir la diosa de su propio olimpo. Depositó una mano sobre mi rodilla descubierta, por la falda en forma de tubo que estaba utilizando en ese momento; era su gesto de "aquí estoy yo, eres mía".

—¿Con quién hablabas? —le pregunté.

No era de esas _novias_ celosas (me costaba adaptarme al calificativo "novia" para mí), de las que registran a cada segundo el número de teléfono al cual llaman o se molestan porque ven al hombre que es mío. La verdad, era que me gustaba que lo mirasen, porque me envidiaban y yo adoraba que me envidiasen siempre. Pero ésta vez me intrigaba con la persona que podría hablar, quizá por lo sucedido con Tanya, o porque no había estado en toda la mañana.

—Con Jasper —dijo rápidamente—. Veo que no te has dado cuenta que me sacaron aquella porquería de mi dedo.

—Oh, siento no haberlo visto, no siempre estoy preocupado de tu dedo —bromeé—, me fijo más en otras cosas.

Tomé su dedo ya sano con mucho cuidado. A pesar que ya estuviese mejor, todavía podía estar levemente sensible, tampoco fue algo que se tomase a la ligera, fue un desgarro bastante fuerte. Besé la punta de su dedo con delicadeza, bajo su penetrable mirada verde.

—Quiero tomar ese avión y no volver nunca a Nueva York —me susurró, acomodando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y la clavícula. Su respiración chocó contra mi piel.

—Yo tampoco quiero volver, realmente adoro India —mascullé, acariciando su cabello con mis dedos.

—Ni siquiera llegamos a Udaipur y ya estamos mortificándonos por volver —dijo riendo.

—Adoro estar contigo, Edward.

Mis declaraciones impulsivas siempre alegraban sus brillantes ojos, ya me sabía de memoria sus actitudes y acciones. Lo estaba conociendo demasiado bien en muy poco tiempo, lo que me asustaba un tanto.

—¿Es necesario que yo responda a eso? —inquirió.

—Nunca es suficiente —respondí, besando su frente

Pasó su dedo índice por mi nariz, como siempre lo hacía. Besó mis labios suavemente.

—Yo te adoro a ti, adoro los tiempos que estamos juntos y adoro que al fin nos queremos sin miedo a que los demás nos vean —comentó, quitando un mechón de mi rostro y poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así, en una burbuja íntima cómoda y romántica. Luego de eso nos fuimos a nuestro departamento —sí, ahora era _nuestro_— para terminar por llevar las maletas al aeropuerto, en donde nos esperaba el jet privado. Mi gata ya estaba en manos de James, él la cuidaría con el mismo cariño que yo le daba.

Tomamos un taxi para irnos al aeropuerto a eso de las 10 de la noche. Ambos vestíamos lo más ligeros posibles, ya que en Udaipur hacía un calor de los mil demonios. Edward usaba una ligera camisa azul, junto a un pantalón negro; yo llevaba un vestido color beige que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, era recto y en mi cintura tenía un cinturón delgado de color negro.

—Buenas noches, Señor Edward Cullen, Señorita Isabella Swan —saludó la azafata de cabellos negros como la noche—. Mi nombre es Claire. Seré su azafata.

—Buenas noches —saludamos igualmente.

—El Señor Eric Yorkie será su piloto. Los espera en el jet para saludarlos —anunció ella.

El jet era bastante grande, con razón mi padre siempre decía que no le gustaba ir solo y por eso prefería ir con mi mamá. Yo había viajado un par de veces en aviones privados, pero no en el de mi padre. Se notaba a toda costa que lo había decorado él, o por lo menos lo habían hecho para Charlie.

Me senté a un lado de la ventana, me gustaba ver el paisaje que se enseñaba. Edward se sentó a mi lado, nuevamente poniendo su mano en mi rodilla. Sonreí por su gesto, me hacía sentir segura.

—Hola, Srta. Swan.

El que supuse era el Sr. Yorkie me saludaba con su mano tendida para que yo la apretara. Por supuesto lo hice, al igual que Edward.

—Yo soy Eric Yorkie, el piloto de este jet. Es un agrado conocerlos. —Nos sonrió amablemente, para luego irse a la cabina en donde esperaba otro hombre que no pude ver.

La azafata se acercó a nosotros para ofrecernos algo de beber; pedí una coca cola y Edward un _inocente_ vaso de vodka puro.

—Edward, ¿es en serio? —inquirí. El vodka no era algo que se tomase a la ligera.

—Sí, cariño, es en serio —contestó con una muy contenta sonrisa—. Le temo demasiado a los aviones, siempre tomo un vaso de vodka cuando vuelo.

No pude aguantar una carcajada. ¿Edward le temía a los aviones?

—¿Tú temerles? ¿Tú, un hombre tan grande y fuerte? —me mofé de él.

—Es una estupidez, ya lo sé. ¿Tú a qué le temes? —preguntó.

¿A qué le temía yo? Bueno, últimamente temía a Damian, pero… realmente le temía a otras cosas, con tan solo pensarlo me dolía el estómago. Hace un tiempo le temía a amar, pero ahora temía a perderlo. ¿Qué sería de mi vida si yo perdía a Edward? No, no podía decirle eso, era demasiado… pronto, le asustaría.

—Le temo a los bichos.

. . .

Edward dormía plácidamente sobre mi clavícula, muy cerca de mi pecho. Sentí su respiración plácida y caliente, sus labios que hacían contacto con mi piel y su mano sobre mi rodilla. Parecía un niño, un pequeño ser indefenso al cual debía proteger pase lo que pase. Acaricié sus cabellos bronce, éstos se enredaban en mis dedos con maestría.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —le pregunté sabiendo que no me contestaría.

Pasé el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla e ignoré lo avergonzada que me encontraba de hacer esto. Iba a dejar pasar esa necesidad de hacerme la fría y pedante Isabella, porque con él no se podía. Es más, yo no podía. Mi propio instinto suplicaba alejarme de él, sabiendo que conmigo solo obtendría una destrucción, pero yo era tan egoísta que no podía.

La azafata carraspeó bajito y con sus ojos me hizo una pregunta simple: ¿necesita algo más? Sí, necesitaba algo.

—¿Me puedes dar una manta, por favor? —le pedí en un susurro casi ininteligible.

Ella asintió rápidamente y a los dos segundos ya tenía una manta de color azul sobre sus manos. El color de aquella manta me recordó a Elizabethtown, el caballo y esa vez en la que hicimos el amor. Sí… eso era hacer el amor.

Mis entrañas se estrecharon al recordar sus besos y caricias, la carne contra la carne, su rostro de placer y sus gruñidos guturales. Pero en especial la manera que me miraba…, simplemente decía muchas cosas. Fue la primera vez que me sentí amada, protegida y entregada al 100 por ciento.

Tapé a Edward, éste se removió un poco sobre mi pecho, pero luego volvió a dormir plácidamente. Dos mechones de su cabello cayeron sobre su frente, los cuales quité con lentitud para que mis dedos no lo despertaran.

Sus pestañas dejaron ver dos soñolientos ojos verdes, brillando como dos esmeraldas puras. Edward había despertado.

—Hola —mascullé.

—Hola. ¿No tienes sueño? —dijo, despabilando el cuerpo. Cuando quitó su cabeza de mi pecho me sentí incómoda.

—Un poco —respondí sinceramente.

—Duerme, necesitas descansar —aconsejó.

Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho, ahora era mi turno. Su aroma inundó mis fosas nasales. Su pecho duro me era tan cómodo, que la mayoría de las veces me costaba conciliar el sueño en una almohada. No debía acostumbrarme.

Puso su boca a la altura de mi oreja derecha y comenzó a cantar una especie de nana. Su voz… ¿era humana? No sabía que Edward podía tener ese don tan hermoso… Cantaba, con una melodiosa nota saliendo de sus cuerdas vocales. Algo tan tranquilizante y a la vez tan energético. Su gesto me decía "estoy aquí, no me iré nunca".

Su mano se dirigió a mi cabello, lo acarició con sus hábiles dedos. Cuando besó mis labios, yo ya estaba dispuesta a entregarme al mundo de los sueños.

**Adelanto:**

"—¡Edward! No es cualquier cosa. Intentó suicidarse, ¿no te parece grave? —le grité, envuelta en la desesperación.

—¡No es culpa mía que haya sucedido, Bella! —gritó también—. Pero si lo hizo fue porque está huyendo de algo.

Relajé mis músculos y mi respiración, no sacaba nada poniéndome histérica.

—Es culpa mía —dije.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es culpa mía! Quiso suicidarse por mí culpa…"


	32. Grandeza Prosperidad Un nuevo comienzo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación:Fly Away From Here –Aerosmith.<p>

Flow-Sade.

Spirit of Kashmir - Shiv Kumar Sharma.

.

**Capítulo 31**

**.**

El piloto nos dio una despedida, mientras nos quitábamos el cinturón de seguridad. Eric Yorkie salió de la cabina con una linda sonrisa, dándonos un fiel apretón de manos.

—¿Y el copiloto? Quiero conocerlo —dije, intrigada por quién sería su pareja de vuelo.

—Ah, habla de Damian.

¿Damian?

De la cabina salió él, con su cuerpo ancho y musculoso. Llevaba una melena salvaje y rubia. Sus ojos irónicos me miraban, dispuesto a atacarme nuevamente. ¡Edward! Iba a atacar a Edward, ¡debíamos irnos ya! No podía encontrarnos nunca. Iba a atacarlo, lo haría y yo no podría evitarlo.

Desperté con el cuello sudado y el cabello pegado a él. Enderecé mi cabeza para despabilarme, pero unas manos me tenían sujeta con fuerza.

—Edward —susurré.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, luego me soltó de inmediato. Me sonrió, disculpándose por tenerme tan prisionera de sus brazos. Yo me quedé unos segundos observándolo, aferrándome a la solidez de su cuerpo, evitando pensar que el horrible sueño.

—¿Qué tal dormiste? —me preguntó, acomodando la manta para taparme.

—Contigo nunca podría dormir mal —le respondí con sinceridad.

—Lo mismo digo. Aunque prefiero una linda cama en donde podríamos estar más cómodos. —Me dio una mirada provocativa, lo que me revolvió las entrañas.

Miré hacia la pequeña ventanilla, el cielo estaba rojizo y unas nubes pocas adornando el cielo. Debían de ser las 6 de la mañana, lo que me ponía ansiosa por llegar. El aterrizaje estaba pronosticado para las 7 am, así que, estadísticamente, nos quedaba un rato ahí. Llegaríamos al hotel a eso de las 8 am.

—¿Quieren comer algo? ¿Beber? —Lo último se lo preguntó especialmente a Edward, lo que nos causó gracia.

—No, gracias. Comeremos en el hotel —dije, mirándolo inquisitiva, quizá tenía otros planes.

—El hotel está bien —sonrió.

.

Aterrizamos a las 7 am en punto. El piloto nos dio la última despedida junto al copiloto —no, no era Damian—, sonriéndonos con cortesía. La agradable azafata también nos despidió con un encantador "nos vemos pronto".

Estuvimos en policía internacional alrededor de una hora, ansiosos por sentir el aire caliente de Udaipur. Cuando atravesamos la puerta, el viento chocó de golpe contra nuestros rostros, quemándonos en una primera instancia. Edward caminó hacia un hombre de cabello blanco y piel arrugada, tenía un rostro algo amargo.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Edward —saludó él, solemne.

—Bella, él es el Sr. Muhatt, nos llevará hacia el lugar que nosotros queramos durante nuestro periodo en Udaipur. Muhatt, ella es Isabella Swan —explicó.

—Un gusto, Srta. Isabella. —Me tendió una mano, mientras sonreía amablemente. Todo rastro de amargura se le había ido del rostro.

Nos condujo a un bonito Roll Royce negro, que por dentro estaba cubierto de fina madera y cuero. Tenía una especie de vidrio polarizado que privatizaba los asientos traseros. Era cómodo, un ambiente neutro en el cual no entraba el calor casi insoportable que había fuera. El olor a menta que tenía me mareaba un poco, o quizá nuevamente era yo con mis mareos insoportables.

Edward entró al auto luego de darle unas indicaciones al Sr. Muhatt. Oí que nos llevaría al lago Pichola, lo más probable era que tuviésemos que atravesarlo para ir al hotel Oberoi Udaivilas. Le temía un tanto a los botes y a los barcos.

—Es buena hora para comer algo en cuanto lleguemos al hotel —afirmó, mirando su reloj.

—¿Tendremos que subir a un bote? —pregunté, temiendo la respuesta.

Asintió entretenidísimo.

—El hotel Oberoi Udaivilas se sitúa frente al lago Pichola, hay que atravesarlo para poder llegar. ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros, deposité mis cabeza en sus piernas y subí las mías al asiento. Edward pasó su dedo sobre por mi nariz y luego me besó.

—No me gustan los barcos. Me estremecen —confesé.

—Creí que le temías a los bichos. —Sonrió burlón, pasando su mano por mi pierna izquierda.

—Bueno, a los bichos no es que les tema, pero me dan asco. ¿Es lo mismo? —Estaba divagando, no podía concentrarme con sus manos acariciándome.

—No… no es lo mismo —dijo distraídamente.

Mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar en cuanto su mano subía. Cuando acabó en mi ingle, le hice parar, no podía con un hombre en el mismo auto. En cambio Edward, sonrojado y divertido, parecía darle igual que no estuviésemos solos.

—¿No puedes esperarte hasta llegar al hotel? —pregunté, desesperada por un respiro.

—No.

Se dio la vuelta para acostarme en el asiento y él depositarse sobre mí. Puso una mano a la altura de mi cabeza, encarcelándome. Se posicionó por entre mis piernas, chocando sexo contra sexo.

—Edward… —susurré.

—Shh… —Puso su mano sobre la mía, pero se la quité

—Iba a decirte que te quiero —exclamé, recibiendo un beso suyo justo en mi cuello.

Dejó de hacerlo, acercó su cara a la mía y me besó; un beso casto, dulce y soñador.

—Yo también te quiero, mi amor —masculló, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Solo esas dos palabras bastaron para sentirme más completa que nunca, para recibirlo y hacernos nuevamente un solo ser.

. . .

La lancha se movía con rapidez, algunas veces oscilaba de un lado hacia el otro, lo que me hacía apegarme a Edward cada vez que podía. Él repetía constantemente que no sucedería nada, que estaba conmigo, pero eso no era suficiente. Definitivamente, no me gustaban los botes, ni lanchas, ni ninguna cosa alguna referente a navegar.

El lago Pichola era relativamente tranquilo, el pequeño oleaje que se producía era producto de las lanchas y botes que se transportaban en ella. Era claro y limpio, se veía delicado y poco profundo, aunque tampoco me gustaría comprobarlo, el solo hecho de mirar hacia la profundidad me daba náuseas.

Después de despedirnos del hombre que manejaba la lancha, nos adentramos en la pequeña zona vegetal hasta topar con la puerta principal. Un botones corrió a buscar nuestras cosas y nos invitó a entrar.

Me impresioné al ver lo grande que era el Oberoi Udaivilas de Udaipur, simplemente era asombroso. Se notaban las miles de piscinas privadas que tenía el hotel, el diseño arquitectónico rico en originalidad y un toque de palacio indio realmente increíble. Parecía estar inspirado en los antiguos palacios de Rajastán. Cúpulas pintadas a mano y colores vivos.

El botones nos había dejado en una especie de jardín multicolor, ahí unas bailarinas indias comenzaron a bailar una especie de danza propia de ese país. Todas tenían un punto rojo o plateado en su frente, y evitaban mirarnos a los ojos cada vez que nos fijábamos en su baile. Dos de ellas se acercaron a nosotras, recitando unas palabras en lo que supuse era su idioma y nos tendieron una especie de copa con un líquido rojo; era espeso y se notaba dulce.

Cuando acabaron su danza, nos señalaron un ramillete de flores que me tendieron. Al cabo de un rato nos condujeron al lobby.

—Eso sí que fue un espectáculo de bienvenida —comenté, acariciando el ramillete de florecillas.

Sacó una de las flores para ponérmela en el cabello. Luego me dio un casto beso sobre los labios.

—Veo que te regalaron una flor de loto —dijo, besando ahora mi frente.

—¿Son flores de loto? —le pregunté extasiada—. Siempre quise ver de éstas.

Tomé una de color rosa y se la puse en la camisa. Ambos sonreímos al vernos cubiertos de una flor de loto cada uno.

—¿Sabes lo que significa la flor de loto en India?

Negué, sonrojándome por mi ignorancia. No era algo que "debía" saber, pero no me gustaba ser ignorante en temas específicos como aquella flor.

—Simboliza divinidad, fertilidad, riqueza, conocimiento e ilustración. Es el símbolo nacional. Está asociada con la diosa de la abundancia, Maha Lakshmi. Prácticamente te proveyeron de pureza y generosidad, es ese su símbolo para ti, te dan suerte y buena vibra —explicó, acariciando mi cabello.

Oh…, yo no sabía eso. Qué lindo gesto podían tener en este hotel.

—Y solo se les entrega a parejas que ellos consideran serán felices hasta que ambos corazones dejen de latir. —Lo último lo dijo mirándome con los sentimientos a flor de piel, con esos ojos emotivos y brillantes.

"Hasta que ambos corazones dejen de latir"… Aquella frase había hecho añicos mi corazón, lo que me aguó los ojos en un momento. Dejé pasar las intensas ganas de llorar que me golpearon, abracé a Edward para tranquilizarme y asegurarme de que estaba conmigo, que no era un sueño que se rompería en cuanto llegásemos a Estados Unidos.

—También tiene propiedades afrodisiacas, así que… —Me dio un agarrón en el culo, lo que me hizo saltar y gritar.

—¡No hagas eso aquí! —lo regañé entre risotadas—. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esa flor?

—Ah, bueno, siempre me gustó la cultura oriental. Además, tengo un viejo amigo que había pisado el Oberoi Sahl Hasheesh.

El Oberoi Sahl Hasheesh… Maldita sea.

—¿Qué amigo? —le pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Frederick Mason, él me dijo que había estado frente al Mar Rojo junto a una novia hace unos años atrás y que siempre daban bienvenidas para las parejas.

Una novia… Claro. Yo no era su novia y nunca lo fui. Yo había estado con él en ese hotel solo por sexo, por su dinero y por las ganas de ver abajo a Debbie Owen. A nosotros no nos habían hecho una bienvenida con flores de loto, quizá porque realmente no éramos una pareja.

Sentí un sabor amargo en mi boca, el hecho que Edward y Frederick fuesen amigos me inquietaba, me hacía sentir sucia. Con Frederick había hechos cosas horribles, había pasado de sexualidad a perversión. No me arrepentía, ya que lo había disfrutado, pero no lo volvería a hacer nunca más.

Mientras Edward hablaba con una mujer en la recepción, yo me senté en un sofá circular de color azul oscuro. Al frente de mí había una fuente de agua gigantesca, que me salpicaba de agua a cada segundo. Lo bueno era que me refrescaba del calor agobiante de la mañana.

El lugar era tan grande que asustaba, con los colores blancos por doquier y pinturas hindúes de dioses y elefantes; no quería ni imaginarme cómo sería la suite en la que dormiríamos. En la otra esquina, separada por un pequeño pilar de bellos diseños en mármol, había una pareja de ancianos que me parecía bastante agradables, tomaban té sobre las sillas rojas de terciopelo y hablaban del hermoso lugar en el que estaban hospedando.

Sentí un ligero estremecimiento al ver a una pareja tan anciana, no pude evitar preguntarme si algún día llegaría a estar con alguien a esa edad. Mis ojos se fueron instintivamente hacia Edward, aunque sabía que era muy pronto, él me hacía sentir cosas que yo nunca había podido soportar. ¿Cómo sería mi vida junto a él hasta que nuestros corazones dejasen de latir, como había dicho él? Por una extraña razón, la perspectiva me era maravillosa.

Miré hacia el techo, ahí colgaba una especie de lámpara de lágrimas; daba la sensación que en cualquier momento se caería sobre mi cabeza. Le seguía una cúpula de dos colores: naranjo y negro, ambos tonos se mezclaban entre sí como un espiral, y en las orillas habían flores de loto dibujadas en cerámica.

Edward hablaba con la recepcionista, una mujer india de largo cabello liso y negro. Su piel oscura estaba oculta bajo un bonito _Sari*_ de matices café y malva. Anoté mentalmente que debía comprarme un Sari antes de irme.

Cuando Edward acabó, éste se acercó a mí junto a una especie de tarjeta electrónica tan delgada que apenas podía notarse al estar de perfil. En la presentación decía "Kohinoor Suite 405".

—El botones espera ahí con nuestras cosas —me dijo.

Tomó mi mano y me hizo pararme. ¿Cuál sería el Kohinoor Suite? Si Edward la había elegido, pues entonces sería perfecta, siempre elegía lo mejor para mí.

La muchacha india se paró de su silla con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, condujo a Edward hacia una especie de habitación gigante y yo lo seguí. Ahí ella le dio unas indicaciones, lo cual él entendió perfectamente. Edward tenía muy buena memoria para nombres y números, no así con las caras, nunca podía acordarse de las caras y asociarlas a los nombres.

—Esto es fenomenal —dije jadeante.

La habitación que la chica india nos indicó estaba cubierta de velas, largas, cortas, gruesas y de muchos colores.

—Candle Room —comentó—. Es la habitación que sirve para meditar o para relajarse, velo como quieras.

Había unos pocos sitiales junto a una mesa en cada esquina. El aroma que emanaba de las velas era a canela y almizcle, y la iluminación poca y lúgubre le daba un aspecto más sensual que relajante. Más allá, en el fondo de aquella pequeña habitación habían dos puertas, la que estaba más a la izquierda y parecía ser mucho más grande, era la que daba a una fuente tan grande que daba escalofríos. A su alrededor habían velas altísimas y sobre el agua, árboles y pilares con luces que ahora estaban apagadas. Era simplemente mágico.

Entramos a la puerta más pequeña, la que nos derivó a una especie de salón comedor, a su derecha estaban los ascensores. Hasta los ascensores eran diferentes, como si fuesen hechos de mármol. Era una hilera de 5 ascensores que bajaban y subían sin parar. A pesar de toda la gente que había a nuestro alrededor, se conservaba el silencio y la tranquilidad; todos venían a disfrutar.

Edward apretó el botón del piso número 5, en donde aguardaba la suite Kohinoor número 405. De tan solo pensar en esa cómoda cama, se me caían los parpados.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —me preguntó al salir del ascensor.

Lo pensé un momento. No le diría que dormir, eso solo arruinaría sus ganas de disfrutar. ¿Qué podía hacer en Udaipur? Todo me llamaba la atención, yo solo había conocido Mumbai. Rajastán era bastante conocido por sus culturas antiguas, sus lagos limpios y su exquisita comida.

—Comer —le respondí, sintiendo los espasmos de mi estómago.

—¿Comer? —repitió, con la ceja enarcada y los pómulos elevados por una sonrisa escapando de sus labios. Asentí—. ¿Quieres comer en la habitación o en el restaurante?

—¿Qué quieres tú? —inquirí. Tampoco iba a ser yo la que decidiera todo.

Se quedó pensando un momento largo, luego sonrió extasiado.

—Podríamos comer algo en la habitación y en la noche conocer el _Romantic Private Dinner*_. —Sonaba interesante, a Edward siempre se le ocurrían las mejores cosas.

El botones nos esperaba en la entrada de la habitación junto a nuestras maletas. En la esquina decía 405. La puerta de entrada a la suite era curva en la parte superior y muy ancha, era de madera, quizá caoba, y bastante elegante. En vez de manilla, tenía una máquina pequeña en la cual se debía pasar la tarjeta. Edward lo hizo y el botones abrió la puerta para dejarnos pasar.

Cuando di un paso adelante, no lo podía creer; era espectacular. La brisa nos golpeó, la entrada era solo un jardín lleno de flores y nos seguía un camino de piedrecillas casi como de cuentos de hadas, y en medio había una fuente de agua pequeña. Más allá había otra puerta, ésta tenía un panel lleno de vidrios. El botones la abrió, por lo que supuse no llevaba llave.

—Bienvenidos a Oberoi Udaivilas —anunció, dándonos una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Si gustan cualquier servicio a la habitación, solo tecleen en el teléfono que está dentro. Que pasen una buena estancia en el lugar.

Cuando el botones se fue, ambos lanzamos un sonido de satisfacción. El lugar era maravilloso y apenas habíamos visto la entrada de esta.

Edward abrió la puerta de paneles de vidrio, dejándome pasar a mí primero. Al dar un paso adelante, el aire fresco del lugar me refrescó, todo estaba en una temperatura bastante exquisita.

Mi boca se abrió al ver semejante lujo puesto en un solo lugar, la sala de estar era impresionante. Estaba todo decorado de tonos cremosos, castaños y amarillos, en las paredes brillaban unos dibujos orientales que no pude descifrar. Había dos chimeneas, uno frente a la mesa y las cuatro sillas, y otro frente al sofá gigante de terciopelo y telares indios. Los sitiales saludaban con su comodidad, al igual que el sofá contiguo que daba de espaldas a una ventana gigante y cuadrada. Dos lámparas de gota colgaban del techo. Igualmente cuadros hindúes.

—Edward, esto es hermoso —le comenté, impresionada por el lugar que estaba pisando.

—No más que tú —dijo, acercándose a mí como una pantera. Iba a devorarme.

Me sonrojé con su comentario, nada podía ser tan hermoso como este lugar.

—Gracias por traerme a este lugar —le agradecí infinitamente.

Me sentía tan feliz de estar aquí, era maravilloso, parecía el paraíso hecho realidad.

—Tuve la oportunidad de elegir Mumbai, pero este lugar es realmente romántico para estar nosotros dos solos —susurró.

Me abrazó un largo rato, la verdad era que no quería soltarlo. Descansó su barbilla en mi cabeza, mientras acariciaba mi cabello con sus dedos.

—¿Quieres seguir conociendo el lugar? —me preguntó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Yo asentí, extasiada por este nuevo lugar.

Me trasladó hacia la habitación. Y… bravo, qué bella habitación. Una cama gigante con dosel a su alrededor, mantas azules y cobijas marfil, todo parecía estar tejido a mano, y no me extrañaba.

—Siempre había querido dormir en una cama con dosel —le confesé, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Me quité los inmensos tacos negros que llevaba para pisar la alfombra de múltiples colores, mis dedos se hundieron en los filamentos de lana. Toqué la cobija y luego me lancé a la cama; era blanda, esponjosa y se movía bastante.

—Una cama de agua —mascullé.

Observé a Edward, quien me miraba divertido desde la entrada de la habitación. Lo invité a acercarse con mi dedo índice y éste aceptó de inmediato. Edward se acostó en la cama, como yo, así que me acerqué a él para poner mi cabeza sobre su pecho y olerlo. Mmm… era maravilloso.

—La cama es perfecta —susurré, mirándolo a los ojos, transmutándole todos mis sentimientos.

Agarró mi muslo y me apretó contra él, lo que me hizo lanzar un pequeño gemido por la sorpresa.

El ambiente estaba sumergido en el erotismo, pero había algo más…, no lo sé. Quizá el dosel que nos cubría o el olor insistente a canela, nos proporcionaba un ambiente también de romanticismo puro. Y aquel hermoso paisaje que se dibujaba frente a nosotros; la ventana que había frente a la cama era tan grande y alta, que podría sentirme flotando sobre el agua cristalina que se mostraba. El lado Pichola daba justo frente a la ventana y el sol contra nuestro rostro.

Restregué mi cuerpo contra el suyo, buscando el calor intenso de su sangre. Edward buscó mi rostro, besó mis mejillas y luego mis labios. Lo recibí con ansias, quería darle toda la gratitud que sentía.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco? —me preguntó—. Estás muy cansada.

—No quiero ser aburrida…

—Duerme, cariño, es normal luego de tanto viaje. —Acarició mi rostro, mientras yo luchaba para no cerrar los ojos—. Yo mientras iré a llamar a Alice para avisarle que ya estamos aquí… —dijo, intentando pararse de la cama.

—¡No!, no te vayas —le pedí, agarrándolo de su camisa.

—Está bien, no me iré —me contestó.

Mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse cuando Edward comenzó a cantar esa hermosa nana, con su voz maravillosa y clara. Sentí como mi mente se iba hacia otro lugar, pero mi cuerpo, que se hacía cada vez más pesado, se quedaba ahí.

.

Tenía el cuerpo envuelto en sudor, el vestido se pegaba a mi piel. Era bastante tarde, quizá las 5. El sol chocaba justo contra mi rostro, éste me calentaba y hervía la sangre. Edward no estaba conmigo, lo que me hacía sentir algo de desesperación y desprotección.

Me quité el vestido, asqueada de estar tan acalorada. Hasta me dolía la cabeza. Me metí al baño, el cual también me dejó bastante sorprendida.

Mármol por todos lados, lujo que te enceguecía. En el medio había un jacuzzi blanco, de cerámicas a su alrededor. En el fondo, junto a la ventana, había un elefante de piedrecillas. Una ducha que no daba privacidad, la puerta era de vidrio. A su lado, había otra puerta: una sauna. Dos lavamanos bellísimos, de diseños orientales, con espejos frente a ellos. Había un pequeño tocador con un espejo grande, cualquier mujer moriría por tenerlo.

Decidí darme una ducha rápida, quería buscar a Edward rápido. A todo esto, tampoco había oído sus pasos. Y me había dejado sola en la cama.

La ducha era demasiado grande, cabían cerca de 4 personas ahí. Y yo era menuda. Tenía una repisa de 4 pisos. En el primero había jabones de todo tipo, naturales y de leche; en el segundo estaban los champuses y algunas cremas de rosas; en el tercero, acondicionadores; en el cuarto, aceites y cremas depilatorias. Qué completo.

El agua que salía de la regadera era caliente y perfecta, lo mejor para lidiar el calor abrasante y del viento seco que corría fuera. Nueva York era húmedo y nunca pasaba de los 28ºC, en cambio aquí los 28ºC era la temperatura mínima.

Salí del agua, me puse la bata que colgaba del perchero dorado con forma de pájaro y salí en busca de Edward. Cuando entré a la sala de estar, se escuchaba una leve melodía oriental bastante rítmica, como esas de las que se bailan con la cara cubierta y la tripa al descubierto.

—¿Edward? —lo llamé, pero no contestó.

Salí hacia el jardín. Pisé la cerámica azul y reluciente del patio, el sol había calentado el suelo, por lo que me quemé los dedos. Hice un leve gesto de dolor, pero seguí caminando. Era detestable lo hermoso que era el lugar, incluso ahora podía entender el porqué de tanta fama para el Oberoi Udaivilas. Claro, sus hermosas piscinas.

Había dos hamacas de tela color marfil, y en medio de éstas una mesilla con una botella de champagne puesta en hielo. A un lado estaba la gigante piscina de mosaicos azul y celeste; era demasiado grande, incluso ridículo.

Vi a Edward sentado sobre una especie de sofá hecha de piedra. A su alrededor había un riachuelo artificial que venía desde la piscina. Hablaba por teléfono, estaba enérgico y su ceño fruncido me decía que algo no estaba bien. Cuando me vio, me sonrió, pero no estaba feliz. ¿Qué le sucedía? Mi estómago se encogió por la incertidumbre.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —inquirí. No me importaba que estuviese hablando por teléfono, debía saberlo.

Me hizo un gesto de pausa con su mano, lo que me molestó. Iba a decir algo, pero me callé, era mejor no arruinar este viaje.

Cuando acabó de hablar, se dirigió hacia mí con una mirada lacónica. Me hizo sentarme en el sofá de enfrente. Yo, mientras, comencé a comerme las uñas.

—¿Vas a decirme? Porque podría estar haciendo algo más importante en este momento —le dije irritada, estaba demorándose demasiado.

—Me ha llamado tu madre, Bella —exclamó, de golpe.

—¿Qué quería? —le pregunté rápidamente, no me gustaba hablar de ella.

—Saber cómo estabas.

—Ah. Bien, supongo que le dijiste que estaba completamente feliz. Ahora voy vestirme, si no te molesta. —Iba a pararme del sofá, pero Edward puso una mano sobre mi rodilla, tan fuerte, que me vi obligada a sentarme.

Lo quedé mirando feo, él no podía obligarme a sentarme como si fuese su hija. Además, las hijas no se acostaban con sus padres.

—Hubieron horribles problemas allá en Nueva York —solo con eso logró atraer mi completa atención—, por eso me llamaba tu madre. Escucha, Bella, yo no te quise contar antes porque creí que no era lo correcto…

—¿Qué no quisiste contarme, Edward? —medio grité, sintiendo un pánico horrible por todo mi cuerpo.

¿Sería Charlie…? No. Debía evitar pensar en esas cosas.

—Paola quiso suicidarse ayer, fue antes de que llegases a mi oficina para irnos al departamento a por nuestras maletas —explicó, soltando las palabras de a poco.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía evitar sentir lástima por Paola, ella era una víctima horrible de la vida. ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Sería por lo que le había dicho? Maldita sea, si ella moría yo realmente me iría con ella. Por mi culpa se había muerto su hermano y ahora por culpa mía ella se había querido suicidar.

—¿¡Por qué me mentiste!? Te pregunté con quién hablabas y me dijiste que con Jasper —vociferé.

Me paré del sofá, y ésta vez él no opuso resistencia.

—¡No me ataques a mí! Yo solo quería protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? Mentirle a tu novia no es para proteger —gruñí—. ¡Edward! No es cualquier cosa. Intentó suicidarse, ¿no te parece grave? —le grité, envuelta en la desesperación.

—¡No es culpa mía que haya sucedido, Bella! —gritó también—. Pero si lo hizo fue porque está huyendo de algo.

Relajé mis músculos y mi respiración, no sacaba nada poniéndome histérica.

—Es culpa mía —dije.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es culpa mía! Quiso suicidarse por mí culpa. ¿Qué más pudo haber sido? —dije, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Edward frunció el ceño, no sabiendo absolutamente nada. Estaba enojado, lo notaba, pero yo igual lo estaba. ¡Me había ocultado eso!

—¿Mi mamá no te dijo nada más?

Negó rotundamente.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas algo más a ella? Yo no soy tu mensajero —exclamó.

Se paró del sofá y se fue hacia algún otro lugar. Sentí la respiración elevarse, salió un suspiro de mis labios y lloré. ¿Nunca podría estar tranquila?

¿Por qué me había ocultado eso? Odiaba que me ocultasen las cosas. ¿Para protegerme? ¿De qué iba a protegerme? Bueno, si hubiese sabido antes no me hubiera subido al avión y todo este transcurso hacia el paraíso no habría sucedido. Quizá había sido muy dura con él. Sí, puede ser que me haya querido proteger, pero… Maldita sea, sí tenía la culpa yo ahora, no debí ser así con él.

Me senté en la orilla de la piscina, metí mis pies en el agua; estaba tibia. El tacto del agua limpia contra mis pies me relajó un tanto, pero todavía seguía dándome vueltas con el intento de suicidio de Paola. ¿Y si Damian tenía algo que ver? ¿Y si la estaba extorsionando y ella no encontró mejor salida que la muerte? Dios…

Entré a la suite, en donde una música casi somnífera se escuchaba en el ambiente. Habían inciensos de _Nag Champa* _puestos en algún lugar de la casa, quizá en nuestra habitación.

Sonaba tan hermoso "nuestro habitación", como si fuese algo íntimo algo propio de dos personas. Toqué instintivamente mi barriga, por primera vez me sentí ansiosa por tener algo de los dos. Pero no, ahora era muy pronto, y el peligro acechaba en cada rincón. Damian podía hacer algo y eso no podía permitirlo.

Cuando me metí a la habitación, el olor del incienso se hizo fuerte y dulce. La ventana mostraba un cielo ya burdeos y un fresco viento; la ventana estaba abierta. Edward leía, con sus lentes eruditos, sobre la cama con dosel, la portada decía: "Muerte en el Nilo" de Agatha Christie.

Intenté no hacer ruido, y dado que el dosel le impedía observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, quise darle una sorpresa. Tomé su libro desde la solapa para quitárselo, y éste se sobresaltó solo un poco. Lo quedé mirando, buscando algún rastro de dulzura en su mirada, pero solo veía rechazo.

—Hola —dije.

—Hola —dijo secamente.

Me mordí las mejillas internas para no romper a llorar.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —le pregunté, temiendo su respuesta.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, buscando las respuestas en mis ojos. No iba a encontrarlas, ni yo sabía qué demonios decirle.

—Sí. Estoy enojado.

Bien, tampoco me había dolido tanto escuchar eso de su boca. Pero yo no tenía la culpa de esto.

—Vamos, no tienes por qué enojarte… —comenté.

Edward me hizo a un lado, se quitó los lentes y se paró frente a la ventana. El viento que azotaba le dio justo en el rostro, removiendo sus cabellos. Estuvo un rato mirando el horizonte, el lago Pichola en su máximo esplendor y a algunos pájaros volando en el cielo ya casi oscuro.

—Edward —susurré.

—Me dices que no tengo por qué enojarme, pero claro —rio pesadamente—, solo tú puedes enojarte las veces que quieres, ¿no? —escupió feroz.

—No he querido decir eso…

—Ah, ¿y entonces qué? Es eso lo que quieres decir, yo tengo todo el derecho a enojarme, a sentirme herido con tus palabras. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Porque sí, Bella, yo sí me he sentido dolido por tus actitudes, pero me callo. Ahora ya llegaste a mi tope.

Apreté mis labios, evitando llorar, esa no era la solución a esto.

—Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal —le aclaro.

—Pero eso haces. Yo solo quise protegerte, por lo menos durante un tiempo, iba a decirte mañana, cuando estuvieses más tranquila. ¿Eres capaz de ver lo que yo hago por ti? Quiero hacerte olvidar aquellos que te carcome el alma, pero también es eso un impedimento. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué demonios sucedió en tu vida como para que digas que lo de Paola es tu culpa! Ahora solo quiero que me dejes en paz, de verdad no quiero acabar gritándote algo de lo cual me arrepentiré —exclamó.

—Edward, no te pongas así…

—Deja de decirme cuándo y cómo debo enojarme. Ahora puedes quedarte en la habitación, yo me iré a la sala a hacer algo para distraerme —bramó.

—No, Edward, espera.

Tomé su brazo con mis dos manos para poder sujetarlo, éste evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Cuando su respiración estuvo más calmada, le hice sentarse en la cama y yo me paré frente a él. Ahí por fin podría decirle lo que sentía.

—Lo siento —lloriqueé—. De verdad, perdón por ser tan egoísta y preocuparme solo de mis sentimientos, soy una imbécil.

Evité los ojos de Edward, porque de verdad no podía mirar aquel rechazo de su parte. Sabía que estaba enojado y que por eso se estaba comportando así, pero me estremecía.

—No eres una imbécil —masculló.

Su mirada se tornó dulce y algo culpable.

—No debí decirte eso, sé que quieres protegerme, sé que quieres saber qué me sucedió. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —Enredé mis brazos en su cuello para sentirlo otra vez conmigo. Creí que me rechazaría, pero no, al contrario, me abrazó también.

Era la primera vez que me disculpaba, que de verdad sentía y me consideraba una estúpida.

—Quiero contarte lo de mi madre —dije firme.

—¿Ahora? ¿Estás segura? —inquirió, limpiando los restos de lágrimas.

Asentí. Era ahora o nunca.

Le hice acomodarse en la cama para que yo pudiese ponerme junto a él. Antes que pudiese hablar, él me besó, llenándome de energías.

—Mi familia siempre ha sido unida, tranquila y serena. He intentado recordar siempre qué fue lo que nos pasó, qué hizo que mi madre sea una completa extraña para mí. ¿Sabes? He creado listas mentales, y las razones son tantas que a veces intento olvidar que ella es mi mamá.

'Cuando yo tenía 5 años, mi mamá tuvo un cáncer de mama que tuvo que ser extirpado, y yo me asusté mucho, creo que nunca he tenido tanto miedo en mi vida —le dije, mirando hacia la nada—. Cuando se recuperó, ella no volvió a ser la misma, era distante, arrogante y atolondrada. Recuerdo bien que cuando cumplí los 6 años, ella llegó tarde a casa, con un regalo tan grande que realmente se me pasaba el enojo. Y así se fue repitiendo hasta los 10. Ahí ella se fue de la casa, había tenido una pelea con mi padre por otro hombre.

'Sigo recordando los gritos, todo lo que se berreaban el uno al otro. Fue escalofriante. Mi papá lloró mucho cuando le avisaron que Renée se había ido a otro lugar de Estados Unidos, llevándose consigo a Emmett, que tenía 7 y medio. Me repetía constantemente por qué me dejó ahí, hasta que veía a mi papá solo con una botella de vino en su mano derecha, emborrachándose lentamente. Sabía que debía cuidarlo.

Hice una pausa para mirar a Edward, éste estaba absorto en lo que le contaba.

—Mi cumpleaños número 11 fue el peor de mi vida. Tía Esme y tío Carlisle habían ido a visitarnos junto a ustedes, ¿te acuerdas? —le pregunté.

—Vagamente, solo recuerdo que me decían que tía Renée estaba de viaje —contestó.

—Y peleamos toda la noche porque yo no te dejaba dormir —reí.

—De eso me acuerdo perfectamente —exclamó, riendo entre la tensión.

—Esa noche lloré con todas mis fuerzas, mi mamá no estaba ahí para mi cumpleaños, mi papá estaba borracho y mi hermanito no estaba conmigo —susurré, lanzando unas pocas lágrimas al recordarlo—. No sabes cómo la odié por no estar ahí, junto a mí. La extrañaba mucho, papá ni siquiera me dejaba ir a la escuela, porque con suerte y sabía hacer un huevo. Incluso despidió a Sue en un ataque de histeria. Estaba sola junto a la nada.

'Pasó un año completo. ¿Qué te dijeron al no ver a tu tía Renée?

—Que había ido a hacer un viaje —contestó.

—Fue el viaje más largo que había hecho, ¿no? Si no hubiese sido por tía Esme y tío Carlisle, ¿crees que yo hubiese comido? —sollocé.

Edward me abrazó, dándome su apoyo y calor. Dolía volver a recordar mis tristezas, pero junto a él podía soportarlo.

—Fue un 12 de Julio cuando tocaron la puerta, creí que era el repartidor de pizzas para anunciarme que mi almuerzo de todos los días había llegado. Pero no, era mi madre. Estaba tan cambiada, tan horriblemente radiante, mientras mi padre parecía una bestia subhumana. Y yo había bajado unos buenos kilos, solo alimentándome de chatarra. La odié como nunca había odiado a una persona, me asqueaba al tenerla nuevamente frente a mí.

'Recuerdo lo traicionada que me sentía cuando mi padre la perdonó, cuando no hizo nada por restregarle en la cara todo lo que había hecho contra nosotros dos, abandonándonos. Pero a la vez estaba feliz de ver a mi hermano, el cual me recibió con un cariño tan especial que todo dolor se me pasaba por unos segundos, solo unos segundos.

Comencé a llorar histéricamente, tenía la rabia acumulada, el infierno dentro de mi garganta. Era horrible todo lo que había tenido que pasar, todos los sacrificios que tuve que soportar solo por ayudar a mi padre y a mí.

—Nunca me pidió perdón —solté—. Por eso la odio, por eso el nombre de madre no debe siquiera serle adjudicado a su persona.

**- . - . - . - . -**

***Sari: Vestido hecho de mantas y telas Indias.**

***Nag Champa: Flor de árbol perenne de agradable aroma.**

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Muchas gracias por sus rr! Sin ustedes no sería nada :( De verdad. Un beso a tooooooooooooooooodas y... ¡quemen vivas a aquellas que me plagiaron! Na, da igual, pobres tipas, lo bueno fue que lo sacaron. Un beso a todas.<p> 


	33. Ultratumba

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><span>Recomendación: <span>

A thousand years — Christina Perri.

Breathe Me — Sia.

.

**Capítulo 32**

.

—¿Y nunca les dijo por qué realmente se había ido? ¿Fue de verdad por aquel hombre del que me hablaste? —preguntó él, ensimismado en la historia.

—Tengo claro que mi padre lo sabe, pero no nos ha querido decir a nosotros. Emmett es un "hijo de mami", jamás podría despreciar a Renée. Yo, en cambio, nunca fui muy apegada a ella —le dije, quitando mis lágrimas de los ojos, ya que éstas no me dejaban ver.

Edward suspiró, estaba quebrantado. Nadie sabía sobre esto, salvo mi familia y tíos Cullen. Renée había podido ganarse el corazón de todos, excepto el mío; yo me consideraba muy rencorosa, no podía perdonar cuando me hacían daño y éstos no hacían nada para ganarse mi perdón.

—Bella… —dijo con voz vacilante—. ¿Por qué el rencor solo hacia tu madre? Por lo que me cuentas, Charlie también te hizo mucho daño y fue egoísta, él te dejó sola estando en la misma casa, fue egoísta tal cual lo fue tu madre.

Sí, tenía mucha razón. Pero Charlie hizo cosas que se habían ganado mi cariño nuevamente.

—Él me pidió perdón. Así de simple. ¿Sabes? Mi padre se arrodilló ante mí para decirme cuánto lo sentía, todo lo que se arrepentía de haberme hecho ese daño. Charlie me apoyó en todo, en mis deseos, en mis metas… Había recompensado todo con creces.

—Ahora entiendo lo unida que eres con tu papá —susurró, besando mi cabello.

Me apegué a él para que me cubriese con sus brazos, ya no quería seguir hablando de esto. Además, pronto vendrían las cosas más duras, y para eso, debía prepararme mentalmente.

—Faltan muchas cosas por saber —comenté.

—Para eso hay tiempo —dijo.

Estuvimos un rato acostados en la cama, mientras el cielo completaba su ciclo de oscurecimiento. Seguía haciendo calor, pero ya no estaba tan sofocante como antes.

—Deberíamos comer algo, no lo hemos hecho desde que llegamos —dijo, acariciando mi rostro para que no me fuese a dormir.

Cuando mencionó la palabra "comer", mis tripas hicieron sonidos de súplica. Sí, tenía hambre. Así que Edward llamó al servicio a la habitación, pidiendo platos que yo desconocía; temía que fuesen a traer bichos, pero luego me calmé, Edward no me daría para comer algo semejante.

Llegaron tan pronto, que realmente me sorprendí. Mientras Edward iba a recibir la comida, yo comencé a navegar por internet desde mi iPad. En la suite no había televisión, algo que realmente agradecía, pero necesitaba saber del mundo que me rodeaba.

Navegué por los diarios de Nueva York, lo que casi me hace caer de trasero fuera de la cama. Salíamos nosotros dos, Edward y yo, en la portada. Al parecer, la noticia de que estábamos juntos había caído sobre ellos de manera horrible. Bien, sería juzgada por todos otra vez. Aunque no tendría por qué importarme, yo a Edward lo quería, era mi novio y me debía dar igual lo que un puto diario del asco dijera de nosotros.

A la mierda.

Apagué el iPad cuando Edward llegó con una charola de plata a la habitación. Me enterneció que le pusiera una flor de loto en una esquina. Dejó la charola a los pies de mi cama, y… bravo, se veía realmente suculento.

—¿Qué es? —inquirí, moviendo un poco la cabeza hacia el lado.

—Pruébalo.

En un recipiente de vidrio y diseños estrafalarios, venía un mouse de lo que parecía yogurt y algunos vegetales cocidos. A un lado había un plato de verduras salteadas y carne pollo en forma de cubitos. Para untar, había tortillas dobladas en forma de triángulo. Vino merlot de una viña sudamericana bastante conocida.

—¿Tú no comerás? —le pregunté, sacando un poco de aquel mouse de yogurt y verduras.

—Ya comí, cuando dormías —respondió, mirándome un poco culpable.

Tragué la tortilla con aquel mouse, éste pasó frescamente por mi garganta. Su sabor era a menta y a algo especial, pero la verdad no podía descifrarlo. Mi estómago agradeció infinitamente ese pedazo de comida, pero quería más.

En algunas ocasiones le hacía comer a Edward, ya que no me gustaba hacerlo sola. Le ofrecí un poco de verduras salteadas, dándoselas yo misma en la boca. Mis entrañas se retorcían por el momento, amaba nuestros encuentros tan íntimos.

Bebimos un poco de vino, el cual estaba realmente riquísimo. Su sabor era especial, no muy fuerte y con una dulzura sofisticada. Había algo que me recordaba de aquel vino, pero no podía acordarme.

Cuando acabé de comer, Edward quitó la charola de mis piernas. Tenía las piernas ya entumecidas por el viento nocturno que golpeaba fuera. Cerró la ventana para que no entrase el frío.

—Debo ir a ponerme la pijama —le dije, sintiendo ahora lo desnuda que estaba bajo la bata.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó, medio sonriendo.

—¿Le ves algo de ventaja a esto? —Me apunté con el dedo a la bata, mientras una nueva brisa entrada hasta llegar a mi sexo.

—Muchas —profirió.

Se acercó a mí con lentitud y sigilo. Yo me recosté en la cama, dispuesta a dejarme querer por Edward. Se acostó sobre mí, dejando levemente su peso contra nuestras entrepiernas; Dios, lo extrañaba ya. Fue descubriendo mis hombros de la ropa que me cubría, y besaba la piel que quedaba al manifiesto. Cuando mis pechos quedaron desnudos, Edward pasó su nariz, oliendo la piel.

—Quieta —ordenó dulcemente, poniendo sus manos sobre mi cintura para que me moviese.

—Es imposible quedarse quieta con esto Edward —jadeé riendo.

Mis ojos se cerraban con sus besos sobre mi piel, con su lengua trazando círculos en mi pezón. Su mano delineó mi vientre, hasta que llegó a aquel punto caliente de mi cuerpo. Sin más, gemí frustrada porque no llegó a hacerme nada ahí, solo se limitó a rodearlo.

Tomé su rostro con rabia y lo besé, con mis manos quitando su camisa lo más rápido posible. Odiaba esperar, odiaba sentirme cada vez más húmeda, odiaba que la fiebre aumentara. Pero también era algo propio de Edward, sus juegos me terminaban desquiciando siempre.

—Despacio, despacio… —repitió él, mientras quitaba sus ropas.

Ambos desnudos, con la luz de la luna frente a nosotros y el lago Pichola siendo alumbrado por ésta. Era la perspectiva más romántica que había tenido en mi vida, era asombroso. Por esta razón, quise que todo fuese como lo había querido, sí… Hacer el amor, no sexo, no tan rápido, no tan apresurado. Por eso Edward se tomaba su tiempo, para poder alimentarse de mis actitudes, no solo del contacto carne con carne.

—Déjamelo a mí —le pedí.

Le hice acostarse sobre la cama para yo besar su cuello y lamer su torso. Se sentó en la cama, tomó mi mano y me invitó a unirme a él. Puse mis piernas a los lados de su cintura y él se fue introduciendo como a poco, cada vez más. Di un gemido de satisfacción, al fin estaba completa. Edward me abrazó desde la cintura, yo lancé mis brazos hacia su cuello. Acaricié su nuca, intenté no jalarle el cabello pero me era imposible.

Comencé a moverme en círculos, friccionando nuestros sexos. Estaba por completo en mi interior, me sentía inundada y unida a él.

Besó mis labios, luego mi cuello, nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes se veían hermosos con la luz de la luna penetrando desde lo alto, su rostro retorcido por el placer y aquella pequeña gota de sudor creciendo en su frente. Con una de sus manos acarició mi rostro, todavía sin cortar el hilo de conexión que ahora llevábamos con nuestros ojos. Todo era tan íntimo, tan atractivo y placentero, que pensé que podría desmayarme por el placer.

Sentí cómo el fuego iba creciendo poco a poco en esa zona, como mis músculos iban tensándose en cada roce. También sentí, con completo detalle, como iba atravesándome, como su piel rozaba mis paredes.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y él olió mi cabello, mientras mis movimientos se iban haciendo más rápidos. El calor ahora se propagó por todo mi cuerpo y culminó justo ahí abajo, palpitando y decreciendo hasta terminar en un profundo espasmo. Pude apreciar cómo su semilla chocaba contra mis entrañas, calentándome internamente.

Nos quedamos un rato en esa misma posición, sopesando los _estragos_ del orgasmo y el ejercicio físico. Estábamos abrazados, yo acaricié su cabello entre mis dedos, luego sonreí por lo feliz que me sentía ahora.

—¿Por qué eres tan hermosa? —me preguntó.

Me separé un poco de él para mirarlo, enarcando una ceja por lo extrañada que me encontraba por aquella pregunta.

—No lo sé —le respondí, medio sonriendo—. Me hicieron con total delicadeza —bromeé.

Entrecerró los ojos, mientras pasaba su dedo índice por mi mejilla. Sonrió también.

—Tú también lo eres, Edward —le dije sinceramente.

Recordé lo mucho que me habían atraído sus ojos desde un principio, lo mucho que me había intrigado siendo yo todavía una niña. Su forma de ser me agradaba, ese instinto de protección que tenía con las mujeres era impresionante. Siempre fue así.

Comenzaba a sentir nuevamente placer con él todavía dentro, así que le hice acostarse en la cama, para yo acomodarme sobre él.

—¿Sabes? Tú me gustabas cuando yo tenía 13 —le conté, recordando mis pensamientos de niña—. Eras tan guapo y varonil… Eras el príncipe de mis cuentitos —reí nerviosa.

Sus ojos brillaron, emocionados por mi confesión.

—Tú me gustabas desde que yo tengo conciencia —susurró—, aunque siempre creí que nunca me corresponderías. Eran 3 años de diferencia que marcaban mucho nuestros gustos. Me da algo de vergüenza contarte esto, pero cuando tú comenzaste a engordar este precioso regalo divino —agarró mi trasero—, no podía evitar tener sueños eróticos contigo. —Me enterneció lo rojo que se puso.

Reí intensamente por eso, era una sorpresa aquellas cosas. Además, verlo tan rojo por algo tan insignificante, me causaba aún más gracia.

—Pero ya los cumpliste —le dije.

—Y es mucho mejor que imaginárselo.

Me puse de espaldas sobre la cama y él me apretó por detrás. Descansó su cabeza en mi cuello y enredó sus manos en mi cintura. Nos quedamos mirando a la luna brillante, dándonos calor mutuo.

—Mañana es la cena con Krishnan —me recordó susurrándome al oído.

—Recuerdo muy bien que vinimos a trabajar —dije, apenada por tener que compartir a mi novio con todos esos ejecutivos que conoceríamos —, pero como soy un celoso animal, no te soltaré. —Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

Puso una cara solemne, imitando la incredulidad. La verdad es que Edward sabía lo celosa y posesiva que podía llegar a ser, incluso antes de que fuese mi novio yo ya comenzaba a sentirlo mío.

—Si estamos con esas, entonces yo tampoco te soltaré. Y, hablando en serio, a ese Krishnan ya lo tengo bien puesto en mi mirada, la Srta. Isabella ya flechó su corazón. —No sabía si su mirada suspicaz era real o una falacia. Prefería creer que era una falacia.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con él? —inquirí.

—Antes de venirnos. Ya tiene completamente listo todo, mañana se supone me llamará para que comamos con él.

Asentí brevemente.

Me acurruqué bajo su abrazo, sintiéndome la mujer más segura a su lado. No me pasaría nada con él, nadie más me haría daño, solo él…

Me aterraba la idea que Edward se olvidase de mí, que me rechazara o que me dejase de querer. Era tan pronto para el pesimismo, pero… tantas cosas habían sucedido en mi pasado y… costaba mucho volver a coser la herida que había quedado en mi corazón.

—Bella —llamó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Volverás a hablarme sobre tu pasado? —inquirió con una mirada incómoda.

—Te diré todo —dije—. Absolutamente todo.

. . .

**Edward POV**

Terminé de ponerme el smoking para la cena a duras penas, me atormentaba tener que trabajar luego de haber pasado una hermosa tarde en la piscina junto a mi novia… Oh sí, mi novia. Qué agradable sonaba, ¿no? Ahora podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, decir que ella era mía.

Todos esos "te quiero" saliendo de su boca, completaban mi necesidad de ella. Ella se entregaba cuanto podía para mí, y yo intentaba hacer lo mismo. Pero muchas veces ese "te quiero" que salía de mis labios no era suficiente, por lo menos para mí. ¿Cuántas veces quise decirle algo más que un te quiero y no me atreví por miedo a su actitud? Yo a Bella no la quería, yo la amaba.

—Han llamado a la habitación —anunció Bella entrando a la habitación.

Se quedó mirando mi smoking un largo rato, luego se mordió el labio inferior. Caminó hacia mí y me besó de repente. Cómo adoraba sus besos…

—Muchas querrán quitarme a mi novio hoy día —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso. Quizá lo contrario —le dije en modo de broma—. ¿Quién llamaba a la habitación? —inquirí, recordando por qué ella había venido a la habitación.

—El botones con un paquete, ¿podrías ir a por él mientras yo me baño? Debemos acortar el tiempo —me pidió.

Asentí y salí corriendo hacia la entrada. Tal cual, era el botones con un paquete gigante con papel en mosaicos y un lazo blanco a su alrededor. Lo miré extrañado, era para Bella, no podía ser para nadie más. No me molesté en ver el remitente: Krishnan. ¿Qué tenía con ella?

Dejé el paquete sobre la cama, para que Bella lo viese al salir de la ducha. Yo mientras, entré a la ducha para cepillarme los dientes y revisar que mi cabello no estuviese muy peinado; odiaba el cabello peinado como vil nerd.

A través del gran espejo del tocador vi a Bella salir de la ducha para luego ponerse una toalla sobre el cuerpo. Se acercó a mí y me dio un agarrón en el trasero, con una mirada asesina y divertida a la vez. Sus ojos marrones se veían más espesos que antes.

—Sobre la cama hay un regalo para ti —le conté, sintiendo como la sangre me palpitaba por la rabia. Detestaba a Krishnan.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó, intrigada—. ¿Es de tu parte? —Sonrió.

Negué. Bella frunció el ceño.

—Krishnan tiene una obsesión contigo, él te envió ese regalo.

—¡Ah! Iré a verlo enseguida.

Salió corriendo hacia la habitación; la verdad es que yo también, me intrigaba qué podía haberle regalado. Esperaba que no fuese algo subido de tono, porque ahí sí se las vería conmigo.

Cuando entré a la habitación, Bella abría el paquete con delicadeza para no romper el papel que envolvía aquella caja. Me acerqué con sigilo para ver qué era, pero Bella me hizo todo más fácil, sacando el regalo de la caja con mirada maravillada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era un sari de terciopelo rojo pasión y su conjunto del mismo color.

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamó, tocándolo con devoción.

—Sí. Bonito —dije.

Bella me miró de mala manera.

—Deberías estar agradecido que agasajen a tu novia. —Del interior sacó una especie de carta, el sobre que la contenía era también rojo pasión.

—Se supone que yo soy el que debe agasajarte.

Bella ignoró mi comentario o estaba demasiado sumergida en aquel sari. Sí, era bonito, pero yo no era objetivo, el tipo me caía mal y odiaría todo lo que le diese A MI NOVIA.

Se quitó la toalla y se puso rápidamente la ropa interior, luego se dispuso a probar el sari sobre su cuerpo. Qué increíble le quedaba el color rojo en su cuerpo, parecía una diosa. El sari le descubría una pierna y translucía completamente todo su cuerpo. Colgaba una parte hacia el lado, como si fuese una cola.

—Veo que Krishnan se olvidó de su cultura —comenté—. Un sari debería tapar, no revelar lo que llevas —gruñí.

—A mí me gustó, ¿por qué a ti no? ¿Me veo mal? —preguntó inocentemente.

Me regañé a mí mismo, me estaba comportando como un idiota. Debía controlarme.

—No, mi amor, te ves preciosa, radiante. Serás la más bella en esa jodida cena. —Reí.

Bella entrecerró los ojos, pero luego me sonrió. Me atrapó con sus brazos en mi cuello y se colgó en mí con mirada divertida. Acaricié su rostro, su suave rostro entre inocente y perverso.

—Tenemos que lograr nuestro objetivo —dijo.

—Lo haremos —afirmé.

Bella se maquilló los ojos negros, lo que le daba un aspecto sombrío y sensual. Hoy no sería la Isabella dulce que yo había llegado a conocer, volvería a convertirse en Isabella, la fría y calculadora mujer de negocios.

Cuando terminó de ponerse los tacos negros de punta dorada y hebilla del mismo color, sacó la carta que venía en la caja. La leyó en voz alta para que yo pudiese saber qué le escribió.

—Acepte este sari propio de Rajastán, como regalo y ofrenda a nuestra futura socia. La esperamos, a usted y al Sr. Edward Cullen en Mubari Restaurant, en donde anteriormente se le había dado aviso. Post data: sería un agrado verla hoy mismo con el sari tejido especialmente para usted. Un gran abrazo —concluyó—. ¿Lo ves? No me está declarando amor ni nada por el estilo, es solo un regalo como futuros socios.

Sí, podía tener razón.

Nos fuimos de la suite Kohinoor, dimos aviso de nuestra salida a la recepción. Fuimos a las afueras, en donde nos esperaba la lancha del hotel para ir hacia el pueblo. Bella se retorció, apegándose a mí.

—Detesto las lanchas, más si es de noche —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Estoy a tu lado, no te pasará nada. —La abracé con fuerza mientras nos metíamos a la lancha. Bella tiritaba.

La verdad es que sí tenía un aspecto lúgubre, ya que la luna golpeaba directamente hacia nosotros y el agua parecía reflejar nada más que oscuridad. No obstante, estaba tan tranquilo, tan sereno, que hasta parecía romántico.

—Bella, ¿no quieres mirar la luna? —le pregunté, reprimiendo las ganas de reírme.

Estaba agarrada fuertemente de mi smoking, con la cabeza puesta contra mi pecho para no mirar. Me enternecía lo frágil que se veía en este momento.

—No —dijo como una niña pequeña.

El hombre que manejaba la lancha estaba absorto en la máquina, así que parecía como si estuviésemos solos. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del agua salpicando y el ruido del motor.

Cuando llegamos a tierra, Bella abrió los ojos, pero con recelo. Más allá nos esperaba el Roll Royce con el chofer. Bella estaba entumecida, así que le pedí al hombre que pusiera algo de temperatura al coche.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros y abrazarla.

—Sí, contigo mucho mejor —aclaró, besando mi mejilla. Al rato me limpió, seguro eran los restos de su labial.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, mientras ambos veíamos por la ventana las edificaciones antiguas de Udaipur. Algunas parecían caerse, otras estaban bien puestas. El mundo oriental de este lugar era asombroso. Habían cantantes callejeros, bailarinas y muchos turistas.

El coche paró justo en un restaurante gigante de aspecto parecido al Taj Majal pero en una versión mucho más pequeña que el verdadero castillo. El letrero gigante en letras cursivas nos daba la información acertada: este era el Mubari Restaurant.

Cuando entramos al lugar, el olor a canela otra vez nos golpeó el rostro con dureza. Era oscuro y con velas por doquier, los inciensos de nag champa espesaban el ambiente. Una mujer muy bonita nos preguntó algo en otro idioma; por intuición dije nuestros nombres. La chica sonrió y nos señaló una mesa gigante llena de personas, reconocí a Krishnan, el cual llevaba un pañuelo en su cabeza.

Se paró y nos hizo un gesto con su mano, la sonrisa que lanzó al ver a Bella no me gustó nada. Todos los presentes se pararon y nos hicieron el típico námaste* oriental. Bella y yo nos agachamos un poco, como saludo.

—Es un agrado verlos nuevamente, Srta. Swan y Sr. Cullen —dijo él, agarrando la mano de Bella con suavidad, acariciando el dorso con su dedo pulgar.

—Para nosotros también es un agrado, Sr. Krishnan —contestó Bella, separando su mano con sigilo.

Nos hicieron sentarnos en unas sillas de mimbre y madera, con diseños floreados y eclécticos. Bella se sentó al lado de Krishnan —para mí mala suerte—, y yo en una esquina, junto a ella.

—Se ve espectacular con su atuendo, Srta. Isabella —dijo la única mujer presente, aparte de Bella—. Yo soy Anamitra Nadiy, la diseñadora encargada de hacer los nuevos atuendos para la campaña.

La mujer era de edad media, ojos azules y piel oliva, cabello negro y liso. Llevaba un atuendo muy parecido al de Bella, solo que a ella no le quedaba tan bien. Y repito, yo no soy objetivo.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Bella, un tanto incómoda al recibir aquel halago.

A pesar de todo, a Bella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención en personas que no conocía.

—Me permito presentarme, soy Kanvar Ghandik, vicepresidente.

El hombre de cabello cano y nariz gigante nos tendió la mano respetuosamente, con una sonrisa destellante saliendo de sus labios.

Y así fuimos saludando a todos los presentes. En su totalidad eran 6, sin contarnos a nosotros dos. Todos parecían agradables, pero seguía molestándome las miradas que le daba Krishnan a Bella.

Unas camareras hindúes, con sari dorado a cuestas y tapadas hasta el cuello, trajeron unas bandejas llena de comida para todos. Cada plato era distinto, pero todos teníamos un vaso con Lassi* de color púrpura.

No pasaron ni dos minutos para que comenzaran a hablar de nuestro nuevo negocio, lo que agradecí infinitamente. El tema central fue el proyecto en sí, lo que planeábamos hacer uniéndonos a la gran empresa de Krishnan. El trato era la tela, el diseño nuevo e innovador, a cambio de la introducción de su mercado a los Estados Unidos.

—Me parece una excelente idea, creceríamos monetariamente y agrandaríamos nuestro éxito —comentó Kanvar, el vicepresidente.

—Necesitamos el mayor apoyo posible, su calidad y experiencia nos haría dar grandes frutos. Nuestra empresa está a pasos del gran crecimiento, vamos a crecer ambos —dijo Bella, con su semblante duro e impenetrable. Toqueteaba a cada segundo la madera de la mesa, picoteaba con sus uñas el brillante barniz. A Bella no se le podían quedar las manos quietas.

Di el mismo discurso de siempre, dando nuestros pronósticos de ganancias los últimos años. La verdad es que nosotros éramos una de las empresas más grandes de textiles en el mundo, a ellos les convenía irse con nosotros. Les advertí lo mucho que perderían si no hacían el trato, lo que acabarían tirando a la basura si no se hacía el acuerdo.

—Todos sabemos que si ustedes lanzan una buena línea de ropa en los últimos meses, tendrán el éxito asegurado. Lo que nos tiene en la mira es el ritmo de trabajo, ¿están ustedes conscientes de los escándalos que han salido a la luz últimamente entre empresas estadounidenses? No estamos interesados en integrarnos en un sistema lleno de polémicas —dijo el gerente en recursos humanos, Bhupal Sadhil.

Bella me dio una rápida mirada, a eso se refería con que era rechazada por la sociedad. ¿Qué tantos escándalos le habían prohibido hacer negocios?

—Permítame impugnar —exclamó Bella—. Si tengo este puesto es gracias a mi trabajo y no por polémicas. Recuerde que es la mayor empresa textil del mundo.

Por debajo de la mesa tomé la mano de mi novia para que se tranquilizara, sabía que era una injusticia, pero tampoco podía ponerse a discutir con el gerente.

—No fue mi intención decir eso, Srta. Isabella —aclaró él, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de terciopelo color ocre—. Será un gran negocio al vernos unidos con ustedes.

Bella sonrió, contentísima de que por fin el gran deseo de su padre comenzaría a dar frutos.

Quedamos en algo mucho más avanzado, iríamos a ver la calidad de las telas y su diseño en un desfile de modas que se realizaría en unos días. Al parecer, irían todo tipo de medios mundiales, ya que era una nueva colección de ropa. Este sería otro medio por el cual demostraríamos lo que somos. Novios.

—Y bien, creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar como futuros socios ¡y comenzar a disfrutar! —exclamó Krishnan—. El restaurante está bastante agradable y pronto comenzará el baile.

—¿Qué baile? —pregunté intrigado.

—El baile típico de Rajastán debe ser visto por ustedes, queridos americanos —dijo.

Bella masculló algo, aunque se notaba que era algo eufórico. Ella adoraba esta cultura y todo lo nuevo que podría encontrar en India lo disfrutaría con creces.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas privadas, alardeando de sus familias y anunciando incluso algunos compromisos, como Anamitra, la diseñadora. Bella y yo sonreíamos, aunque nerviosos, no queríamos hablar de nosotros.

—¿Y cómo está Jane, _querido amigo_ Edward? —preguntó Krishnan.

¡PAF! Buen golpe, ¿eh? Demonios, no debía hablar de ella, Krishnan solo la había conocido una sola vez. Miré a Bella por el rabillo del ojo en cuestión de segundos, parecía estar roja o triste por la pregunta.

—Jane y yo ya no estamos juntos —respondí—. Isabella es mi novia ahora.

Krishnan me quedó mirando un momento, luego los otros presentes abrieron la boca. Bella me sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

—No teníamos idea —dijo él mirando apenado.

Sí, algo quería con Bella, sino no me miraría así. Bueno, perdiste.

—Mis felicitaciones a ustedes entonces, se ven muy bien juntos —dijo la diseñadora, sonriéndonos ampliamente.

Comimos bastantes cosas extrañas, pero el Lassi siempre estaba presente en nuestras comidas. Era rico, con sabor a frutas y un poco de alcohol; no era muy líquido, sino más bien espeso.

Unas bailarinas salieron de una puerta gigante, las luces se encendieron solo hacia ellas. Todas estaban tapadas con un sari burdeos, ropaje de piedras doradas y pies descalzos. Tenían un punto en su frente y un maquillaje exótico, salvaje y muy bonito.

Danzaron a nuestro alrededor, con pasos complicados y coquetos gestos hacia los hombres. Me di cuenta que muchos de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor eran turistas. Franceses, ingleses, españoles, colombianos y estadounidenses; no éramos los únicos maravillados con eso. Muchos aplaudían, vitoreaban y les lanzaban cumplidos.

—Me gustaría que algún día me bailes así —le susurré a Bella.

Me sonrió prometedoramente, con dulzura y diversión. Cómo la adoraba.

Pasó un rato, ya era bastante tarde. Bella tenía los ojos adormilados y se notaba muy cansada. Creo que sería mejor salir e ir devuelta al hotel.

—Fue un gusto haber compartido con ustedes, Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan —dijo el vicepresidente.

—El gusto fue nuestro —respondió Bella.

El chofer que nos llevaba de vuelta a nuestros destinos estaba contemplando a un cantante que pedía dinero en la calle. Cuando notó nuestra presencia, rápidamente le abrió la puerta a Bella y a mí. Nos metimos dentro y ambos lanzamos un suspiro, habíamos salido bien de esa especie de "junta".

—¿Qué tal? —inquirió, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Hemos salido vivos de esta, eso es un buen augurio —le respondí, acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Crees que el negocio esté completado ya?

—Te lo doy por seguro —dije.

La vuelta en lancha fue igual o peor para Bella, sintió mareos a lo largo de todo el viaje; duró 5 minutos. Me preocupé bastante, no era normal que estuviese tan blanca y enferma. Quizá algo le había hecho mal.

—¿No quieres irte a dormir? —le pregunté.

—No. Estamos en la India, hagamos algo más. ¿Quizá lanzarnos al sofá como adolescentes? Podría contarte algo más de mi vida.

Por una extraña razón, sentí un escalofrío con eso. Pero ya era hora de saber por qué sufrió tanto Bella, ahora por fin entendería su comportamiento.

**Bella POV**

Le contaría todo, todo con respecto a Damian, Stefan, mi gran sufrimiento. Me daba algo de timidez pensar en lo que vendría, en lo mucho que me costaría narrarle cada uno de mis horrores. Quizá Edward sentirá asco de mí, quizá tendrá tanta lástima que no podrá seguir conmigo, porque yo soy una desdichada de la vida. Tenía que asegurarme de que Edward no haría nada con respecto a esto, que no acabaría dejándome.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de entrada, le agarré el brazo para que me mirara un momento.

—¿Estás seguro de querer oírme?

Frunció el ceño, se giró para mirarme con mayor detención. Suspiró, miró al techo y luego volvió sus ojos otra vez hacia mi rostro.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Porque mi historia no es de rosas, no es algo que… se me haga fácil tragar. Es horrible, es terrible en realidad. Edward —respiré pesadamente—, no quiero que después de esto me dejes.

Lanzó una mirada de dolor, buscando en mis ojos el porqué de tanta miseria en mi vida. Sentí su desesperación por hacerme sentir bien, por abrirse paso a mis propios dolores.

—Nunca habrá una razón suficiente para dejarte, Bella —dijo, abrazándome.

—¿Ninguna? —dije con la voz chillona por las intensas ganas de llorar.

—Ninguna —repitió.

Me invitó a entrar a la suite, la cual olía a nag champa y a canela, como siempre. Estaba oscuro y la luna hacía su aparición en algunos rincones de la casa. Mediante entrabamos a la sala de estar, iba sacándome los accesorios que llevaba y el sari de encima. Quedé en bragas y en una bella remera negra apretada, que cubría poco más que mi ombligo. Le ayudé a Edward a sacarse la parte superior de su smoking y la corbata azul que llevaba.

—Así me distraes, te traeré algo para que te cubras. Además, ya está cayendo la noche oscura y bajará la temperatura, no quiero que te enfermes —dijo, yendo hacia la habitación.

Me senté en el sofá más grande de todos, pensando seriamente en qué le contaría a Edward. Todo, debía saber todo lo que Damian me hizo y le hizo a Stefan. No quería que lo terminase odiando, pero solo buscaba su apoyo, que entendiera mis actitudes y pudiese soportarme.

Llegó junto con una pequeña manta crema, lo más probable es que estuviese guardado bajo la cajonera alta de color azul y ramilletes de diseño hindú. Me paré para que él se pudiese acostar en el sofá y yo me sentase sobre sus piernas, con la mantita encima de mis piernas.

Me quedó mirando con toda la paciencia del mundo. Yo suspiré, era la hora.

—Luego de que mi madre regresase, yo me sentía muy sola en el mundo. Tú estabas con Tanya en ese instante, Alice con Sam Uley y Emmett era un niño que gustaba de jugar con sus amigos al baseball. Mi padre y madre intentaban de todo corazón volver a acercarse a mí, pero yo los rechazaba muchas veces, no era mi intención volver a hablar con ellos. Ahí fue cuando conocí a Pappo. Fue cuando yo tenía 12 años y debía ir a mi nueva escuela…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—_¡Ups! Lo siento mucho —gemí, intentando recogerle los libros a la pobre chica que había chocado conmigo accidentalmente. Estaban todos desparramados en el suelo y ella estaba a gatas intentando apilarlos sin éxito. _

—_No, no te preocupes. Además fue culpa mía —dijo, parándose del suelo luego de que por fin pudiese agarrar todos los libros en sus brazos—. Soy Paola, ¿eres nueva?_

—_Sí. Soy Isabella —dije tímidamente. _

_Me tendió la mano, lo que hizo que sus libros cayeran nuevamente al suelo, sonando estrepitosamente. Esta vez le ayudé, me dio un poco de lástima que todos a su alrededor se rieran de ella. _

—_¡Otra vez tirando los libros al suelo! —le dijo un chico de voz tersa y liviana. _

—_¡No me regañes, Stefan! —le gruñó Pa… ¿cómo era? —. Oh, pero qué tonta, él es mi hermano Stefan. Stefan, ella es Isabella. _

—_Dime Bella —le pedí, sonriente. Algo en él me daba confianza. _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—En ese mismo instante nos hicimos amigos, ambos chicos eran adorables, casi imposible resultaba el enojarse con ellos. Con Stefan la confianza se hizo mucho más rápida, a tal punto que me fue fácil contarle todo lo que había pasado con mi mamá y mi familia entera —le dije a Edward, mirándolo.

—Es increíble lo rápido que te entregaste a esos hermanos —susurró.

—En mi cumpleaños número 13 los invité, ¿te acuerdas? Fue ahí cuando todos conocieron a Stefan y a Pappo, incluso tú lo viste. Fue solo esa única vez —comenté—. Mi familia lo amó, él era agradable, adorable, perfecto. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería. Pero Stefan comenzó a confundirse, a ver cosas de mí que yo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar…

_Stefan agarró mis dos manos y me quedó mirando tontamente. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?_

—_Stefan, creo que aquella leche que te tomaste tenía algo —le dije en plan de broma. _

—_No. Estoy siendo serio en este momento —dijo de mala manera. _

—_Okay. _

_Suspiró. De su espalda sacó un ramillete de alcatraces; blancas y relucientes. Lo abracé en cuanto me las entregó. _

—_¡Son hermosas, Stefan! ¿De dónde las sacaste? —inquirí, entusiasta. _

—_Bella, yo te amo —exclamó. _

_Comencé a reír estrepitosamente, ¿qué demonios le sucedía a Stefan? Él no se comportaba así tan a menudo. _

—_No te pongas cursi, querido amigo, sabes muy bien que no soy tan amorosa como tú —le dije bromeando. _

—_Ah. Creo que sé a qué te refieres —comentó, con la cabeza gacha._

—_Stefan, no estoy entendiendo. _

—_¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Isabella Marie Swan Capobianco! Creí que entenderías, pero veo que no —gimió. _

_Quedé blanca como el papel, estática como la estatua de la libertad. ¡Stefan estaba loco!_

Paré un momento, me costaba hablar ya al recordarlo. Sentía un nudo horrible en mi garganta. Solo son recuerdos, solo recuerdos…

Edward acariciaba algunos mechones de mi cabello, diciéndome "aquí estoy, escuchándote". Se lo agradecía infinitamente.

—No sabes cómo me sentí en aquel momento, él era como mi hermano, un hombre que me hacía sentir completa, pero nada más. No podía verlo como hombre, era demasiado para mí. ¿Qué podía pensar? Costaba mucho asimilarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste con él? —preguntó Edward.

—Le expliqué todo lo que sentía por él, y para mi sorpresa lo entendió. Pero me sentí terrible, odiaba verlo así, de verdad.

—¿Y cómo lo veías?

—Triste, incluso muchas veces distante. Pero más daño me hacía verlo luchar contra sus sentimientos, dándome los mejores consejos cuando me gustaba un chico. Claro que nunca me resultaba con ninguno, hasta que… llegó él.

_Era la primera vez que iba a un partido de fútbol americano. Estaba muy emocionada por ver a los jugadores que, claramente, no conocía. Me acompañaban Stefan y Pappo, los tres estábamos sentados en la primera fila por petición mía, queríamos ver qué tal los jugadores. _

—_Hey, ese es muy guapo —me susurró Pappo, señalándome a uno de cabello oscuro y corto. Se estaba poniendo el casco cuando lo vi—. Se llama Ben, creo que es muy lindo. _

_Entrecerré mis ojos en busca de algún espécimen guapo y honorable. Ninguno me parecía guapo. Vi a Sam Uley, el novio de Alice; uno que otro chico de mi clase de álgebra y…_

—_¿Cómo se llama él? —Le señalé a aquel guapo hombre de anchos hombros y cabello largo, dorado como el mismo sol. _

—_Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? Es Damian, está a punto de terminar la preparatoria. Y vaya, no es por desanimarte, pero es bastante popular —dijo Pappo con la boca fruncida por la decepción. _

_Sí, era muy decepcionante que aquel chico guapo fuese tan popular. Pero, ¡vamos! ¿No es obvio? Grande, masculino, guapo y de hermosa sonrisa blanca. _

_Suspiré cuando vi aquel tórax, aquella espalda… Dios, era muy guapo…_

—Me dejé llevar por su físico, por su increíble presencia. No era amor, no lo era, solo fue algo físico de vez primera —susurré.

Edward había dejado de acariciarme el pelo, lo que me producía una especie de desprotección. ¿Le habría molestado que le hablase así de Damian?

Giré mi cabeza para observarlo. Me encontré con sus ojos fijos en mí, con su boca fruncida y quieta. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —inquirí, presa del miedo.

—Me trastorna un poco aquel Damian, solo eso —dijo quedamente.

—Sabía que no debía hablar de él, lo siento —me regañé a mí misma y de paso me disculpé. ¿Cómo tan tonta?

—No, no, no… Bella, ¿crees que por saber de tu pasado huiré de ti? —me preguntó. No respondí—. ¡Bella! ¿Quién crees que soy yo?

Me quedé callada en busca de una respuesta, pero ¿qué podía decir? No quería herirlo con mis historias.

—No te dejaré, Bella. ¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué? —pregunté tímidamente.

—Porque te amo.

* * *

><p>Nàmaste: es una expresión de saludo originario de India. Normalmente se acompaña por una inclinación ligera de la cabeza hecha con las palmas abiertas y unidas entre sí, ante el pecho, en posición de oración.<p>

Lassi: Trago Indio, espeso y con yogurt.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por sus rr! De verdad muuuuuchas gracias.<p> 


	34. Pasado y confesiones

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18. CONTENIDO VIOLENTO + 18.**

* * *

><p>NA: Si eres sensible y/o has pasado por shocks anteriormente, te recomiendo no seguir leyendo. Escenas violentas y adultas.

Recomendación: Hell — Disturbed.

.

**Capítulo 33**

.

El color se fue de mi rostro. ¿Te amo? ¿Edward me amaba? Dios, esto no lo esperaba.

—Yo igual te amo, Edward —dije atolondradamente, como si las palabras hubieran salido solas.

Sí, lo amaba. No había otra explicación para lo que sentía con él, costaba asimilarme a la idea ahora, pero… aquellos retorcijos que se me daban en el vientre eran las típicas mariposas y esas mierdas. Dios, estoy enamorada.

—Lamento habértelo dicho en un momento como este —se disculpó—, pero no había manera de que entendieras que si estoy contigo es por lo que siento por ti. Porque te amo, te quiero y te deseo cada día que pasa, más y más.

¡Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios! Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo, mi barbilla tembló y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba emocionada, ¡emocionada! Oh por Dios, Isabella Swan ¿emocionada? Estaba cagada y no me había dado cuenta. ¿En qué mundo vivía?

Salté hacia él, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él me recibió sorprendido, con un pequeño grito de exclamación. Lloré un poco, lo que me parecía estúpido.

—Hey, Bella, ¿dije algo malo? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Solo me haces feliz, nada más —sollocé—. Perdóname por pensar esas cosas de ti, de verdad. A veces me comporto como una niñita…

Comenzó a reír, pero no era una burla, era una risa triste.

—Eres una niña, Bella, estás comenzando a sentir de verdad. Incluso yo soy un niño. —Se apuntó con el dedo índice—. Soy un niño, porque es la primera vez que me enamoro.

¿Era una broma?

—¿Primera vez? ¿Y Jane? —inquirí, sopesando la idea de que yo era su primer verdadero amor.

Volvió a reír, pero ésta vez rio de mí. Lo fulminé con la mirada, estaba hablando en serio.

—Lo que sentí por Jane fue un cariño, me atraían cosas de ellas, meramente físicas e insignificantes. Yo me iba a casar con ella por obligación, porque realmente era lo que venía después. Me sentí presionado y acorralado por las circunstancias. Sé que contigo es diferente, demasiado diferente, porque me haces sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca —explicó, enrollando su dedo en uno de mis rizos.

No podía decirle nada ahora. Así que descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, respirando hondo para seguir. Ahora se venían las partes más difíciles, nunca lo había narrado antes y creo que ésta sería la última vez.

—Antes de proseguir quiero decirte algo —susurré.

—Dime lo que tú quieras, Bella, ésta noche es tuya —delimitó.

Nunca pensé que yo estaría en este instante, acarreando los kilos y kilos de amor y cursilería que Edward y yo estábamos fabricando. A pesar de todo, el destino te daba muchas vueltas.

—Te amo —dije, claro y fuerte.

Sonrió como el gato de Cheshire, mostrándome sus blancos dientes. Acercó su rostro al mío para besarme. Otra vez sentí su fuerza, su apoyo y su incondicionalidad hacia mí. Con él me sentí completa, no faltaba nada más en mi vida; podría vivir debajo de un puente con Edward, e igualmente sería la mujer más feliz del planeta.

Era el momento de seguir.

—Me obsesioné con Damian, la verdad. Lugar al que iba, yo lo seguía junto a Pappo; era mi incondicional en ese momento. Me considero alguien muy perseverante, incluso caprichosa, acostumbro a tener todo lo que quiero o me propongo, y lo tuve a él. Todavía ni siquiera sé por qué se fijó en mí. —Lancé un atisbo de carcajada, lo que realmente salió como un sollozo—. Me propuso de inmediato ser su novia, lo que yo acepté encantada. Ese mismo día se lo conté a Stefan, el cual no me recibió de muy buena manera, claro, ¿cómo iba a estar feliz de que la mujer que amaba sería novia de un tipo popular y superficialmente mejor que él?

Negué, sin poder creer lo tonta que fui en algún momento. ¿Por qué nunca me puse en el lugar de Stefan? Fui muy egoísta, todavía lo soy, ¡y debería cambiarlo! No quería volver a cagarla.

—Stefan se limitaba a asentir cada vez que le hablaba de él, me sonreía y me daba consejos cuando Damian se comportaba extraño conmigo. Era la persona más hermosa que yo haya conocido, no sé por qué fui capaz de hacerle tanto daño —susurré.

—Eras pequeña, no podías permitirte ver los problemas que te rodeaban. Los adolescentes son el centro de su universo, y por muy mal que te sientas, ha sido así siempre —me consoló Edward.

Cómo agradecía sus palabras…

—Damian era todo lo contrario. En un principio, su caballería y optimismo me enloquecían, sus celos incesantes y ese grado de posesión hacia mí me elevaba por montones. Adoraba y adoro que me halaguen con celos. Papá me decía que no estaba bien, que yo tenía que salir con mis amigas, porque ni eso hacía. Recuerdo muy bien una de las peores escenas que me hizo, esa fue la primera alerta; llevábamos ya un año y medio de noviazgo, yo tenía 16 años, él 19.

'Habíamos discutido previamente por las escenas que se nos presentaba entre Stefan y yo, ambos nos veíamos mucho y a Damian le molestaba en demasía. Ese día lo encaré al decirle marica a mi mejor amigo, me molestaba que lo juzgara.

—_¿¡Por qué lo defiendes!? —gritó furioso, con los ojos abiertos por la ira. _

—_Porque es mi amigo —dije con la voz cargada de rabia. _

_Sonrió burlonamente, se apoyó en la pared y se miró las uñas. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Esto estaba siendo serio, incluso yo no veía las ganas de reírme de la situación. _

—_¿No será algo más? _

_En un primer momento creí que estaba nuevamente bromeando, o que había oído decir a Stefan lo que sentía por mí. Pero, no podía ser cierto, Damian me miraba acusatoriamente, no había más que falsas ideas en su cabeza. Temí por su salud mental, una persona normal no veía cosas donde no las había. Además, la gente no iba por ahí diciendo cuan celosos se ponían de otros. _

—_Estás loco —jadeé, dándome la vuelta para irme a mi casa, seguro me estaban esperando para cenar. Era tarde. _

_Me dio la vuelta con tanta fuerza, que sentí el cerebro removerse dentro del cráneo. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo. Y, sobre todo, decepción. _

_Me miró a los ojos, pero no era él, había odio en sus ojos azules, aberración y cólera. Era obvio lo que vendría después, así es que cerré los ojos, incapaz de hacer algo más. Me golpeó la mejilla, no con su mano, sino con su puño; dolió tanto. _

—Aún recuerdo lo mal que me sentí, por haber cerrado los ojos, resignándome a recibir su golpe. Fue una humillación, ni siquiera el dolor me importó tanto —hablé. Los sollozos débiles que salían de mi garganta me impedían hablar con fluidez.

Edward apretó mi mano con fuerza, y no porque esta vez me quisiese dar su poder y su apoyo, ahora era meramente rabia y desesperación. Su respiración se agitó, pero no me atreví a mirarlo; y si lo hacía, seguramente acabaría sintiéndome más avergonzada de aquello.

—Sigo sin entender por qué lo hizo, por qué se atrevió a golpear a la chica que él quería. Prefería mil veces que me dejara por otra, en vez de verme aporreada por sus puños que alguna vez me habían acariciado.

—¿Fuiste capaz de seguir con él sin importarte aquella falta de respeto hacia tu persona? —me preguntó. Su voz era un murmuro casi ininteligible.

Asentí con mi cabeza. No podía decir palabra alguna.

—Vaya, creí que no lo querías tanto. —Sonó dolido.

—¡No! No fue por cariño, fue por amenaza. Edward —susurré—, Damian me amenazó con matar a Stefan si yo lo dejaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? —Reí amargamente.

La respiración de Edward bajó su intensidad, el horror que le estaba provocando mi relato se percibía en sus acciones. Su mano sudaba contra mi contacto, me agarraba la mano con mucha fuerza, era un amarre duro. Jadeaba y gemía bajo, incluso lo escuché sorber por su nariz.

—Y…, Dios, me siento tan mal al recordar esto —lloré—, no fui capaz de dejarlo, fui tan egoísta que… no evité a Stefan, él me hacía sentir tan bien que no me imaginaba la vida sin su compañía.

Edward me abrazó desde atrás, apretando mi cintura con sus brazos. Besó mi cuello mojado por las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

—Intenté dejar a Damian, y claro, él me pidió perdón de rodillas por lo que me había hecho. Tuve que mentir demasiado con respecto a su golpe, me lo intenté tapar con mi maquillaje, pero mi madre era intuitiva, supo al instante que habían excedido su poder contra mí. Cuando me lo comentó, fui por la típica reacción a la defensiva de siempre, no quería que se preocupara por mí. Fui una tonta.

Dejé pasar unos segundos, mientras intentaba sopesar todos los recuerdos y alistarlos en mi cabeza. No pensé que sería tan duro para mí.

—Odio ser tan egoísta, odio el haber tenido que pensar solo en mí y no en él. Stefan sintió que era su oportunidad para acercarse a mí, creyendo que yo iba a corresponderle, y… y por cobarde no le dije que no. Damian me buscaba, suplicaba mi atención, me amenazaba con matar a Stefan una y otra vez… ¡No había escapatoria para mí! Volvió a golpearme una y otra vez, en cada ocasión más fuerte—exclamé.

—_Damian, yo solo…_

—_Bella, no quiero que me digas nada, sé perfectamente que no me amas —se cruzó de brazos con mirada apenada. _

— _¡No digas eso! —me horroricé—. Yo solo estaba hablando con él, no pasa nada. _

— _¡Ya estoy harto de que me veas la cara! —me agarró de los hombros y me sacudió fuertemente._

— _¡Damian, basta! —Grité con mis lágrimas cayendo sobre mis mejillas—. Me haces daño._

—_Daño es el que me haces tú a mí con tus coqueteos —me arrojó contra la pared._

_Grité de dolor, mi cabeza se había golpeado contra el muro de su habitación. Revisé para ver si salía sangre, pero estaba limpio. Gracias a Dios._

_Caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba, con los puños apretados. Me acurruqué, como si eso me protegiese del violento actuar de mi novio. Nuevamente me tomó desde los hombros para que lo mirara. _

—_Al hombre que quiera entrometerse entre nosotros lo mato, Bella, lo juro._

— _¡No puedes decir eso! No eres un asesino, Stefan es solo un amigo, nada más…_

_Su puño impactó contra mi quijada tan fuerte que temí no ver la luz._

Me quité los mechones de pelo que cubrían mi cara sudorosa y mojada, todo el mar de sentimientos que tenía ahora, me volverían loca en cualquier momento.

—Volví con Damian un 4 de Julio, tenía 17 años. Ustedes iban a irse a Londres para comenzar con la empresa allá en Inglaterra. Fue el peor error que cometí —gemí, sofocada por el calor profundo que ahora estaba sintiendo en mi cuerpo.

'Se suponía que iríamos a ver los fuegos artificiales al Central Park, Damian, mi familia y yo. No me iba a sentir cómoda, ¿por qué? Me avergonzaba tener que estar al lado de un hombre que me golpeó frente a mí familia. Esa tarde, Stefan me obligó, enojado y dolido, a ir al arrollo que frecuentábamos nosotros para aventurar.

—_¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Bella? —gritó, cruzándose de brazos. _

—_No sé a qué te refieres —le dije, aunque sabía la respuesta. _

—_¡A este juego! Yo ya no quiero ser el otro, Bella, yo te amo, te necesito junto a mí. ¿Por qué Damian? ¿Por qué no yo? —Me impresionó y quebró el alma verlo llorar delante de mis ojos. _

_Yo… yo era la culpable de aquellas lágrimas sagradas. ¿¡Por qué fui capaz de dañarlo!? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de demonio era Isabella Swan? _

—_No puedo estar contigo, Stefan, entiéndeme…_

—_¡No! ¡No voy a entenderte! Creí que serías capaz de amarme, ambos nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, ambos dimos nuestros cuerpos para unirnos en completo amor. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Se agarró de los rubios rizos y tiró de ellos. _

_Corrí hacia él para besar sus labios, pero me lancé hacia atrás cuando lo vi parado de espaldas a Stefan. Oh no… _

_Los quejidos de mi mejor amigo y gritos ahogados inundaron el bosque oscuro. Sus súplicas hicieron eco. Damian tenía un cordel grueso contra el cuello de Stefan, presionando la tráquea para ahogarlo…_

_Mi respiración se entrecortó por las lágrimas agrupadas en mi garganta. Las imágenes estaban frescas, como si hubiese sucedido hace solo 5 minutos. Mi pecho se apretó, los pulmones dejaron de trabajar con regularidad. _

—_Lo vi ahogarse, pidiendo que lo dejase vivir. Le supliqué a Damian que lo liberara, pero él no me hacía caso, no había manera de hacerle entrar en razón. Al mismo tiempo me pregunté cómo nos había encontrado, ¿alguien nos había seguido? _

—_¡Damian, por favor! —pedí, arrodillándome frente a él, con mis manos amarradas entre sí para hacer de mi súplica algo más elaborado. _

_Sentí cómo le arrebataba su vida con cada tirón que cada al cordón. Damian no era un asesino, ¡cómo iba a matarlo! _

_Stefan tuvo la valentía de golpearle la entrepierna, lo que le dio 5 segundos de ventaja para suplicarme que saliera corriendo, mientras Damian se retorcía por el dolor del golpe. _

—_¡Bella, corre! —volvió a gritar al verme vacilar. _

_Antes de hacerlo, le susurré un "te quiero". Para no perderlo de vista, comencé a retroceder de espaldas a la dirección principal, pero choqué de inmediato con otro cuerpo, duro y grande. Reboté en el intento. Me giré a ver quién podría ser; un hombre alto, moreno y de mirada agresiva, con una sonrisa burlesca en su boca. Grité de frustración, miedo y desesperación. Pedí ayuda, pero su mano cubrió mi boca. Ahí todo sucedió tan rápido, que mi cerebro solo tiene imágenes cortas de aquel suceso. _

_Dos hombres más aparecieron, para hacer el grupo ofensivo más grande. Uno le ayudó al grandote que me tenía agarrada, y el otro, de cabello rojo teñido, se fue en picada contra Stefan. Golpearon su abdomen, su quijada, sus muslos. Cayó al suelo, débil por los golpes propinados. _

—_Por favor, no le hagan nada —supliqué—. Él no tiene la culpa, yo solo le hice creer cosas, lo engañé sin querer. Golpéenme a mí, no a Stefan. _

—_¡No! —contradijo Stefan, con la voz ahogada en su propia sangre. Su ojo izquierdo se cerró, estaba hinchado y morado—. Bella está mintiendo, déjenla ir, yo soy el culpable de todo. _

_Intentó pararse, pero al instante vomitó sangre. Miré a Damian, quizá se apiadaría de mí, él no era malo, iba a dejarnos ir. Pero no, solo recibí una fría sonrisa, prometiéndome el peor infierno de todos. _

—_Jugaste con los dos, perra, ¿qué puedes decir a tu favor? —Damian se acercó a mí con un cuchillo carnicero en su mano. _

_Apreté mis labios, mientras los dos hombres me tenían sujeta, con los brazos hacia atrás. Pasó el cuchillo por mi cuello, ahí sentí el corazón palpitando y dando contra mi garganta. Bajó el filoso objeto, cortó mi remera, justo a la altura de los senos. No, no, no… Por favor no, Damian. _

—_Damian —lloriqueé—, no vayas a cometer una locura, por favor. _

—_¡Déjala ya, hijo de puta! —vociferó Stefan. _

_Su rostro escurría sangre hasta el cuello, su nariz estaba rota. Su pecho subía y bajaba, alguien le había pateado justo a la altura de los pulmones. Me rebané los sesos en busca de una salida a este horrible suceso, pero en mi mente solo ocurrían escenarios desagradables. Ambos íbamos a morir. _

_Damian hizo un gesto hacia Stefan con su cabeza a los hombres que me tenían sujeta. Rieron estrepitosamente, ideando el peor de los planes. El pelirrojo, que tenía vigilando a Stefan y el moreno que anteriormente me había agarrado, lo golpearon nuevamente, mientras éste los insultaba como si no hubiese mejor cosa que hacer. _

_Mi garganta expulsaba la rabia, la desesperación y las ansias de ayudarlo. Estaba viendo a mi mejor amigo morir delante de mis ojos, y yo, una maldita cobarde, no era capaz de socorrerlo. _

—_Yo te amaba, Bella —me dijo Damian, con la mirada desorbitada y triste. _

_Vamos, Isabella, si vas a morir ahora, hazlo con dignidad. ¡Eso eres! Una digna mujer que no debe rebajarse ante animales. Tú puedes, Bella, tú puedes. _

—_Yo no, nunca te amé —le respondí con voz vacilante. Me hacía retroceder el miedo a su reacción, pero ¿qué más daba? De igual manera ya nada podíamos hacer. _

_Sus ojos azules se abrieron de sopetón, luego se encogieron. Rio. _

—_No sabes lo que dices, ambos sabemos que no fue así. Éramos una feliz pareja, pero ese hijo de puta —apuntó a Stefan— se entrometió entre nosotros. _

_Me tomó la cara con sus manos, salió un grito inconsciente de mi boca. Me hizo callar con un suave "sht". Acercó su boca a la mía para besarme, pero lejos de agradarme o darme miedo, la sensación de asco y repugnancia me envolvieron. Le escupí la cara, él no iba a besarme. _

_La saliva quedó estancada a la altura de sus ojos; se la quitó con su mano y lanzó los residuos al suelo. Sonrió, mostrándome sus dientes perfectos. Su puño se levantó, para darme justo contra la cara. _

_Caí al suelo por el golpe en mi quijada, mi boca ahora sabía a sangre. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente por los mareos que tenía, el golpe me había aturdido más de lo debido. Intenté respirar con normalidad, pero mi pecho no me permitía ingresar aire. _

_Damian se agachó, puso sus labios muy cerca de mi oído y me susurró:_

—_Nunca debiste hacer eso. _

_Mi corazón comenzó a latir cuando uno de los tipos me levantó con brusquedad del suelo húmedo y blando. Me puso las manos hacia atrás para que no lograse escapar. Abrió mi remera, anteriormente cortada, y la lanzó al suelo. _

—_Ahora recibirás la mejor de las medicinas, Bella —me susurró Damian, bajándose la cremallera de su pantalón lentamente. _

— _¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO! –grité tan fuerte que mi garganta quedó seca y dolía._

— _¿Te pregunté acaso?__ —Su mano hizo añicos mi muñeca, estaba lastimada. _

— _¡No te atrevas a tocarla! __—gritó Stefan desde lo lejos. _

_Lo miré, no podía creerlo; su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado. Resignación, eso debía tener. _

— _¿Crees que me importa lo que tú digas? _

_Damian se alejó de mí para propinarle otro golpe a Stefan. Volvió a escupir sangre y vómito. Se me hizo añicos el corazón, ¡qué ser infernal podía hacerle eso a un ser humano! Maldad, eso era, pura y simple maldad. Qué desgraciado era aquel capaz de hacerlo. Qué desgraciado era Damian y su grupo de horribles servidores del infierno. _

—_Déjalo por favor __—__susurré con las lágrimas en mis ojos. Iban a matarlo…_

—_Maldito bastardo, eres un puto y maldito bastardo –escupió Stefan, intentando mejorar su vista borrosa. Abría y cerraba su único ojo bueno, le costaba fijarse a un punto. _

_Si Stefan no moría, quedaría con secuelas terribles. _

—_Chicos, ¿ven a este? Se atrevió a insultarme, pobre ser… _

_Los otros 3 hombres comenzaron a reírse del terrible chiste. Mientras, Damian levantaba a mi mejor amigo y lo elevaba desde sus rizos rubios. _

— _¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¡JAMÁS TE TENDRÍA MIEDO! Eres un marica, sólo te ensañas con una mujer indefensa, incapaz de… —ensartó aquel cuchillo filudo y pequeño, sólo un sonido apagado salió de él. _

— _¡NO! __—__Traté de correr para poder acunar su cuerpo conmigo, para poder socorrerlo de este infierno._

_Múltiples brazos fuertes me atraparon, imposibilitando mis movimientos. Estaba desesperada, desesperada y llena de miedo, un miedo terrible dentro de mí. No podían hacerle nada, no debían ¡esto era injusto!_

— _¡ESO TE PASA POR METERTE CONMIGO! __—__Damian le pateó el estómago cientos de veces, cuanto quiso__—. __Y esto… —de su abrigo sacó esa arma, aquella arma asquerosa —…esto es por MÍ novia._

_MÍ novia… _

—_No… —susurré con mi garganta muerta __—. No. ¡No!_

—_Di adiós niño bonito__—. Lo__ apuntó y quitó el seguro, como pude traté de soltarme de esos malditos brazos fuertes, pero no podía. Me retorcí como un gusano, pero me era imposible… imposible…—. Nunca, nunca debiste haberte acercado a lo que es mío._

—_¡TE AMO, BELLA! —vociferó Stefan, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. _

_Yo hice lo mismo con los míos. Al segundo se escuchó el disparo. No había alcanzado a decirle cuánto lo quería. _

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, lo que me devolvió a donde se suponía que yo estaba. Udaipur, India. Edward me abrazaba desde atrás y acariciaba mi cabello de vez en cuando. Su respiración se escuchaba fuerte y clara.

—Sentí que una parte de mi alma se iba con él. No iba a verlo nunca más, nunca más iríamos al Times Square a por unas sodas, nunca más recibiría sus sabios consejos, nunca más abrazaría su delgado cuerpo. Todavía no puedo explicar cómo es que no me derrumbé ahí mismo, cómo fue que no me desmayé. A lo mejor algo me mantuvo despierta, al pendiente de lo que vendría después.

Mi voz se fue haciendo más y más baja. La humillación que había pasado poco después fue casi el peor trauma de mi vida.

—¿Qué… qué sucedió después? —masculló Edward.

De solo volver a recordarlo se me erizaba la piel. Todo lo que pasó después fue terrorífico y había jurado solemnemente que no volvería a hablar nunca más de ello. Pero ahora debía volver a hacerlo.

—Los tipos se veían vacilantes, sabían que estaba mal haber matado a Stefan, él no le había hecho daño a nadie. Pero en los ojos de Damian no había arrepentimiento, era asfixiante el que no hubiese siquiera una pizca de arrepentimiento. Pero, ¿qué le podía pedir ya? Era una basura. —Respiré y proseguí—. Luego de eso, se acercaron buscando lo que tanto temía; mi cuerpo.

—No, no, no. MALDITA SEA —gruñó Edward, intentando tranquilizarse por mí—. ¡No pudieron hacerte eso! No. ¡Demonios!

—Eran 8 manos acechándome, mientras el cuerpo de Stefan, ahora frío y sin vida, estaba a un lado. Lo único que me quedaba era eso, mi cuerpo. Todavía siento sus dedos toquetearme sin escatimar lugar, cómo jalaban de mi piel y mi cabello —susurré, intentando ignorar las lágrimas que se agruparon en mi rostro.

—_Abre las jodidas piernas, Bella —gruñó Damian, arañándome las rodillas. No le hice caso—. ¡Que las abras ya! —Me dio otro golpe en el rostro, lo que me hizo llorar._

_El de cabello rojo me jaló del mío, mi cabeza se fue en automático hacia atrás. Su boca se unió a la mía sin permiso y su lengua buscó la mía. Iba a vomitar. _

_El moreno grande me agarró de la muñeca y me la dejó reposando sobre el césped. Me puso una cortapluma justo en la piel; si no le daba acceso a Damian, él me cortaría. Tortura. No le iba a dar acceso a mi cuerpo, no era quién para hacerme suya, porque yo no lo era. Pero no se iban a quedar tan tranquilos, no siendo tan fuertes y yo, menuda y débil. _

—_Jeff, hazlo —le ordenó al moreno. _

_Cerré mis ojos, preparada para el siguiente dolor. _

_Grité de dolor cuando el filo de la navaja cortó la carne de mi muñeca. La sangre salía a borbotones. Damian aprovechó esa instancia para apoderarse de mí, hacerme suya sin mi autorización. Mientras, el moreno torturaba mi cuerpo con múltiples cortes y los otros dos me besaban y tocaban. _

Edward se quedó callado. Me giré a verlo por primera vez desde que había comenzado la parte más cruda de mi relato. Lloraba, Edward estaba llorando.

—Este fue hecho con un destapador de botella —le dije, mostrándole la cicatriz redonda de mi cuello—. Y ésta —le indiqué mi tobillo—, fue provocada por el cuchillo carnicero. Alcanzó a rebanarme una parte de la carne, rozando el hueso.

El rostro de Edward estaba distorsionado. Le salió un gran sollozo de la garganta. Solo eso bastó para que mi barbilla comenzara a tiritar y un lamento saliera de mi boca. Me atrajo con sus brazos, por instinto llevé mi cabeza hacia su pecho, para seguir y seguir llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

—Sácalo, Bella. Quita aquella mancha dentro de ti. Eres fuerte, mi amor, muy fuerte —exclamó, llevando su mano a mi espalda para acariciarla con sus dedos temblorosos.

No podía dejar de llorar, más si él también lo hacía. Aunque lo intentaba reprimir, quizá por miedo a que lo viese muy débil. Pero la débil era yo; no era fuerte, jamás lo había sido. Si tuviese la fortaleza que se me asignaba, ¿habría terminado como ahora?

—Fue una pesadilla, Edward. Odio a cada uno de ellos —gemí.

—Pero estoy aquí, Bella. Conmigo no te sucederá nada —prometió, besando mi cabello.

Los sollozos eran audibles quizá desde la otra suite vecina. La verdad es que no podía dejar de llorar. Era como abrir nuevamente una herida mal cicatrizada, meter el dedo en la herida y dejarlo ahí hasta que se pudra. Yo era una herida completa, y una mala cicatrización de ésta. Edward era como la morfina, adormecía solo con periodos aquel dolor inquietante.

—Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar —me dijo.

Le hice caso. Lloré todo lo que pude hasta que me dolió la cabeza y la fatiga me embargó. Caí en los brazos de Morfeo, envolviendo con su divino manto de sueños y lugares plácidos, que luego se transformaban en horribles paisajes secos y desolados.

**Edward POV**

Todavía no amanecía cuando desperté. Me dolía la cabeza, tenía los ojos irritados y con lagañas. Me había pasado casi toda la noche llorando. Yo no acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Iba a pararme, pero recordé a quién tenía sobre mí. Su menudo cuerpo descansaba en mi pecho y su mejilla derecha estaba presionada contra mi torso. El maquillaje negro de sus ojos estaba estropeado y desparramado por todo su cuerpo. Tenía su mano izquierda y mi derecha entrelazadas.

Jugué con un mechón de su cabello, mientras mi mente viajaba a aquel horroroso relato que ella misma me había revelado. ¿Qué seres tan despiadados podían hacer eso? No me tragaba que un hombre que ama a una mujer pueda golpearla. Yo nunca jamás podría dañar a Bella, pensar en golpear su cuerpo frágil, magullar su angelical rostro… Sin duda aquel Damian era un hijo de puta.

No me costaba asimilar lo mucho que lo sufrió Bella, por qué ella era como era. Me sentía un afortunado y a la vez desdichado hombre al oír sus confesiones. Era un infierno saber lo que había estado escondiendo. Me preguntaba si alguien más lo sabría, aparte de su padre. Aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia, he ahí la respuesta a tantas interrogantes en la familia; Que qué fue lo que sucedió, por qué ella es así. O tenemos una forma de pensar tan incrédula o de verdad éramos estúpidos, pero… ¿quién pensaría que Isabella haya pasado por eso?

El corazón se apretaba dentro de mi pecho, porque yo la conocía y sabía de su existencia justo en aquellos momentos negros. Cuánto me hubiese gustado ser más unido a ella en ese entonces, para haber masacrado con mis propias manos a aquel hijo de puta. Pero, también me hubiese matado a mí, como mató a ese pobre chico.

Gracias a Dios, aquel hombre estaba lejos. Quizá muerto. Aunque, no le había preguntado qué fue que le había sucedido a ese tipo luego de ese incidente. O incluso, cómo había salido Bella con vida. Pero, si no me lo había dicho antes, fue porque todavía quedaba mucha historia por contar.

Mi Bella… Mi preciosa Bella. Su corazón estaba destrozado, hecho añicos. Su cuerpo ultrajado, su dignidad rota y su bello rostro machacado. De tan solo imaginarlo se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, y la cólera me embargaba. No le podría hacer daño ni con la punta de mis dedos. Para mí es sagrada.

Recordé a su amigo, a ese chico Stefan. Cuánto debió haber sufrido, ese afán por protegerla e importarle una mierda lo que a él le sucedía. Murió amándola, y eso sería agradecido siempre.

Mi cerebro hizo 'click'. Por eso es que a Bella le gustaba la intimidad salvaje, sin tapujos, sin tabúes. Una violación no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente. Agradecía infinitamente aquella entrega que me daba siempre, ella ya estaba cansada de aquel roce cuerpo a cuerpo, porque le recordaba a aquel suceso.

—Te amo, Bella —le susurré.

Dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras dormía, pero en un instante frunció el ceño. Abrió su boca y luego gritó, apretando mi mano con sus dedos. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Shh… —La calmé, con la voz baja, pero parecía no querer despertar.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón, con el cuello sudando y el cabello ahora pegado a la piel. Acaricié su frente, ahora sus ojos marrones estaban mirándome, como no creyendo que estuviese con ella. Hizo un mohín y volvió a llorar.

—No pasa nada, Bella, tranquila.

Subió sus brazos por mi cuello, apegó su mejilla a mi hombro. Sollozaba fuerte, me quebraba el corazón. ¿Qué podía hacer para tranquilizarla? Bella no paraba de llorar y me sentía un poco culpable, yo le había vuelto a abrir la herida.

—Fue… demasiado real —gimió.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Damian te disparaba y… —No pudo seguir hablando, la garganta le impedía hablar.

La apreté con más fuerza, mis brazos la envolvieron con facilidad. Quería acunarla contra mí para que no se sintiera así. Mi amor por ella podía hacer muchas cosas, y mi paciencia crecería, haría todo lo posible por sanar sus heridas.

—Solo fue un sueño, un mal sueño —afirmé.

Movió positivamente su cabeza. Eso me hizo sonreír.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir? Todavía es muy temprano —le susurré cuando estuvo más tranquila.

—Me da miedo volver a dormir, no quiero soñar esas cosas de nuevo —jadeó.

—Te cantaré una canción. Ven, vamos a dormir.

Le tomé una mano. Me miró a los ojos, en los suyos se reflejaba el miedo y la fragilidad. Mi hermosa Isabella… Llevé mis dedos a su mejilla, la cual acaricié con lentitud y delicadeza; cerró los ojos ante mi contacto, luego tomó acarició la mano que tenía en su piel.

—Bien. Iremos a dormir. —Su voz sonó débil y quejumbrosa.

La acosté en la cama con dosel; la adorada cama de Bella. La arropé con las mantas y luego besé su frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas por las lágrimas.

Cuando me iba a separar de ella para ponerme pijama, Bella me agarró de la camisa para que no me fuera. Sonreí con su gesto, ahora sí que parecía una niñita.

—No, mi amor, no te vayas —me pidió, con la voz adormilada y tranquila.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre a cada segundo, como si la presión hubiese aumentado. Fueron dos pequeñas palabras dentro de esa oración las que me sacaron del letargo de la confesión anterior: mi amor. Podría apostar todo mi dinero a que ella no lo había dicho nunca, y eso me hacía sentir dichoso.

—Cántame —volvió a pedir.

Me metí junto a ella en la cama, procurando darle las tapas. En un segundo la tenía apegada a mí, con sus brazos envolviéndome y su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Me di cuenta que esa era su postura favorita a la hora de dormir.

—Antes quiero decirte algo —susurró.

—Te escucho.

—Gracias por oírme, nunca me había abierto así a alguien. Ni siquiera a la policía le conté tanto —rio pesadamente—, eres tú mi mayor confidente. Solo… no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿sí? Es mejor que nadie más lo sepa. —La melodía de su voz se fue apagando, tenía la garganta agolpada por las lágrimas.

No quería contestarle, solo alargaría su tristeza y yo esperaba que durmiese. Por eso la besé, respondiéndole todo con un gesto simple y completo. Quería saborear sus labios antes de que se duerma, para que así sus sueños se convirtiesen en bellos cuentos de hadas.

Le canté la nana de siempre, aquella que yo le había creado, pero en piano. Algún día se la tocaría; era un regalo. Se quedó dormida en seguida, estaba muy cansada. Volví a la rutina: tocarle el cabello y luego ir con mis dedos hacia su mejilla.

Descansé mi cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, éste era duro y me provocaba ciertos dolores en la nuca. Pero, por Bella, me quedé dormitando ahí, para no despertarla.

. . .

La vibración de algo en el bolsillo de mi camisa me trajo nuevamente al mundo. Bella seguía durmiendo sobre mí, por lo cual suspiré aliviado. Saqué el teléfono; era Frederick. Fruncí el ceño, ¿por qué llamaba a esta hora y a la India? Claro, recordé que en Estados Unidos había alrededor de 10 horas y media de diferencia, y que el cobro de la llamada se iba directamente a la empresa. Además, le había dejado dicho que, si ocurría algo importante con respecto a la investigación de Cameron, no dudase en llamarme. Bien, este parecía el caso.

No pude contestarle, no quería despertar a Bella. ¿Qué tan pesado podía ser su sueño? Lo averigüé saliéndome con sigilo de la cama, poniéndola cuidadosamente en la almohada. No se despertó pero sí dijo algunas palabritas que me hicieron vacilar entre salirme de la cama o quedarme con ella.

Frederick volvió a llamar, así que corrí hacia el jardín para contestar.

El sol calentaba ahí afuera y el calor no era abrasante pero sí fuerte. La cerámica clara hacía añicos mis ojos con el reflejo de la luz.

—Perdón por no contestar, Frederick —me disculpé—. Estaba ocupado.

—No, hombre, no te preocupes —respondió—. Bueno, te estarás preguntando por qué te he llamado. —Claramente me estaba preguntando eso—. Tengo algunos resultados con respecto a Cameron Signoret.

Sabía que Cameron escondía cosas. Y muy turbias.

—Mi investigador ha repasado toda la historia del tipo, el cual no tiene antecedentes de delito, robo y menos asesinatos. Lo que sí nos parece bastante turbio a ambos es que el tipo vive con Luca Signoret, un hombre que ha tenido relaciones bastante cercanas a los Capobianco. ¿Conoces a Renée Capobianco?

—Sí —dije extrañado.

—Bien. Hemos dado en el clavo perfecto. Ellos dos fueron novios durante su juventud.

* * *

><p>Bien, fue demasiado difícil escribir esto, e incluso me siento bastante mal al haber creado semejantes sucesos. A pesar de todo, creo que dejé en claro todo lo que se necesitaba para entenderla. Me ahorré bastantes cosas para que la historia no se transformara en 'gore'. So... Muchas gracias por leer y soportar día a día lo que les hago a mis personajes, de verdad son maravillosas. ¡Y ya queda poco para los 500 rr! Bueno, nuevamente gracias por leer y ¡pásense en el próximo capítulo!<p> 


	35. Cuenta regresiva

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación:<p>

Here's come the sun — The Beatles

Make you feel my love — Adele (cover)

.

**Capítulo 34**

**.**

De inmediato mi cabeza me llevó al discurso de Bella, aquel en el que me confesaba el pasado de su madre y el de ella. Claro, Renée se había marchado junto a Emmett a otro lugar, ¿podría ser que ese tal Luca Signoret haya venido a Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué se había llevado solo a Emmett y no a su hija, una chica mucho más frágil? Debía averiguar con ella y Charlie, porque todo esto podría traerle consecuencias graves a la vida de Bella.

—¿Crees que puedas saber por qué demonios Cameron vino a Nueva York? Algo está tramando junto a su padre, indagando algo, qué se yo. Aquí hay algo contra los Capobianco y los Swan…

—¿Los Swan? —preguntó con la voz ahogada—. ¿La familia de Isabella Swan?

Miré extrañado hacia el teléfono, ¿qué le sucedía ahora? Parecía incrédulo con respecto a Isabella, como si… temiera de su nombre. Aunque yo nunca le había hablado de ella, solo sabía que el único contacto directo entre ellos fue el de su ex esposa, Debbie Owen, contra Bella. Tampoco le había contado lo que sucedía entre ella y yo.

—¿Qué tiene ella?

—¿Por qué estás investigando a ese hombre? ¿Tiene algo con Bella?

—Bella y yo somos novios. No te lo había contado porque no lo sentí necesario. Cameron es su asistente, un tipo que anda asechándola. Necesito saber qué demonios quiere, y ahora me es imprescindible saber qué demonios tiene planeado con su padre.

Me di cuenta que Frederick no decía nada, lo que me resultaba bastante extraño.

—¿Te pasa algo? —inquirí.

—No, nada. Solo que… me resulta extraño viendo lo bien que estabas con Jane hace tan poco tiempo —susurró—. Pero bueno, debo irme. Hablamos en otra ocasión. Te mandaré información lo antes posible, no te preocupes.

Qué raro.

Sentí pasos suaves acercándose hacia mí, no me costaba imaginar quién podía ser. Cuando me giré vi su rostro manchado por las lágrimas y el maquillaje fuera de lugar, sus labios estaban hinchados y la nariz estaba roja; unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos y una piel casi pálida la recorría. Soltó una sonrisilla, lo que me relajó bastante, por lo menos hoy sonreiría a pesar de todo.

—Me veo horrible, ¿cierto? —dijo.

Negué rotundamente. Bella jamás podría verse horrible.

—Solo te ves cansada, nada importante —le contesté sinceramente—. ¿Estás un poco mejor?

Ahora negó ella, moviendo sus cabellos sueltos hacia los lados. Llevaba una pequeña bata del hotel y sus pies descalzos sobre la cerámica.

—No puedo estar mejor si tú no me abrazas —masculló, mirando al suelo.

Alargué mis brazos para posarlos a su alrededor. Ahora ella tenía sus manos enredadas en mi cintura. Creí que lloraría, pero se limitó a suspirar pesadamente. Acaricié su cabello para relajarla, para que no pensara más en aquellos sucesos horribles. Puso sus labios en mi cuello, aferrándose a mi contacto.

—Nunca podría juzgarte por eso —susurré—. Nadie puede hacerlo, tú solo fuiste una víctima.

—Le mentí a los dos. No debí ilusionar a Stefan, debí avisar a la policía sobre los constantes abusos de parte de Damian… Destruyo todo lo que toco. Damian se enamoró perdidamente de mí, su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada, lo obsesionó conmigo, y fue por culpa mía…

—No lo justifiques —le dije tajante—. Un torturador, violador y asesino nace así o se cría de esa manera, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Todo lo que tocas no lo destruyes, solo tienes que verme a mí. —Me separé un poco para mirar sus ojos oscuros y correrle un mechón de cabello que tapaba su mejilla—. Yo soy feliz contigo, ¿cómo planeas destruirme? Sí, quizá destruiste algo de mí: la independencia.

Bella comenzó a reír, lo que me provocó unas cuantas carcajadas a mí también. Era verdad, ella había destruido mi independencia, ahora solo podía servirle a ella, era su esclavo. Todo mi mundo comenzaba a moverse a su antojo, cada palabra que ella decía me erizaba la piel, porque su voz era la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida; grave y suave, con saltitos de altivez y dulzura. Nunca me cansaría de decir que ella era una incongruencia misma.

Cuando me aseguré que Bella ya estaba mejor, le mencione lo que podríamos hacer hoy para que se relajara un poco. Sus ánimos habían vuelto a florecer y eso lo agradecía infinitamente. Era una mujer muy fuerte, aunque ella dijese lo contrario.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le pregunté.

Ambos estábamos acostados sobre la hamaca más grande. A nuestro lado descansaba una botella de champaña que no habíamos bebido, y una flor ya algo marchita. La hamaca se movía ligeramente hacia los lados, lo que me mareaba un poco. El sol nos golpeaba levemente, pero el toldo gigante nos cubría casi al cien por ciento nuestros rostros.

No habíamos hablado mucho, salvo algunas palabritas que lanzábamos al ver algunos pájaros y abejas grandes (lo cual volvía loca de miedo a Bella). Murmullos por doquier y sílabas. Bella estaba pensando en algo, lo cual realmente me preocupaba en demasía, porque no prestaba atención siquiera a algunas acotaciones mías.

—¿Sucede algo?

El punto fijo que miraba era el de una estatua maternal de la esquina, hecha de mármol y esculpida con perfección. Era una mujer desnuda con un niño de la mano, y en su vientre, se desarrollaba un bulto pequeño. Enarqué una ceja al no obtener respuesta de su parte, así que la zarandeé un poquito. Hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, como desechando sus pensamientos constantes.

—No sucede nada —dijo, como su fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

No le pregunté nada más, aunque me mortifiqué y rebané los sesos buscando una salida a su punto fijo. ¿Estaba pensando en eso o qué? Sentí un leve escalofrío, ¿qué estaba queriéndome decir Bella?

Llamaron al teléfono de la habitación, lo más probable que para avisar que la limpieza llegaría pronto. Cuando terminé de hablar con la recepcionista, me encontré con una Bella todavía mirando aquel punto fijo. Estaba comenzando a sentir miedo por ella, ¿qué podía estar queriéndome decir? ¿Qué quería un bebé? No, eso de solo pensarlo me producía unas ciertas carcajadas. Nadie podría imaginarse a Bella con las hormonas revolucionadas y un poco más hinchada.

La misma idea me produjo un cierto estremecimiento en mi interior, como si mi estómago se hubiese llenado de mariposas. Si Bella estuviese embarazada, su vientre sería pequeñito y perfecto, como una bolita, dada su contextura. Sería bastante hermoso verla engordar un par de kilos. Y, claro, estaría de un humor horrible. La perspectiva me agradó, y sabía que no estaba bien fantasear tanta tontería.

. . .

Mi mirada estaba fija en el paisaje dorado que se me presentaba delante, con Bella en mi regazo, durmiendo como una pequeña niña asustada. No podía sacarme de la cabeza las imágenes de su doloroso pasado contado a medias. ¿La entenderían si ella se los contaba? Sí, sonaba realmente utópico, pero tenía la esperanza que Bella se los contaría en algún momento.

Yacía sobre mí en posición fetal, las energías todavía no llenaban su cuerpo. Quizá la tristeza de la noche la había agotado, los recuerdos y heridas que yo le había hecho sacar a flote. Me sentí culpable, no debí hacerlo. Pero, ¿pude haber obtenido su confianza de otra manera? Yo era un privilegiado, ella nunca se lo había contado a nadie con tanto detalle, con aquella lucidez.

Recordé las muchas veces que maldije su forma de ser, las veces que no podía entender qué demonios sucedía en su cabeza como para rechazar cualquier ser humano a su alrededor. Aquella armadura horrible que tenía a cuestas era para no volver a sentir daño, para no sufrir. Claro, eso no le ayudaría en nada, solo permitía que el dolor se acrecentara.

¿Qué hubiese sucedido si ella y yo no estuviésemos juntos? El solo hecho de pensar en aquello, me revolvía el estómago de horrible miedo. No me imaginaba ya mi vida sin ella y sus besos.

Y todavía quedaba Jane y sus horribles ideas de hacer algo contra Bella. Debía averiguar quién era Price, costase lo que costase. Pero, ¿cómo? Yo no iba a permitir que ningún ser arruinase la felicidad de mi novia. Sea quien sea. Y claro, Cameron era otro individuo que derrocaría, sobre todo por haber querido conquistarla.

Estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan, realmente nunca lo había pensado. Si sentir que solo sus fotografías llenaban de aire mis pulmones, entonces sí, eso era estar enamorado. Con nadie jamás me había sucedido. Quizá influía la fragilidad que resultaba tener Bella, como a la vez aquella fuerza implacable que me sumergía de horribles y adictivas sensaciones. Me volvía loco pensar en lo que ella pudiese sentir por mí, pero ya me había dicho que me amaba, eso era lo importante.

—Hola, Edward —susurró con voz queda.

Me sacó de mi letargo, no me había dado cuenta que ya estaba despierta. Se levantó un poco para observar su alrededor, todavía tenía un dejo de desorientación en su mirada. Sus cabellos castaños y oscuros estaban desparramados y enredados, dándole el aspecto de diosa surrealista que siempre poseía cuando despertaba.

—Hola, Bella —le susurré también.

Se quedó pensando en algo, quizá en algún sueño que había tenido hace muy poco. Luego de esto, se tocó el vientre con el ceño fruncido. Se paró de la cama, quitó su cabello de la cara y puso sus manos en la cintura, mirándome bruscamente, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—No vale la pena quedarse aquí sin hacer nada, moriré pudriéndome por la tristeza. Además, no quiero que te termines aburriendo por mis desgracias. Estamos en la India, y no hemos aprovechado lo suficiente.

Me quedé mirándola un largo rato; parecía enojada, no conmigo, sino con ella misma. No me gustaba ese odio que tenía con ella misma, me hacía sentir inútil al no poder ayudarle a generar amor, a hacerle sentir el amor y la devoción que yo mismo tenía por ella. Era estúpido saber que Bella no podía soportarse a ella misma, incluso me generaba una pequeña duda: ¿habrá ido al sicólogo anteriormente?

—Cuando dos personas se quieren no hay manera de aburrirse el uno del otro —le dije.

Bajó la dirección de sus ojos, se cruzó de brazos. Había algo que tenía que decirme.

—¿Por qué eres el único capaz de ver cosas bellas en mí?

Por su forma de mirarme, noté la frustración que sentía. Me frustraba aquel manojo de turbulencias internas que poseía Isabella, incluso llegaba a marearme su incapacidad para ver todo lo que yo hacía por ella.

Me paré de la cama para hacerle frente y meterle de una buena vez que yo no era como los demás.

—¿Por qué no eres capaz tú de aceptar lo que siento por ti? —le devolví la pregunta—. No sé cómo hacerte ver que te amo, que de un día para otro agradezco a Dios por haber vuelto a Nueva York para verte de nuevo.

—Temo que algún día me dejes por lo que hice en tiempos pasados —concluyó.

—¡Ya te dije! No voy a dejarte por comportarte como una adolescente, la muerte de tu amigo no fue culpa tuya…

—No me refiero a eso —gruñó—. No te he contado los vestigios de aquel encuentro con la muerte, ni cómo logré quitarme todos los horrendos recuerdos de mi mente. A veces —hizo una pausa para respirar—, a veces no sé qué tan fuerte puede ser el amor contra la maldad de terceros, y temo que, al abrir mi corazón contigo, te quiten de mi lado para dejarme nuevamente vacía.

Me quedé analizando sus palabras un largo rato, mientras Bella se sentaba en la cama, apretando con sus manos el edredón de finos hilos y telas. ¿A qué se refería? No había nadie que pudiese hacernos daños a ambos, nadie más que Jane. ¿Pero qué podía hacer Jane? Ella no iba a rebajarse para pedir perdón y menos para suplicar que deje a Bella. Sí, había alguien más que podía hacernos daño, pero Bella no iba a decirme su nombre, lo podía sospechar por su hermético semblante. Iba a callarse por mí.

—¿Tanto he calado en ti? —le pregunté sin plan de broma.

—Más de lo que puedes imaginarte —me respondió avergonzada, con la cabeza gacha y los dedos ocupados en los hilos.

—Entonces estamos completamente igualados. Completas mi mundo, Bella —le confesé. Me sonrió, mostrando sus tan bellos dientes.

Palpó el espacio que tenía a su lado para que me sentara. Así lo hice, tal como me lo pidió.

Tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle, aunque me costaba comenzar, no quería presionarla a contarme su vida. Al fin y al cabo eso era, su vida.

—¿Extrañas a Stefan?

Por su cara supe que nunca se lo había planteado seriamente. Y claro, nadie jamás se lo había preguntado así, abiertamente.

—Sí —respondió—. Fue muy importante para mí.

—¿Crees que estarías con él de no haber muerto? —Temía su respuesta.

—Sí —volvió a responder con un pequeño monosílabo—. O quizá no. La verdad es que no lo sé y nunca me lo he planteado. Aunque dan igual las suposiciones, no hay forma de que eso pudiese ocurrir ahora.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, yo intentando ordenar mis pensamientos y ella tragando los recuerdos.

—Él fue tu primer amor, yo seré el último —le dije.

Stefan había su primer amor, su primera vez y su primer dolor. Ahora yo quería terminar mis días con ella, sin que nadie chocase con nuestra burbuja. No podría soportar que en un futuro alguien más pudiese penetrar ese bello corazón, que la misma Bella llamase a otro "su amor". De tan solo pensarlo se me secaba la boca.

Bella ladeó levemente la cabeza, intentando no reírse de mi afirmación; me sentí imbécil. Acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros, puso sus manos en mi rostro y besó mis labios. Cuando se separó afirmó:

—Stefan no fue mi primer amor; tampoco Damian. Eres tú, Edward, tú me haces sentir las más grandes cosas aquí dentro. —Apuntó a su corazón—. Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero así lo siento. A los 16 años era imposible enamorarme, no conocía la vida por completo, no sufrí lo suficiente como para acomodar mi corazón en un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor. Lo que antes sentí fue cariño, un cariño fraterno y respetuoso. Quizá hubiese pasado algo más entre Stefan y yo, pero para eso ya no hay un camino. Eres tú el que está aquí, frente a mí, completando lo que nunca tuve.

Quedé sorprendido por sus palabras, tan sinceras y completas. No podía pedirle más. Ella ya lo había dicho.

—Es imposible amar por segunda o tercera vez. Uno solo se enamora por única y última vez, las otras personas son solo búsquedas rotas de personajes que tienen un "algo" que te hace recordar a quien completó tu vida durante aquel periodo. ¿Soy yo una búsqueda errónea de Tanya? ¿Te enamoraste de ella? ¿Me mentiste acerca del cariño que tenías con Jane? ¿Fue amor?

Aquella afirmación había dejado una sola cosa clara en mi cabeza. Bella era el alfa en mis sentimientos. No había habido nadie más como ella, siempre buscando el mismo estereotipo de mujer, indagando cariños que nunca obtuve. La morena Isabella me tenía loco, solo ella podría ser el modelo de otros amores fortuitos que quizá podría tener si es que Bella y yo acabábamos el paraíso que teníamos. Y ojalá eso no suceda nunca.

—Tanya fue una cosa de jóvenes, una especie de relación basada en toqueteos vanos y simples cariños infundados. Con ella amplié mis horizontes, pero nunca supe quién fue su primer hombre, hasta el momento en que estábamos juntos nunca la vi sangrar. No era virgen cuando estuvo conmigo —dije lentamente, por si Bella se sentía asqueada. Pero, al ser tan fría mentalmente, solo recibí un asentimiento de su parte.

—Yo creí que fuiste su primer hombre. O eso me dijo en una discusión que tuvimos.

—Tanya tiene una muy mala forma de expresarse de los demás, te dijo eso con el fin de torturar tus emociones hacia mí. Sin embargo, todavía no sé quién demonios desvirgó a una chica de 14.

Hizo un ademán de desdén; al mismo tiempo que se encogió de hombros. Bella jamás olvidaría todo el rencor que sentía por Tanya, cualquier cosa que ella hiciera estaría mal para ella. Aunque tampoco podía ir en contra de aquello, muchas veces Tanya se comportaba muy erróneamente.

—¿Por qué crees que eres mi búsqueda errada? Me cuesta un poco entender que no quieras aceptar mi amor por ti…

—No es que no la acepte, Edward, solo… se me hace difícil creer que yo sea tu primer amor. No lo sé, no me siento lo suficientemente perfecta para ti.

En eso yo no podía hacer nada. Era una lástima que se viese así, tan poca cosa. Yo no me consideraba un ser superior, es más, me sentía todo lo contrario.

Negué con mi cabeza, sonreí y luego acorralé a la chica de cabellos oscuros con mis brazos a su alrededor. La acosté en la cama, puse mis manos a la altura de su cabeza, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los rocé levemente. Con una mano en mi remera, me atrajo con fuerza hacia ella, para terminar con un profundo beso entre nosotros dos.

—¿Cuándo será el día en que aceptes que te amo? —le pregunté distraídamente, mientras besaba su cuello.

Bella lanzó una pequeña risita, mis besos le producían cosquillas. Jadeó con fuerza y acarició mi pecho por debajo de la ropa. Su dedo pasó por mi torso con lentitud, luego fue dibujando círculos hasta llegar al bello que aguardaba bajo mi ombligo, tirando levemente de él hasta llegar al cinturón de mi pantalón.

—Acepto que me ame, Sr. Cullen. Lo que no acepto es que me ames con tal intensidad —explicó, bajando con cuidado mi pantalón.

Paré un poco para observar sus ojos: estaban intensos y deseosos de mí.

—Tendrá que aprender a aceptarlo entonces, Srta. Swan —concluí.

—Te amo, Edward —dijo, sin plan bromista.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

—Yo también te amo, Bella.

Dije cada palabra con promesas que cumpliría sin importarme los sucesos que se atravesasen por mi camino. Hacerla feliz, amarla, respetarla y, por sobre todo, protegerla. No era difícil, no ahora que me encantaba hacerlo.

Metí mi mano sigilosamente dentro de su bata hasta encontrar el pequeño e indefenso pedazo de tela. Pasé mis dedos por su trasero, disfrutando de su suave piel. Mi Isabella, MI novia. Mi todo. No había mujer mejor que ella.

Sus ojos marrones, densos, profundos e intensos, cuánto prometían, cuánta historia contaban para mí. Su rostro de disfrute y su sonrisa satisfecha con mis caricias. Era un ángel, el cual había traído tanto como nunca había pedido.

—Mi primer amor —susurró, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Tuyo —le dije.

. . .

Hicimos el amor el día completo, haciendo pausas para las necesidades humanas que teníamos a ratos. No podíamos cansarnos de nosotros, el placer se hacía cada vez más intenso. Estuvimos un rato en el gran jacuzzi de mármol, el cual tenía una cascada que pegaba justo contra nuestras cabezas. El chorro de agua salía de una estatua horrenda y enojada, que tenía la boca gravemente abierta.

Bebimos champagne en el espumozo y espeso líquido jabonoso. Las velas de canela que Bella había encendido, le daba al ambiente una tonalidad erótica, sensual y provocadora. Teníamos a nuestro lado un cuenco con frutas, que ambos mordíamos de vez en cuando. Estaban jugosas.

—¿Qué hubiese sucedido si en este periodo, ambos no hubiésemos sido novios? —me preguntó. Puso su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras el agua se movía levemente hasta llegar a nuestros hombros.

Me quedé pensando un momento en ello, porque la verdad, nunca me había detenido a pensarlo. Bella esperaba ansiosa por la respuesta.

—Hubiésemos dormido en habitaciones separadas, yo en la noche escapado de la mía para correr a la tuya y violarte con fiereza, sin importarme realmente lo que sucediese a nuestro alrededor. Tú me hubieses hecho el quite, golpeándome y diciéndome cuan horrible soy (aunque no es cierto, claro) —recibí una risita entretenida de Bella—, pero como soy tan encantador, igualmente mi propósito se cumpliría —hice una pausa, recordando nuestras antiguas peleas sin fundamento. Éramos imbéciles—. A veces no sé por qué nos empeñábamos en odiarnos, simplemente debimos evitarnos si discutíamos cada dos segundos.

Llevé mis brazos a su cintura y me amarré a ella, la cual era pequeña y fina, lo que me permitía incluso tocarme yo mismo. Entrelacé mis dedos, Bella comenzó a jugar con ellos.

—Es una pregunta que me he hecho muchas veces, y de la que no obtengo respuesta. Quizá es una especie de escudo que utilizamos cuando alguien nos gusta desde un principio. Odiamos lo que nos sorprende, lo que nos evita concentrarnos. Eso hiciste tú conmigo, por eso te detesté, nunca me habían impactado tanto. Bueno, y muchas veces te comportabas como un idiota.

Levanté las cejas por la sorpresa, creo que Bella estaba siendo bastante sincera.

—Tienes unos muy buenos insultos, ¿eh, Bella?

Bella rio fuerte, todos esos recuerdos le daban gracia. A mí no tanto; fui muy insolente con ella, nunca la respeté realmente. Muchas veces le mentí sobre Jane, diciendo que la pasaría con ella, que amaba a mi _futura esposa_, pero ¿a quién quería engañar?, solo esperaba alejarla porque el deseo y mis sentimientos para con Bella estaban creciendo día a día. Y fue peor el habernos ido a vivir juntos por obligación, porque fue ahí cuando yo ya me encontré perdido.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, apretados cuerpo a cuerpo, sintiendo el calor entre nosotros y disfrutando del agua a nuestro alrededor. Deposité mis labios en su hombro izquierdo, perdido en pensamientos tan triviales como felices. Mi cabeza solo giraba en este momento, en lo eufórico que podía tenerme ella.

—Tuve fracturas, cicatrices que costaron sanar. Y hablo de las físicas —dijo, de repente. Me costó entender a qué se refería, cuando mi cerebro rememoró; la historia de Bella—. Creí que iba a matarme; vi en sus ojos una mirada asesina, de aquellas que solo te encuentras en las películas. Estuve varios segundos pensando que solo era una ilusión, que todo lo que sucedía era un sueño —hizo una pausa, sopesando lo que me estaba contando. También me ayudó a mí de masajear mi cerebro, prepararlo para otro periodo de dolor—. Me torturaron un largo rato, con Stefan a mi lado, muerto; solo quería cerrarle los ojos para que su mirada perdida no me siguiera intimidando. Hasta el día de hoy lo recuerdo, con esa puta bala metida en el cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado aquel dolor, uno en el que no puedes hacer nada, solo aceptarlo, rendirte ante el destino inescrutable.

Yo tampoco había experimentado aquel dolor, y esperaba no experimentarlo nunca. Quizá yo no hubiese salido tan airoso de aquel suceso, aunque 'airoso' no era la palabra precisa; es más, aquella le quedaba bastante grande.

A pesar de la intensidad de sus palabras, Bella se mantenía quieta, con la voz neutra y sin quebrarse en ninguna sílaba. Lo más probable es que ya todo estuviese más saldado, aunque eso no quería decir que sus traumas se hubiesen esfumado.

—Vi mi vida en unos segundos cuando él acabó con mi cuerpo y acercó aquel cuchillo a mi cuello. Me repetía constantemente que era mi culpa, que todo fue por mí. Claro que no le creí, la culpa era mía en otros sentidos, unos muchos más sentimentales, yo había jugado con Damian y Stefan a la vez sin amar a ninguno; nunca fui culpable de su demencia y violento actuar.

—¿Qué sucedió después? —le pregunté despacio, conciso.

Suspiró pesadamente. Su vientre se retorció entre mis dedos. Estaba nerviosa.

—Pappo llegó al lugar, realmente no tengo idea cómo, pero corrió gritando mi nombre y el de su hermano. Su rostro al verlo muerto sobre el césped fue… fue algo que nunca podré recordar. Me oprimía el pecho comparándolo con mi hermano, moriría si algo así le pudiese llegar a pasar a Emmett.

No sabía si aquella demostración verbal de afecto hacia su hermano era por el cariño que ahora mostraba a todos, o siempre había sido así. De cualquier manera, Bella comenzaba a demostrar un cariño bastante fuerte a su alrededor, y ansiaba que lo hiciera con su madre.

—Damian se asustó, como si, con la mirada que Pappo le dio, hubiese entrado en razón y la culpa le hubiese llegado de golpe. Se preparó para correr, junto con el grupillo de hombres. Ella les gritó que no tardaría en llegar la policía, por lo que Damian no tardó en darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una piedra; a mí me hizo lo mismo, pero no corrí con la suerte de Pappo, que estaba inconsciente, gracias a Dios tuve la valentía de hacerme la muerta y los tipos huyeron, creyéndome vacía y fría.

—Es por eso que creían que ella había muerto, ¿no?

Asintió lentamente, como si aquello le costase todas las energías del universo.

—Di por sentido que Pappo estaba muerta. Con la cabeza sangrando, en busca de ayuda, corrí entre el bosque. Solo daba vueltas, y estaba tan mareada. Iba a entregarme a la muerte, de no ser porque un policía me retuvo entre sus brazos justo cuando iba a desplomarme. Con rapidez le indiqué que Pappo y Stefan estaban muertos en el lugar. Luego me desmayé.

Mis ojos nuevamente se aguaron con el relato, de tan solo pensar en todo aquel sufrimiento… ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Bella estuviese muerta? El destino era realmente sabio, tan sabio que incluso parecía tenebroso. Nada sucedía porque sí, siempre había un propósito en nuestras vidas, aunque el alrededor fuese el mismo infierno.

—Desperté en la camilla del hospital, junto a papá. Tenía unas ojeras terribles, lo que me decía que estuve bastante tiempo en aquel lugar. Me saludó tímidamente, y me lo esperaba, Charlie no es muy efusivo. —Se dio la vuelta para mirarme un rato y limpiar mis lágrimas—. Me explicó el plan que tenía junto a su abogado, solo para que mi integridad física no fuese dañada, y menos mi reputación: una discusión entre Damian y yo, que Stefan y Pappo presenciaron, éstos últimos me defendieron y Damian se ensañó con Stefan; una persecución entre nosotros, con auto a cuestas que terminó en un accidente automovilístico. Se suponía que yo no tendría que declarar aquello en el juicio contra Damian y los tipos, solo era una historia inventada para los demás, para mi familia y amigos. Fue atroz todo aquello, mentirle a los demás para no sentirme más sucia de lo que podía imaginar. No supe de la vivencia de Pappo hasta hace unos meses, cuando ella misma fue a mi búsqueda y tú la viste.

Quedé anonadado. Charlie tenía el cuento completamente tragado por todos, incluso a mí. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Bella hubiese sido violada, torturada y casi muerta por aquel vil demonio? Nadie. ¿Qué diría su madre? ¿Su hermano? ¿Alice? ¡Alice!

—¿Por qué tanto odio contra Alice?

—La necesitaba tanto, justo en aquel momento se había ido a Londres. Era… era terrible tener que guardarme absolutamente todo al exterior, sin nadie a quién contarle mis pesadillas. Porque claro, fue tanto el trauma, que las pesadillas se venían todos los días.

Sentí rabia por mi hermana, ella no era tonta como para escuchar las conversaciones que tenían Carlisle y Charlie con respecto a lo sucedido con anterioridad. Yo incluso había logrado escuchar algo, como también tenía por sabido que Pappo había muerto. Alice lo sabía, sin embargo no había hecho nada.

Intenté entenderla, yo era el que más la conocía. Alice a veces tendía a pensar que, como a ella no le afectaban algunas cosas, los demás tampoco lo harían. Y era muy despistada cuando se lo proponía.

—¿La perdonaste? —inquirí, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

—No. Lo haré cuando ella remedie cada una de mis cicatrices —dijo.

—¿Qué debe hacer para remediarlas?

—Dejar que pase el tiempo y ser quién era antes que se fuera —susurró.

No era difícil, más bien era algo cronológico, una especie de terapia de "amistad". Me parecía bien.

—¿Fuiste a algún sicólogo para corregir aquellas pesadillas? ¿Qué otra consecuencia tuviste?

Parecía un interrogatorio, pero necesitaba saberlo. Quería saber todo de ella.

—Estuve con Sarah hasta los 23, manejando mis graves traumas, problemas de ira y el deseo incontrolable de tener un encuentro sexual con cualquier cosa que se me presentara delante. —Su voz descendió de nivel hasta formar solo un leve sonido. Le causaba vergüenza lo último—. No podía estar sola en ningún momento, siempre debía estar acompañada. Muchas veces entré en ataques de pánico cuando se me acercaba mucha gente y perdía el contacto con James o Rosalie. Un día encontré a una pequeña gatita frente a mi departamento; tenía la panza hinchada por los gusanos y el cuerpecito flaco. No pasaba de las 4 semanas de vida. Me la quedé y le puse Agatha, siempre me acompañó en mis más oscuros momentos desde ese entonces.

¿Qué tan oscuro podría ser lo demás? Por cómo se expresó, todavía le quedaba por contarme.

—Edward…, me acosté con muchos hombres, sin enredar siquiera mi mísero corazón. Ha sido tan horrible que… no sé si me arrepiento o solo no quiero recordarlo. Hice tríos, orgías, tuve encuentros lésbicos sin siquiera sentir algo por una mujer, practiqué el BDSM muchas veces, con personajes tan emblemáticos que muchas veces tuve que desistir de ir a eventos para no toparme con ellos. No queda mucho de mi cuerpo que alguien no haya tocado —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si su relato no importase.

Mi corazón se disparó de sorpresa y algo más… quizá rabia, porque por culpa de aquel encuentro con ese tipo, Bella había quedado marcada y vacía, sin amor y sin esperanza de ser amada.

—Hasta que te encontré a ti —exclamó, quitándome de mis pensamientos.

Buscó en mis ojos algún tipo de rechazo de mi parte, pero yo no iba a darle en el gusto, yo no iba a sentir asco por aquel pasado, porque eso era. Pasado.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo nuestro era diferente a lo de otros tipos? —inquirí, insatisfecho de aquellas bellas palabras.

Se quedé pensando un momento, analizando todos los sucesos entre nosotros dos.

—Desde que te vi, Edward, impactaste de lleno contra mí. Ningún hombre me había parecido tan distinto y perfecto. Cuando nos acostamos por primera vez en aquella escalera, deseé más, cosa que anteriormente nunca me había pasado.

La abracé desde atrás, emocionado. Adoraba ser aquella excepción para Bella.

—Esa es mi historia —susurró, besando mi cuello castamente.

—Gracias por relatármela, Bella, has probado una confianza indudable en mí.

. . .

Bella había dormido bastante bien, a pesar de las dos veces que despertó. Una fue por pesadillas y la otra por un problema al estómago, el cual acabó como vómito en el baño.

—Vete, Edward —demandó, mientras limpiaba su boca con la mano.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el retrete. Parecía nerviosa, tiritaban sus manos y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se incrementaron en la frente.

—No voy a irme, estás enferma. ¿Quieres que llame por algo? No quiero que estés enferma —le dije, entrando con cuidado al baño.

Me quedó mirando un largo rato, luego se paró para cepillarse los dientes e ignorar mi comentario. Quizá era vergonzoso para ella que la viese así, pero era una preocupación para mí, además estaba bastante pálida.

—Es asqueroso que me veas así.

Me apoyé en el mueble para mirarla cómodamente mientras se pasaba el cepillo entre los dientes.

—Bella, nada de ti me parece asqueroso —le dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Pero esto es asqueroso. Quizá fue el shock de aquellas pesadillas, no lo sé.

Nos fuimos a dormir luego de eso, otra vez ella con su cabeza en mi pecho. Su rutina. Yo tampoco tardé en irme a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Bella y yo decidimos ir a cenar al _Al Fresco Restaurant_, un lugar maravilloso con mesas al aire libre y manteles blancos. Música en vivo, un escenario de piedra y mosaicos sobre el agua de una fuente. Todos turistas, parejas y rara vez familias. Habían muchos recién casados, como también segundas lunas de miel.

Comimos cosas exóticas, ni me preocupé en preguntar qué demonios era. Bella, al probar por primera vez, se limitaba a arrugar la nariz y mirar con desconfianza, pero cuando lo comía, volvía a tener cara de satisfacción por el sabor. Las comidas tenían un aspecto bonito, pero ella tenía metido en la cabeza que algo tendría bichos.

—Edward —llamó.

Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, se limpió la boca con la servilleta azul de tela y juntó sus manos entre sí. Me quedé perplejo por su tono de voz, era bastante angustioso y apagado.

—Tengo un atraso hace más de tres semanas —gimoteó.

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza.

—Eso no quiere decir nada —le dije, no sé si para tranquilizarme a mí o a ella.

Tamborileó la mesa con sus uñas cortas y pintadas de gris. Se notaba nerviosa. Ella era la que estaba sintiendo estragos en su cuerpo, no yo, debía entender qué sentía.

—He tenido náuseas, mareos y desordenes emocionales, no creo que sea común eso, a no ser de que… bueno… —murmuró entrecortadamente.

—A no ser que estés embarazada —exclamé, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Oh… la cara de Bella me lo decía todo. Angustia, miedo, rechazo absoluto.

—Yo no sirvo para eso, no me veo como una madre. —Sacó un cigarrillo de su cartera y luego un encendedor. ¿Cuándo había comprado aquel vicio?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le regañé, quitando de su mano el cigarrillo y rompiéndoselo frente a sus narices.

—Hey, es el único que tengo —me gritó.

Miré a mi alrededor, avergonzado al estar vociferando frente a todos los presentes. Llamé al camarero para avisarle que podía poner la cuenta a mi nombre y tomé a Bella del brazo para llevármela a otro lugar y ahí, si ella quería, gritarme.

Nos quedamos parados en el lobby, en donde otra recepcionista nos miraba curiosa.

—No puedes fumar si tienes sospechas —le dije—. Además, te hace mal eso, no quiero que te hagas daño.

Bufó, se cruzó de brazos y de golpe se sentó sobre el sofá. Miró a su alrededor, buscando la manera de salir de aquel hoyo interno. Suspiré, me senté a su lado y la abracé. De inmediato buscó mi cuerpo para un mayor contacto, dejando su cabeza bajo mi barbilla.

—No puedo liberarme de las desgracias —dijo de repente.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Creí que estabas feliz de estar conmigo aquí. —Me sentí mal, yo solo quería que se sintiese bien y liberada de tanto estrés.

Levantó la cabeza con rapidez, golpeando mi barbilla. Me dolió.

—¡Lo siento, mi amor, lo siento! —gimió apenada, dándome besos en la parte adolorida—. Sabes que no me refiero a ti —dijo—, es sobre todo esto… Estoy envolviéndome de problemas cada dos segundos, y… un bebé no es lo mejor en estos casos.

—Sé que es demasiado pronto, lo horrible que sería al decírselo a tu familia y a la mía, pero… ¿qué se puede hacer al respecto?

Me asustaba la forma de reaccionar de Bella para algunas cosas, anteriormente había dicho que ella nunca se podía predecir, era alguien completamente llevada a la situación.

—No. Claro que no se puede hacer nada al respecto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Solo quiero salir de dudas —jadeó.

—¿Cómo?

—Deberíamos volver a Nueva York. Yo no quiero bebés. Nunca.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado leer el capítulo. ¡Gracias por sus rr!<p>

La próxima actualización se viene realmente genial y con reveladores personajes que llegarán a alterar la vida de nuestra Bella y Edward.

.

¡Pasen a leer el prólogo de mi nueva historia! Descanso eterno, que se encuentra en mi perfil.

"La oscuridad del destino los unió, sin importar su naturaleza. Ambos ocultan los peores sentimientos, como también la oscura obsesión que poseen el uno del otro. El Possessorem de ojos rojos la obliga; la Princesa acata, con obediencia, con pulcra elegancia. "Yo seré tu Luna, tu Tierra y tu Universo. Sométete, Angeli".


	36. Imposibilitada

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación:<p>

Heavy in your arms – Florence + the Machine.

Mentira – La Ley.

.

**Capítulo 35**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Lo dicho me salió sin pensarlo, no había querido ser tan directa y cruel en mis palabras, pero el miedo irracional con la idea de tener un bebé me subía a la cabeza.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. Bien ¿Quieres ir a Nueva York entonces? —me preguntó con voz glacial, lo que de verdad me dolió.

—Sí. Acá no puedo averiguar si estoy o no embarazada —le dije, imitando el tono de su voz.

Se separó de mí para pararse del sofá y quedarse mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué crees tú que es?

Medité un momento en su pregunta, con la mirada fija en mis dedos, que se tocaban entre sí por el nerviosismo. No sabía qué decir, era una pregunta muy profunda que requería bastante tiempo para pensar. Además, era solo una suposición, nada especial.

—No lo sé, Edward, no puedo saber o creer si estoy embarazada o no —exclamé. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire—. Lo único que sí sé es que yo no quiero bebés. —Lo último lo dije con rabia, no porque realmente lo sintiese, más bien fue un comentario impulsivo del que me retracté en seguida.

Todo el cariño de Edward en días anteriores, se había esfumado. Lo noté frío y aquejumbrado, y no era para menos, prácticamente había expulsado de mis labios unas ganas de abortar. ¿Quería abortar? ¡Eso era absurdo! Yo no era una asesina, no sería capaz de hacer eso ni aunque Edward no se hiciese cargo. No, Edward no podía creer que yo quisiese abortar, él me conocía y sabía que yo no era así. Pero, ¿y por qué me miraba así, con tanto odio? ¿O es que era mi imaginación?

—Bien. Iremos a Nueva York hoy mismo. Arregla tus cosas, nos vamos —demandó secamente.

No esperó a que me levantase para ir con él, salió raudo del lugar dejándome atrás. Mi corazón se oprimió con fuerza, nunca lo había visto así. ¿Íbamos a dejar hoy mismo el paraíso? Yo no me sentía lista para irme, no ahora que todo estaba tan bien. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió justo hoy decir mis sospechas?

Ahora iba entendiendo un poco. Edward no quería tener hijos conmigo, nada más que eso. ¿Qué otra razón podía haber para que actuase así? Lo más probable es que pensase que yo tenía la culpa de todo, que estaba tirando por la borda una relación precoz y jovial, una relación que apenas llevaba un mes. Claro, ¿cómo fui tan tonta?

—Pudiste haber esperado un poco, tuve que correr para alcanzarte —le gruñí a Edward.

Me esperaba en la puerta, con el torso hacia la pared, con aire suficiente y socarrón. Odiaba como me miraba en ese momento, como si yo no fuese Bella, SU Bella.

—Llamaré a Jasper para que contacte a algún médico…

—Yo tengo mi propio médico, no tienes por qué preocuparte —le interrumpí, deseando que abriera la puerta lo más rápido posible para tomar mis cosas e irnos de aquí.

Ahí estaba, lo que tanto temí, había acabado el gran viaje. Debí haberme callado la boca.

—Llamaré a Krishnan para avisar de nuestro viaje de vuelta, avisaré a David para que acuda en representación de nosotros —añadió, abriendo la puerta para dejarme entrar. Ahora era lo bastante caballero.

David es el vicepresidente de la empresa en Londres, tuve una oportunidad de verlo, cuando era solo el gerente en recursos humanos. Tenía una muy buena relación con Carlisle, por lo que ocupó el puesto de Edward en un rápido tiempo.

En cuanto entramos a la suite, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, era el lugar más hermoso que había conocido y yo no quería irme. Pero ahora debía afrontar lo que se venía: si estaba o no embarazada. No obstante, la actitud que había tomado Edward me angustiaba aún más, desde que le dije mis sospechas.

Había descartado la posibilidad de que creyera que abortaría, me conocía ¿no? Él no era capaz de creerme hacer eso. Lo único que se me ocurría era sus nulas ganas de ser padre conmigo.

Comencé a colocar mis cosas en la maleta con rapidez, ignorando que estaba amontonándolas y arrugándolas. Miré de reojo la cama que tenía en frente, la cual había sido testigo de los más hermosos sucesos durante esta semana, ahí Edward me había hecho el amor, ahí había profesado su amor por mí y yo mi amor por él.

Suspiré.

—El jet está listo, viajaremos a las 7 de la tarde —anunció, como si yo no tuviera opinión.

Asentí levemente, no tenía ganas de discutir, no ahora que sentía nuevamente náuseas.

Nos fuimos en aquella lancha maldita. Intenté hacerme la valiente, solo porque no estaba el cariño de Edward para abrazarme y decirme que todo estaba bien. Por eso cerré los ojos fuertemente, me abracé a mí misma y comencé a pensar en cosas lindas, como cuando Edward y yo estábamos en la piscina derramando miel. Sí, ese era un hermoso recuerdo.

Nos esperaba el chofer con una gran sonrisa. Preguntó por qué nos íbamos tan rápido, siendo que la estancia en India era 3 semanas y nosotros solo habíamos estado una sola. Edward se limitó a decir secamente que había cosas más importantes que hacer y que era el turno de otra jefatura. Aunque claro, yo era ahora el jefe máximo de todo ese imperio textil y a mí me correspondía estar ahí.

Hacía un calor de los mil demonios, maldije a Edward interiormente, no era una hora para viajar. Gracias a Dios llevaba un pantaloncillo burdeos y una remera a tiras de color azul, por lo cual el poco aire que corría se filtraba cómodamente por las telas.

—Quédate aquí —me pidió, para después alejarse entre la multitud y comenzar a hablar con la azafata.

Me senté en la silla de plástico azul, al lado de una señora y su hijo; debía tener unos 5 años. Me sentí incómoda, porque me miraba insistentemente al igual que la señora, que no debía pasar de los 40 años.

—Es usted la Srta. Swan, ¿no? —me dijo sonriente.

Por su acento supe que era americana. Y me reconocía, qué agonía. Por lo menos no había hecho ningún gesto de asco o desprecio como lo hacía mucha gente en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Yo no me consideraba una estrella, pero qué bien me conocían a mí en Estados Unidos y el mundo en general. No era por mi trabajo, eso no era lo que les causaba sensación, más bien era por mi belleza —eso no podía hacerme sentir mal, al contrario—, y mis _conquistas_. Más de una vez habían mostrado apoyo para mí, pero siempre era consciente del odio que tenían contra mí, quizá por mis aventuras que sin pensarlo saqué a la luz. Gracias al cielo que nunca se dijo nada sobre lo de Frederick y yo, solo se habló de una amante en el matrimonio.

La historia que teníamos entre él y yo era bastante. Nunca fuimos novios, pero él me buscó tantas veces que ni yo sé qué sentía realmente por mí. Con Frederick hice cosas que no muchos podrían soportar, pero yo no era consciente de lo horrible que se estaba haciendo mi vida. Buscaba formas para despejar mi mente, sobre todo cuando me hice vicepresidenta de la empresa.

¿Qué diría Edward si le contase que su amigo Frederick se había acostado con su novia? ¿Qué diría si supiese que yo con él tuve prácticas fetichistas y sadomasoquistas? A él le encantaba ser el sumiso. No me decía ni Bella ni Isabella, me llamaba "_maîtresse_", algo completamenre repugnante si lo veía desde este punto de vista. Adoraba que lo golpease con varillas y yo aceptaba como vil imbécil.

Había muchas cosas que no quería recordar, no con Edward cerca. Dolería contárselo, y mucho. Estaba segura de su amor por mí, pero no sabría cuánto podría aguantar de mi pasado, no cualquiera tenía un pasado como el mío. Y no cualquier novio aceptaría que su chica fue una dominatriz vocacional.

—Tiene un lindo hijo —le comenté, acariciando el cabello del niño.

—Muchas gracias —respondió.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, la señora parecía incómoda por mi presencia, como si yo fuese a morderla. Le sonreí otra vez para que no pensase que yo era una bruja.

—¿Qué hace aquí en la India? —le pregunté para matar el rato, mientras Edward hacía quizá qué cosa.

—Ah bueno, vinimos de vacaciones por unos días. No tenemos tanto dinero, por lo que ya tenemos que volvernos.

Nos quedamos un rato hablando, como si fuésemos unas grandes conocidas. Me fue impactante el cambio que sentí con respecto a esto. Antes que Edward llenase mi corazón por completo, yo era una vil mujer amargada, una bruja maquiavélica. Ahora hablaba con señoras comunes y corrientes y acariciaba cabellos de niños. Más bien, había vuelto a ser la amable Isabella. No obstante, seguiría siendo histérica, enojona e irritable, ese siempre fue mi carácter; algo más duro.

¿Tanto te puede renovar el amor?

Al rato llegó Edward, con el peor caracho que pudo haberme mostrado. Les dije adiós a la mujer y a su hijo, para luego irme junto a mi novio, el que ahora estaba más frío que una piedra.

Saludamos quedamente a la azafata, luego al piloto y a su compañero. Notaron que el ambiente se podía cortar con cuchillo, por lo que no atinaron siquiera a preguntar cómo estábamos. Yo tampoco hubiese podido contestar a aquello.

Gracias a Dios el aire acondicionado del jet no nos permitió asarnos, porque la espera para despegar iba a ser asfixiante. Para mi sorpresa, Edward me tendió una bolsa de _Skittles_, mis dulces favoritos. Pero estaba enojada, no iba a recibirle eso, ni siquiera me había besado durante todo este rato. Además, ¿cómo sabía cuáles eran mis dulces favoritos?

Eso me llevó a una pregunta que me carcomía por dentro durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo sabríamos más de nosotros? ¿Cuándo sabría yo de él?

Le hice un gesto negativo con mi cabeza. Se encogió de hombros y la abrió para comenzar a comer él, con aire despreocupado. Rechiné los dientes de rabia, ni siquiera sabía lo que le pasaba. Y lo extrañaba demasiado. ¿Cómo todo pudo cambiar en un segundo?

Hizo un movimiento con la pelvis, algo que me llamó la atención. Era su celular que vibraba. Contestó de inmediato, sin antes mirar a la pantalla con suspicacia.

Estuvo hablando un largo rato, lanzando gritos y nombrándome con demasiada frecuencia. Me asusté, ¿qué pudo haber sucedido? Me agarré de los brazos del asiento y miré a la ventana, esperando a que eso me pudiese calmar. Sentí los mareos nuevamente, pero aguanté las ganas de vomitar, ahora no era el momento.

—Atacaron tu oficina —me dijo con la respiración elevada, parecía tener rabia y susto.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, como si algún cable hubiese hecho contacto con esa parte de mi cuerpo. Cada vez se acercaba más a mí, pronto esto acabaría mal, muy mal…

—¿Recién? —intenté sonar calmada para que Edward no me atacase con sus preguntas.

—Claro. Acaban de llamarme. —Se agarró de los cabellos con fuerza, temí que pudiese hacerse daño—. Bella, ¿hay algo que no me has dicho? —inquirió, con los ojos suplicantes.

¡No! No podía decirle que Damian estaba suelto por ahí, iría en su búsqueda y sería capaz de muchas cosas. No quería a Edward involucrado en esto, no podía permitirlo. Iba a protegerlo de todo esto; de Frederick, de Damian, de nuestras familias y si era posible, de Jane. Incluso si eso me perjudicara a mí.

—No, Edward —dije quedamente.

—James no me dijo eso…

—¿Qué dijo James? —pregunté con el alma en un hilo.

—Que hay unas empleadas que despediste y te han estado acosando desde entonces.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso era mentira. ¡James había mentido! Eso solo lo pudo haber hecho porque sabía de Damian… ¿Desde cuándo sabía de Damian? ¿Por qué, en vez de decir aquello, le contó la verdad a Edward? Una orden. Una orden de Charlie.

Tomé mi celular para llamar a James, para advertirle que Charlie no podía darle vueltas a aquel asunto, que no debía recordar los sucesos de mi vida porque estaba enfermo del corazón. Pero la maldita azafata me lo prohibió porque íbamos a despegar ya. Maldije interiormente, ansiando que este viaje de 14 horas acabara luego.

Me quedé dormida contra la ventanilla sin darme cuenta, solo hasta que un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza me despertó; fui yo misma intentando acomodarme. Miré a mí alrededor buscando a Edward en el oscuro avión, para recriminarle el hecho de que no estuviese junto a él. Al minuto recordé que él estaba enojado conmigo y yo igual, sin razón fija.

La azafata corrió hacia mí para ofrecerme algo, pero viendo lo inestable que estaba mi estómago preferí tomarme solo una coca cola. Enseguida la vomité.

Cuando salí del baño vi a Edward en el sitial frente a una mesa redonda de roble oscuro. Estaba revisando unas hojas, seguro eran sobre la campaña. Parecía atareado o estresado. No me gustaba verlo así.

Mi corazón me pedía a gritos que le preguntase por qué estaba actuando de esa manera, porque se rehusaba a creer aquella teoría, la de Edward asqueado de tener hijos conmigo. Pero mi orgullo y mi subconsciente no querían que fuese hacia él, me regañaban obligándome a esperar a que Edward dijese la primera palabra.

Con lágrimas en los ojos me fui a sentar al asiento, esperando hasta llegar a Nueva York.

. . .

Le pedí a Edward que fuésemos a ver la oficina para intentar ver alguna señal del atacante, aunque yo ya sabía quién podía ser. Damian. De cualquier forma, iba a pedirle que no lo comentase más con Charlie, porque él estaba enfermo.

En el avión me había puesto un vestido color rojo pasión, el cual me apretaba el cuerpo no tan sugestivamente como a mí me gustaba, pero tuve que ponerme el más suelto por Edward. Los tacos negros que primero encontré hacían perfecto juego.

—Te esperaré aquí para que vayamos a dejar las cosas al departamento y luego ir al médico —susurró.

—Bien —le contesté.

Entré por la puerta principal, saludando cortésmente a las recepcionistas y a algunas personas que pasaban por ahí. Recibí muchas preguntas y algunas acotaciones como: "¿por qué llego tan luego, Srta. Swan? ¿Fue por el ataque a su oficina?

—El jefe de marketing ha recibido una muy mala bienvenida, Srta. Swan —me contó Luciano, un empleado de aseo que era bastante amable conmigo.

—¿Ha llegado ya el jefe de marketing? —inquirí sorprendida. Quería conocerlo.

—Sí. Hoy mismo. Es un hombre muy extraño, pero se nota bastante profesional.

Subí al último piso: gerencia. Entré al último pasillo, la puerta más grande era la mía. La manilla estaba forzada y se escuchaban voces desde el interior.

—James, ¿qué ha sucedido? —le pregunté con rapidez, viendo como todo estaba destrozado.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Recordé que nadie le dijo que yo volvería—. ¡No debiste haber venido! Es más importante tu presencia junto a Krishnan que acá, además ya di aviso a la policía.

—No fue por eso que vine, James. —Me miró inquisitivo, listo para hacerme preguntas—. Luego te diré, ahora no es buen momento.

Me agaché para recoger los muchos papeles que había en el suelo, figurillas de porcelana que me gustaba coleccionar y… un cuadro de Edward y yo que había puesto una semana antes de irme.

Era una foto que me gustaba mucho, nos la habíamos sacado con mi cámara antes de irnos de Elizabethtown. Edward me besaba la mejilla, mientras yo sonreía como una boba. Estaba hecho, literalmente, pedazos.

—Yo sigo creyendo que fue Tanya, lo hizo por despecho, estoy seguro.

Tanya no pudo haber sido, eso solo le haría peor a su reputación con sus "adorados" tíos Charlie y Renée.

—¿Por qué le mentiste a Edward? Sabes que nunca he tenido a ningún ex empleado asechándome.

—Fue una petición de tu padre. De inmediato me avisó que debía dar aquella razón al ataque, quizá para que nadie sospechara de su sobrina.

Tenía a favor la posibilidad de que James no supiera absolutamente nada de Damian. Yo todavía no tenía completamente la seguridad de que había sido él, pero debía descartar a Tanya de esto, ella tampoco era tan mala.

—¿Y Jane? —Ella podía ser también, ya que no habíamos sabido nada de ella desde ese accidente.

James levantó sus perfectas cejas, dándome la razón. Otra persona a la lista.

No iba a decirle que Tanya no era sospechosa, porque no quería que se inmiscuyera más en el tema. Mientras más, era peor.

Seguí recogiendo algunas cosas que estaban botadas y esparcidas por el suelo. Guardé el retrato roto dentro de mi bolso, iba a arreglarlo. James lo quedó mirando un buen rato, luego sonrió con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—¿Qué? —inquirí.

Se encogió de hombros y agrandó más su sonrisa, ahora estaba burlón.

—Me hace feliz verte feliz, Bella. ¿Quién iba a pensar que estarías de novia con tu vicepresidente y que además de eso guardases una foto de ustedes juntos en la oficina? —De repente cambió el tono de su voz e hizo un ademán de padre protector—. No permitas que esto cambie completamente tu lugar en la tierra, no vayas a hacer todo lo que él diga o te convertirás en la típica mujer de.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. James me conoció así, independiente a pesar de todos los obstáculos, buscando mi descanso interior. No quería que me convirtiera en alguien dependiente de mi novio, no quería que cambiase ese aspecto dominante y duro de mi misma.

—James… Edward es el hombre más increíble, romántico y capaz de todo este universo. Él siempre está pendiente de lo que yo quiero, de lo que yo considero correcto; sin embargo, soy dependiente de su amor, lo necesito para sentirme bien conmigo misma. ¿Tiene sentido? Yo… no lo sé, nos complementamos mucho juntos, él ha puesto en mí algo que me hacía mucha falta.

—Amor —James completó la frase.

Me reí de él, pero no con ánimos de burlarme, más bien era un "gracias" tú me entiendes.

—Lo amo, James —dije suspirando.

—Ups… ¿Te diste cuenta de aquello hace muy poco?

—No. Siempre lo supe.

Sentí unas manos grandes rodear mi cintura, acariciando con delicadeza mi vientre. Mis ojos se aguaron, porque él había prestado atención a la tripa, en donde, si Dios quería, podía estar viviendo un pedacito de nosotros dos.

Me giré para besarlo, lo había extrañado demasiado durante el viaje. Además, el semblante frío que me había mostrado horas antes era tan doloroso como una quemadura en el corazón.

James carraspeó cuando nuestro beso duró más de lo planeado. Lo quedamos mirando en modo de disculpa, pero el hizo un gesto con la mano, aplacando su molestia.

—Bella, me gustaría que nos juntáramos hoy, en mi departamento —me pidió mi mejor amigo.

—Sí, claro. Hoy tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas importantes y luego me paso por tu departamento.

—Dile al marica de Jacob que quiero hablar con él, ya ni me toma en cuenta desde que comenzó a hablar contigo —dijo Edward a James.

Nos quedamos mirando asombrados, no teníamos idea que Edward sabía de la condición sexual de su mejor amigo y asistente.

—No sabíamos que tenías conocimiento de Jacob como homosexual —le comentó James.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido de aquella afirmación. Creo que alguien la había cagado…

—¿Qué? ¿Jacob es gay? ¿Y tú ya has hecho algo con él? ¡Ah! Maldita sea —gimió Edward.

Ambos, James y yo, hicimos un gesto de dolor. Sin querer, la verdad había salido accidentalmente.

—Jacob me matará por esto.

—Yo lo mataré por no haberme dicho algo tan importante. —Dirigió su atención a mí—. ¿Tú lo sabías, Bella?

Asentí con rapidez, deseando que no se enojara conmigo.

—Ah, vaya. ¿Soy el único estúpido que no sabía de la condición sexual de mi mejor amigo? —nos preguntó dolido. Creo que estaba siendo exagerado.

Nos quedamos callados un momento. Pero luego rompió el silencio:

—Jacob está viviendo contigo ahora, ¿no? Porque no me cuesta adivinarlo.

—Sí, hace ya un mes que vive conmigo. Edward, lo siento mucho, yo no debía decírtelo era él…

—Sí, está bien. No tienen la culpa de esto. Iré a tu departamento entonces, para hablar con Jacob mientras ustedes hacen lo que se les dé la gana.

Se me retorció el estómago cuando Edward me pidió sutilmente que nos fuéramos a _nuestro _departamento. Ahora venía lo peor; el test de embarazo.

Durante el camino a la farmacia más cercana, sobre un taxi con un conductor que nos había reconocido de inmediato y afirmó ser fan de nosotros, nos movimos entre silabas constantes y murmullos, tratando de evacuar el nerviosismo de nuestra mente.

Edward bajó del taxi y compró el test más bueno que encontró. En seguido miró a su alrededor para que nadie lo viese. Quería protegerme de los murmullos y chismes del país. Las noticias corrían bastante rápido, de eso no cabía duda.

—¿Nadie te reconoció?

—Sí. Bastante, realmente. Pero son éticos, no pueden hablar de lo que venden —me dijo para tranquilizarme.

Mi departamento estaba completamente limpio, lo más probable era que Alice había venido a hacer acto de presencia y con su paciencia había limpiado algunas cosas.

—Te esperaré afuera, ¿sí? —Me dio una mirada de apoyo.

—Independientemente de lo que pueda salir en aquella prueba, no quiero que te sientas mal por…

—Shh… —me calló, poniendo su índice en mis labios—. Todo lo que sucedió hace unas horas no tiene importancia. Soy un imbécil, eso deberías saberlo.

Me besó durante un largo rato, pasando su lengua por mi labio inferior. Aquel gesto me inundó de valentía.

Abrí el test con los dedos temblorosos, ansiosa y a la vez temerosa de lo que pudiese salir. Pero era hora de afrontar las irresponsabilidades. Hice todo lo que me decía, ahora quedaba esperar los 10 minutos.

—Bella, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo —llamó Edward, tocando la puerta del baño con rapidez.

—Espera, Edward, todavía queda esperar unos minutos.

—Pero quiero esperarlos contigo.

Le abrí la puerta para que entrara, su rostro estaba crispado y asustado. Me senté en el retrete y él lo hizo en el suelo. Los minutos pasaban demasiado lento para mi gusto; mi impaciencia me estaba jugando chueco.

La pequeña pantallita del test comenzó a marcarse, lo que me demostró que salía positiva. Positiva…

—¿Qué quiere decir esa marca, Bella? —me preguntó inocentemente.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, no estaba preparada para decirle esto. ¡No estaba preparada para ser madre! Maldita sea.

—Dice que estoy embarazada —susurré.

Edward no dijo nada, solo escuchaba su corazón palpitar fuertemente cuando me abrazó. Pero eso no quería decir nada, todavía faltaba la opinión del médico. Era demasiado pronto para deducir un embarazo, quizá era otra cosa; o yo estaba demasiado desesperada por una salida a esto, que estaba ya delirando y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—Tengo que ir con mi médico hoy mismo —exclamé, parándome del retrete—. Falta una segunda opinión.

Asintió brevemente.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Sin ti no podría hacer esto —le dije antes de romper a llorar.

Me volvió a abrazar, dándome todo el aliento que necesitaba. Era una crueldad traer al mundo a un ser que solo sufriría viendo a su madre traumatizada y aterrorizada por un hombre que le hizo daño en un pasado. Además, Damian no iba a quedarse tranquilo, podría matar a Edward sin consideración por los celos imbéciles que seguía sintiendo.

Cuando mis lágrimas pararon, Edward se separó de mí para mirarme fijamente y decirme con completa convicción lo siguiente:

—Voy a estar siempre contigo, que de eso no quepa duda. Te amo, Bella. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea —me susurró, con sus labios apegados a los míos, pero sin besarme. Tenía sus manos en mi cabeza, para que no desviase mis ojos de los suyos.

—¿Cualquiera sea la causa? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Claro que sí, mi amor, claro que sí.

Completó su frase con un dulce beso, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que habían corrido por mi cara. Cerré los ojos, percibiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Llamé al Dr. Stevenson para acordar una hora en su consulta. Él me había traído al mundo, atendió a mi madre en todo su parto. Le tenía mucha confianza, él sabría guardar el secreto.

Como una película era el escenario en el que me encontraba, con mujeres embarazadas de panza hinchada, mientras leían revistas y cotorreaban sobre sus futuros hijos. Edward apretaba con fuerza mi mano para que no entrara en pánico cuando me preguntaban si era mi primer control. Era un verdadero martirio.

—Sé que puede sonar imbécil, pero quiero conocerte un poco más —me dijo.

—Creí que me conocías lo suficiente —le contesté con sinceridad. No entendía su propuesta.

—Tus gustos, tus hobbies, todo… Es tiempo de saberlo, ¿no? Puedes hacerlo conmigo también —masculló.

Le sonreí divertida, solo él podía distraerme con aquello.

—Comienza tú —le pedí.

—Está bien —hizo una pausa—. ¿Color favorito?

—Amarillo —respondí rápidamente—. Siempre es alegre y motivador, sobre todo aquel que es claro y nítido—. ¿El tuyo?

—El azul. Es liviano, templado. Todo lo hermoso en este mundo es azul: el cielo, el mar…

—Pero yo no soy azul —dije bromeando.

Se rio de mi comentario, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me besó.

—Buen punto. —Se quedó pensando en alguna pregunta, luego me preguntó—: ¿Grupo o cantante favorito?

Nunca nadie me lo había preguntado, sinceramente ni yo. Aunque recordé mi adolescencia, solo un cantante me había hecho vibrar en tamaña magnitud.

—David Bowie.

Edward enarcó una ceja, como si aquel cantante no encajase conmigo.

—¿El tuyo?

—Mmm… es una decisión bastante difícil. Muchos me gustan, pero… creo que Louis Armstrong se queda con el puesto —dijo Edward.

Me sorprendí de aquello, un gusto musical bastante sofisticado. Hablaba muy bien de él, todo en Edward estaba perfecto. Maldito.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? —volvió a preguntar.

—Eso ya lo sabes. Me gusta cocinar cosas dulces, leer, la fotografía, ver películas. Soy una mujer bastante casera, no me gusta mucho salir y esas cosas. Supongo que lo tuyo es la equitación, ¿no?

—Bueno, hay un nuevo hobby que ha sido incluido en mi lista —dijo, mirándome intensamente—. Estar contigo.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo, como si fuese la primera vez que decía algo lindo de mí. ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser el hombre inmaduro e irritable de antes, para luego pasar a ser mi propio Romeo y mi Darcy? No entendía desde cuando habíamos caído en este profundo lazo afectivo, del que no me interesaba salir.

—Srta. Swan —llamó la enfermera—. Puede pasar. Sola —me dijo, dándole una mirada a Edward.

Antes de entrar besé sus labios, preparada para lo que podría suceder luego. La enfermera me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, para luego cerrar la puerta tras mi espalda. Caminé con lentitud hacia el escritorio del Dr. Stevenson, el cual revisaba con atención unas hojas.

—Buenas tardes, Bella —me saludó amablemente, con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes —mascullé.

—Bueno. —Dejó los papeles a un lado y juntó sus manos perfectamente limpias—. ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?

Comencé a divagar, no sabía qué decirle. Me sentía extraña, siempre venía con él para volver a comenzar mi proceso de anticonceptivos o para hacerme un chequeo. Ahora era por algo mucho más serio.

—Creo que estoy embarazada —le dije.

El doctor abrió levemente los ojos. Sí, le sorprendía, y él era un médico con más de 30 años de trayectoria.

—¿Te has hecho algún test anteriormente? —me preguntó, hablando con suma delicadeza.

—Sí. Ha salido positivo —mi voz se quebró en la última sílaba, amenazando con derramar más de una lágrima.

El médico posó una mano en la mía, palpándola con suavidad.

—Tranquila, Bella, tranquila. Claramente hay ausencia de menstruación, ¿no? —Asentí ante su pregunta—. Bueno, ¿qué otro síntoma puedes notar con respecto a esto que te haga sospechar?

Le comenté las náuseas, los vómitos y uno que otro desmayo anterior. Los cambios de humor tampoco se me olvidaron, intenté explicarle completamente todo lo que me sucedía. El médico no parecía darme una respuesta muy alentadora, porque asentía levemente y anotaba en un pequeño cuaderno con tapa de cuero.

—Disculpa que te lo pregunte así, eso a mí no me corresponde, pero… ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa, querida mía? Te conozco desde que eres un bebé, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Sabe que no soy una mujer que… que ansíe una familia, conoce mi historia.

El Dr. Stevenson me revisó cuando tuve aquel encuentro con Damian, siempre me tranquilizaba y daba confianza. Me dijo que no había tenido daños en el útero ni en la vagina, que tampoco había habido fecundación de ningún tipo. Declaró en contra de Damian, mi padre no se lo había pedido, pero él quiso hacerse presente. Afirmó violación y violencia, mostró algunas pruebas y lo demás no lo supe.

—Bella, sabes que aquel tipo no volverá a hacerte daño. Sé que el trauma puede ser duro, que no quieres que tus futuros hijos puedan pasar por lo que tú pasaste. ¿O es que ha sido un accidente y no tienes pareja estable?

—No, no. Edward me apoya en un cien por ciento —dije rápidamente—. Es… Yo… no me siento segura de ser una buena madre. He pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida, y siento que todo se desmoronará más si esto ocurre.

El médico me dio unos consejos, como si fuese mi propio padre. Sabía lo que decía, era alguien que conocía de la vida y de madres, como también me conocía a mí lo suficiente para opinar con respecto a mi vida.

—Haremos una ecografía transvaginal, para asegurarnos sobre tu posible embarazo. Aunque viendo tus síntomas y tu periodo de irregularidades, estamos frente a un embarazo casi acertado.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con mucha rapidez, sus palabras seguían hundiéndome y me sentía completamente sola en la consulta. Miré con miedo la camilla que había más allá, había un monitor de última generación a su lado. No tenía idea cuál era la ecografía transvaginal, pero algo me decía que sería horrible.

—¿Edward vino contigo? —inquirió, parándose de su silla.

Asentí levemente, tocándome los dedos para evitar mirar a mí alrededor. Estaba temblando.

Se acercó a la puerta y le dijo algo a la enfermera. De pronto apareció Edward con los ojos brillosos y una mueca de nervios. Me paré con rapidez para recibir su abrazo.

—Un gusto conocerlo, Sr. Edward. —Mi médico le tendió la mano con amabilidad; mi novio la aceptó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Dr. Stevenson me dirigió a la camilla. Puse las piernas en los estribos, completamente expuesta. Edward estaba a mi lado, acariciando mi cabeza con sus dedos; susurraba cosas bellas en mi oído, como por ejemplo lo que haríamos luego de salir de aquí.

Vi como el médico levantaba una especie de sonda, la cual cubrió con un preservativo y gel. Lo introdujo con lentitud diciéndome que todo era completamente indoloro. Edward evitó mirar, más que nada por una cosa de respeto, mientras yo moría de vergüenza ya que nunca me había tocado pasar por esto.

—Auch —gemí levemente. Estaba siendo un poco molesto.

—No te preocupes, solo es un tanto incómodo —me dijo con una sonrisa.

Sentí el nerviosismo de mi Edward, el que graciosamente me produjo ternura. El médico movió un poco el aparato, mientras miraba la pantalla que tenía a mi lado. Levantó las cejas con sorpresa, pero sin embargo, no podía descifrar qué demonios quería decir o qué estaba pensando.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —susurró—. Bella, quiero que te fijes en la pantalla.

Miré hacia el televisor en blanco y negro. No vi nada.

—Solo veo mi interior, Dr.

—Así es, Bella. No estás embarazada.

—¿No?

—¿Qué? —Edward parecía incrédulo. Incluso decepcionado.

.

El Dr. Stevenson garabateó unas cuantas cosas en su agenda, mientras Edward y yo estábamos sentados frente a él con nuestras manos agarradas. Cuando acabó juntó sus manos, como era costumbre, y se nos quedó viendo con aquellos ojos avellana.

—Hay muchas cosas que se han confabulado en tu salud, Bella. Sé que has tenido muchas crisis en tu menstruación y esta es una de ellas. Has sido muy irresponsable con respecto al uso de la pastilla anticonceptiva, pudo haber habido embarazo si es que tu periodo hubiese corrido correctamente —me regañó como un padre regaña a su hija.

—Lo… lo siento, Joshua, digo Dr. Stevenson. —Me sentía una tonta adolescente.

—Y tú Edward, ¿no has pensado que tú también tienes culpa en todo esto? —el tono de voz que utilizó con él fue más bajo, mucho más amable.

—Doctor, yo nunca quise que Bella pasara por esto, siempre creí que era responsable. Bueno… lo es pero, soy lo bastante adulto como para hacerme cargo de algún error.

Joshua Stevenson asintió, dándole la razón.

—Te preguntarás por qué los mareos y náuseas —dijo. Yo asentí otra vez—. Lo más probable es que sea el estrés.

Iba a protestar, pero Edward comentó algo:

—En eso tiene razón el médico, Bella, has estado pendiente de qué hacer por la empresa, te estás tomando muchas molestias por algo que es en conjunto. Además, atacaron su oficina, Doctor, ha habido discusiones en la familia y la ha pasado muy mal. ¡Todo está relacionado!

El doctor volvió a asentir, como si todo lo que decía Edward tuviese sentido alguno.

—Tus estados anímicos y los desmayos pueden estar ligados a lo mismo, pero me gustaría hacerte un examen hormonal para descartar desórdenes y aclarar mi teoría sobre tu menstruación. Sería bueno comenzar con otro tratamiento anticonceptivo, para que en un futuro si te decides a tener hijos, sea con completa convicción.

Nos despedimos con una nueva alegría en los ojos; por lo menos de mi parte. Pero Edward estaba como… vacío.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —Le hice parar con mi mano en su hombro.

Se giró a mirarme, luego me dio una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Me hubiese gustado que aquello sí hubiese sido realmente verdad —susurró.

Apreté mis labios para que mis lágrimas no se derramaran, aunque fue inútil. Lo abracé sintiéndome culpable, había sido egoísta, no me detuve a pensar qué pensaría Edward con esto. Tampoco supe preguntárselo, porque algunas de sus actitudes no las entendía.

—Lo siento, de verdad…

Me separó de él para mirarme, supe ahí que algo dije mal.

—¿Lo sientes? ¡No tienes que sentir nada, Bella! Debí ponerme en tu lugar, averiguar si tú realmente eras capaz de cuidar de un hijo. Yo solo estaba pensando en mí, en lo que podría serme feliz en un futuro.

_En lo que podría serme feliz en un futuro…_ ¿Es así como sería feliz? Si era así, entonces yo no podría facilitarle aquel camino. ¡Yo no servía para ser mamá! No había tenido el mejor ejemplo, como tampoco me crie para serlo. Me sentía fría y tan vil como traumática, una mujer no podía concebir un hijo con aquellas características.

—No te preocupes, Edward, de cualquier manera uno busca la felicidad.

Lo último lo dije con la voz temblorosa, sabiendo que mi vida no sería para siempre junto a él. Edward buscaría la felicidad junto a alguien que le diese hijos, una vida familiar completa. Yo estaba destinada a estar sola, pasando por romances furtivos que no me darían nada a comparación de lo que ahora compartía con mi Cullen. Dolía, pero era realista, el amor muchas veces no tenía por qué ser el pilar indestructible de esta balanza, muchas veces lo ocupamos como escudo, sin saber lo débil que puede ser.

Con el nudo en la garganta entablamos una conversación completamente diferente, como si mis pensamientos no fuesen más que eso, pensamientos.

_Deja de sentir autocompasión, Isabella, el amor debería de darte todas las ganas de luchar_, me dijo mi consciencia, la cual hace mucho tiempo no hacía actos de presencia.

¿Luchas contra qué? ¿Contra las ganas de ser padre del hombre al que amaba? Era injusto para mí también, ¿quién se ponía en mí lugar?

. . .

Había sido un día completamente normal, lejos de malos ratos y problemas. Edward y yo habíamos estado casi toda la mañana juntos, tratando de remediar el fracaso de nuestras vacaciones en Udaipur. Hoy también se iría David, para terminar todo el proceso de unión con Krishnan.

Comenzaría hoy por conocer a nuestro nuevo jefe de marketing. James estaba bastante contento por su nueva contratación y me prometió que sería un hombre muy profesional y bueno en lo que hacía.

—Quiero irme a casa —gemí, completamente exhausta de todo.

—Lo sé, mi amor, pero tenemos que ir al departamento de James. Además, Jacob me debe una explicación de su… homosexualidad —dijo, dando un leve respingo.

Rodé los ojos. Era un exagerado.

Yo estaba cómodamente sentada sobre sus piernas, recibiendo unos cariños de sus dedos alrededor de mi rodilla descubierta, cuando tocaron la puerta, obligándonos a separarnos abruptamente. Ante todo estaba la decencia.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —comenzó a decir James tratando de entrar—. Nuestro nuevo jefe de marketing ha venido a verte, quiere conocer a su futura jefa.

Alisé mi falda mientras Edward se arreglaba la corbata. James abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la última persona que pensaba ver.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Isabella —dijo con aquella voz ronca, dura y masculina.

Damian.

Damian estaba frente a mí, sonriendo y mirándome con sus duros ojos azules.

* * *

><p>Buenas noches a las chilenas (ups, no sé qué hora es en otros lugarcitos de donde me leen), pero bueno, debo decir gracias por leerme, porque en serio sus rr me alegran mucho los días.<p>

¿Qué tal el cap? :o creo que he sido demasiado cruel con el final u_u y sé que muchas querían bebé :( pero bueno... la vida sigue... jajaja ATENTAS CHICAS, QUE YO SOY BASTANTE BIPOLAR CON RESPECTO A LOS SUCESOS ENTRE EDWARD Y BELLA! Y cuidado con Jane también! :)

UN BESO GRANDEEEE.


	37. Bestia

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación:<p>

Radio – Lana del Rey.

Feeling Love – Paula Cole.

By your side – Sade.

.

**Capítulo 36**

.

"_**Viniste a mí; yo no te esperaba. No esperaba la felicidad. Lo había perdido todo, y todo lo encontré cuando tú me tendiste los brazos." **_

—_**Teresa Wilms Montt.**_

.

Mi cabeza palpitó al ritmo de mi presión sanguínea, era como si me hubiesen elevado y dejado caer con demasiada rapidez. Adrenalina.

El cosquilleo en mi vientre, las piernas flaqueaban, mis manos sudaron. Me despegué de Edward con rapidez. Sentí mi corazón retumbar con fuerza, rabia; todo era un remolino de sensaciones adversas. No pude mirar más sus ojos, bajé la mirada intimidante con rapidez. Tenía claro que él no estaba aquí para algo bueno; su maldad corrosiva me helaba la sangre. Tuve unas ganas intensas de salir de mi oficina, la cual había destrozado él mismo. Damian.

Me sorprendí por un momento. No sentía nada, nada en absoluto más que sorpresa. Como si el corazón se hubiese apagado. O resignado. Todo hasta el punto más doloroso.

Pero tuve un nuevo sentimiento, como aquellos que te alteran y te llenan de valentía, estando dispuesta a hacer lo que sea… por salvarlo. Mi instinto me decía "protégelo", tú ya has sufrido bastante. Edward, eso era, quería y debía proteger a Edward, tal como dije: _costase lo que costase_.

Me atreví a mirar otra vez a Damian, ahogando el asco y el terror ya leve y a pasos de superarlo. Lo saludé, pude hacerlo. Él me miró como si no pasara nada, como si fuese una persona desconocida. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban cargados de inquisición, esperando a que yo gritara y saliera corriendo de aquí. Pero… no sentía nada con respecto a mí misma.

Edward me preguntó si estaba bien, con aquella voz melosa y preocupada que tanto invadía mis sentidos. No supe qué contestarle. ¿Estoy bien? ¿Necesito salir de aquí? ¿Mi corazón se ha congelado?

James esperó pacientemente, con una sonrisa magistral. Creyó que Damian era una buena persona. ¿Cómo es que no sabe que es él? Claro, ha cambiado su nombre, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Solo deseé ir a mi cama, acostarme junto a mi chico de cabellos cobres y desvelarme con sus caricias en mi cabello, cuello y espalda. Ansié de él solo su apoyo, su calor y sus besos tranquilizadores.

No odio a Damian. Verlo no me produjo ni rabia, ni miedo, ni menos asco. Me dio lástima. Era triste que buscase mi cariño luego de todo lo que me hizo, siento tristeza de su obsesión por mí, porque yo estoy enamorada ya, al fin enamorada de alguien que compartía mis mismos sentimientos. Lo que sí me producía miedo, asco y rabia era su desfachatez, pensar en cómo se jactaba de él mismo luego de todo lo que me hizo, lo que la justicia no supo entender. ¡Estaba libre!

Yo, a pesar de todo, había librado mi corazón de todo aquello, porque ahora estaba lleno de amor y ansias de protección. En cambio Stefan estaba muerto, comido por gusanos y ya hecho polvo del mismo suelo; Pappo se consumía en su miseria, buscando la salida de la culpa inminente y desolada.

Dios había enviado a alguien para mí, un ser precioso que tuvo la suficiente paciencia y empatía para entender por todo lo que yo había pasado. En un pasado, mi alma estaba negra y contaminada por el rencor, solo porque me había encerrado en una compuerta de acero, que lejos de protegerme, me contenía el aire negro y obscuro. No lo había dejado salir. Edward fue mi ventilación al mundo exterior. El amor era el paisaje más bello en el que me había adentrado; sin duda, la protección y la dedicación de mí Edward, habían proyectado una cosa magistral y completamente nueva para mí. Ganas de vivir.

No obstante, me preocuparía de tener a Damian cerca de mí, de mi familia y de Edward. No iba a permitir que él hiciese lo que quisiera conmigo, nunca tendría buenas intenciones, menos ahora que me había visto feliz. A pesar de todo, todavía seguía sintiendo escalofríos en mi cuerpo y mi subconsciente no hacía nada más que enviarme las imágenes más atroces de aquel encuentro infernal entre nosotros dos.

Quería un cigarro. Un cigarro rápido que arrancara de mí el aire, el miedo y la preocupación. Solo aquel fino tabaco me haría exhalar este sentimiento reprimido, las intensas ganas de luchar me hacían sentir ansiosa, con sus ojos verdes mirándome con intensidad, buscando en mí algo más que vacío. ¿Cómo es que mi corazón no reaccionaba?

Y ahí estaba él con sus bestiales cuencas azules, intimidantes, pedantes.

_Uno, dos, tres…_

Siguiendo sin poder respirar con normalidad, la ansiedad me mataba. El largo trecho hacia la felicidad se alargaba, pero ahí estaba él, con su paciencia, su virtuosa personalidad que yo no me merezco. No, no me la merezco.

Pero, soy egoísta, no podría vivir sin él. Lo quiero conmigo hasta que mi corazón dé su último latido, hasta que mi piel sea solo pellejo arrugado y polvoriento. Y es por eso, por eso y tantas cosas más, que haría de mi vida una miseria, solo para mantenerlo vivo, consciente de que yo lo amo. No dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño, por lo menos no terceros. Tragué con fuerza ante aquella idea, la idea de que yo soy la única que puedo hacerlo sufrir hasta sacar sangre interna.

Me siento una mierda al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué puedo hacer contra eso? ¡Vivir! Seguir adelante sin importarme más que su propia vida; luego seguiría yo. Seré una especie de mujerzuela; o lo fui, qué más da. Pero siento, vivo, callo y observo, no fue justo vivir así, sin sentir amor, ahora lo disfrutaría mientras pueda.

Odio el semblante de Damian. Odio que James no lo hubiese sabido aunque no es su culpa. Odio ser la causante de todo esto.

Amo a Edward. Amo los momentos junto a él. Amo cada rincón, todo en él y en su conjunto.

¡Debía salir ahora mismo! ¡No importa! Solo actuaría, tenía a mi favor el vacío sentimental de la bestia.

Mis pensamientos me habían llevado a otro lado del mundo, a un lugar enterrado de mi corazón, en el cual había sacado tantas conclusiones como suspiros. Miré mí alrededor, con Damian frente a mí, Edward de mi lado y James mirándome sonriente.

En mi periodo de letargo, escuché el nombre falso de la bestia: _Manadi Crepi*_. Inventó una historia bastante original, como que había nacido en Austria, hijo de lugareños finlandeses; su padre fue un humilde servidor de la guerra. Mentira, todo mentira. Damian nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer a su padre, la madre de éste nunca le permitió contacto alguno.

—Es un placer tenerlo en esta empresa, Sr. Crepi —le saludó amablemente Edward, sin despegar su vista de mí.

—El gusto es mío, Sr. Cullen —dijo él en respuesta.

Su voz, tan dura y fuerte como él mismo, tan profunda y tan arrebatadora. En un momento me había atraído tanto como ahora lo aborrecía.

Edward enredó con fuerza su brazo en mi cintura, como queriendo apartarme de Damian. Lo miré asustada, buscando algún rastro asesino en su mirada. Nada. Al parecer los dos habíamos borrado por completo los sentimientos, ya sean buenos o malos, de nuestro corazón.

—Bien, creo que debo comenzar mi trabajo. Comenzaré por ver las herramientas y las propuestas. Con permiso.

Se fue con un solo gesto de cabeza, con la formalidad necesaria y la frivolidad perfecta. O era un excelente actor o simplemente estaba aquí para verme con tranquilidad.

Me pregunté cómo haría el trabajo, Damian era un hombre muy inteligente; demasiado, en realidad. ¿Cómo había hecho papeles falsos?

Ahora estaba tan distinto. Su cabello, corto en comparación con la última vez que lo había visto, cuando debía reconocer a mis atacantes, a pesar que ya había declarado las características de ellos. Junto a mi padre, soportando mis lágrimas, justo dos días después de haber salido de la clínica, en la cual había estado internada por una semana. Su cara más adulta; ahora debía tener ya 30 años. Me sorprendió lo grande que ahora tenía el cuerpo.

Era amenazante.

—_Papá, quiero irme de aquí —le hice saber, tirando de su sweater con fuerza. _

—_Es la última vez que pasarás por esto, hija. Te lo prometo —susurró, para luego besar mi coronilla. _

_Nos hicieron entrar en una cabina, la cual tenía luces parpadeantes en cada esquina. Parecía oscuro y terrorífico, no me daba confianza. El policía hizo entrar a 5 tipos, todos rubios y de cabello largo, con la espalda enanchada y un buen porte. _

_Cuando vi a Damian salí corriendo al baño, vomitando el retrete y llorando a la vez. No estaba sanada en ningún sentido, sentía el miedo recorrer mi piel, el peligro acechando. Era desquiciante, solo quería morir. _

Al mes después fui a visitarlo, intentando disipar mi miedo con lindos recuerdos. No parecía importarle el estado en el que me encontraba, incluso reía de mí. Lo odié, lo odié con tantas ganas que me había olvidado de vivir, de seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Ya no sentía asco de mí misma por sus manos en mi cuerpo, solo asco por él y su miserable vida.

Ahí me cerré por completo a la vida feliz, a ser una mujer que mereciera amar. Mi sicóloga intentó ayudarme en el trauma, a despejar de mi mente los malos augurios. Lo logré solo cuando Edward apareció en mi vida, permitiéndome abrirme con él como nunca lo había hecho antes, contarle mis más oscuros secretos. Me olvidé de la vergüenza, del letargo y del somnífero sexo vacío. Todo era él…

Recordé algunas palabras de mi siquiatra; eran simples y concisas: _cuando permitas ventilar tu corazón, lo harás. Solo cuando tú quieras, sanarás. Porque esto va en ti, no esperes que los demás lo hagan. _

Y claro, ahí estaba la respuesta a todo. Yo permití que Edward entrase a mi vida, yo permití que se inmiscuyera pulgada tras pulgada, yo permití que mi corazón volviese a sentirse caliente y sano. Yo soy dueña de mis propias emociones, yo soy dueña de lo que seré y lo que fui. Marco mi futuro, paso a paso, buscando el mayor de mis tesoros. Ahora debía pensar por él, aunque yo fuese la persona más infeliz de este mundo.

Cuando Damian se fue junto a James, dejándonos a Edward y a mí completamente solos en mi oficina, lancé un grito de dolor por el agarre cada vez más duro que tenía mi novio en la cintura. Se despegó con rapidez por mi alarido, mirándome con los ojos arrepentidos.

—Discúlpame, Bella, no quise hacerte daño —dijo.

Lo miré extrañada, ¿qué tipo de comportamiento era ese?

—¿Por qué acabas de reaccionar así? —pregunté, temiendo que Damian fuese el culpable.

Me miró con culpabilidad, como si se sintiese avergonzado de lo que estaba pensando.

—Ese tipo… No lo sé, Bella, no me da confianza. Además, no me gustó la forma en que te miraba. ¿Lo conoces? Pareces asustada. ¿Debo preocuparme de ese tipo?

Me senté de golpe en el sofá de mi oficina, intentando recobrar el aliento. ¿A quién quería engañar? Temía demasiado, lo que no me hacía una cobarde, al contrario, lucharía contra él. Contra Damian.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y depositó su suave mano en mi rodilla, amasándola levemente con sus dedos. Mi corazón pedía constantemente su ayuda, pero mi cabeza no iba a permitirlo, ¡yo no iba a permitirlo! Edward no podía saberlo, por lo menos no todavía. Debía averiguar qué demonios estaba haciendo en la empresa, por qué parecía tan manso y frío.

Sin embargo, no me sentía capacitada para más problemas en mi cabeza, iba a explotar. Mi propio cuerpo estaba avisándome cuan estresada me encontraba. ¿Qué rayos hubiese hecho con un embarazo? Lo hubiese perdido incluso, no estaba saludable para la llegada de un nuevo ser que no se merecía la vida que podía darle.

Aunque, debía reconocer algo, un hijo junto a Edward sería un gran paso a mi vida, pero ahora no era buena idea. O quizá nunca.

Me giré hacia Edward para darle mi más tranquila sonrisa —y titubeante—, para decirle luego:

—No lo conozco, nunca lo había visto. Quizá sea un muy buen profesional —susurré, evitando demostrarle lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

—Siento que lo he visto antes, pero no sé dónde.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas; cerró sus ojos cuando sintió mi tacto.

—No me interesa ese tal Crepi —le dije, ahora con la voz dura y sólida, sin vacilaciones—. Me interesas tú y nadie más.

Me sonrió ampliamente, lo que me tranquilizó. Su sonrisa era el tesoro más grande que me daba, porque me explicaba cuan feliz se podía encontrar conmigo. Me sentí bien conmigo misma, mientras Edward se encontrase bien, yo no era primordial.

A pesar de esto, no me sentía completamente segura de que estaba conmigo, que me protegería con solo una mirada, que él estaba a salvo de la maldad inherente. Por esto, me amarré a él en un abrazo fuerte, el cual no permití que lágrima alguna saliera de mis ojos. Me besó con pasión y dulzura, succionando todo de mí; aire, tristeza y soledad.

—Quiero más—le dije con euforia, quería sentir su cuerpo más allá.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron con una impresionante rapidez. Separó sus labios para llevarlos a mi cuello y ahí subir nuevamente por mi barbilla. Cada roce era una quemadura en mi piel, cubriendo la epidermis de llamas. Me recostó en el sofá, poniendo su peso entre mis piernas, acariciando la piel que quedaba al descubierto cuando doblé mi pierna. La falda era corta y al estar en aquella posición, subía más de lo debido. La ropa comenzaba a sobrar.

—La puerta está abierta, Edward —gemí, preocupada de que alguien pudiese entrar.

—Da igual… —susurró mientras besaba mi cuello en reiteradas ocasiones. Estaba distrayéndome y eso no era justo.

—No. No da igual —jadeé.

Puse mis manos en su pecho para quitarlo, no podía arriesgarme a aquellas cosas.

Me arreglé el cabello cuando logré pararme, alisé la falda y estiré el blazer. Edward estaba sentado con una mirada insatisfecha, con un tentador botón desabrochado y su corbata desordenada. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y en la unión de sus piernas estaba la causa de aquel enrojecimiento.

—Tengo que ir con James, recuerda que hoy iremos a su departamento —le hice rememorar, sintiéndome algo culpable de dejarlo así.

Se encogió de hombros, algo molesto. Me mordí el labio inferior, no quería que se sintiese así. Intenté pasar por alto las ganas de volver hacia él, caminando hacia la puerta para salir.

—Pero qué…

No alcancé a abrir la puerta ni dos centímetros cuando su mano la cerró otra vez, por sobre mi cabeza. Me giró para volver a besarme, esta vez con pasión aumentada al doble. No pude resistirme, no con sus manos en mi cintura.

—¿Quiere ir con James ahora, Srta. Swan? —inquirió, sonriendo sobre mis labios.

Mordí su labio inferior en respuesta. Obvio que no me interesaba.

Me elevó con sus manos en mi trasero; envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, con mis manos jalando levemente de su cabello. Sentí como cerró la puerta con llave y luego me llevaba hacia el sofá. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, dispuesta a ser amada por Edward.

.

—Estás extraña, Bella —me susurró, enviando su aliento exquisito hacia mí, muy cerca de mi oído.

Estaba detrás de mí, con su rostro pegado a mi cuello. Sabía que debíamos volver a trabajar, pero este encuentro había sido uno de los más bellos en nuestra historia juntos, a pesar de ser escasa.

—¿Por qué he de estar extraña?

Sí, sí lo estaba y Edward lo sabía. Conocía bastante mis expresiones y comportamiento en general, tanto como yo las de él. La verdad es que había sido demasiado cuidadoso conmigo esta vez, dándome el amor profundo y único que solo esta unión podría canalizar. Mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas con la sola idea de perderlo, de no poder disfrutar nunca más de él. Pero me sentí una imbécil pesimista, porque no podía disfrutar mi hoy junto a él. Y mucha culpa tenía Damian, que ahora atormentaba mi serenidad con su proximidad repentina.

—Pareces triste —aclaró.

—No, no estoy triste —reí—. Estar contigo me hace feliz.

—No se nota en este momento —dijo, pasando su dedo índice por mi nariz.

A pesar de todo, sonrió, como entendiendo a qué iba tanta pasividad en mi interior. A veces temía que Edward pudiese saber más de esto y que no quería decírmelo para no preocuparme.

Me di la vuelta, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y me dediqué a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, a sentir la vida en un solo ruido. Bombeaba sangre cada segundo. _Bum, bum, bum_, estoy vivo, contigo.

.

Mi médico, el Dr. Joshua Stevenson, me había llamado para darme los resultados que le habían mandado de mi examen hormonal. La verdad es que estaba bastante nerviosa, Edward al instante se ofreció a acompañarme, lo que le agradecí infinitamente; no me sentía preparada para conducir.

—¿Edward no ha querido entrar? —preguntó mi médico bastante serio.

—No… Ha preferido aguardar afuera, para ahorrar molestias.

Me quedó mirando un rato, como buscando algo en mis ojos que no encontró.

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

—S… sí, Doctor, perfectamente —tartamudeé levemente.

—Pareces más estresada que ayer —dijo—. Pero bueno, te tengo buenas noticias. Tus hormonas solo están un poquito desordenadas, así que voy a recetarte unas nuevas pastillas. Y esta vez quiero que seas responsable, ya sentiste el miedo de un embarazo no planificado. —Me miró severo, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Me dio la receta y me explicó todo lo que debía saber, incluyendo el día que debía volver para hacerme nuevamente el examen. Me extendió otro papel, el que decía exclusivamente _licencia médica por un mes_. Lo quedé mirando extrañada, ¿por qué una licencia médica?

—No puedes seguir trabajando así, estás alterada emocionalmente. Te conozco. —Iba a replicar, pero con su mano inhibió mis protestas—. No me obligues a decirle a tu madre y mandarte con tu sicóloga.

Acepté a regañadientes, pero luego recordé que ahora estaba Damian en la empresa y de inmediato me sentí aliviada. No lo vería, al fin no lo vería por un tiempo.

—Bella, si no te sientes bien sería bueno que hablaras con tu sicóloga…

—Estoy bien —mentí—. No hay nada de lo que pueda preocuparme.

.

Cuando salí de la consulta, Edward esperaba pacientemente con una revista en la mano: la Cosmopolitan. Se la quité de las manos y por su cara supe que no me había oído. Me preguntó cómo me había ido, mientras se paraba para poder irnos.

—Tengo una licencia médica de un mes —le conté.

Su rostro quedó petrificado por la preocupación, lo que me enterneció.

—No es nada grave, pero el médico quiere que esté tranquila un tiempo para no estresarme más de lo que podría aguantar. —Intenté no verme tan débil frente a sus ojos.

—Te acompañaré lo que más pueda ese mes, ¿sí? Además, ahora con el nuevo jefe de marketing, podremos estar más relajados con la campaña.

Lo abracé con fuerza, sin él estaría completamente sola en esto.

No pude evitar plantearme la idea de un Damian en mi empresa sin Edward presente en mi vida. Quizá no hubiese tenido la fortaleza que tenía ahora, porque sus ojos verdes me incitaban a olvidarme de la bestia, a luchar por nuestra felicidad.

.

Toqué la puerta de entrada al departamento de James, un lugar bastante bonito y familiar. Edward esperaba pacientemente atrás de mí, nervioso por lo que pudiese suceder junto a Jacob, su gran amigo.

Estaba dolido por sentirse menos, no le gustaba que le mintiesen, me lo había confesado hartas veces. Mi garganta se atascó por el nudo que estaba creciendo; yo le había mentido más de una vez.

Abrió mi mejor amigo, con una sonrisilla picara en los labios. Llevaba un delantal amarillo, manchado con lo que parecía ser salsa de tomate casera. Olí el suculento aroma del espagueti, la especialidad de James. Hace mucho que no venía a este lugar, tan limpio y ordenado, que hasta parecía que nadie había vivido ahí.

—¡Han llegado! —exclamó, supongo que llamando a Jacob.

—¿Han llegado? ¿Bella vino con alguien más? —preguntó desde la cocina.

Miré mal a James, debió haber avisado a Jacob que traería a Edward, no era justo para él recibir aquella sorpresa de golpe. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el moreno ya estaba de frente a su mejor amigo, mirándolo tan pálido que creí que vomitaría.

—Hola Jake —saludó Edward tímidamente.

—Hola.

—James no me dijo que tú… Lo siento, Edward. No fue mi intención ocultártelo, de verdad.

Le hizo un alto al discurso con la mano, para evitar agrandar el tema. Edward iba a perdonarlo, no era rencoroso.

—¿Quieren hablar ustedes a solas? Bella y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar —dijo James, tomándome desde la muñeca para llevarme hacia su habitación.

Me senté en su cama gigante, de edredón azul oscuro y almohadas blancas. Estaba remodelado, el espacio estaba diseñado con flores vivas, y las paredes habían dejado de ser verdes para convertirlas en mosaicos fríos. Había uno que otro cuadro en la pared, la mayoría con fotos entre James y Jacob, mostrando su amor abiertamente.

—¿Te gusta como ha quedado? —inquirió, sentándose frente a mi lado.

—Es bastante marica, ni yo utilizo estos colores tan… débiles. Pero me gusta —dije en broma.

—Tú nunca cambiarás esa boca.

—Ni en tus putos sueños dejaré de ser como soy. —Sonreí.

Asintió dándome la razón.

—¿Por qué te viniste de aquel paraíso? Me dijiste que no fue por la destrucción de tu oficina.

Recordé por qué James había querido organizar esto. Claro, había muchas cosas que tenía que contarle, era la persona con mayor confianza luego de Edward, necesitaba ver su punto de vista y sus consejos.

Le conté la razón exacta: un posible embarazo. Su cara fue épica y en seguida gritó:

—¡Seré tío! —Por mi cara, dejó de lado la revolucionada reacción—. Oh… Bella, ¿en qué te has metido?

—En nada, James. Fue una falsa alarma, no hay bebé.

—Tu cara me dice que estás bastante contenta de que no haya sido.

Le narré cada uno de mis temores, el miedo que me daba y lo mal que podría hacerle a mi bebé. James asentía, oyendo detenidamente cada palabra como si fuese la última. Eso me encantaba de él, ponía el empeño exacto para que te sientas segura.

—Amiga, tú no debes ser tan pesimista, ser tan cruel contigo misma. ¿Quién sabe si en un futuro podrías ser la mejor madre del mundo? —Corrió un mechón de cabello de mi cara.

—¿Y quién sabe si tu perspectiva de la vida es demasiado optimista hasta hacerla fantasiosa? —le contradigo, irritada de que mi amigo fuese tan positivo.

Suspiró, contraído por mi terquedad. Pero no podía evitarlo, yo era así. Pesimista, terca, orgullosa y de un genio demoniaco. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a un niño? Yo no tenía paciencia ni instinto maternal, no era muy cariñosa y de verdad no me veía sirviéndole a una bola que lance saliva y lloriquee pidiendo comida.

—No quiero que arruines tu felicidad —dijo—. Estás demasiado amargada para aceptar siquiera sonreír una sola vez sin sentirte estúpida.

—Tengo miedo de algo.

Ladeó la cabeza, buscando la razón de aquel miedo.

—Tengo miedo. Creo que si acepto ser feliz, vendrá algo que lo arruinará por completo.

Era un pensamiento tan estúpido, pero que no podía evitarlo. Así era mi forma de pensar, de ver las cosas. Quizá era demasiado racional, pero así me había comportado toda mi vida.

—¿Sabes algo? —Acortó la distancia entre nosotros—, la vida no está hecha para ser solamente feliz, también se debe sufrir sin importar la razón. Pero tampoco puedes aplacar aquella felicidad temporal que sientes solo porque tu tonta cabeza se inventa las historias que quiere. Deja que tu corazón te permita llevar la vida adelante, no tu cerebro.

Le prometí que lo intentaría, que haría el empeño para que mi vida siguiera adelante. Pero Damian volvía a avivar la horripilante vida que tuve en un momento, y que por su culpa la había dejado ser vacía y seca. Recordé lo que debía hacer. Callarme, dejar que Damian fuese comportándose, para luego mandarlo a la mierda cuando descubriese qué quería. Iba a hacerle frente, costase lo que costase.

—Quiero decirte algo —me dijo, tomando mi mano con fuerza.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Los sentimientos como el amor, son fuertes y ayudan mucho, pero si ese amor se convierte en odio, el dolor se hace casi insoportable. Mientras más importante se hace una persona, peor es la decepción.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —inquirí, presa del pánico. Quité mi mano con fuerza de las de él.

—Intento decirte algo simple. No cometas locuras, como tampoco permitas que él las cometa también. Ahora ambos pueden hacerse un daño irreparable, porque han calado en sus corazones mutuamente. Por favor, Bella, has que esta relación sea limpia y pulcra, porque si alguno llega a hacer una locura, no quiero encargarles lo difícil que será recuperarse. Si es que lo logran.

Sentí un escalofrío por aquello. Fue una sorpresa que James me dijese eso, como si supiese o creyera que esto no duraría tanto sin que alguno de los dos la cargásemos de inmediato. ¿Tan poca fe nos podía tener? ¿Tan pobre veía una relación, sobre todo de mi parte? Tomaría su consejo, pero solo hasta un cierto punto, tampoco podía darle vueltas a un consejo _extra_.

.

La cena fue completamente hermosa y gustosa para mí. Edward y Jacob parecían volver a ser los amigos de antes, aquellos que pueden lanzarse una broma y no sentirse mal por ellas o enojarse. Eso hacía yo con Rose, y ahora la extrañaba.

Tenía claro que había sido muy desconsiderada con ella, pero es que a veces sentía un cierto rechazo. Yo sabía muchas cosas de ella, y que ahora compartiese algo con mi hermano DOS AÑOS menor que ella, me era rechazable. Aunque no culpaba que se sintiese mal por mi poca preocupación, sí consideraba estúpido que estuviese celosa de Alice —sí, se le notaba mucho—, yo no era de esas mujeres que se pudiese compartir, éramos adultas y ese tipo de reacciones las consideraba ridículas.

—¿Y cómo fue que decidiste vivir con James? —le pregunté a Jacob mientras comía del postre que había preparado él mismo.

Jake, ahora feliz y cómodo de que su mejor amigo y único apoyo le aceptase con normalidad, comentó todo lo que se necesita saber para comprender algo. Edward y yo pasamos por lo mismo. Ambos se amaban, aunque habían aceptado de inmediato aquella conexión omnipotente entre los dos. A diferencia de nosotros, habíamos aceptado eso era solo físico y que, ingenuamente, eso no nos haría cambiar nada de nuestra vida. Qué equivocados estábamos.

—A veces tendemos a encontrar el amor en personas que ni en nuestros sueños creíamos sentir algo—concluyó, con un brillo celestial en los ojos.

—A veces no sabemos cuándo alguien nos completará, dejando de lado cualquier otra cosa. Solo está esa persona, ese complemento interno, por muy diferentes que seamos —complementó Edward, mirándome hasta hacerme sonrojar.

La verdad era que cuando decía eso abiertamente, con personas oyendo y viéndonos, me daba vergüenza. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a demostrar mi cariño, a nadie en absoluto, y que otras personas me viesen así me hacía sentir débil y vulnerable. Aunque de todos modos, había que dar un paso adelante y aceptar que Edward era una persona que no ocultaba nunca lo que sentía, menos a las personas que él consideraba importantes para él. Yo tenía que aceptarlo, a pesar de lo rojas que se ponían mis mejillas.

Decidí que era el momento de comportarme por lo que soy y seré hasta mi entierro: una mujer enamorada. Eso a Edward le hacía feliz, que demostrara sus sentimientos hacia él frente al mundo entero. Costaría, pero la vida nunca había sido fácil.

—A veces me cuesta verlos tan… dulces a ambos —confesó con suma sinceridad mi mejor amigo.

—Créeme, Bella. Yo no tenía idea que Edward fuese un hombre romántico, hasta que escuché esas palabras de su boca. Nunca habías dicho aquello, que el amor es tu complemente interno, ¿no? —añadió Jacob.

.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que ya no iba al trabajo. Me sentía un poco más tranquila, porque Edward se tomaba menos tiempo en la empresa. Me confesó que estaba igualmente cansado de estar frente la presión de la campaña y que ahora podía tener una excusa grande para faltar algún rato.

—Debiste decirme que estabas cansado —le reprendí, su bienestar me era principal.

Se encogió de hombros, como si él no importase. Odiaba aquello, siempre me ponía primero en sus requerimientos. Aunque, yo igual hacía lo mismo. Más bien, me irritaba la situación.

—Me preocupa tu situación de estrés, no quiero que acabes con un ataque de nervios —confesó, abrazándome con fuerza.

—No acabaré con un ataque de nervios, sabes que contigo estoy tranquila.

Inhalo fuertemente el aroma que despide. Es masculino, excitante y remueve mi cuerpo por completo.

He tenido pesadillas semana por medio, en las cuales lo pierdo por culpa de Damian. La única manera de estar tranquila es aferrarme más a él, oliendo su cabello o presionando mis brazos a su alrededor. No le quise confesar aquello, no quise preocuparlo.

—Hoy tengo que ir a la casa de tus padres, Charlie me ha pedido hablar con él —informó, separándose de mí.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué tenía que hablar con Edward?

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

—Bien. Ve, yo estaré aquí viendo alguna película.

—¿No quieres venir conmigo? Estoy seguro que tu padre quiere verte, hace ya un mes que no hablan y eso le hace daño —susurró, llevando su mano a mi rostro.

Quizá tenía razón con eso, pero no iba a pisar un lugar en el que estuviese mi madre. No podía olvidar su nulo apoyo aquella vez que me enfrenté a Jane, me había dolido y mi reputación había quedado por los suelos.

—No. Prefiero quedarme aquí, si es que no te molesta.

—Claro que no me molesta, Bella.

Cuando Edward se fue del departamento, no tuve nada más que lanzarme al sofá y acariciar a Agatha. Hace mucho que no me ocupaba de ella y me sentí un poco culpable. Además, estaba algo celosa del nuevo integrante de la casa.

Me hice un café bien cargado con unas tostadas mientras veía la televisión. Los únicos sonidos eran el de la cafetera, la tostadora y los maullidos de mi gata pidiendo cariño. Hasta que sonó el timbre, lo que me pareció raro ya que todos mis amigos estaban trabajando ahora.

Al abrir la puerta, el alma se fue de mi cuerpo. Unos ojos marrones me miraban expectantes, esperando que yo hiciese algo. Era alto, de tez tan blanca como la cal y un cabello largo y cano.

—Aro Vulturi —dije en automático.

—Isabella Swan.

Su voz era dura y seca, sentí el odio que tenía hacia mí, una horrible hipocresía en comparación con la sonrisa tosca que llevaba en su boca.

—Es una sorpresa verte aquí, Aro. Hace ya unos 5 años que no te veía —exclamé, entornando los ojos.

Lanzó una risotada, como si yo fuese una estúpida.

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? —inquirió con la ceja levantada.

Abrí la puerta hasta el tope para que entrara, temiendo lo que pudiese ocurrir. Aro era un hombre peligroso, tanto como su hija. ¿Sería por ella que había venido? Iba a averiguarlo.

—Tienes un muy bonito departamento, Isabella —señaló.

—Gracias —dije escuetamente.

Me irritó el que haya tomado una de las fotos que tenía de Edward y yo, puesta correctamente en el mueble asimétrico. Su mirada era asesina, ridícula y burlona. No iba a permitirle eso, no podía venir a mi departamento a reírse de mí.

—¿Qué quieres?

Se giró, dejó el retrato mal puesto en el mueble y se sentó de golpe en mi sofá, con autoridad.

—Quiero hablarte de algo muy importante.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Siéntate a mi lado.

—No quiero.

Negó levemente, como si hablara con una niñita pequeña que no sabe lo que dice.

—Bueno, como veo que no andas de tan buen humor, seré breve y muy poco agradable. —Parpadeó pesadamente, moviendo sus largas y chatas pestañas—. Te has ganado un enemigo, Isabella, cariño. ¿Crees que el haber dejado a Jane en ruinas no te traería problemas?

—No sé de qué está hablando —le interrumpí, sofocada de tanto trato enigmático.

—Hablo de algo simple —su voz se tornó más dura—. Aléjate de Edward, es por tu propio bien —exclamó, con una mirada sombría.

No iba a temerle, eso era darle en el gusto. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar amenazarme?! El maldito viejo decrépito creía que yo era una mujer débil, pero yo era todo lo contrario.

—¿Alejarme de Edward? ¿Solo porque tu hija está encaprichada con mi novio? —Bufé—. Qué va. Yo no haré nada que tú me pidas, Aro, yo hago lo que quiero. Si algún día alguien nos separará a Edward y a mí, entonces seremos nosotros mismos.

Comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, pareciendo un verdadero loco de remate. Me asusté, no parecía estar con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos.

—Prepárate para revivir tus peores miedos, Isabella. Conmigo nadie juega.

Iracunda y extrañada de aquella frase, me paré de inmediato para abrirle la puerta de mi departamento y así saliera de ahí. Sonrió, mofándose de mis actitudes, se paró del sofá y salió. Al instante sentí el intenso olor a pan quemado que provenía de la cocina.

—Viejo de mierda —exclamé, mientras botaba a la basura mi comida.

Me quedé pensando en un buen rato a qué demonios se refería con eso de "prepárate para revivir tus peores miedos". Hablaría con Jane si eso fuese necesario, mientras lo ocultaría a Edward, no quería crearle problemas con aquel siniestro hombre.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla decía 'Edward'. Contesté animadamente, feliz de sentir su voz, pero él parecía alterado, diciéndome palabras que no entendía.

—Edward, tranquilo. ¿De qué hablas? —le susurré livianamente, para que se fuese tranquilizando. Ahora la que estaba algo alterada era yo.

—Tu padre, Bella. Ha sufrido un infarto.

Sentí una gota fría atravesar mi frente y luego agolparse en mi corazón. Éste comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte, que hasta podía sentirlo contra mi garganta. Y dolía, dolía mucho.

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás ahí?

—¡¿Por qué?! —grité—. ¡¿Por qué ha sucedido?!

Estaba demasiado alterada, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era aquella agonía interna que me reprimía el pecho. El solo hecho de pensar en mi padre muerto me descolocaba.

—Tu padre discutía con tía Renée. Algo pasó anteriormente y nadie ha querido decirme. Bella, tranquila por favor…

Mi mente se fue hacia algún otro lado, en un shock instantáneo. Mi padre moriría, y yo no tuve el valor de ir a verlo antes. Todo por culpa de mi madre, todo por ella. La odié, la odié tanto que mi pecho se infló de ira.

Tomé mi bolso, mientras mi teléfono seguía sonando. No le contestaría a Edward, no quería discutir con él. Ahora el turno de mi madre, descargaría todo contra ella y me importaba una mierda que me hubiese parido en un pasado.

.

Manadi Crepi: Juego de palabras de DAMIAN PRICE. Creppi es un apellido real de Austria.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias a aquellas que están entendiendo a nuestra Bella, la empatía aquí es importante. UN BESO A TODAS.<p> 


	38. Bajo el puente

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación:<p>

Behind blue eyes – Limp Bizkit.

Fire in the water – Feist.

.

**Capítulo 37**

****.

**Edward POV**

Sus manos temblaron cuando notó al tipo de cabellos rubios y mirada azul penetrante. Bella parecía asqueada e ida cuando éste la saludó, como si hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría sobre ella. Me era sospechoso hasta la última extensión de la palabra, y me dolía que no me haya contado con sinceridad quién era él. Pero se me hacía tan conocido, que rondó por mi cabeza durante todo el día, buscando en mis archivos cerebrales en dónde lo había visto antes.

Tuve sueños en los que mi vida era feliz, e insoportable se me hacía despertar. Me trastornaba que aquel paraíso fuese junto a Bella y una niña, una niña exactamente igual a ella. Lo más probable era que aquella trastornada fantasía fuese producto de aquel vacío emocional que me había dejado la noticia de que no estaba embarazada. Más aún cuando parecía tan contenta de no estarlo.

Me preocupé cuando me contó lo de la licencia médica, un mes era más de lo que podría soportar. Pero me tranquilicé cuando se me permitió salir más temprano o faltar al trabajo día por medio. Ahora sería más fácil quedarme junto a ella y hacerle sentir tranquila, en paz consigo misma.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de James, se me secó la boca. Me era raro saber que ambos mejores amigos de Bella y yo, fuesen pareja. Sería distinto si Jacob me hubiese confesado que era gay antes de saberlo por sorpresa.

—No quería ocultártelo, sé muy bien que odias las mentiras —se disculpó brevemente, señalándome el banquillo que había frente al balcón.

—¿Cuándo planeabas contármelo? —pregunté sin rodeos, no quería inflar más el tema.

Se sentó en otro banquillo al frente de mí. Junté mis manos, nervioso.

—¿O no pensabas hacerlo? —inquirí al no tener respuesta.

—No, no, no, Edward. Sí, sí planeaba contarte mi condición sexual, pero no ahora, lo iba a hacer cuando volviesen de Udaipur, no quería interrumpir sus momentos íntimos para algo tan pequeño como mi condición sexual.

Me quedé pensando un momento, lo más probable es que tuviese la razón, pero mi orgullo me decía que no era justo habérmelo ocultado con esa excusa. De cualquier manera, quería hacer de esta situación algo corto, no me gustaba discutir con mi mejor amigo, me cansaba y me hacía sentir mal.

—¿Tu familia lo sabe? —Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi persona, más bien parecían engatusados con recuerdos que no eran agradables para él—. Lo sabe—di por entendido—. Es por eso que peleaste con tu padre aquella vez, por eso tuvo el accidente y quedó paralítico. Le tienes miedo, y por esa razón no fuiste a Inglaterra a ver a tu madre —dije, ya adivinando la historia—. Debiste habérmelo dicho.

No me demoré mucho en escuchar su sollozo. Me regañé a mí mismo por tener tan poco tacto para con mi mejor amigo. No se me había pasado por la cabeza lo triste que esto podría serle a él.

—Tu madre te apoya y Billy la golpeó por eso—. No se lo pregunté, lo afirmé. Era obvio, yo más que nadie sabía por lo que éste había pasado toda su vida.

—No quiero que se lo cuentes a James, pero Billy estuvo ayer por aquí junto a Rebecca. Me basurearon como es costumbre, me han quitado cualquier herencia de mi madre y ha vuelto a golpearme.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo la ira acumularse. Por extraño que parezca, me recordaba a Bella, a lo horrible que era ser humillado de aquella forma.

—¿Por qué no le devolviste el golpe?

Jacob me miró como si estuviese loco.

—Edward, es mi padre —dijo desconcertado—, por mucho daño que me haya hecho.

Me froté la frente, luego el mentón, buscando algún consejo pero no se me ocurría nada. Me sentía desecho, completamente inútil.

—¿James sabe completamente todo lo que ha pasado? —le pregunté, comparando la situación con la de Bella.

—Claro, yo mismo se lo conté unas semanas atrás, buscando su apoyo. Es mi confidente, sabe absolutamente todo de mí ahora.

Sonreí cuando dijo eso, era lo más bonito que había escuchado salir de su boca. Su piel morena no me ocultó el rubor emocionado de sus mejillas. Luego recordé que lo de su padre no se lo había contado a James.

—¿Por qué no quieres que le cuente lo de Billy a James? ¿Prefieres hacerlo tú?

Desvió su mirada oscura para clavarla en el piso, sus manos picaban sus rodillas y al parecer estaba nervioso.

—No, de ninguna manera puede saberlo, no quiero que corra a increpar a Billy y quede herido, conozco a mi papá. Además, mientras menos sepan el uno del otro, mejor. Mi deber es proteger a quien amo, no soportaría que le hicieran algo.

No sé por qué, pero sus palabras calaron hondo en mí, como si en un espacio paupérrimo, aquello había salido de la boca de Bella.

No pude seguir concentrándome en Jacob, todo me daba vueltas en Bella, en lo que pudo estar pensando en estos días. El ataque en la oficina, el posible embarazo, el arduo trabajo de la campaña… Mi pequeña Bella estaba exhausta, cansada de tanta desgracia. No podía permitirme ser egoísta, no era justo para ella.

—¿Cómo vas con la bonita Isabella? —inquirió, atrayendo mi atención.

Enseguida sonreí, no le haría mal saber más de nosotros, él ya me había dicho bastante.

—Es una mujer increíble, de verdad —susurré—. A veces… no sé cómo es que hemos avanzado tanto.

Me dio un leve golpe en el hombro, compartiendo mi felicidad. Era una gran ayuda que él sintiese las mismas cosas por su novio. Y aunque me costaba aceptar que mi amigo era homosexual, la idea tampoco me hacía rechazarlo; era una cosa de tiempo.

Le dije con toda sinceridad lo que Bella era para mí, lo que significaba ahora. Me dio un consejo bastante intenso, sobre lo que era el amor en todas sus letras, los problemas que podría traernos a la vida si es que ambos nos heríamos mutuamente. Pero, ¿en qué podíamos herirnos? Yo nunca podría hacerle daño, al contrario, lucharía por tenerla sana y salva entre mis brazos.

Decidí que Jacob debía saber acerca del falso embarazo, que de cualquier manera nos asustó mucho. Se mostró sorprendido, incapaz de concebir esa idea.

—Si Bella hubiese estado embarazada, ¿no crees que hubiese sido raro de ver?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Es que todos la creían fría y tosca? Yo por lo menos no.

—Yo no le encuentro nada de raro. Bella es una mujer muy dulce, solo tienes que encontrar la manera de penetrar ese blando lugar —dije como si fuese obvio.

—Hey. No creo que ella tenga como perspectiva de vida el ser mamá. Porque, vamos, Edward, es algo difícil.

Di vueltas con esa idea todo lo que quedó de velada, por lo menos hasta el postre. Sentía la necesidad de preguntárselo, pero de cualquier manera no me veía lo suficientemente valiente para plantarme frente a ella y hacerle esas preguntas. Quizá en un tiempo más.

Pasaron los días, Bella había dejado de ir al trabajo por un tiempo. Charlie me dio un exclusivo permiso para poder retirarme cuando quisiera, porque entendía que yo era el único que podía cuidarla y relajarla. Había veces que la oía gemir en sueños, pegada a mi cuerpo como si de mí dependiese su vida. Era extraño, pero si ella no me lo comentaba, ¿qué podía hacer? No me gustaba hostigarla con preguntas, ni mucho menos ahondar en sus cosas, no quería parecer un novio sicópata que buscara detalles y más detalles de su vida, harto había hecho al contarme su pasado.

Un día sábado en la tarde, luego de haber despertado a las 12 pm, fuimos de visita al hospital. Elena nos recibió bastante agradecida, ya que se sentía muy sola en aquella habitación. Nos contó lo feliz que estaba de ver a sus hijos sanos y bien cuidados, de que su esposo haya conseguido un trabajo tan bueno.

—Es un sueño el verlos así, tan juntos —masculló, alisando su cabello con sus manitos rechonchas.

Bella se sonrojó un poco, mirando a su asistente con timidez. Yo me dediqué a besar la coronilla de mi novia y abrazarla.

—¿Ha habido muchos problemas por el noviazgo? —inquirió, mostrándose seria y preocupada.

Me impresionó el conocimiento que tenía de Bella, ella tenía claro como era su familia y todo lo que la sociedad podía hablar. También conocía lo que tuve con Jane, y harto me había regañado por haber hecho esperar a Bella.

—Sabes como es mi madre, Elena. No puedo esperar a que apoye lo que hago —le dijo resignada.

Cómo me dolía eso, que su propia familia no fuese capaz de ver la belleza interna que poseía. Siempre rescatando el vacío, los defectos, pero nunca adentrarse en el paraíso y virtudes de ella.

—Ah. Qué injusto. No sé cómo hay gente así. Yo no quiero que sufra, Srta. Bella. —Elena tomó con delicadeza la mano que Bella descansaba sobre la camilla, dándole el apoyo que su propia madre no supo regalarle.

La mirada se le volvió cálida y brillante, sintió la necesidad de llorar. Pero claro, mi hermosa Bella no podía regalar semejante espectáculo delante de las enfermeras y las dos mujeres que también estaban internadas ahí.

—El Dr. Jasper es tan agradable, lo he visto hartas veces con la Srta. Alice, creo que comienzan a ahondar más allá de una amistad —comentó, cambiando de tema rotundamente. Sé que es para no intimidar a su querida jefa, y eso la hace más dulce aún.

Sentí un ligero estremecimiento. Odié que Jasper se acercara a mi hermana, mi pequeñita hermana (aunque tenga mi misma edad y sea mayor por un minuto). Noté que Bella captó mi negativa ante esa idea, por lo cual rio estrepitosamente, contándole de paso a Elena que no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Pero bueno, Sr. Edward. ¿Alice no es ya mayor de edad?

—Bastante mayor de edad, ¿eh? —añade Bella, todavía carcajeando de mí.

—De cualquier manera, me desagrada la idea. ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Creí que lo era, en realidad! Un amigo no se lanza contra la pequeña hermana de su compañero. ¡No debí aceptar que se conocieran! —gruñí.

Ambas rieron de mí, como si fuese un payaso. Aunque sí debía aceptar que era ridículo de mi parte, mi hermanita ya tenía 30 años y no podía reprimirla, por mucho que lo quisiera hacer.

—No quiero ni saber cómo serás si es que tienes una hija —me dijo Bella.

—Peor.

Cuando nos despedimos y le prometimos volver para cuando ella estuviese más compuesta (cerraba los ojos insistentemente, lo que nos decía lo cansada que se encontraba. Quizá le habían dado un calmante), caminamos tomados de la mano por todo el hospital, contentos de que Elena ya estuviese bastante despierta y más sana que la última vez que la vimos. Al fin podíamos estar seguros que aquella hermosa mujer disfrutaría de sus hijos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunté, pasando mis labios por todo su cuello.

Dio un respingo.

—Podríamos dar una vuelta por el Central Park —me dijo, sonriéndome con sus dientes bonitos y perfectos.

—La idea me parece perfecta —le señalé, besando castamente sus labios suavemente maquillados con bálsamo sabor a mora.

Estacioné el Volvo en la calle 62, en donde había unos automóviles más allá. Muy cerca de ahí arrendamos unas bicicletas con canasto, algo bastante familiar para mi gusto. Todo me recordaba a la familia. Decidimos ir hacia el lago artificial Reservoir, muy cerca de la calle 85. Había bastantes corredores.

—No recordaba este lugar. Creo que había venido una sola vez, junto a papá —comenta, mirando distraídamente el agua, recordando quizá los mejores momentos de su vida, antes que esa bestia llegara a ella.

—Vine una sola vez, hace muy poco.

Esa oración le llamó la atención, por lo que dirigió su mirada en la mía.

—¿Cuándo?

Abracé a Bella por la cintura, yo desde atrás, poniendo mi barbilla en su cabeza. Acarició mis manos puestas ahora en su vientre, haciéndome sentir el suave tacto de sus finos dedos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te encontré llorando en el departamento, con aquellos azahares escupidos y pisoteados?

Lanza una leve carcajada al recordarlo, pero luego se queda callada. Yo también. Ahora que sacaba el tema a colación, nunca me había contado por qué había hecho eso. Decidí ignorarlo mientras.

—Sí. Lo recuerdo muy bien —susurra.

—Ese día había venido hacia acá, con la intención de aclarar un poco mi cabeza. Ahí mis sentimientos por ti comenzaban a desesperarme, además Jane hostigaba con sus preguntas. Ver el tranquilo lago me relajó bastante, me transportó a una de mis películas favoritas: _Hannah y sus hermanas_, cuando Woody Allen camina a lo largo de esta pista, reflexionando sobre el sentido de la vida. Y eso hice. Traté de encontrarle el sentido a la vida que estaba llevando.

Bella me escuchó atentamente, como si nada más hubiese a nuestro alrededor. Y lo cierto es que con ella todo lo demás se desvanecía, cada vez que mis labios tocaban los suyos o nuestras manos se entrelazaban, el sentido de la vida era ella.

—¿Qué reflexionaste? —me preguntó.

—Muchas cosas. Sobre todo lo que tenía con Jane. Luego mis pensamientos se fueron hacia ti. Yo mismo me confesé lo que estaba sintiendo, cuanto me gustabas, cuanto deseaba conocerte más allá. —Corrí el cabello que se pegó a su rostro por la fuerza del viento—. No sé en qué momento me enamoré de ti, aunque sospecho que fue desde hace más de 20 años.

Apretó más mis manos a su alrededor, deseando sentirme. Yo aproveché de sentir su aroma, el cual me traspasó hasta la célula más recóndita del cuerpo. Era mía, mía por completo y eso me gustaba sentirlo a cada segundo. Que su cuerpo me pertenecía, como yo también le pertenecía a ella también.

—Te amo, Bella, nunca me cansaré de decirlo —le dije.

—Yo también te amo —susurró.

Estuvimos un buen rato disfrutando de la vista, de la brisa fría y del reflejo del sol contra el lago. El sol se iba ocultando con lentitud.

—Nunca había venido aquí —dijo de repente.

—¿Nunca?

Negó con la cabeza. Se giró para mirarme y posar sus manos en mi pecho, el cual se contrajo con su toque.

—Me he dado cuenta de lo desperdiciada que estuvo mi vida durante tanto tiempo —susurró, mirando al suelo.

Sentí tristeza de sus palabras, imaginando lo que pudo suceder si nada hubiese sucedido entre nosotros. Quizá en qué estuviese nuestra vida ahora, sin el uno con el otro.

—Antes… antes me era todo tan monótono, aburrido… Sola en mi casa, viendo televisión, yendo hacia lugares con hombres que no hacían nada más que disfrutar, mientras yo imaginaba que eso me haría feliz —hizo una pausa para mirarme otra vez y agarrar con sus manos mi rostro—. Edward, no sabes lo diferente que es que te abracen luego de hacerte el amor, que besen tu cuerpo sin segundas intenciones, sentir el calor de otra persona, ambos desnudos para dormir abrazados.

Hablaba rápido, por lo cual, se le fue la respiración al instante.

—Sé muy bien la diferencia, como también ahora sé lo que es amar en cuerpo y alma —le dije, muy cerca de su oído, exhalando levemente.

Dio un respingo y enseguida se puso de puntillas para besarme. Lento, delicado, maravilloso.

El cielo crepúsculo daba una panorámica ensoñadora, con los colores burdeos y anaranjado sobre nosotros. El sol ya estaba por esconderse y comenzaba a hacer más y más frío con el movimiento de los árboles sobre nuestras cabezas. Devolvimos las bicicletas y caminamos tomados de la mano, conscientes del ambiente sereno y silencioso.

Llegamos a la calle 74, pasando por el oeste de la terraza Bethesda. Bella se quedó mirando la fuente Bethesda con maravilla y asombro. El ángel, de color plata y viejo, tendía su mano grácilmente, mostrando melancolía.

—Adoro esta escultura. Emma Stebbins supo hacer bien su trabajo —dijo distraídamente, mirando con brillo en los ojos—. Debí traer mi cámara.

—Puedes venir otra vez.

—Contigo.

Le sonreí.

Llevé a Bella hacia el Bow Bridge, el lugar más romántico que conocía. El puente renacentista de casi 20 metros me hacía sentir tranquilo, feliz y me llenaba el corazón de romanticismo. Nunca me sentía así, pero con ella y estos hermosos paisajes, sí. Nos movimos en el suelo duro del puente, pasando los dedos por el cochino pero maravilloso cemento y piedra.

Bella me hizo parar justo en el pico, en donde se elevaba levemente el cimiento. Sonrió como una niña pequeña, mordiéndose el labio inferior como era su costumbre, agarró con un puño mi camisa y me acercó a ella, mordiendo mis labios con naturalidad.

—Siempre había querido hacer esto, como en las películas —susurró vehemente, contra mis labios ansiosos de ella.

—Como en _Manhattan_…

—O _Encantada_ —Ríe, invadiendo su cálido aliento en mis fosas nasales.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros para besarla, friccionar nuestros labios y unir al fin lo que llamábamos amor. Y sí, era amor en todas sus letras.

—Todo lo que sufrí en esta vida valió la pena —masculló, dejando sus labios entreabiertos en mi quijada.

Le abracé el cuerpecito diminuto y frágil, no me gustaba que hablara de su sufrimiento, sino de su alegría.

—La única manera de ser feliz es que te guste sufrir —recité una frase de Woody Allen que me gustaba mucho.

Bella enarcó una ceja, riendo a medias. También conocía aquella frase.

—Creo que sí valió la pena sufrir, y volvería a sufrir lo que sea por serte feliz. —Sus ojos no mentían, el brillo y el cálido café de sus cuencas eran tan sinceras que temí por aquella frase.

¿Sufrir por mí? ¿Por serme feliz? Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué Bella sufriría por mí?

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, mirándola directamente, verde a café.

—Bella, no necesitas sufrir más en tu vida, no te lo mereces. Digas lo que digas, prométeme que no harías ninguna locura por mí —exclamé.

Desvió su mirada y quitó mis manos de su rostro. Se apegó a la baranda gruesa y sucia, miró hacia la laguna, pero quitó rápidamente sus ojos, mareándose levemente; a Bella no le gustaba el agua.

—No puedo prometerte algo que no cumpliré —suavizó su voz, bajando los decibeles en cada sílaba—, yo haría lo que fuera por nosotros. No sé por qué me pides eso.

Suspiré y me acerqué a ella, posicionándome a su lado. Busqué su mano con la mía, que estaba apoyada sobre el bloque. Sonreí quedamente cuando vi el anillo, ¿no pensaba sacárselo? Me llenó el corazón de ternura.

—Eres la mujer más terca que conozco.

—Y me amas por eso —respondió rápidamente.

Reprimí una carcajada.

—Sí… Aunque a veces me saques de quicio —le digo en plan de broma.

.

Nos quedamos alrededor de una media hora en la banca más próxima, frente a la laguna. Había dos parejas más allá, disfrutando de la compañía y el ambiente grato. Mi cabeza me trajo recuerdos, mientras mi mano enrollaba las hebras oscuras y finas de su cabello entre mis dedos.

—Bella —llamé.

—¿Mmm…? —inquirió en un perezoso tono.

—Hay algo que me inquieta.

Se incorporó con desasosiego, incapaz de contener la sorpresa de su rostro.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la bañera? ¿Cuándo me sinceré sobre mis celos?

Esperaba que se acordara de aquello, ya que no me gustaría hacerle recordar con otras palabras, porque el tema era delicado.

—Oh…

Se sonrojó levemente, luego tiró de su labio inferior con los dientes. Con mi dedo pulgar liberé el pedazo de carne, no quería que hiciera aquel gesto ahora, era demasiado sensual para mí. Su mirada se volvió turbia, como aquella vez que me confesó su pasado.

—Cuando intenté practicarte sexo or…

—Shh… —le hice callar con mi dedo índice sobre sus labios—. Quería que lo recordaras… En realidad quiero saber por qué… por qué lloraste esa vez —añadí.

Miró hacia el suelo lleno de piedras pequeñas y grises; yo la imité.

—Si no quieres decirme…

—Reviví la violación —me interrumpió—, no solo fue penetración de su parte, también me obligó a practicar aquello.

Apreté mi puño con fuerza, enviando mis ganas de gritar de ira hacia el África. No debía explotar con ella frente a mí, aunque era una agonía no poder exclamarle lo terrible que me sentía por aquello.

—Debiste decirme, así no lo hubieses hecho, no hubieses tenido que sentirte así.

—Fue tan distinto contigo, Edward, de verdad. —Su barbilla tembló, al igual que sus pestañas—. Nunca lo había querido hacer con alguien más, porque creí que sería igualmente horrible. Pero no, contigo nunca sentí asco, mucho menos arcadas.

Mordí mi mejilla interna y por instinto llevé a Bella a mi pecho, poniendo su cabeza sobre mí. Ella se apretó más.

—Me cuesta mucho soportarlo, incluso para mí, imaginarte en ese momento. Debiste haber sido tan frágil en ese entonces, con una vida tan prometedora por delante —mi voz tembló con fuerza, incluido yo mismo.

No sé por qué, pero lloré, junto a ella. Pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido, era ella quien me consolaba y yo sollocé, por ella, por mi Bella. Se me hacía tan difícil de aguantar, comparar lo que fui y lo que soy, lo que muchos no pudieron hacer.

—No llores por mí —me pidió.

—Tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, eres mi novia y te quiero. Y mucho.

. . .

Aproveché cada momento en velar sus noches, en tararear su canción. Un día de estos iba a tocársela en piano, porque ahí la había creado yo, en una de mis tantas noches solitarias, junto a la chimenea de mi habitación.

_Estaba en la casa de Charlie, disfrutando de otra semana junto a ellos. Habíamos discutido Bella y yo, unos días atrás, y no hablábamos. Me era difícil concentrarme, porque ella me rondaba a cada momento. _

_Comencé a tocar una suave melodía, envolvente y una de las pocas que de verdad me emocionaban. Se la había tocado a mi madrina en su funeral, por lo que me traía recuerdos no muy gratos. _

_Mis dedos comenzaron a cambiar de melodía, a una más armoniosa y pausada, llena de muchas cosas que no podía descifrar. De inmediato se vino Bella a mi cabeza, por lo profunda, espesa y concisa. Así era ella. _

_Sonreí en la oscuridad de la noche, con el fuego iluminando mi cara y la luna sonriéndome desde afuera. Luego la oprimí, porque sentía miedo de los sentimientos que estaba teniendo. Pero eran imposibles de evitar… ¡No quería evitarlos! Ella era… adictiva, en tantas veces adorable y frágil… _

_Me impedí gemir de frustración, mientras las notas subían de intensidad, luego bajaban y se quedaban tranquilas, somníferas. Mis dedos se movían con lentitud, mis ojos buscaban algún lugar en donde distraerme. Pero no, ella ocupaba mi mente a cada segundo. _

—_Edward —llamó Alice desde la puerta. _

—_¿Sí? _

—_Ven a cenar, te estamos esperando._

_Asentí levemente, retirando mis dedos a regañadientes de las teclas. _

—_¿Sucede algo? —inquirió, preocupada. _

_Sentí que caminó hacia mí y luego depositaba su mano en mi hombro. En seguida rompí a llorar. _

—_Tranquilo, Edward —susurró, abrazándome con fuerza. _

—_No sé qué hacer —gruñí medio gimiendo de dolor, el pecho se me desgarraba. _

_Alice no preguntó nada, solo sobaba mi espalda y me decía que todo saldría bien. _

—_Tengo miedo de amarla, no sabes lo difícil que es sentir esto. Es…_

—_Diferente —completó—. Ahora es verdadero. Puro y verdadero. _

Las yemas de mis dedos se encargaron de acariciar su suave mejilla medio sonrosada, al tiempo que yo recordaba ese congojo inútil, esa preocupación estúpida. Creí que Bella nunca sentiría lo mismo que yo, que al instante de saber mis sentimientos ella saldría corriendo de mí, dejándome ahí solo. Odiaba sentirme así, vulnerable y desprotegido, solo por culpa de ella…

Si hubiese sabido desde un principio lo que Bella sentía por mí, creo que le hubiese dicho que la amaba mucho antes.

Sonrió entre sueños, luego movió sus labios llenos e hizo una morisqueta. Me sentí tan marica cuando el estómago se me contrajo de adoración. Pero lo ignoré.

Los días pasaron, haciéndose el tiempo cada vez más hermosos entre los dos. A pesar de todo, igual debía ir a trabajar, aunque era diferente cuando ella me llamaba o yo a ella. Tenía una foto de su rostro en mi oficina, se la había sacado mientras dormía. Pasaba mis dedos por el retrato cada dos minutos, extrañándola más de lo soportable.

Estaba atareado de juntas y algunas conversaciones. David tenía todo listo con Krishnan, había hecho un magnífico trabajo, a pesar de que el hindú pedía constantemente información sobre Bella. Las noticias de aquello llegaron a oídos de Charlie, por lo que recibí grandes palabras de aliento de su parte.

—¿Qué tan bien vas con mi hija? —inquirió, medio alegre.

—Bastante bien. Espero no me salgas con el mismo discurso de aquella vez —bromeé.

Lanzó una risotada detrás del teléfono, supongo que recordando el gran juramento que me hizo hacerle. "Prometo no hacerle daño a tu hija", "prometo cuidarla". Parecía votos matrimoniales.

—Claro que no, hijo —suspiró cansado—. Me gustaría que vinieras, tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo. Si quieres trae a Bella, si quieres.

—Mmm… Bella es muy independiente, no tomaría en cuenta mis peticiones. Trataré de llevarla, aunque no te prometo nada, sabes cómo está desde que peleó con tía Renée.

—Sí, me quedó muy claro. Pero bueno, mi hija no tardará en regresar, ya lo verás —dijo, aunque no muy convencido—. Te esperaré mañana en la tarde. Intenta hablar con Bella.

—No te preocupes, haré lo posible —le prometí.

Al día siguiente me quedé dormido junto a Bella hasta alrededor de las 12 pm, algo bastante poco recurrente entre nosotros dos, que no éramos de despertar tan tarde. Recordé lo de Charlie así que le dije enseguida lo que haría en la tarde, pero ella se rehusó a ir conmigo. No insistí.

Me fui en mi Volvo, disfrutando del paisaje que había en mí alrededor. La música clásica adornada el ambiente, con notas dulces y agradables, extrañando a Bella al mismo tiempo. No estaba acostumbrado a alejarme mucho de ella, aunque sabía que eso estaba mal, me gustaba sentirme así.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento de la mansión. No estaban los automóviles de mis padres ni el de Alice, por lo que deduje estarían solo tía Renée y tío Charlie. Toqué la puerta, grácil y leve, al instante me abrió Sue, algo asustada.

—Buenas tardes —le dije.

—Buenas tardes —saludó bajito, mirando hacia atrás con cierta cautela.

Pasé, algo incómodo, no veía a nadie por ahí. Sue notó mi molestia.

—Han estado discutiendo un buen rato en su habitación, me asusta, porque antes no lo habían hecho —susurró, mirando hacia la ventana, con las manos empuñadas detrás de su espalda.

Me acerqué a ella, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle el por qué, ella me hizo una pregunta intimidante.

—¿Qué tiene con mi niña Bella?

Paré en seco detrás de ella, con la boca semi abierta por mi pregunta no formulada. Ella parecía reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, sopesando las cosas que quizá había escuchado anteriormente.

—Creí que todos lo sabían —mascullé, algo intimidado por Sue.

—No me ha respondido, niño Edward.

Oh. Qué extraña estaba.

—Bueno, ella y yo somos novios —dije con total convicción.

Sue asintió lentamente, luego desvió su cabeza hacia el suelo. Se giró para mirarme y sonreírme en confianza.

—Escuché todo, todo en absoluto entre la Señora y el Señor Swan. Me parece tan… horrible —su voz se fue quebrando y sus ojos se hicieron tan brillosos y cristalinos que creí que lloraría.

—No sé a qué se refiere, Sue —le dije con sinceridad, todo ese tono enigmático me confundía.

—Usted lo sabe, ¿no? Todo lo mi niña tuvo que pasar —murmuró.

Mi respiración se cortó. ¿A qué suceso de su vida se refería? Lo que todos sabían era que ese tal Damian la había golpeado, no me extrañaba que Sue supiera; ella era alguien más de la familia.

Miré al suelo, incapaz de sostener aquellos ojos casi negros. Decían mucho.

—Sí, lo sé todo.

Asintió otra vez, pero en seguida lloró.

—No sé cómo no fue capaz de decirnos a todos que ese hombre profanó su inocencia —sollozó—. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro para los padres de la Señorita Swan.

Sentí un sudor helado en mi nuca, que luego bajó por toda mi columna hasta centrarse en el estómago, que se estrujó con ganas. ¿Eso era lo que discutían? ¿La violación que tanto calló Charlie? ¿Y la tortura? ¿Las otras prácticas sexuales terribles que le indujeron a hacer?

—¿Charlie se lo dijo a Renée? —pregunté, desesperado.

Sue no alcanzó a contestar. Desde la escalera principal, bajó Charlie y Renée, ambos discutiendo fuertemente. Renée tenía dos surcos bajo sus mejillas de color negro, por el maquillaje, su rostro rojo e irritado por las lágrimas. Charlie parecía estar desesperado, quizá por las horribles reprimendas de su esposa, que, siendo obvio, le dolerían.

Charlie había faltado a la confianza de su mujer, todo por proteger a su hija. Pero había privado a la madre de darle el apoyo infaltable a su crío, y quizá, si madre e hija hubiesen entablado la confianza necesaria en ese entonces, Bella no se hubiese convertido en lo que tantos años acostumbró.

No me gustaba cuando decían que la culpa la tenía solo Renée, que ella no era una buena madre, que en un pasado fue muy irresponsable. Eso estaba mal, Charlie también tenía la culpa, dejó a su hija a su suerte y nunca le profirió el apoyo materno. Quizá él sí le había pedido disculpas, pero muchas veces las simples palabras como "lo siento" solo era un parche sobre la herida. ¡A lo mejor Renée sí había pedido perdón! Uno no siempre lo hace oralmente, sino con hechos, y eso era mucho más valorable.

—¡No fue culpa mía, sino tuya! —le gritó Renée, con la garganta apretada y las mejillas rojas.

—¿Culpa mía? Yo solo la quise proteger, que no la señalaran con el dedo por haber sido violada…

Ambos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, pero no bajaron la guardia. Se quedaron callados un momento, mientras yo intentaba ponerme al corriente en la discusión. Ahora yo tenía bastante que ver en esto, porque yo me encargaría de proteger a mi novia.

—No se queden callados como si hubiesen dicho algo prohibido, Bella ya me ha contado todo, todo y detalladamente —exclamé.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No puedo! ¡No! —gritó Renée—. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo durante tantos años?

Charlie la miró a la defensiva, incapaz de ver su error. En eso se parecían Bella y él.

—¡Ella me lo pidió! Era su dignidad, Renée. ¡Ella se sentía culpable de todo lo que sucedía! No pude obligarla a hacer lo que no quería. Fue irresponsable al irse con Stefan a aquel campo, fue su culpa el no haberme dicho antes todo lo que estaba pasando…

—¡No! Eso no te lo permitiré, Charlie —volvió a gritar, gruñéndole a su esposo—. Bella no tiene la culpa de nada, ¡de nada! Las locuras de Damian son solo cuestiones del destino. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! Es mi hija, Charlie, ¡mi hija!

Renée corrió a mis brazos, para refugiarse con fragilidad. Otra cosa que me recordó a Bella, por su tamaño y pequeño cuerpo. Todo estaba recordándome a mi Isabella…

—¡Es su hija, por Dios! Mantengan el respeto mutuo, ella no querría verlos así. ¡La culpa es de ustedes, de nadie más! Yo amo a Bella, no quiero que sufra más, ¡ya no más! —gruñí, enrabiado de lo sucedido, estaban volviendo a abrirse las heridas—. Charlie, por favor, respira… —le pedí, viendo lo blanco que se estaba poniendo. Estaba rascándose con rapidez el brazo izquierdo, mientras apretaba la mandíbula a ratos.

—¡Yo solo quise protegerla, Renée! No puedes condenarme por eso —insistió, haciendo caso omiso a mis peticiones.

Su esposa negó reiteradamente con su cabeza, incapaz de sentar cabeza. Le pedí con articulaciones a Sue que trajera un vaso de agua para mi tía, que estaba ya a punto de desmayarse.

—Yo también pude hacerlo, porque amo a mi hija y solo ahora puedo encontrar la razón a su carácter. Mi hijita ha estado a la deriva por mí culpa y la tuya, Charlie. Ambos la hemos dejado morir en vida —susurró.

Los ojos de Charlie se entrecerraron, luego hizo un mohín silencioso, arrugando su rostro. Lanzó un grito, se llevó la mano al pecho, en el lado izquierdo y cayó al suelo en un golpe duro. Renée gritó, lo que le llamó la atención a Sue, que vino corriendo al encuentro. Corrí hacia tío Charlie, asustado de lo que se pudiese venir.

Me agaché a su lado, susurrándole que se quedara conmigo, que todo saldría bien. Él me miraba, con los mismos ojos de Bella, un duplicado. Luego los cerró, incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos. Con la desesperación llevé mis manos a su pecho y comencé a masajear, recordando aquel curso de masaje cardiaco que tomé erróneamente al intentar ser médico.

—¡Llamen a la ambulancia! ¡Rápido! —las regañé a ambas, que parecían en trance.

Sue saltó y de inmediato corrió hacia el teléfono más cercano, a unos pasos más allá. Renée se agachó junto a mí y comenzó a susurrarle algunas oraciones a su esposo, diciéndole cuánto sintió haberlo tratado así, que fue lo dolida y asustada que estaba.

Todo pasó muy rápido, entre la llegada de la ambulancia, los gritos de Renée pidiendo ayuda, Sue corriendo entre los espacios sin saber qué hacer, y yo… consumido por la tristeza. Si Charlie se iba, Bella se iba con él.

Su esposa se fue junto a él, mientras Sue y yo nos encargábamos de subir al Volvo para irnos al hospital más cercano. No había tiempo para llevarlo a otro lugar.

—¡Los niños! ¡Hay que llamar a los niños! —gimió Sue, aferrándose al cinturón de seguridad.

Los colores abandonaron mi rostro al pensar en eso, la pobre Sue no tenía la fuerza suficiente para contárselo a sus pobres pequeños. Tendría que hacerlo yo, pero sobre todo por Bella. Pensar en su reacción me asustaba, ella era tan impulsiva…

Llamé de inmediato a Bella, con los dedos temblorosos y húmedos de los nervios. Sentía una horrible presión en el pecho, como si un mal presentimiento o algo así. Me contestó enseguida, con su voz grave y levemente elevada. Suspiré aliviado de que estuviese bien.

Comencé a hablar atropelladamente, sin soltar alguna sílaba entendible. Me pidió que me calmara, lo que no pude hacer ya que ella estaba tan alterada como yo por algo.

—Tu padre, Bella. Ha sufrido un infarto.

Me regañé a mí mismo por tener tan poco tacto, pero la idea era que Bella estuviese lo más pronto posible en el hospital.

No recibí señales de vida detrás del teléfono, lo más probable era que estuviese en blanco, igual que yo hace unos minutos.

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás ahí? —inquirí, asustado.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ha sucedido?! —gritó desesperada.

—Tu padre discutía con tía Renée. Algo pasó anteriormente y nadie ha querido decirme. Bella, tranquila por favor…

Cortó la llamada en un segundo. Bella iba hacia el hospital. No debí decirle aquello sobre su madre, se ensañaría con ganas sin saber realmente lo que había sucedido. Fui un imbécil.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, la ambulancia recién venía entrando. Renée salió del vehículo, llorando y entumecida. Me abrazó en cuanto me vio, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para esto. Sue se encargó de tranquilizarla, mientras yo me encargaba de ver qué coño sucedía con Charlie.

—Necesito saber cómo está —gruñí al paramédico.

—Lo siento, señor. Tenemos que estabilizarlo. Con permiso —susurró, acercándose a los demás para trasladar a un Charlie pálido y vacío.

Me agarré de los cabellos, enojado por la falta de información. Me senté en una de las sillas, mientras veía acercarse a Renée y Sue abrazadas. También tenía que llamar a mis padres, pero luego, ahora no era el momento. Bella me tenía preocupado, la llamaba y no contestaba.

—Fue mi culpa —masculló mi tía, con la mirada perdida.

—No fue su culpa, Señora Renée —suavizó Sue, limpiándole las lágrimas—. Ambos discutían, no había forma de encontrar culpable.

Renée suspiró, luego me miró. Me acerqué a ellas, me puse en medio y ambas se aferraron a mí, como si yo fuese su tabla de salvación.

—¿Llamaste a Bella? —inquirió mi tía, limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo de género azul.

—Sí. Viene hacia acá —dije quedamente.

—¿Qué haremos con Emmett?

—Quizá yo podría llamarlo —susurró Sue.

Renée asintió rápidamente, aliviada de no tener que hacerlo ella.

—Así que tú sabías lo de Bella —añadió.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar, tenía un nudo gigante en mi garganta.

—Mi pobre Bella —balbuceó—, todo lo que tuvo que sufrir y… y yo su madre no estuve con ella. ¡En qué me equivoqué para que mi hija tuviese que pasar por esto! —exclamó, desesperada. Yo solo atiné a abrazarla más fuerte, dándole las fuerzas que nadie ya podía darle—. Maldito desgraciado, no fueron solo golpes, ¡no solo mató a Stefan!, mató la inocencia de mi niña.

Limpié sus lágrimas, ignorando las mías. Me era increíble el dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento, la empatía que tenía con esta madre sufriendo era insoportable.

Sentí unos tacones chocando fuertemente contra el suelo del hospital, matando el silencio incesante. Era ella, Bella. Me miró por unos segundos, pero enseguida dirigió sus fogosos ojos a su madre, que se encogió levemente entre mis brazos.

—¡Tú, maldita vieja asquerosa! —vociferó, apretando sus puños con fuerza, acercándose a Renée con rabia.

Los que estaban presentes dieron un respingo. Oh no…

—¡Tú! ¡Tú matarás a mi papá! Casi lo matas una vez al irte con Emmett, ¿quisiste hacerlo ahora? —gruñó.

Veía en sus ojos el odio, el asco hacia su propia madre. Me sorprendí infinitamente, esta no era la Bella que yo conocía, ahora era un demonio, una bestia cruel incapaz de respetar a quien le dio la vida. Me encolericé, no podía venir a tratar así a su propia madre, a la mujer que la defendió plenamente en la discusión que tuvo con Charlie. Renée no tenía la culpa de nada, ni siquiera se sabía qué demonios había sucedido aquella vez que se fue de casa.

—Hija, yo no…

—¡Cállate! Arruinaste mi vida una vez, ahora otra. ¡Perderé a mi papá por tu culpa! —Bella estaba histérica, era inconfundible el miedo en sus ojos, la tristeza y la desesperación.

—¡Ya, Isabella, basta! —le grité, no podía seguir escuchando esas palabras.

—¡No! ¡No pararé! —contradijo.

Por un demonio…

—Te callas o te callo —dije.

Esta vez me miró, sorprendida de aquella oración, con su boca medio abierta y las mejillas rojas. Frunció los labios en un puchero, su barbilla tiritó con fuerza. Se apegó a mi cuerpo, sollozando. No fui capaz de hacer otra cosa más que devolverle el abrazo, besando su cabello al mismo tiempo.

—Todo saldrá bien, cariño, ya lo verás…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer a todas, y gracias a aquellas que me dejaron rr sin importarles que Bella ya no tenga bebé. Y gracias también a aquellas que entienden el pensamiento de este personaje, que son empáticos y se ponen en su lugar. Y a las demás gracias igual por leer, y gracias por odiarla XD que es bien bonito ver rr enojados con Bella (cada quien ve la historia a su manera). Un beso a todas.<p> 


	39. Hemisferios

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación: Misguided Ghost — Paramore.<p>

.

_-Dedicado a Sofía. Todo mi cariño para ti, hermosa-_

_._

**Capítulo 38**

**.**

**Bella POV**

—Todo saldrá bien, cariño. Ya lo verás —dijo, meloso, paciente.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, mojando la camisa con mis lágrimas. Edward acarició mi cabeza con sus dedos, luego los movió por toda mi espalda. Solo él podía tranquilizarme, mantenerme a raya de los malos sentimientos.

—Hija, yo no quise que tu padre se enfermara —dijo mamá, acercándose a nosotros con las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados. Sentí unas ligeras ganas de abrazarla, pero las rechacé enseguida.

—Vete —le pedí, ahora más calmada.

—Es mejor que no hagas nada. Por favor —aconsejó Edward, abrazándome más fuerte.

Sentí como los tacos de Renée se dirigían a una de las sillas más alejadas, junto a Sue.

—¿Estás mejor?

Negué levemente.

—¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

Asentí.

—Bésame.

Corrió un mechón de mi cabello, que tapaba torpemente mi frente; el jaleo me había revoloteado. Juntó sus labios con los míos, que lo esperaban ansiosos y dispuestos. La conexión ablandó la rigidez en la que me había sumergido, sus manos puestas en mi cintura me hicieron sentir otra vez con normalidad, sentir su calor cerca de mí… Edward era la mejor medicina.

—¿Mejor? —inquirió.

—Sí.

Me giré para ir a las bancas; mi madre y Sue estaban absortas mirándonos. Las ignoré por completo, puesto que un médico se comenzó a pasear buscando a alguien en particular. Edward me tomó de la mano y me acercó al hombre, aunque no me sentía preparada en lo absoluto de las noticias que podría traer.

—¿Familia del Sr. Charlie Swan? —preguntó abiertamente, dada las personas que nos encontrábamos ahí.

—Soy su hija —respondí con la voz chillona y quebradiza.

Asintió con lentitud. Algo me decía que estaba muy mal.

—Su padre está estable, pero con mucho riesgo. ¿Alguien le practicó masajes cardiacos al momento del accidente?

Edward aseguró que no fue nada importante, algún procedimiento tonto que había aprendido en sus pocos pasos por la escuela de medicina. El médico le dio una gran felicitación que él no supo entender.

—Si usted no le hubiese proporcionado aquellos masajes, el Sr. Charlie habría muerto. ¿Sabe lo importante que ha sido que usted estuviera ahí? —concluyó.

De mis labios salió una sonrisa, agradecida de que este hombre hubiera llegado a mi vida.

—De cualquier manera, está muy delicado. La enfermedad que tiene se nos hace muy complicada, por lo cual, esperaremos 24 horas para darles un resultado más certero y si gustan trasladar al señor a algún centro más especializado en su enfermedad —aconsejó el médico, notándose bastante cansado.

Me sentí sin ánimos de hacer algo, lo que único que necesitaba era alguna mejoría de su parte. Algo ya. Estaba siendo bastante impaciente y claramente pesimista. Sentía en lo más profundo de mi corazón que mi padre no saldría de esta. Era esa maldita enfermedad la que me hacía decaer, estaba muy frágil, ¿cómo es que su corazón podía seguir resistiendo?

—Gracias, Edward —le dije con sinceridad.

—No lo agradezcas.

Volvió a abrazarme por un largo rato. Me sentía tan pequeña entre sus brazos, tan necesitada de él… Me sentí tan mal al ocultarle cosas, tan poco cosa. Es por eso que tomé la decisión de contarle sobre Aro, confesarle cómo me sentí, sin ganas de buscar su protección. No era mi intención dejar mal a esa familia, solo que él era mi novio y necesitaba saber lo que estaba ocurriéndome.

En un principio parecía meditar a qué demonios me refería, pero al segundo explotó de ira.

—¿Fue hoy? —interrogó, paseándose como un león delante de mí, por el pasillo del hospital.

—Sí. Pero no tiene importancia. ¿Qué podemos pedir de ellos? Son solo una familia que demanda con hostilidad —aseguré—, solo quieren cumplir los caprichos de su hija. Edward —me paré de la silla para estar a su altura y hacerle freno a su paseo de león enjaulado—, tú eres su capricho.

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, mordiendo internamente de la rabia. Evitó mi mirada cuando puse mis manos en su mejilla. Una barba incipiente se colaba en sus poros, dándole aquel aspecto sensual y desaliñado que tanto amaba de él.

—Debí acabar con ella en cuanto dejé de sentir lo mismo —se quejó.

Me mordí el labio inferior, pensando en la situación. ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de querer a la rubia?

—¿Harás lo mismo conmigo cuando dejes de amarme? —inquirí impulsivamente.

No me aguanté aquella duda, porque acribillaba mi cerebro para ser respondida.

El rostro de Edward se crispó, al parecer le había dolido mi pregunta. Ugh. No quería hacerle daño.

—Estás comparando mi historia con Jane. Ustedes no se parecen en nada. ¿Intentas decirme que dejaré de quererte en cuanto llegue una mujer mejor que tú? —Su tono de voz era mordaz. Estaba enojado. Y mucho.

—No quise decir eso —mentí—. Bueno sí—me retracté.

—Ah. Ya veo.

—No te pongas así —le pedí—. Ahora es cuando menos deseo tenerte lejos.

Mis ojos amenazaron una salida inconsciente de lágrimas, las cuales pude detener antes que se desparramaron por mis mejillas con autonomía. Edward hizo un ademán interior, como si se estuviese regañando. Acarició mi cabello con sus dedos y besó mi mejilla con delicadeza.

Me pidió disculpas por aquello, pero me recalcó unas palabras, como si estuviese reprendiendo mi comentario.

—Nunca digas eso. Sabes que te quiero, que te adoro. ¿Cómo es que crees que podría fijarme en otro ser humano que no seas tú? Es ridículo —sostuvo—, el mero hecho de estar con otra persona me revuelve el estómago.

—Debes recordar que yo nunca he tenido esta especie de relación. Con nadie —recalqué—. Si me siento insegura es por todo el daño que hay a nuestro alrededor. Y si te conté lo de Aro es porque quiero que conozcas todo mi alrededor.

Me calló con un simple y cálido beso. Era su gesto de finalización. Siguió repartiendo castos besos por mi nariz hasta llegar a mi frente. Sonreí, porque, a pesar de todo, me sentía alegre junto a él.

.

Ya hacían tres horas desde que hablamos con el médico. Renée estaba desesperada, con un té en la mano y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Me miraba de vez en cuando, pero yo la evitaba, mirando a aquellas cuencas verdes e intensas. Él no dejó de abrazarme nunca, procuró darme su calidez minuto a minuto.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó, mirando a su reloj con preocupación—. ¿O comer?

Negué rotundamente, no me sentía suficientemente bien para ingerir alimentos.

—Bella, necesitas llevar algo a tu estómago —me regañó.

Puse los ojos en blanco, lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran demandas, no con mi papá debatiendo su vida.

Fruncí el ceño, un dolor agudo atravesó mis entrañas, justo a la altura del útero. Oh Dios, al fin.

—Necesito ir al baño, vuelvo enseguida —le avisé, poniendo una mano en su rodilla como lo hace él.

—¿Han vuelto las náuseas? —inquirió.

—Sht. No. Me ha bajado la regla —le dije, directa.

Asintió levemente, dándome el "permiso" para salirme de su lado e ir al baño.

Y como sospeché, en cuanto llegué al retrete, sentí cómo mi maldito cuerpo expulsaba los restos biológicos de mi "_no-fecundación"_. Suspiré, era algo extraño de ver luego de tanto sin tenerlo. Tampoco la había echado de menos, por muy raro que eso podía parecer. Es más, incluso me dio tristeza.

Revisé en mi bolso hasta encontrar un tampón para casos especiales, como estos. Salí de inmediato del baño, quería estar ahí hasta que saliera el médico y me dijera qué iba a suceder con mi papá. Al chocar contra la pared contigua a la sala de emergencia, me encontré con un Edward furioso y agresivo, apretando con fuerza su teléfono hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. La cólera contenida que parecía tener, le evitaba darse cuenta que yo lo encontré de frente. Aproveché de escabullirme y ocultarme en la pared para que no me viera.

—¡No me interesa que tú no quieras hacerme daño! —le gritó al interlocutor—. Es mi novia, no tienes por qué hacerle daño a ella.

Se quedó un rato oyendo lo que le decían detrás del celular, arrugó el rostro y reprimió un grito.

—Sé que tienes mucho que ver con esto, Aro. Pero con Bella no te metas. ¡Con tu hija yo ya no quiero nada! —le gritó. Agarró fuertemente su cabello con los dedos y tiró—. Te lo vuelvo a decir, fuerte y claro, si vuelves a acercarte a ella, o tu hija o quién putas sea, ¡lo mato!

Cortó con fuerza.

Estuvo un momento callado, con la mirada de todas las personas frente a él, buscando la manera de serenarse, pero sin encontrar resultado. No podía demostrarle que había escuchado su conversación, quiera o no era su privacidad.

—Oh. ¿Qué has estado haciendo por aquí? ¿No estuviste con Renée?

Me quedó mirando en cuanto escuchó mi voz, sus ojos eran una tormenta profunda y espesa. Parecía rígido y tan enojado que no era capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —inquirí inocentemente.

—Nada. Solo estoy cansado —dijo quedamente—. ¿No piensas hablar con tu madre?

Miré al suelo, solo para evitar sus ojos. ¿Qué tenía que ver Renée en todo esto? No me gustaba que cambiara de tema.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí? No pienso hablar nada.

—No seas inmadura, Bella. —Suspiró, enervado—. Es tu madre, y por mucha rabia que le tengas, no puedes tratarla así. Ella te quiere, ¿qué te impide hacerlo tú también?

—Creo que te conté todo lo que me hizo —susurré.

Movió negativamente la cabeza. Puso sus manos en mis hombros con total delicadeza, como si fuese una niñita enfurruñada.

—Es tiempo de perdonar, de dejar atrás lo que tanto te atormenta, porque si no jamás podrás ser feliz.

Se quedó callado un momento, meditando las palabras que estaba a punto de soltar.

—Ambas tienen que estar preparadas para lo que vendrá, el futuro de Charlie es incierto y tu madre no podrá sola. ¿Quieres que ella decaiga como lo hizo tu padre al no abrirse junto a ella? Tu papá se hundió con la tristeza que no compartió, con todo lo que tuvo que cargar junto a ti. Y sé muy bien que se sentía culpable de aquello, por cómo te miraba, por cómo hablaba de ti. ¿No es obvio? Por eso le contó a Renée, porque estaba cansado de ocultarlo.

Esperó unos segundos para que hablara, pero ¿qué podía decir? Todavía no me sentía preparada para esto. No obstante, sentía un dejo de culpabilidad por haberla tratado así enfrente de todos los presentes.

Edward y yo caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la sala de espera, estaba cálida, sobre todo ahora que parecían haber más personas conocidas. Emmett corrió a abrazarme, mojando mi cuello con sus lágrimas. Nunca fuimos tan efusivos, el cariño entre nosotros lo expresábamos de distintas maneras. Pero, con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, lo abracé también y evité llorar junto a él; ésta vez lo consolaría yo.

—¿Cómo pasó todo? —me preguntó, todavía pegado a mí.

Miré a mi mamá, que todavía botaba unas cansadas lágrimas de sus ojos, luego a Esme y a Carlisle, que me miraban culpables y suplicantes de perdón, quizá por lo que sucedió cuando anunciamos accidentalmente, Edward y yo, nuestro noviazgo. Más allá estaba Rosalie entablando una conversación con James y Alice estaba tristemente apartada de los demás.

—No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso ahora, Emm —le dije suavemente.

—Tienes razón. Papá se pondrá bien, ¿cierto? —inquirió. Recordé nuestras pláticas de niños, cuando yo lo cuidaba de sus más horribles miedos.

—Claro que se pondrá bien, Emm —le respondí.

Se separó a duras penas, mirando a su alrededor avergonzado de pasar de ser el gigante Emmett, a un niñito acurrucado contra su hermana mayor.

No me preocupé en saludar a mis… suegros, ellos no se merecían todavía una sonrisa o un contacto conmigo. Me senté al lado de mi mamá, incapaz de proferir sonido alguno, pues me sentía cohibida.

—Siento haberte tratado así —susurré.

Me quedó mirando un largo rato, con las lágrimas secas y escurridas por sus mejillas. Miró a su alrededor, yo hice lo mismo. Edward estaba expectante, deseando que todo cambiase el rumbo y fuese mejor. Lo dudaba, pero lo haría por él.

—Me gustaría hablar más en privado —me dijo, tomándome de la muñeca. La quité, no quería toques suyos por el momento.

Caminamos calladas hacia la cafetería, que quedaba a la vuelta. Se compró un jugo, pero yo preferí no beber nada, a pesar de la petición de Edward por reconfortar mi cuerpo con glúcidos.

Me senté frente a ella en una modesta mesilla de vidrio, el lugar no parecía el indicado para hablar de algo tan serio, pero no había otro sitio mejor.

—No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, fui yo la tonta que se puso como loca al saber toda esa cruda verdad.

Me removí en la silla, entraríamos a terreno duro.

—¿Qué te contó?

Hizo un mohín. Oh no, comenzaría a llorar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había violado? ¿Que no fueron solo golpes de su parte? —sollozó.

Arrugué el rostro de inmediato. Oh Dios, ¿qué había hecho mi padre?

—Mamá, yo no quiero que toquemos el pasado…

—Hija, ¿cómo esperas que me quede tranquila? —lloriqueó—. Yo no estuve para ti, no velé tus pesadillas, tus idas al sicólogo… Fui una muy mala madre, y me duele que Charlie no me lo haya dicho, ¿sabes por qué? Porque se envenenó el alma solo, luchando por aliviarte del daño. No lo logró, claro, y es por eso que te convertiste en alguien tan frío y distante —reflexionó, mirando sus manos impacientes contra la botella de jugo.

Me mordí la mejilla interna, adolorida de tanto sufrir y recordar. Nunca había visto a Renée así y de verdad era difícil.

—Esto viene desde mucho antes. Me dejaste junto a papá, te llevaste a mi hermano —le saqué en cara—, ¿cómo esperabas a que te tuviese confianza? El dolor que me has producido ha sido tan terrible, que no sé realmente si te considero una madre.

Ésta vez me miró, con sus ojos azules y brillantes, tristes y revolucionados. Estaba indignada.

—Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes —profirió—. Aquella vez que peleé con tu padre, él mismo me echó de la casa, fueron… estupideces que no pudo aceptar. Creí que ahí terminaría el matrimonio con el hombre que tanto amaba. Te iba a llevar conmigo, tenía un bolso con toda tu ropa más ligera, pero en cuanto Charlie supo que llevaría a su preciada hija, lo evitó hasta el punto de amenazarme con divorciarse de mí y quitarme a ambos, Emmett y tú, hasta no verlos nunca más.

El color se fue de mi rostro y mi pulso se elevó. ¿Estaba realmente diciendo la verdad? Demonios, todo había dado un puto giro, una escalada de dimensión. Sentí la vergüenza y la culpabilidad. Mamá nunca había hecho aquello a propósito. Y mi padre, a pesar de todo, había sido el culpable en gran escala de todo lo que había pasado. Oh no, qué estúpida.

—Puede ser que cometí muchos errores, como el haber tapado el vacío que dejé muchos años al no estar en tus cumpleaños con regalos sin importancia. Nunca fuiste materialista, pero yo sí y me arrepiento. Tu padre se unió más a ti en aquellos tiempos, y realmente me duele haber contribuido nuestro alejamiento. Pero eras una niña, una pequeña hermosa que no entendería por todo lo que su mamá estaba pasando.

—¿Qué ocultas, mamá? —Sus ojos me decían algo, imploraba misericordia. Me recordó a mí y mi pasado, aquel tortuoso secreto que oculté siempre. ¿Sería que tenía algún secreto que no podía contar? ¿Cómo yo?

Negó pesadamente con la cabeza, no iba a contarme nada.

—Hay cosas que prefiero ahorrar, por lo menos por el momento.

Asentí. No iba a insistir.

Tomó mi mano, la cual descansaba sobre la mesa. La miré, ella a mí. Fue una conexión tan vergonzante y culpable de mi parte. Oh, mamá…

—Siento tanto no haberte apoyado aquella vez junto a Edward, delante de todos te traté como a una basura —dijo, lastimera—, pero en mi defensa debo decir que nunca fue mi intención dejarte mal delante de todos.

Analicé la situación, los recuerdos de aquel día, las emociones que tenía ahora.

—¿Por qué no aceptas mi relación con Edward? Tío Carlisle y tía Esme me decepcionaron mucho, creí que serían un poco más comprensivos. O que por lo menos no me harían ver menos que Jane. Pero me equivoqué —ataqué, otra vez con cólera—. Sinceramente de ti me lo esperaba.

Renée comenzó a juguetear con el popote del frasco de jugo, ocupando sus nerviosas manos con movimientos frenéticos. Yo tomé la servilleta e hice bolitas con los pedazos que quitaba.

—Estábamos demasiado emocionados con el noviazgo de Jane y Edward, vimos como planeaban algo que nunca hemos pasado en nuestra familia: una boda. Edward es como un hijo para mí y de verdad me sentía orgulloso de que pronto formara una familia. Cuando supe lo de ustedes, tan sorpresivamente, me sentí mal, incluso decepcionada, pero de él. Me decía constantemente, ¿por qué lo hizo? Y hoy, viendo cómo se presentó en la casa y dijo abiertamente cuánto te amaba, comprendí que nunca debo juzgar los sentimientos, independientemente de las circunstancias. Y claro, hace un rato quedé realmente petrificada con su abrazo, con ese apoyo que te dio cuando estabas histérica. —Volvió a tomarme de la mano—. Cariño, él te ama muchísimo, se le nota. Y es sorpresivo que tú también a él.

Tragué fuertemente el nudo que tenía agolpado en mi garganta, todas esas palabras cariñosas de su parte, ese afán por volver a comprenderme… me eran tan extrañas que hasta me cuestioné el real giro de esto. ¿Qué era lo que quería de mí?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —le pregunté directamente.

Por su ceño fruncido, deduje que no le había gustado esa percepción que yo le di a sus palabras.

—Porque estoy arrepentida de muchas cosas —dijo—. A veces es bueno perdonar, ¿no crees, hija?

Asentí levemente. Por una parte tenía razón, pero por la otra, todavía faltaban muchas cosas por decir.

—Creo que no es buen momento para comenzar a darse cariños como si tuviésemos la mejor relación del mundo, las heridas que tengo internamente, no me permiten comenzar una vida normal contigo así como así. —Quité mi mano de su agarre—. Además, si es que papá vive…

—No, Bella. Charlie vivirá, ten esa fe —me corrigió.

—Cuando papá se recupere —arreglé la frase—, hablaré todo esto con él como es debido, necesito que me lo corrobore, que me diga por qué ha hecho todo esto.

Mamá asintió. Terminó de beber su jugo, tomó su cartera y eso me permitió a mí salir de la maldita cafetería. Por una extraña razón, no me permití llorar, a pesar del nudo horrible que nuevamente comenzaba a desarrollarse en mi garganta. No quería desahogarme con Edward, porque lo sentía demasiado estresado con mis problemas.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera, Alice discutía en un rincón con Jasper. Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué era lo que ocurría? Lo dejé pasar, porque no era mi tema, si Alice quería contarme, pues bien.

—Siento mucho lo de tu padre —susurró Rosalie, sentándose a mi lado. Su voz suave y sensual, directa e impaciente, me hicieron recordar por qué era mi amiga. Necesitaba de sus consejos.

Salió un sollozo de mi garganta, incapaz de aguantar más todo el manojo de nervios. Rose me abrazó con fuerza, repitiéndome que todo estaba bien. ¡Pero no lo estaba! Nada estaba bien en mi vida.

—¿Necesitas hablar? —me preguntó, pasando una mano en mi rostro con cariño.

—Sí… Pero no acá, hay demasiada gente —dije, mientras sorbía indecentemente por la nariz.

—Vale. ¿Por qué no vamos junto a James como en los viejos tiempos a la plaza que hay por aquí? —Comencé a negar rotundamente, no quería irme y dejar a papá solo—. Bella, no seas cabeza dura, necesitas liberarte de toda esta opresión.

Rodé los ojos y acepté ir a duras penas, pero no veía a James. Menos a Edward.

—¿Dónde están Edward y James?

Rose se encogió de hombros. Miré a mí alrededor. Jasper ya no estaba.

Escuché unos alaridos, unas peticiones absurdas viniendo desde el pasillo, la gente comenzaba a murmurar. James corrió hacia mí, con la mirada preocupada y el semblante rígido como piedra. Con gestos le pedí que me dijera qué demonios sucedía, pero Rose no tardó en girarme con sus propias manos hacia la salida izquierda de la sala de espera.

Edward caminaba hacia nosotros con una Jane inquisidora y desesperada por su atención. Él estaba rojo de furia.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó mi madre.

—Necesitaba hablar con Edward —susurró, intimidada por Renée.

—¿Pero es que tú no te has dado cuenta que es mi esposo el que está enfermo? —exclamó mi mamá, sorprendiendo a todos los que estábamos ahí.

—No es mi intención irrumpir su núcleo familiar es solo que…

—Quería aclarar el altercado que tuvo mi padre con Bella el día de hoy —masculló.

Reprimí un jadeo. Rayos, no era necesario que se lo dijese a todos. Ahora me miraban inquisitivos a mí, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Mi papá visitó a Bella para entablar una conversación, pero ésta lo corrió sin ninguna educación —atacó.

—¡Eso es mentira! —grité—. Yo lo corrí de mi departamento porque fue a amenazarme. ¡Vete de aquí!

Me encolerizaba que estuviese presente en cada uno de mis momentos más íntimos. ¿No se cansaba de atiborrar su presencia en cada lugar? Era estresante, estaba al punto de mis límites.

—Eso no fue lo que me contó —murmuró, desconcertada.

—Ahora lo sabes. Lárgate —se enfurruñó Edward, tomándola desde el brazo para sacarla del lugar.

Renée movió sus manos, como aplacando la situación. Miró directamente a Jane, le apuntó con el dedo y dijo:

—Quiero que te alejes de la vida de mi hija y su novio, búscate otro hombre que aguante tus berrinches, ¡o una familia entera, qué se yo! Estoy cansadísima, por favor vete.

Jane hizo un mohín, iba a protestar. Edward se la llevó con fuerza del hospital, ignorando las súplicas de Jane para que la suelte. Sentí lástima, estaba dando un real espectáculo. Caminé junto a ellos, pidiéndole que la dejase ir sola, que no la maltratase, pero no me hacía caso.

—Edward, déjala ir ya —lo regañé—, no puedes tratarla así.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, bajo la mirada de mucha gente, la soltó con fuerza, lo que provocó que Jane diera un traspié. El auxiliar de aseo nos quedó mirando más de la cuenta. Edward tenía los puños apretados por la rabia, no entendía por qué la detestaba tanto ahora. Y si nosotros terminábamos nuestra relación, ¿me trataría igual o peor? La perspectiva me dio escalofríos.

—¡No puedes tratar así a una mujer! —le grité—. ¿Qué quieres que piense de ti ahora?

Abrió la boca, ofendido y ofuscado. Golpeó la pared con fuerza, con un sonido sordo. Oh no, qué horrible era este Edward enojado.

—Detesto que esa mujer mienta, que se meta con lo que es mío —gruñó.

—Edward, nos están mirando.

—¡Me importa una mierda que nos miren, Isabella! No quiero oír que ese hombre y su hija están molestándome, porque no responderé —exclamó—. Esconden cosas muy turbias, de eso estoy seguro. Por favor, en cuanto vuelvan a acercarte, dímelo.

—¿Para volver a verte así de desquiciado? —inquirí, dolida.

Respiró profundamente, intentando contenerse. Estaba furioso.

—¿Así tratas a las personas cuando dejas de quererlas? —No pude evitar tener un dejo de preocupación en mi voz.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo que acabo de ver. Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, ¿vienes y la plantas a la calle como a una basura?

—Creí que no era de tu agrado —reprimió un mohín molesto.

—¡No lo es! Pero… es realmente horrible verte así con ella. No quiero que me hagas lo mismo —mascullé, incapaz de hablar más fuerte.

Suspiró pesadamente, me abrazó y olió mi cabello.

—Hay cosas tan diferentes entre ustedes, no me gusta que te compares con ella, porque de verdad es estúpido. —Agarró mi barbilla y me besó, rozando sus labios con maestría en los míos—. A veces deberías dejar de pensar tanto y sentir.

Reí sin ganas con aquel comentario, era imposible dejar de pensar con todo lo que me estaba rodeando. Medité realmente si era necesario decirle lo de Damian, aunque todavía quedaba una pisca de la historia de Pappo para contarle. Quizá era buena idea decirle eso primero y luego sentarlo a hablar de la bestia. Era todo realmente complicado…

Llegamos a la sala de espera, en donde había bastantes ojos puestos en nosotros y luego se dirigían a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Nos cohibían.

—Estoy cansadísima de estar aquí, ¡y más encima esa chiquilla viene aquí a molestar! —gimió mi madre desde la silla de plástico, junto a Sue y Esme.

—¡Ahí viene el médico! —avisó James.

Caminé rápidamente hacia donde estaba el doctor, que ahora estaba más cansado que de costumbre. En seguida me reconoció, pero ahora tenía una sonrisa más tranquila. Eso me calmó de los nervios.

—Su padre está con riesgo, pero en menor nivel. Lo mejor sería esperar a que despierte y se estabilice. Lo que sí nos preocupa mucho es el trabajo de su corazón, no está dando mejoras. Por otra parte, su cuerpo ha estado reaccionando. Es una mejoría muy leve.

—¿Cuándo podré verlo? —inquirí impaciente.

—Oh no, no puede tener visitas hasta que esté completamente estable. Lo siento —puntualizó.

Cuando el médico entró nuevamente a pabellón, me desesperé, nadie estaba haciendo realmente un esfuerzo por mi papá. Frené mi tristeza con rapidez, puesto que la rabia que me provocó la confesión de mi madre con respecto a Charlie la inhibía en consideración.

. . .

Hoy. Hoy volvería al trabajo y tendría que ver nuevamente al ahora "manso" Damian. Estuve toda la mañana con las manos sudadas y temblorosas. Me vería con Edward. Oh Dios, esto no lo podría aguantar más tiempo. ¿Qué quedaba por esperar y decírselo? Nada. Pero estaba tan aterrada…

—¿Vas a ir así a la oficina? —me preguntó mientras lavaba la vajilla.

—¿Cómo así? —le pregunté distraídamente.

—Con pijama —contestó riendo.

Oh.

—¿Qué hora es? —Me paré rápidamente del taburete de plástico rojo y brillante, llevando en mis manos el platillo de cereales al lavaplatos.

—Bastante tarde. Las 9 en punto de la mañana —dijo, pasando la esponja en uno de los vasos largos y lunares negros.

Demonios. Sería mi nuevo primer día y ya llegaría tarde. Todo era culpa de los nervios que no me tenían despierta. Edward me quedó mirando sin comprender mi comportamiento. Mierda. Estaba demostrando una conducta paranoica a cada segundo.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió, preocupado.

Negué rotundamente.

—Creo que el mero hecho de ir a trabajar luego del mes que me tomé, me trastorna más de lo debido. —Reí, intentando sonar más relajada.

—Es extraño, pero no pareces preocupada por ir a trabajar —me dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

Maldito Edward inquisitivo.

—Me preocupa cómo estará el trabajo del jefe de marketing.

Enarcó una ceja. Ahora tenía las manos quietas y no fregaba el vaso.

—¿Crees que yo no lo he tenido bajo mi mirada? Bella, el tipo hasta ahora lo ha hecho bien, aunque eso no me quita la idea de que no me de confianza.

Edward estuvo cada día diciéndome que Damian (o bueno, el Señor Crepi) no le daba la confianza necesaria para dejarlo hacer el trabajo solo. La verdad es que sí había hecho un buen trabajo, pero eso no quitaba peso al asunto.

—Bueno, iré a vestirme. Espérame mientras y deja de lavar, sabes que hay lavavajillas —lo reprendí con dulzura, poniendo mis manos dentro de su camisa para tocar su tripa. Mmm… adoraba el bello que había ahí.

Puso un poco de espuma en mi nariz, mientras agarraba mi labio inferior con sus dientes. Me atrapó con las manos húmedas, por lo que di un respingo. Cuando la respiración hizo falta, nos separamos abruptamente, pero Edward dejó su frente apoyada contra la mía.

—Extrañaré verte dormir antes de irme a trabajar —jadeó.

—Extrañaré esperarte con la cena lista en la noche y servirte. ¿Sabes? Adoro cocinarte. Me estoy volviendo una sumisa —dije, sonriendo.

Sus ojos… sus benditos ojos estaban tan felices y brillantes como el prado a pleno amanecer. Cuánto lo quería. Moriría si algo le llegaba a ocurrir.

—¿Tú sumisa? Eso no me lo imagino —bromeó—. Eres mi hermosa, dominante e irritable Bella —añadió—. Con unos bellos ojos grandes, marrones e inocentes, tan pequeñita y frágil.

Dio un beso en mi frente, pegando fuertemente sus labios contra mi piel. Me encaramé en sus hombros e inhalé su aroma. Olía masculino, elegante y a él, a Edward.

.

Tuve un ligero sabor amargo cuando llegamos a la empresa. Nos metimos en el estacionamiento, al parecer estaba algo más lleno de lo normal. Un Edward hilarante y sonriente me abrió la puerta para que pudiese bajarme, sin antes tenderme su mano para que me agarrara.

Nuestra burbuja era rosa y cursi, algo que jamás pensé conformar. Me sentía tan mujer, tan poderosa y tan frágil a la vez. Todo lo que Edward me daba yo intentaba dárselo también, era una conexión recíproca.

—Te amo —susurró, con sus labios pegados a mi oreja.

—Yo más. Mucho más —le respondí, abrazándolo como me era costumbre, pegándome a su cintura.

Detrás de Edward, muy a lo lejos, vi a Damian salir de un bonito convertible negro. Oh. Un mercedes. Miraba constantemente hacia los lados, como si planeara un asesinato. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando me vio y medio sonrió. Me separé abruptamente de mi novio cuando Damian escondió algo en su camisa y lo tapaba con el blazer color caqui. Oh no… Oh no…

—¿Qué sucede, Bella?

Me quedé mirando hacia el mismo punto, por el cual Damian caminaba hacia el ascensor para subir a su oficina. Edward sacudió levemente mi hombro para que lo escuchase.

—Hey, Bella. ¿Sucede algo? —repitió, ahora más preocupado.

Sus ojitos verdes, ahora no tan alegres como en un principio, me frenaron a decirle mis preocupaciones.

—Claro que no —reí nerviosa—. Vamos. Llegaremos tarde.

.

Tuvimos una pequeña junta sobre la nueva marca de ropa, nada muy importante. Damian me ignoró por completo, parecíamos completos desconocidos. ¿A qué quería jugar? Los presentes me saludaron con efusividad, decían que me extrañaban. Recibí una linda llamada de Elena, deseándome suerte en este nuevo comienzo en la empresa. Rose estuvo picoteando mi atención para que le dijese qué demonios había sucedido entre Edward y yo para que nos hubiésemos vuelto tan pronto de la India. No pude decirle en ese instante, porque Damian había entrado como si tuviese una gran confianza conmigo.

—Srta. Hale, ¿podría dejarnos a solas? —preguntó amablemente.

Rosalie se giró incrédula por aquellas palabras, incapaz de creer semejante atrevimiento de parte del jefe de marketing. Pero cerró la boca y corrió afuera, sin importarle mis suplicantes miradas para que nos e fuera.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Swan —saludó con una media sonrisa.

—Deja los rodeos, Damian. ¿Qué quieres? —Para mi sorpresa, mi voz salió completamente dura. Aunque por dentro me sentía una gelatina, asustada y laxa.

Caminó lentamente hacia mi escritorio, me hice para atrás en automático. Oh no, no iba a acercarse a mí otra vez.

—Por favor, no te haré daño —suplicó.

—No te creo.

Suspiró.

Apoyó sus gigantes manos en la madera y acercó su rostro al mío. Un sudor frío recorrió mi nuca, era desesperante sentirlo tan cerca. Era tan distinto a Edward…

—Perdóname —dijo.

* * *

><p>Un cap bastante difícil la verdad, tanto así que no estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien. Pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta. Estamos llegando al momento cúlmine y de verdad está horrible esto de terminar mi primera historia. ¡Gracias por sus rr y por leer!<p> 


	40. No quiero perderlo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 39**

**.**

Sentí rabia. Mucha. ¿Con qué cara me pedía perdón? ¡Era un estúpido!

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirí directamente, sin rodeos.

Hizo un mohín de extrañez, como si hubiese dicho algo sumamente difícil de entender. Incluso parecía dolido.

—Que me perdones, claro está.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —gruñí—. ¿Quieres algo a cambio por mi perdón? ¿Eh? Así eres tú, Damian Price, pides algo pero con segundas intenciones. ¿Qué carajo quieres conmigo? —exclamé.

Me paré de la silla, alisé mi falda y me apegué a la pared para alejarme de él. Hizo el ademán de acercarse a mí, pero de mi boca salió un leve jadeo desesperado.

—No me toques —dije severamente, perdiendo la fuerza de mi voz—. Que te haya estrechado la mano hace un tiempo no quiere decir que puedas acercarte a mí. No. Me. Toques. —Puse una mano entre nosotros para que no hubiese contacto entre nosotros, la sola idea me aterrorizaba.

Asintió, con el rostro crispado de dolor. ¡No le creía nada! Ninguna de sus escasas palabras y menos sus gestos de hombre herido.

No. No. No.

—¡¿Cómo esperas que sopese todo el daño que tú me hiciste?! —le grité, olvidándome de que en cualquier momento alguien podría penetrar mi oficina y descubrir todo.

—Bella, eso fue un completo error de mi parte, estoy muy arrepentido. Por favor, perdóname —suplicó.

Rechiné los dientes de rabia. ¡No iba a perdonarlo! ¿Qué se creía?

—¿Podrías pensarlo? —susurró.

—¡No! —le respondí rotundamente—. No lo haré. Nunca.

El rostro de Damian se crispó de ira, por lo que me fui más hacia atrás hasta topar de golpe con la pared. Para mi sorpresa, no hizo nada, solo se mantuvo quieto y cauto.

—¿Qué planeas hacer aquí? ¿Para qué invadiste mi trabajo? ¿Es por Edward? —Lo último lo dije bajito, meditando en cada sílaba si sacarlo a relucir sería buena idea.

Me miró nuevamente, azul como el océano pacífico contra el marrón, como el chocolate espeso y cremoso. La conexión visual me produjo cosquilleos incómodos y desagradables. No había lo que había en los ojos de mi Edward, el detalle especial de brillar para mí cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

—Quería verte por última vez, por un tiempo pequeño. Creo que lo mejor sería irme despidiendo de ti. Me iré a México por unos asuntos… importantes. —Asuntos importantes… claro—. Pero para irme tranquilo, lo mejor sería que me perdonaras, que dejaras atrás todo lo que te hice. Estoy arrepentido, pero cambié, soy otra persona.

Tragué fuertemente, incapaz de articular palabra. No iba a creerle. No.

—Tú atacaste a Edward —solté sin controlarme.

Frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—Yo no lo hice —sostuvo.

—Atacaste mi oficina —contradije.

—No.

—¡No mientas! —exclamé—. Voy a averiguar qué demonios quieres, ya no te tengo miedo —mentí.

Entornó los ojos, con peligrosidad. Iba a gritar si se atrevía a hacerme algo. Pero ahí quedó, solo atinó a asentir e irse por la puerta, con los puños relajados. Al segundo entró Edward, mirándome con preocupación. Yo me senté de golpe en la silla, ocupando mis manos temblorosas para que no se diese cuenta de mi estado.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó con voz glacial.

Oh no… Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un alejamiento con él.

—Cosas sin importancia, ya sabes, a veces es bueno tener una buena comunicación con tu jefe, a que sí —divagué.

Abrí mi laptop con cuidado, mientras recibía los claros ojos de Edward sobre mi cabeza. Me intimidaba. Me metí a mi correo y revisé lentamente cada uno de los mensajes, muchos aburridos y sin importancia. Luego el correo no deseado. Oh, madre mía…

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? Estás muy extraña y sabes que ese tipo no me…

Le hice callar con mi mano frente a nuestros rostros, había algo mucho más importante ahora.

—Es un correo spam o algo parecido, ha llegado hoy en la madrugada. Edward —susurré, angustiada—, es de la India, viene de una biblioteca, habla sobre Aro Vulturi y su empresa textil. ¡Quieren derrocarnos! Maldita sea, persuaden a cerrar nuestro contrato. Dice expresamente que es muy peligroso, que uniéndose junto a nuestros enemigos podrían lograrlo.

—Aro… —repitió él, con inercia.

Me paré de la silla de cuero, miré hacia el ventanal completo, que daba a la estatua de la libertad, intentando calmar mis nervios. ¿A eso se refería el maldito italiano con la frase "haré rememorar tus peores temores"?

—Revisa todo tu correo, debe haber algo más —insistió.

Me senté otra vez frente a mi laptop, divagué entre los correos nuevos que eran millones. Quizá si revisaba mi correo privado… Aunque, ¿cómo podían haberse conseguido mi correo personal? Era estúpido. De cualquier manera, lo abrí, en él estaban algunos de mi hermano y de Edward, muchos en realidad. Pero uno me llamó la atención, otro de spam. Ahá…

—Viene de Europa —exclamé, titubeando si abrir o no el maldito correo.

—¿Y? —inquirió, impaciente.

Mi corazón bombeó sangre con rapidez, esto era lo último que podía pasar. ¡No ahora, por Dios!

—La economía está peligrosamente frágil, puede que las acciones peligren si no estamos con los cinco sentidos bien puestos. ¡Esto está conectado! Aro aprovechará, de eso estoy segura. Dios, hay que hablar con Krishnan cuanto antes —le dije, desesperada.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward estaba muy tranquilo, mirándome cauto y paciente. Sé que estallando no lograría nunca nada, pero en ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Todo el esfuerzo que había puesto se iría a la basura si no hacíamos algo al respecto.

—Cada vez que intento surgir en este mundo, viene algo que intenta lanzarme al mismo hoyo del infierno —susurré, sentándome de golpe en el sofá.

Escondí mi rostro con mis manos, indispuesta y aterrada, pero por sobre todo, muy cansada.

—Sé muy bien cuánto has peleado por esto, Bella, y todo lo que has hecho por cumplir el sueño de tu padre. Pero, ¿quieres dejarle el plan libre para que hagan lo que quieran? Bella, debes enfrentarlos…

—Pero estoy cansada —sollocé.

—Eres fuerte, una mujer muy fuerte, ambos le haremos frente a esto, ¿quedó claro?

Me quitó las manos de la cara y limpió mis mejillas mojadas con paciencia, luego besó mis dedos, uno por uno, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. ¿Qué haría sin él? Una punzada dura me dio en el corazón, sentía un muy mal presentimiento, como si esto fuese a desaparecer en un tiempo, como si el paraíso de amor en el que estaba puesta, se esfumaría pronto, como se esfuma el aire.

—¿Qué sería de mí si tú no estuvieras? —le pregunté, pasando mis manos por su cabello desordenado.

—No pienses esas cosas, sabes que estoy aquí y que no me iré nunca. —Edward sonreía, comprensivo y dulce.

—¿Me lo prometes? —inquirí, con el alma en un hilo.

—Te lo prometo. Recuérdalo.

Tomó mi mano derecha, luego el dedo corazón, en donde descansaba el anillo. Me miró, yo a él, conectamos nuestros sentimientos el uno con el otro, explicando mediante simples gestos todo lo que éramos, mutuamente.

Mi garganta se apretó, Edward no me perdonaría nunca que le haya ocultado quién era realmente nuestro jefe de marketing, nunca jamás me perdonaría que le haya mentido.

. . .

Estuve todo el día pensando en lo que ocurriría hoy. Ver a mi padre en su estado me partía el alma, más ahora que no podía tocar temas importantes entre nosotros como lo era mi madre y su pasado. Alice seguía tan rara como siempre, a pesar de que hace ya 3 semanas y media que había visto la plática dura que había tenido con Jasper. Rose y Emmett sí que iban en serio, tanto así que mi amiga le contó absolutamente todo su pasado. El amor llenaba los rincones de la familia, sobre todo entre James y Jacob que planeaban irse de vacaciones muy pronto.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación privada de mi padre. Hacía una semana que había sido trasladado al Instituto Cardiovascular del Hospital Monte Sinaí. Gracias al cielo estaba siendo atendido por Valentín Fuster, uno de los cardiólogos más prestigiosos del mundo. Todo iba mejorando paso a paso, aunque seguía sin tener la aprobación para hablar el tema más importante junto a mi padre.

—Buenos días, hija —saludó enérgicamente, levantando el brazo para saludarme.

—Buenos días —le imité, pero con menos entusiasmo; hoy no era mi día.

—¿Problemas con Edward? —preguntó inocentemente.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Nada, porque hasta el momento solo eran malos pensamientos y suposiciones mías.

—No. Con Edward estoy bien —contesté.

Charlie me sonrió, tan feliz de que yo lo esté que es imposible creerlo. Tiene dolores muchas veces, pero eso no le impide sentirse satisfecho de mi actual estado amoroso. Y eso me ponía muy avergonzada, nunca podría acostumbrarme a sus típicas preguntas.

—¿Lo amas?

Vamos de nuevo con lo mismo…

—Sí, papá —respondí susurrante y con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Y él a ti?

—Claro que sí.

Palpó la mano que descansaba en su cama, con los ojos brillantes. Sé que volverá a interrogarme sobre él.

—¿Por qué no ha venido?

Charlie realmente odia que Edward no venga a verlo, alardea a cada segundo lo perfecto que es y cuánto me hará feliz. A veces no sé si realmente quién más lo ama es él o yo.

—Pues ha ido a la cafetería a por un café, ambos hemos estado un poco cansados durante el día y ha preferido venir después —le comenté, sentándome en la silla puesta al lado de su cama.

Negó rotundamente, taciturno. Realmente odia no vernos juntos.

Tocaron la puerta levemente, tan suave que Charlie no escuchó. No era una enfermera, éstas solo entraban. Edward. Sus ojos me buscaron hasta que conectaron con los míos. Le sonreí, no me gustaba estar muy separada de él.

Me tendió un café cargado, el aroma llenó los rincones estériles de la habitación. Saludó a mi padre con un fuerte agarrón de manos y ambos se sonrieron, intimidándome.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra que hicieras acto de presencia, hace mucho que no venías por aquí. —Le dio una mirada severa.

—Prefería dejarte solo con tu hija…, Charlie.

Mi padre le había pedido expresamente que no le llamase tío, solo Charlie, como ahora estaba más adentrado en la familia, según él. Oh papá, cómo adoré que lo trataras así…

—A otro perro con ese hueso, Edward —contradijo—, sé que te sientes avergonzado, conocí a Jane y déjame decirte que nunca te vi tan feliz con ella como lo estás ahora.

—Papá, calla —le susurré. No quería que Edward se sintiese incómodo.

—Ella ya es cuento aparte.

Sus ojos pasaron de ser cálidos a estar perturbados por la ira. Cada vez que le nombraban a Jane se le oscurecían los ojos y eso no me gustaba. Me era muy raro que no le guardase un poco de cariño después de todo lo que pasaron.

—Diablos. Extraño el café —gimió.

—Hace bastante debías despedirte de él, papá.

—Sí, sí. Lo tengo asumido, solo que acá cualquier olor diferente me es apetecible. Cómo odio este ambiente estéril y reluciente…

Siguió refunfuñando cosas incoherentes, pero jocosas por un buen rato, mientras yo ordenaba algunas de sus cosas y Edward revisaba constantemente su blackberry. Cerré la ventana con cuidado, el viento del prontísimo ambiente otoñal estaba muy helado, a pesar del sol parcial que había en el cielo. Las hojas barridas y esparcidas por el pavimento, que logré captar desde dentro de la habitación, me avisaban que ya llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Edward y yo nos hacíamos cada vez más rígidos en nuestra relación, lo que me alegraba y aquejumbraba profundamente.

—¿Ha venido mamá hoy? —inquirí, viendo una gomilla de cabello que no era mía.

—Sí… Está cambiada, Bella, no lo sé, está muy alegre.

—¿Por qué te extraña tanto? —le pregunté, juzgando por su ceño fruncido.

—La última vez que estuve de pie, en plena discusión, creí que nunca me perdonaría. Ahora creo que está aquí conmigo por lástima.

—Tío Charlie —le interrumpió Edward, acercándose a él. Carraspeó un poco—. Charlie, estás débil, pensar en esas cosas solo te hace mejorar más lento. Ya habrá una instancia para poder hablar, todos ustedes juntos como familia, ¿no crees que Bella debería descansar también?

Me miró de reojo un momento, yo asentí, sinceramente estaba muy cansada. Charlie asintió.

—El día que hable con mi hija quiero que estés presente tú también, tengo muchas cosas que decirte —dijo, antes que el tema se dejase saldado.

Edward palideció notoriamente. Qué raro.

Cuando acabamos de despedirnos de ahora un soñoliento Charlie, fuimos a la habitación de Elena, que también estaba en ese hospital. Jasper miraba su expediente con suma seriedad, junto a una enfermera que estaba intercambiando el suero con la paciente vecina. Ella nos saludó alegremente, como era su costumbre, a diferencia de Jasper que parecía muy enojado.

—¿Sucede algo, Jasper? —parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento—. ¿Necesitas hablar?

Negó rotundamente, tarjando en la hoja como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Sus fosas nasales se dilataban con la fuerte respiración. Miré a Elena, que estaba algo distraída con Edward, que le contaba lo que ambos habíamos hecho la semana pasada, en el _Starbucks_.

—Jasper… —insistí, no me gustaba verlo así.

—Alice —dijo, mirándome y dejando de lados el expediente—. Han sucedido cosas y… estoy desesperado.

—¿Te gusta?

Asintió, retomando el pedazo de papel y su lápiz, tarjando comillas en algunas casillas.

—Aquella vez que mi padre estaba en el hospital los vi discutir, ¿desde ese momento que están… peleados o algo así? Sinceramente no sé qué es lo que tienen ustedes dos.

Suspiró, llamó a la enfermera y le indicó unas cosas.

—Edward, ¿me prestas a tu novia? Quiero enseñarle las últimas radiografías de Elena en mi consulta, creo que estaría bien que las vea tranquila mientras tú sigues con la charla —el tono de voz que empleó Jasper era bastante amigable, por lo que Edward no atinó a nada más que asentir y seguir con la conversación.

Lo seguí lentamente y en silencio por el rumbo que él tomaba. No quedaba muy lejos de la nueva habitación de Elena, que ya no era cuidados intensivos, sino más bien hospitalización y reposo. Paramos frente a una puerta muy bonita, pulcra y blanca, que en su centro y en una placa dorada decía: "Dr. Jasper Whitlock".

—Al parecer te quedarás aquí por un largo tiempo —le comenté.

—Me gusta mucho esta ciudad —me contestó, sonriente.

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiese entrar primero. Olía a perfume caro y a Jasper, un olor muy semejante a ropa limpia y a menta fresca. Él me recordaba siempre a un pediatra que tuve en un pasado.

El diseño de la consulta era muy divertido. En una esquina había fotos de su madre, que se parecía mucho a él, junto a su papá que tenía el mismo cabello. Las paredes, crema y marfil, tenían pegados en distintos puntos unos dibujos asimétricos con crayones. Sin duda eran regalos de unos niños.

—Me los regaló un niño que atendí hace unas semanas. Tenía fractura craneal, un hombre borracho lo atropelló mientras jugaba sobre el césped de su casa. Por poco y pierde la vida. —Tomó uno, con los ojos brillantes y emotivos—. Nunca había atendido a un niño tan pequeño, como verás no soy pediatra, pero en cuanto lo vi en urgencias yo… caí rendido a sus pies. Casi muere en mis manos y yo estaba desesperado por salvarlo. ¿Sabes lo cruel que es atender a un pobre pequeño de 5 años?

Asentí, impactada con el relato.

—Lo bueno es que está tranquilo en el piso de arriba, mejorándose de esto. Es muy fuerte.

Se sentó frente a mí, con las manos puestas sobre la mesa. Miró hacia la ventana y luego sonrió.

—Alice es una chica muy cambiante, a veces cuesta agarrarle con anticipación, ya sabes, son muy difíciles de predecir —comentó, con un dejo de buen humor.

—No se parece mucho a Edward —sonreí.

—Oh no, de eso no me cabe duda.

—¿Y son novios o algo?

Negó con el ceño fruncido.

—He intentado de todo, pero ella está empeñada en alejarse de mí. Me gusta mucho, me alegra los días con sus chistes y comportamientos alegres, colorea el ambiente hostil en el que me sumerjo día a día.

Oh. Eso no me lo esperaba.

—¿Qué sucedió esa vez que discutían?

Tomó una pluma del lapicero y trazó unas líneas distraídamente sobre una agenda. Parecía la única forma de tranquilizar los nervios.

—Le comuniqué que me habían ofrecido un programa para irme a Massachusetts, Boston, para estudiar neurología pediátrica en Harvard, una especie de post-grado de un año.

Esa sí que era una sorpresa, Jasper en un post-grado en una de las mejores universidades del mundo. Qué alegría. Pero Alice…

—¿Se enojó porque la dejarías sola?

Frunció el ceño con pesar, un dejo de tristeza cruzó por su mirada.

—Eso sería lo más lógico si no la hubiese invitado a venir conmigo, pero… no quiso.

Maldita sea. ¿En qué estaba pensando Alice?

—Quizá realmente no le gusto tanto como para irse junto a mí a Boston. Sí, eso debe ser. Es una locura, atravesar unas millas para irse con un doctor aburrido —se dijo a sí mismo, reflexionando.

—No digas eso. Alice debe tener motivos de sobra para no querer irse contigo. Quizá… está insegura, no lo sé. Además, Boston queda solo a tres horas de aquí, no es tan lejos.

Me inquietaba esa postura de Alice, ella misma me había pedido que la acercara a Jasper, porque realmente le gustaba. Algo había ahí… Tenía que hablar con ella.

—¿Y qué sucedió ahora? Porque no me puedes ocultar que estabas muy enojado cuando nosotros llegamos a la habitación.

Levantó las cejas, dejó de lado la pluma y los dibujos que hacía en la agenda. Bufó pesadamente, con los ojos fuertemente montados en cólera.

—Saldrá con otro hombre. Me lo acababa de decir, así, sin más. —Su barbilla tiritó, estaba muy triste por la situación.

Oh Dios. ¿Qué mierda sucedía con Alice?

—Lo peor es que saldrá con otro viejo amigo de Edward.

—¿Y lo sabe?

—No, claro que no. Edward no puede enterarse que su hermana saldrá con Mason —suspiró, acomodando su cola de caballo con los dedos.

¿Mason? ¿De qué Mason estábamos hablando?

—¿Mason? ¿Quién es él? —inquirí, presa del pánico.

—Frederick Mason, un viejo amigo de Edward. Él ha hecho muchas cosas por Edward, como Edward ha hecho muchas cosas por él. Creo que lo conoces, fue esposo de Owen.

Mi corazón martilleó fuertemente. No, no, no… ¡Con Frederick no! Era un depravado, no le costaría nada embadurnar a Alice con sus horribles fetiches. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar con furia, reviviendo mis peores temores.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No. No pasa nada —dije rápidamente—. Hablaré con Alice, no te preocupes, ella tiene que tener un muy buen fundamento para hacer esto.

Tocaron la puerta con cuidado, pero entraron sin que Jasper lo permitiese. Edward nos quedó mirando un largo rato, reflexionando el contexto en que nos había encontrado. Saludó tímidamente, con una mirada un poco avergonzada.

—Ya estaba terminando con tu novia, no seas celoso —le dijo su amigo en plan de broma.

Edward se ruborizó. Sí, estaba un poco celoso.

—Hay que cuidar lo que nos pertenece, ¿no?

—Yo no soy un objeto, Edward —reprendí.

Jasper carcajeó un poco con el espectáculo, pero sus ojos no brillaban efusivos por la alegría. Estaba muy triste, se le notaba, y también se notaba cuánto le gustaba Alice. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Diablos, no era justo que le hubiese dado alas si ella no iba a interesarse, además… Frederick. Hijo de puta, ¿qué quería ahora? Si Edward se enteraba estaría muerto. Sí Edward se enteraba que entre él y yo… No quería ni pensarlo.

—Bien. Elena está claramente mejor. Lo más probable es que en unas semanas más, dos o tres, la dé de alta para que pueda disfrutar cómodamente en su hogar. Hablé con su esposo y ya está preparando todo para instalarla. Como él no entiende mucho el estado clínico en el que se encuentra ella, les informaré a ustedes paso a paso lo que hemos estado haciendo y lo que también haremos en estas semanas que quedan. ¿Correcto?

. . .

Alice no ha contestado al celular en una semana entera. Tuve mucho miedo. Demasiado. Edward lo notaba a cada segundo, pero se quedaba callado. En ningún momento se me pasó por la mente decirle, porque caeríamos muchos en el mismo saco.

Me levanté de la cama cuando escuché la regadera, lo que me avisaba que Edward estaba duchándose. Tomé su camisa desparramada en el suelo y revisé su bolsillo, y de inmediato sentí el aparato. Antes de volver a sentirme culpable, inhalé el aroma de la tela. Mmm… olía a Edward, tan masculino, poderoso y adictivo.

Con las manos temblorosas busqué entre los contactos a Alice. La llamé, mordiéndome una uña, impaciente. No contestó.

—¡Rayos! —gruñí.

Busqué otra vez hasta que di con la última persona que buscaría en mi vida. Frederick. Sonó una vez. Dos. Tres…

—Hola, Edward —dijo animadamente—. Hace mucho que no sabía de ti, ingrato.

Su voz… tan familiar, dura, ronca y sensual. Tragué fuerte, solo me traía malos recuerdos.

—Frederick —exclamé, con la voz dura y fría.

—Bella… —susurró—. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Tengo que verte. Hoy.

Di miradas esporádicas hacia la puerta del baño, deseando y rogando que Edward no me encontrase hurgando en su teléfono.

—Pero Be…Bella. ¿Y Edward?

—¡A la mierda! Tengo que hablar algo sumamente importante, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora. En el California Evening, a las 4.

—Sigues siendo tan dominante…

—No estoy para tus juegos, Frederick. Te veo en ese lugar y a esa hora, ¿está bien? —le ordené. Ahora mi voz no estaba tan dura y me picaban los ojos.

—Vale. Todo por verte de nuevo…

Le corté de inmediato, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en mi pecho. Estaba tan mal volver a hablar con él, pero Alice… No quería que se acercara a él, no para ensuciarla más de lo que yo ya estaba.

Me apoyé en el respaldo de la cama, con la espalda pegada a la madera. Me aferré a la remera de Edward, que ahora llevaba yo encima. Pensé en las cosas que sucederían si en mi vida no hubiese cometido tantos errores, si desde un primer momento le hubiese confesado toda la verdad. Quizá me hubiese ahorrado este drama y angustia que tenía en mi garganta, pensando en lo que podría suceder si se daba cuenta de las mentiras que le dije. Ahora terminaría mi tema con Frederick, acabaría con años de perversión y malos actos, y si era necesario le suplicaría que dejase de entrometerse en nuestras vidas, sobre todo con la de Alice, mi, ahora, cuñada.

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó de sopetón. No me había dado cuenta que estaba de frente, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Tenía una toalla blanca firmemente agarrada en su cintura, coqueteando con mis ojos, tentando a mi debilidad. Su cabello goteaba y pequeñas gotitas recorrían sus fuertes músculos. Mojado, limpio, seductor…

—En todo este tiempo —le digo rápidamente—. Han pasado ya 4 meses desde que estamos juntos. Es raro, ¿no?

Sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus bellos dientes. Sus mejillas rosadas se elevaron con avidez.

—En realidad, la otra semana serán 4 —susurró, acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

—Pero serán más —añadí.

—Muchos más.

Su voz ahora era ronca y oscura por el placer. Me tomó desde el tobillo y me arrastró hacia él, mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de la cama. Con el roce de la manta y la remera, ésta se subió hasta la altura de mis senos, que fueron lo único que quedó bien protegido de sus salvajes ojos.

—Así me gusta —pasó unos suaves dedos sobre la piel desnuda de mi monte.

Jadeé fuerte, incapaz de controlarme.

Agarré la comisura de la coqueta toalla para acercarlo a mí cuerpo, que lo esperaba con ansias. Antes de besarlo, me dediqué a contemplarlo. Sus ojos verdes, brillantes y deseosos, llenos de amor; sus labios llenos, suaves y elevados siempre en una media sonrisa para mí; su respingada y bonita nariz, perfecta y sofisticada… Su quijada, fuerte, dura, precisa.

—Eres el hombre más bello que conozco —le susurré, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí.

—Tú eres de otro mundo. ¿Podré algún día demostrarte lo que eres para mí? —Acarició mi rostro con sus dedos, luego mi cabello desparramado en la tela de las cobijas y mantas.

—Hazlo ahora. Demuéstrame cuán importante soy para ti.

Bajó su mirada hacia mis labios, para luego acercarse y besarme con fiereza y ternura. Una paradoja increíble, un torbellino de suaves y fuertes caricias. Su dedo pulgar tiró de mi inferior, luego lo mordió. Su mano izquierda agarró firmemente mi muslo, apretando las carnes muy suavemente. Como pude desarmé el nudo de su toalla; ésta cayó a un lado, pasando lenta y sensualmente por su trasero. Me quitó la remera, dejándome desnuda para él.

Las emociones y el placer estaban a mil por hora, las ganas y las ansias de más. De vez en cuando se pasaban en mi cabeza las imágenes de Frederick y lo que haría, todo por alejarlo de Alice. Sería difícil afrontarlo, pero si pude con Damian podría con Mason miles de veces.

Edward llevó sus labios a los míos, pero en ellos no estuvo tanto tiempo, se entretuvo en mi mejilla y en la barbilla hasta llegar al cuello, que devoró con sus dientes y lengua. Mi cadera se movía frenética, llevando consigo el punto máximo de placer. Edward lo notó, aplacando el placer incesante con uno de sus dedos en el botón nervioso. Gemí, incapaz de controlarme.

—Shh…

Volvió a dirigir sus labios a los míos, pero en seguida bajó a mis senos, blandiendo la necesidad cada vez más fuerte. Sus uñas rozaban mi muslo izquierdo, su mano derecha pellizcaba uno de mis pechos, su lengua ahora trazaba dibujos esporádicos por mi abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo.

—Oh, diablos, Edward —gruñí, presa del placer.

—Sé que te gusta esto —dijo distraídamente contra la piel sensible de mi vientre.

—Más de lo que puedo soportar.

—Puedes con esto, bebé —susurró, airoso.

Cerré mis ojos cuando pasó una lengua caliente por mi monte, muy cerca de aquel punto carnoso y sensible. La piel de su barbilla rozó mi ingle, estaba picuda, dura y áspera. Demonios, esto era increíble.

—No te afeitaste —jadeé.

—No es necesario en estos momentos.

Tomó mi pierna derecha y la depositó en su hombro, duro y fuerte. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con los de él, verdes y vivos. Sonreía frente al punto más íntimo de mi cuerpo. Y así estaba yo, abierta de piernas para él, lista y dispuesta para recibir sus caricias.

—Oh —gemí.

Su mejilla, con una barba incipiente, acarició con lentitud la piel más sensible de mi centro. Lejos de dolerme, me producía un placer inextinguible, lleno de diferentes sensaciones. Sin apartar la conexión de nuestras miradas, pasó su dedo índice por mis labios, luego se abrió pasó para dejar entrar su esponjosa y tersa lengua caliente.

Oh sí… Era fenomenal. Trazó círculos en todo aquel punto, acariciando con un dedo la entrada a mi más profundo lugar. Sus ojos ardían contra los míos, que lloraban de vez en cuando por la lujuria, me era intimidante como erótico. Simplemente, el verlo ahí entre mis piernas, me hacía sentir una mujer completamente sensual.

—Creo que… —no pude terminar la frase, el placer era insoportable.

Mordí mi dedo índice, mientras lo veía juguetear con mis labios y mi clítoris, succionando el nervio y lamiendo la piel. Sonrió y mordió levemente. Fue ahí cuando no soporté ni un poco más.

—Métela ya —exclamé, moviendo mis caderas.

—Siempre tan impaciente, dominante y directa —dijo, exhalando contra mi sexo.

Se levantó, dejándome ver su erección. Mmm… al fin mío. Se posicionó entre mis piernas, rozando levemente nuestras intimidades. Con mi dedo índice en su barbilla, lo acerqué a mí.

—Así me conoces —murmuré contra sus labios.

—Y así te amo —profirió, sin antes darme un beso en la nariz.

Lo envolví con mis piernas en su cintura y él mismo se introdujo en mi cuerpo. Como siempre y cada vez, volvíamos a ser una sola persona.

.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? —le pregunté, tratando de sonar distraída. La verdad es que estaba comiéndome las uñas, nerviosa por lo que ocurriría en la tarde.

—Nada. Hoy es sábado, un día para ver películas todo el día. —Acercó sus labios a mi frente, rozándola levemente.

Mierda. ¿Qué diría ahora?

—Pues… hoy tengo que salir —le dije, descansando mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo.

Se quedó callada un rato, quizá por la desilusión de no tenerme para toda su tarde.

—¿Te molesta? —le pregunté con la voz baja.

—Claro que no. Tienes todo el derecho a salir. No soy tan aprensivo como parece.

Suspiré aliviada. Bien, saldría airosa de esto.

—Tengo que ver el regalo de mi mamá, el 18 de Octubre estará de cumpleaños —le comenté. La mejor excusa era mi madre. Sí.

—Genial. A tu padre le darán de alta un día antes.

.

Alisé mis pantalones con las manos distraídamente. No me di cuenta que no llevaba pollera. Estaba distraída, algo nerviosa y mi boca se encontraba seca. Solté mi cabello de la gomita que lo amarraba, éste cayó en cascada por mis hombros hasta llegar al medio de la espalda. No estaba muy maquillada, solo las pestañas y un poco de rubor para quitar el rastro pálido de mi semblante.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? —le pregunté con el alma en un hilo.

¿Y si salía y me veía junto a Frederick por ahí? No…

—Sí. No tengo ganas de salir.

Tomé mi cartera y me la colgué en el hombro. Caminé un poco hasta topar con él en la puerta.

—Cuídate, ¿sí? —aconsejó, con el ceño fruncido.

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta y asentí de inmediato. Claro que me cuidaría.

Me dio un casto beso, que luego se dirigió a mi frente. Un claro adiós y un "nos vemos pronto".

Tomé un taxi; no estaba segura de irme manejando. Aparte de torpe, ahora estaba muy inquieta, no quería morir tan joven. Para mi sorpresa, el automóvil llegó puntualmente al Time Square, el California Evening quedaba a una cuadra. Muy a lo lejos lo divisé, saliendo de su convertible negro, intimidando y atrayendo a pobres jovencillas. Di un paso atrás, indecisa, pero luego retomé mi caminar, con la barbilla arriba y la mirada sin punto fijo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, sin embargo no lo tomé en cuenta, no era bueno distraerme de mi postura impenetrable. Noté que los ojos celestes y relucientes, como también fríos y calculadores de Frederick Mason se centraban en mí. De sus labios asomó una sonrisa jovial, lo que me hizo recordar viejos tiempos.

—Buenas tardes, Frederick —saludé fríamente, entrando sentándome en una de las mesas de la terraza.

Escuché un "buenas tardes, Bella" muy por detrás de mí. Sentí su sonrisa infiltrada, sabía cuánto le divertía mi espíritu duro e inconquistable.

Me crucé de brazos, viéndolo actuar frente a mí. Sí, era muy guapo, no podía negarlo. Además, sumándole que era un hombre de ya treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos. Tenía un buen aspecto en general, solo que… no me daba todo lo que Edward sí.

—Me intriga el que me hayas llamado desde el teléfono de Edward —inició la conversación, sujetándose la barbilla con sus dedos.

De mi cartera saqué un cigarrillo, a pesar de las múltiples peticiones de Edward para que dejase el vicio. Ahora no estaba presente, así que podía faltar a mis promesas. _Como ya has faltado a muchas cosas en la relación_, se mofó mi conciencia.

—No tenía tu teléfono. Lo borré hace mucho tiempo, ya sabes, no me interesaba volver a hablar contigo —le dije sin pegar mis ojos a los suyos.

Encendí mi cigarrillo, inhalé con furia y exhalé casi al instante. Mmm… eran de menta, no tan fuertes como los que acostumbraba, pero al fin y al cabo era tabaco.

—¿Y para qué querías juntarte conmigo? Perdóname, pero me has tomado por sorpresa, no sé de ti desde hace casi un año y hoy me ordenaste a venir aquí, como en los viejos tiempos, _maîtresse_.

_Maîtresse_… La sola palabra saliendo de su boca en un perfecto francés, me clavaban el alma como cuchillos. Mis ojos amenazaron la salida involuntaria de lágrimas que no podía arrojar.

—No me digas así —exclamé—. Sabes que eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

—A mí no se me ha olvidado tan rápido, yo dejé a Debbie Owen por ti, ¿recuerdas? —su voz subió una octava. Al parecer eso le afectaba.

Apreté con fuerza el cigarrillo y volví a inhalar. Mi garganta protestó con un suave picoteo. Mucho tabaco para tan sensible lugar. Exhalé dándole de lleno en la cara.

—Yo no te lo pedí —le dije—, fuiste tú el que dejó un matrimonio, yo estuve soltera en ese tiempo.

Enarcó una ceja. Iba a contestarme, pero la mesera inoportuna nos interrumpió con un: ¿ya han ordenado? Preferí pedir un expresso, a diferencia de Frederick que prefirió un suave un whisky.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu petición para juntarnos el día de hoy? —Tenía los ojos entornados y una mirada seria.

—Aléjate de Alice Cullen —ordené.

Frederick empezó a reír como si le hubiese contado un gran chiste. Eso solo me hizo enojar.

—Di una orden. ¡Deja a Alice! —gruñí, acercándome a él todo lo que podía, sin importarme que la mesa estuviese entre nosotros.

—Yo no tengo nada con Alice, solo somos buenos amigos —me tranquilizó.

—¿Buenos amigos? ¡Carajo! No te creo nada.

Imité su risa, pero no sonó convincente, más bien sonaba nerviosa. Me refugié en el cigarro, absorbiendo todo lo que podía, bajo sus atentos ojos celestes, fríos y perturbadores.

—¿Quién te dijo que Alice y yo salimos?

—¿Qué te importa?

—Bueno, quien te lo haya dicho te informó muy mal, yo no me tiro a las hermanas de mis amigos —sonaba muy molesto, como si le hubiese faltado el respeto.

Dentro de mi cartera vibraba constantemente mi blackberry, pero la ignoré otra vez, eso solo avivaría mis temores.

—Veo que le tienes un claro respeto a Edward —susurré.

Asintió, mirando algo que yo no podía. Era la mesera con nuestros líquidos. Cuando se fue, volvimos a tensar el ambiente.

—Ambos hemos hecho muchas cosas —dijo, pasándose una mano por el cabello negro—, yo le ayudé a contratar a un pobre obrero, esposo de una amiga suya, me ayudó y apoyó en mi separación, nos juntábamos en Londres a beber algunas cosas e incluso conocí a toda su familia. No sabes cuánto me dolió que ahora hayamos compartido a la misma mujer…

—¡No soy un objeto! —le grité, ignorando que nos encontrábamos en un espacio público.

—Sé muy bien que no lo eres, Bella —sonaba tranquilo—. Yo sigo sintiendo muchas cosas por ti. —Tomó la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa, pero yo la quité de inmediato.

—Ni te atrevas —le advertí.

Sonrió triste.

—Sé muy bien que lo amas, sino no estarías aquí, preocupándote por lo que él pudiese pensar de ti.

Mi garganta volvió a formar un nudo. Intenté tragarlo, pero éste se rehusaba. Sentía un frío en mi nuca y un sudor helado que recorría mi piel a cada momento, como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir muy pronto.

—Exacto, lo amo y es por eso que te imploro que no te acerques a Alice y que no abras la boca con respecto a lo que sucedió entre nosotros —le pedí, mordiéndome el labio al mismo tiempo.

—Edward es mi amigo, no me interesa perder su amistad por algo que sucedió hace un tiempo atrás.

—¿Qué sucedió hace un tiempo atrás? —preguntó. No nos habíamos dado cuenta que estaba al lado nuestro, mirándonos expectante.

Edward me había descubierto.

* * *

><p>Hola bellas muchachas. Cumplo con otro capítulo de DCCF, espero les guste, porque este viene cargado de muchas emociones. Quise regalarles un pedacito de la intimidad entre estos dos jaja, creo que hacía falta un poquitín de lemon para relajar el ambiente. En fin, gracias por sus rr, a pesar de que esta vez no les agradecí vía MP. Un gusto contribuir a su diversión. UN BESO GIGANTE 3<p> 


	41. Mitómana

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación: Love death birth — Carter Burwell<p>

**Capítulo 40 **

He de reconocer que el mundo comenzaba a girar en torno a él. A su mirada, su sonrisa, su forma de actuar y cada detalle que él tenía para mí. Era gracioso e intimidante cuan dependiente me había vuelto, soportando las peores circunstancias que el destino me había propuesto encima.

Nosotros. Dos caras contra el fuego; altanero y ruin como yo sola pude ser y el temible ego insufrible que alguna vez sentí venir de él. Dos caras contra el fuego; potente y tan fuerte que parecía inquebrantable. Ahora éramos fuego puro, dos facetas tan distintas, pero unidas para batallar contra las fuerzas más oscuras que el destino nos había presentado.

Sé que por mi culpa nuestras llamas escuderas se derrumbarían, formando así un pozo sin fondo para mí. Nunca debí ser tan confiada, nunca debí mentirle, porque sé que eso conformaría ya una ruptura inminente entre nosotros dos.

Pero cuando creí que todo se habría acabado, Frederick parece sonriente, relajado y confianzudo. Saludó abiertamente a mi novio, a mi Edward, que parecía realmente receloso de mí. En ningún momento me miró, menos cuando estrechó su mano con la de Mason.

—Creí haberles hecho una pregunta —insiste.

Como puedo, aprieto el cigarrillo contra la suela de mi tacón. Ya había roto una promesa…

—¿Qué sucedió hace un tiempo atrás? —Blandió su carácter, enfatizando la voz.

Mason me dio una rápida mirada, prometiéndome un "no te delataré". Claro. No era por mí, más bien era por él mismo y su impetuoso afán por parecer un hombre intachable.

Sentí la cruda necesidad de olvidar todo esto, de decirle de una vez por todas que he estado mintiéndole. Pero soy demasiado cobarde, no soportaría la idea de verlo insultarme o pero… ignorarme y dejarme sola. Sería siempre dependiente de él y su cariño.

—Es Debbie Owen —dice Frederick y eso solo hace que Edward frunza más el ceño—. Ha estado molestando por lo sucedido hace unos años. Aquella pelea sin importancia que terminó por separarme de mi ex mujer. Bella ha vuelto a recibir palabras amenazadoras de su parte, por eso me ha llamado para que le ayude a quitársela de encima. Le amenazó con dañarte a ti, Edward, y Bella está muy angustiada —añadió en un tono convincente.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podré soportarlo más. Lo amo tanto y no quiero herirlo…

—Bella —suspira—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—No quería que salieras en su búsqueda y te hiciera algo —susurré, pestañeando rápido para no derramar una lágrima maldita. No frente a Frederick.

Aquello último lo dije como frase homóloga al verdadero martirio que estaba sintiendo, disfrazando una situación real en algo no tan grave y acorde a la situación que estábamos llevando. Ese "no quería que salieras en su búsqueda y te hiciera algo" tenía una grave semejanza con aquella preocupación constante con respecto a Damian. Yo no quería que saliera herido por su imprudente espíritu protector.

Edward dio unos pasos hacia mí y depositó un casto beso en mi coronilla. Diablos. No evité el pulso de llorar. Todo esto me estaba matando.

—Oh no, Bella —gimió mi Edward, preocupado.

—Vamos Bella, todo ha salido bien, no le harán nada. —Frederick me guiñó un ojo, parándose de la silla para tenderle la mano a su amigo.

Cuando hace un gesto de despedida para mí, sé que por su mirada él se siente contradictoriamente satisfecho de verme llorar. Nunca había sido privilegiado de mis lágrimas, quizá por eso le suele parecer raro. Es por eso que se aleja con la mirada reprobatoria.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —le pregunté, sintiendo su abrazo un poco más alejado de lo que acostumbraba.

—Solo decepcionado —dijo.

Jadeé.

—¿Por qué? —Mi voz no es más que un hilo casi extinguido.

Toma asiento frente a mí sin quitar su mano enrollada con la mía. A pesar de su reciente declaración, sé que me quiere y que no se puede enojar conmigo. Y me lo merezco tanto…

—Porque me mentiste.

¡Paf! Un golpe duro contra mi estómago. Tan fuerte que hasta llega a dolerme el corazón. Le decepciona que le mienta. Oh diablos…

—Lo siento tanto…

—No, mi amor, no —me interrumpe, acariciando el dorso de mi mano con sus dedos.

No me sentí digna de este trato, debería estar insultándome y despotricando contra mi persona. Pero no es así, él solo se muestra dolido y eso no lo soporto.

—Nunca quise hacer esto —susurro—. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por protegerte.

—Pero yo debo protegerte a ti, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quién va a hacerme daño? Es solo una pobre mujer, cariño.

_Damian, él te haría mucho daño. _

—Déjame hacerlo, por favor.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos, acaricié esa barba incipiente, recordando cómo saboreó mi cuerpo y picó mi más sensible punto. Cómo adoraba que me hiciera el amor, cómo adoraba responder, así, suya y de nadie más.

—Eres tan testaruda. Tienes una cabecita muy dura —dijo con buen humor, llevando un dedo a mi sien.

—Por ti sería mucho peor —le respondí con sinceridad.

Sus ojos dieron fuerte destello, invadido por la devoción. A veces me asustaba aquella mirada, tan llena de sentimientos como de futuros dolores que nunca jamás podría sanar. Y así volvía a mi mente aquello, esa frase que alguna vez escuché de la voz de mi sabio amigo James: "cuando uno comienza a amar con tal intensidad, el dolor que ambos pueden provocarse será el cuádruple de lo cotidianamente soportable. Es casi ilusorio".

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Temo tanto perder tu roce día a día. Realmente me irrita esta costumbre que siento cada vez que te veo en la cama, para mí, la costumbre cómoda que siento al tenerte todo el día, dándome y dándote amor.

Edward es sumamente sincero. Es perfecto en lo imperfecto que puede ser un ser humano. Le amo. Le amo con cada fibra desquiciada de mi cuerpo. Le amo como si mañana no hubiese existencia. Le amo tanto que me aterra, porque es tan rápido y me quita el aliento.

—¿Cómo supiste que había venido con Frederick Mason? —inquirí intrigada, recibiendo roces de sus labios en la punta de mis dedos.

Sonrió avergonzado. Sabía muy bien que se sentía culpable.

—Revisé mi celular, buscando un número que llamé hacía unos días en mi registro de llamadas y ahí apareció una a Frederick que yo realmente no recordaba. De inmediato vi la hora, eso fue justo en la mañana cuando yo me baño. Lo deduje en un segundo, por tu comportamiento tan raro, tan desesperado y a la vez ido. Creí que sucedía algo muy malo y más al verte conectada con Frederick. Ya sabes, por lo que sucedió con su ex esposa, creí que realmente esto iba para mal. Además, no tenía idea que tenías relación con él, realmente no lo sabía. —Frunció el ceño, mirando hacia mi anillo como un escape de mi intrigada mirada.

—Con Frederick no tengo ninguna relación. Solo lo conozco levemente por medio de Debbie Owen —aclaré, omitiendo la verdadera realidad.

Parece aliviado, lo que me llama la atención y me deja un horrible sabor en la boca. Angustia.

—¿Por qué llamaste a Alice antes? ¿Por qué desde mi blackberry? —inquirió.

Busqué en mis archivos cerebrales una excusa convincente. Simplemente todo estaba en blanco.

—Bueno… Ha tenido problemas con Jasper y quiero solucionarlo —dije rápidamente, bebiendo de mi café, ahora muy frío. Qué asco.

Edward llamó a una mesera que corrió hacia nosotros, mirando embobada a mi novio. Yo me reí levemente, _Edward es mío, cariñito_, pensé en ese momento, sintiendo su claro ímpetu por ignorarme. Estaba claramente lanzada hacia su lado, dándome la espalda.

—A mi novia no le gustó el café, se le ha enfriado, ¿podrías traerle un té negro y un pastel de chocolate? —le pidió, mirándola solo un segundo, conectando sus verdes ojos con los de ella.

La chica dio un respingo, iluminada por el deseo hacia un hombre ocupado. Podría apostar mi empresa entera a que se ruborizó. No la culpo.

—¿Por qué un té? —le pregunto divertida, haciendo que la compañía de la chica durase un poco más.

—Porque es más sano que el café —dijo quedamente.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Qué tenía con eso de cuidar mi salud? Bueno, el té es delicioso.

—Has acertado en el pastel de chocolate, por cierto —añadí, sonriéndole.

La chica volvió a preguntar algo, ésta vez un suave _¿usted necesita algo? _Qué va. ¡Soy invisible!

—Oh no, yo no. Gracias —le respondió, cortando la conexión visual para centrarse en mí ahora.

Le hago un claro movimiento de dedos, un dramático adiós de mi parte (y sarcástico, claramente). Me miró ceñuda y luego se fue, moviendo sus caderas.

—Deberías dejar de hechizar a las pequeñuelas —bromeé, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Te molesta?

—Un poco. No es gracioso ser ignorada —le dije, un poco sincera realmente.

Se quedó pensando un buen rato, pero al segundo sonrió.

—¿Te pone celosa?

Esa pregunta me causa bastante risa, ¿yo celosa de pobres niñitas con hormonas descontroladas con un hombre 7 a 10 años mayor que ellas? Mmm… Podría ser.

—Solo a veces —le respondí—. A veces me hacen sentir realmente… ¡nada! —confirmé— Es gracioso.

Enarcó una ceja, frunció los labios y volvió a tomar mi mano para besarla.

—Lo gracioso aquí es que te sientas celos de algo que no tiene importancia.

.

Edward se pasó todo el rato cortejándome, como si en verdad él hubiese tenido la culpa de todo. Lo odio. Bueno, en realidad no lo odio, simplemente me molesta e irrita la situación. Y comienzo a sentirme tan culpable como aliviada de que nada haya salido a la luz. Me prometí no volver a mentirle nunca más, porque otra más podría romper el costal hasta hacerlo estallar para hacerle daño.

Me regañó un buen rato, repitiendo constantemente que no debí faltar a la promesa del cigarro. Me hizo sentir peor y se lo hice saber.

—No eres mi padre —le repito otra vez.

—Pero quiero tenerte sana todo los días de mi vida.

Esa oración solo hace que me enternezca y caiga rendida a sus peticiones. Me cuestioné si eso era manipulación, pero por sus cuencas preocupadas podía decir que no. Edward no era manipulador.

—Lo haré, ¿bien? Y es solo por ti —dije junto a un bufido de fastidio.

—No deberías hacerlo por mí, sino por ti.

Rodé los ojos, pero en seguida sonreí. ¿En qué momento se volvió tan maduro en sus conversaciones? Claro. No iba a ser yo la única que cambiaría en esta relación.

. . .

La semana pasada hablé con Alice. Fue en el cumpleaños de mi madre número 47. Si no es por aquel reencuentro familiar yo no sabría de ella. Me contó rápidamente un poco y me pidió disculpas por no haber contestado el teléfono en una semana, pero se excusó con un simple _tenía que pensar muchas cosas_.

A la pequeña e íntima fiesta asistieron tan pocos que me sorprendí, al parecer mi madre quería renovar su círculo y no prestar momentos tan familiares para todo el mundo. Nuestra relación ha mejorado, o por lo menos eso creo. Me siento avergonzada, la he culpado toda mi vida por algo que ella no hizo. Quizá había cometido un error en un pasado, pero eso no me daba el derecho a detestarla y a no considerarla mi mamá.

Pospuse la conversación con Charlie, quizá lo haga cuando los ambientes sean más apropiados.

Para mi sorpresa, mis abuelos me pidieron perdón por no haber intervenido aquella vez que Jane armó el show. Lo mismo pasó con mi madre, pero justo delante de todos cuando cantábamos cumpleaños feliz.

—_Quiero darle las gracias a mi familia y a mi esposo, que al fin se está recuperando. He vivido tantas cosas en mi vida, pero nunca sentí tanto miedo como en este último tiempo —habló mi madre, tomando su copa con champagne y elevándola un poco. _

_Vi como mi padre tomaba la mano libre de mi mamá, luego ambos se observaron con sentimientos a flor de piel. Edward le imitó, abrazando mi cintura con su brazo protector. E igual Emmett junto a Rose, qué hermosos se veían. _

—_Hoy, delante de todos ustedes, mi familia, quiero pedirle perdón a mi hija, Isabella, la luz de mis ojos. Cariño —se dirigió a mí, con los ojos tan brillantes que solo me incentivaron a imitar su suave conmoción—, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo esto, de haber cometido tantos errores contigo. Sabes que te quiero y muy en lo profundo te entiendo en muchas actitudes. Ahora eres feliz, te veo y… ¡rayos no quería llorar! —sollozó sonriente, lanzando unas suaves lagrimitas. Yo me reí nerviosa, tan emocionada e incapaz de decir cuánto la quería a pesar de todo—. Pero Bella, ¡te he lastimado mucho!, a ti, a Edward… —sus ojos se fueron a los verdes de mi chico, que escondió su rostro pegándolo al mío—, ambos iluminan mi casa cada vez que están aquí y… gracias Edward por quererla y protegerla, mi niña se merece a alguien como tú. _

_Sentí mis mejillas ardientes, un calor vergonzoso que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Edward comenzó a reír de mi estado y de un rápido movimiento me giró para besar mis labios ante todo el público que aulló palabras bonitas de nosotros dos. _

_Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sorbió por la nariz, bebió todo el contenido de la copa y se limpió con el puño de su vestido de mangas largas. Algo muy poco femenino, pero muy propio de mi madre. _

—_Y a ti, mi pequeño monstruito desordenado —dijo, dirigiéndose a mi hermano, que ahora estaba rojísimo con los comentarios de su madre—. Tú sí que me has hecho pasar unas vergüenzas de aquellas, pero eres un sol que ilumina mi camino. Sufrí mucho teniéndote dentro; eras un torbellino, una personilla desenfrenada que me obligó a internarme hartas veces. Por un momento, tu padre y yo creímos que te íbamos a perder, pero no fue así, naciste y te volviste muy fuerte. _

_Oh. Eso no lo sabía. Mis padres jamás me habían contado eso, porque cuando pasó yo debía tener unos 2 años y medio. Qué increíble, Emmett fue un embarazo de riesgo. Me pregunté por qué. _

_Miré a mi hermano, quien tenía agarrada a Rose de la cintura. Wow. Se veían tan… extraños ellos dos ahí, juntos. No sé cómo es que no pasó antes. Digo…, mi hermano conocía a Rose desde hace mucho ¿Por qué ahora detonó este romance? _

—_Y ahora, acompañado de una señorita… Demonios. Me estoy haciendo vieja —farfulló. Todos rieron—. Rose, gracias por cuidar de este pequeño insoportable. _

—_¡Mamá! —le gritó Emm, sonrojado. _

_Eso solo hizo que las sonrisas y las carcajadas aumentaran. Rose le apretó las mejillas y le dio un casto beso sobre sus labios fruncidos por la leve molestia y vergüenza. _

—_Ok. Lo siento, bebé —aplacó mi madre—. Rose, eres una persona encantadora, capaz de cuidar de mi hija en su momento y ahora con mi hijo. Eres responsable, humilde y trabajadora, una mujer perfecta para él. Se ven hermosos, cariñito —le dijo directamente a mi amiga, quien le lanzo un suave beso a la distancia. _

_Mi corazón bombeó sangre fuertemente, emocionada, ilusionada… Cuantas cosas. Era la imagen más bonita que había visto, en donde todos estaban felices y a pesar de todo, éramos una gran familia. _

_._

Alice me acababa de avisar que pasaría por mí, apresurada y ahogada con sus sentimientos. Me llamó llorando, lo que me asustó mucho. Al parecer estaba absorbiendo muchas cosas sin expulsarlas. Yo sabía de buena fuente que eso hace peor.

Hoy he tenido una recaída, por lo cual Edward me ha pedido expresamente que me quede en casa. Solo le dije que era un resfrío, pero insistió. Le hice caso, más que nada porque me dijo que a cambio me traería algo para comer. Así me compraba él.

Tomé a mi gata desde el lomo para subirla a mi lado, mientras limpiaba mi nariz con un pañuelo. A decir verdad, Agatha estaba muy extraña e incluso más gorda. No era tan vieja para comenzar con eso de _le quedan pocos días o está cansada_. Anoté mentalmente que debía llevarla al veterinario en cuanto tuviese tiempo.

La bola peluda dio golpecitos con su cabecita contra mi mano, un claro gesto de amor, como si fuesen besitos. Cerró los ojos con placer cuando rasqué detrás de sus orejas y luego en su cuellito. El ronroneo no se hizo esperar.

—Cómo te amo, gata bestia —le dije con cariño, pasando mis manos por sus patitas.

Recibí un maullido y una lamida suave a mis dedos. Si mi gata pudiera hablar, estaría segura que me diría te amo todos los días.

Tocaron la puerta con rapidez, así que me paré del sofá para atender. Una Alice con la nariz roja e irritada me miraba de pies a cabeza.

—Te ves fatal —me dijo, entrando con rapidez antes que yo le diese permiso.

—Tú no estás mejor —le contesté, un poco picada, mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

Se sentó en el sofá que antes había ocupado yo. Mi gata la miró con cara de pocos amigos y se bajó con bastante dificultad, chocando con el piso y haciendo un leve crujido de su boca. Su vientrecito se movió hacia los lados con vaivén.

—Está preñada —afirmó, mientras sorbía por la nariz.

Comencé a reír, Agatha estaba operada.

—No hables estupideces. —Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado para que pudiésemos hablar—. ¿Qué te pasó, Alice?

Suspiró y volvió a llorar, quitándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Es Jasper. Soy una tonta —exclamó, interrumpiendo el sueño de mi gata, que estaba sentada sobre la alfombra.

Pasé una mano por su espalda, incitándola a continuar. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, pero haría lo posible por mostrarme empática con ella.

—Conversé con Jasper hace una semana, me contó un poco. ¿Cómo es que no quieres irte con él a Boston? —le reprendí.

Me miró culpable.

—Tengo motivos de sobra para no hacerlo —susurró.

—¿Cuáles?

Hizo una leve pausa, frunciendo los labios.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando perdí a mi bebé?

Sentí un escalofrío. Eso era lo último que me hubiese gustado escuchar. ¿Qué tenía que ver con esto?

—Lo recuerdo muy bien, Alice.

—Cuando supe que lo había perdido me sentí culpable, porque yo deseaba no haberme embarazado nunca. Eso me jugó en contra, el destino terrible de mis palabras que hicieron cumplir mi deseo. Fui culpable de esa perdida por mis instintos —habló. Yo no sabía qué decirle—. Bella… No sé si sea capaz de acompañar a Jasper en esto, él es tan… especial, tan humano, ¡ni siquiera sabe todo aquello! No quiero defraudarlo, ver que la chica a la que quiere se convirtió en una asesina. ¿¡Cómo!? Él será un gran pediatra. Yo no le llego a los talones.

Quedé absorta en sus palabras. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. No podía culparse por algo que a leguas no tenía la culpa nadie más que la naturaleza.

—Además, es tan inteligente, tan astuto. Yo no soy nada a su lado, una simple abogada que con suerte ha representado a una que otra empresa en casos poco decorosos. Soy vanidosa, un tanto fría para con mis relaciones, no tengo un talento definido… ¿Cómo voy a merecer a tan semejante hombre?

Llevé mi mano a mi boca, ocultando mi asombro. Me sentía tan identificada. Edward era mucho para mí, eso lo tenía definido. Un hombre como Edward no podía estar con alguien tan roto…

Pero a pesar de todo, ahora era su situación, no la mía. Alice esperaba mis consejos.

—¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado cruel contigo misma? —le pregunté—. Alice, todos cometemos errores en esta vida, por eso tienes los demás años para arreglarlo. Jasper te quiere mucho, ¿por qué te ves tan espantada de que te haya invitado a ti a irte con él?

Me miró un buen rato con sus ojos pardos y motas verdes, tenía el cabello desordenado contra sus mejillas redondas y coloreadas de melocotón. Luego miró a sus manitas pequeñas y regordetas, que se frotaban con rapidez.

—No soy digna de cariño —susurró.

—No digas eso —le reprendo con la garganta apretada.

—¡Tú no digas eso! A ti también te hice mucho daño, Bella, no es justo que estés dándome consejos cuando yo debí hacerlo en tus periodos más horribles de dolor —gruñó, enojada consigo misma.

Me separé un poco de ella, tenía razón, pero ya era suficiente con tanta amargura y dolor. Era hora de perdonar.

—Pero eso ya pasó, es tiempo de seguir adelante, dejar que ese humo negro de dolor nos ahogue. Hay que purificar el alma, perdonando y siguiendo adelante. ¡Es suficiente! Estamos rodeándonos de la misma mierda. Es un círculo vicioso.

Asintió con rapidez. Al segundo me tomó las manos para luego mirarme con los ojos suplicantes.

—Cuéntame qué te pasó aquella vez que no estuve contigo por ser egoísta. Por favor —me pidió.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada de mi boca. Mmm… Tenía que cumplir con lo que le dije a Alice, dejar atrás el pasado. Y para eso, comenzaría contándole todo a ella, a quien siempre fue mi amiga.

. . .

Alice se apretaba la boca con fuerza para no lanzar sollozos. Le conté todo, todo en absoluto, tal como lo hice con su hermano. Ella parecía tan dolida, herida y rota… Fue un golpe duro saberlo, porque seguramente nunca se imaginó este horrible pasado que me había carcomido el alma durante tanto tiempo.

—Bella… —sollozó.

—Shh… —le hice callar, si seguía así yo lloraría con ella y eso no era justo.

—Perdóname —logró decir—, perdóname por todo lo que no pude darte, ¿sí? Perdón, perdón, perdón.

—Ya, ya, Alice, shh…

La abracé con fuerza, ella ocultó su rostro en mi cuello, mojándolo. Su cuerpo daba espasmos por las lágrimas. Oh Dios, qué tristeza todo esto. Cuánto daño ha hecho todo esto…

La puerta de entrada se abrió, mostrando a un Edward horrorizado con el espectáculo delante de sus ojos. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que se fue?

—¿Qué mierda? —preguntó, acercándose a Alice, quien se estaba aferrando más de la cuenta a mi cuello. Y dolía.

—Le he contado todo —le comuniqué. Edward palideció.

—Ya veo…

Se agachó a la altura de Alice, quien no miraba, solo estaba aferrada a mí. Parecía una bebita y Edward lo notó.

—Hey, Alice —le susurró—. Ya pasó, debes seguir adelante como Bella, ¿ves? Ella ya te perdonó.

—Alice —me reí—, vamos, me duele.

Se despegó un poquito para limpiarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo. Estaba, literalmente, destrozada. Edward se enterneció, le limpió las lágrimas y le besó la mejilla. Le acomodé el cabello y le sobé la espalda.

—¿Creen que Jasper acepte mis disculpas? —nos preguntó a ambos, un poco más tranquila.

—Con el dolor de mi alma, sí. Bien, pequeñuela, anda y dile que lo quieres y que deseas irte con él a Boston. Aunque me duela —afirmó Edward.

.

Como sospeché, mi Edward había traído una tarta llena de chocolate para mí. Comí como un cerdito a pesar del resfrío. Alice nos acompañó un rato, tomando una taza de té y un pedazo de la tarta. A la media hora ya había ido corriendo hacia la consulta de Jasper, a pedirle que la perdonase.

Comencé a meter los trastos sucios en el lavavajillas, a pesar de que solo eran unos cuantos platos. Sentí una presencia detrás de mí, tomándome de la cintura para darme la vuelta. Sus bellos ojos verdes estaban satisfechos y animados.

—Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a Alice aquí —me comentó, mientras yo enredaba mis brazos en su cuello.

—Yo no pensé que reaccionaría así. Aunque la entiendo, sé que ha vivido todos estos años ansiando en algún momento que yo la perdone —susurré, apegando mi mejilla en su pecho.

Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello suelto, pasando sus dedos en las hebras. Los choques eléctricos terminaron por atiborrar de amor a mi cuerpo.

—¿La has perdonado?

—Claro que sí. Quiero olvidar, comenzar a hacer una vida diferente y lejos de todo ese dolor —susurré.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso.

Con sus dedos, ahora puestos en mi barbilla, acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros dos. Le hago un alto con mis manos sobre su pecho.

—No quiero que te contagies —le dije divertida ante su rostro sorprendido.

Enseguida cambia el gesto a uno de regodeo.

—No me interesa —apremió.

Pegó sus suaves labios a los míos, que lo esperaban con ansias. Nos fundimos en una prueba de amor completa, tan preciosa e ilusionante, como adictiva. El beso no tardó en hacerse lujurioso y excitante, más con sus grandes manos acariciando mi cintura con aprehensión.

Me dio la vuelta con rapidez, haciéndome tambalear contra el lavavajillas. Apoyé mis manos en la máquina, con el trasero expuesto ante su pelvis. Juntó aquel pedazo de carne contra mis nalgas, lo que no me hizo evitar un gemido de desesperación.

—Traje algo que podría gustarte —me susurró muy cerca del oído, calando su aliento caliente con mi oreja.

—Todo lo que tú me des me gusta —jadeé, haciendo una mayor fricción de mi trasero con aquella cosa dura presionando fuerte. No creí que sería tan asombroso y delicioso.

—Para esto necesito tu aprobación, cariño. —¿Mi aprobación? —. Quédate aquí, no tardaré.

Jadeante y algo sofocada me quedé alrededor de 5 segundos ahí parada, pero enseguida sentí otra vez su presencia que le hacía vibrar. Me enseñó una bolsa de tela con un nombre bastante significativo, revisé y… carajo.

—No te haría daño jamás —susurró.

Lubricante. Oh carajo. Lubricante. Y… Diablos, nunca lo había hecho, jamás en mi vida me había prestado para aquella práctica.

—Quiero hacerlo —dije con mi voz ronca.

Acaricié aquel juguete. Un dilatador. Diablos, qué sexy. Y Dios, qué miedo.

—¿Segura?

—Por completo —dije firme.

Pasó una tela negra contra mis ojos, amarrándolo a la altura de mi nuca. Mmm… íbamos a jugar.

—Siempre quise hacer algo completamente diferente. Esto ha superado todas mis expectativas —le comenté, sintiendo sus suaves besos en mi cuello.

—Mmm… —masculló.

Edward y su hermosa mezcla. Sensual, rudo, dulce, amoroso, protector, celoso y posesivo. Perfecto en su imperfección. Y mío.

. . .

Me estremecí poco a poco con el leve dolor que tenía en mi retaguardia, pero sonreí enseguida al recordar la larga noche junto a él. Palpé la cama en busca de su cuerpo, pero en vez de eso solo había un espacio vacío. No estaba.

Me froté los ojos, sintiendo el frío del otoño con la desnudez de mi cuerpo, cubierto solo de unas desordenadas sábanas. Me levanté apresuradamente, tomando con sigilo la camisa azul marino de mi novio. Como siempre y cada vez que puedo, la huelo. Mmm… huele a él. Caminé hacia la sala, escuchando cada vez más cerca unos maullidos intranquilos.

—¿Qué demonios le sucede? —le pregunté a un Edward absorto, que miraba a Agatha desde el umbral de la cocina.

Edward no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca. Pero yo sí lo hice. Y de sorpresa.

—Oh no, Agatha… —gemí.

Ella me miró con sus dos grandes ojos, medio acostada en una camita que seguramente Edward le había hecho. Lamió la placenta que contenía a su pequeña criatura, anda a saber cómo coño logró engendrarlo.

—Felicidades, eres abuela —me molestó Edward.

—Qué gracioso —susurré.

Llamé a la veterinaria, hablé con el médico para saber cómo demonios no había hecho efecto su maldita castración. Así que el método no era cien por ciento efectivo. A la mierda.

—Mira, nacerá otro —me señaló mi novio cuando corté el teléfono.

Fijé débilmente mis ojos en el _espectáculo_. Otra criatura, de color ocre. Oh no, Agatha no lo tomó en cuenta.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —le pregunté, sintiendo una especie de desesperación y dolor al ver al pequeño gatito ocre encerrado en esa horrible masa asquerosa.

—Seguramente no sobrevivió, cariño —susurró, acariciando mi espalda.

—Pero… espera. ¿Agatha?

Me acerqué a mi gata, quien presentaba una mirada perdida y su respiración no dejaba de sonar. Me asusté demasiado.

—Edward —gimo—. Algo le sucede.

Mi gata comenzó a botar sangre, con los dos animalillos respirando con complejidad.

. . .

Me senté en la silla plástica con el corazón bombeando sangre con rapidez. Me sentía tan... extraña. Mi gata nunca había sido esterilizada, según este otro veterinario, que a simple vista, parecía más adentrado en el tema que en esa otra maldita clínica. Mi Agatha era demasiado vieja para aquello, para tener unos bebitos, no resistió ni un poco la rudeza de su parto. Y peor, claro, al parecer se le había infectado el trozo de placenta que quedó dentro de su vientrecito.

—Los pequeños lograron sobrevivir —me dijo Edward, sentándose a mi lado.

Eso solo me hizo odiarlos más.

—Y mi gata murió —susurré, incapaz de quitar la vista de la pantalla de la backberry, en donde se mostraba una de las miles de fotos que tenía de Agatha.

—Era una gata muy adulta, Bella, en cualquier momento pudo haber muerto…

—Yo la rescaté de la basura cuando era una pobrecilla —le dije—, fue mi compañera mucho tiempo, cuidando mi departamento con valentía. Mi bebé… —lloré.

—Shh…

Edward me acercó a él, yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Mi gatita… Mi bebé…

.

Había pasado todo tan rápido, tan doloroso en una fracción de segundos. Mi gata había muerto en menos de 2 horas. El veterinario se encargó de hablar con Edward, yo estaba muy dolida. Quizá muchos podían pensar que era una simple gata, pero ella había sido más que eso para mí. Era mi mejor amiga.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó.

—Mal —dije con la voz pastosa.

No dijo nada más, solo llamó a Renée para llevarse a mi gatita a su casa y enterrarla en el bosque cerca de ahí. Sí, era un poco ñoño, pero yo se lo había pedido.

Realmente no pensé que doliera tanto.

. . .

23 de Noviembre. Qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo. Sin Agatha el departamento se ha vuelto muy silencioso. Me da tristeza botar sus cosas, juguetes y demás, no creo poder ser capaz de hacerlo en alguna ocasión. Sus pequeñas crías fueron traídas al lugar por petición de Edward, a pesar de mis rotundos _no_. Aunque es él quien ha tenido que darles el biberón cada tres horas y el calor que no le ha podido dar su madre, se me hace insoportable tener que compartirlo con esas pequeñas bolitas de carne que asesinaron a mi gata.

La probabilidad de muerte de una gata en parto es tan poca, que me cuestioné seriamente si soy una especie de mala suerte para mi alrededor.

He visitado al doctor el día de ayer por unos mareos inquietantes, que no eran más que estrés. Bueno, aparte de lo sucedido con Agatha, ha habido muchos problemas en la empresa.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —exclamé, levantándome de la silla para mitigar la desesperación de mis palabras.

—Han estado manipulando las máquinas hasta destrozar gran parte de las telas, perderemos millones y millones de dólares y unos cuantos compradores. Krishnan está enfadadísimo, pide explicaciones en cada momento. No sabemos qué hacer, el consejo está vuelto loco —me comunicó Rose junto a James, quien se comía las uñas.

Froté mi sien con los dedos, buscando alguna forma de arremeter contra esta maldad inmunda. ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?

—¿Dónde está Edward? —inquirí.

—Está hablando con Krishnan.

—Bien. Iré a hablar con el jefe de marketing, ¿bien? —dije rápidamente.

Ambos asintieron.

Salí corriendo hacia la otra sección. De inmediato toqué la puerta, pero no había nadie. Diablos.

Yo estaba segura, casi por completo, que esto era obra de él. De Damian. Al demonio sus súplicas de perdón, la gente no cambia ni en un millón de años.

Edward me encontró despotricando contra la puerta al no encontrar al culpable de todo esto. Guardó la blackberry que segundos antes tenía contra la oreja, escuchando lo que le decían.

—La bolsa se desplomó. Estamos acabados —masculló intranquilo.

—¡Carajo! —gemí—. ¿Has hablado con el consejo?

—Sí, maldición, sí. Owen Brothers Corporation ha salido prácticamente airoso de esto, ¡como si supieran lo que sucedería… o supieran qué hacer para llevarnos lejos! —gruñó, atrapando con sus dedos la cabellera cobriza.

Le tomé las muñecas para que no se hiciese daño, la culpa era de esa maldita persona que nos ha estado espiando, vendiendo nuestras más grandes ideas y arremetiendo, encontrándonos sin salida. Sumado a aquel empleado que arruinó las máquinas y con eso se llevó toneladas de tela. Millones de dólares perdidos, carajo.

—Señorita Swan —habló Cameron a mis espaldas.

Cameron Lester Signoret había dejado de ser plomo conmigo, convirtiéndose en alguien completamente agradable. Me pidió perdón por su comportamiento inmaduro y ese afán por querer algo conmigo. Me confirmó la enfermedad de su padre, por lo que tendría que ausentarse en un buen tiempo, pero volvería para darme las gracias por haberle dado tan hermoso trabajo. Sin querer, le había agarrado un muy lindo cariño, estuvo conmigo cuando Elena se puso mal, y días anteriores se había preocupado por mí con mis mareos estúpidos fundados por mi estrés. No era una mala persona, solo había cometido un error.

—Cameron, si no te molesta, estamos hablando algo importante. ¿Puedes retirarte? —le pidió con poca amabilidad mi estúpido novio.

Le di una mirada ceñuda, no tenía por qué tratarlo así. Ay, Dios, seguía sintiendo estúpidos celos, sin importarle que yo lo quisiera a él y a nadie más.

—El Señor Newton ha venido. Lo está esperando fuera de su oficina —me dijo, ignorando a un furioso Edward.

—¡¿Qué hace ese fulano aquí?! —exclamó.

Le di una mirada reprobatoria, no podía estar gritando en pleno pasillo.

—Con permiso —susurró Cameron.

—¡Ay, joder, Edward! Ya, compórtate —le gruñí—. Tú averigua quién demonios ha estropeado esa maldita máquina y yo iré a ver qué mierda quiere ese puto… Newton.

Edward se giró cuan niño pequeño y regañado hacia las oficinas administrativas, mientras yo daba un giro sobre mi eje para irme directo a gerencia. Y claro, ahí estaba, mirándome con esos burlescos ojos azules y su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

¿En qué momento se me ocurrió acostarme con ese tipejo? ¿En qué momento quise practicar cuanto sadomasoquismo se me ocurría, mientras su esposa frígida lo esperaba en su casa? A mí no me gustaría que me hicieran eso… Cuántos errores cometí en un pasado…

—Buenas tardes, Newton —saludé fríamente, abriendo la puerta de mi oficina para dejarlo entrar.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Caminé con lentitud a mi silla, luego me senté y apoyé mis manos en los brazos. Hoy sería la perra Bella, porque a pesar de estar perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, eso no podía evitar que yo me comportase como fui siempre con quienes no me agradaban.

—Escúpelo ya, Newton, no tengo mucho tiempo —le apuré.

Se sentó frente a mí, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Mmm… esto no me estaba gustando.

—¿Qué te traes?

—No debiste echar a mi esposa de esta empresa —gruñó, borrando toda sonrisa de sus labios.

¿Qué tenía que ver ella?

—La eché porque estaba hablando mal de su jefa, A SUS ESPALDAS —grité.

Me paré de la silla, lanzándola hacia atrás con fuerza. Ésta chocó contra la pared y el cuadro cayó, haciéndose trizas. _Contrólate, Isabella, no querrás armar otro escandalillo_, me regañó mi conciencia.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que en esta condenada empresa todos se callan? Eres ruin y despiadada, Isabella, has atormentado la vida de estas personas en un mísero trabajo, han tenido que aguantarte por años, y ahora vienes a dártelas de la jefa modelo. ¿Pero qué te crees? —me gritó también él, enrabiado. Nunca lo había visto así, estaba como endemoniado. Y yo que creí era un introvertido—. Nunca debiste despedirla, no cuando yo ya tenía lista mis formas de vengarme de ti.

¿Vengarse de mí? ¿Pero qué coño? Algo me olía muy mal aquí.

Jessica… ¿Qué tenía que ver con esto? Vamos Bella, piensa, piensa… Esperen..

—Fuiste obligado por Debbie Owen para que espiaras mi empresa —susurré, con mi teoría tomando forma poco a poco.

—Pero ahora tengo a alguien más que ha hecho nuestros trabajos sucios y no has podido librarte de la mala suerte. ¡Já! ¿Quién ríe ahora, puta Bella? —gruñe otra vez, asustándome. Sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas…

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Alguien más que ha hecho sus trabajos sucios? Carajo, ¡ahí estaba!

* * *

><p>Y como soy un amor de persona, les traigo otro capítulo -y adelantado- de DCCF, (lo sé, soy genial. Na, mentira). Que disfruten este hermoso capítulo, que no siempre andaré publicando así de rápido :P Espero sus reviews (y extrañé a algunas, sí). Pero bueno, UN BESO A TODAS :)<p>

.

**SI TE GUSTA COMO ESCRIBO PASA A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS: **

_**Descanso eterno:**_

_**"La oscuridad del destino los unió, sin importar su naturaleza. Ambos ocultan los peores sentimientos, como también la oscura obsesión que poseen el uno del otro. El Possessorem de ojos rojos la obliga; la Princesa acata, con obediencia, con pulcra elegancia. "Yo seré tu Luna, tu Tierra y tu Universo. Sométete, Angeli"."**_

_**www fanfiction net /s/ 9308754 /1/**_

_**El color de las flores: **_

_**"El celópata y violento Dimitri Swan manda a investigar a su esposa Isabella con Edward Masen, un hombre responsable y humano, sin saber que el destino los uniría en un poderoso peligroso y adictivo amor."**_

_**www fanfiction net /s/8573522/1 /El-color-de-las-flores**_

_**.**_

_**¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!**_


	42. Ya es hora

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 41<strong>

—Tú trajiste a Crepi para que mal utilizara mis máquinas —le dije—, te has vengado de mí por castigar a la frígida de tu esposa, te acostabas con Debbie Owen a cambio de trabajo, espiabas mis asuntos cuando todavía lo hacías conmigo… Tú hiciste todo esto.

Mike Newton había traído a Damian, claramente sin saber quién era en realidad. Seguro que al saber Damian que era yo, se prestó para todo, solo por vengarse. Por eso es que inventó aquellas disculpas, para alargar más su estancia aquí, en mi empresa. ¡Carajo, ellos se han propuesto acabar con el imperio de mi padre!

—¿Cómo es posible que hayas armado todo esto solo por lo que he hecho con tu esposa? No la amas, de eso estoy segura —le dije—. ¿Por qué demonios te vendiste para derrocar la empresa que te dio de comer mucho antes que yo haya pisado gerencia? ¡Mike, es la empresa de tus padrinos!

Alzó la barbilla con mirada arrogante, no iba a bajar la guardia, no ahora que todos sus planes se iban a hacer realidad.

—Eres muy inteligente, Isabella —se cruzó de brazos—, ¡bravo! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA LA EMPRESA DE MIS PADRINOS! Ellos se lo buscaron al ponerte a ti como vicepresidenta y luego como la gran jefa máxima de esta maldita y mugrosa compañía —vociferó, lanzando al suelo una figurilla de porcelana.

Me lancé hacia atrás con miedo, se estaba comportando como un maldito loco.

—Yo quedé como el soplón, trabajando para el imperio de esos malditos hermanos hijos de puta. Pero gracias al cielo logré mi cometido, acechar a Debbie Owen, acostándome con ella, consolando su cuerpo de la separación que tuvo con Frederick Mason gracias a ti.

Apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza, incapaz de hablar. Así que todo ese cuento del Mike sumiso eran solo sombras de su verdadera personalidad. Altivo, soberbio, codicioso y capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería. ¿Cómo fui tan imbécil de caer en sus sexuales situaciones?

—Luego, subiendo mi rango junto a la vieja de Debbie, hice algo que siempre deseé. Me acosté contigo con la esperanza de que tu frío y putrefacto corazón me diera la posibilidad de escalar en esta empresa. Me convertiste en el soplón, yo acepté esperanzado con la idea de que así pudiera simpatizarte, pero no fue así, me convertí en un sumiso, con tus prácticas y fetiches. —Su mirada se le oscureció profundamente, eso me asustó mucho.

—Y claro que te gustó, ¿o no, bastardo? —contraataqué.

Lanzó una risotada maquiavélica, sudando y apretando sus manos en un puño.

—Me obsesioné contigo, con tu cuerpo, con tu forma de ser. No puedo negar que eres exquisita, Isabella, y por esa razón acepté tantas cosas contigo. No puedes negar que te traté muy bien.

Miré al suelo, avergonzada. ¿A qué quería llegar?

—Pero luego ese maldito… ¡Maldito hijo de puta de Edward Cullen! Lo arruinó todo, todo en absoluto. Te engatusó cuan alimaña, dejándote poseída de placer. ¡Me quitó tu cuerpo, tus gemidos, todo tu ser que es mío!

—¡No soy tuya! —grité—. No puedes apropiarte de alguien que no te quiere ni un poco.

Tomó el marco de fotos que tenía en mi escritorio, lo despedazó con sus propias manos y lo pisoteó luego de que lo lanzara al suelo. Sus manos quedaron teñidas de sangre por los cortes que le propinó el marco de fotos. Ahí estábamos Edward y yo, sonriendo en una foto que ahora estaba completamente rota.

—Yo me enamoré de ti, Bella —me dijo, con la voz tranquila y somnífera, acercándose a mí con dulzura—. ¡PERO TE TENÍAS QUE ACERCAR A ÉL! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? —Su solo grito me hizo sobresaltarme.

—Mike… —supliqué que se calmara—. Tú estás casado.

—¿Y? A quién amo es a ti, siempre te amé, siempre quise todo contigo.

—Tú no estás enamorado, estás obsesionado —le hice entender.

—Hice cuanto pude para derrocarte, para que me suplicaras cuando yo estuviese en lo alto, que te permitiera emerger nuevamente. Pero no, siempre adelante, inteligente, pasando sobre los Owen. Pero hoy te he derrotado, hoy por fin lograré vengarme de todas tus malditas humillaciones. —Mike estaba completamente loco…

—¡Aléjate de mí! Te desprecio, Mike. No lograrás nada con esto, has hecho tratos con Debbie Owen, imbécil, con Crepi. Estás perdido —me eché a reír.

—¡TÚ ESTÁS PERDIDA, BASTARDA HIJA DE PUTA! —vociferó.

Levantó su puño, lo estampó en mi mejilla y yo ahí no pude contener más todo el estrés y el shock que he pasado por meses. No… Bella, respira… Inhala, exhala, inhala… Carajo.

—¿Qué te has creído maldito hijo de puta? ¡No vuelvas tocarme! ¡Te secaré en la cárcel! —exclamé, tomando de la lapicera un lápiz para clavárselo en un brazo.

Mi mejilla dolía tanto como mi corazón. Nunca pensé que Mike podría hacerme eso. Nunca. Solo me hacía rememorar los instantes que Damian abusó de mí a golpes. Oh carajo, mis lágrimas no me permitían ver más allá de los agujeros incesantes que le había dejado en la ropa al maldito de Mike.

De pronto, bajo la nube roja de ira y humillación que sentía, lo vi ahí, en el suelo. Llamaron a Edward con rapidez, mientras unas manos tostadas se dedicaban a sujetarme desde la cintura para que no fuese a seguir enterrando el lápiz en el cuerpo de Mike.

—¡Suéltame, mierda! —le grité al susodicho que me tenía agarrada y no me permitía golpearle ese otro hijo de puta.

La sangre salpicó de su boca, justo cuando la mano nívea de Edward le dio de lleno en el estómago. Luego patadas, puños… Mike estaba herido, muy herido. Edward, cuando descargó por completo su ira, se acercó a mí sin antes darle un claro _gracias_ a la persona que me tenía sujeta. Me tomó ambas mejillas y me quedó mirando con una conexión potentísima.

—No debí dejarte sola con él, no debí. Perdóname, perdóname… —repetía constantemente, acariciando el punto palpitante de mi piel.

No quería llorar, no… ¡No! Pero sus ojos verdes, mirando con intensidad… Me sentía tan frágil, tan necesitada de su abrazo.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó un asustado Cameron, que ya había despegado sus manos de mi cintura.

Asentí lentamente, agradeciéndole visualmente que se haya entrometido en la oficina y haya avisado a Edward. De igual manera me sentí mal por él, le había gritado.

—Mi amor, por Dios, ese hijo de puta te golpeó —susurraba, abrazándome con dulzura, besando mi cabello.

Le repetí bastantes veces que estaba bien, que no sucedía nada.

Una voz conocida se coló en el lugar. Era Damian, mirando el espectáculo con asombro.

—¿Le ha hecho daño, señorita Swan? —preguntó con hipocresía

Me separé de Edward con muy poca delicadeza, pero ahora necesitaba hacer algo, algo realmente importante.

—Tú —le apunté con mi dedo índice—, tú fuiste parte de esto. Maldito hipócrita —le escupí sin miedo, ya nada me importaba—. Estás despedido.

. . .

—Quiere hablar contigo —me llamó Jacob, viniendo de la patrulla.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo? Él ya estaba esposado junto a Mike en la maldita patrulla de policías.

—No. Bella no hablará con ninguno de ellos —dijo Edward tajante, poniendo un brazo frente a mí para que no me levantara.

Suspiré. Con esto Edward no me dejaría salir sin guardaespaldas.

—Edward… —susurré.

—No.

—Edward…

—¡Que no! —gritó.

Jacob se removió, no estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de cosas. En realidad, yo no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me obligase a quedarme, como si fuese nuevamente una niñita.

—Ya basta —exclamé—. Tengo 26 años, puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola.

Me paré de la silla y salí corriendo al ascensor. A las afueras se veía el titilar de las luces azules y rojas. Unos policías tomaban declaraciones junto a Cameron, que fue un claro testigo de lo que sucedió. Más allá estaban los malditos de Mike y Damian, mirando con suficiencia. Estaban tan locos…

—Bella, no debiste venir —me dijo mi asistente, mirando apenadísimo el tajo que tenía en la cara.

—¿Querían verme? —pregunté, ignorando el comentario de Cameron.

—Sí, señorita —respondió el policía más joven—. Según la declaración del Sr. Signoret, Mike Newton le ha golpeado.

—Eso es lo de menos —les dije—. Mike Newton ha estado confabulado con ese hombre —apunté a Damian—, para estropear mis máquinas, con la bolsa caída de Europa he perdido mucho dinero. Y… —respiré profundamente—. Ese hombre de cabello rubio no se llama Manadi Crepi, es Damian Price, el hombre que me violó hace 10 años y asesinó a mi mejor amigo.

Los policías quedaron atragantados con el aire, al igual que Cameron.

—Necesita ir con nosotros a la delegación. Martin —llamó a su compañero—, llévatelos.

—Iré en mi auto. Cameron, por favor, quédate y dile a Edward que estaré bien —le dije, dándole un profundo abrazo.

Asintió, sonriéndome tranquilizador.

. . .

Luego de haber comunicado cada situación pasada con él y el por qué no abrí la boca antes, me dejaron ir. Cuando me proponía llamar a Edward para decirle que estaba bien, la voz de Damian hizo añicos mi tranquilidad.

—No te has salvado de mí, Bella —exclamó, mientras dos policías intentaban a toda costa hacerlo callar mientras esposaban sus manos—. Pronto volveré, para hacer añicos tu vida, para quitar a Edward de tu vida…

Siguió diciendo estupideces, pero pronto su voz dejó de sonar, ya que lo habían metido dentro del auto otra vez.

Tragué con fuerza la saliva que me quedaba en la garganta, con un sabor tan amargo como insoportable. Mis piernas parecían hechas de gelatina, el suelo blando y agitado. Cambié mi dirección de llamadas hacia el número de Cameron, él podría entenderme.

—Oh, Bella. Tengo a un Edward bastante agitado por aquí —dijo medio riendo, aunque de su boca salió un "auch" —. No quería decírtelo, pero me golpeó.

—¿Que Edward te golpeó? —repetí medio preguntando, asombradísima.

—Te quiere de vuelta —susurró divertido.

Sonreí yo también, Cameron era muy agradable.

—Necesito verte a ti —le solté.

—Eh… ¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué?

Me mordí el labio inferior, él de seguro había escuchado mi declaración sobre la verdadera identidad del jefe de marketing.

—Es por Damian, ¿no?

—Sí —dije con un hilo de voz.

—Te veo en la entrada de Broadway, ¿sí? No creo que Edward me siga.

—Mmm… revisa que no te haya seguido, esto es algo que quiero hablar contigo.

.

Miré hacia todos lados en busca de un Edward furioso tras Cameron, pero no, no estaba por ningún lado y eso me tranquilizó. De inmediato apareció el con una sonrisa tranquila, lo que me contagió a mí también. Era alguien en quien podía confiar en un cien por ciento.

—Hola, Bella —saludó amable.

—Hola, Cameron —saludé también.

—¿Te parece si vamos a hablar a mi departamento? Queda por aquí, en los suburbios —me guiñó un ojo.

.

Era pequeñito y de soltero. Para mi sorpresa, bastante bonito y dulce, con cuadros y fotografías de Italia por doquier. El diseño era propio de un hombre ordenado, responsable y tranquilo, sin muchos lujos. Muy a lo lejos había una cámara fotográfica profesional y unos pinceles con un lienzo. Un artista.

—Te gusta pintar y fotografiar —le dije, mientras me sentaba en un sofá asimétrico y negro.

—Es un hobby que tengo.

Se sentó a mi lado con dos cervezas, una me la pasó a mí. Excelente, Corona. Ya estaba abierta, por lo cual me bebí la mitad de un trago. Cameron me quedó mirando sorprendido, pero enseguida sonrió.

—Eres una máquina —me dijo divertido.

—Me gusta la cerveza. —Sonreí.

Busqué las palabras precisas para comenzar, pero no las encontraba. La situación, todo lo que sucedió tan rápido…

—Así que ese tal Damian… —comenzó amablemente.

Me gustaba Cameron, era bastante agradable y muy amable. En el poco tiempo que retomamos un lazo amistoso, pude conocerlo muy a fondo y eso a Edward le molestaba en demasía. Ay, mi Edward…

Y comencé, le conté todo lo que nos sucedía, lo asustada que estaba de que le pudiese hacer algo a Edward, lo iracundo que se pondría si sabía que le había mentido durante todo ese tiempo. Lo Frederick, Mike, Damian… Lo temerosa que me ponía el hecho de que pudiese dejarme, porque lo amaba.

—El amor siempre debe ser sincero, Bella —comentó, luego de recibir mis lagrimones y sollozos.

—Lo sé y por eso me aterra todo esto, porque fui una tonta. ¡Soy una tonta! —exclamé, mirando al techo.

—No, no digas eso, lo que tú haces es pasar por ti y proteger a quien amas. Has sido de todo menos egoísta, has hecho algo que no todos pueden comprender, que es cuidar de tu amor sin importar el daño que eso te haga a ti. Amas con locura y dedicación, eso es realmente admirable —me dijo, sobando mi espalda.

Limpié mi nariz con un pañuelo, ya estaba llena de mocos. Qué asco.

—Pero él no lo entenderá —susurré.

—No si no le eres sincera —me respondió—. Has sido muy valiente, de verdad admiro la fortaleza con la que aceptaste pelear contra ese hombre que estuvo cerca de ambos durante meses.

—Pero ya basta de hablar de mí. Gracias por escucharme, necesitaba decirle a alguien el peligro que tenía cerca de mí, me sentía muy ahogada. De verdad gracias, eres un muy buen amigo.

Pasó un brazo por mis hombros para abrazarme afectuosamente.

—Necesitabas de alguien que diera todo su apoyo para ti —dijo amigable—. Ya sabes que estoy aquí, por cualquier cosa.

—Gracias. —Apreté mucho más nuestro contacto, su calor fraternal y confidente se me hacía conocido, como el que siempre tuve con Emmett.

. . .

Tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de Edward. Hmm… estaba en problemas. Y carajo, la mejilla me ardía con fuerza. Manejé con cuidado hasta llegar a mi barrio. Metí mi auto en el estacionamiento, revisé el auto de Edward, que estaba aparcado a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi un abrigo femenino en el asiento del copiloto. Apreté mis puños y me metí rauda en la entrada del ascensor, no llegaba nunca para poder subir y ya tenía la sangre acumulada. ¿De quién carajo era esa maldita chamarra?

Abrí con los dedos temblorosos la puerta, haciendo el mayor ruido posible en la entrada a mi departamento. Y claro, ahí estaba él con una linda (bastante), rubia y curvilínea muchacha de metro ochenta. Y yo con tacos llegaba a medir el metro setenta y cinco con suerte.

—Hola —dije.

Estaban sentados en el sofá, ella con una mano posada en la rodilla de Edward y éste sin hacer nada. Se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron mi voz, como si no hubiesen oído la puta llave que metí en la cerradura. ¡Carajo! Yo a ella la conocía… ¿Dónde?

—Hola, Bella —saludó ella con una sonrisa, mientras que el maldito de Edward miraba hacia un lado sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le pregunté cortante.

—Soy Stella. ¿Me recuerdas?

—La puta que trabajaba con Steve en Marathon Clothes INC., ¿no? —le dije cortante, pasando de ella para irme a mi cuarto.

—¡Auch! —exclamó—. No necesitas ser así, Bella, yo no he venido a quitarte a tu novio si es eso lo que te preocupa —me dijo en tono agrio.

—Stella —le reprendió sutilmente un Edward cansado.

Nos quedamos mirando, pero él quitó rápidamente sus ojos de encima de mí, como si estuviese enojado o dolido. Rayos.

La rubia se volvió a sentar en mi sofá, como si tuviese el permiso y la confianza de hacerlo. Sus ojos almendrados me estaban intimidando, más cuando se quedaba mirando a Edward más de la cuenta.

—¿Así que entablaste una "amistad" con ella desde esa vez que bailamos el tango? —inquirí a un Edward aislado, lanzando al suelo mi cartera.

No me contestó. En cambio, se paró del sofá y se fue directamente a la habitación, sin antes darle un suave beso en la mejilla a Stella. Mi barbilla tiritó peligrosamente, no me gustaba eso que hacía, era inmaduro.

—¿Puedes irte ahora? —le pedí a la rubia.

—Yo solo me preocupé por Edward, él me llamó muy asustado.

Se cruzó de brazos, parándose del sillón y haciéndome frente.

—¿Y es asunto tuyo ir por ahí consolando a los hombres? —le grité con rabia.

—Acostumbro a ser suficientemente amable con mis amigos.

—Ah, ya. Tu amigo, genial. Ahora lárgate de mí departamento —exclamé furibunda.

Asintió. Tomó su bolso e hizo ademanes de irse, pero sin antes girarse para mirarme.

—No vaya a ser que por tu mierda arruines al único hombre que ha estado ahí para ti. Con permiso —gruñó, saliendo con prisa y dejándome dolida.

Yo no quería arruinar a nadie, yo no quería hacer sentir mal a Edward. ¿La gracia acá era hacerme ver como la culpable? ¿La mala? Rayos. Edward no tenía por qué traer a mi departamento a su "amiga". ¿Dónde quedó el respeto para mí?

Escuché los llantos de los pequeños bebés que ya tenían un mes, recién les estaba saliendo el pelo grueso y abrían los ojitos azules y oscuros con pereza. Tomé a uno y con las palmas de mis manos les di calor, pensando seriamente que una parte de mi Agatha estaba en el animal de cabellos color ocre. Luego el otro, de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, sus patitas blancas y juguetonas se posaron en mi pecho, me miraba con expectación, como si yo fuese realmente su madre. Qué agonía…

Dejé a las criaturas sobre la mantita en donde descansaban, faltaban unas horas para darle leche y eso era trabajo de Edward. Me senté en el sofá con el alma dolido y la esperanza de una vida mejor bien lejos. Con mi novio, furibundo y cerrado a hablar conmigo, acostado en una cama que seguramente ya había dejado de ser cálida para mí.

Me tomé una taza de té caliente para relajar mis músculos rígidos, luego me adentré a mi habitación y sin mirar al Edward durmiente que estaba sobre la cama, me metí al baño para ducharme. Fue tan incómodo el hecho de no poder invitarlo a venir conmigo, el no sentir su piel contra la mía, mojada y caliente. Y peor fue cuando salí y lo vi dormir plácidamente, con una mano sobre las sábanas y la otra bajo su mejilla.

Estaba a oscuras, poniéndome crema hidratante en las piernas. Cuando acabé y me quité la toalla, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido, dejé caer accidentalmente el pote en el piso. Sobresaltado, Edward prendió la luz de la mesita de noche, fijando sus somnolientos ojos verdes sobre mí. Como pude tomé la toalla y me volví a colocar, extrañamente avergonzada de su mirada penetrante sobre mí.

—No necesitas taparte, te he visto un millón de veces desnuda —susurró, volviendo a su posición para dormir.

Me mordí el labio inferior, intimidada con aquel trato tan frío de su parte. Rompía en mil pedazos el corazón cálido que me quedaba, que al fin y al cabo era suyo.

Con la cabeza gacha me puse una camiseta grande, de Edward. Me metí a la cama que estaba extrañamente fría, me acurruqué con mi cuerpo lo más cerca de él. Sentir su cuerpo tan alejado a pesar de los centímetros que nos separaban era la peor tortura de mi vida. Mi estómago se comenzaba a comportar extraño, como si se estuviese dividiendo en dos. Tomé aire con valentía para la petición.

—Edward —titubeé—. ¿Me abrazas?

Segundos agrios, una interminable contractura de mis sentidos, dolor y angustia. Todo eso pasé hasta que sus grandes brazos se enredaron en mi cintura y con lentitud corrió el cabello de mi cuello para depositar un suave beso ahí. Sonreí enseguida, a pesar de estar enojado, estaría conmigo.

—¿Mañana podremos hablar? —le pregunté, apegándome a él con más fuerza, aferrándome a sus brazos.

Suspiró contra la piel de mi cuello, su barbilla descansó en mi hombro.

—Es lo más lógico —susurró.

Con tranquilidad cerré mis ojos, con su calor me dejé llevar a los brazos de Morfeo y con el cariño y protección, a pesar de estar enojados, seguimos unidos.

. . .

Me levanté de la cama vacía con un leve dolor de cabeza, había un rico olor a pan tostado que provenía desde la cocina. Me metí con sigilo en ella, en primer plano estaba él de espaldas sacando el pan del tostador, medio desnudo y con el cabello revuelto en un solo lado, justo en el que yo estaba durmiendo con él. No se había separado de mí hasta que despertó y eso me tranquilizó.

Pasé mis manos por su abdomen y apegué mi mejilla a su espalda. Se tensó, pero no me quitó de encima.

—Bella —llamó.

—¿Sí? —dije en un hilo de voz.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Es lo más factible.

Respiré profundamente, retiré mis manos y me senté sobre la silla de la isla. Edward hizo lo mismo, ignorando su desayuno. Esperé a que hablara, como también él esperó a que yo lo hiciera. Ambos no sabíamos cómo demonios comenzar, nunca habíamos tenido este momento.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí? —inquirió, directo, con los ojos entornados y rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho entre nosotros dos.

Miré al suelo, no sabía qué decirle para que no terminase herido.

—Edward… A veces necesito hacer las cosas yo sola…

—Pero ese tipo golpeó tu mejilla, ahora está hinchada. ¿No crees que me duele mirar tu rostro así? Él no tiene ni un puto derecho en hacerle eso a tu piel. Cariño… —hizo una pausa de sus exclamaciones—. Mírate.

Sus ojos brillaban, tristes y acongojados, hambrientos de mis palabras. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—¿Te sientes culpable?

—Yo debí estar contigo, ¡ni siquiera fui capaz de alertarlo! Fue Cameron quien corrió a tu oficina y él me gritó para que fuese a tu rescate. No medí mi fuerza, golpeé a Mike al ver tu mejilla hinchada… Fui una mierda, ¿cómo Cameron fue primero y no yo? —exclamó.

—Shh… —le puse un dedo sobre la boca—. No tenías cómo saberlo, me duele, pero Mike ya está encarcelado por lo que hizo.

—Yo sabía que ese Crepi era un hijo de puta, que iba a hacer daño, no me dio confianza, no.

Me senté en su regazo, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Acaricié mi nariz con su barba incipiente, luego su cuello, inhalando su masculino aroma.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste para ir contigo a la delegación? Te llamé tantas veces y Cameron no estaba en la compañía. ¿Te fuiste con él?

—Él me acompañó —dije—. Pero Edward, necesitaba independencia en esto, solo él podría hacerme pensar por mí misma —le comenté cuando hizo un claro gesto de ira.

Dejó su mano en mi rodilla, aferrándose a mí. Su inseguridad me dolía, porque Cameron y yo no éramos nada. Eran celos infundados.

—¿Te ahogo? —inquirió.

—Claro que no —le respondí de inmediato—. Solo deberías dejarme a mí arreglar estas situaciones, sé que quieres protegerme, pero no soy un objeto, ¿sí?

Asintió, sonriéndome tranquilizador. Besé los labios de mi chico, tan protector, tan autoritario cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Qué hacía esa mujer aquí?

Todavía recordaba las últimas palabras que me dijo, esas que tanto me habían dolido. Sin querer, me habían dado de lleno en el corazón.

Edward rio levemente, acariciando mi cabello con sus dedos largos y delicados. ¿De qué reía?

—Debo confesar que estaba muy enojado, ella misma vino porque me había escuchado realmente desesperado. No sabía en dónde estabas ni con quién, mi cabeza se pasaba cuan historia se proponía. Ella me tranquilizó, como siempre. Es una buena amiga —dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

—¿Qué te causa risa? —pregunté de mala manera—. ¿El hecho de que recurras a esa mujer cuando estás desesperado por las cosas que yo hago? ¿Que necesites de su compañía? No me extrañaría que me dijeras que cada vez que discutimos la vez.

Mi sangre estaba hirviendo.

Me paré de su regazo para irme, me estaba irritando todo esto. Pero me retuvo ahí, con sus manos en mis muñecas.

—Los celos nos tienen comiendo de su mano —dijo divertido—. No, Bella, me causa risa que ambos explotemos por personas que se supone no deberían tener importancia en nosotros —se encogió de hombros—. Te amo.

Suspiré con pesadez, estaba cansada de pelear.

—Te amo también. —Besé la punta de su nariz—. ¿Entonces ella no es muy importante para ti?

—¿Te refieres a Stella? —Volvía a tener esa maldita expresión de diversión.

—Claro que sí, idiota. —Eso solo hizo enanchar su sonrisa.

—Nadie es más importante que tú y lo sabes.

—Y tú eres el idiota que más amo —le susurré muy cerca de su oído.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

Estaba feliz sobre el cuerpo de un Edward durmiente y tranquilo. La hamaca se movía con lentitud, meciéndonos a ambos lados con suma delicadeza. Su barba incipiente volvía a despertar mis más oscuros deseos, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, puesto que estaba mi madre a escasos centímetros de mí. Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo a contemplarlo.

Aquellos labios suaves y míos, sus pestañas oscuras y espesas, que guardaban unos bellos ojos verdes. Su mandíbula marcada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y una que otra pequeña peca que tenía sobre el puente de la nariz. Cuánto lo amaba…

Los ojos azules de mi madre estaban satisfechos, tranquilos y puros, con mi padre tan vivo como si nunca le hubiese sucedido nada. Sin embargo, la conversación que habíamos tenido hacía 2 años y medio, nos había hecho trizas a los dos.

"—_Sabes que nunca quise hacerte daño, pero me arrepiento demasiado cuando dejé tu vida a la suerte de Dios, mientras tu madre se iba de esta casa. Fue un error tan grande el haber amenazado a Renée con quitarles a sus hijos, no tenía derecho. Quiero que me perdones, Bells, por todo lo que nosotros no pudimos hacer. Sobre todo por haber ocultado la realidad de tu pasado, sé que toda esta máscara fue producto del impacto —susurró, apenado. _

_Ya no usaba silla de ruedas y eso me tranquilizaba. Su salud mejoraba notoriamente. _

—_Ya no quiero odiar, papá, eso solo hace mal para el alma. Los perdono, a ambos —le contesté, abrazándolo como hace mucho no hacía_".

Me parecía increíble que ya habían pasado dos años y medio desde que no vi más a Damian ni a Mike, desde que terminé por perdonar a todos aquellos que no supe comprender y se merecían mi perdón. Y tres años de relación con el hombre más hermoso de este maldito universo.

El amor entre ambos crecía tan a prisa, que el mero hecho de mirarnos era simple para saber qué queríamos de cada uno. Conocíamos todo de nosotros, familia, gustos, mañas, hobbies y nuestros cuerpos al revés y al derecho. Seguimos viviendo en el departamento, con dos gatos gordos de pelaje ocre y negro con botines blancos. Prácticamente somos una familia, y eso es mi mayor tesoro.

—A Edward le dará insolación —me susurró Esme, quien me había pedido perdón más de 6 veces en un día por no haberme apoyado frente a Jane.

Y hablando de Jane… Nunca más supimos de ella, la verdad es que ni nos interesaba. Quizá en qué andaba.

—El sol no está pegando tan fuerte —le respondí bajito, para no despertar a mi chico.

La colina tenía prácticamente escondida la mitad del sol y el paisaje asiático desde el balcón de la piscina común del hotel que hace un tiempo habíamos pisado solos, Edward y yo.

No había cambiado nada en nuestras vidas, salvo la de Alice y Jasper quizá. Ambos se habían ido a Boston por el año y algo que necesitaba Jass para ser pediatra. Se veían tan felices, tan enamorados…

Y mi hermano junto a Rosalie, la ex lesbiana que había dejado todas sus andanzas para irse con Emm. Ahora vivían juntos en el gran departamento de él, aunque bueno, ahora le llamaban _su _departamento.

Al viaje nos habían acompañado Alice, Jasper, mis padres, tío Carlisle y tía Esme, querían conocer la hermosura del hotel Udaivilas de Udaipur. Decidimos volver por el abrupto retorno a Nueva York que tuvimos hace un tiempo, y a eso se sumaron todos los demás. No obstante, nos dejaban tener una muy linda privacidad a Edward y a mí.

—Se ven tan hermosos así —me dijo una enternecida Renée.

Con suerte y podía ver su rostro con el sombrero que llevaba a cuestas, pero noté una sonrisa gigante, como la que traía Esme, quien modelaba un modelito de trikini bastante sugestivo para su edad.

La mano de Edward dejó un leve rastro en mi espalda baja, con lentitud y coqueteo. Había despertado, y ahora que veía sus ojos verdes mirarme con completa devoción, lo comprobaba. Una sonrisa asomó, lo que no me hizo retroceder hasta darle un beso sobre sus labios.

—Me recuerdan a Carlisle y a mí en mi luna de miel —comentó Esme, depositando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo—. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Como si hubiese sido ayer —le contestó él, pasando una mano en su cintura.

El amor que nos rodeaba ahora era tanto, que un beso y otra cosa entre Edward y yo ya no nos intimidaba con ellos frente a nosotros. La confianza había surgido espontáneamente hace mucho tiempo.

—Nunca jamás vuelvas a dejarme caer al agua, Jasper —exclamó Alice, mojada de pies a cabeza, con su sombrero de estilo arruinado y el pareo a medio salir.

Venía caminando con furia, sus sandalias expulsaban agua con cada paso, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante ridículo. Jasper venía riendo, con un short sencillo a cuestas, explicándole a su novia que solo era una broma.

—Ja, ja, te mojaste —se mofó Edward, mientras me abrazaba a pesar del calor que había.

Alice le mostró la lengua en modo infantil, se lanzó a la reposera y se comenzó a secar el cabello con los dedos, separando hebra por hebra, despotricando sobre la situación. Todos rodamos los ojos, incluidos sus padres.

Alice estaba visiblemente más gorda, hace más o menos unas semanas que había comenzado a engordar el culo y los brazos. Claramente no había querido decirle, eso solo la pondría más histérica de lo que ahora estaba. Quizá la organización de su boda le estaba estresando, como a mí me pasó por un tiempo.

Alice y Jasper contraerían nupcias en unos meses más, lo que a muchos nos parecía muy rápido para lo que llevaban de comprometidos. Pero, quizá querían ser marido y mujer lo más rápido posible.

.

Fuimos a cenar al Al Fresco Restaurant, nos sentamos en una mesa grande para todos nosotros. Se suponía Alice nos daría una noticia muy importante, o bueno, eso estuvo diciendo las dos semanas y media que estuvimos aquí en Udaipur. Parecía bastante contenta, lo que me reconfortaba, puesto que no quería más problemas a mí alrededor.

—No sé si te acuerdas, pero vienes diciendo que tienes algo muy importante que decir hace mucho tiempo, me estoy cansando —bromeó Edward, mirando la carta con una concentración falsa y evidente.

Alice rodó los ojos, pero de inmediato se distrajo con los besos que le estaba dando Jasper a su novia.

—Creo que no es momento de dar a conocer esta noticia, ¿no crees, amor? —profirió un alegre Jass.

—Tienes toda la razón —le respondió Alice.

Todos pusimos los ojos en blanco.

—Vienes diciendo que hay una sorpresa hace más de dos semanas, ¿no crees que ya estás jugando bastante con mis nervios? —le reprochó una divertidísima Esme.

Alice bebió un trago de champagne antes de hablar:

—Nunca dije que lo diría hoy, mamá.

—¿Y entonces cuándo? Verás que aquí muchos no tienen la gran paciencia de Bella —dijo un Charlie irónico y contento.

Golpeé a Edward en el brazo por reírse del chiste y miré fulminante a todos.

—No soy la reina de la paciencia, pero creo ser la única que los guio en este viaje —afirmé, con aires orgullosos.

—Corrección, mi amor, yo te guie a ti hace dos años. ¿O no recuerdas mis clases de cultura hindú? —me contradijo Edward, pasando un juguetón dedo por mi nariz.

Levanté mis manos al aire, en señal de derrota.

—Está bien, soy una impaciente de mierda y todos ustedes son irritantes —exclamé, quitándole seriedad con una sonrisilla.

Continuamos hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia, bajo el manto de amor que se cubría entre las parejas. Estaba cómoda con mi mano unida a la de Edward sobre la mesa, con la mirada de todos sobre nosotros. A pesar de que Alice y Jasper también eran una pareja como nosotros, generábamos más conmoción por todo lo que pasamos y las noticias que creábamos para los demás. El mismo hecho de yo ser la principal "razón" para haber roto un compromiso como el que tenía con Jane, me catalogaba como en una bruja que no tenía corazón. O por lo menos así me vieron mucho tiempo en la sociedad.

—¿Quieres irte a la habitación? —me preguntó él, acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su dedo pulgar.

Al parecer había notado el cierre frenético de mis ojos producto del alcohol bebido en toda la velada. Sinceramente no quería dormir, pero mañana viajábamos muy temprano a Nueva York.

—¿Es necesario dormir? —le susurré con mis labios pegados a su oreja.

Cuando me separé para ver su rostro, me encontré con dos cejas levantadas y un atisbo de sonrisa muy propio de él cuando se hacía el tonto.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Isabella Swan? —Sí, definitivamente quería hacerse el idiota.

—¿Yo? Nada —respondí con arrogancia.

—La verdad es que necesitas descansar, cariño, mañana viajamos tempranísimo —me murmuró muy cerca del cuello, atrapando mis sentidos.

—Lo sé y tengo sueño, pero ya sabes, te extraño —me mordí el labio inferior.

Se acercó a mí y me dijo muy suavemente:

—Para eso está el baño del avión.

Eso solo terminó por alterar mis más jugosos deseos por él.

. . .

El aire del invierno refrescó mi rostro en cuanto el viento golpeó mi cara. La sensación fresca de Nueva York me era agradable. Edward conducía tranquilo, sin apuros y no había atracos en la autopista. Me iba diciendo las buenas nuevas de la campaña de ropa, que seguía subiendo su calidad y aumentando su fama en todo el mundo.

Gracias al cielo habíamos logrado librarnos de las maldades de Newton y Damian, sacando provecho de las habilidades de mi padre, Carlisle y nosotros dos, Edward y yo. Superamos todas nuestras expectativas, posicionándonos en una de las mejores empresas de textiles y la marca emergente de ropa. Eso no quería decir que no me haya estresado en el tiempo que estuvimos, fui al médico un par de veces por el problema de mi periodo, pero ya nada volvía a asustarnos. Es más, cambié el anticonceptivo oral por la inyección, algo más efectivo y controlado, ya que no tenía tanta cabeza para pastillas.

Edward y yo estábamos bien, realmente bien. Nunca creí estar en una relación que durase tanto… 3 años para mí antes hubiese sido un agonía, quizá una barbaridad, pero ahora era como la morfina a tantos problemas que pasé. Él, mi Cullen, fue, es y será el primer hombre al que podría amar el resto de mi vida. Y esperaba lo mismo de su parte.

Eso no quería decir que estos años hayan sido un cuento de hadas, quizá no somos del tipo que tiende a acabar relaciones por estupideces, o más bien nos complementábamos en muchos aspectos. Tuvimos una que otra discusión, como cualquier pareja, pero era tan extraño que aquel enojo no durase ni un día. Era imposible discutir sin que alguno notase la barbaridad y dijera "es la persona que amo, no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto".

Alice había armado una cena para toda su familia en su nueva casa, la cual ya estaba completamente lista para cuando ya estuviesen casados. Ahora mismo íbamos rumbo al lugar, vestidos tan elegantes que parecía ridículo si era una cuestión meramente familiar. Además, mañana sería noche buena y realmente estábamos cansados de tanto protocolo con la familia.

—A veces me asusta lo que mi hermana pueda decirme —afirmó, estacionando el auto en uno de los lugares desocupados.

—Te entiendo, tiende a ser un poco… impredecible —le di la razón, entendiendo sus pequeños miedos.

¿Por qué Alice nos había llevado a su casa en un tono tan enigmático? La verdad, estuve pensando en muchas cosas y ninguna daba en lo correcto. ¿Postergación de boda? ¿Se irían a Londres? ¿Acaso Alice había encontrado trabajo como representante en algún caso? Lo que sí, estaban felices y eso me llenaba de gozo, porque no habrían noticias malas en estos 3 años de felicidad junto a él.

Vi por el vidrio como Edward cruzaba el auto para luego abrir la puerta y tenderme su mano para bajar. Cuando me estabilicé a su lado, juntó su nariz con la mía, dando un simple roce entre nosotros dos. El brillo de sus ojos me decían cuan feliz estaba.

La casa de Jasper y Alice era realmente increíble, como una cabaña dentro del bosque espeso. Se ubicaba a las afueras de Nueva York, como la de mis padres, pero ésta le ganaba varios kilómetros de distancia. Los techos eran puntiagudos y coloridos, las paredes de ladrillo y las ventanas eran gigantes. Las plantaciones de flores y árboles que había a su alrededor le daban un toque de cuento de hadas.

A juzgar por los autos que habían más allá, no éramos los primeros, pero sí los últimos en llegar. Edward tocó la puerta con cuidado, como siempre, y en seguida le abrió mi madre, la cual se abalanzó con fuerza hacia mis brazos.

—Vengan aquí, los estábamos esperando —exclamó Esme, acercándose a nosotros para saludarnos efusivamente, como lo hizo Renée.

Nos acercamos a lo que era la sala, con los dedos entrelazados. El diseño era bastante moderno en comparación con lo que se veía por fuera; lo más probable era que Alice lo había estructurado todo, puesto que la forma en que estaban puestos los sofás y los muebles eran bastante ordenados. Los colores claros adornaban el ambiente y una música New Age se escuchaba armoniosamente.

Mi hermano me saludó desde el sofá más largo, en su mano sostenía una copa de champagne burdamente. Rosalie estaba hablando pacíficamente con una entusiasmada Alice, quizá se habían hecho buenas amigas a pesar de todo. Se acercaron para plantarme un beso en la mejilla, al igual que a Edward. Jacob y James estaban en la cocina, oía sus grititos y risillas.

—Veo que se han dignado a venir —me dijo un divertido Jasper.

—Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, se demoran años en arreglarse —le dijo Edward en un tono bromista, mirándome a mí con una sonrisilla.

Bufé. No fue culpa mía la demora, sino suya.

—Quien me retuvo en el departamento fuiste tú, _cariño_ —proferí en tono suspicaz.

—Vaya, no necesitaba saber tanto, pero gracias, eso aclaró mis dudas existenciales —rio Jasper, abrazando a su amigo.

Alice se agarró del cuello de Edward para plantarle dos besos en el rostro. Parecían unos niños, y eso emocionó a Esme, quien los miraba derretida de aquel cariño tan especial entre ellos dos. Incluso a mí me dio nostalgia.

Un bronceado James salió de la cocina con un delantal verde limón a cuestas. Su cabello rubio hacía grave contraste con su piel ahora morena y su sonrisa blanca me decía cuan contento estaba. De mí, de él, de todo esto.

—El sol de California te hizo realmente bien —le comenté en cuanto dejé de abrazarlo.

—Ay, bonita, cómo te extrañé —exclamó, dándome un beso en la coronilla.

—Yo también. —Le di un abrazo cariñoso.

James y Jacob habían ido a California a pasar unos días, por esto el aspecto tan veraniego que traía a cuestas mi amigo. Estaba feliz, sus ojos claros me lo decían, y yo estaba feliz también por él.

Sue me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, pero luego se fue a hablar con mis abuelos, quienes también me saludaron delicadamente. Shyla, la asistente de Alice, me dio un apretón de manos muy correcto, aunque su sonrisa me explicó que así era ella a pesar de lo contenta que estaba.

Mi padre me robó la atención con su cariñoso apretón y tío Carlisle me miraba orgullosísimo de mí. Conocí al padre de Jasper y a su prima, el primero era un hombre de cabello rojo y gastado, al igual que sus ojos grises. La chica era agradable, una neoyorkina muy amable que se disponía a todo para ayudar. Me sorprendió la confianza que pronto tomé con ambos, parecían ser de la familia desde siempre. Y claro, ¿cómo no iban a serlo si Jasper era el hombre más tranquilo y afable del mundo? Ambos eran su única familia, lo que me entristecía mucho, no obstante, a él no parecía importarle.

Tomamos una copa cada uno, todos de pie con una chimenea junto a nosotros. Alice agarró la mano de su prometido, el uno con el otro conectaron sus miradas, diciéndose muchas cosas con tan simple gesto. Levantaron un poco su copa y miraron el contenido, nerviosos.

—Los invité a todos ustedes, las personas más importantes en la vida de mi prometida y la mía, para anunciarles algo realmente importante —comenzó Jasper—. La verdad es que yo… no podía creerlo en un principio, me era algo celestial, magnífico. Me quedé estupefacto.

Miró a Alice para que continuara, unas lagrimillas me hicieron adivinar cuan emocionante era para ella.

—Jasper y yo, prometidos y enamorados, queríamos anunciarles que seremos padres —exclamó, soltando un sollozo de su garganta.

Oh mi Dios… ¡Era la mejor noticia del mundo!

—Mellizos —concluyó Jasper, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Miré a Edward sorprendida, mientras los demás corrían hacia la pareja para darle las felicitaciones. Entorné los ojos al notar algo extraño en su mirada… Estaba llorando, mi Edward estaba llorando de alegría. Y algo más.

* * *

><p>Uau, no pensaron que iba a pasar tanto tiempo, ¿no? Pero sí :D Es necesario, creo yo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, aunque yo estoy un poquitito triste, ya que extrañé a muchas lectoras :( No soy de las que anda pida pida reviews pero sí que las extrañé, a muchas. Bueno, da igual, ojalá me sigan leyendo :D un beso grande<p> 


	43. Plus que ma propre vie

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>:::LEER NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO:::<strong>

Recomiendo escuchar la canción Since I've Been Loving You de Led Zeppelin cuando aparezca el asterisco (*)

Recomiendo escuchar la canción Bella's Lullaby de Carter Burwell, ojalá cuando aparezca el doble asterisco (**).

**.**

**Capítulo 42**

**.**

_**Como soy reina y fui mendiga, ahora **_

_**vivo en puro temblor de que me dejes,**_

_**y te pregunto, pálida, a cada hora:**_

"_**¿Estás conmigo aún? ¡Ay, no te alejes!".**_

_**Quisiera hacer las marchas sonriendo**_

_**y confiando ahora que has venido;**_

_**pero hasta en el dormir estoy temiendo**_

_**y pregunto entre sueños: —"¿No te has ido?"**_

_**-**_**DESVELADA**_**. **_

_Gabriela Mistral_

**.**

**POV EDWARD **

La rapidez con la que mi cerebro dio aviso a mis reflejos, fue escasa. Mis pies estaban estáticos en el suelo, sujetos a la gravedad que me sostenía para no caer. Mi hermana… mi pequeña hermana… Oh mi Dios. Sería tío.

Bella zarandeó mi mano con la suya, pero ni eso me permitió correr como todos a abrazarla. Por una extraña razón, le tuve envidia.

—Edward —me susurró bajito, mirándome con sus ojos chocolate.

¿En qué momento su vida había ido hacia esos lugares remotos, en donde ya no sería mi hermanita, en donde la pequeña Alice ahora sería madre? Rayos… Qué hermoso y qué ganas de estar en su lugar.

—¿No vas a felicitar a tu hermana? —me preguntó el pequeño ser que compartió conmigo el vientre materno durante 8 meses y medio.

Desperté de mi letargo y corrí a abrazarla. Fue ahí cuando sentí los vestigios de mis lágrimas. De cualquier manera, me sentía muy orgulloso de ella. Y viejo. Ya cumplidos 33 años y mi hermana por fin tendría a sus primeros hijos. Yo en realidad no sabría qué decir.

—Mi hermana está tan grande —exclamé, soltándome de ella un poco, para abrazar a mi novia.

Bella secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y enseguida abrazó a su amiga, quien la apretó fuertemente de la emoción. Le susurró algo al oído de Alice, ella asintió contenta.

—La noticia me ha tomado por sorpresa —dijo, mirando a los demás.

Los demás asintieron, presos de la emoción y los sentimientos a flor de piel. Mi madre se abrazó a Carlisle, quien acunó su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Bien, no era el único.

—No llores por Alice, sabes que tiene que crecer algún día. —Me sonrió, alisando el cuello de mi camisa con sus pequeñas manos.

—Me ilusiona tener con quien jugar, ya sabes…

De inmediato me arrepentí cuando dije eso, por la mirada triste que me dio supe que ella se sentía mal por todo. Quizá mis ansias por los niños le estaban asustando más de lo debido.

—¿Sabes?

—¿Qué? —preguntó, abrazándose a mí con aprehensión, evitando la tensión que se había comenzado a formar.

—Te amo. Mucho. Demasiado. Infinitamente.

Su carcajada dio de lleno en mi corazón. Adoraba ese vibrar cada vez que reía.

—A veces no sé qué responderte, me dejas pasmada. Soy una basura en cuanto a palabras, lo sabes —masculló, dejando un beso en mi pecho.

Oh mi Bella… ¿Una basura? Qué equivocada estaba.

—No digas tonterías. Eres de palabras cortas, pero así mismo dices todo con sinceridad. —Besé su cabello.

—Pues… —levantó el rostro para mirarme—. Te amo —sus ojos dieron un fulgor magnético—. Te amo como nadie jamás podrá hacerlo.

Se empinó para beber de mis labios el dulce éxtasis imponente de nuestros corazones, derramar la miel que tanto nos sobraba a ambos, unir los lazos más grandes que nuestra alma podía crear. La suavidad con la que se entregaba a mí en cada momento era tanta que me hacía adicto a sus besos, quería más y más hasta llegar a mi culmine, a mi delirio eterno.

Cuando separamos nuestros labios, para atraparnos en la mirada mutua, una sonrisa escapó. Antes que pudiésemos seguir en aquella entrega, un carraspeo nos quitó toda la dedicación y la pasión.

—Para eso está la noche, vengan a comer —nos dijo una entretenida Rosalie, quien tenía agarrado a un asqueado Emmett. Por una milésima de segundo me miró prometiéndome golpes, aunque sabía que esa era una reacción propia cuando se entrometen con tu hermana.

La cena estuvo deliciosa. James tenía una muy buena mano para la cocina, un talento innato para satisfacer el paladar. Aunque no llegaba a sacarme gemidos de satisfacción como lo hacía Bella, para mí no había cocinera como ella. Ni mi madre.

—¿Qué haremos mañana para la noche buena? —me preguntó antes de meterse un poco de lechuga en la boca.

—¿Todavía quieres que estemos tú y yo solos? —le pregunté.

—Claro que sí, sabes que es una fecha que no acostumbro a pasar con mi familia —susurró. Tomó la copa de vino que tenía en la mesa y bebió un sorbo.

Rayos. Siempre la terminaba cagando. Para Bella era otro trauma más que, a pesar de todos sus intentos, no pudo romper. Desde aquella vez que su padre se olvidó de cuidarla, en una navidad que pasó hambre y frío, sin nadie más que un Charlie alcoholizado e inútil, con la esperanza que apareciera su madre junto a Emmett para sentarse a la mesa y comer la cena que tanto estaban acostumbrados a festejar. Le fue horrible, sobre todo para una niña que amaba la navidad.

Me dolió saber que en esos años en solitario solo los pasaba sola, junto a una botella de vodka. Luego llegó Agatha a hacerle compañía. Y, ahora que lo recordaba, sin mí hubiese seguido en la mierda. No me sentía su salvador, sino que me hacía creer ciegamente en este destino inescrutable.

—¿Quieres repetirlo otra vez?

El tono divertido de mi voz le causó un sonrojo bastante notorio.

—Será mi tercera navidad contigo, sabes cuánto me gusta estar contigo —contestó, quitándole importancia a mi pregunta.

—Quiero más navidades contigo, Bella —le confesé en un ataque de amor.

Sus ojos se emocionaron con mis palabras. Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a mí con rapidez para atrapar mis labios otra vez. Le agarré el mentón para que fuese más lento, lamentablemente estábamos ante todos en la mesa. Su respiración jadeante al separarse de mí denotaba desesperación y frustración.

Mi hermosa e insaciable Bella…

—¿En qué momento te convertiste en mi vida? —hice una pregunta al aire que sinceramente no tenía por qué ser respondida.

Su rostro avergonzado otra vez… Tenía una timidez que muchas veces sacaba a flote, como si fuese la primera vez que habláramos de esto. Me gustaba tanto eso de ella, su capacidad para sorprenderse, ruborizarse y carcajear una y otra vez con mis locuras y oraciones frenéticas. Me enamoraba todos los días con esos simples gestos, por demostrarme cuánto le importaba.

¿Ese era el verdadero amor? Claro que sí. Es el éxtasis cuando lo descubres por fin, cuando das en el blanco con la persona que tenías predispuesta desde siempre.

—Muchas veces me pregunto lo mismo —respondió con sinceridad.

La conversación que tenían en la mesa había pasado a segundo plano, o eso creí porque todos parecían callarse. Y claro que estaban callados. Nuestra burbuja les había llamado la atención, ya que, como es obvio, no estábamos pendientes de la conversación.

—Sepárense un momento —exclamó Alice algo irritada.

—Perdón —dijo Bella con una mueca de disculpa.

—Bien. Quería pedirles algo —nos dijo en tono enigmático—. Quiero que ustedes sean los tíos predilectos de mis hijos, ya saben, como los padrinos. Pero dado que mis padres hermosos —los miró con los ojos entornados—, y tus padres, Bella, no fueron capaces de brindarnos un bautizo… Me gustaría que asistieran a la ceremonia budista de mis bebés. Es algo completamente espiritual.

Sonreí en cuanto escuché sus palabras, Alice se había hecho budista por Jasper, quien lo era hace muchos años.

—Sabes que lo haré, Alice, por ti y por mis… sobrinos —Bella le dio una sonrisa incómoda, no se hacía a la idea de tener sobrinos.

—Sí. Porque a pesar que no somos hermanas, te considero la tía de mis futuros hijos. —Alice le tomó la mano que descansaba en la mesa.

La conversación ahora era sobre los mellizos que iban a nacer pronto. Bueno, no tan pronto. Alice tenía 3 meses y medio de embarazo, en uno podríamos conocerlos recién. Me tentaba la idea de que fueran niñas, o por lo menos que una lo fuese. Adoraba a las niñas más que a los varones, la delicadeza que mostraban, la forma de comportarse y ese parecido que tenían todas con su madre… Una pequeña Isabella era mi sueño y mi pesadilla.

La cena acabó con el postre y luego muchos partieron a sus hogares, la mayoría iría a la casa de los Swan para celebrar una comida en honor a la noche buena. Y, a pesar que le suplicaron a Bella para que fuera, mirándome suplicantes, decidimos permanecer firmes ante la idea de quedarnos en nuestro departamento para cenar como siempre.

. . .

**Bella POV**

Terminé de cocinar el pavo con satisfacción. Ya me estaba haciendo toda una experta. Edward se había dado una ducha luego de su trote en la tarde, estuvo ayudándome a hacer las ensaladas y había ido a comprar el vino y los ingredientes para hacer el postre, su favorito: _Panna Cotta_. Se me hacía realmente fácil hacerla, además a todos les gustaba mi forma de prepararla, la receta y la práctica había sido gracias a mi abuela, que había nacido en Piamonte, tierras de aquel postre tan exquisito.

Cuando terminaba de añadirle la salsa de frambuesas a la Panna Cotta recién sacada de la nevera, se apareció Edward con el cabello mojado y desordenado, vestido solo con una camisa de lino blanca y unos pantalones ajustados en sus caderas de color negro. Me hizo sentir fea y desarreglada, además se veía tremendamente guapo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Srta. Isabella? —me preguntó con elegancia, divertido y emocionado. Ambos amábamos la navidad juntos.

—Ve a poner la mesa, creo que sería de gran ayuda —le digo con falso tono autoritario, mirándolo de soslayo al mismo tiempo que decoraba con pequeños berries en la cima del postre—. Mientras dejaré esto en la nevera y me iré a bañar, estás muy guapo y no quiero desentonar.

Se posicionó en la parte trasera de mi cuerpo, puso sus manos en mi cintura y olió mi cuello. Suspiró con satisfacción, al mismo tiempo que dejaba besos por todo el área. Mis piernas vibraron por sus caricias.

—No vayas a bañarte, ven y dame un poquito de tu tiempo y luego vamos a comer. A la mierda, puedes sentarte en la mesa desnuda si quieres…

—No, Edward —le dije con risitas nerviosas por las cosquillas que me daban con sus besos—. No me demoraré, te lo prometo.

Me di la vuelta para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y con rapidez me escabullí hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Antes de cerrar la puerta le grité:

—¡Pon la mesa, insaciable!

Escuché un claro "sí, mi amor". Sonriente y feliz me metí a la ducha con rapidez para comer con él en este día tan especial.

.

Opté por un sencillo vestido de tirantes y escote en la espalda, con corte recto hasta las rodillas. Era rojo pasión, como el que tanto me gustaba, aunque esta vez mis labios iban incoloros con el brillo transparente. Mi cabello lo peiné un poco hacia un lado, dejando parte de un hombro a la vista. Por último me puse los tacos, no tan altos como siempre.

Lo vi acomodar con cuidado dos velas altas y rojas en la mesa, justo en el centro. Enseguida las encendió y apagó la luz eléctrica. Estaba solo la mesa iluminada, con ese aire romántico y ese aroma a canela que traspasaba mis sentidos y me hacía recordar a la India.

Carraspeé un poco para que notase mi presencia. Se giró con lentitud, para luego quedarse mirándome maravillado, divinizado y asombrado. Me ruboricé un poco. Caminé hacia él, que me tenía los brazos abiertos para recibirme. Nos fundimos en un abrazo profundo y conciso, gratificante y lleno de amor.

—Te ves preciosa —me susurró, separándome y agarrándome de las manos para mirar mi atuendo.

—Gracias.

.

Edward me sirvió el plato y me atendió como siempre, no aceptó que yo le ayudase, porque según él una dama no tiene que trabajar para complacer a su caballero, sino todo lo contrario. Con cada una de sus actitudes me hacía sentir la mujer más feliz de este planeta, la mujer con más suerte y la mujer más completa. Gracias a él.

Comimos en un ambiente tan confiado y cálido, como siempre, hablando cosas sin sentido o comentando cosas sobre lo que haríamos en un futuro. Edward no despegó su mano de la mía en todo el momento que estuvimos conversando sobre la vida, me miraba de vez en cuando con tantos sentimientos que a la vez me asustaba. Era como si me estuviera diciendo algo.

Cuando acabamos el postre, mi preciada _Panna Cotta_, Edward profirió un exquisito sonido de placer que nos trajo recuerdos mutuos. Ambos nos miramos con rapidez, sabiendo cuan ansiosos estábamos de nosotros. *

—¡Oh por Dios, me encanta esta canción! —exclamé en cuanto la música comenzó a sonar.

Era Since I've been loving you de Led Zeppelin. Cómo adoraba esa voz y la melodía, aquello que decía me identificaba demasiado.

_Desde que te amo he perdido la razón. _

—Ven conmigo —le pedí, lanzando mis manos hacia su cuello para que se parara conmigo.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó, sonriéndome hacia un lado.

—Contigo.

La guitarra seguía haciendo su solo y Edward se acercó a mí con aquella elegancia perfecta, digna de un depredador como él. Incapaz de resistirme a sus encantos, me dispuse a comerme su boca, pero él se me adelantó, posando sus grandes manos en mi cintura para luego darme la vuelta y dejar mi espalda pegada a su pecho.

_'Cause I love you, baby, How I love you, darling,  
>How I love you, baby,<br>How I love you, girl, little girl._

—Pero nena, desde que te amo estoy a punto de perder la razón —recitó aquella bendita frase, justo en la parte posterior de mi oreja. Dios cómo adoraba que cantase para mí.

Nos movíamos lentamente, él con sus manos pegadas a mi vientre y yo agarrada de él, sintiendo el placer emergiendo de mí con aquel roce cuerpo a cuerpo. Con aquella grácil rapidez, me dio la vuelta para hacerme quedar frente a él y besarme. Tiró de mis labios con sus dientes, mientras sus manos viajaban de mi cintura hasta mi trasero, que apretó a su antojo.

_I've been working from seven, seven, seven,  
>to eleven every night, It kinda makes my life a drag...<em>

Me sentó sobre la mesa, lanzando a un lado los platos y las demás cosas. No pensé en lo que estábamos haciendo, solo me dejé llevar, enviando a la mierda mi cordura. Sus manos se fueron con rapidez a los tirantes de mi vestido, quitándolos con suavidad de mis hombros, mientras él besaba con cuidado la piel que ahí había. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás por el deseo, sus caricias y sus besos me derretían.

—Estás tan, tan preciosa —enfatizó, ahora con su boca pegada a mi cuello.

—Tú eres el precioso, Edward —le dije con sinceridad, incapaz de armar correctamente una oración.

Desabotoné de a poco, calmando mis nervios. Llevé mis labios hacia su clavícula; Edward se tensó. Sonreí con cada beso que depositaba en su piel, adoraba la conducta que tomaba cuando estaba así, excitado y deseoso. Volvió a elevarme para que yo pudiese encerrar su cintura con mis piernas. Así lo hice, apretándome junto a él, rozando nuestros cuerpos.

Me llevó a tientas hacia la habitación, sin dejar de lado sus suaves besos en mi cuello y mentón. Me dejó caer con suavidad en el colchón, jadeando de deseo y ansiedad.

—Te quiero aquí. Ahora. Conmigo —demandé, levantándome un poco con mis codos puestos en la cama y elevándome solo un poco.

—Tranquila, iré contigo —susurró.

Podía oír el bajar de sus pantalones y cómo estos caían al suelo. Gemí, ofuscada.

—Eso quería hacerlo yo —mascullé.

—Shh…

Sentí su peso sobre la cama, podía ver solo un poco con la luz que nos daba la luna. Escasa, magnífica y sensual. Sus ojos verdes ahora estaban oscuros, brillantes y lujuriosos, como si yo fuese un bonito animalillo indefenso. Y así me sentía en realidad.

Lo sentí frente a mí, quería tocarlo, atraerlo y amarlo. Sentí su aliento acercarse más y más a mí, hasta que atrapó mis labios en un suave beso, saboreando y lamiendo mi boca. Arqueé mi espalda inconscientemente, luego las caderas, deseosa, impaciente.

—Nunca cambiarás —susurró.

—Así te gusto.

Solo recibo una suave risita, mientras sus dedos terminan por bajar mi vestido hasta cintura. Mis senos quedan expuestos, sin sujetador. Sus labios no acaban de torturarme, pues sigue su camino hasta aquellas pequeñas zonas erógenas. Las lamió a su antojo, desesperando mi maldita cordura. Reprimo un gemido de sorpresa cuando noto sus manos curiosas en mi ingle, no esperaba tan rápidos movimientos.

—Vamos, levántate, hermosa —me instó, dando un agarrón a mis nalgas.

Hice lo que me pidió, soportando sus magistrales manos en mi piel. Cuando me siento ya casi desnuda, sé que me volverá más loca de lo que estoy ahora.

—No quiero quitarte esas braguitas, te ves tan bonita así, semidesnuda frente a mí —dijo, mirándome tan profundamente que solo puedo sonreírle nerviosa.

Volvió a acercarse a mí para besar mis labios, mientras llevó sus dedos a la comisura de mi ropa interior y quitarla lentamente. Se separó para mirarme a los ojos, mientras las braguitas rozaban mis muslos, luego la pantorrilla y el tobillo. Cuando lo quitó por completo, lo lanzó hacia atrás, vete a saber dónde.

Antes de intentar algo más, quitó de mi rostro un mechón de cabello, otra vez mirándome con intensidad, diciéndome mil cosas a la vez. Acarició mi mejilla con cuidado, la piel de mis pechos y mi vientre. Dio un suspiro, sonrió. Le di la bienvenida al disfrute de mi cuerpo, su cuerpo, diciéndole, gritándole _soy tuya_.

Pero como era de esperarse, se tomó su tiempo, dándole suaves caricias a mi ingle, a mis muslos. Levanté la pierna izquierda y la deposité en su hombro, Edward se rio, besó la piel de ésta y entró en mí con lentitud. Di un suave gemido, bajo, escalofriante. Sentir aquella piel, dando la fricción correcta al disfrute de mi cuerpo, era el mismo infierno. Caliente, peligroso y adictivo.

Su aliento chocó contra mi mentón, excitado y hambriento de mí.

—Podría amarte así, toda mi vida —susurró.

Dio una suave estocada en mi interior, golpeando de placer a mi frágil capacidad de autocontrol. Me desesperaba tenerlo tan lejos, sin poder besarlo, la posición que yo misma elegí, nos tenía a demasiados centímetros de distancia.

Como pude, agarré su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje. Bajé con cuidado la pierna y Edward se metió en medio para volver a introducir por completo su miembro en mí. Gemí, ésta vez fuerte, como la fiera que me sentía en este momento. Sus labios buscaron el contacto de los míos, junto a unos suaves jadeos inconscientes saliendo de su boca. Su mano descansaba en la almohada para apoyarse, mientras que la otra estaba ligeramente puesta en mi mentón para que no quitara mis ojos de él.

—Mía. Mi Isabella —masculló, rozando sus labios contra mi inferior, mi mejilla y mi barbilla.

Ahora el dorso de su mano estaba acariciando gran parte de mi rostro, dándome cariño, dándome su amor. Yo, incapaz de soportar tanto placer, mordí su dedo. Me sonrió, vi el placer y la agitación en su rostro, su espalda mojada, su cabello pegado a la frente. Llevó su mano a mi centro, el cual torturó, haciéndome elevar al máximo el fuego ardiente que sentía en mi cuerpo entero.

—Edward, voy a… —exclamé, agitada, sin poder seguir.

La bomba de sensaciones se quedó justo en aquel punto, incapaz de sucumbir. Mis manos acudieron a su trasero para que se uniera con mayor magnitud a mí. Y fue ahí cuando grité cosas incoherentes, gruñí como una gata. Cerré los ojos, elevándome, oyendo sus gemidos duros y masculinos que nublaban mi mente.

Cuando pude abrir mis ojos, él estaba frente a mí, sonriéndome cansado. Dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro, inhalando mi aroma. Llevé mis dedos a su cabello, atrapé unos mechones y los acaricié por un largo rato. No me di cuenta cuándo ni cómo acabé siendo abrazada y tapada con las mantas y sus cuerpo, cálido y tranquilo. Me quedé dormida entre sus brazos y caricias, oyendo cómo decía lúcidamente _te amo. _

_. . ._

La nieve debía tener cubierto casi todo el edificio, porque desde la ventana podía ver cuán fuerte estaba la tormenta. Los copos blancos me producían escalofríos internos; no me gustaba mucho la nieve. El cielo estaba morado, recién y comenzaba a amanecer.

Hoy era navidad, sí, ahora lo recordaba. Me aferré más a mi hombre, quien me tenía agarrada desde la cintura para que no me despegara de él. Su rostro estaba escondido en mi hombro, lo sentía sonreír. Besé su cabello, acaricié las hebras bronce. Agradecí a la vida por este regalo, sin duda tenerlo conmigo siempre sería un alivio para mí.

Recordé aquella conversación que tuve con él, esas ansias que me explicaba de tener su propio saxofón. Como gran admirador del Jazz, no podía írsele aquel sueño. Su regalo de navidad esperaba abajo. Junto al árbol que él mismo me había traído la primera semana navideña que pasamos juntos, también aguardaban algunos para mis padres. Era tan grande como él, en la punta descansaba la estrella más bonita que había visto en mi vida, junto con las luces de varios colores y los juguetes y cascanueces que había alrededor.

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó. Había despertado.

Sonreí al instante.

—En lo bonita que es la navidad junto a ti.

Descansó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, como lo hacía yo con él, mientras toqueteé sus cabellos desordenados distraídamente.

—Feliz navidad —susurró, mirándome detenidamente.

—Feliz navidad —le imité el saludo.

Se acercó a mí y depositó un suave beso en mis labios. Yo cerré los ojos por el roce de nuestros labios, me era tan ecléctico y natural entre los dos, que la satisfacción de sentir nuestros labios tan hechos para estar unidos no se me hacía cualquier cosa. **

Me entregó una pequeña caja rectangular, estaba forrada en un delicadísimo terciopelo azul, con un bonito grabado en el centro en letras cursivas y doradas.

_Para la dueña de mi corazón…_

Me mordí el labio inferior e inmediatamente lo abrí. Mi boca formó una "o" perfecta, mis ojos relucieron con el brillo de semejante hermosura frente a mis ojos. Era un corazón de plata, con diseños tallados en relieve y una piedrecilla en el medio que destellaba, diciéndome "aquí estoy". Lo tomó con delicadeza y con un simple movimiento éste se abrió, dejándome ver una oración dentro, en una pequeñísima letra.

"Plus que ma propre vie…"

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Edward tenía cada detalle que llenaba mi alma con alegría y satisfacción. Sí, quizá era un collar demasiado caro, algo que muchas adorarían tener, pero… realmente lo que yo veía era la ofrenda de su músculo, su propio centro sanguíneo. Edward me entregaba su corazón, me estaba regalando el centro de su vida.

—Más que a mi propia vida —señaló.

Oh Dios, ¿en qué momento me merecí a esta perfección imperfecta? ¿Qué acabé haciendo para recibir al ángel caído del cielo?

Dentro de la caja rectangular, había un pequeño sobre color crema. Lo abrí con emoción, ¡una carta! Una carta de él para mí… Comencé a leer con lentitud, intentando grabar las palabras en mi cabeza.

"_He intentado de todas formas averiguar cómo es que me hechizaste, o en qué momento. No hay nada más que agradecimiento de mí para con el destino, que nos ha unido para estar juntos. A veces siento que mi pecho podría explotar por este amor que crece día a día; quizá mi cuerpo no pueda resistirlo. _

_No sabes todas las veces que me he quedado mirándote cuando descansas sobre mi pecho, luego de habernos unido en el acto de amor más puro. Eres hermosa, a tu manera, siempre brillas a pesar de todo. _

_Quiero que sepas que te amo, que no podré dejar de hacer nunca. Me uní a ti desde que te vi, fuiste un ser celestial que irrumpió en mi camino y blandió en mí cada una de mis emociones. Te amo demasiado, planeo todos los días demostrártelo, decírtelo, llenarte de este sentimiento glorioso. Pienso en ti cada segundo de mi vida, porque tú eres mi vida. _

_Y aquí, en esta carta, escrita por mí, te expreso cuán importante eres para mí. Mi vida ha cobrado valor gracias a ti, no hay día en que no agradezca por tenerte. Eres mía, mi perfección en su mayor grado de locura, mi amiga, amante y la mujer con que quiero compartir toda mi vida. _

_Siempre estaré junto a ti, pase lo que pase, que el pasado deje de atormentarte. _

_Cuida de éste corazón, mi corazón. Lo he dejado contigo. _

_Te amo…_

_Edward"_

Mi barbilla tiritó cuando acabé de leer aquellas palabras, la carta ya estaba mojada con mis lágrimas. Me atreví a mirarlo, estaba un tanto avergonzado. Sonreí enamorada, cada vez más.

—Oh, Edward —sollocé, abrazándome a su cuello.

En ese momento odié ser tan mala para las palabras. Ay, demonios, no me merecía a Edward.

—No me gusta que llores —susurró con la voz ronca.

—Te amo. Demasiado —dije, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

Su mano se posó en mi espalda con cuidado, rozando sus dedos en mi desnudez. Mi cuerpo reaccionó con su contacto, sin lujuria. Todo mi ser sabía de su dueño, respondiendo a una caricia simple.

—Ni siquiera esa carta pudo expresar cuanto de adoro.

Me separé de él para fundir mis labios con los suyos, por una extraña razón no podía dejar de llorar. Edward me sonreía con esa timidez tangible en sus ojos. Estaban brillantes, como si también quisiese llorar.

—Yo también quiero darte el mío —expresé, mordiéndome nuevamente el labio inferior.

Desde debajo de la cama, saqué una caja, muy parecida a la que Edward me dio a mí, pero 3 veces de mayor tamaño. Ésta era azulada, muy oscura, casi negra. En una esquina estaba escrito su nombre, tan bien definido como lo era él.

Edward abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos, sus manos recurrieron con rapidez hacia el broche de oro. En cuanto lo abrió, frunció el ceño, con los ojos brillantes, emocionados. Sabía cuánto le gustaba.

—Un Selmer Mark VI. Es Alto. Lo compré hace unos meses, cuando fui a Paris —le dije, acariciando el suave instrumento—. En cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti.

—No pensé que te acordaras de nuestra conversación —dijo con la voz ronca.

Se refería a aquella en la que me confesó cuanto extrañaba tocar el saxofón. Mi Edward, amante del Jazz, ¿en qué momento dejó de ser el artista que era?

—Siempre repaso lo que me dices. Era tu nostalgia, creí que podrías volver a tocar.

Me miró unos segundos, estaba bastante emocionado. Yo igual lo estaba, en verdad.

—Eres increíble, Bella. ¡Es un Selmer, joder! —Brincó de la cama para sacar el saxofón y armarlo.

Era como un niño con su juguete nuevo, el que tanto soñó. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados por mis besos. Lo único que llevaba a cuestas era el bóxer negro.

Se quedó mirando el grabado que tenía a un costado. Sonrió en complicidad, ambos nos habíamos regalado grabados que explicaban cuan importantes éramos para nosotros.

—_Eres la calma que llegó luego de la tormenta. Te amo, cada día como si fuese el último. Tuya. Tu Bella _—recitó, con la voz temblorosa.

Me reclamó, estirando sus brazos hacia mi cuerpo. Me senté a su lado, besé su mejilla. Me abrazó con fuerza, besando mi cuello con besos esporádicos. Me susurró "te amo" tantas veces, que yo no podía responderle. Mi vida era una burbuja cursi que me encantaba.

.

Nos habíamos levantado un rato a beber leche con galletas, yo con su camisa y él con el pantalón de pijama. Estuvimos un rato hablando, él sobre un taburete y yo sobre sus piernas.

—Son las 6.30 am —le dije sonriente, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Una hora prudente para tocarte el piano, ¿no lo crees?

Palpó mi rodilla descubierta, mientras tiraba más abajo su camisa para taparme.

—Hace frío —se limitó a decir.

—Contigo no tengo frío —le contesté.

Acosté mi cabeza en su hombro descubierto, mientras lo veía tocar con sus dedos largos. Paró, pasó un brazo por mi cuello y nuevamente siguió tocando. Besó mi frente en cuanto escuché su nana, aquella que me regaló hace unos dos años aproximadamente, la que me cantó mucho antes.

Me fijé en su rostro mientras tocaba, esa nariz perfecta que apuntaba al cielo. Un mechón de cabello colgaba en su frente, coqueto y avasallador. Su iris verde esmeralda, concentrado, fijo en las teclas que sonaban. En un momento me quedó mirando, todavía entonando la melodía, tan densa y tan hermosa al mismo tiempo.

—Te amo —volvió a decir por enésima vez en la corta mañana.

Besó la punta de mi nariz. Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas, como si fuese la primera vez que me decía cuánto me quería. Y así era siempre, cada vez que me besaba volvía con las mismas intensidades.

—Yo también te amo —le contesté, mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad.

Me sonrió y volvió a mirar al piano. El piano que yo le regalé en nuestra primera navidad juntos.

Y ahí nos quedamos, en nuestra burbuja de amor, una burbuja rebosante de sentimientos puros y nobles. Pero tan frágil ante cualquier cosa punzante, que en cualquier momento podría romperse.

. .

El flash de algunas cámaras me enceguecía, los alaridos con mi nombre, llamándome y diciéndome que posara o dijera algo ante el micrófono, me volvían loca. Lo bueno era que lo tenía a mi lado, apoyándome y diciéndome _aquí estoy_.

—¡No me interesa hablar de ella! —exclamó Edward un tanto colérico cada vez que le nombraban a Jane, su ex prometida.

Con fuerza lo atraje a mí para que no siguiera haciéndoles caso, no permitiría que esta pasarela sea arruinada por la intromisión de los medios.

Hoy, Enero 30, era el desfile invierno de nuestra colección de ropa, titulada "_Passione e Forza_". La diseñadora italina, Micaela Vailati, había demostrado ser una artista de primera y una excelente innovadora. Nuestras telas bajo sus diseños nos permitían promocionar un estilo bastante nuevo, sumando la ayuda de las empresas de Krishnan.

Mi nueva jefa de personal me saludó amablemente desde su asiento frente a la pasarela. Elena Stand ahora era una ejecutiva de mi empresa, entregada y realmente responsable. Tanya ya ni se extrañaba, puesto que ahora trabajaba para una pequeña oficina administrativa.

Recordé como mis padres trataron a Mike cuando supieron que me había golpeado y también había vendido a la empresa que tanto le dio de comer. Ni siquiera fue capaz de guardar respeto por sus padrinos, quienes le habían dado todo para triunfar en la vida. No quiero ni pensar en lo que le dijeron aquella vez que no me dejaron entrar a la prisión, pero por el rostro de mi madre supe de inmediato que estaba hecha una furia, como pocas veces.

Saludé a Cameron, mi siempre leal asistente. Me había comentado que había conocido a una chica muy misteriosa, pero que lo tenía pendiendo de un hilo. Tenía la esperanza que algo sucediera entre ellos, a pesar de que no sabía la identidad de esa chica.

—No puedo acercarme mucho, ya sabes…

—Edward —bufé—. ¿Sigue mirándote mal?

—Más mal que antes —me susurró cerca del oído, ya que la música comenzó a sonar.

Lo miré un poco, pero estaba divertido. Feliz. Eso me hizo sonreír en demasía, me gustaba verlo feliz. Últimamente me había dicho que su padre estaba muy enfermo, incluso yo misma hice las gestiones para que lo trajeran a Nueva York. Tenía un grave problema al hígado, al parecer había bebido mucho en su vida.

—No me gusta que sea así contigo, has sido un muy buen amigo. —Me giró a mirar a Edward, quien está felizmente hablando con Micaela.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que se sienta así. Incluso yo estaba celoso de él en un tiempo atrás.

Lo miré afligida. No me gustaba que tocara esos temas.

—Está bien, no volveremos a hablar de eso.

Un garzón me ofreció una copa de champagne que tomé encantada de la bandeja, necesitaba alcohol en mi cuerpo. Últimamente comenzaba a sentir estrés, pero gracias a Edward me relajaba un poco y hacía menos recurrente el hecho de ir al doctor.

Y, pensando en doctores, tenía que ir con mi doctor para inyectarme. Luego lo anotaría en mi calendario.

—Bien. Tengo que irme, tú también deberías ir a sentarte, comenzará el desfile —me avisó con su mirada coqueta.

—¿Desde qué momento Bella tiene que recibir aquel trato tan confianzudo con su asistente? No seas irrespetuoso, por favor —le pidió mi novio, sonriéndole con petulancia.

Yo rodé los ojos. Gracias al cielo Cameron era lo suficientemente maduro para no hacerle caso.

—Mira, Cullen…

—Sr. Edward —interrumpió.

—¡Edward! —regañé.

—Bien, bien, ambos deben ir a los asientos delanteros, Jacob y James están ya sentados junto a Rosalie y Emmett. Sus padres no han podido venir, han viajado a Las Vegas, me acaban de avisar —comentó Cameron, caminando hacia otro lugar—. Yo volveré en un momento.

.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —inquirí, presa del terror.

Frederick se había sentado frente a nosotros, justo nos separaba la pasarela de varios metros de ancho y luces neón iluminando. No me vio, o eso creo. Vestía un traje negro impecable, como siempre que venía a estas cosas. Tenía de la mano a una curvilínea muchacha de cabello rojo pasión, con un vestido negro que mostraba sus más marcados atributos. Dios, yo no era nada a su lado, solo una mujercita delgada.

—Cariño, él ha venido por mi petición, no había podido venir antes. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? —me preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

—En lo absoluto —respondí, quitando mi mirada de Frederick.

Me dolía tanto el hecho de no haberle dicho a Edward todo lo que pasé con él. Al ojo se notaba cuan amigos eran, no era fácil decirle toda la verdad. Las mentiras me estaban matando este último momento, más con aquella hermosa navidad que pasamos juntos diez días atrás.

Pasé mi mano por el collar que me había regalado, deseando que por favor todo esto me diera fuerzas para lo que se venía luego. Le iba a confesar todo, todo el absoluto, porque se lo merecía y yo también merecía la pena capital por haber fallado en su amor tan puro y sincero.

La música electrónica sonó, mezclando alguna que otra melodía típica de Italia. Una voz en el parlante anunció a la marca y a la diseñadora. De lejos vi entrar a Alice y Jasper tomados de la mano, se sentaron un poco más lejos.

La primera modelo hizo su aparición, mostrando bellezas surreales y prendas mágicas. Sin duda era un gran trabajo. Edward me sonrió y luego tomó mi barbilla para besarme castamente. Sus labios al hacer contactos con los míos solo me mandaron punzadas de dolor al corazón. Lo iba a extrañar.

—¿Por qué estás tan callada, mi amor? —Su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—No… Solo que… Me siento bien por lo que hemos logrado, al fin derrocamos a aquellas empresas malditas que tanto daño nos han hecho —susurré quedamente.

—No… Tú no estás así por eso, ¿qué sucede?

Maldito Edward inquisitivo.

Lo quedé mirando con mi mayor rostro de felicidad, aunque me costaba. Sentía un mal presentimiento atroz.

—Disfrutemos de la pasarela, no sucede nada.

Le di un suave beso en la mejilla y con eso desistió un poco. De igual manera, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, acariciando con su dedo pulgar el dorso de mi mano.

Cuando las modelos dejaron de modelar e iniciaron la presentación de la diseñadora, ésta comenzó a hablar unas palabras de agradecimiento.

—Agradezco profundamente a toda la gente que ha venido a este evento, me siento orgullosísima que este trabajo haya sido del agrado de todos. Pero más debo agradecerle a la cabeza maestra de todo esto. Señorita Swan, por favor, acompáñeme.

Todos aplaudieron y yo solo atiné a levantarme de mi asiento y subir por la escalera más próxima. Cuando estuve arriba solo veía cabezas y sonrisas, unas sinceras y otras envidiosas. Había de todo, completamente todo. Micaela me pasó el micrófono, carraspeé débilmente y con la mano tiritando lo tomé.

—Eh… bueno… Gracias por asistir a este evento, como pueden ver la mente maestra en realidad no soy yo, sino mi diseñadora, que ha propuesto ideas mágicas para este proyecto —hice una pausa breve—. Este camino se ha hecho largo, además es el sueño de mi padre, como ustedes han podido verlo en algunas pasarelas atrás. Hoy no ha podido venir, pero estoy segura que él está igualmente orgulloso de todo esto. Luché por años para que esto resultara, y ahora, tras 3 años en una campaña, al fin nos hemos posicionado en algo gigante y mundial.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa y el micrófono captaba mi voz temblorosa. Miré hacia un punto fijo, pero luego me dirigí hacia Frederick, quien alzó su copa para saludarme. Tragué saliva, asfixiada. Luego busqué a mi hermano y a Rose, quienes me miraban alegres y complacidos, Alice y Jasper me saludaron y lanzaron pequeños besos. James y Jacob estaban aplaudiendo como viles locos. Y, por último ahí estaba, Edward.

—Quiero agradecer a alguien que luchó junto a mí, dándome el apoyo que tanto necesité. Edward Cullen, vicepresidente de este nuevo imperio, mi novio —hablé ahora con la garganta más firme, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora—. Gracias, Edward —dije, dirigiéndome a él—, por estar conmigo a pesar de todo. Te amo.

Sus ojos verdes estaban emocionados, leí como sus labios gesticulaban aquellas hermosas palabras: "te amo más". Los aplausos me sacaron de otro trance, solo, por inercia, me bajé de la pasarela y me lancé a mi asiento, junto al hombre que amaba.

Dimos comienzo al cóctel, los camareros comenzaron a ofrecer tragos y algunos bocadillos, pero no sentía hambre, es más, comenzaba a sentir náuseas otra vez. El nerviosismo me estaba jugando una mala pasada otra vez.

—¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

La sola presencia de su voz me hizo dar un respingo. ¿Por qué se acercaba a mí?

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirí, dándome la vuelta con rapidez para encararlo.

Dio una risita pícara.

—Solo quiero entablar una conversación decente contigo, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? —Su mirada celeste me traspasaba de dolor, con Edward dando vueltas por ahí no podía sostener aquel color sin sentirme mal.

—¿No te da vergüenza, sabiendo que estuviste conmigo, pasearte por aquí como si nada? —Me estaba irritando.

Levantó ambas cejas, luego bebió de su, quizá, quinta copa de champagne.

—A la que le debería dar vergüenza es a ti, es tu novio, no el mío, fuiste cobarde y no le dijiste lo que alguna vez fuimos —me dijo con aires tranquilos.

Mi boca se secó de inmediato, pues tenía razón. Soy una escoria, pensé.

—¿Cuál es la gracia de todo esto? —le pregunté dolida.

Se encogió de hombros. Iba a contestarme, pero apareció Edward junto a aquella mujer que acompañaba a Frederick. Gracias al cielo no escucharon nada.

—¿No ibas a presentármela, Fred? —dijo Edward, dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

Mi estómago se contrajo con dolor.

—Ella es Victoria Nókikova, una hermosa amiga rusa.

De seguro es una maniaca sexual o no tiene idea en qué demonios se está metiendo, pensé.

—_Priyatno vstretit'sya s vami_ —saludó, dándome un osado beso en la mejilla.

Se acercó a Edward y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

—Les ha dicho que es un placer conocerlos —nos aclaró ante nuestra expresión de duda.

Lo que sucedió después me tenía con las náuseas hasta el tope. El trato que tenían ambos me era imposible de observar, parecían tan amigos, tan compañeros… No, no podía soportarlo, no podía seguir con esta mentira, pero a la vez me dolía por lo que pudiera pasar. Edward no me lo iba a perdonar y eso sería el fin a mi felicidad. No, Dios, no, esto no lo podía soportar.

—Con permiso —me disculpé.

Salí corriendo hacia el baño, me mojé la cara con el agua que brotaba de la llave. Me quedé recargada en el lavamanos, ignorando las miradas curiosas de algunas mujeres que salían de los retretes. Casi se me cae el mundo al ver a Rosalie salir de uno, necesitaba el hombro de alguien para llorar.

—Shh… Bella, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, abrazándome con fuerza.

No bastó ni un segundo para que conectara todas sus ideas. Abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Frederick —susurró—. ¡Maldición! Edward no lo sabe.

—No —sollocé—. Rose, lo voy a perder, perderé a Edward.

—Shh… —volvió a callarme—. Ay, bonita mía, no debiste ocultarlo, ¡han pasado 3 años!

—Lo sé —exclamé—. Pero te juro que lo amo y no puedo hacerle daño, no puedo.

Asintió con pesar, sobó mi espalda y volvió a abrazarme.

—Necesitas de los consejos de James, él es el mejor amigo que cualquier puede tener. Debe estar esperándome fuera, vino a acompañarme al baño porque Emmett se quedó hablando con Alice y Jasper —me dijo.

Asentí rápidamente, necesitaba expulsar todo esto, arrancar de mi alma el horror que estaba sintiendo.

Salimos del baño con rapidez, puesto que la tristeza se me hacía imposible de resistir y cualquiera podría mirarme y llegarle con el cuento a Edward.

—Hola Bell… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, acercándose a mí con el ceño fruncido.

Rosalie le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no fuese tan rápido. Yo por mi parte corrí a abrazarlo con fuerza. Lo necesitaba tanto.

—Ya, ya, belleza, ve tranquila —me susurró.

—¿Quieres que empiece yo? —se ofreció Rose, viéndome atascada con los sollozos.

—Frederick —solté en un horrible gemido—. ¡No he podido decirle a Edward lo que sucedió entre nosotros!

James lanzó una sarta de malas palabras que hasta a mí me dejaron muda. Y me merecía todo aquello.

—James —le regañó Rose—, ella necesita de ti, no la dejes sola.

—No, está bien. Necesito que me digan lo horrible que he sido todos estos años —susurré.

—No… Tú necesitas los consejos, las buenas palabras, a pesar de que la hayas cagado —contradijo un James abatido.

Me abrazó un largo rato, dándome calor y apoyo. Mojé su camisa, no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas brotaban como si tuviesen vida propia. Sentía tanta tristeza, tanto odio contra mí misma.

—Voy a confesarle todo —dije, separándome de mi amigo—. Edward no se merece una relación con una mitómana.

—¿Cuándo lo harás? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—En una semana o algo, necesito juntar mis ideas y prepararme, creo que es lo más sensato —afirmé.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

* * *

><p>Chan, chan, chan. ¿Qué pasará? :O jajaja bien, ahora la cosa se viene mmm... bastante difícil, tengo ya listo el capítulo 43 (oh sí), pero no actualizaré hasta el próximo domingo :D Bueno, agradezco que me lean y blablablá, (creo que ya he dado hartas veces las gracias), especial atención a MIA, una lectora guest que me ha escrito de principio a fin. ¡Gracias! Pero bueno, quería invitarlas a leer mi otra creación -uff, creo que ya las tengo cansadas de tanto invitarlas a leer mis otras locuras-, muchas la habían leído, pero me reclamaban porque la había dejado de lado (por DCCF, hum), pero en fin, he comenzado de nuevo y de verdad me sería de gran GRAN agrado que leyeran mi otra barbaridad, pues... como esta historia ya acabará comenzaré una seguidilla con la otra.<p>

**EL COLOR DE LAS FLORES. **

**.**

_"Ella no sabía de su presencia, no sabía que atrás se escondía el ángel que podría sacarla de su infierno, pero ella estaba ciega, completamente ciega de amor por un monstruo que jamás podría darle felicidad._

_La fragilidad de ella no podría sacarla adelante, no sin una salvación divina, los celos del monstruo iban a tragarla hasta hacerla suya. Iba a devorarla hasta que de ella solo quedaran recuerdos muertos y vacíos."_

_www fanfiction net /s/8573522/1/ El-color-de-las-flores_

_(introduce puntos y quita espacios)_

_UN BESO!_


	44. Acabado

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación:<p>

Heart of Stone — Iko.

Possibility — Lykke Li.

.

**Capítulo 43**

**.**

_"Tú sabes que cuando te odio, es porque te amo hasta el punto de la pasión que desquicia mi alma."_

_**Julie de Lespinasse**_

_**.**_

**Edward POV**

Febrero 30, un día glorioso y frío para mí. La nieve seguía cubriendo el pasto, y las casas estaban cubiertas. Los niños jugaban en la pista de hielo de la 5ta Avenida, presumían todavía los regalos que les había dado Santa Claus.

La mano de Bella estaba cálida junto a mi contacto y la mía se aferraba a aquel calor. Su nariz brillaba y estaba un tanto roja por el frío, al igual que sus mejillas. Tenía puesta una bufanda de muchos colores y una chamarra caqui que cubría su cuerpo hasta el muslo. Se veía adorable con su cabello desordenado y denso por las bajas temperaturas, sus rizos se crispaban por el hielo.

—Tengo unas ganas inmensas de comer chocolate caliente —profirió de repente.

Yo sonreí. Bella estaba con más hambre últimamente y eso me agradaba.

—¿Quieres? —le pregunté, justo a la vuelta había un puesto de cosas dulces.

—No es necesario parar, tenemos que comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado primero —me dijo.

—Podemos hacerlo, no nos tomará ni cinco minutos.

La conduje al local, en donde se olía perfectamente el pan recién hecho.

Salimos del local con el chocolate caliente. Bella ponía cara de dolor con cada trago, pero no parecía querer parar. Nos metimos al _Walmart_ más cercano, tomé un carro y ella se dedicó a mirar en las despensas.

—Y… ¿cuál es la celebración que tendremos hoy? —pregunté.

Estaba como ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dije y eso me preocupaba. Hacía una semana que estaba así, ida y distante. Pero si ella no me decía yo no podía obligarle.

—Disculpa, estaba pensando en lo que teníamos que comprar —mintió, evitando mi mirada.

—Te pregunté que cual es la celebración de hoy —le dije paciente.

—Ah. Eh… bueno, si tú le llamas celebración —me respondió con la garganta apretada.

Iba a preguntarle qué demonios le estaba pasando, pero no me dejó, puesto que salió rápidamente hacia las verduras. Fruncí el ceño, no se estaba comportando como lo era habitualmente. Incluso me esquivaba.

Intenté buscarla entre los pasillos; se me había perdido. La encontré intentando tomar algo de la repisa más alta, pero un hombre de unos 65 años le ayudó. Bella le sonrió amablemente y le respondió con un suave "gracias". La esposa del anciano le ayudó a tomar algunas cosas que tenía Bella entre sus manos.

—Estás llena de cosas sobre los brazos, ven, te ayudo —le dijo, poniendo algunas cosas en el carro.

—Te busqué por todos lados —le dije, acercándome a ellos.

—¿Están casados? —nos preguntó la anciana de cabello blanco y muy bien cuidado cutis. Era muy bonita.

Bella se abrazó a mí, como lo hacía siempre. Besé su cabeza, la extrañaba mucho. Los ancianos hicieron lo mismo, por lo cual los cuatro sonreímos.

—No, no estamos casados —respondió Bella con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro, pero ésta no llegó a sus ojos.

—Me recuerdan mucho a nosotros —le dijo ella a su marido, quien le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Me quedé estático. Un nuevo deseo creció dentro de mí al ver a aquella pareja de ancianos tan consagrada, tan enamorada. Me despedí de ellos por inercia, la verdad es que estaba ido. Bastante.

El siguiente rato lo pasé extraño, viendo a Bella comprar y yo acompañándola. Tenía solo un deseo en mente e iría por él hoy mismo.

—Bella, tengo que salir hoy en la tarde, ¿te preocupa? —le pregunté en cuanto me subí al auto junto a ella.

—No, claro que no —susurró, ensimismada en sus pensamientos—. No debes preguntarme qué hacer, eres libre.

Me sentí triste, porque no era la misma Bella que conocía, hace días estaba tan… vacía, tan callada. Sus ojos me evitaban siempre y eso me dolía más que a nada en el mundo. Pero, tenía la leve esperanza que esto solo era una recaída de sus alocadas hormonas y que el estrés le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

La verdad es que con el encuentro de esos ancianos, necesitaba correr a la joyería. Era un impulso, un impulso de amor con el cual jamás en mi vida me sentiría arrepentido. Lo vi en esos dos viejecitos, me vi a mí y a mi Bella, juntos hasta que la muerte nos llevase hacia otro mundo para seguir igual que siempre.

Cuando llegamos al departamento los dos gatos regordetes se quedaron mirándonos y comenzaron a maullar. El negro de botas blancas se lanzó a mis pantalones y comenzó a estirarse, apretando sus garras a la tela de éstos. Proferí un gemido de dolor, me había rasguñado, como siempre. El ocre se lanzó hacia Bella, pidiendo a gritos que lo levante y así lo hizo.

El gato negro era prácticamente mío, me gustaba mucho. Le puse Marie, como Bella, porque me recordaba mucho a ella. Era muy arisca con todos, excepto conmigo. Además, su pelaje negro y su mirada penetrante me producía la misma ternura que ella, mi Bella. Aparte era torpe, no podía pararse con sus dos patas y no resbalar en el intento.

—Eres el gato más hermoso y gordo de este mundo —le dijo a su gato, Tony.

Tony era un gato flojo y bueno para nada, solo estaba lanzado sobre el suelo todo el día. Para lo único que se movía era para comer o ir a su caja de arena. Sus ojos eran verdes y cansados. Le gustaba quedarse dormido sobre las faldas de mi novia, mientras ésta le acaricia la cabeza.

.

—¿No vas a comer? —me preguntó, parándose del sofá con rapidez al verme listo para salir.

—No tengo hambre —le dije, dándole una sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

Asintió, sonriendo también. Pero su sonrisa no era la misma.

—¿Volverás temprano? —volvió a preguntar, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura.

Corrí un mechón que tenía sobre la cara y la escondí detrás de su oreja.

—Claro que sí —respondí.

Tomé su barbilla con mis dedos y la atraje a mí para besarla con dulzura. Ella me recibió con urgencia, podía sentirlo. Al separarnos, sus ojos tenían un atisbo de tristeza, lo que me hizo plantearme seriamente si irme o no. Pero opté por la primera opción, debía ir esa joyería y comprárselo. Ya estaba decidido y nada podía impedírmelo.

—Te amo. Nos vemos luego —le dije.

Antes de irme le di un beso en la frente, apegando mis labios en su piel, diciéndole: "ya volveré, siempre volveré por ti".

Me subí al auto con una sensación terrible a cuestas, en mi garganta se formaba un nudo grande. Intenté tragar, pero fue imposible. Manejé en silencio, por una extraña razón, no me propuse escuchar música. Me sentí vacío, como si hubiese dejado en mi departamento algo de mí.

Estacioné por ahí cerca, pronto me volvería a subir así que no había problema. La mujer me sonrió, movió la melena hacia atrás y salió del mostrador.

—Muy buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen, es un agrado estar frente a usted —comentó, agachándose levemente.

—Buenas tardes —le die junto a una cortés sonrisa.

Le comenté lo que quería, parecía decepcionada, quizá porque no planeaba estar soltero ni un minuto más en mi vida. No tardó en volver a sonreírme y mostrarme los múltiples anillos que habían. Me quedé adherido a uno en especial, me parecía perfecto y realmente increíble.

—Su novia no podrá decir que no —me dijo, sacándolo del mostrador.

—¿Usted cree? —inquirí, sintiéndome nervioso por primera vez.

—Yo no podría negarme —me respondió con sinceridad—. Lo único negativo es que es muy pequeño, restaurar el aro sería casi un asesinato al oro…

—Bella tiene dedos pequeños, le quedará perfecto. —No podía haber anillo más hermoso que ese, estaba hecho para ella. Único, pequeño y delicado—. Me lo llevo.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa. Yo mientras saqué mi tarjeta de crédito.

Guardé la caja negra en el bolsillo de mi chamarra, saqué la llave de mi auto para subirme a él e irme rápidamente al departamento, donde aguardaba Bella. Pero había una mujer recargada en el capó; llevaba gafas de sol a pesar de que no era necesario, vestía elegante, unos tacones impresionantes. Su cabello negro y brillante no le llegaba a los hombros.

—¿Disculpe? Necesito que salga de…

Las palabras no siguieron sonando, pues… estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí y justo encima de mi auto?

—Debbie Owen —dije.

—La misma. —Me sonrió con sus labios pintados de suave rosa—. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a beber algo.

**Bella POV**

Limpié mi boca con cuidado, luego de haber vomitado mi desayuno. Diablos. Nuevamente comenzaban estos síntomas.

—Esta presión me va a matar —exclamé, soltando unas pocas lágrimas que no pude contener.

Di un rápido suspiro, intentando calar todo lo que mis pulmones soportaran. Corrí el cabello de mi cara y sacudí un poco mi cuerpo.

—Bien. Soy fuerte. Bella, eres fuerte, puedes con esto. Vamos. —Me di unas palabras de aliento, nadie más que yo podía hacerlo.

Comencé a preparar la cena, una cena terrible que, siendo sincera, sabía que terminaría mal. Pero el estúpido de Edward insistía en ser el ser más hermoso que haya conocido. No me lo daba fácil, ¿por qué? Porque seguía con esas miradas tan tiernas, tan enamoradas, lo que me hacía más difícil esto. Me costó evitar llorar frente a él cuando se fue, pues sabía que de vuelta no iba a ser lo mismo, no iba a besarme con aquella ternura.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… Maldito ser que me hace amarlo cada vez más. Y yo tan débil, tan imbécil.

—¿Cómo voy a terminar esto? —me pregunté, recargándome en el mueble de la cocina.

Me comencé a morder el labio inferior, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Cómo decirte toda la verdad? —volví a preguntarme.

Estuve gran parte de la tarde preguntándome en donde se podía encontrar, puesto que se estaba demorando más de lo que pensé. El reloj marcaba las 7 pm, ya hacía 3 horas que se fue.

Mientras me intentaba desanudar el delantal, sonó la puerta, golpes fuertes y apresurados. Demandantes.

—Ed…

La palabra quedó en el aire. No era Edward, sino Jane. Su cabello estaba rojo, ya no era rubio, ni largo, ahora estaba corto, hasta los hombros.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirí.

Pasó dentro como si tuviésemos confianza, con desesperación agarró su cabello y tiró un poco. Fruncí el ceño, un tanto asustada.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Puse una mano en su hombro, pero ella se removió, incómoda.

—Vine por algo simple —anunció—. Por Damian.

Mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar, ¿qué tenía que ver Jane con Damian? No, diablos, no.

—Bella… —susurró—. Ten cuidado, por favor.

—¿Cuidado? Creí que tenías algo con él…

Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, miró su reloj, entornó los ojos. Palideció enseguida.

—No vengo en plan de amistad, Bella. Damian y yo haremos lo imposible por separarte de ti y Edward —me miró con arrogancia—. ¿Creías que esto sería fácil para ambos? ¿Hoy planeabas algo con él? Lo dudo mucho.

—No te entiendo —le dije asustada.

—No necesitas entenderlo —exclamó desesperada—. Lo verás, sí…

Me hice hacia atrás, sorprendida de la locura que representaba Jane.

—¿Entonces… por qué decías que tuviera cuidado?

Lanzó una risotada, pero parecía tan asustada.

—No comparto muchas cosas con Damian. No… no… —Estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos—. Hay cosas de él que me dan mucho miedo, ¿sabes? Pero no puedo alejarme de él, no… ¡Yo lo busqué! No puedo dejar de lado todo lo que hice por encontrarlo. Él se comprometió a separarte de Edward, lo está cumpliendo, lo sé.

¿Separarme de Edward? ¿Eso buscaron todo este tiempo? No entendía absolutamente nada.

—Han pasado tres años, ¡tres putos años! No durará más, tenlo en cuenta, buscará a otra y esa otra seré yo. —Me sonrió—. Y tú quedarás sola. —Comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente—. Te lo mereces, te mereces estar sola toda tu vida por todo el daño que le has hecho a Edward. ¿O me equivoco?

Bajé mi mirada, sintiéndome culpable. ¿Le he hecho daño a Edward?

—Sé todo, sé cuánto le has mentido. No te lo va a perdonar nunca. Nunca.

—¡Ya cállate! No quiero escucharte, por favor, vete —le grité, desesperada.

—¿Callarme? ¿Quieres que me calle? ¡Pero si es la verdad! Puta de mierda, le hiciste mierda la vida, te amó tanto y tú mintiéndole en su puta cara. —¿Cómo sabía eso? —. Eres asquerosa, y por eso te quedarás sola. Sola.

Mi ira creció en un rápido segundo. No lo pensé dos veces, le planté una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas, ella no tenía derecho a decirme esas cosas. El rostro de Jane quedó rojo, su mirada de sorpresa quedó grabada en mi memoria. Me gritó un par de cosas que no pude escuchar, pero me hice para atrás asustadísima cuando vi el arma que sacó de su cartera.

—Vuelve a hacer eso y te mato —exclamó—. No dudaré ni un minuto. —Su voz temblaba y no parecía tan segura como siempre, pero sus ojos llenos de odio me decían que en cualquier momento podría herirme, o matarme—. Ten cuidado, de Damian, de todos.

Salió con rapidez del departamento, dejándome peor sensación que hace unos momentos. Me sentía tan marchita, tan muerta por dentro. ¿En qué momento dejé que esto sucediera? Todo era culpa mía.

Tuve un mareo horrible, se me dio vueltas el mundo por completo. Tuve que agarrarme de la pared para no caerme.

Sentí como alguien intentaba meter la llave por innumerables ocasiones, pero maldecía al no introducirla correctamente. Corrí a abrirla, temiendo lo peor. Sus ojos verdes me quedaron mirando un momento, estaban tan… fríos. Me hice hacia atrás, asustada, no era mi Edward, el hombre de ojos dulces y llenos de amor por mí.

—Edward —susurré.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? —exclamó.

Su voz terminó por ahuecarme el pecho, sentí un hoyo ahí, justo en donde estaba todo de él. Mi corazón se removió con tan solo escuchar tan frías palabras, tan diferentes.

—Iba a decírtelo hoy —dije, mientras mi barbilla tiritaba por las lágrimas que tanto me costaba controlar.

—¿Hoy? ¿Justo ahora? —dijo, sarcástico—. Lo supe por terceras personas, no por ti.

—Te lo juro, iba a decírtelo —mascullé, tragando los sollozos.

Entró con rapidez, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Cerré los ojos al recibir el sonido de su puño contra la pared. Estaba colérico, enrabiado conmigo.

—Demasiado tarde, ¿no lo crees?

—Edward, no te pongas así…

—¿Y cómo carajo quieres que me ponga? ¿Eh? —gritó—. Te reíste de mí durante estos años, te di tanto de mí, te dije cuánto te amaba.

¿Amaba?

—Perdóname —lloré—. No quería, te lo juro… Todo lo hice por ti.

—¿Por mí? Oh no, Isabella, a otro imbécil con ese cuento, yo ya no podré creer nunca más en lo que me dices. ¡Soy un estúpido!

Sin querer solté las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en mis ojos, su forma de hablarme me ahuecaba más y más mi frágil corazón. Tomé entre mis dedos el collar que me había regalado en navidad, aquel en el que me regalaba el suyo, buscando ahí algo que me hiciera más fuerte.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté con desesperación al ver cómo se iba a la habitación.

—¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? —me gritó, acercando su rostro iracundo al mío. Su aliento olía a alcohol, quizá a whisky o algo más fuerte.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—¿Y? ¿Eso te importa?

—Sí. Tú me importas.

Me quedó mirando un buen rato, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza. Odio, solo odio veía en aquellos verdes ojos atormentados. Luego, tomó una de sus maletas y comenzó a meter su ropa desenfrenadamente. Mi cuerpo tembló, la perspectiva que tenía frente a mí me dolía demasiado. No… no te vayas, pensaba en innumerables ocasiones.

—Deja de mentir —me suplicó, tomándome de los brazos con fuerza—. Deja de decir que te importo, que me amas… Porque no es así.

Hice un mohín, lloré, lloré y me sentí tan estúpida, tan frágil. Todo era mi culpa.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño —susurré—, nunca quise que esto sucediera así.

Negó con su cabeza, mirando al suelo frustrado. Le costaba mirarme a mí, le costaba estar enojado.

—Permitiste que esto creciera, dejaste que esta relación se agrandara a base de mentiras y engaños. Frederick era mi amigo, ¡mi amigo, joder! —volvió a gritar, por lo que di un respingo.

—¡Pero a mí también me duele! ¡He estado muerta por dentro durante 10 largos años hasta que llegaste tú! —sollocé.

—No te costó mentirme con respecto a Damian, no te costó ningún segundo en decirme que era un desconocido. Pero era él, un hombre que te violó, y asesinó a tu mejor amigo. Pudo haberte hecho daño y yo no tuve el momento para matarlo con mis propias manos.

—¡Iba a matarte él si te decía! Todo lo hice por ti, Edward, no por mí.

Volvió a negar, escéptico. No iba a bajar la guardia, menos cuando había bebido.

—¿Con cuántos conocidos te he tenido que compartir? —me preguntó.

Abrí mi boca, incrédula. La ira creció dentro de mí como un huracán.

—¡No soy una puta! —le grité—. ¡Lo de Frederick fue un error! Pero tranquilo, ya no tendrás que aguantar a esta ramera que tuviste por novia, porque se acabó, ¿no? Todo se acabó. Ve tranquilo, que las zorras podemos solas.

Apretó su mordida, abrió su chamarra y del bolsillo interior sacó una caja negra. La puso sobre la mesita de noche, pasando por mi lado sin tocarme, como si tuviese asco. Abrí mi boca, soltando un jadeo, mientras algunas gotas que caían de mis ojos pasaban por mis labios.

—Entonces agradezco no haberme casado contigo —susurró, apegando sus labios a mi oreja

Con rapidez y dolor me saqué el collar que tenía a cuestas y lo tiré, éste se cortó, produciéndome una herida en la piel. Se lo lancé a los pies, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, la rabia y desilusión me tenían ciega. Edward lanzó una sonrisa triste, amarga, podrida. Se agachó a recogerlo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Te di mi corazón, es gracioso que ahora me lo regreses cuando está roto —susurró—. Ahora que terminaste por destruir la relación más hermosa que he tenido. Destruiste todo, Isabella, mandaste al demonio lo que pudo haber sido algo para toda la vida. Aunque, agradezco haber sabido esto antes.

Ahí cayó toda cordura, ¡había prometido estar conmigo siempre!

Me acerqué a él y le planté un golpe en su mejilla, el solo frunció los labios. Di pequeños golpes cargados de rabia en su pecho, pero no parecía tener efecto en él.

—¡Me prometiste estar conmigo siempre! ¡Lo dijiste! —grité, mientras los sollozos salían de mi garganta—. Soy solo una puta para ti, lo soy, sin importar cuánto di por ti. ¡Vete! ¡Ándate de aquí, ya!

Asintió, tomó la maleta y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, se giró a mirarme otra vez.

—Si quieres vende el anillo, no me importa.

Salió por la misma puerta en la cual entró para quedarse conmigo, dejándome deshecha, muerta y basureada. Me lancé al suelo con lentitud, como si eso fuese mi corazón que terminaba por deshacerse pedazo a pedazo. ¿Cómo es que sucedió tan rápido? ¿Cómo es que ahora me detestaba tanto? ¿Dónde quedó el amor que sentía por mí?

Limpié mi rostro de las lágrimas, pero de nada sirvió, seguí llorando como condenada, incapaz de soportar este vacío profundo que tenía en mi pecho. Era desgarrador, asfixiante, desesperante. Sentía un hoyo sin fondo, incapaz de ser llenado nuevamente, porque todo su contenido se había ido a parar a otro lado.

Me hice un ovillo, justo en la alfombra, envolviendo todo mi cuerpo hasta hacerse uno. Me dolían tanto las palabras que me había dicho, como si fuesen estocadas en el estómago. Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo ese ardor dentro. Sin querer toqué mi vientre, comenzaba a sentir una incomodidad justo ahí. Maldita sea, lo único que me faltaba era enfermarme.

Mis sollozos eran oídos por aquellas dos bolas de pelos, que me miraban con los ojos gigantes. Ellos notaban la ausencia, tampoco eran estúpidos.

—¿Qué haré sin él? —me pregunté en voz alta.

Como supuse, no hubo respuesta.

De pronto, recordé sus feas palabras. Poco más y me trató de la peor calaña, de la peor mujer. _"¿Con cuántos conocidos te he tenido que compartir?_". Simple, horrible y decepcionante. No iba a perdonarle nunca aquello. Nunca.

_Has abierto tu corazón y ya está roto. Completaste lo que nunca creíste que serías. Una tonta mujer enamorada_, me dijo mi consciencia, y tenía razón.

—No hay enamoramiento sin un corazón roto, ¿no? —me dije, sonriendo amargamente.

Me levanté del suelo, sintiendo un peso asfixiante sobre mí. ¿Cómo saldré de ésta?, pensé, ¿cómo olvidarte?

Me quité la ropa a tientas por la luz apagada, caminé con cuidado hasta la cama y de debajo de la almohada saqué su remera. Olí un poco, seguía su aroma impregnado ahí. Suspiré y volví a llorar, incapaz de respirar con facilidad. Me metí a la cama y, como supuse, también estaba su olor ahí.

"—_¿Sabes? Creo que he aprendido algo más en este juego —le dije con arrogancia. _

_Levantó una ceja, también arrogante. Puso la opción de "volver a empezar" y otra vez comenzamos la lucha en el Mortal Kombat en la Xbox 360. Esta vez elegí a Kitana y Edward volvió a elegir a Scorpion. Lo miré mal y el me miró inquisitivo. _

—_No es justo, Scorpion es demasiado fuerte —protesté, algo picada. _

—_Kitana también lo es —me dijo, divertido—. Además, tiene buenas bubis. _

_Entorné los ojos, en broma. Rápidamente comenzó a reír. _

—_Pues… Scorpion parece bastante musculoso y masculino, ¿sabes? —contraataqué. _

—_Ah, estamos con esas. —Se quedó callado un momento, luego abrió la boca para decir—: Si ganas te daré un beso. Si yo gano, tú me lo das a mí. ¿Bien? _

_Negué rotundamente con mi cabeza, dejé el control de la Xbox a un lado y me lancé a sus brazos para comenzar mi tortura de besos por todo su rostro hasta acabar en sus labios. Me recibió de la misma manera, abrazándome con protección, tratándome como a la criatura más delicada del mundo. _

—_Sabes que te amo, ¿no? —comentó, cuando acabamos mirándonos a los ojos. _

_Sonreí al instante. _

—_Me lo dices todo el día, aunque no me cansaré nunca de escucharlo._

—_Bueno, entonces te lo vuelvo a decir. Te amo, Isabella Swan —dijo. _

_Con mis dedos quité un mechón que tenía sobre su frente, mientras Edward no dejaba de mirarme. Eso siempre me ponía nerviosa, sobre todo la calidez de sus ojos. _

—_Yo también te amo, Edward Cullen —proferí, sintiendo su mano en mi barbilla para atraerme a él_".

Cerré los ojos por el impacto de aquellos recuerdos, no podía soportarlos. Me removí en la cama, cabreada de que mi cabeza me hiciera rememorar esos sucesos. Me quedé sentada sobre la cama, la cual ahora me parecía fría y sin sentido. Todo ahora no tenía ningún sentido, todo era vano, estúpido. Hasta yo misma.

Miré hacia la mesita de noche del lado contrario, en donde descansaba aquel misterioso anillo del que me habló Edward antes de irse. Lo tomé con rapidez, levanté la tapa, mientras acariciaba el suave terciopelo. Un gemido salió de mi garganta al ver la joya, tan hermosa, tan perfecta.

—Quería casarse conmigo —susurré, incapaz de decirlo más fuerte.

Era ovalado, lleno de diamantes blancos. El oro blanco, liso y perfecto, pequeño y delgado, me desesperaba. Lo saqué desde donde estaba enterrado y lo quedé mirando un largo rato.

—Me hubiese gustado ser tu esposa —suspiré, sonriendo complacida por aquella bella fantasía.

Volví a guardarlo, sintiéndome peor. Lo dejé en el cajón, maldiciendo al destino y a mí misma, yo era la culpable de todo, todo en absoluto.

Me sentí una mierda al haberle arrojado el collar que me regaló hace dos meses atrás para navidad, no escatimé mi ira. Pero a mí también me dolió que no me dejase explicarle y que me haya dicho aquella oración tan fea, tan cargada de asco. ¿Cómo podía decirme eso si me amaba? Mi corazón insistía en que aquello pudo haber sido culpa del alcohol, pero no, eso solo era una excusa.

Sentí el vibrar de mi teléfono, pero no quise contestarlo, no valía la pena. No ahora. Además, tampoco me interesaba quién me estuviese llamando, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. O dónde había ido Edward.

**Edward POV**

Todo se me hacía muy raro, sobretodo el que Debbie Owen me buscara para hablar conmigo. A simple vista no parecía una mala persona, sino más bien una mujer herida y desolada, con el corazón roto a causa de su separación. Eso me llevó a preguntarme algo, ¿por qué Frederick habría acabado la relación? Nunca me lo dijo, solo citaba cosas al viento, como que eran problemas de convivencia, o que no acertaban en muchos aspectos.

—Ya me tienes aquí, Debbie, y la verdad no lo entiendo —le dije cuando acabamos de sentarnos en las sillas del café.

Me dio una sonrisa amigable, lo que me pareció extraño, ya que yo era el novio de su máxima rival. Intenté devolvérsela, pero me sentía culpable al estar siendo tan blando con Debbie, Bella la odiaba.

—Me es muy difícil estar contigo, aquí, frente a frente —explicó, haciendo movimientos nerviosos con sus dedos.

—Supongo que es porque soy amigo de Frederick —le ayudé a completar su escasa explicación.

—Eres muy amable, Edward. —Me volvió a sonreír. Percibí su inestabilidad, la tristeza que asomaban sus ojos—. Sí, me es un poco difícil por tu amistad con Frederick y por Bella.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué tenía que ver Bella? No veía mayor incomodidad.

—Quiero hablarte de ella.

Solo eso bastó para que me levantara para irme, no iba a aceptar que me hablara mal de ella.

—No, espera. —Puso una mano sobre el brazo—. Quédate, necesito decirte algo muy importante.

Su mirada suplicante bastó. Si insistía era por algo.

—Edward… Me es muy difícil decirte esto, de verdad —se veía sincera—, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Se quedó callado un largo momento, mirando a su alrededor, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Yo esperé paciente a que hablara, porque me tenía curioso.

—Estabas en la joyería, ¿no?

—Sí —le contesté, consternado por el rápido cambio de tema.

Levantó las cejas, captando por primera vez a lo que había ido.

—Te quieres casar con ella. —No me lo preguntó, solo lo afirmó.

—No quiero hablar de eso contigo, Debbie. No te ofendas, pero si Bella te odia, no puedo ser amigable contigo.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo —dijo, haciendo un movimiento con su mano—. ¿Frederick no te dijo nunca por qué nos divorciamos?

Negué rotundamente, sin entender a dónde quería ir.

—Fue por Isabella.

Me hice para atrás, sorprendido y escéptico. ¿Por Bella? Pero si ellos no tenían relación alguna.

—Frederick y Bella fueron amantes por dos largos años, Edward —susurró, dolida por tenerme que decir eso.

Apreté mis puños de la rabia. ¡No podía ser! Bella… Bella me había mentido. Mi corazón se llenó de decepción, nunca creí que me hubiese tenido engañado. Y hace tan poco estuvimos juntos los tres en aquel evento. Es por eso que ella estaba tan nerviosa aquella vez, por qué todos estos días parecía tan alejada de mí. Porque sabía que algo como esto iba a suceder.

—Amantes —mascullé, incapaz de decirlo más fuerte.

—Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, yo creí que por un momento lo podías saber. Tres años juntos… con eso bastaba para tener la confianza suficiente. Dios, no puedo creer que no te haya dicho siquiera un poco.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Debbie dudó un momento en abrir la boca y romper mi corazón en mil pedazos.

—Frederick salía con ella en los viajes a otros países, argumentando que quería estar solo para poder descansar y que esas cosas solo me aburrirían. Se la pasaba revolcando con Bella, haciendo quizá qué cosas en los países africanos y asiáticos, sus favoritos. Me llegaron unas fotos, justo antes de nuestro aniversario, ahí salía con ella, con la mujer que siempre me odió, que siempre quiso quitarme mi puesto en el mundo empresarial. Ahí supe que fue venganza, no porque en realidad quisiera estar con mi ex marido. —Tomó aire—. Edward, ella visitó Dubai, participaba en orgías, aquellas famosas en las que te llenan de lujos. Ella no ama, solo adora hacer sufrir. ¡Incluso lo hizo con Frederick, que terminó enamorado! No tiene límites.

Le hice un alto con mi mano, tenía que parar, ¡no podía seguir! Cada palabra era una estocada a mi cuerpo. Insoportable, doloroso.

—Me niego a creer que es así —le confesé, con un nudo en mi garganta.

—No sabes cómo me duele verte así, yo pasé por lo mismo. Cuando supe que Frederick era un fanático del sadismo yo… lo quería justificar en tantos sentidos. Me costó aceptarlo, cuesta, pero se puede.

Agarré el puente de mi nariz, absorto en el dolor punzante que tenía dentro. Su rostro angelical ahora solo me era rojo, estaba tan colérico, me sentía tan estúpido. Pero la amaba tanto, tanto que estaba ciego por ella.

—Investigué como pude, sometí a Mike Newton para que averiguara por Damian…

—¿Damian? —inquirí, sabiendo a quién se refería.

—Sí. Supe quién era en la vida de Bella y lo llevé a trabajar a tu empresa. Siento haberlos sometido a aquel dolor, no sabía que la había violado en un pasado…

Dejé de escuchar sus disculpas, pasaron a segundo plano cuando até todos los cabos sueltos. No era Crepi, era Damian Price, aquel maldito fulano…

Agarré con fuerza mi cabello con mis manos, sentí como comencé a tiritar. Rabia, decepción, dolor, incredulidad… Bella no era quien yo creí. Esa mirada angelical, llena de amor, tan feliz que me daba no era más que una máscara de la Bella que conocí en una primera instancia. Fría, calculadora, manipuladora y capaz de hacer todo por conseguir lo que quería.

—Te…tengo que irme —le dije, incapaz de hablar, las lágrimas me tenían atascada la garganta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Lo decía de verdad, se notaba.

—Gracias por abrirme los ojos —sollocé, parándome con dificultad.

Asintió con la mirada gacha. Salí raudo, tomando las llaves de mi auto para subirme con rapidez y manejar hasta el bar más próximo. Necesitaba un trago.

Me tomé un vaso de whisky mientras veía el anillo que le había comprado. Estaba tan seguro, tan ensimismado en creer que era la mujer perfecta. Solo recibí basura, risotadas de su parte. ¿Amarme? ¿Con qué cara decía amarme si me había mentido? ¿En qué otra cosa más se habría reído de mí? De ella esperaba cualquier cosa.

—Te amaba tanto. Demasiado —le dije a la joya—. Y Frederick. Hijo de puta.

Me bebí otro con rapidez, pagué y salí otra vez en mi auto, importándome una mierda si chocaba o no, ahora no había razones suficientes para cuidar de mi vida. Llegué a la famosa compañía de Mason, no me importó escuchar los alaridos de su secretaria, diciéndome que estaba en una junta muy importante. ¿A quién carajo le importaba que estuviese en una junta? A la mierda.

—Mason —exclamé, entrando con fuerza a la sala de juntas.

Un montón de cabezas masculinas se giraron a verme con sorpresa. No me importó que todos estuviesen mirando, ni que Frederick me hubiese tendido la mano para saludarme, como si fuese el mejor amigo del mundo. Mi mirada estaba teñida de rojo, odio, cólera y un dolor horrible dentro de mí.

Hice mi mano un puño y le di de lleno en la quijada. No me dolió, quizá la rabia no me permitía ver más que eso, rabia.

—¡¿Qué te sucede, imbécil?! —me gritó con su rostro crispado e incrédulo, tomándose la cara con su mano.

—¿Que qué me sucede? —le digo sardónico—. ¡Te tiraste a mi novia, hijo de perra!

Solo se oía silencio y mi respiración acompasada.

—Edward, eso sucedió hace mucho…

—¿Hace mucho tiempo? Carajo, no fuiste capaz de decírmelo. Ni Bella, ni nadie. ¡Puta madre! —vociferé, llorando de rabia y dolor—. Me duele que me lo hayan ocultado, ¡pude haberlo dejado pasar si hubiesen sido sinceros!

—¿Quiere un poco de agua? —me ofreció una amable chica. Negué con mi cabeza.

Frederick se limpió un poco la sangre que caía de su labio derecho y, ahora, podía sentir el dolor de mis nudillos.

—Ella te ama, no necesitas ensañarte con Bella —dijo con voz tranquila.

—No sabes en lo mucho que me ha mentido. ¡Y en mi cara! Ambos son unos malditos seres, son iguales, horribles… —Me sentí terrible al estar hablando así de la chica que tanto amaba, pero no podía expresarme de otra forma. Tenía tanta rabia como me era posible soportarlo—. Vete a la mierda. Ve por ella, si quieres.

Arreglé mi camisa un poco y salí de la sala de juntas, intentando tranquilizarme. Alguien jaló de mi brazo, me giré a ver. Era la misma chica que me había ofrecido el vaso de agua. Sus ojos me recordaban demasiado a Bella, al igual que su piel blanquecina y su cabello castaño. Pero no era ella.

—Se le cayó esto —me dijo, mostrándome en su mano la caja de terciopelo.

—Te lo regalo —repuse con mal humor.

Frunció los labios, suspiró y volvió a ofrecerme la cajita con el anillo.

—Se lo compró a su novia, no debería regalármelo —contradijo.

Asentí lentamente, quizá debería dárselo a Isabella para que se quede con él, al fin y al cabo era de ella. Pero la chica insistía en mirarme como si fuese un pobre desvaído. Bueno, quizá sí estaba desvaído.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté, intentando olvidar por un momento la ira.

Sonrió, adorable.

—Abby, Abby Delahaye.

Me ofreció su mano, la cual tomé con gusto. Era bastante joven, por su uniforme debía ser algo aquí. Esperen… era la misma chica que me había pedido que no entrara a la sala de juntas. Era la asistente de Frederick.

—Soy Edward Cullen —afirmé.

—Un gusto, Sr. Edward —dijo.

—Gracias por pasarme el anillo, cualquiera se lo habría quedado —agradecí.

Asintió lentamente. Luego llevó sus ojos a los míos, deduje tristeza y desesperanza. No me atreví a preguntar.

—Tengo que irme, Abby —le dije—. Necesito arreglar ese tema con mi… novia.

Mi ánimo volvió a rebotar, volver a recordar en lo que estaba metido me dolía mucho. Por un momento me distraje con la presentación de Abby y sus palabras inconscientemente amables, pero ahora que volvía a enfrentar mi realidad, mi ánimo decayó con brusquedad.

—¿No quiere hablar? Digo… Se le ve realmente mal y… ¡Rayos! No quería sonar tan maleducada. —Bufó, exasperada.

—No te preocupes —dije—, sé que me veo bien mal. —Di una sonrisa triste.

Puso una mano en mi hombro, con la mirada apenada y empática.

—Un corazón roto es la peor arma, puede matar incluso a nosotros mismos. Tenga fe, todo se arreglará —afirmó.

—Agradezco que seas tan amable, Abby, pero no me trates como si fuese un viejo. Soy Edward, a secas.

Volvió a asentir con rapidez. Su semblante parecía recordar algo, por lo que sacó unos papeles bien guardados en su carpeta. Me los tendió con cuidado, pero, como si fuese magia, se cayeron algunos papeles al suelo. Maldijo. Torpe, muy torpe, como mi Bella.

Le ayudé a recogerlo y ella me agradeció junto a una sonrisa adorable asomando.

—¿Y esto? —inquirí, preso de la curiosidad.

Se sonrojó.

—Me lo ha dado mi jefe, es sobre una… investigación que estaba tomando curso hace poco y acá ha concluido.

—No lo quiero —dije tajante.

—Vamos, sé que es importante para ti, lo veo en tus ojos —me instó.

Lo tomé con cuidado, era un expediente bastante grande y grueso, me intimidaba toda la información que pudiese haber de Cameron, o de su padre. Pero ahora que, sinceramente, no planeaba nada con Bella… ¿Era necesario?

—Si quieres hablar, o… cualquier cosa, me gustaría que me llamaras —dijo, pasando una tarjeta dentro de la carpeta.

—Creo que necesitaré hablar con alguien.

La chica me daba confianza. Pero también me preocupaba el hecho de que se pareciera a Bella; quizá no eran idénticas, pero ambas tenían la tristeza dentro de sus ojos oscuros, ambas sonreían como si ocultaran algo. Quizá Abby también tenía secretos, quizá ella me ayudaría a arreglar el caos que tenía en mi cabeza.

—Gracias por todo, Abby.

—Siento haber sido tan confianzuda contigo, pero… no me gusta ver a las personas sufrir.

Luego de despedirme de ella, entré a mi auto y luego de suspirar como una nena, escondí mi cabeza entre mis manos, que luego fueron a parar al manubrio. Toda la tristeza que reprimí salió a borbotones de mis ojos, toda aquella miseria que sentía, ahora hacía actos de presencia.

Me dolía tanto, tanto como si una herida estuviese abierta, quemante, infectada sobre mi pecho. La decepción me era asfixiante, quería arrancármela del cuerpo. Hubiese pasado por alto lo que ellos hicieron en un pasado, porque eso era, pasado, pero no podía aguantar que me hubiese mentido. ¡Odiaba las mentiras! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué? Si ella sabía la enemistad que sentía frente a los engaños.

Cualquiera diría que solo era una relación, que realmente no vale la pena llorar por una mujer. Eso hubiese dicho yo si no estuviese enamorado de Bella, si de verdad mi corazón no le perteneciera. Pero sí, ahora me había acostumbrado a depender de su amor y su cariño, hice tanto por cambiarla, por hacerla una mujer dulce. Quizá me equivoqué, quizá solo esperaba algo de cuento de hadas.

Abrí con los dedos temblorosos la carpeta sellada. Proferí un silbido cuando vi tanto papel. Un acta de nacimiento me decía que Cameron no había nacido en Italia, sino aquí, en Estados Unidos, específicamente en Brooklyn. Fruncí el ceño, pues entonces le había mentido a Bella con respecto a su nacionalidad.

Seguí viendo algunas fotos e informaciones de su padre, Luca. Hasta que me topé con algo que me dejó sin respiración.

Renée Swan y Luca Signoret habían sido novios.

* * *

><p>Bien. Fue difícil, lo sé. Pero no desesperen, que no soy taaaaan mala como para acabar esto tan mal, ¿no? Aunque tengan esto claro, yo soy muyyyyy bipolar y bastante conscecuente con lo que escribo, depende de cómo se lo tomen estas personalidades y... veremos qué pasa. Pero, tengan en cuenta cuan importante es para mí que ustedes sientan lo enigmático de esto, del qué pasará y etc. En fin, espero les haya gustado, pues esto tenía que suceder -más que mal es 'drama' xd- Bueno, muchos besos y abrazos a todas :3<p> 


	45. Blando

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 44**

_¿En qué hondonada esconderé mi alma para que no vea tu ausencia que como un sol terrible, sin ocaso, brilla definitiva y despiadada?_

**Jorge Luis Borges**

**.**

**Bella POV**

No había sentimiento más encerrado que el que sentía ahora. Ver la ropa que no se llevó, su saxofón tan bien puesto en una esquina de la sala de estar, el piano que tantas alegrías habían proferido a mi tormentoso pasado… La sensación marchita y esclava, jugaba a ser ahora gran parte de mi estado de ánimo, haciéndome una mujer frágil y dependiente de recuerdos que, lejos de llenarme de alegrías, me hacían más y más miserable de lo que ya me sentía.

La oración más dolorosa hacía eco en mi cabeza, como un mosquito molesto que, entre tanteos de mi mano por quitarlo, seguía molestando y anunciándome su presencia. Podía soportar malas palabras de mucha gente, tanto de mi madre o hasta el mismo Charlie, pero no de él, de mi Edward. La sola idea de serle una prostituta más en su vida, o que no haya llenado sus límites de satisfacción, me entristecían y me llenaban de una angustia que subía como la levadura.

No quise hablar con nadie en un buen rato, ignorando llamadas y uno que otro llamado desde el otro lado de la puerta. No sé cómo sobreviví a tanto fatalismo, a tanto pesimismo inminente. Quizá para lo único que sí fui fuerte, fue para la mala racha. No tengo idea de cómo logré beber un vaso de agua y evitar levantarme solo para vomitar. Porque claro, ahora mi cuerpo, tan ruin como yo misma, me hacía poner los pies en el suelo solo para devolver lo que comí escasamente en mi pequeña depresión.

No me preocupé de la ausente menstruación, ni de los mareos tortuosos, menos del asco ante mi propio perfume. No es más que falsa alarma, como ya ha sucedido dos veces, pensé una y otra vez. Tenía cita con mi doctor en dos semanas más, pues él llegaría de unas vacaciones con su familia. Lo envidié; su esposa lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Muchas veces me hice un ovillo en mi propia cama, sopesando el delirante y cansador vacío interno. Cada tarde, a las siete, veía hacia la puerta esperando a que él entrase y corriese a mis brazos para estrecharme. Pero eso no sucedía. También tenía sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de aquella campaña de ropa y toda la empresa como paquete extra, pero él estaría ahí y yo no estaba dispuesta a mirarlo, ni siquiera un tanto preparada para enfrentarme a sus verdes ojos llenos odio para mí.

Pues sé muy bien que cuando uno ama, el odio se vierte con rapidez sobre las entrañas. En aquellos dos fuertes sentimientos hay un solo paso, corto y diminuto, una acción desastrosa y todo acabaría mal. Y pues eso sucedió.

—Eres hermosa, no necesitas de nadie. Eres fuerte, muy fuerte como para caerte por alguien, ve y sé la de siempre, la perra Isabella —le dije al reflejo del espejo—. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que no lo ves ni vas al trabajo, puedes con esto.

—Cariño, ya está listo el desayuno —gritó James desde la cocina.

—Voy —exclamé.

Ajusté la hebilla de mi tacón derecho y luego la del pie izquierdo. Me miré otra vez al espejo, pero no había rastro de la Isabella que conocí hace tan solo unos meses, o quizá años, ahora parecía volver a retroceder mi antiguo yo, con la mirada fría, dura como una piedra. Mis labios estaban rojos y mis ojos maquillados perfectamente con aquella raya negra, mi cuello estaba adornado por un collar que me había regalado un viejo… amigo, y mi falda de tubo negra y la blusa blanca impecable.

Cuando me senté en el taburete y contemplé la espalda de mi amigo funcionar en la cocina, se vinieron recuerdos escabrosos a mi cabeza, pero los deseché de inmediato. James se dio vuelta al escuchar uno de mis suspiros y me sonrió con pesar.

—¿Estás mejor? —inquirió.

—Sí. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí? —le corté de inmediato, no estaba de humor para ser la chica llorica.

Asintió, para luego dejarme un plato con el desayuno listo. Esa era su forma de hacerme sentir mejor, y vaya que lo lograba, no me gustaba cocinarme para mí sola.

—Bella… —meditó muy bien si comenzar a hablar, pero lo dejé con un leve movimiento de mi mano—. ¿Qué sucedió? Vine de inmediato porque… Edward llamó a Jacob a altas horas de la madrugada, estaba ebrio y Alice lo hospedó en su casa.

Hice un leve mohín con mis labios, aguantando el parecer una estúpida, no iba a preguntarle ni cómo estaba ni qué había sucedido con él. No.

—Vine hoy mismo porque… me preocupa, me duele. Cuando te vi hoy… Demonios, Bella, ¿volverás a ser aquella mujer sin sentimientos?

—¡Ya, basta! —exclamé—. Me dejó, James, me dejó por ser una estúpida. ¡Soy una estúpida, lo sé! Pero… me dolió tanto que me dijera… que me dijera que prácticamente era una fácil, una cualquier que se acuesta con todos tus amigos, porque eso fue lo que hice, ¿no? —Sonreí de mala manera.

James abrió la boca con gravedad, incapaz de decir algo. Luego se tapó la boca con su mano, mirando hacia la nada.

—¿Qué le dijiste tú?

Reí, cansada de todo esto.

—Le grité que se vaya, que estaba faltando a su promesa. Él me prometió estar conmigo pase lo que pase, pero falló.

—Pero, Bella, tienen que hablar más calmados, esperar a que se les pase el enojo —dijo James, tomando con cuidado mi mano.

—¿Hablar? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a decir que yo soy una zorra y que le mentí tantas veces que la relación ya no da para más? No sería capaz de soportarlo, James —susurré—, ya una vez con escucharlo me ha sido suficiente.

Negó, frustrado.

—¿Por qué crees que esto ya no tiene solución? —preguntó.

Con recordarlo se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez.

—Se quería casar conmigo, justo me había comprado un anillo. Me lo pasó antes de irse y me dijo, literalmente, que agradecía no haberse casado conmigo —mascullé, apretando los labios con rabia.

James se levantó de su silla y corrió a abrazarme, con fuerza, con fraternidad. Descansé mi rostro en su hombro, la mano de mi amigo acariciaba con cuidado mi espalda, mientras yo luchaba internamente con la quemazón de mi pecho.

—Te adoro —me dijo James dándome un suave beso en la mejilla.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —le dije, soltándome un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pero aquí me tienes, abrazándote y apoyándote en todo lo que pueda, a pesar de que mi novio es el mejor amigo de Edward, nunca podría dejarte de lado.

Me miré al espejo y me repetí una y otra vez el discurso ególatra. Me costaría tragarlo, quien me hacía sentir bella y fuerte era él, pero sabía que depender de un hombre de tal manera era terrible. Me quedaba tranquila con el apoyo de James, aceptaría mi nuevo cambio, pase lo que pase él estaría conmigo. Se lo agradecía montones.

.

Cuando entré a mi jeep fue como inundarme otra vez de aquella mortificante vida, aquella de la que hui cuando se me presentó la oportunidad. Toqué con cuidado el manubrio, el cuero que antes me servía para sentirme viva, ahora era frío y estúpido. No conducía hace mucho un auto, era Edward quien me llevaba hacia los lugares que yo quería. Ahora todo había cambiado, todo en absoluto.

—Cambia esa cara, Bella —me regañó suavemente mi amigo—. ¿Quieres que Rose se ponga a preguntar? Sabes que si se entera puede ir a gritarle a Edward y nadie quiere eso, ¿cierto? —Me hablaba como si fuese una niña. Y bueno, ahora parecía una niña.

Asentí, con la cabeza baja y el labio inferior tiritando a más no poder. ¿Por qué soy tan débil?, me pregunté a mí misma, enrabiada por mostrar tanta fragilidad frente al tema.

—No sé si sea capaz de mirarlo, James —le confesé.

—Sí, sí eres capaz. Eres una mujer fuerte, luchadora, ¿dejarás que un hombre te gane la batalla?

Reprimí un jadeo, debilitada ante tantas palabras. Miré a James por un largo rato, intentando sopesar la tristeza inmensa que tenía dentro y no quería salir.

—No es cualquier hombre, James —proferí—. Yo amo a Edward, ¿por qué es tan difícil de entender? Todo lo que quiero lo destruyo, todo lo que animo a proteger se va al mismo demonio…

La voz no me dio para más, el nudo en la garganta se acrecentaba a cada segundo. Apreté con más fuerza el manubrio, dejando que mis nudillos se tiñeran de blanco, dejando ver mis huesos con potencia. James se removió para acercarse a mí.

—Deja de auto compadecerte, eso no sirve de nada —dijo firme—. Debiste pensar en aquel amor antes de meter la pata… Lo siento, Bella, no quería sacar el tema otra vez.

Asentí para mí misma, a pesar de que no había preguntas ni inquisiciones.

—Sé que la cagué, lo tengo bien claro, no debí mentirle —reflexioné—, no debí tirar a la basura todo lo que él hizo por mí y todo lo que yo hice por él. Pero… ¿por qué no pensó en ello? ¿Por qué si me amaba tanto, se fue dejándome sola en medio de la habitación?

—Está herido —intentó justificar—, debes entenderlo.

—¡¿Y tú crees que él me entendió ayer?! Yo nunca lo hubiese dejado solo, preferiría mil veces que el daño me sea infringido a mí, no a Edward —aclaré.

James no dijo nada más, así que eso lo deduje como a un "vámonos, no quiero seguir hablando". Bien, me parecía correcto.

Me despedí de él al subir al ascensor, pues éste esperaría a Jacob, quien llegaría con Edward. Su nombre proveniente de todos los labios me estremecían, preguntaban por él a cada dos segundos y eso me inquietaba. Ahora venían las harpías a quitarme a lo que yo, supuse, alguna vez fue mío.

Mis tacos sonaban contra la cerámica, envolviendo el ambiente tranquilo y sereno de mis trabajadores. No me sentía bien, pero debía hacerlo, cerrarme ante todos y no dejar pasar a ninguna otra persona más a mi vida. Miré hacia una de las secretarias, estaba limándose las uñas con paciencia, dejando pasar la idea de que yo estaba muy cerca. Me acerqué y golpeé su escritorio, la mujer se enderezó con rigidez y rapidez, dejando el tronco tieso y perfectamente puesto.

—Se…Señorita Swan —tartamudeó.

—¡No te pago para que arregles tus uñas! ¡Ve y hace tu trabajo! —grité, sobresaltando a todos los demás—. O te despido —gruñí.

Asintió aceleradamente, tecleando quizá qué cosa en su computadora. Me giré, y frente a mí había muchos pares de ojos mirándome con sorpresa, inquisición e ingenuidad. Pasé por el alto el comentario de uno de ellos, "no debe ser su día, quizá peleó con el Sr. Edward". Já…

—Bella —llamó esa voz masculina y amigable—. ¿Qué han visto mis ojos?

—No estoy de humor, Cameron —le dije tajante.

—Oh… Bueno, veo que no es tu día —dijo divertido.

Seguí caminando hacia mi oficina, con el sonido de sus pasos siguiéndome desenfrenadamente. Escuché sus peticiones, sus claros "Bella, ¿qué sucede". Cuando entré a la oficina y me senté en mi sofá, escondí mi rostro en mis manos y comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo, ya había pasado mucho intentando no hacerlo.

—Oh, oh, oh… —susurró, corriendo a mi lado y posando su brazo protector sobre mi espalda—. Tranquila, estoy contigo.

Apreté mis labios, intentando no soltar los sollozos que prácticamente salían solos. Cameron suspiró fuertemente, me apretó con más fuerza y yo solo pude esconder mi rostro en su pecho. Acarició con cuidado mi cabello, delicadamente, procurando consentirme como a una niña.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso otra vez? —preguntó.

—Sabes que no es como lo de esa vez —gemí.

Fue hace alrededor de unos 6 meses cuando llegué a mi oficina con el rostro algo intranquilo y con un humor de perros, Cameron se preocupó y estuvo preguntando qué me sucedía durante mucho tiempo hasta que desistí de mi hermetismo y le conté. Había sido una pelea tonta, ambos nos dijimos cosas que no queríamos por celos e inseguridades, pero no pasó ni un día cuando ambos ya estábamos abrazados otra vez.

—La última vez no lloré, Cam, ni siquiera me derrumbé pues sabía que en un momento se nos iba a pasar —aclaré, limpiando mis lágrimas con austeridad—. Pero ahora todo acabó, y duele, duele mucho —sollocé.

—Oh, Bells —susurró, limpiando con cuidado mis ojos de los horribles surcos que estaban formándose en mis mejillas.

—¿Se ha enterado de todo?

Asentí.

—No debiste mentirle.

—Iba a decírselo, había preparado ese día para aquello, pero… no sé cómo ni quién corrió a decirle todo lo que hice, con lujo y detalles, pasando por alto que era mi responsabilidad. Ahora cree que soy una cualquiera, una mentirosa y que nunca jamás lo amé con responsabilidad y yo solo… quería protegerlo, alejarlo de tanta barbaridad. No me lo merezco, Cam, él ha sido demasiado; soy una tonta.

Volví a llorar, ahora con más calma, sintiendo la tranquilidad por los abrazos de Cameron, un amigo que siempre vería las cosas con objetividad.

—No me gusta verte así, Bells, de verdad me parte el alma —declaró—. Estoy… en shock, de verdad. No pensé que Edward reaccionaría así porque… veía tanto respeto de su parte, tanta amabilidad en su trato para contigo. ¿Te dijo algo más que te tiene así? —negué con lentitud—. No me mientas, Bells, sé que te dijo algo muy feo, por eso estás tan mal.

—Aceptó que haberse alejado de mí es lo mejor. Me preguntó con cuántos conocidos más ha tenido que compartirme, eso me dolió mucho, demasiado, en realidad —confesé.

Comenzó a despotricar contra él, yo solo lo retuve para que no corriese a golpearlo o algo parecido.

—No hagas más problemas, ¿sí? Eres mi amigo. Por favor quédate conmigo —supliqué, tomándole el rostro con mis manos, conectando mi mirada chocolate con el verde césped de sus ojos.

—Sabes que nunca te dejaré sola —afirmó, abrazándome con fuerza.

Cameron estuvo conmigo un rato, intentando animar mis emociones con algunos chistes. Incluso me contó lo decepcionado que estaba de una chica que había conocido, pues nunca le dijo que tenía novio. Comencé a reír, dejándome caer en el sofá.

.

Nos llamaron para una reunión, pues teníamos que terminar de armar una nueva campaña. Además, yo tenía que darle la aprobación. Cuando llegué a la sala de juntas ya estaban todos sentados en sus sillas, incluso él. No pude mirarlo, me cohibía. Mi corazón latía con intensidad, golpeando justo en mis orejas y garganta. Elena se acercó a saludarme, pero en sus ojos abundaba la duda; ella me conocía demasiado. O quizá se veía notoriamente mi tristeza en los ojos.

El nuevo jefe de marketing, un hombre tranquilo y de confianza, estuvo planteándonos algunas cosas que, siendo sincera, no tomé mucho en cuenta. Mi atención estaba puesta en Edward, el cual estaba absorto en su blackberry, mandando mensajes con frecuencia quizá a quién. En momentos sentía una mirada directa hacia mí, quizá de él.

—Con permiso, no me siento muy bien —dije a los demás, saliendo de la sala de juntas trastabillando.

Entré a mi baño y me senté en el retrete, golpeé la pared con fuerza. Sentía rabia por su comportamiento, como si yo fuese cualquier persona dentro del lugar. ¡Pero no lo era! Fui su novia 3 años, no podía llegar y tratarme así.

Yo sabía que esto acabaría mal, pero nunca tan pronto. Nunca con aquellas palabras.

Mojé mis manos y las dejé en mi rostro para quitar el calor que sentía y el rubor, todo eso producto del pesar, la cólera y el nerviosismo. Salí rauda para meterme en la sala de juntas y soportar otra cuota de horror. Cuando llegué estaban discutiendo algunas cosas, Edward parecía tranquilo y opinaba con una buena dosis de humor en su semblante. En ningún momento se refirió a mí, cosa que agradecía infinitamente.

—La Srta. Isabella debe dar su opinión también, no podemos quedarnos con su punto de vista nada más —dijo Cameron.

—Tienes razón —declaró, mirando con asco a mi asistente.

—Bella, ¿qué piensas sobre esta posibilidad? —inquirió Elena al ver que Edward ni siquiera me miraba.

No sé ni qué dije, pues solo quería terminar esto luego y salir corriendo hacia mi departamento. Necesitaba descansar y alejarme de su cercanía tan… fría, pues me dolía con furia.

Cuando acabamos ya era momento de irnos, me dediqué a esquivar a todos, no quería hablar y menos pensar en otra "campaña". Mi profesionalismo se había ido al demonio.

.

**Edward POV**

A veces me planteaba si ir hacia el departamento, tocar y decirle cuánto la amaba, pero al rato sentía otra vez la rabia y el dolor por todo lo que tuve que pasar. Oprimí con más fuerza el collar que tenía en mi mano, intentando traspasar la solidez de éste al músculo que palpitaba a cada segundo, lleno de sangre.

Indagué entre pensamientos y recordé su mirada de súplica cuando la enfrenté aquella vez en el departamento, el temblor de sus manos y su labio inferior, las feas palabras que ambos nos dijimos y las lágrimas rotas que lanzaba. Fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, pues la dificultad que se me presentaba era increíble. Ese momento no fue más que gritos desgarradores, la falta de vitalidad que eso nos trajo consigo. Mi corazón se apretaba cuando podía rememorar su mirada desesperada por un poco de comprensión, la que no fui capaz de darle en su momento. Pero peor fue cuando me lanzó su collar, pues ese era mi corazón que yo mismo le di.

No sé cuánto bebí luego de eso, pero fue lo suficiente como para olvidarme un momento de las sensaciones. No había experimentado algo parecido en mi vida, como si tu pecho fuese llenado de culebras que masticaban con insensatez cada parte de mi cuerpo. Y peor era la sensación cuando volvía una y otra vez a recordar los tiempos felices.

¿Cuándo podría dejar de amarla? Nunca, quizá. ¿Cuándo podríamos perdonarlos? En mil años, lo más probable. Ahora era demasiado el daño.

—No debiste ser tan cruel —me dijo, colocando una taza de té frente a mí.

—Tienes razón —susurré, sorbiendo un poco del líquido caliente.

Abby se sentó a mi lado, mirándome con completa tristeza en sus ojos.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que la dejé hundida, a la mujer que amaba. Me enfrasqué en una soledad absoluta, invadiendo mis más profundas sensaciones con sus recuerdos y el apoyo incondicional de mi nueva amiga. Le conté todo, pues ya no podía más con la entristecedora y enrarecida vida que últimamente había tenido. Supo entenderme, ver mis puntos con una objetividad absoluta, sin preámbulos y con un tono directo que realmente me gustaba.

—¿No has pensado en pedirle perdón? Ella aún es una mujer muy frágil —masculló.

—Lo sé. Pero creo que… no aceptaría nunca mis disculpas. Es muy orgullosa.

—¿Ni siquiera porque te ama? —inquirió.

—No lo sé —dije con sinceridad—. Ahora dudo absolutamente de todo lo que alguna vez ella me dijo.

—¿Pero qué sientes tú?

Me quedé pensando un momento en su rostro, en su forma de reír y entregarse cuando hacíamos el amor. La suavidad de su sonrisa en mis recuerdos me hizo sonreír a mí también. Sus berrinches cuando la molestaba más de lo debido, cuando le hacía irritarse y terminaba gritándome que era un idiota pero a los segundos corría hacia mí para besarme.

—Le amo —dije—. Pero no puedo perdonarle aquello.

—No digas eso, Edward —regañó Abby—. Quita ese sentimiento de odio, no te servirá de nada.

Recibí llamadas de Alice durante todo el rato que estuve con Abby en su departamento, recibiendo palabras de aliento y uno que otro intento por mejorar mi estado de ánimo. No quise contestarle a mi hermana, pues sabía que andaría con sus sermones y su intento por arreglar mis problemas, cosa que no permitiría en un segundo.

Tocaron la puerta con rapidez, con unos golpecitos tenaces y duros. Abby se paró del sofá con mirada extrañada, pues ya era bastante tarde. Al abrir la puerta, una Alice con el ceño fruncido y lacerante mirada se acercó a mí a plantarme un bofetón.

—¿Cómo has podido dejar a Bella y luego venir aquí con esta… niña a hacer quizá qué cosa en tan poco tiempo? —gritó, ignorando la presencia de Abby, la cual estaba sumamente incómoda.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué mierda te sucede? —grité yo también—. ¡Esta no es tu casa como para que vengas a hacer esto así como así!

—Pero eres mi hermano y Bella es mi amiga. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla así y luego venir aquí con esta mugrosa chiquilla de porquería? —Se dio la vuelta para mirar a mi nueva amiga, que se encogió con cada palabra que mi hermana le decía.

—Señorita… —comenzó Abby.

—Señora —masculló, queda—. No tengo por qué aguantar que tú, mocosa, vengas a estropear una relación de años. ¡Y no me importa estar embarazada en este preciso momento, carajo! Bella ni siquiera se ha aparecido en público y tú aquí, disfrutando con el hospedaje de esta tipa.

Apreté mi mandíbula, pues ella no sabía ni cómo demonios me sentía yo en este preciso momento. No estaba disfrutando de nada con Abby, solo ella me entendía y eso necesitaba ahora. Además, con ese bulto pequeño en su vientre, no podía gritarle con férvida rabia, en su estado no era bueno englobar las cosas.

—Lo siento, Abby, mi hermana es amiga de Isabella y está un poco enojada. Discúlpame por favor —le dije, pues estaba muy asustada y Alice iba a seguir insistiendo con sus crueles palabras.

Asintió con brevedad. Con eso me llevé a mi hermana hasta afuera, con mi mano fuertemente puesta en su muñeca para quitarla luego y que no hiciese más berrinches.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —le pregunté.

—Pasa que estoy harta que pasen encima de Bella, que justifiquen sus hazañas diciendo que ella es la mala en todo esto —exclamó—. No puedes ser tan injusto, ¡no puedes!

—¡Me mintió, Alice! Se acostó con mi amigo y no fue capaz de decírmelo —sollocé, atrapando mi rostro ente mis manos para no dejarle ver mi triste y nauseabundo estado de ánimo—. No fue capaz de tenerme la suficiente confianza para decirme que el hombre que la violó había estado tan expuesto en nuestras vidas.

Mi hermana bajó la guardia, dándome un apretado abrazo con sus cortos brazos. Yo me dejé querer, necesitaba sentirla cerca, pues era quien más me conocía. Sobaba mi espalda con su mano, mientras su vientre, ahora con una pequeña bolita formada, oprimía mi cuerpo. Posé mi mano sobre mis sobrinos, que crecían sin parar. Ya tenían 4 meses.

—Sé fuerte. Por ellos, Edward —me dijo, quitando un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre mi frente.

—No sé si podré creerle más, Alice —le expliqué, volviendo a mojar mis ojos.

—Respétala mientras, por todo el amor que sientes por ella.

—No estaba haciendo nada malo con Abby —contradije.

Asintió lentamente.

—La soledad es mala consejera, hermano, un día de estos puedes sentirte lo suficientemente vacío y meterte con quien esté frente a ti —susurró, caminando hacia su auto que estaba aparcado mucho más allá.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Te seguí. Ahora ven a mi casa, no quiero dejarte a merced de tanta mujercita —aclaró.

.

Pasaron los días en solitario, la oscuridad de mi ahora _nueva _habitación era terrorífica sin su presencia y olor. No había tranquilidad alguna, sino un marchito estúpido que se arrepentía con ganas de todo lo sucedido, de haberle gritado a la mujer que tanto amaba. Me sentía un verdadero imbécil, un ser tan bestial e incapaz de ser perdonado. Pero también reinaba aquel dolor por su causa, por la decepción que no dejaba de sentir a pesar de los días que habían pasado. No obstante, cada noche sacaba su bufanda que, accidentalmente había puesto en mi maleta cuando me fui del departamento, la olía y volvía a recordar sus abrazos y besos, sus caricias y sus "te amo" que sonaban tan sinceros.

No dejé de pensar en ella en ningún segundo, menos cuando la vi ese día en la sala de juntas con la mirada tan rota, sin brillo y opaca. Cameron estuvo mirándome con aquel dejo de superioridad, aunque muchas veces desviaba sus ojos hacia Bella. Estuvieron un buen rato en su oficina, quizá éste consolándole como mejor sabía hacerlo. Me hervía la sangre a varios segundos, pero luego podía recapacitar, pues ella ya no era nada mío. Y dolía saber que Cameron ahora era el único que podía hacerle sentir bien.

Se fue temprano, quise evitar pensar en ella un rato, pero mi mente me traicionaba sobre todo cuando recordaba lo derrotada que parecía estar para con la vida. Sin embargo, seguía estando hermosa, simplemente perfecta hasta el punto en el cual yo deseaba tocarla y besarla.

Pasaron los días, inertes y sin sentido para mí. Jacob me invitaba a su departamento, pero no quería ver a James, no quería nada que fuese estrictamente apegado a ella; solo me atormentaría más de lo que pudiese soportar.

Abby se fue haciendo una persona mucho más acercada a mí, hasta el punto de vernos todos los días si fuese necesario. Había momentos en los cuales la veía mirarme con una intensidad lúgubre, sobre todo cuando salía de su fétido trabajo con Frederick. Le pregunté muchas veces qué le sucedía, pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza para evitar contarme.

—Abby, he aprendido a conocerte estos últimos días. Cuéntame qué te sucede —le pedí, tomándole de la muñeca para acercarla al sofá y sentarla a mi lado.

Abby tenía 23 años. A pesar de su corta edad, la mirada que proyectaba dejaba ver muchos años de miseria y tristeza. Sus ojos me atraían, quizá por la semejanza que había con los de Bella, pero con solo verlos podía sentirme bien. Muchas veces me cuestioné qué sucedía entre nosotros dos, solo habían pasado dos semanas, pero… parecía haber un lazo mucho más fuerte.

—¿Podré librarme algún día de tu insistente forma de actuar? —se preguntó más a sí misma con una sonrisa.

—Nunca —le susurré cerca del oído. Sentí su respingo.

—No hagas esas babosadas, Edward —dijo junto a una risita—. Soy una chica tentada por un hombre mayor.

—Diez años no son nada. Y ve, cuéntame y tenme confianza, yo lo he hecho contigo —le incité.

Tomó un respiro y comenzó a decirme algunas cosas que me dejaron descolocado. Como que acababa de renunciar del puesto de asistente de Frederick. Enseguida rompió a llorar, mirando hacia un punto fijo, arremolinando sus piernas hasta hacerse un feto en el sillón. Me dijo con lujo de detalles por qué sentía una especie de empatía con Bella, por qué a veces no podía sopesar el que yo dijese tantas cosas malas de ella. Abby había caído también en las redes de Frederick hace unos dos meses. Él tenía en su poder fotografías comprometedoras entre ellos dos en posiciones indecorosas.

—No quiere eliminarlas. Me chantajea con mostrárselas a mi abuela, mi única familia, si yo no me sigo acostando con él —sollozó.

Abrí mi boca con fuerza, taciturno. ¿Por qué no me dijo antes? La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, besando su mejilla para que se sintiese mejor. Ella estaba sola en el mundo, pero ahora yo había llegado a protegerla.

Me cuestioné seriamente lo que estaba pasando entre Bella y yo, en lo mucho que Frederick estaba haciendo daño. ¿Se sentiría igual de sucia? ¿Debía tener mayor empatía con quien amé durante tanto tiempo? ¿Debía dejarla sola? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

Pero seguía ahí la decepción, el coraje y el asco que esto me produjo. Era mi chica, mi Isabella, la mujer con la cual planeaba formar tantas cosas en un futuro. Ahora todo estaba roto, tan quebrado que ya nada lo haría crecer. Y ahora estaba Abby, quien necesitaba con fuerzas mis brazos para sentirse segura. Quizá ahora mi lado estaba junto a ella, que era una frágil chica en busca de algo que la mantenga con vida nuevamente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? —le pregunté con dolor, abrazándola con más fuerza.

Se separó de mí para mirarme con sus ojos chocolate y, después de un largo rato, me besó. Sus labios, tan ansiosos de mi contacto, no hicieron nada para poder evitarlo, porque, aunque me costaba asimilarlo, el suave roce me estaba gustando.

* * *

><p>Y ahora es cuando todas me querran matar y blablablá, pero esperen, esto no es nada jijiji. No, en serio, ambos están demasiado apasionados con esta ruptura, ambos ven de diferente manera el rompimiento, pero falta que se les aclare que están hechos el uno del otro. Abby y Cameron llegarán a confundir y a la vez a separar dudas, aunque suene incongruente.<p>

Quise plasmar algo leve, un dolor extraño y algo más... real. Tanto Edward como Bella están muy heridos, pero el shock inicial los tiene tan "callados" con respecto a esto.

Les he dicho en el grupo del fanfic que este es un cap corto solo para mostrar sensaciones y sentimientos, un regalo a tamaña cantidad de reviews *00* ¡Y GRACIAS POR ELLO! No he podido contestar porque ando un poquito floja jeje, pero los leo a todos :D Para el domingo se viene un capítulo INFARTANTE, se conoceran verdades y todas podrán amarme, oh si. En fin, espero les haya gustado yyyyyyyyy... espero sus reviews :D que tan hermosos son. Si quieren lanzarme insultos, bienvenido sea, si quieren besarme mediante letras, también.

¡UN BESO!


	46. Infortunio

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación:<p>

Here with me — Dido.

Slow life —Grizzly Bear.

Don't you remember — Adele.

.

**LEER NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL.**

_**¡Ahora a disfrutar!**_

.

"_Hubo fuego y desdén, entonces vino él y solo fui mansedumbre._

_Me hizo esclava de su boca que, delicadamente, forjó en mí la ternura renegada._

_Hubo fuego y ternura. Él estuvo aquí, sosteniendo mi corazón herido entre sus manos._

_Me hizo pura, solo para él, mas no pude reclamarlo como mío._

_Hubo fuego y desazón. El pasado me amordazó y, de algún modo, lo hizo prisionero._

_Ah, prisionero de las palabras que no vinieron... De mi oscuridad._

_Hubo fuego e incertidumbre. Él había tomado mi dolor y lo había sacrificado en los altares._

_Lo condené, sin embargo, no había pronunciado oración para que pudiese redimirse de mí._

_Hubo fuego y dolor. Él fue consumido por mi silencio, por todo aquello que guardé._

_Entonces no hay más en lo cual arder, solo resta el sufrimiento."_

—**Leess**—

.

**Capítulo 45**

**Edward POV**

Sentir sus labios contra los míos, con un roce tan diferente y poco conocido, me hicieron volver a recordar a la dueña de cada una de mis sensaciones. Su piel suave, mágica y cremosa, su cabello aleonado de suave castaño oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos chocolate, grandes e inquisitivos, su suave barbilla pequeña y sus labios llenos. No era Isabella, ninguna mujer podría reemplazarla, porque ella era única e inigualable y yo era un estúpido al estar haciendo esto.

—No, Abby, por favor —le dije, poniendo mis manos en sus brazos para que no siguiera.

Se separó levemente, apegó su frente a la mía y respiró pesadamente. Me quedó mirando un momento, con aquellos ojos que tanto me recordaban a ella. Pero no lo era.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—Yo lo siento. Por no corresponderte —aclaré, quitándome de su lado.

Me levanté con cuidado, luego miré hacia un punto fijo, sin saber en realidad qué demonios estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Llevé mi mano a la cabeza y froté para intentar esclarecer lo que estaba pensando. El hueco ahora estaba más abierto, pues aquel beso solo aumentó mis ganas de tenerla a ella, a mi Isabella. Además, el sabor a traición me era imposible de soportar.

—No debiste, Abby —declaré.

—Tienes razón —dijo—, pero no puedes quedarte solo toda tu vida.

—Lo sé —susurré—. Quizá desperdicie todo lo que me queda en pensar en ella.

Se acercó a mí y posó sus manos en mi cintura para abrazarme con fuerza, buscando mi apoyo también para ella. Quizá también debería tenerle empatía, pues su vida no era color de rosas.

—Aunque no lo creas, yo también amaba. Y mucho —masculló, mirando hacia el suelo con pesar—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me viste por primera vez?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, estabas un tanto triste. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntártelo, porque no tuve el momento…

—Ese día había terminado una relación de cinco años con el que yo creí era el amor de mi vida —me interrumpió—. Me dejó al saber todo lo que hice con Frederick, me reprochó el que no se lo haya contado antes, que no haya pensado en su amor y que había lanzado a la basura todo por un secreto.

Sus palabras dejaron un hueco enorme en mi pecho, desembocando la sarta de arrepentimientos a mi cuenta.

—Nunca supo entender que lo amaba, y que por esa razón no fui capaz de contarle antes, porque mi deber era protegerlo. Quizá no lo hice de la manera, pero lo intenté al fin y al cabo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero Bella no lo hizo una sola vez, sino dos y tuvo el momento exacto para decírmelo hace más de dos años, pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? —declaré—. Era mi adoración, nunca le demostré falta de cariño o algo, qué se yo, siempre intenté serle sincero, capaz de escucharla en todo sentido.

Negó cansinamente, suspirando de por medio.

—La juzgaste, como mi novio lo hizo conmigo. Quizá aquella perfección que le demostrabas le hizo sentirse mal, juzgarse incluso a sí misma, quizá no consideraba oportuno quitarte esa devoción que tú sentías por ella —reflexioné.

Caí cansado sobre el sofá, enterrando mi rostro entre mis manos, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón muerto. ¿Qué podía hacer? No veía salida a mi tortuosa vida, pues el arrepentimiento no me dejaba surgir.

—No sabes como la extraño —dije con sinceridad, comenzando otra con lágrimas vacías.

Ya no me interesaba parecer una niña con las lagrimillas; éstas eran sinceras.

—Yo también lo extraño a él, Edward, no seas orgulloso, ve y dile que la extrañas, que la amas.

—No puedo —exclamé—, sigue ahí el dolor por lo que me hizo.

—Piénsalo, antes que sea demasiado tarde. Y recuerda, yo siempre estaré para ti.

.

Revisé la carpeta de la investigación, eran demasiados papeles que necesitaba desenredar. La foto y la información con respecto a la unión que hacía entre Luca Signoret y Renée Capobianco hace tantos años, me torturaba hasta la última célula. Múltiples fotos, información que solo enredaba mis dudas, datos que estaban incluso incompletos.

—No sé cómo desenredar esto —le dije a Jacob.

Estaba sentado frente a mí con su pierna cruzada contra la otra, mirando su teléfono durante tiempos cortos. Parecía distraído y ausente.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —me preguntó, acercando su silla a mi lado.

—Nada en especial —proferí—, solo que Renée y este tipo fueron novios en su juventud, mucho antes de que Charlie llegase a su vida.

—Eso es una novedad increíble, Edward —musitó, mirándome sorprendido.

—Exacto. Pero… Cameron vino para algo en especial, su mismo padre se lo pidió, no es coincidencia que justo haya venido aquí el hijo del ex novio de Renée. ¿Ves a lo que voy? —le pregunté al notar cómo sus ojos se iban ensanchando cada vez más.

Puso una mano en su barbilla con gesto pensativo, meditando bien con su inteligente cabeza.

—Creo que deberíamos darle una visita a ese tal Luca Signoret, más que mal, Isabella lo trajo para que Cameron cuidara de él —susurró.

Claro. Isabella y su "buena voluntad".

—Cambia esa cara, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso ahora —me regañó.

Jacob era muy directo, incluso hiriente cuando se lo proponía. Pero todo eso lo hacía para que no diésemos vuelta en el mismo tema. Él no iba a callarse si me veía mal, o incluso, no iba a evitar decirme las cosas tal cual él las veía.

—Sé muy bien que Isabella y yo ya no somos nada, pero eso no me hace evitar sentirme celoso por aquello —dije—. Además, ese tipo no me da confianza, no me gusta que Bella se refugie en él.

—¿Así como lo haces con Abby? —dijo quedamente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? —inquirí algo molesto.

—Simple. Me parece injusto que no le hagas asco a Abby, ella hizo lo mismo con Frederick, Bella no es menos que tu amiga —declaró, parándose de la silla, molesto.

Lo vi salir por la puerta, colérico. Yo tensé mi mordida, pues tenía razón. Tenía que hablar con ella, decirle y aclararle mis puntos, pues veía muy lejana la forma de que esto se solucionase así como así. Y todavía quedaba que me perdonase por lo que le dije, nunca fue mi intención herirla así. Quizá el alcohol me había colerizado más de lo que debía.

Pero… quien había sido mi novia durante tanto era Bella, no Abby.

Escuché unos gritos desde lo lejos, al parecer era Isabella despotricando contra alguien. ¿Era yo el culpable de aquel cambio? Isabella volvía a ser aquella mujer desagradable, vil y cruel. Cómo me dolía aquello, cómo me desesperaba saber que, quizá, yo era el causante de tanto dolor.

Busqué entre los papeles de la carpeta hasta que encontré una tarjeta con el número del departamento de Cameron y el hospital en el que Luca Signoret estaba. Iría a darle una visita.

Antes me junté con Abby en el centro comercial, parecía más animada que la vez anterior, cuando me besó por error. Me costaba mirar a mi amiga con otros ojos que no sea el de la amistad, pero suavizaba un poco la soledad en la que me había sumergido.

Habíamos ido a comer un helado, mientras ella miraba hacia los cristales de las vitrinas de algunas tiendas. Justo cuando le había regalado un peluche que ella había visto con adoración, pues le recordaba al perro que tuvo en su infancia, Isabella se presentó frente a frente. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, brillantes y mojados, yo no atiné a nada, más que a mirarla con alevosía… y devoción. Toda una incongruencia.

La miré con bastante detenimiento, no obstante, ella también lo hacía, pero con Abby. No me importó en ningún momento lo que ella estaba pensando, pues su rostro iluminado me hacía dirigir mis ojos a ella, solo a ella. Estaba un tanto más rellena, sus hombros mostraban carne, al igual que sus mejillas. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado un tanto, como también sus senos que ahora parecían más hinchados. Fruncí el ceño, ¿a qué se debía aquel cambio?

Sin embargo, seguía siendo mi Isabella, la dueña del corazón desbocado que tenía en mi tórax, el que ahora enviaba sangre a niveles estratosféricos.

—Linda novia —susurró, pasando por entre nosotros con la barbilla levantada y la mirada enojada.

Iba a retenerla, pero Abby me tomó del brazo para que no la siguiera.

—No lo hagas aquí, busca el momento —aconsejó—. Gracias —dijo, mirando al peluche con cariño.

Mi garganta estaba apretada, nuevamente se había ido la razón de mi existir. Joder, sonaba tan cursi, tan romántico y difícil de creer, pero la amaba con cada fibra de mi ser y me sentía mal al haberle dado una mala imagen de mí. Jamás podría volver a estar con alguna mujer, pues mi mente estaba ocupada por ella. Y así seguiría siendo hasta el fin de mis días.

.

Toqué con fuerza la puerta de la habitación, una voz ronca me dio la oportunidad de entrar. Pasé con cuidado, pues el hombre que tenía frente a mí, me miraba con unos duros ojos verdes. Me recorrió con brevedad y siguió leyendo su libro, con las gafas cuadradas a medio caer por su fina nariz.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó, intrínseco.

—No hay tiempo para rodeos, Señor Signoret —aclaré.

Me dio otra breve mirada, con dureza y sorpresa.

—Me parece que su trato es un tanto ambiguo. ¿Se ha olvidado de la educación asimétrica que le han dado sus padres? ¿Del trato respetuoso que se le debe a personas mayores, Señor…

—Edward —completé—. Cullen.

Se quedó estático con mi respuesta, al parecer conocía a los Cullen. Dejó el libro abierto entre sus piernas y dirigió su fría mirada a mí.

—Un Cullen —profirió—. ¿Qué quiere un aristocrático Cullen con un humilde italiano? —Había asco en sus palabras.

—¿Humilde? ¿Es que acaso se cree humilde? No veo humildad en sus palabras, Señor Signoret —contraataqué.

Dio una rápida sonrisa, dejándome ver su sonrisa perfecta, como la de su hijo.

—Es usted muy irrespetuoso —declaró.

—No me fío de gente como usted, Luca.

—Ya, ya… ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó, acabando con su paciencia.

Suspiré pesadamente, el hombre era un tanto difícil. Y aunque me costase asumirlo, Cameron era mucho más agradable.

—¿Qué demonios quiere de los Swan?

Enarcó una ceja, una sonrisa arrogante asomaba. Dio una rápida mirada a sus manos, luego a la habitación.

—Eso no te incumbe, Cullen.

—Sí, sí me incumbe. Usted está jugando con la familia de mi… novia —mentí, pues Isabella ya no era mi novia.

—¿Isabella? —Comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente—. Esa chiquilla ha sido muy amable con mi hijo. Bastante, diría yo, un jugoso plato, ¿no?

—No juegue con mi paciencia, Sr. Signoret. Dígame, ¿qué demonios fue Renée Swan en su vida?

Su mirada se oscureció con dolor y odio, apretó la colcha blanca de la cama y me miró.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que podré contártelo?

—Puedo hundir a su hijo si es necesario, Luca, entienda bien, yo no estoy jugando —arremetí, acercándome con paso firme a su habitación—. Su hijo está acercándose a Isabella más de lo que yo puedo soportar, ¿es que no lo entiende? No quiero que haya sufrimiento…

—¿Qué sucede entre mi hijo y su novia, Sr. Cullen? —preguntó, bajando la guardia.

Sus ojos verdes parecían posesos de horror.

.

**Bella POV**

No era más que otra tarde de estúpidos malestares y un cansancio casi eterno. La sien me palpitaba, al igual que mi espalda; no me sentía muy bien. Acomodé mi rostro en la almohada, buscando otra vez su aroma, pero ya se había ido. No cabía más desazón en mí, no cabía más sosiego. Apreté la colcha, incapaz de atrapar el sueño y descansar.

Todos los días, mientras intentaba dormir, volvían sus palabras a mi cabeza, clavando mi tormento. Ya no había lágrimas, no lo consideraba ya necesario, pues llorar es expulsar todas las tristezas y dentro de mí no había más que vacío, un vacío amargo.

Volví a removerme en la cama, sin saber en realidad qué hacer. En mi mente no había más que pensamientos cortos y pequeños, todo a mi alrededor era estúpido y sin sentido, nada me alegraba, todo me molestaba. Suspiros y más suspiros, el hecho de que él no esté conmigo, que lo único en lo que pienso es en vomitar y que los mareos lo acompañen, que en una semana más tenga que ir al médico para saber qué demonios me sucedía, que todos a mi alrededor jurasen estar conmigo, pero sin embargo no hacen nada para poder evitarme el sentimiento de soledad y que, por muy estúpido que sonase, el único capaz de hacerme sentir en la tierra fuese Cameron.

Él me hacía sonreír cuando menos me lo esperaba, pues su sentido del humor, un tanto ácido, me entretenía. Quizá él podía ser la única oportunidad de no sentirme tan vacía, tan banal y tan inexistente para los demás. Era una droga mucho más fuerte, pero que no sosegaba mis dolores; mi mente siempre se terminaba dirigiendo a él y a su imagen serena, la de mi Edward.

Ya no sentía cólera, pensar en todo lo que cambié por él, por nosotros y que lo haya lanzado a la basura y ni siquiera lo tomase en cuenta antes de juzgarme. No, ya no me hacía sentir ira, ni siquiera dolor. Ahora solo había resignación en todo lo que quedaba de humanidad en mí, un horizonte sin agua, un horno sin fuego.

Sonreí amargamente.

Todo fuego se había extinguido. El amor, la pasión, nuestra conexión celestial, nuestra amistad casi innata, la protección mutua… Ya no éramos dos caras contra el fuego. Ahora éramos dos caras contra la ceniza de lo que quedó.

.

Mi hermano había venido a visitar a Rose, quien se mantenía al margen de mis sentimientos con respecto a Edward. Ya no hablábamos mucho, y era, más que nada, decisión mía. James intentó un par de veces invitarme a hacer algo, pero me rehusé, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para divertirme. Mis padres estaban muy preocupados, pero yo no veía por qué, ni siquiera había bajado de peso, sino al contrario.

Renée acababa de llamarme para invitarme a almorzar, pero me excusé con algunas diligencias que no existían. No quería escuchar sus preguntas, sus intentos de saber más de mí. Ella sabía lo que había sucedido con Edward, pero insistía en conocer mi punto de vista.

Cuando disponía a marcharme a almorzar junto a Cam, mi blackberry volvió a sonar, ésta vez de parte de Alice. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué quería? Apagué el teléfono para no recibir más llamadas, solo molestaban.

—¿Señorita Swan? —preguntó Elena, tocándome el hombro con cuidado.

—Ahora no. Estoy ocupada —le dije queda, tomando mi bolso.

—Oh… Está bien —susurró.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con sus ojos azules y electrizantes. Me miraba con cierta dulzura que no entendí, puesto que la había estado ignorando en estos últimos días.

—¿Qué quieres, Elena?

Se mordió el labio inferior, levemente, todavía mirándome con cierto apego, como si viera algo esperanzador dentro de mí.

—No necesita cerrarse al mundo, sabe que estoy yo para lo que usted quiera —dijo, con la voz suave—. Pronto llegará una ilusión a su vida, no se deje caer, ¿sí?

Sus palabras sirvieron solo para que mi mentón comenzara a tiritar con ganas. A pesar del cansancio que sentía al llorar, las ganas no me faltaron, pero preferí guardarlas, no quería verme tan débil.

—Gracias, Elena —susurré, pues mi garganta estaba apretada—. Y discúlpame por no prestarte mucha atención, no he tenido mucho en qué pensar más que en mi… problema.

—Descuide —me dijo.

Cameron estaba callado, algo no muy normal en él. Miraba al horizonte con sus ojos verde césped, con las pestañas curvadas bajando y subiendo con cada abrir y cerrar de ojos. No almorcé mucho, sentía un poco de acidez estomacal, y Cameron tampoco comió mucho que digamos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté, tocando levemente su brazo.

Dio un respingo, luego sonrió.

—Cosas, nada más.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Pero, ¿por qué no quieres contarme? —inquirí un tanto ofendida.

—No es que no quiera contártelo, es solo que… no quiero hacerte escuchar mis problemas, con los tuyos tienes bastante —se disculpó.

—Pamplinas —exclamé—. Dímelo, ¿sí? Tú me escuchaste, ¿por qué yo no?

Asintió levemente. Suspiró con pesadez, acomodó su cuerpo algo más cerca de mí y habló:

—Es mi padre. No lo sé, a veces no lo reconozco —confesó—. ¿Sabes? Cuando niño nunca fue capaz de decirme el nombre de mi madre, aunque cuando se lo preguntaba cambiaba de tema, pero sus ojos demostraban un cierto odio muy palpable. Hoy, he vuelto a ver ese odio en sus ojos y eso me asusta por su salud.

—¿Crees que te ha estado ocultando algo?

Meditó un segundo la respuesta.

—Puede ser. Pero sigo sintiendo un poco de rencor, sé muy bien que mi madre nos abandonó a ambos, solo que… no tengo ni siquiera una foto de ella. —Miró a sus manos, nervioso.

—¿No has pensado que quizá está viva o que incluso ella te puede estar buscando?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno… Si dudas así de tu padre, ¿por qué no puede ser mentira el hecho de que ella los haya abandonado? ¿Qué tal si tu padre fue el que te quitó de su lado? —planteé.

Se quedó callado un momento, sopesando lo que acababa de decirle. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, trasmitiéndome todo su pesar y dolor. Acaricié el cabello que le había caído por la frente, como lo hacía con Edward. En seguida me di cuenta de mi error. Me ruboricé, quité mi mano con brusquedad y cerré los ojos por el Déjà vu.

—Lo siento yo… —no pude terminar la oración.

—No… No te preocupes. Lo vi un par de veces en la oficina, sé a quién se lo hacías. —Me dio una sonrisa.

Me encogí en mi silla, sintiéndome otra vez desprotegida por lo que estaba sintiendo. Cameron lo notó.

—Es normal que sientas pesar por todo esto, que creas que él está en todas partes —susurró, agarrando mi mentón con sus dedos—, pero no puedes pretender estar así por siempre, quizá… quizá él ya encontró a alguien.

Mi boca se secó cuando dijo eso. ¿Otra?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté a duras penas—. ¿Sabes algo?

Negó rotundamente.

—Siento haberte dicho eso.

—Mientras no lo vea no lo creeré, Cam. A veces, contengo la esperanza que él todavía me guarde cariño —le confesé, pero en seguida me sentí una estúpida al haber dicho eso.

Acarició la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, procurando relajar mi exaltado semblante. Le sonreí, pues con su delicado trato me sentía mucho más tranquila. Besó mis nudillos y con lentitud caminó hacia mi boca, en donde depositó un suave beso delicado, fraterno.

—Gracias por todo —susurró.

Selló el momento con sus labios sobre mi frente. Por un momento, sentí mi corazón más tibio, liberándose del gélido sentimiento de soledad.

Sin embargo, me sentí mal, como si hubiese hecho algo malo, como una traición. Me odié a mí misma, no tenía por qué sentir aquello, ¿a qué quería jugar mi subconsciente? La culpa no debía estar en mis sentimientos.

Me disculpé con Cameron cuando salimos del restaurant, pues no podría acompañarlo a la empresa. Tenía que comprar algunas cosas en el centro comercial, pues había dejado de lado mi labor para con mi hogar. Cam me prometió una visita al departamento, para que así no me sintiese tan sola.

Visité la tienda de mascotas y compré jabón en espuma para bañar a Tony y a Marie, como también un poco de alimento y leche especial. Me pregunté cuándo iría Edward a buscar a Marie, prácticamente esa gata era suya. Sin embargo, lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas, así podría verlo y hablar un poco con él. Sí que sonaba patético.

Visité alguna que otra tienda, aunque no era mi fuerte comprar mucha ropa. Quería despejarme después de estas dos semanas llenas de malos sucesos. Me llamó la atención por la cantidad de parejas que veía a mi alrededor, lo más probable era que mi cerebro jugaba a mostrarme lo felices que eran ahora que no tenía a quien amaba a mi lado.

—Oh, Edward, es muy hermoso —musitó una joven chica de cabellos oscuros como los míos y piel blanca, aunque la de ella lo era mucho más que la mía.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó.

Su voz, su maldita voz cargada de ternura. Me giré rápidamente para verlo mejor, encontrándome de golpe con sus ojos verdes, tan esmeraldas que apenas pude respirar. La chica me observaba con sorpresa y algo de temor, como si estuviese frente a la bruja más poderosa del planeta.

Edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima, el brillo de estos se me hacía insoportable de ver. Luego la chica, que ahora estaba sonrojada e intentaba ocultar el peluche detrás de su espalda. Era muy bonita, joven y poseía una mirada angelical, un tanto rota, pero la pureza brotaba.

—Linda novia —susurré, presa de los celos y la cólera, el dolor de verlo junto a una chica tan bonita como ella.

Pasé entre ellos, rozando levemente el brazo de Edward. Aquello solo aumentó mi dolor.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y los sollozos escapaban de mi garganta. Corrí hacia la primera tienda que vi, tomé una prenda, entré a un probador de ropa y me senté en la silla que había dentro. Me tapé la boca con la mano para no hacer un espectáculo, nunca me había gustado que la gente me viese llorar, incluso desde pequeña. Odiaba que los demás se mostraran preocupados por mí, pues ellos no podían hacer nada para remediar mis dolores.

Mis manos estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que quitaba torpemente de mis ojos, sobre mi pollera había unos círculos que mostraban las gotas que cayeron.

El corazón estaba acelerado casi hasta el punto del desenfreno, mis manos estaban tiritando y mi garganta quería hacer escapar todos los gritos que pudiese soportar. Verlo ahí, sin una gota de preocupación a cuestas me dolía más que aquella oración llena de odio, me dolía más que cuando ignoraba mi presencia. ¿Tan poco signifiqué para él? ¿Quién era ella?

—¿Señorita, está usted bien? —preguntó alguien detrás de la puerta, tocando con sus nudillos la madera.

Carraspeé un poco, sentía un nudo en mi garganta.

—¿Es que alguien no puede probarse la ropa como corresponde? —exclamé.

—Lo… lo siento, señorita. ¿Quiere que le ayude en algo? —volvió a preguntar.

—Dije que no. Además, ya estoy acabando.

Salí rauda del probador con la prenda que apenas pude ver, no tenía cabeza para aquello. Le entregué la… ¿remera? Bueno, si la miraba fijamente quizá era una remera tres tallas más grandes que la yo. La encargada me quedó mirando mal, pues me había demorado mucho en algo tan banal como una remera. Y fea.

—¿Le ha quedado bien? —preguntó, mirándome con cinismo.

—¿Qué te importa? —mascullé, pasando hacia el perchero para colgarla.

Caminé con la sangre hirviendo, no estaba de humor para nada, para nada en absoluto. Saqué las llaves apresuradamente y me metí a mi jeep. Busqué en el maletero alguna pastilla para calmar mis nervios, pues estallaría en cualquier momento, pero me topé con uno de los libros favoritos de Edward: La Metamorfosis. Hice un mohín y de inmediato comencé a llorar contra el volante.

—Soy patética —sollocé.

La rabia creció dentro de mí a medida que mis pensamientos tomaban forma. ¡Yo había abierto mi corazón para él! Yo dejé de ser lo que fui por él, no por mí. ¿Por qué no tomó eso en cuenta? ¿Por qué no pensó en todo lo que intenté por corresponderle y ser una mujer digna? Dejé mis demonios, le conté mis más oscuros secretos… Sin embargo, todo eso fue en vano. Todo el amor que tanto me costó demostrar lo mandó al demonio, tan simple y tan doloroso.

Golpeé el volante con rabia, yo solo pensaba en él, solo en su mirada, en su boca, en todo él… ¿En qué lugar de mi corazón cabía la esperanza que algún día podríamos volver a ser lo que éramos? Fui una imbécil.

Manejé con rapidez a mi departamento, importándome una vil mierda si me sucedía algo. No había esperanza, ni ilusión, solo dolor y angustia, volvía a sumergirme en la misma miseria, aquella que tuve hace tanto tiempo. ¿Nunca podría ser feliz? Quizá eso no estaba dentro de mi plan de mi vida.

Cuando entré a lo que yo sentía mi hogar, me dejé caer contra el suelo, enrollando mi cuerpo para protegerme a mí misma. Siempre había sido así, protegerme yo y nadie más.

—Yo soy la dueña de mis sensaciones. Yo soy la dueña de mis dolores. Yo soy la dueña de mis fantasías —comencé a decir, envuelta en mi propia manta de dolor.

Las lágrimas tenían vida propia, pues escurrían como posesas sobre mi piel. Sollocé con ganas cuando comencé a recordarlo, una y otra y otra vez. Cada momento estaba grabado en mi cabeza, cada acción, cada uno de sus besos que dejaban un halo de esperanza en mi tonta vida.

Toqué con lentitud mis labios, cerré los ojos y fantaseé con él, con sus caricias, con sus "te amo" que tanto hacían palpitar mi músculo.

—Te lo di todo, Edward —susurré.

Iba a beberme una botella de vodka que tenía guardada, cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Abrí con rapidez, encontrándome con un Cameron algo deprimido. Solo se me pasó una cosa por la cabeza cuando lo vi frente a mí, y fue agarrarlo desde la camisa y besar sus labios con desesperación.

—Be… —intentó hacerme entrar en razón, pero yo estaba posesa sobre sus labios.

Él correspondió rápidamente, tomándome desde la cintura con delicadeza. Demasiada. ¡No quería delicadezas! Estrujé su camisa con mi puño, infringiendo dureza y pasión, pero éste no parecía de acuerdo.

—Bella, creo que…

—¡No! —exclamé, sintiendo el rozar de mis lágrimas otra vez.

—Pero Bella…

—¡No! Por favor —supliqué.

Sus labios sabían a amistad, nada más que eso, pero yo insistía en provocar, incluso, a mi propio cuerpo, que no sentía absolutamente nada. Su toque me recordaba a James, o incluso a mi propio hermano. No había química, solo cariño puro.

Su boca no era la de él, pero yo insistía en quitar de mi cuerpo su dolor. Sus caricias no eran las de él, pero yo insistía en quitar de mi cuerpo la desazón. Él no era Edward. Pero yo, tan estúpida, intentaba a toda costa borrar su imagen de mi cabeza.

Cuando comencé a desabotonar su camisa, la puerta se abrió detrás de nosotros, dejando ver a un Edward con el ceño fruncido y la llave en su mano llamando nuestra atención.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —vociferó, acercándose a nosotros con paso rápido y desesperado.

—Edward yo… —comenzó Cameron, avergonzado.

Edward jaló con fuerza de su cabello, un tanto desesperado. Yo me hice hacia atrás, no quería verlos pelear otra vez. El par de ojos verde esmeralda me miraban enloquecidos.

—Vete de aquí, lo que yo haga con Cameron es cuestión mía —exclamé, limpiando con rapidez mis lágrimas.

—¡No! No es cuestión tuya, Isabella —susurró, acercándose a mí con mirada dolida.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Cameron, lo tomó desde la solapa de su camisa y lo lanzó hacia la pared para aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo. Ambos eran grandes y fuertes, podían hacerse mucho daño.

—¡Edward, carajo, déjanos en paz! —le grité.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para acostarse? —gritó con un sollozo de por medio.

—¡Lo que yo haga con los hombres es cosa mía! Tú ya no te mereces siquiera mi respeto, maldita sea —escupí.

—¡No es respeto lo que quiero, joder! Ustedes no pueden siquiera besarse, ¡no pueden! —gritó.

—¿Sí? ¿Porque tú lo dices? No me hagas reír…

—¡No! No es porque yo lo digo. ¡Es porque son hermanos!

¿Hermanos?

.

* * *

><p>Hola (: muy buenas noches (aquí en Chile, por lo menos). El capítulo es muy MUY deprimente, lo sé, pero… ¿qué más podrá suceder? La historia está que arde, todavía estoy escribiendo los bosquejos de los capítulos que quedan y… es muy doloroso el estado de Bella, las actitudes de Edward y la presencia de tanta maldad en su círculo. Sin duda todavía quedan cabos sueltos, sobre todo ahora que Edward lanzó la bomba.<p>

Para el capítulo me inspiré mucho con la canción "Here with me" de Dido, si alguien quiere escucharla o leer la traducción se dará cuenta que es muy parecido a lo que siente esta Bella.

Y para las que recién se vienen integrando, ya saben que en Facebook hay un grupillo de este fanfic, cualquier reclamo o denuncia dirigirse allí jajaja. También pueden encontrarme en Facebook. Todo eso está en mi biografía de fanfiction, pásense si gustan.

Quiero dar especial agradecimiento a la dueña del poema que vieron en un principio, espero les haya gustado. GRACIAS LEESS, eres genial.

Y como ando medio flojita, por primera y creo, penúltima vez, (la última será en el cap final), escribiré mis percepciones de sus reviews aquí abajo (: Y así aprovecho de responder a los miles de guest.

_**AlexCullenGrey: **__Pero tanta espera ya está aquí, ¿o no? Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y que luego averigües qué sucederá. Un beso y un abrazo. _

_**yolabertay: **__Los cuatro días ya pasaron, espero lo disfrutes. Un beso grande. _

_**ateschan: **__Sí, tienes absolutamente toda la razón, pero cuando el fuego entre dos caras es tan fuerte, ¿crees que se puede dar cabida al sosiego? Gracias por leer. Un beso grande. _

_**Rommyev: **__No lancemos al fuego al pobre de Edward todavía, sabemos que a veces la caga, pero ¿quién es perfecto para no hacerlo? Jaja, un beso grande. _

_**TwiNiss: **__Es verdad, Edward es muy incongruente y estúpido cuando gusta, pero no podemos negar que es un hombrecillo demasiado hermoso para lanzarlo al fogón jaja. Pero sí, es irónico, él a veces no piensa, solo actúa (como muchos hombres). En fin. Muchas gracias por leer. Un beso grande, compatriota. _

_**Liz PattStew: **__Nuestra Bella tiene muchos problemas en su cuerpo, pero no siempre quiere decir que esté embarazada. Ella sí hizo muchas cosas en su pasado, pero… está enamorada y el dolor que eso causa cuando te sacan en cara aquel ser que amas con tu vida es muy duro. Edward debe aprender a meditar. Gracias por leer. Un beso grande. _

_**robsesionadatwilighter: **__Claramente no es de caballero. Gracias por leer. Un beso grande. _

_**Suhaylc: **__El drama es lo mejor de fanfiction jaja y adoro escribirlo. Bella puede que sí, puede que no. La pregunta es: ¿será para mejor o para peor? Gracias por leer. Un beso grande. _

_**Yasmin-cullen: **__Cualquier percepción es totalmente bienvenida. Un beso grande. Gracias por leer ^^ _

_**Bitah Hawthorne Cullen Hale: **__Muchas gracias por leer. Un beso grande :D _

_**Leess: **__Jajajaja siempre las reconciliaciones son las mejooooooores. Y, debo decirte GRACIAS por tan hermosa creación, me emocionaste mucho. Un beso muy, muy grande. _

_**Freedom2604: **__¡Sí! Jajaja, que no estén juntos es terrible, de verdad, a mí me duele ): pero no te preocupes, sabré recompensarlo. Un beso grande y gracias por leer. _

_**ISACOBO**__: Gracias por tus palabras, es un halago que hayas leído tantos capítulos en tan poco tiempo. Bienvenida, chica. Un beso grande y un GRACIAS por leer. _

_**Always i be u're friend: **__Hola bonita, te extrañé en el capítulo anterior, por esa razón decidí responderte por el que sí le diste review. Bueno, tus palabras siempre me dan una perspectiva diferente a la historia, quizá mucho más exterior. Tienes razón en muchas cosas, pero Bella no es rencorosa, no cuando podría venir algo en camino –ya tu sabes-. Sí, separados son muy vulnerables, sobre todo por Damian y Jane, pero esto servirá para enmendar errores. ¡No hay relación sin rompimiento! Jaja, gracias por siempre tener ahí una palabrilla que ilumina mi cabeza, de verdad MUCHAS gracias. Un beso muy grande. _

_**Alejandra: **__El drama es el mejor sazón. Un beso grande y gracias por leer. _

_**Mia: **__Debo meditarlo ajaja. Gracias por leer. Un beso. _

_**PRIGSPE: **__Oh uau, hace mucho no sabía de ti. Y sí, mis capítulos crean una masa de personas que querrán matarme de un golpe. Edward puede seguir, como no… ¿quién sabe? Gracias por leer, un beso muy grande. _

_** .Cullen: **__Voto de confianza aceptado jaja. Gracias por leer. Un beso grande. _

_**Sofy: **__Espero tu problema con fanfiction se arregle. Siento ser la responsable de tus lagrimillas, ya verás que todo solucionará. Un beso grande. _

_**LadyMarchall12: **__He recibido críticas asombrosas en cuanto a mi forma de expresar el dolor. Gracias. Sé que no me odias, jaja, un beso a ti también. Gracias por el rr. _

_**Isabella-vulturi123: **__Jajaja, descúbrelo ;) Oh. ¿Por qué tanto odio a los personajes? Entiéndelos, han pasado por muchas cosas. Gracias por leer. Un beso. _

_**Any0239: **__Oh no, bonita, no hay complot para hacer sufrir. Espero en un futuro entiendas que esto es necesario. Un beso grande y gracias por leer. PD: a ti también te extrañaba, ¿eh? _

_**Valem00: **__Cruel, puede ser, quién sabe. Pero esto le pone sazón, ¿o no? Gracias por leer. Un beso grande. _

_**Janalez: **__Abby es una beba con muchos problemas. Gracias por leer. Un beso (: _

_**Fatma: **__No te preocupes, bonita, no soy tan cruel. Estos se aman, veremos qué hacen para unirse de nuevo. Abby es un problema que hay que sacar, pero ella no es mala. Gracias por leer. Un beso (:_


	47. Mi caballo de mar

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 46**

**.**

**"_El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro". _**

Friedrich Nietzsche

.

**Bella POV**

—¿Qué? Eso no puede ser cierto, Edward. ¡No! —grité.

Esto era inaudito. ¿Cómo Cameron podía ser mi hermano? ¡Eso era una estupidez!

—No… Tú estás mintiendo, ¡tú estás mintiendo! —vociferó Cameron, mirando a todos lados con la mirada perdida—. Papá…

Edward apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, invadido por las fuertes represalias de sus imprudentes palabras. Yo todavía no podía unir las piezas de esto, estaba sorprendida, pues Edward se veía demasiado sincero.

—Bella… Lo siento tanto —susurró, mirándome acongojado, con las cejas arqueadas por la crudeza de sus anteriores palabras—. No quería ser yo el que te lo dijera así, planeaba venir y planteártelo lentamente, llevarte con tu madre y…

—Para —le dije, uniendo al fin todos los cabos sueltos—. ¿Planeabas venir, actuar como un hombre preocupado y presentarte en casa de mis padres como si nada hubiese sucedido? ¿Pero qué demonios te crees? —le grité.

Me senté en el sofá con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, sintiendo otra vez los vestigios de tan horrible suceso en mi vida. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué las mentiras seguían recorriendo mi entorno, para no dejarme estar siquiera un momento tranquila? Comencé a llorar silenciosamente, con un Cameron alejado en un rincón, perdido en sus pensamientos y un Edward adolorido, con el ceño fruncido.

—Cameron yo…

—No hace falta que digas nada, iré con mi padre a preguntarle qué demonios es esto. Yo… no puedo ser tu… hermano —susurró.

Se fue con rapidez, pero yo no tuve la fuerza para evitarlo. Quizá lo mejor era no verlo, así esclarecería mi cabeza de tanta mierda.

Y quien mejor que mi propia madre para que me dijera la verdad.

Pero primero debía refrescar mi rostro, sopesar la información que me había sido dada hace tan poco tiempo. No obstante, cuando me dispuse a salir de la sala e irme a encerrar a mi habitación, su mano me encarceló para que no pudiese seguir avanzando.

—Suéltame —gruñí—. Ya cumpliste con tu propósito, ahora largo.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —me preguntó, con la voz tan baja que tenía que hacer esfuerzos por oírla.

No. No es lo que quiero.

—Sí —mentí—. Ya no tienes mucho que hacer aquí.

Su rostro se crispó delante de mí.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe un momento?

Sí. Sí quiero. Y como soy estúpida, podrías acompañarme todos los días de tu vida. Porque te amo.

—No. No tienes nada que hacer aquí, tú ya cumpliste, te lo dije —respondí, elevando la voz en cada sílaba—. Tienes a alguien esperando en casa, ¿para qué quedarte aquí con mi podrida vida a cuestas? No vaya a ser que te arruines tú también, pues ya lo hiciste una vez, ¿no? Te acostaste con una ramera, una ramera que dio todo por ti. —Respiré profundamente—. Lárgate.

Asintió lentamente, mientras yo hacía esfuerzos para no correr y lanzarme a sus brazos. Porque, como soy estúpida, nunca jamás podría dejar de amarlo.

Lo vi salir por la puerta, otra vez. Dolía mucho más que la vez anterior. Ahora eran más cuchillos clavando mi corazón, más cianuro amargo en mi boca, otro hoyo que no tenía fondo y, sin embargo, estaba vacío.

Comencé a gritar contra las cuatro paredes de mi departamento, soltando toda mi rabia, mi desazón y mi dolor, mezclado con la tristeza, con la amarga desdicha. Lancé una que otra cosa al suelo, enfrascada en la más horrible de mis iracundas pataletas, pues no había otra cosa que hacer más que descargar toda mi rabia para con la vida.

Y ahora, a la única persona que sentía su apoyo, a quién tomé el más hermoso de los cariños y que, por una equivocación, casi lo meto en mi cama, lo había perdido. Porque era mi hermano.

Estaba sola, marchita, inmunda en mi propia congoja. Llena de dudas, con preguntas en mi cabeza que no podían ser respondidas. Me asustaba ir con mi madre, me había costado tanto volver a retomar una relación con ella, pero… ¿y mi padre? ¿Qué diría mi padre con todo esto?

Toqué mis labios con mis dedos, rompiendo a llorar por el beso que le di a mi propio hermano. Luego rememoré el sentimiento que tenía con él. Tan fraterno, amigable y protector. Supe ahí, que nunca fuimos más que eso, dos hermanos que no sabían lo que eran en realidad. Agradecí a Edward, porque era la segunda vez que nos había detenido, porque, si no hubiese aparecido, fácilmente pudimos habernos acostado. Y por despecho.

—Soy estúpida —me dije a mí misma, odiándome con total frivolidad.

Me hice un ovillo sobre la cama, con lágrimas a cuestas y sollozos desenfrenados, ansiando con toda mi alma sus brazos en este momento. Pero, ¿por qué? Él ya tenía a aquella chica, tan bonita, tan joven. Yo tenía a Cameron hasta que él mismo salió arrancando, horrorizado por la confesión de Edward. Y, la verdad, yo me pregunté muchas veces por qué estaba tan… neutralizada con respecto a aquello.

No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida, pero desperté a las 12 de la tarde, con la cabeza bombeando y con el cuerpo agarrotado. Me miré al espejo, estaba furiosamente horrible. Le di una vuelta con mis ojos a mi cuerpo; mi cuello seguía mostrando unos pocos huesos, los hombros levantados y con algo más de piel de lo que acostumbraba a ver. Toqué levemente lo pronunciado de mis senos contra la playera blanca y delgada que llevaba a cuestas. ¿He subido más de peso?, pensé. Me dolían un tanto los pechos y… Joder, mi vientre estaba un tanto abultado, quizá mi colon estaba jugando otra mala pasada. El estrés era un detonante de aquello.

Limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, me bañé, tomé mi cartera y salí rumbo a las afueras de Nueva York, a la casa de mis padres. Durante el trayecto me pregunté bastantes veces cómo comenzar con el tema, qué decirle a mi madre. O a mi padre.

Encendí la radio para calmar mis nervios, pero por el contrario, me ponía más melancólica. Manejé en modo automático, sin emociones, sin pensamientos, solo con la vista fija en la carretera. Paré en seco cuando sentí un mareo escalofriante, creí sumergirme en un profundo hoyo oscuro. Luego abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y volví a ponerme en marcha, escuchando las bocinas de otros automovilistas furiosos por mi completa irresponsabilidad sobre la carretera.

Recibí mensajes de Alice, con mayúsculas incluidas.

"_¿Algún día me contestarás? Peleaste con mi hermano, no conmigo. He estado como loca esperando alguna llamada de tu parte, pero nada. Estoy preocupada. _

_PD: Supongo que no te has olvidado que mi matrimonio es mañana, gruñona. _

_XX_"

—¡Joder! —gemí, golpeando el volante con fuerza.

Se me había olvidado por completo que mañana era su matrimonio. No tenía ganas de estar presente, pero… ¿era lo mejor? Lo más probable es que la invitación haya quedado entre las miles de cartas que lancé en mi cajón y nunca vi. Me sentí mal, culpable, pésima amiga. ¿Cómo permití que aquello se me haya olvidado? Y ahora… discutiría con mi madre.

En el espejo retrovisor colgaba un llavero de corazón con una foto de nosotros dos, Edward y yo. El pasado 14 de Febrero, el día de San Valentín, nos regalamos aquello, como algo divertido, no tan elaborado, más bien una entretención. 15 días después todo había acabado. El destino era una mierda y yo también, por mentirle.

Respiré con dificultad cada vez que me acercaba a las carreteras tapizadas de bosques en su alrededor. Los pinos, la maleza y la tierra mojada por la nieve que día a día iba bajando de intensidad, me daban algo de nostalgia, derrumbaban mucho más mi fuero interno. Hacía frío, más de lo que podía soportar; la calefacción no calentaba lo más interno de mí.

Hoy era 12 de Marzo, quedaba relativamente un mes para mi cumpleaños. Que _divertido_.

Aparqué frente al automóvil de mi padre. Más allá se veía el de Jasper. ¡Genial! Tendríamos compañía. Me abrigué lo suficiente para salir afuera, donde el viento azotaba mi rostro con fuerza, haciendo que mis ojos expulsaran unas lágrimas por el frío.

Escuché murmullos provenientes de la sala, justo contra la ventana grande que daba al estacionamiento. Parecían felices. Mucho. Me di la vuelta y toqué el timbre de la puerta principal, a los segundos me abrió Sue con una sonrisa radiante, iluminada por mi presencia.

—¡Pero esta es una sorpresa! He estado muy preocupada por ti —saludó con entusiasmo, abrazándome desde los hombros.

—No he venido por mucho tiempo, sino más bien por algo puntual —confesé un tanto avergonzada, pues no quería causarle decepción a Sue.

Miró al suelo, apenada, pero enseguida dio un respingo, avergonzada.

—Te he tenido esperando aquí en la puerta. Entra, niña Bella —me dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiese entrar por la puerta grande.

El ambiente era cálido y suave, sonaban villancicos, los favoritos de mi papá. La chimenea con fuego chispeante iluminó mi rostro helado, como también la hermosa vista de Alice con un vientre abultado, un tanto pequeño, pero se notaba el asomo de dos seres vivientes. Jasper amarraba su cintura con fuerza, protegiéndola. Saltaba a la vista su felicidad. Los envidié.

—Hola, Alice —saludé con la voz queda.

Todas las cabezas se giraron a mirarme, tanto como mis padres y la feliz pareja. Se pararon con rapidez para saludarme, pero les hice un alto con mis palabras.

—Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo.

Mi madre se descolocó un poco por mis palabras.

—Creo que no es un buen momento, cariño. ¿Por qué no bebes un té con nosotros? Te ves muy pálida, hace frío, caliéntate con el brebaje —me indicó, sonriéndome con dulzura.

Tragué fuertemente. ¿Cómo plantearle mis preguntas? Me costaba pensar que ella parió al hombre que besé más de una vez, que lo abandonó a su suerte sin siquiera decirle que era su madre. ¿Cómo preguntarle por qué nos mintió tantos años?

—No tengo tiempo. ¿Podemos ir a hablar a solas? —le pregunté, suplicándole con mis ojos.

Asintió rápidamente, con el ceño fruncido, ignorante de mi conocer con respecto a aquel secreto. Entramos a la cocina, el lugar más apartado para hablar algo tan delicado. Se recargó en la isla, con los brazos cruzados.

—Te veo diferente, cariño. ¿Cómo lo llevas con Edward? —inquirió.

Fingí indiferencia.

—Sabes que terminamos hace semanas —le respondí seca.

Abrí el grifo, tomé un vaso de la despensa y bebí agua con desesperación. El líquido frío no hizo más que refrescar mi gélido temperamento.

—No me refiero a eso —comentó suavemente. Escuché como sus tacos se acercaban—. ¿Estás mejor?

Por muy estúpido que parezca, sentía la necesidad de un abrazo suyo, de los que me daba cuando era una niña.

—No es un tema muy preocupante, mamá —aclaré—, sabes que soy fría. —Intenté bromear.

—Dejaste de serlo cuando te enamoraste de él, Bella.

—No quiero hablar de eso —le corté.

—Estás diferente… Hay algo. No lo sé —dijo con un tono un poco frustrado.

Me encogí de hombros ante sus declaraciones, yo no me veía diferente.

—¿Has estado enferma?

Fruncí el ceño ante sus inquisiciones, me sacaba de quicio. Más cuando acertaba.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso, no he venido a contarte cómo estoy luego de mi fallida relación —dije irónica.

—Bueno. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Déjame decirte que me sorprende y molesta mucho que hayas venido solo para esto, he estado muy preocupada por ti estos días. —Volvió a recargarse en la isla, mirándome con expectación.

Medité unos largos segundos cómo comenzar. Se me hacía difícil plantearle aquellas preguntas, la situación en general ahora comenzaba a serme horrenda. Además, Renée conocía vagamente a Cameron, y más de una vez llegó a serle antipático por las constantes palabras hirientes que le decía a Edward.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que habías tenido un hijo fuera de este matrimonio? —le susurré, sintiendo el ardor de mis mejillas.

Su rostro fue indescriptible, casi algo digno de ser grabado para la TV. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su boca formando una O, la piel más blanca de lo normal… Era cierto, su sorpresa me lo confirmaba.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Me lo ha contado Edward hoy, mamá. ¿Cómo lo supo? No lo sé. Solo sé que he conocido a tu hijo hace mucho tiempo —declaré, sintiendo el pesar sobre mi cuerpo.

Mi madre se fue hacia atrás, asustada y con fulgor herido en sus ojos.

—Bella… —susurró—. A mí siempre me dijeron que mi hijo estaba muerto.

¿Muerto? ¿Ella creía que Cameron estaba muerto? ¿Quién pudo haberle dicho eso?

—Necesito que te sientes, hija…

—No, mamá, no quiero sentarme. ¿Te dijeron que tu hijo estaba muerto? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —exclamé, presa del horror.

Dio una mirada rápida hacia su alrededor, triste, aquejumbrada. Retorció su falda con los dedos, nerviosa. De un impulso me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazo fuerte, era lo que necesitábamos ambas. Comenzó a llorar sobre mi hombro, sollozando con fuerza, yo solo atiné a sobarle la espalda con ternura. Nunca había visto a mi madre tan desprotegida.

—Necesito que escuches esto claramente, ¿sí?

Asentí rápidamente con la petición que me hacía.

—Vivía en Palermo, junto a mis padres que en ese momento no tenían mucho dinero. Conocí a un hombre muy varonil, atractivo, algo más grande que yo. Tenía 15 años, era una niña. Se llamaba Luca, él tenía 20 años. Tenía una gran fortuna en su cuenta, suculenta para cualquier mujer. Yo no me fijé en eso, sino en su extraña forma de crear poesía con sus labios. Nos adentramos en los placeres carnales muy prematuramente, hasta que me quedé embarazada de él.

Escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras, inmersa en un torrente de emociones. Mi madre hablaba con lentitud, se miraba las manos, se tocaba el cabello. Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

—Su familia era rica, muy rica, cuando supieron que yo estaba embarazada me ofrecieron dinero para un aborto, pero yo no lo acepté, sin embargo, le hicieron la vida imposible a Luca, le hicieron creer que yo era la dueña de sus desgracias. Lo desterraron de su fortuna, dejándolo en la calle —suspiró.

—Eso es terrible —dije asombrada.

—Lo fue, hija, lo fue. —Hizo una pausa larga. Luego habló con la voz más apenada —: tuve a mi hijo en la casa de mis padres, junto a un Luca completamente frívolo. Fui a bañarme para quitar la sangre del parto y cuando volví ni Luca ni mi hijo estaba presente. Fue el peor día de mi vida.

¿Qué podía decirle? Su relato era turbio y muy duro. ¿Quién iba a pensar que tan exitosa mujer hubiese perdido a un hijo así?

—Busqué a Luca durante dos años, hasta que mis padres decidieron venirse a Nueva York para que mi depresión sanase. No sabes todo lo que sentí, pues me estaba alejando cada día más de mi hijo —comenzó a llorar con dolor—. Conocí a tu padre cuando era su secretaria en la pequeña empresa que era en esos tiempos el ahora imperio textil que tú llevas a cuestas.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, yo no sabía aquello. ¡Mamá había sido su secretaria!

—Nos enamoramos, él me hizo olvidar todo mi dolor. Nunca fui capaz de decirle lo de mi hijo, pero el haberte tenido a ti llenó el vacío que tanto tuve en mi corazón. Fuiste mi sol, Bella, una pequeña parte de mí que siempre me hacía recordar a mi hijo perdido. —Acercó una mano a mi mejilla y la acarició. Yo sentí las lágrimas a punto de salir—. Pasaron los años y yo no podía estar muy presente en tu cumpleaños, cielo, siempre tenía responsabilidades con la empresa, siempre creí que mientras más trabajo, más grandes serían tus regalos y así podría recompensar todo el daño que le estaba profiriendo a mi desaparecido hijo. No fue hasta cuando tú tuviste ocho años que supe que estaba muerto, pues Luca había venido expresamente a decírmelo en la cara y que era mi culpa. Fue ahí cuando no pude más y me fui de la casa, dejando a un furibundo Charlie y a ti, mi hija pequeña, aquí en la casa. No podía quedarme un segundo más, me sentía culpable, demasiado. Yo siendo feliz, cuando solo había sido una mitómana durante toda mi vida. Me llevé a Emmett porque era muy pequeño, sabía que tu padre no podía cuidar de los dos.

Ahora entendía todo, todo en absoluto. Me era desconcertante.

—Regresé para contarle todo a tu padre, y, para mi sorpresa, me encontré a mi hija contra mí. Sabía que era mi culpa y juro, juro por Dios que siempre lo tuve carcomiéndome el alma. Tu padre me perdonó, ¿sabes por qué? Porque, cuando el amor es tan grande, lo demás no importa —dijo, tomándome ambas manos.

Moví mi cabeza positivamente, pues tenía razón. Me dolía pensarlo, pero si Edward no era capaz de perdonármelo, ¿entonces qué sintió por mí? Cuando lo vi detener el beso entre Cameron y yo, creí por un segundo que él estaba celoso, pero no, solo le _complicaba_ la idea de que entre hermanos nos besemos.

—Y ahora sé que mi hijo, el que tanto he esperado, está vivo —dijo cansinamente.

Renée se veía mucho más mayor ahora, todo esto la iba a matar.

—Te llevaré con él cuando sea necesario, mamá —prometí.

Asintió sonriéndome con ilusión en sus ojos. Pero enseguida cambió a preocupación.

—¿No piensas regresar con Edward?

Suspiré cansada.

—Ya te dije que no quiero tocar ese tema.

—Pero Bella, tienes que notar tus actitudes. Estás tensa, adolorida, sufres… Si Edward te hizo algo tienes que decírmelo…

—Yo fui la culpable, mamá —respondí rápidamente, quitando mi mirada de sus azules orbes.

—¿La culpable?

—Le mentí. No te diré las razones, creo que no es necesario. ¿Sabes? Nosotras somos iguales, mentimos porque juramos que así podremos proteger a quienes amamos, pero es el peor error que podemos cometer. Es una suerte que mi papá te haya perdonado —comenté.

Mi madre comenzó a darme algunos consejos que, siendo sincera, no pude escuchar. Comencé a sentir un pitido constante en mi oído derecho, la boca se me estaba secando más de la cuenta. Caminé como pude hasta el lavatrastos y liberé el agua, iba a beber un poco, pero de pronto mi alrededor volvía a estar oscuro, oscuro y tenebroso.

—¡Bella! ¡Hija! ¡Jasper, por favor, ven rápido! —gritó mi madre desde lo más lejano. Luego, su voz se desvaneció.

. . .

Desde lo lejos podía oír la suave voz de una persona, preguntaba a cada segundo qué fue lo que me había sucedido, que por qué no le habían avisado antes. Intenté agudizar mis sentidos y captar la proveniencia de aquella voz, que parecía estar muy cerca de mi cabeza, como si hablara pegado a mí. Sentía un roce constante en la palma de mi mano, luego en el brazo, hasta que acabó en mi frente.

—No creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí, mejor ve a descansar, así piensas mejor las cosas —le dijo alguien al causante de aquellos roces perfectos.

—¿Crees que no me quiera ver nunca más? —preguntó el dueño de tan celestial voz.

—Eso no lo sé, amigo. Pero ahora no es buen momento —susurró el otro.

Las caricias en mi frente pararon y yo quise replicar, me gustaban y relajaban. No tardé en volver a caer en inconsciencia.

_Abrí los ojos. El sol deslumbrante me hacía cerrarlos un poco, pues estaba fuerte e iluminado. Frente a mí había un suave prado, suave y de diversos colores. Sonreí al instante. La vista era hermosa, aterciopelada, magnífica, como la de un cuento. Los cerros se veían más allá, rocosos y con árboles por doquier, al igual que mi alrededor. Olía a jazmín, lavanda y a primavera. _

_A lo lejos logré distinguir dos cuerpos. Uno era grande, alto y de espalda ancha, no así el pequeño ser que tenía agarrado de la mano. Entorné los ojos y puse una mano arriba para tapar los insistentes rayos del sol, pero no lograba ver quién era aquel pequeño ser agarrado del hombre. _

_Corrí todo lo que pude para alcanzarlos, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la espalda del hombre, éste giró solo un poco su cabeza, dejándome ver su rostro. Era Edward. Se veía feliz, tan sonriente e hilarante. Y de su mano estaba agarrada una niña. Tenía el cabello bronce como el de Edward, su piel casi traslúcida, sus mejillas coloreadas y sus ojos chocolate… Como los míos. _

_La niña se gira y me sonríe, no tarda en mover sus manos para que yo la levante. Me hice para atrás, asustada. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué estaba agarrada de Edward? _

—_Llévame, mamá —pidió. _

_Fruncí el ceño. ¿Mamá? _

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, la iluminación de la habitación casi me deja ciega. Saboreé un poco mi boca, ésta estaba amarga y sabía a metal. Tenía sed. Giré un poco mi cabeza para orientarme, pues no sabía en dónde me encontraba. Un suero colgaba a un lado, conectado a una manguera que tenía unida a la vena. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué hacía yo aquí? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba hablando con mi mamá y de pronto todo se volvió negro. Me había desmayado.

—Auch —susurré, sintiendo un espasmo en mi cabeza.

Toqué como pude la nuca y… Oh, Dios. Tenía un parche pequeño cubriendo una parte de la piel.

—Veo que has despertado, Bella Durmiente —dijo Jasper, entrando con cuidado a la habitación.

Jasper sacó una tabla con hojas que estaba al pie de la camilla y comenzó a tachar algunas cosas sobre el papel.

—¿Qué me sucedió? —inquirí.

—Te desmayaste —me respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Y por qué tengo un jodido parche en mi nuca?

—Te golpeaste la cabeza. Lo bueno es que solo te hiciste un tajo.

Asentí.

Me removí en mi cama, algo intranquila. ¿Qué mierda había soñado? No podía recordar con total claridad, solo se me venía un prado a la cabeza.

—¿Tan grave fue mi desmayo que han tenido que ponerme suero? —le pregunté un tanto preocupada.

—No sé si grave, pero… era necesario. Tuviste una baja de azúcar muy grave.

Se sentó a mi lado con confianza y tranquilidad. Me quedó mirando un buen rato, sus ojos decían muchas cosas que no supe entender.

—¿Has estado vomitando últimamente? —preguntó.

—Sí. Bueno, hace mucho, la verdad. A veces se me pasa, pero hace más de un mes que vengo sintiéndolo —respondí con normalidad—. No me preocupo mucho, ya sabes, hace tres años me sucedió lo mismo por el estrés y todo eso.

Asintió lentamente. Me sonrió con profesionalismo.

—¿Crees que tiene que ver con todo lo que me ha sucedido con Edward? —inquirí.

—No es estrés, Bella —me respondió quedamente—. Tú estás embarazada.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, intenté levantarme pero me fue imposible. No podía caber en más desesperación.

—Pero… yo…

—No te diste cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado, Bella. Según los estudios que te practiqué y juzgando por… tu rompimiento con Edward, pasaste de las 11 semanas… Serás madre —me dijo sonriendo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de abarcar aquella noticia en mi fuero interno. ¿Cómo era posible si yo… me cuidaba?

—Yo me estaba cuidando, no sé cómo sucedió —susurré.

—Esas cosas suceden, Bella.

—No le digas a nadie, por favor.

—Claro que no, es tu decisión si quieres comentarlo. El Dr. Stevenson está por llegar, le pediré a la enfermera que te quite el suero y así te vistes para que vayas a la consulta y te practiques la ecografía.

Asentí distraídamente, sin escuchar mucho en realidad. Todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza ahora, era la increíble noticia de mi… embarazo.

Una joven enfermera me quitó el suero y en un segundo ya tenía la ropa puesta. Caminé con rapidez hacia la consulta del Dr. Stevenson. Su secretaria, Martha Robinson, me saludó amablemente, diciéndome que el doctor me estaba esperando en su oficina. Entré con cuidado, neutralizada ante tanta rapidez, el médico me saludó como le era su costumbre y me tendió la silla para que me sentara.

—El Dr. Whitlock me ha avisado de tu noticia, Bella —comentó con alegría.

—No sé qué decir —respondí nerviosa.

—Es normal que te sientas así si esto no fue planeado, pero tranquila, todo saldrá en perfecto estado —me dijo en todo suave y conciliador—. Comenzaremos con una ecografía. Pero antes, quiero saber, ¿cuándo fue tu primera regla?

No le contesté con mucha seguridad, pues él sabía la irregularidad de mis periodos. Con algunos cálculos que no entendí comenzó a indagar en mi último periodo, hasta que topó con mi fecha de fecundación.

—Bravo. Ha sido un regalo de navidad. El 25 de diciembre fue nuestra fecha de fecundación. Vamos a la ecografía.

Me hizo tenderme en la camilla, descubrió mi tripa hinchada — solo un poco—, puso un líquido pegajoso y frío sobre la piel y frotó aquella maquinilla con fuerza. Me indicó el monitor, se suponía que ahí vería a la criatura, pero solo veía manchitas.

—Lo acercaré un poco más para que puedas verlo con detenimiento. A juzgar por lo que yo puedo apreciar, tenemos un embarazo de 11 semanas —susurró distraídamente, acercando la imagen de mi útero.

—Oh Dios —mascullé ahogadamente al ver a aquel pequeñito ser alojado en mis paredes.

Parecía un caballito de mar, con unas manitos pequeñitas, juntas sobre su boca. Por instinto llevé mi mano a la pantalla, pero luego la quité con cuidado.

—¿Ese es mi hijo? —inquirí sin poder creerlo.

Mi médico asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Si gustas puedo sacarle una foto, así la guardas y se la entregas al papá —me dijo.

El padre. Tenía que contarle a Edward.

—Me gustaría mucho que le saques fotos, sí —respondí algo ida.

La sola idea de contarle a Edward me asustaba un poco.

—Está en perfecto estado —me dijo con una sonrisa realmente orgullosa—. Me asusté levemente al saber de tu desmayo, pero ahora que lo veo… Dios, Bella, tu hijo está perfectamente.

Mi hijo… ¿Cómo podía tragar aquella noticia yo sola? ¿Cómo podía pensar en _mi hijo_, si toda mi vida estuve reacia a esto? Si Edward lo sabía… Carajo.

—Quiero que estés atenta, ¿bien? —habló mi doctor, atrayendo mi atención a la pantalla.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando escuché un rápido palpitar, hacía _bum, bum, bum_ con frecuencia, un sonido fuerte y prolongado. No escatimé las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir solas de mis ojos, de la nueva ilusión que ahora se alojaba en mi corazón. Una nueva vida que traía esperanza.

Aquel pequeño caballito de mar, alojado en mi vientre con tanta comodidad. Me parecía realmente increíble, algo difícil de resistir. Me sorprendí profundamente con la alegría que tenía alojada en mi corazón, ese rápido instinto que ahora crecía en mi interior. Todo mi pesar se había ido al olvido, quizá por un momento, ahora solo podía pensar en mi hijo. Mi hijo…

* * *

><p>Hola, buenas noches. ¿Qué tal el cap? Estoy inundada de emociones, de verdad es... hermoso todo esto. Lo malo es la situación en la que están, terrible, ¿no? Renée, su historia, nuestra Bella en un nuevo proceso... Todo cambiará, ya lo verán.<p>

A todos los reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS, porque sin ustedes yo no será absolutamente nada. Las espero en el próximo cap y espero sus rr. ¡Gracias por todo!

Un beso...


	48. Ilusión

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 47<strong>

**Bella POV**

—Es el palpitar de su corazón —me informó—. Está tan vivo como tú.

Me pasó un pañuelo para que limpiara mis lágrimas. Le sonreí algo nerviosa, no pensé que fuese tan… fuerte para mí.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, limpiando mis mejillas.

—Descuida, Bella, es relativamente normal que las madres lloren al ver a su hijo y escuchar su corazón. Más tú, que eras tan reacia a estos temas, ¿no?

.

Luego de limpiar la piel de mi vientre con unos papeles que me pasó, me pidió asiento frente a su escritorio. Ahora venía lo más importante.

—Tu embarazo está iniciando, a pesar de que la criatura está creciendo a una velocidad muy avanzada. Si hacemos unos cálculos, estaría naciendo en septiembre —me dijo con total naturalidad—. ¿Has estado vomitando?

—Regularmente —contesté.

—Bien. Tu desmayo se debe a eso, lo más probable es que no te has estado alimentando correctamente, los vómitos te debilitan, por eso fue tu desmayo. Supe que te has golpeado. —El tono de su voz en la última palabra fue muy severo.

Me sentí un tanto culpable. El desmayo pudo haberme golpeado en otra parte del cuerpo y poner en riesgo la vida de mi hijo.

—Sí, pero no fue a mayores —intenté arreglarlo.

Asintió y comenzó a escribir unas cosas en la computadora. Yo me dediqué a ver los papeles que tenía pegados en la pared, todo hablaba del embarazo, incluso del aborto. Me escandalicé. No podía concebir la idea de un aborto, de solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos.

—Te recetaré unas vitaminas, te daré una lista de los alimentos más nutritivos que puedes comer y lo que no —dijo, mientras escribía unas cosas en una hoja—. Puedes llamar a Martha para que te dé una hora para la próxima semana, quiero saber si tus nauseas han arremetido otra vez, ¿bueno?

—Claro —susurré—. ¿Doctor?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Es normal el tamaño de mi barriga? —inquirí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Me sonrió con dulzura, como si fuese una niña.

—Eres muy delgada y pequeña, Bella, tu contextura comenzará a delatarte con mayor rapidez de lo que crees. Tienes dos meses y medio, tu vientre la demuestra una pequeña protuberancia.

Me hice para atrás, sorprendida.

—Entonces… cuando tenga aproximadamente 35 días de embarazo, pareceré una bola, ¿no? —Me embargó la desesperación.

Comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, produciendo así unas leves arrugas en los costados de sus ojos.

—Oh no, Bella… Quizá tu bebé nazca antes, alrededor del 12 de Septiembre o el 13. No creo que aguantes hasta los 9 meses exactos —me dio una mirada severa—. Eres muy estrecha, cariño, quizá, si te alimentas bien, no engordes más que a tu hijo. Además, llega un momento en que no seguirá creciendo con tanta fuerza.

Asentí algo acomplejada, imaginando el parto y todas esas cosas. Bufé. Sí que sería terrible.

—Doctor —volví a llamarlo—. No tendrá efectos en mi bebé el que yo haya fumado anteriormente, ¿no? Digo… lo dejé hace tres años, pero me preocupa.

Me tomó la mano suavemente, tranquilizándome ante tantas preguntas. Me ruboricé, quizá estaba siendo demasiado rápida.

—Mientras no sigas haciéndolo, pues está bien —dijo.

Antes de que pudiese pararme para salir de la consulta, me dijo algo que me mantuvo bastante triste.

—Puedes traer al padre, así no te sientes tan sola en esto. Es normal que en unos meses te sientas asustada, siempre es bueno que tu pareja te acompañe —me aconsejó—. Es incluso el momento más hermoso que pueden compartir.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por el consejo.

.

Manejé hacia el centro comercial lo más rápido que pude, tenía tantas cosas en mente, que apenas podía ser paciente en estos momentos. Antes de que pudiese salir del auto, me miré en el espejo retrovisor. Mis ojos brillaban y mis mejillas estaban un tanto sonrojadas. Sonreí de inmediato, ya no parecía haber dolor en ellos, solo tristeza. Sabía que a pesar de todo, no podía estar lo suficientemente feliz sin él, pues dentro de mi cabeza no dejaba de imaginarme la situación si Edward hubiese estado ahí conmigo.

Lo más probable es que hubiese llorado junto a mí, habría tapizado a preguntas al doctor y me hubiese llevado directamente al departamento a alimentarme. Me habría abrazado más veces de lo que normalmente lo hacía, me habría llenado de besos… Reprimí una sonrisa. Sí que hubiese sido genial.

Recargué mi cabeza en el asiento, inhalando y exhalando con profundidad para no romper a llorar. No pude evitarlo. Sollocé en la soledad de mi jeep, con una mano suavemente puesta en mi vientre, acariciando la planicie de ésta. Pronto sería visible, dada mi contextura.

De mi bolso saqué las cuatro fotografías en blanco y negro. Acaricié a mi caballito de mar, como si en la fotografía pudiese tocarlo en realidad, sintiendo entre mis manos al niño que estaba esperando. Besé la foto, mojándola un poco por las lágrimas ausentes de mis mejillas.

Medité cuándo contarle a Edward, sabiendo que esto no serviría para arreglar la relación. Buscaría el momento para, aunque sea, mantener una relación cordial y así él no se sintiese obligado a hablarme. Cuando arregláramos aunque sea un poco nuestro trato, podría decirle que esperaba un hijo de él. También debía prepararme sicológicamente para aquello, porque no me sorprendería si pensase que no era suyo.

Claro, todo sería mejor si él estuviese conmigo, pero no, no lo estaba. Dolía, dolía mucho, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y yo… Yo nunca pensé en ser madre, nunca pensé en formar una familia. Y aquí estaba, embarazada, triste por su maldita ausencia, asustada al tener que contárselo.

Salí del auto, olvidando mis problemas de una sola vez. Debía disfrutar de esto, aunque estuviese sola.

Fui a comprarme las vitaminas, las cuales debía tomar antes de almorzar. Tenía que programar un horario para comer, pues esto no podía ser a la ligera. Caminé hasta toparme con la tienda de bebés. Suspiré antes de entrar, ahora toda mi vida cambiaría en un cien por ciento.

—Buenos tardes. ¿Quiere que le ayude en algo? —me preguntó una mujer de edad madura, ubicada a mi lado con una sonrisa sincera.

—Quiero comprar algo… He tenido un impulso, acabo de saber que seré madre y…

—Ah, felicitaciones. Puede acompañarme a ver algunas cosas, si gusta, la tienda tiene muchas cosas para madres primerizas.

—¿Cómo sabe que soy primeriza? —inquirí, tomando un pequeño conjunto rosa.

Me dio otra sonrisa, algo más confidencial.

—El brillo de sus ojos —contestó.

.

Salí de la tienda con unos pantaloncillos blancos, calcetines diminutos y unos zapatitos de lana, también blancos. No pude resistirme con un patito de felpa, quizá le fuese a gustar cuando naciera. Miré a mi alrededor, no quería a nadie que fuese a encontrarme comprando en una tienda de bebé, además, las bolsas de la tienda tenían un gran oso sonriente. Saltaba a la vista.

Me metí al auto otra vez para ir a darle una visita a Micaela, ella tendría el vestido perfecto para el matrimonio de Alice. Debía llamarla para saber a qué hora sería, así seleccionaría un vestido acorde al clima. Solo a ella se le ocurría hacer su matrimonio en invierno.

—Bella, ¡qué sorpresa! —exclamó una alegre Micaela con sus gafas de gato.

—Hola, Micaela. ¿Tienes algún vestido disponible? —le pregunté directamente.

—Sabes que para ti siempre habrá un vestido, eres la dueña de todo prácticamente —dijo alegremente, revisando los vestidos que estaban colgados sobre la barra de su gran ropero.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me digas eso. —Reprimí una mueca de desagrado.

Quitó algunos cabellos rojos de su melena, subió un poco sus gafas por el puente de la nariz y sacó un vestido azul eléctrico, con unas mangas cortas y delgadas, y un largo bastante interesante. A simple vista no me llegaba a las rodillas.

—Planeaba regalártelo para tu cumpleaños, pero estoy trabajando en algo más hermoso para ti —dijo con dulzura.

—Es bastante bonito —le dije, tocando la suave tela—. Gracias, Micaela, de verdad.

En la parte de la cintura tenía un dobladillo, por donde caían dos telas rectangulares en la parte delantera y el parte trasera, haciendo más pronunciada las curvas de la cintura. Temí que no me quedase por primera vez, pues ahora estaba algo más ancha.

—Me gustaría probármelo. ¿Puedo? Digo… He subido algo de peso y…

—Claro. Ya sabes el camino al probador —exclamó con entusiasmo—. Y no digas tonterías, te ves mejor ahora —me guiñó un ojo.

Me costó entrar, pero logré ponérmelo. No era tan ceñido a mi cuerpo como pensaba, gracias al cielo no se notaba nada en mi vientre todavía. Cerré con dificultad el cierre que se encontraba en mi espalda baja, dejando la demás piel al descubierto. Alisé un poco la tela con mis manos, me miré un rato en el espejo y caminé dentro del probador para ver qué tanto podía moverme. Todo perfecto.

En cuanto salí del probador se lo pedí a Micaela, era perfecto y hermoso a pesar de la talla. Nos despedimos rápidamente y yo corrí al auto para irme a mi departamento. Mañana tenía que estar en la oficina a primera hora, porque saldría más temprano por el matrimonio.

Tecleé el número de Alice, sonó un par de veces hasta que me contestó con una voz algo adormilada.

—¿Bella? Hola —masculló.

—Hola Alice —saludé.

No alcancé a decirle más, pues empezó a llenarme de preguntas.

—¿Estás bien? Te fuiste sin avisar de aquella clínica, tu madre está muy preocupada, ¡todos lo estamos! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—¿Jasper no te lo dijo? —pregunté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Claro que no. Dijo que solo tú podías dar el diagnóstico.

—Ya veo… —susurré—. Fue una baja de azúcar, ya sabes, he estado pasando por muchas cosas ahora último. La empresa, algunos problemas con mi madre y…

—Edward —concluyó—. Mira, no quería decírtelo pero él estuvo en la clínica cuando estabas inconsciente. Jasper le pidió que se fuera, así no tendrías problemas. Me dijo que estabas un poco delicada.

Miré hacia la bolsita que contenía los calcetines pequeños y blancos, con suerte me cabían tres dedos dentro. Pronto tenía que decirles a todos sobre mi embarazo, y sé que eso traería muchos dolores de cabeza, sobre todo porque Edward no estaba conmigo. Volví a mi pensamiento. No iba a informarle hasta que hayamos arreglado un poco lo que nos quedaba de relación, no iba a privarle de conocer a su hijo, tampoco planeaba arrebatárselo, pero no quería que estuviese conmigo solo por él, no era justo para nadie.

—Jasper tiene razón, no debía estar ahí —concluí.

—Me apena escuchar eso —suspiró—. ¿Vendrás a mi matrimonio?

—Claro que sí, Alice. No me perdonaría nunca no haber asistido, además Jasper ha sido muy buena persona conmigo —le dije—. ¿Puedo saber dónde es? No he tenido el tiempo de leer la invitación y…

—En el centro de eventos del _Four Seasons_, junto al jardín, a las 7 de la tarde —avisó.

—Bien. Nos vemos mañana, Alice. Buenas noches.

—Ah. Bella —dijo antes de que cortara—. Me gustaría que mañana me ayudes a vestirme, es muy importante para mí.

Sonreí ante su petición, realmente era muy dulce.

—Claro, Alice. ¿En tu casa?

—Exacto. A eso de las cinco, ¿te parece?

—Como gustes.

.

Aparqué cerca del Central Park a pesar de la oscuridad de la ciudad. Ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y la verdad es que necesitaba pensar. Caminé entre los árboles con la vista perdida entre las copas de los árboles y sus troncos, en la poca gente que había en las bancas al lado de los faros. La laguna me daba un poco de terror, sobretodo en la noche, pero ésta vez le vi otro significado al reflejo de la luna. Me senté en la banca más próxima, deseando estar sola.

A mi cabeza solo llegaron recuerdos, memorias de una vida feliz, la cual se quebró hace tan solo unas semanas. Miré a mi mano derecha, donde descansaba el anillo que me había regalado hace tres años.

—No sé por qué sigo pensando en él —me dije a mí misma.

Por alguna extraña razón, odiaba llegar a mi cumpleaños, pero ahora no estaba él para hacerlo agradable. Cumpliría 30 años, maldita sea. ¡Me estaba haciendo vieja! Lancé una carcajada y sobé delicadamente mi vientre, todavía plano.

—Tendrás una mamá bastante mayor, ¿eh? —le susurré.

No recibí respuestas de mi caballito de mar, aunque sabía que pronto podría escucharme con total naturalidad. Deseé que el tiempo dentro de mi panza pasara lento, así podría disfrutar con mayor intensidad de sus cambios. Ojalá Edward pudiese verlos, conocer cada parte de sus cambios y que me acompañase a cada ecografía. Pero él estaba enojado conmigo, yo también lo estaba y no era justo para ninguno que él se reuniese conmigo solo por el bebé.

El bebé… Que raro sonaba. Aunque era bonito. Casi utópico, sí. Y Edward, su papá. Mi estómago se contrajo al reconocerlo. Ambos íbamos a ser padres y ambos estábamos odiándonos. Tampoco era justo para mi caballito de mar. No era justo para mí estar sufriendo su ausencia, deseando a toda costa que todo esto pasara.

Mañana sería una tortura, una vil mierda a pesar de todo. Verlo ya era mucho. Compartir quizá demasiado. ¿Podría ignorarlo? No era buen momento para hablar, de eso sabía, pero él no tardaría en preguntar por mi salud. ¿Qué le importaba? ¿Sospecharía de algo? No, lo dudaba en demasía, no había nada que se notase en mí más que una simple subida de peso.

—¿Qué estará haciendo papá ahora? —le pregunté a la pequeñita cosa de mi vientre.

**Edward POV**

Pasé la toalla con rapidez en mi cabello mojado para que éste se secase más rápido. La ducha solo incrementó mi cansancio. Di una rápida ojeada a mi nuevo departamento. No era mi hogar, porque no estaba ella. Desde ayer que no podía dormir, los recuerdos de aquel beso entre Cameron y Bella no hacían más que avivar mis celos, como también el pesar al saber que son hermanos.

Me dolía rememorar la pequeña discusión que tuvimos, yo quería quedarme con ella, pero insistía en odiarme. Su mirada tan cargada de ira, sus palabras hirientes, su arisca forma de tratarme… Era muy doloroso.

¿Debía pedirle perdón? No… Ella no iba a creerme una sola palabra. ¿Y si lo intentaba? Había intentado ir con ella, pero justo estaba Cameron ahí. No pude siquiera decirle otra cosa que aquello, que eran hermanos. Se notó afectada, pero él parecía trastornado. Quizá sí quería algo más con ella. Gracias a Dios no podía.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me lancé a la suavidad de ésta, pero no podía pegar ojo. ¿Qué le habría pasado hoy con ese desmayo? Me preocupaba tanto… Sin embargo no podía demostrarlo, ni siquiera preguntar por qué sucedió. No éramos nada.

—_¿Y dónde está? —inquirí con rapidez, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. _

—_Tranquilo, Edward —me dijo Charlie—. Sé que te preocupas por ella a pesar de todo. Tuvo un desmayo, se ha golpeado la cabeza, pero todo está bien. Según Jasper ha sufrido una fuerte baja de azúcar, ¿la razón? No lo sé. Quizá mala alimentación. _

_Cuando Charlie se calló, yo intenté hacer lo mismo, pero me fue imposible. _

—_Necesito verla, Charlie —proclamé, invadido por la desesperación. _

_Me sonrió. _

—_Todavía la amas —declaró. _

—_Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, Charlie. Y no podré dejar de hacerlo —afirmé. _

_Me acarició el hombro con su mano, mientras sus ojos brillaban al estar tan conectados con los míos. _

—_Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, creo que no es justo lo que se hacen. ¡Mírate tú, por ejemplo! Estás perdidamente enamorado de mi hija y sufres si no estás a su lado. Y Bella… Bella está tan triste, tan vacía. Tú lo eras todo para ella —confesó, mirando ahora al suelo, entristecido—. No me obligues a patearte el trasero, hijo, pelea por ella y métete por donde mejor te quepa ese sentimiento de desesperanza, que todos cometemos errores. Y tu orgullo… _

_Reí un poco ante aquel comentario, cuánta razón tenía. _

_Me disculpé y salí en busca de Jasper. Por suerte lo encontré de inmediato en urgencias, justo en la puerta. _

—_Ah. ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó. _

—_Vine a verla —le dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. _

_Frunció notoriamente el ceño, como si estuviese enojado. _

—_Viejo, ¿pero a qué estás jugando? _

_Me hice para atrás, ofendido. _

—_Yo no estoy jugando a nada —le respondí, contagiándome de su visible enojo. _

—_No es lo que parece —masculló—. Ven, acompáñame. _

_Se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda. Le seguí el camino que tomó irse hacia la habitación del medio. Antes de que pudiese entrar me hizo parar con su brazo en el hombro. _

—_No puedes estar mucho rato, ¿oíste? —Se notaba visiblemente molesto. _

_Asentí solo para que me dejase verla de una buena vez. Y así lo hizo. _

_Me encontré con una Bella pálida y con los labios secos. Dormía, o eso pensé. De su brazo colgaba una manguera conectada a un suero. No llevaba maquillaje y bajo sus ojos se alojaban unas areolas oscuras. Acaricié su mejilla con cuidado, me estremecí ante la suavidad de su piel, pues la extrañaba mucho. Estuve tentado a besar sus labios, pero lo descarté de inmediato; eso no estaba bien. _

—_Lo siento mucho —le susurré con la garganta apretada ante las inminentes ganas de llorar—. De verdad que lo siento. _

_No tardó en caer una gota por mi mejilla, y en mi fuero interno no hacía más que odiarme. La dejé sola… Y yo le prometí siempre estar con ella. _

—_Edward —llamó Jasper con la voz baja. _

_Lo ignoré. _

—_Edward —insistió, un tanto apenado. _

_Acaricié su brazo con mis dedos, grabándome su suave contacto hasta acabar nuevamente en su frente, en donde deposité un suave beso. _

—_No creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí, mejor ve a descansar, así piensas mejor las cosas —me dijo, poniendo una mano en mi hombro con delicadeza. _

—_¿Crees que no me quiera ver nunca más? —le pregunté. _

—_Eso no lo sé, amigo. Pero no es buen momento —susurró. _

_Tenía razón. Bella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar mis propios demonios. Salí junto a Jasper hasta que me topé con los padres de Bella. Renée me pidió un momento para hablar. _

—_¿Cómo supiste que tuve un hijo fuera de mi matrimonio con Charlie? _

_Se veía tan preocupada, con el ceño fruncido y con graves ojeras en sus ojos. Parecía mayor con todos sus pesares a cuestas, con tanta mentira sobre la espalda, no quería que Bella siguiera así. _

—_No creo que este sea el lugar para hablar, Renée —le dije suavemente. _

_Las ojeras se marcaron más con mi comentario. Miró al suelo, aquejumbrada, luego se dirigió hacia Charlie, éste besó su frente y le susurró algo que sí alancé a escuchar: pronto lo encontraremos, cariño, no te preocupes. _

—_Tú lo sabes —me dirigí hacia Charlie. Éste me miró sin entender—. Lo de su hijo. _

_Su mirada se oscureció con profundidad, sus ojos marrones se llenaron de preocupación. _

—_Claro que lo sé, Edward —me respondió algo ofendido—. Aprendí a guardarme el orgullo masculino. Para mí, el amor que le tengo a mi esposa es lo más importante, lo demás da igual. Me mintió, pero por ella la perdoné, porque sé que está arrepentida. _

_Entorné los ojos, Charlie supo hacerme sentir mal. Di una vuelta y me fui de aquella clínica con la bilis en la garganta… _

¿De qué me había servido averiguar aquello de Bella? Quizá mejoré mucho la culpa que sentía Renée dentro de su corazón, pero… ¿por qué no paraba de compararme con Charlie? Él había podido perdonar a la mujer que amaba, yo ni siquiera podía dirigirle la palabra a pesar de todo lo que yo sentía.

Saber lo oculto que estaba aquello en la vida de Bella, parecía digno de una película, pero no, era cierto. Cuando hablaba con Luca sabía que, por su expresión, nada bueno se avecinaba. Y yo que creí que Cameron era un busca fortunas… Solo era un juguete de su propio padre para vengarse de la mujer que le dio la vida. Sentí lástima por Cameron, yo muy bien sabía las ventajas de tener una madre. Y quizá, si Luca no se hubiese llevado a su hijo lejos de Renée, ésta no hubiese cometido tantos errores para con Bella.

Todo giraba en torno a ella… Todo. Era enfermizo.

Debía hablar con Renée pronto, hacerle saber que Cameron, el siempre asistente de Bella, era su hijo. Muchas veces compartieron un leve saludo, sin saber que entre ellos había un cordón de amor reprimido. Aunque poco lo tuvo en sus brazos, sé muy bien que lo quiso mucho, me lo dijeron sus ojos cuando me preguntó sobre mi conocimiento en ese tema. Muy bien sabía que Luca le dijo que estaba muerto mucho después, luego de casi 11 años, solo para hacerle sufrir. Y lo logró.

Me parecía increíble que tan bella mujer, astuta y alegre, escondiera a una esforzada y sufrida madre.

Si Bella llegaba a tener hijos en un futuro, yo no quería eso para ella, que se sintiese apagada por un pasado que eso fue, pasado. Quizá nunca me perdonaría, pero yo sí lo haría con Bella, mi estupidez le estaba haciendo mucho daño, como también yo me lo hacía a mí.

Estuve mucho rato boca arriba, sobre la cama mirando al techo, pensando en lo burro que yo me podía comportar, en la mala imagen que se llevó Bella de mí y en lo que ella estuviese haciendo ahora. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Seguiría pensando en mí? Restregué mis ojos, sintiendo ya el sueño. Me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos, deseando que mañana fuese un gran día, y que, si Dios estaba conmigo, Bella no me ignorase, pues haría lo posible por intentar hablar con ella. Aunque sea un poco.

**Bella POV**

Desperté con más sueño. Sonaba tan ridículo, pero era cierto, como si no hubiese descansado nada. Pronto tomé en cuenta el patito de felpa que descansaba a mi lado, dándome compañía. Luego tomé las fotografías que no alcancé a guardar en el sobre y volví a mirar a mi hijo con intensidad.

—Serás hermoso, como papá, ya lo verás —le dije a la foto que mostraba a mi caballo de mar en primer plano.

Sentí brotar otra vez las lágrimas, sobre todo al recordar sus latidos fuertes y prolongados. Estaría a salvo conmigo, nada le sucedería, haría lo posible por hacerle feliz.

Sentí la puerta de mi departamento abrirse con total barullo, los llaveros de James sonaban contra sus manos intranquilas. No me fijé en su presencia en frente de mí, mirándome preocupado por las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos.

—¿Sigues sufriendo, Bella? —me preguntó, sentándose en la cama junto a mí.

Vestía un bonito sweater azul y un pantalón negro, lo más probable era que no iría al trabajo.

—James —susurré.

Le entregué el patito de felpa para que se fuese adentrando en la noticia. Tomó el peluche con sus manos, frunció el ceño y me miró interrogante.

—¿Y esto? —inquirió, moviéndolo un poco.

Suspiré pesadamente. Le entregué con cuidado el sobre con las fotos, James tardó un poco en abrirlo y mirar con detenimiento una de ellas. Cuando captó completamente la situación, me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con la boca abierta y una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

—¡No lo puedo creer! No. Lo. Puedo. Creer —exclamó, lanzándose sobre mí, apretándome con fuerza.

Me abracé a él, necesitaba saber que no estaba sola. No tardó en abrazarme también, para luego besarme las mejillas con completa emoción.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? —preguntó, cuando logró estabilizar sus emociones.

—Ayer. Eres el primero en saber —le guiñé un ojo.

—¿Cuánto tienes?

—Once semanas.

Enarcó una ceja perfectamente arreglada, volvió a abrazarme y, de un rápido movimiento, descubrió mi vientre. Acarició la piel levemente levantada, como una bolita y me sonrió completamente emocionado.

—Edward se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa —comentó distraídamente.

Le quité las manos de mi vientre, volví a cubrirme con la remera y me paré, exhausta ante la presencia de Edward en cada suceso de mi vida. Me atormentaba tener que decirle, esperar el momento preciso para que esto no fuese una locura.

—No puedo decirle todavía, hay muchas cosas que hablar entre los dos —dije, acercándome a la ventana alta para mirar hacia el cielo.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó James, acercándose.

Tragué fuertemente, intentando sumergir en mi estómago el nudo que se estaba alojando en mi garganta.

—Sí. No quiero que Edward esté conmigo solo por el bebé —concluí—, saber que él se siente obligado a seguir conmigo. No podría soportarlo.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer?

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo atentamente.

—Solo necesito pensar, ¿sí? No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que mi embarazo se note, no podré ocultarme mucho tiempo. No quiero que le digas a nadie, ¿bueno? —Lo vi mover la cabeza positivamente. Pero por su mirada, sabía que no estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando planeaba juntar mi ropa para irme a la empresa, James me hizo un alto para que no siguiera. Lo miré interrogante, pero enseguida me sonrió.

—Tienes que ir con Alice a casa de tu madre, ahí se arreglarán todos y también lo harán contigo. El matrimonio es a las siete pm y ya es la una de la tarde, ¿cómo creías que podías a la empresa? —me preguntó, mientras caminaba hasta mi gran armario y buscaba entre mis cosas hasta dar con la cubierta azul de mi vestido.

¡La una! Había dormido demasiado. Me metí a la ducha con rapidez, lavé mi cabello y restregué cada parte de mi cuerpo. Comencé a reír, mientras pasaba la esponja en mi vientre.

—El caballito de mar necesita un poco de agua —le susurré al bultito.

Tomé la manguera del agua y apunté a la piel de la tripa, quitándome la espuma. Me abracé a mí misma, enrollando mis brazos por la cintura y dejé que el agua cayera hacia mi cabeza.

—Hoy verás a papá —volví a susurrarle a mi caballito—. Lástima que no sabe que tú existes. Si pudiese escuchar tus latidos, sin duda estaría tan feliz como yo.

Me recargué de espaldas en los azulejos, me removí un poco por la furiosa sensación gélida contra la piel caliente y después descansé mi cabeza en la dureza de la pared. Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir otra vez, cada vez que pensaba en lo que pudo ser de nosotros sin mis mentiras, me inundaba de tristeza y amargura.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una bata y con una toalla en el cabello. James me esperaba leyendo una revista sobre mi cama ya hecha y perfecta. Me vestí con rapidez, unos pantalones de buzo y un abrigo. Tomé los tacos que utilizaría para más tarde, los guardé en una caja y luego en la bolsa de tela, agarré mi vestido cubierto con la tela para que no se fuese a estropear y, sin poder evitarlo, agarré un brazalete que Edward me había regalado hacía ya un año y medio. Tenía incrustaciones por todos lados, era algo pesado y brillaba con elegancia; se aferraba con fuerza a mi delgada muñeca.

—Mira, te compré esto —me pasó una bolsa cuadrada de Chanel negra.

Le sonreí con agradecimiento, abrí un poco para mirar qué tenía dentro y con un gran suspiro saqué una pequeña cartera de cuero negra, con los típicos bordados en rombo. Tenía un broche de metal dorado en la parte inferior, con aquel inolvidable signo de la marca Chanel. Poseía una correa con el mismo metal dorado, con la tira de cuero enredada.

Maravilloso.

—Oh James, gracias, es muy bonita —le dije agradecida.

—Quiero que la uses hoy —susurró—, quiero que sonrías a pesar de todo. Recuerda que ahora hay alguien que te quiere feliz a pesar de todo.

—Mi Caballito de Mar —señalé junto a una sonrisa débil; no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Así le llamas? —me preguntó entre risas.

—Eso es lo que parece, ¿no es hermoso?

.

Me subí al auto de James, mientras él guardaba las cosas atrás. Partimos en silencio, aunque quien rompía mayoritariamente la tensión era mi amigo, yo no tenía mucha cabeza para hablar. Miré el paisaje un largo rato, hasta que me di cuenta hacia dónde íbamos.

—¿A tu departamento?

Me miró de soslayo, sin entender.

—¿Por qué vamos a tu departamento?

—Ah. Lo siento, olvidé decírtelo —chasqueó la lengua—. Tengo que ir a recoger a Jacob, no le gusta viajar solo.

Sonreí levemente.

Miré hacia el espejo retrovisor para revisar el estado de mi terrible rostro. Seguían las ojeras. Encendí la radio, sintonicé una que otra emisora, pero ninguna canción lograba gustarme. O hacerme sentir mejor. Cada una trataba del amor, del desamor, de la ilusión, de la desilusión. Carajo.

—Oye, me gustaba esa —me regañó cuando cambié la emisora que tocaba _Always_ de Bon Jovi.

—No quiero escuchar nada de amor —gruñí.

James bufó fuertemente.

—Ya no tienes que escuchar música, estamos llegando —señaló.

Estacionó y con demasiada rapidez entramos al departamento, se estaba haciendo tarde y el viaje hacia la casa de mis padres duraba 40 minutos aproximadamente. James sacó la llave y la metió en la cerradura, giró el pomo y entramos. Se escuchaban risas y un ambiente masculino muy divertido. Jacob alistaba su traje, mirándose en el espejo de la sala, a su lado le hablaba animadamente Edward.

Me miró a través del espejo con sus ojos verdes y electrizantes, yo instintivamente llevé mi mano a mi vientre…

* * *

><p>Buenas noches :D ¿Que tal el cap? Yo me emocioné :( sobre todo por Edward, awww ese Edward. Pocos lo entienden y sé que él está muy arrepentido. El pequeñito Caballito de Mar causó sensación, creo que todas lo aman. Con respecto a la situación, ¡respiren!, que se viene lo mejor.<p>

Gracias por los rr, no he podido contestarlos, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Un beso.


	49. Es mío y yo soy suya

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación: All I wanted — Paramore.<p>

.

**Capítulo 48**

**.**

—Oh, carajo —gruñó James por lo bajo.

Yo estaba absorta mirándolo de arriba abajo, preguntándome seriamente por qué hoy se veía tan endemoniadamente guapo. Cabello desobediente y alborotado, brillando al son del sol que se filtraba por la ventana; su barba comenzaba a crecer, no se había afeitado hace un día y algo, quizá; sus labios rosados y coquetos se mantenían cerrados, no así con sus ojos; verdes y maravillosos, con el brillo característico y la hermosura interna impregnada en ellos. Me impresioné con su traje, éste era despampanante, gris, de una suave tela, con caída sabrosa, apretando levemente sus caderas y su trasero perfecto.

Pestañeé para quitarme el sopor en el que me encontraba.

Jacob divisó mi rostro desde el espejo, como su amigo. Me sonrió levemente, aunque notaba su mirada de disculpa por la presencia del cobrizo. Avancé como si nada pasara, sabía muy bien que no podía darme por vencida, tenía que ser fuerte y mostrarme eludible frente a él, aunque costase.

—Hola, Bella —saludó Jacob fingiendo un entusiasmo asfixiante.

Se acercó a mí, besando mi mejilla con dulzura.

—¿Te duele? —me preguntó de repente, señalando mi barriga.

No me había dado cuenta que tenía las manos puestas en mi vientre durante todo este rato. Las quité de inmediato, no podía levantar sospechas. Jacob me daba mucha confianza, es más, se había convertido en un gran amigo durante los años, pero asimismo era amigo de Edward.

—Solo tengo una molestia, no te preocupes —conseguí decir.

—Bien, Gaycob. ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Edward a su amigo.

El aludido se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con falsa desaprobación por el sobrenombre.

—Hey, Gaymes —llamó—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

James sonrió con alegría y le susurró un "andando". Yo me estabilicé calladamente, mientras los tres hombres terminaban de ajustarse las corbatas y moños. Me reí levemente cuando James peleaba con el moño de color rojo, me acerqué un poco para acomodárselo yo. Sentí una presencia a mi lado, era Edward recargado contra la pared, mirándome cansinamente. Tragué con dificultad y me alejé cuando acabé por arreglarle el moño a mi amigo, alejándome lo que más pudiera de Edward.

—¿Trajiste todo? —me preguntó Jacob.

—Sí. Todo lo acomodó James en la cajuela del auto —respondí.

Salí en silencio del departamento con James a mi lado, tomándome la mano con fuerza. Sabía cuánto quería él hablarme en ese momento, pero el momento no lo ameritaba, más cuando estaba Edward a centímetros de mí. Éste y Jacob hablaban hilarantemente del próximo festejo, de lo hermosa que se vería Alice y de lo mucho que estaría alegando de su masa corporal ahora que estaba embarazada. Yo, por mi parte, solo me dediqué a estar calmada, pues mi Caballito de Mar no podía verse arremetido por mis estados depresivos y estresantes, todo lo contrario.

—Edward manejará en mi auto —comunicó Jacob, aunque sabía que se dirigía a su novio, quizá con la intención de no hacerme sufrir con su presencia.

—He tenido que dejar mi Volvo en el estacionamiento del Four Seasons, no queda muy lejos de aquí —complementó Edward, agarrando a James del hombro.

Mi amigo lanzó un suspiro cansado.

—Todo esto del matrimonio es un caos —refunfuñó James.

Jacob tenía un Jeep Patriot del 2012, color rojo. Era obvio que cabríamos felizmente los cuatro en el auto, a pesar que los tres hombres que me acompañaban, sobrepasaban el metro ochenta.

Edward se sentó en el asiento del conductor, mientras que Jacob lo acompañó como copiloto. Yo me senté a la derecha de la parte trasera del auto, junto a mi amigo James. El cobrizo no tardó en arrancar, mientras hablaban los tres de la facilidad con que el auto era manejado por cualquier persona. Me dediqué a mirar el paisaje como me era costumbre, nerviosa por la presencia tan cercana de Edward. Además, seguía dando vueltas en lo que Alice me había comentado, que su hermano había ido a verme cuando yo estaba desmayada en la clínica.

No tardaron en quedarse callados, mientras el auto avanzaba por la carretera. La música era lo único que rompía el silencio. Edward cambió rápidamente la sintonización de la radio que tocaba canciones románticas. Le agradecí interiormente, para mí también era un suplicio, sobre todo cuando no sabía qué pensar.

James se había quedado dormido, como siempre. Cada vez que viajábamos juntos en la universidad y yo manejaba, mi amigo caía rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, se excusaba con el relajo del movimiento que hacía el auto. Y como estaba todo tan silencioso, lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a mí alrededor. Estuve unos largos minutos mirando hacia el Bart Simpson que colgaba del espejo retrovisor, hasta que topé con su mirada verde. Fue como si inundaran cianuro en mis entrañas. Quité con rapidez los ojos del espejo retrovisor, pues él seguía mirándome con intensidad. Quise llorar; no entendía su comportamiento, me había dicho tantas cosas horribles hace unas semanas, pero ahora solo estaba fijo en mí, como si quisiera decirme algo.

Me ruboricé levemente y escondí mi rostro hacia el suelo, intentando sopesar la desestabilidad que su mirada me producía constantemente. Me abracé a mí misma y me obligué a no volver a mirar, esto solo hacía que me dolieran aún más sus actitudes, y, por consecuencia, afectaría a mi Caballito de Mar.

Cuando llegamos, salí rápidamente del auto para adentrarme en los jardines de la mansión de mis padres. Se oía harto barullo, como también que salían y entraban por la puerta trasera. Entré con cuidado, había una mujer de melena gris y perfectamente lisa, enloquecida, llamando a alguien incesantemente desde su celular de último modelo. Debía ser la organizadora de la boda, no me imaginaba otra cosa.

Me metí por las escaleras y subí hasta topar con otro barullo en el segundo piso de la mansión. Mis ojos recorrieron los suyos con cariño, verlo así me producía un cierto estremecimiento. La verdad era que a lo largo de estos tres años, él se había convertido en un gran amigo, como un hermano que me llenaba los pulmones de aire al verlo tan feliz.

—Jasper —le llamé, entrando con cuidado en la habitación—. Te ves muy guapo.

Me sonrió con ternura, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie más en la habitación y me abrazó con fuerza.

—No había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero estoy orgulloso de ti, Bella —me susurró, para luego besarme otra vez en la mejilla.

—¿Orgulloso de mí? —le dije con un tono risueño y algo extrañado—. ¿Por qué?

Se separó un poco para mirarme con sus ojos azules y motas verdes, llenas de éxtasis y cariño para mí. Arreglé un poco su corbata gris, como lo hacía con todos los hombres que se me presentaban; era como una manía. Alisé el blazer crema y acaricié la tela de su camisa blanca de lino. Su cabello estaba peinado en una bonita coleta rubia y sus pómulos coloreados me indicaban que estaba bastante alegre.

—Por el pequeño que crece dentro de ti —me respondió, todavía mirándome con intensidad.

Me ruboricé un poco con aquello, me sentía extraña con esas palabras. No podía concebir la idea que en unos seis meses más, sería mamá. Cualquiera diría, en algunos años atrás, que eso sonaría ilógico para la dura Isabella, una Isabella que ya no existía, solo en mis más duros recuerdos.

—Yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Jasper, serás un gran padre, tienes una paciencia inmensa. Te felicito por el gran paso que darás hoy —dije, emocionada por algunas emociones que antes no había tenido.

—Es agradable saber que no has faltado a mi matrimonio —me dijo.

—No podía hacerte eso, eres mi amigo.

Le dio un pequeño tirón cariñoso a mi barbilla y se alejó para mirar a la ventana. Su reacción me dio curiosidad, a pesar de todo parecía preocupado por algo. Me acerqué a él y acaricié su hombro con lentitud, intentando transmutarle toda mi fuerza para lo que sea que lo tenía así.

—Me hubiera gustado que mi madre estuviese aquí —susurró.

Miré hacia un lado, incómoda, pues yo no era la mejor consejera del mundo.

De todos modos lo intenté.

—Tu madre sí está aquí —mascullé—. En tu corazón y en tu recuerdo.

Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió.

—Cameron también ha pasado por lo mismo, y lo sabes.

Cameron y Jasper eran grandes amigos, se habían acercado mucho cuando el último estuvo ayudándole con el Sr. Luca.

—Me ha dicho que vendría un rato para acá, pero sinceramente no… —Paró de hablar en un segundo, mirando a alguien detrás de mí—. Hablando del Rey de Roma.

Me giré sorprendida, para encontrarme con sus ojos verde césped. Estaban tan marchitos, que temí por él. Jasper le dio un apretón de manos y luego se abrazaron con fuerza. Noté la sensibilidad que sentían ambos, pues seguro habían compartido lo horrible que era estar sin sus madres. Me sentí pequeña mirándolos, me sentía fuera de lugar, como si no tuviese por qué estar presente ahí.

Cuando se separaron, Cameron se acercó a mí con rapidez.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Bella? —Su voz se oía a súplica, y yo no pude decirle que no.

—Jasper, volveré luego, ¿sí? —le dije al rubio.

—No te preocupes, nos veremos en la ceremonia —se dirigió a Cameron—. Sea lo que sea que te tiene ocupado, espero que lo puedas arreglar pronto. Gracias por venir aunque sea un momento, necesitaba verte un momento —le dijo.

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse. Estaban despidiéndose.

Le dije a Cameron que podíamos ir a mi antigua habitación, suplicando para que mi madre no me encontrase por los lares y, de paso, se encontrara con Cameron.

Cuando estuvimos seguros de que estábamos solos en la fría habitación, Cam se acercó a la cama y se sentó, mirando hacia el retrato de bodas de mis madres que colgaba en un pequeño marco. Hice un mohín; esto era incómodo.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó de pronto.

—Bien. Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe —susurré—. ¿Tú?

Lanzó una sonrisa deprimente.

—No sabría responder a esa pregunta.

—Oh.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté junto a él, puse mi mano en su hombro y lo apreté un poco. Giró su rostro para mirarme.

—¿Está ella por aquí? —Sabía a quién se refería.

—Sí —respondí, queda.

—Ah… —murmuró—. No he podido dejar de pensar en lo engañado que he estado toda mi vida.

—Me siento muy apenada por la situación. ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

Asintió con rapidez, agarró con fuerza mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

—He estado rodeado de mentiras, Bella, me duele saber que mi madre nunca me abandonó, sino todo lo contrario, mi propio padre ha estado enfrascado en decirme que ella era mala cuando no es así. Renée es una mujer muy hermosa, puedo decir que me siento orgulloso de que sea mi mamá —masculló.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, no pude evitar derramar una lágrima. Cameron la atajó con su dedo y la quitó de mi rostro.

—Está bien, bonita, no es para tanto.

Eso solo hizo que hiciera otro mohín para empezar a llorar mucho más fuerte. Escondí mi rostro en su hombro, para manchar su camisa con mis lágrimas espesas. Me dolía tanto verlo así, tan desprotegido y herido. Además, fui una basura, porque lo usé para satisfacer mi vacío. Él no se merecía esto.

—Es muy injusto —logré decir entre sollozos.

—Nadie dijo que la vida fuese justa, Bella —dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

—Pero creciste en mentiras y engaños, sin una madre que te diera valores. Creciste sin tus hermanos y gracias a ello casi cometemos un error tremendo. Te mereces todos los lujos, todo lo que no tuviste porque te pertenece, ¿no lo entiendes? —comencé a agitarme mediante hablaba.

Sentí una risita agotada que me hizo remover el rostro contraído en su hombro.

—Solo quiero conocer a mi mamá, saber qué le gusta y lo que no. Espero y no me rechace.

—No lo hará, Cameron, ella ha estado esperando por ti toda su vida.

Me separó de él para abrazarme fuertemente y darme un suave beso en la frente.

—Tengo que irme, Bella. Pronto hablaré con tu madre, intentaré aprovechar todo mi tiempo con ella.

Se levantó, me dio otro abrazo y salió de la habitación con delicadeza, cerrando la puerta delante de mí. Volví a recargarme en la cama, intentando no llorar otra vez. Pero lo hice. Derramé lágrimas, sollozos y gemidos de dolor, pues todo esto era una mierda, una injusticia. Maldad pura. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza ese imbécil de Luca Signoret? ¿Por qué hizo todo esto? ¡Es su hijo!, pensé para mis adentros.

Salí de mi antigua habitación y me metí otra vez a la habitación en la que se encontraba Jasper, pero ésta vez no estaba solo, sino que Edward, James, Jacob y otro chicos más que no conocía. Sonreí nerviosa y pedí perdón por la intromisión, ignorando otra de las miradas de Edward.

—No te preocupes —me dijo Jasper—. Mira, éste es Peter Lewinsky, un colega y amigo pediatra —me señaló al hombre de cuerpo delgado y cabello rojo como el fuego. Su rostro estaba invadido de pecas.

—Mucho gusto, Señorita Isabella —dijo, sabiendo mi nombre—. Me han hablado mucho de usted —respondió a mis dudas mentales.

—¡Pero, cariño, no te has vestido! —exclamó James, mirándome horrorizado—. ¡Alice ya se está bañando para que vayas y le ayudes a vestirse!

Caí en cuenta que solo vestía un buzo rancio y que mi belleza no saldría a flote con ropa andrajosa. Me ruboricé y pedí disculpas, escuché la risa suave de Edward y se me revolvieron las entrañas. Todos se quedaron callados, como si él no tuviese el derecho a reírse… de mí, como si fuésemos algo. Apreté mis labios y salí pitando hacia el tercer piso.

Justo en el vestíbulo se oía la música clásica, favorita de Esme y Renée. Entré a la habitación de mi madre, que era cinco veces la mía. Sus paredes color crema iluminaban el rostro de todas las mujeres y al hombre que estaba ahí. Los ojos azules de Rosalie me miraban alegremente, mientras estiraba su vestido encima de la cama, que era negro y sencillo. Esme, por su parte, estaba rígida con una copa de champán en la mano, mirándome como si no lo hubiese hecho hace miles de años. Un chico que a toda costa se notaba más gay que Gaycob y Gaymes juntos, seleccionaba los colores de las paletas de sombras y otros utensilios de maquillaje. Había una mujer preparando unas horquillas calientes y conectando algunas cosas al enchufe, seguro era la estilista.

Todos se movían con libertad en el gran cuarto, había suficiente espacio para que corrieran, incluso. Rose se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo, diciéndome que me extrañaba mucho y que estaba un tanto molesta porque no la había llamado antes.

—Discúlpame, Rose, sabes que no han sido semanas muy buenas —dije en modo de disculpa.

—Te entiendo, Bells, pero me hubieses llamado para que te liberaras un poco de todo esto —me susurró para que no escuchara Esme.

Volví a darle un abrazo fuerte, lo que me hizo sentir mejor con todo. Me indicó que el vestido estaba en el armario, junto a los zapatos y los accesorios. Esme se acercó, parecía nerviosa. No la culpaba, debía ser extraño saludar a la ex novia de tu hijo.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —me preguntó, cuando Rose se metió al armario para sacar algo.

—Bien. Gracias, Esme —dije algo seca.

Miró al suelo, toqueteando sus manos y moviendo los dedos.

Esme llevaba un vestido verde, corto y con encaje en los brazos. Su cabello brillaba con la tenue luz del sol, dejándome ver sus reflejos caoba, como los de su hijo.

—Deja de mirarme así, sabes que no eres la culpable de nada —le dije con sinceridad, cansada de que estuviese mirándome como si yo fuese a clavarle los dientes.

—Sé que no tengo la culpa, pero me apena todo esto.

Bajó la mirada hasta topar con mi vientre. Me asusté y llevé mis manos a la barriga, acariciando el leve bultito que tenía. Esme no podía saber todavía de la existencia de su nieto, mi Caballito de Mar no debía ser expuesto. Para mi sorpresa, Esme volvió sus ojos a mi rostro con algo más de ánimo.

—Creí que me tendrías una especie de rechazo o algo, por todo lo que ha estado sucediendo…

Rodé los ojos. ¿Qué clase de persona creían que era? Yo no tenía por qué odiar a las personas que rodeaban a Edward, porque el problema era entre nosotros dos, no con los demás.

—Yo no tengo por qué odiarte —le interrumpí—, sé separar muy bien las cosas.

Me dio una sonrisa sincera, me tomó por los hombros y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Yo me dejé querer, necesitaba abrazos más que nada en este momento y apoyo maternal a pesar de todo. Me apenaba no decir abiertamente el estado en el que me encontraba, pero era indispensable dejar pasar un momento, aunque sean unos días.

—Sería genial que comiencen a vestirse, nenas —dijo la voz hilarante de Alice, saliendo del baño con una toalla bien puesta en la cabeza y con una bata a cuestas.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza. Alice besó mi mejilla con cariño y acarició mi cabello en el momento.

—Te verás hermosa —le dije con sinceridad—, junto a tus pequeños la vida comenzará a sonreírte.

Sus ojos marrones se emocionaron, éstos brillaron como estelas y sus pestañas se movían para aplacar las intensas ganas de llorar. Sabía que producto de su embarazo, las emociones subían con frecuencia por las hormonas, además le sumábamos la situación, no siempre te casas tan feliz y con el hombre que amas.

—Gracias por venir.

—No podía perderme esto.

Cuando pequeñas siempre nos preguntábamos cuál sería la primera en pisar el altar, inocentes del mundo que nos esperaba de adultas. Alice soñaba con hacerlo primero, alegando que era la más enamoradiza, pues yo no estaba muy ensimismada en esas cosas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos del matrimonio? Siempre supe que serías tú primero —le recordé sonriendo. Alice frunció el ceño y luego comenzó a reír.

—Supimos ver el futuro —me dijo—. Sabías que yo lo haría.

—Y que yo no lo haría nunca —le respondí.

Alice cerró la boca de repente, algo incómoda. Esme me miró un segundo y luego hizo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Entramos en una charla armoniosa, hablando de la comida que habría y cuál sería el diseño de los manteles y esas cosas. Se suponía que serían colores pasteles y dorados, algo sobrio como lo era Jasper y Alice, pero también se interpondrían otros colores como el rosa o el rojo.

—Supongo que no me designaron asiento junto a Tanya —dije en plan de broma.

Alice se giró y me quedó mirando con falso aire dolido. Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, dejando caer su corto cabello mojado. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, mojándome un poco con las gotas de agua.

—¿Crees que soy tan maldita como para acercarte a tu adorada prima? —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos mientras yo tomaba las hebras y las peinaba con delicadeza.

—A veces logras aterrarme, Alice Cullen —la molesté.

—Eso ofende, amiga.

Por el espejo gigante que teníamos de frente, pude ver el cambio brusco de su rostro. Algo le preocupó de improvisto. Llevó su mano a la boca y tapó una mueca de horror.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice? —inquirí, algo asustada—. ¿Son los bebés? ¿Te duele algo?

—No, no —aplacó con las manos en el aire—. Olvidé que te había puesto junto a Edward en las mesas.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mi espalda, atravesando mi columna con frío y dolor. No había pasado por aquel detalle, Alice tenía lista la organización de las meses desde hace meses, no tenía la culpa de nada. _Debí haberle dicho_, me reproché internamente, ahora Alice se sentiría mal. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Aguantar, aunque eso me llevase terribles momentos, tampoco era obligación estar sentada junto a él todo el rato, ¿no?

—Lo siento mucho —me susurró, dando vuelta el rostro para mirarme.

—No, tranquila, no podías interferir en eso —le dije, restándole importancia—. ¿Quién más estará sentado con nosotros?

—Jacob, James, Rose y Emmett —respondió todavía con la cara algo triste—. Tu hermano odia a Edward, ¡en qué estaba pensando!

—¿Lo odia?

Entornó los ojos, me tomó de la mano y la apretó fuertemente.

—¿En qué mundo vives, Bella? Tu hermano ha estado odiando a Edward desde que terminaron, que tú ni siquiera te preocupes por Emmett es otra cosa, estás más enfrascada en tus pensamientos y eso no está bien.

Agaché mi mirada hacia el suelo, con la esperanza de encontrar una oración para rebatirle, aunque tenía razón en todo sentido. Me sentí mal, con mi hermano no había podido acercarme como lo éramos antes, quizá habían tantas novedades en su vida y yo preocupándome por mí enteramente. Estaba siendo muy egoísta y eso era de la Isabella antigua, no de la nueva.

—Supongo que me estoy convirtiendo en la frívola de antes —le dije algo a la defensiva, con un tono irónico en mi voz.

—¿Es lo que quieres?

Esme carraspeó junto a Rosalie a nuestro lado, nos señalaron a la estilista y al maquillista para que los tomásemos en cuenta. Me disculpé, algo avergonzada, estábamos hablando mucho y todavía faltaba vestirse.

—Oh mamá, te ves estupenda —exclamó Alice, parándose de su silla para levantar un poco la falda vaporosa de Esme.

Y realmente se veía maravillosa y radiante. Tenía el cabello caramelo con unas bellas ondas en las puntas, enroscadas entre sí con uno que otro mechón amarrado al cráneo con un pinche de piedras. Su vestido era largo y esponjoso, de graves colores pasteles, le hacía verse más joven y vivaz, sobre todo con los tacones de charol del mismo color y la cinta que le daba vueltas en la cintura. El maquillaje; labios con gloss y ojos en pasteles y una raya en lo largo del parpado, acabando con una leve inclinación y mascara en escala.

Con tan solo verla podía dar por hecho los parecidos que tenía con Edward, ambos eran hermosos y de delicados detalles, se parecía mucho, tanto como los ojos verde esmeralda y el cabello de tonos cobrizos. Pero por otro lado, la masculinidad arraigada en aquella bella mandíbula y su cuerpo esbelto, eran propios de Carlisle.

Debía dejar de pensar en Edward o me volvería loca.

Rosalie tampoco se quedó atrás. Su vestido, también largo, negro y de suave seda, le caía por las piernas con suavidad y delicadeza. Lo único que quedaba a la vista eran sus pies con las sandalias negras y de tacón alto, con tiras alrededor del tobillo para darle mayor estabilidad. El cabello estaba puesto hacia el lado derecho, cayendo en espiral hasta topar con el pecho. Lo que más me impactó fue el brillo de sus ojos bajo las pestañas postizas y el maquillaje ahumado, la sonrisa feliz que mostraban sus labios carnosos y pintados de rojo. Estaba feliz y sabía que eso era el resultado de su relación con mi hermano.

—Rose, tú estás bellísima. ¡Wow! Me opacarán todas, ¿eh? —bromeó Alice, dejándose peinar por la chica.

—¿Y tú, Bella? Debes vestirte —exclamó mi madre, entrando con autoridad a la habitación.

Rodé los ojos, me mordí el labio inferior y agaché la cabeza como una niña.

—Ya voy, mamá —gruñí—. Y te queda bien el celeste.

Mamá llevaba un vestido largo y recto a cuestas, con los hombros descubiertos y un tajo pequeño en la pierna derecha, sumando a sus tacones plateados favoritos y una suave cola de caballo.

Me sonrió con gratitud y me besó la mejilla con suavidad, luego acarició la piel.

—Gracias, hija —masculló—. Y ahora ve a vestirte, que tienes que ayudarle a Alice a ponerse ese vestido mientras todas nosotras —se dirigió a las mujeres— vamos a buscar a nuestros hombres. Menos tú, Pequeña Cullen.

Tragué fuerte al oír eso, sin querer me había dolido. Intenté pasarlo por alto y obligarme a reír con todas las caras de las demás que sacaban a relucir lo apuesto que estaba su novio o esposo. Apreté mi mano en mi vientre, acariciando la leve protuberancia de mi Caballito de Mar. Mi bebé me daba fuerzas.

—Quítate la ropa, nadie te estará mirando —me dijo distraídamente—. Quizá algo más amarrado, ¿no crees, Amanda? —le indicó a la estilista, la cual asintió sin chistar, comenzando a cotorrear sobre el clima.

Me quité la ropa de encima y quedé en ropa interior, un conjunto negro de algodón. Me giré hacia la ventana para que nadie tuviese la posibilidad de mirar mi vientre. Tomé el vestido y lo alisé con mis manos, planchándolo de las arrugas inexistentes. Era hermoso, no me cansaba de pensarlo.

—Oye, el color está muy bonito —me dijo el chico gay, avanzando hacia mí con una sonrisa sincera.

No me había detenido a mirar sus ojos, eran oscuros y grandes. Un rizo rubio cayó por su frente y éste se lo quitó con un suave bufido.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirí, alejándolo un poco para mirarlo desde otra perspectiva.

—Es fascinante. Quedará muy bien en tu color de piel. ¿Te parece si te maquillo con pastel, azul claro y blanco en los ojos? No quiero arruinar la suavidad de tu rostro con colores cálidos o muy oscuros, creo que tienes una forma muy bella de observar.

Levanté las cejas, un tanto sorprendida por la amabilidad de este chico. Últimamente lograba agradarle a gente desconocida, la cual me regalaba muy buenas atenciones. Quizá era por mi embarazo que daba una imagen más dulce.

—Gracias por el cumplido —le dije, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Me metí dentro del vestido azul eléctrico con algo de dificultad, por lo cual, le pedí al chico —que, a todo esto, no sabía su nombre—, que me ayudara a cerrar la parte de atrás, pues mis manos no alcanzaban. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y subió el cierre del vestido hasta el tope, justo en la parte más baja de mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y profirió un silbido.

—Te ves muy bien. Iré a preparar el maquillaje mientras tú te pones los zapatos o algo para que estés más cómoda, ¿te parece?

Asentí, viéndolo alejarse hasta el mueble del otro extremo. Comenzó a separar una que otra paleta y los pinceles correspondientes. Yo, por mi parte, decidí buscar mis tacos, pero no los encontraba. Metí mi nariz en cada rincón del maldito cuarto, pero no lograba ubicar la caja de los _Jimmy Choo_. Bufé exasperada, odiaba cuando algo se me perdía.

—Están debajo de la cama, Bella —me indicó Alice, con los ojos cerrados por el relajante masaje que le estaba dando la chica en su cuero cabelludo.

—Gracias por decírmelo antes de que anduviera como loca en cada rincón —murmuré, agachándome para sacar la bendita caja.

—Era divertido verte exasperada, metiendo la cabeza en cada hueco que veías.

—Muy graciosa —dije irónica, sacando el zapato izquierdo primero.

Cuando logré ponerme el tacón, levanté el pie izquierdo para abrochar la hebilla que se amarraba al tobillo. Trastabillé horriblemente, doblando mi pie derecho y causando así un movimiento feroz que me haría caer al suelo de bruces… Si no fuera porque una mano fuerte me agarró desde el brazo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se fuese hacia adelante contra su pecho.

—Andas más torpe que de costumbre —ronroneó.

Insegura subí la cabeza, temiendo encontrarme con sus bellos ojos verdes. Tenía una sonrisa avergonzada, asomando en sus bonitos labios, provocando que su mejilla derecha se elevara solo un poco, dejándome ver un leve hoyuelo.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —inquirió, todavía con su aquel arrullo propio de él, causándome el peor efecto, un tormentoso deseo irrefutable dentro de mí.

Seguía con sus manos agarradas de mis brazos y yo embelesada, mirándolo contra su pecho duro y protector. Mi corazón palpitaba al igual que el suyo, desbocado y extasiado. Olí su aroma masculino, el que extrañaba todas mis noches y el que deseaba cada momento de mi existencia.

Sentía su respiración con fuerza, chocando contra mi rostro, mientras yo solo podía mirarlo con divinidad, incapaz de separarme de él.

* * *

><p>Es un cap realmente corto, pero no podía escribir más sino, no hay gracia. Me gusta siempre poner un final enigmático. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque el domingo llega un capítulo INFARTANTE, cien por ciento firmado ;)<p>

Gracias por sus reviews, aunque extrañé a algunas... UN BESO


	50. Tu trato bipolar

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación: New for you — Reeve Carney.<p>

.

**Capítulo 49**

**.**

Mi respiración se volvía errática en cada milisegundo que pasaba frente a él, sintiendo sus manos contra mi piel como si quemara. Era realmente mágico, e increíblemente doloroso. Sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos, como si intentase traspasarme algo. Un atisbo de sonrisa asomaba, como si fuese la situación más graciosa del mundo.

Su toque me sabía especial, como si fuésemos desconocidos y que el propio hecho de algún contacto entre nosotros fuese nada más que algo extraño. Pero en realidad, él conocía cada parte de mí, sabía mis más oscuros deseos, cada respuesta de mi cuerpo bajo sus dedos. Yo era suya, así de simple, tanto como él era mío en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía soportar nuestros propios errores, ambos teníamos la palabra "orgullo" incrustada en la frente.

—No. Estoy bien —susurré, incapaz de hablar más fuerte.

Puse mis manos hechas un puño sobre su pecho y lo alejé a regañadientes, éste se alejó un poco para mirarme por completo.

—Mi color favorito —masculló, recorriéndome con sus ojos verdes.

Lancé una pequeña risotada, algo incómoda, no era mi intención utilizar el color favorito de Edward.

—¿Por qué me ves así? —inquirí, presa de la curiosidad con el brillo de sus ojos.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ver aquel pequeño hoyuelo, me volvía loca. Creo que me ruboricé, sentía las mejillas calientes.

—El vestido te queda hermoso.

Me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, murmurando un "gracias" entrecortado. Me sentía como aquellas primeras veces, cuando Edward, algo nervioso, me decía lo bien que me veía. Sentí nostalgia, ahí ambos nos detestábamos, cuando en realidad ocultábamos una atracción tan poderosa, pero frágil.

Caminé hasta el otro espejo, donde el chico gay miraba la escena como si fuese una película. Alice tenía los ojos como si fuesen dos grandes huevos, junto a la chica, de nombre Amanda, que seguía elaborando un bello peinado sobre los cabellos.

Edward se acercó a su hermana, mientras ella se paraba del asiento con delicadeza, como si llevase un cuello ortopédico. De seguro no quería echar a perder su hermoso peinado. Se abrazaron, dando giros como pequeños niños, diciéndose cuanto se querían y cuán emocionados se encontraban en ese momento. Muchas veces me sorprendía su cariño, con mi hermano éramos algo más fríos, aunque no faltaba el gesto dulce entre nosotros.

—¿Quién es él? —me preguntó el chico, quitándome la atención que tenía puesta en los mellizos.

Me miré las manos para no toparme con sus ojos inquisitivos. A pesar de que no era mi obligación contestarle, me parecía una conversación necesaria ahora que tenía el estómago hecho un nudo.

—Mi ex novio —susurré lo más bajito que pude para que no me fuesen a escuchar.

—Pero veo que todavía queda fuego entre ustedes —me dijo en el mismo tono bajito—. Es muy guapo.

Di una sonrisa triste. Guapo se le quedaba corto.

Me obligué a cerrar los ojos, mientras el chico me ponía una crema en el rostro junto a un algodón. Enseguida sentí un pincel trabajólico contra mis parpados, como también una suave capa de iluminador, mascara de pestañas, rubor y los labios maquillados. Me dio el aviso para que pudiera abrir los ojos y así me mirase en el espejo. No creí lo que veía: una mujer de grandes ojos marrones, con los tonos y matices claros y suaves, con las pestañas levantadas y curvadas, unos suaves pómulos rosados y los labios del mismo tono.

—Eres increíble —le dije—, de verdad me has dejado muy bonita.

—Tú eres bonita —me regañó—. Por cierto, me llamo Scott.

.

Acabé con una suave cola de caballo y unos mechones desparramados en el rostro. Alice alabó mi vestido y el maquillaje, pero sabía que quería estar un rato conmigo a solas por lo que acababa de suceder con su hermano. Edward seguía presente en la habitación, alegando que no tenía nada más que hacer pues ya estaba listo y ansiaba ver a su hermanita en traje de novia.

—Ven, Bella, quiero que me ayudes con el vestido —me dijo con algo de cinismo, saliendo de su sesión de maquillaje y dándole una mirada de disculpa a su hermano, que miraba astutamente su blackberry.

Cuando estuvo conmigo dentro del armario gigante de mi madre, el cual parecía otra habitación, me presionó con su actitud inquisitiva, preguntándome qué era lo que acababa de ver. Yo solo atiné a suspirar.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —me preguntó, anonadada.

Rodé los ojos y me metí entre los grandes vestidos que estaban colgados, luego me di cuenta de la caja blanca y dos grandes lazos sobre la tapa. Quité los envoltorios y estiré el vestido con mis manos. Jadeé. Era inmenso.

—Alice, es hermoso —gemí, sintiendo un leve nudo en mi garganta.

—Es perfecto, ¿verdad? —me susurró, pasando una mano por el forraje del vestido.

Rememoré aquella vez que Edward me tendió de mala manera el anillo que me había comprado ese mismo día, lo que me dijo y repitió hartas veces.

"_Agradezco el no haberme casado contigo_", "_véndelo si quieres_"… "_¿Con cuántos conocidos te he tenido que compartir?". _

Me obligué a sonreír, a verme feliz delante de los demás, mostrando aquella faceta que yo solo podía hacer. No debía afectarme en lo más mínimo las palabras de Edward, ya había pasado un tiempo, pero las heridas se volvieron a abrir con tan solo sentir su aroma y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Alice se quitó la bata con naturalidad, al parecer tenía facilidad para mostrarse desnuda ante mí. Llevaba un conjunto crema de algodón, lo que le permitía a su barriga ya crecida una mayor comodidad. Metió un pie en el orificio de entrada, luego el otro, hasta que le ayudé a subir el vestido hasta el pecho. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, mientras yo luchaba contra las lágrimas.

Su vestido era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, sobre todo puesto sobre ella. Era vaporoso, largo y dejaba ver su pancita, con un forro debajo de la hermosa malla que cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo. El pecho estaba cubierto de cintas plateadas, dejando sus brazos al descubierto. Era un vestido fenomenal, no especialmente blanco, sí de un extraño color marfil y beige. En ella solo podía resaltar, no veía a nadie más con tan adorable diseño.

—¿No me vas a decir nada? —Se mordió el labio inferior.

Hice un mohín y la abracé, ésta solo pudo hacer lo mismo, comenzando a llorar. Yo no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas, verla tan madura me llenaba el alma de gozo. Esperaba que fuese feliz, que su familia sea tan hermosa y humilde como Jasper y ella lo eran, que sus hijos nacieran sanos y que cada momento de su vida sea solo felicidad.

—Se viene el gran momento de tu vida —le susurré cuando nos separamos—. Espero que seas feliz, no desperdicies a Jasper nunca, jamás le mientas porque eso solo produce daño, ¿bien? Ámalo, cuídalo y protégelo, como él lo hace contigo cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad. Serás la esposa más hermosa que jamás haya visto en mi vida, y una madre genial que sabrá siempre amar a sus hijos —Le tomé las manos y se las apreté fuertemente, mirándole a los ojos mientras, enviándole toda mi sinceridad.

—Oh no, Bella, me harás llorar más y no quiero estropear el maquillaje —refunfuñó, pasándose los dedos por debajo de los ojos—. Te quiero mucho, de verdad. Gracias por perdonarme, gracias por volver a escucharme, gracias por darme tantos consejos a pesar de todo tu dolor. Eres grandiosa, Bella.

Apreté fuertemente los labios, eran demasiadas las emociones que estaba sintiendo y realmente no acababa el día. Edward, mi hijo, la familia entera, tanta palabra hermosa de la gente que quería, desconocidos amables, Cameron y su hermoso cariño… ¿Qué más faltaba? Estaría tan completa si no fuese por el distanciamiento que tenía con él, con sus terribles estados bipolares que me volvían loca.

Volvimos luego de recomponernos, Edward se paró rápidamente del asiento en el que se encontraba. Se me fui la respiración otra vez, y no sabía por qué, pues seguía con el mismo traje y su cabello despeinado. Quizá era esa mirada animal, casi libidinosa, que tenía ahora en puesta en sus cuencas verdes. Y dirigidas especialmente a mí. Seguía recorriéndome con la mirada como si fuese una Diosa, un monumento realmente valioso, pero que no se podía tocar, que era prohibido. Pero yo sí quería que me tocara, quería besarlo, amarlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos porque… ¡rayos! Edward era mío. Es mío. Será siempre mío.

—Antes de que me vaya… —susurró él, acercándose a su hermana, mirándola con tristeza y orgullo—. Te ves hermosa, Alice.

En sus ojos asomaron las lágrimas, pero las contuvo. Se lo agradecí. No me gustaba ver a Edward llorar, porque me provocaba la misma sensación, me dolía verlo así.

—Quiero que seas la mujer más feliz de este mundo, lo sabes. Pero si llego a saber que Jasper te hizo algo, yo mismo le romperé el culo de una patada, ¿entendido? —advirtió, con su dedo índice levantado en modo de aviso. Alice rompió a reír, mientras otra lágrima surcaba en su mejilla.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Edward, aunque dudo mucho que eso algún día suceda —explicó. Luego le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Sus padres entraron a la habitación, me sentí algo fuera de lugar ahí, pero Alice me tenía ahora amarrada a su mano. Esme comenzó a llorar, diciendo entre sollozos que su hija ya era una mujer hecha y derecha. Carlisle estaba demasiado orgulloso y emocionado para hablar, observándola como si fuese el mayor tesoro que tenían en su vida. Y eso era lo que cualquier padre podía sentir por su hija, o hijo, daba igual. A veces los hombres no eran como nosotras, las mujeres, que demostrábamos el amor desde un momento, dándole de comer a nuestros hijos desde el vientre. Los padres procuraban proteger a su hija de cualquier daño, muchas veces pareciendo algo celosos, como Carlisle que miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna cuando Jasper besaba a Alice frente a él.

Imaginé lo que sucedería si mi Caballito de Mar era una niñita, tan parecida a Edward, hasta el límite de lo inconfundible. Sería un padre increíble, de eso no cabía duda, pero celoso, muy celoso como lo era Carlisle. Gruñiría cada vez que ella le pidiese permiso para salir, despotricando si el acompañante fuese un apuesto muchacho.

Reí un poco con mis pensamientos, llamando la atención de los demás. Carlisle me dio un abrazo paternal, mientras me decía que mi padre me estaba esperando en el hotel junto a todos los demás. Esme indicó que ambos se irían junto a su hija para pasar su último momento de soltera. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué Alice no había querido hacer una despedida de soltera?

—Creo que se han olvidado de mí —bufé—. Pensé que iría con James y Jacob a la boda, pero se han marchado.

—Te estuvieron buscando por todos lados, pero luego se fueron porque estaban apurados y debían irse con Jasper —me explicó Esme, mientras le arreglaba frenéticamente una flor del peinado a Alice.

—Yo te llevo —interfirió Edward—, también no tengo con quién irme, dejé aquí mi Camaro la última vez.

Silencio. Solo había silencio y nada más.

—Claro.

Intenté sonar indiferente, aunque internamente estaba que explotaba. El destino algo quería, y comenzaba a asustarme.

Esme no cabía en su sorpresa, junto a Alice que estaba más emocionada de lo normal. Carlisle, por su parte, se limitó a besar mi frente y salir para hablar con el chofer del auto que los transportaría en un rato más hasta el Four Seasons.

—¿Nos vamos? —me preguntó.

—S… sí.

Bajamos en silencio por las escaleras, aunque sentía la dirección de su mirada constante. No quería rechazar absolutamente nada de su parte, y eso lo consideraba algo utópico viniendo de mí. Quizá era lo irresistible que se me estaba siendo al tenerlo tan cerca, quizá porque necesitaba aunque sea una relación cordial para hablarle de nuestro hijo. _Nuestro hijo…_ _Nuestro Caballito de Mar. _

Afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios, mientras el crepúsculo estaba sobre nosotros con dominación. Edward se percató, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros. Sentir su aroma impregnado solo hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a convulsionar. Intenté darle las gracias, pero no podía abrir la boca. Me sentía como una niña con el chico que le gusta desde que tiene conciencia.

Abrió la puerta de su Camaro, el que esperaba en el estacionamiento con bastante elegancia. Me metí dentro, en el asiento del copiloto, cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta y se sentó a mi lado. Encendió el auto con tranquilidad, puso música y yo me encerré en mi burbuja. A pesar de todo, me sentía incómoda con tanto silencio, quizá porque moría por decirle de nuestro pequeño _Caballito_, quizá porque estaba desesperada por hacerle parar el auto y lanzarme sobre sus brazos para besarlo. Ninguna de esas opciones era correcta.

—Hace frío, ¿no? —comentó, aprovechando el semáforo en rojo y el alto tráfico que se nos avecinaba.

—Es lógico, estamos en invierno —dije, todavía con la vista en la ventana.

A lo lejos divisé a una pequeña niña haciendo ángeles en la nieve, siendo custodiada por su abuelo que sonreía sin parar. Más allá vi a una pareja morreándose, y otra más, abrazados.

—Ya. Pero hace más que otros días —murmuró.

Se oía buena música en la radio, orquestal quizá.

—Edward —llamé, ahora mirándolo.

Su perfil perfecto me hizo perder la noción, casi como una fantasía. Deseé tanto tenerle así de cerca, que a veces creía que era un sueño.

—¿Mmm? —me dio una mirada expectante.

—Gracias por traerme, pero… esto no quiere decir nada —susurré, odiándome por aquello.

No era lo que yo realmente pensaba de todo esto, pero necesitaba hacerle saber que con todo esto no iba a traerme de vuelta. Necesitaba hablar tantas cosas con él, darle mi explicación sobre todo lo que he tenido que pasar, sobre cómo me dolieron sus palabras, sobre cuánto lo amo y odio estar separada de él.

—Sé muy bien que lo de nosotros acabó ese día, no te preocupes —dijo, en un tono exhaustivo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con aquello, de verdad había dolido. Mucho. Demasiado. Rayos, no podía llorar frente a él y hacer que mi espectáculo de mujer fuerte se fuese al mismo demonio. Intenté respirar con normalidad, dejar que entrase el aire a mis pulmones con suficiente naturalidad, aunque por dentro solo tenía un tornado de sollozos.

Fue ahí cuando percibí la esperanza que se alojaba en mi corazón. Decepción, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, porque muy en lo profundo de mí, sentía esperanza de que algún día él volviese a mis brazos. No sería así.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Desde ese día no habría vuelta atrás? ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Era obvio. Él solo quería tener la fiesta en paz, hacer que esto solo nos trajera tranquilidad en un lugar en el cual compartiríamos con nuestras familias, dos familias que eran unidas hace años.

Todo estaba acabado, no volvería a probar esos labios nunca más. Pero, de mi parte, solo podía aferrarme a la idea del amor que siempre tendría para él.

.

Minutos largos, segundos tortuosos, silencio lúgubre… Sentir su calor tan cerca, su aroma varonil casi hasta el límite de lo permitido, ver su perfil y sus pestañas, arriba y abajo, mataban la poca tranquilidad que tenía dentro de mí. Cuando llegamos al hotel, nos hicieron entrar inmediatamente al salón de eventos, que era muy grande —demasiado—. Todo estaba tan perfectamente decorado, que no reparé en las miradas casi horrorizadas al verme junto a Edward, juntos.

Todo atiborrado de colores claros y naturales, con una luz casi romántica sobre nuestras cabezas. Había un Dj, una banda y una cantante. Me parecía conocerla, quizá la había visto en algún evento, o en un concierto de soul. Era alta, de cabello aleonado, negro y esponjoso, nariz fina y labios gruesos, vestía un bonito conjunto rojo, brillante y exorbitante. Más allá se oía a un parlanchín hombre de traje eléctrico, lo más probable era que lo habían contratado para animar el gran evento.

Una señora de fino rostro y cuerpo casi huesudo, nos indicó a Edward y a mí el puesto que debíamos tomar. Me senté en la silla tela marfil, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de todos mis amigos. A nuestro lado estaba el puesto de los novios y de lado contrario los padres de los novios junto a Renée y Charlie. Ambos me saludaron desde su puesto, sin soltar la expresión cautelosa que tenían al verme con el cobrizo a mi lado.

—Por Dios, Bella, te ves hermosa —me dijo mi hermano, acercándose a mi lado lo suficiente para cuchichear.

—Gracias, Emmett, tú también te ves muy guapo —comenté.

Vestía un traje azul oscuro sobre su cuerpo grande y grueso. ¡Al fin tenía el cabello peinado! Nunca lo hacía, siempre fue una mala educación de su parte. Eso era obra de Rosalie sin lugar a dudas.

—Ya sabes, si Edward causa problemas puedes decirme, le daré una tunda que no olvida…

—¡Emm! —regañé—. No necesito que seas mi guardaespaldas.

—Ya, pero quiero protegerte, sabes que últimamente con suerte y he visto tus fotos, ¡ni eso! Ya no sé nada de ti y…

—¡Emm! —volví a regañar. Rodé los ojos y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro—. Te he extrañado.

Me pregunté cuándo sería preciso comentarle lo de Cameron, nuestro _hermano_. Emmett era muy celoso con mamá, eso me asustaba un poco, pero no era engreído, ni mucho menos arrogante. En realidad, mi hermano era de las personas más humildes que conocía, siempre manteniendo a sus fans felices. Además, era muy buen jugador, sabía enfrentar los retos de la vida. Esperaba que no fuese algo difícil de afrontar, pues nunca había pasado por problemas graves en su vida…, como yo.

—Yo también, _flaquita _—murmuró, molestándome con mi sobrenombre de niña.

Le di un leve mordisco en la piel del omoplato y éste gritó.

—Calla, que Rosalie no sabe lo flaco que eras antes de jugar —amenacé, apuntándolo con mi dedo.

—¿Yo qué?

Rosalie se acercó a nosotros con una copa de champagne, me ofreció, pero yo no tuve nada más que rechazarlo, no iba a exponer a mi bultito con alcohol.

—Vaya que andas rara, Bella, ¿tú rechazando el rico champagne? Lo ha traído tu papá —dijo Rosalie, bebiendo a sorbitos con Emmett, que chupeteaba las orillas, ridiculizando a la familia, como siempre.

Entre risas me paré del asiento, no tardé en darme cuenta que Edward no estaba sentado como yo creí. Era obvio, ¿para qué quedarse ahí sin divertirse? Estaba soltero. Un hombre soltero era sinónimo de felicidad pura.

Maravilloso.

Miré el reloj de mi celular, faltaba poco para las 7 de la tarde, ya llegaría la novia junto a sus padres. Me pregunté en dónde podía encontrarse Jasper, el novio debía estar junto al juez, que, a todo esto, cotilleaba junto a mi padre en el podio.

Me volví a sentar en la silla, esperando a que algo me sacara de mi estado tan intranquilo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, como si… algo malo fuese a suceder. Era ilógico. Pero extraño. Jamás me había sucedido, sentir angustia sin algún hecho concreto, sin una razón tangible. Indagué, pensé y me encolericé al no encontrar respuesta a esto.

Acaricié lentamente mi vientre bajo el vestido, el bultito apenas se notaba bajo la gruesa capa de tela. Mi Caballito de Mar no tardaría en moverse pronto, aunque, sería yo la que pronto lo sentiría, pues sus manitas ya estaban moviéndose constantemente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato, todavía seguía torturándome con la leve conversación que tuvimos Edward y yo. No quería estar en esto sola, pero nuestra relación iba incluso peor. No era justo para nadie todo lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos para mi bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Te noto triste —me susurró Jasper, sentándose a mi lado con lentitud.

Sus manos tiritaban y se lamía los labios a cada segundo. Estaba muy nervioso.

—Te noto nervioso —comenté, sonriéndole.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—A veces temo por mi futuro, quizá no seré un buen padre.

—Esa es una tontería, Jasper, eso debería preguntármelo yo —afirmé.

Comenzó a reír con desgana, luego miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que no haya nadie lo suficientemente cercano.

—Visitaste al médico, ¿no?

—Ajá. Tengo once semanas, oí su corazón y está perfectamente —le comuniqué, acariciando otra vez el vientrecito—. Estará ya en mis brazos en septiembre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo y cariño, miró hacia el bultito y sonrió complacido, como si su algún propósito en su vida haya dado los mejores frutos.

—A veces me pongo a comparar a la antigua tú con la nueva Isabella. Has cambiado mucho, eso me hace sentir bien. Solo que… me apena todo lo que has tenido que pasar al estar a un lado de Edward, a Alice y a mí se nos fue por completo el hecho de que ustedes ya no estén juntos.

Iba a contestarle, pero la organizadora de la boda corrió hacia nosotros para avisarnos que la novia ya había llegado. De inmediato nos acercamos al podio, justo en la enredadera de hierbas que había detrás. El juez se posicionó frente a la gran mesa con los papeles necesarios, al frente estaba Jasper con evidente nerviosismo. El padre de éste le levantó el pulgar, con claras intenciones por alivianar la tensión de su hijo, mientras su prima se limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado con anterioridad.

—Supongo que puedo quedarme a tu lado —comentó Edward, parándose a mi izquierda.

—El país es libre, ¿no? —le respondí, evidentemente tensionada por su cercana presencia.

No dijo nada más.

La banda comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta y sustanciosa, hermosa y delicada. Esme se quedó al lado de mis padres, que estaban al otro lado. Jacob y James estaban detrás de mí, cuchicheando sobre lo hermosa que se vería Alice con su vestido. Rosalie y Emmett esperaban justo a nuestro lado, mi hermano visiblemente molesto con la presencia de Edward. Divisé a mi prima más allá y toda su familia, unas personas que apenas conocía y así, con gente que quizá había visto alguna vez en mi vida. Elena me saludó desde más allá, junto a su esposo y dos pequeños hijos.

Todos empezaron a girar la cabeza hacia atrás, y yo los imité. Alice venía caminando con un hermoso ramo de flores rosas, junto a su padre del brazo. Carlisle miraba a su hija a cada segundo, sin poder creer la hermosura traviesa que inspiraba la pequeña Alice, junto a su vientre hinchado y redondito.

Esme lloraba más allá, consolada por mi madre. Ambas le lanzaron un beso al aire cuando Carlisle dejó a su hija a un lado de Jasper, quien la miraba con tanto amor, que hasta a mí me afectó. Se tomaron de las manos y miraron al juez, quien tenía una sonrisa profesional en sus labios.

De reojo miré a Edward, éste también lo hizo. Suspiró fuertemente. Seguro se había acordado de aquel anillo que me había regalado. Comencé a darle vueltas al brazalete que él mismo me había regalado, con la intención de sopesar las intensas ganas de tomar su mano, a centímetros de la mía.

El juez comenzó a decir algunas cosas, sobre lo poderoso que era el vínculo del matrimonio. Citó algunas frases, unas bellas palabras de aliento. Sacó a relucir a los pequeños hijitos de Alice, diciéndole a ambos que la familia era lo más importante en la vida del hombre. No tardó en preguntarle a Jasper aquella típica oración: _Jasper Valik Whitlock, ¿aceptas por esposa a Marie Alice Cullen Masen? _

—Hasta el final de mis días —susurró—. Digo, sí —exclamó. Lo que sacó varias risotadas de los presentes.

Jasper estaba ensimismado en el rostro de su amada, no había otra persona más en el lugar para él. Me revolvía las entrañas todo el amor que se tenían, era simplemente mágico.

El juez volvió a preguntar, ésta vez a Alice. Ella prácticamente gritó "¡sí! ¡Sí, quiero!".

—Por el poder que me confiere el estado de EUA, los declaro marido y mujer —exclamó.

Jasper tomó a su ahora esposa desde la cintura, mientras Alice se agarraba de su esposo desde el cuello, con el ramo entre sus manos, y se besaron dulcemente ante el júbilo, aplausos y vítores de los demás. Jacob y James se habían dado un pequeño besillo, emocionados por el momento. No así Rosalie y mi hermano que se comenzaron a besar pasionalmente.

Dolía ver tanto amor.

.

—Eres toda una mujer casada, perra —mi voz salió pesada y profunda al intentar ocultar mis lágrimas. La abracé con fuerza en cuanto la tuve frente a mí.

—Me siento realizada —musitó, con sus ojos brillantes y labios hinchados ante tantos besillos con su Jasper.

Me senté en la mesa, junto a todos los demás. Hablaban de no sé qué, algo como la adopción homosexual. No me sentí realmente cómoda con el tema, más que nada porque no me sentía bien en general. Todo esto iba a matarme.

—No te veo como papá, Gaymes —molestó Edward, bebiendo una copa de champagne con total naturalidad.

Tomé un pedazo de carne y me lo metí a la boca. Estaba sabrosa. Fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de lo poco que había estado comiendo durante el día. Rayos, ¡no podía olvidarme de mi estado! No quería caer otra vez en el hospital por desmayo.

—Yo tampoco te veo a ti como papá, Eddie —soltó mi amigo con la ceja enarcada.

Me atraganté con el pedazo que había estado masticando. Tomé la copa con agua y bebí con ganas. Miré mal a James, pero éste solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Edward, sobando levemente mi espalda.

Su contacto solo sirvió para que volviese a atragantarme.

—Sí.

Se separó rápidamente al darse cuenta del contacto que acabábamos de tener. Los demás estaban tan callados que me irritaban, ¿cuál era la gracia de mirarnos como una película?

Comí un poco, las náuseas estaban arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo, lo que me indicaba que todavía no íbamos a acabar con el malestar. Bebí mucha agua, un poco de zumo de naranja y ya estaba acabada con las sensaciones que tenía en la garganta.

Para mi suerte, el animador del gran "evento" se acercó a los novios y les indicó que todos estábamos esperando su primera pieza de baile. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a la bendita pista de baile, que estaba alrededor de todas las mesas. Apagaron las luces y encendieron unas que solo enfocaron a la pareja. La banda tocaba una melodía muy parecida a la que habían impuesto en la ceremonia, pero un poco más rápida, mientras, los novios daban vueltas y vueltas sin dejar de mirarse.

Cuando se separaron fueron en busca de sus suegros respectivos. Luego todos se levantaron de los asientos y corrieron a la pista para comenzar a bailar apegados todos en pareja. Yo, por mi parte, me dediqué a contemplarlos, mientras veía a Edward bailar animadamente con su hermana y luego cambiaba de lugar con la prima de Jasper y Alice se iba con Emmett. Bufé exasperada, era la única tonta sentada, o… Y Tanya también.

Pero no… rápidamente la habían sacado a bailar. Y ese fue Edward. Sonreí, aquejumbrada, todo esto no era más que un martirio.

—No seas aburrida, ven conmigo —me dijo Jasper, tendiéndome su mano frente a mí.

—No sé bailar esas cosas, Jass, ve con alguien más —soné algo malhumorada.

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Tú no sabes bailar estas cosas? Pues, yo te enseño —me instó—. Vamos, será divertido, no te quedes aquí —me dijo, al ver que no había respuesta de mi parte.

Con resignación me levanté, cargando encima un fuerte mareo que revolvió mis entrañas. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, intentando aferrarme a la mano de Jasper.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… Ya sabes, los mareos y todo eso —susurré.

—No quiero que comas tan poco, sabes que ya te desmayaste una vez.

—¿Has estado controlando mi comida durante esta noche?

Me giré a ver sus ojos azules. Estos brillaban algo culpables.

—Como médico yo…

—Ya cállate —exclamé—. ¿No íbamos a bailar?

Me sonrió tímidamente y puso una mano respetuosamente en mi cintura y la otra en mi mano izquierda. Yo depositó la derecha en su hombro, para comenzar a bailar lentamente hacia los lados.

—Deja de estar tan triste, es mi boda y te quiero muy feliz —me regañó mientras dábamos la vuelta entre las personas.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Jasper —le confesé.

Frunció el ceño notoriamente.

—¿Hay algo que no me has estado contando?

—No. Solo que me persigue mi ex novio sicópata hace más de tres años. No sé si la cárcel sea impedimento para hacerme daño. Además, no me fío de Jane. —De pronto recordé su visita en mi casa el mismo día que Edward me dejó—. Jane fue a visitarme hace unas semanas, me dijo un par de cosas y… me apuntó con una pistola.

Jasper apretó el agarre de mi mano, preocupado por mi confesión. Al mismo tiempo, seguíamos con un movimiento liviano, que llevaba hacia los lados con delicadeza. A nuestro lado pasó Alice con Edward, ella con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro y con una mirada malévola.

—¿Me prestas a mi esposo, Bella?

Enarqué una ceja, ¿a qué quería jugar? Genial. Algo tramaba. Edward tenía un gran signo interrogativo en su rostro. Jasper frunció el ceño, pero se vio obligado a despegarse de mí y tomar a su esposa de la mano. Me sonrojé al quedar "a solas" con él, con su proximidad tan escasa. Opté por el camino más fácil, darme la vuelta y dirigirme a las afueras para respirar un poco de aire.

—No. Espera —me agarró la muñeca y me dio la vuelta.

—Creo que…

—Baila conmigo —pidió.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando algo que pudiese salvarme de estas inminentes ganas de aferrarme a él como demente. No hubo nada. Solo personas que bailaban con completa diversión en sus rostros, siguiendo la melodía del Jazz.

—No es buena idea, Edward —musité, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más cerca.

Hizo un mohín, irritado y molesto por mi negativa. Esperé a que se diera la vuelta, ofuscado, y pitara hacia alguna otra chica, pero me tomó por sorpresa que sus manos fuesen puestas con rapidez en mi cintura, atrayéndome con tanta pasión a su cuerpo, que no pude evitar jadear.

—No muerdo, Bella —susurró—, lo sabes perfectamente.

No había broma en su voz, ni ironía, nada de tonos ácidos. Ni siquiera diversión.

—¿Morder? ¿Para qué morder si sabes dañar perfectamente con tus palabras? —ataqué, con el ceño tan fruncido que comenzó a dolerme la piel del entrecejo.

Levantó las cejas, pero para mi sorpresa, sonrió. Tomó mi mano izquierda y la elevó, luego, deposité mi derecha en su hombro fuerte y comenzamos a movernos.

Me sentí tensa junto a él, quizá por mi reciente frase y su inminente forma de tratarme. Pero Edward solo podía tener sus ojos fijos en los míos, mirándome con tal intensidad, que hasta que me sentí pequeña entre sus brazos. Más de una vez me cohibí y se lo hice saber.

—Deja de mirarme así —comenté, bajando la mirada hasta mis tacones.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—No digas tonterías —dije algo molesta.

Lanzó una leve carcajada, lo que impulsó mis sentidos hasta el límite.

—Tú me has estado poniendo nervioso el día entero —masculló. Eso solo bastó para que levantara la mirada hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—No te entiendo —jadeé, desesperada por este trato bipolar.

—Yo tampoco te entiendo —murmuró.

Su aliento chocó contra mi boca, mi corazón comenzó un bombeo fuerte y peligroso, lo sentía en la garganta, duro como una roca. Sus ojos se movían por mi rostro, en una búsqueda de vacilaciones por mi parte, pero yo estaba devota en su cercanía. Mordí mi labio inferior, tan nerviosa como mis piernas me lo decían. Estaba rígida, no podía moverme, atravesar el salón y separarme de él. Todo esto iba a matarme, me dolía, me hería, quemaba, ¡todo!

Llevó una mano a mi mejilla y la acarició con delicadeza. No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos, lo extrañaba tanto.

* * *

><p>¡SORPRESA! Nueva actualización de regalo para ustedes :D El domingo estará la otra, el capítulo realmente infartante y lleno de mariposas... ¡un beso!<p>

PD: espero sus reviews (:


	51. Vivo y siento

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 50**

**.**

"_Después de un tiempo aprenderás que el sol quema si te expones demasiado. Aceptarás incluso que las personas buenas podrían herirte alguna vez y necesitarás perdonarlas. Aprenderás que hablar puede aliviar los dolores del alma… descubrirás que lleva años recobrar la confianza y apenas unos segundos destruirla y que tú también podrás hacer cosas de las que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida_".

—**W. Shakespeare. **

**.**

Las luces se encendieron, y en automático me separé de él. No quería volver a tocarlo, solo me hacía sentir peor. Gracias al cielo anunciaron que Alice arrojaría el ramo a las solteras, así que pidieron a todas las mujeres que se agruparan en el rincón más limpio de gente. Los hombres comenzaron a silbar, divertidos por la situación, en cambio yo me dediqué a observar con cierto rechazo. Encontraba idiota pararse frente a la novia para que te arrojara un puñado de flores, creyendo que con eso te casarías. Vaya las supersticiones.

—¿Tú no ir…? Hola, Edward —se atascó Rosalie, mirándonos con recelo.

No me di cuenta de la situación, pero Edward y yo estábamos juntos, mientras los demás se metían entre la multitud para el lanzamiento de maldito ramo.

—No —dije, dando un paso al lado.

—¿Por qué? Anda, será divertido.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido? —inquirí.

—Que compartirás con tu familia y Alice. Y tú, Edward, ve junto a los demás, que pronto tienes que tocarle a tu hermana el piano —me dijo Rose, dándose la vuelta para acercarse a los demás.

Las personas, que eran alrededor de 100, se juntaron alrededor de Alice, quien estaba parada en el escenario junto a la banda. Yo caminé con rapidez hacia la masa de gente y me situé a un lado de Elena, que me miraba entretenidísima.

Una vez me confesó ser fanática de las bodas, sobre todo por el ramo. _Es todo tuyo, nena_, pensé.

—Y recuerden, niñas, quien lo atrape se casará muy pronto, ¡y debe invitarme! —exclamó hacia las mujeres, aunque habían casadas, comprometidas y hasta un par de niñas.

Me crucé de brazos, mientras las demás reían de las ocurrencias de Alice, quien imitaba la caída del ramo hacia las demás, pero enseguida volvía a esconderlo entre sus brazos. Me sorprendí al ver que Tanya también estaba entre las mujeres, y bastante entusiasmada. Quizá había encontrado a alguien al fin.

—¡A la una! —gritó Alice.

—¡A las dos! —sucedieron las demás.

Miré hacia la esquina de los hombres hasta topar con sus ojos verdes. Me lanzó un guiño y de inmediato sentí las espinas de las rosas. Carajo.

—¡Bella, has atrapado el ramo! —carcajeó Rosalie, estridentemente.

—Yo no…

—Oh vamos, es tan divertido tu rostro —molestó mi mamá, riendo también.

Las mujeres lanzaron gemidos de decepción, pero algunas pasaban a mi lado diciéndome: "buena suerte". Fruncí el ceño. ¿Era una broma de Alice o qué? Primero, me quitaba del lado de Jasper para dejarme a solas con Edward y luego me lanzaba el ramo mientras su hermano me hacía ojitos. ¿Era un juguete de prueba para ver qué tan loca estaba por él? No iba a darle en el gusto.

—Tengo una suerte del demonio —gruñí.

—Debe sonreír más, Señorita Swan —me regañó Elena, quitándose algunos cabellos rojos de la frente.

Nos saludamos un momento, luego me dediqué a saludar a su esposo que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. El pequeño hijo de Elena estaba jugando con otro niño por ahí, mientras que la niña estaba firmemente agarrada desde las piernas de su madre. Me agaché lo suficiente para alcanzar confianza y sonreírle.

—No seas tímida —susurré—, nadie te hará daño.

—Vamos, Lilian, ya conoces a tía Isabella.

La pequeña caminó lentamente para rodearme con sus brazos rechonchos y esconder su rostro en mi cuello. Era el ser más pequeño, tímido y cariñoso que alguna vez había conocido. A Lilian no le gustaban los lugares tan atestados de gente, se ponía muy nerviosa. Me paré con ella en brazos, con la pequeña aferrada a mi cuello.

—Cariño, iré con la Srta. Swan un momento, ¿puedes controlar un poco tu hijo? Acabará rompiendo todo —le pidió Elena a su esposo, quien se disculpó con una sonrisa, para luego escabullirse entre la gente.

Elena me tomó de la muñeca para acercarme a la mesa con el cóctel. Mientras, le lancé el ramo a Esme, señalándole que me lo guardara. Mi ex asistente tomó una copa de champagne y bebió delicadamente, al mismo tiempo que saludaba a uno de los colegas de Jasper.

—Usted no puede beber, le traeré algo de jugo —me dijo, caminando hacia un camarero que tenía una bandeja de zumo de manzana.

Fruncí el ceño enseguida. Elena era terriblemente inquisitiva, incluso astuta. _Si Elena lo sabe, pues no me sorprende_, pensé. Temía que todos supieran la verdad antes que el padre. Tenía que decírselo pronto, lo más pronto que fuese necesario, pero ese nudo en el pecho por algo o alguien seguía acrecentándose. El mal presentimiento seguía atestado.

—_Día _Bella, no _gusta_ este _luar _—susurró la pequeña, apretándose más contra mí.

Acaricié sus cabellos rojos, mientras Elena se acercaba con un vaso para mí.

—No te preocupes, no hay monstruos, no hay duendes, no hay malvados —le susurré también, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

Tomé el vaso y bebí un poco. No me di cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba.

—¿Lilian no le molesta, Srta. Isabella? —me preguntó, mirando a su hija con precaución.

Bufé. No podía culparla por sus preocupaciones, yo nunca fui muy cercana a los niños. Pero ahora sentía un apego especial, sobre todo con la pequeña que tenía en mis brazos. Yo no creía esas estúpidas frases que oía de los demás cuando decían que toda mujer tenía un instinto maternal; por supuesto que nunca creí tenerlo yo. Hasta ahora.

—Déjala, no pasa nada —mascullé. Lilian se irguió un poquito, pidiéndome con sus manitas el vaso de vidrio. Le acerqué la comisura de éste a los labios, y ella comenzó a beber con rapidez. Cuando acabó, tenía los ojitos azules llorosos y rojos por el placer y el frío del jugo—. Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento en estos últimos días, he sido muy descortés contigo.

Se encogió de hombros y movió la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—He sido muy estúpida, me dejé caer por… Edward.

Hizo un mohín, luego suspiró.

—El amor es la peor arma para destruir —murmuró, acariciando un rizo fuego de su hija.

—Preferiría mil veces perder millones y millones de dólares a pasar por esto.

—Más con su estado.

Lo confirmé. Elena lo sabía.

Lilian comenzó a jugar con mi brazalete, mirándolo con devoción, mientras lo hacía titilar para luego sonreírse y señalarme que era el juguete más hermoso del mundo. Intentaba prestarle atención, pero no podía, mis pensamientos corrían con urgencia hacia lo ocurrido con anterioridad entre Edward y yo, sumando a la frase de Elena.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté, unos minutos después.

—Soy algo detallista, no se me pasó desapercibido el incremento de su masa corporal. Y sus ojos… Sus ojos brillan tan contradictoriamente, como si tuviese una ilusión prendada, una alegría que no puede disfrutar —me dijo con fervor—. ¿Por qué no se lo dice?

Negué rotundamente.

—No es un buen momento, ni el lugar, ni siquiera la relación que tenemos es realmente justa para que sepa —le dije.

Se mostró un tanto decepcionada por mi negativa, pero no dijo nada más.

Sentí que Lilian comenzaba a roncar en mi hombro, por lo que se la entregué a Elena para que ésta se reconfortara con su madre. El olor a inocencia quedó incrustado en mis fosas nasales, creando así otro golpe de ansiedad para mí. Quería sentir el olor de mi bebé pronto, tocar su piel suave y hacerle arrullos. Suspiré. Faltaba tanto para eso.

.

A lo lejos noté a alguien con un verde vestido, largo y sutil. Sus ojos celestes se quedaron mirando fijamente mi rostro, para luego sacar a relucir una sonrisa especial. Mi corazón martilleó con fuerza. ¿Qué hacía Pappo aquí? ¿Por qué no la había visto antes? Quizá acababa de llegar.

—Con permiso —dije a los demás, que hablaban del comercio que se estaba llevando en Europa. Demasiado aburrido.

Me disculpé con algunas personas que se entremezclaban en mi camino, obstaculizando el paso hacia la salida del local. Troté hasta la salida del salón, topando con una anciana.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

Pappo se había perdido de mi vista. Regresé con mil dudas en mi cabeza, cuestionando la realidad de mis visiones. _Me estoy volviendo loca, _pensé. Entré nuevamente al salón y choqué de bruces con Tanya Denali.

Su vestido rojo hasta las rodillas denotaba una fuerte baja de peso de su parte.

—¿Qué hacías afuera? —indicó con la cabeza hacia la puerta con el guardia.

—Creo que eso no tiene por qué importarte. Con permiso —le dije, esquivándola con cuidado.

—Espera, Bella —llamó.

Me di la vuelta con desgana, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una conversación con mi desaparecida prima. A pesar de todo, me sorprendió su forma de mirarme, su templanza me era irreconocible.

—No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar —susurró. Juntó sus manos entre sí, algo nerviosa.

Enarqué una ceja, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—En realidad, quiero pedirte perdón —masculló—, por mi frivolidad, he sido una persona terrible contigo, Bella, ambas nos odiábamos con razones tan absurdas… Perdón por mis antiguos propósitos, Edward y yo nunca hemos tenido algo más allá que simples charlas y errores. De verdad, lo siento.

Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo. ¿Cuánto fantaseé con ver a mi prima decirme aquello? Creo que bastante, pero a pesar de todo no sentía placer por esto, sino más bien tranquilidad.

—Es bueno que comenzáramos a cambiar, creo que nos sumergimos en personajes maquiavélicos, sin escrúpulos, fríos y destructivos, escondimos nuestra verdadera identidad. —El peso que se me quitó de encima fue notorio, pues sentía como una parte de mí comenzaba a entender bien mis procesos—. Sé muy bien que amando las cosas se solucionan.

—Tienes razón —sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos—. El amor te hace maravillas en el cuerpo.

El fulgor de sus ojos me indicaba el indicio de un nuevo amor para ella.

—Conociste a alguien —indiqué, sonriendo también.

—Es un colega. No sé si sabías, pero estoy trabajando de ejecutiva en una empresa de telecomunicaciones.

—Algo me comentó mi mamá.

—Bueno, él y yo hemos estado hablando alrededor de un año, y hace unos dos meses comenzamos a salir. No tiene mucho dinero, en realidad, ambos somos personas que dejaron de lado aquel lujo exorbitante. Conectamos enseguida, es un chico mágico. No ha podido venir hoy porque ha tenido que viajar a Nueva Jersey por asuntos de trabajo. Pero cuando pueda te lo presentaré, ya lo verás.

Me agradaba el entusiasmo que mostraba mi prima. Sinceramente, jamás la había visto así, tan alegre, brillante y sencilla. Eso era. Poseía una sencillez no muy propia de ella. Me hacía sentir bien no ser la única tan cambiada, Tanya también se merecía una renovación.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra aquello —le dije con honestidad.

Se hizo un silencio entre nosotras, algo incómodo de mi parte. Pero Tanya supo romperlo con una pregunta que me erizó los pelos.

—¿Cuándo volverás con Edward?

**Edward POV**

Sonreí un tanto al ver a mi hermana brincar con su vientre redondeado, como si no llevara tan pesado bulto sobre ella. Bailaba encantadoramente, con ese brillo propio a cuestas, iluminando el ambiente con tanta sencillez y alegría. Me sentí tan orgulloso de ella, verla crecer a tales pasos me llenaba el corazón de tristeza, pero también de satisfacción, porque por muchas condiciones que le haya puesto a Jasper, él era una muy buena persona.

Vi a Bella entablar una conversación corta con su prima Tanya, lo que conllevó a que mis recuerdos corrieran al baile que tuve con la rubia. Nuestra conversación fue llena de sinceridad, y fue ahí cuando noté que con orgullo no sacaría nada.

—_¿Y esa cara? —inquirió. _

_Di una vuelta junto a ella, con mis manos en su cintura respetuosamente. _

—_Es la misma de siempre —respondí, intentando ser hilarante en este día tan especial para mi hermana. _

—_No seas idiota —rio. Me dio un golpe en el brazo—. Y no intentes ocultar esa frustración que tienes, aunque te cueste aceptarlo te conozco bastante bien. _

_Le di una sonrisa, pero no sentía la necesidad de hacerla, fue más por cortesía. No quería aceptar que estaba aburrido como un estúpido, con Bella por ahí no podía estar tranquilo. Quería hablarle, decirle que me importaba una mierda todo lo que ella había pasado años atrás, que la amaba como a un estúpido. Pero la había cagado en toda la extensión de la palabra, haberle dicho que no esperaba nada de ella en la fiesta, que esto solo servía para arreglar un poco la relación y hacerla cordial, cuando en realidad eso solo dije para protegerme de su arisca forma de tratarme. Sabía que era orgullosa, tanto que podía decirme cualquier cosa para que yo diera el paso adelante, pero ésta vez no. _

—_¿Sabías que el orgullo no sirve de nada? —murmuró. _

—_Díselo a ella. _

_Puso los ojos en blanco, con expresión cansada. _

—_Los hombres con tan estúpidos —refunfuñó—. No hay persona más valiente que quien besa primero —recitó—. ¿Habías escuchado esa frase? _

_Me encogí de hombros sin entender mucho. _

—_Ve con ella, Edward, antes que sea demasiado tarde, ¿sí? —me insistió. _

—_Haré lo posible. _

—_Invítala a bailar, qué se yo, no dirá que no, te lo aseguro —me guiñó un ojo. _

De nada había servido haberla sacado a bailar, solo insistió en aquella posición fría contra mí. No podía culparla, quien tenía la culpa era yo. Me estaba perdiendo a la mujer más hermosa de esta tierra y solo por mi falta de comprensión. Bella no sería capaz de perdonar el que le haya arrojado el anillo de compromiso, ni que le haya gritado aquellas burradas por la rabia. ¿O sí? ¿Su amor era realmente más importante que cualquier otra cosa? Aunque no daba el derecho a decir lo que se te pegaba la gana.

Suspiré y sonreí, se veía tan bonita, tan perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra. Aquel maldito color azul le hacía ver tan increíble, esa escasez de maquillaje, la poca altura de sus tacos… Era natural, era mi Bella, la Bella que adoraba, pequeñita, frágil… pero no sonriente. No quería pensar que esa falta de sonrisas era culpa mía, pero sabía que eso era.

Me dirigí hacia el grupo con mis amigos, quienes charlaban amistosamente sobre la despedida de soltero. Alice les hacía preguntas sobre el comportamiento de su esposo, sobre qué tan bien se comportó aquel día.

_Habíamos ido a un maldito nightclub de señoritas, invitados por los barbaros colegas de Jasper y uno que otro conocido que se quería colar a la fiesta. Nunca la había pasado tan mal en mi vida, buscando la forma de borrar la imagen de Bella a cada segundo, viendo cómo me bailaban exuberantes chicas que, lejos de provocar algo en mí, me daban asco. _

—_¿Qué sucede, amigo? —preguntó uno de los colegas de Jasper, el más loco de todos. _

_Bailaba junto a una cubana de gran trasero, quien se masajeaba contra la entrepierna de su, ahora, compañía. Me pregunté si tenía a alguien que lo esperara en casa; lo más probable era que, si es que lo tenía, era un pobre imbécil. Esperaba que no, así no lo veía como un infiel. _

—_Estoy algo cansado, nada importante —le respondí, evitando a una de las rubias que me tendían un vaso de vodka. _

—_¿Eres gay? —me preguntó otro. _

—_Con frecuencia, quienes proclaman a otros como homosexuales, ocultan interiormente su verdadera identidad gay —gritó James desde la barra con un tono bastante marica. _

_Reí un poco con la situación. Jacob bailaba con una pelirroja como vil heterosexual, mientras su novio jugaba con la pajilla de su vaso de alcohol. Jasper, por su parte, estaba incluso peor que yo, mirando a las mujeres como si fuesen el demonio mismo. Mi amigo demostraba una lealtad casi enfermiza, lo que me alegró bastante por mi hermana. _

—_Estás intentando aguantarte porque estoy yo presente, ¿no? —comenté, sentándome a su lado. _

_Las luces parpadeantes me tenían algo mareado, sumando al alcohol ingerido durante el rato. _

—_Claro que no, Edward, amo a Alice. Aquí no hay nada que no me espere en casa —murmuró, quitando pedacitos de la servilleta de papel, haciéndolos bolita y lanzándolos al suelo. _

—_Tienes suerte entonces. _

—_¿A qué te refieres? —paró con su tortura a la servilleta y se dedicó a mirarme con detenimiento. _

_Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia. _

—_Es genial que no necesites nada de estas mujeres y que te esperen en casa como te lo mereces. _

—_Tú tampoco lo necesitas —murmuró. _

_Tomó su vaso y bebió con rapidez. _

—_Si te refieres a Abby, sabes que con ella no sucede absolutamente nada —le dije rápidamente, sintiendo la rabia acrecentándose en mis venas. _

_Abby y yo solo nos habíamos besado una sola vez y eso solo me hizo sentir peor. _

—_No me refiero a ella, tonto. —Lo miré mal—. Sabes a quién me refiero. _

_Rodé los ojos. ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? _

—_Terminamos, ¿lo sabías? No me gusta referirme a ella y lo sabes, Jasper. _

—_Inconscientemente te refieres a ella —exclamó—. ¡Date cuenta! Si tuvieses un mínimo de desamor hacia ella, ¿no crees que estarías morreándote con esas mujeres? Eso sucede cuando se ama realmente, idiota, ¡deja ya de comportarte como si ella no te importara! Eso ya no sirve entre nosotros, tus amigos, Bella sigue y seguirá siendo importante, y eso solo te hará más daño si sigues separándote de ella. _

.

.

El animador nos hizo sentarnos en nuestros respectivos asientos en las mesas asignadas. Bella se sentó a mi lado con lentitud, con una proximidad amplia, cruzó su pierna izquierda con la derecha y depositó sus manos en el muslo, esperando el momento para volver a pararse lo más rápido posible.

—Quiero llamar adelante al Sr. Carlisle Cullen, quien quiere dar unas palabras a su hija y a su ahora yerno. Un aplauso, por favor —habló el animador, aplaudiendo con el micrófono en la mano.

Mi padre se levantó de su silla, alisando majestuosamente su chaqueta. Mi madre lo miraba como si fuese el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Reí inconscientemente, esos se amaban más que a nadie. Eran un ejemplo que me gustaría seguir hasta el final de mis días. Se paró frente al micrófono en alto, carraspeó un poco y comenzó a hablar, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

—Quiero decir a viva voz, que este es uno de los días más hermosos que he vivido, el matrimonio de mi hija.

Alice ya comenzaba a llorar al ver a su querido papá también emocionado. Yo no me sorprendí, él siempre fue una persona muy sensible.

—Nunca he podido decírselo con total claridad, pero te amo, hija, eres una personilla increíble, muy alegre y aventurera. Nunca apagues tu brillo, ¿sí? Porque personas como tú no las encontramos dos veces. Dejaste de ser mi princesita para convertirte en una mujer hecha y derecha, con sus virtudes y defectos. Y aquí, delante de todos, puedo confirmar que te crie con valores y mi trabajo ya está hecho. Espero que mis nietos reciban lo mismo y que en un futuro podamos disfrutar de ellos con ansias —dijo.

Paró un momento para tranquilizar su respiración y secar sus ojos. Mi mamá lo miraba embelesada, con sus manos apoyando la barbilla, disfrutando de su amor eterno para él. Alice sonreía con el hilillo de emoción corriendo por su ojo derecho, con Jasper acariciando su espalda. Y Bella… Bella estaba apretando fuertemente su vientre.

¿Le dolía algo? Su expresión estaba crispada, con agonía. Me preocupé, pero no pude decirle mucho, ya que mi padre volvió a dar su discurso para ya terminar.

—Y a ti, Jasper Whitlock, te deseo lo mejor de este mundo, y espero, con el permiso de tu padre aquí presente, que no hieras nunca a mi hija —murmuró, mirando a un Jasper algo pálido—. Sé que mi hija puede ser algo desesperante y berrinchuda, pero así es adorable. Sopórtala, te lo digo en serio, yo lo he hecho 35 años con mi esposa —bromeó.

Todos comenzamos a reír, mi madre le dio una falsa mirada de molestia, pero enseguida sonrió.

—Les deseo lo mejor del mundo, chicos.

Se bajó del escenario y se sentó junto a su esposa, besó su mejilla y luego sus labios.

—Ahora quisiera invitar a Edward Cullen, nos sería muy grato que pasara adelante y dijera unas palabras —anunció el animador.

Me paré ante las miradas de los presentes, Bella incluida, sus ojitos marrones miraban expectantes. Subí por la pequeña escalera y me situé frente al micrófono anteriormente usado por mi padre. Di una ojeada hacia la gente, a mi hermana, a mis amigos, a todos los que estaban ahí, en especial a mi Bella, que a toda costa evitaba mis ojos. Tomé aire con fuerza, dándome el valor para lo que iba a decir.

—El amor es algo estúpido —dije—, estúpido y hermoso. Nos llena el alma con tantas alegrías, con una pasión nunca antes vista. Llega un momento en que no hay nada más que él o ella, da igual, tu burbuja es estar con la persona que robó tu corazón, así de simple. Muchas veces cometemos errores que nos cuestan caro, que nos hace decir barbaridades. Sin embargo, eso no nos quita amor, solo nos une más y más, por cada roce, cada pelea, cada mala palabra, nuestro lazo se une, nos hace unirnos en la fraternidad, en la confianza más pura del amor —suspiré, mientras los demás aplaudían con sinceridad—. Cuando uno ama, todo lo demás deja de importar, porque solo existe _ese_ alguien.

La miré con detenimiento, mientras ella unía sus ojos con los míos.

—Jasper… Ámala, protégela y hazla feliz todos los días de tu vida, ¿sabes por qué? Porque así demuestras cuánto la quieres, esa es la única forma. Entiéndela, comprende sus dolores y nunca, escúchame, nunca la dejes, sea lo que sea que haya hecho por ti —mi voz tembló en aquella última frase, sintiendo el dolor de mis palabras—, porque si la amas realmente, sabrás pasar por alto cada error.

Bella bajó la cabeza, apretó los labios con fuerza y apretó sus parpados. Apreté el agarre del micrófono, miré a mi hermana que sonreía aquejumbrada, con un Jasper con mirada melancólica.

—Alice —llamé. Mi hermana fijó sus ojos en mí—. Ámalo, solo eso. Y perdona sus estupideces cuanto puedas.

El animador se paró a mi lado con una sonrisa nerviosa, indicándome el banquillo del piano. Se me había olvidado que tenía que tocar para mi hermana, lo había planeado hace días. Asentí y me senté frente al piano blanco, junto a la banda. Acercaron el micrófono más cercano para que pudiese hablar.

—Esta es una canción que significa mucho para mí. Alice, Jasper, esto es para ustedes.

**Bella POV**

Cada una de sus palabras parecía clavarse en mi piel, como si se incrustara con fierro caliente. Si bien, me esperaba un discurso cargado de emociones por su parte, no pensé que dijera aquello, como si fuese dirigido a mí expresamente. ¿Qué quería decirme? ¿Pasar por alto cada error solo si amas realmente? ¿Por qué si él no lo hizo?

Miré hacia el suelo, no podía soportar más su mirada. ¿Cuánto dolor podía soportar una persona? ¿Cuánto peso muerto podía cargar alguien tan débil como yo? Tan frágil. Admiraba la capacidad de Edward para hablar abiertamente de sentimientos que muchos sabían iban dirigidos a mí. No eran estúpidos. Mi círculo más cercano me miraba, pero luego miraban al cobrizo.

Cuando vi que se sentaba en el banquillo del piano, centré toda mi atención en su fino perfil, en sus pestañas claras y la leve oscilación del mechón que le caía por la frente. Con delicadeza quitó la tapa y, en un segundo, comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y armoniosa, que fue tomando forma a cada segundo. Tapé mi boca con la mano al oír mi nana, aquella que me tocaba cada noche frente a la luz de la luna y las luces de Nueva York.

—_Has estado muy callada —murmuró, quitando las manos de las teclas. _

_Le sonreí de inmediato, no se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuve mirándolo. _

—_No podía decirte mucho mientras tocabas el piano, sabes que me gusta mirarte —proferí. _

_Se dio la vuelta en la silla para mirarme y quedar frente a mí. Tomó una de mis manos y comenzó a besarme los nudillos. _

—_A mí me gusta mirarte cuando duermes —me dijo, levantando las cejas. _

—_Eso da miedo —bromeé—. Y me gusta. _

_Me levanté para sentarme en su regazo. Edward puso su cabeza en mi cuello en automático, oliendo mi aroma. En un arranque me dio un mordisco dulce, mientras miles de agujas pasaban por mi columna vertebral. _

—_¿Es necesario decirte que te amo? —rio. _

—_¿Es suficiente para ti que yo te lo diga? _

—_Mmm… Nunca es suficiente. _

—_Pues para mí siempre es necesario que me lo digas —respondí. _

_Sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel, la elevación de sus comisuras. _

—_Te amo. _

.

La banda acompañaba con pequeños acordes de violín y de guitarra, mientras Edward seguía moviendo sus dedos, creando la más hermosa melodía que había escuchado en mi vida. Jacob evitaba mirarnos, se notaba incómodo, en cambio James negaba cruelmente con su cabeza, regañando el momento. No me fijé en nadie más, no quería ver el rostro de mi hermano o el de Rose, sabía que ellos estarían tristes por todo esto.

Llegó un momento en el cual no pude más, seguir escuchando dolía y asfixiaba. Tomé mi pequeña cartera, el regalo de James y me levanté de la silla. Corrí hacia el baño mientras todos los demás me miraban inquisitivos. Me adentré en espacio lleno de azulejos celestes y flores diversas decorando los rincones, me apoyé en el frío mármol, frente al espejo redondo. Hice un mohín y lloré bajo la soledad del lugar, no podía ser fuerte frente a él.

Tapé mi boca con las manos para no romper en sollozos el tranquilo silencio, roto levemente por el piano que todavía sonaba. ¿Qué quería decir todo esto? ¿Qué todavía me amaba? Esa pequeña posibilidad aceleró mi corazón, y al mismo tiempo creció la angustia. ¿Qué demonios crecía en mi pecho? ¿Qué cosa malvada podría sucederme?

Toqué inconscientemente el bultito pequeño de mi vientre, a mí hijo nadie podía tocarlo, antes yo moría con él. Era lo único que me quedaba del amor de Edward, no quería perder nada más, de lo contrario me hundiría en las profundidades del dolor. ¿Y si le sucedía algo a Edward? No. ¡No!

Lavé mi rostro con el agua que salía del grifo, a pesar de todo seguía con los ojos rojos de tanta lágrima. Respiré hondo, luego exhalé. Salí del baño, hasta toparme con toda la gente bailando al ritmo de la música. Estaba todo oscuro, con luces que parpadeaban constantemente y brillaban sobre los rostros de los demás. Trastabillé un par de veces y choqué con algunas personas en busca de alguien que se me hiciese familiar. Alguien tomó mi mano y me escabulló entre la masa de gente que bailaba al son de la música. Me apegó a su cuerpo y enseguida noté el aroma masculino.

—¿Qué mierda planeas, Edward? —gruñí, saliendo de su agarré.

—No planeo nada, solo quiero divertirme —me respondió.

—¿Divertirte? Eso lo puedes hacer con cualquier mujer, yo no soy un juguete.

Quité sus manos de mi cuerpo con demasiada brusquedad, pero la irritabilidad que esto me producía era estresante. Se acercó lo suficiente para observarme con atención, lo suficiente para volverme loca.

—Estuviste llorando —afirmó.

—¡¿Y qué demonios te importa?! —le grité a la defensiva—. Deja de acercarte a mí, solo me haces daño.

Dio un paso atrás, asombrado por mis palabras.

—No es mi intención hacerte daño, Bella.

—Oh claro, ¡pero eso haces! Edward, entiéndeme, esto acabó hace mucho, el periodo de amor se fue a los mil demonios cuando me dijiste aquello.

Su rostro se crispó de dolor, y al mismo tiempo yo di marcha hacia atrás, para largarme de aquí, para no verlo más. Pero sus brazos se agarraron con fuerza de mi vientre, acariciando la leve protuberancia que ahí se alojaba. Por primera vez sentía sus manos ahí, en donde vivía nuestro hijo, pero él no sabía de su existencia, todavía no sabía que en mí crecía una parte de él, viva y con el corazón fuerte como el de nosotros. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, acrecentando la necesidad de apegarme a él.

Acercó sus labios a mi oído para murmurar unas simples palabras que me dejaron sin aliento.

—Baila conmigo, aunque sea esta última vez.

Asentí, todavía sin darme la vuelta. Toda mi visión era borrosa por las lágrimas agrupadas en mis ojos. Parpadeé para que éstas cayeran y así pudiese limpiarlas. Me giré y le planté frente al hombre de ojos verdes que me miraban ansiosos, con la mordida tensa al observar mis manos limpiando los vestigios de mi tristeza. Agarré su mano, su suave mano que daba suaves caricias, mientras él agarraba mi cintura para acercarme a su torso.

—¿Por qué tocaste aquella canción? —inquirí luego de un suave giro.

—Porque significa mucho para mí. Te vi irte hacia el baño… Lo siento —murmuró, apegando su barbilla a mi coronilla.

La música ya no era ni vals, ni electrónica, ni movediza. Ahora era romanticismo puro, generado por el puto destino de la discordia. Nos ameritó un acercamiento tan potente, tan duro, hasta el punto que nuestros corazones se podían sentir. Edward tragaba con dificultad, la manzana alojada en su garganta se movió fuertemente, sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos.

—¿Has sido feliz este último tiempo? —pregunté, bajando mi mirada hacia mis tacones.

Su risa tensa me confirmaba muchas cosas.

—Tu pregunta ha sido demasiado cruel.

Levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos para que me fijara en él, me dio una sonrisa cómplice que no pude evitar devolver. Con timidez descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, y él no hizo nada por evitarlo, es más, su corazón palpitó aún más fuerte de lo que creí.

Nos seguimos moviendo al son de la música, mandando a la mierda todo aquel rastro de odio entre nosotros. Sabía que todo esto estaba mal, muy mal, pero no podía evitarlo, su cercanía me era demasiado tentadora. Más cuando lo había extrañado más de lo que yo necesitaba soportar.

—Te ves tan hermosa esta noche —murmuró.

Restregué mi mejilla en su chaqueta, sintiendo su calor, inhalando su aroma. Sentí sus dedos hábiles sobre mi cabello, luego descendiendo por mi espalda hasta llegar a un punto culmine.

—Tú te ves diferente hoy —le dije, separándome un poco para observarlo.

—Quizá es porque no estás conmigo.

Me di cuenta que mi respiración no se estaba realizando correctamente, que la salida de aire acababa espesa y pesada. Saboreé mis labios secos, e instintivamente miré los suyos, tan mojados y rosados, coquetos, hermosos…

Sentí el aroma de su respiración acompasada cada vez más cerca, el cálido hálito que chocaba con mi rostro. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, con mis manos ligeramente presionadas en su pecho, mientras él, amarrado con fuerza en mi cintura, me acercaba a él con delicadeza. Sentí el leve roce de sus labios junto a los míos, el contacto de su piel, el éxtasis de tener al fin uno de sus besos, esperando a ser compartido.

El vibrar de mi celular me sacó de mi ensoñación, abrí mis ojos, con mi boca decepcionada al no poder besarlo. Maldije internamente al ver que el identificador era de un número desconocido. Contesté con los dedos temblorosos, con Edward todavía firmemente agarrado de mi cintura. Tenía el ceño fruncido, impaciente por probar de mis labios. Murmuró un par de groserías, irritado.

—¿Aló? —exclamé al interlocutor.

—Bella, mi hermosa Bella —habló una voz masculina, gruesa y pedante.

—¿Quién es? —gemí, temiendo una respuesta.

—¿Ya te olvidaste de mí, cariño? —gruñó, riendo sin parar—. Tu hermoso ex novio, claro está.

—¿Qué quieres?

Mis dedos sujetaban con debilidad el teléfono, mientras Edward se separaba lo suficiente de mí para sentirme otra vez desprotegida. Me hacía gestos con la mano para que le explicara, pero yo solo negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Creías que te dejaría tranquila? Supuse que todo ese romántico cuento de hadas con el hijo de puta de Edward ya había acabado…

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! —vociferé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Oh, tranquila, Bella, que todavía queda la mejor parte —se hizo una pausa, lo suficiente para que comenzara a correr lejos de Edward.

—¡Bella! ¡Espera! —me gritaba, corriendo detrás de mí.

—Las cosas van a cambiar. Tú no puedes estar con él. A no ser de que quieras exponer al peligro a la gente que quieres —y cortó.

Con la respiración acelerada acrecenté mi camino por entre la gente, buscando a Alice con desesperación. Tenía que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, Damian podía estar cerca y hacerle algo a Edward, o a mis padres… ¡No! Dios, no podía exponer a la gente que quería, tal cual lo dijo, había muchas cosas en su poder, ¡él mismo había logrado dañar a Edward cuando ni siquiera éramos novios! Había logrado acercarse a Newton, a mi familia entera…

Vi a Alice desde lejos, caminé un poco hasta agarrarla del brazo.

—¡Bella! ¿En dónde estabas? —frunció el ceño mediante hablaba, mirándome inquisitivamente—. Estuviste llorando.

—No, Alice, eso no es importante —murmuré, quitándole importancia—. Tengo que irme. Lo lamento, no me siento muy bien y…

El rostro de Alice se tornó algo triste, provocando así un sentimiento de culpa en mi interior. Pero ya había aguantado bastante, no podía seguir quitándole atención a los demás con mi soledad, todos estaban felices con sus parejas y yo solo estaba molestando. Además, yo solo era un peligro para ellos, y mi hijo no podía ser expuesto.

—No, no te vayas —dijo—, sé que Edward la cagó, pero…

—Alice, aquí Edward no es el culpable —exclamé en tono cansino.

—No quiero que te vayas —insistió.

—¡Lo siento! De verdad, lo siento mucho, tengo que irme. —Le di un corto beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo hacia la salida del salón.

No reparé en cómo mi nombre se oía a gritos detrás de mí, solo seguí mi rumbo para tomar un taxi e irme a casa. Choqué un par de veces con la gente hasta sentir el aire frío e invernal de Nueva York. Todo estaba desierto, la acera estaba congelada y mis pies tambaleaban con el hielo al ir tan acelerada en busca de la maldita locomoción.

Me metí en los callejones por si pasaban en la otra esquina. Sentí las pisadas de alguien más contra el concreto y enseguida mi corazón comenzó a dar tumbos en el tórax. Corrí más rápido, pero los tacos no me4 ayudaban, caí contra el cemento, golpeando mi trasero.

—¡Demonios! —gemí.

Cuando logré pararme, un hombre estaba frente a mí. Por instinto me puse a gritar, imaginándome los peores escenarios, creyendo que Damian podía atraparme.

—¡Bella, ya, deja de gritar! —me regañó Edward.

Mi respiración se calmó en automático, llevé mis manos al rostro y comencé a llorar desenfrenadamente.

—¿Qué diab…? Ya, shh… —me acercó a él para abrazarme fuertemente. Me apreté con fuerza en su pecho, llorando con fuerza y manchando su bello traje.

No quería hacerle más daño, no a él… Dolía no poder ser feliz, pero era peor saber que si estaba conmigo él solo podría ser víctima de los infortunios. ¡Todo gracias a Damian! Hijo de puta, ¡ya estaba harta de él y toda su mierda!

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó cuando acabé de sollozar.

—No —dije.

Suspiró. Llevó sus labios a mi frente, la cual besó con delicadeza. Eso solo sirvió para que volviese a sollozar con fuerza.

Me sentía tan débil entre sus brazos, como si fuese hecha de un montón de cartas que, con un leve soplido, se derrumbarían.

—Te fuiste tan repentinamente… ¿Qué sucede?

Sorbí por la nariz, me separé un poco de él y lo quedé mirando un largo rato. Sus ojos verdes me miraban tan curiosos, dándole el aspecto más inocente que había visto en mi vida. También se notaba preocupado, herido…

—Tengo que irme a casa —murmuré, pasando por su lado y caminando con dificultad hacia la avenida.

—¡Bella! Son las 1 de la madrugada, ¿cómo planeas irte así como así? Es peligroso —gritó, corriendo a mi encuentro.

Estaba en lo correcto, no podía exponer así a mi hijo. Me di la vuelta y me paré frente a él, limpiando mis lágrimas rápidamente.

—Llévame a mi departamento —le pedí.

Asintió lentamente y me señaló hacia la izquierda, justo ahí se veía su Camaro brillando con la luz de los focos y la luna. Me acerqué rápidamente a la puerta del copiloto, hasta que él la abrió para que pudiese entrar. El interior era cálido y seguía conservando el aroma de Edward. Menta, perfume y a él. Se sentó a mi lado, dudó un momento en encender el auto, pero cuando lo hizo partió con gran velocidad.

No me di ni cuenta cuando vi el edificio a mi lado, los pensamientos pesimistas solo terminaban por consumirme al completo. Edward respiró profundamente, sin sacar la llave del auto todavía. Los seguros estaban puestos, intenté abrir la puerta pero no pude.

—Ábrela —ordené.

—No hasta que me escuches.

No. No. No. Ahora no, por favor. Lo que menos necesitaba era que se pusiese a decir cuánto me amaba, no ahora que no podía soportar verlo en peligro gracias a Damian. No ahora que no podía volver con él.

—No quiero escucharte —susurré.

Las puertas seguían con aquel maldito seguro, evitándome la libertad de hacer mi cometido. Miré de reojo a Edward, pero él estaba mirándome a mí. Moví un par de veces la manilla de la puerta intentando forzosamente abrirla, pero —claramente— no surtió efecto.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, carajo! —grité desesperada.

De un movimiento apretó el botón para que éstas pudiesen liberarme, entonces yo salí rauda del auto, pasando por alto el saludo adormilado del conserje. Me metí al ascensor y apreté el botón del último piso, pero cuando éstas iban a cerrarse, se metió entre las puertas y entró conmigo en aquel espacio reducido.

—¡Deja de huir de mí! —chilló, por lo cual pegué un salto.

El ambiente lleno de tensión me tenía trastornada.

—¿No lo entiendes? No quiero escucharte, vete de aquí, ¡ya! —gemí.

Cuando el ascensor paró y se abrió, me dirigí a mi puerta con un paso torpe mientras sacaba las llaves de la maldita cartera. En cuanto la abrí, Edward se metió conmigo. Caminé velozmente hacia el centro de la sala con la garganta apretada y la respiración acompasada. El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora, los pies me dolían y la cabeza me palpitaba con ganas.

—Vete, Edward, por favor, déjame sola —lloré, afirmándome del sofá.

—No. No lo haré, ya no puedo hacerlo más. No puedo seguir dejándote sola.

Me giré solo un poco, y ese poco hizo trizas mi corazón. Un hilillo de tristeza caía por su mejilla, y yo solo caí rendida a sus pies. Estaba a metros de mí, solo a metros…

—¡Ya no puedo más! —grité.

Corrí hacia él, me agarré de su cuello y junté mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

><p>Buenas noches. Estoy algo tensionada por el capítulo, la verdad, la tristeza se me hace inmensa a pesar de todo... En fin, espero les haya gustado, pues me ha sido uno de los más difíciles que me ha tocado. Mi loca cabeza no para de dar ideas y espero no se vayan por los crímenes que puedo cometer ¬¬ Bueno, terminando con mi leve discurso, doy las gracias por los rr y por las nuevas lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejarme un comentario en cada uno de los caps porque es muy sacrificado. Los caps siguen, por lo menos unos 5 más, quién haya creido que lo acabaría aqui está equivocado.<p>

Besos y abrazos...


	52. Nuestro

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>LEER NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL.<strong>

Recomendación: I'll never forget you — Birdy.

.

-Capítulo dedicado a la Pepa, la Pepita de Ají :3 -

.

**Capítulo 51**

**.**

Corrí hacia él, me agarré de su cuello y junté mis labios con los suyos. Tal como lo supuse, apretó mi cuerpo con fuerza, besándome con tanta pasión hasta el punto de quitarme por completo el aliento. Sus labios sabían a lo que tanto recordaba y extrañaba, el elíxir de su amor fuerte e infinito. La suavidad de sus labios, frotándose con los míos, produjo el deseo más duro que cayó por mi cabeza como balde de agua fría. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto o más que hace unos días. Sentir su cuerpo bajo mis dedos, que mi piel fuese carbonizada por sus manos envueltas en llamas, que sus jadeos me hiciesen perder el control hasta el punto máximo; todo aquello solo podía expresar cuan loca seguía de él, cuan prendida podía encontrarme de su persona.

Comenzamos un caminar, besándonos mientras, con potencia, con tanto fuego envuelto en nosotros. Yo tenía mis manos agarradas en las solapas de su chaqueta y él sujetaba mis caderas con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que nuestros pies se dirigían hacia cualquier lado. Choqué con la pared, Edward comenzó una tortura por mi mandíbula, dando besos esporádicos en la piel hasta llegar al cuello y volver a mis labios.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, recordando por cuánto había pasado este último momento, por todo lo que estuve deseando este momento. Sin embargo, mi mente comenzaba a jugar con los recuerdos, trayendo consigo la horripilante escena en este mismo departamento, en donde me gritó cuanto me despreciaba en ese momento.

—Para —le pedí entre sollozos y besos, con la garganta expulsando los peores jadeos y gemidos.

Edward descansó su frente contra la mía, respirando entrecortadamente sobre mi rostro. Nuestras narices chocaban, sobándose con intimidad, con sincronización. Llevó una mano a mi mejilla y la acarició, lo que solo incrementó el volumen de mis lágrimas.

—Bella, no…

—¡Suéltame! —grité, quitando sus manos de mis caderas.

Caminé otra vez hacia el centro de la sala, frotando mis mejillas y luego el pecho, que subía y bajaba al son de mi desenfrenada respiración. No sabía qué decirle para que me dejara sola, la había cagado tanto al no poder aguantar sus besos, sus caricias que solo provocaban más delirio de mi parte.

Lo observé un momento. Estaba ahí, esperando con las cejas inclinadas, con el semblante triste, con la paciencia suficiente para mí.

—Bella —llamó.

—No.

—Be…

—¡Vete de aquí, por favor! —rugí otra vez, sollozando con furia, con gemidos involuntarios.

—Bella, por favor —suplicó, acercándose velozmente.

Cuando posó su mano en mi hombro lo quité inmediatamente. Entonces, él comenzó a llorar también, suavemente, sin hacer mayor ruido.

—No pretendas apagar mi fuego, no cuando lanzaste suficiente carbón a la hoguera —susurré.

—¿A eso te refieres? ¿A todo lo que te dije? Bella, yo no…

—Pretendía no darle vueltas a tus palabras, pero mi cerebro repetía constantemente las oraciones, con el mismo tono de voz, una y otra vez —dije suavemente—. Pudiste haber esperado a escucharme, pero no lo hiciste.

Miró hacia el suelo, avergonzado. Limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas e intenté respirar con normalidad.

—Si tanto te avergüenza mi pasado, ¿por qué me buscas? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! Edward —me acerqué a él lo suficiente—, todo esto me duele, me hiere más de lo que puedo tolerar.

Llevé mi mano a mi vientre y lo acaricié levemente, agarrando las fuerzas suficientes de mi Caballito de Mar, la única porción de nosotros dos, viva y creciente dentro de mí.

—Corriste hacia la primera mujer que viste. ¿Sabes lo que creí en esos momentos? Que me lo merecía, que el karma estaba jugándome doble por haberte quitado del lado de Jane —suspiré—. Creí que no te merecía, que yo no era ni un poco de lo que eras tú, pero en realidad ambos somos una mierda.

—¡Bella, yo nunca podría creer de ti aquello! Lo que dije fue una estupidez, una mentira que salió de mis labios por la rabia contenida. Además, ¡me mentiste! Creí que ambos teníamos la suficiente confianza para contarnos absolutamente todo —exclamó—. ¡Y Abby es solo una amiga! No puedes creer que me acosté con cualquier mujer que se me presenta por delante solo por despecho.

—Eso creíste tú de mí, que me había acostado con todos tus amigos.

—¡Carajo! —vociferó—. ¡¿No puedes olvidar que te dije aquello?! ¡¿No puedes hacerlo?!

—¿Olvidarlo? ¡¿Cómo pretendes que olvide las palabras hirientes de la persona que amo?! —gemí. Golpeé su pecho con fuerza, empujándolo para desquitar mi rabia con él.

Mi rostro estaba bañado en surcos, pero no me importaba realmente, solo quería que se fuera, ¡que se fuera ya!

—Yo ya olvidé todo, ¿sabes por qué? ¿Sabes por qué olvidé tu pasado, tus momentos más tensos, cada situación entre nosotros que solo trajo pesares? —gruñó, tomándome de las muñecas. Me obligué a mí misma a no quitar mi vista de sus ojos verdes—. Porque estoy enamorado de ti y pase lo que pase eso no cambiará nunca. Porque en todo este tiempo no he hecho más que sufrir por ti, por las burradas que te dije sin consideración… Porque… joder… —frunció el ceño, entonces una lágrima bajó por su mejilla—. Perdóname. ¡Perdóname, por favor!

Tragué con fuerza, y al mismo tiempo mi cabeza explotaba en miles de sentimientos que se me hacían difíciles de comprender. Sentía todavía ahí aquel terrible mal presagio en mi pecho, ese incomprensible dolor y sensación de peligro; y por esa razón sabía que no podía perdonarlo, por más que quisiera. Pero un pensamiento rápido se hizo presente: hoy no podía decirle que no.

Con un sollozo descontrolado amarré mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé otra vez, apegando con fuerza mis labios contra los suyos que me esperaban ansiosos. Estaba siendo tan egoísta, tan asquerosa… pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Me encaramé en su cuerpo, amarrando mis piernas en sus caderas. Su lengua jugaba con mi boca, su mano me agarraba fuertemente del trasero. Jalé un par de veces de su cabello, Edward gimió contra mis besos. Lo necesitaba aquí y ahora, no podía aguantarlo más.

—No llores más, por favor —suplicó, limpiando los surcos con sus dedos pulgares.

Separó un poco su rostro del mío para mirarme con tanta intensidad, que mi vientre se retorció en uno. Volví a unirme a él, pero luego lo abracé con fuerza. Hundí mi rostro en su hombro y aspiré el olor, lo que causó peor dolor en mi pecho. Y una extraña mezcla de alegría espontánea. Hoy sería feliz con él pase lo que pase.

Comencé a reír desenfrenadamente al sentirlo al fin junto a mí, sin rechazos, sin palabras hirientes. Éramos nuevamente nosotros dos… Bueno, tres. Se unió a mis pequeñas carcajadas mezcladas con lágrimas, acarició mi cabello con sus manos. Me separé un poco para mirarlo yo ésta vez, deteniendo el volumen de mis lágrimas.

—Siempre seré tuya, Edward —le susurré—, pase lo que pase. Nunca lo olvides, ¿sí?

Asintió atolondradamente, enseguida volvió a besarme.

—Perdóname, lo suplico —dijo entre besos.

—Shh… —le corté, abrazándolo otra vez.

Nuestras caricias se hicieron demandantes, jaleos de cabello de mi parte, agarres carnívoros de sus dientes en mi piel. Lo necesitaba tanto, más que a nada en este mundo; y él a mí. Me llevó hacia la habitación, mientras yo quitaba irreflexivamente su chaqueta y la arrojaba al suelo con velocidad. Edward acarició la piel descubierta de mi espalda hasta llegar al coxis, en donde bajó el pequeño cierre hasta la empezada de mi trasero. Lo bajó hasta topar con mi vientre, devorando con delicadeza mis pechos.

Caímos en la cama, yo de espaldas y él con sus labios todavía apegados en mi piel. Su pecho estaba siendo descubierto por mis manos, con unos botones medio desabrochados dejando a mi vista su piel. Toqué con mis dedos su cremosa piel, la que tanto soñé con volver a acariciar en mis noches solitarias. Paró un momento para mirarme, mientras quitaba el vestido por mis piernas y yo las estiraba sobre sus hombros con mis tacones puestos. Cuando me liberó, besó cada porción de ellas, procurando mimar mi cuerpo con sus labios llenos. Yo jadeaba constantemente, en cambio Edward no podía dejar de observarme, de mantener su atención en mí.

Con un suave movimiento cayó a mi lado y yo subí sobre él, con las únicas prendas interiores en mi cuerpo y él con sus pantalones y la camisa abierta. Quité la prenda superior, mientras él sonreía con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, el símbolo de su amor más sincero en el verde esmeralda. Mordí su quijada y su cuello, al mismo tiempo que él me quitaba el sujetador y lo lanzaba lo más lejos posible.

Nos unimos como tanto extrañábamos. Nuestros cuerpos respondían a un ritmo tan maravilloso al saber que ambos estaban unidos para siempre, que no habría mejor conexión que entre ellos. Nos amamos como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no hubiese otro lugar en este mundo más que su ser entero. Cada gemido, cada gruñido y cada suspiro llenaron de recuerdos y de alivio, porque no había suceso más deseado que este. Hicimos el amor en la oscura habitación, sintiendo al amor floreciendo por nuestros poros, por cada espacio más ínfimo del cerebro.

Su nariz chocó con la mía, ambas acariciándose con dulzura. Mi cuerpo estaba protegido por sus brazos cálidos, por su ser enteramente puro, por su amor. Sus labios besaban a cada segundo mi frente, mis párpados, hasta acabar en mi boca. Y por una extraña razón, tuve miedo de no sentir sus caricias nunca más, que él dejase de existir para siempre.

Acallé mis pensamientos para no volver a llorar, porque no había peor imaginación que aquella, que el imaginar en mi mente mil y un sucesos que acabarían con su vida. Y el cien por ciento era provocado por la maldad de Damian.

Acosté mi cabeza en su pecho, Edward descansaba su barbilla en mi coronilla. Nuestras piernas desnudas entrecruzadas bajo las sábanas que nos ocultaban del espacio externo, nuestro abrazo íntimo, nuestros besos constantes…

—¿Cuántas veces soñé con tenerte entre mis brazos? Creí que jamás volvería a hacerlo —murmuró, tomando una de mis manos para acariciarla distraídamente.

No dije nada, a pesar de que mi boca se esforzaba por soltar todo de una buena vez. Preferí esconder mi rostro y besar la piel de su pecho.

—Gracias por perdonarme —volvió a decir.

—No digas nada, más, por favor —le pedí con mi barbilla tiritando con fuerza.

—¿Sucede algo?

Se incorporó un poco para mirarme, pero yo lo volví a acostar con mis manos.

—Nada. Cántame, ¿sí?

No pudo decir que no. Me hizo recostarme en la cama para posarse detrás de mí y envolver sus brazos en mi vientre. Acercó sus labios a mi oreja y enseguida comenzó a cantar la misma nana del matrimonio, la que tocó delante de todos los presentes. Por inercia acerqué mis manos en donde él las tenía posadas, justo sobre nuestro hijo y ahí fui cerrando los ojos hasta caer en una leve inconciencia. A pesar de todo, seguía con un poco de sentido puesto, oyendo cómo seguía cantando para mí. En un momento paró, y justo cuando iba a caer en el sueño profundo, profirió unas leves palabras.

—Te amo, _mi _Bella. Juro no volver a dejarte nunca más… A menos que tú me lo pidas.

Lo último que oigo es un suave jadeo y su respiración entrecortada por las lágrimas.

_Llevo en mis brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una extensa capa de tela par a que el frío y la lluvia no traspasen. Edward me envuelve con su brazo en la cintura y me apega a él, señala al pequeño bulto con su dedo y sonríe, sin antes quitar la tela de su rostro. Unos ojos verdes y gigantes me miran con atención, penetran en mi corazón como nunca nada antes lo había hecho. Miro a mi amado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo único que sé es que el bulto entre mis manos es su réplica exacta de no ser por la redondez de sus ojos y la nariz, tan idénticas a mí. Es nuestro, lo sé, al fin lo tengo en mis brazos. _

_Dirijo mi dedo índice a sus labios de color coral y el pequeño ser abre su boca para morder con sus encías la piel. Me hace cosquillas y sonrío. Edward besa mi frente sin antes hacerlo con ella también. Sí… ella, es una niña, mi hija. _

—_Mi pequeñita es un Caballito de Mar —le digo a Edward, quien asiente sin decir nada. _

_Mi pequeña bebé bosteza y pide con sus brazos que la abrace. Lo hago y me dejo llevar por su aroma a inocencia, mezclado con la esencia de su padre que nos tiene abrazadas a las dos, protegiéndonos de las adversidades. _

_Pero es ahí cuando siento el disparo que suena tan cerca, a centímetros. Mi hija llora con impotencia, berreando con fuerza y agudeza. Giro mi rostro y ya no veo a Edward con sus brazos extendidos para mí, sino una brumosa niebla que me envuelve. Siento un leve vacío entre mis brazos, observo, y no está mi hija. Mi Caballito de Mar ha desaparecido. _

Desperté sobresaltada, con el cabello pegado a mi cuello por el sudor frío. Me envolvían unos brazos fuertes con uno que otro vello muy claro, masculinos y suaves. Dejé escapar el aire que tenía contenido al saber que estaba aquí conmigo, en un momento creí que lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas solo era un mal sueño… como el que acababa de tener. Sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza a nuestro hijo… o hija, como si fuese la cosa más frágil en este mundo. Y claro que lo era para mí.

—Mmm… —le oí murmurar entre sueños cuando me di la vuelta y acaricié su rostro.

Volvió a abrazarme, ésta vez con una fuerza inmensa. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello e inhalé profundamente, el calor y el aroma me llenaron de seguridad. Pasé mi dedo índice por sus labios y sonreí de inmediato, mis pensamientos no hacían más que alabarlo por su belleza, su todo.

Sin embargo, sentía angustia, no sabía cómo decirle que sería papá, que en mi interior descansaba un nuevo ser. Carne de su carne. Daba por seguro que no haría más que llenarse de felicidad, pero… sentía necesario hacerlo lo más pronto posible, porque luego sería demasiado tarde. Me fui hacia mi sueño, aquel en el que él se iba en aquella niebla junto a mi hija.

No. Antes yo. Mantendría a salvo sea como sea a las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo, aunque esto trajese sudor, lágrimas y sangre. Porque sí, desde ya sentía el amor creciendo en mi pecho, el amor que solo una madre podría tener a su hijo. Y mi Edward… mi hermoso Edward, lo amaba como jamás había amado a alguien, y por esa y muchas razones, sabía que no podía fallar en esto. Damian sería capaz de muchas cosas y yo debía estar preparada para todo, junto a Jane eran un arma mortal y yo sentía miedo, mucho miedo.

Me separé de él, toqué el suelo con los dedos de mis pies y me paré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tomé su camisa y me la puse, mientras mis ojos comprobaban que el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojo. Debían ser las 6 de la mañana, más no. Tomé el puñado de fotitos que tenía de mi Caballito y caminé hasta la gigante ventana, la abrí para salir un momento a tomar el aire frío. Los vellos de mi piel se erizaron por el viento que corría, pero no me importó. Desde el cristal podía verlo dormir, tranquilo, feliz al creer que yo podría ser feliz con él para siempre, aunque sabía que eso no sería cierto si la maldad nos rodeaba. Tan ajeno a todo, sin esperar a lo que pudiese venir para nosotros dos. Que ganas de sentir lo mismo, de poder decirle que lo amaba tanto como a nuestro hijo.

Limpié las lágrimas y sorbí por mi nariz, sentía la punta de ésta helada. Apoyé mis antebrazos en la baranda y miré a la ciudad, apenas se veía movimiento. El sol todavía no salía, a pesar de que el rojo cielo denotaba su deseo.

—Ese era papá, ¿has notado cómo te ha acariciado? Es perfecto y sé que te amará mucho —sollocé, mirando hacia mi barriga.

A simple vista y así de desnuda se notaba el pequeño bultito, me extrañé por un momento al pensar en que Edward no me había dicho nada, que al tocarlo no haya sentido nada fuera de lo común. A menos que lo haya ignorado… O que haya estado ensimismado en mis ojos, en mi ser mismo como yo lo hice con él.

—Papá te cuidará cuando yo no pueda, cariño —le susurré. La amargura de mis palabras no pasaba en vano, atornillaban el dolor en mi garganta como si fuese veneno.

Tomé las fotitos y las acaricié levemente, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que me sentía completamente sola y devastada. A pesar de todo, entendía que esta soledad estaba impuesta por mí, solo por mí, porque perfectamente podía explicarle a Edward todas mis preocupaciones. Claro, lo haría si su vida no dependiera de mi silencio. Ahora solo quedaba mi valor y mi fuerza, hasta afrontar todo lo que me esperaba.

Sentí las pisadas de alguien detrás de mí, no tardé en sentir sus brazos amarrarme con fuerza, como siempre. Limpié mis lágrimas con rapidez y llevé las fotitos a mi pecho. Besó mi mejilla con ternura y me dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Hace mucho frío —murmuró, pasando claramente por alto el que yo estuviese llorando.

Me encogí de hombros levemente y sonreí levemente.

—Tenía muchas cosas por las cuales pensar —aclaré.

Asintió levemente con el rostro algo crispado. Le dolía en demasía que yo no le contase por lo que yo estaba pasando, porque sabía perfectamente que no le iba a decir. Pero su paciencia y su amor eran tan grandes que lo pasaría por alto, lo podía asegurar.

—¿Qué tienes en las manos? —inquirió, curioseando con bastante evidencia.

Hice un mohín débil, incapaz de evitar las lágrimas otra vez. Sabía que una porción de esto eran las hormonas. Edward me miró preocupado, lo que me hizo reír en demasía.

—Toma —le tendí las pequeñas fotitos en sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, todavía sin mirarlas.

—¡Pues ve! —le dije entre risas y lágrimas.

Con el ceño fruncido dio la vuelta a la primera foto una y otra vez, luego a la otra, y así. Sus dedos estaban temblando notoriamente por lo que me asusté. Pasó un dedo por el puntito pequeño, en forma de caballito de mar, acurrucado con sus manitos en la boca. Levantó su mirada, tan verde y brillante como jamás lo había visto. Dejó escapar el aire que tenía contenido, jadeando. De un movimiento me vi atrapada en sus brazos otra vez, mientras oía sus suaves sollozos. Oh no… ¿Cómo evitar no llorar con esto?

—Parece un…

—Caballito de mar —completé.

Se separó y como supuse, me llenó de besos el rostro hasta acabar en mis labios. Nos fundimos en ello, en un beso profundo y sentimental. Me empiné lo suficiente para acercarme más a él y completar nuestra burbuja. Cuando el aire se hizo escaso, pude ver al fin cómo sus ojos se volvían rojos con el ardor de las lágrimas, el verde se volvió más intenso, más hermoso.

—Lamento no poder habértelo dicho antes —me disculpé.

—Eso da igual —declaró, limpiándose las lágrimas—. ¡Carajo! ¡Seremos padres! Oh Dios, Bella… —su voz se hizo espesa hasta no poder decir una palabra más—. Te amo. Te amo, de verdad.

No fui capaz de decirle que yo también, a pesar de que yo quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Sentía que, si era capaz de decírselo, todo sería peor para nosotros. Debía ser fuerte, luchar por sus vidas y dejarme llevar por lo que mi cabeza dictaminaba, no mi corazón.

—Shh… —volví a callarlo con mis labios.

Se agachó lo suficiente para quedar frente a mi barriga y desabotonar un poco la camisa. Pasó sus dedos por la piel y sonrió, con rapidez unió sus labios, lo que me provocó cosquillitas internas. Comenzó a reír y a besar mi vientre esporádicamente, mientras yo veía la imagen como si fuese algo celestial.

—Tengo casi tres meses, no sé cómo no te diste cuenta de que estaba algo poco más… llenita —comenté, acariciando sus cabellos bronceados.

Levantó la mirada, se paró y me besó otra vez.

—Lamento tanto no haber estado en aquella ecografía —susurró.

—Eso ya no importa, me doy por satisfecha al verte feliz.

Nos quedamos mirando mutuamente, llevó su mano a mi rostro y lo acarició con lentitud. Yo lo imité, tocando la barba que se hacía notar ya. Tomé su mano y lo conduje hacia el interior de la habitación para meternos a la cama otra vez. Yo me acosté sobre el colchón y él se posicionó sobre mí, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras su mano hacía pequeños dibujitos en la panza.

Edward estaba embelesado con su hijo, lo podía sentir, pero no podía sentir por completo mi dicha, pues mi pecho insistía en encogerse, como si fuese la última vez que podría mirarlo a la cara y sentir realmente que nos unía el vínculo del amor.

Intenté dejar de pensar en ello, distrayéndome con unas caricias en su cabello bronce. De vez en cuando Edward me besaba o acariciaba con su nariz mi mejilla, subía su mano para llevarla a mis labios y luego volvía a bajarla hasta mi vientre.

—¿Dices que es un caballito de mar?

Sonreí de inmediato.

—Sí. ¿Lo has notado? Es realmente pequeñito —murmuré.

—_Nuestro_ Caballito de Mar —completó—. Aún no puedo creerlo, siento que es un sueño del que no quiero despertar nunca.

No dije nada hasta unos minutos después.

—¿Estás feliz? —le pregunté con la voz baja.

—Más que nunca —susurró.

Volvió sus ojos a los míos y yo solo pude pedirle una cosa.

—¿Puedes abrazarme?

No tardó ningún segundo en acomodarme sobre su pecho y besar mi cabeza.

—¿Tienes sueño? —volví a preguntar.

—Un poco. ¿Quieres dormir?

—Contigo. De lo contrario prefiero que no.

Mi respuesta le hizo sonreír en demasía.

—No te dejaré sola ni un minuto más —prometió—, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo.

Mi corazón se llenó de gozo cuando profirió esas palabras. Nuestro hijo.

—Te amo, Bella.

Esperó a que yo contestara, pero no lo hice, solo sumergí mi cabeza en su pecho y me limité a cerrar los ojos. Cuando escuché claramente un pequeño ronquido, levanté mi rostro para observarlo como siempre.

—Te amo mucho más, mi amor —le susurré, sabiendo que no lo iba a oír.

Me quedé dormida sobre él, con una de sus manos en mi vientre.

.

_La niebla brumosa no me deja escapar, siento el hielo atravesar mis huesos con ferocidad. Caigo sobre el cemento de un oscuro lugar, algo me tiene el pie sujeto. Una parte de mí me duele, me arde por dentro. Toco en busca de aquel punto adolorido, siento algo caliente entre mis piernas, espeso y líquido. Mis dedos están manchados en sangre. Comienzo a gritar con fuerza, es horroroso el charco de sangre que sigue creciendo en mi ingle. _

—_¡No, por favor no! —grito entre sollozos que no puedo evitar. _

_Siento mi vientre abultado, que se mueve, que me reclama algo. La sangre cae mientras, incrementando los movimientos de mi barriga. Suplico al cielo oscuro que esto pare, que no deje morir a mi hijo. ¡Mi hijo! _

_Una punzada de dolor atraviesa mi coxis, siento un cuchillo atravesando justo en la parte más redonda de mi vientre, mi hijo suplica con movimientos que no le hagan daño, pero el cuchillo acaba atravesando mis entrañas. Duele, pero no mi piel, no duele siquiera las cortadas que frío metal profiere a mi cuerpo. Lo que duele es mi corazón, como si lo estuviesen torturando con las manos. Manos de hombre… _

_Miro a mi atacante, conozco esos ojos azules. Grito con desesperación al ver cómo se lleva a mi hijo ensangrentado, que llora y me reclama con sus brazos. Yo estiro los míos para tenerlo junto a mí, pero una persona que está al lado de los ojos azules se lo lleva a un lado. _

—_¡No le hagan daño, por favor! —grita una voz a lo lejos. _

_Entorno los ojos para poder mirar a través de la brumosa vista. Comienzo a llorar más fuerte cuando lo veo con las rodillas puestas en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y el mismo cuchillo que penetró mis entrañas en su cuello. _

—_¡Edward! —gimo. Intento levantarme, pero el dolor no me lo permite. _

—_Todo estará bien, Bella, todo estará bien —me dice con los ojos llorosos, aguantando la desesperación, mostrándose tan valiente como nunca. _

_Ahora mi alrededor se ha aclarado, puedo ver perfectamente, pero los gritos de mi hijo no me permiten centrar mi atención más que en él. La piel rosada está llena de sangre, berrea y mueve los brazos y las piernas. Quien lo sujeta demanda que se calle, sino lo mata. Su cabello rubio cae hacia un lado y mi hijo intenta agarrarlo con sus dedos, con suplica. Ella me mira y sonríe con malicia. Es Jane, Jane tiene a mi hijo y quiere matarlo. _

_Me atrevo a mirar a mi ahora plano vientre. Me arrepiento enseguida. Me están comiendo los gusanos como si fuese pura carne podrida. Grito, gimo, suplico que por favor me ayuden. Edward me susurra que todo estará bien, pero no… no está bien. Siento asco, tristeza, desesperación. _

—_Mala, Bella, muy mala —me dice un hombre, el que sostiene la cabeza de Edward y lo amenaza con el cuchillo sobre el cuello. _

—_Damian, por favor, no le hagas daño, te lo suplico —sollozo. _

_El rubio agarra los cabellos de mi amor y tira de su cabeza hacia atrás. Edward me susurra algo, y a los segundos el cuchillo corta toda la extensión, derramando la sangre a borbotones. Cae ahogándose sobre el cimiento, con la garganta cortada. Se le ve la tráquea, sus ojos brillan inertes, su mirada duele… Me mira, con la boca llena de sangre, sé que está dándome su último adiós, sé que nunca jamás volveré a verlo. _

—_¡NO! EDWARD, ¡NO! —berreo, incapaz de soportar la imagen que tengo frente a mis ojos—. No me dejes, no me dejes, por favor, no me dejes… —suplico, pataleando para quitarme de mis ataduras. _

_Damian sonríe con el rostro salpicado en sangre, se acerca a Jane y toma de entre sus brazos a mi hijo. Ya no llora… _

—_Te dije que no debías estar con Edward, te lo dije, Bella. _

—Edward, por favor, no… —lloré, aferrándome a alguien, escapándome de las garras de la bestia.

—Shh… Bella, estoy aquí, mírame —me dijo Edward, tomándome desde la barbilla para que fijara mis ojos en sus orbes verdes.

Por lo que veo está preocupado y asustado, me abraza con fuerza para que no siga golpeándolo. Empecé a llorar al verlo conmigo, vivo, abrazándome con fuerza. Era tan real, tan real como jamás lo había vivido.

—Oh, Edward —gemí, apegándome a su piel, sintiendo su respiración chocar con mi rostro.

No podía parar de llorar, la sola idea de perderlo me era insoportable. Si a él le sucedía algo yo no podría seguir, Edward era mi sustento, mi todo. Mi propia libertad estaba en él, si se escurría como agua entre mis dedos, entonces yo era esclava de la muerte. Yo no vivía si Edward no lo hacía.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí —susurraba.

Con la vista brumosa me aferré a sus hombros, con su calor calando hondo en mí.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —inquirió.

Asentí rápidamente, enganchándome de él como si fuese mi tabla de salvación.

—No sucederá nada malo, estás conmigo, yo te protegeré —me susurró como a una niña.

Estuve llorando alrededor de diez minutos, sin poder quitarme las terribles imágenes de mi mente. El dolor que había sentido al ver a Edward muerto no se comparaba con nada. Era increíblemente agonizante. Estaba sumida en el más puro terror, temblando con fuerza.

—Cántame —le pedí.

Sus arrullos cerca de mi oído terminaron por tranquilizarme por completo hasta llevarle a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Un vibrar constante y un pitido profundo arremetía contra mis oídos. Abrí los ojos perezosamente, el fulgor del sol penetró en mis orbes, por lo que entorné los ojos hasta abrirlos por completo al acostumbrarme. Revisé el origen de aquel sonido, tocando por todas partes, palpando el lado de mi cama. Una cabeza sobre mi vientre me alertó que no estaba sola. Miré rápidamente hasta caer en la cuenta que era Edward.

El teléfono había dejado de sonar.

Sonreí levemente cuando lo vi dormir, apoyado junto a su hijo. Como era mi costumbre, acaricié su suave cabello bronce, enredándolo con mis dedos. Edward ni se inmutó; incluso se le formó un leve atisbo de sonrisa.

El teléfono vibró por un tiempo corto, quizá unos dos segundos. Debía ser un mensaje. Bajé la cabeza para mirar al suelo y justo ahí estaba el aparato de Edward con la pantalla brillando por las llamadas insistentes y el mensaje recién recibido. Lo tomé, apretando el botón para ver de quién era. Me sentía realmente una sicópata al estar haciendo aquello, pero me picaba la curiosidad.

Llevé mi mano a la boca para reprimir un grito. Era Jane. Mis dedos comenzaron a temblar constantemente, pues el recuerdo de aquel sueño estaba bastante fresco en mi memoria. ¿Y qué hacía todavía el teléfono de Jane guardado en su agenda?

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, dejando a Edward aferrado a sí mismo. Tenía el sueño demasiado pesado, no había sentido nada. Golpeé el teléfono contra mi frente, muy suavemente, intentando calmarme. Esto no iba para nada bueno, no. Me decidí a llamarla a pesar de mis temores, infundiéndome valor, diciéndome mentalmente que todo saldría bien, que no tenía por qué preocuparme.

—Aló —susurré.

Se sentía una respiración rápida y agitada, un suave jadeo involuntario.

—¿Aló? ¿Bella? —gimió—. Oh, ¡gracias a Dios me has llamado! ¡Tienes que ayudarme, por favor! —lloró.

Miré hacia la habitación, pero Edward seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

—¿Jane? ¿Te ha sucedido algo? —inquirí atemorizada.

—¡Damian! Bella, Dios… Me ha violado —sollozó.

* * *

><p>NA: Lloré mares escribiendo. Creo que nunca he implantado tanta emoción en un capítulo. Estoy triste la verdad, y no es porque será un final terrible ni nada de eso, más que nada es porque al tenerlo todo en mi cabeza se me hace imposible no sentir tristeza. Bueno, en fin... Lamento decirles esto pero al fanfic le ha llegado la recta final, estoy realmente apenada, he estado con esto hace casi dos años, no saben cómo duele, más cuando estos personajes tienen mucho de mí. Pero espero que todas esas personitas me sigan leyendo, porque tengo muchas ideas metidas en la cabeza.

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a la Pepa, una niña que me ha pedido expresamente que le dedique este pedazo porque adora la historia, y bueno lo acabo de hacer (: Gracias por todo, Pepita.

Espero les haya gustado, además, todo comportamiento de Bella aquí tiene un fundamento en el próximo capítulo. ¡Me muero por leer sus rr! Gracias por todoooooooooooooooo.


	53. Mi vida antes que la tuya

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación: Tomorrow will be kínder — The secret sisters.<p>

.

**Capítulo 52**

**.**

"_Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal_".  
><em><strong>- Friedrich Nietzsche<strong>_

**.**

—¿Violarte? —exclamé—. ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Eso es terrible.

Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y prolongados. Me sentí incómoda, porque me hacía recordar a mí cuando aquello sucedió. No podía percibir triunfo en esto, ni creer que Jane se lo merecía, porque no era así. Llegué a sentir empatía, la tristeza que sus sollozos emanaban me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Ha entrado en locura. Bella, tienes que creerme —insistió.

—¿Por qué ha entrado en locura?

Se tomó su tiempo para inhalar fuertemente por la nariz y exhalar cansada. Quizá estaba corriendo.

—Encontró a Edward junto a ti camino a tu departamento, ha querido matarlo, pero yo no puedo aceptar que maten a Edward, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Quiso matarlo! Tuve que detenerlo para que no cometiera ningún acto de locura, y por eso arremetió contra mí. Me golpeó, me basureó y… me violó.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza con aquella noticia. Iba a matarlo… De verdad iba a hacerlo. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con demasiada rapidez, lo sentía en mi boca y en mi garganta. Además, Jane lloraba contra el teléfono, casi gritaba. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? Lo siento mucho, Jane, pero… no sé qué puedo hacer con Damian.

—¡Por favor ayúdame, estoy semidesnuda en uno de los callejones hacia el parque central, muy cerca de tu departamento! Necesito que ambas vayamos a denunciarlo, yo ya no puedo seguir con esto. Lo siento, Bella, de verdad, nunca fue mi intención, yo solo…

—Está bien, siempre es momento de arrepentirse. ¿Quieres que te lleve algo? ¿Qué llame a la policía?

—No, no llames a la policía todavía, necesito tiempo, por favor —sollozó.

El parque central quedaba a dos cuadras, no mucho. Qué horrible. Ese lugar conservaba una fábrica vacía que se había extinguido hace año y medio. Quizá ahí Damian había cometido el ilícito. Pobre Jane, no podía evitar sentir lástima y tristeza, nadie merecía que pisotearan la integridad física y mental de un ser humano. Pero por otro lado, sentía alivio, porque al fin podría acabar con Damian, pelearía por la pena más alta, y así al fin podría estar con Edward para no volver a sentir dolor y decirle que lo amaba.

—Ok. Iré por ti para luego ir a la policía. Quiero que le cuentes todo, Jane, por favor —pedí.

—Lo haré, Bella.

Tomé mi celular, lo metí a una pequeña cartera y luego me vestí con lo primero que encontré. No me preocupé por mi aspecto en ese momento, necesitaba salir luego y esperar a que Jane no le hiciesen daño, ella era un testigo clave de todo esto. Si la convencía de testificar en contra de Damian, sumando a que ella aceptase que sí había sido cómplice de muchas barbaridades… Sí, podía hacerlo.

El patito de felpa que le había comprado a mi bebé estaba sentado sobre la mesita de noche. Sonreí y lo acerqué a Edward para que lo abrazara, como si ese fuese el espíritu de nosotros dos contenido entre sus brazos para que no nos extrañara. Acaricié su rostro y luego le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Edward no se inmutó, solo respiraba tranquilamente contra la almohada y el patito.

Salí y el frío invernal volvió a azotar mi rostro con fuerza, a pesar de que el sol comenzaba a derretir la nieve. No debía ser muy tarde, quizá las 10 am. Las calles estaban algo vacías al ser domingo, la mayoría aguardaba en su hogar junto a su familia. Miré hacia mi departamento, me hubiese gustado quedarme con Edward, así los tres habríamos estado tranquilos por la tarde, porque a pesar de todo, ahora seríamos una familia, pequeñita, pero familia y tal. Pero Jane esperaba, no podía dejarla sola, a mí me lo hicieron, estuve sola en aquel periodo de mi vida, además ella podría ayudarme si le tendía la mano. Sin embargo, le haría confesar, así se iría a la cárcel, quizá con menos años, pero a la cárcel al fin y al cabo.

No tardé en llegar a ese oscuro callejón, en paralelo estaba el parque central. La fábrica estaba deshabitada, como hace ya año y algo, tenía un halo de misterio que me inquietaba. Mi pecho se apretó, me dolía fuertemente. Miré hacia los lados para saber en dónde se encontraba Jane, pero no tardé en sentir el sonido del gatillo. No me atreví a mirar hacia el lado, sabía que esto había sido una trampa.

Fui una imbécil, le había creído a una víbora mentirosa. Por un momento me había dejado llevar por la ingenuidad, creyendo que todo podría hacerlo sola, haciéndome la independiente, cuando en estos casos no podía arriesgarme, mi hijo saldría herido si no actuaba rápido.

—No te atrevas a escapar o te disparo —susurró Jane, poniéndome el cañón en la espalda.

Asentí rápidamente, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Con el arma me empujó para que caminara hacia la fábrica abandonada.

—Abre la puta puerta —me ordenó.

Así lo hice, para que ambas nos internáramos en la oscuridad del lugar. Mi nariz comenzó a picar por el polvo acumulado. Entorné los ojos, pero el sol que se colaba por una rejilla me permitió saber que no estábamos solas. Como quizá debí suponer, Damian esperaba con Pappo agarrada desde el cuello, junto a una navaja. Todo me recordó a mi sueño, de no ser porque quien estaba en manos de la bestia no era Edward.

—Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí —rio Damian.

—¿Qué hace Paola aquí? —inquirí directamente.

—Ella nos ha delatado tu paradero, Bella —dijo, haciendo girar el cuchillo por toda la extensión de la piel.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué paradero? Oh… Diablos.

—Sí, eras tú la que estaba en la fiesta —murmuré—, tú me viste con Edward en la fiesta, tú… tú me has enviado a la boca del león.

¿Cómo podía seguir haciendo daño? Su hermano había muerto en las mismas manos que ella ayudó, no le importó todo lo que sufrí gracias a ella, ¿ahora quería seguir con lo mismo?

¿Sabían que yo estaba embarazada? Lo más probable era que no, sino ya habrían amenazado con matar a mi hijo. Gracias al cielo estaba a salvo con mi silencio.

—Yo no quería hacerlo, Bella, él me obligó, te lo juro… No quería —sollozó, agarrándose de las manos grandes que la tenían del cuello.

Sus ojos celestes parecían sinceros ante sus palabras, pero no podía evitar sentir odio por ella. ¡Quería ser feliz! Nada más que eso… Pero siempre existirían los traidores, los cobardes.

—Por favor, perdóname, Bella —suplicó, intentando salir de los agarres de Damian—. Perdóname, por favor.

Yo evité mirarla, no quería odiarla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—¿Qué quieres, Damian? ¿Matar a Edward? —susurré, todavía con la pistola apuntando a mi columna—. Antes prefiero que me mates a mí.

—Suena tentador —ronroneó.

Lanzó a Pappo hacia el lado y Jane no tardó en quitar el arma de mi espalda y atinarle justo en el estómago.

—¡No! —gemí—. Pappo, no…

Paola estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo, con una mancha de sangre en su costado derecho, jadeando duramente por su boca. Todavía estaba viva, gracias al Dios.

Damian no tardó en aprisionarme con sus brazos, lo que provocó un asco en mí casi inaguantable. Sentí náuseas, un trasudor frío, desesperación. Sin embargo, no iba a flaquear con él, no iba a suplicarle que me liberara, porque no le daría en el gusto.

—Mátame de una buena vez —alenté, con la mordida apretada por el esfuerzo del aguante de las lágrimas.

—Lo haría, pero eres importante para mí —confesó, estrechando sus ojos azules.

—Para mí no eres más que basura —escupí.

Me agarró de la barbilla y besó mis labios con ferocidad, pero yo me resistí todo lo que pude, aguantando las náuseas. En ese entonces, mis lágrimas no pudieron ser evitadas.

—¡Escúchame bien, Bella! —gritó—. No tardaría ni un segundo en asesinar a Edward delante de tus ojos. Tu departamento no queda muy lejos, ¿no? Muy fácilmente podría ir allí y dispararle en la cabeza, ¿quieres eso?

Negué rotundamente, cerrando mis ojos para que las lágrimas cayeran de una vez por mi rostro.

—Luego a tu madre, a tu padre… ¡A Alice y sus bastardos engendros! No tardé en hacerlo con Paola, ¿crees que me detendría por ellos?

Me obligué a abrir los ojos y negar con mi cabeza, estaba hablando en serio.

—Y luego te mataré, cuando ya no quede nada ni nadie para ti. Haré trizas tu vida.

Insistí en respirar, a pensar con la mente fría. A pesar del asco, mantuve mi semblante firme y sin decaimientos. Jane esperaba con los brazos cruzados en una esquina, mientras Pappo se desangraba completamente sobre el suelo.

—¿Y tú, Jane? ¿Dejarás que Damian mate a la persona que amas? —le pregunté a la rubia, que tenía el arma firmemente agarrada en sus manos.

Dio una media sonrisa, como si fuese algo obvio. Como si yo fuese una retrasada.

—Con tal de verte arruinada soy capaz de todo, con tal de que nunca jamás seas feliz, prefiero mil veces ver muerto a Edward antes que a ti sonriendo junto a él —murmuró, apretando los puños de la rabia que sentía.

Solo eso bastó para darme por vencida.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Todo estaba acabado, debía evitar que las personas que quería fuesen a caer en la muerte solo por mí, porque la culpa era mía y de nadie más, Damian me quería a mí, y si no aceptaba sus demandas no haría más que apretar el gatillo. No era una decisión tan simple, claro que no, pero debía pensar qué hacer con mi vida, qué quería para mi hijo. Y en las prioridades estaba salvarlo, aunque eso a mí me costase la libertad y la felicidad.

Damian acercó el cuchillo a mi mentón y lo levantó con el filo en la piel. Yo mantuve la frente en alto cuando acercó sus labios a los míos otra vez, pero sin besarme.

—Ve y dile que no lo amas, que lo odias, que no quieres nada con él.

—¡¿Y qué sacas con eso?! ¡Dímelo! —gemí, desesperada por aquella demanda… ¡No podía decirle eso al hombre que amaba! Lo destruiría…

Me observó fascinado con mis lágrimas, mientras Jane miraba con recelo la situación.

—El ya no estará contigo, Bella —exclamó—, eso es lo que quiero. Que te odie, que te aborrezca… ¡Que quite sus sucias manos de ti!

Asentí rápidamente.

—Lo haré —gemí—, pero no le hagas daño, por favor —supliqué.

A Jane se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, lo que me llamó la atención. Lo dejé pasar cuando Damian depositó otro beso en mis labios y me lanzó hacia un lado para que saliera de su vista.

—Vete de aquí. Y recuerda —me apuntó con el dedo—, si das aviso a la policía o a alguien te mato a ti y al maldito de Edward.

Volví a asentir sin antes ver cómo Jane se acercaba a mí y me ayudaba a salir de la maldita fábrica. Cuando planeaba correr hacia cualquier lugar con tal de llorar, la rubia me tomó de la muñeca y me hizo girarme.

—Sé que estás embarazada —susurró.

Tragué con tanta fuerza, que el solo movimiento del cuello sonó con fuerza. Apreté con fuerza mi vientre, con horror… ¡A mi hijo nadie lo tocaba! ¡Nadie!

—Por él haz lo que Damian te dijo, y por mantener a Edward a salvo.

—Tú no quieres matar a Edward —deduje.

Miró hacia otro lado, evitándome.

—Damian me asusta, haría todo lo que él me pidiera. Ahora lárgate y hazlo, por los dos —concluyó.

—Cuida que no le suceda nada a Pappo —le dije, pero no me respondió.

Me di la vuelta hacia la salida del callejón e irme quién sabe a dónde.

Las lágrimas se derramaban con dolor por mis mejillas, me quemaba el fuego innato que éstas emanaban. En un momento paré contra la pared de cemento que hacía de intermediario entre un jardín de niños y la calle, y lloré contra la dureza, apretando con fuerza la aspereza y su textura. Mis manos se hicieron daño, pero no me importó, solo quería arrancarme el corazón con el dolor irremediable que tenía en el pecho. En mi cabeza no había más que enredos, situaciones que podrían hacerme fuerte, pero no, no había mayor solución que dejar a Edward para que todo esto acabara, ¡no había otra salida a este laberinto de mierda! Odiaba estar entre la espada y la pared, con el riesgo de que mi hijo y mi vida entera, el amor que me consumía con creces, acabaran con su vida.

Si no hubiese visto a Pappo ahí, moribunda sobre el suelo, no habría aceptado que Damian pudiese hacer tanto daño, pero sí, él era malvado, asqueroso… Supliqué por el bien de Paola, que pudiese salir airosa de esa situación, aunque eso me sonase a utopía.

Los sollozos descontrolados no terminaron de salir por un largo tiempo, la gente me veía cuando pasaba, otras me preguntaban si estaba bien y yo no podía responder. Terminé por tapar mi boca para que éstos no sonaran con tanta fuerza, para no verme tan débil.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Edward —mascullé.

Tenía que hacerlo, dejarle fluir de mi lado para que conservara la vida, para que cuidase de su hijo a pesar de que ambos no estuviésemos juntos. Debía encontrar una solución más fluida, algo que me ayudase a terminar de una vez por todas… Pero, ¿qué? Damian solo me dejaría en paz bajo tierra.

Bajo tierra… ¡No! No podía hacer eso… No ahora.

Limpié mis lágrimas y corrí hacia mi departamento, esperaba que Edward todavía estuviese durmiendo para no seguir con la tortura de ver sus hermosos ojos verdes. Debía pensar qué decirle, pero mientras tenía que irme lejos, por lo menos a Elizabethtown e hilar mis pensamientos, por lo menos un poco.

Metí la llave en la cerradura con la mano temblorosa y abrí con cuidado. No se oía ningún ruido, solo una respiración tranquila. Edward seguía dormido plácidamente. Me obligué a no llorar, por lo menos no con él frente a mí.

—Todo lo hago por ti, no por mí —susurré, pasando mi mano por su suave cabello.

Su pecho desnudo contra las suaves sábanas de tela no hacía más que hacerlo ver como un Dios… Mi Dios. ¿Cómo aceptar que no podía ser feliz con él? ¿Qué a nosotros no nos esperaba más que maldad? No quería que me odiara, no podría soportarlo… Pero tampoco soportaría verlo muerto, como mi sueño, como quizá Pappo hacía unos minutos. ¿¡Cómo sobrellevarlo!?

Tomé una hoja y un lápiz, con los dedos temblando y las lágrimas escurriendo escribí tres palabras, tres palabras mentirosas.

"_NO ME BUSQUES_"

Besé su frente, luego sus labios. Edward se removió un poco, nombrándome y acercando el peluche entre sus brazos. Apreté mis labios, tomé una de las fotografías de mi bebé, la metí en la cartera y salí de ahí con toda la fuerza que logré acumular en mí.

—Perdóname —susurré, antes de salir por la puerta de mi departamento.

Me metí a mi auto y arranqué al único lugar que podría tranquilizarme solo un momento: a la casa de mi mamá.

.

Toqué la puerta con fuerza, pero nadie contestaba, quizá no había nadie… O estaban durmiendo. Cuando me había dado la vuelta para largarme, mi propia madre abrió la puerta con mirada soñolienta. No soporté el dolor y me largué a sus brazos para llorar con toda la fuerza que se me hizo posible, necesitaba sentirme acompañada aunque sea un momento. Mi mamá me sobaba la espalda con lentitud, a pesar de que sabía cuánto quería preguntarme qué demonios me sucedía.

Me invitó a pasar y a sentarme en el sofá, me dijo que no había nadie más que ella en casa, porque papá había ido con Carlisle a ver algo en el hotel Four Seasons y que Sue estaba en casa de Alice alistando algunas cosas. Mejor para mí.

—Bella, por Dios, me tienes muy asustada, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó atolondradamente, sentándose a mi lado.

—Necesito que no me busquen, que… que… que alejen a Edward de mí, es lo único que pido —dije entre duros sollozos.

Los ojos azules de mi madre expresaron toda la duda y el dolor de mis palabras.

—Por favor, que no se acerque a mí, te lo suplico, mamá —tomé sus manos entre las mías y las apreté.

—¿Qué ha sucedido entre ustedes, cariño? —Llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro para quitar las lágrimas.

—No puedo seguir con él, mamá, ayer cometí un error y… creerá que podemos ser felices los tres…

—¿Los tres? —inquirió.

Rayos… Mamá no sabía que sería abuela.

—Estoy embarazada, mamá —dije débilmente.

No tardé en sentir sus brazos atraparme con fuerza y cariño. Comenzó a besar mi frente, mientras yo lloraba sin poder evitarlo. La cabeza ya me estaba doliendo, acabaría con deshidratación si seguía con las lágrimas y eso afectaría a mi bebé.

—Tengo once semanas —continué—, estoy asustada… y…

No sabía cómo mentirle, cómo ocultarle que en realidad estaba realmente feliz con mi hijo, que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba. Tenía que hacerle ver que no estaba preparada, que me asqueaba el solo hecho de ser madre.

—Hija, no digas eso, lo que sucedió con Edward es pasado, tú misma me dijiste que pasaste la noche con él. Además, todos los vimos irse juntos, creímos… creímos que ustedes…

—¡No! No hay nada y no lo habrá, mamá —tomé aire, lo suficiente para largar todo—. Yo a Edward dejé de amarlo cuando me dijo aquellas feas palabras, cuando me insultó en plena discusión. Cuando supe de mi embarazo yo no hice más que maldecirme al ser tan estúpida… Tendré que cargar con un pedazo de él toda mi vida.

La garganta me picaba como si se inundase de cloro, de veneno puro. Mamá fruncía el ceño constantemente, no me creía absolutamente ninguna palabra.

—Tú estás mintiendo, Isabella, te conozco muy bien —exclamó—. Dímelo, dime qué es lo que te tiene así. Hija, tener un hijo es lo más hermoso en este mundo, puedo asegurártelo. Bella, no te asustes por esto, de seguro Edward se habrá alegrado inmensamente por esto…

—¡Basta! Mamá, por favor, dile a Edward que no me busque, que no quiero saber nada de él —le pedí—. Prométemelo.

Renée flaqueó momentáneamente, pero asintió con la cabeza. Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sin antes susurrarme unas palabras que me hicieron llorar con más fuerza.

—Si sintieses estas cosas no brillarían tus ojos de amor.

—Te quiero, mamá.

—Y yo a ti, hija.

Me paré de aquel sofá, miré por última vez a mi madre, quien tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, suplicándome con su mirada que me quedase. Pero no dijo más. Salí destrozada del lugar que tantos momentos pasó junto a mí, entonces mi cabeza ya comenzaba a recordar, a hacerme sufrir.

.

—_¡Feliz cumpleaños número 28! —exclamó mi padre, acercándose a mí junto a un ramo de rosas rojas. _

—_Oh, papá. Gracias —susurré, tomando el ramo entre mis brazos—. Pero no necesitas decir mi edad a viva voz —regañé. _

_Edward comenzó a reír a mi lado, él era el principal en molestarme por mis años. _

—_Acostúmbrate, cariño, cuando llegues a los 30 será peor —murmuró cerca de mi oído, provocándome unas leves cosquillas. _

—_Supongo que tú ya estás acostumbrado a sentirte viejo —molesté. _

—_Sí, sí, qué graciosa. _

_Comencé a reír por la situación, mientras mi padre tomaba las rosas y se las dejaba a mi mamá para que las pusiera en agua. _

_Edward aprovechó la instancia, donde todos estaban algo distraídos, me tomó desde la cintura y me apegó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Yo jadeé y enredé mis brazos en su cuello, como era mi costumbre. Acercó su nariz a la mía y las rozó levemente, para luego atrapar con sus labios mi inferior. No tardamos en olvidarnos del mundo entero, con nuestra burbuja que nos protegía de los demás. En el momento no había más que él, que sus caricias, su respiración, su aroma. Me importaba una mierda que esta fuese una celebración de cumpleaños, que todos los presentes pidieran mi atención, solo me importaba él, él y su sonrisa que me enloquecía más que a nada en este mundo. _

_Cuando el beso se hizo enteramente carnal, hasta el punto de quitarnos la respiración, nos separamos levemente. Yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el palpitar de mi corazón, vivo y feliz. _

—_Eres hermosa —me susurró, tirando de mi labio inferior con su dedo pulgar. _

—_Y yo te amo —respondí, abrazándolo con fuerza. Recibí un beso en mi cabello. _

—_Yo también te amo. _

.

Mi barbilla hizo un leve movimiento, mientras las lágrimas hacían su recorrido hasta mis labios. Yo solo quería ser feliz, nada más, pensé. Mi vida nunca sería justa, nunca podría amar porque para mí el amor era sinónimo de destrucción.

—El amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte.

Y a mí me habían roto más allá de toda esperanza.

¿Qué hizo de mí la vida, para cobrarme día a día infiernos como estos? ¿Qué delito he cometido, qué necesito para romperlo? No cabía más desesperación en mí, no cabían más heridas porque mi alma estaba llena de cicatrices. Y el mero hecho de saber que él podía estar muerto, a pesar de estarlo yo también, me producía el más infinito de los dolores. No había escape a esta agonía, no había una sola posibilidad de quitarme el corazón y machacarlo contra la piedra más cercana, hasta no sentir dolor alguno. No había una sola forma, ni la más remota, de desperezarme y brillar como el sol. Yo solo era un objeto opaco, sin vida, sin siquiera las ganas de vivir.

Y ahora, con la vida de mi hijo en juego ya no sabía en qué pensar, en qué aferrarme.

_La sola idea de verlos muertos, de sentir que ya no habría amor para mí, me desgarraba el alma… Preferiría mil veces morir yo, pero… el mero hecho de saber que él podía estar muerto, a pesar de estarlo yo también, me producía el más infinito de los dolores. El más infinito… _

Mi Jeep anunciaba la falta de combustible, pues no me había dado cuenta antes. Gracias al cielo la bencinera más cercana estaba sólo a metros. Me bajé del automóvil y le hice unas pequeñas señas al hombre, quién acudió de inmediato a mi lado. Ayudó a llevarlo hasta el lugar y de inmediato me ayudó a ingresarle el combustible. Yo me disculpé, necesitaba beber algo o comer, comenzaba a marearme más que de costumbre.

—Buenos días —saludé débilmente a la dependienta de rizos pálidos y pintura desparramada por el rostro.

—Buenos días —me contestó con algo más de entusiasmo. Quizá porque casi nunca venían turistas a este lugar.

Me agarré del mostrador, sintiendo los mareos inaguantables. Todo se movía, el sonido se oía agudo y mi vista se volvía brumosa. Intenté sopesar las náuseas tórridas y enviar al demonio la tristeza, por el momento.

—Señorita, ¿se siente usted bien? —me preguntó la mujer, que de cerca, podía afirmar que poseía unos 65 años a cuestas.

—No… —tomé una bocanada de aire—. No sucede nada, no se preocupe.

Me afirmé un poco más, mientras las náuseas y los mareos sopesaban. Cuando estuve segura, sonreí, aliviada de no vomitar encima.

—¿Tiene galletas de avena? —inquirí.

—Sí —contestó, mirándome con los ojos entornados—. No le hace bien andar por aquí sola, ¿sabe? Es un tanto peligroso… Perdone la indiscreción, pero con su estado es aún peor.

¿Tanto se me notaba? Quizá por mi delgadez, o por el bultito que se marcaba con la camisa que llevaba a cuestas. Qué se yo. Me obligué a sonreír con todas las energías que me quedaban.

—Necesitaba… salir a tomar un poco de aire, no hay de qué preocuparse, estoy bien —afirmé.

Desde la repisa que tenía detrás, sacó una tira de galletas de avena, una de cada sabor. La depositó en el mostrador sin evitar una sonrisa.

—¿Pasas, almendras, nueces o chocolate?

—Detesto las pasas. De chocolate, por favor.

Sacó una galleta gigante con avena y chocolate en pelotitas, se veían frescas. Las depositó en una bonita servilleta y me la pasó. Le di un mordisco rápidamente, y enseguida mi cuerpo agradeció los azucares.

—¿Cuánto es?

—Oh, no… Es un regalo, cariño —me dijo.

—Muchas gracias —le sonreí, ésta vez con agradecimiento, no cualquiera hacía eso.

Me hizo sentarme junto a ella en una de las tantas sillas que había, y yo acepté porque realmente me sentía muy débil. Llevó una de sus arrugadas manos a mi frente y tocó, la sensación fría de su piel hizo que mi cabeza se sintiese más aliviada. Acabé la galleta gigante en unos pocos minutos, pero no tardé en volver a sentir náuseas duras y asquerosas. Solo bastó oler el aroma de la bencina que asomaba por las ventanas, para que el espasmo de mi garganta me avisara que debía expulsar.

—Oh, diablos —gemí, tapándome la boca.

—Yo te llevo —me susurró la señora, tomándome desde el brazo para dirigirme hasta un baño muy bien decorado.

Me arrodillé frente al inodoro, levanté la tapa y expulsé todo lo que había comido. O sea, nada. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos por la fuerza de las arcadas y el ardor de mi esófago, la tos me impedía respirar con normalidad y el sabor de mi boca me hacía reventar de asco.

Gracias a Dios la señora me había dejado en mi propia intimidad, aunque este fuese su baño. Qué vergüenza.

Tiré de la cadena para que todo se fuese por el desagüe, bajé la tapa del inodoro y me senté sobre éste para respirar con mayor normalidad. Quité el cabello de mi cara, la parte trasera de mi cuello sudaba, las manos me tiritaban, todo era una mierda.

Ingerí un poco de agua para sopesar el sabor y salí del baño. La señora esperaba desde su sofá de cuero antiguo, el cual tenía unas marquitas por el uso en todos los cojines. Me sonrió, se levantó y me quedó mirando directamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás mejor? —me preguntó con un tono dulce en su voz.

Solo eso bastó para que me pusiera a llorar. Qué terrible.

—No, no lo estoy, pero le agradezco muchísimo que me haya ayudado —dije entre sollozos.

La mujer levantó las cejas tristemente, tomó una de mis manos y la acarició. Los llantos intensificaron. ¡Las putas hormonas! Estaban jodiéndome a cada segundo.

—Si te quedas un rato por aquí podrías descansar —me dijo.

—Oh no, sería abusar demasiado de usted. —Me quité las lágrimas de los ojos y sorbí unas cuantas veces por mi nariz.

—Me asusta que andes por así en auto.

—Descuide, vendré cuando tenga tiempo para agradecerle completamente por lo que ha hecho por mí.

Me fui trastabillando hacia el auto, le pagué al hombre que me había cuidado el auto y había ingresado la bencina y me largué por la carretera. No tardé mucho en volver a llorar, en envolverme por completo de todo lo que había sucedido en el día y en tan poco tiempo. ¿En qué ahondada situación me había metido?

Paré el automóvil muy cerca del letrero principal, ese que te da la bienvenida al pueblo. Descansé mi cabeza en el manubrio y terminé llorando. Llevé mi mano al vientre redondeado y lo acaricié con delicadeza. Recordé sus manos masculinas, grandes y tersas sobre la piel que escondía a mi bebé, ese instinto protector que no tardó en aparecer, ese amor que destilaba en sus ojos, con tanto fulgor, con tanta maravilla. Cuando desperté y lo vi ahí, acostado sobre mi tripa, abrazándome con fuerza y muy cerca del Caballito.

—Soy una mierda —mascullé—. Una mierda que no es capaz de proteger de otra forma a las personas que amo.

Si fuese lo suficientemente valiente, iría y pondría un alto a Damian, quizá con la policía misma. ¡Pero no podía! Me aterraba terriblemente perderlo, o perderlos a ambos por mi estupidez. ¿Qué haría de mi vida si Edward o mi propio hijo salían lastimados? Me hundiría hasta la más temible miseria, nada me podría sacar de aquel maldito hoyo profundo.

Era la primera vez que tenía algo mío, algo construido y a alguien que me amaba por sobre todas mis desgracias, y ya lo estaba perdiendo. Nunca en mi vida planeé amar con tanta pasión, con tanto ímpetu, pero así lo hice, sin importarme en lo absoluto lo que el futuro podía traerme consigo; nunca, ni en mis más remotos sueños, podía llegar a creer que me sentiría tan feliz de tener a mi hijo en mis entrañas, de creer que la responsabilidad más grande de una mujer, podía llegar a mi vida. Y así no me importaba llegar a desvelarme por las noches, o caer en el cansancio extremo. Pues, era mi hijo, la única persona completamente mía, el único ser que podía hacer enmendar los errores de mi vida. Y ahora lo perdería, junto a Edward, el amor de mi vida.

.

Las calles de Elizabethtown seguían iguales. Escasas de gente, monótonas, sin colores. El clima dejaba mucho que desear, llovía con fuerza, como si el agua fuese arrojada con maldad. Las personas de aquel lugar no estaban acostumbradas a enfrentar automóviles, por lo que se quitaban del paso con sorpresa. Dejé el auto junto al cementerio, necesitaba pensar junto a él, el único ser que podía escucharme cruelmente.

Su tumba seguía igual; marchita, rota y desgastada. No me esperaba la llegada de un puñado de flores puestas sobre el duro concreto, de que su fotografía fuese reemplazada por una de mejor calidad. Insistí en no preocuparme en ello, sabiendo que la única persona capaz de haberlo hecho era su propia hermana. Me aferraba a la idea de que estaría bien, que aquel disparo solo había perforado una parte de su piel, que mañana saldría como un pájaro a ser feliz. Pero no era cierto.

El olor a humedad que proveían los musgos y la tierra mojada, me hacían recordar en demasía a nosotros dos en pleno invierno, cuando íbamos a campamentos aburridos.

Sentir la ropa pegada a mi cuerpo no hizo más que inundarme de frío, mientras la lluvia caía sobre mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, el mero hecho de recordar cuánto daño nos había hecho a mí y a mi círculo, la hacía posicionar en el mismo saco que Jane y Damian. No se salvaban de mi rencor, de mi sentimiento de traición. De mi odio.

—No quiero volver a pasar lo mismo que pasé contigo —le dije a la fotografía—, no quiero tener que sentirme culpable por derrochar vidas que necesitaban seguir su rumbo.

Stefan nunca se había merecido su destino, él era una persona amigable, simple, increíble y bondadosa. Sin querer, y por mi culpa, se introdujo en una burbuja oscura, marchita… ¿Qué había hecho hacer eso a Damian? Stefan jamás le había hecho daño, ¡a nadie! Quizá qué había en su mente retorcida.

—Tú que de seguro estás ahí, en las puertas del cielo, ayúdame a pensar —le supliqué—, dame la sabiduría y la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme en pie con todo lo que viene a cuestas. Por favor.

Quizá era una especie de plegaria, una última esperanza, pero me hacía sentir apoyada por la cosa más celestial que tenía. Nunca había sido de aquellas que pidiera a Dios, pero ahora lo necesitaba, necesitaba de la divinidad para salir de este embrollo de mierda.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que me levanté de la silla de piedra y me largué, mojada y todo, a la casa. Las luces del Jeep ayudaban un poco a mejorar el campo de visión, lo que me permitía dirigirme sin tantos problemas hacia la casa. El camino de cemento estaba resbaloso por el hielo de la nieve que quizá había caído hace unas horas y la lluvia dura que golpeaba incesantemente el techo de mi auto.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento, pero no pasé por alto que a mi lado estuviese un Volvo plateado, estacionado tranquilamente. Mi corazón se estrujó, como si una mano quisiese arrancarlo de mi pecho. ¿Que no había leído mi nota en la mañana? ¡Que no me buscara!

Toqué levemente a la puerta, preparándome para lo peor. Susan me abrió, se notaba preocupadísima, porque en cuanto me vio, saltó a abrazarme con fuerza. Yo también lo hice, necesitaba el calor y la fuerza de ella para lo que tenía que decir. Para la mentira que debía decirle a Edward.

—Estábamos tan preocupados —me dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Creímos que te había sucedido algo, Edward ha manejado hacia acá inmediatamente porque tú…

Dejé de escucharla, pues oí los pasos de él acercarse hacia mí. Estaba realmente bien vestido, tan guapa y varonil como siempre. Pero lo que me llamó la atención, fue el ramo de alcatraces que descansaban en sus brazos.

Venía a pedirme perdón, siendo que no tenía la culpa de nada en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Me van a mataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar XD pero en serio, es taaaaan necesario esto, ¿quieren que mate a Edward? Porque si dejo que Bella siga con él, no dudarían en asesinarlo, ¿no creen? Pero bueno, el capítulo es angustiante, pero a moriiiiiiiiir, duele, de verdad a mí me dolió mucho escribirlo, intenté plasmar en cada palabra el dolor, la angustia, el desazón... Y para los otros caps veremos qué sucede. Sigan pendientes chicas que todavía quedan capítulos, no obstante ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL.<p>

Un beso :)


	54. Es tan simple que te amo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_- Capítulo dedicado a Holly Collazo, siempre tan adorable conmigo. ¡Gracias por todo! -_

_._

**Capítulo 53**

**.**

**Edward POV**

_Una niña de cabello oscuro corre por los prados de tantas flores y yo solo atino a perseguirla. Ríe con tantas ganas que eso me contagia, me llena de un amor que no puedo reconocer. La niña para cuando Bella la agarra desde la cintura y la eleva para llenarle el rostro de besos, mientras la pequeña sigue entre carcajadas. Ambas son como gotas de agua, carne de su carne. Noto el color de sus ojos, la forma de sus labios y su piel, que me recuerdan a las mías. _

_Bella me hace un gesto con su mano para que me acerque a ellas y yo lo hago velozmente, besando de por medio los hermosos labios de la mujer que amo. Ella me recibe con tanta entrega, como jamás había percibido sus caricias, sin miedo, sin tapujos. Eso me extraña y duele, porque sé que hay algo que antes ocultaba y ahora lo obtengo… ¿Debí preocuparme antes? ¿Debí preguntarle qué era lo que tanto le asustaba? ¿Le asustaba algo realmente? _

_La pequeña de manitos redondas y mejillas coloradas, de risos oscuros como los de Bella, me agarra desde el cuello y deposita un beso en mi frente. Bella se muerde los labios y sonríe, con sus ojos brillando con intensidad. Sé que en ellos solo hay amor, sin preocupaciones. Pero… ¿por qué siento la inquietud crecer con fuerza en mi pecho? _

_Los gritos se hacen tan desesperantes que no puedo evitar sentir angustia. Son agudos, lastimeros, me duelen…_

Giré el rostro, abrí los ojos y vi a Bella retorcerse entre mis brazos, llorando con agonía, apretándome con sus pequeñas manos, gritando mi nombre como si de eso dependiera su vida. Su cuello sudaba y el cabello se le pegaba al cuello, como también mi camisa que ella levaba.

—Bella, despierta —exclamé.

Se apegaba a mí como una niña, con terror. Me asustaba lo que podía estar sucediéndole, sus gritos me desesperaban porque no sabía cómo remediar su dolor. ¿Habré sido yo el culpable de aquello?

—Edward, por favor no… —susurró, abrazándome.

—Shh… Bella, estoy aquí, mírame —le dije.

Tomé su barbilla con cuidado para que se tranquilizara y despertara de aquel sueño. Para mi suerte y alivio, lo hizo, abrió sus ojitos llorosos, me contempló por un momento y se aferró otra vez, como asegurándose de mi existencia. Yo solo hice lo mismo, impregnándome de su aroma, tan exquisito, tan suculento.

Realmente la había extrañado…

—Oh, Edward —gimió, llorando todavía.

Era desgarrador verla sufrir, me partía en mil pedazos mi interior. Me entraba la peor de las desesperaciones, pues no podía hacer nada para hacerle sentir mejor.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí —repetí constantemente—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —Sabía que era una pregunta imbécil, pero necesitaba corroborarlo.

Bella solo asintió, sin nada más. Ignoré el gélido comportamiento que estaba teniendo conmigo, ese duro mirar que tenían sus ojos cuando le decía que la amaba… Me asustaba aquello. A pesar de todo, le prometí que estaría con ella, pasara lo que pasara.

Me pidió que le cantara, así que opté por la nana que le compuse en el piano y que toqué anteriormente en aquel matrimonio. Mi Bella descansaba entre mis brazos, aferrándose a mi entrega. Sabía muy bien que algo faltaba de sus labios, algo que me dijera que me había perdonado, pero no había más. Tenía una serie de sospechas que me mantenían al borde del colapso, sobre todo por Jane, a la que encontré días antes en la esquina de aquella mugrosa fábrica, en uno de los tantos recorridos que hacía por el vecindario de Bella.

—_Sé que no es lo que querías, pero no puedo hacer más —le susurró un hombre, con el rostro tapado hasta la nariz, lo que dejaba a la vista solo sus ojos. _

_¿Qué hacía Jane aquí? Mantuve la guardia, apegándome al muro más próximo sin apartar mi visual. Jane le pasaba dinero, mucho en realidad, lo que me sorprendió en demasía. Miraban hacia los lados para ver qué tan expuestos estaban, hasta que el hombre le entregó un sobre pequeño con algo blanco dentro. Cocaína._

_¿Jane se drogaba? Dios santo, ¿cómo pudo caer tan bajo? Sin pensarlo sentí lástima, porque ella no pudo rehacer su vida. ¿Qué esperaba de todo esto? _

_Para mi gran sorpresa, Jane se metió a la fábrica, mientras el tipo se largaba escabullido. ¿Qué hacía dentro? _

De Jane me esperaba cualquier cosa, no podía evitar pensar mal de sus comportamientos. A Bella le preocupaba algo, y Jane era la única capaz de decírmelo, porque ella podía ser la causante de todo esto. Sin embargo, volver a verla significaba demasiado para mí, era estresante tener que oírla, tener que soportarla, porque si le estaba haciendo daño a Bella yo no lo pasaría por alto.

Me quedé dormido con el calor de su cuerpo, con su piel suave y cremosa, con su respirar sin complicaciones. Pero no sin antes decirle cuánto la amaba, a ella y también al hermoso ser que crecía dentro de su vientre.

.

Entre mis brazos se sentía una leve aspereza, algo blando que no esparcía calor. Olía a bebé, lo que me llamó la atención más de la cuenta. Abrí mis ojos con la esperanza de encontrarla, deseaba besarla, pero unos ojos y un pico naranja me asustaron. Pegué un grito, pero luego bufé, era el patito que Bella le había comprado al bebé. Suspiré, ¿en dónde estaba?

Descubrí mi cuerpo de las sábanas e indagué en cada rincón del departamento, pero no estaba Bella. Justo en el suelo, al lado del balcón, estaba botada una de las fotos del Caballito, como ella había dicho. La tomé y la toqué con cuidado, sabiendo que era solo un pequeñito ser. Cómo adoraría que fuese como Bella, mismo carácter, misma belleza. Sí, una niña, como la de mi sueño.

Entonces noté el papel que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, lo tomé con rapidez, pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. _No me busques_, decía claramente. Era la letra de Bella, la conocía como la palma de mi mano. Y justo en la esquina había un pequeño círculo, una lágrima.

¿Por qué había escrito eso? ¿Qué demonios…?

Me senté sobre la cama, arrugué el papel y lo lancé lejos, me eché sobre la cama y froté mi frente con mis dedos. ¿A eso se refería con aquel hermético trato hacia mi persona? Por eso nunca me dijo te amo… ¿Estaba cansada de mí? ¿No me había perdonado? Esa sola idea me rompía en mil pedazos el corazón, más con la desilusión al no poder tenerla entre mis brazos, cuando era lo que más quería en mi vida. Más cuando recién ahora sabía de la existencia de nuestro hijo.

No. No podía concebir aquella idea, ¡era imbécil! Bella jamás huiría así como así de mí, siempre iba de frente ante mis sentimientos. A no ser que tuviese miedo… ¿Miedo a qué? ¿A ser feliz? Carajo. Miedo a formar una familia con quien no amaba. Descarté esa hipótesis, me rehusaba a aceptar que Bella hubiese dejado de amarme, no en tan poco tiempo.

Tecleé un par de veces al teléfono de James, pero no contestó, luego lo hice con Jacob pero estaba apagado. Intenté hacerlo con Rosalie, quien me recibió con una voz adormilada.

—¿Aló, Edward? —susurró, bostezando de por medio.

—Rosalie, ¿Bella te ha llamado en este último momento?

—Mmm… no. ¿Estuviste con ella? —inquirió.

—Se ha ido, Rose… Me ha dejado y… no sé a dónde fue —musité.

—Oh, mierda. ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Ese comentario me dolió.

—No lo sé, no sé qué hice mal… Rose —pensé un momento en decírselo, decirle en el estado que Bella se encontraba—, seremos padres.

Un grito ahogado saltó desde el parlante, lo que me asustó en demasía. Comenzó a decir que lo sabía, que por algo Bella se notaba tan extraña. Sonreí a pesar de todo.

—Ay, Dios, ¿quién más lo sabe?

—Nadie más que tú, a excepción de nosotros dos, claro.

—Oye, pero ¿no es peligroso que ande por ahí en su estado? Edward… ¿qué sucedió? —dijo, con voz preocupada.

Estuve vacilante, pues no sabía qué contarle, la verdad era que no encontraba indicios de que algo haya hecho mal. ¿Qué demonios le hizo huir así de mí?

—Quizá, tener un hijo le aterra —murmuré, sintiendo el dolor de aquellas palabras.

Por muy difícil que era aceptarlo, Bella era de aquellas personas que no se acercaba a lo maternal, por eso jamás pude tocar esos temas con ella. Si ella ahora estaba embarazada fue por un descuido. Sin embargo, era nuestro, y eso no se podía borrar.

—No lo sé, Edward… Hay mucha maldad a nuestro alrededor, solo ten cuidado, ¿vale? Iré con Emmett a casa de Renée para averiguar, tú por mientras adelántate.

—Claro, Rose, nos vemos.

Me duché rápidamente y me vestí con el primer traje que encontré, uno de los pocos que dejé en el armario. Bella no los había quitado. ¿Lo habría visto? Quizá no.

La cajita con el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado hace unas semanas descansaba sobre la repisa contigua. ¿En qué momento le hice tanto daño? Haberle dicho aquellas palabras no era más que una barbaridad, la había cagado realmente, sin más. Realmente lo sentía, demasiado… A Bella la amaba más que a mi propia vida, era mi mundo, no había deseo más hermoso que el tenerla entre mis brazos como mi mujer, mi esposa. Quizá la rabia me había hecho soltar semejante barbaridad, pero… no había mucho perdón para eso.

Guardé la cajita en el bolsillo interno de mi traje y me largué.

Manejé hasta la mansión Swan, para mi sorpresa, había autos por doquier. El de papá, Rose y… ¿la policía? Pero, ¿qué carajo? Mi corazón martilleó en ese mismo instante como si estuviese poseso de demonios. ¿Le había sucedido algo a Bella? No, eso no podría soportarlo, antes moría yo.

Toqué la puerta, enseguida Sue atendió a mis demandas. Lo primero que exclamé fue el nombre de Bella, con la esperanza de que estuviese ahí, pero no había nadie más que un jefe de policía y un agente del FBI. Charlie se veía seriamente preocupado, pero Renée estaba ausente, ida y vacía. Mi madre acudió a mi lado para saludarme, mientras Carlisle hablaba por teléfono.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá, estoy terriblemente asustado? —presioné por una respuesta ante tanta hermeticidad; iban a matarme de los nervios.

—Siéntate, Edward, necesito que te sientes —murmuró.

Lo hice sin chistar con tal de que hablara.

—Es difícil, sé que no la conocías mucho pero… Paola fue encontrada flotando en la orilla de la laguna Montesco, a unas cuadras de aquí.

¿Flotando? ¿Estaba… muerta?

—Falleció por un disparo en el estómago, a simple vista se ve una perforación, aún no se encuentra la bala. Estoy consternada —susurró—. Primero su hermano y ahora ella, ¿cómo es el destino tan cruel para esos padres?

Demonios… Aún me costaba asimilarlo, ella fue amiga de Bella muchos años.

—¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está Bella? —inquirí, sintiendo la desesperación.

—Vino hacia su madre hace una hora, no sabemos dónde ni cómo está.

Me paseé un buen rato por el lugar, intentando tranquilizar mi revolucionado estado anímico, pero no había resultado. Llamé un par de veces a Bella, pero no marcaba, quizá en dónde estaba. En un momento, el agente del FBI llamó mi atención, mostrándome la fotografía del ya fallecido Daniel Hollington, el hombre que extorsionó a Bella y murió ahogado en su departamento. Nunca supimos quién lo asesinó, ni cómo realmente sucedió la burla al departamento tan asegurado en el que habitábamos Bella y yo.

—Sr. Edward Cullen, soy el agente Mateo Griff —me mostró su placa, la cual ignoré—. Hemos concluido una investigación que nos tomó bastante tiempo, el Sr. Daniel no tenía familia, algo que nos llamó la atención de primera mano ya que nadie se tomó el tiempo de alegar la falta de pruebas para culpar al sujeto que asesinó a Daniel.

—Mi novia y yo supusimos que fue un accidente, éramos vecinos —dije.

El hombre asintió lentamente, tomó una agenda y comenzó a anotar unas cosas.

—¿Está seguro que fueron vecinos? Tengo antecedentes que su novia y Daniel fueron más que vecinos, Sr. Cullen.

—Creo que eso es irrelevante, Sr. Griff —contradije, con la mandíbula apretada. No me gustaba hablar de esos temas sin estar Bella presente.

El hombre asintió cansinamente, aunque no menos interesado.

—En estos casos sí es relevante, su novia podría ser perfectamente sospechosa de aquel homicidio…

—Imposible, ella estaba conmigo cuando aquello ocurrió —exclamé tajantemente.

Asintió, anotando unas pequeñas líneas.

—¿Tiene pruebas de aquello?

—Aquel día fue mi cumpleaños, justo en la mañana, luego de la celebración, fuimos hacia el departamento y nos encontramos con la ambulancia. Todos mis amigos y familia me vieron con ella, hay fotografías inclusive.

—Bien. El Sr. Daniel Hollington no murió de asfixia como muchos creyeron, fue por un disparo que rozó su pulmón derecho. Para asegurarse de su muerte, cedieron las llaves del gas que tenía la cocina y ahí terminó por asfixiarse —comentó.

No me había imaginado aquello, pues nunca vi mancha alguna de sangre en su pecho. Quizá lo habían tapado.

—Sr. Cullen… Hace unos días descubrimos la caja fuerte que tenía el Sr. Hollington en la pared, en donde guardaba información de la Srta. Isabella Swan, fotografías e incluso un pedazo de cabello.

¡Ese tipo estaba enfermo! ¿Cómo osaba hacer eso con mi Isabella? ¿Qué demonios tenía en mente para comportarse así? Los demás presentes estaban consternados, no lo sabía, claro estaba. Pero quién más se desesperó fue la propia Renée, que estaba acurrucada en su burbuja.

—La muerte de Paola y Daniel tienen algo en común, ¿no? —Mi padre salió al habla, luego de aquella exhaustiva conversación por teléfono.

—Claro está, Sr. Cullen, ambos murieron por el mismo revólver, un revólver único en su especie —dijo, ferviente—. El revólver es una colección italiana del estigma Vulturi.

Y yo ahí solo puedo aseverar que es Jane. Jane asesinó a Daniel y a Paola con el mismo revólver, con el arma de su familia. La idea me aterra más de lo que puedo soportar, el corazón se me aprieta con tanta fuerza, que lo único que atino a hacer es a agarrarme del cabello y susurrar por Isabella a cada segundo.

—Esa mujer está loca —exclamó Renée, luego de su letargo—. ¡Esa mujer es capaz de mucho! Oh, carajo, cuánto daño le he causado a mi hija, permitiendo que Jane se acercase a nuestra familia, creyéndole sus mentiras. Nunca creí que fuese capaz de eso.

—¿Cómo es que no pensó en cambiar de revólver? ¿Por qué usó el mismo, cuando es muy probable que te descubran? —le pregunté al agente, quién me pidió una pausa con su mano.

—Es muy probable que la Srta. Vulturi sea inexperta en este tema, claro está, pero lo que nos inquieta más de lo que podemos aceptar, es que ella pareciera dejar pistas, como si quisiera que la encontráramos.

Me senté en el sofá sopesando la información tan grave, tan increíble. ¿Por qué Jane hacía eso? ¡Qué quería de nosotros! Mi madre se sentó junto a mí para acariciar mi espalda y susurrarme que todo estaría bien, pero eso no era así, Bella estaba huyendo de mí, quizá por qué razón, o… por quién.

—Mamá, tengo que encontrarla —le dije—, tengo que verla, saber que está bien, saber por qué ha escapado así de mí.

El agente ya se estaba alistando para irse de la mansión, pero antes lo retuve junto al policía, tenían que escucharme.

—Mi novia está embarazada, quiero que la protejan, Jane es un peligro. Búsquenla, remuevan cielo, mar y tierra, porque no descansaré hasta verla hundida en la cárcel —gruñí—. Papá, Charlie, necesito que contacten a Demetri y a Félix, que acudan de inmediato a esta casa, necesito que protejan día y noche este lugar hasta que yo lo diga, en cuanto logre dar con Bella pasarán a mis manos para que custodien su espalda. Tengan cuidado, Jane puede estar armada, ya hizo añicos la vida de Paola, no esperaré a que la haga conmigo.

Me levanté de aquel sofá, retiré las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón e intenté salir, pero Renée retuvo mi brazo con su mano.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Luego de disculparnos con el agente, me hizo salir al patio. Su mirada era enigmática, asustada, febril.

—Bella vino conmigo hace unas horas, ¿qué demonios sucedió en aquel departamento? —inquirió derechamente, con algo de irritabilidad en su voz.

—No le he hecho daño si es lo que piensas, Renée —exclamé tajantemente.

—Ya lo has hecho una vez, no me sorprendería que lo hicieras otra vez.

Apreté mi mordida con fuerza, era injusto que sacaran eso en cara cada vez que podían. Pero opté por lo más sencillo, responder con autodisciplina, ser cortés ante todo.

—He intentado de todo corazón que eso se olvide, sobre todo en la persona que más amo en esta vida —susurré—. Ayer creí que todo estaba bien, que… tantas palabras no habían pasado en vano, pero… huyó sin decirme más.

—Me dijo que tenía miedo, miedo por este nuevo ser que crecía en su vientre… Pero no puedo creerle, sus ojos brillaban con la intensión de sonreír, pero algo le impedía aquello, no lo sé… Dudo mucho que ella esté dolida contigo, algo en ella me inquieta, me desespera. ¡No he podido estar tranquila ni un minuto! ¿Crees que Jane le haya amenazado con algo? Dios, tengo tanto miedo —lloró, abrazándose a sí misma.

Dejé escapar el aire, no era el único con aquellos pensamientos. La abracé con fuerza, intentando darle el calor que necesitaba, la fuerza inmensa que el dolor nos estaba causando.

—¿Te dijo hacia dónde iría?

—No… Pero sospecho algo —exclamó—. Elizabethtown… ¡Es el único lugar en donde encontrará paz! Por lo menos un rato. Llama a Susan, ella te dirá si es que está ahí.

—Lo haré, Renée.

Me interné en mi auto, encendí la calefacción y manejé hacia la carretera para ir a Elizabethtown. Ya era tarde, pero no me importó, Bella debía estar ahí, lo presentía. Paré en Nueva York, junto a la mejor floristería de Manhattan, compré un ramo enorme de alcatraces, las favoritas de Bella. Volví a parar cuando vi el enorme caballo de mar de distintos colores, no dudé en comprarlo, Bella no podría resistirse, porque era tal como había nombrado al bebé.

Manejé alrededor de una hora y media, llovía con fuerza, el agua caía sobre el techo haciendo demasiado ruido. El hielo del suelo era realmente resbaladizo, un peligro para Bella si es que andaba de pie, tan torpe y frágil, ahora peor en ese estado. No quería ni imaginar si estaba manejando, más con lo oscuro que se estaba volviendo el cielo.

Estacioné y salí raudo, toqué la puerta un par de veces hasta que Susan me abrió con el rostro asustado.

—Hola, Susan. ¿Bella ha venido para acá?

Ella frunció el ceño, tan preocupada, que esto no esperaba nada bueno.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo? —gimió, asustada.

—No… Espero que no. Hemos tenido un problema y salió huyendo, no sé de ella desde la mañana, Renée cree que ha venido hasta acá para tener un poco de paz, pero veo que ya no.

Susan me preparó un té, mientras yo miraba por la ventana a ver si venía. Carlos y Joseph, junto a la pequeña, me saludaron cortésmente, pero enseguida se fueron hacia la cabaña del fondo. Oí al caballo relinchar desde la parte más alejada de la casa, lo que me sacó suspiros múltiples. ¿En dónde estás, Bella?, pensaba constantemente.

Iba a ir en su búsqueda, entonces tocaron la puerta principal, lo que nos alertó a Susan y a mí. Bella apareció, toda mojada y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Reprimí un gemido, no había cosa más horrible que verla sufrir, jamás podía acostumbrarme a verla así, ¡y sin saber por qué! Me atormentaba por lo que pudiese estar pasando… y dolía el que no me lo contase.

**Bella POV**

No me dediqué a mirarlo, porque sé que si lo hacía me dolerá más su partida cuando le mienta. Sabía bien que había prometido no mentirle nunca más, que primero lo haría muerta, pero ahora… ahora prefería morirme antes que él. Me tendió el ramo de alcatraces, pero yo no las recibí. Pasé por su lado y el de Sue, pero me detuvo el enorme caballo de mar que descansaba junto a él.

Tomé aire con todas mis fuerzas y pasé indiferente. Se me apretaron las entrañas, por la culpa, por el odio hacia mí misma. Por más que intenté en pensar qué hacer, no encontraba mejor escape que éste.

—Susan, déjanos solos —dije, sintiendo el nudo otra vez.

—Con permiso —susurró el ama de llaves, entrando a la cocina con la mirada en el suelo.

Esperé a que él dijese algo, pero no llegó aquel momento, solo había silencio.

—¿Vas a mirarme aunque sea un momento? —inquirió.

El sonido de su voz contra mis oídos incrementó el volumen de lágrimas que mis ojos podían producir. Su calor aproximándose a mí no hizo más que alborotar mi dolor interno. Las gotas cayeron por mis mejillas como riachuelos, escasos y calientes.

—¿Para qué quieres que te mire? —le devolví la pregunta, girándome a ver su rostro.

Me arrepentí.

Edward estaba roto y marchito.

—Para que me digas qué hice mal.

Nada. ¡No hiciste nada! Soy yo la única que no es capaz de afrontar las cosas como son, pensé.

—¿Sabes qué hiciste mal? —le dije, cruzándome de brazos y haciéndole frente a mis temores—. El intentar cambiar lo que fui, eso hiciste mal.

El rostro de Edward se crispó con dolor, iba a refutar, pero le impedí aquello.

—El embarazado no significa que debamos estar juntos, jamás esperé que volviésemos a ser lo que éramos, te lo conté con la intención de que te hicieses cargo, nada más —susurré.

—¿Qué? No te creo nada —gruñó—. Bella, mírame a los ojos, por favor —me pidió.

Así lo hice. El iris esmeralda estaba líquido, brillante, espeso. Dolía como un demonio, más de lo que podía soportar.

—Bella, yo te amo —acercó una de sus manos a mi mentón, acarició la piel, jaló de mi labio inferior—. Lo que te dije aquella vez es una mierda, no hay día en que no me arrepienta, Bella… Lo siento, siento mucho haberte hecho tanto daño, pero te amo, te amo realmente y duele no poder ser feliz contigo.

No podía. No podía hacerlo. Descargué todo mi dolor llorando aún más fuerte, sollozando con fervor. Edward no podía entrar más en su desesperación, puso sus manos en mi rostro y lo acarició delicadamente.

—Por favor, dime que todo está bien… Por favor, Bella —suplicó.

Lo sentía tanto…

Me agarré de su cuello con fuerza y lo besé, no podía dejarlo, no ahora que lo amaba tanto. Edward correspondió a mi beso, sin importarle el torrente de lágrimas que caían por mi rostro con dureza. Cuando nuestro contacto intensificó, nos separamos para tomar aire. Lo abracé, apegué mi rostro a su cuello para tranquilizarme, su aroma me calmaba en demasía.

—Te amo, Edward —gemí, sofocada por las lágrimas.

—Shh… Bella no llores —me pidió, acariciando mi cabello.

—Siento ser tan estúpida, de verdad, lo siento.

—Luego podemos hablar, tranquila.

Estuve pegada a él durante unos largos minutos, adoraba sentir su calor junto al mío, protegiéndome de las adversidades. No podía seguir haciéndole daño, junto a él podía rematar a Damian para que dejase de hacernos sufrir, ya no soportaba más estar alejada de Edward, por mi hijo, por mí misma, debía obligarme a ser feliz, a hacerle frente.

Tomé las flores, acaricié los pétalos blancos, no sin antes agradecerle aquel detalle. Eran hermosas. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas con el gran peluche, el cual sonreía felizmente entre mis brazos.

—Es hermoso, Edward —susurré.

—Tú más.

Susan apareció tímidamente desde la cocina con un té para mí, el cual acepté encantada. Lo bebí e inmediato se tiñeron de rojo mis mejillas por el calor del brebaje, Edward las acarició con el dorso de su mano, no sin antes besar mis labios por undécima vez.

—Estás más pálida que de costumbre —me dijo, algo preocupado.

—No me he sentido bien en todo el día —dije, dándole un sorbo al té.

Frunció el ceño cansinamente, se notaban unas ojeras prominentes en sus ojos. Me sentí mal, lo más probable es que era mi culpa ante tanta preocupación. Tomó mi mano para besar mis nudillos, sin quitar su mirada verde de la mía. Cuando acabé mi té, recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas, y Edward aprovechó la posición para acariciar mi vientre. No decíamos nada, a pesar de que yo quería soltarlo todo, era al fin un momento de paz para nosotros dos, una tranquilidad ante todo el infierno.

—No quiero que vuelvas a escapar de mí —sus labios se movían en una perfecta sincronía en la medida que sus suaves palabras envolvían mis sentidos—, no pienso perderte de nuevo, es demasiado el dolor que siento cuando estás lejos de mí.

El tono de su voz no pasó desapercibido para mí, al contrario, retuvo en mí la posibilidad de contarle absolutamente todo de una buena vez.

—Edward, yo…

—Quiero que hablemos todo en un rato más, estás muy cansada —me dijo.

Sentía demasiado frío, temía resfriarme. Edward me preparó la bañera para que pudiese relajarme, mientras yo me desvestía en la oscuridad del cuarto. El bultito de mi vientre, como una pelotita simple y pequeña, adornaba la planicie que antes tenía. Lo acaricié, disculpándome también con mi Caballito, él tampoco podía sufrir junto a mí.

Con una bata delgada me adentré en el baño gigante, lo que más llamaba la atención era la bañera gigante con manillas y matas doradas. Rebosaba de espuma, con el vapor del agua caliente flotando en el ambiente. Le di una sonrisa a Edward, que se remangaba la camisa hasta los codos. Me la devolvió, se acercó a mí y de un solo movimiento quitó la tira que sujetaba la tela para abrir la bata, denotando la desnudez de mi cuerpo. Me la quité por completo, ya no sentía pudor de él con mi cuerpo, lo conocía con demasiada confianza, no había de qué avergonzarse.

Me metí al agua, estaba caliente y rica, temperó la frialdad en la que mi cuerpo se encontraba. Las burbujas cosquilleaban en mi pecho, solo mi cuello y mis brazos saltaban a la vista, a la vista de Edward, el dueño de mi cuerpo entero, de mi ser al completo. Talló mi espalda con la esponja, mis brazos y mis piernas, no sin antes dejar un beso en mi piel. Yo lo veía actuar, tan ensimismada en sus movimientos que realmente nada me importaba más que él. Estaba divinizada con su trato, con su capacidad de amarme con tanto fervor.

Le amaba con tanta fuerza, que por un minuto pensé en terminar con mi felicidad para que él saliese libre de la maldad, pero así solo le haría más daño y eso era lo que no quería para él. Juntos podíamos hacerlo, sobre todo ahora que no podía dejarlo, realmente no podía imaginar mi vida sin sus besos, sin su todo. Más cuando esperaba una mitad de él en mi vientre, una parte de su ser inmenso, lo que quedaría plasmado en mí por el resto de mi vida.

—Te amo, Edward —le dije entre suspiros, cuando masajeaba mis hombros.

Sentí su sonrisa, más cuando besó la piel del izquierdo. Me estremecí, como siempre que hacía maravillas en mi cuerpo entero.

—Extrañaba tanto oír eso. —Lo oí suspirar—. Yo también te amo, tanto que daría mi vida por ti.

—Prométeme que jamás me dejarás, suceda lo que suceda —supliqué, sintiendo el picor de mis lágrimas—. No cometas ninguna locura, ¿sí?

Edward dejó de masajear mis hombros, se acercó a mi lado para mirarme con curiosidad y preocupación. Tomó mi mano y la acarició con suavidad, volviendo a besar la piel de mis dedos.

—Prometo estar cada uno de mis días contigo, pero no puedo evitar cometer una locura por ti, haría miles y miles de locuras, solo por hacerte feliz —susurró.

Reprimí un gemido, amarré mis brazos en su cuello y lo acerqué a mí para que me besara. Con el movimiento, Edward no pude evitar sumergir parte de su torso en el agua, salpicándonos a ambos. Comenzamos a reír desenfrenadamente, no sin antes besarnos con la pasión y el amor a flor de piel. Edward se acomodó para no presionar el bultito de mi vientre, y acunar mi rostro en sus brazos.

—Sonará repetitivo, pero te amo —me susurró.

—Yo también te amo. Y no es repetitivo, adoro que me lo digas aunque sean cien veces al día.

Nos besamos unos minutos, disfrutando de la hermosura de nuestra burbuja, nuestro más hermoso momento juntos. Edward procuraba tratarme como a la flor más hermosa del mundo, como la fragilidad misma, y yo solo podía acudir a su cariño, a su amor eterno. No podía imaginar mi vida sin él, no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando al creer que dejándolo todo esto acabaría.

Me envolvió en una toalla blanca, con bordados lila y rosas en las esquinas. Me abrazó y me ayudó a vestirme con algo de ropa, unas prendas que tenía guardadas por si acaso en el ropero, aquí en Elizabethtown. Cuando acabé de colocarme las braguitas, Edward me tendió una de sus remeras y me la puse sin chistar. Me metí a la cama, dejándome sentir el alivio de la cama tibia y suave, en verdad estaba realmente cansada.

—Tengo muchas cosas que contarte —le susurré al verle cambiar la camisa por otra limpia y seca.

Su espalda ancha, el movimiento de sus músculos, la suavidad de su piel masculina… Al fin tenía cerca a mi hombre, a mi Edward, verlo caminar por la habitación era uno de los paisajes más maravillosos en los que podía adentrarme.

—Prefiero esperar a que comas, te ves muy débil, hay tiempo suficiente para hablar de nosotros, de los demás, de todo —me sonrió.

Se acercó a mí, depositó un beso en mi frente y acarició mi nariz con su dedo índice.

—Iré a buscar algo para que comas, el Caballito no puede pasar hambre —me susurró, no sin antes besar mis labios también.

Me recosté un poco en el suave colchón, me tapé hasta la cintura y ahí, en el tibio ambiente en el que me encontraba, comencé a pensar, a torturarme con cada uno de mis recuerdos. Sabía que al acercarme a Edward éste corría peligro, por Damian, por todo… Pero no iba a dejarle hacer daño, debía hablar con papá para que hablara con sus abogados, Alice ayudaría felizmente en esto. Todo saldría bien, debía estar empeñada en eso. La policía no se atrevería a pasar por alto mi nombre, Isabella Swan armaría un escándalo si no acataban sus órdenes.

Sin embargo, los sueños que había tenido en un pasado me asustaban en demasía, Edward y mi hijo eran lo único que tenía, los apoyos más grandes que mi vida pudo haber puesto en el camino, perderlos se me hacía terrorífico, más al pensar en cómo vi morir a Stefan, siendo que pude haberlo evitado.

No. Ya no había vuelta atrás, Edward saldría victorioso de ésta, nuestro hijo, él y yo seríamos felices, no podía pensar en nada más.

Vi a mi novio entrar por la puerta con una charola, en ella se sostenía un cuenco con frutas diversas y al lado un vaso de leche bien grande. Me enternecí en demasía, solo él podía ser tan perfecto para traerme comida a la cama. Lo recibí de inmediato y pinché una piña con el tenedor, me la metí a la boca y mastiqué con ganas. El jugo y el dulce sabor me hicieron suspirar, sí que necesitaba de alimentos.

—Un poco de fruta le hará muy bien al bebé, ¿no crees? —comentó, acostándose a mi lado.

—He descuidado mucho mi alimentación —suspiré. Luego bebí un poco de leche.

Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y besó mi cabeza, le ofrecí un pedazo de frutilla y éste la recibió encantado con su boca. Nos mantuvimos comiendo un buen rato, yo temiendo por si me atormentaban las náuseas, pero nunca llegaron. Hablamos un momento de la boda, un tema relajado y no muy conciso. Cuando acabé, Edward me ayudó a dejarla en el suelo.

—Edward, no estoy enferma —le regañé, riendo entremedio.

—No, no lo estás, pero esperas un bebé y eso es suficiente para atenderte en lo que yo estime conveniente. Además, me gusta tratarte como a una reina.

Se recostó en la cama otra vez, yo me di la vuelta y deposité mi cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón palpitaba tranquilamente, al son de su respiración calmada. Edward comenzó sus caricias en mi hombro, mientras yo ronroneaba prácticamente entre sus brazos. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar con mayor intensidad, pero todo cambió cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Lamento haber tenido que dejarte para darme cuenta que estaba loco por ti —susurró.

Me removí incómoda, no me gustaba recordar aquello.

—Siento haberte mentido, fui realmente deshonesta contigo.

No dijo nada durante un rato, lo que realmente me preocupó, pues quizá todavía no superaba el que yo le haya mentido.

—Sé que lo hiciste por miedo a que te dejara, pero yo fui el imbécil que no escuchó tus razones… Te insulté, y eso no podré perdonármelo nunca.

—Yo sí te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, porque no habrá segundas oportunidades —dije quedamente.

Llevó su mano a mi barbilla para que lo mirase.

—No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo.

Nos quedamos otra vez en silencio, algo más tranquilos. Entonces recordé lo que me impulsó a querer dejarlo hace unas horas, de solo pensar en eso se me revolvían las entrañas.

—Iba a dejarte, a decirte que no te amaba —rompí el silencio—, pensé incluso en dejarte junto a nuestro hijo para yo irme lejos.

Edward se tensó con intensidad bajo mi cuerpo, me apretó con más fuerza, asegurándose de que estaba yo con él.

—Pero no pude, no pude hacerlo porque te amo —murmuré—. Sin embargo, tengo miedo, demasiado…

—¿Miedo? Bella, si hay algo que no me has…

—Damian me amenazó con asesinarte —exclamé, sintiendo el picor de mi garganta ante la sola idea—. Jane le disparó a Paola delante de mis ojos, no pude hacer nada, yo… no sé si está bien…

—Falleció, Bella.

—Oh, rayos.

El tumulto de lágrimas se agolpó en mi tráquea, solté un graznido adolorido, incapaz de afrontar aquella idea. _Lo siento, Pappo_, pensé. Esperaba que a esa familia algo les ayudase a salir adelante.

—¿Cómo supiste que Paola murió? —inquirí.

—La policía fue con Charlie, le contaron sobre el disparo en el estómago —hizo una pausa, meditando sus palabras—. El asesinato conecta directamente con el de Daniel.

—¿Qué? —gemí.

Levanté mi tronco, sorprendida y aterrada. El peligro nos acechaba desde hace mucho antes.

—Fue Jane quien asesinó a Daniel, ¿la razón? Ni idea, pero estoy terriblemente asustado —confesó.

Volví a abrazarlo, para asegurarme de que fuese real el que estuviese conmigo, que él jamás me dejaría.

—Si tú me hubieses pedido que te dejara, lo hubiera hecho.

—No lo haré, no ahora —sollocé sin poder evitarlo.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello, mojándolo con mis lágrimas.

—Lo siento, las hormonas me están jugando chueco.

Edward comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, agarrándome desde la cintura para quedarse sobre mí. De un movimiento descubrió mi vientre, dejándome semidesnuda ante su profunda mirada. Con sus dedos trazó líneas en mi piel, entonces besó suavemente el ombligo y el bultito, que caía en una bolita hacia abajo. Subió sus labios a los míos, devorándome con pasión. Cuando nos separamos, el cabello se le cayó por la frente. Lo quité con suavidad, pasé mis dedos por su frente y volví a besarlo, ésta vez haciéndolo caer sobre mi cuerpo, aplastándonos en la cama y girando. Acabé sobre él, descansando en su suave pecho otra vez.

—Si Damian te hace algo yo… yo me muero, Edward —comenté, jugando con el vello de sus brazos.

La mirada del cobrizo se intensificó, se veía repentinamente triste, adolorido. Llevó su dedo índico a mis labios para acariciarlos, intentando aplacar su tristeza inminente.

—Te protegeré de él, ya lo verás —me susurró.

—No quiero que con eso salgas lastimado —gruñí.

—Prefiero ser yo a que tú acabes en manos de Damian, sea como sea.

Respiré profundamente antes de hablar, nunca se me daban bien las palabras, pero creo que ahora era necesario. Me arrodillé a su lado, tomé sus manos y las entrelacé con mis dedos.

—Ambos podemos hacerlo, sea como sea, pero no permitiré que toquen a las personas que más amo en esta vida. Es mi hijo y tú, Edward, a quienes protegeré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. No lo sé… podemos contratar a los mejores abogados del país, ¡papá y Carlisle nos pueden ayudar! —me desesperé en cada sílaba, buscando el apoyo de algo.

Edward me sonrió con tanta naturalidad, que me sentí segura por primera vez en toda mi vida.

—Contraté a Demetri y Félix Damatto, son los guardaespaldas de Carlisle, han protegido incluso a Obama —rio.

Enseguida comencé a llorar. ¡Sí, otra vez, maldición! Iba a morir disecada ante tanta lagrimilla. Llené a Edward de besos por todo el rostro hasta acabar en sus labios. Me subí sobre él y me puse a horcajadas, Edward comenzó con algunas cosquillas que me enloquecieron. Extrañaba jugar con él, quererlo, amarlo, todo en su conjunto.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabías? —susurré.

—Todos los días lo recuerdo, y sé que así soy el hombre más feliz de esta tierra.

—Juntos nadie puede tocarnos, nuestro hijo está a salvo.

—Bella… —de su pantalón sacó la misma cajita que me había lanzado hace unas semanas.

El anillo de compromiso…

Abrió la tapa de a poco, dejándome ver el anillo de oro blanco y diamantes por doquier. La garganta volvió a acumularse de lágrimas, pero las contuve. En cambio, me mantuve tranquila, serena, mientras quitaba el anillo desde dentro y lo elevaba hacia mí. Tomó mi mano y lo puso a la altura del dedo anular, no sin antes mirarme con intensidad.

—Isabella Marie Swan… —comenzó, y yo juraba en ese mismo instante que podría morir—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido: inteligente, dulce a pesar de todo lo que costó penetrar en tu corazón, increíble, fuerte, mágica… Eres mi todo, Bella. Prometo amarte, cuidarte, cada día de nuestra vida, por siempre. ¿Quieres… casarte conmigo?

* * *

><p>Y ahora me aman jajaja, na' esto estaba predispuesto desde hace mucho, Bella no es estúpida, jamás pondría a su hijo en peligro. Edward es una persona muy inteligente, rápida, correría fácilmente a la opción más segura. No puedo separarlos, no concientemente. Perdonen si hay algún error, hice todo mi esfuerzo para que esto fuese un trabajo limpio. Y gracias a todas por colaborar, por inmiscuirse, sin ustedes, ¿qué sería de esta humilde escritora? Gracias por sus reviews.<p> 


	55. Siempre

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p>Recomendación: All I Need ― Radiohead.<p>

.

_-Dedicado a Javiera y a Denisse por la perspectiva que han tenido de este fic-_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 54**

**.**

**.**

Todo sucedió en un minuto por mi cabeza… La multitud de recuerdos que pude producir fueron tales, que la emoción no pudo ser menos. Llegar a pensar en lo que fue cuando nos conocimos me hizo reír en demasía, en cómo lo odié sin razón aparente… Fuimos tan estúpidos.

.

―_¡ESE HOMBRE ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! ―grité como una loca, caminando como león enjaulado._

―_Querida, por favor, relájate. ― James me miraba preocupado, era la primera vez que estaba tan furiosa recordando al muy marica._

―_¡No puedo! ―Mi amigo dio un respingo― ¿Qué se cree para venir a decirme que soy una amargada, y más encima tocarme? ¡TOCARME! Eso no lo puede hacer. ¡NO! Él no tiene el derecho, cree que soy una sumisa, ¡PERO NO! Estoy muy lejos de serlo, si quiere guerra, pues guerra tendrá…_

.

Lo amaba, lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser, lo amaba aún con todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Sin duda, no podía aseverar otra idea que la de estar por siempre con él, sobre todo ahora que esperaba un hijo suyo.

―Sí… ―murmuré, con la voz atestada de sollozos―. ¡Sí, quiero! ¡Me quiero casar contigo!

Me agarré de su cuello y lo besé con desesperación, mientras reíamos sin parar. Cuando acabamos las caricias, Edward tomó mi mano y me introdujo el anillo en el dedo anular. Moví mi mano, la alejé un poco y contemplé el anillo puesto en mi delgado dedo, con la uña lamentablemente mordida por mis estados nerviosos, sin pintar.

―No quiero que creas que quiero casarme contigo por el bebé, es porque te amo, no me siento obligado…

Rodé los ojos y lo besé otra vez para callarlo.

―Deja de hablar burradas, sé muy bien que me amas como yo te amo a ti, tonto. ―Le mordí el labio inferior para salvaguardar mi rudeza frente a mi comentario. Edward me sonrió divertido.

Quería gritar a todo el mundo que iba a esperar un hijo y me casaría muy pronto. ¡Estaba feliz! Nada podía quitarme el estado de felicidad, realmente me encontraba en una burbuja, puramente intensa… El miedo había pasado a segundo plano.

. . .

Su respiración chocaba contra mi rostro, mientras yo pasaba la punta de mi nariz por su barba que comenzaba a crecer. Adoraba la aspereza de su piel en ese sector, la forma en que sus pequeños vellos picaban contra mi garganta, o inclusive junto a mi boca. Tenía solo el trasero tapado con la sábana revuelta de la cama, mientras que Edward, semidesnudo debajo de mí, pasaba su mano por toda la extensión de mi espalda. Ambos acariciándonos como Dios nos había traído al mundo, bajo el sol de Elizabethtown, brillando en la mañana fría.

Puse mi mejilla sobre la palpitación de su corazón, junto al músculo carnoso que bailaba bajo mi piel. Edward estaba adormilado, pero no inconsciente de nuestro entorno. Sin embargo, parecía fantasear con los ojos cerrados, porque sonreía con suficiencia.

―¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, eh? ―le susurré, besando sus labios a un compás desenfrenado. Edward me recibió, pero se dejó llevar por mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis senos―. Hey, por ahí no ―me reí.

Abrió los ojos, justo cuando el rayo de luz dio de lleno en su cara. Frunció el ceño, molesto por la incandescencia.

―Puedo asegurarle que todas mis fantasías son con usted, futura Sra. Cullen ―molestó.

Me dejé caer a su lado para acomodarme. La desnudez de mi cuerpo con el suyo, hizo del momento algo realmente cómodo. Edward llevó su brazo hacia mi nuca, para abrazarme por los hombros.

―Señora Cullen… Eso suena realmente bonito. Isabella Cullen, oh sí.

Dio la vuelta a su rostro para mirarme con atención, acercó su mano y acarició la piel de mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos para sentir sus dedos con mayor intensidad, para impregnarme de todo lo que tanto había deseado este último tiempo.

―¿Me querrás cuando engorde? ―inquirí, de repente.

En unos meses engordaría, sería una ballena de mierda. Dolía pensar en todo lo que cambiaría mi cuerpo, pero no por eso podía sentirme menos feliz por mi hijo. Solo que…

―Te amo desde que me gritaste bolsa de basura y humano subdesarrollado, desde que me abofeteaste el mismo día que nos vimos, hasta cuando te dan tus temporadas de berrinche y me dices que nunca te entiendo. ¿Cómo no amarte con esta hermosa barriguita? ―depositó su mano en mi vientre.

Me ruboricé completamente, había sido muy maleducada con Edward. ¿Por qué nos detestamos tanto en un primer momento? Esos recuerdos me hacían sonreír, como siempre tan idiotas. En un principio solo quería verlo muerto; ahora era el suplemento de mi vida.

Iba a casarme, cuando siempre había dicho que no a aquello. Iba a tener un bebé, cuando muy en el pasado, odiaba siquiera la palabra pañal.

La vida daba giros tan inesperados…

―Siento mucho todo aquello, Edward, en serio ―me disculpé―. Me comporté como una idiota en un primer momento, tenía demasiados demonios…

―Lo sé, Bella ―masculló―, pero gracias a eso descubrí a la gran mujer que eres.

―Fuimos dos caras contra el fuego, contra el fuego del odio sin justificante, el fuego de la pasión teñida de rojo, flameante como ninguna otra… Y dos caras contra el fuego del amor más hermoso, más intenso que jamás haya visto.

Edward me llenó de besos por todo el rostro, lo que me hacía retorcer el estómago con ganas. No habían pasado ni dos horas desde nuestro último encuentro, desde que nos unimos otra vez para amarnos con toda la pasión y el cariño posible.

―Si pudiera demostrarte cuánto te quiero creo que quedarías anonadada, pero solo puedo hacerlo queriendo armar una familia contigo ―susurró.

―Lo haces siempre, Edward. Con estas atenciones, con tus cumplidos… Eres increíble, de verdad, no me falta nada cuando estás conmigo ―confesé.

Sonrió con suficiencia. Me dio una mirada asesina, acorraló mi cuerpo con el suyo y otra vez comenzó su tortura con besos por todo mi cuello, mi rostro, mis mejillas y mi frente. En un momento tomó mi mano derecha y besó el anillo con sus labios carnosos y llenos. Yo acaricié su barba, su quijada, conectando mi mirada con la suya.

―¿Sabes la leyenda China de las alianzas? ―inquirió de pronto. Yo negué automáticamente con mi cabeza, perdida en sus verdes incandescentes.

Se acomodó para estar más cómodo y relatarme la suave historia.

―Los pulgares ―tomó mis dos manos y levantó el dedo pulgar de cada uno― representan a los padres. Los índices representan a los amigos y hermanos. ―Fue sucediendo el movimiento de sus manos por mis dedos―. El dedo medio te representa a ti misma. Y el anular la unión con tu pareja. El meñique a los hijos.

Por instinto bajamos la mirada hacia nuestro Caballito de Mar. Sonreímos y nos miramos a nosotros.

―Une tus manos, palma con palma ―así lo hice―, luego une los dedos medios, nudillo con nudillo.

Me sentía algo estúpida al estar haciendo esto, pero me parecía entretenido. Ahora comenzaba a sentirme más divertida por todo, quizá porque estaba a pasos de ser feliz.

―Intenta separar los pulgares ―los separé―. ¿Ves que pudiste separarlos? Eso significa que los padres no siempre van a estar contigo, pues deben dejarte ser libre. Ahora intenta hacerlo con los índices. Bien, los separaste. ¿Ves que se abren? Eso demuestra que los amigos y hermanos se van, porque también tendrán hijos y familia.

―¿Ahora es con los meñiques? ―pregunté curiosa por este juego.

―Los hijos ―suspiró―. Separa los meñiques.

Moví mis dedos y estos se hicieron hacia atrás, separándose abruptamente.

―Los hijos crecen, llegará el momento en que no te necesitarán y se irán…

Pensar en esa posibilidad me escandalizaba, y eso que mi bebé todavía era una masita sin forma completamente definitiva. Quedaba aún tiempo de disfrute.

―Y ahora, vuelve a juntarlos todos e intenta separar los dedos anulares.

No pude. Simplemente no pude separarlos. Sonrió como el gato de Cheshire y sus ojos brillaron divertidos.

―La pareja está destinada a estar unida para toda la vida, hasta el día de la muerte, es por eso que el anillo se ocupa en el anular.

Enarqué una ceja, asombrada. Edward siempre me dejaba pasmada, incapaz de solventar la realidad de sus palabras. Cada vez que podía me contaba una historia o algo, y yo lo oía completamente absortada. Tenía un don innato para eso, mientras que yo prefería expresarme en mis silencios, expectante.

―Nunca pensé en casarme y ahora tengo este anillo. Me siento rara.

―Yo nunca me había sentido tan feliz, porque por fin serás mía al completo ―susurró, mordiéndome el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me produjo escalofríos.

―Edward, el posesivo ―carcajeé.

―Dime que tú no ―sus ojos brillaban coquetos.

―No ―respondí, oprimiendo otra carcajada.

El recuerdo de aquella chica de cabellos oscuros, justo cuando me topé con él en nuestro distanciamiento, me despertó una cantidad de preguntas que no pude preguntarle hace dos días atrás.

―¿Estás seguro que no sucedió nada con esa niña?

―¿Qué niña?

―No te hagas el estúpido, sabes que me refiero a esa morena a la que le regalaste el peluche.

El rostro de Edward se tornó blanco. Se separó un poco para mantener la distancia, lo que realmente me molestó y respondió muchas cosas. Exhalé el aire que tenía contenido, tomé la sábana de un lado para poder tapar mi cuerpo hasta el pecho, puse mi cabeza en la almohada y me crucé de brazos. Él estaba sentado, tapando con las prendas de la cama su pelvis y parte de la pierna derecha.

―Pasó algo ―susurré.

―Bella, escúchame ―Acercó su rostro para quedar cerca de mí, pero corrí la cara.

―Sí o no, Edward ―exclamé.

―Sí, pero…

Me levanté de la cama, tomé la remera de Edward y me la puse porque no tenía nada más. Me crucé de brazos al chocar con la ventana, mostrándome al caballo que corría por los pastos verdes del fondo. Iba a llorar, pero no pude porque tenía el orgullo incrustado en la frente. Lo que menos haría sería llorar de celos frente a Edward, antes muerta.

Una porción de todo lo que sentía estaba sujeto a que mis hormonas estaban a mil, más cuando yo era explosiva como una bomba. De todas maneras sentía dolor y celos, muchos celos como nunca. ¡Quería arrancarle cada uno de los cabellos a aquella morena! ¡Carajo! _Tranquila, nena, tranquila, hazlo por el bebé_, comencé a pensar, respirando aire y llevándolo hacia mi diafragma.

―¿Comenzaremos a pelear ya? ―susurró, atrapando mi vientre con sus manos desde atrás.

―Si me amas no deberías tirarte a la primera mujer que ves ―gruñí.

Edward se separó abruptamente, lo que me llamó la atención.

―¿Tirármela? Límpiate la boca antes de decir eso, Bella, no necesito andar haciendo eso si te tengo a ti, ¡fue solo un beso! Es horrible que te refieras con esas palabras a aquello.

Apreté mi mordida, incapaz de soportar los celos que me carcomían como termitas a la madera.

―Sea lo que sea lo fue, Edward, la besaste… Eso duele. ¿Por qué? ―gemí.

Oh no… Lágrimas otra vez.

―Porque soy estúpido ―dijo enseguida―. Bella… ¿Por qué lo hiciste con Cameron? Si yo no hubiese llegado quizá… ―dio un respingo.

Diablos, tenía razón.

―Los celos me nublan más de lo que puedo tolerar ―confesé―, me sentía sola, inmunda… Mi autoestima cayó de bruces, eras el único capaz de hacerme sentir pura y me sentí una zorra asquerosa cuando te fuiste.

Edward crispó su rostro, adolorido por mis palabras. Me mordí la lengua, lo que menos quería era hacerle sentir mal. Me abrazó de pronto y yo llevé mi cabeza a su hombro desnudo. Luego de un rato habló, en un susurro lento y melodioso, ese tono de voz que siempre empleaba cuando se sentía realmente mal.

―Te amo, renunciaré a todo mi mundo por ti, lo sabes, daría mi vida por ti si fuese necesario.

―Siento reaccionar así, pero no puedo evitarlo, la sola idea me desquicia y…

―Me doy por satisfecho si dejamos todo esto atrás y comenzamos de nuevo.

Asentí, me paré en puntillas y besé su mejilla.

―Me volverás loco cuando esta barriga crezca ―murmuró.

―Y eso te gusta, te encanta que sea brava ―ronroneé―. Y recuérdalo siempre: eres mío. Punto final.

Puse mis brazos en su cuello y me empiné todo lo que pude. Edward me ayudó, levantándome desde los muslos para poder amarrarme a su cintura. Se devoró mis labios con picardía, haciéndome olvidar hasta de mi nombre.

Susan comenzó a tocar la puerta con delicadeza, lo que nos hizo sacar un bufido a ambos. Edward tomó lo primero que encontró y se lo puso para presentarse decentemente ante la pobre de Susan que ya lo había visto más de dos veces en ropa interior. Yo fui al baño mientras, para lavarme el rostro y refrescarme de la intensa mañana.

No tuve pesadillas, gracias al cielo, pero sí una sensación muy pesada en mi pecho, quizá por lo de Pappo. Dolía en demasía saber en lo que había terminado su vida, pero ella se lo buscó, así de simple. Suspiré con pesadez, agradecía no tener que estar soportando más dolores, por lo menos todavía no.

Edward tocó la puerta para decirme que teníamos visita y que me vistiera con algo cómodo para poder recibirlos. Con extrañeza me dispuse a entallarme el primer pantalón y la primera camiseta que vi, con un sweater gris con cuello en V. El cobrizo se vistió con una camisa y un pantalón negro, sin antes pellizcarme un par de veces el trasero mientras me vestía.

―Deja de hacer eso ―le regañé, intentando sonar molesta pero fallando en el intento.

―Te gusta, no mientas.

Me empiné y besé sus labios antes de entrar al baño a peinar mi cabello con los dedos mientras él se adelantaba. Cuando estuve segura de estar presentable, sea para quien sea, salí rumbo a la sala, que se sentía tibia y agradable. Habían cuatro personas, una mujer joven, no sobrepasaba los 35, de cabello castaño muy oscuro que caía en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda; su piel tostada me llamaba en demasía la atención, al igual que su estatura. Era más alta que yo, pero seguía pareciendo intimidante e incluso arrogante. Llevaba una placa del FBI en el cuello y unas gafas Ray Ban aviador de cristal polarizado. Parecía dura, pero enseguida me sonrió con completa dulzura.

A su lado había un hombre negro, de gigante cuerpo, con unas gafas de la misma marca, pero negras. Éste no sonrió, parecía realmente agresivo con su porte de metro noventa. Incluso Edward, que era uno de los hombres más altos que había conocido, se veía pequeño.

No obstante, los otros dos hombres que estaban más allá, triplicaban el nivel de agresividad alguna vez vista. Y vaya qué espalda, daban escalofríos. Ambos se parecían mucho, lo que me llevó a deducir que eran hermanos. Trajes oscuros, gafas cuadradas y negras, cabezas rapadas y una estabilidad derecha en el suelo. Guardaespaldas.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó la mujer. Me tendió la mano cortésmente.

―Buenas tardes ―dijimos Edward y yo, saludándola como se ameritaba, estrechándonos las manos.

―Soy Javiera Gianco, agente del FBI y psicóloga, soy la encargada de llevar la investigación en curso del asesinato de…

―Paola y Daniel ―susurré.

―Sí, Sra. Cullen.

¿Sra. Cullen? Miré de soslayo a Edward, pero éste se encogió de hombros. No obstante, no sentía molestia alguna ante las dos palabras, es más, me gustaba mucho.

―Como también, junto a mi compañero, haremos lo humanamente posible para encontrar a la asesina, Jane Vulturi.

―Buenos días, Sra. Cullen, soy Johnny Nixon.

El hombre de color me mostró su placa con brusquedad, como si yo fuese una delincuente.

―Bella, ellos son Demetri y Félix Damatto, serán tus guardaespaldas hasta que el peligro haya acabado ―me presentó Edward a los hombres. Ambos bajaron la cabeza en modo de saludo.

―¿Qué hay de Damian Price? ―proferí rápidamente, sintiendo la agitación al nombrarlo.

―Necesito que me narre absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió el día de ayer, cada detalle si es posible, como también algunas reseñas de hace unos años.

Me senté en el sofá, con Edward agarrando mi mano con fuerza, a mi lado. Los guardaespaldas se mantuvieron alejados, custodiando la puerta con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y mirada fija hacia algún lugar que no lograba captar por la oscuridad de sus gafas.

La detective sacó una agenda de cuero con las letras del FBI en toda la portada, se quitó las gafas del rostro y las puso en su cabello, quitándoselo del rostro, lo que denotó unos ojos pardos, con el iris moteado por diseños castaños. Enseguida el otro detective se dirigió a mí para comenzar.

―¿Qué relación mantuvo con el Sr. Daniel? ―inquirió, con el ceño fruncido y el codo puesto en su muslo izquierdo. No se quitó las gafas.

Me incomodé en automático. ¿Cómo hablar de un hombre que estaba ya muerto? ¿Qué relación había tenido con él? Carajo.

―¿Es necesario que responda? ―preguntó Edward, retorciéndose en el sofá.

―Sr. Cullen, agradecería que mantenga silencio, sé que es algo difícil, pero no puede entorpecer ―le regañó débilmente la mujer.

Edward asintió, irritado. Por mi parte me dediqué a susurrarle que todo estaría bien.

―Daniel y yo fuimos vecinos durante muchos años, compartimos… ―suspiré―. Sucedieron un par de cosas irrelevantes entre nosotros, nada más allá de un contacto físico, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a ser más sofocante su intento de ir más allá conmigo. Pasó un tiempo de ignorancia entre ambos, hasta que le pedí que me ayudara a revisar unas computadoras de mi oficina, pues era ingeniero. ―Paré un momento para evitar ruborizarme violentamente por lo que iba a decir―. Cuando pretendía pagarle él me pidió otra cosa a cambio… ―tragué―. Sexo por el trabajo. Pero no acepté, en ese momento realmente no estaba interesada en nadie más, digo… en ese momento estaba conociendo a Edward ―confesé.

Y era muy cierto. No me apetecía en lo absoluto porque me gustaba él en aquel periodo. A pesar de que estaba con Jane.

―Comenzó a extorsionarme, a propasarse a pesar de todo, le engañé diciéndole que estaba comprometida, así que en un momento procuró no seguir insistiendo. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en saberlo y acabar con mi paciencia.

―¿Sabe si Daniel conoció a Jane Vulturi? ―preguntó ella.

―Claro que sí, de eso estoy segura. Jane creyó que Daniel era mi novio, pues… Edward y yo nos frecuentábamos constantemente.

Esto era incómodo, me costaba decir a viva voz que en un momento fuimos… amantes. Pero la detective, profesional y muy suave, asentía y me daba pequeñas sonrisas tranquilizadoras. Me costaba asimilar la idea de que ella fuese detective, y agente, no la veía apuntando con un cañón o esposando con brusquedad a un pandillero.

―Y en ese momento me encontró con Daniel en el departamento y eso sirvió para despistar al completo nuestro secreto ―carraspeé al acabar.

―¿Dónde estaba usted cuando lo sacaron moribundo del departamento?

―En el cumpleaños de Edward ―proferí.

Asintió lentamente mientras anotaba un par de cosas puntales en la agenda. Besé el hombro de Edward, que estaba rígido a mi lado, y éste relajó un poco la tensión. Edward detestaba a Daniel, más ahora que sabía, aún muerto, que tenía una obsesión conmigo.

Johnny, el hombre de color que me miraba como a una delincuente, comenzó a hacerle preguntas a mi novio, sobre su vida con Jane, si alguna vez se mostró agresiva hacia mi persona, etc. Me descoloqué cuando oí un par de cosas salir de su boca, como por ejemplo, que más de una vez la vio en actitudes sospechosas, comprando drogas o alterándose más de lo debido.

―¿Vio algo o a alguien extraño junto a Jane Vulturi?

Edward frunció el ceño, pensando en quizá algo que le habría llamado la atención. Para mi sorpresa, contestó que sí, pero que antes no le había dado mucha importancia.

―Bella había ido a un bar a beber algo, fue en unas semanas después de haberla conocido y haber comenzado mi trabajo con ella, la encontré algo tomada y hablaba con un hombre, que, si no me equivoco, le había puesto algo a su trago. Me asusté al ver a un hombre rubio con un tatuaje en el brazo, parecía… raro…

Carajo… ¿Ese podía ser Damian? ¡Había sucedido hace más de tres años!

―Usted conoció a Damian, podría perfectamente comparar y decirnos si se parecían en algo, así sería una conjetura más al acusado.

―Quizá el porte y el tamaño del cuerpo, cuando conocí a Damian recuerdo que era bastante grande, aparte de rubio. Lo del tatuaje no lo puedo aseverar, nunca lo vi… Además, en aquel bar la luz no era nítida, el rostro no se me fue revelado ―dijo―. Jane se dio cuenta de que intenté impedir aquello, llevándome a Bella en mi auto para dejarla en su departamento, eso a ella le molestó, se puso furiosa. Era extraño, parecía desquiciada.

Los detectives siguieron haciendo preguntas, me pidieron que les relatara absolutamente todo para no caer en sospechas por el asesinato de Pappo. Ningún detalle pasó por alto, ni el arma que utilizaba Jane a su autonomía falsa, porque Damian le decía qué hacer.

―Entonces usted nos quiere decir que Jane no está actuando por orden propia, sino del mando de Damian Price ―habló la detective.

―Me parece que está siendo obligada ―susurré.

―¡Eso no quiere decir que deba ser salvaguardada de todas las penas que deberían de darle en la cárcel! ―gritó Edward, parándose del sofá con furia.

Estaba alterado por mi confesión en aquel incidente, le trastocaba en demasía que haya pasado por eso, seguro se sentía culpable. Pero él no tenía la culpa de nada, solo era la locura de dos personas obsesionadas, frías de mente y de corazón. Además, él no sabía que Jane me había apuntado con una pistola antes que me dejase por mis mentiras.

Los detectives y los guardaespaldas saltaron del asombro, pero yo me mantuve cabeza gacha, atestada por la tristeza de todo este asunto. No me gustaba que Edward fuese tan cruel, que se dejase llevar tanto por la venganza. Jane no era mala, eso podía asegurarlo.

―Edward, por favor ―le supliqué que se tranquilizara.

―¡No, Bella! ―gimió―. ¿Y qué si te hubiesen disparado? ¿Quién te habría ayudado? ¡No lo hicieron con Paola! ¿Crees que contigo sí? ―me gritó.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las solté, no quería armar un show.

―¡Jane no quiere matarte! ―respondí entre vociferaciones.

―¡Pero lo haría contigo! Y con el bebé… ―acabó la palabra con una suave vibración, apenado y dolorido―. Quiero la pena máxima, ya no es posible la ejecución, pero… podrían encerrarla toda su vida, da igual. No quiero privilegios, ni apelaciones, ¡nada!

¡Éste no era el Edward Cullen tranquilo y pacífico del que me había enamorado! Ahora estaba siendo malvado, ruin… A pesar de todo, Jane no podía serme completamente odiable, sentía… sentía que en su mirada había una súplica. ¡Jane realmente quería que la atraparan! Sino no habría utilizado el mismo revólver, dejando sus huellas en él. Sino no me habría dicho que me cuidara… ¡Sino no habría llorado cuando prometí mi muerte si a Edward le sucedía algo!

―¡Jane sabía de nuestro hijo, pero no le dijo nada a Damian! ¿Crees que, siendo Jane una persona ruin como tú dices, haya querido guardar el secreto para hacerme daño? Es ilógico…

―¡Al carajo lo que es o no lógico, Bella! ―vociferó―. Eres tú la que está en mayor peligro, tú y el bebé, que no tiene la culpa de nada.

―Señor Cullen, por favor ―dijo el detective Johnny, parándose del sofá de enfrente para detener sus gritos.

―A la mierda ―susurró y se fue.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza al sentir la puerta golpearse con el umbral, cerrándose con rabia. Ignoré el hecho de que todos los demás me estuviesen mirando y que, además de eso, una lágrima saliera de mi ojo. Tragué fuertemente, mientras la detective me preguntaba si estaba bien, a lo que respondí que sí, no había de otra.

―No sé qué fue lo que le sucedió, él no es así.

―Está asustado, muy asustado ―contempló la detective Gianco. Tomó una de mis manos para tranquilizar mi temblor―. Está pasando por una crisis, lo más probable es que esté aterrado por su bienestar, a menudo los hombres no suelen considerar la preocupación a estos niveles como algo normal, ya que ellos son mucho más tranquilos que nosotras las mujeres. Actúa en defensa por la rabia, por el odio que está sintiendo por la Srta. Vulturi, su cerebro insiste en ver lo malo de la situación, en darle vueltas al hecho de que usted y su hijo estuvieron en peligro. Su estado emocional es muy crítico, insistirá en destrozar a Jane, e incluso al Sr. Price, siendo que es lo más factible.

―Yo… siento que Jane no tiene la culpa de todo ―insistí.

―¿Le dijo algo?

―Que protegiera a Edward y a mi hijo. Quizá no con esas palabras, pero sí lo pude apreciar. Se veía afectada… No sé qué pensar.

―¿Usted no quiere presentar cargos contra ella?

―Claro que sí presentaré cargos, no estoy queriendo redimirle sus pecados, solo que ella quizá no merece el trato indigno de una mala persona, quizá está enferma. ―Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, unas simples hipótesis―. Quizá si la encierran en algún siquiátrico, o en un centro de salud mental.

―Habría que hacerle las pruebas necesarias cuando sea necesario, pero a este paso y con las peticiones de su esposo y padre, le doy más de sesenta años. Pero por favor, no se deje engañar por las actitudes amables de Jane, quizá es solo el instinto maternal que le produjo usted a ella, muchas veces las mujeres flaquean al ver débil al otro, a ser espectadores de injusticias y monstruosidades. Lo mejor sería investigar la infancia de ambos, tanto como del Sr. Price y la Srta. Vulturi, descartar los posibles traumas… Pero lo veo realmente difícil.

Asentí, ya daba igual lo que yo pudiese decir, al fin y al cabo Jane merecía un castigo.

―Estaré en contacto con el Sr. Cullen y usted, los abogados no tardarán en llamar, necesitan aclararse completamente para recurrir a la justicia y señalar la condena que desean. Lo mejor sería que aceptara el peor castigo, para ambos. Que tenga un buen día. No olvide que estaremos al pendiente por si ocurre alguna señal de su paradero, aunque ya se ha pedido arraigo nacional.

Después de algunos apretones de mano, me dirigí a los guardaespaldas y les pedí que fueran a recorrer el campo, por si acaso. Yo me escabullí por las habitaciones de la casa en busca de Edward, quien debía estar amurrado en alguna parte, inconsciente del dolor que me producía su comportamiento a pesar de cuánto lo entendía. Si Jane o Damian le habrían hecho algo yo misma hubiese ido con ellos y les habría volado la cabeza de un disparo…

Pasé por la cocina, Susan hacía un pastel de chocolate que me abrió el apetito de lleno. Pero opté por disculparme y buscar al cobrizo. Entonces recordé que el caballo era su mayor confidente, así que corrí hacia las afueras para toparme con un frío invernal que me calaba los huesos. Como supuse, su camisa se veía cerca del establo, pero no estaba con _Fortress, _su caballo, sino que con el perro de la pequeña de 9 años, la nieta de Susan.

―Creí que no querías discutir tan temprano ―comenté, acercándome a la niña para saludarla.

Edward lanzó la varilla hacia los arbustos más lejanos. El perro corrió con la lengua afuera, junto con la pequeña que le seguía entusiasmada.

―No estoy de humor ―susurró.

De los nervios toqué el anillo que llevaba en mi dedo anular, era horrible saber que Edward podía estar enojado conmigo. Nunca podría acostumbrarme a aquello.

―Edward… A veces me gustaría que dejásemos de pelear, quiero que mi hijo esté en un ambiente de paz, que sienta el amor entre sus padres. Tengo tres meses y no he podido estar un momento contigo sin que algo nos estorbe. ¿Cómo será después? Cuando yo esté fea, gorda y sin poder arreglarme, ¿andarás de mal humor hasta con el bebé? ¿Andarás así cuando no nos deje dormir? No tendremos la intimidad de antes. Es ahora el momento de ser feliz.

Edward se recargó en el césped, miró al cielo y suspiró. Giró el rostro para mirarme, el sol opaco le hacía resaltar el verde esmeralda de sus ojos y las pestañas bronce, que a la luz parecían rayos.

―Odio que pienses así del futuro ―exclamó―. ¿Por qué gorda, fea y sin arreglarte? ¿Por qué de mal humor? ¿Por qué sin intimidad? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de nuestro destino?

Miré al suelo y con mi pie corrí una ramita que estaba botada, con el afán de solventar lo mal que me sentía al estar hablando estas cosas.

―Serás hermosa, sobre todo con el bebé en tus brazos, cuando crezca y aprenda el piano, el saxofón si es posible… Será un agrado que me despierte con sus llantos, podré soportar incluso el que tú estés cansada… Bella ―me llamó.

―¿Sí? ―dije débilmente.

―Quiero ser feliz contigo.

Sonrió débilmente.

―¿Por qué ver tu futuro como algo horrible?

―¿Crees entonces que seré bonita siempre? ―le pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

―Cuando preguntas eso siento que no he dado todo de mí, que no he podido quitarte ese afán de verte como alguien inferior.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, Edward acercó la suya para juntarla con la mía. Tomó mi mano izquierda, besó mis nudillos, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y se quedó quieto por un momento. Luego rompí el silencio:

―No pienses que intento rebajarme ante los demás, tú me has hecho sentir pura desde que me dijiste te amo. Te preocupas por mí, me atiendes, me quieres, te sacrificas… Me siento importante, por primera vez me siento importante en la vida de alguien. Has hecho todo lo posible por quererme, te lo debo todo ―suspiré―. Cuando creí que no habría salido a mi laberinto interior, apareciste tú, me liberaste, me hiciste sentir mujer.

Oía su respiración prolongada, el sonido de su garganta cada vez que tragaba, todo mientras oía mis palabras que salían como cohetes de mi boca.

―¿Qué habría hecho si te hubiese pasado algo? ―Lanzó la pregunta al aire, sin esperar a que le contestara.

Sin embargo, opté por lo más fácil.

―Me preguntaba lo mismo.

Me separé para recargarme en sus muslos y dejar ahí mi cabeza, con el rostro hacia el cielo. Edward optó por unas pequeñas caricias en mi cabello y frente, mientras me miraba atentamente, al tiempo que meditaba y pensaba quizá qué cosas.

―No quiero que sientas odio por Jane, realmente creo que ella intenta escapar de Damian como yo lo hice ―susurré.

Edward jadeó enojado, no conmigo, pero sí con la situación.

―Tengo miedo de que confiese lo de nuestro hijo a ese loco, quizá qué cosa pasa por su cabeza demente ―masculló.

―Pero no lo hará, créeme.

―Tengo la culpa. No debí crearle tantas ilusiones cuando nunca estuve enamorado de ella.

―Tú no tienes la culpa, no digas eso. ―Me levanté exaltada por sus palabras y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Edward descansó su barbilla en mi hombro y enseguida percibí un pequeño sollozo―. ¿Edward?

Estaba llorando secamente, con lentitud, suavemente.

―No me perdonaría nunca que algo te sucediera.

―Estaremos a salvo, ya lo verás ―le dije, aplacando mis lágrimas que luchaban por escapar.

―No me pidas que tenga consideración con Jane, por favor, quiero verla en la cárcel pagando por todo lo que nos hizo, lo suplico. ―Su voz sonaba férvida, llena de un torrente de emociones difíciles de comprender.

En cierta parte tenía razón. Jane había asesinado a dos personas que realmente no supieron defenderse. Sea como sea, Damian la obligaba, pero eso no quería decir que ella fuese víctima de todo. En cierta parte me dolía tener que testificar con ella, quizá porque me daba lástima en el estado que se encontraba la última vez que la vi.

―Muy bien, te apoyaré en cuanto vengan los abogados a planear la condena. No quiero más problemas, deseo estar tranquila y pasar mi embarazo en paz, ¿bueno?

Edward tomó mis manos y las besó, luego sonrió y me abrazó. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzamos a jugar con la pequeña y el perro, un mestizo de pelaje negro y juguetona nariz, que pasaba por todos los lugares olfateando. No me gustaba correr mucho, menos ahora que me sentía un poco más cansada de lo habitual.

Me senté en la valla de madera roída, mirando a Edward, que corría intentando atrapar a la niña con sus brazos hasta que lo lograba y la suspendía en el aire como si fuese una plumilla, mientras el perro sacaba la lengua y movía la cola a ambos lados.

Sería un gran padre, increíble, cariñoso, adoraría al bebé, cualquiera sea el sexo. No tardaría mucho en correr a pedir otra hora con el doctor, en una semana más tenía que hacerme otro control y cumpliendo los cuatro meses insistiría en una ecografía para que Edward conociera los latidos. Quizá podrían decirme si era niño o niña, para comenzar a comprar las cosas correspondientes.

Sin embargo, me sentía tan insegura en cuanto a mi rol, a mi personaje de madre, qué tan bien podría hacerlo. No había tenido el mejor ejemplo, ni la mejor niñez, menos una adolescencia normal. A los 17 años ya había recibido violencia suficiente para sentirme menos, más cuando Damian me violó. ¿Cómo alguien tan herido podía ser madre? De lo que no cabía duda era de cuánto ya amaba a mi Caballito de Mar, de la alegría inmensa que sentí al oír el latido de su corazón. Intentaría dar lo mejor de mí, de ser lo suficientemente responsable y de quererlo con todas mis fuerzas, de protegerlo y demostrarle que yo estaría siempre para él, o ella, como yo nunca lo sentí en un pasado. Tendría el mejor ejemplo de su papá, Edward, quien sí disfrutó de una familia pura y llena de amor, él sabría hacerle sentir en casa y enseñarme a mí también.

Comenzaba a hacer un frío casi insoportable, así que le pedí a Edward que se llevase a la niña dentro para que ésta no se enfermara, Susan la cuidaba mucho. El perro corrió hacia la cabaña, donde Joseph trabajaba en una pequeña tala de árboles para el fuego. Antes de entrar, le pedí que me acompañara a acariciar al caballo bayo. Éste relinchó un poco, pero en cuanto su amo tocó el suave cabello, se quedó tranquilo y en paz.

―Cuando lo veo me acuerdo de muchas cosas ―susurré―. También me hubiese estar con Agatha en estos momentos, a pesar de todo también la extraño, y mucho.

―Los animales son especiales, nos acompañan en muchas cosas y creo que son las personas más fieles que podemos encontrar en este mundo ―dijo Edward.

―¿Crees que a nuestro hijo le guste montar a caballo? ―inquirí, intentando olvidar la melancolía.

Sonrió, curvando sus labios en una mueca sensual.

―¿Por qué no? Le gustará el piano, el saxofón, montar a caballo, sacar fotografías y leer como endemoniada ―bromeó.

Sonaba bien… Realmente bien. Con un padre tan inmenso en tantos sentidos, ¿cómo no iba a salir con alguna de esas aficiones?

―Yo lo que más deseo es que sea feliz ―susurré.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

Pasé mi mano por una de las fustas y una que otra cuerda, recordando las muchas veces que hicimos el amor en este salvaje lugar. Eran siempre los mejores recuerdos.

―Me asusta que nazca estando Damian o Jane libres por ahí ―concluí.

Edward se tensó, paró de acariciar el caballo y miró al suelo. También creía lo mismo.

―Haremos lo posible por defenderlo, sea cual sea el sacrificio que tendremos que hacer, ¿bien?

―Sí, sabes que haría todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo, a ti y al bebé.

Besó mis labios con dulzura, llevando sus manos a mi barriga. Por una extraña razón, necesitaba en demasía sus besos y abrazos, temía asfixiarlo ante mi necesidad. Quizá eran las hormonas, pero no me importaba realmente el origen de esto, solo ansiaba a cada segundo su cercanía.

―¿Niño o niña? ―preguntó de repente.

No me había detenido a pensar en el sexo del pequeño, aunque en sueños siempre veía a una niña.

―Me da igual, solo quiero que sea igual a ti.

―¿Igual a mí? No, no quiero que se arruine, yo quiero que sea como tú, gruñona, dominante y tremendamente hermosa ―me susurró, mientras besaba mi cuello.

Reí por sus cosquillas y la suavidad de sus caricias, más al estar hablando de mí como una mujer gruñona, dominante y tremendamente hermosa.

―¿Gruñona, dominante y tremendamente hermosa? Quieres una niña ―deduje, imaginándome a esa niña.

―No lo ansío, pero sí me gustaría, si fuese un niño no dudaría en amarlo también.

―Serás grandioso, Edward, ya lo verás ―le susurré.

―Ambos podremos hacerlo ―completó.

. . .

Estuvimos cerca de dos semanas en Elizabethtown, pasando los momentos junto a Edward y todos los demás. Susan era la más feliz con el anuncio de nuestro compromiso y mi bebé. No tardó en tejerme un pequeño abriguito de suaves colores. Si era niño servía, y si era niña también; le había quedado hermoso. No sabía nada de mi familia, ni de mis amigos, aunque sospechaba que Edward quería hacer algo porque me instaba constantemente a ir para Nueva York, hasta que acepté ir un día, justo mañana debíamos partir en el Volvo hacia la casa de mi mamá, porque Alice y Jasper habían vuelto de su pequeña luna de miel.

Se suponía que anunciaríamos que nos íbamos a casar, aunque odiaba realmente hacer de esas cosas tan delicadas y armadas, me gustaba más privado, algo realmente sencillo y normal. No lujos, no sociedad, no televisión.

―¿Estás lista para volver? ―me preguntó, luego de poner un par de cosas que había comprado en el pueblo, dentro de la cajuela.

―La verdad es que no, estoy demasiado asustada con Damian todavía suelto por ahí ―murmuré, poniéndome unas gafas de sol.

Edward no dijo más, sabía que ese sentimiento de terror iba a estar presente hasta que atraparan a Damian. Y a Jane, por supuesto. La detective nos había dicho que estaban haciendo lo imprescindible hasta encontrarlos, que ningún delincuente se pasaba de listo con ella. Di por entendido que ella era profesional, además, con los guardaespaldas me sentía un poco más segura.

Mi prometido le hizo unas señales a Félix y a Demetri, los dos iban en un Audi negro y brillante. Dieron marcha, encendiendo el auto y esperando a que Edward condujera un poco hacia la carretera para seguir ellos.

Ellos eran callados, con suerte y se veían por nuestro lado, siempre mantenían la distancia suficiente para que parecieran desapercibidos ante nuestro ojo, sin embargo, más de una vez se quitaron las gafas para entablar una conversación más fluida y sin tanto protocolo, lo a que Edward le molestaba un poquito. Según él estaban haciendo su trabajo, no charlando, más con su prometida, cuando ya pasaban mucho tiempo cerca de ella.

Me abrió la puerta del Volvo, me metí dentro y esperé a que se diera la vuelta para poder marchar. Antes de encender el auto, Edward llevó su mano a mi vientre, que crecía como viento en popa, no me había dado cuenta de su porte hasta que unos pantalones no me permitieron la entrada, por lo que tuve que usar un vestido, que igualmente me quedaba apretado y marcaba mi barriga hasta hacerlo tan notorio que la gente miraba curiosa el bultito. Mi padre iba a estallar al verme, ya no lo veía hace mucho, a pesar de que me llamaba constantemente, pero no tocaba el tema de mi hijo.

―¿Cuándo es la siguiente consulta? ―inquirió, besando mi frente.

―Llamé al doctor, me dijo que podía pasar en unas dos más ―le dije.

Edward reprimió un mohín de decepción, se moría por conocer los latidos y verlo en pantalla. Quizá también podría decirme el sexo de mi hijo, así por fin iría a comprarle ropa acorde a su identidad. Era lo que más me entusiasmaba.

―Pasará rápido, ya lo verás.

Dimos marcha hacia la carretera, con música agradable y una que otro beso cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo.

Los vómitos habían terminado para dar paso a constantes antojos que me volvían loca, como ahora, que sentía unas ganas constantes de comer chocolate. A Edward me encantaba complacerme, pero eso solo me haría engordar y no quería parecer una bola. Por eso preferí no decírselo, porque era capaz de parar frente a algo y traerme lo primero que encontrase cubierto de chocolate.

Llegamos a la carretera principal antes de lo previsto, Edward giró hacia la entrada a los campos hasta topar con el gran portón que cubría la gran casa de mis padres. El estacionamiento estaba lleno de autos, tanto como el de Emmett, el de Jasper, y de mis futuros suegros. Y otros autos que no supe identificar, aunque supuse que uno de ellos sería de Cameron.

Oh, Cameron, quería verlo con tanta urgencia, saber qué demonios había sucedido con mi madre y él, etc. Aunque, viendo que ya estaba en esta casa, podía dar por asegurado que era porque todo estaba arreglado.

Toqué yo, porque Edward estaba ayudándome a bajar el bolsito con las cosas de mi bebé para que los demás lo vieran. Sue salió y de inmediato me abrazó hasta el punto del derrame excesivo de lágrimas.

―Oh, mi niña hermosa, estuve tan preocupada por usted cuando se fue sin avisar. ¡No lo vuelva a hacer! No ahora que tiene a tan preciosa criatura en su vientre ―exclamó, sollozando y sorbiendo por la nariz.

Acaricié su espalda para que se tranquilizara y no me hiciese llorar a mí también, pues ahora todo me estaba matando por las emociones. No los veía hace mucho y sería muy difícil estar tranquila, todos iban a arremeter en preguntas y esas cosas.

―Tranquila, no lo haré. Siento mucho haberte preocupado, pero sabías que con Edward iba a estar bien ―le dije.

Se separó para limpiarse las lágrimas y pedirme perdón con sus ojos, pero enseguida abrazó a Edward, que acababa de llegar a mi lado con el gran bolso. Cuando se separaron, me hizo entrar, no tardé en dar el paso adelante y encontrarme con todos hablando felizmente, con globos por doquier y regalos, muchos regalos. Me sorprendí, y veía que el cobrizo también, porque tenía sus ojos verdes bien abiertos.

Me tomó de la mano y así caminamos hacia los demás, que se dieron cuenta de mí y saltaron encima a abrazarme.

―¡Voy a ser abuela, joder! ―exclamó mi mamá, atrapándome con sus brazos, mientras lloraba.

Yo misma le había dicho, pero anteriormente parecía en shock, ahora estaba feliz, explotando de emoción y risas, con llantos y sollozos propios de la emoción contenida.

―Pero aún estoy muy joven, Isabella, muy joven ―me susurró en plan de broma.

―Ya tienes cincuentaiuno, mamá, acéptalo ―le dije entre carcajadas.

―Calla y deja hacerme a la idea. ―Se separó un poco para mirar mi pancita, eso solo hizo que volviese a crispar su rostro y comenzara a llorar otra vez―. Mi bebé está tan grande, ¡y yo estoy vieja! Oh Dios, qué horrible es verte crecer así, Bella. ¡Pero estoy feliz! Serás grandiosa, yo lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos.

Sus palabras solo hicieron que quisiera volver a llorar, me emocionaban y me hacían sentir al fin una adulta, una mujer que por fin había completado su proceso hasta ser feliz, aunque quedaba la maldad dando vueltas.

―Mamá, me harás llorar ―regañé, sintiendo el picor en mis ojos.

―Deja de torturar a Bella con tanta emoción, está sensible ―le dijo mi padre, que parecía incluso peor que mi mamá.

No lo evitó, derramó las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos. Eso me hizo explotar, por lo que sollocé contra su pecho sin poder evitarlo. Comenzó sus caricias por mi cabello, diciéndome que sería una gran madre, que haría todo lo posible por mantenerme a salvo de aquel rufián. Volvió con el discurso de que su pequeña hija ya estaba grande, igual que mi mamá, pero lo entendía, al fin podía entender el horror y la tristeza de saber que uno de tus hijos se hacía realmente grande. Pero todavía quedaba bastante para sentirlo con mi hijo, podría disfrutarlo por un buen tiempo.

―Ha crecido bastante, ahora puedo notarlo realmente ―me dijo, señalando al ya abultado vientre que comenzaba a crecer.

―No quiero que nazca con Damian dando vueltas, papá.

Asintió, pero no dijo más. Él haría lo posible por ayudarme a meter a la cárcel a Damian, pero seguía sintiéndome desprotegida, aunque sea un uno por ciento. ¿Y si algo le hacían a Edward, por muy mínimo que fuese? ¡La familia Vulturi podía cobrar venganza!

―Papá… Aro Vulturi ya me amenazó, ya intentó quitar gran porcentaje de las ganancias de la empresa, me asusta que le suceda algo a mi hijo, pero sobre todo me asusta la posibilidad que algo le suceda a Edward ―le comenté con rapidez, antes de que alguien más se acercara a mí para felicitarme.

―Haré lo posible por mantener alejada a esa familia, si es posible intentaré dar con la policía para tomar una orden de alejamiento. No me sorprendería saber que Aro ayudó a Damian a presentarse con aquella identificación falsa.

No tardé en sentir los brazos pequeños de Alice, con su voz puntiaguda alabándome por mi estado. Le sonreí y la abracé con fuerza, sintiendo el vientre redondito que nos entorpecía el contacto. Me impresioné de lo gigante que estaba, de lo bonito que se veía en su cuerpecito pequeño. Debía tener ya unos cinco meses, y con dos bebés a cuestas.

―¡Estoy absolutamente feliz! ―me gritó―. Seré tía y madre en muy poco tiempo, ¡mi vida está completa! ¡Yujú! ―comenzó a dar saltitos, con la barriga batiendo y moviéndose. Jasper rodó los ojos, pero enseguida le sonrió.

Me dio un abrazo apretado, pero no dijo más, su simple gesto expresaba más que mil palabras.

Edward tomó mi mano otra vez, me dio la vuelta y me plantó un beso jugoso, que me dejó pidiendo más. Abrí mis ojos, ensimismada en su contacto, acarició mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos expresaban la felicidad más intensa que había visto nunca.

―Mi mamá quiere decirte algo ―me susurró.

Me giré un par de veces, hasta que me pillé con sus ojos verdes. Oh. Estaba llorando.

―Te felicito, cariño, realmente te felicito ―me dijo, abrazándome y descansando su barbilla en mi hombro. Luego se separó para acariciar el rostro de su hijo―, y ti, Edward, estoy feliz de que vuelvan a ser lo de antes, la vida les ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes.

Edward y yo nos miramos unos segundos, satisfechos de poder comentar a viva voz lo de nuestro bebé.

Las palabras y los abrazos de Carlisle me llegaron en demasía, pues era un hombre que realmente mostraba mucho sus sentimientos.

―Es un agrado, un panorama divino, el que hayan preferido ser felices ―susurró―. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver morir a Paola, espero poder solucionar todo de una buena vez.

―Demetri y Félix han estado custodiando, no ha habido movimientos, aunque espero que la detective Gianco llegue con nuevas respuestas ―le contó a su padre.

―Pongan especial cuidado con Aro Vulturi, ese hombre no me da confianza.

Los hombres asintieron rápidamente, Carlisle no tardó en irse junto a su esposa para darnos algo de intimidad y espacio para que los demás nos saludaran. Sin embargo, no tardé en ver sus ojos verde césped y su sonrisa deslumbrante. Corrí a por él hasta abrazarlo con fuerza, sintiendo un par de lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Verlo tan compuesto y sonriente me emocionaba en demasía, porque ahora podía tenerlo junto a mí sin problemas, como a mi hermano.

―Shh… ―musitó, acariciando mi espalda―. No me iré, Bella.

―Es solo que… me apena por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, no quiero que te pasen a llevar. ¿Has hablado con mamá? ―pregunté rápidamente.

Asintió, con la mirada puesta en algo que había detrás de mi espalda. Me giré y vi a mis padres sonriéndonos, mirando con expectación nuestro encuentro. Mi mamá lloraba y Charlie se notaba satisfecho.

―Oh, Dios. Gracias al cielo ―lloriqueé.

Volvimos a abrazarnos, mientras él me decía que estaba muy feliz por la noticia, que aparte del orgullo, agradecía poder estar conmigo para cuidarme. Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba extasiada al poder tenerlo conmigo, sea como sea me había encariñado demasiado con él. Esperaba que encontrase una chica que le hiciese feliz, que le amara y le cuidara como tanto se lo merecía.

―¿Tu papá ha dicho algo?

―No ―respondió―. No quiero volver a verlo, me ha hecho mucho daño.

―No guardes rencor, es ese el peor error que uno puede cometer ―le dije, pues sabía cuánto podía podrirte la vida.

―Tengo que pensar las cosas, acostumbrarme a este cambio, a ver a la Sra. Swan como mi mamá ―suspiró―. Edward me está mirando bastante mal, sería bueno que vuelvas con él, no quiero incomodar. Además, su amiga le está divirtiendo.

Me di la vuelta sobre mi eje, pero Edward estaba hablando distraídamente con… esa chica. Volví a mirar a Cameron, éste se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita.

―¿La conoces? ―inquirí.

―Quería saber de ti, pero no contestabas el celular. Llamé a Edward, pero me contestó ella. Fue hace unos días, cuando ustedes dos no estaban juntos.

Enarqué una ceja, todos mis pensamientos salvajes volvían a mi cabeza.

―¿Ha venido contigo?

―Sí. Es muy agradable, y bonita.

Fruncí el ceño, entornando los ojos al mismo tiempo. Me crucé de brazos e indagué en la mirada de Cameron.

―¿Te gusta?

―Eh… Sí, algo ―se ruborizó.

―Creo que debo regalártela, porque está entorpeciendo el contacto que debería tener yo con mi futuro marido.

―¿Futuro marido? ―inquirió.

―Luego lo anunciaremos.

Caminé un poco hacia donde ellos se encontraban, pero me topé con mi hermano y Rose, quienes me felicitaron con completa alegría por mi hijo. Emmett se puso a llorar como un bebé frente a mí, arruinando la imagen del gigante jugador, famoso por su aspecto bestial. Me llegó al corazón, mi hermano a pesar de todo era una gran persona en mi vida.

―Me siento extraño al saber que esperas un bebé ―gimió.

―Ya estamos adultos, ¿no, Emmett?

―Lamento haber sido tan descortés con Edward, pero no quería que te hiciera daño.

Miró al suelo algo avergonzado. Arreglé su remera de _Elmo_, pasando mis manos por su pecho. Emmett hizo un mohín, volvió a hundirme entre sus brazos y me dijo cuánto me quería, algo que realmente nunca había hecho.

―Yo también te quiero, Emm ―le contesté.

Entre James y Jacob no sabía quién era el más emocionado. Ni el que más gritaba. Ambos querían un bebé para adoptar, lo que me parecía la idea más hermosa jamás creada por ellos. Se veían felices, radiantes, ¡amor puro! Estaba orgullosísima de mis amigos, de que el amor haya llegado así a sus vidas.

―Ya te han felicitado bastante, ¿eh? ―me susurró Edward, atrapando mi cintura con sus manos desde atrás.

Di un respingo, me di la vuelta y lo besé con ganas. Rayos, cómo adoraba sus labios, tan suaves y perfectos contra los míos.

―Todos están felices ―le dije.

―Pero yo más.

Besó mi cuello, para luego descansar su rostro en el hueco de mi clavícula. Llevé mi mano hasta sus cabellos para acariciarlos con ternura, bajo la mirada de todos. No nos importaba en lo absoluto ser el centro de atención en ese momento, solo nos interesaba nuestra burbuja. Ahora éramos tres y al diablo los demás.

―Tengo ganas de comer algo con chocolate ―murmuré, sintiendo el creciente aumento de mi saliva por el hambre.

Edward comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, pero no tardó en morder uno de mis labios coquetamente.

―Tengo antojo de ti, también.

Sonrió abiertamente, llevó uno de sus dedos a mi labio inferior y tiró de él hasta acariciarlo. Sus ojos verdes parecían entretenidos y divertidos, hasta que Alice nos llamó.

―¿Qué? ―gruñimos al mismo tiempo.

―¡Paren ya! ¿Podrían dejar de besarse delante de nosotros? Queremos compartir ―exclamó, poniendo sus manitos en la cintura y haciendo un puchero ridículo.

Rodamos los ojos, nos dimos un pequeño y último beso. Alice nos tendió una bolsita pequeña de color rosa, con muchos ositos sonrientes en la cara frontal. El manguito tenía una tarjeta, decía expresamente que era de Jasper y Alice Whitlock, junto con la compañía de Teo y Ali, sus pequeñitos bebés. Abrí con cuidado el paquete para encontrarme con un vestidito lila y rosa, junto con una jardinera con un gran caballo de mar bordado en su pecho.

―Oh, Alice, Jasper… Son hermosos, de verdad ―susurré.

Miré a Edward cuando sacó las ropitas de la bolsa, éste susurró algo ininteligible, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, quizá porque Alice daba por hecho que era una niña.

―Alice insiste en que será niña, yo realmente no lo sé, pero me fío muy bien de los encantadores avistamientos futuros de mi esposa ―dijo Jasper, abrazándola para besar su frente.

―Estoy segura al cien de que será una bebita ―siguió la pequeña Alice, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, sobre todo porque Alice estaba ensimismada en su idea.

―Y tiene un caballito de mar ―susurré, tocando el bordado de la jardinera.

―Edward me comentó el apodo que le pusiste, cuando la encontré no dudé en comprarlo. Muy original, ¿no?

Una niña. ¿Podía ser una niña? Sonreí ante la perspectiva, mi imaginación volaba, presentándome imágenes de mí con una pequeña princesa entre mis brazos, peinándole el cabello, adornando sus coletas con flores, viéndole bailar frente a la chimenea, con su padre jugando a las muñecas. ¿Realmente podía ser una niña?

―No es que sea bruja, claro, pero lo presiento, no lo sé ―dijo.

―Es hermoso ―susurró Edward.

Sabía cuan feliz estaba, rodeado de sus amigos, padres, con toda la gente que realmente importaba en este mundo. Yo no cabía en mi éxtasis, en el punto más hermoso de la alegría. Es por esto que me abracé a mi futuro marido para recibir otra vez uno de sus besos magníficos.

Luego de recibir muchos regalos, tantos que no podríamos llevarlos de una vez en el auto, la gente comenzó a comunicarse entre ellas para dejarnos a nosotros dos tranquilos. Edward recibía información de Demetri y Félix sobre lo que podía estar ocurriendo, como también del abogado que llegaría al departamento mañana. Me asustaba un poco lo que pudiese ocurrir, pero rogaba que la detective pudiese ayudarnos en esto.

Mis amigos me arrebataron a mi novio, mientras yo luchaba por sopesar las ganas de comer un buen trozo de chocolate. No aguanté mucho, así que me escurrí por la cocina para comer algo, pero Abby, la chica que intentó algo con Edward, estaba sentada sobre un taburete, mirando hacia la ventana con completa distracción. Necesitaba hablar con ella, por todo.

Carraspeé, cedí la llave del agua y bebí con completa naturalidad. Abby dio un respingo hasta darse cuenta de mi presencia. Se encogió en su asiento, algo intimidada por mi proximidad.

―Hola, Bella ―susurró.

―Hola ―dije, sin poder evitar el tono algo arisco de mi voz.

―Si quieres me voy.

Me sentí algo mal por ello, ella solo quería saludar a Edward. Pero Edward es mío, pensé.

―No necesitas irte por mí.

―Siento si te he incomodado, pero quería felicitar a mi amigo. ―Se quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro, su mano tiritaba.

Dejé el vaso con agua en el fregadero y me giré para hacerle frente. Abby dirigió su mirada a mi vientre, pero luego la quitó, incómoda.

―¿Qué sientes por Edward? ―pregunté directamente, sin rodeos.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, asustadísima.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Agradezco profundamente a las que han seguido leyendo mi fanfic, porque la cantidad de rr bajó considerablemente. Pero bueno, adoro a aquellas que se quedan a pesar de todo ^^ . Gracias por todo, son magníficas, en el grupo es entretenidísimo hablar con todas ustedes de lo que sucede en el fic. Bueno, queda menos para el gran final, el capítulo de hoy es una píldora somnífera para lo que realmente se viene, el clímax las hará gritar.<p>

Edward es hermoso, ¿no? Ay, no sé, me fascina escribirlo, es un sol. Y Bella, ay nuestra Bella, tan difícil, pero tan esforzada. Un ejemplo.

En fin, las espero este próximo domingo para otro capítulo. Recuerden que se vienen 2 outtakes muy pronto, que son parte de Jane/Damian y Cameron.

¡Sigan pendientes! Un beso gigante.


	56. Carlie

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 55**

**.**

Suspiré profundamente, el mero hecho de verla tan asustada me decía muchas cosas.

―No sé por qué me preguntas eso ―susurró, parándose de la silla con rapidez para largarse.

Le hice frente con mi brazo y el mueble más próximo, cubriendo la posibilidad de que ella saliese de mi vista. No iba a permitírselo, ahora ella tenía que escucharme, o, sino, me pondría realmente como una bruja.

―Responde.

Miró hacia el suelo con nerviosismo, evitándome con sus ojos que tanto se parecían a los que yo tenía en mi rostro. _Pero los míos son más lindos_, pensé, llevando mi barbilla hacia arriba con arrogancia y sin poder evitarlo.

―Que esté embarazada no significa que no pueda discutir contigo, Abby ―exclamé.

―Lamento que tengas que hacerlo, con Edward no sucedió absolutamente nada ―murmuró, otra vez quitándose el cabello del rostro.

Bufé sonoramente, puse mi mano en mi cintura y me recargué en la encimera. Intenté que mi temperamento no subiera más de lo que pudiese soportar, aún estaba débil y cansada por el embarazo.

―Edward ya me dijo que se besaron, no sacas nada ocultándolo ―entorné mis ojos, expectante.

―Fue un error, yo… yo no quise hacerlo, me sentía sola, no… no es que quisiera algo más ―tartamudeó. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar―. Él te ama, no sé qué sacas con esto.

Enarqué una ceja, me enderecé frente a ella y crucé mis brazos.

―Edward es mío ―le dije―. Te guste o no ya puedes irte olvidando de él.

―Lo que yo sienta ya no importa, Bella.

Su mirada se entristeció notoriamente, lo que me hizo bajar levemente la guardia.

―¿Estás enamorada de él? ―inquirí, suavizando mi voz.

―No, creo que es muy pronto para amar, pero… Lo siento, Bella, Edward realmente es de aquellos que cuesta no adorar.

¿Qué me estaba queriendo decir con todo esto? ¿Que realmente lo quería? ¿Que algo ha sentido por él?

―Lo quiero, de verdad lo quiero, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte ―dijo, otra vez encontrándose con mi barriga y evitándola notoriamente―. Yo sufrí mucho, pero él me apoyó en un corto tiempo. Perdóname por haber creído que todo el amor que te tenía había sido en vano, porque ahora que lo veo no es así.

Asentí brevemente, pero necesitaba soltar absolutamente todo lo que sentía en ese momento, sea cual sea la forma en que ella lo iba a recibir. No me interesaba si le dolía.

―Si vas a estar cerca de Edward prefiero que lo hagas de la manera más correcta, no me fío completamente de ti. Quiero estar tranquila con el hijo que espero, que su padre no esté rodeado de tantos problemas. ¿Podrías hacerlo por el bebé?

―Como quieras ―murmuró―. Pero me gustaría que Edward dijese su última palabra.

―¿Bella? ―llamó Edward desde la entrada de la cocina.

Me giré solo un poco, sintiéndome culpable por alguna extraña razón. Pero, ¿por qué? Solo estaba protegiendo lo que era mío.

―¿Sí? ―mascullé levemente.

―¿Qué sucede? ―inquirió, entrando a paso lento.

Gruñí por lo bajo, lo que menos quería ahora era una discusión frente a Abby. La mocosa parecía afectada por mis palabras, pero lo que no supe descubrir era si estaba fingiendo o realmente lo que le había dicho le hizo sentir mal.

―Solo hablaba unas pocas cosas con tu… amiga.

―No quiero que te alteres, Bells, no es bueno pasar malos ratos ―dijo, con su voz aterciopelada.

Abby se disculpó y salió rauda hacia la sala, en donde se oían algunos murmullos y risas redundantes. Edward frunció rápidamente el ceño, me atrapó con sus brazos y me quedó mirando un largo rato hasta que solté unas suaves palabras.

―Me muero de celos, ¿bien?

―¿Celos? Por Dios, Bella, ¿qué sucede contigo?

Me crucé de brazos, algo intimidada por sus palabras. Quizá era ridículo, pero no me gustaba esa chica, realmente me sentía celosa, e iba a defender lo mío con garras y dientes.

―No quiero que piense que ha pasado por alto desde mi punto de vista, necesitaba decirle que tú tienes a alguien y que serás feliz conmigo ―gruñí.

Suspiró, pero luego sonrió. Acercó sus labios a mi boca y bebió de ella con fervor, y yo le recibí encantada.

―Siento parecer loca, pero mi futuro esposo necesita que su mujer le proteja.

―Espero que sea proporcional, yo muchas veces quiero hacerlo y tú te enojas, cariño.

Comencé a reír, poniendo mi rostro en su pecho. Su aroma despegó mis más oscuros instintos, dejándome llevar por la pasión que todavía seguía impregnada en mi cuerpo. Dejé que mi cuerpo se moviera con el puro calor que emanaba de ambos, pero no tardamos en necesitar del aire para volver a respirar tranquilamente. Sus labios mojados hacían que sus besos fuesen algo realmente adictivo, algo mío y solamente mío.

―Eres mío ―ronroneé contra sus labios. Su sonrisa se marcó.

―Adoro cuando te pones así.

―Tú me adoras como sea. Cállate y vuelve a besarme ―le dije, para luego amarrarme en su cuello y tirando levemente de su cabello para besarlo con rapidez.

Nos quedamos así unos largos minutos que parecían horas, besándonos con las ganas que nunca acabarían. El suave sabor de su piel, el sonido de nuestro contacto, las caricias furtivas…

―Eh… Siento interrumpir, pero quieren hacer un brindis ―nos avisó Jacob, carraspeando de por medio.

Nos separamos abruptamente, pero antes de salir de la cocina, arreglé un poco su traje y él me dio un casto beso en la mejilla, no sin antes llevar su mano a mi barriga para acariciarla.

Los demás aguardaban con miradas suspicaces, lo que me hizo ruborizar más de lo debido. Todos tomaron una copa de champagne, menos Alice y yo, pues nos tendieron una copa de zumo de frutas. Antes de beber, Edward me agarró desde la cintura con una mano y con la otra elevó la copa para decir un discurso, quizá el de nuestro compromiso.

―Es un agrado estar con ustedes, mis amigos, mi hermana, mi familia entera. Pronto llegará a este mundo el segundo amor de mi vida, una de las razones de mi vida: mi hijo. En ningún momento pensé que esto iría a ocurrir, hace más de un mes le lloré a la mujer de mi vida y no me avergüenzo de decirlo a viva voz ―Se dio la vuelta para tomar mi mano, justo la derecha en donde descansaba mi anillo de compromiso. Los demás soltaron gemidos y jadeos―. Y aquí, ante todos, quiero anunciar que Bella y yo nos casaremos. Bella ―besó mis nudillos―, te amo y te amaré siempre, quiero que seas mi esposa lo antes posible, quiero sentirte mía por completo y que nada nos estropee la felicidad.

Le di una media sonrisa, aunque quería llorar. Le susurré levemente, una y otra vez, que lo amaba, que era mi todo. Me agarré de su cuello, Edward me atrapó y me elevó unos centímetros del suelo, besó mis labios con respeto y yo ahí solo pude gritar a los cuatro vientos:

―¡Te amo, joder, te amo!

Los demás rieron, pero no me importó, yo solo estaba inmersa en él y sus ojos verdes que expresaban todo el paraíso en la promesa más hermosa de nuestra vida. Ansiaba que mi hijo tuviera aquellas cuencas, que dijeran todo lo que su padre profesaba solo con mirarme. Dios, estaba tan, tan feliz, hasta podía saltar desde un pie.

Sentí los aplausos de nuestro exterior, di un respingo y lo solté hasta encontrarme con la mirada triste, pero no menos sonriente, de Abby y de Cameron. Esperaba que ellos también fuesen felices, porque realmente todo ser humano merece encontrar al amor de su vida.

.

.

Edward dormía sobre la cama desordenada, respirando tranquilamente con el patito de felpa, el caballito de mar de peluche y los gatos. Suspiré con tranquilidad mientras revolvía el café de Edward, aunque el olor me mareaba un poquito ya no habían vómitos tan fuertes. Hubo un momento en que todos los malestares acabaron, pero luego volvieron con menor fuerza, gracias al cielo. Toqué un poquito a mi barriguita, que crecía y crecía con mucha rapidez. Ahora sí que notaba, hasta en mi rostro, que estaba un poco más redondo, y mis caderas se ensanchaban con lentitud.

―Dieciocho semanas ―suspiré. Mañana sería mi cumpleaños y mañana iba a la consulta por mi ecografía.

El doctor me pidió unos exámenes para descartar problemas, pero todos salieron negativos. Mi bebé estaba sanísimo.

Miré hacia la ventana que estaba a mi lado, el viento matutino del día viernes arremetía contra los árboles que florecían, ahora en primavera. El frío caló un poco, mis pezones chocaron contra la fina remera blanca con tirantes, dolían y mucho, estaban hinchándose hasta un punto casi insoportable. Lo tenía que dejar pasar, pronto sería peor.

Apilé los hot cakes en el plato y los mojé con miel de palma, como a Edward le gustaba, puse el café a su lado, todo sobre la bandeja. Lo levanté con algo de dificultad; me dolía levemente la espalda. Pero cuando llegaba hasta la cama, un fuerte burbujeo en mi vientre me hizo gritar y derramar el café. Edward levantó la cabeza con rapidez, algo somnoliento, se paró de la cama y me quitó la bandeja de las manos, para luego llevarme hasta la cama y sentarme como a una muñeca.

―¿Sucede algo? ¿Te duele? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntaba constantemente.

Le hice un alto con mi mano, sintiendo el burbujeo en mi pancita, el suave chapoteo intenso que tenía justo en la parte central. Llevé mis manos ahí, en donde sentí una pequeña punzada. Edward me miraba curioso y preocupado con sus ojos verdes. Tomé una de sus manos y la dejé justo ahí, volví a sentir otro burbujeo y una simple puntadita. Mi bebé estaba pateando.

―Se está… moviendo ―susurré, incapaz de hablar más fuerte.

―No sé qué decir.

De golpe lo abracé, justo cuando el chapoteo interno acabó. Edward besó mi sien con suavidad. Ambos sentíamos la dicha al saber cuán vivo estaba mi pequeño Caballito de Mar. Tan fuerte…

―Queda tanto todavía ―murmuró.

―Mañana lo conocerás, sabremos quizá su sexo. Podríamos ir a la tienda a comprarle algo.

Me acostó sobre la cama, tomó la charola y se fue hacia la cocina a hacer nuevamente su café, sin antes darme las gracias por mi fallido desayuno.

―Siento no haberte podido dar una bonita sorpresa ―dije acongojada.

Se acercó con el café y los hot cakes, comió un poco y me ofreció. Mastiqué con cuidado, a pesar de que el café me estaba atormentando. Mientras, pasó su brazo por mis hombros para tenerme a su lado, yo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, con el cansancio a cuestas a pesar de haber dormido.

―La mejor sorpresa que pudiste darme es el movimiento de mi hijo, Bella ―susurró.

Nos quedamos acostados un largo momento, sintiendo el ruido de algunos pájaros y el tráfico de las calles de Nueva York.

Ansiaba ir a mi trabajo, solo un poco, pero Edward insistía que era mejor que descansara, porque me estaba cansando con mayor intensidad. Cuando cumpliera los 6 meses debía dejar de trabajar, lo que significaba que no podría ver a Edward con tanta frecuencia. Eso me ponía triste y me daban ganas de llorar, porque las ganas de tenerlo conmigo se hacían más recurrentes. Pero por otro lado, ambos planeábamos dejar el trabajo casi al completo para cuidar al niño durante sus primeros dos años de vida.

Tomó mi mano derecha, acarició el anillo por un largo rato, hasta que rompió el silencio con una pregunta que antes no había hecho:

―¿Cómo quieres ponerle?

Lo medité unos segundos, a pesar de que jamás lo había analizado.

―Si es niño… me gustaría ponerle Stefan como segundo nombre… Me gustaría recordarlo en mi hijo, como la vuelta a la vida de quien fue mi mejor amigo y dio su vida por mí.

Lo miré para saber si le había molestado, pero no, solo sonrió levemente.

―Me parece perfecto, es un nombre muy bonito y con mucho significado. ¿Y si es niña?

―Eso no lo sé, realmente no lo he reflexionado.

―Alisma podría ser.

―¿Cómo las plantas acuáticas? ―le pregunté sonriente.

Besó mi frente y asintió.

. . .

Dormí gran parte del día, mientras Edward iba a la oficina por un rato. Me desperté varias veces con algunas pesadillas que me atormentaban más de lo debido, todas trataban de lo mismo: Edward muerto y mi bebé robado por las manos toscas de Damian o de Jane, quien me miraba intensamente con sus ojos azules. Me estremecía con fuerza, tanto así que llamé en más de una ocasión al cobrizo. No quería preocuparlo, solo escuchar su voz, saber que estaba bien.

Logré abrir los ojos, luego de otra sesión de pesadillas, cuando unos labios recorrían mi mejilla con suavidad. Sonreí al instante, sabiendo que el dueño era el hombre de ojos verdes que me miraba intensamente.

―Hola ―susurré, desperezándome al mismo tiempo.

―Hola ―Besó mis labios, puso su mano en mi vientre y dejó escapar un suspiro alegre.

―¿Estás muy cansado? ―le pregunté―. ¿Quieres algo?

―No, claro que no ―Se quedó un rato callado, pero al instante habló―: Te vi gritar en tus sueños, ¿qué sucede?

Se veía triste, apestado de tener que verme en este estado. Intenté parecer indiferente, pero a pesar de todo necesitaba sus abrazos.

―Temo dejarte sola en este departamento, con tus pesadillas a cuestas y que nadie pueda estar contigo mientras éstas suceden.

―Demetri me llama para darme las buenas nuevas, no te preocupes, tengo a mi hijo, no estoy sola. Me siento protegida por el guardaespaldas ―susurré, tocando su corbata gris.

Entonces me abrazó, sentir su aroma en mis fosas nasales tranquilizó mi corazón al completo. Sin embargo, Edward no parecía tranquilo, en lo absoluto. Y eso solo podía ser por una cosa en específico.

―¿Qué sucede, mi amor? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ―mi voz sonaba presa del terror.

―Hoy… hablé con la detective y me dijo un par de cosas ―murmuró.

―¿Qué cosas?

Mi respiración solo era un hilo, débil y asfixiante.

―Se tiene cuenta que Jane está junto a sus padres en algún lugar de Estados Unidos, no tengo idea por qué, pero… estoy asustado, por ti, por nuestro bebé, por…

―Shh… ―siseé.

Acaricié su rostro para tranquilizarlo, Edward tenía los ojos brillantes y su barbilla tiritaba. Por una parte también sentía miedo, pero yo quería protegerlo también, decirle que estaba junto a mí y que nada nos iba a suceder. Me dolía verlo así, tan asustado. Y no por mí, sino por nosotros…

―Él no nos hará nada, te lo prometo.

―Eso espero.

.

Dormí toda la noche con ansias por el día siguiente, vería a mi hijo otra vez y ya nada podía entorpecer a que su padre también lo viese. El doctor nos esperaba a las 10 am para la ecografía, así que me desperté con el ánimo necesario y muy temprano. Me giré en la cama, pero Edward no estaba. Me levanté de la cama, reclinando bien la espalda por los dolores leves que estaba sintiendo. No tardé en sentir otra vez el suave burbujeo, mi bebé estaba diciéndome buenos días.

―Buenos días, cariño ―exclamó Edward, entrando ya vestido con una suave camisa de algodón celeste y unos jeans oscuros que entallaban muy bien sus caderas.

En sus manos traía una pequeña porción de torta con una velita al medio. Me enternecí en grandes grados, él siempre me sorprendía. Y era de chocolate.

Me amarré de su cuello y me subí a su cuerpo, enredando mis piernas en su cintura. Le di unos pequeños besos por todo el rostro hasta acabar en sus labios.

―Cuidado, no quiero que la vela se apague ―me advirtió, tomando mi cuerpo con su única mano libre puesta en mi trasero.

Me depositó en la cama otra vez, se agachó para quedar a mi altura y me cantó el cumpleaños feliz con su hermosa voz. Tomó una de mis manos, besó cada dedo y luego me pasó el collar que me había regalado hace más ya cuatro meses, justo cuando concebí a mi bebé. Estaba restaurado del fuerte tirón que le di, con el cual se cortó. Me sentí tan triste con aquello, realmente me entristecía recordarlo.

―No quiero que vuelvas a quitártelo, significa mucho para mí.

Llevó sus manos a mi cuello, quitó el cabello y lo puse a un lado, abrochó el collar y luego pasó su dedo medio por entre mis pechos que cubría la fina remera de tirantes hasta acabar en mi vientre abultado. Sin querer ya estaba comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

―Sóplala ―me instó, apuntando hacia la vela encendida.

Y así lo hice. Con fuerza y determinación. Éste sería el comienzo de una nueva vida, una año más, pero ahora completamente diferente.

―Te amo ―me susurró junto al lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que me provocó ciertos escalofríos.

―Yo también te amo ―le contesté.

Lo acerqué a la cama, él sobre mi cuerpo y yo debajo, recibiendo sus besos electrizantes. Edward no tardaba en volverme loca, solo con unas caricias y ya estaba completamente bajo su dominio. Pero fue en ese momento cuando recibí otro burbujeo, como si mi hijo avisara que estaba él también presente.

―Se ha movido de nuevo ―le susurré a Edward, mientras éste besaba mi cuello con lentitud.

―Alguien quiere atención, ¿eh? ―dijo su papá, besando cada centímetro de la piel que cubría mi vientre.

El estremecimiento que sentía cada vez que Edward se comportaba de esa manera, solo anunciaba que mi amor por él no iba a parar de crecer nunca. Verlo tan feliz, tan completo, tan enamorado de mí y tan ensimismado en su hijo… no hacía más que emocionarme más de lo debido.

―Hoy lo conocerás, verás que es un caballito de mar ―le dije.

Edward dirigió sus ojos a mí, sonrió ampliamente, se paró y me besó otra vez.

―Estoy realmente feliz.

―Y yo ―le contesté.

.

Opté por un vestido, ya nada me estaba quedando con comodidad. Mamá me había regalado un par de pantalones, pero eran horrendos, prefería las faldas. Alice me estuvo llamando durante un largo rato, deseándome suerte para mi próxima ecografía. Tenía que contarles a todos sobre las novedades que recibiría hoy, correrían a comprar cosas según el sexo.

Martha Robinson, la secretaria del Dr. Joshua Stevenson, nos dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa amable. Entramos a la consulta con nerviosismo, todo lo que respectaba al bebé nos ponía ansiosos y muy tensos. Mi doctor nos saludó, tendiéndonos la mano.

―¿Cómo estás tú, Bella? ¿Qué tal los cambios?

―Me ha dolido un poco la espalda, no mucho, pero sí molesta ―comenté―. Me canso con rapidez, pero a veces quiero ir a trabajar, todavía es muy pronto para quedarme en casa. ―Le di una mirada regañona a Edward, él era el único que creía que yo debía estar en cama todo el día.

El Dr. Joshua levantó las cejas y enseguida se dirigió al cobrizo.

―Sería muy bueno que permitieras salir a Bella, todavía es muy fuerte para andar trabajando, déjala aunque sea un poquito ―le instó.

―¿Ves? Quiero trabajar, aunque sea media jornada. Además me tendrás conmigo más tiempo.

―Es una ventaja que ambos trabajen juntos, claro está ―el doctor me dio la razón―, pero no quiero que te sobre exijas, sabes bien que has estado hace mucho tiempo con problemas de estrés gracias a la empresa que diriges.

Asentí rápidamente, estaba en completo acuerdo con sus palabras.

El doctor comenzó a recetarme otras vitaminas y una que otra indicación para los próximos meses, Edward se retorcía en su silla esperando a que anunciara la ecografía. Mientras me dediqué a escuchar sus indicaciones, que eran básicamente con la postura y los cambios que debía enfrentar.

―Ahora necesito que pasemos a la camilla para hacerte la ecografía. Si tu bebé me lo permite, podríamos saber qué es, así podrían comenzar a preparar la cuna y su cuarto.

Edward fue el primero en levantarse y tenderme su mano para que yo pudiese hacerlo. Me acerqué a la camilla y me acosté, descubrí mi vientre, ahora abultado y redondeado, notorio ante los ojos de cualquiera. El doctor le indicó la silla a mi novio, justo la que estaba a mi lado. Edward prefirió permanecer parado, tomando mi mano y besando los nudillos mientras tanto.

El gel frío hizo contacto con mi piel; di un respingo. La máquina presionó mi vientre y la pantalla mostró con total detalle la vista de mi útero, que ahora estaba siendo ocupado por una personita de pequeñitas manos.

―Está abriendo la boca, miren.

Con su dedo índico mostró su piquito, que se abría y se cerraba lentamente.

―Tu bebé ya debe tener formado sus ojitos, ha comenzado con espasmos fuertes, ¿no?

Ambos, Edward y yo, asentimos rápidamente. El doctor sonrió.

―Comenzará con movimientos cada vez mayores, no quiero que te asustes.

Giró otro poco la maquinilla, indicándome en dónde estaban sus piececitos. Se quedó estático en una sola parte, mientras el monitor mostraba uno que otro movimiento, como si estuviese llorando. Entonces, sentí un líquido en mis nudillos, giré el rostro y vi a Edward derramando un par de lágrimas, con sus labios pegados a mis dedos.

―Oh, Edward, me harás llorar a mí ―gemí.

Hice un mohín, no tardé en lagrimear también, ver a mi hijo con tanta viveza no podía ser menor, más con Edward junto a mí, también emocionado.

El monitor profería un claro _bum, bum, bum_, el suave sonido del corazón de mi hijo, latiendo con tanta intensidad, como la nuestra.

Edward acercó sus labios a los míos para besarlos, pero el doctor nos quitó toda la atención con unas palabras cortas y simples.

―Es una nenita.

Mi hija. Una pequeña entraría a la familia.

.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la entrada a la tienda más cercana. Edward estaba tan feliz, tan radiante con la noticia, de que iba a ser papá de una hermosa niña. No recuerdo cuántos besos me habrá dado, y todavía sigue dando, pero solo sé que cada uno de ellos lo recibiría hasta en el fin del mundo.

Corrí hacia el mostrador, donde colgaban miles de vestidos y enteritos de color lila, rosa y calipso. Me quedé prendada en una pequeña pieza, un conjunto de algodón que cabía en mis manos con perfección, con colores rosa y crema. La mano masculina y dos veces más grande que la mía, la de Edward, suave y hermosa, se unió a mi agarre.

―Es realmente hermoso ―susurró.

―Quiero recibirla con esta el día de su nacimiento, ¿qué te parece? Recuerdo verme con algo muy parecido en una de las fotos que sacó mamá al nacer.

Edward me dio una media sonrisa, llevó el dorso de su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. No tardamos en ser interrumpidos por la vendedora, que nos preguntó rápidamente por lo que queríamos.

Nos llevó hacia la sección de niñas, una parte exclusiva y bastante… fucsia.

―Odio el fucsia ―le susurré a Edward.

―¿Qué tal el pastel? ―me indicó hacia un par de vestiditos con vuelitos en la falda.

―Son muy bonitos.

Suspiré al ver la cantidad de ropa que teníamos sobre el mostrador de compra, era demasiada. Si sumábamos la que nos habían regalado la familia, podríamos decir que toneladas. De igual manera me entusiasmaba, pensar en cómo vestir a mi futura hija me llenaba de gozo.

Mi hija. Carajo. Qué feliz estaba.

Adoraría peinarle el cabello, hacerle mil y un peinados diferentes, jugar a las muñecas con ella, enseñarle a bailar, a comportarse… Mi pequeña Carlie. ¡Sí! Carlie era perfecto.

Edward pagó todo, no quiso que contribuyera en nada. Bufé. Yo también quería gastar dinero en mi bebita. Pero lo dejé pasar, solo porque el bello hombre de ojos verdes, que me miraban siempre con el mismo cariño, estaba más feliz que nunca.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―le pregunté, viendo que tomaba una ruta diferente.

―Quiero darte una sorpresa. Pero antes ―hizo una pausa―, ¿harías cualquier cosa por mí?

Sonreí algo extrañada. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

―Claro que sí ―finalicé.

Me guiñó un ojo y no dijo más.

Paramos frente a un lugar extraño, afuera decía claramente la palabra "tatuajes". Y veía que era bastante conocido, porque en la vitrina salía el que supuse era el tatuador junto a una cantidad de famosos casi impresionante.

―¿Es en serio? ―susurré, algo aterrada.

―No quiero que te tatúes mi cara, no te asustes.

―Claro que no pienso en eso, idiota, solo que…

―¿También le tienes miedo a las agujas? ―murmuró sardónicamente.

―No.

―Entonces, ¿al dolor? Oh no, espera, te he hecho sentir grandes grados de dolores, ¿recuerdas cuando…?

―Calla ―le regañé, sintiendo el ruborizar de mis mejillas.

Siempre lanzaba esas bromas con doble sentido…

Entramos al lugar, que olía a tinta y a esterilización. El ambiente estaba muy bien decorado, algo vintage, retro y pin-up. Había luces neones y esculturas hindúes. Me acerqué a las últimas con algo de interés, quería una en mi sala, me arrepentía de no haber comprado una en mi último viaje a Udaipur. Más allá habían asientos y a los lados unos saris enmarcados.

Wow.

Una mujer con grandes expansiones en el lóbulo y un septum, tatuajes extravagantes de rosas y espinas en sus brazos, cabello fucsia y ojos tan celestes que parecían no tener iris, me sonrió con amabilidad. Todo rastro _rudo_ se fue de ella. Me indicó la camilla que estaba al fondo, justo detrás de la cortina de tubos de madera. Sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi garganta, atemorizada por la posibilidad de recibir dolor. Odiaba el dolor.

―Sr. Cullen, buenas tardes ―exclamó un hombre con el lóbulo perforado y con aretes de calavera. Sus brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes, como la mujer.

¿Cómo es que se conocían?

―Buenas tardes, John. He venido por lo que te comenté ―le contestó Edward, tendiéndole la mano en un gesto amistoso.

El hombre levantó las cejas, me miró unos segundos, luego a mi bebita. Sonrió. La mujer de cabello fucsia se acercó a nosotros en silencio. Se dieron miradas suspicaces, las que solo se daban las personas que se amaban.

―Supongo que la señora aceptó encantada la idea ―dijo John, parándose de la silla, detrás del mostrador.

―Aún no sé qué tatuaje quiere que me haga por él ―mi voz sonaba asustada, pero sin ocultar el grado de ironía.

Me metí junto a Edward a la sala estéril, olía a limpio y a anestesia, parecido al olor de la sala de un dentista. La chica le hizo unas señas a John, éste le contestó de la misma forma. Me quedé mirando un buen rato su forma de comunicarse; ella era muda.

El cobrizo tomó mi mano me hizo sentarme en una de las sillas de cuero, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Tomó mi mano izquierda, tiró del dedo anular y lo acarició, justo en la parte trasera.

―Quiero que nos tatuemos aquí ―susurró.

Abrí mi boca, algo sorprendida. ¡¿Cómo los vikingos?!

―¿Qué me dices? ―insistió.

Le sonreí de inmediato. Era la idea más hermosa que había oído en mi vida.

―¡Claro que sí! ―grité, amarrando mis brazos a su cuello.

―Estaba pensando en la runa del amor, justo aquí ―con su dedo índice me mostró el dedo anular, en la parte trasera.

―Estaríamos casados según los celtas ―le dije entre risas.

―Es lo que más deseo, estar casado contigo es un sueño y no soy capaz de esperar mucho ―me dijo.

Tragué un poco, mientras sopesaba las palabras de Edward. Él siempre dejándome pasmada… ¿Qué podía decirle?

―Lo haré. Encantada.

Recibí uno de sus besos, y al mismo tiempo escuché los pasos de los tatuadores.

―No demorará ni media hora, no se preocupe ―me tranquilizó el hombre, John.

Sus ojos grises parecían divertidos, como también los de la mujer.

―No sucede nada si estoy embarazada, ¿no?

La chica de cabello fucsia me mostró su vientre con el dedo índice. Oh, ella también tenía un bulto, no me había dado cuenta. Le sonreí de inmediato; también lo hizo. Se acercó con completa naturalidad, pidiendo el brazo izquierdo con su mano, sin quitar la actitud amable de su cara. Lo recargué en el brazo de la silla más grande, justo a mi lado, mientras Edward hacía lo mismo, pero con mayor naturalidad. Se arremangó la camisa hasta el codo para mayor comodidad y la máquina comenzó a sonar.

Tragué fuertemente, comenzaba a sentir un poco de pánico. Entonces hice lo mismo; remangué y me acomodé. Miré a Edward, justo a sus ojos verdes. Me sonrió, mientras la aguja pasaba lentamente por su dedo. Dios. ¿Cómo es que no gritaba o algo? Quizá no era tan grave.

Suspiré, mientras la chica se preparaba y con cuidado comenzaba a pasar la aguja por la piel de mi dedo anular.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, realmente dolía, más con los pequeños detalles del dibujo que hacía en mi piel. Era minuciosa, pero igualmente el dolor me era casi exorbitante.

_Oh por Dios, Bella, pronto darás a luz. ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo si te acobardas con un simple tatuaje?_, me dijo mi subconsciente.

Tenía razón.

Tomé aire e intenté distraerme con algo. Toqué el hombro de la chica, dio un respingo y me miró con sus ojos celestes, casi blancos. Le indiqué con mi dedo índice derecho a John, luego a ella. Asintió. Me mostró su dedo anular, el cual tenía el nombre _John _escrito en letras pequeñísimas. Con su mano me hizo un gesto a su lado, mostrándome un cuadro, donde salía un niño entre ellos.

―Es una foto muy bonita ―le dije, aunque quizá no iba a entenderme.

De todas maneras me sonrió, luego volvió a su trabajo.

Edward no tardó en acabar. John le limpió el tatuaje con algo y un algodón, después esperaron a que yo acabase. El dolor me hacía ver estrellas, por lo cual no me dediqué a nada más que apretar mi vientre hinchado con la mano derecha y suplicar para que acabase.

La chica de cabello fucsia limpió la tinta y luego me mostró su trabajo. La runa era maravillosa en mi dedo, mostrándome la locura más vivida que había hecho por amor; pero serían muchas más.

Salí de la pequeña sala anestesiada, agarré a Edward desde atrás y lo abracé con fuerza. Se giró para mirarme y levantarme lo suficiente como para que comenzara a gritar de felicidad. Acercamos nuestros anulares y nos quedamos mirando la reciente locura. Ambos estábamos unidos ahora. Estábamos casados por nuestro espíritu libre.

.

El viento golpeaba contra mi cara en una tranquilidad absoluta, mientras sus manos se mantenían sujetas a mí alrededor, firmes contra mi pequeña hija. Estábamos hace veinte minutos en el puente, mirando el horizonte con templanza. Nuestra vida al fin iba sonriendo, mostrándonos lo bonito de la vida. Con la noticia de nuestra bebé podíamos, al fin, gritar que era una nenita, una mujercita fuerte y vivaz.

―¿Qué te parece Carlie? ―le dije.

Edward tenía sus labios presionados con dulzura en mi cuello. Sentí cómo ensanchaba su sonrisa contra mi piel.

―¿Carlie? Qué particular.

―Charlie y Carlisle hacen una buena combinación. Carlie es parte de ellos dos, ¿no? ―Me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Se veía ilusionado.

Oh mi Edward, estaba tan feliz con la noticia, tan entusiasmado de que nuestro pequeño caballito de mar fuese una niña.

―Suena muy bonito. Carlie… ―susurró, bajando la mirada hacia mi vientre―. Carlie Cullen.

Sentí la emoción acrecentarse en mi alma, con tan solo pensar en su nombre completo me volvía loca de ansiedad. Quería tenerla ya en mis brazos, arrullarla, darle de comer, hacerla dormir…

―Te amo ―le dije de repente, apegando mi mejilla a su pecho. Llevó su mano a mi cabello para acariciarlo.

―Yo también te amo. Mucho. Y ahora ambas son la razón de mi existir.

―Tus pequeñas gruñonas ―bromeé.

―Mis pequeñas gruñonas, hermosas y perfectas señoritas.

. . .

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido, jamás me daría cuenta de cuan fuerte se hacía el lazo entre nosotros. Como también el miedo irracional, pues no sabíamos nada de Jane, ni de Damian. La detective decía que esto podría durar más, lo que me desesperaba en demasía. Encontrarlos era una odisea, más cuando tenía a mi hija todavía tan desprotegida. Pero mantenía la esperanza de que Jane se quedase callado con respecto a aquello, que todavía no le decía nada al malvado de Damian.

La empresa iba tan bien, que apenas mi mente se mantenía ocupada por ella. El personal estaba feliz con la noticia de la nueva nenita, Carlie estaba siendo esperada por todos los empleados, tanto como Elena, Tanya e incluso su familia, que ya habían enviado regalos.

Acaricié el bultito, ya algo grande, que colgaba de mí. Mañana cumpliría seis meses y una semana. Era una pelotita redonda, con una forma divertida. A pesar de todo, no era muy grande; el médico me decía que no crecería mucho, mi metabolismo era así. Edward se encargaba todos los días de ponerme crema en la barriga, para que no me quedasen marcas, supongo. Mientras, le cantaba a mi bebé, que pateaba como condenada cuando lo oía, como si supiese que era su papá. Lo amaría como yo, de eso estaba segura.

Pasé mi mano por la cobijita pastel y ositos sonrientes que Edward le había comprado el día de ayer, cuando regresaba de unas charlas con la detective. Insistía en no preocuparme, pero me asustaba realmente lo que pudiese estarme ocultando. Prefería no insistir, si no quería decirme, pues lo haría muy pronto, lo conocía como a la palma de mi mano.

Me senté en el sofá de mi nueva casa. Era tan acogedora, demasiado hogareña para lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pero la adoré desde que Edward me la regaló.

―_Me tienes curiosa por la sorpresa ―le dije, tocando sus manos puestas en mis ojos. No veía nada, y menos podía sospechar, ya que su tono enigmático predominaba. _

_El ambiente olía a pinos y a césped mojado. La lluvia había arrasado con la sequedad de la tierra, arrastrando consigo el musgo y los insectos. Adoraba el estado de mis sensaciones ahora, me encantaba la primavera neoyorkina, en las afueras y en los campos, junto a la montaña. _

―_No me aguanté. Quería dártela hasta cuando nos casemos, pero como quieres esperar hasta que Carlie crezca un poco, creo que es demasiado tiempo y decidí dártela hoy ―me susurró. _

―_Me mata la curiosidad. Vamos, muestra qué tienes entre manos ―insistí, mordiéndome el labio inferior, con la creciente ansiedad en mi cuerpo. _

_Se oían las aves desde lo alto de los árboles, llamando a las demás para salir a volar. También podía oír el gemido de los recién nacidos y su necesidad de comida, mientras la madre iba de suelo en suelo buscándole de comer. _

―_Quiero que a la cuenta de tres abras los ojos, ¿bien? No vale hacerlo antes. _

_Comencé a reír de nervios, todo esto me estaba gustando. Entonces, mi barriga se estaba moviendo como condenada, causando en mí una creciente necesidad de aferrarme a algo. Sin embargo, el mero hecho de recibir su sorpresa, me hacía olvidar todo lo demás. _

―_¿Me prometes no abrir los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga? ―preguntó. _

―_Sí, te lo prometo ―dije rápidamente. _

_Quitó las manos de mis párpados y yo mantuve mis ojos bien cerrados. Se alejó un poco de mí y comenzó a contar, lentamente. Se notaba divertido. _

―_Uno…_

_Mi labio torturado por mis dientes comenzaba a doler, pero no me importó. _

―_Dos…_

_Levanté las cejas y sonreí. _

―_Tres. _

_Abrí mis ojos y de inmediato grité. Era hermosa. _

―_Edward, es…_

―_Increíble, hermosa, perfecta, ¿no? _

_Llevé mi mano derecha a la boca para tapar los intensos gritos que quería proferir, lo que tenía frente a mis ojos era inmenso, increíble. _

_Una cabaña de dos pisos, como de cuentos de hadas, estaba felizmente situada frente a mí. Los ladrillos antiguos y grandes, puestos en filas para las paredes, el tejado ambiguo y curvilíneo, el camino de piedras que conducía hacia la puerta y las hierbas, flores y musgo, todo en la orilla, en el campo de césped bien tratado… Podía imaginarme a Carlie corriendo por los campos, ensuciándose bajo mi mirada, cuidándola mientras jugaba y trepaba por los árboles. Era tan perfecto como jamás lo había soñado. _

―_Dios, Edward, es… No sé cómo decir lo agradecida que estoy de esto ―jadeé, envuelta en lágrimas. _

_Se acercó para atraparme con sus brazos y rodearme con protección. Juntó su frente con la mía, al igual que su nariz. Dio un pequeño beso a mis labios, lo suficiente para decirme cuánto me amaba. _

―_La restauré. No demoró mucho, porque en realidad estaba muy bien cuidada. Alice me ayudó todo lo que pudo, al igual que Rosalie. Quería dártela completamente lista, sobre todo con el cuarto de la niña. _

_Me enternecí ante su mirada impaciente por ver mi reacción. Le sonreí ampliamente, agradecida. El cuarto de la niña… Sonaba tan perfecto, tan increíble. Mi bella niña estaba ya dispuesta a venir conmigo, faltaba poco, realmente no tardaría nada en estrecharla contra mis brazos. Mi preciosa Carlie, el caballito de mar que trajo consigo todas las esperanzas para mí, la que me levantó de las horribles sensaciones y la angustia, cuando la razón de mi vida no estaba junto a mí. _

―_¿Quieres conocerla? ―me tendió su mano, invitándome al paraíso. Acepté, mirando de reojo el tatuaje que nos hicimos. _

_Caminamos por el sendero de piedras irregulares, con las flores a nuestro alrededor, con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Abrió la puerta con una llave antigua, de aquellas que solo podía imaginarme en las películas. El aroma a lavanda y a madera fina impactó contra mi rostro, produciéndome un extraña sensación de tranquilidad, como si ésta realmente fuese el hogar de toda mi vida. _

―_¿A quién le compraste esta casa tan bonita? ―le pregunté, pasando mi mano por la pared de madera barnizada. _

―_Es de mi mamá ―susurró. _

_Me giré sorprendida para mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes estaban realmente intensos. _

―_¿Esme tenía una cabaña? _

―_Sí. Cuando era pequeña vivió toda su vida aquí ―me dijo, caminando conmigo―. Quería regalarmela, pero me rehusé a hacerlo, creo que merecía comprársela. Sin embargo, se encargó de regalarnos toda la decoración. _

_Rodó los ojos al recordar el comportamiento de su madre, pero luego sonrió. Yo hice lo mismo, agradecida también con Esme. _

_Habían muchos cuadros colgados con su firma, Esme adoraba pintar en sus tiempos libres y qué bien lo hacía. Era una artista, como su hijo. Rostros, paisajes, cubismo… Oh. _

―_¿Esa es…? ―apunté hacia el cuadro más grande, el que estaba colgado arriba de la chimenea. _

―_Carlie. Tal como ella se la imagina, claro ―susurró. _

_No era realmente literal, Esme se había encargado de pintar con esmero y difuminado, como si fuese un sueño, una ilusión, como si tuviese un vidrio encima; no era sólido. La Carlie hecha por su abuela era de mejillas redonditas, de hoyuelos muy marcados. Sonreí en una escasez de dientes, con solo dos perlitas en las encías inferiores, con los labios rosados y gruesos. Sus ojos… Sus hermosos ojos eran verdes, como los de Edward, pero no podía ver la forma con claridad, quizá porque Esme no quería arriesgarse; pero sus pestañas eran oscuras, espesas y gruesas, no así las cejas: claras y curvadas. Su piel blanquecina me llamaba la atención, tanto como lo ruborizado de sus mejillas. _

―_Esme se imagina a la niña como tú. _

_Edward se presentó atrás de mí, uniendo su cuerpo contra el mío. Reposé con delicadeza mi cabeza contra su pecho, justo en la nuca. Besó mi cabello, y luego llevó sus manos a la barriga. _

―_¿Como yo? ―musité―. Yo quiero que sea como tú. _

―_Mírale el cabello. ―Así lo hice. _

_Caía en resortes perfectos hasta sus pequeños hombritos redonditos. Eran oscuros, casi negros, sedosos y esponjosos. Como lo fueron los míos cuando pequeña. Luego se desarmaron. _

―_Esme todavía te recuerda en esos tiempos ―me contó―, siempre me dice que tenías unos resortes brillantes y muy oscuros. Ella sueña con que Carlie sea igual, porque me repite constantemente que eres hermosa, realmente una estrella en el universo que no se apagará nunca. _

―_¿En verdad dice eso? ¿Por qué nunca me lo ha dicho a mí? _

―_Quizá porque no lo necesita ―susurró. _

_Si lo pensaba, Edward tenía mucha razón. Esme me quería como si fuese su propia hija, me cuidó en aquel periodo tan doloroso que pasé por mamá y papá. Y yo la quería también, seguía teniéndole el respeto que se merecía. _

―_No puedo dejar de mirar el retrato. _

―_Yo tampoco ―contestó. _

_Me acerqué a la pintura y la toqué con lentitud. Suspiré. _

―_Sigue inspeccionando, te encantará. _

_Caminé de habitación en habitación, todo decorado perfectamente, con el ambiente ideal y cálido. La cocina era gigante, llena de muebles y objetos eléctricos para poder hacer lo que más me gustaba: cocinar. Ahora debía prepararme para mi bebita, me hacía feliz imaginarla por aquí, caminando y tocando curiosa cada una de mis cosas. _

_Me topé con un pasillo largo de tres puertas. Miré a Edward, algo inquisitiva, pero él solo sonrió para dar paso a que abriera cada una de ellas. La primera era más grande, de color canela. Cuando entré solo pude sonreír maravillada, era nuestra habitación. _

_Una cama con doseles marfil y madera de caoba. Era realmente la copia exacta a aquella de Udaipur, la cual fue testigo de nuestros encuentros más hermosos en tierras hindúes. Pasé mi mano por la tela de rombos y colores, cerré los ojos para irme a aquel momento, donde creí también que podía estar embarazada. _

_¿En qué momento pude sentir miedo? Cada una de las sensaciones que tenía ahora, eran tan mágicas, que nunca podría olvidarlas. No podía tener miedo. Su primera patadita, o el burbujeo que producía con sus movimientos, escuchar sus latidos fuertes, verla mover las manitos por el monitor… Quizá nunca lo deseé, pero ahora no me arrepentía de haberla fecundado con el hombre que amaba, sea como sea era mi regalo, mi esperanza, la nueva dueña de mi corazón. _

―_¿En qué piensas? ―Puso su mentón en mi hombro. _

―_Recordaba lo aterrorizada que estaba aquella vez al pensar en un embarazo. Fui tan tonta. _

―_No fuiste tonta. Si en aquel momento la sospecha hubiese sido real, quizá te habrías sentido igualmente feliz que ahora. _

―_Y habría condenado a mi hija al martirio de Damian, estando ella fuera de mi vientre ―susurré. _

_Pensar en dar a luz a mi bebé con la bestia sin castigo… me horrorizaba. No quería eso, realmente no. Ahora estaba más a salvo, con su padre defendiéndonos, y yo dispuesta a enterrar uñas y dientes, teniéndola dentro de mí. Sabía que lanzarla al mundo con tanto peligro, era un castigo y un infierno infinito. Pero debía tener la esperanza suficiente de que la detective lo encontraría, que lo encerraría de por vida. O mejor aún, que lo asesinaran. _

―_No te hace bien pensar en esas cosas ―me regañó. _

―_Lo sé, realmente lo sé. ―Me giré para observarlo―. Pero tengo miedo. _

―_Sabes que conmigo no te sucederá nada. Además Demetri y Félix están siempre atentos a nuestros movimientos y al de los demás ―me tranquilizó. _

_Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, lo suficiente para poder sentir su calor. Edward me abrazó con mucha fuerza; él también tenía miedo, pero no me lo quería decir. Prefería que no, de solo oírlo de su boca sabría que todo esto era más serio de lo que creí. Y él me conocía, sabía cuan esclava era de sus palabras. _

_Intenté borrar todos los malos sentimientos y sonreír. Lo hice. Me separé un poco de él para empinarme y besar sus labios, y como siempre, Edward recibiendo con total fervor, plantando ahí su amor y su dedicación. _

_Me tentó con la idea de conocer la otra habitación. La puerta de nuestro lado estaba llena de mariposas, pintadas con tanta perfección que hasta parecían reales. Mi boca se secó en ese instante, e inmediatamente creí romper a llorar. Carajo… _

_Una cuna, también con doseles, estaba en el extremo izquierdo, alta y perfecta para su llegada. Del cielo colgaban aves, mariposas, tenía nubes pintadas y un arcoíris en su pared. Como también en la otra, junto a una ventana que daba a un pequeño sofá y una hilera de peluches de felpa, entre ellos el caballo de mar y mi patito de felpa. La pared libre de dibujos tenía un color rosa, muy pálido, y en él colgaban cuadros con una que otra ecografía, como una línea de tiempo y otros vacíos para cuando estuviese en nuestros brazos. Los muebles listos para sus cositas, pañales, cremas, su bolso, su ropa, sus pequeños zapatitos. _

_Acabé llorando como una estúpida. ¿La razón? Quizá porque era de lo más hermoso que algún día me lo pude imaginar. _

―_Hay espacio suficiente para cuando crezca, así le pondremos su cama ―me dijo, limpiando la lágrima gruesa que caía de mi ojo derecho. _

―_Gracias por todo. _

―_¿Gracias? Bella… Yo debo darte las gracias a ti, tú me haces feliz todos los días. _

―_Da igual, Edward. Te amo, de verdad, te amo, mucho. Demasiado. Carajo, te amo montones. _

_Comenzó a reír, y yo también, yo era la única capaz de expresarme así con él. _

―_Yo te amo también. Te amo mucho, demasiado y montones ―repitió―. Eres mi Bella, mi pequeña, frágil y hermosa Bella. _

.

Me paré con algo de dificultad, la barriga me estaba torturando la columna. Entré al tercer cuarto, justo a un lado de la habitación de Carlie. Edward la había llamado como "_El Cuarto de Entretención". _Ahí estaba el piano, el saxofón y una hilera de libros puestos perfectamente en una repisa. Era gigante. En una parte estaba lleno de cuentos infantiles, Edward los había comprado para Carlie, alegando que ella adoraría leer.

Tomé el tomo gigante de _Los hermanos Grimm_, busqué en el índice alguno que me llamara la atención y me senté en uno de los sitiales frente a la ventana que daba al río. Iba a leerle a Carlie, a pesar de que quizá no entendiera o no escuchara lo que le iba a decir.

Opté por _Nieve Blanca y Rosa Roja_, uno de los cuentos que mamá me leía cuando yo era una niña de 6 años. Recordaba que me acostaba en la cama cuando papá estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo y me leía con total tranquilidad cada uno de los cuentos. Luego dejó de hacerlo, poniendo en frente el gran tema de su trabajo. No quería cometer el mismo error, de tan solo pensar en preferir el trabajo a mi hija… No. De algo aprendí en mi vida, y era que la ambición pasaba a segundo plano, uno casi inexistente, pues antes estaba mi familia. De Edward no podía preocuparme, él muchas veces evitó juntas y congresos con tan solo acompañarme en mis ecografías, o en alguna tarde para estar conmigo. En su mente no cabía el dinero, ni sobresalir en este ambiente, para él lo más importante era mi hija y yo; todo lo aprendió de Carlisle, quizá.

―Entonces ellas reconocieron su voz y lo esperaron, y cuando él las alcanzó, de repente su piel cayó, y apareció de pie allí, un hermoso joven, vestido con trajes de oro. ―narré, con una mano tranquilamente puesta en mi barriga―. "Soy el hijo del Rey", dijo él, "y fui encantado por ese malo duende que había robado mis tesoros; he tenido que correr todo el bosque como un oso salvaje hasta que fui liberado por su muerte. Ahora él recibió su propio castigo bien merecido". Nieve Blanca se casó con el príncipe, y Rosa Roja con el hermano de él…

―¿Interrumpo? ―exclamó él con su voz aterciopelada.

Levanté la cabeza del libro, Edward estaba parado con la mano en el picaporte. Estaba con el mismo traje negro y la corbata gris, impecable de no ser por el cabello desordenado. Le sonreí, no planeaba verlo tan temprano; recién eran las 5 de la tarde.

―Claro que no interrumpes ―le dije, mientras lo veía acercarse a paso lento, con algo detrás de sus manos.

Me traía un regalo.

Se sentó en el sitial que estaba frente a mí, reposó sus codos en sus muslos y me quedó mirando con picardía. Entre sus manos colgaba una pequeña bolsita de papel color caqui y una rosita roja.

―Te ves tan hermosa ―susurró.

Me ruboricé de inmediato, como si fuera la primera vez que me lo decía. Me sonrió, mostrando un pequeño hoyuelo. Llevé mi mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricié; estaba suave. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, luego los abrió y me tendió la bolsita.

―¿Qué es? ―pregunté, moviéndola un poquito.

―Ábrelo ―me instó, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

La abrí lo suficiente para notar dos cajitas de terciopelo. La primera contenía un pequeño broche de oro con forma de estrella, con una oración tan diminuta, que había que entornar bastante los ojos: _Eres nuestro pedazo de cielo._ Era para Carlie…

―Edward… ―iba a agradecerle infinitamente, pero me cortó.

―Abre la otra.

Así lo hice. Era un broche, pero de oro blanco en forma de óvalo, con unos diamantes incrustados en las orillas. Se abría. Le hice un 'click' y éste me ofreció una pequeña oración, como el broche de nuestra pequeña. _Como a mi propia vida… Te amo. _

―Ed…

Me calló con un beso intenso y dulce, mojando mis labios con los suyos, tan carnosos, tan irreales. Con su mano me tenía sujeta desde la nuca, mientras yo me aferraba con mis dedos incrustados en su espalda, y luego viajaban hacia su cabello sedoso.

―Es mi forma de recordarte que siempre estoy contigo ―me dijo una vez que se separó.

Me quedé algo estancada con aquellas palabras, sentí algo de temor… ¿Por qué me decía eso?

―Sé muy bien que siempre estás conmigo, ahora más que nunca. Gracias, de verdad.

Con rapidez llevé mi mano hacia el collar de corazón que me regaló hace ya medio año. Su corazón.

Miró hacia el suelo por un momento, noté unas ojeras cansadas, un fatídico remolino en su semblante. Fruncí el ceño, pues me estaba preocupando más de lo debido.

―¿Sucede algo, mi amor?

―No, claro que no ―susurró. De inmediato sonrió.

―¿Por qué saliste antes de la empresa? ¿Ha habido problemas? ―inquirí, levantándome de la silla para acomodarme y quedar frente a él.

―No, cariño, sabes que todo marcha muy bien. Elena te extraña, como también Leila, Sabrina, Jean y sobre todo James ―me dijo.

Sonreí un momento. Yo también los extrañaba mucho.

―¿Y tú? ¿Me extrañas? ―le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Carcajeó, luego enarcó una ceja. Con su dedo pulgar quitó mi labio de entre mis dientes para que dejara de morderlo. Me besó y dijo:

―No sabes cuánto.

Por la mirada que me dio, pude notar que mucho. Ambos nos habíamos acostumbrado a vernos trabajar, a hacer de nuestro mayor talento algo unido. Ahora, por recomendación de mi médico, no podía trabajar, quizá irme a dar una vuelta, pero no entrometerme en los asuntos más estresantes, pues ahora comenzaban con mayor fuerza las contracciones de Braxton Hicks.

―Estaba viendo la posibilidad de dejar a cargo a alguien más para la nueva campaña, así estoy en mayor tiempo contigo. No quiero dejarte a un lado, me atormento todos los días cuando te veo quedarte sola en la mañana…

―No, cariño, tranquilo, sabes que no me preocupo.

No quería que se estresara con todo esto, entre la empresa, la llegada de Carlie, el estado solitario en el cual me dejaba, Damian, la policía… Era demasiado para él.

―Prefiero estar contigo antes que en la empresa. Permíteme hacerlo. James es quien más me parece digno del puesto, sabe qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Yo estoy cansado de tomar la presidencia, quiero estar contigo…

―Habíamos quedado en estar juntos cuando ella naciera los primeros años ―le dije, acariciando su corbata distraídamente.

Suspiró.

―Lo sé, pero créeme, te extraño mucho.

―¿Estarás mejor conmigo, aquí en casa?

―Mucho mejor ―sonrió―. Tengo pensado en cederle mi puesto a James, con Rosalie a su lado para la vicepresidencia.

―¿Y los cargos de gerencia en recursos humanos y en administración? No sé quién podría…

―Cameron y Elena ―contestó rápidamente.

¿Realmente había pensado en Cameron? Me sorprendía, ya que, durante todos estos meses, no había dejado de mirarlo mal, a pesar de que éramos hermanos y que ahora Abby y Cameron eran novios. Una vez le reclamé, pensando en que estaba celoso por Abby, pero luego supe que seguía celoso por mí, todavía recordando algunos sucesos que hubo entre ambos. Además, cada vez que podían se decían "chistes" con harto contenido ácido. Se detestaban.

―¿Qué bicho te picó?

―¿A mí? Bueno… No puedo negar que Cameron sí es bueno en lo que hace, creo que podría manejarlo bien.

Tenía la mandíbula apretada, los puños algo duros. Le costaba mucho admitirlo.

―Está bien, quédate conmigo y haz lo que tú crees correcto ―le dije.

―Claramente ambos tomaremos las últimas decisiones y yo tendré que ir de vez en cuando. Quizá tres veces por semana, algunas horas.

Asentí rápidamente. La sola idea de tener a Edward conmigo me hacía feliz.

―¿Mañana a qué hora regresarás? ―le pregunté.

―Lo antes posible. Solo quiero pasar mi cumpleaños contigo.

Mañana, Edward cumplía treintaicuatro años. Sabía que no estaba muy feliz, más que nada porque no quería hacerse viejo. Eso era una estupidez, pues cada año que cumplía se hacía más y más guapo, incluso más masculino.

―Carlie adora escucharte, ahora mismo se está moviendo ―le hice saber, con el burbujeo constante en mis entrañas.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con ilusión; no tardó en pararse de su silla y arrodillarse frente a mí para besar mi vientre. Una patada. Comenzamos a reír, felices de poder sentir a nuestra bebé.

―Pronto podré tenerte en mis brazos, ¿sabes? ―le habló al bultito, pasando su mano por toda la extensión.

Yo lo miraba embelesada, era demasiada la ternura, el amor y la templanza que Edward tenía en este momento.

―Serás igual que mamá ―le susurró―. Muy, muy gruñona.

―Eso ofende ―le recriminé, sonriendo de por medio.

―No le hagas caso, Carlie ―volvió a decir, mirándome ahora a mí―. Mamá es hermosa, como lo serás tú también. Cuando la veas te maravillarás, con solo darte una sonrisa puede curar hasta los peores demonios. Es muy fuerte, capaz de hacer todo por las personas que ama. Y tú eres una de ellas.

Me quité otra lágrima solitaria. Cada vez que oía a Edward decir esas cosas, mi corazón bombeaba con demasiada fuerza, y mi cerebro insistía en decirme: ¿qué hiciste para merecer esto? Nunca planeé aquello, tener a mi hombre y a mi hija en camino, pero realmente ¿de qué valía planearlo? La sorpresa era mejor recibida.

―Ten cuidado con hacerla enojar, es un infierno cuando eso ocurre ―rio.

Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro, pero éste solo ensanchó más su sonrisa.

―Tu mamá es la mujer de mi vida ―susurró―. Y recuerda, Carlie, muy pronto sabrás que es la mejor madre del mundo.

Cuando acabó depositó otro beso en mi vientre, en donde, otra vez, pateó.

―No llores ―me pidió, parándose y dando un beso en mi frente.

―Tú me haces llorar ―dije entre sollozos y mohines estúpidos. Con el dorso de mi mano limpié algunas lágrimas, pero todavía seguían saliendo.

Sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes, dulces y cálidos.

Entonces, me tomó entre sus brazos y me cargó con facilidad. Pataleé entre carcajadas, Edward terminó por callarme besándome con fervor y pasión. Me llevó hasta la cama, y ahí solo pude dejarme llevar por sus caricias.

.

Exhalé mi último suspiro, sintiendo la fricción de su cuerpo contra el mío, yo sobre él y con sus manos agarradas en mi trasero. Lo tenía abrazado desde el cuello, apegando nuestras pieles desnudas, haciendo el contacto necesario e íntimo. Yo, a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, manteniendo nuestra unión única, haciéndonos un solo ser. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el placer, su respiración entrecortada y frenética, como mi corazón. Acomodó su rostro en la cavidad de mi cuello para oler y suspirar con adoración. Subió sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca, luego volvió a descender, una hasta mi barriga.

Nos acomodamos con normalidad en la cama, con los doseles sobre nosotros y la noche traspasándose por la ventana, con las estrellas y la luna, iluminando nuestros rostros. Me tapé hasta el pecho, mientras Edward estaba liberado desde la cintura para arriba. Pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros para atraerme hacia él, pues adoraba tenerme entre sus brazos cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Tomó mi mano para observar mi anillo, justo con la suya, la cual llevaba un anillo también.

Era con relieves, de oro blanco. Se lo había regalado hace un mes, más o menos, queriendo que nuestro compromiso fuese realmente en serio. Muchas veces la gente se confundía, pensando que estábamos casados. Aunque sí lo estábamos, quizá no por la ley, pero si espiritualmente, con los tatuajes simbolizándonos.

―Me encanta sentirte junto a mí ―le susurré.

Comenzó a jugar con su dedo índice, pasándolo por mi pecho, bajándolo por mi vientre sobre la sábana.

―Podría hacerlo contigo miles de veces, una y otra vez. Jamás me cansaré de ti ―me dijo.

Besé su pecho desnudo, invadiendo mis labios de su sabor.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, con caricias y arrumacos, Edward sacó desde el cajón de la mesita de noche, un libro que anteriormente había comenzado a leerme para que pudiese conciliar el sueño sin pesadillas: _Romeo y Julieta_.

―¿Has estado soñando más cosas hoy? ―me preguntó, mirándome a través de sus gafas eruditas.

―Cuando me lees o me cantas no, pero… cuando intento dormir sin ti me es imposible no gritar en medio de la nada.

Debido al embarazo, termino cansada la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso me la paso durmiendo en cortos periodos durante el día, teniendo pesadillas constantes, despertando a gritos y con un dolor terrible de cabeza. Edward insistía en ir a la sicóloga, por lo cual fui y ella dedujo que mi mayor preocupación era el bienestar de él, de mi cobrizo, por eso veía en cada sueño cómo lo torturaba Damian, o le hacía morir entre mis brazos.

Habló con él, pero a petición mía no le dijo absolutamente nada sobre las causas de mis pesadillas, para evitarle más estrés del que ya tenía a cuestas. Llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera era que cada noche Edward me mimara, pues ella pensaba que estaba muy mal emocionalmente. Él prefirió cantarme de vez en cuando o leerme entre caricias, hacerme dormir entre besos y bonitas palabras. Y funcionaba.

La mirada de mi cobrizo estaba triste, atormentada. Odiaba saber de mi sufrimiento, el trauma de ver morir a Paola mucho había afectado en mí. Se sentía culpable, muy culpable.

Sentía su narración y sus caricias en mi cabello al mismo tiempo, sonreía de vez en cuando al oír algunas oraciones de Romeo desde sus labios, pues lo hacía con total naturalidad y muchas se las sabía de memoria.

―El manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos, con tal de que me quieras que me encuentren aquí. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio, que prorrogar la muerte sin tener tu amor... ―recitó lentamente.

Me sentí algo atormentada con ello, surtió un efecto terriblemente horrible en mi pecho. Un presentimiento horrible.

―Edward… Mejor no sigas ―le pedí.

Cerró el libro y se quitó las gafas con rapidez.

―¿Sucede algo? ―inquirió asustado.

Negué rotundamente, pero no por mentirle, sino porque realmente no sabía qué me sucedía.

―Me… entristece mucho esa parte ―concluí.

―Tus manos tiemblan ―notó, tomando una de ellas.

―No es nada grave, me siento bien ―insistí.

Con recelo se tranquilizó, acomodándose en la cama para mí.

―Feliz cumpleaños, cariño ―le susurré luego de un rato.

Me miró extrañado. Luego sonrió.

―Pero para eso faltan un par de horas.

―Lo sé, solo… quería decírtelo antes.

―Mañana celebraremos. ¿Me esperarás con algo hecho por tus manos? ―dijo, besando mis nudillos.

―Como siempre ―le tranquilicé.

Asintió.

Me quedé dormida entre sus brazos, con su calor y su respiración chocando contra mi rostro. Eso siempre me generaba seguridad y protección, mucho más que la de Demetri cuando iba conmigo, acompañándome por si Damian se aparecía por ahí.

Un vibrar y un sonar incesante me estaba desesperando. Luego de un rato lo apagaron, lo que me adormiló solo un momento. No tardaron en removerme de la cama, hasta que abrí los ojos y me encontré con dos ojos verdes.

―Edward ―susurré con los ojos apenas abiertos.

―Tengo que irme a la empresa a ver un par de cosas y luego iré con la detective ―me dijo, acariciando mi frente con su dedo pulgar.

―¿Tan temprano? ―Miré hacia la ventana, el cielo todavía estaba burdeos.

―Es… importante ―murmuró, algo incómodo.

Asentí, algo mareada por el sueño y el cansancio. Edward se reclinó un poco; estaba perfectamente vestido. Traje, camisa blanca y una corbata oscura, pero no pude ver el color. Besó mi mejilla, luego mis labios y por último mi frente, la cual presionó con fervor. Se dirigió a Carlie, acarició mi vientre y me miró.

―Te amo. Te veo más tarde ―me dijo.

―Te amo también. Te estaré esperando.

Lo vi salir por la puerta de la habitación y luego oí cómo el auto arrancaba. Con algo de intranquilidad reposé mi cabeza en la almohada y me quedé esperando a que el sueño se conciliara. No tardé en caer otra vez a los brazos de Morfeo.

_Corro por el bosque, siento los pasos que se aceleran detrás de mí. Grito y gimo, el aire sale de mis fosas nasales con dolor. Pero debo seguir, aunque el peso de mis brazos sea intenso. El bebé que cargo en mis brazos es tan pesado, que no aguanto el dolor muscular. Me reclino en un árbol, esperando a que la bestia no me atrape. _

_Desde lo lejos veo a Edward esperándome. Un haz de luz brilla en su alrededor, sus ojos no existen, son slo vacío. _

"_¿Edward?", intento decir, pero no sale de mis labios. _

_Él no escucha. _

"_¡Edward!", gimo mentalmente, con la esperanza de que me oiga, que se acerque a mí y me ayude. _

_Niega, sonríe y se va, dejándome sola. _

Mi mejilla estaba mojada por el charco de lágrimas que había en la almohada. Fruncí el ceño, me desperecé un poco y estiré mis músculos. Proferí un gemido de dolor y llevé mis manos hacia la parte baja de mi vientre; dolía un poco, como una palpitación. Me asusté un momento, pero luego recordé que el dolor de parto es muy diferente según me lo explicó la matrona, Denisse Redford. Sin embargo, era raro, me sentía muy extraña y Carlie ahora se estaba moviendo con completo desorden, como nunca.

―No preocupes a mamá, Carlie, por favor ―le susurré―. Tranquilita, ¿sí? Mamá está cansada.

Una patada. Dos. Burbujeo. Dolor. Palpitación.

Respiré hondo y luego exhalé, calmando a mi cuerpo y a mi bebé.

Tomé mi blackberry y me encontré con tres mensajes de Alice. La llamé de inmediato.

―Hola, Alice. ¿Cómo estás? ―le pregunté, levantándome de la cama con mucho esfuerzo. A pesar de no ser una panza muy grande, me pesaba.

―¡Bella! Hola. Estoy muy sola, ¿y tú? ―sonaba aburrida.

―También. Edward se fue muy temprano ―le conté, caminando hacia el baño.

―Estoy igual. Jasper salió al hospital muy apresuradamente, me despertó en medio de un muy bonito sueño ―suspiró―. ¿Qué te parece si voy hasta tu casa? Aprovecho de hacerte compañía.

―Claro, puedes ayudarme a hacer algo para Edward y de paso te entrego tu regalo.

―Creí que no te habías acordado.

Rodé los ojos.

―¿Cómo no voy a acordarme si Edward es tu mellizo? Idiota ―reí.

―Oh, bueno déjame. Iré para allá.

―¿Puedes manejar? Tu vientre es demasiado grande y pronto puedes tener el bebé, no seas irresponsable Alice ―regañé.

―Ah, qué va. He manejado en todo mi embarazo, no sucederá nada.

Me metí a la ducha para calmar la tensión que había en mi vientre, los espasmos me estaban asustando. Pero el doctor me dijo que no habría problemas, que no tenía indicios de parto prematuro. Iba a dar a luz antes de los 9 meses, pero no a los 6 y una semana.

_Relájate, Bella_, pensé.

Al salir de la ducha, encontré mi teléfono sonando incesantemente. Era Edward. Una llamada perdida y un mensaje.

"_Salgo para allá en dos horas más. Estoy contando los minutos para verte._

_Te amo._"

Suspiré de alivio. ¿Alivio? Estaba preocupada por él y no sabía por qué. Demonios.

―Carlie, tranquila, mamá está muy asustada ―le susurré.

Me vestí con un simple vestido de hilo color lila y me amarré el cabello en una trenza normal y común, no tenía paciencia para tanto peinado. Para matar el tiempo me metí a la habitación de Carlie y comencé a ordenar las ropitas más pequeñas en un cajón. Había muchos vestidos, tantos que quizá algunos jamás los ocuparía. Me llamó la atención un pequeño abrigo de oso, era de color pastel y las orejas rosadas. Debió comprarlo Edward y no se acordó de mostrármelo.

Tocaron el timbre, debía ser Alice. Abrí la puerta y entró como un torbellino hacia adentro, con su vientre tan hinchado como era posible. Wow… el mío no era nada a su lado.

―¡Dios! Carlie está muy grande ―exclamó, saltando.

―Tus bebés ya quieren salir, ¿eh? ―le comenté, mirando algo asustada a la tranquila Alice.

Yo estaba muriendo con Carlie que ni siquiera cumplía los ocho meses, y Alice estaba comodísima con sus bebés de ocho meses.

―Todavía falta ―me dijo distraídamente.

Le entregué su pequeño regalo: un collar con dos niñitos tomados de la mano. Era simple, pero muy bonito. A Alice le encantó, tanto así que le puso de inmediato. Recordé al cachorro que le compré hace tres años y medio, ahora estaba mucho más grande.

―¿Y qué quieres hacerle a Edward? ―me preguntó Alice, quien estaba recargada a mi lado, mirándome sacar algunas cosas de la alacena.

―Una torta. Adora que le cocine ―le contesté.

―¿Llegará muy pronto?

―En una hora y algo, quizá.

Estuve cocinando por una hora más o menos, con Alice ayudándome en todo lo que su estado le permitía. Mientras miraba al reloj que estaba sobre mi cabeza, viendo pasar ya dos horas seguidas. Edward no me llamaba, no llegaba y él nunca era así, cuando decía treinta minutos, pues él llegaba a los treinta minutos exactos. Ya me estaba preocupando.

―Ha comenzado a llover, Bella ―me avisó Alice, mirando por la ventana―. Los mininos quieren entrar.

Tony y Marie llevaban mucho tiempo jugando y cazando afuera, no me había acordado.

Salí hacia el campo para traerlos de vuelta a la casa, el clima se había vuelto áspero y conciso. La lluvia golpeaba fuerte hacia mi cabeza y mi cuello, mojándome más de lo que planeé. Cuando logré meter a los felinos a la casa, volví a la cocina, encontrándome a una Alice tiesa y nerviosa, dándome la espalda con el cuerpo recargado en la isla.

―¿Alice?

Cuando logré pararme a su lado, pisé un charco de líquido transparente. La miré a los ojos, sabiendo de qué se trataba. Estaba en shock.

―Llamaré a Jasper, no te pero…

―¡Carajo! ―gimió, atrapando su vientre con sus manos, rechinando los dientes.

Mierda.

―Shh… Tranquila, Jasper sabrá y prepararemos la clínica para que tengas a los bebés. Aguanta el dolor, respira ―le pedí―. Vamos, inhala, exhala.

Comenzó a bufar y a inhalar con aspereza, mientras una que otra lágrima estaba saliendo de su ojo. ¿Cómo coño me dijo que los bebés no nacían todavía? Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Tecleé el número de Jasper con la rapidez que mis dedos temblorosos me permitían. Contestó al tercer timbrazo.

―¡Bella! Hola, ¿cómo estás? ―dijo hilarante.

―Alice rompió la fuente.

Silencio.

―¿Qué? ―logró decir.

―¡Que tendrá a los mellizos, imbécil! ―grité desesperada. A los segundos oí un gemido de dolor proveniente de la cocina.

―¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago?

Rodé los ojos, sintiendo mientras el temblor de mis manos y un constante movimiento en mi barriga. No, no, no. ¡Carlie! Por favor.

―¡Llama a mi mamá, a Edward, a Esme, a todos! ―grité―. Intentaré buscar a Demetri para que nos ayude a llevarla a la clínica. Te encontraré ahí en media hora.

―Bella ten cuidado, tú también estás embarazada…

―Al diablo. A Alice le duele mucho ―gemí―. Debo llevarla.

―O… Ok.

Corrí hacia la cocina otra vez, mientras me ponía el primer abrigo que había sacado de la percha. Alice estaba retorcida y respiraba irregularmente, apoyada todavía en el mueble. Pasé mi hombro por sus hombros y la conduje hasta afuera, protegiéndole con el paraguas que había colgado al lado de la puerta principal. Como pude tomé el celular y tecleé a Demetri, pero no contestó. ¡Carajo! ¡Su trabajo era protegerme! ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Edward iba a ponerse furioso… ¡Edward!

Timbró un par de veces, pero enseguida me mandaba al buzón de voz. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Me estaba cortando?

Con todo el valor que pude ignoré los gritos que Alice me estaba dando en el oído, debía entenderla lo mejor que pudiera.

Bendita sea la hora que Alice decidió ponerse a parir, justo cuando yo sentía las contracciones de Braxton y Edward ni Demetri estaban conmigo. Genial, genial, genial.

―Ya vamos a llegar al auto, Alice, tranquila, respira ―le dije, mientras caminábamos por la terraza hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

Le quité la alarma a mi Jeep y metí a Alice en los asientos traseros para que fuese más cómoda. Cuando me aseguré de que estaba relativamente bien ―dentro de lo que se podía―, me metí al asiento del conductor y me puse en marcha.

La lluvia era tan tórrida que se me hacía bastante difícil la visual. En cada parada en rojo llamaba a Edward, pero su celular no recibía mi llamada. Con el corazón a mil por hora me obligué a pensar positivo; Alice iba a dar a luz y yo no podía centrarme en otra cosa que en ella.

―Alice, ya llegaremos. Por favor, aguanta ―le supliqué al escuchar otro de sus gritos.

Por el espejo retrovisor pude verla empapada en sudor, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la parte baja de su vientre. Las piernas las tenía separadas, como si…

―Alice, ni se te ocurra ―le regañé―, quedan solo unos minutos, mira ya puedes ver la cruz del hospital.

No sé quién estaba más aliviada, si ella o yo.

Estacioné con rapidez y caminé entre la lluvia para gritarle al guardia que llamara a alguna enfermera y trajera una silla de ruedas.

―¿Va a dar a luz, señora? ―inquirió con preocupación.

―¡No! ¡Es mi cuñada! ―grité―. Alice Whitlock necesita que le lleven una silla de ruedas ahora.

El guardia abrió los ojos de sopetón. La conocían, claramente. Jasper Whitlock era ahora el jefe en neurocirugía infantil, lo adoraban. ¿Cómo no iban a atender como era merecido a su esposa?

No tardaron ni dos minutos en traer una silla de ruedas y preguntarme en dónde se encontraba. Les pedí que me siguieran hasta mi auto, en donde intenté ayudar a una Alice casi histérica.

―¡¿Cómo quieren que me tranquilice si esto duele como un demonio?! ―gimió, haciéndosele notar las venas del cuello―. Bella, por favor, haz algo ―me suplicó, tomándome la mano con demasiada fuerza.

―Estaré contigo, pero necesito que le hagas caso a la enfermera y al guardia, por favor ―supliqué.

Asintió brevemente y me soltó. Agradecí infinitamente aquel gesto: Alice tenía demasiada fuerza.

Cuando me proponía a acompañar a Alice hasta que ella se sintiese segura, la enfermera número dos me pidió que aguardara… Por mi bebé.

Me senté sobre la silla de plástico más cercana y recargué mi cabeza en la pared, algo más tranquila. Dos segundos después sentí las pisadas frenéticas de alguien que salía del ascensor hasta preguntar a la mujer que atendía el módulo de urgencias, gimiendo el nombre de Alice Whitlock.

―¿Jasper?

Me paré y me acerqué a Jasper. Su mirada me decía muchas cosas.

―¡Oh, Bella! Gracias al cielo que estás bien. ¿Alice, dónde está?

―La han metido de inmediato a la sala de parto, creo que solo tú puedes entrar…

―¡Carajo! ¿Qué hago ahora? ―se preguntó frenético, pasándose las manos por las sienes.

―Jasper, puedes ir a la sala, yo me quedo aquí, mientras llamo a Edward para que me haga compañía.

Se pasó una mano por la mandíbula, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Fruncí el ceño. ¿No se suponía que debía estar feliz?

―Jas…

―Llama a tu madre, a James, no puedes estar mucho tiempo aquí sola, ¿bien?

―Pero Jasp…

Salió corriendo hacia la sala que anteriormente había recibido a Alice, dejándome con un mar de dudas en la cabeza.

Por eso volví a sentarme en la silla de plástico, sin saber qué hacer. Había dos personas demasiado enfermas para tomarme en cuenta, y la chica del módulo me ignoraba por completo. Volví a llamar a Edward mientras, mas no contestaba. Me estaba asustando, y mucho. Cuando llegase al hospital ―si es que sabía que estaba aquí― iba a regañarle.

No pude más con la desesperación, por eso me paré y me quedé mirando la puerta de vidrio, justo hacia afuera, en donde estaba oscureciéndose con demasiada rapidez. Miré el reloj que estaba en la pared. Mierda. Eran ya las siete de la tarde y no me había dado cuenta. ¿Tanto demoraban en venir? ¿Tanto demoraba Jasper en avisarme si Alice estaba bien? ¿Tanto demoraba Edward en avisarme que estaba bien? ¡Pero él me había dicho que vendría temprano!

Las luces de una ambulancia iluminaron mi rostro. El carro paró justo a un lado de mi auto, así que salí para ver si no estaba entorpeciendo el camino. Me sorprendí al encontrar a James saliendo de un auto, junto a Esme que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Entorné los ojos, esperando a que me dijeran algo. Esme corrió a mis brazos para atraparme con fuerza, sollozando. Oh… Esto no estaba bien.

―Hija, perdón por no haberte avisado antes, yo no sabía…

―Esme, qué sucede ―supliqué una respuesta más completa.

No era nada bueno, no lo era.

―Está inconsciente. Le han golpeado la cabeza. Perdió mucha sangre. ―Fue un torrente de palabras que harto me costó entender.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar con fuerza, mis piernas no eran más que hilos débiles.

―¡Ahí va saliendo Edward! ―me gritó James, tomándome de la mano.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―gemí.

De la ambulancia sacaron a un cuerpo sólido, masculino y lleno de tubos en su boca. Le estabilizaban la cabeza con una cosa, la cual no tomé en cuenta. Corrí hacia la camilla, mientras Carlie pateaba con desesperación. Lo único que pude ver fueron sus pómulos magullados, su nariz con sangre ya coagulada y… su cabello cobrizo desparramado.

* * *

><p>Buenas noches. ¡NO! NO SE DESESPEREN. No mataré a Edward. ¬¬ Verán por qué es tan necesario esto en el próximo capítulo.<p>

Ahora bien. Todas quedaron maravilladas en el cap anterior, haciendo lo que Edward le dijo a Bella, con los dedos por la leyenda china XD qué tiernas son.

¿Qué tal el cap? Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo. Pero bueno, tiene cosas realmente mágicas, tanto para los protagonistas como para ustedes.

Las espero en el grupo del fanfic para comentar todo lo que quieran como también en sus rr, saben cómo adoro sus rr. En fin. ¡NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO DOMINGO!


	57. Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 56<strong>

**.**

**Edward POV**

**.**

Recargué mi cabeza en el sofá, mirándola detenidamente mientras se retorcía en una de sus múltiples pesadillas. Mi estómago se contrajo automáticamente, cómo odiaba verla sufrir. Mucho era para mí tener que dejarla sola en casa, mientras yo iba a la oficina por un momento y luego me largaba con la detective a esperar por alguna respuesta. La última fue que Jane estaba con sus padres en algún lugar de Estados Unidos, pero lo que no pude contarle fue que Aro estaba siendo buscado por prostitución y pedofilia, sumando al tráfico de cocaína.

No sabía cómo Jane podía aceptar que su padre fuese un pedófilo. E incluso su esposa. Todo me parecía tan terrible… Tan inocuo de parte de su hija. Yo lo mataría.

Gruñí por lo bajo al recibir otro mensaje de parte de la detective Gianco, quien me esperaba en su oficina con completa urgencia.

Volví a despedirme de Bella, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho un par de veces, estando ella consciente y no. Acaricié un momento su hermoso rostro tranquilo, luego pasé a su vientre. Carlie… Mi hija.

Salí de la casa con un sentimiento apretado, con la tristeza puesta en mi frente. Pero me contuve y manejé hasta el FBI, preguntando de inmediato por la detective Gianco. Me recibió una de las secretarias, haciéndome pasar a la pequeña oficina.

―Buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen ―susurró, mirando detenidamente un pequeño papel entre sus manos, mientras bebía café.

―Buenas tardes, detective Gianco.

―Tome asiento, por favor ―me pidió, mirándome con sus ojos moteados.

Le hice caso para que todo fuese más rápido, pues me estaba poniendo nervioso.

La detective dejó el papel frente a mi rostro para que leyera.

. .

.

**Grupo 'Hard Candy'**.

_Proxenetas, proveedores y consumistas. Pedofilia y consumo de menores. _

**Líder y proveedor latinoamericano**_: José Velásquez. Mexicano. 37 años. _

Cargos: Prostitución infantil, tráfico de cocaína. Asesinato y cuasidelito de lesiones.

**Líder y proveedor europeo: **_Aro Vulturi. Italiano. 62 años. _

Cargos: Prostitución infantil, tráfico y consumo de cocaína, violación de menores y asesinato.

**Líder y proveedor asiático: **_Miyamoto Lynn. Japonés. 42 años. _

Cargos: Prostitución infantil, tráfico de cocaína.

**Líder y proveedor norteamericano:**_Frederick Mason. Estadounidense. 45 años. _

Cargos: Prostitución infantil, tráfico de cocaína y LCD, acoso sexual en su grado menor.

. .

.

Abrí mis ojos de sopetón. ¿Qué mierda me acababa de mostrar? Demonios.

―Es todo un descubrimiento para nosotros Sr. Cullen. Quizá se pregunta por qué le muestro eso…

―Frederick Mason…

―¿Lo conoce? ―inquirió, frunciendo el ceño con sus delgadas cejas.

―Claro que sí ―tragué fuertemente―. Fue amigo mío por mucho tiempo y… conoció a Bella.

Asintió rápidamente, mirándome preocupada. Tomó su agenda y comenzó a anotar rápidamente, mientras yo intentaba no sentir más asco. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Bella todo esto? Iba a sentirse asquerosa… Pobre de mi Bella… Carajo. Iba a matarlo.

―Ese es un gran dato, más con lo que tengo que decirle, Sr. Cullen ―susurró―. Hard Candy es una famosa red de pedófilos en todo el mundo, muy poderosa. Han logrado burlar la ley durante mucho tiempo, unos diez años quizá. No sé cómo es que mis colegas no han podido dar con la red total, encarcelarlos como es debido. Lo que yo pienso es que quizá han estado buscando más pistas para meterlos más años en la cárcel ―bebió un sorbo de café, quitándose el cabello de la frente, con nerviosismo―. He llegado a la conclusión de que Jane pudo haber sufrido algún abuso sexual en su niñez; no me sorprendería al saber que su padre fuese un líder de red pornográfica, pederasta y prostitución.

Miré hacia la ventana buscando algo que me liberara de la opresión que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo es que todas esas cosas estuvieron ocultas en mi vida? Con Jane logré estar dos años casi, íbamos a casarnos. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? ¿Cómo acepté que aquella desequilibrada mental pudiese entrar a mi vida?

―Los estados paranoicos, el intento de venganza como a su vez las ganas de Jane por quitar a Damian del lado de Bella… Es una bipolaridad asfixiante ―prosiguió―. La venganza como parte del daño que quizá le hizo su padre a ella, viendo que usted eligió a Bella cuando fueron ambas puestas en manos de una violación. Y, como expuse, a su vez intenta ayudarla para que no pase por lo mismo.

Gruñí por lo bajo, todo esto estaba siendo demasiado confuso para mí. Para intentar tranquilizarme, toqué el anillo que Bella me había regalado hace un mes, haciéndolo girar en mi dedo, esperando encontrarme luego con ella y Carlie.

―¿Está queriendo decir que la mujer que está persiguiendo a mi esposa es una loca de mierda? ―susurré, contando hasta tres para no romper en gritos.

No podía referirme a Bella de otra forma, sentía interiormente que ya nada podía hacernos diferenciar de una verdadera familia. Era mi esposa, no por la ley, sino por el amor.

―Sr. Cullen, solo estoy dejándome llevar por mi intuición, no es que sea así al cien por ciento ―dijo quedamente.

Froté mi frente, quitándome el cabello de la cara.

―Supongamos que su intuición está en lo correcto. ¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice? ―Me paré de la silla y me aferré al marco de la ventana―. Son las personas que más amo en la vida, no quiero perderlas por un capricho desquiciado ―susurré―. Son mi esposa y mi hija, si algo les sucede…

Sentí su mano puesta firmemente en mi hombro, dándome apoyo.

―Confíe en mí. Haré todo lo posible por atraparlos.

Asentí, apretando mi quijada con rabia. Si ella no lo hacía pronto, yo iba a ir tras ellos como sea.

―Tengo una hipótesis que podría unirse a la otra ―me dijo―. Jane siente obsesión con usted, lo que podría traducirse a amor obsesivo.

―¡Carajo! ―gemí―. Yo tengo la culpa, ¡yo atrapé a Bella a esto! Mi hija está en peligro por mi culpa ―gruñí.

La detective aplacó mis palabras con un suave regaño, pidiéndome asiento de inmediato. Tuve que hacerlo, más que nada para no perder mis estribos. Tomé el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos e inspiré todo el aire que me era posible.

―Toda su obsesión se puede ir a los mil demonios.

―Sr. Cullen, por favor, tranquilícese ―demandó severamente―. Eso podría ayudarle. Quizá si usted intenta hablar con ella, acercársele hasta que nosotros podremos atraparle. O mejor aún, si usted le saca la información necesaria para saber en qué lugar se ha estado escondiendo Damian, incluyendo Aro.

Miré al suelo, solo para evitar sus ojos moteados, la intensidad de su mirada, pidiéndome que lo haga solo por Bella y Carlie. ¿Cabía una posibilidad? ¿Podría intentar, solo un poco, acercarme a Jane solo para ese fin?

―¿Qué tendría que hacer? ―inquirí.

Suspiró un momento.

―Acérquesele a Jane. Llámela, búsquela, no sin antes asegurarse de que no esté acompañada de Damian, pues él podría hacerle daño sin pensar en lo contrario. Cuando vea que Jane esté indefensa, puede hablar y recuperar información. Nosotros le acompañaremos, estaremos pendientes de sus pasos en todo momento. Puede traer consigo a los guardaespaldas, sería de mucha ayuda.

Asentí lentamente, decidiendo con total fervor el acercarme a ella. Sin embargo, me sentía algo incapaz, quizá por el hecho de que quería gritarle un par de cosas.

―¿Sabe algo más de Damian? ―inquirí.

―Sí ―murmuró―. Aro le pagó a Damian para que se acercara a su esposa, así cambió su identidad y logró adentrarse en la empresa. Fue así que Damian burló la seguridad y arruinó las máquinas, truncando todo el avance que tenían. Aro busca venganza de cualquier manera, según puedo ver. Y con Damian lo espera lograr. Supongo también que él se ganó la confianza del monarca Vulturi, haciéndole trabajos no muy nobles. Puedo apostar a que fue dentro de la red Hard Candy.

―Quiero que encuentren a Aro. Por favor ―supliqué.

―Prometí hacer lo que tuviese en mis manos, no se desespere, por favor.

.

Me despedí de la detective, prometiéndole avisar por si me decidía con completa convicción hasta acercarme a Jane. Mientras me instalé en mi auto para intentar pensar un momento y manejé hasta la Central Park, pasando por el puente hasta la laguna. Ahí me quedé un momento, parado contra un farol, mirando hacia el horizonte. Me sentía mal. Triste. Sabía que no había una razón real para sentir aquello, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sin embargo, recordar el rostro de Bella al despedirme de ella me hacía sentir mucho peor y ahora solo estaba extrañándola con fiereza. No sé a qué se debía, pero una parte de mí luchaba por ir de inmediato a casa y estar con ella, cuidándola mientras descansaba.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? La incertidumbre me estaba matando. Tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje, llamarla solo serviría para ahuecar el sentimiento que tenía en mi pecho. Oír su voz solo provocaría en mí más ganas de correr hacia su encuentro.

Sentía la necesidad recurrente de decirle _te amo_, a ella y también a la bebé. Recordarla me hacía sonreír; la curvatura de sus labios, las pequeñas arrugas que se formaba en la comisura de sus ojos… Solo ansiaba poder abrazarla en este preciso momento, pues su cuerpo menudo entre mis brazos me hacía sentir protegido, consciente de que estaba conmigo.

No sabía qué haría sin ella. Y ahora tenía otra razón por la cual luchar. Mi hija.

Lancé una piedrecilla hacia el lago, buscando la forma de arrojar los problemas. Ojalá fuese así de posible, pero no lo era.

Observé a las personas a mi alrededor, aquellas que estaban felizmente amándose, besándose con pasión. Yo lo tenía en casa, esperándome, pero no era capaz de volver todavía. Sentía que, si volvía a hacerlo, algo podría suceder. Era una locura.

De mi chaqueta saqué dos fotografías. Besé la primera, la de mi hija abrazada a sí misma, viviendo con fuerza. Luego me quedé un momento observando la fotografía de Bella, en la cual sonreía para mí. Se veía tan feliz, tan… ella. Su dulzura era lo que más me volvía loco, más que nada porque me había costado penetrar hasta encontrar ese centro esponjoso y tierno.

Tenía miedo de Jane, de Damian… Hasta de Frederick. Él dentro de la misma red de pederastas que Aro, e incluso Damian, haciendo trabajos sucios. Todo parecía tan irreal… ¡Una mierda! ¿Por qué la maldad solo cubría a Bella? ¿Por qué no permitía entrar un poco de luz? No quería ni pensar qué hubiese hecho ella siguiendo el camino que tenía antes que pudiese conocerla. De tan solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos. Tan inmiscuida en aquella basura, contaminándose.

Caminé con las manos en los bolsillos, pasando por entre los árboles, sin ganas de entrar a la empresa siquiera.

Miré hacia el mar de gente que iba saliendo de uno de los metros, hasta que topé con la cabeza rojiza. Entrecerré mis ojos y me topé con su mirada azul profundo, atormentada y distinta, muy distinta. Se hizo para atrás, asustada, iba a dar marcha atrás, pero yo corrí hacia ella para agarrarla del brazo y acercarla a la pared de concreto, justo a un lado del metro.

―Estaba en plan por encontrarte ―le dije a Jane, quien me miraba con miedo y alevosía.

―Edward…

―¡Cállate! ―le gruñí―. Si llegas a escaparte soy capaz de llevarte a la policía ahora mismo.

Asintió rápidamente y dejó la tensión de su brazo. La metí dentro de un callejón vacío, mientras veía cómo el crepúsculo iba notándose. ¡Maldición! Bella iba a preocuparse.

―¿Qué quieres? ―susurró―. Puedes llevarme con la policía con rapidez, no pongo objeción.

―Al diablo tu sumisión, Jane ―grité―. ¿Dónde está Aro Vulturi?

Miró al suelo, mordiéndose la mejilla interna. La removí con fuerza, importándome una mierda el caballerismo. Dio un respingo y me miró. Comenzó a llorar.

―Edward, por favor, no puedo decirte ―sollozó, retorciendo sus dedos.

―¿Por qué? ―gemí―. ¡Necesito saberlo! Jane, por favor ―supliqué.

―Si te lo digo estaré en problemas. Sé por qué lo buscas y de verdad es peligroso.

La solté un momento para respirar y tragar sus palabras. ¿Debía confiar en ella? Caminó hacia atrás hasta chocar con el muro de ladrillos. Gritó, asustada. Sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas.

―Jane, te lo pido, por favor. ¡Necesito acabar con esto! Por mi hija…

―¿Es una niña? ―preguntó, abriendo los ojos son fervor.

Me sentía incómodo hablando de esto.

―Sí ―respondí quedamente.

―Será como tú ―susurró.

Se acercó brevemente y acarició mi mejilla con adoración. Su tacto era tan distinto al de Bella, tan falto de calor, tan indiferente para mí. Logró producirme asco y aberración. Por eso le quité la mano con rapidez, tomando su muñeca con fuerza. Dio un grito.

―¡¿Por qué ella?! ―vociferó―. ¡DÍMELO!

―¡PORQUE LA AMO!

Se quedó callada, frunció el ceño y gruñó como un animal.

―¡No te lo diré! ¡No lo haré! Por ella, por esa perra. ¡Quiero que se muera!

Su estado psicológico era palpable, había un cambio en sus ojos tan brusco que parecía posesa de mil demonios. Retrocedí un par de veces, asustado por Bella, por sus palabras. Quería verla muerta… Con rapidez tomé mi celular y le escribí un mensaje a Félix, procurando ser breve como habíamos acordado.

_Jane. Callejón Greenwich 400._

Jane miró hacia la persona que se venía acercando detrás de mí, su rostro pasó de rabia a terror. Solo escuché un claro…

―¡Edward cuidado!

Giré mi rostro y rápidamente estamparon su puño en mi cara. Caí al suelo algo aturdido; pude ver las piernas de Jane y unas masculinas. Usaba botas de suela gruesa. De su mano colgaba un bate de beisbol, el cual golpeaba contra su pierna izquierda prometiéndome lo peor.

Solo atiné a cerrar los ojos, ya no podía defenderme. El bate golpeó mi costado derecho, luego mi cadera. El dolor era insoportable, partía mi respiración con cada golpe. Lo vi acercar su puño a mi rostro, mientras yo solo podía pensar en mi hija, en Bella… Tenía miedo de morir. ¿Podría Bella sola? ¿Saldría adelante cuando yo no estuviese con ella? Dios mío, protege a Carlie…

Escupí la sangre de mi boca y rápidamente conseguí una patada en mis entrañas. El hombre agarró mi cabello entre sus dedos, tirándolo con maldad. Mi ojo derecho se cerró por la hinchazón de mi párpado golpeado y solo pude ver una parte de él, pues mi cabeza me estaba fallando.

―Debo confesar que es mucho mejor cómo te encuentras ahora ―susurró―. ¿Recuerdas cuando te golpeé al salir de la joyería? Maldito hijo de puta, debí haberte matado ahí mismo, así no te habrías acercado a mi Isabella, preñándola como un animal.

Damian. Ese era Damian. Él había querido herirme en un pasado.

Indagó entre mis pertenencias, mientras yo intentaba quitar sus manos de encima. Comenzó a reír por mi torpeza, burlándose de mi cerebro que no podía hilar bien las ideas.

―Pero qué tenemos aquí. ―Me removió con su pie y yo lancé un alarido de dolor―, la foto de Isabella, mmm, sí que está muy bonita.

―No… te atrevas a… ―con todo mi esfuerzo logré decir algunas palabras, pero eso exigía un esfuerzo sobrehumano. No pude.

Pedí por Bella, por mi hija, por su salvación. Yo podía morir, eso me daba igual, pero quería que después de esto ella estuviese bien, merecía ser feliz, de verdad lo merecía. Lamenté no haber podido estar con ella ahora, no haber podido cumplir mi promesa…

―Y este es el bastardo ―bufó―. No debiste meterte conmigo, Cullen.

Y ahí solo sentí el bate contra mi nuca, provocando que así todo mi alrededor fuese negro.

**Bella POV**

En mi cabeza pasaron muchas imágenes, tanto de Edward como de Damian, una contra la otra, haciendo un contracara de dos personas demasiado diferentes. En el último solo pude preciar el odio, la furia creciente dentro de mí… Luego a Edward, tan magullado, tan… malherido.

―James… ―susurré―. James ―llamé más fuerte, sintiendo el dolor acrecentarse en mi pecho.

La voz no me permitía elevarla, era como si estuviese atascada, como un globo creciendo y a punto de estallar.

―¡James! ¡Dime que no es él! ¡Dime que no lo es! ―grité, apretujando la piel de su pecho con mis manos.

―Bella, por favor, respira ―me suplicó, sujetándome antes que fuera a caer.

Pero yo no podía creerlo. Él no podía ser Edward, él jamás podría estar tan débil. El hombre que estaba en la camilla era un extraño, un… un reemplazante del verdadero Edward. ¿Por qué estaba jugando conmigo así? ¡Tenía que ser un error! Él jamás me dejaría sola, aquí en mi propia soledad junto a Carlie, había prometido volver…

―¡No! ¡Ese no es Edward! ―gemí.

―Sí lo es, Bella, sí lo es ―me dijo, respirándome en la oreja.

―Señor, por favor llévese a la señora dentro, no es bueno que esté aquí ―pidió uno de los paramédicos, para luego hacerle un gesto al otro y dejar andar la camilla hacia adentro del hospital.

―Bella, cariño, hazlo por la niña, recuerda que necesita tu cuidado ―dijo calmadamente Esme, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

Odiaba la calma de todos, ese intento por hacer de la situación algo más tranquila. ¡No! Nada estaba en calma. Sí. Era Edward quien estaba frente a mí… Nadie más podía serlo.

Lo vi alejarse poco a poco en aquella camilla, con la cabeza atrapada en aquel metal y un paño tapándole la sangre. Los pies de los paramédicos iban rápidos, como si… Corrían, corrían y yo nunca me di cuenta de aquello.

―¡Edward! ―sollocé―. ¡Edward!

Me solté de James y Esme para comenzar a correr tras él, tras su cuerpo roto y sus ojos cerrados. De pronto sentí el temor de no volver a ver sus ojos verdes, de no recibir uno de sus besos, de no notar el fulgor y la sonrisa propia y lista. No quería afrontar el hecho de no volver a oír su respiración otra vez.

Llegué hasta su lado, corriendo mientras y sin parar. Logré tocar su rostro; estaba pálido y helado. Su rostro era casi irreconocible por la hinchazón, sobre todo en su ojo. Eso acrecentó mis lágrimas, mandándolas a correr por mis mejillas sin parar.

―Edward, mi amor ―lloré, tomando su mano derecha y besando sus nudillos como él lo hacía conmigo.

Lo metieron en una sala; iba a entrar pero no me lo permitieron.

―¡¿Por qué?! ¡Necesito estar con él! Por favor.

Unas manos me tomaron desde las muñecas y me obligaron a retroceder a pesar de mis gritos, de mis súplicas constantes por piedad. No hubo forma de que me dejasen tranquila, no hasta que me senté en la silla de plástico.

―Yo me muero si él se va, lo juro, realmente lo juro ―dije entre dientes.

Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y sollocé un rato, podrida nuevamente en el más puro dolor. Nunca había sentido algo igual en mi vida, mi corazón quemaba sin razón y solo sentía desesperación por quitarlo, por librarme de él para no sentir. Los vellos de mi cuerpo estaban en punta, la piel de gallina, los espasmos duros que crecían en mi espalda hasta los tobillos. Me palpitaba la cabeza y el rostro me ardía. Tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo cual solo podía oír lo que los demás decían, aunque poco me importaba, yo tan solo necesitaba cubrir mi dolor con mi propia soledad.

Se sentaron a mi lado, pusieron una mano en mi espalda y la sobaron un largo rato. Al rato volvieron las lágrimas y lloré otro poco, atrapando entre mis dedos el vientre hinchado que llevaba a cuestas. Carlie ya no se movía, como si estuviese igual que yo, neutralizada por el dolor.

―Bella, tranquila, por favor ―dijo Carlisle. Él estaba a mi lado.

Al girar el rostro para verlo por primera vez, fue como ver a Edward sumergido en unos años más, aunque rubio y con el cabello corto, los ojos azules y la quijada menos pronunciada. Pero algo en él me hacía recordar a Edward, quizá sus labios, su nariz… Su voz.

―Dime que estará bien ―mascullé, llevando mi cabeza hasta su pecho para que me cobijara.

―Lo estará, cariño, él peleará su vida por ustedes ―me tranquilizó.

―¿Y si no? ―le pregunté con la voz muy baja.

Estuve varios segundos esperando a que dijera algo, pero no hubo respuesta hasta dentro de unos largos minutos.

―Tienes a tu hija. Edward hubiese apostado que serías una mujer fuerte y vivaz, capaz de salir adelante ante cualquier obstáculo ―susurró, acariciando mi cabello entre sus dedos.

Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, consciente también de todos los demás que debían estar mirando. Llevé mi mano otra vez a mi vientre, tomando realmente en cuenta cuál era mi estado ahora. No estaba sola, tenía a Carlie, ella me necesitaba. Tenía que protegerla.

―A veces temo no ser lo suficientemente fuerte ―sollocé, imaginándome lo que pudiese ocurrir conmigo si Edward ya no estaba a mi lado―. Carlie necesita a su papá, yo lo necesito también. Lo amo, Carlisle, no puedes pedirme que no tenga miedo.

Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, aunque las quitaba constantemente con el dorso de mi mano. Me decidí a mirar a mi alrededor, solo para saber quiénes estaban. Esme, James y Jacob.

Esme se mantenía apoyada en la pared, recargada contra el mural. Miraba a la nada, con los ojos rojos y rasgados por las lágrimas que ya no salían. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo y llevaba ropas bastante comunes y corrientes, como no estaba acostumbrada a estar cuando salía de casa. Noté su tristeza, ese dolor palpable que solo puede sentirse cuando temes por tus hijos.

Me separé de Carlisle un momento. Me ofreció un pañuelo de tela para limpiar mis lágrimas y así lo hice, para luego pararme y acercarme a la madre de Edward, quizá ella necesitaba de mi compañía un momento.

―Oh, hola Bella ―saludó, saliendo de su letargo.

Sus ojos verdes me observaron por un largo momento, un atisbo de sonrisa asomó al recorrer mi cuerpo y centrarse en mi tripa. Acercó su mano y la posó, acariciándola con lentitud. No lo había hecho con tanta ternura, no con tanto amor asomado en sus ojos. Hizo un mohín, preparada para llorar otra vez, pero yo no quería hacerlo, quería guardar las lágrimas para lo que pudiese avecinarse.

―Estoy contrariada en este momento. Mi hija está dando a luz y mi hijo en urgencias. Verte solo me hace peor, cariño ―confesó.

―No quiero que la gente sienta lástima por mí ―susurré.

―No es lástima, Bella, solo… no soporto verte sufrir cada vez que intentas ser feliz. Es tan injusto… Tan increíble ―gruñó.

Mi barbilla comenzó a tiritar con fuerza, recordando el motivo por el que estaba aquí. Mi Edward…

Todo pasó muy rápido en mi cabeza, un millón de preguntas. ¿Quién le había hecho eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había sucedido con Demetri y Félix? ¿Cómo es que no pudieron ayudarle, si estaban ahí para cuidarlo? ¿Damian pudo ser capaz…? ¡Era estúpido preguntármelo! Era lo más obvio del mundo… Jane había prometido ayudarme, pero no lo hizo… Había dicho que lo protegería, que no habría daño para Edward… Ahora él podía morir por mi culpa, porque no pude acatar las órdenes de Damian. Él me había pedido que le dejara, que me separara de Edward si quería que él estuviese vivo, pero no lo hice, y eso conllevó a que moliera su cuerpo como demente.

―Mi vida ―llamó James con una voz débil, quejumbrosa―, podríamos ir a comer algo, quizá a despejarnos un poco ―ofreció, quizá porque mi estado era realmente una mierda.

―No quiero.

Me senté en la silla más cercana, dejando a Esme sola en su burbuja, con Carlisle del otro lado, mirando sus manos constantemente y Jacob dando vueltas como un león.

―Hazlo por Carlie, solo eso te pido ―sus ojos me suplicaban que ayudase un poco, que ablandara mi armadura.

―No puedo alejarme más, James. Detrás de esas paredes está él ―lloré, apuntando a la puerta gigante con mi dedo índice―. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre Edward, eh? ¿Cuántas veces te repetí qué es lo que siento? ¡Quiero casarme con él, James! Quiero ser su esposa y que conozca a su hija, que viva conmigo, sea como sea ―dije atolondradamente, apretando entre mis manos los hombros de James.

Jacob vino a mi lado para tranquilizarme, para susurrarme que teníamos a Jasper para que ayudase. Me dijo que Alice también necesitaba de mí, necesitaba el apoyo de una amiga ahora que Edward estaba debatiendo su vida y ahora tenía a sus dos hijos recién nacidos. Tenía razón.

―¿Cómo está Alice? ―inquirí entre sollozos.

―Está aún en trabajo de parto ―susurró―. Bella ―los ojos marrones oscuro de Jacob me miraban con total compasión―, no sabes cómo duele verte así, me aterra que te derrumbes. Por favor, sé fuerte ―me suplicó.

Asentí por inercia y me senté en la banca para poder aplacar las intensas ganas de salir corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa y dormir, solo dormir.

Al rato, Esme y Carlisle se fueron hacia la maternidad para ir con Alice, mientras yo me paseaba por los rincones dándole vueltas a mi anillo de compromiso, masajeando el lugar de mi tatuaje, comprobando si mi bebé se encontraba bien. Sí, lo estaba, pateaba de vez en cuando. No tardaron en llegar Rosalie y Emmett, junto a mis padres, que corrieron a mi lado para abrazarme con fuerza.

―Él estará bien, hija, ten fe ―me dijo mi padre, atrapando mi rostro entre sus manos.

―Por qué hoy, papá, dímelo ―gemí―. Era su cumpleaños, un momento que podríamos tener solo los tres.

Charlie prefirió no seguir hablando, solo acercó su mano a mi vientre y preguntó cómo estaba su nieta. Solo pude contestar "bien".

―Deberías ir a descansar, cielo, tendremos noticias de Edward en un largo tiempo más ―se acercó Renée para atrapar mis manos con fuerza.

―Siento que si me voy de aquí… ―no pude terminar la frase, la sola idea me rompía el corazón.

―No sucederá, Bella, sé optimista por una sola vez en tu vida. ¿Crees que Edward te dejaría aquí? Él peleará por ustedes, dará todas sus fuerzas en salir adelante ―insistió mi mamá.

Tenía los ojos irritados, ardían bastante. Había llorado prácticamente una hora completa, sin pausas, sin un suspiro tranquilizador. La gente estaba a mi alrededor, observándome de vez en cuando, preguntándome si quería comer o beber algo, pero yo me rehusaba, no encontraba la necesidad. Al rato recibí la noticia de que la policía venía en camino junto a la detective y su compañero, quizá con noticias de esto. Vi que de entrada venía Cameron y su… novia, Abby. Me paré del asiento para correr hacia sus brazos y sentir su calor incondicional.

―¿Estás un poquito mejor? ―preguntó Cam, mirándome detenidamente.

―No puedo estarlo ―susurré.

Asintió para volver a abrazarme. A mi lado, Abby me miraba con tristeza, pero en ese momento solo podía aseverarlo a la lástima.

Intenté ignorarla, me sentía estúpida y la envidiaba, él tenía a su "amor" junto a ella. ¡Odiaba que todos pudiesen ser felices junto a la persona que amaban! Yo no, por más que lo intentaba todo salía mal gracias a ese estúpido hijo de puta… ¡Hijo de puta!

―Los detectives vienen hacia acá, por favor quédate tranquila ―me pidió Cameron, acariciando mi mejilla.

No pude decirle que sí. Quedarme tranquila no era una de mis cualidades.

La detective Gianco caminaba junto a Johnny, el afroamericano gigante que creía en todos como delincuentes. Atrás caminaban los guardaespaldas, los hijos de perra que no fueron capaz de cuidar de mi Edward.

―Señora Cullen, buenas noches ―saludó ella, quitándose el cabello de la cara.

―Buenas noches ―dije quedamente.

Comenzó con preguntas directas, muy frías, como por ejemplo si Edward había mostrado actitudes extrañas antes del ataque. Yo no podía contestar mucho, más que nada porque nunca pude "adivinar" que él pasaría por esto. Lo encontraba imbécil, sin fundamento, yo quería estar tranquila en espera de que Edward abriese los ojos y me dijeran que estaba bien.

―No necesitábamos averiguar mucho para darnos cuenta que el atacante fue Damian ―dijo Johnny, quien ahora parecía más blando que antes―. Actuó solo, pero temo que hay más gente involucrada, ya sea porque Aro Vulturi ayudó a Damian a actuar en muchas ocasiones.

¿Aro Vulturi? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Oh, demonios… ¿A eso se refería Aro aquella vez que me amenazó en mi departamento? La detective Gianco me contó absolutamente todo lo sucedido antes del ataque, como por ejemplo que Edward había pisado el FBI muchas veces, buscando la forma de encontrar a Damian como sea.

―¿¡Cómo pudo ofrecerle la posibilidad de acercarse a Jane a cambio de información!? ―le grité, colérica―. ¡Es su culpa! Si no se hubiese acercado a esa loca habría resultado ileso de esto

―Tranquilícese, señora, por favor ―me dijo con voz severa.

―¡No! No lo haré ―gemí―. Estoy aburrida de tener que acallar lo que siento. ¿Sabe? Quiero gritar, quiero sollozar todo lo que puedo, estoy cansada de pasar por lo mismo, una y otra, y otra vez ―exclamé―. A Edward lo atacaron con anterioridad, pero ahora es peor, he recibido cartas amenazadoras durante mucho tiempo, habían cesado cuando Damian llegó a la empresa, en donde atacaron mis máquinas y perdimos millones de dólares; mataron a Paola frente a mis ojos y me dijeron que harían lo mismo si me alejaba de Edward. Pensé en hacerlo, a pesar de que llevaba a nuestro hijo dentro de mí. Y ahora… cuando planeaba celebrar su cumpleaños… está herido ahí dentro de esa sala, quizá con qué sucesos podremos encontrarnos. ¿Cree usted, Srta. Gianco, que podré calmarme o tranquilizarme, cuando he pasado por esto toda mi vida? ―sollocé―. Yo tan solo quiero ser feliz, sea como sea la forma, pero quiero ser feliz.

Me acerqué a los guardaespaldas, con los dientes rechinando y la rabia acrecentándose en mis venas.

―¡No fueron capaces de salvarlo! ―les grité. Vi cómo se empequeñecieron con mis palabras―. Edward les pagaba, ¿por qué no le ayudaron? ¿¡Por qué!? ―gemí―. ¡Están despedidos! No quiero verlos más, lárguense, lárguense de aquí.

―Nuestro jefe es el Sr. Cullen, no podemos aceptar ordenes de usted ―me dijo suavemente.

―¡Entonces por qué no hicieron algo por él! ―gemí, desconsolada―. Estaban ahí para ayudarlo a él, ¡era su jefe!

―El Sr. Cullen nos pidió expresamente que cuidáramos de usted, pidió que dejásemos su vida a un lado mientras que usted y su hija estuviesen bien ―salió al habla Demetri, quien parecía mucho más blando que su hermano.

Edward había pospuesto su vida por la mía y la de mi bebé, había hecho por nosotras sin recibir nada a cambio… solo dolor.

―Recibimos un mensaje de su parte, unos códigos que acordamos tener en mente para un futuro suceso maligno. Cuando llegué el Sr. Edward estaba medio inconsciente en el suelo y tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi hermano, por eso no pudo aceptar sus llamadas para ayudarle con la Sra. Whitlock ―susurró.

La detective miró al suelo por un momento, con los ojos algo pastosos. Me tomó de los hombros y me quedó mirando ahora, con sus motas múltiples dentro de aquellos pardos ojos.

―No sabe cómo la admiro, realmente admiro el temple que ha mostrado con todo esto ―me confesó―. Pero necesito que por esta vez me escuche, que oiga perfectamente lo que tengo que decirle, porque es muy duro.

Había tantas cosas en mi cabeza. Edward y sus sacrificios constantes, la sola idea de saber en cuánto hizo para protegerme de Damian, acercarse y aferrarse a la idea de que Jane le daría alguna pista, Aro como máximo enemigo y aliado de la bestia y… ¿Ahora más?

Me hizo sentarme en una de las sillas apartadas de los demás, los detectives fueron hacia otro lado y Johnny se quedó solo a oír lo que tenía que decir su compañera.

Me tapé la boca con la mano para evitar soltar un grito de asombro cuando supe que Aro y Frederick lideraban una banda de pederastas mundiales, y, por defecto, Damian había ayudado en aquello para tener la confianza de los líderes máximos. Ahora los buscaban intensamente para dar con ellos y meterlos en la cárcel a cada miembro de aquel grupo.

―Es tremendo saber esto ―susurré, mirando mis manos constantemente.

―Lo siento mucho ―me dijo aquejumbrada―. Estamos haciendo lo posible por atrapar a todos de una buena vez.

―¿Cree usted que Jane tiene algo que ver con esto? ―inquirí.

No podía imaginar que Jane aceptase eso, a pesar de todo ella no era mala, realmente no lo era.

―Lo dudo. Analizando y desde mi perspectiva, algunas actitudes de ellas llaman la atención. Me hace pensar que ha pasado por torturas, quizá de su padre. Él es pedófilo, no podría evitar creer que algo pudo haber hecho con ella. Tiene rasgos sicopáticos, bipolares y dementes; cae en manos de Damian por petición de su padre y a cambio de una posibilidad con Edward que incluso ella misma la entiende como nula. ¿Va captando la idea?

¿Podría Jane tener algún tipo de pasado oscuro como yo lo tuve con anterioridad?

Mi celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Número desconocido. Con los dedos temblorosos y con la atención de la detective, contesté.

―Hola, Bella ―saludó Damian. Podía percibir la sonrisa socarrona, el aire burlón.

―¿Ahora estás contento, maldito hijo de puta? ―le gruñí.

La detective le dio unas señales a los guardaespaldas y a su compañero. Asintieron rápidamente.

―No totalmente. Lo estaría en toda la extensión de la palabra si el estúpido de Edward hubiese muerto ―dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

―Yo esperaré a que te mueras ante mis ojos ―volví a gruñir.

―Oh, estás muy sensible. Verdad que con mujeres embarazadas no se juega.

Me quedé helada y consiente de lo que acababa de decir. Sabía de mi embarazo… ¡Damian sabía de mi embarazo!

―Póngalo en altavoz, ¡póngalo! ―me indicó la detective.

Así lo hice.

―La estúpida de Jane tuvo que pasar por muchos castigos, pero el secreto valió la pena.

Oh Dios mío… Jane fue capaz de abrir la boca.

―A propósito… Te ves muy bien con esa trenza.

Di múltiples giros con mi cabeza, viendo en dónde podía encontrarse Damian. La detective tomó su arma junto a los demás que la imitaron y salieron del lugar para comprobar en dónde podía encontrarse. Yo corté la llamada, aguardando con miedo. Al rato aparecieron sin noticias.

. . .

Entré a la sala de Alice, la cual estaba cubierta de flores por doquier. Atrapé un pétalo con mis dedos mientras la veía dormir con tranquilidad. Suspiré al ver la cuna doble que estaba a su lado, una con cobijas rosa y la otra con azul. Me enternecí por completo, ver a Alice junto a sus dos pequeños solo hizo acrecentar mi ansiedad y dolor. ¿Edward conocería a su bebé?

Jasper ahora estaba trabajando junto a su colega, viendo la posibilidad de saber y darme las noticias con respecto a Edward y su salud. Rogaba al cielo que estuviese bien, lo suplicaba cada dos segundos.

Llevé mi mano hacia el rostro suave y delicado del pequeño Teo. Tenía los ojos un tanto abiertos y movía los deditos atolondradamente. Llevaba un bonito conjunto celeste que entorpecía su poca movilidad. Tenía una pequeñita mata de pelo rubia en la parte centro de su cabeza, se le hacían ricitos débiles, como los de su padre.

―Hola, bebé ―susurré débilmente, tomando al niño entre mis brazos.

El niño apenas se quejó, solo hacía pequeños ruiditos con su boca. Su manito se posó en mi cuello, acercó su rostro a mi pecho e intento beber. Reí un poco, él buscaba el calor de su mamá, pero ella estaba muy cansada.

―Tu mamá está durmiendo plácidamente ―le dije, haciendo dibujitos en sus mejillas.

Mecí de lado a lado al bultito entre mis manos, pensando que así me podría sentir cuando tuviese a mi bebé entre mis manos. Eso me hizo abrazar con mayor insistencia al niño, asombrada por el calor que éste emanaba para mí. Quizá nunca lo dije, pero podía sentir el apego y el amor cada vez creciente en mi pecho, puede que por el simple hecho de que llevaba a uno en mi vientre.

―Tío Edward te adorará un montón cuando te vea.

Pensar en mi Edward ahí, todavía sin noticias sobre su salud… me atormentaba más de lo debido. Realmente estaba entusiasmado por sus sobrinos, tanto así que el mismo conjunto que llevaba el niño ahora era un regalo de parte de él.

Dejé al pequeño en la cunita y me acerqué a la pequeña Ali, quien también comenzaba a abrir los ojos y la boca intensamente. Sus ojos eran azules, como los cachorritos de gato. La mata castaña de su cabecita me recordó al cuadro de mi hija. Reí un poco, todo esto me estaba emocionando más de la cuenta. Nunca había tenido entre mis brazos a unos seres tan pequeños, tener cerca la esperanza y la vida recién hecha.

Una de mis lágrimas calló en la nariz de la bebé, ésta parpadeó algo confundida y bostezó. Sonreí abiertamente y di un respingo cuando oí la voz suave de Alice:

―Hola, Bells.

Me giré con la niña entre mis brazos y me encontré con una somnolienta Alice. Al parecer había estado llorando durante mucho rato antes de que se pusiera a dormir.

―Hola, Alice ―le sonreí débilmente―. Tienes unos hijos hermosos ―susurré.

―¿Tú crees? ―rio―. Claro que lo son. Espero que Edward los conozca muy pronto. ―Su mirada se volvió triste e intranquila.

Preferí no decirle nada más, estaba cargada con demasiadas emociones hoy. Le acerqué a su hija para que le diera de comer antes que la enfermera viniese por ellos. Miré hacia otro lado para evitar molestias mientras Alice se acomodaba el seno para alimentar a su hija. Mientras tomé a Teo y lo removí de lado a lado para que durmiese.

―Te ves tan bonita con Teo en los brazos ―me dijo sonriendo con naturalidad.

―Supongo que es un cumplido nuevo para mí.

―¿Por qué?

―Nunca creí decirlo pero… siento ya el amor por estos bebés. Nunca me había sucedido, lo atribuyo al hecho de que Carlie pronto estará conmigo ―susurré.

Alice se removió en la cama y se acomodó, mientras la boquita de Ali succionaba con insistencia, hambriento y devorador. Mientras, Teo me miraba e intentaba tocar los mechones de mi cabello. Al segundo comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

―¿Qué se siente tener a tus hijos contigo? ―inquirí.

―Pues… es la sensación más hermosa del mundo ―afirmó, mirando al techo por un rato―. ¿Has tenido noticias de Edward? ―Su voz se cargó de dolor, de melancolía. Yo sentí lo rápido del cambio en mi garganta, el nudo que se formó con tan solo oír el nombre de Edward.

―Nada. Supongo que Jasper me las dará cuando sea necesario ―respondí.

―No sé cuán feliz debo estar. Por un lado está mi hermano internado y por el otro están mis hijos recién nacidos. Aún no sé cómo comportarme, ni Jasper puede ―sentí el grosor de sus lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos.

Deposité al bebé en la cuna, pues las manos me temblaban con demasiada fuerza.

―Disfruta de tus hijos, Alice ―le dije. Luego salí del cuarto envuelta en las más horribles y ruidosas lágrimas.

Caminé hasta urgencias, desde donde todos estaban reunidos ante Jasper, que tenía ya su bata verde claro en el cuerpo. Me miró un segundo, se acercó a mí y ahí soltó todo. Estaba esperándome.

―Bella, gracias al cielo que te encuentro por aquí.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Sentía el corazón en la boca.

Llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla y frotó levemente, un gesto nervioso.

―Necesito que vayas a descansar. No tendremos noticias de Edward hasta mañana. Por favor, hazme caso, en cualquier momento podrías decaer y no quiero que estés en cama ―me aconsejó.

Miré al suelo un momento, mi terquedad no me dejaba pensar con frialdad. Pero asentí, todo para que mi bebé estuviese bien, para que no siguiera sufriendo junto a mí.

―¿Estará bien?

―Haré todo lo posible para tenerte noticias, ahora quiero que vayas a dormir.

Charlie y Renée insistieron una y otra vez en que debían acompañarme a casa si es que yo no me iba a la de ellos. Preferí irme a la cabaña, ahí por lo menos sentiría el calor de mi hogar, el nido que mi Edward creó para su familia. No pude conducir, por esto, Charlie manejó junto a mi mamá y yo a la cabaña, que quedaba a media hora del centro de Manhattan, justo a las afueras de la ciudad.

El camino a casa fue difícil, extraño. Sentía como si todo el tiempo transcurrido fuesen algo más que días, como miles de años. Mamá giraba la cabeza constantemente para preguntarme si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, pero yo solo asentía, cuando muchas veces quería repetirle que lo único que necesitaba era que Edward estuviese bien.

Cuando llegamos salí con rapidez del auto, abrí la puerta de la casa y olí el aroma del pastel que él nunca llegó a comer. Mi estómago se retorció levemente, a pesar de todo sentía un presentimiento antes de que esto ocurriera. Los felinos corrieron a mi encuentro y maullaron constantemente, pero yo no pude tomarlos en cuenta, solo fui en automático hasta mi sofá y me abracé a mí misma, con mis piernas apegadas a mi pecho, como un feto.

―Bella, ve a la cama, no puedes quedarte aquí ―me dijo mi mamá, acercándose con lentitud.

―Estoy bien.

―No, no lo estás.

Me tomó de la mano y me hizo levantarme para que caminase hasta la habitación. Me entregó la pijama, o sea la remera de Edward que siempre utilizaba para dormir, me ayudó a desvestirme y a ponérmela. Cuando quitó el edredón para que me metiese a la cama, le pedí que me dejara un momento a solas, pues necesitaba pensar sin la compañía de nadie más. Entendió a la perfección y me dio las buenas noches.

―Pueden quedarse en la habitación del fondo ―les indiqué.

Mamá solo asintió y se alejó, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Enseguida me acerqué a la ventana y miré a la luna con atención, con el dolor en el pecho e insistente. Entonces me giré para mirar a la cama, en donde la luz reflejada por el sol y las estrellas daba justo en el colchón, testigo único de las noches pasionales y hermosas entre nosotros dos. Suspiré melancólica, triste y pasmada por la realidad que estaba sobrellevando. Lo que tanto temí estaba solo a centímetros de mí y dolía más de lo que había pensado.

Damian hablaba en serio, realmente no estaba jugando con respecto a Edward. Me dolía, ardían mis venas de agonía de tan solo pensar en su rostro quebrantado, de recordar en lo que pudo terminar. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí si Edward dejaba de estar a mi lado? ¿Si su fuerza era en vano y perdía la vida? Me derrumbaría para jamás salir. Dije tantas veces lo que él era para mí, insistí en que mi vida no sería la misma sin su calor, sin sus besos, sin su todo. ¿Cómo soportar la idea de no oír nunca más una risa suya? ¿Cómo soportar la idea de no ver su rostro en las mañanas, con un beso de buenos días? ¿Sin sus caricias en mi vientre, en la espera de la llegada de su niña, de su pequeñito caballo de mar?

―Papá debe estar bien, lo debe estar ―le susurré a Carlie―. No podrá dejarte sin conocerte, ¿no lo crees?

Caminé hasta la puerta del armario, el que parecía más un cuarto de habitación. No me costó encontrar uno de sus sweaters; era azul oscuro, su color favorito. Lo olí con lentitud, impregnándome de su aroma exquisito, invadiendo mi cuerpo de lo que era su presencia.

Lo extrañaba mucho, como siempre. Pero ahora era distinto, pues era su vida la que estaba extrañando, la que podía perder. Intenté imaginar qué sería mi vida sin él, solo un poco… Fue realmente insoportable siquiera pensarlo. Prefería mil veces que su amor por mí se acabara, con tal de no verlo sufrir nunca más.

Muchas veces pensaba que lo más factible en todo esto era que lo nuestro se acabara, que el amor se esfumara así, sin más. Pero no era posible, ambos estábamos envueltos en nuestra burbuja, en nuestro esplendor hilarante, en nuestra familia. Y eso nos traía muchos problemas. Si todo acabara, Edward saldría libre, podría vivir, pero no soportaba tampoco el que no estuviese conmigo. ¡Todo acababa en desolación! Se suponía que para ser feliz había que superar muchos obstáculos, pero yo estaba cansada, exhausta de verlo pasar por tanta mierda.

Toqué un par de camisas, sus trajes tan bien puestos en el ropero izquierdo… Él estaba conmigo siempre, en cada memoria, en cada recuerdo y en cada beso. A pesar de todo, pensar en su descanso solo disminuía un poco el dolor, solo un poco.

De pronto lo recordé, brillante y pequeño, colgando de mi vestido. Sonreí de inmediato al rememorar la frase que me regaló: _Más que a mi propia vida_. Realmente había puesto mi vida por la de él. ¿Podía amarme más que a su propia vida, con todo y letras? Sí. Y yo también.

Me senté en la cama y me dejé caer en ella, con el vientre removiéndose con dulzura. Lo sobé un ratito y cerré los ojos, murmurando una y otra vez _te amo_, suplicando que su vida no se esfumara como agua entre los dedos.

. . .

Escuché el sonido incesante del teléfono de mi casa, aullando una llamada quizá del hospital. Me levanté como pude de la cama, con el vientre aprisionando mi vejiga y presionando incansablemente. Caminé hasta la sala, donde mi mamá hablaba con el interlocutor. Renée tenía la mano puesta en su boca, encarcelando los gritos que quería lanzar. Mi corazón comenzó a martillear duramente contra mi tórax, sabiendo que no eran buenas noticias.

―¿Mamá? ―me hice notar, pues ella no sabía que estaba presente.

Me miró un segundo y le dijo algo al hablante, por lo cual colgaron de inmediato. Se acercó a mí con paso lento, pasando sus ojos por mi vientre abultado. Me hizo sentarme en la silla más cercana, imitándome ella también. Tomó una de mis manos y me hizo prometerle que sería fuerte para lo que tenía que decirme.

―No me asustes, mamá ―susurré.

―Hija… Edward… ―suspiró―. Edward no resistió los golpes.

Me paré de un salto, toqué mi cara y noté las lágrimas duras cayendo por mi rostro.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Edward acaba de fallecer, cariño ―dijo en un hilo de voz, llorando entremedio.

_Edward acaba de fallecer… Acaba de fallecer._

Fruncí el ceño, pues esto no podía ser cierto. ¿Era una broma? ¿Lo era? Mi respiración comenzó a entorpecerse, a resultar inclusive dolorosa, no podía guardar más dolor en mi pecho, se me desgarraba.

―¡No! Mamá, dime que no es cierto ―sollocé, cayendo al suelo como peso muerto, aferrándome a sus piernas como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Mamá se agachó junto a mí para acariciar mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Me decía constantemente que era el destino, que eso Dios lo había querido.

―¡Me quitó a la única persona que amo, mamá! ―le recriminé―. Me ha dejado sola ―gemí.

El aire dejaba de entrar, sentía el hoyo profundo y sin fin, como un hoyo negro. Llevé mis manos a mi pecho, intentando desgarrar de mi todo el ardor y el desazón. No fue posible.

―De cualquier manera, Edward habría quedado tetrapléjico. No habría movido ni brazos, ni piernas, ni dedos… Era mejor su descanso, cariño, realmente lo era ―susurró.

Sus palabras me indignaron.

―¿Mejor? ¡No era lo mejor, mamá! Hubiese preferido mil veces eso a verlo muerto ―grité.

Me levanté del suelo, gimiendo y sollozando sin poder evitarlo. No podía soportarlo más, no podía vivir con esto.

―¿A dónde vas, Bella? ―inquirió mamá, tomándome desde la muñeca. Sus ojos azules eran una tormenta.

―Déjame ir ―exclamé.

Corrí hasta el estacionamiento y tomé mi auto como pude, manejando con ferocidad en la carretera. Fueron los minutos más tortuosos de mi vida, lleno de pensamientos ardidos por el dolor. No sé cuántas veces fregué mi rostro con mis manos, buscando así alguna solución a lo que estaba sintiendo. Nada quitaba este cianuro en mis entrañas, nada aliviaba un poco el dolor.

Llegué hasta el puente, con las rocas a mi alrededor, con las olas chocando fuertemente. El agua y la sal salpicaron en mi cara, sentía un ligero entumecimiento, el océano causaba en mí un terror inimaginable. Levanté la barbilla y me obligué a hacerle frente, no había más.

¿Por qué seguir sintiendo dolor? Mi corazón estaba muerto.

Era irónico el temor que le tenía al agua, a los barcos que navegaban, ahora era mi única salida a tan tortuoso sentimiento.

―Lo siento, Carlie, realmente lo siento ―susurré.

Le di una última caricia a mi vientre; esperaba encontrarla en el lugar al que fuera a parar.

―No puedo hacerlo sin ti. Quiero ir a donde tú vayas.

Levanté mi mano y besé el anillo que tenía en mi dedo anular, como si en él se escondiera su alma. Me acerqué a la baranda y subí, para luego descender por las rocas más grandes, paso a paso, con el agua que salpicaba contra mi cuerpo. El fuerte oleaje me permitió ver que, en el horizonte más cercano, Edward me esperaba con sus brazos abiertos. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir; ahora no estaban. Mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

―No puedo vivir una vida si no es contigo ―susurré, adentrándome en las rocas más duras y resbalosas.

Abracé mi vientre y sucumbí entre las aguas profundas y oscuras. No sabía nadar, por lo cual intenté olvidar el terror que sentía en ese momento. Mis ojos comenzaron a fallar, cerrándose con autonomía. Punzadas en mi vientre abultado, como si quisiese salvar su vida. _Lo siento, Carlie, lo siento mucho_, pensaba constantemente.

Cuando permití ver la luz que enceguecía mis ojos, una mirada verde estaba frente a mí. Su sonrisa, su fiel sonrisa natural y su mirada despreocupada; me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello e inhalé el aroma que se escondía, sentí sus manos abrazarme con fuerza, su calor incondicional.

―Creí que te habías ido y no volvería a verte ―le susurré.

Lo sentí sonreír.

―Siempre voy a estar contigo ―me contestó.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, cayendo en la cuenta de que todo lo anterior había sido un sueño. El sudor pegaba la camiseta a mi cuerpo, sobre todo a mi vientre. Lo toqué con rapidez; ahí estaba Carlie, tranquila y sana conmigo. Enseguida rompí a llorar, el desazón que tenía en mi garganta me era arrollador, de tan solo pensar en mi Edward muerto… Dios, fue tan real.

―Nunca podría dejarte, Carlie, ni en mis más peores sueños ―sollocé.

Me dieron escalofríos al recordar el mar, ese mar turbulento que chocaba contra mi cuerpo y me embestía con furia. En esa pesadilla había preferido suicidarme junto a mi hija, con tan solo llegar hacia él. Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente, no podía alterarme, todo estaría bien.

Me paré de la cama cuando oí a mi madre hablar por teléfono, sentí la misma ansiedad que el de aquel sueño. Llegué hasta su lado, pero lejos de verse asustada o triste, me sonrió con alegría. Exhalé todo el aire acumulado, todo aquel tumulto de nervios que me tenían comiendo de su mano.

―Era Jasper ―me dijo, colgando.

―¿Ha sucedido algo? ―pregunté en un hilo de voz.

―Edward solo tiene una inflamación cerebral, severa sí, pero le han inducido el coma por una semana. Él está bien, Bella, muy pronto estará contigo y su hija ―me abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

Reposé mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiré, aliviada al fin de que mi Edward estaba vivo.

―Quiero verlo, ¿podré? ―inquirí.

―Podemos ir ahora mismo.

**Edward POV**

La obscuridad era absorbente, fría y amarga, estaba sobre mí y yo no podía quitarla. Sentía un dolor en la cabeza, una opresión rotunda, un manto duro y desesperante que no me dejaba salir. Intenté mover mi cuerpo pero era imposible, el solo movimiento parecía un trabajo sobrehumano. Me desesperaba el que no hubiera luz, algo que me mantuviese consciente del lugar en el que me encontraba.

Escuché sollozos fuertes contra mi oído. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese oyendo? No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que un ruido hiciera eco en mis pensamientos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Me sentía encarcelado, presionado, expuesto a demasiado y sin defenderme.

Entre los murmullos y sollozos pude apreciar una voz suave y tersa, la única que podría reconocer a miles de kilómetros. _Bella_, intenté formular, pero no fue posible. Sentí sus labios presionarse firmemente en mi frente, luego descendía hasta mis labios, que lo esperaban ansiosos. ¿Cómo estaría Carlie? ¿Hace cuánto es que estaba aquí, sin poder salir del hoyo?

―Abre los ojos, mi amor, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ―lloró, fuerte y claro.

No, no, no. No sufras, cariño, no por mí. Sea cual sea la razón de que estuviese aquí, no podía recordarla.

―Carlie te necesita, necesita a su papá ―susurró―. Yo te necesito, bebé, te necesito todos los días de mi vida. Por favor.

Tomó una de mis manos y la enredó entre sus dedos, besando los nudillos a cada segundo. Mi corazón estaba apretado y reticente a tranquilizarse. Realmente quería despertar, abrir mis ojos y besarla, la extrañaba tanto.

―Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

_Lo sé, cariño, lo sé, _quise responder, pero de mi boca no salió nada.

Puse toda mi fuerza en mis extremidades para levantar aunque sea un dedo. Lo logré. Pude hacerlo. Pensé en Bella, en mi hija, en mi familia y mis amigos, solo eso podía darme el valor, el esfuerzo necesario para poder liberarme de la oscuridad.

Sentí un leve picor en mis ojos, recordando ahora por qué estaba aquí. ¡Mi hija! ¡Bella! Debo salvarlas, decirle a todos que tengan cuidado. Abrí mis ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas por mis mejillas. Pude ver que frente a mí estaba ella, con sus ojos redondeados y su boca semi abierta. Apreté su mano entre mis dedos y ahí solo pude sentir las lágrimas más fuertes de su parte, y mías.

* * *

><p>Perdón por la expresión, pero... mierda, dolió mucho escribir esto. Solo eso podré decir.<p>

Gracias por sus rr y gracias por leer :)


	58. Punto final

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 57**

**.**

**Edward POV**

―¡Edward! ―exclamó, limpiándose las lágrimas con rapidez―. Oh por Dios, ¡Jasper! ¡Enfermera!

No entendía mucho, mi vista estaba algo borrosa y sentía un leve dolor en la nuca. Sin embargo, nada se comparaba con verla al fin y su vientre… Levanté un poco la mano para acercarla a Carlie, pero un cable tiró con fuerza. En mi índice tenía agarrado un aparato que medía los latidos de mi corazón, o eso creo.

―Estoy contigo, mi amor, estoy contigo ―me susurró, apegando sus labios mojados por las lágrimas en mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos con su tacto suave y grácil, el único capaz de elevar mi temperatura, mis sentidos, mi propio yo. Cómo quería decirle todo, gritar a los cuatro vientos que la adoraba como a nadie en este mundo, pero me era imposible siquiera abrir la boca, tenía sed y me palpitaba todo el cuerpo.

Jasper se apareció ante mis ojos con una sonrisa envuelta en dicha. Demonios. Verlo también era emocionante, él probablemente habría salvado mi vida de lo que sea que me tenía en cama. Me puso una luz molesta en los ojos y tiró de la piel que estaba debajo de éstos.

―Dime, Edward, ¿cómo te sientes? ―me preguntó suavemente.

Bella se levantó de la silla que tenía a mi lado y le dejó el espacio libre a Jasper para que actuara. No, no te vayas, quiero estar contigo, Bella, pensaba constantemente. Seguía llorando, haciendo mohines dolorosos. No quería que sufriera por mí, no con Carlie en su vientre. Mis ojos viajaron hasta su tripa; mi niña seguía ahí, esperando a estar lista para salir y quedarse entre mis brazos. Oh mi Bella, no sufras, no sigas, por Carlie. Yo estoy bien.

―Tengo… sed ―logré articular. El dolor de mi garganta se hizo más fuerte.

Bella corrió hacia la esquina para servir un vaso con agua helada. Me acercó el popote a la boca para que pudiera beber y así lo hice.

―Así me gusta ―masculló distraídamente, acariciando mi cabello con lentitud.

El suave brebaje puro y helado terminó por refrescar mi cuerpo entero, entumeciéndolo solo un poco. Ya no sentía los músculos agarrotados, sobre todo los de mi garganta.

Cuando ya no quise beber más, Bella quitó el popote y lo dejó sobre la mesilla que había a mi lado. Me quedó mirando un largo momento, como si fuese la primera vez que me había visto… O por lo menos, la primera vez que me había visto desde hace mucho. ¿Hace cuánto es que estaba así? Tomé su mano con algo de dificultad por el cable molesto, pero lo hice. Apreté con todas mis fuerzas, envolviendo mis dedos entre los suyos. Sonrió y carcajeó un par de veces, como si todo esto fuese una fantasía, una maravilla imposible de creer. Cayó una lágrima contra mi mejilla y ella rápidamente besó mis labios.

―Te extrañé mucho ―me susurró contra los labios.

―Te amo ―dije en un desgarrador y sofocante tono de voz.

―Y yo ―respondió, pasando su dedo índice por mi nariz tal cual lo hacía yo con ella.

Jasper aguardaba pacientemente, mirando mi ficha. Cuando miró por el rabillo del ojo y comprobó nuestro contacto, sonrió. Bella se separó otra vez para dejar actuar a mi Doctor Pelotas. Verlo me producía tranquilidad, pues sabía lo bueno que era él en su trabajo.

―¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

―Edward Cullen.

―¿Qué lugar es este?

―El hospital.

―¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

―No recuerdo bien ―susurré―. Me golpearon… Jane…

La cabeza me palpitaba duramente, por lo que jadeé incontrolablemente.

―Tuviste una inflamación severa en tu cerebro. Te golpearon en la cabeza con fuerza, agradezco que no haya pasado a mayores ―me dijo.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que…?

―Dos semanas exactas. Bella estaba muy preocupada ―le dio una mirada a la morena que estaba a su lado. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla, yo ya estaba para ella, no tenía de qué preocuparse―. No se ha despegado de ti ningún minuto, ha velado tu coma en todos estos días.

No me gustaba preocuparla, no. Cuánto lo sentía, por mi estupidez, por haber creído que Jane me hubiese dado alguna pista del paradero de su padre. Fui irresponsable, no pensé en el dolor que eso causaría en Bella y en la posibilidad de dejar sola a mi hija, quién sería la más perjudicada en esto.

―¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? ―Temía la posibilidad de estar internado cuando Bella diera a luz, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

―En dos semanas más, como mucho. Necesitas una semana de hospitalización y cuatro días de revisión para ver si hay secuelas. Bueno, tengo que irme, los demás vendrán a verte en un rato más. Hasta luego ―se despidió, mostrándonos una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Bella no tardó en acercarse con lentitud y apoyar su barbilla levemente en mi pecho, pasando su mano por mi rostro con lentitud. Yo me quedé en silencio mientras sentía las caricias de sus dedos, poco a poco recobrando las fuerzas y sintiendo al fin las energías suficientes para lo que vendría ya. Sabía cuán difícil era atrapar a ambos malditos delincuentes, ahora más con lo de aquella banda de pederastas.

―¿Cómo está Carlie? ―inquirí. Bella sonrió enseguida.

―Impaciente como nunca, a veces creo que extraña tus caricias ―pude notar el fulgor de sus ojos, el entusiasmo que sentía al hablar de su hija―. Como yo las extraño también ―dijo en voz baja.

Levanté mi mano hasta su rostro, el cual acaricié lentamente. Bella cerró sus ojos y di el reflejo de otra sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Llevó su mano hasta la mía y la acarició, ambas sobre su mejilla dulce y lisa, suave como la seda.

―No sabes cuánto deseé sentirte otra vez ―me confesó sin abrir los ojos.

―Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto.

Frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos y gimió.

―No lo lamentes, Edward, sé que no fue culpa tuya. Cariño ―se acercó más a mí, intentando abrazarme―, todo lo demás puede irse al infierno, estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo. No sabes cuánto temí perderte, todos estos días mi cabeza me juega malas pasadas, haciéndome soñar con tu deceso. En cada sueño… me dejabas sola y yo buscaba la forma de regresar hacia ti, de cualquier forma posible.

Ahora yo fruncí el ceño, las palabras de Bella me dolían mucho. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera con el mismo color en las mejillas, que afrontara a nuestra hija dentro de su vientre, que soportara la vida que se le lanzaba encima, sin decaer en el intento? Hasta sus sueños eran un infierno. Y yo sabía muy bien de lo que se trataban sus sueños, pues más de una vez pasé por lo mismo, viendo morir a Bella en mis manos y sin poder algo para evitarlo.

―Pero estás aquí ―pasó su mano por mi quijada―, al fin has abierto los ojos. Temía que Carlie nunca fuese a conocerte ―me dijo francamente.

Como muchas pensé y seguía pensando, mi vida podía acabarse, eso no me importaba, pero dejarlas a ellas en este mundo no me lo perdonaría nunca. Ahora eran ellas las únicas razones para luchar.

―Lo siento, estoy expulsando demasiado y tú necesitas descansar.

Alisó las sábanas sobre mi cuerpo y por último besó mi frente.

―Vendré muy pronto. Sueña conmigo ―me guiñó un ojo para luego tocar mis labios suavemente con los suyos.

Antes de que se fuera toqué su barriga. De mi boca salió un jadeo; Carlie sí necesitaba de mí. Bella caminó hasta la puerta, se recargó un momento para mirarme y luego salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella. De inmediato sentí las ganas de correr hasta ella, pero eso era imposible.

Suspiré pesadamente, agradecido de la vida por darme una segunda oportunidad, ahora no iba a desperdiciarla, tenía al tesoro más grande del mundo: mi pequeña familia.

. . .

**Bella POV**

Me recargué en la pared del hospital, justo al lado de urgencias, y lloré. _Gracias, gracias, gracias, Dios mío, gracias_, pensaba constantemente, con mis manos entrelazadas entre sí, justo debajo de mi barbilla. No podía encontrarme más feliz, no cabía en mi dicha. Quería gritar, saltar y sonreírle al mundo entero, ver nuevamente los ojos verdes de Edward me hacían aseverar que todo podía estar bien. No quedaba mucho para volver a verlo en pie, para disfrutar de sus caricias, de sus abrazos y de su suave forma de besarme. Quería saltar sobre él y no despegarme jamás de su cuerpo; extrañaba su calor.

Los días fueron eternos, sobre todo al verlo ahí cada vez mejor, acelerando la estabilidad de su salud. Jasper siempre nos decía que era un hombre muy fuerte, capaz de salir de cualquier obstáculo. Conoció a sus sobrinos a la semana después de su despertar; estaba encantado. Los miraba con mucho amor, con esperanza, con hilarante humor. Alice terminó con unas pequeñas lágrimas, ver a su hermano era el mejor regalo del mundo y yo mucho la entendía.

Tanto mi madre como Esme, cuidaron de él. Cuando yo tenía que irme a casa a dormir o a ver algo en la empresa, no faltaba quien le hiciese compañía, aunque yo estaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mi último control fue con la matrona, Denisse, quien con un agradable humor me dio algunos afiches para que cuidara mi salud para estos últimos meses. El doctor Joshua Stevenson me dio cita para dos semanas más, por lo cual Edward podría acompañarme.

Cameron y Abby realmente parecían haberse conocido desde toda la vida y eso me impactaba, pues ella todavía no me daba confianza. Yo estaba feliz por él, pero ella… Quizá eran solo celos estúpidos, todavía por el asunto de Edward y su… _erróneo_ beso. De cualquier manera parecían ir en serio, tanto así que veía mucho futuro entre ambos.

Rose y Emmett le seguían el paso, tanto Jacob y James que ya planeaban casarse. Ambas parejas demostraban su amor a viva voz, sin tapujos, sin evitarlo, eso me revolvía las entrañas hasta lo insoportable; quería a Edward conmigo.

―¿Te ha dolido la cabeza hoy? ―le pregunté suavemente.

―Casi nada ―respondió―. Solo he tenido una que otra nausea y eso me molesta un poco.

Rodé los ojos y corrí las cortinas para que la luna diese un golpe de luz a nuestra habitación. Sus ojos me recorrieron brevemente hasta que una sonrisa asomó de sus labios. Se la devolví con naturalidad. Con lentitud caminé hasta la cama y deposité mi cabeza en la almohada, mirándolo desde el lado. No sabía la razón de que sus ojos no se despegaran de mí, me ponía nerviosa.

―¿Qué? ―inquirí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

―Nada ―susurró―. Bueno… Estás hermosa hoy. O sea, estás siempre hermosa, pero ahora mucho más.

Se ruborizó levemente.

―Ven aquí ―le tendí los brazos para que apoyara su rostro cerca de mi cuello. Y así lo hizo.

Respiró contra la piel de mi tráquea, delineó con su nariz toda la extensión y depositó un beso. Yo mientras me dediqué a su cabello. Mis dedos traspasaban las hebras con delicadeza, acariciándolo con lentitud y devoción. Lo sentía vivo, con calor. Era una sensación mágica luego de todo lo que pasamos, realmente lo era.

―Al fin te tengo conmigo ―le susurré.

Era nuestra primera noche juntos luego del ataque, y de eso ya había pasado casi un mes.

―Las noches más horribles de mi vida son cuando tú no duermes conmigo ―me dijo, mirándome con fervor.

Me acomodé yo para acostarme sobre su pecho y dejarme acariciar por sus dedos hábiles y etéreos. Era la mejor sensación del mundo.

―Te amo, cariño, nunca quise dejarte sola ―murmuró. Su voz estaba cargada de tristeza.

―Querías protegerme, lo sé ―le di la razón.

―De cualquier manera… Bella, lo siento, ¿sí?

Elevé mi mirada hasta clavarla en sus verdes. Éstos estaban líquidos y cálidos.

―Yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz junto a mí, que la vida vuelva a sonreírte ―susurró―. Yo prometí hacerte olvidar y hasta ahora no he podido cumplirlo.

Miré hacia otro lado para evitar su intrínseca mirada; ahora me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

―Sí me has hecho olvidar ―dije―. Día a día agradezco al destino que te interpuso en mi vida.

Enrolló sus brazos en mi cuerpo para abrazarme con fuerza, mientras depositaba un beso en mi cabeza. Su calor y el mío hicieron unión hasta formar de eso un núcleo cálido y perfecto, el que solo podía encontrarse entre nosotros dos. Tomó una de mis manos y la entrelazó con la suya, masajeando la palma con sus dedos.

―No vuelvas a dejarme ―mi voz sonó una octava más alta.

La realidad chocó de golpe en mi mente. ¡Estuve a punto de perderlo! Lo viví en mis sueños una y otra vez. Fue la agonía más terrible de mi vida. Ya no quería más, no más. Demasiado me costó dejarlo entrar en mi corazón, demasiado nos costó olvidarnos de nuestro orgullo… Ahora no podíamos dejarnos vencer por el capricho demente de esas dos personas.

No.

―No lo haré ―besó mi frente en innumerables ocasiones.

―Si lo haces me muero ―sollocé.

Rememoré la marea fuerte que golpeaba mi cuerpo con tanta realidad, cuánto perdón le pedía a mi hija por haber atentado contra nuestras vidas. Cuánto dolor traspasó en mí el mero recuerdo.

Por esa razón tomé una decisión de la que no podría arrepentirme.

―_Sí, papá, estoy bien ―le tranquilicé, aunque mi voz decía lo contrario. _

_Estaba arrodillada en mi cama, esperando a que la molestia en mi bajo vientre pasara al olvido. Sobaba la piel estirada con cariño, relajando mis músculos. Mi rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y mi garganta ardía por los gritos que había lanzado hace minutos atrás. _

―_Supongo que debo creerte ―puntualizó con recelo. _

_No le di importancia. _

_Llevaba ya una semana teniendo pesadillas, viendo a Edward morir una y otra vez, viéndome a mí misma suicidándome con Carlie en mi vientre. De tan solo recordarlo me daban escalofríos. Papá me despertaba constantemente, o Renée, e incluso una vez lo hizo Esme, pues gritaba mucho. No me atrevía a decirles mis sueños, no quería asustarlos con mis estúpidos problemas. _

_Sabía que Edward saldría vivo del coma, pero todavía tenía miedo. Damian no tardaría en volver a atacar, sea como sea el contexto en que nos encuentre. Recordarlo me hacía llorar, noche por noche, día con día, tarde, minuto y hora. Él era el demonio mismo. _

_Llegué a creer que tenía paranoia, u obsesión, pero la detective lo consideraba normal. _

_Todos planeaban llevarme al sicólogo si seguía con lo mismo y yo de verdad no lo quería estando embarazada. _

―_Ve a dormir, yo estaré bien ―murmuré, acostándome otra vez entre las sábanas solitarias de mi cama adolescente. _

―_Creí que sacándote de esa casa podrías mejorar tus sueños, pero veo que no ―dijo quedamente. _

_Salió de la habitación y al minuto oí cómo la puerta de su habitación se cerraba. _

_Esperé pacientemente en la cama, reflexionando sobre mi vida, sobre los sucesos a mi alrededor, en los mellizos, en Edward… Suspiré y tomé la determinación correcta. _

_Me paré de la cama a duras penas, el vientre no me permitía la movilidad necesaria y cómoda. Puse una mano en mi coxis y estiré la columna con lentitud. Mucho mejor. Salí a paso lento y suave de la habitación, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Bajé las escaleras con la penumbra de la noche, con la luna y la lluvia extraña golpeando las ventanas y los techos. Entré al despacho de mi padre. Olía a madera de fresno y a ron. _

_Mi respiración estaba errática, quizá por el miedo a que me descubrieran. Debía estar callada, tranquilizarme. _

_Obligué a que mis recuerdos me revelaran el escondite de mi objetivo, pero no me lo permitían. Decidí indagar entre los cajones, pero no había más que papeles y folletos, agendas, lápices, etc. Me desesperé, ¡tenía que estar en algún lado! Fruncí el ceño cuando vi el ligero movimiento que hizo uno de los cuadros. Ajá… Corrí el extremo derecho de uno de los retratos que tenía mi padre colgando: era mi abuela en una mirada retadora, dominante y taciturna; se parecía mucho a mí. _

―_Sabía que te encontraría en algún lugar ―murmuré. _

_Recordaba perfectamente la clave de la caja fuerte. La digité y abrí la puertecilla. Tomé aire con fuerza al ver lo que estaba guardado. Ni joyas, ni diamantes, ni dinero. Nada de eso importaba. _

_Pasé mi mano en el pico, luego en el mango. Exhalé y asentí para mí misma. Sería necesario para cualquier emergencia, ya había tomado la decisión. _

_Una pistola reluciente, plateada y potente. Iba a defenderme como sea. Si volvía a atacar a Edward, a mi hija o a quien sea, yo lo mataba. _

_Esperaba tener el valor, la fuerza y la osadía para hacerlo si se presentaba la oportunidad. Por una parte guardaba la esperanza de que los policías fuesen a encontrarlo, que nada malo fuese a ocurrir para ocupar el arma. Mantener la fe, sí… Debía mantener la fe. Porque muy dentro de mí sabía que no era una asesina. _

―No lo haré, Bella, no lo haré ―susurró, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Volví a esconder mi rostro en su pecho, algo incomodada por la tripa crecida y redondeada. Edward lo notó, por lo cual se separó un momento para dedicarse a acariciar a su hija. Besó cada porción de piel, cada extensión. Hizo dibujitos con su dedo índice en la parte baja, luego en el ombligo. Reí desenfrenadamente con las cosquillas, cuando de repente Carlie dio una patada bien fuerte.

―Oh Dios ―gemí algo asustada.

Edward ensanchó su sonrisa, sus ojos estaban brillando más de lo normal, por lo que consideré que esto lo había extrañado con todas sus ganas.

―Tranquila, ella solo está más viva que nunca ―murmuró, dejando descansar su mejilla en el bulto.

Acerqué mi mano hasta sus cabellos para acariciarlos un largo rato, en silencio, solo los tres en nuestro espacio. _Gracias, Dios, gracias por traerlo de vuelta_, pensé para mis adentros.

Edward volvió a acomodarse a mi lado para abrazarme y dejarme descansar entre sus brazos fuertes. Cuando me veía cerrar fuertemente los ojos por el cansancio acumulado de tantos días, acercó sus labios a mi oído y dijo suavemente: _siempre estaré contigo_.

. . .

Regué las flores que habían en los maseteros junto a mi ventana, justo el sol daba contra ellas. Me paré con algo de dificultad, pero pude hacerlo. Bien, Carlie, quieres matarme. Tomé aire y me acerqué hasta la hamaca para descansar un momento; estaba exhausta. Había estado intentando hacer el mayor ejercicio, quitando cosas de la casa, arreglando la ropa, limpiando… Pero era terrible.

Edward había ido junto a Jasper a la clínica para hacerse el último chequeo, aunque ya estaba completamente normal. Luego vendría a casa para hacerme compañía.

Mi cobrizo, luego del accidente, estaba mucho más apegado a mí y a su hija, quizá por todo lo que pasamos juntos. Era de entenderse, yo sentí más de una vez el dolor ante una pérdida, no podía culparlo. Yo me dediqué a aceptar sus caricias, a disfrutar de su amor y de su calor día, tarde, noche, madrugada, etc. Cada vez que regresaba a casa venía con algo para mí o para Carlie, lo que me llenaba de ternura.

Estaba feliz, porque Aro había sido detenido hace unos días junto a Frederick Mason y unos cuantos más, aunque los otros estaban en diferentes países. Para mi mala suerte solo quedaban Jane y Damian. Le pedí a la policía que cualquier consideración que antes pude haber tomado con ella podía irse al demonio, pues me había demostrado que no era más que una cobarde. ¡Había revelado lo de mi bebé a Damian! Iba a estar furioso y eso me daba terror.

―Señora, alguien la busca ―dijo Demetri Damatto, mirándome con sus ojos almendrados.

―Hazle pasar, yo iré enseguida ―exclamé, cerrando el libro que me había propuesto leer.

Lo dejé junto a la mesita de vidrio y me paré con todas mis fuerzas de aquella hamaca del demonio… Joder, Carlie cuánto pesas.

―¿Necesita ayuda? ―preguntó el guardaespaldas que pronto se convirtió en mi amigo.

―No te preocupes, ve con la persona que me busca, no le hagas esperar ―le dije.

Alisé mi jardinera, arreglé un poco mi cola de caballo y quité de mi rostro algunos cabellos que habían caído sobre mi rostro por el viento. Hoy usaba un par de zapatitos bajos de color rosa fuerte, sin cordones, sin apretar, sin presiones, pues el peso de mi bebé iba en aumento y apenas podía sostenerme. La jardinera había sido un regalo de Edward; era bonita, permitía mi movilidad y no hacía presión contra la tripa hinchada. Hacía calor, por lo que preferí una remera corta del mismo color de mis zapatos. Según él me veía bien, pero me sentía rara, como… joven y corriente, simple y ordinaria. Me gustaba.

Entré a la casa desde la cocina y me apresuré a caminar hasta la sala. Fruncí el ceño al ver quién estaba sentada en mi sofá. ¿Qué hacía Debbie Owen aquí? Mmm… No le tenía rencor, ni odio, nada por el estilo, solo se me hacía extraño. Ella me quedó mirando con sorpresa, quizá por mi rápido cambio. No nos veíamos hace muchísimo tiempo, unos tres o cuatro años quizá.

Vestía un vestido fenomenal, tenía que decirlo. Cuero, pieles y destellos. Esa pude ser yo si hubiese seguido en el camino de la lujuria, en el de la perdición. Yo ahora vestía como una mujer normal de 30 años, viviendo en una casa hogareña junto a su futuro esposo y su hija ya por nacer. No extrañaba nada, por mucho que me pusiera a pensar en todos aquellos lujos exorbitantes, en ese afán por destronar empresas, por verme arribista… No, no me gustaba esa antigua yo, esa antigua vida.

Debbie Owen ocupaba un muy bonito collar de diamantes gigantes en su cuello, sin hablar del hermoso manto de pieles caras que tenía sobre los hombros. Sus tacones relucientes y sofisticados podían partir una nuez y ni hablar de sus potentes anillos delicados.

Fruncí el ceño otra vez. ¿Realmente pude ser así? Recordaba mi forma de actuar, de sobresalir en el mundo. Carajo. ¿Cómo pudo gustarme ser tan ostentosa, tan salvaje por la vida? A mi lado había un espejo, mi reflejo puramente sencillo y natural. ¿Cómo es que cambié tanto? O más bien… ¿Cómo es que me convertí en mí misma?

―Buenas tardes ―saludé naturalmente, algo intimidada en tanta elegancia.

―Buenas tardes ―imitó mi saludo con un tono amistoso que me descolocó. Creí que Debbie Owen me odiaba.

Pasé mi mirada por Demetri para que nos dejara un momento a solas. Entendió perfectamente y salió hacia otro lado con el arma en su cinturón. Suspiré, recordando el que yo tenía guardado en mis cosas. La pistola de mi padre.

―Si te soy franca, me sorprende mucho que hayas venido hasta mi casa ―le dije.

Su maquillaje perfecto y su aroma a perfumes caros me trajeron muchos recuerdos. Sabía muy bien que yo debía volver a la realidad, pues era la presidenta de una empresa, pero… ya no necesitaba tanta elegancia para mi vida normal, tanta cosa sobre mi cuerpo. Era Isabella, pronto una Cullen, ¿qué más daba? Yo era feliz junto a la sencillez de Edward, pronto con Carlie entre mis brazos. Quizá necesitaría recaer en lo ostentoso en juntas, en mis tardes en la empresa, pero ya no lo haría en mi día a día, no era la Isabella dura y fría de antes, esa que gustaba del rojo en los labios y conquistaba el mundo lleno de hombres que pasaban en mis congresos… Era una Isabella dulce, llena de amor, dispuesta a conquistar solo con mi alma al único hombre que me interesaba en la vida. Y él sería el único capaz de disfrutar de mí con los labios rojos.

Yo era una Isabella de un carácter muy fuerte, quizá algo dominante, pesimista y de un sentido del humor un poco corto, con una paciencia limitada, pero al fin y al cabo esa era yo. Edward había puesto en mí el amor y el cariño, las ganas de ser feliz, de ser sencilla por el mundo.

Muy pronto tendría que volver a usar mis tacones aguja, mis vestidos sugestivos y de graves colores, mi maquillaje potente, mis labios rojos y mis lujos, pues esa era la Isabella puertas afuera, la que negociaba, la Isabella que solo conocerían en los eventos importantes y meramente necesarios para mi empresa. No obstante, todo aquello iba a parar al cajón cuando se trataba de mi familia, mis amigos, Edward y la privacidad de mi casa. Ésta era yo, la Isabella común y natural, la otra era la máscara profesional.

Una lástima que Debbie Owen siguiera siendo así hasta en los rincones, pues eso no me gustaba. Y así fui yo en un pasado.

―Lo sé, querida.

_Querida…_

―¿Quieres… beber una taza de té? ―le ofrecí.

―Claro ―sonrió y se levantó enseguida para tenderme una mano cubierta con un guante de terciopelo.

Me aferré a ella y me levanté con total esfuerzo.

.

―¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? ―inquirió, parándose a mi lado.

Se había quitado el manto de piel y los guantes, mostrando más piel de lo que yo acostumbraba a ver de ella, pues era muy recatada. Ahora parecía más viva.

―No, toma asiento, yo puedo llevarla.

Asintió y se fue a sentar a la terraza techada que había a unos metros. Tenía colores vivos y muchas flores alrededor. La luz se colaba por la rendija, dándole un cálido estigma. Había una mesa en medio, era de hierro blanco, como también las sillas a nuestro lado con un respaldo de colchón cubierto de flores tejidas.

Debbie Owen se quedó maravillada con la decoración y se sentó delicadamente en una de las sillas, cruzando sus piernas. Yo coloqué frente a ella la taza de porcelana con el té de infusión a un lado, luego el agua caliente y mi taza frente a mí.

―Tienes una casa hermosa, Bella ―comentó, estilando su té sobre la taza.

―Bueno, gracias. Edward la decoró junto a su hermana y su madre, tienen un muy bonito gusto.

Yo preferí servirme un poco de leche, ya que el té no me proporcionaba los nutrientes necesarios a mi cuerpo ahora que estaba embarazada.

―¿Él te la regaló? ―sus ojos claros relampaguearon un momento.

―Sí.

Levantó las cejas y dejó su té a un lado porque estaba un tanto caliente.

―Estás tan cambiada ―susurró distraídamente, mirándome con los ojos entornados.

―No he cambiado… Soy solo una mujer feliz ―reflexioné.

―Cuando supe que estabas embarazada no me lo podía creer, realmente estoy muy feliz por ti.

¿Feliz por mí? Wow. Creí que me odiaba.

―Bueno, gracias ―mi voz sonó débil por la sorpresa―. Creo que por un lado mi hija sí me cambió.

―A cualquiera nos cambiaría tener un hijo, aunque yo no pueda tenerlos, claro.

Oh. Eso no lo sabía. Qué terrible.

―Por un lado creo que es mejor que no pueda concebir, no me veo capaz de tener a un niño, apenas puedo cuidarme yo misma ―sonrió―. Así que es una niña ―susurró―. ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

―Siete ―sonreí también.

―Es una alegría verte con Edward otra vez. ―Ladeó su cabeza hilarantemente, moviendo sus perfectos cabellos negros de un lado a otro.

Bebí un poco de leche, lo que le hizo recordar a Debbie que también tenía su brebaje frente a ella. Me imitó, bebiendo de su taza con un dedo levantado.

¿A qué había venido? Internamente sentía las ganas de disculparme con ella por todo el daño que le causé en su pasado, pero me daba un poco de pudor comenzar yo.

―¿No volverás a la empresa? ―murmuró.

―Cuando críe a mi hija perfectamente. Quizá en unos dos años más, claro que no me perderé congreso ni junta, Edward y yo tomaremos las decisiones correspondientes pues somos la gerencia máxima ―comenté.

Asintió enérgicamente, se acercó a la mesa con más interés en el tema.

―Creí que dejarías de ser la Isabella que conocí en su momento.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Cuando te vi hoy por primera vez… eras una chiquilla feliz y despreocupada, con un vientre gigante. Una niña al fin y al cabo, querida. Pero con lo que me dices creo que has madurado completamente, al fin estás plenamente consciente de que la felicidad puede lograrse junto al trabajo. Me alegra mucho que no dejes de lado la empresa.

Suspiré pesadamente, yo no planeaba dejar mi pasión por los negocios. Iba a ser madre, pero eso no me quitaba mis ganas de seguir creciendo en este mundo. La ambición siempre estaba.

―Quizá influye en que no me veo muy… amenazadora.

Asintió, dándome la razón.

―¿Dejarás de mostrarte como antes?

―No soy como tú, Debbie. Discúlpame, pero yo vivo de la vida junto a la gente que amo, no necesito andar con ropas elegantes en mi día a día. La empresa lo necesita, pero mi hija y mi esposo no. Ésta es la Isabella que se quedó, lo demás ya no importa ―exhalé todas las palabras que tenía guardadas―. Lamento ser tan directa y honesta, solo es que… necesitaba decirlo.

Debbie se proponía a darle otro sorbo a su té, pero prefirió dejarlo para después. Puso la taza sobre la mesa y dejó sus manos sobre su regazo.

―Somos diferentes, Bella. Tú vives de quienes te aman, lo das todo por ellos, dejaste de ser superficial, de intentar todo con lujos. Quizá en tu empresa vuelvas con las polleras y las blusas sofisticadas, con el labial rojo, pero aquí eres tú, Bella… Creo que yo no tengo y necesito una familia. Soy feliz junto a mi dinero, sola… ―dio una sonrisa sarcástica―. Disfruta lo que tienes, no todos llegan a eso. Y agradezco al destino porque no te dejó una vida como la mía.

Miró un rato al suelo, lo que realmente a mí me puso nerviosa. Era horrible la soledad, la falta de amor, el odio interno que muchas personas pueden autoinculcarse. Entendía perfectamente por lo que Debbie quizá estaba pasando y realmente me dolía, porque yo también lo sentí. Tomé una de sus manos y la apreté con fuerza para lo que tenía que decirle.

―Lamento profundamente haber actuado de esa manera con Frederick Mason, lo lamento mucho ―dije enérgicamente.

Negó un par de veces junto a una sonrisa.

―No tienes nada que lamentar, Bella. Me liberaste de una persona cruel, ruin y sin capacidad de amar. Frederick es un desquiciado… Liderar una banda de pederastas ―cerró los ojos un momento para sopesar el asco que estaba sintiendo, quizá.

―Lo sé, es terrible.

―Yo tengo que disculparme contigo ―dijo.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirí extrañada.

―Yo fui quien le dijo todo a Edward sobre Frederick y tú, lo de Damian… Lo siento. Creí que no te lo merecías, que todo tu espectáculo de amor era solo una mentira.

Apreté mis labios con rabia, pues ella no tenía por qué meterse en mi vida. Pero por un lado me lo merecía, de cualquier manera la verdad iba a salir y el karma siempre nos pegaba con las peores monedad. Yo le hice daño a Debbie Owen y ella también a mí.

―Da igual ―terminé diciendo―, merecía que alguien lo hiciera. Cuando Edward y yo nos alejamos nos dimos cuenta de cuánto nos queríamos. Gracias por eso ―le sonreí.

Se removió incómoda en su asiento, por lo que, supuse, no era lo único de lo que tenía que sentirse culpable.

―Yo… no debí entrometerme con Mike, con Damian inclusive. ¡No sabía todo el daño que podían hacerte! De verdad… Cuando supe de tu pasado no dudé en alejarme de ellos, porque es horrible.

Ahora parecía una mujer normal, dolida con la vida y con sus propios tropiezos. Tenía razón por una parte, sí había sido un error acercarse a aquellos rufianes, pero yo también le hice daño y creía que todo se pagaba de alguna manera.

―Está bien, acepto disculpas, no hay rencores. ¿Sabes? Ahora planeo ser feliz, disfrutar de los regalos que me ha dado la vida. ¿No crees que deberías pensar en lo mismo?

―Oh ―susurró―. No sé si mi vida requiera tener hijos, vivir tan tranquilamente… Me acostumbré a ser quien soy ahora, por muy estúpido que suene.

―¿Y yo no era así también? Hay tiempo para amar, hay tiempo para disfrutar de nuestra naturaleza. Debbie ―hice una pausa para respirar―, todos escondemos el instinto maternal, ese apego a un pedazo de nosotros que siempre estará ahí. Yo no lo creía, yo aborrecía todo ese manojo de infantilismo absurdo que pintaba la sociedad. Pero ahora… amo a mi hija y no la conozco aún.

Debbie sonrió abiertamente, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Eso me impactó, pues… no parecía que mis palabras fuesen a calarle tan hondo.

―Pensaré muy bien en tus palabras, Bella ―sonrió.

Tomó su cartera y sacó del bolsillo interior una invitación. Me la pasó y yo no sabía qué decir.

―Desearía que fueras al aniversario de mi corporación, como una ofrenda de paz.

Oh, wow. ¿Desde cuándo esto cambió tan rápido? ¿Qué diría Edward? Yo no iba a ir sola, ¿no?

Sabía perfectamente que esto no era ninguna estrategia de su parte, tampoco una forma de remendar su culpa. Sí, era una ofrenda de paz, quizá un hasta siempre, un adiós y sin más, un término de ciclo.

Debbie Owen desvió su vista de mí para dirigirse hacia la persona que se encontraba detrás de mí. Hice lo mismo, girando mi cabeza hacia la izquierda. Sus ojos verdes y sonrientes se apoderaron de mí, evitándome la respiración. Sonreí de inmediato hasta recibir uno de sus besos en mi frente, nariz y labios. Posó una mano en mi vientre y lo acarició por unos segundos.

―Hola ―me susurró, rozando su nariz con mi cabello.

―Hola ―le dije algo avergonzada, pues teníamos a una persona frente a nosotros.

―Buenas tardes ―su tono de voz se volvió más cortés y seco al dirigirse a la mujer que teníamos de espectadora.

―Buenas tardes, Edward ―saludó ella―. Qué bueno que has llegado, justo venía a invitarlos al aniversario de mi corporación. Sería muy grato verlos a ustedes ahí. ―Se levantó de la silla con lentitud, tomó su cartera; yo hice lo mismo, me levanté y me preparé para despedirla―. Un gusto hablar contigo, Bella. Hasta pronto, Edward.

El cobrizo asintió, tomó de mi mano y acompañamos a Debbie hasta la puerta. Demetri le tendió su manta de pieles y ella salió. Por la ventana vi cómo su chofer se bajaba del auto y le abría la puerta trasera para que entrase y se largaran.

Edward puso su mentón en mi hombro y enredó sus brazos en mi cuerpo por un largo rato, mientras yo veía el cielo anaranjado, oscureciéndose poco a poco. Me gustaba sentir su calor, esa protección inminente de su cuerpo. Me sentía muy pequeña, como si fuese a quebrarme con sus brazos.

―¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ―me susurró, rompiendo el silencio.

―Nada muy importante, solo quería pedirme perdón por el daño que me hizo.

―Supongo que te dijo que ella me reveló lo de Frederick.

Asentí.

―Siento no habértelo dicho yo, pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y ese fue un detalle menor…

―Da igual ―le interrumpí―, ella está arrepentida. Yo también lo estoy, sobre todo porque yo también le hice mucho daño.

Me di la vuelta para acercarme a él y abrazarlo por un momento. Edward puso su mano en mi nuca para atraerme más a él y apegarme a su pecho, mientras tanto apegaba sus labios a mi coronilla.

―¿Quieres ir a aquel aniversario? ―me preguntó.

Lo medité unos momentos, aunque no costaba saber mi respuesta.

―Sería la ocasión perfecta para limpiar la rivalidad que siempre tuvimos.

.

Edward estaba tocando el piano, mientras yo le preparaba una pequeña sorpresa. Demetri me miraba desde la isla de la cocina con un pedazo de pan en la boca y una sonrisa burlona.

―Usted sí que lo quiere ―me dijo, apuntando con su quijada hacia el pequeño pastelito que tenía frente a mí.

―Ya. Solo quiero cantarle el cumpleaños feliz que no pudimos celebrar.

―Supongo que podré comer un poco ―susurró.

El comentario me hizo sonreír.

―Solo si cierras la boca ―le comenté mirándole con una falsa molestia.

Enseguida lo hizo.

Demetri era una persona muy alegre, no tanto como Félix cuando agarraba confianza suficiente. Luego de lo sucedido en el hospital, ambos se encargaron de estar conmigo todo el momento del coma, dándome ánimos y diciéndome burradas que me hacían sonreír. Muchas veces me parecían hombres duros y serios, pero una vez que lograron abrirse junto a mí, me pude dar cuenta de que eran personas muy alegres.

Ambos estaban casados y tenían hijos, por lo cual, entendían perfectamente por el dolor que estaba pasando.

En una ocasión, Demetri me entregó las fotografías que Damian quiso robarle a Edward; mi rostro estaba sonriente en una y mi hija abrazada a sí misma en otra. Él las mantenía junto a su pecho siempre que estaba separado de nosotras.

―En la nevera hay un poco, goloso ―le susurré divertida―. Y dile a tu hermano que deje de mirar televisión, se le achicharrarán los ojos.

Demetri y Félix estaban día y noche con nosotros, merodeando el lugar y cuidando de un posible ataque. Habían momentos en que se paseaban en la casa por petición mía, porque no me gustaba que estuviesen solos. A pesar de todo, muchas veces se iban hacia sus hogares con sus esposas, pues les necesitaban. Era lógico. Y cuando eso sucedía, la policía mantenía fortaleza en la entrada, mirando detalladamente por si se aparecía uno de los dementes.

La cabaña era muy grande, aunque no tanto como la de Elizabethtown. A pesar de eso, podían vivir cerca de 7 personas perfectamente, por eso se mantenía muy poco contacto entre los guardaespaldas y nosotros.

Caminé lentamente, dejándome guiar por el sonido del piano. Sonreí, pues era mi nana. A Edward le tranquilizaba tocar el piano, pero ansiaba hacerlo con el saxofón. Ahora no podía, estaba muy débil para poder hacerlo.

Toqué la puerta y enseguida entré. Edward me quedó mirando sorprendido por lo que tenía entre mis manos y sonrió. Yo caminé hasta su lado y me senté en su regazo.

―¿Y esto? ―inquirió divertido.

―No pude hacerlo antes por lo del… ataque ―me costaba decirlo a viva voz―, era tu cumpleaños y todo se fue al demonio ―suspiré―. Feliz cumpleaños, Edward.

Sopló la vela sin quitar sus ojos de mi rostro y al instante me guiñó un ojo. Fue la misma sensación de siempre, ese cosquilleo interno y nervioso, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, como si yo fuese una niñita y él el chico malo que vuelve loca a cualquiera.

―Vamos, muérdela ―le insté, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

―Me ensuciaré ―dijo entre risas.

―No seas aburrido. Muerde, muerde, muerde ―repetí, acercándole el pedazo a la boca.

Rodó los ojos y mordió, pero yo le acerqué el trozo con fuerza, embadurnándole la nariz, los labios y la barbilla. Me quedó mirando seriamente por unos segundos, pero enseguida sonrió. Y yo no podía dejar de reír.

―Lo… siento ―dije entre carcajadas.

Besé sus labios manchados y luego bajé hasta la barbilla, lamiendo la crema dulce. Edward agarró mi barbilla y atrapó mis labios con los suyos, dejándome sin aire.

―Me encanta cuando te pones a reír así.

―Siento que tú seas el causante de esto ―le susurré, tranquilizando mis risas.

Pasé mis dedos por su nariz para quitar la suciedad, lo que me provocó otros espasmos. Dios, era tan gracioso verlo así.

―Mientras tú sonrías, la causa no me importa.

. . .

Gemí ofuscada contra el espejo, no podía verme tan mal. Dejé sobre la repisa el labial rojo y reposé un momento.

―Carajo ―gruñí―. Me veo horrible.

Edward apareció detrás de mí con un traje impecable, como siempre. Me sonrió, pero enseguida quitó cualquier rastro de alegría al verme tan irritada.

―¿Por qué esa cara? ―inquirió.

―Me veo horrible ―sollocé.

―No te ves horrible ―contradijo.

―Eso dices tú porque me quieres ―hice un puchero.

―Y por esa misma razón me da igual cómo te veas.

Me di una vuelta frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y otra vez volví a gemir.

―Mira esto ―le indiqué mi trasero con el dedo índice―. ¡Está demasiado grande!

―A mí me gusta ―susurró, ladeando la cabeza lentamente―. Oh sí, sí me gusta ―sonrió divertido.

Fruncí el ceño y golpeé su hombro débilmente.

―Estas cosas no paran de crecer.

Me toqué los senos con ambas manos, incapaz de creer lo que eran ahora. Habían crecido bastante, lo que me sorprendía abiertamente pues siempre fui de poquito.

―¿Estoy muy gorda? ―le pregunté.

Rodó los ojos y de un suave movimiento me quitó las manos de los senos.

―Te ves hermosa, siempre serás hermosa, Bella. Ni siquiera estás gorda, mita tus delgados brazos, tus piernas esbeltas, la forma pequeña de tu vientre. Eres delgada, cariño, unas tallas más en tu sujetador no te hacen gorda.

Usaba un vestido hasta las rodillas, negro azabache; tenía un pequeño escote, ahora podía permitírmelo con el levemente aumentado busto. Los tacos eran relativamente bajos, pero no podía usarlos tan altos, el peso de mi cuerpo me torturaba.

Hoy era el aniversario de la corporación Owen, en donde Debbie Owen y Matthew Owen nos esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Haríamos noticia, pues siempre se ha sabido que nosotros éramos enemigos. Ahora demostraríamos todo lo contrario.

Se sentía extraño volver a ser la Isabella elegante, la mujer que lideraba una empresa textil tan grande como la mía. Y junto a Edward y mi hija. ¡Al fin mostraría a mi mundo el tamaño de mi vientre! Todo era conmoción, nunca creyeron verme embarazada; se hablaba en diarios y revistas. Ahora en fotografías.

El evento era en uno de los grandes hoteles neoyorkinos, demasiado protocolo, mucha elegancia. El evento estaba lleno de luces, personas reconocidas, gente que me saludaba y yo no sabía quiénes eran… Todo lo que alguna vez viví. Edward no me quitaba la mano que tenía entrelazada con mi cintura, sobre todo cuando la gente se dedicaba a adular mi barriga. Yo contestaba a cada segundo que estaba feliz, que era una niña.

―¿Y cómo le llamarás? ―inquirió la esposa de un congresista bastante famoso.

―Carlie ―contesté sonriendo débilmente.

Debbie Owen se apareció ante mí con un despampanante vestido rojo, de esos que revelan hasta el alma. Sonreí algo incómoda, todo me estaba recordando a lo que alguna vez fui. Ahora todo era tan distinto.

―Es un placer tenerlos aquí ―dijo Matthew Owen, tomando mi mano para besarla.

Todo un caballero.

―El placer es nuestro ―habló Edward.

Matthew era un hombre silencioso y muy serio, con el cabello en punta y rubio. Tenía la nariz cubierta de muchas pecas, la que se alzaba como una montaña hasta el cielo. Sus ojos eran verdes, muy oscuros, como las hojas de los árboles en verano, brillaban al son de las luces y los focos que se encendían y apagaban con vigor. Vestía un traje formal de color caqui y negro. Estaba acompañado de una mujer muy bonita, quizá su esposa, no me atreví a preguntar, aunque tampoco me la presentó.

Bailamos un momento en la pista, Edward atrapándome con sus brazos, meciéndome de lado a lado con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Estaba feliz de gritar al mundo el nombre de su hija, de tenerme a su lado como compañera universal. El brillo de sus ojos denotaban la alegría, la paz que estábamos sintiendo ya. Incluso Carlie nos hacía recordar su presencia, dando pataditas que realmente me pedían a gritos tomar asiento. No daba más.

Comimos a gusto, aunque me llamaba la atención el rostro duro que ahora tenía Debbie, como si le preocupara algo. No podía preguntarle, tampoco era mi amiga.

―Edward… Necesito ir al baño ―le susurré bien apegada a su oído para que los demás no escucharan.

―Bien. Te esperaré aquí ―me dijo amablemente.

La presión que hacía mi hija contra la vejiga me provocaba intensas ganas de orinar cada media hora. Era terrible. Me metí al baño, estaba algo vacío. Reluciente y grande, así era el baño. Uno de los cuadriláteros estaba ocupado, por lo que preferí meterme en el de al lado.

Sentí unos intensos sollozos que provenían desde mi lado, se notaba que intentaba ocultarlos, reprimirlos. Fruncí el ceño. Me daba tristeza oírlo, e incluso me recordó a mí misma cuando estuve en aquel matrimonio, teniendo a Edward y sin poder decirle una palabra. Qué agonizantes eran esos recuerdos.

Salí del cubículo y me encontré de frente con Debbie Owen embadurnada de maquillaje. Llevé mi mano hasta el papel para limpiarle las lágrimas, un gesto que me nació por inercia.

―Siento darte este espectáculo ―susurró, dejándose limpiar.

―No te preocupes ―le dije distraídamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mientras yo limpiaba los vestigios de sus lágrimas. No me atrevía a preguntar, lo encontraba muy íntimo. Pero para mi sorpresa, fue ella quien prefirió contármelo.

―Es Frederick, yo… ―susurró―. Lo formalizaron, irá a la cárcel según me dijo. Necesita que vaya a por él, para despedirse, pero no puedo.

De tan solo oír su nombre los vellos se me pusieron en punta. Era tan desagradable saber de Frederick Mason.

―Es entendible, no puedes verlo. Es un asco ―le dije con sinceridad.

―Sí, lo es. Pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que fue mi esposo, él me hizo feliz a pesar de todo.

Y yo te lo quité, pensé. Demonios, no me hacía bien oír estas cosas.

―Y lo peor de todo es que Aro salió en libertad. No sé cómo lo hace…

―¿Qué?

Aro… ¡Aro había salido en libertad! ¿Pero quién coño permitió que eso sucediera? ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

Debbie tomó mis muñecas y me hizo salir del baño hasta topar con la mesa de Edward. Le hice un par de señas para que se acercara a nosotras y éste recurrió enseguida a mi encuentro. Me miraba preocupado, sabiendo de lo que podía tratarse. Era como si pudiera leer mi mente, me conocía demasiado.

―Aro. Aro salió libre de aquella maldita prisión inmunda ―gemí duramente.

―Frederick me llamó, lo trasladarán a una celda. Se ha acabado muy rápido su juicio y no tengo idea de cómo ha sucedido esto. Quizá es prisión preventiva, no lo sé ―le susurró ella, algo más calmada.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y jadeó.

―Tengo que ir a hablar con Frederick. ¿Cuándo lo trasladan?

―Esta misma noche.

Solo escuché un "demonios". Edward estaba furioso.

―Tengo que ir a verlo ―dijo rápidamente.

Fruncí el ceño.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirí.

―Él debe saber qué demonios ha planeado Aro en todo este tiempo, no sé, de su hija, de Damian… Necesito saber también cómo mierda ese viejo decrépito salió de la cárcel.

Froté mi vientre para tranquilizarme, era la única forma de mantenerme en pie y decidirme a ser fuerte. Todo esto me tenía demasiado estresada, ya no podía con tanto.

―Debbie, agradecería que te quedaras con Bella mientras llamo a Demetri para que venga por ti y te lleve a casa. Tienes que dormir, estar tranquila, yo solucionaré todo. Quizá puedes irte a casa de Alice si no quieres estar tan sola…

―No. Yo iré contigo ―le interrumpí.

La cara contrariada de Edward me abrumó por un momento, pero decidí quedarme firme ante mi decisión.

―No pienso dejarte ir solo, casi te pierdo una vez. Ahora iré contigo, da igual mi estado, no estoy enferma. Además, quiero decirle un par de cosas a ese hijo de puta.

.

Me sentía tan extraña pisando ese lugar tan sucio, tan desaliñado y monstruoso. La celda era de fuertes barrotes, el ambiente hosco y gris. Un asco. Frederick Mason estaba sentado en la pobre silla de madera, esperando a que se lo llevasen de aquí. Aunque no le esperaba nada bueno.

Cuando el guardia le golpeó los barrotes con el mango de su llavero, el imputado levantó la cabeza y de sopetón abrió los ojos. Su cara de horror fue un espectáculo, supongo que al ver mi abultado vientre de embarazo. Edward entrelazó con fuerza sus dedos con los míos y me pidió que aguardara. No le haría caso.

―Tienes visita, niñito rico ―le dijo el guardia de mala gana.

Mason le dio una mala mirada, como si todo esto fuese un dolor terrible para él.

―Es una sorpresa, Edward… Bella ―susurró.

Ya no parecía el hombre intachable que yo conocí en un principio, claro que no. Desaliñado, sucio, ojeras tremendas… Wow. Lo que cambia en ti la cárcel.

―Todo se paga en esta vida, ¿no? ―habló Edward, entornando sus ojos.

―No quiero sermones, Edward ―le cortó.

―Que los sermones te los den tus padres, Mason, yo no vine a eso ―el tono de voz que empleó mi cobrizo fue muy hosco.

Por instinto llevé mis manos a Carlie, lo que a Frederick le llamó la atención. Tragó fuertemente, quizá porque nunca se lo imaginó en mí. Idiota. Él solo veía carne en mi cuerpo, deseo y lujuria, igual que todos.

Edward despegó su mano y se dedicó a apretarme con fuerza a él con su brazo en mi cintura.

―¿Entonces a qué viniste?

―¿Qué hizo Aro para salir de aquí?

―No lo sé y no me importa. Ese hijo de puta tiene muchos contactos, los necesarios para matarlos a ustedes dos ―nos indicó con su dedo índice.

Edward frunció el ceño duramente.

―Necesito evitarlo, Frederick, no por mí, sino por Bella y Carlie ―exigió, agarrándose de los barrotes con ambas manos para acercarse al imputado.

―¿Carlie?

―Mi hija ―dije quedamente.

Se atragantó con el aire.

―Escuchen. Jane Vulturi vino hace unos días, lo vi porque Aro compartió celda conmigo durante unos días, vi muchas cosas. Parecían discutir, esa niña le reclamaba cosas, no lo sé. Me parece raro, porque Aro sí que estaba asustado.

¿Qué quería hablar Jane con su padre? ¿Por qué discutían? Rayos. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

―¿Cómo crees que se liberó de esta puta cárcel? ¡No lo entiendo! Se supone que tienen cargos similares, todos ustedes, malditos pederastas hijos de puta, deberían irse a prisión por igual, a secarse en esas mugrientas celdas ―gemí, acercándome hasta las barras con rabia.

―Deberías cambiar tu tono de voz conmigo, niñita ―me gruñó.

―¡No lo haré! ―le grité.

―Bella… ―me regañó Edward, tomándome desde el antebrazo.

―¡Suéltame! ―lo hizo―. Eres un asqueroso de mierda ―le dije―, no sabes cómo espero verte tras esas rejas para no verte salir nunca más. Me das asco, Frederick Mason, un pedófilo como tú no merece ni las tierras del infierno.

Frederick hizo un mohín socarrón.

―Deberías sentirte arrepentida por todo lo que pasamos juntos, ¿no te parece? No sentías asco de todo lo que hicimos en un pasado…

―Vuelve a decir eso y te quemo la boca ―le amenazó Edward, atrapando la sucia camisa de Frederick entre los barrotes con sus manos.

Frederick comenzó a reír frenéticamente, lo que elevó mi temperatura hasta un nivel estratosférico.

―¡Espero que te hagan lo mismo que le hiciste a todas esas niñas, hijo de perra! Verás lo que se siente, no tendrán compasión contigo ―le gruñí como una gata.

―Bella, cariño, las mujeres zorras como tú ni con hijos logran quitarse lo ramera ―me dijo Frederick.

Edward me lanzó hacia un lado, mientras el guardia nos permitía la salida. Pero yo no quería irme, quería golpearlo, quería que supiera cuánto lo odiaba. Hizo tanto daño, se entrometió con niñas, con menores que no tenían cómo defenderse. ¡Lo odiaba! Maldito, lo odiaba con fervor…

―Suéltame ―exclamé, quitándole la mano de mi muñeca.

―No.

―Edward, suéltame ―le pedí.

―No.

Bufé duramente, sintiendo los espasmos de dolor y cólera dentro de mí.

―¿Cuál es la gracia de comportarse así? ―me regañó―. Es Carlie la que está dentro de ti, necesita paz y tú no eres capaz de brindárselo. No eres capaz de tranquilizarte, de esperar y aguantar en casa mientras yo me encargo de todo. ¿No lo entiendes? ―Se apuntó hacia la cabeza con el dedo índice―. ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Eh? ¡Compórtate como eres! Una mujer madura, capaz de afrontar todas las cosas como tal.

―¡No me pidas que me quede en casa! Tengo que hacer las cosas como tal, como una mujer, ¡al diablo todo esto! Estoy aburrida, en serio lo estoy.

Mi respiración se elevaba en grandes cantidades, por lo cual tuve que aferrarme a lo primero que encontré. Él.

No tardé en romper a llorar, como siempre que sentía rabia acumulada.

―Tendré que aceptar que pasen sobre mí por mi pasado, que me señalen con el dedo por mis actos de los cuales estoy arrepentida. Soy una puta para todos, una zorra incapaz de criar ―gemí.

Edward llevó sus brazos a mi alrededor para acercarme a él y yo no puse objeción. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho para dejarme acariciar por un momento, mientras me tranquilizaba.

―Las mujeres no son zorras, ni rameras, ni putas. Son solo mujeres ―me dijo, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos―. Y tú eres mi Isabella, la mujer capaz de sonreír, de amar y de luchar como una guerrera. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres increíble y a mí me importa una mierda con quién pasaste en el pasado, ahora eres mía como yo soy tuyo, simple. Y tranquilízate, por Carlie, solo por ella. Pronto la tendremos en nuestros brazos, todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa.

Besó mis labios por un momento, el que luego desapareció para abrazarme con fuerza. Edward era la única persona capaz de hacerme sentir bien, mujer, perfecta, aunque no lo era. Y tenía razón, debía controlarme, Carlie necesitaba paz, alegrías.

―Siento ser tan explosiva ―me ruboricé levemente.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a besarme.

. . .

―Tienen que juntar la ropa perfecta para recibir a Carlie, pues estamos ya en periodos culmines. No hay tiempo después, al momento del parto el padre debe llevar de inmediato lo necesario ―nos comentó la matrona, corriendo su cabello oscuro del rostro.

―Entonces entramos a los ocho meses en lo que queda de la semana, ¿correcto? ―dijo Edward, entusiasmadísimo.

―Por supuesto, Sr. Cullen. El doctor Stevenson me ha dicho que el pronóstico ya es inverosímil, por lo cual habría que esperar.

Mi bebé pesaba poquito y medía muy poco también. Según el tamaño de mi vientre, Carlie no sería una niña muy grande ni muy regordeta, aunque eso iba a verse con el tiempo, mi contextura le daba aquel gen. La matrona, Denisse, admitía que el parto podría adelantarse más de lo debido, por lo que tendríamos que tener listo todo para ella. Nos acercábamos a pasos agigantados, el parto iba a aproximarse casi hasta ser demasiado pronto.

Edward estaba nervioso, aunque yo también. No sabíamos qué pensar, sobre todo porque todavía seguía Aro suelto por ahí. Y Damian.

―Los veo muy pronto ―nos dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Denisse era una mujer muy tranquila y habladora, podíamos estar discutiendo de bebés por más de treinta minutos y sin darnos cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. Me daba confianza, tanto que ella sabía por lo que estábamos pasando y nos aseguró que todo estaría bien. A Edward y a mí nos generaba la tranquilidad suficiente para afrontar todo lo que venía, con ella ayudando en el parto todo sería más fácil.

―Cuide muy bien su alimentación, señora, y por sobre todo, tenga cuidado con las emociones muy fuertes ―me indicó con mirada severa.

Asentí rápidamente, mientras Edward tomaba de mi mano y me ayudaba a levantarme.

.

Terminé de escribir el último párrafo y cerré el cuaderno. Apoyé mi frente en la superficie y respiré un momento. Revivir algunas cosas me asustaban y me estremecían como si las hubiese vivido ayer.

Mi psicóloga decía que lo mejor era escribir todo lo que alguna vez me sucedió, que era bueno para explorar algunos lados de mí que conocía. Ahora preparaba un cuento para Carlie, sería hermoso narrárselo desde pequeña.

―¿Acabaste? ―me preguntó Edward, poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo y sonreírle tranquilamente; no tardé en recibir un beso en mi nariz.

―Sí ―le respondí.

―¿Algún día podré leerlo? ―inquirió.

―¿Por qué no?

Me sonrió como el gato de Cheshire, admirando mi rostro con sus suaves ojos. Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme, como siempre. Volví a sentarme, pero en la cama, removiendo levemente la tripa abultada. Edward se acomodó a mi lado y él me ayudó a posicionarme para no sentir molestias. No tardó en mostrarme el gran tomo de Los Hermanos Grimm y abrirlo en el cuento de La Bella Durmiente.

El cuento transcurrió normalmente, en el silencio de mi parte y en sus suaves palabras que iban desencadenando en mí las mejores sensaciones. Sentía los parpados pesados y soñolientos, el suave titilar de la ensoñación mansedumbre.

―Entonces avanzó aún más, y todo estaba tan silencioso que un respiro podía oírse, y por fin llegó hasta la torre y abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto donde Preciosa Rosa estaba dormida. Ahí yacía, tan hermosa que él no podía mirar para otro lado, entonces se detuvo y la besó. Pero tan pronto la besó, Preciosa Rosa abrió sus ojos y despertó, y lo miró muy dulcemente…

El manto culmine amedrentó el cerrar de mis ojos y yo solo pude quedar inconsciente entre sus brazos y sus suaves murmuraciones contra mi oído.

. . .

―¡Está descansando! No. No puedo hacerlo, Demetri. Carajo… ¡No! Ya te lo dije, sería preocuparla más de lo que está… Lo sé, es terrorífico, pero no sé qué hacer para que no se asuste.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí mis ojos, sus gritos me estaban molestando. Me acomodé como pude, poniendo mis codos en la almohada.

―¿Edward? ¿Qué haces despierto?

Usaba su remera blanca e impecable y su pantalón corto de color azul. Parecía cansado y atormentado.

―Vuelve a dormir, mi amor, no es nada importante ―me instó, caminando hasta mí para besar mi frente.

No le hice caso. Me paré y me puse una bata encima. Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que hablara, odiaba la intriga y el enigma. Edward giró su rostro para evitarme, pero le tomé el hombro con mi mano.

―Damian. Demetri afirmó haberlo visto por el campo ―susurró.

Oh… Diablos. Damian estaba por estos lares y yo durmiendo feliz de la vida.

―¿Cómo? ¿Y qué hicieron? ―comencé a alterarme.

―Demetri y Félix están afuera, esperando a que haya noticias. La policía y el FBI están recorriendo la manzana completa, quizá encuentren algo.

De inmediato pensé en el arma que tenía escondida en el colchón, si tenía la oportunidad debía ocuparla. Edward me miraba suspicaz, aunque no podía ocultarme su preocupación. Odiaba verlo así, tan asustado por mí, por Carlie.

―Vamos a estar bien ―le susurré, acariciando su pecho con mis dedos.

Asintió, suspiró y besó mis labios un momento. No tardamos en oír unos leves jadeos en la puerta; era Félix, que tenía su arma en la mano y parecía haber corrido bastantes metros.

―Damian… Ha golpeado a Demetri en la cabeza ―susurró, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Tapé mi boca con la mano, asustadísima. ¿Cómo sucedió?

―¿Lo han visto? ¿Cómo pudo atacar a Demetri? ―preguntó frenéticamente un Edward atragantado con sus palabras.

―Mi hermano y yo caminamos un poco hacia el río para buscar noticias, ya que la detective Gianco no nos dio aviso de ningún paradero. Le pedí que se devolviera a esta casa para no dejarlos desprotegidos a ustedes dos, pero cuando pestañeé Demetri ya estaba en el suelo con la sangre en la cabeza.

―¡Dios mío! ¿Pero está bien? ―inquirí preocupadísima.

―Ha abierto los ojos de inmediato y señaló del paradero de Demetri hacia el río. La policía corrió hasta allá, pero solo pudieron ver un abrigo de cuero en la orilla del agua ―dijo Félix.

Edward me miró un segundo que parecía eterno, besó mi frente y corrió junto a Félix hasta la salida. Yo los seguí, pidiendo una explicación a tan enigmático trato, pero Demetri, con un paño en la cabeza, se interpuso ante mí para no dejarme salir.

―No me obligue a usar la fuerza, señora.

Rodé los ojos, ofuscada. ¿Y qué si le sucedía algo a Edward? Carajo. ¿Es que no podía entender?

―Ven a la cocina, tengo que limpiarte esa herida ―le dije al guardaespaldas.

Se sentó en el taburete y esperó con una sonrisilla. Le quité el paño y miré: no era tan espantoso, sino un tajo normal de unos tres centímetros. Aunque sí que brotaba sangre.

―¿Cuándo planeaba decírmelo? ―habló.

―¿Qué? ―no entendía absolutamente nada.

Pasé un algodón con antiséptico lentamente, lo sentía jadear automáticamente.

―Esconde una pistola.

Paré de limpiarle la herida, no sabía qué hacer para salir del aprieto. Sin embargo, opté por lo más simple.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Asintió, frunciendo los labios deliberadamente.

―Claro que no lo es, pero mi deber es protegerla y esa arma no sacará nada bueno de esto.

―No le digas a Edward ―le pedí.

―No lo haré. Usted misma dijo que no es asunto mío ―se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

―Ya, pero Edward, tu hermano y tú tienen una muy buena relación. Puedo apostar que pide todos los detalles de mi día a día junto a ti.

Demetri se sonrojó levemente, lo que confirmó mis sospechas. Estúpido Edward.

―Le aseguraré que he tenido la oportunidad de decirle, pero creo que sería peor ―susurró―. Solo le pido que no cometa una locura si no es su hija quien está corriendo peligro. Nosotros daremos nuestra vida si es necesario, no desperdicie la suya, ya tiene a dos personas que la necesitan.

―Pero tú también los tienes. Cynthia y Nelson…

―Mi esposa y mi hijo saben en lo que trabajo ―dijo quedamente.

Asentí lentamente, sintiendo un sabor amargo en mi boca. Odiaba saber que estos dos hombres podían dar su vida por mí si fuese necesario. Oh diablos, ¿por qué todo mi alrededor es un tormento?

Terminé de limpiar sus heridas y al instante oí el bullicio de la policía, Félix y Edward. Fue un alivio verlos a cada uno de ellos sin lamentaciones, pero por una parte sentía decepción de no poder recibir mejores noticias, como haber atrapado o matado a Damian.

―Se fue por el río. Apostamos a que está muerto ―dijo la detective, algo sofocada.

―Mañana iniciaremos labores de búsqueda ―susurró Johnny.

Suspiré, deseando con todo mi corazón que su cadáver esté flotando en algún lugar del agua.

El teléfono de la detective sonó y enseguida contestó. El color se le fue del rostro.

―Mi Dios… ―susurró―. Afirmativo. Daré la noticia.

Edward se acercó a mí para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, Félix y Demetri aguardaron con posiciones defensivas y los otros cuatro policías, incluido Johnny, parecían no respirar.

―Encontraron a Aro Vulturi muerto en la sala del hotel Palermo. La esposa se suicidó.

. . .

―¡Señora Cullen! ―gimió mi nueva secretaria, Amanda Proball―. Es un verdadero honor tenerla aquí.

Tenía alrededor de 24 años, era bajita, gordita, rubia y poseía una sonrisa encantadora. Según Elena era una mujer magnífica, capaz de cubrir con todos mis requerimientos. Y bueno, si ella le daba su aprobación, ¿qué podía decir?

―Hola, Amanda. El placer es verte de nuevo ―le saludé con un gustoso beso en la mejilla.

Era más baja que yo ―mucho, realidad― y yo no era muy alta que digamos.

―¿Está Elena por estos lares? ―inquirí entusiasmada por verla. Hoy estaba de cumpleaños.

―¡Está en su despacho! ―dijo rápidamente―. ¿Cómo está el Sr. Cullen?

―Ha estado un poco ocupado. Vendrá a buscarme muy pronto ―le sonreí.

Caminé hasta el despacho de Elena, toqué la puerta y enseguida oí un "entre". Lo hice con cuidado, me vio y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme.

―¡Pero qué grande está Carlie! ―exclamó, acariciando mi barriga.

―Pronto saldrá de prisión ―le dije sardónicamente.

―No me sacarás de tu casa, estaré ahí siempre para verla crecer.

Ya habíamos quitado el trato formal, no le encontraba sentido a tanto respeto, ahora era mi amiga.

―Estaré encantada de recibirte junto a tu familia, Elena ―le dije luego de abrazarla por un momento.

Le tendí la cajita negra entre sus manos y con una sonrisa le canté el cumpleaños feliz.

―Oh… No debiste molestarte ―me dijo, mirándome con ojos brillantes y emocionados.

―Lo hago porque te quiero, es lo lógico en esta cuestión ―susurré.

Me dio otro abrazo y de inmediato abrió la caja para encontrarse con un collar de perlas que le venían muy bien con sus ojos. Se emocionó y me pidió que lo colocara.

―Es hermoso, Bella, de verdad ―exclamó entusiasmada.

―Te queda maravilloso ―le dije con sinceridad.

Me senté un momento junto a ella a hablar de su familia y de la mía. Me preguntó muy suavemente qué había sucedido con Damian y Jane, pero yo no pude responderle mucho porque no sabía en realidad.

Edward se encontraba en la comisaría en busca de algo, pero pronto llegaría a la empresa para venir a buscarme y saludar a los trabajadores, en especial Elena, para su cumpleaños. Cameron había venido conmigo, pero tenía que ir por Abby que estaba un tanto mal del estómago, por lo cual esperaba en el hospital en un chequeo.

―Hola ―dije e inmediatamente asomó una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

―Hola ―dijo suavemente desde el otro lado―. ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa de este mundo?

―Eres un idiota, Edward ―reí.

―No me has respondido la pregunta ―rio también.

―Muy bien, esperando a que aparezcas por este lugar para verte.

Hizo un sonido de sorpresa, algo realmente estúpido y ridículo.

―¿Y tú?

―Esperando a que el tráfico me permita regresar lo antes posible junto a ti.

Oh… Sus palabras siempre me dejaban pasmada.

―Carlie también te extraña mucho ―sin querer, mi voz comenzó a salir melosa.

―Y yo la extraño también ―murmuró.

―Te amo. Estaré por aquí, búscame en gerencia.

―También te amo. Y lo haré, cariño, no te preocupes. ―Suspiró―. Cuídate mucho.

―Y tú.

Corté la llamada sintiéndome triste, tenía ganas de verlo como nunca, justo hoy. Pero ya iba a llegar y yo estaría con él, como adoraba.

―Necesito ir al baño, Elena. Me esperas ―le guiñé un ojo.

Caminé hasta el baño de mi oficina, la que estaba cerrada con llave. Me miré al espejo por un segundo y suspiré, me veía radiante. Es por esto que había ido a parar a una tienda de bebés, donde compré un par de zapatitos de niñita y otro osito de felpa.

Me giré para levantar la tapa del retrete, pero el sonido de un metal contra la puerta me hizo parar. Aguardé lentamente, levantando con cuidado y posicionándome lentamente. No tardé en sentir el cuchillo contra mi cuello, dispuesto a atacar.

―No te recomiendo gritar, a no ser de que quieras ver a tu querido bebé muerto.

Su voz… ¡Su maldita voz! Damian.

* * *

><p>Buenas noches, nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Esto está que arde, papá, se viene muy duro. En los rr pude apreciar cuánto les dolió el sueño de Bella. Y no es para menos. Realmente a mí también me dolió mucho, pues pude imaginar cuánto hubiese pasado si habría sido real. En fin, no soy tan cruel, no podría hacerle eso a Edward. ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capi! Un beso y nos leemos. Espero sus rr y sus comentarios en el grupo.<p>

El próximo domingo será el penúltimo capítulo de DCCF, así que... vengo a promocionar mi nuevo fanfic que será publicado el 13 de Octubre de este año jeje. Espero me sigan todas ustedes, hermosas damas, porque si les gustó DCCF estoy segura que les gustará este amor que nunca llegó a concretarse y por cosas del destino tendrán otra oportunidad.

**SI ALGÚN DÍA DECIDES VOLVER: **

**"Golpeo la tabla con mi tacón mientras bebo de mi última botella de vodka. Cuando acabo la lanzo hacia la pared y ésta termina haciéndose trizas en el suelo. Sonrío con ironía, la sensación es exquisita.  
>Tomo la cajetilla de la mesa y saco un cigarrillo con los dientes, el que luego enciendo con la llama de la vela que ilumina mi solitario cuarto de hotel.<br>Odio la soledad a pesar de lo acostumbrada que estoy de ella. La veo saludarme todas las mañanas, diciéndome buenos días, como también la noto abrazarme por las noches cada vez que intento dormir. A pesar de todo termino bebiendo otra botella de vodka y me fumo las cajetillas que el dinero en efectivo puede comprarme.  
>Froto mi frente con lentitud, aplacando el dolor que se forma constantemente. James adula mi tranquilidad con respecto a esto, pues sabe que el dolor ya ha sido parte de mi día a día cada vez que me embriago.<br>Me paro de la escalera y camino hasta el jukebox para poner algo de Jim Morrison. Oh… Brillante y talentoso Jim, tan solitario y demente como yo presente en este cuarto. La música me hace vibrar, mueve mis entrañas en un extraño júbilo que pocas veces reconozco. Eso es. Me hace feliz. No acostumbro a estar feliz.  
>Hago una pirueta en el aire y caigo al suelo con fuerza. Comienzo a reír desenfrenadamente; la sonrisa solo puede dármela el alcohol y mis caídas de mierda. Oh, cómo extraño reír y sonreír, gritarle al mundo que soy feliz. No lo soy y no lo seré, y no sé por qué. "<strong>


	59. Sacrificio

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18. ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO VIOLENTO Y PERTURBADOR. LEE CON MADUREZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 58<strong>

**.**

**Bella POV**

_Solo por Carlie… Solo por Carlie…_, me repetí una y otra vez, mientras sentía una de sus manos interceptadas en mi cuerpo y la otra agarrada del cuchillo cerca de mi cuello.

Debía tener tranquilidad, cerrarme a la posibilidad de que tuve la astucia de traer mi arma en el bolsillo de mi chamarra. No sé por qué lo hice, pero por una extraña razón sentí que era la ocasión de traerla. Por si acaso. Ahora veía que mi intuición era mucho más fuerte, a pesar de que en estos casos debía pensar lógicamente.

―Veo que estás tranquila, eso me gusta, buena chica ―me susurró, oliendo de paso mi cabello.

Reprimí una arcada. Tener a mi lado al hombre que hizo trizas mi adolescencia me asqueaba a más no poder. Su cuerpo pegado al mío, esa ansiedad suya de poseerme como vil engendro… Dios, tenía que aguantarlo, por mi hija. Nada podía pasarle a Carlie, sino no me lo perdonaría nunca. Luché tanto por ella, di todo de mí por traerla al mundo… ¿Por qué dejar su vida en manos de La Bestia?

―¿Viniste con alguien? ―me preguntó en un susurro.

No sabía si decirle, porque no quería que Cameron saliera perjudicado. Era mi amigo, mi hermano, lo quería mucho. Pero… ¿cómo saldría de esta?

Asentí brevemente y Damian me removió con fuerza para que soltara todo.

―Con Cameron ―susurré.

―¿Cameron?

―Mi hermano ―dije quedamente.

―Tu hermano… ―su voz salió grácil y ligera―. ¿En dónde está?

Debía pensar en la posibilidad de no acercarme a él para no hacerle daño.

―Supongo que en su oficina ―le dije.

―No te atrevas a escapar porque no tardaría en cortar a tu engendro. ―Sus palabras me asustaron en demasía―. Iremos hacia la escalera de emergencia hasta la bodega, nadie puede vernos. ¿Bueno? Si te encuentras con alguien ve y diles que andas conmigo. Recuérdalo bien.

Sonaba tranquilo, así que supuse que no me atacaría si hacía lo correcto. Pero, me preguntaba… ¿Qué esperaba de mí? Dios. No quería estar ni un minuto más con él. Tenía que salir, sí, buscar a alguien para que me ayudara y llamase a la policía, era la única forma.

Sentí el vibrar de mi teléfono, lo que me alertó de que él era la única posibilidad de ayuda en estos momentos. Esperé a que dejase de moverse, vería la última llamada y pediría ayuda en un mensaje de texto. Esperaba a que fuese Edward, así llamaría de inmediato al FBI para ir en mi búsqueda.

Pero, ¿por qué sentía que todo esto era una utopía? ¿Quizá porque creía que muy por lo cierto, nadie podría salvarme?

Dios… No quiero morir. Dios, por favor ayúdame, supliqué.

Damian me empujó para que saliera de mi oficina, me quitó el cuchillo del cuello y con un suave movimiento cambió la expresión. Parecía otra persona. Agradable incluso.

―Buenas tardes, Sra. Cullen. ¿Ya se va? ―me preguntó la secretaria de Cameron.

―Sí. Ehh… ―piensa rápido, piensa rápido―. Él es Dante, viene a ver unas cosas a la bodega. Dile a Cameron que Edward ya viene en mi búsqueda y que puede irse con su novia.

―Claro, Sra. Cullen ―me dijo, sonriéndome.

La chica no conocía a Damian, porque había llegado hace muy poco a la empresa. Los trabajadores más antiguos tenían en la mira a cualquier hombre que se pareciera a Damian, porque desde aquella vez que lo despedí de mi oficina, supieron que era un rufián.

Cuando nos aseguramos de que no había nadie en nuestro alrededor, Damian me puso el cuchillo en el cuello y me obligó a andar, apegando su pecho en mi espalda. Me arqueé, sintiendo otra vez el asco, el desazón. Paró ante la escalera y me lanzó con fuerza dentro. El lugar tan reducido junto a él no era más que un infierno desagradable.

Llegamos a subsuelo y me sacó a rastras del lugar. Las lágrimas ya se preparaban para salir, pero yo no quería liberarlas, solo eso faltaría para mostrarle toda la debilidad que sentía en este momento. Sin embargo, el mero hecho de tener el arma en mi poder me daba la posibilidad efímera de atacarlo si se me presentaba la oportunidad, sin pensar en las repercusiones, en las consecuencias… Eso ya daba igual, tenía que proteger a mi niña.

―¿Adónde me llevas? ―inquirí, presa del pánico al ver cómo me dirigía hasta la puerta de emergencia.

―Nos espera un carro. No te diré adónde te llevaré. O te callas o te callo. Elige ―gruñó.

Preferí cerrar mi boca y no decir nada más, sino esto se terminaría en algo terrible.

Un carro… Demonios. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo le disparo de una buena vez sin que me apuñale en el intento? ¿Sin que me corte la tráquea? No. Demonios. ¿Qué hago? ¡Edward se morirá si sabe de esto! Edward… Edward, mi amor, por favor ayúdame.

Me encaminó hasta las bodegas con su cuerpo empujándome desde atrás, con el cuchillo en mi garganta. Tenía mis manos fuertemente agarradas de mi vientre, protegiéndolo de cualquier golpe que pudiese venir de él. Si algo le sucedía a mi hija no podría soportarlo, realmente no podría. Damian me llevó hasta las bodegas, en las cuales, muy en el fondo, se escondían puertas hacia la salida a un callejón desierto.

Me pregunté cómo es que tenía todo tan bien calculado, cómo fue que sabía cada lugar en concreto, porque aquellas puertas secretas hacia el callejón solo las conocía un par de personas. Jessica… No. Ella no lo sabía. ¿Mike? Rayos, no lo sabía. Debía hacer un sumario interno… Si es que salía bien de esta.

A lo lejos pude distinguir al guardia, un anciano muy agradable y conocido en la empresa. Siempre estaba ahí resguardando la bodega, saludándome con alegría. Mi padre y él eran grandes amigos y mi mamá muchas veces lo invitó a casa. Era el trabajador más antiguo de la empresa y siempre se le honraba por eso.

Me vio y me saludó, por lo cual, Damian logró quitar rápidamente el cuchillo. El guardia, de nombre Jeff, no logró captar el arma.

―Buenas tardes, señorita ―me dijo quitándose la gorra para saludarme.

―Buenas tardes, Jeff ―mi voz tiritó―. Vine junto a… mi primo, que acaba de llegar, quiere conocer un poco todo esto, ya sabe, pronto se pondrá a trabajar. Es ingeniero en prevención de riesgos y está viendo cada uno de los espacios. Hace mucho que nadie lo hace. ―Intenté sonar normal, pero me costaba mucho. Necesitaba su ayuda.

―Tío Charlie planea muchas cosas conmigo ―le dijo Damian al guardia, quien mostraba una postura reticente.

Bingo.

Aproveché de tomar mi celular que estaba justo en mi bolsillo interior, muy cerca de la barriga. Ambos me quedaron mirando detenidamente, expectantes, sobre todo Damian.

―La bebé… Me duele un poco el costado, debo estar un poco cansada de tanto caminar ―inventé, sacando el celular y escondiéndolo en la manga de mi chamarra.

―¿Cómo está la pequeña Carlie? ¿Eh? ―inquirió el viejo Jeff, mirándome con alegría.

Damian se tensó a mi lado.

―Muy bien. Tiene ocho meses ya, en cualquier momento podría nacer ―susurré.

Muy en mi interior emanaba la ilusión de que Damian sintiera un poco de culpa por lo que estaba haciendo, sabiendo que mi hija ya iba a nacer.

―Será muy hermosa ―comentó, sonriendo todavía.

Damian le pidió amablemente que le mostrara toda la extensión de la bodega, mientras yo esperaba atrás. Jeff me miraba de vez en cuando, como si supiera en lo que estaba metida.

―Me sentaré aquí un momento ―le indiqué a ambos a la silla que estaba a la entrada a la bodega.

Damian asintió y de un rápido movimiento me mostró el cuchillo que llevaba escondido en el pantalón. Asentí. Claro que no iba a escapar, no me convenía. Si lograba sacar el arma…

Me senté en la silla, mientras veía ambas espaldas entablar una conversación. Damian intentaba mirar hacia el fondo, buscando la salida.

―Entonces… ¿por aquí da acceso hacia la salida? ―inquirió el rubio.

―Claro, desde aquí se quita la basura y se hacen salidas especiales ―le dijo Jeff.

―Necesito salir un momento junto a Bella, ya sabe, para conocer cada uno de los secretos de esta empresa ―habló Damian.

Saqué rápidamente el celular del bolsillo y busqué las llamadas recientes. Demonios. Tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Cameron. Bien. Ninguna de Edward todavía. Tranquila, respira…

"_Ayúdame. Estoy en la bodega con Damian"_

Pulsé enviar al mensaje que escribí torpemente y enseguida noté las pisadas furibundas de Damian, acercándose con peligrosidad. Me quitó el teléfono y lo lanzó al suelo hasta que se hizo trizas. Me encogí en el asiento, esperando a que me golpeara, pero Jeff se interpuso y recibió el corte en su abdomen.

―¡Por Dios, Damian no! ―gemí.

―Ven aquí ―me tomó desde el cabello y tiró con fuerza. Rechiné los dientes por el dolor.

Pateó un par de veces al guardia, al pobre Jeff que había intentado ayudarme. Me sacó a rastras del lugar, mientras veía cómo el pobre hombre, entre borbotones de sangre, sacaba su radio para llamar a alguien. Dios, por favor que no muera, repetía constantemente en mi mente.

Me lanzó hacia la salida de la bodega, una puerta grande en donde se metían camiones y grandes cargamentos. No había nadie, porque estábamos justo en día libre y muy pocos pisaban la empresa en estos días.

―Hazme todo lo que quieras, pero no dañes a Carlie, por favor ―le supliqué, protegiendo mi abultado vientre con mis manos, mientras sentía el fuerte tire de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

―Cállate ―gruñó.

Con un fuerte empuje casi caí al suelo, pero logré sujetarme de la pared contigua. Me giré para que no fuese a atacarme por la espalda, pero me encontré con el espectáculo de su cuerpo contra mí. Se había quitado la remera que llevaba y ahora solo vestía una a tiras, la que me permitía ver el gigante tatuaje que tenía en el brazo, el mismo tatuaje del que me habló Edward.

Era una gigantesca "B" en letra gótica.

―¿Te gustó? Lo hice por ti ―me dijo sonriendo.

―Estás loco ―le gruñí.

―Loco por ti, claro que sí.

Acercó sus labios a los míos para besarme con fuerza. Intenté quitarlo de mi lado con mis manos en su pecho, pero era imposible ante tanta fuerza. Estaba asqueada, tiritando entre fallidos empujes para que me dejara.

―Que estés preñada no me impide hacer muchas cosas contigo ―susurró, besando mi cuello.

Rompí a llorar; lo que menos quería era que me violara otra vez y con Carlie dentro de mí. No podría soportarlo… Dios, ayúdame, supliqué.

Escuché las llantas de un auto rechinar contra el cemento, lo que a Damian le impidió seguir en su tortura. Agradecí infinitamente el ver aquel Jeep gigante a nuestro lado, pero mi corazón martilleó aún más fuerte cuando vi al conductor.

―Jane ―susurré.

Bajó con rapidez del auto, hizo a un lado a Damian y me tomó desde la muñeca para llevarme. Antes de que pudiese preguntar qué querían de mí, dos policías salieron de la puerta proveniente de la bodega, junto a Cameron. En cuanto me vio abrió los ojos y gritó mi nombre.

Todo pasó tan rápido que aún no sabía si era un sueño o no.

Jane sacó desde su pantalón el revólver que, seguramente, era de su padre. Apuntó hacia los policías y no dudó en disparar. Ambos cayeron inertes sobre el suelo.

―Cameron, ¡cuidado! ―grité.

Me miró con sus ojos verde césped y se corrió hacia la puerta para protegerse de las balas, mientras Damian tomaba el mando del auto y esperaba a arrancar. Jane disparaba mientras tanto, teniendo agarrada desde el brazo ahora para que no fuese a escapar.

No podía sacar mi arma del bolsillo, tampoco podía proteger a Cameron. Ni siquiera arrancar.

Jane me tiró hacia dentro del asiento trasero del gran Jeep. Casi caigo de bruces y aplasto a Carlie, pero logré adaptarme al asiento. Me acomodé, temblando de pies a cabeza, con Jane a mi lado apuntándome con el arma justo en la cabeza.

―Jane, por favor, no dispares ―sollocé.

―¡Cállate! ―gritó.

Lo hice de inmediato.

Damian se puso en marcha hacia la carretera principal. ¿Adónde se dirigía? ¿Adónde me llevaría? No podía estar mucho tiempo aquí, no días, ni semanas… Dios, mi hija podía nacer mañana y Damian y Jane me tenían en sus garras.

―Deja de llorar ―me ordenó Damian, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

Pero yo no podía, el simple hecho de sentirme tan desprotegida me tenía nerviosa y a punto de estallar. Tenía que escapar, como sea. Pero si no estuviese embarazada todo sería tan fácil… Ahora mi vida valía por dos, no podía cometer una locura.

―Ese maldito hijo de puta está detrás de nosotros ―avisó Jane, sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

―Dispárale. Da igual los demás automóviles, necesitamos distraerlo ―le dijo Damian.

Intenté mirar hacia atrás, pero Jane me lo evitó, tomándome desde el rostro con su mano.

―Un movimiento sin mi permiso y te vuelo al bastardo con el arma ―me susurró.

Asentí frenéticamente.

Oí cómo Jane disparaba con medio torso fuera del auto, maldecía y le decía algunas cosas que no podía entender. Sentía mi pulso demasiado bajo y un dolor en mi bajo vientre, aunque sabía que el dolor no era para preocuparse, sí la fuerza de mis brazos decayendo.

―Cuidado, Bella está muy pálida ―avisó Damian a Jane.

Recargué mi cabeza en el asiento, suplicando por mi bebé, ni por mí, ni por nadie más, solo por Carlie. Tenía que tener fuerzas para ella, para seguir teniéndola dentro de mí.

―Maldición, Damian, ¡te dije que está débil! ―gimió la rubia, sosteniendo un papel y dándome aire.

Cerré los ojos por un instante, sumergiéndome en una profunda tranquilidad. Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con los azules de Jane, que me miraban atentos. A mi alrededor solo veía un lugar desconocido. Tanteé con mis manos hasta topar con las sábanas de una cama. Estaba sobre una cama, sí.

―Jane, por favor, te lo suplico, déjame ir ―le pedí, recordando lo anteriormente sucedido.

Me miró otra vez y salió de la habitación con el arma en su mano.

Me levanté con demasiada dificultad, sentía las piernas como un par de lanas debiluchas. Revisé mi alrededor: una cabaña pequeñísima. Miré por la ventana y logré ver el pasto en hectáreas elevadas. Estábamos aislados del mundo, no había nadie más que Jane, Damian y yo.

Me recargué en la pared y lloré, lloré con temor de mi futuro. Yo solo quería ser feliz, nada más que eso, pero Damian… Jane… Dios, por favor, sácame de aquí, no permitas que mi hija sufra ya, supliqué.

Me senté en el suelo a la espera de alguna noticia, de que alguien se apareciera, pero a los segundos irrumpió Damian con el cuchillo en su mano, tan amenazadoramente que no me permití escupirle en la cara como le era merecido.

―Has despertado ―me dijo.

―Es lo que parece, ¿no? ―le gruñí, limpiándome las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Sonrió arrebatadoramente y en un segundo me aprisionó con sus manos a la altura de mi cabeza. Me tomó desde la muñeca y me levantó para que quedase hasta su mismo nivel, a pesar de que me sobrepasaba en muchos centímetros. Con el cuchillo delineó mi cuello y lo bajó hasta mis brazos. Rajó la piel de un movimiento.

Gemí de dolor. Sentí la sangre caliente cayendo por mi brazo derecho.

―Vas a llamar a tu novio hijo de puta y le pedirás un millón de dólares por el rescate. ¿Correcto? ―dijo con voz melosa, volviendo a pasar el cuchillo, solo que esta vez entre mis pechos.

―¿De qué te sirve el dinero, Damian? ¡Tú me quieres a mí y ni con eso lograrás algo! ―gemí.

Cortó el primer botón de mi chamarra, descubriendo la playera delgada que cubrían mis senos. Tragué fuertemente, mientras lo veía actuar. Me atreví a soportarlo, solo para que no volviese a dañarme y con esto mi hija saliera viva. Debía aguantarlo, solo una sola vez más, por ella.

―Me sirve para llevarte lejos de aquí conmigo ―me susurró, lamiendo de paso el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Llevarme lejos… ¡Quería llevarme lejos de aquí!

―No podrás hacerlo ―insistí, con mi barbilla temblando.

―Veamos si no mueres en el intento.

Rompió con ambas manos la playera, dejando a la vista mi sujetador. Puso su rostro entre mis pechos para oler con profundidad y expulsar de su boca un desagradable sonido de excitación. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, dejándome llevar por sus asquerosas caricias. Debía soportarlo, solo una vez más, una vez más…

―No lo entiendo. Quieres tenerme junto a ti, pero te da igual si muero ―le dije, intentando imaginarme a Edward, con su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verdes mirándome con dulzura. Sus caricias, sus suaves manos en mi cuerpo, sus brazos a mi alrededor para protegerme de la adversidad, su suave trato al hacerme el amor…

Quitó su rostro de entre mis senos y sonrió. Lamió toda la extensión hasta llegar a mi barbilla y mis labios hasta morderlos con fuerza. Lancé un gemido de dolor y repugnancia, el que él entendió por pasión.

―Si no estás conmigo, entonces te mato. Así de simple. Tú me perteneces desde que eres una adolescente, te hice mía y te quité del lado a ese estúpido de Stefan. Él era un bueno para nada, un simple esclavo de los demás. ¿Qué hubieses obtenido de él? ¿Eh? ―dijo entre besos rudos.

Preferí cerrar la boca y quedarme quieta mientras él masajeaba mis senos con fuerza. No pude contener el llanto, me estaba sintiendo tan sucia, tan poco cosa. Sus manos toscas tocándome como si fuese de su propiedad, como si mi cuerpo fuese a reaccionar ante sus masajes. Dios, no podía soportarlo, quería vomitar y gritarle que me dejase en paz, que por favor no me hiciese más inferior de lo que él ya provocó en mí. Pero no podía, tenía miedo de siquiera abrir la boca, porque estaba la vida de mi niña en juego.

―Stefan no tenía la culpa ―sollocé.

―Todo aquel que se interponga entre nosotros sí ―exclamó seco.

La rabia creciente dentro de mí, apoderándose poco a poco de mi cuerpo… Podía sentirla, fuerte y vivaz. Valentía, eso sentía. Con rapidez metí mi mano en el abrigo y saqué la pistola. Apunté con ambas manos, a pesar de que me temblaban. Damian se lanzó hacia atrás, con el cuchillo en su mano derecha.

―Baja esa arma ―me ordenó, cauto.

―Ahora tu maldita valentía se fue a la mierda, ¿no? ―gruñí―. Ahora que no tienes con qué defenderte, más que un inmundo cuchillo decadente. Yo también puedo ser muy cruel, Damian.

Sentía el rostro inundado en lágrimas, pero realmente no me importaba el hecho de demostrar aquella debilidad emocional, ahora sentía la fuerza para hacerlo.

Damian miraba el arma atentamente, luego a mí. Tenía miedo, claro.

―No eres capaz de dispararme ―me dijo con arrogancia.

―¡Estoy harta de que me impidas ser feliz! ―grité―. Ya no más, Damian.

Apunté a su cabeza y puse el dedo en el gatillo. Por Carlie, por Edward, por mi familia entera… Esto lo haría por ellos.

Un ruido frenético detrás de la puerta nos alertó de que Jane estaba pasando por algo. Disparé con fuerza, pero la distracción me jugó en contra, ya que la bala no logró siquiera atravesarle el hombro, solo rozó la membrana de la piel, desangrándole.

―Maldita hija de puta ―gritó.

Corrió hasta mí y yo no pude volver a disparar, ya que de un fuerte golpe lanzó el arma hasta el suelo y la pateó para que ésta quedara debajo de la cama. Me tomó desde el cabello otro vez para tirar de él, mientras yo luchaba internamente por gritar y pedir ayuda a quien estuviese con Jane. Damian abrió la puerta con rapidez y yo pude ver también cómo Cameron lanzaba a Jane hacia un lado y ésta se golpeaba en la cabeza con el filo de la mesa que estaba a un lado.

―¡Cameron! ―gemí, intentando cubrir mis senos semidesnudos―. Por favor, ayúdame ―sollocé, arañando con una mano la de él, que tiraba de las hebras con fuerza, haciéndome daño.

Me miró un momento. Percibí el dolor y la furia creciente dentro de él, esa cólera en sus ojos verdes. Corrió hasta mí, pero Damian le atinó con el puño en el rostro antes de que pudiese siquiera volver a gritar.

**Cameron POV**

―¿Sucede algo? ―me preguntó Abby, entrando a la oficina con una alegría diferente en su rostro.

―No. Nada ―le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. ¿Qué tal te fue en la clínica?

Se sentó en mis piernas y me quedó mirando un buen rato.

―El médico me dijo que las náuseas y todos estos mareos han sido producto de…

―¡Señor Signoret, hay un grave problema, debe venir con nosotros! ―exclamó Elena, entrando con confianza a la oficina.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué problema podría haber?

Abby se levantó y con tranquilidad se sentó en la otra silla. Sentí tanto no poder seguir hablando con ella, pero ahora había algo mucho más importante.

―No tardaré ni un minuto, cariño, vendré enseguida ―le dije, atrapando su rostro con mis manos.

Asintió y besó mis labios para dejarme marchar.

Caminé junto a Elena hasta llegar al primer piso. Me hizo entrar a la sala de guardia, un cuarto lleno de televisiones con el reflejo de las cámaras. Un hombre de cabello blanco me pidió que me acercara hasta él y apuntó a una de las televisiones.

―Señor Signoret, soy el jefe de seguridad de la empresa. Ésta es la cámara que refleja la oficina de la Srta. Swan. ¿Lo ve? ―me dijo.

Elena aguardaba pacientemente a nuestro lado.

―¿Ella permitió que se instalaran cámaras en su oficina? ―inquirí algo curioso, Bella no permitiría eso ni a palos.

―El Sr. Cullen lo pidió expresamente por el constante acoso que han tenido de parte de esos delincuentes ―me dijo quedamente.

―Muéstrele la grabación ―instó la pelirroja, algo nerviosa.

El hombre puso a andar uno de los videos y, para mi sorpresa y mi dolor, pude ver cómo Damian entraba y lograba llevarse a Bella con un cuchillo en su cuello. Se veía asustada, atareada por el hecho de tener a su violador detrás de ella.

Mi respiración se aceleró en ese preciso momento, por lo cual, tomé mi celular y la llamé. No contestó. Pero insistí, una y otra vez hasta que no pude más.

―¡¿Cómo es posible que ese bastardo haya burlado la seguridad de esta empresa?! ―gruñí.

―Es lo que nos hemos preguntado por un largo rato. He llamado rápidamente a la policía.

―Elena, ¿Edward lo sabe?

―No, todavía no soy capaz de decírselo ―susurró.

Elena comenzó a llorar con fuerza, permitiendo así que mis sentimientos se hiciesen aún más fuertes. Dios, cómo lo hago, qué le digo a Edward, cómo hacer para ayudarla…, pensaba constantemente, mientras tanto abrazaba con fuerza a la pobre Elena.

―Está embarazada, no puede pasar por emociones fuertes ―sollozó.

―Tengo que hacer algo por ella, lo que sea, pero qué.

Mi celular vibró. Con ansiedad lo tomé de mi bolsillo y leí el mensaje: _ayúdame. Estoy en la bodega con Damian. _

―Carajo. La tiene en la bodega. Seguro la sacará de aquí. ¡Necesito a la policía ya! ―gemí.

―Deben estar en camino, por favor no vaya sin ellos ―me pidió el guardia.

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello y tiré levemente de él. Estaba tan asustado, quería demasiado a Bella como para dejarla ir así. No podía fallarle, no podía, sentía que debía ir por ella aunque eso me costase la vida.

Caminé hasta la puerta principal y me topé con la policía enviada por el guardia. Les indiqué desesperadamente que Bella estaba en peligro. Corrieron y tomaron sus armas para atacar. Los demás, ajenos a todo, miraban asustados y murmuraban un par de cosas.

―¡Bella está en la bodega! ―les grité―. ¡La tiene y está armado!

Los demás gritaron de la impresión, pues era su jefa la que estaba en peligro.

Los seguí hasta la entrada al subsuelo y la bodega podía verse desde lejos. Abrí mis ojos de sopetón al ver al pobre Jeff sangrando. Detrás de mí pude ver cómo unos cuatro guardias se acercaban con nosotros para asistirlo.

―¡Tiene a la señorita! Por favor, le puede hacer daño, no se preocupen por mí, yo ya estoy viejo ―jadeaba.

Oí el sonido del freno de las llantas contra el pavimento. Salí corriendo junto a los policías, yo de cabeza y señalándoles con mis manos y gestos hacia dónde ir. Dos de ellos avanzaron sin que pudiera avisarles del paradero de la rubia frente a nosotras, quien no dudó en apuntarles con el arma hasta darles de lleno en el pecho. Logré cubrirme con la puerta de hierro, mirando levemente hacia el lado, testigo de lo cómo la metían dentro del Jeep y se la llevaban.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, persiguiendo al auto con mis pobres piernas que no me estaban sirviendo de ayuda. Gemí su nombre, llorando entre medio.

―¡Carajo! ―grité.

Golpeé la pared más cercana y me apoyé un momento para respirar. Me sentía cansado e inútil.

Al volver a la empresa descubrí que ambos policías estaban muy heridos, al igual que el pobre Jeff, testigo de todo lo sucedido. Abby corrió a mis brazos para cobijarse; podía sentir su miedo, el que solo pude comparar con el de Edward a Bella.

―Creí que te había sucedido algo ―lloró, apegando su rostro a mi cuello.

―Estoy bien, Abby, tranquila ―le susurré cerca de su oído.

―¿Cómo está Bella? ―inquirió, despegándose un poco de mí.

Maldije internamente, pues no pude hacer nada por rescatarla.

―Se la llevaron ―murmuré.

Me sentía aquejumbrado, inútil e incapaz de nada. Tenía sobre mí la obligación de decirle a Edward, a sus padres, a sus amigos… Demonios, ¿qué podía hacer?

―Abby, escúchame bien ―tomé ambos extremos de su rostro para que me observara con atención.

―Haré lo que tú me pidas.

―Iré por Bella…

Enseguida comenzó a protestar.

―Tengo que hacerlo ―dije quedamente―. Debes decirle a Edward, a mi madre, a Charlie, a Esme y a Carlisle, ¡a todos! No hay mucho tiempo, ¿entiendes? No me sucederá nada, tranquila.

Por una extraña razón, sabía que algo muy malo podía esperarme.

―Tengo que ir ahora, el auto se fue hacia la autopista y no puedo perder el rastro.

Asintió rápidamente, llorando de por medio. Me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Me preparé para correr hacia mi auto, pero Abby me tomó desde la muñeca y me hizo girar.

―Estoy embarazada ―sonrió.

No tardé en lanzar una lágrima.

―Dios. ¡Gracias! ―exclamé, abrazándome a ella para besarla por última vez―. Te amo.

―Y yo a ti. Lucha por Bella, por tu hijo y por mí ―me susurró.

Asentí y salí rumbo a mi auto. Mi celular no tardó en sonar, lo revisé de inmediato: Edward. No le contesté; no había tiempo que perder.

Me metí a la autopista y revisé con rapidez la gran cantidad de autos, pero para mi sorpresa, noté que el Jeep que había más adelante no tenía patente. Genial. Eran ellos. Los seguí con valentía, pero no tardé en recibir un par de balas en el parabrisas.

―Mierda ―jadeé.

Evadí unas cuantas, pero el vidrio quedó destrozado. La rubia me miraba con rabia e ira, sabía que de esta podía salir muerto.

―Piensa en tu hijo, en Abby. Dios. ¡Seré padre! ―gemí.

Me metí en uno de los callejones que daban otra salida a la autopista para despejar el área y que nadie más saliese herido por la irresponsabilidad de Jane. Los vi adentrarse en el campo de salida norte, un terreno libre de bullicio, perfecto para cometer fechorías y pecados con Bella.

Diablos. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Era un violador, Damian era capaz de hacer con ella lo que quisiera incluso en su estado. No. Si algo le sucedía yo no me lo podía perdonar.

Estacioné lo más alejado posible, por si la policía encontraba el auto y lo usaban de pista. Antes de salir, con ambas manos vacías y sin armas, le mandé un mensaje a Edward para que no se preocupara más de lo que estaba, pues ya tenía veinticinco llamadas perdidas.

"_Mi auto está aparcado en las afueras del campo. Yo estaré dentro"_

Caminé lentamente hasta la pequeña cabaña destartalada. Parecía abandonada, pues el techo estaba a medio caer y el cimiento algo roto. El Jeep se veía un poco más allá, aparcado junto al porche decaído y comido por las termitas.

Se oía una voz, por lo cual me escondí en la puerta medio abierta. Vi por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia, Jane, que tenía los brazos cruzados. No veía armas, ni siquiera algún cuchillo. Perfecto. Me escabullí lentamente, mientras la oía hablar consigo misma, como si fuesen dos personas en ella.

―No. No tengo por qué hacerlo. ¡Pero es mi deber! Claro, tú quieres que me convierta en asesina. ¿Para qué? Deja de hablarme, maldita sea, aléjate y conviértete en polvo. ¡Aléjate! ―gritaba.

Fruncí el ceño. Esquizofrenia. Sí, eso tenía. Demonios, qué loca, qué desgracia.

Inspiré hondo y abrí la puerta con rapidez, golpeando de lleno a Jane en el rostro. Se frotó algo dubitativa y enseguida gritó. Le tomé ambas manos para que no fuese a arañarme, debía actuar rápido, sino Damian podría venir hacia acá.

―¡Damian! ¡Un intruso! ―gimió, asustada.

Agarré sus cabellos rubios con mis manos y la lancé lo más lejos posible. Se golpeó fuertemente la sien con el filo de la mesa rota, la sangre brotó de inmediato. Y ahí, cuando giré el rostro, la vi, bañada en sudor, sangre y lágrimas, gimiendo entre tanto horror y sufrimiento. Bella, con su vientre redondeado y a punto de estallar, con Damian agarrándola del cabello. Pude notar la desnudez que había entre sus pechos y cómo intentó ocultarlo.

Hijo de puta… Había intentado… ¡Hijo de puta!

Corrí hasta él, pero me golpeó de inmediato. Diablos, me ardía la quijada. Entre golpes y manotazos, que yo recibía y lograba darle, oía los gritos de Bella para que tuviese cuidado, suplicaba que por favor le ayudase. Con todas mis fuerzas logré debilitarlo; cayó de bruces contra el suelo y vomitó sangre. Respiré y jadeé pesadamente, iba a ir por Bella, pero su grito me descolocó.

―¡Cameron! DETRÁS DE TI ―vociferó, apuntando hacia la persona que estaba a mis espaldas.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, solo sentí la punzada en mis entrañas y la leve sensación desfallecida. Caí en el suelo y lo último que pude ver fue el rostro de Bella y sus manos ensangrentadas puestas en mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Hola niñas, buenas noches (aquí en Chile, por lo menos). El capítulo es relativamente corto a comparación con los demás, pues tuve que cortarlo ya que no me daba el tiempo para terminarlo completamente, sino habrían tenido que esperar hasta unos días más para poder terminarlo. En fin, me ha costado mucho plasmar los sentimientos tanto de Bella como de Cameron, pues están sujetos al peligro inminente de Damian y Jane, claro está. El siguiente capítulo volará los sesos de cada una de ustedes porque se viene lleno de enigmas. Pronto vendrá el outtake de JaneDamian, como para aclarar las mentes revueltas de estos dos.

Espero sus comentarios :) Un beso grande.


	60. Sangre

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. ****CONTENIDO SEXUAL + 18. ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO VIOLENTO Y PERTURBADOR. LEE CON MADUREZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 59**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Cameron cayó al suelo con un golpe estridente, azotándose contra el suelo de madera. El horror que me produjo su sangre derramada alrededor me hizo gritar con tanta fuerza que mi garganta falló en el cuarto intento. Quedé complete afónica. Como pude rompí la tela de mi chamarra y cubrí el disparo en su piel.

―No me dejes, por favor ―le pedí en susurros, pues no podía hablar más fuerte.

Llevé mis manos a su rostro ceniciento y le quité algunos mechones de cabello negro que tenía sobre la frente. Estaba tan pálido como nunca lo había visto, sudaba, era una mierda completamente. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, respiraba con tanta dificultad que el pecho se le removía con dureza y los jadeos eran inconfundibles. Iba a morir.

―¡Eres un monstruo, Jane! ¡Un monstruo! ―le grité entre jaleos de mis cuerdas vocales por formar la oración completa sin decaer dos octavas hasta hacerla un susurro―. ¡No tienes corazón, no tienes un poco de piedad! ―volví a gritarle.

Jane me miraba algo dubitativa, quizá por el golpe de cabeza al caer al suelo. Sin embargo, su maldita motricidad no le jugó chueco como a mí, que no fui capaz de volarle los sesos a la maldita bestia y ella, con mareos y confusión logró darle de lleno en la espalda, atravesándole levemente la barriga.

Miré a Damian, que estaba botado en el suelo con la boca llena de sangre, atontado y mirando hacia un punto fijo. Aproveché la instancia para salir de la casa y gritar por si aparecía alguien. Nadie. ¡Tenía que haber alguna persona por aquí! No podíamos estar a la mierda del mundo, tenía que merodear una persona, solo una.

―¿Hola? Por favor, alguien que me ayude ―grité con toda la fuerza que tenía. Tosí un par de veces, pues mis cuerdas vocales estaban dando su último suspiro―. ¡Alguien por favor! ―gemí, entre lágrimas y jadeos.

Cerca de la ruta de piedras pude ver una camioneta un tanto destartalada, de color calabaza y el techo gris y a su lado otra camioneta, pero moderna.¡Eran personas! Si tan solo…

Corrí entre el pasto duro y desgarrador, el que tiraba de mis ropas como si fuesen manos y quisieran impedir mi huida. Uno de los hombres, que era el más joven, se acercó y me quedó mirando asustado. No era para menos; estaba chorreando sangre del brazo y tenía las manos bañadas en sangre, mi ropa medio rota y mis senos con el sujetador a la vista de cualquiera. Y lo más importante: mi gran vientre.

―Por favor, necesito que me ayuden ―sollocé―. Atacaron a mi hermano en la cabaña, necesito que le saquen de ahí, lo suplico.

El chico miró a los otros hombres y los tres asintieron.

―Indíqueme donde está su hermano. ¿Le han atacado? ―inquirió con un acento sureño muy marcado.

―Me habían secuestrado hasta acá mi ex novio y la ex novia de mi esposo. Necesito que me ayuden, por mi hija, por mi hermano que no debe morir ―les pedí, agarrándome del más joven con mis manos en su camisa―. Soy empresaria, les daré todo lo que quieran.

―Tranquila ―me dijo suavemente―. ¡Tío Edmund! ¡Papá! Vamos a la cabaña.

Les indiqué por donde debían ir, mientras el chico más joven me tenía sujeta desde la cintura para que no fuese a caer. Mis piernas estaban tan rasguñadas que apenas podía sostenerme, más con el peso encima y la dificultad de mi hija. El dolor se había disminuido un tanto, aunque estaba nerviosa por mis bajas de presión y mi antiguo desmayo.

―Tengan cuidado, ella tiene un arma ―avisé al entrar detrás de los hombres.

El hombre más viejo pateó el revólver hasta dejarlo bien lejos, mientras Jane cerraba los ojos y luego los abría, tan confundida que hasta parecía drogada. Damian seguía en el suelo, supongo que inconsciente. Se acercaron a Cameron y uno de ellos llevó dos dedos a su cuello, tomando el pulso.

―Está débil, pero podemos llevarlo al hospital más cercano, queda a 15 minutos.

―Por favor, no quiero que muera ―volví a llorar.

―¿Su esposo sabe dónde se encuentra?

―No lo sé ―gemí―. Deben estar desesperados por mi paradero.

―Sebastian la llevará al hospital en su auto para que llame a su esposo, estos dos pueden despertar en cualquier momento, no es bueno esperar más. Nosotros nos encargaremos de su hermano.

Asentí. Los dos hombres más viejos tomaron a Cameron desde los pies y las axilas, lo alzaron y caminaron con él por el campo de césped alto y filudo. El chico me volvió a agarrar para que no fallara y me ayudó a caminar unos cuantos pasos.

―¿Adónde crees que vas? ―exclamó Damian detrás de nosotros.

La sangre saltó contra mi rostro y el chico cayó al suelo. Los otros hombres ya se habían ido con Cameron en el auto y no lograron captar lo sucedido.

No me atreví a mirar al pobre chico que me había querido ayudar, no… No podría soportarlo.

Me quedé estática, con la respiración errática y la tensión fuertemente puesta en mi cuerpo. Iba a golpearme, de eso estaba segura. ¿Cómo soportarlo con Carlie dentro? Sentí sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo, quitándome de mi shock, aullé de dolor y me arrastró hasta la cabaña.

―No debiste haber hecho eso ―me susurró y me lanzó hacia la pared; me golpeé en la espalda.

Y ahí lo observé, suplicándole que no lo hiciera. Pero lo hizo.

―Damian, por favor ―gemí.

Recibí un golpe en mi quijada y otro… Y otro. El labio se me hinchó y se me reventó, por lo cual la sangre no tardó en brotar. El hilillo recorrió su camino hasta terminar en mi cuello. Su rostro no mostró signo de arrepentimiento a pesar de que le suplicaba que parara, sus ojos estaban cargados de odio, de rencor. Quería que parara luego, pues me dolía. Sentía los parpados pesados y la presión bajarse más y más. Lo único que pedía era que no le sucediera nada a Carlie, por lo menos, si llegaba a morir, tenía la posibilidad de que mi cuerpo la albergara hasta que la sacasen sana y salva. Lo bueno era que tenía a papá, Edward la cuidaría como yo lo hubiese hecho.

―¡Ya basta! ―gruñó Jane―. ¡Ya! Por Dios, Damian.

La Bestia paró de golpearme y de un fuerte movimiento me acorraló, atrapó mi cuello con su mano derecha y apretó con fuerza.

―Vuelve a hacerlo y te mato ―susurró.

Asentí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Con esto ―elevó su otra mano para mostrarme el arma que yo misma había traído para aniquilarlo si era necesario. Con aquella pistola había asesinado a ese pobre chico a sangre fría. Era mi culpa―. Ten cuidado ―me apuntó con su dedo índice.

Damian le dijo algo a Jane y salió de la cabaña con el arma en la mano. La ahora rubia ―se había cambiado de color otra vez, dejando de ser pelirroja para pasar a un rubio más fuerte; ya no era un cabello como de cascada, sino más bien liso y recto hasta los hombros―, se acercó a mí para observarme y gemir internamente. Yo la quedé mirando mientras tocaba mis heridas, viéndole con desprecio ante su sumisión, esa cobardía que mostraba para con Damian, no fue capaz de aguardar, de pensar un poco en todo el daño que había hecho a nuestra familia, ahora con Cameron quizá en qué estado.

―Te traeré algo ―me susurró.

No le dije nada, tenía los labios apretados y la garganta tan seca que me era imposible decir algo más.

Caminó hasta la que parecía una cocina y me trajo un vaso con abundante agua. En la otra mano tenía agarrada una cajita con una cruz roja en la parte frontal.

―Esto servirá para deshinchar. Damian solo te golpeó un poco, no quedarán marcas ―decía.

Me tendió el vaso y yo lo tomé porque de verdad tenía sed. Lo bebí con rapidez y se lo entregué, sintiéndome una real mierda al aceptar sus ofrendas. De la cajita sacó una botella burdeos, un antiséptico. Lo frotó con un algodón por mi quijada y la comisura de mi labio, luego un poco de alcohol.

―¡Ah! ―gemí de dolor.

―Tranquila. Con esto ya terminamos ―susurró.

La veía trabajar en mi rostro con tanta paciencia, como si fuese otra persona. ¿Tendría algún trastorno de personalidad? ¿Borderline? ¿O esquizofrenia? Una persona normal no podía comportarse así. Bueno, una persona normal no es capaz de asesinar a sangre fría, una persona normal solo sería capaz de asesinar por defensa propia. Yo no podría quitarle la vida a alguien inocente, solo… solo a quienes me han hecho mierda la vida.

En una oportunidad me sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos. La miré detenidamente, viendo le narcisismo que mostraba ahora, ese aire esclavo de belleza, su ropa tan cara, su maquillaje tan bien puesto. ¿Qué personaje, muy en sano juicio o no, vestía tan bien para secuestrarme?

―¿Por qué haces esto? ―inquirí directamente.

Se separó abruptamente, como si le hubiese escupido la cara.

―Porque así Edward no me odiará tanto ―murmuró.

Abrí mis ojos de sopetón. ¿Qué mierda quería decir? ¡No! Edward no podía volver hacia acá, eran dos personas con pistola. Tenía que venir la policía, nadie más. Si yo moría, era él quien debía cuidar de Carlie.

―Edward ya te odia ―escupí.

―Le obligaré a que me quiera ―su voz sonó más dura.

Preferí callarme, estar hablando con una loca era incluso más desquiciante que no hacerlo.

Me tendió un pedazo de pan duro para que comiera, pero no lo recibí, no era un perro.

―Tienes que comer. Ese bebé debe nacer sano para mí ―exclamó.

¿Qué?

―Es mi hija, Jane ―dije quedamente.

―¿Es que no te das cuenta de tu alrededor, Bella? ―me preguntó como si la loca fuese yo.

―¿Mi alrededor? Jane, ¿de qué hablas?

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa petulante. Ahora era como otra persona… Por un lado se comportaba con dulzura y por la otra era tan agresiva como Damian. Y ahora se veía agresiva. Si tan solo pudiese penetrar hasta llegar a la Jane que me había limpiado las heridas… ¿Pero cómo?

Damian hizo su aparición con una pala en el hombro. ¿Qué había hecho con el cuerpo de aquel pobre chico? Dios, no quería ni pensarlo.

―La limpiaste ―afirmó Damian―. Saca el teléfono y pásaselo para efectuar el plan.

Jane hace caso, como una sumisa. Saca el teléfono como se lo había ordenado y me lo tiende con brusquedad. Yo, teniendo mis manos apretadas con mi barriga, insisto en no hacerlo, pero la mirada de Damian me intimidó, por lo cual tomé el aparato con mis dedos temblorosos.

―Llama al hijo de puta de Edward y le dirás todo lo que yo ordene. ¿Correcto? ―Damian se acercó y yo me encogí en mí misma.

Asentí, haciendo un mohín de por medio.

¿Qué me iba a pedir? Dios, no podía soportarlo más. No quería que Edward se entrometiera en esto.

Marqué el número lentamente, haciéndome a la idea. Me lo acerqué a la oreja y escuché el primer pitido, otro y otro…

―¿Diga? ―su voz sonaba rasposa y lejana, como si estuviese inmerso en sus pensamientos.

―Edward ―susurré, sintiendo mis lágrimas por mis mejillas. Había extrañado tanto su voz…

―¡Bella! Mi amor, ¿dónde estás? ¿Te han hecho daño? ―parecía tan alborotado, tan herido.

Demonios… Quería gritarle que por favor no me escuchara, que cortara y se olvidara de esto, porque saldría dañado.

Me quedé callada un largo rato, por lo cual Damian no tardó en apuntarme con la pistola de mi padre en la nuca, justo detrás de mí. Tragué fuertemente.

―¡Bella! Contéstame, por favor ―sollozó.

―Estoy aquí ―gemí―. Edward, por favor, cariño, tienes que escucharme bien, sino Carlie saldrá herida.

Damian acercó sus labios a mi costado y murmuró:

―Dile que junte un millón de dólares. Tiene hasta las 7 de la tarde o de lo contrario haré contigo lo que no pude hacer hace unos años.

Asentí.

―Dímelo, por favor ―suplicó.

―Damian está detrás de mí apuntándome con un arma. Tienes que traer un millón de dólares, esperará a que los juntes hasta las 7 de la tarde ―respiré profundamente―. Si no lo haces me… me violará, Edward.

No dijo nada por un buen rato, lo que me inquietaba profundamente.

―Te sacaré de ahí, cariño, ya lo verás ―lloró duramente contra el teléfono―. Sacaré ese puto dinero y te traeré conmigo, ¿sí? Tranquila, por favor, Carlie y tú van a estar bien. Te amo, siempre lo haré.

―Yo también te…

Damian me quitó el teléfono y lo apagó. No había alcanzado a decírselo y sabía que eso había sido a propósito.

―Las demostraciones de amor me dan asco ―me gruñó.

Se fue de la cabaña, dejándome a solas con Jane.

**Edward POV**

La detective Gianco caminaba a mi lado, dando giros de león enjaulado por toda la extensión de su oficina.

―Se me hace difícil pensar con tanta noticia por delante ―me confesó.

Asentí lentamente, pues a mí también se me hacía difícil entender por todo lo que estábamos pasando.

Frederick Mason estaba hospitalizado por una fisura anal grave. Le habían violado por todo su historial criminal, tanto de pedofilia y abusos. La detective decía que eso era realmente normal, aunque no común en estos casos. Yo, por mi parte, entendía que se lo merecía, aunque no dejaba de ser horroroso. Y Bella lo había predicho.

―¿Cree que esté bien? ―le pregunté.

Dejó de dar vueltas.

―Lo más probable. Sin embargo, para un hombre de su categoría debe ser un total infierno. Por lo que dirán, por sus repercusiones, su moral ―rio con lo último―. Los hombres enfermos como él tienden a verse como víctimas de la sociedad, pues no somos capaces de aceptar su punto de vista.

―¿De Damian no se sabe nada?

Negó rotundamente.

―Esperamos que esté muerto en el río ―señala rotundamente―. Las labores de búsqueda terminarán esta misma tarde. De no encontrar alguna señal de él… Habría que aceptar que está desaparecido.

―¿Y qué hay de Jane? Ella también es peligrosa ―gemí.

―Seguimos al pendiente de cualquier vistazo. Necesitamos tranquilidad, nada más que eso.

Mi celular vibró. Lo tomé desde el bolsillo interior y vi el remitente: Elena Stand. Fruncí el ceño, ella no acostumbraba a llamar si no era una emergencia.

―Sr. Cullen hay problemas en la empresa, necesito que venga urgentemente ―gimió, atestada en lágrimas.

―Me estás asustando, Elena, dime qué sucede ―le pedí, mientras le hacía gestos a la detective para que estuviera al pendiente de todo.

La detective ya tenía puesta su chaqueta impermeable del FBI y la pistola agarrada de la tira de cuero. Se levantó y cruzó la puerta para llamar a sus colegas.

―No puedo hablar con usted por aquí. Sr. Cullen, venga de inmediato para acá es urgente ―sollozó y cortó.

Gruñí con fuerza. Cómo odiaba el enigma y las palabras a medio decir. Como pude caminé hasta afuera para llamar a la detective. Ésta se encontraba con sus colegas, quienes tomaron sus armas y caminaron hasta la puerta de salida.

―¿Problemas? ―inquirió agitadamente.

―Sí ―exclamé―. Algo raro está sucediendo en la empresa…

―Tiene que estar tranquilo y no cometer ninguna locura, ¿está bien? Nosotros iremos con usted para lo que sea. Necesito que vaya a por su auto y maneje mientras le seguimos, ¿correcto? ―dijo con tono autoritario.

Asentí y corrí hasta mi auto para manejar hasta la empresa. Mis manos estaban temblando en el manubrio, lo podía apreciar cuando parábamos en un semáforo en rojo. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuese problemas con Bella, que ella estaba bien. Es por esto que decidí llamarla, pero estaba apagado. ¡Carajo! Llamé a Cameron, pues él estaba en la empresa también, pero cortó mi llamada al primer timbrazo.

Cuando llegué a las puertas de la empresa, salí raudo del automóvil y caminé hasta recepción para preguntar por Bella directamente.

―Sr. Cullen… ―la chica flaqueó un momento.

―¡Les he hecho una pregunta! ¿Dónde está Bella? ―insistí.

―Edward ―llamó una voz conocida detrás de mí.

―¿Abby? ―me giré para verla y ésta corrió a abrazarme con fuerza.

Escondió su rostro en mi hombro y comenzó a llorar profundamente, sollozando duramente. Sus gemidos hacían eco en la silenciosa recepción, mientras las chicas se acercaban a ella y le ofrecían un vaso de agua.

―Me estás asustando en demasía, Abby. Dime, ¿qué sucedió?

Se separó, mirándome con los surcos enmarcados en sus mejillas. Se veía tan triste, tan asustada.

―Es Cameron ―volvió a gemir.

―¿Te hizo algo?

―No ―respondió―. Edward… Ven conmigo a la sala de seguridad, por favor.

Tomó mi mano y yo le seguí, a pesar de que estaba tan nervioso que me sudaban las manos. Llegamos hasta la sala de seguridad, donde estaban reunidos todos los guardias, policías y Elena, que lloraba duramente. Había problemas graves y no veía a Bella por ningún lado. Dios mío…

―Sr. Cullen, es un alivio que haya llegado ―me dijo el jefe de seguridad.

―¿Dónde está Bella? ―inquirí directamente.

―Por favor, necesito que sea testigo de la pantalla derecha ―me indicó.

Así lo hice. Era una grabación de la oficina de Bella. Damian entró cuando ella se metía al baño, con un cuchillo carnicero en su mano, caminando sigilosamente hasta la puerta y abriéndola para atacar su cuello. Gemí… ¡La tenía! Se había llevado a Bella estando embarazada… ¿Cómo demonios pudo eso suceder? Carajo… ¡Carajo!

―Cameron salió tras ella luego de un ataque a disparos de parte de Jane. Se la llevaron en auto por la puerta trasera ―lloró Abby, volviéndose a agarrar de mí.

―¿Fue tras ella? ―gemí―. Demonios, pueden hacerle daño.

Apegué mi mejilla a la cabeza de Abby, quien se retorcía en mis brazos por todo el pesar que estaba sintiendo. Yo le seguí luego, derramando una lágrima vil y cruel. Me importaba una mierda se parecía un marica, pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo me era inextinguible.

―¿Qué haré ahora? ―pregunté a la nada.

Me separé un poco de la morena, inhalé aire y volví a llorar. Me recargué en la pared y así estuve unos segundos, sopesando la noticia con agonía.

―¿Y qué hay de su bienestar? ¿Eh? Demonios, tengo que ir con ella, tiene a mi hija también, Bella no puede pasar por emociones fuertes, puede entrar en trabajo de parto en cualquier momento ―dije atolondradamente.

―¡Sr. Cullen! ―exclamó Elena, acercándose a mí con rapidez―. Tiene que ser fuerte, luche por ellas y no se deje caer. Pare sus lágrimas, corra hasta la policía y encuéntrenlas, no hay más tiempo.

Asentí brevemente y corrí hasta la entrada, por donde se acercaban los agentes, policías y detectives. La Srta. Gianco entendió perfectamente el tema, porque asintió con una mirada triste. Les indicó a los demás que se acercaran para que pudiese hablar.

―La secuestró entrando a su oficina. Están armados de un cuchillo y un revólver. Cameron, su hermano, fue tras ella. No sé qué sucedió después ―les dije a todos, todavía sin poder creer lo tranquilo que estaba ahora.

―¿Algún dato o algo? ―me preguntó.

―Ninguno ―susurré.

Demetri apareció junto a Félix. Nos quedaron mirando un momento y yo desaté toda mi furia contra ellos. No sé ni qué les dije, solo recuerdo que intentaron apaciguar mis golpes y que los policías me pedían que me tranquilizara.

―¡Estaban encargados de protegerla! ―les grité tan furibundo que era capaz de tomar sus pistolas e ir por ella.

―Sr. Cullen… La señorita nos pidió nos quedáramos con el Sr. Signoret, luego de eso nos distrajimos un poco y fuimos a la tienda de enfrente, sin pensar que ese hombre iba a llevársela. Lo lamentamos mucho ―me dijo Félix, mientras Demetri se limpiaba la herida.

―¡Mi hijo me había llamado para avisarme que hoy tenía una presentación en la escuela! Realmente lo siento, Sr. Cullen, el único teléfono donde podía devolver el llamado era en aquella tienda, pues guardan uno que otro teléfono público ―de su boca salpicaban gotas de sangre por mi golpe.

―¡Suélteme! ―le grité al policía calvo que me tenía firmemente agarrado de los antebrazos―. ¡Estás trabajando, joder! ¡Mi esposa está con ese hijo de puta y…! ―gemí, incapaz de continuar.

Bajé la mirada hasta el suelo y contemplé la cerámica como si no hubiera nada más. Sentí la presencia de ambos enfrente de mí.

―Siento reaccionar así, es solo que… ―jadeé―. Demonios, estoy totalmente asustado.

Demetri puso su mano en mi hombro.

―Le ayudaremos a buscarla, Sr. Cullen.

―Todo lo que dije… Lo siento, tu hijo te necesita, yo necesito que mi hija esté bien, necesito que Bella también lo esté…

La detective Gianco les pidió a los demás que fueran a la oficina de Bella y que yo les acompañara de paso. Le indiqué a los demás que se contactaran con mis padres, mis amigos y los padres de Bella para avisar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que por favor se acercaran a mi casa para poder encontrarnos todos ahí. La detective me dijo que todo esto era muy serio, que no íbamos a encontrarla así como así, que esto llevaba tiempo.

Entramos a la oficina; no estaba forzada, no había nada fuera de lo común. Uno de los detectives afirmó que alguien había permitido la entrada, pero ¿quién?

Tocaron a la puerta y yo permití la entrada. Apareció la secretaria de Bella, una joven chica de gran peso; parecía asustada por la situación.

―Sr. Cullen ―murmuró―. Me ha llegado la noticia. Lo siento mucho.

Asentí quedamente.

―Creo que sé quién es la cómplice de todo esto.

Solo eso bastó para que pusiéramos toda la atención en ella.

―¿Cómo lo sabe? ―inquirió la detective, alejándose del escritorio para llegar a la puerta.

―Vi hablar a la persona de la que yo estoy segura es la cómplice. Estaba en su teléfono, decía que estaba despejado y… que con el dinero estaba felizmente decidida a dejarle entrar. Yo creí que era algo meramente de ella, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no ―bajó la mirada hasta sus pies.

Le hice que se sentara en la silla más próxima, mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos frente a ella.

―Es Helen O'Brien.

Fruncí el ceño enseguida.

―¿Estás segura? Es la asistente de Cameron, es muy fuerte lo que me estás diciendo.

―Créame, a mí también me costó creerlo, pero atando las piezas creo que ella pudo ser. Además es nueva y es algo narcisista para mi gusto. Pudo haber aceptado por el dinero que le ofrecieron.

Miré a la detective, ella hizo lo mismo. Asentimos.

―¿Dónde está ella?

―Acaba de salir de la empresa, señor ―me miró apenada.

La detective envió a dos policías en busca de la Srta. Helen O'Brien, mientras ella y su compañero, Johnny, terminaban de observar por los pasillos en busca de algo.

―Jeff Jameson está sin riesgo, le han suturado la herida de la puñalada y ya puede testificar para ayudar a encontrar a la Sra. Isabella ―nos avisó la detective luego de hablar por un buen rato en el teléfono.

Suspiré eternamente. Debía agradecerle personalmente por la labor que había tenido él para con Bella, pues la puñalada hubiese llegado a ella.

Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y me dediqué a respirar con tranquilidad, no sacaba nada poniéndome histérico. Pero de tan solo pensar en su estado, en sus gritos de terror, en su miedo… Le di un golpe al escritorio, lo que provocó un respingo en todos los demás. Enseguida me puse a llorar de impotencia, de dolor, cómo quería matar a ese hombre.

Tomé la fotografía que había en su escritorio: éramos ella y yo juntos, la misma foto que yo tenía en el mío. Nos besábamos mientras reíamos, fue una foto espontánea de nuestros primeros días felices, sin pensar en todo lo que pasaríamos en un futuro, un futuro que ahora era presente y daba escalofríos. A su lado descansaba la foto más reciente de su ecografía, de seguro la había puesto cuando vino a remodelar algunas cosas hacía una semana.

La oficina seguía oliendo a ella, a su excitante aroma propio y dulce. Podía imaginármela por estos lados, decorando con esmero su lugar de trabajo.

Si algo le sucedía… No podría siquiera pensarlo.

.

De camino a casa intenté llamar a Cameron, pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba sin contestación. Estaba tan lleno de autos que me costó afrontarlo; tenía que hablar con cada uno de ellos, decirles que todo estaría bien cuando, muy dentro de mí, me sentía una mierda incapaz de seguir.

Al abrir la puerta no se oía más que música para relajar el ambiente, la mesa principal estaba llena de tazas para beber el té y en la cocina se olía el aroma suculento del pastel favorito de Bella. Esto me estaba matando.

―¿Edward? ―inquirió la voz de mi madre.

Se oía un leve quejido; alguien estaba llorando.

Entré a la sala y vi a Renée sentada en el sofá, con mi madre agarrándole la mano y Charlie con sus labios puestos en la coronilla. La mamá de Bella lloraba con fuerza, mirando hacia la mesa, mientras que Charlie y mi mamá intentaban consolarla a pesar de su dolor. Rosalie abrazaba a Emmett, que, por primera vez en todo lo que lo conocía, estaba serio. James y Jacob hablaban en la cocina junto a Sue, intentado llevar el momento como algo normal, mientras que mi padre hablaba continuamente por su teléfono, hablando de "penas máximas" y "apelaciones nulas". Jasper miraba a la ventana.

―¿Edward ya llegó? ―inquirió Alice, saliendo de la habitación de visitas con algo de sueño.

―Estoy aquí ―murmuré y todos se giraron a mirarme, menos mi madre que ya sabía que estaba ahí.

Caminé hasta el centro de ésta, mi padre dejó de hablar por teléfono y me tendió los brazos para estrecharme.

―Todo va a estar bien ―me susurró.

Yo asentí un par de veces, disponiendo mi templanza ante todas las cosas. Mamá se acercó también, diciéndome que Bella era demasiado fuerte para decaer. Yo no sabía qué decir, estaba tan cansado.

Renée me quedó mirando un largo rato, se levantó del sofá y me abrazó con fuerza. Podía sentir su dolor, diferente al mío. Ella era una madre y yo… un hombre que necesitaba de la mujer de su vida. Era simple, un dolor compartido y muy distinto.

―Tráela devuelta, Edward, por favor ―me suplicó, separándose de mis brazos para quedarse mirándome con sopor.

―Lo haré, Renée ―susurré. Mi garganta estaba apretada y seca.

Todo lo demás se tornó espeso. Preguntas, palabras de aliento, murmullos apenados… Tenía la cabeza puesta en todos, lo que generaba en mí una especie de locura.

―¿Nadie ha sabido de Cameron? ―insistió Renée, parando las lágrimas por un momento.

―No sé de él desde hace unas horas ―le contesté.

Habían pasado ya unas tres horas. Eran las cinco de la tarde, para ser exactos, comenzaba a desesperarme hasta el punto más doloroso, en el cual te sudan las manos, te tirita el cuerpo al completo y la cabeza te bombea. Y solo para saber de ella.

Me paseé por la sala por unos minutos, pero me sentía ahogado ante tanta gente, por lo cual caminé hasta mi habitación para reposar mi cabeza en la cama, tan vacía y banal sin ella. Incluso podía oler su aroma impregnado en cada rincón.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué habían sido capaces de hacerle? De tan solo pensar en eso se me ponían los vellos de punta. No podía ocurrirle nada, sino yo moriría. Me iba a quedar con nada en esta vida.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, por lo que tomé conciencia de la situación y me levanté para contestar. Me encontraba ansioso, pues podía ser la detective con noticias nuevas, quizá ya se sabía del paradero de Bella…

―¿Diga? ―susurré.

―Edward ―dijo y de inmediato mi corazón estalló.

―¡Bella! Mi amor, ¿dónde estás? ¿Te han hecho daño? ―comencé a inquirir con rapidez, temiendo que la llamada fuese a cortarse.

Tardaba en contestarme, lo que me ponía nervioso. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Y Carlie? Demonios.

―¡Bella! Contéstame, por favor ―gemí.

―Estoy aquí ―sollozó―. Edward, por favor, cariño, tienes que escucharme bien, sino Carlie saldrá herida.

Volvió a quedarse callada, dejándome a mí con la incertidumbre de su estado.

―Dímelo, por favor ―supliqué.

―Damian está detrás de mí apuntándome con un arma. Tienes que traer un millón de dólares, esperará a que los juntes hasta las 7 de la tarde ―respiró profundamente―. Si no lo haces me… me violará, Edward.

Sentí el tumulto de sensaciones en mi garganta, esas ganas de gritar y de decirle a todo el mundo que quería morir, que quería donar mi corazón para que Bella no sufriera más. Quizá lo mejor era enfrentarlo y esperar a que me aniquilara, pero ni con eso dejarían a Bella marchar.

―Te sacaré de ahí, cariño, ya lo verás. Sacaré ese puto dinero y te traeré conmigo, ¿sí? Tranquila, por favor, Carlie y tú van a estar bien. Te amo, siempre lo haré.

―Yo también te…

No alcanzó a contestarte; le habían cortado el teléfono.

Froté un par de veces mis ojos contra la palma de mis manos, pero esto solo hizo que las lágrimas aumentaran. Estaba metido en un hoyo inmenso, oscuro y abrumador. Me sentía tan solo, tan inmensamente solo.

―¿Edward? ―inquirió Rosalie, tocando la puerta con delicadeza.

―Sí, sí. ¿Qué sucede? ―le pregunté, limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Entró con sigilo y se sentó a mi lado, enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó. Su calor me descolocó, pues nunca habíamos sido amigos realmente. De todos modos me dediqué a disfrutar de su apoyo, que era lo que más necesitaba en este momento.

―Ha sucedido algo muy malo, ¿no? ―su voz vibró con tristeza.

Asentí pesadamente.

Siempre me consideré una persona valiente, difícil de intimidar. Ahora sí me encontraba intimidado, tenía miedo por ella, por su estado, por todo. Temía tanto por su integridad, por su dignidad que tanto le había costado construir. Si la mataba yo lo hacía con él, de eso estaba seguro.

―Bella me ha llamado ―le comenté cuando me soltó―. Necesito juntar un millón de dólares, sino la violará.

Rosalie se tapó la boca con la mano y evitó gritar, pero podía ver el terror en sus ojos, ese horror perceptible.

―¡No puedes permitirlo! ―comenzó a llorar―. Bella no lo soportaría. ¿Te es fácil conseguirlo?

―Pues… no tan fácil. No es por la cantidad, es por la facilidad de conseguirlo ―le dije―. Un millón de dólares es mucho dinero, no podría sacarlo con tanta rapidez de un banco, sería más fácil desde un cheque, pero en estos casos eso no sirve.

Comenzaba a desesperarme.

―Tienes que decirle a la policía y a tu papá, a Charlie ―frunció los labios en una perfecta línea―. No sería bueno comentárselo a Renée, está realmente afectada y para qué decir de Emmett. Están muy asustados.

―Llama a todos los hombres, necesito que ellos me ayuden. Menos Emmett, claro, no puedo incluirle, es demasiado para él.

Asintió, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Yo le seguí.

―Renée, necesito que vayas a dormir ―le susurré, acariciando su frente.

―¿Cómo está mi hija?

―No he tenido noticias aún. ―Me di la vuelta para mirar a las mujeres―. Llévenla a mi habitación, necesita dormir. ―Le di una mirada suplicante a Jasper para que actuara como el médico que era.

Se levantó del sofá, tomó a Renée de los hombros y con un suave susurró le pidió que vaya a dormir, que no podía ponerse débil. Luego de unos minutos, mientras las mujeres se metían con ella al cuarto para consolarle, Jasper salió y se instaló a mi lado con los brazos cruzados. No tardó en abrazarme hasta que terminé llorando como una cría.

―Sucede algo muy malo ―murmuró Jasper.

―Me ha llamado.

Eso solo bastó para que todos los hombres decidieran salir para hablar.

―¡Un millón! ―gimió Charlie.

―No entiendo para qué lo quiere, es ilógico. El propósito aquí es Bella, no el cochino dinero ―exclamó mi padre, manteniéndose tan tranquilo y pacífico como siempre.

Jacob se frotaba constantemente la barbilla, mientras hablaba con la policía y la detective. James se mantenía en contacto con Abby, que esperaba con Elena para las noticias en la empresa.

―Tengo que ir por ese millón, papá, sino… Bella me dijo que podía violarla ―susurré.

Charlie miró al suelo con dolor y agonía, mientras que mi padre apretaba la quijada con furia. Jasper pateaba una piedra, oyendo todo tranquilamente.

―Iré contigo al banco para ayudarte. Hay que apresurarse, no queda mucho para que sean las seis ―me indicó papá.

.

―¿Está consciente de lo que está sucediendo? ―me preguntó por undécima vez la detective Gianco.

Rodé los ojos.

―Lo sé ―contesté.

―¡Se está poniendo en riesgo usted! ―exclamó―. ¿Sabe a quién le pedirán que lleve el dinero? Pues a usted. Es una trampa.

―Una trampa o no, quiero salvar a mi hija y a mi esposa.

Apilé el dinero en la maleta y lo cerré con cuidado para que ningún billete fuese a desordenarse.

―Sr. Cullen, sea cual sea el camino que usted elija, nosotros debemos acompañarle ―murmuró, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

No alcancé a contestarle, pues era ella otra vez, el número desconocido.

**Bella POV**

Bebí el agua a duras penas para que el hambre se acabara. Sabía que estaba mal, pero el pan estaba tan duro que apenas podía roerlo. Lo lancé a la pared y enseguida salió un ratón. Pegué un grito y me encorve un poco; estaba tan nerviosa que cualquier presencia anormal me hacía saltar.

Ya debían ser las siete y Damian no había aparecido para que llamase a Edward y le dijera la dirección de la cabaña. Tampoco quería hacerlo, no confiaba en lo absoluto de esto. ¿Cómo podía pensar que me dejaría libre luego del dinero? Era ilógico.

Jane miraba a la ventana, no se movía, estaba fija ante el cristal sucio. El arma colgaba de su mano. Parecía un maniquí, inmóvil, frío y perfecto.

―Deberías dejar de gritar así, tu voz se desgastará y la necesitamos para que supliques por piedad ―dijo con malicia, girándose a mirarme con odio.

Ésta era la Jane mala. Sí, estaba obsesionada con la idea de un posible Borderline.

No le contesté. No me quedaban fuerzas suficientes para seguir entre palabras agotadoras. Me acomodé en el suelo, tocando mi barriga de por medio, dándole suaves caricias en la parte baja. Carlie pateó, lo que me relajó bastante, ya que no lo había hecho anteriormente. Seguía sana para mí, seguía sana para que Edward viniese por ella sea como sea.

Me sentía sucia y ensangrentada, sobre todo en mi brazo que sangraba levemente. Había servido el pedazo de tela que había puesto en la piel, así apretaba el líquido rubí para que no saliera. Sin embargo, me era imposible respirar con naturalidad, quizá por el pánico que me cernía, o con el miedo que me tenía en shock. No lo sé.

Oí cómo la manilla de la puerta se movía y de inmediato caí en otro pánico. Le temía tanto a Damian, no podía evitarlo. Apareció con la frente sudada y con la remera a tiras ya sucia, en su mano tenía la pala y en la comisura de su jeans la pistola de mi padre.

Me miró y sonrió con lentitud, como si me esperasen millones de torturas. Enseguida sentí el picor de las lágrimas que yo no quería dejar ir. Apreté con mis manos a mi hinchada barriga y supliqué por su bien.

―Son las siete. Ten, llama al hijo de puta ―me lanzó el celular a los pies y yo tuve que hacer maravillas para poder recogerlo.

Con los dedos temblorosos lo hice, marqué el número, manchando las teclas con la sangre a punto de secarse. Sonó una vez y de inmediato me contestó. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro, de esos que solo podía lanzar al escuchar su voz. Sonaba tan nervioso que mis dedos picaron por enredarlos en sus cabellos.

―¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó.

Damian me susurró en el oído:

―Pregúntale por el dinero.

―Edward… ¿El dinero ya lo tienes? ―inquirí mientras lloraba.

―Sí, cariño, lo tengo en mis manos en este momento.

Damian me hizo un gesto inquisitivo. Yo asentí. Me quitó el teléfono de las manos y habló rápidamente.

―Bella te estará esperando en la Cabaña Houston ―le gruñó―. Recuerda: Si traes a la policía haré de Bella lo que sea, preñada o no está suculenta ―comenzó a reír―. Tranquilízate, guapo, que si acatas mis órdenes todo saldrá bien.

Cortó.

Pasaron varios minutos, mientras yo me recostaba en el sofá viejo, llorando y gimiendo que todo esto parara pronto. Damian se quedaba mirando y sonreía con petulancia, y Jane prefería ahorrarse las palabras.

Quince minutos, quizá. Ver a La Bestia y a Jane con armas en las manos me asustaba en demasía. ¿Iban a dejarme libre? No. Claro que no.

Jane me quedó mirando y, como si todo fuese premeditado, salió de la cabaña. Me erguí rápidamente y noté a Damian acercándose con lentitud, como un león salvaje a punto de devorarme, un león asqueroso y repugnante. Yo intenté levantarme, pero su pelvis me lo impidió. Tragué saliva fuertemente.

―O son muy estúpidos o están muy desesperados. ¿Creía que iba a dejarte libre sin probar un poco de ti? ―me dijo.

Con su mano atrapó mi cabello y tiró con delicadeza, como si estuviese haciéndome cariño. Apreté los labios, no quería gritar, iba a aguantarlo. Pero la rabia que sentía era tal, que de un solo movimiento tomé su brazo y lo acerqué a mi boca para mascar su piel. Lanzó un alarido grave y yo aproveché la instancia para liberarme de su prisión.

Mi boca sabía a cobre y a sal. Escupí la sangre que escurría de mis labios, su sangre sucia y maligna. Damian se giró para mirarme con odio, llevándose el brazo al pecho, el cual chorreaba sangre de la marca en forma de medialuna.

―¡Voy a darte tu merecido, hija de puta! ―me gritó.

Yo me preparé para correr, pero me tomó de los hombros y me lanzó hacia la mesa para que me acostara en ella. Comencé a gritar, a sollozar que no me hiciera daño. Pero a él no le importó.

Agarró mis muñecas y las amarró con el cordón de su bota que rápidamente quitó. Tiró de la rota remera hasta dejarme semidesnuda con el sujetador ante su fría mirada. Por instinto quise proteger mi cuerpo de su vista, pero el amarre era tan grande que no podía hacerlo. Mis lágrimas se hicieron tórridas y duras, quemaban mi piel hasta caer por mis orejas. Damian sonreía y respiraba jadeante, con excitación.

―Por favor, Damian, estoy embarazada… ―gemí.

―A la mierda ―gruñó.

Golpeó mi boca con una cachetada, la que ardió tanto como mi garganta. Tiró otra vez de mis cabellos, pero tan fuerte que podía percibir su odio contra mí. Bajó de mi falda con cuidado, mientras besaba mi cuello y el comienzo de mis pechos. Luego lamió mis labios y tiró de ellos con sus dientes. Yo corría la cara, pero era inútil, estaba dejando otra marca en mí.

―Eres mía, Isabella ―repetía.

―¡Damian, te lo suplico, no lo hagas! ―pedí entre gritos de repugnancia.

Ladeó mis bragas para comenzar con la peor tortura de todas. Ahí yo solo quería morirme, que pronto me matara para no seguir soportando esto. Cerré mis ojos, con el hecho asumido en mi cabeza. Y cuando creí que iba a tocarme, justo ahí, en aquel punto tan privado de mi cuerpo, él dejó de presionar mi vientre con el suyo.

Abrí mis ojos de sopetón y exhalé todo el aire que tenía comprimido en mis pulmones. Edward golpeaba duramente a Damian, dándole con el codo en las entrañas y martilleando su rostro con el puño. Grité duramente cuando La Bestia lograba darle en la quijada o en las entrañas. Suplicaba con todo mi corazón que se encontrase bien, que la policía viniese en camino.

Damian cayó al suelo en un golpe estridente y nuevamente comenzó a vomitar sangre. Parecía cansado y reprimido, miraba al suelo con confusión. Edward me observó, reprimió un gruñido; sus ojos decían tanto, cuánto lo sentía, cuánto hubiese deseado estar en mi lugar solo para verme bien…

Desanudó el cordón, mirando al hombre rubio caído en el suelo de vez en cuando. Se quitó la chamarra y me cubrió con ella. Su aroma dio de lleno en mis fosas nasales, su presencia, su cercanía que tanto había ansiado en este largo día. Me puso nuevamente la falda, besó mi vientre y yo me eché a llorar en su hombro, frotando mi rostro en su sweater burdeos.

―Me tienes aquí. No te dejaré ―me susurró, besando mi cabeza―. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, irnos para que vivamos felices de una buena vez.

Me despegué solo para besar sus labios, pero el gatillo sonó y de inmediato me tensé. Miré.

Jane tenía el arma en la nuca de Edward. Sus ojos brillaban de ira reprimida y desconsuelo, luego me miró a mí con odio y rencor. Oh no…

Mi cobrizo tragó con fuerza, pero sus ojos no dejaron de mostrarse valientes.

―Quita tus manos de ella ―le ordenó.

Edward me dio una rápida mirada y se despegó de mí solo un poco.

―¡Hazlo o les vuelo los sesos a ambos! ―gritó descontrolada.

Él levantó las manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las dejó caer. Me dio una mirada triste, como si su cometido, su gran sueño, nunca se hubiera cumplido.

―Perra hija de puta ―me escupió―. ¡Tú me quitaste lo que tanto amaba!

Miré al suelo, levemente intimidada y entristecida por sus palabras.

―Debería darte vergüenza llevar a ese crío en tu vientre. No eres más que una zorra en cuerpo de madre. ¡Yo debí darle hijos a Edward no tú! ―gimió como una niña pequeña.

―¡No te permitiré que le hables así! ―gritó Edward.

Jane le apuntó directamente.

―¿Por qué ella? ¡Dímelo! ―su voz tiritó levemente.

―¡Porque así yo lo quise! Porque es la única mujer que me ha quitado el aliento ―exclamó él, dándome una mirada de reojo.

El labio inferior de Jane tiritó y yo temí por la vida de él.

―¡Eres el único hombre que he amado en mi vida! ―volvió a insistir, apretando el arma con sus delicadas manos.

―Eso es capricho ―susurré―. Tú no le amas.

Ahora me apuntó a mí.

―¿Qué sabes tú de amor? ―inquirió.

Inflé mi pecho de valentía, ya no podía callarlo.

―Nadie podrá amar a Edward como yo le amo ―dije, fuerte y claro―. He ansiado ser feliz toda mi vida y tú ni él ―apunté a Damian― me lo han permitido. ―Comencé a llorar―. ¿Por qué no nos dejas ya?

―Porque quiero verte a ti y a tu hija en los brazos de Damian. La muerte es demasiado apacible para ti, vivir con Damian es lo mismo que el infierno.

Lancé un grito cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme fuertemente el cuello, con el arma de mi padre apuntando hacia mi sien.

―Muy bien hecho, Jane, muy bien ―dijo Damian con la voz rasposa, justo detrás de mí.

Edward me quedó mirando, pero Jane le apuntó también a la cabeza.

―¡Al fin ambos bajo el manto de la muerte inminente! ―exclamó el rubio―. Estoy alucinado.

Miré sus ojos verdes que se conectaban con intimidad en los míos. Me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si todo esto terminase bien. ¡Pero eso no iba a suceder! Íbamos a morir y sin poder hacer algo contra eso.

―Vamos, Jane, dispárale a Edward como tanto has querido ―le instó―. ¿Es que no lo ves, Bella? Serás testigo de otra muerte más ―rio―, como Stefan, como Pappo… ¿Qué se siente ser la culpable de todo esto?

Mi cerebro no podía considerar la escena, no podía hacerlo. Expulsé un grito desgarrador, un grito tan inhumano que hasta yo me sorprendí.

―¡No lo hagas, Jane, te lo suplico! ―le pedí, uniendo mis manos entre ellas―. Yo no soy la culpable de esto, no lo soy. Eres tú, que manipulas a Jane para que cometa tus crímenes. Eres un monstro, una bestia incapaz de querer.

La rubia derramó un par de lágrimas, acomodó el arma en la nuca de Edward y se preparó para disparar.

―Si con esto dejas libre a Bella, entonces hazlo ―dijo Edward con voz clara, sin miedo.

―¡No! ―le grité―. ¡No puedes permitirlo! ―lloré―. Edward, por favor. Jane ―la miré―, por Carlie, por mi hija, no lo hagas.

―¡Hazlo! ―vociferó Damian detrás de mí―. Recuerda todo lo que te ha hecho, cómo te dejó, cómo logró hacerte pedazos y abandonarte como una basura. Véngate.

Me hizo agacharme para que apoyara mis rodillas en el suelo.

―¡Mátame a mí, no a él! ―gemí de golpe.

―Sí… Mátala. Al fin y al cabo ella es la culpable de todas nuestras desgracias ―su hálito chocó contra mi mejilla―. ¿O no, Isabella? ―lamió mis labios, lo que a Edward le desesperó hasta el punto de dar un paso hacia mí, pero yo le negué con mi cabeza―. ¡Prefiero verte muerta! ¡Muerta!

―No, no, no… ―repetía Edward―. No lo permitas, Jane. Por mi hija, por todo lo que pasamos, no hagas una locura.

La desesperación me hacía sudar en grandes cantidades, los segundos pasaban tan lento que ni yo podía creerme lo que estaba mirando. Jane me dio una última mirada, una lágrima volvió a caer por su mejilla, quitó el arma de la cabeza de Edward y la interpuso a mi dirección.

Cerré los ojos y de golpe oí el disparo.

* * *

><p>Dioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oos, que capítulo más difícil.<p>

Buenas tardes, reservo unas palabritas cortas: Me hubiese gustado poner más detalles, pero si me sobrepasaba entonces entraba a gore y fanfiction no es para gore.

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¡Que no les coman los nervios!

Nos leemos para el ÚLTIMO capítulo de DCCF. ¡Espero sus rr!


	61. Para siempre

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. CONTENIDO SEXUAL +18**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 60**

**.**

Sentí que el agarre de mis cabellos se hizo casi imperceptible, como si Damian me hubiese soltado. Respiré hondo, pues creí que el disparo me llegaría a mí. Giré mi rostro y lo vi, con la bala incrustada en sus entrañas, alrededor del diafragma.

Jane había errado su tiro y le había llegado a La Bestia.

―Lo siento, Bella ―me dijo Jane, llorando atolondradamente y bajando el arma de su padre hasta las rodillas en un claro gesto de rendición.

No. No se había equivocado, ella había querido dispararle a Damian. Y lo logró.

Miré al rubio, mientras jadeaba audiblemente sin caer al suelo todavía. En sus ojos pude ver su dolor. Sentí lástima, una leve lástima que me hacía odiarme a mí misma.

―Quiero verte morir delante de mis ojos ―le susurré, apretando mi mordida.

Vi esa maldita arma en el costado de su pantalón, el arma que me había robado cuando yo intenté defenderme. Miré a Edward, que tenía las manos puestas en Jane para que no fuese a escapar. Luego lo miré a él.

―Te esperaré toda mi vida, Bella, haré de tu alrededor una mierda ―me dijo en quejidos múltiples, escupiendo su sangre contra mi cara.

Tenía sus manos puestas en el vientre, que chorreaba sangre a borbotones casi traumáticos. Comencé a llorar más fuerte, sin sollozar.

―Ahora… si tengo un poco de suerte ―jadeó―, la policía llegue aquí y me lleve a prisión.

―No. La cárcel es demasiado buena para ti.

Bajé las mangas de la chamarra para tapar mis huellas, saqué la pistola, la dirigí hasta su frente y disparé.

Tenía que matarlo, no me quedaba de otra. El disparo de Jane le había traspasado las entrañas y sabía que podía vivir, la mala hierba siempre estaba presente, no era fácil aniquilarla así sin más. ¿Qué esperaba de un Damian en prisión? Que Carlie fuese día a día atormentada por su presencia, que algún día lo dejaran libre y corriese hasta ella para matarla. No. Por mi hija no podía dejarlo ir, prefería mil veces podrirme en el infierno por mi cometido, pero ya lo había asesinado.

Cayó en el piso, con los ojos vidriosos y abiertos. La sangre comenzó a esparcirse por el lugar, provocando un charco burdeos. Respiré, una y otra vez, dejé caer el arma y Jane no tardó en hablar:

―Perdónenme, se los suplico.

Edward la soltó y corrió hasta mis brazos para apretarme con fuerza y besarme en la frente.

―No eres culpable de nada, Bella, no lo eres ―me susurró.

―No lo soy ―le dije con convicción―. Tenía que matarlo. Por Carlie, por ti… Yo… ―sollocé―. Gracias por estar conmigo.

―Siempre. Recuérdalo.

Sentimos los sollozos duros de Jane y el gatillo que rápidamente sonó. Miramos con rapidez.

―Yo… no quería. Lo siento. Edward, Bella, perdónenme ―suplicó.

Llevó el arma hasta su cabeza, dispuesta a volarse ella misma los sesos. Edward me apretó contra él y yo cerré los ojos, pero luego oí cómo ella disparaba y del arma no salía nada. Se habían acabado las balas.

Jane tenía el arma de mi padre en sus manos y había quedado con sus huellas.

A los segundos oímos cómo la detective Gianco irrumpía en el lugar y le decía a Jane:

―Está usted detenida.

.

Me dejé caer en sus brazos para que me atrapara y al fin uniera sus labios con los míos. Su calor y su sabor me hacían tanta falta como el agua o el descanso. No podía creerlo, al fin estaba con él, con Edward dispuesta a amarme sin tapujos. Al fin era feliz.

―Te amo ―me susurró, llevando sus suaves dedos a mi labio para acariciarlo.

―Yo también te amo ―gemí, llorando otra vez.

―Tranquila, ya sucedió lo peor ―me arrulló―, ya estamos a salvo de ellos.

Asentí, sin dejar de llorar.

―Creí que iba a matarte ―sollocé―, creí que te arrebataría de mi lado.

―Pero no lo hizo, cariño, estoy contigo.

Me abrazó con fuerza, dejándome esconder el rostro en su pecho. Sus dedos se cruzaron con mi cabello, jalándolo con cariño y devoción. Su aroma caló hondo, derritiéndome y llevándome a la cúspide.

―Señora, tenemos que hacerle una revisión. Por favor, Sr. Cullen, puede retirarse ―le dijo la matrona con voz tan dulce.

Edward me dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue.

La matrona se dedicó a revisar todo mi cuerpo, mis heridas, los vestigios de tan asquerosas caricias de parte de Damian.

―¿No alcanzó a abusar de usted? ―inquirió con delicadeza.

―No. Gracias a Dios.

―¿Siente dolor abdominal?

―No.

―Su bebé debe estar bien, aunque me preocupa su alimentación. No quiero que se descompense ―me indicó.

Me dejó a solas en la habitación conectada a un suero. Yo, mientras, miraba hacia el techo, sintiéndome con un gran alivio en mi pecho. Quizá era cruel, pero saber que Damian estaba muerto era la sensación más gratificante de mi vida hasta ahora.

Acaricié lentamente a Carlie, susurrándole cuánto le amaba. Dibujé algunas líneas imaginarias a lo largo y de inmediato sentí una patada. Comencé a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo, sin creer que al fin habíamos sido libres de tanta maldad.

Edward entró a la habitación luego de un rato, me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

―¿Cómo estás? ―le pregunté, acariciando sus dedos.

―Aliviado ―me dijo con sinceridad―. Y triste al verte así. Impotente al no poder hacer algo más para evitar tus heridas ―se encogió de hombros―. Tu sufrimiento es el mío.

Le pedí que se acercara y depositara su cabeza en mi pecho. Acaricié sus cabellos mientras lo oía respirar, mientras yo insistía en que esto era real, que estaba sucediendo aquí y ahora.

Jane se había ido detenida, según por haber asesinado a tres personas, entre ellas a Damian. Edward no me dejó confesar, lo que me tenía un tanto preocupada. Insistió en que teníamos que olvidar, pero… yo no podía olvidar, todo esto estaba en mi piel, era mi vida al fin y al cabo. Iba a confesárselo a la detective muy pronto, quizá me harían alguna condena, qué se yo.

―Tu madre te está esperando en casa ―me susurró―. Quiere estar contigo un momento, verte sana y salva… Luego irá con Cameron.

Tragué fuertemente al recordarlo. Cameron estaba bien, con los signos vitales normales y sin peligro, pero inconsciente hasta nuevo aviso. La bala le había perforado una vértebra, por lo que tenían que operar. Iban a quedar secuelas, graves, pero al fin y al cabo, con su optimismo y el apoyo de todos, él iba a lograrlo. Más con su hijo que venía en camino.

Cameron tenía 80% de probabilidad de quedar parapléjico y el 20% era la posibilidad de revertirlo con carísimas cirugías. Esperaba que ese 20% fuese en aumento, aunque lo más claro era que, si llegaba a haber una posibilidad de revertirlo, entonces habría que esperar como mínimo 2 años.

―Debo agradecerle tan noble gesto, nunca pensé que lo haría ―me dijo Edward.

―Es una buena persona ―dije.

―Una muy buena persona.

Sentía a Edward algo inquieto, más con los golpes que se dieron él y Damian. Toqué el tajo que tenía en su ceja y el hematoma de su cuerpo. Lo acerqué a mí y lo obligué a quedarse a mi lado para siempre, sí, por siempre y para nunca dejarlo ir.

Pude aprecias el suave sollozo masculino, ese que intentaba reprimir con ganas, pero que al fin y al cabo no podía. Lo quedé mirando un largo rato, provocando que así miles de picores aparecieran en mis ojos hasta botar también las lágrimas junto a él.

―Cuando supe que te había secuestrado… se me vino el mundo completamente abajo ―susurró, tirando suavemente de mi cabello, con cariño―. Hoy fue el día más terrorífico de mi vida. No se compara ni con mis tardes de soledad cuando estábamos separados, ni la inmensa carga que llevaba consigo el no poder estar contigo. Fue estresante. En mi cabeza pasaron tantas imágenes que creo que no podré dejarte ir tan fácil, no ahora que nos ha costado tanto ser felices ―dijo lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme. Podía ver su sinceridad impuesta en sus ojos.

Acaricié la barba incipiente, grabándome su rostro magnífico entre mis dedos. Tan hermoso, tan increíble.

―Pero yo estoy bien. A Carlie no le sucedió nada, ni a mí, ni a ti, que es lo más importante. Yo doy igual, son solo ustedes los que me preocupan más allá de lo tolerable.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a descansar su cabeza en mi pecho.

―No alcanzó a tocarte, ¿cierto? ―su voz sonaba tan cargada de ira reprimida.

No fui capaz de responder hasta luego de un rato.

―¿A qué llamas tú tocar? ―inquirí suavemente.

Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarme fijamente.

―Te hizo algo ―murmuró―. ¡Te hizo algo!

―No, Edward… No alcanzó a violarme, tranquilo ―le dije cansinamente.

―¿Que no alcanzó a violarte? Bella, si yo no hubiese llegado él… ―Se le formaron unas gruesas ojeras.

Miré hacia mis manos, algo incómoda.

―Solo me tocó, literalmente hablando.

Bufó lentamente, recordando quizá lo que vio.

―Quiero quitar esas huellas de tu cuerpo ―sonaba amargo.

―Y lo harás, Edward. Lo hiciste una vez, lo podrás hacer otra vez.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo y natural, de esos que te permiten pensar con claridad a pesar de todo. Sentirlo junto a mí, sin duda, era de las mejores cosas que me había sucedido.

.

Caminé con lentitud por la tumba de Sebastian, el chico que me había ayudado a rescatarme y que, con la maldad de Damian, no pudo lograr. Había muerto por el disparo que le había llegado justo al corazón; lo habían encontrado enterrado junto a un pozo no muy lejos de ahí. No había costado nada dar con él, ya que el pie le salía por la tierra.

Pasé mi dedo por la letra dorada y sonreí. Edward puso su mano en mi cuello y se acercó.

―Un hombre muy valiente ―susurró.

―Esclavo de la maldad ―añadí.

Dejé las flores en el césped y lo apoyé en el cemento duro de la tumba, dándole mi último agradecimiento.

Fui a la pequeña casita del chico, ahí conocí a toda su familia. Creí que me odiarían, pero en realidad se sentían satisfechos de que su hijo haya sido tan valiente. Me permití regalarles la sepultura en la que yo estaba fijamente parada y aparte de eso les insistí en pagarle el médico al hermano pequeño de éste, que tenía leucemia. Era mi forma de agradecerlo, porque Sebastian no me conocía y el padre junto al tío fueron capaces de llevar a Cameron al hospital, sino hubiese muerto.

Esas pequeñas cosas te hacen pensar que en este mundo no siempre hay gente malvada. Aunque, ¿desde cuándo la gente es realmente mala? Nunca. Me costaba admitirlo, pero ni Damian ni Jane eran malos, solo hacían cosas malas y estaban locos, una persona normal no planea asesinatos como lo hicieron ellos.

Jane le confesó a la detective que planeaban asesinar a Edward cuando éste llegara con el dinero a la cabaña, así Damian me hubiese llevado hacia otro lado con ese dinero para tener a mi hija y regalársela a Jane. Su sueño era tener a la hija de Edward, poder criarla como ella nunca pudo hacerlo. Lo más probable es que, si todo eso hubiese sucedido, Damian me hubiese hecho su prisionera hasta matarme en violaciones e inanición. Era crudo, sobre todo porque estuvo a punto de suceder.

La detective Gianco le preguntó por qué no lo hizo y ella contestó con un simple "_las súplicas de Bella eran sinceras_". Eso me mantuvo los tres días completamente consciente del cambio de personalidad que presentaba Jane. E incluso llegué a cuestionarme: ¿qué hubiese pasado si Jane hubiese mostrado su otra personalidad, aquella malvada y sumisa para Damian? Quizá todo su propósito hubiese dado éxito. Gracias a Dios que aquello no pasó.

Jane estaba en prisión desde hace tres días, aguardando a que el juez dictaminara el juicio para su futuro. Según los abogados que papá y Carlisle contrataron, no le venía un muy buen trato, sobre todo por los asesinatos que tenía encima. Quizá la iban a meter a un manicomio luego de comprobar su trastorno, aunque eso no significaba mucho.

Todos habían dado conmigo para abrazarme por varios segundos, se notaba el susto que habían tenido por mi paradero el día del secuestro. Pero quien más sentimental se puso al verme, fue mi madre, que lloraba como Magdalena en mi hombro. Yo también lo hice, agradecida de que por fin la vida volviese a sonreírme.

Entre las tinieblas podía sentir un profundo malestar en mi cuerpo, algo que se contraía muy por lo bajo de mi vientre, dándome intensas ganas de gritar por la sorpresa. El dolor se iba por un rato, pero luego se incrementaba aún peor. Me era soportable, como cuando me daba la regla, pero… ¿desde cuándo que no tenía la regla?

Abrí mis ojos de sopetón y quité las tapas de mi cuerpo. Removí el hombro de Edward para que despertara, pero no lo hacía. En cambio, se aferraba más a mí, apretándome contra su cuerpo.

―¡Edward! ―gemí y bufé, desesperada―. ¡Edward! ―volví a hacerlo, pero más fuerte.

Sentí un brinco detrás de mí. Se reincorporó con el rostro adormilado e intentó divisarme a pesar de la oscuridad de nuestra habitación.

―¿Sucede algo? ―inquirió, tocando mi vientre con cuidado.

―¡Me duele! ―le grité.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, mostrándome sus verdes, ahora despiertos. Encendió la luz y de inmediato llamó a mi mamá. Podía oír las palabras frenéticas de ambos.

―Le duele justo abajo ―indicó, mirándome de vez en cuando.

―_¡Tienes que llevarla de inmediato! ¡Son las contracciones! _―dijo mi mamá detrás del teléfono.

―Oh, claro, no me digas. ¡Es obvio que son las contracciones! ―grité, medio adolorida. Estaba sintiendo un horrible mal humor.

Edward sonrió, como si todo esto fuese lo más normal del mundo. Por Dios, ¿por qué no se apuraba ya y dejaba de hablar con mi mamá? ¡Iba a tener a mi hija! ¡A su hija!

Cuando cortó me levantó como a un bebé y me llevó hasta el baño para luego preparar la bañera con abundante agua tibia, sin espuma, sin nada más que agua. Me sumergió después de desnudarme y acarició todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, lavándome. A ciertos segundos depositaba un beso en mi frente o en mis labios, al rato en mi hombro o en Carlie.

―Tranquila ―me susurró cuando gemí de dolor.

Yo estaba sujeta de él con mis brazos en su cuello, mientras me tranquilizaba con caricias debajo del agua. Tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando a que la contracción acabara y Edward, murmurándome que todo acabaría pronto, pasaba la esponja por los lugares más recónditos de mí.

―Respira profundamente y luego exhala. ¿Bien?

Así lo hice y calmé un poco la desesperación que estaba sintiendo. Sabía muy bien que esto iba a ser así: doloroso y traumático a pesar de todo, pero en este preciso momento solo quería llorar. Dolía mucho y pronto sería peor.

Iba a separarse de mí, pero me aferré a él con desesperación. Me sonrió mientras quitaba suavemente mis brazos de su cuello.

―Iré a por una toalla para secarte y partiremos al hospital. Tranquila ―insistió.

No sabía por qué quería llorar y aferrarme a él hasta que todo esto acabase, pero sabía que al fin y al cabo las hormonas estaban dándose un festín con mi cuerpo. Me sentía desprotegida, sola, muy chiquita, incapaz de hacer las cosas por mí misma.

―¿Me quieres? ―le pregunté, comenzando a llorar no sé si por el dolor o por la intensidad del momento que estaba viviendo.

―Te amo.

Besó mis labios por unos segundos y corrió hasta el armario del baño para sacar una toalla suave y blanda. Me levantó con fuerza y me envolvió en ella.

El fuego arrasó en mi vientre, por lo que cerré los ojos y esperé a que acabara. Era como una punzada y una contracción interna al mismo tiempo, como si ese lado de mí se contrajera en uno solo. Palpitaba, las paredes se blandían entre bocanadas de fuego incandescente. Cada dos minutos o cuatro volvían a aparecer, cada vez más fuerte.

―Joder ―jadeé, agarrándome otra vez de su sweater.

Edward se había vestido con lo primero que pilló, mientras a mí me había puesto un vestido bastante mono. Peinó mi cabello con rapidez y me abrigó con la chamarra caqui. Me ayudó a sostenerme con los pies, pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Yo, como pude, me aferré a su cuerpo, dando paso por paso hasta llegar al Volvo gris. Abrió la puerta y me metió dentro, no sin antes volver a besarme la frente. Le vi correr hasta la casa y a los segundos volvió con el bolso lleno de ositos que tenía preparado para Carlie hace más de una semana; en su otra mano había un bolso más pequeño, el que contenía el pijama para quedarme en el hospital los cuatro o cinco días que estaría ahí.

Sujeté mi vientre con ambas manos, sopesando otra ola de calor. Y lo peor estaba por venir. Inhalé y exhalé, mientras oía el choque del metal detrás de mí cuando Edward cerró la cajuela. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio una mirada apenada, yo intenté sonreírle, a pesar de que no me sentía muy bien.

El camino al hospital era largo, de una media hora más o menos. Grité levemente un par de veces y Edward me suplicaba que respirara para que no acabara más descontrolada de lo que estaba.

―¡Maneja más rápido! ―le gruñí.

Me miró de reojo y lanzó un suspiro.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Que acabemos chocando contra otro automóvil? ―sonaba irritado, pero intentaba controlarse.

―Quiero que deje de dolerme ―lloriqueé.

Paramos contra el semáforo y Edward aprovechó de atrapar mi mano izquierda. Besó los nudillos y, como por arte de magia, el dolor bajó su intensidad hasta hacerse soportable.

―Todo va a estar bien ―me dijo.

―Quiero que estés todo el rato conmigo, ¿bueno? ―podía sentir mi desesperación.

―No me separaré de ti.

Me soltó la mano para volver su atención a la carretera.

―Renée estará muy pronto en el hospital junto a tu padre, quieren conocer a la bebé lo antes posible ―me sonrió levemente.

Conocer a la bebé… Ahora podía darme cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Iba a dar a luz, quizá en menos de cuatro horas. Una extraña sensación se formó en mi pecho, una sensación de dicha tan grande que parecía ser ajena a mi cuerpo. Iba a conocer a mi hija, luego de todo lo que había pasado la iba a conocer.

―¿Esme y Carlisle lo saben? ―rechiné mis dientes ante otra punzada.

―De seguro ya lo saben gracias a tu mamá.

Diez minutos después ya estaba en una silla de ruedas, corriendo hacia la sala de maternidad, supongo. Yo inhalaba y exhalaba con profundidad, tal cual me había dicho Edward. Mis manos llegaban a apretar levemente mi vientre, suplicando que mi odio hacia los dolores no llegase tan pronto. Mi cobrizo caminaba junto a la enfermera, diciéndome que todo acabaría muy pronto, que esto traería a Carlie con nosotros.

―¡Eso ya lo sé! ―le grité.

Edward me miró herido.

―No se preocupe, así reaccionan todas ―le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos.

Me metieron a una estéril sala, con tubos fluorescentes en lo alto, por lo que cerraba los ojos por el brillo. La enfermera no tardó en conectarme a un suero desde ambos brazos. Me sentía prisionera de movimientos casi nulos y solo podía encerrarme en mi vientre, tocándolo de vez en cuando como si eso fuese a aminorar el dolor.

De inmediato entró mi matrona, la risueña Srta. Denisse Redford. No sé por qué su tranquilidad me irritó. ¡Claro, era yo la que estaba sufriendo! No podía hacerme sentir tranquila, a pesar de todo me dolía y mucho.

―No me mire así, señora, no tengo la culpa ―dijo con una media sonrisa.

Me desvistieron y me pusieron una puta bata delgada, por lo que sentí frío. Me pidió que me abriera de piernas para que tuviese acceso a mi intimidad. Tocó y yo miré a Edward, que tenía una mano puesta en mi frente, haciéndome cariño. No despegaba sus ojos de mí, como si fuese un objeto tan preciado y caro, un objeto tan difícil de obtener y tan gratificante de observar. Sus ojos verdes destellaban con admiración y había un dejo de ilusión tan propia de él.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

―Enfermera ―llamó la matrona―. Oxitocina. La dilatación está muy lenta.

Eso me asustó.

―Tranquila. Vendré en un rato más para palpar y ver en qué estado está su dilatación. Sr. Cullen, puede estar con ella, lo que más necesita es su compañía ―dijo y luego se fue.

Edward acomodó una silla a mi lado y apoyó su rostro en mi pecho, luego la levantaba para besarme y sonreírme. Yo hacía cariñitos en su cabello a pesar del dolor que me atestaba cada tantos minutos, a pesar de todo me encontraba realmente feliz.

―Dime algo bonito ―le pedí cuando las contracciones subieron de intensidad.

―Tú.

Comencé a reír, pero enseguida paré. Dolía. Palpitaba. Explotaba. Gemí.

―Lo digo en serio.

Se quedó pensando qué decir.

―Te amo y quiero casarme contigo.

Con mi dedo índice jugué con su nariz y sus labios, dibujando trazos imaginarios y grabándome su rostro. Me miraba y yo a él, fundiendo nuestras caras.

―Yo también te amo y quiero casarme contigo.

―¿Crees que seré una buena madre?

―La mejor de todas.

―No exageres ―le sonreí.

―No exagero ―me dijo divertido.

Rodé los ojos, mientras recibía otro beso de su parte.

―Tú serás el papi más bonito del mundo ―le susurré entre ronroneos.

―Me gusta cómo suena papi de tus labios.

Frotó su nariz con la mía y la matrona irrumpió en la sala.

―Veamos qué tal está la dilatación.

Hizo un par de cosas que no pude tomar en cuenta porque la contracción que me estaba acechando no acababa, era tanto el dolor que tuve que cerrar los ojos para no ver estrellas. Tomé la mano de Edward y arrugué el rostro, incapaz de hacer algo más para evitar el dolor. Grité. La matrona dejó de hacer su trabajo en mi centro y salió un momento de la sala. Al minuto regresó.

―Bien, Bella. Tenemos ya 4 cm. Tenemos que esperar a que la dilatación llegue hasta 10 cm y nos pondremos a trabajar ―me avisó y luego salió.

Edward estaba inquieto a mi lado, con palabras de aliento y suaves besos que me irradiaban un poco de tranquilidad. Pero seguía doliéndome, aun cuando solo tenía 4 cm. Y eran 10.

―¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó.

¿Por qué hacía preguntas tan estúpidas?

―No. Me duele. Quiero llorar ―hice un mohín.

El sudor ya estaba cubriendo mi frente, las palpitaciones eran aún peores. La enfermera reapareció cuando una contracción ya casi insoportable me atravesó, le pedí a gritos que me inyectara la epidural, no era capaz de seguir soportando esto.

―Llamaré a la Sra. Redford ―me dijo la chica.

Inhalé, exhalé, una y otra vez. Cerré mis ojos e intenté tranquilizarme. Fue imposible.

―Eres una mujer fuerte, puedes esperar un poquito más ―me dijo Edward, apretando mi mano.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño duramente.

―Si estuvieses en mi lugar gritarías incluso… peor ―gemí otra vez.

Edward miró al suelo algo dolido. Reprimí una sensación de culpabilidad, no quería pasar por más sentimientos, no ahora.

La matrona entró y palpó.

―6 cm ―susurró―. Te llevaremos a la sala de partos ahora mismo.

―¿Y la epidural? ―exclamé.

―Tranquila ―me pidió, mirándome con temple.

No veía a Edward por ningún lado.

―¿Edward? ―casi grité de desesperación.

―Vendrá enseguida, no se preocupe.

Tal como dijeron, me llevaron hacia una sala bastante grande y llena de gente. Podía oler la limpieza del lugar y su esterilización. No me sentía cómoda, especialmente porque Edward no estaba conmigo. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, superar este obstáculo solo por mi hija.

Oh no, otra contracción. Vamos de nuevo.

―¡Necesito la epidural! No puedo más ―vociferé.

El anestesista me concedió la epidural, diciéndome que eso mitigaría bastante el dolor, pero que sin embargo necesitaría de ayuda para pujar. También me dijo que así como yo estaba respondiendo al dolor y al ser primeriza no iba a quitar todo el dolor, que solo, comparando el parto sin anestesia, claramente sería menos. En resumidas cuentas, me dolería igual, sobre todo en el momento de expulsión.

¡Era una quejica!

Me hicieron ladearme completamente. Yo cerré los ojos con desesperación, aunque no le tenía miedo a las agujas sí que odiaba el dolor. Me pusieron un líquido por la zona de la espalda y pincharon. Demonios, esto era lo peor.

Al minuto ya comenzaba a adormecerse gran parte de mi vientre hasta las piernas. Respiré con más calma, ansiando que el dolor fuese menor.

Me pregunté cómo le harían las mujeres en los tiempos remotos, cuando estas cosas no existían. Quizá yo me hubiese desmayado.

Me pusieron un monitor, el médico dijo que era para medir la frecuencia cardiaca de mi bebé. Luego otro, que era de oxígeno, o algo así. No tomé mucha atención, pues esperaba a que Edward se apareciera por algún lugar. Pero no.

Esperé un rato, siendo azotada por una contracción que se me hizo dolorosa, aunque no tanto como la última.

Me revisaron. Ya tenía 10 cm de dilatación.

―Siento llegar tarde, tu mamá me retuvo bastantes segundos ―me dijo Edward, entrando apresuradamente con una cosa encima, de color verde.

Asentí, algo enojada.

Mi ginecólogo entró con una sonrisa radiante, mirándome con total orgullo. Me saludó y luego saludó a Edward.

―Bien. A trabajar ―dijo.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Movimientos fugaces por el lugar, palabrería médica que se me hacía pesada, Edward insistiendo en que todo estaba bien, pero no lo estaba porque, a pesar de que me habían puesto la anestesia, las contracciones me estaban rompiendo el cuerpo en mil pedazos.

―Me sigue doliendo, Doctor ―le dije rechinando los dientes.

―Tranquilízate, Bella. Si no te hubiésemos puesto la epidural tus dolores serían muchísimo peor. Ahora no podemos hacer mucho, aguanta y cuando yo te diga debes pujar. ¿Bien?

Asentí rápidamente, con el corazón a mil por hora.

Mi ginecólogo, que también vestía con ropas verdes y tenía tapada la mitad de la cara, se puso entre mis piernas e hizo algunas mierdas que no conseguí notar, tenía la vista nublada y el dolor se me hacía terrible. ¡Mamá me había dicho que no dolía! Oh, maldita sea, iba a morir.

―Edward, necesito que la tranquilices. Bella, cuando te sientas mal mira a Edward, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Asentí.

Edward me acariciaba la frente con su dedo pulgar, me sonreía con tranquilidad. Su felicidad me hacía feliz a pesar de todo y creo que lograba calmar un poco todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Miré por última vez a mi vientre, extrañaría tener a mi hija en mis entrañas, pero también me sentía ansiosa de poder cobijarla entre mis brazos.

Podía hacerlo.

―Vamos, Bella, puja ―exclamó el médico.

Así lo hice. Apreté con fuerza la mano de Edward y puse todo mi espíritu en ese momento. Podía sentir el sudor cubriendo mi cara y una enfermera que me pasaba un paño por toda la frente. Mi corazón martilleaba con furia y el calor proveniente desde mi vientre se hacía más espeso.

―No queda mucho, cariño, por ella, puja más fuerte ―me susurró mi cobrizo, mirándome a los ojos con intensidad.

―Eso intento ―sollocé.

―Un poco más ―le dio un beso a mi mejilla.

Asentí otra vez.

―Un poco más fuerte, Bella, solo un poco más fuerte ―profirió el médico―. A la cuenta de tres: uno… dos… ¡tres!

Apliqué todo mi esfuerzo en ese pequeño y duro movimiento. Alojé toda mi fortaleza. Recordé por todo lo que pasé, por lo que Damian, Jane y tantas personas me habían hecho pasar. Lo miré a los ojos, enterré mis uñas en su mano, pero él no me mostró dolor. Me sonrió con apremio, pidiéndome que lo haga. Sabía que no había nada que se comparase al dolor que sentía, que había pasado por cosas peores. Por eso lo hice.

Grité. Gemí. Insulté. Jadeé. Sudé. Todo en su conjunto.

Pero las palabras de mi doctor me dieron la completa fuerza que necesitaba. Solo cuatro palabras que me llevaron a utilizar toda la fuerza que yo no conocía de mí.

―Puedo ver su cabecita.

Entre sollozos imparables volví a pujar cuando me lo pidió. Edward comenzó a reír, quizá de nervios. Miré al techo, luego a mi doctor. El dolor acabó y ahí oí un llanto. Un llanto duro, desgarrador y vivo. Vivo al fin.

―Miren que hermosa niñita ―dijo mi ginecólogo, sonriendo.

Dejé escapar mi respiración, apoyé mi cabeza en la dura camilla y luego rompí a llorar. Por todo, por cada momento. Por la felicidad que sentía ahora mismo.

Edward le cortó el cordón, la matrona le limpió su naricita y luego de envolverla en una mantita, sin limpiarla, me la entregaron.

Sentí un sollozo a mi lado, era de Edward, que no tardó en llevar su mano a la mejilla sonrosada de mi hija. Había dejado de llorar en cuanto la pusieron en mi pecho. Yo abrí mi boca, incapaz de reaccionar. Era pequeñita, demasiado pequeñita, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta. Su piel rosada estaba bañada en sangre y no tenía pelo. Sonreí de inmediato y, como por arte de magia, volví a llorar con fuerza.

―Es tan hermosa ―dije entre gemidos.

Me parecía tan frágil entre mis brazos, tan vulnerable. Podía sentir ese instinto protector, esa que solo podía sentir cuando algo era realmente mío. Mi niña. Mi Carlie.

Besé los labios de Edward y éste me recibió con ansiedad. Cuando nos separamos me dediqué a besar la pequeñita cabeza de Carlie, ésta se cobijó en mi pecho y de sopetón abrió los ojos. Fue como abrir una tapa en mi corazón, una tapa llena de sensaciones imposibles de evitar. Me miraba, yo a ella, luego miraba a Edward y éste sonreía. Tomó su mano y ésta la apretó. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesta a dormir, quizá.

Una enfermera me quitó a Carlie de los brazos y yo solo quise llorar, pero entendía que necesitaban hacerle muchos estudios para completar su estado. Estaba sana y salva a pesar de todo.

―Te amo. Y mucho ―me dijo Edward.

―Yo también te amo ―dije con voz adormilada.

El cansancio hizo estragos en mi cuerpo, por lo que no tardé en quedarme profundamente dormida.

. . .

Me removí en la camilla con naturalidad. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una espalda ancha, dirigida hacia la ventana. Su cabello bronce estaba salvaje y desparramado, como siempre. Miré a mi alrededor; estaba lleno de flores y ositos bonitos. Comencé a reír, lo que a Edward le alertó de mi presencia. Se giró y corrió hasta mi lado para besarme.

―¿Cómo ha amanecido la madre más hermosa del mundo?

Le di una boba sonrisita cuando dijo eso.

―Bien. Aunque al parecer ya es bastante tarde ―adiviné al ver el cielo despejado.

―No muy tarde. Son las diez de la mañana.

―¿Cuánto dormí?

―Cuatro horas casi exactas.

Sus caricias en mi rostro me tranquilizaban bastante.

Llevé mis manos a mi vientre, recordando por todo lo que había pasado. Me sentía vacía y ligeramente incompleta, y Edward lo notó.

―Espérame un segundo.

Salió por la puerta, dejándome a solas un momento. Mientras tomé una de las flores que estaban a mi lado y leí la nota.

_**Mis mejores deseos para ti.  
>Un beso muy grande. <strong>_

_**Debbie Owen. **_

Sonreí. Las flores eran hermosas.

―Gracias, Debbie ―susurré.

Edward entró a la habitación con una cunita pequeñita. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber quién era el pequeñito ser alojado entre las mantas. Mi cobrizo la tomó entre sus brazos con total maestría, como si supiese hacerlo desde toda la vida. Se veía tan endemoniadamente guapo con Carlie entre sus brazos, tan varonil, tan… completo. Era el padre más hermoso de este mundo, el más guapo, el mejor de todo.

Me la entregó con delicadeza. Pude sentir su calor entre mis brazos, esa temperatura de alguien vivo. Tenía los ojitos cerrados y ahora su piel estaba limpia y lisa. Vestía el conjunto que le compré y que le pedí expresamente a Edward que se lo pusiera en su primer día de vida. Se veía tan bonita con el gorrito, como una muñeca.

―Es hermosa ―me dijo Edward, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

―Tiene tus labios ―le comenté, tocándoselos a Carlie. Me mordí el labio inferior, tenía mucho de Edward, podía notarlo.

―Yo creo que se parece mucho a ti ―me susurró―. Mira esa nariz, mira sus mejillas.

Edward ahora miraba a su hija con mucho apego, lo que me estremeció duramente. Sería su adoración, su preciado e indudable tesoro.

―Un pedazo de ambos ―le dije.

Me miró, sonrió y me besó.

―Un pedazo de ambos ―susurró.

Llevé mi nariz hacia la frente de mi hija, olí su aroma a inocencia. Besé otra vez su piel y la apegué más a mí, con temor de que alguien me la fuese a quitar. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan hermosa. Su piel era blanca como la cal y sus mejillas estaban teñidas levemente; movía sus bonitos labios, como sorbiendo algo imaginario. Quizá tenía hambre.

Edward atrapó una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla, de la cual no recordé haber dejado caer.

―Estás feliz ―adivinó.

―Mucho. ¿Y tú?

Suspiró.

―Como nunca.

Entró la matrona para enseñarme a darle de comer a Carlie. Aprendí enseguida, pues no era difícil. La niña entre mis brazos se acomodó lo suficiente para beber con fiereza, apegando sus manitos a mi pecho, mirándome de reojo. Sonreí de inmediato, sentirla sorber era de las cosas más hermosas que podía suceder en mi vida.

Edward aguardaba pacientemente a mi lado, mirándome solo a mí, como si no hubiese nada mejor que yo.

―Pesó dos kilos y novecientos gramos ―comentó de repente.

―¿¡Casi tres kilos!? ―gemí―. Es muy poco.

―No te preocupes, tiene 49 cm, es pequeña.

Y era verdad. Cabía perfectamente entre mis brazos.

―Supongo que por eso mi vientre no era tan grande ―susurré.

Carlie dejó de beber unos minutos después. Se la entregué a Edward para que golpease débilmente su espalda y dejase escapar los gases. Me removí en la cama ante el paisaje que tenía en frente; Edward se veía tan hermoso con ella en brazos. Nunca me sentí tan feliz.

Me la acercó para que pudiera darle un último beso antes de que se fuera a dormir y la arropó en la cuna.

―No tardó en quedarse dormida ―murmuró.

―Es muy tranquila, ¿no crees?

―Bastante. Creo que no nos dará tantos problemas ―sonrió.

Nació el 1 de Septiembre a las 6.34 am, cuatro días después de mi rescate.

. . .

Mamá y papá no dejaban de mirar a Carlie ni por un segundo, estaban embelesados con la mágica nieta. Eso me hacía muy feliz. Emmett y Rose le hacían gestitos cuando ella abría los ojos; parecían estúpidos. Me conmoví mucho con la visita de Esme y Carlisle, pues decían que todo trabajo tiene su recompensa. Jasper y Alice me visitaron junto a los gemelos, que ya tenían dos meses y medio. James y Jacob le atiborraron de ropa y se quejaron de que no tenía pelo, pues decían que parecía cachorrito.

Todos fueron a verme. Menos Cameron.

Edward me movía la silla de ruedas por todo el pasillo hasta parar en cuidados intensivos. La sala de Cameron también estaba muy bien decorada y el aroma a tranquilidad era palpable. Tenía a Carlie junto a mí, a pesar de que mi hermano no iba a conocerla todavía, porque estaba durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama. Abby estaba a su lado leyendo un libro, según me dijeron ella no se despegaba de él. Me daba gusto saber cuánto le quería.

Edward carraspeó un poco, lo que a Abby le provocó un respingo. Sonrió y cerró el libro, luego lo dejó en la mesita.

―Hola Edward. Hola Bella ―saludó. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mi hija―. Qué linda estás, Carlie.

Abby se veía muy cansada, como si no hubiese dormido durante mucho tiempo. Me dio una oleada de tristeza.

―¿Cómo está Cameron? ―inquirí.

―Mejor ―sonrió―. Ha respondido bien a los estímulos. La operación salió bastante bien así que no hay de qué preocuparse… Dentro de lo que cabe, claro.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Te felicito por tu hijo ―le dije, pues no había tenido oportunidad de decírselo.

―Gracias.

Edward me acercó hasta la camilla para que pudiese ver a Cameron. Estaba conectado a un tubo y respiraba lentamente. Hice un mohín y dejé caer algunas lágrimas; cuando giré mi cabeza me di cuenta que estaba sola.

―Gracias por haber puesto tu vida ante la mía ―le susurré―. No sabes cuánto lamento esto.

Me limpié la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y carraspeé.

―Carlie es muy hermosa, sería genial que la conocieras. Edward dice que se parece a mí, pero yo creo que también se parece a él, sobre todo en su boquita. Tendrías que verlo, ¿eh?

Estaba divagando, pero me sentía más tranquila al estar contándole esas cosas, aunque no me escuchara.

―Estoy feliz y quiero que tú compartas esa felicidad conmigo ―lancé una risotada débil―. Damian murió y Jane está en pleno juicio. Creo que se lo merecen ―mi voz fue bajando de intensidad.

Mi hija dormía plácidamente junto a mi pecho, podía sentir su pequeña respiración acompasada.

―Vendré en cuanto pueda, aunque no será muy seguido porque necesito estar en casa junto a Carlie ―le comenté―. ¿Me podrás perdonar?

Tomé su silencio como un sí.

Edward apareció con Abby y me fui.

. . .

_**5 meses después. **_

―Las pesadillas que te atormentan constantemente son solo vestigios de tu pasado, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte ―me dijo mi sicóloga.

―Me preocupa. He estado despertando a Carlie más de dos veces, no me siento bien haciendo eso, ella necesita descansar bien ―susurré―. Además, Edward está muy preocupado, no quiero causarle más dolores.

La sicóloga asintió lentamente.

―¿Has intentado con los arrullos de Edward? ―me preguntó.

―Un par de veces, aunque ya no sirven, vivo con miedo de mi alrededor… A pesar de todo siento que en cualquier momento él aparecerá…

―Pero no lo hará.

―Mi cerebro insiste ―proferí, mirando hacia mis manos.

La sicóloga hizo una pausa para que pudiese calmar mis temblores.

―Piensa en tu hija, en el hombre que amas. Cuando eso ocurra quiero que interpongas todos tus miedos y lo conviertas en fuerza, para que así todo ese peso que te carcome se invoque en la fiereza que tienes dentro. Recuerda que ellos estarán siempre contigo ―me sonrió.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, pues tenía razón.

―La maldad no existe, Bella.

―Eso pienso constantemente.

―Damian estaba loco, no me cabe la menor duda. Creo que, si piensas en las veces que él (por muy pocas que sean), te hizo feliz podrás dejar el mal atrás.

―Es difícil.

―Sé que es difícil, él profanó tu dignidad más de una vez. Déjame decirte que eres una mujer muy fuerte, porque has podido rehacer tu vida y tener a tu hija. ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres logran llegar al éxito luego de una violación? ¡Muy pocas! Tienes que ser consciente de todo lo que has pasado, de lo que Edward ha hecho por ti, ¿bueno? ―sonrió.

Se despidió de mí, como siempre. Lo bueno es que iba progresando, según ella. Y bien, tenía razón, pues con la imagen de mi hija y la de Edward todo podía ir mejor.

Tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando me quedaba dormida con Carlie en el sofá. Ella se asustaba mucho y lloraba conmigo, cosa que casi nunca hace; es muy tranquila. Aunque sí me costó adaptarme a la vida de madre, por las noches me despertaba un par de veces, pero Edward era comprensivo y se quedaba conmigo mientras yo le daba de comer.

Carlie durmió con nosotros hasta los tres meses, luego la dejamos en su cuna. Le costó un poco adaptarse, pues le tenía miedo al poco calor que había a su alrededor. Le gustaba apegarse a nosotros o dormir en el pecho de su papá. Eso me encantaba.

No era una niña llorona, tampoco agresiva, pero sí demandaba con fuerza y se enojaba si yo no le hacía caso. En eso se parecía a mí. También es celosa. Aunque tiene aptitudes muy parecidas a las de Edward, como por ejemplo su gran paciencia y su temple, algo que reconocí el mismo día que di a luz.

Es perfecta, hermosa, increíble. La amo.

Caminé por el bosque espeso del Central Park, sintiendo el viento invernal de Nueva York. La gente se veía más feliz, o quizá yo me veía más feliz porque en realidad, a pesar de todo, sí lo estaba. Desde lo lejos pude ver a Edward y a Carlie jugando con algunas cosas que no logré distinguir. Ya podía sentarse sola y emitir sonidos que nos derretían a ambos.

Me paré detrás de Edward, quien estaba sentado en una manta y tapé sus ojos con ambas manos. Lo sentí reír.

―Adivina quién es ―jugué.

―Mmm… ―ronroneó―. Dame pistas.

Carlie se giró a mirarme y comenzó a reír. Le lancé un beso.

―Morena, delgada, quejica y te ama con todo su bendito ser ―reí.

Tiró de mis manos, me dio la vuelta y me sentó sobre él de golpe. No tardé en unir mis labios con los suyos, metiéndonos en nuestra burbuja, una burbuja que ya no era frágil, sino más bien sólida e irrompible. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me dediqué a abrazarlo un largo rato, dejándome llevar por su aroma.

―Ma, Ma, Ma ―repetía Carlie detrás de mí―. Da, Da, Da.

Ma me decía a mí y Da a Edward.

Tomé a mi hija entre mis brazos y le llené las mejillas de besos. Con mi mano sujeté su cabecita y la acaricié. Aún no tenía cabello, solo pelusitas muy oscuras; iba a ser morena, como yo. Me miró con sus potentes ojos verdes, los inconfundibles ojos de Edward. Si los comparaba no cabía duda que era sangre de su sangre y eso solo me fascinaba aún más.

La pequeña Carlie llevaba la jardinera que le había comprado Alice mucho antes de saber siquiera que era una niña. El caballito de mar en el pecho le hacía ver realmente hermosa, más de lo que yo podría soportar, me derretía completamente.

―Estás muy hermosa hoy, Carlie ―en cuanto pronuncié su nombre comenzó a mover sus manos y sus piernitas―. ¿Cómo se portó hoy? ―le pregunté a Edward.

Edward siempre diría que bien, su paciencia le impedía siquiera sentirse agobiado por su hija.

―Muy bien. Le di de comer puré de manzana, solo un poco. Le gustó ―me contestó.

―Qué grande estás ―le dije, acariciando su barriga abultadita. Comenzó a reír otra vez.

Acercó sus labios a mi mejilla y chupeteó gran parte de ésta, besándome con cariño. Luego de un rato se enojó consigo misma y llevó su mano hasta sus encías para mascárselos.

―No, Carlie, tus manos están sucias ―le regañó delicadamente su padre, quitándole la mano.

Carlie frunció el ceño.

Cuando abrió la boca pude ver una perlita pequeñita en su encía. Le estaba creciendo su primer diente. Edward lo notó y la tomó entre sus brazos. Carlie, dichosa por tener a su papá con ella, acercó su boca al hombro de él y se recostó. Para ella estar con su padre era lo mejor de todo. Y yo amaba verlos juntos.

―Está grande ―comenté, acariciando su espalda.

―Me parece que fue ayer cuando la vi por primera vez ―dijo distraído.

Asentí y me mordí el labio inferior.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Me entregó a Carlie, que ya comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, adormilada, la acurruqué en mis brazos y me dejé besar por Edward.

Oh sí, nuestra burbuja.

. . .

Me mecía constantemente en la silla con mi hija entre mis brazos, disfrutando de sus suaves jadeos mientras dormía. Estaba tan hermosa, tan sana y alegre. Me derretía cada vez que la oía llamarme o cuando balbuceaba al jugar con sus juguetes y éstos no cumplían con sus requerimientos. Había aprendido a gatear y ya tenía un diente y medio. Edward dormía con ella por las tardes cuando yo salía con mi sicóloga y él no me acompañaba, o cuando necesitaba distraerme. Amaba a mi hija con toda mi fortaleza, creo que es mi tesoro y la esperanza de mi vida.

Recuerdo cuando Edward y yo tuvimos una discusión. Una fuerte. Él me pedía más atención, algo más de cariño por mi parte; no me había dado cuenta de lo fría que me había puesto, pero no era mi culpa, estaba demasiado atareada con la bebé y la formalización de Jane, sentía que no me entendía. Creí que el mundo se me desmoronaba otra vez, pero ella me abrazó y pronunció su primera palabra: Ma. Todo rastro de tristeza se fue de mí y le prometí que no dejaría ir a Edward tan fácil. Y así lo hice. Ahora Edward y yo estábamos mejor que nunca, amándonos como condenados de la vida, viviendo al máximo lo que teníamos por delante.

Acerqué mis labios a la estrecha frente de mi niña y besé lentamente la piel. Olí su aroma a infancia, a tranquilidad y a inocencia. Era mi nueva adicción. La suavidad de su piel pegada a la piel de mis labios era un paraíso imposible de evitar, me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir tan feliz. No sé cómo en mis años pasados pude odiar la palabra "bebé", como es que en esos momentos yo no podía afrontar la sola idea de ser mamá.

Ahora todas esas sensaciones fueron reemplazadas por el amor más puro y sagrado que alguna vez he albergado en mi corazón. Me llenaba de alegrías con sus sonrisas, me completaba cada vez que la oía balbucear cosas ininteligibles. Es mi hija, la amo y nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Más cuando veía a sus ojos y en ellos podía encontrarlo a él, a mi hombre, mi amigo y mi confidente. Quizá también ese amor aumentaba al saber que ella era su mitad, su sangre y su carne, como también el mero hecho de haberla visto salir de mis entrañas.

¿Podía albergar un sentimiento más puro que éste? Lo dudaba.

El instinto protector que tenía con mi hija era muy grande, no me gustaba dejarla sola ni un minuto, ni siquiera me encontraba tranquila cuando estaba con alguien que no fuese Edward o yo. Siempre estaba pendiente de ella, de lo que quería, de lo que podía hacerle feliz, no obstante, no me dejaba llevar por caprichos; también podía ser una madre muy impasible.

Una vez se resfrió y yo creí que podía morir. Llegué a llorar y eso lo encontré estúpido. Pero así era yo. Una madre cariñosa, tranquila, protectora, pero sobre todo muy estricta cuando lo ameritaba. Infranqueable quizá.

Podía oír el suave murmullo del saxofón a mi lado, aunque se aislaba por las paredes especiales que Edward había instaurado. Sonreí y con cuidado dejé a Carlie en su cuna, junto al patito de felpa y el caballito de mar a su lado. Ordené los múltiples juguetes que había en el suelo, los cuentos y libros. Caminé sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrí y me adentré en la sala.

De espaldas estaba Edward, tocando con fuerza y pasión, moviendo sus dedos e inflando las mejillas. El sonido que manaba del instrumento era magnífico, sensual y mágico.

De golpe besé su mejilla y él dejó de tocar. Me sonrió y me sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, apretando mis muslos con deseo.

―Carlie se dignó a dormir ―le susurré entre besos y jadeos.

―Gracias al cielo ―murmuró.

No nos adentramos a las puertas de la pasión, no todavía. Nos gustaba ir despacio, tranquilamente ir encaminándose hasta alcanzar el punto. Ya no éramos unos chicos desenfrenados, sino adultos responsables, que se amaban y respetaban.

―Elena ha preguntado mucho por ti, ¿cuándo te darás una vuelta por allá? ―inquirió, acariciando mi espalda.

―No lo sé, me gustaría hacerlo la otra semana ―respondí.

Deposité mi barbilla en su hombro.

―Quiero casarme contigo ―dijo de repente.

Me puse a reír.

―Ya me lo propusiste, Edward ―le mostré la mano con el anillo en mi dedo anular.

―Sí, pero quiero casarme contigo. Lo de Carlie no nos ha dejado pensar en la fecha y creo que ha pasado bastante tiempo ―dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

―¿Es tan urgente?

―¿No quieres?

―Claro que quiero.

―¿Entonces?

Rodé los ojos ante él.

―Quiero que pase un tiempo hasta que Carlie pueda valerse por sí misma. Quizá cuando cumpla un año y algo, no lo sé. Recuerda que también hay luna de miel y es algo agobiante llevar a un bebé tan pequeño con nosotros ―susurré.

Asintió.

―Tienes razón. Creo que estoy siendo demasiado apresurado.

Me encogí de hombros y de golpe lo besé. Edward no tardó en responderme con la mismo éxtasis, ese tan propio de él. Tiré de su cabello cuando sus labios hicieron el recorrido desde mi mandíbula hasta mis pechos, jadeé impaciente por más cuando dejaba la huella de su amor en mi piel. Tiró del vestido para liberarme de mi prisión y devorarme con deseo. Mis jadeos fueron en aumento.

Me depositó en la alfombra peluda de color marfil y ahí me hizo suya, con su lengua entre mis piernas, tirando de mis labios con maestría. Nunca podría cansarme de esto, siempre era el mejor momento del día. Exploté una y otra vez, jalando de sus hebras cobre, empujando su cabeza para que aumentara el ritmo sin consideración. Cuando él ya no pudo más se dedicó a acariciarnos, frotándonos sin llegar a nada más. Y cuando al fin se mostró listo y preparado, nos unimos en el acto más puro, pasional y fuerte del mundo.

El brillo de sus ojos ante los míos, la suave luna dándole en la cara, su cabello desordenado y sedoso cayendo por su frente con autonomía… Sus gemidos, gruñidos, jadeos, sus suaves besos en mis labios, en mi cuello y en mi frente. Era un paisaje perfecto cincelado entre magníficos roces furtivos, entre la unión magnífica. Hacíamos el amor con todo y letras, dejándonos conocer nuestro cuerpo al revés y al derecho.

Le amaba con cada gota y cada pulgada de mi ser, un amor tan significativo e incapaz de darle fin.

Acabamos gimiendo nuestros nombres, yo acariciando y arañando su espalda, mientras que él se dedicaba a poner una mano al lado de mi cabeza y a dibujar imaginariamente sobre mi mejilla.

Puse mi cabeza en su pecho, con la respiración errática y mi cabello como un león. Besé su piel y me dejé querer.

―Completas mi mundo ―susurró.

Yo subí mi cabeza hasta toparla con sus verdes.

―Y tú el mío. Te amo, Edward.

―También te amo, y mucho ―contestó.

Nos quedamos en silencio, como siempre. Nos gustaba disfrutar del silencio y de nuestra magnífica compañía, de nuestra química perfecta.

―Entonces, ¿cuando Carlie cumpla el año y medio? ―insistió.

Reí contra su pecho.

―Está bien, si es lo que quieres.

―No. Solo si tú también lo quieres.

No necesitaba pensarlo, también estaba ansiosa por ser la Sra. Cullen.

―Sí, Edward, quiero casarme contigo cuando Carlie tenga un año y medio.

Me atrapó entre sus brazos y se dedicó a abrazarme con fuerza. Su calor junto al mío me inundaban de valor.

―¿Cuándo podré cansarme de ti? ―susurré, acariciando su mejilla.

―Nunca ―me guiñó el ojo.

―Eso lo sé ―suspiré―. Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, no quiero volver a separarme de ti.

―Ninguna medida de tiempo entre los dos será suficiente ―murmuró.

―Entonces comencemos con un para siempre ―completé.

* * *

><p>Daré mi discurso cuando complete el fanfic con el epílogo. Tengo un nudo en la garganta todavía.<p>

Muchas gracias por todo.


	62. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Epílogo**

**.**

Tomé a Carlie entre mis brazos y la acomodé en la silla para que pudiese comer. Se retorció un poquito, pero al fin logró sentarse como correspondía. Edward tomó el plato con la papilla y la cuchara llena de flores y corazones para darle de comer. Ella asentía y abría la boca gustosa, mirando a su papá con la felicidad impregnada en sus ojos.

Me recargué en la pared y los quedé mirando un largo rato. Iba a extrañarlo.

Edward tenía que irse por tres días a Londres junto a Jacob para remediar unos problemas en la sucursal de esa ciudad. Creo que no era tan grave, pero era mejor solucionarlo. Además se necesitaba la presencia de alguien que supiese bastante sobre el tema y quién mejor que Edward.

Estaba triste, no le gustaba separarse de nosotras. Insistió en que debía acompañarlo, pero no quería hacer pasar por cambios bruscos a mi hija, recién tenía ocho meses y medio.

Mi suegra y mi mamá iban a aparecer muy pronto, pues yo tenía terminantemente prohibido quedarme sola en medio del campo. Y era cierto. La cabaña quedaba apartada de la civilización y eso a Edward le asustaba mucho. Lo bueno era que las mujeres solo estarían conmigo por el día y Sue se quedaría a hacerme compañía toda la noche.

Los mellizos de Alice tenían casi 11 meses, no podía creer lo grandes que eran. Y revoltosos. No podían pasar sin hacerle bromas a Carlie y eso a ella le sacaba de quicio y se ponía a llorar hasta que yo le apartaba de ellos. A pesar de todo eran unos niños agradables y muy inteligentes, adorables y cariñosos.

Cuando Edward acabó de darle la comida a la niña, le limpió la boca y le besó la coronilla. Ésta cerró los ojos, embelesada con los labios de su papá. Y entonces se acordó de mí y me lanzó los brazos para que la estrechara. No podía estar un minuto sin nosotros, era muy adorable.

Edward preparó el equipaje y revisó lo que quizá le podía faltar. Yo mientras me fui hacia la sala a jugar con Carlie.

―Ésta es tu nariz ―le susurré.

Yo estaba acostada en el sofá con Carlie entre mis piernas y el libro de ilustraciones para bebés.

Le apunté a la nariz con el dedo índice. Ella hizo lo mismo.

―Diz ―balbuceó, moviendo las manos y dándole de lleno contra los cojines.

―Y ésta es tu boca ―le dije señalándose también.

―Ca ―volvió a balbucear.

Me reí de ella y Carlie no tardó en responder a mi sonrisa. Pude ver los dientes perfectamente puestos en su encía inferior; eran solo dos perlitas. Me pidió un beso y yo se lo di, se aferró a mi cuello y chupó mi mentón. Cuando se cansó de jugar la bajé hasta la alfombra y ella comenzó a gatear hasta ir con los gatos que la miraban con miedo; era un poco brusca, pero adoraba a sus "peluches".

Edward se acercó a la sala con la maleta en la mano y enseguida me sentí triste. Cuando él no estaba conmigo era como volver a la soledad, ahora a Carlie le gustaba estar jugando sola y yo no me sentía muy bien. Mi sicóloga decía que todo eso era un trauma muy fuerte y entendible por todo lo que pasé.

Intenté no demostrarle como me sentía en realidad, pero me conocía tan bien que no dudó en estrecharme con sus brazos y besar mi cuello. Yo me empiné para tener mayor acceso a él y entregarle mis sentimientos en el lazo puro y armonioso: nuestro beso.

―Todavía puedes venir conmigo ―susurró.

―No digas eso, sabes que es muy tarde y que no puedo ―le dije.

―Las extrañaré.

―Y nosotras a ti.

Cuando nos separamos pudimos oír el timbre y unas voces alardeando cosas sin sentido. Era obvio quiénes podían ser. Edward fue a abrirles y yo regañé a Carlie por estar tirándole la cola a Marie. Me miró con sus ojos verdes y haciendo un puchero, pero no me dejé vencer.

―¿Quién es la niña más bonita del mundo? ―exclamó mi mamá, entrando con notoriedad a la sala.

Carlie se olvidó de mí y gateó hasta los pies de sus abuelas que de inmediato le llenaron el rostro de besos. Edward no tardó en despedirse de su madre y de su suegra, yo esperé hasta que saliera de la casa y me quedé con Carlie en el porche de la casa.

―Volveré en tres días. Supongo que ambas se comportarán bien ―me dijo Edward junto a una sonrisa.

―No lo dudes.

―Te amo.

―Y yo también te amo.

―Te amo, cariño ―le dijo a su hija. Ella comenzó a hacer pucheritos y mohines, dispuesta a llorar.

Me dio un jugoso beso y luego le dio uno a Carlie, justo en la frente. Se metió al Volvo y, después de mover su mano en un claro gesto de despedida, se fue. Le indiqué a mi hija que moviera la mano también mientras veíamos el auto partir y ella lo logró. Luego terminó llorando entre mis brazos.

La verdad era que nunca nos habíamos separado.

Entré a la casa y me senté en el sofá. Mi mamá y Esme me comenzaron a hablar de las múltiples cosas que habían hecho en la semana, pero no les tomé mucho en cuenta y lo notaron. Así que comenzaron a hacerle morisquetas a Carlie para que esta se riera un rato.

Ya que Edward se había ido por tres días, podía ir a hablar con la detective sobre la culpa que estaba sintiendo hace ya unas semanas. No quería confesárselo a Edward porque sabía que iba a suplicarme que no lo hiciera, pero tenía que hacerlo. Todavía faltaba para el juicio de Jane y podía revertir algo todo lo que había pasado.

Sentía remordimientos por no haber hablado en un principio, más que nada porque ahora esto se podía convertir en un castigo. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí si me metían en la cárcel? ¡Carlie! No… Dios. Tenía que hablar.

―Mamá, tengo que salir. Dile a Esme que volveré enseguida. Si Sue viene para acá dile que es su casa y que puede hacer lo que quiera. No me molesta ―indiqué, tomando mi bolso del sofá.

―Pero, Bella…

―Tengo que hacer un par de cosas, no te preocupes.

Besé la mejilla de mi madre y luego la pequeña cabecita de Carlie.

―Mami te ama, te veo luego ―le dije a mi pequeña niña de ojos verdes.

Pero ella me atrapó con sus brazos para no dejarme ir y comenzó a llorar.

―Sea donde sea que vayas sería bueno que te acompañe, sabes que no le gusta estar sin ustedes ―me dijo Esme, entrando a la sala y sentándose junto a Renée―. Eres una mujer grande, nosotras te esperamos.

Se veía despreocupada, pero mi mamá me miraba suspicaz.

Suspiré y tomé a Carlie entre mis brazos, un bolso para meter algunas cosas de ella y luego salí.

Me metí a mi auto luego de hacerlo con Carlie en la sillita que había detrás. Partí hacia la oficina de la detective Gianco. Me recibió con sorpresa pero sin evitarme una sonrisa. Quizá no se esperaba que viniese hasta su oficina, menos ahora que todo había acabado. Se suponía que todo había acabado, en realidad.

―Me asusta la forma en que me mira ―dijo. Se fijó en la niña que tenía en mis brazos y sonrió―. Qué grande está.

Carlie, coqueta y alegre, le sonrió también. Le gustaba salir conmigo y por sobre todo andarle haciendo caritas a las personas que paraban solo a mirarla. Era un sol.

―Tengo algo que decirle ―susurré, sentándome en la silla del frente.

Carlie tiró de mi cabello para atraer mi atención, pero ahora no podía prestarme para juegos, no ahora que la situación era bastante seria.

―Es sobre Damian, ¿no es así? ―adivinó.

―Bueno… sí ―susurré.

La Srta. Gianco se levantó y me enseñó la puerta para que saliera. Yo creí que me estaba echando de su oficina, pero con las siguientes palabras pude apreciar que no.

―Me gustaría hablar de esto como una amiga y no con una relación tan asimétrica. ¿Me acompaña a beber un café? ―me sonrió.

Asentí y salí con ella.

.

Carlie meneaba un cubierto entre sus manos como si fuese un artilugio casi dantesco, como si quisiera asesinarlo contra la mesa. La detective estaba embobada con mi hija, haciéndole algunos gestitos cuando ésta la miraba. Me pedí solo un café con leche y ella prefirió un expresso doble con tres de azúcar. A Carlie le tenía lista una botella con jugo de frutas.

―¿Le gustan los bebés? ―inquirí sonriendo.

―Sí… Oh bueno, los niños en general ―respondió.

―¿No le gustaría tener uno?

Me miró un segundo casi interminable, luego desvió su mirada hacia mi hija.

―No puedo tenerlos ―susurró.

Oh, qué estúpida.

―Lo siento ―gemí―, realmente lo siento…

―No te preocupes, Bella ―era la primera vez que me trataba con tanta confianza―. Puedo llamarte Bella, ¿no?

―Sí, claro.

―Entonces yo también quiero que me trates de tú.

Le entregué el jugo a Carlie para que lo tomara con ambas manos y comenzara a beber por sí sola. Era bastante independiente cuando quería. Yo mientras bebía de mi café con leche.

Esperé a que intentara comenzar con el tema porque a mí me ponía nerviosa, pero ella también intentaba evitarlo. Me armé de valor y me dediqué a respirar para lo que tenía que decirle.

―Yo… no lo confesé ―dije atolondradamente―. Damian… No fue Jane, fui…

―Fuiste tú, lo sé ―asintió lentamente.

¿Cómo es que lo sabía?

―Lo supe desde un principio, pude verlo en tus ojos, en el alivio que sentías internamente.

Hice un mohín estúpido, comenzando a llorar. Tenía esa tensión acumulada, pues hace mucho que no profería una lágrima angustiada, solo risas y felicidad. Necesitaba quitarme ese peso de encima, decírselo a la detective para enfrentar mi castigo.

Carlie me miró, soltó la botella y me abrazó.

―Ma ―lloriqueó, apretándose contra mí para aliviar mis dolores.

Besé su cabecita y ésta parecía relajarse. Sequé mis lágrimas y le di una sonrisita a Carlie para que no me viera sufrir. Enseguida volvió a beber de su botella.

―Asesiné a Damian a sangre fría, justo en la cabeza. Lo hice por ella y por Edward, necesitaba sentir ese placer de haber acabado con su vida como lo hizo con Paola y con Stefan. Pero ahora… Ahora no sé si fue lo correcto ―murmuré.

Bebió de su café cargado, y para mi sorpresa, sonrió con templanza.

―La culpa solo la sienten las personas con buenos sentimientos ―dijo―. Tú nunca serías capaz de vengarte por lo que a ti te hizo, eres demasiado intensa y amas con fervor a quienes te rodean, en especial a tu hija y a Edward. Preferiste enfrentar tu castigo, quizá a largo plazo, pero lo hiciste sin pensar en ti, solo en ellos. Eso es desinteresado, un sentimiento que solo alojamos las mujeres cuando amamos hasta la última fibra consciente de nuestro cuerpo. Eres una mujer fuerte, realmente te admiro mucho ―su voz fue bajando algunas octavas hasta hacerse un murmullo ininteligible.

―Quiero enfrentar mi castigo aunque a Edward eso le parezca una barbaridad. Me suplicó que no confesara, que me callara para olvidar, pero yo no puedo olvidar. ―Miré a mi hija otra vez, justo a sus ojos verdes, la réplica de Edward estampada en sus cuencas―. Pero sé que si me meten a prisión él lo entenderá, me conoce demasiado, más que yo inclusive, sabe que me enfrento a la realidad sin miedo, y yo sé que él cuidará perfectamente de Carlie si me encierran.

Negó rotundamente con su cabeza.

―No confesarás, Bella ―concluyó.

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato.

―No quiero que desperdicies tu vida en prisión cuando no hiciste nada malo. En juicio saldrías libre y lo único que perderías sería tiempo, un tiempo suficiente para poder disfrutar de ella y de quién más te ama.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―seguía sin entender sus palabras.

Suspiró.

―Te he estado protegiendo de las autoridades en cuanto sospeché de tu acto en aquella cabaña. Luego el mismísimo Edward me fue a ver a la oficina y me suplicó que no te hiciera caso ―rio débilmente―. Es un hombre enamorado que se preocupa por ti, no le hagas sufrir con estas cosas.

Sonreí. Ahora sí que extrañaría a Edward estos tres días. Por una extraña razón, saber que había suplicado a la detective solo para evitar mi castigo me hacía desear agradecérselo con total fervor.

Cuando llegué a casa Carlie ya dormía en mis brazos, así que Renée y Esme no pudieron jugar con ella. Me hablaron de sus eternas vacaciones en Ámsterdam y de lo horrible que era el Barrio Rojo. Sue ya estaba en casa preparándome algo para comer, pues sabía que a mí no me gustaba cocinar cuando Edward no estaba. Me dediqué a cantarle algunas canciones a Carlie mientras volvía a recuperar su sueño; la tenía acostada en mi cama para poder dormir con ella después.

Mi mamá y Esme se fueron al rato después y Sue se fue a dormir muy temprano. Yo me dediqué a comer y al mismísimo segundo oí cómo lloraban desconsoladamente en mi cuarto. Corrí a buscarla, tenía miedo de la oscuridad y se aferraba a mí con aprehensión. Cuando me olió, puso ambas manos en mi rostro y dejó de llorar, sabiendo que era su madre y siempre la protegería.

―Ma ―susurró, restregando su rostro en mi pecho.

―Shh…

La tomé entre mis brazos y la paseé por la casa para que conciliara el sueño, pero sonó el teléfono y la despertó enseguida. No lloró.

―Diga ―dije entre bostezos.

―Estás cansada ―murmuró con su aterciopelada voz.

Sonreí de inmediato.

―Hola ―saludé con una sonrisa boba estampada en el rostro.

―Te extraño ―soltó directamente.

―Y yo ―respondí.

Carlie jugaba con mi cabello y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos para sentirlo. Adoraba mi aroma.

―También extraño a Carlie.

―¿Quieres hablar con ella? Pronto sucumbirá del cansancio, no ha podido dormir, quizá necesita que le des las buenas noches.

―Claro que quiero hablar con ella ―pude sentir su sonrisa, a pesar de que no podíamos vernos―. Y luego quiero desearte las buenas noches a ti ―su tono fue bastante prometedor. Volví a sonreír.

Le entregué el teléfono a Carlie y enseguida se lo apegó a la oreja. Cuando oyó la voz de su papá comenzó a balbucear y a hablar en monosílabos, moviendo sus pies entre mis brazos y riendo con felicidad. Cómo adoraba a Edward. Cuando pasaron unos minutos, me apegué nuevamente el teléfono a mi oreja.

―¿Qué hablaste con ella? ―le pregunté.

―Solo que la amaba mucho ―murmuró.

―Te ha extrañado todo el día, intentó dormir pero se dio cuenta que no estabas.

Se aferró a mi pecho para volver a dormir mientras oía mi voz.

―Ahora mismo se ha puesto a roncar ―susurré.

―Te amo, Bella.

Una extraña sensación se formó en mi estómago, como si fuese la primera vez que me lo decía.

―Y yo a ti, Edward ―completé.

Me acosté en el sofá para ver una película. Si no fuese porque tenía a Carlie en mi pecho podría jurar que estaba completamente sola en la sala. Respiraba acompasadamente, exhalándome contra el cuello y haciéndome oler su aroma a inocencia pura.

Vi _V de Vendetta_ hasta la mitad, luego apagué la televisión para instalarme en mi cama con mi hija entre mis brazos. Preferí no despegarme de ella así no se despertaría y me acosté con el vestido puesto. Sonó mi celular, estaba justo a mi lado, lo tomé y leí el mensaje:

_**A propósito, se me había olvidado decirte: Sueña conmigo como ya lo hice contigo. **_

_**PD: Te amo. **_

_**Edward**_

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cerré los ojos para dormir, con Carlie aferrada a mí y nuestra pequeñita burbuja.

. . .

. . .

. . .

―¡Hoy será un gran, gran, gran día! ―exclamó Alice entrando de golpe a mi habitación.

Mi cabeza bombeaba con ganas, como si tuviese una explosión interna realmente grave. Tenía mucha sed y la garganta me raspaba en cada trago de saliva.

Resaca. Y de las graves.

Mi futura cuñada abrió las cortinas dejando pasar el sol incandescente que atravesaba los cristales con odio. A pesar de estar en medio otoño seguía haciendo algo de calor. Quizá por el cambio climático.

―¡Cierra esas malditas cortinas, Alice Cullen! ―exclamé. El esfuerzo del grito me hizo volver a gemir de dolor―. Mi cabeza ―susurré.

Estaba boca abajo en la cama, sintiendo el frescor en mi espalda. Lo único que me tapaba era la sábana del trasero hacia abajo. Oh diablos, sí que fue una noche de locura extrema.

―¿Te arde el culo? ―inquirió la pequeña madre de mellizos.

―Calla ―le supliqué.

―¿Qué te bebiste con Edward?

Comencé a reír desenfrenadamente con los recuerdos alojados en mi cabeza. Aunque esos recuerdos bajaban de intensidad cuando iba a mitad de ellos, quizá por la borrachera que me hizo olvidarme de mis completas inhibiciones.

―¡Estás toda desnuda en la cama! ―gimió―. ¿Fue sexo duro?

―¡Alice! ―le regañé, mientras atrapaba mi sien con mis dedos―. Es tu hermano, burda.

―¡Ay, por Dios! Tengo la edad suficiente para saber que ustedes dos hacen y deshacen cuando Carlie no está.

Abrí mis ojos de sopetón, recordando que tenía una hija de trece meses recién cumplidos. Dios, que mala madre era. ¡Se me había olvidado completamente! Me tapé y levanté el torso hasta encontrarme con una Alice perfectamente arreglada y maquillada.

―Tranquila, recuerda que Carlie está con James y Jacob, ellos la cuidaron ayer cuando estabas en sesiones de sexo junto a mi hermano. ¡Es increíble cómo lo perviertes! ―dijo con fingida molestia, atrapando su cintura con ambas manos.

Suspiré aliviada, tampoco recordaba haber dejado a Carlie con los homosexuales del siglo. Entorné los ojos y me restregué los ojos para quitar la vista nublada que tenía.

Ayer habíamos dejado a Carlie con sus tíos gais para pasar nuestra última noche de solteros. La verdad es que no entendía por qué lo habíamos hecho, pero necesitábamos relajarnos sin la opresión de nuestra hija aunque sea por un día.

Edward me llevó a un nightclub para disfrutar un momento. Bebimos vino en una primera instancia, pero luego nos pasamos a la cerveza y acabamos con una botella de tequila. No sé cómo es que no vomité, pues nunca he sido tolerante a tantos alcoholes.

Bailamos desenfrenadamente, con las luces parpadeantes y la gente a nuestro alrededor, sudando como animales y restregando nuestros cuerpos en bastantes posiciones indecorosas. Recuerdo bien nuestros besos y caricias en la pista, recordando viejos momentos y avivando la pasión desmedida. Cuando acabamos de bailar queríamos seguir con la diversión, por eso tomamos un taxi (no podíamos manejar en ese estado), nos fuimos a la cabaña y… Bueno, lo demás está decirlo, aunque tampoco recordaba mucho, solo sus besos en mi cuerpo y algunas posiciones que… Carajo, que delicia.

―Deja de pensar cochinadas y pongámonos en acción ―palmó en el aire y sonrió como si fuese el día más feliz de su vida.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté como Dios me había traído al mundo. No tenía pudor con Alice, no le encontraba sentido el esconder mi cuerpo si ella tenía lo mismo que yo. Me puse una bata de satín de color negro y Alice se interpuso en mi camino hacia el baño.

―¿Qué?

―Este vestido te lo regalé yo ―me lanzó los pedazos de tela.

Ups. Le di una sonrisa de disculpa al ver el vestido que me había regalado hace unos meses y que no había podido usar hasta ayer. Y ya lo había roto.

―Lo siento.

Era azul oscuro con un gran tajo en mi espalda; me llegaba hasta las rodillas y se apegaba a mi cuerpo como si fuese látex. En mi mente habían imágenes entrecortadas de lo sucedido: Edward con sus manos rompiendo el vestido, yo chocando contra la pared siendo manoseada por sus hábiles dedos. Joder. ¿Volví a tener 18 años?

―Ya basta de tanta charla y comencemos con la sesión pre-matrimonio ―aulló Rosalie, entrando a la habitación con un sensual vestido lila y un lazo púrpura en el medio de su cintura, un escote muy decoroso y un diseño asimétrico en lo largo. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia un lado, dejando ver sus ondas rubias enredadas en un sedoso moño del mismo color de su vestido.

―Ya les dije que no quiero tanto espectáculo ―gruñí.

―No te contratamos ni maquillista ni estilista, ¿qué más quieres? ―refunfuñó Alice, recargándose en la pared.

―Que me permitan maquillarme a mí ―pedí.

―No. Eso no ―dijo Rose, poniendo sobre el tocador cada uno de sus maquillajes.

Rodé los ojos otra vez y miré hacia la ventana. Desde lejos podía ver cómo amoldaban el gran patio con flores blancas y alcatraces. Carlisle me vio y me saludó con una gran sonrisa; se la devolví, aunque quería gritar de nervios.

―¿No creen que es demasiada pureza para alguien como yo? ―reí. Mis amigas no se rieron―. Vamos, estoy diciendo un chiste. Aunque, si no se han dado cuenta, de virgen no me queda nada.

―¿Y? Un matrimonio es el inicio de una relación pura y real, ¿por qué no vestirte de marfil y caminar de la mano de tu madre hasta el altar? ―dijo Alice distraídamente, seleccionando algunos chiches para peinarme.

―¿Quieren que camine del brazo de Charlie y luego sonría como si tuviese mi himen entre las piernas? Oh no, señoritas, eso es demasiado.

Me senté en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

―Te estás comportando como una niñita, Isabella Swan ―dijo Rosalie.

―¡Tengo una hija de un año y quieren que haga el ridículo! ―insistí.

―Yo me casé con Jasper y caminé con mi papá de la mano, siendo que tenía un embarazo notorio. A nadie le importa si eres virgen o no, tonta. Además, a Edward le gusta la idea ―murmuró Alice como quien no quiere la cosa.

Con sus últimas palabras caí. Si a Edward le gustaba, ¿quién demonios era yo para decir que no? Aunque ya el vestido era bastante casto para mi gusto, Micaela me lo había diseñado y confeccionado con esmero, creyendo quizá que mi cuerpo merecía llevar un vestido tan puro y virginal. Lo bueno era que seguía siendo del mismo número y no había engordado mis hombros, lo que me permitía seguir siendo la menuda Isabella.

Bien. Comencemos con la tortura.

Me fui a la ducha por unos diez minutos, donde tuve que batallar con el tiempo para intentar depilarme al completo ―luego no habría tiempo―, lavarme el cabello y despertarme de la resaca terrible que me embargaba.

―¿Dónde está Edward? ―inquirí. Rose profirió un gruñido porque le había entorpecido el maquillaje de mi boca.

―¿Puedes quedarte quieta?

―Ok. Lo siento.

―Edward estaba vistiéndose la última vez que le vi, pero no tenía estas ojeras tan prominentes en el rostro. Demonios, Bella, ¿no pensaste en que tu matrimonio era precisamente hoy? ―bufó Rose, tapando las bolsas de mis ojos con el maquillaje.

―Bueno, perdón ―repetía constantemente.

Comenzaron a refunfuñar ambas, que mi cabello, que mi cutis, que todo. Dios mío, era estresante.

―¡Ya basta! ―grité ya bastante histérica―. Necesitaba acostarme con Edward sin Carlie a mi lado, ¿bien? Ahora prosigan y dejen de regañarme por querer follar con mi marido ―soné molesta y realmente lo estaba.

Alice enarcó una ceja.

―Futuro marido ―me corrigió.

―La misma mierda.

―Cómo extrañaba a la Bella maleducada ―dijo Rose con sorna.

No les dije más, pues tenían que acabar su show de estilistas y maquillistas. Me prohibieron mirarme al espejo, querían darme una sorpresa de su gran trabajo. Las dejé, más que nada para que dejaran de joder. Sentía el pincel trabajólico en mi párpado, luego las manos rápidas de Alice en mi cabello.

―Mírala, se ve más joven incluso ―señaló Rose. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados.

―Oh, Bella… ¡Estás hermosa! ―señaló Alice.

―Sería genial que yo también pudiese mirarme ―susurré irónicamente.

Me giraron la silla hacia el espejo. Wow. Sí que me veía distinta. Joven, radiante… Completa. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, ¿quién iba a pensar que en un rato más iba a casarme?

La verdad es que no estaba muy maquillada, solo un poco de sombra oscura en mis párpados y el rímel en mis pestañas. Las ojeras habían desaparecido como por arte de magia y mis pómulos estaban coloreados con un suave tono rosado, como mis labios.

―Tienes talento, Rose. Gracias ―le dije con sinceridad.

―Supongo que yo también lo tengo ―carraspeó la pequeña Alice.

Me puso un espejo detrás de mí para que pudiese ver el reflejo de mi cabello. Doble wow. Mi cabello estaba peinado en ondas adornadas con piedras blancas, haciendo un diseño puro y esbelto a mi castaña y enmarañada cabellera.

―Parezco una niña ―sonreí.

―Pudimos quitarte esos 31 años de encima, es una maravilla, ¿no?

Me quité la bata y me paseé por la habitación poniéndome la crema en el cuerpo. Tenía que estar perfecta para hoy. Natural, suave y siendo yo misma. Solo tenía el sujetador y las bragas en mi cuerpo, con Alice y Rose platicándome de su vida. Al rato tocaron a la puerta y la rubia fue a abrir.

―No, Edward, no puedes pasar ―le dijo tajantemente.

¿Edward? ¡Edward!

―No sé qué tienen los hombres que no entienden razones ―refunfuñó otra vez Alice―. ¡Edward, te dije que no podías ver a Bella antes de que estuviese lista y de camino con su padre!

―Y yo te dije que no creo en supersticiones ―exclamó―. Quiero ver a Bella.

―No ―dijo su hermana tajantemente.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

―Ya déjenlo pasar, ni siquiera me he puesto el vestido.

Rosalie entró con Edward tapándole los ojos con un pañuelo negro. Oh diablos, eran unas ridículas. No evité una terrible carcajada. Ambas me miraron mal.

Edward solo vestía su pantalón negro entallado en las caderas y una camisa de lino blanca. El moño estaba desanudado en el cuello; era negro. Incluso la camisa estaba desabotonada, dejándome ver la piel de su pecho. Corrí hasta él y me encaramé en su cuerpo, enredando mis brazos en su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura.

―Noto que estás feliz ―me dijo sonriendo.

―Si te sacaras esa cosa de la cabeza podrías mirarme también.

―No podría, esas mujeres son bastante terroríficas.

―¡Estoy escuchando! ―gritó Alice.

Negué con mi cabeza, le mostré mi dedo medio a ambas y lo besé con todas mis ganas. Edward me recibió como siempre, mojando mis labios con los suyos. No me importó que tuviésemos compañía, lo necesitaba como nunca, justo ahora que nos uniríamos legalmente.

Me bajé de él cuando el asunto se volvió más intenso, además comenzaba a sentirme expuesta al estar encima de Edward solo con ropa interior. Le limpié los labios, pues tenía residuos de mi labial, le alisé la camisa con mis manos y volví a abrazarlo.

―Te estaré esperando abajo ―me susurró, no sin antes besar mi cabeza.

―Seré la de blanco ―reí.

Edward levantó la comisura de sus labios, dándole un aspecto sensual y coqueto.

―Te amo. Nos vemos ―le dije.

―Te amo también ―volvió a besarme y luego dio media vuelta junto con Alice.

Me senté en la cama con otra sonrisilla estúpida de oreja a oreja y me dejé caer en la cama por un momento. Sí, estaba feliz y no habría nada que pudiese romper este encanto.

―Ay, Bella, como adoro verte así ―suspiró Rose, sentándose a mi lado―. Ahora déjame retocarte el labial, sino se nos hará tarde.

Me di una vuelta ante mis amigas para que vieran el vestido en su esplendor. Me sentía ridículamente joven con él, pero no podía negar que era un vestido hermoso y divino. Simple, natural, sin tanta cosa encima. Me encantaba que solo tuviese unas tiras en mi hombro y que se adaptara a mi pequeño busto, al igual que mi cintura fina. Caía fugazmente hasta mis tobillos y más abajo estaban mis pies descalzos; luego me pondría los tacos.

―Oh… Dios ―gimoteó mi mamá, entrando a la habitación con autoridad.

La miré algo avergonzada.

―¡No quería llorar! ―exclamó, pasándose los dedos debajo de sus ojos―. Estás tan hermosa, cariño.

―Gracias mamá.

Le di un fuerte abrazo.

―Estoy orgullosa de ti, de verdad.

Asentí, sintiendo el picor de mis lágrimas. Miré a mi papá, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Podía sentir su emoción, sus ojos me lo explicaban claramente.

―No quiero que llores, papá ―le supliqué, abrazándolo también.

―Es difícil ―sollozó―. Te he visto pasar por tantas cosas que… en estos momentos verte feliz es una completa ilusión.

―No me hagas recordarlo, papá ―susurré sin despegarme de él.

Tenía mi corazón pegado a su pecho, sentía el palpitar de su corazón, ahora ya compuesto de toda la barbaridad de su enfermedad.

―Es gracioso. Gracias a mi enfermedad lo conociste ―comentó.

Sonreí, pues tenía razón.

―Traerlo hasta aquí fue la mejor decisión de tu vida.

Mamá se fue junto a las chicas, me dijeron que Carlie estaba algo inquieta así que teníamos que apresurarnos. Mi papá me tendió su brazo y yo lo tomé. Temblaba ligeramente, mi boca estaba seca y mi vista estaba nubosa.

―¿Estás lista? ―me preguntó.

―S… Sí ―respondí entrecortadamente.

Tomé aire, cerré los ojos y caminé junto a él. El camino estaba decorado de flores y luces, sentía el sol contra mi rostro; estaba atardeciendo. La gente se levantó, aplaudiendo de paso y mirándome con sonrisas y murmullos de aliento. Por una extraña razón mis piernas no lograban conectarse entre sí y mi único apoyo era mi papá que me agarraba fuertemente. Conecté mi mirada con Carlie que estaba en los brazos de James. Sonreí. Vestía un vestido blanco, como de princesa y su escaso cabello rizado, oscuro, casi negro, estaba peinado con una gomita del mismo color.

Comenzó a mover sus palmitas y sus piernas, sí que me había extrañado. Pero luego topé con los ojos verdes de él y mi estómago hizo sus contracciones con fuerza, como si fuese la primera, siempre, siempre sintiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Me mostró su sonrisa y no disimuló el largo recorrido que hizo por todo mi cuerpo. Rodé los ojos y mi garganta se apretó. Sentía la emoción clara y tangible, la felicidad ya cercana. Charlie paró frente al juez, el cual sonreía, y Edward, que me miraba solo a mí.

―Cuídala ―le susurró mi papá.

―Todos los días de mi vida ―le respondió Edward.

Tomó mi mano y la apretó, conectando sus ojos aún. Quería llorar, explotar de la emoción que estaba sintiendo. Tantos recuerdos, tantos besos, tantas lágrimas… Todas tenían una recompensa y esa recompensa era la niña que aplaudía constantemente en brazos de su tío homosexual. Y ahora culminaríamos todo eso en este preciso instante. Y yo aún no podía creerlo.

El juez habló, lo típico, solo que tenía algunas cosas demás, quizá porque era amigo de mi padre. Miré de reojo hacia el otro lado, donde Esme y Carlisle me saludaron.

Edward introdujo el anillo en mi dedo anular y luego lo hice yo.

―Sí. Acepto ―respondió Edward.

Me hizo la pregunta a mí y yo lo consideré tan obvio que hasta la pregunta la encontré ridícula.

―Sí. Acepto.

Nos declaró como marido y mujer bajo el estado y nos permitió el beso. ¡Al fin! Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y me apegué a él con fuerza, besándolo con la pasión desmedida y llena de amor que nos caracterizaba. Sentí los aplausos y algunos silbidos para que nos separáramos ya, y lo hice, algo ruborizada. Edward tenía los labios hinchados.

James corrió hacia nosotros para entregarnos a Carlie, ésta se amarró a mi cuello con fuerza, llamándome mamá a cada segundo. Besé su frente, oliendo de paso la piel y dejándome llevar por la satisfacción de sentirla otra vez entre mis brazos.

Edward nos abrazó con fuerza, protegiéndonos de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Yo enterré mi rostro en su pecho, apegué a Carlie a mi cuerpo y solo me dediqué a disfrutar del único lugar que adoraba en esta vida. Nuestra burbuja, mi lugar favorito de todo el mundo.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola. Supongo que no soy la única con las lágrimas en la garganta después de esto. Quizá soy la única autora que se pone a llorar con el final de una de sus historias. Para algunos quizá les suene narcisista, pero bueno, a mí me duele mucho porque es mi primera historia. O quizá me duele porque simplemente es una historia hermosa al fin y al cabo.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas mis lectoras, sé que son muchas las que no dejan rr o que simplemente leen en estado "fantasma". Gracias, gracias por todo y cada uno de ustedes, porque sin sus palabras o incluso sus visitas en esta página yo no sería absolutamente nadie. Gracias por considerar y seguir esta locura que lleva tanto tiempo, creo que cerca de un año y medio.

Mi Bella y mi Edward crecieron tanto como yo, dimos pasos gigantes en cada capítulo y en cada episodio de mi vida. Es gracioso, porque ambos tienen cosas de mí que a muchos no les cuesta adivinar. Y creo que todos los "escritores" ponen algo de ellos en sus personajes. Bueno, da igual.

Me apena, sí, porque uno se acostumbra a pensar y a adentrarse en vidas que no tienes, pero que sin embargo sabes vivir. ¿Me explico? Pasé por cosas parecidas a esta Isabella, vivo y siento como ella, amo, quiero y odio tal cual, y creo que eso es lo que a un autor le une con su personaje.

Agradezco también a las muchas lectoras que consideran esta creación una de sus favoritas, o sus favoritas de todo fanfiction. No soy la mejor en este mundillo, eso claro está, tampoco soy una escritora famosa ni reconocida, no me verán entrometida en ningún grupillo ni nada de eso, pues no me gusta, pero realmente agradezco de corazón que me consideren su escritora favorita, que DCCF haya sido la historia que más han adorado en ff, etc. Incluso agradezco enormemente que le hayan dado una oportunidad, siendo que de principios no fui buena, hay que reconocerlo.

DCCF creció, tanto en léxico, en ortografía, en su estructura. Es una historia muy intensa, demasiado.

Quizá me siento un poquito decepcionada porque no he recibido taaantos comentarios a lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero en fin, sé que me leen y eso es lo que importa.

Vuelvo a repetir. Gracias, de verdad, gracias por todo y… Uff… He llegado a llorar en estos momentos porque soy una persona muy sensible y eso les sorprende a muchos.

En fin. Gracias a todas por leerme, por confiar en mi cabeza, por aceptar mis locuras y por sentirse parte de mi núcleo.

Las espero a todas en mi próxima creación, la cual sacará incluso más ronchas que DCCF, mi bebé…

Un beso muy grande.


	63. Outtake I: Navidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer,**la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Outtake I: Navidad**

**.**

Abrí los ojos con fuerza y me aferré al edredón que tenía enrollado en el cuerpo. Me giré y lo encontré durmiendo pacíficamente, bocarriba y desnudo desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Despegué el cabello de mi cuello, sudoroso y frío. La pesadilla me había desesperado a tal punto, que tenía las manos temblando y el cuerpo sudado de puro terror.

Era otra pesadilla infantil, no muy importante. Llevaba cerca de dos semanas soñando lo mismo, una y otra vez. Yo, pequeña, viendo a papá borracho en el último escalón junto al decrépito árbol de navidad que no pude hacer. Recordaba cómo mamá lo había botado y él se lamentaba constantemente por esto. Me decía que la navidad era mala, que mi propia madre era el Grinch y que jamás podríamos volver a ser felices. Odiaba el olor a alcohol que emanaba de su boca, porque papá no era así normalmente. Luego me transformaba en la Isabella terrible de hace seis o siete años, cuando era una mujer tosca, dura y miserable.

Di un respingo y acerqué mi mejilla hasta el pecho de Edward, necesitaba su calor otra vez.

Aún recuerdo a esa Isabella de mis sueños. Lloraba y despotricaba por su familia, la familia que le cagó la navidad completamente. Odiaba tanto a mamá esos días, no podía sentir el espíritu navideño cuando ésta se acercaba, porque simplemente ella me había dejado con mi borracho padre, comiendo chatarra fría y viendo las pobres luces navideñas que apenas y había podido color. Sola, con diez años.

Ya iban dos semanas que soñaba lo mismo, noche a noche, sin dejarme dormir. Y faltaban solo horas para la noche buena. ¿Era una alarma de mi cabeza? ¿Qué me quería decir? Carlie insistía en ver a su abuela, pero yo temo, temo realmente por el trauma que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza. Mi cerebro insiste en que algo podría suceder, que ese día no se lo merecen mis padres a pesar de todo.

Inconscientemente me puse a llorar, por la desesperación, por la tristeza que me traen los recuerdos. Intenté no sollozar para que Edward no despertara, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que no tardé en gemir como condenada en el pecho de mi cobrizo.

―Hey, hey, ¿qué sucede, Bella? ―me preguntó con desesperación, abrazándome torpemente por la somnolencia.

―Pesadillas, nada más ―le dije tranquilamente, sorbiendo por mi nariz.

Lo oí suspirar. Se despabiló y me abrazó con fuerza, apegando su barbilla en mi hombro y besando mi mejilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su calor.

―Ya van varios días, cariño ―insistió preocupado.

Se despegó unos centímetros para observarme con sus ojos verdes, brillantes y cálidos. Siempre surtía el mismo efecto: mis mejillas ruborizadas y el estómago retorcido.

―Algo debe estar ocurriendo en mi cabeza ―le susurré.

―¿Crees que necesites arreglar ese problema que te aqueja? Bella, necesitas cerrar esa herida, pasar por alto ese periodo de dolor aunque cueste.

―Se me hace difícil ver a mis padres en navidad, tú sabes todo lo que pasé, todos los años que me costó incluso pasar la navidad con alguien más. Mañana quiero estar con ustedes, mi marido y mi hija. ―Apegué mi nariz a la suya, respirando su aire.

Acaricié su quijada, la cual ya presentaba los indicios de una barba. Me apretó contra él y depositó un suave y cálido beso en mis labios.

―Carlie necesita ver a sus abuelos, por lo menos ésta vez. Además estarán sus primos. ¿No crees que deberíamos comenzar a cerrar ciclos y unirnos todos como deberíamos? ―insistió―. Solo faltamos nosotros.

Me separé y me senté erguida en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana gigante que había frente a mí. Podía ver el espeso bosque bajo la luna y las estrellas. La nieve se estaba haciendo aún más espesa y poderosa. Más allá había una gran figura de nieve que Carlie había elaborado junto a Edward cuando yo preparaba galletas. Sonreí de improvisto.

―¿Estás seguro que mañana no sobraremos? ―le pregunté―. Ya sabes, dudo mucho que nos esperen en la mesa, conocen mi temor de estar con ellos.

Edward pasó un dedo por mi cuello, quitando el cabello que hay a su paso.

―Ellos siempre te están esperando para pedirte disculpas.

Miré nuevamente hacia sus ojos verdes, le sonreí y me lancé hacia él para abrazarlo.

―Confiaré en ti ―susurré contra sus labios.

―Sabes que una vez que confías en mí, todos tus sueños se hacen realidad ―ronroneó, pasando su mano suavemente por la curva de mi cintura.

. . .

Tenía los dedos débiles y las piernas se tambaleaban como si fuesen solo dos hilachas de lana. Frente a mí estaba Carlie, dándome la espalda, mientras yo peinaba su cabello para elaborarle dos suaves colitas en lo alto de la cabeza.

―Auch ―gimió.

―Lo siento, bebé ―le dije.

Había pasado a llevar su fino cabello. Ambas estábamos inquietas, ella por mi culpa y yo porque solo faltaban minutos para que Edward sacara el coche del garaje para irnos hacia la casa de mis padres. Ninguno de ellos sabía, por lo cual sería una sorpresa.

Cuando logré ordenar su cabello castaño oscuro en dos partes y anudarlo en lo alto de la pequeña cabeza con unas cintas blancas, Carlie se dio la vuelta y puso ambas manos en mis mejillas. Me quedó mirando, para luego abrazarme. Su pequeño cuerpo me infundió de un profundo valor, de valentía cálida, lo que necesitaba.

―Ve a arreglar los juguetes que quieres llevar, yo después voy por ti a tu habitación ―le dije al fin.

―Sí, mamá.

La vi salir saltando por mi puerta, levantando en el aire las dos coletas. Al mismo tiempo entró su padre, un Edward tan endemoniadamente guapo, como siempre quitándome la respiración.

Lleva un suéter rojo sobre una camisa blanca perfectamente abotonada, sus jeans oscuros se apegaban a sus caderas, haciéndole ver aún más apetecible. Y Dios, ese cabello cobre tan desordenado y sedoso, haciendo un leve baile en la frente estrecha.

Me lancé a sus brazos mientras el vestido se elevaba un poco con el aire de mis movimientos. Me agarró desde la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo, observándome mientras con su suspicaz mirada.

―Tranquilízate, si no quieres no vamos.

―Ya le dijimos a Carlie que iremos con sus abuelos. ―Pasé mis manos por el suave pectoral cubierto de tela.

Suspiró y pegó su frente junto a la mía, exhalando el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones.

―Vamos entonces.

Carlie se metió al auto con cierto entusiasmo que me desconcertó. Nunca había estado tan alegre. Bueno, adora en demasía a su familia, además es la alegría del hogar. Cierto grado de cariño es producto de todo lo que pasé cuando estaba embarazada, claro está. Y yo la cuidaba como si fuese una reliquia.

Recién tenía 3 años y unos pocos meses.

Edward me besaba en cada semáforo en rojo y yo me ruborizaba como mi vestido rojo. Una parte de esto era para que me tranquilizara. Él sabía perfectamente cuánto poder tenía en mí, y no era para menos, en pleno parto había podido ayudarme a minimizar el dolor.

Carlie comenzó a identificar los paisajes, así que aplaudía constantemente con sus pequeñas manos. La miré por el espejo retrovisor y no pude evitar sonreír. Era tan hermosa.

Desde lejos pude ver las múltiples luces de la mansión. Mamá y su afán por decorar todo con el espíritu navideño que a mí tanto me costaba tener. Si no fuese por Carlie o por el propio Edward yo no tendría siquiera un árbol.

Edward estacionó y dio la vuelta para abrir mi puerta. En cuanto saqué la pierna mis huesos se entumecieron, la nieve espesa emanaba un frío impresionante. Él me abrazó y me besó la frente, para luego tenderme su chaqueta sobre los hombros. Caminé hasta la puerta trasera, metí la cabeza y el torso dentro del auto, abrigué a Carlie y la tomé entre mis brazos para llevarla hasta la casa.

Desde lejos oía el canto de mi mamá, un karaoke de Jingle Bells. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, levantando duramente las comisuras. Edward lo notó, pasó un brazo por mi cintura y Carlie apegó su carita a mi clavícula. Mi marido tocó la puerta principal y todos dejaron de hablar y de reír. Mi estómago se estrujó y la sonrisa desapareció; ésta sería una sorpresa para todos.

―¡Oh, por Dios! ―exclamó Sue, tapándose los labios con las manos.

―¡Sorpresa! ―exclamó Edward con timidez―. Supongo que hay tres cupos desocupados en la mesa.

Sue nos permitió la entrada, lo que permitió a que mi mamá se abalanzará contra mí.

―Nunca pensé que te atreverías a venir, cariño ―me susurró.

―Oh, mamá ―gimo, aguantando las lágrimas.

Renée se despegó unos segundos para besar a mi hija en innumerables ocasiones, en ambas mejillas, y luego dirigirse hasta Edward y agradecerle por traerme.

―Han completado mi noche. ¡Ya era hora que vinieras, hija por Dios! Carlie tiene que estar con su precioso abuelo… ―Papá agarró a Carlie entre sus brazos, y ella, naturalmente coqueta, le sonreía a su abuelo―. De verdad me alegra verlos ―susurró, mirándonos a ambos. Teníamos las manos agarradas, infundiéndonos valor. Edward era así, le gustaba tenerme conectada a él, sentirme a cada minuto cuánto era posible.

Pasé una mano por la mejilla de Charlie, agradeciéndole a la vida por dejarlo un año más con nosotros tan sano y sin problemas en ese corazón. Sufrí tanto por su infarto… No podría volver a llorar por algo así.

―Supongo que necesitaba quitarme ese trauma de encima ―intenté sonar despreocupada, pero el rostro de mi padre parecía preocupado.

Edward tomó mi mano y me condujo hasta la sala, la chimenea estaba caliente y enviaba chispas al rostro de Cameron. Estaba sentado en el sofá de tres cuerpos con su hijo sobre las piernas, enseñándole cómo las llamas eran peligrosas y muy extravagantes. El niño, de grandes y potentes ojos marrones, sonreía y movía las manos intentando agarrar la fogosa forma del fuego.

Jadeé levemente, pues quería llorar, la imagen de Cameron en un ambiente tan tranquilo me llenaba a mí de paz y me hacía sentir menos culpable.

Sintió mi presencia y de inmediato giró el rostro hacia mí, sonriendo y elevando el bracito de su pequeño hijo que ya comenzaba a patalear para que lo tomase.

Iba a caminar hasta él, pero Edward me agarró aún más fuerte de mi mano. Me sorprendió, pero luego él me indicó a mi hermano, que estaba de pie con el pequeño Luciano brincando entre sus brazos. Grité y corrí hasta él para abrazarlo, mientras mi marido se preocupaba de su sobrino. Cuando acabé de derramar mis lágrimas, Cameron se separó un poco para mirarme.

―Dio resultado ―susurró―. La operación dio resultado.

―¡Por eso no querías decirme! Estuviste meses en rehabilitación y ya estás bien.

―Quería que fuese una sorpresa. Y debo agradecer a Edward por guardarme el secreto.

Me giré hacia mi cobrizo, incapaz de creer semejante complot. Acabé sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y agarrándome a su cuello para besarlo.

―Es el mejor regalo de navidad que podría recibir ―les digo a ambos con sinceridad.

Fruncí el ceño de pronto. No podía dejar de llorar.

―Me parece que hoy ando sensible ―le dije a Edward, mientras le tomaba la mano para acercarlo a mí.

Noté cómo Carlie jugaba con su primo, Luciano. Ambos eran extremadamente tranquilos, al contrario de los mellizos de Alice y Jasper. ¡Esos eran incontrolables! En ese preciso momento jugaban junto a su papá, que, como buen pediatra, no podía evitar cabalgarlos en la gran alfombra persa de mi madre.

―Tus hormonas siempre juegan malas pasadas ―me susurró, acariciando mi quijada con sus dedos.

―¡Hey, par de idiotas! Aún no me han saludado como me lo merezco ―intervino Rosalie, separándonos abruptamente con su cuerpo.

La miré mal.

―Estabas en la habitación de arriba CON MI HERMANO ―exclamé.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Eso no evita que me saludes como tu cuñada favorita ―dijo con aires pícaros.

Rodé los ojos y le di un beso en la mejilla. Edward se acercó respetuosamente a ella y la saludó. Emmett llegó corriendo hacia nosotros y me abrazó con la fuerza necesaria para sacarme un grito ahogado.

―Cuidado, Emmett, que yo soy la único capaz de sacarle gritos ―molestó Edward, levantando levemente su ceja.

―¡Edward! ―gemí―. ¡Es mi hermano!

Rose, Emm y Edward rieron sin parar por mi rostro estupefacto. Esme y Carlisle se oían claramente en el karaoke junto a mis padres que cantaban en un duelo de parejas. Increíble.

Tocaron el timbre, oí como mamá dejaba de cantar y abría la puerta como buena anfitriona. Se oyeron dos gritos semifemeninos que anunciaban la llegada del champan. Mamá les avisó que había una sorpresa alucinante en la sala, así que los sentí correr rápidamente hacia nosotros. Ambos gais pegaron un grito desbordante y me elevaron con facilidad en el aire. Primero uno, luego el otro.

―¡Soy el hombre gay más feliz del mundo! ―gimió Jacob, apretándome las mejillas con fuerza. Dolió.

―Equivocación, amor, el puesto del hombre gay más feliz del mundo lo tendrás que compartir conmigo ―le siguió James, tomándolo del brazo para separarlo un poco de mí―. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Bella.

―Tenía que salir de casa una sola vez en navidad ―susurré.

James se separó y me quedó mirando con sus ojos claros. Su tono de piel superbronceado se tornó algo pálido y la ceja perfectamente depilada del lado izquierdo se levantó bruscamente.

―Estás más gorda ―me dijo―. No en el sentido feo de la palabra, claro ―intentó arreglarlo ante mi notoria cara de sorpresa e indignación.

Me miré los pechos y los brazos, pero ante mis ojos no veía nada extraño.

Saludé a Abby con un gran abrazo. La verdad era que nuestro lazo se había amenizado gracias a todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntas cuando ella estaba embarazada. Adoraba verla tan tranquila a pesar de todo, pues yo durante mis ocho meses y medio, no podía siquiera relajar mi respiración con el miedo que me provocaba Damian a cada segundo. Pero ya había pasado todo, gracias al cielo Damian estaba muerto hacía tres años y algo más.

Mamá nos pidió a todos que nos reuniéramos en la mesa del café, junto al gran televisor con el karaoke de fondo. En medio habían muchas copas con champan y algunas cosas para comer. Tomé un pedazo de queso, pero el olor fue tan repugnante que tuve que alejarlo por completo de mi presencia.

―¿Sucede algo? ―inquirió Edward en un susurro.

―El queso… Dios, está repugnante ―murmuré, buscando algún aroma que me quitara el asco que sentía.

Edward frunció el ceño, tomó un cubito y lo comió.

―Sabe bien. Es gruyere.

―Supongo que hoy ando más sensible.

Me quedó mirando un largo rato, pero no dijo nada más. Toda la atención se la robó Emmett que pidió silencio.

―Hoy, con todos ustedes presentes, agradecido de ver por fin a mi hermana y a su familia reunidos con nosotros, tengo la dicha de anunciarles mis ganas de casarme con la mujer de mi vida ―miró hasta Rosalie que se puso igual que su vestido: rosa chillón. Le tomó la mano y se arrodilló ante ella―. Rosalie Lilian Hale, eres la mujer más hermosa que pudo existir en este mundo, adoro tu forma de mirarme y hablarme, de darme consejos antes de mis juegos y de la increíble forma que tienes de hacer de mi mundo algo mejor ―suspiré duramente al escuchar eso, cómo adoraba escuchar, ver y sentir el amor―, por esas y por muchas razones más… ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Rose se tapó el rostro con las manos, luego separó unos dedos para mirar a Emmett. La inconquistable Rosalie Hale iba a ser capaz de casarse con mi hermano… ¿o no?

―¡Sí! ¡Quiero casarme contigo! ―exclamó, lanzándose a sus brazos para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Mamá lloraba, al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres, incluyéndome. Carlie corrió hasta mis piernas, dejando la espada de su primo en el suelo. subió su cabeza y me quedó mirando.

―Má… ―gimió, entristecida.

La elevé y la cobijé para que no se preocupara, mientras Edward besaba su cabello.

―Mamá está bien ―le susurré.

―Mamá está muy sensible y papá quiere descubrir si sus sospechas son correctas ―dijo el cobrizo cerca de mi oído, mientras los demás corrían a abrazar a la pareja que iba a casarse.

Me separé un poco de él y lo quedé mirando un largo rato, recordando que hace tres años me sentía de igual manera. Miré a Carlie después. Iba a decir algo, pero el abrazo grande Rosalie me dejó sin aire.

―¡Tu hermano me hará la mujer más feliz de este mundo, Bella! ―gritó escandalosamente.

Bajé a Carlie y ésta se aferró a las piernas de su papá. Rose volvió a abrazarme, pero con mayor efusividad. Me apegó a su cuello, lo que permitió que su perfume se calara en mis fosas nasales. La bilis se subió a mi garganta, di una arcada y me separé de ella bruscamente. Me tapé la boca y corrí hasta el baño más cercano para expulsar todo lo que había comido en el día.

* * *

><p>Buenas noches chicas, este es un pequeño regalo por la pasada navidad. Es un pequeñísimo extracto de lo que supone es la primera navidad de Bella junto a su familia. ¡Muchos besos a todas! Y agradezco a las muchas que sé estarán intensas con esta sorpresa.<p>

Gracias a todas mis lectoras maravillosas, gracias por leer este fanfic que tanto ha estado presente en mi vida. ¡Sé que este outtake es muy poco, pero no puedo dar más detalles! Muchos, muchos besos y abrazos.

Si quieres leerme en una historia muy intensa y romántica, te invito a que te pases a mi fanfic SI ALGÚN DÍA DECIDES VOLVER: (quita espacios)

www . fanfiction s / 9745018 / 1 / Si-alg%C3%BAn-d%C3%ADa - decides - volver

MIRA EL TRAILER: youtu . be / b0ZxK6XXR9w


End file.
